Le hasard est chez moi
by tiftouff19
Summary: Bella fuit un début de vie difficile. Elle emménage dans un nouvel appartement et reprend goût à tout grâce à son nouveau colocataire. Tous les personnages sont humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! :) **

**Bon alors voilà, à force de lire les histoires que vous écrivez, j'ai eu envie de me lancer aussi pour la première fois dans une FF sur Twilight à plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela va donner, ni si cela va vous plaire ! En tout cas, j'attends vos avis. On ne progresse que grâce à l'avi des autres :)**

**Ici, tous mes personnages sont HUMAINS (j'entends déjà les gens râler lol) et le resteront. **

**Pour vous résumer l'action : Bella Swan emménage dans un nouvel appartement, avec son nouveau colocataire qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Et là, vous vous doutez pas du tout de l'identité de ce lascar :D Rated M au cas où nos deux personnages se laisseraient emporter. Je préviendrais avant les chapitres de toute façon. **

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

***0**0**0***

J'ouvrai la porte de mon nouvel appartement, mon sac de voyage en bandoulière et posai enfin le pied dans mon nouveau '' Chez moi ''. Le propriétaire m'avait précédé dans ces lieux et une fois dans le vaste salon d'une couleur jaune vif très chaleureuse, se retourna :

- Voilà Mademoiselle Swan, bienvenue chez vous ! Votre colocataire est actuellement au travail. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avertir de votre arrivée anticipée. J'en suis navré. Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Il serra chaleureusement ma main ainsi que celle de mon père, Charlie Swan. Mon frère aîné, Emmett, venait d'arriver portant à bout de bras un carton. Il le lâcha lourdement au sol.

- Emmett non de Dieu ! Fais attention ! lança, amusé, notre père.

- Désolé Chef Swan, mais tu m'as dit d'être efficace et le constat est là : je le suis !

Je pouffai discrètement de rire, attendrie. C'était un grand jour pour moi. J'emménageai enfin dans mon tout premier appartement : vive l'indépendance. Je ne pouvais cependant pas empêcher un pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus entendre quotidiennement les chamailleries entre mon père et mon frère. Ils allaient me manquer, indubitablement. Tentant de masquer mon émotion, je me tournais vers l'appartement pour admirer plus en détail la décoration déjà présente.

C'était un endroit très ouvert et très lumineux. La pièce principale était plutôt vaste et regroupait salon et cuisine. Les murs peints dans un jaune soleil très chaleureux, un parquet délicat posé au sol. A la gauche de l'entrée il y avait la cuisine. Une cuisine équipée américaine avec des placards et tout le confort nécessaire. Une table rectangulaire se tenait juste devant la cuisine, une corbeille pleine de fruits posée en évidence ainsi qu'un bloc notes et un crayon à papiers. Quelque chose y avait été écrit mais je n'osais pas me pencher pour le voir. Cela provenait sûrement de mon nouveau colocataire dont j'ignorais presque tout. Je ne pouvais decemment pas m'immiscer dans son existence. Je reportais mon attention sur l'appartement. Une grande baie vitrée coulissait pour donner sur un balcon. Il y tronait déjà une petite table avec quatre chaises et des coussins. Deux plantes aussi, mais je remarquais que l'une d'entre elle semblait mal en point. Je projettais à nouveau mon regard sur le salon. Je m'approchais discrètement de la partie la plus proche de la baie vitrée où trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir, ouvert, plusieurs partitions posées négligemment sur le pupitre. Ainsi, mon colocataire était musicien à ses heures perdues. Je me demandais si j'aurai la chance de l'entendre jouer un jour. Un peu à l'écart se trouvait un canapé en cuir blanc ainsi qu'un fauteuil assorti et une table de salon. Une multitude de revues était éparpillée sur le dessus. Je remarquais alors la télévision écran plat encastrée dans le mur. Magnifique. Sur sa gauche, un range-CD pratiquement aussi grand que moi, plein à tous les étages d'albums en tout genre. Sur le mur d'en face trônait une chaise hifi dernier cri. La soudaine pensée que tout cet ameublement avait dû coûter une fortune me fit tourner la tête. Je m'en sentais presque mal à l'aise.

- Alors Bella, on t'installe ? lança mon père

- Je vais chercher son lit ! plastronna Emmett.

Il claqua la porte joyeusement. Mon père vint se placer doucement derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Bella, ma petite fille...

- Papa, j'ai dit pas de violon, lançai-je en riant

Il souria.

- Je sais ma chérie mais... la maison va être bien vide sans toi !

- Emmett s'occupera de toi !

- Ma chérie... Depuis que ta mère est partie, toi et ton frère êtes devenus tout mon univers. Et te voir t'installer ici, c'est...douloureux.

Pour toute réponse, je ne pus que l'enlacer. Mon père avait eu du mal à exprimer n'importe quel sentiment durant toute sa vie. C'était encore plus ardu envers nous. Depuis que ma mère s'était enfuie de la maison pour vivre avec Phil, un joueur de base-ball, mon père s'était refermé comme une huitre. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu pour nous élever, Emmett et moi. Une fois grande, j'avais pris la place de Maman en m'occupant de la cuisine, du ménage, du repassage, des courses, bref des activités de femmes en théorie bien que mon frère et mon père m'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Je comprenais l'angoisse que c'était pour lui. Tout recommençait au début, il allait devoir se débrouiller avec Emmett.

Mon frère revint avec mon lit et nous nous attaquâmes à le monter, le tout dans de grands éclats de rire. Emmett et mon père n'étaient franchement pas doués mais enfin nous avions fini par monter quelque chose de ressemblant à un lit. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas lorsque je me coucherai dessus. Emmett et mon père emmenèrent sommier et matelas tandis que je me chargeais des cartons moins encombrants. Nous fimes un essai : miracle ! Il tenait ! Je fis mon lit, déposa mes draps, ma couverture et mon coussin puis nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à tout déballer. Je m'étais encombrée de choses inutiles et sentimentales. Emmett me montait une bibliothèque sur laquelle je disposais bibelots et ouvrages me tenant à coeur. Nous tombions dans le canapé, fatigués.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? demandai-je

- De l'eau ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Je farfouillais dans les placards, trouvant des verres et dans le frigo, je tombais sur une bouteille d'eau très fraiche. J'en servis à mon frère et mon père.

Le portable de Charlie sonnait. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha :

- C'était Billy ! Il nous invite à dîner ce soir ! Bella, tu es la bienvenue, si tu veux.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais rester ici et profiter ! Je ne peux decemment pas fuir mon colocataire. Déjà que c'est très cavalier d'être venus ici sans l'en avertir, si en plus il voit ce chantier...

- Bella ! C'est un mec ! Les mecs ne sont pas maniaques ! soupira Emmett

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! répondis-je du tac au tac.

Charlie soupira.

- Vos disputes vont me manquer... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, Emmett. Billy va nous attendre.

- Amusez-vous bien ! Oh, Emmett ! Tu peux ramener ce carton à la maison ? Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Dedans y étaient entassés des tas de babioles que je n'avais pas pu ou osé caser dans mon nouveau '' Chez moi ''.

- Bien sûr ! Musclor est de retour ! dit-il après avoir ouvert la porte et s'être retroussé les manches.

Il sortait sur le palier avec mon carton quand une splendide blonde descendit de l'escalier et s'arrêta à son niveau.

- Je ne me rappelais pas que Musclor était si sexy ! lança-t-elle, audacieuse, dans un clin d'oeil. Elle disparut dans l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Emmett était bouche-bée.

Mon père éclata de rire puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre. Emmett se retourna et me murmura, tremblant :

- Arrange-toi pour sympathiser avec cette fille, tu m'entends...

Alors que je riai, il descendit lui aussi. Je refermais la porte.

Ca y est ! J'étais seule. Seule, pas tellement. J'avais un colocataire. Mais bon Dieu ! Que cet appartement était magnifique. Je décidais d'installer le reste de mes affaires, n'ayant pas envahie la salle de bain. J'ouvrais la porte qui était restée close et déboulait sur la chambre de celui qui partage son toit avec moi. Le bleu y prédominait : sur les murs et sur sa couette ainsi que son oreiller. Les volets n'étaient pas remontés, le lit défait. Quelques fringues trainaient par-terre sur la moquette blanche. Là encore trônait une montagne de CD. Une petite porte, plus au fond, sur laquelle était inscrit : Salle de bain. J'allais devoir, pour y accéder, passer à chaque fois dans sa chambre... Pas très pratique ! J'appréhendais un peu de le rencontrer. Le propriétaire m'avait dit qu'il s'appelle Edward Cullen. Il avait 22 ans, un an de plus que moi. Il travaillait déjà. Le propriétaire m'avait décrit quelqu'un de calme, posé, qui n'a jamais créé de problèmes. Sa précédente colocataire s'appellait Jessica et elle avait subitement quitté les lieux, sans explication.

Je me demandais brièvement si Edward ne l'avait pas menacé avec un couteau. Cela aurait expliqué son départ.

En attendant de savoir si j'allais subir le même sort, mon angoisse naissait d'enfin le rencontrer. J'installais mes quelques produits dans la salle de bain et en ressortait rapidement, refermant la porte de sa chambre. Je m'installais dans la mienne, prenant un livre pour passer le temps. Je relevais la tête vers 19h45, mon ventre gargouillait. Je décidai de me préparer un petit quelque chose, ignorant si Edward rentrerait. Peut-être avait-il une petite amie chez qui il passait ses soirées ?

Je m'étais préparée une salade de haricots rouge avec du maïs et de la mozarella quand j'entendis une clé dans la serrure de la porte. Mes entrailles firent un bond et ma gorge se noua. Je fixai la porte qui semblait s'ouvrir trop lentement quand soudain, il passa enfin le palier pour apparaître à mes yeux...

Il me fixa, immobile, les yeux froncés.

- Bon...bonsoir...tenta-t-il

- Sa...lut !

Je m'étais mise à trembler. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Véritable dieu vivant, le teint un peu pâle, des cheveux cuivrés, il portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir.

- Euh...me serai-je trompé d'appartement, par hasard ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder le numéro de porte.

'' _Non mais, quelle idiote !_ ''

Je sautais sur mes pieds et m'approcha :

- Non excuse-moi. Mr Delford m'a prévenu que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je suis Isabella Swan, ta nouvelle colocataire...

Il sembla surpris mais ne dit rien.

- J'ai emménagé plus tôt. Le proprio n'a pas eu le temps de t'avertir et je...

Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa veste noire sur le canapé.

- Enchanté, Isabella. Je suis Edward.

- Bella...

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

- Oh...

il me fit un léger sourire en coin et d'instinct je me sentais fondre intérieurement.

- Et bien, enchanté, _Bella_ !

Il reprit sa veste et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Edward, tu...tu as faim ? demandai-je légèrement plus fort afin d'être sûre qu'il m'entendait de sa chambre.

- Un peu...

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien préparé de plus qu'une salade, je ne savais pas si tu rentrerais ce soir, ni à quelle heure. J'ai supposé que tu avais des amis ou une copine chez qui tu passais du temps alors...

Il réapparut, l'air plus décontracté. Je remarquais sa chemise entrouverte et je rougis instantanément.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il le remarquait, puis se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit.

- La même chose que toi, Bella. Ce sera parfait. Ne t'en fais pas, même si j'ignorais ton arrivée et pour répondre à tes interrogations, je rentre toujours aux alentours de 20h. Je sors rarement. Mes amis peinent à me traîner en boite de nuit. Quant à une éventuelle petite copine, non je n'en ai pas...

Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton malicieux et je rougis encore plus.

- Désolée, balbutiai-je.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en revenant dans le salon. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai sûrement fait des hypothèses sur ta vie...

Un rire le secoua.

Je m'empourprai alors que je saisissais le saladier. Il attrapa en deux temps trois mouvements une assiette et un verre et s'assit en face de moi. Regarder son visage de plus près me semblait être un merveilleux trésor et déjà, mes yeux peinaient à se détacher de lui et son physique attrayant. Un silence s'instaura durant lequel je remerciais le ciel pour m'avoir offert un tel colocataire.

***0**0**0***

**Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ? **


	2. Chapter 2 : Apprendre à se connaître

**Quelque chose que j'ai oublié de faire au début de ma fic : tous les personnages (**sauf ceux que j'ai inventé pour cette fic**) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Petites réponses aux gentilles personnes qui m'encouragent en vrac (**merci, merci! ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que l'idée vous plait, et ça me motive davantage**!). Et maintenant en individuel (**je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde en message privé, si j'ai zappé quelqu'un, que je sois pardonnée pour cet incroyable péché!) **pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas de compte et qui ont mis une review anonyme (**merci quand même, infiniment**!)**

**marjorie : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'avoir inauguré le compteur-review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! **

**AV : Contente que la version Emmett-Bella en frère et soeur te plaise :) J'espère bien retranscrire leur relation comme tu l'espères. Quant à Edward et sa réaction, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce personnage doté d'humour & de spontanéité, un côté assez complémentaire avec Bella (dans mon histoire en tout cas!). Je crois que ça va se vérifier dans ce chapitre (enfin je l'espère!!).**

**nini : '' **bella blonde = Rosalie?** '' -- je crois que cette splendide blonde, effectivement, ne peut être que Rosalie :D**

**Allyssabella : voici la suite que tu m'as réclamé avec ardeur (je cite) : '' **alors vite vite vite la suite '' **loool, merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur :)**

**Carlie : Tu te demandes l'identité de la belle blonde, hein :) Cherche bien :D je crois que tu as deviné et tu n'es sans doute pas dans l'erreur ^^**

**Dawn : '' **Edward a plutôt l'air ailleurs **''... ailleurs comme...captivé par quelque chose, peut-être :)**

**marion : Je ne t'en voudrais pas si ma fic te plait :) Et j'espère te combler et ne pas décevoir ton enthousiasme :) merci merci merci :)**

** Bon allez voilà, trève de bavardages, avant de vous laisser avec la lecture de ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier les 24 personnes qui m'ont reviewé sur ce premier chapitre. Je n'aurai pas cru avoir autant de lectures d'emblée :) Alors merci tout le monde :) Dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre davantage sur le passé très douloureux de Bella mais aussi la voir elle et Edward faire davantage connaissance, le tout dans la bonne humeur alors... bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

***0**0**0***

J'avais fini mon repas alors que je remarquai qu'il se resservait. Ma salade devait lui plaire. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il m'extirpa de ma rêverie alors qu'il sauçait dans son assiette :

- C'est vraiment très bon, Bella !

Je me mis à rougir de nouveau et je le vis me sourire. _Bon dieu ! J'allais vraiment passer pour une folle !_

- Merci, Edward. Je...euh...je te passe un dessert ?

- Attends, je peux me servir ! lança-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds

- Je suis à côté du frigo, je peux faire cet effort ! rétorquai-je en souriant.

Le choix n'était pas vaste, le frigo était presque vide. Dès demain, un détour au supermarché ne serait pas du luxe !

- Tu as le choix entre yaourt nature et...yaourt nature ! plaisantai-je

- J'hésite... Tu vas prendre quoi, toi ?

- Je te conseille le yaourt nature.

- Alors, yaourt nature pour tout le monde ?

J'éclatai de rire et lui tendis son pot. Une fois les yaourts terminés, je saisis nos assiettes et commençais à empiler la vaisselle dans l'évier pour la faire. J'ouvrais le robinet pour faire couler l'eau quand Edward le coupa brusquement, sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, craintive.

- Au risque de paraître impoli, le monde est moderne Bella Pierrafeu ! lança-t-il en souriant

- Bella Pierrafeu ? je fronçai à mon tour les sourcils, tentant de saisir cette affirmation

Il mit un coup de tête sur sa gauche pour m'indiquer le bas du plan de travail.

- Lave-vaisselle !

- Oh... répondis-je. J'avais pas remarqué.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire puis saisit la vaisselle et je l'aidai à tout mettre dedans et à jeter nos déchets dans la poubelle.

Une fois la table débarassée et nettoyée, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Il toqua contre ma porte, bien qu'ouverte.

- Bella, je vais prendre une douche. Tu as besoin de la salle de bains avant ?

- Je voudrais juste me laver les dents, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai pris soin d'y déposer ma trousse de toilette mais si tu as envie de la dégager, ne te gène pas.

Je vis à son regard qu'il ne saisissait pas s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou d'une réplique cinglante. Je me mis à bafouiller.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... fais comme chez toi !

Il souria et laissa échapper un petit rire. Et alors que je passai devant lui pour me diriger vers la salle de bains, je crus l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme : '' _Je sens que cette coloc va être agréable_ ''.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je m'étais installée sur le canapé et avais allumé la télévision. Rien de bien passionnant. Je zappai sans envie spéciale. J'entendais l'eau couler de la douche et l'imaginais au-desso...'' _Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi ?! Bon sang, Bella ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce type, tu le connais depuis 1h30 et tu fantasmes déjà ?_ '' Bon, j'admets, il a le visage d'un dieu et il paraissait être vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il était drôle et souriant. Tout ce que j'aime... Solitaire, j'avais de ce fait peu d'amis. J'avais eu un petit ami jusqu'à récemment. Jacob. Il m'avait quitté pour une autre. Jamais mon coeur n'avait été aussi brisé que ce jour-là. J'aurai donné ma vie à ce type, j'étais prête à tout pour lui et il était prêt à tout pour moi. A mes 16 ans, j'avais été victime d'un viol. Jacob le savait et il avait toujours respecté ma décision d'attendre pour avoir des rapports plus intimes avec lui. Son infini respect m'avait conforté dans mes sentiments pour lui. Mais alors que j'avais pris la décision de me donner à lui et ainsi tourner définitivement la page du traumatisme, il m'avait annoncé qu'il me quittait. Oui, nous avions été amoureux, très amoureux. Mais voilà, il y avait eu cette fille et tout s'était effondré. C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais cherché un appartement. Rester vivre chez mon père me rappelait Jacob. Il venait toujours chez nous, avec son père Billy. Ainsi, chacune des pièces de notre modeste maison était marquée de souvenirs. Ce mauvais moment de notre rupture me revint en mémoire et aussi les images de mon viol. Etre violée et avoir perdue ma virginité le même jour, en même temps. Cela m'avait détruite. Et bien que ce criminel avait été arrêté et dûment condamné, j'éprouvais encore une souffrance très profonde que j'avais eu du mal à extérioriser. J'avais alors joué la carte _du : '' Je vais bien, tout va bien. '_' devant mon père et Emmett afin qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter et j'avais fini par me persuader que j'oublierai ce drame, un jour... Mais ce jour-là n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, une fraîcheur agréable et un parfum entêtant me chatouillèrent les narines.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?

Edward était revenu, vêtu cette fois d'un vieux pantalon et d'un tee-shirt banal, les cheveux mouillés. Seigneur, même habillé négligemment, il m'attirait. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

- Tu as l'air toute songeuse...

- Hmm, oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi.

- Tu t'ennuies ?

Cette question m'intriguait.

- Non, pas spécialement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça... dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un silence s'installa pendant que je laissais mon regard dériver sur la télévision allumée. La voix du reporter était morne et ennuyeuse. Un reportage sur les Bernard L'Ermite...Fabuleux ! ''_Bravo, Bella ! T'aurais voulu passer pour une demeurée que tu t'y serais pas mieux prise _!''

- Cela t'ennuierait-il si on changeait de chaine ? osa timidement me demander Edward

Je le regardais, surprise.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument voir ce reportage sur les Bernard l'Ermite...

Je réagis enfin, souriant.

- Je survivrais si je ne le vois pas, Edward.

Prononcer son nom me fit me sentir toute chose. Il sourit.

- J'imagine qu'il y a rien de bien passionnant, ce soir ?

- Ce reportage était la chose la plus intéressante.

- Je vois...

Il se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit l'écran plat. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et me fixa intensément.

- J'aimerais que l'on discute.

- Si tu veux...

- Tu sais que l'on va vivre ici, sous le même toit, un certain temps.

J'acquiessai.

- J'aimerais qu'on discute éventuellement de ce que l'on fait ou pas, histoire que cette colocation se passe au mieux et dure...le plus longtemps possible.

J'appréciais déjà cette idée.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je en remontant mes jambes sous mes fesses sur le canapé.

- C'est moi qui t'écoutes. J'ai déjà un rythme de vie ici, j'aimerais également que tu te sentes chez toi le plus vite possible. J'ai conscience que la plupart des meubles m'appartiennent, et que débarquer dans un endroit déjà vivant fait que tu pourrais ne pas oser te sentir à l'aise. Mais je veux que tu me dises ce que tu aimes ou pas. Si la disposition des meubles ne te convient pas, on pourra changer. C'est notre appartemment. Et je veux que chaque personne qui franchira ce palier sente qu'il est chez nous, et pas uniquement '' Chez Edward qui héberge Bella ''.

J'en tombais des nues. Cet homme était vraiment aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air.

- Merci Edward. Ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est... je trouve que... c'est adorable. Très attentionné. Je...mais je me sens déjà chez-moi, ici. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre en le visitant et...je veux dire, tout est parfait !

Un beau sourire en coin illumina son visage. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis reprit la parole.

- Tu éludes la question, Bella. Je veux quand même que tu me parles de ce que tu fais. A quoi ressemble ta journée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de t'adapter à mon rythme. Mais je ne suis pas télépathe, alors, parle-moi...

Il semblait sincère, et désireux de savoir. Ses yeux me brûlaient. Ils étaient magnifiques. Verts et profonds. Je sus instantanément que je pourrai m'y noyer.

- Bella ?

J'avais dû rester un moment silencieuse, car il me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Excuse-moi. Alors, si tu veux savoir et bien...Par où commencer ?

- Quelle est une journée type, pour toi ?

Je réfléchissais un court moment.

- Et bien, pour l'instant, je recherche un travail. En général, je me lève vers 8h30. Je me douche, je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'occupe de ce qu'il y a à faire, courses, ménage, lessive, vaisselle...

A ce mot, il sourit et je ne pus que lui rendre.

- Généralement, cela me prend la matinée. Ensuite, l'après-midi, je fais comme tous les après-midi depuis deux mois, je parcours différentes villes pour des rendez-vous professionnels et si la tradition continue, je rentre le soir vers 18h, sans travail.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais il va de soi que si cela te dérange que je sois à l'appartement toute la journée, je peux me trouver d'autres activités.

Il sembla furieux, maintenant.

- Non, Bella ! Tu es ici chez toi ! Je ne vais pas me répéter sans cesse. Je veux que tu te sentes libre de fleimmarder ici toute la journée, de te lever aux heures que tu veux et de manger quand tu as faim. De même que si je suis dans ma chambre et que tu as besoin d'aller à la salle de bains, sens-toi libre de le faire...

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Quelle est ta journée type ?

Il sembla désarçonné.

- Je me lève à 6h du matin, je pars faire un jogging et la plupart du temps, je prends mon petit-déjeuner au bar de la rue. Je remonte me changer, je me douche et je suis à mon travail à 8h. Après, je...

- Le propriétaire m'a dit que tu travaillais...

- Oui, je donne des cours de piano dans un conservatoire.

- Oh, des cours ! Carrément ?Je pensais que tu jouais seulement à tes heures perdues...

J'étais admirative et mon regard dériva quelques secondes sur le splendide piano du salon.

- Non, il souria. J'enseigne toute la journée et je mange sur place. Sauf le mercredi après-midi. Généralement, ce jour-là, je vois mes amis et on se fait un ciné, des choses comme ça quoi... Je rentre toujours aux alentours de 20h. Le week-end, je rends visite à mes parents en général. J'y reste dormir, sinon ma mère me piquerait quelques crises...

Il se mit à rire à la pensée de sa mère.

- Concernant les amis, sens-toi libre d'inviter qui tu veux. Pas besoin de me demander de permission...

- C'est gentil.

- Je n'émettrais qu'une condition... Si tu souhaites faire une fête ici, pas de problème. Mais de préférence le week-end. Je me lève tôt la semaine et j'ai un sommeil léger. J'en ferai de même.

- Evidemment ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas très '' fête ''.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.  
Nous échangeâmes encore un sourire, puis un silence léger s'installa. Il regarda sa montre, qui venait d'émettre un léger bip. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- 22h30, déjà ? Le temps passe vite en ta compagnie, souria-t-il.

- C'est bon signe ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

- Oui, enfin...je suppose.

Il soutint mon regard intensément, alors que mon estomac se tordait, il saisit le programme TV pour parcourir rapidement les pages et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle.

- Demain soir, le reportage concerne les aligatores, tu auras envie de le regarder ? me demanda-t-il, malicieux

Je frissonnais et il se mit à rire.

- Des aligatores ? Beurk, quelle horreur !

- Alors, pourrons-nous continuer cette discussion ? Si tu en as envie !

- Oui j'en ai très envie, m'empressai-je d'ajouter comme une adolescente qui sortirait pour la première fois de sa vie avec le mec le plus craquant du collège.

- Très bien, répondit-il en se levant. Je ne serai pas là pour déjeuner demain et je doute que tu sois réveillée quand je partirai, alors... on se voit demain soir.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis se pencha vers moi et m'embrassait sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, Bella. A demain soir !

- Bo...bonne nuit à toi aussi, Edward. Passe une bonne journée.

Il me sourit magnifiquement pour toute réponse et se dirigea vers sa porte qu'il referma doucement. Je restais assise, là, béate. Ressentant encore ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dessus. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre après avoir baissé les rideaux électriques puis éteins les lumières du salon et de la cuisine. Je fermais ma porte et me glissais dans mes couettes chaudes et moelleuses. Je pris un livre et tentai de le lire. Mais mon esprit vagabondait auprès du baiser d'Edward et je l'imaginais dans sa chambre. Que faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'il dormait, lisait ou écoutait de la musique ? Je refermais mon roman et le posai sur la table de chevet. J'éteignis ma petite lampe et me roulai en boule sur mon flanc gauche, pelotonnée dans ma couette. Je sentais encore la douceur de son baiser et je sus que j'étais désormais enchaînée à cet homme...

***0**0**0***

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Complices

**Un grand merci de nouveau pour ceux et celles qui ont eu la curiosité de lire mon deuxième chapitre. Et maintenant, les petits mots individuels aux anonymes que j'appelerai '' Les Sans-Comptes '' lol [comme d'hab, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne parmi '' Les Avec-Comptes '' lol]**

**carlie : En même temps, identifier Ros.... euh oups...la belle blonde, c'était du gâteau :) La suite est déjà là et j'espère ça te satisfera :) Bisous.**

**Allyssabella : C'est vrai que mon reportage sur les Bernard L'Ermite... ^^ je sais pas non plus trop où j'ai été pêché ça mais j'avoue je rigolais toute seule devant mon PC en tapant l'ordi et en imaginant deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine en train de regarder ça... :D Est-ce que Bella ne va vivre que du bonheur ?? J'espère pour elle mais Edward l'emmène doucement sur le chemin tu trouves pas ? La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai quelques chapitres tapés d'avance, la mauvaise c'est que j'ai envie de vous faire patienter un peu (niarc, vilaine tiftouff :p ) !! Vite, vite... c'est promis je me dépêche :) Bisous.**

**marion : lol, mon Dieu que tu me flattes lol. Je craignais que les lecteurs trouvent Edward & Bella un peu trop '' familiers '' pour une première rencontre, mais tu me rassures. Concernant un POV Edward OUI le 4eme et le 5eme chapitres seront écrits ainsi. Je projette d'alterner : deux trois chapitres POV Bella, deux trois chapitres POV Edward. Mais je ne me fixe pas de règles trop précises. J'écris comme ça vient :) Quant au rythme de publication... Difficile de te répondre exactement. Dans l'idéal absolu (quelle belle expression lol), j'aimerais publier une à deux fois par semaines. Ca va être compliqué dans les deux semaines qui vont arriver car je vais avoir pas mal d'examens et je dois aussi déménager et quitter ma coloc' [malheureusement, j'ai pas eu la chance de tomber sur Edward Cullen :( ] mais après, ça sera sûrement un à deux chapitres par semaine. Puis, tout dépendra de si vous appréciez ou pas lol. Voili, merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bisous.**

**leslie : Voici le prochain chapitre que tu attendais :) Bisous**

**cullen'lu : La suite est là, les chapitres suivants sont déjà tapés (jusqu'au 7eme!) mais je laisse un peu poireauter... c'est de bonne guerre ;) **

**nini : Tout le monde veut un coloc comme Edward lol**

**laurie : Oui l'histoire de Bella est triste mais Edward est là, maintenant :)**

**Dawn : tu me mets la pression d'un coup là lol. J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre :) à bientot :)**

**Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en favorit. Ca fait chaud au coeur !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

***0**0**0***

Je me réveillai au petit matin. Ma montre indiquait 8h15. Je mis un bref instant à me rappeller que je vivais dans mon nouvel appartement mais ce qui me revint immédiatement en mémoire, ce fut Edward et son baiser sur mon front. Un sourire illumina mon visage et je me levai, très vive pour un matin, mais manquais de me rompre le cou en glissant. Je me rattrapai in-extremis sur mon lit. Je ne pus que rire, pensant à Edward s'il me trouvait ainsi. Mais une pensée me rendit grognon : 8h15, Edward était déjà au Conservatoire. Zut ! Je saisis un peignoir en coton et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné et rapide. Je sortis de ma chambre et directement, mon regard tombait sur un plateau bleu avec un bol, un verre, et un sachet provenant d'une boulangerie. Dans la corbeille à fruits, un petit mot. Je m'approchais, espérant que l'auteur soit celui à qui je pensais.

'' _Bella, _

_je ne pouvais partir au travail en te laissant affronter seule le néant du frigidaire. Comme j'ignore ce que tu aimes, je t'ai pris un peu de tout. Et si j'ai manqué quelque chose, je t'autorise à faire changer la serrure de l'appartement, je l'aurai bien mérité ! Hier, la soirée a vite passé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié tant de points essentiels. A commencer par te donner mon numéro de portable, au cas où tu aurais besoin de me joindre. Envoie-moi un texto pour que je récupère le tien. Passe une bonne journée._

_Edward._ ''

Il avait noté en PS son numéro de portable et je m'empressai de le rentrer dans mon répertoire. J'hésitai puis récupérai le mot. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, trouvai une vieille boite à chaussures et le glissai à l'intérieur. Je revenai vers mon petit-déjeuner et me fis du café. J'avalai rapidement deux croissants qu'Edward m'avait acheté et constatai qu'il restait deux chocolatines, deux pains au raisin et deux beignets. Je pris une boite hermétique, les plaçai à l'intérieur. Je repris mon téléphone puis envoyai un texto à Edward. Je me mis à paniquer : quoi dire ? Comment le lui dire sans paraître niaise ? Finalement, j'optai pour quelque chose de bref et de simple, tout en conservant la note humoristique qui faisait que nous nous entendions si bien :

_'' Salut Edward. Merci pour le petit-dej', tout était parfait et la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu n'auras pas besoin d'escalader la fenêtre pour rentrer ce soir. Bonne journée. Bella ''_

Satisfaite, j'envoyai le tout et parti me doucher. Quand je revins, j'avais reçu un autre message, l'expéditeur fit se retourner mon ventre en moi :

_'' Hey, Bella ! Ravi que ça t'ais plu ! Ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'avais prévu l'escabot au cas où tu aurais pris mon mot au sérieux. Bonne journée à toi aussi. Edward. ''_

Devai-je répondre ? Non. Je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille accro. Je ne supprimai pas son message et j'entrepris de faire un peu de ménage et de rangement. Cependant, je n'osai pas toucher à sa chambre. Je pris ma vieille Chevrolet pour partir faire quelques courses. Je mangeai un sandwich tout prêt au centre commercial et rentrai. Je rangeai mes achats et repartis pour Seattle afin de trouver un job éventuel. Seules deux annonces de serveuse avaient retenu mon attention. J'étais un peu maladroite mais il me fallait vraiment de l'argent. Malheureusement, le premier entretien m'annonça qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé quelqu'un et le second me refusa, sous prétexte de non-expérience. Légèrement énervée, je rentrai à l'appartement. Mon père m'appelait. Je l'informai que tout s'était bien passé.

- Et ton colocataire, alors ?  
- Très gentil, mais il travaille alors on va quasiment faire que se croiser, tu vois le genre... je voulais éviter de trop lui en dire sur Edward.

- Il ne te néglige pas, au moins ?

- Non, il est très courtois, poli, respectueux et gentil. Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa !

- Parfait ma chérie. Non pas que l'idée me déplaise que tu vives seule avec ce garçon, mais...

- Papa ! Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je vais bien. Et je te promets de ne pas m'exposer inutilement à des dangers potentiels. Ca te va ?

- Désolé, Bella...

- Je dois te laisser Papa. Je passe à la maison demain. Je t'aime. Embrasse Emmett.

- J'y manquerai pas, je t'aime Bella. Bonsoir.

J'écoutais un peu de musique et fleimmardais jusqu'à 19h30. Je me levai pour mettre la table, impatiente je l'avoue de retrouver Edward. Je constatai qu'il faisait bon et doux, je décidai de mettre la table sur le balcon, afin que l'on profite du beau temps. Je cuisinais une galette de pommes de terre avec deux tranches de jambon. J'espérai qu'il apprécierait. La bonne odeur de mon plat envahissait l'appartement quand la porte s'ouvrit et je lâchai mon ustensile, surprise, en tressaillant. Je ramassais ma cuillère et me retournai vers Edward. Bon Dieu ! Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il portait un polo blanc avec des rayures bleues, sur un jean bleu. Je m'arrêtai de respirer un instant.

- Je t'ai fait peur, Bella ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé

Je me renfrognai et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Maladroite est mon deuxième prénom, grognai-je.

Je lui retournais le dos pour me reconcentrer sur le plat. Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher et pourtant je faillis frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Il murmura d'une voix suave qui me donna des frissons dans le bas du dos :

- La prochaine fois, je frapperai...

J'entendis son sourire dans sa voix et je rougis immédiatement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, qu'il brisa bien vite, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ca a l'air bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, du très sophistiqué ! Jambon avec galette de pommes de terre.

Il inspira à plein nez l'odeur de mon plat qui chauffait et me dit :

- J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais dévorer un grizzly.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives te contenter de jambon !

Il se mit à rire et saisissait des couverts quand je l'interrompis :

- Déjà mise la table, Edward !

Il se retournait vers la table, un sourcil arqué.

- Suis-je devenu aveugle ?

- Dehors, sur le balcon, lançai-je dans un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers le balcon et resta un moment planté là.

- Tu as eu une idée formidable !

- Je n'ai que des bonnes idées...

Il me répondit en souriant alors qu'il partait chercher le paquet de jambon. Il m'interrogea sur ma journée, je l'interrogeai sur la sienne. Il dévora son assiette et terminait la galette à même la poele. J'en riai.

- Je ne pourrais plus me passer de tes petits-plats, Bella !

Je ne répondis rien mais j'espérai au fond de moi qu'un jour il m'annoncerait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de moi, tout court.

_Non attends, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'étais tout de même pas en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen là, si?_

Après avoir débarassé, comme hier il partit prendre sa douche et me retrouvais cette fois sur le balcon. Nous profitions de la douceur ambiante pour continuer notre discussion d'hier.

- Encore merci, Edward. Pour ce matin.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir.

- Combien je te dois ?

- Pardon ?

- Combien ça t'a couté les croissants et tout le reste ?  
Il semblait incrédule.

- Cadeau de la maison, Bella.

- Edward !

- Je t'en prie, c'est pas deux malheureux croissants qui...

- Ce n'était pas QUE deux malheureux croissants, Edward...

- Puisque je te dis que ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je détestais que l'on m'offre des choses comme ça, mais Edward semblait décidé à ne pas flancher.

- Par contre, j'ai vu que tu avais décidé d'offrir un peu de compagnie au frigo...

- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je

- Les courses...

- Oh, ça ! Oui, ben tu sais, c'était pour avoir plus de choix entre ton yaourt nature et ton yaourt nature...

Il rit.

- Combien ça t'a couté ?

- Edward, ne...

- On partage les frais, Bella. C'est le but d'une colocation !

- Je n'ai pas fait le plein, juste quelques courses...

- Tu ne veux pas que je te rembourse la moitié de tes achats et tu me tanes pour deux croissants ?

Il semblait furieux. Je me blottis contre mon siège. Il fermait les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis en colère. Ecoute, je te propose un compromis pour le financement des courses.

Je me redressai et le fixai. Bon sang, ses yeux...ses yeux verts si parfaits...

- Je vis ici depuis deux ans et je sais d'où ces produits viennent. Je sais aussi grosso modo la somme que cela représente. Laisse-moi t'offrir tous les matins tes deux malheureux croissants jusqu'à ce que j'ai globalement payé ma dette et...

- Edw...

- Chut, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je fais ceci, et tu arrêtes de râler. Ensuite, dès ce soir, on va faire un pot aux courses.

- Un quoi ?

- C'est un système que j'avais avec mon premier colocataire. On met un pot destiné aux courses, dans lequel on place chacun un peu d'argent, de temps à autre. Et quand tu iras faire les courses ou que j'irai, on prend l'argent de ce pot. Ca te paraît honnete ?

J'y réfléchissais et force était d'admettre que c'était une bonne idée. J'acquiessai en silence. Il sourit, satisfait et se recala contre son dossier.

- Bien. Alors. Parlons de choses plus légères.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- Hier on s'en est arrêtés à la gestion des soirées avec les amis. Tu sors souvent ?

- Non pas trop. Ma seule vraie amie, Angela, vit à 500 kms pour ses études alors...

- Je vois.

- Et toi ?

- Mon boulot ne me permet que peu de sorties. Je me réserve le mercredi après-midi que je consacre à mes amis. As-tu un petit ami ?

- Un quoi ? demandai-je, ahurie par cette question.

Il éclata d'un rire magnifique et doux. Que j'aimais ce son !

- Pourquoi cette hypothèse te semble si surprenante ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je sentais mon ventre se nouer et je me mis à fixer le sol. Les images de mon viol, de Jacob... Tout à la fois me revint en mémoire et je luttai pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes.

Edward se pencha vers moi et posai une main sur mon genou dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Je tressaillais.

- Déception sentimentale ? demanda-t-il à voix basse

Je secouai la tête affirmativement.

- Navré, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il n'ajouta rien et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Je me contentai de poser doucement ma main sur la sienne qui effleurait mon genou. Nous restâmes ainsi, en silence. Il ne me scrutait pas, ne me brusquait pas. Il m'avait avoué hier être seul. Je me demandais si c'était douloureux pour lui aussi. Puis, je repensais à ma peine, à la souffrance du départ de Jacob alors que celui-ci avait été la raison pour laquelle j'avais surmonté le cauchemar du crime dont j'avais été la victime.

Cette fois, les larmes vinrent d'elles-même. Edward leva son visage vers le mien et ses yeux me transpersèrent comme un milier d'aiguilles.

- Bella, je...je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi. Je...sens que tu as besoin d'aide, que tu as besoin d'extérioriser quelque chose de pénible mais...si tu me disais ce que tu souhaites, ce serait plus facile...

- Me...merci Edward, mais...ça va...aller... dis-je, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je m'apercevais d'encore plus près de la beauté de son visage. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre moi et cette proximité me réchauffait quelque peu.

Edward se releva, je suivis le mouvement.

- On dit tous ça, Bella. Mais de toute évidence, tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui tu puisses parler, qui puisse te donner de l'attention et te soutenir, à chaque fraction de seconde de ton existence...

Nous étions face à face et la véracité de ses propos me frappait. Oui, je n'étais pas guérie, oui j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

C'est alors que je relevais mon visage vers mon colocataire et je vis tout l'espoir qu'il portait pour moi. Encore une fois, il semblait avoir lu dans mon esprit et après avoir hésité, il me prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte tendre et douce. Il passa sa main sur mes épaules tandis que je me blottissais contre lui et fermai les yeux. Il me berçait calmement et je sentis sa tête reposer sur la mienne.

Il s'éloigna de moi, trop tôt, tout en veillant à conserver mon corps dans ses bras. Je levais mon regard interrogateur vers lui. Il me fixait et je me sentais me consumer entièrement.

- C'est d'accord, Bella. Je serai celui-là...


	4. Chapter 4 : Nuit blanche

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, du POV d'Edward (je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous attendaient ça!). En attendant, mille mercis à tous de vos encouragements, et comme d'habitude, mes réponses aux reviews des Sans-Comptes lol**

**marion : merci de tes encouragements, les examens se sont pas trop mal passés je crois et j'en suis heureuse :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le troisième et qu'il ne te décevra pas ! Bisous**

**laurie : merci pour ta review :) Je ne sais pas si on peut trouver le même que Edward avec toutes les options en commerce :) En tout cas, voici le POV Edward que tu attendais.**

**chris : merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !**

**Dawn : Edward est très attentionné, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter au petit déjeuner ;)**

**tiftif : Merci à toi et voilà la suite ;)**

**Carlie : Est-ce que " Ed '' a aussi des sentiments pour Bella ? La réponse dans ce chapitre :)**

**Allyssabella : vite vite vite, voilà la suite :D **

**nini : Des croissants tous les matins, déposés affectueusement par Edward...Le rêve absolu :D**

**anya : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une suite, je compte bien mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout :) Grâce à son compromis, Edward a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Bella effectivement, et tu verras sans doute qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il veut :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, bisous**

**sophiebelier** : **merci d'avoir lu, voici la suite :)**

**Fini les blablatages, place au chapitre n°4 ! Bonne lecture les enfants :D**

***0**0**0***

**POV EDWARD :**

Ce soir, Bella et moi avions peu parlé. La première impression que j'avais eu de ma nouvelle colocataire était une image joyeuse, une personne complice avec qui je pourrais bien m'entendre. Elle était magnifique qui plus est. Oui, je crois bien que j'avais eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour elle. Cette envie irréprécible d'être proche d'elle, d'avoir un contact, d'être là même quand je serai au travail, de savoir qu'elle pensait à moi... Et ce soir, elle avait accepté de s'ouvrir un peu à moi. J'avais vu sa faiblesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais la très nette impression qu'il n'y avait pas que sa rupture qui l'avait blessé à ce point. A la fois impressionné et touché par sa douleur, je n'avais pu que prendre la décision d'être là pour elle, jour et nuit. Je ne la connaissais que depuis deux jours mais j'avais l'impression de lui avoir déjà donné ma vie. Elle semblait un petit être si fragile...

Je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. 3h10 du mat'. Satané sommeil qui ne venait pas ! Plusieurs heures auparavant, j'avais tenu Bella dans mes bras, je l'avais bercé. En silence. Aucun mot n'était venu troubler ce sentiment de sécurité que j'espérais lui fournir. Ca avait apparemment fonctionné. Bella s'était calmée, ses larmes s'étaient progressivement dissipées et je la regardais essuyer les dernières traitresses avant de me lancer un tendre sourire. Mon coeur ne fit qu'un bond à cet instant et je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Sentir ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Quand je l'avais embrassé sur le front et sur la joue, sa peau me semblait d'une exquise douceur. Ses lèvres m'attiraient mais on se connaissait peu et je ne voulais pas me perdre en refonçant tête baissée dans une autre histoire. Quelques temps en arrière, je vivais ici en ces murs avec Jessica. C'était ma colocataire et ma petite amie. Avais-je été réellement amoureux ? Je ne pense pas. Mais Jessica m'avait offert énormément de passion et j'aimais les moments partagés avec elle. La garder était un combat de tous les instants et j'avoue que ça me grisait de devoir sans cesse la surprendre pour conserver ses faveurs. Mais un type était passé par là et avait déployé de gros efforts. Jessica était partie, me plantant ici comme un con ! J'avais peu souffert, hormis dans mon amour propre et mon orgueil. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant, j'avais découvert une autre raison de me battre : Bella Swan.

Son visage était gravé. J'avais déjà rêvé d'elle, la nuit dernière. 3h19. Putain, le temps passe toujours aussi lentement, la nuit ? J'avais envie de me lever, d'aller faire mon jogging pour me défouler et oublier le visage strié de larmes de ma colocataire. Quand je m'étais assuré qu'elle avait séché toutes ses larmes, elle était partie mettre son pyjama dans la salle de bains et je m'étais adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes après et me fixai en me souriant timidement. J'avais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et fronçai les sourcils en la détaillant. Ses yeux étaient trop rouges. Elle avait dû laisser tomber quelques larmes encore dans la salle de bain, loin de mon regard. Elle s'était approchée de moi, sans doute surprise de me voir encore là. Puis sans un mot, sans une parole elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et m'enlaça, ses bras entourant les miens, me tenant prisonnier de ma position. Elle posa sa tête contre mon bras et fermait ses yeux. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon ! Cette étreinte fut brève et elle reprit la parole, sa voix rauque.

- Merci Edward...

Je m'étais penchée sur elle, posant une main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur son front, comme hier. Mais ce baiser était plus appuyé, un peu plus long. J'espérais que Bella saisirait l'importance qu'elle avait à mes yeux et mon désir de l'aider.

- Bonne nuit, Bella... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où je suis...

Elle acquiessa avec un petit sourire.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre sur elle et j'attendis deux minutes avant de rejoindre mon propre lit.

Et j'étais toujours là, depuis 4h à faire la chouette dans mon lit. Mon volet était ouvert et j'observais les étoiles. Je repensais à la mélodie que j'avais composé au Conservatoire aujourd'hui. C'était un truc très enjoué, avec des passages mélancoliques. Durant toute sa composition, je me repassais le visage de Bella en tête. Il fallait que j'écrive la partition de cette musique avant de la perdre. Je me levais. De toute façon, le sommeil me fuyait, autant rendre la nuit productive ! Je me saisissais d'un papier empli de portées sur lesquelles j'inscrivais les notes que j'avais joué. J'étais plongé dans mon travail nocturne quand j'entendis un bruit provenant du salon. C'était comme... un petit cri ?? Envahi par la panique d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte et qu'un malfrat y avait pénétré (parce que oui, j'ai tendance à vite me faire des films!), je me précipitais dans le salon. Tout était sombre et éteint. Cependant, la lueur de la lumière de ma lampe de chevet de ma chambre me fit distinguer une ombre sur le canapé. Je m'approchais silencieusement. Je me penchais et reconnus Bella. Que faisait-elle sur le sofa en pleine nuit ?

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar. Elle marmonna et laissa échapper un nouveau petit cri.

'' _Ne me touche pas..._ ''

Elle soupirait. Je m'assis sur la petite table de salon et la regardait. Elle s'était mise à trembler. Quelques gouttes de sueur parsemaient son front. Ce cauchemar devait être éprouvant pour elle.

'' _Non ! Non s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie..._ ''

Je commençai à froncer les sourcils. Que pouvait-il se passer pour que Bella supplie ? J'aurai _vraiment_ aimé être télépathe. Cette fois-ci, elle bougeait avec bien plus de vigueur et ses jambes donnaient des coups violents. J'étais impressionné par la semblante véracité de ce qu'elle voyait. Cela devait être tellement réel... Je ne voulais pourtant pas la réveiller et l'effrayer davantage. Une fois, j'avais réveillé Jessica d'un de ses cauchemars. Elle avait eu tellement peur que dans le feu de l'action, elle m'avait donné un coup de poing. J'avais été bon pour un bel oeil au beurre noir pendant une semaine. Je voulais éviter de réitérer l'expérience.

Je passais délicatement mes doigts sur le front humide de Bella. Bon Dieu ! Elle avait de la fièvre ! Je filais dans ma chambre pour récupérer la couverture dont je ne me servais pas. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard et recouvrais Bella. Elle mit quelques minutes à se réchauffer et son sommeil semblait plus calme. Elle marmonna encore :

'' _Tout va bien, Papa ! Edward s'occupe de moi_ ''

Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu _?_

Comme pour confirmer, elle remit ça :

'' _Edward est là._ ''

Je me mis à sourire et caressai discrètement son front. Le plus bas possible, pour apaiser ses cauchemars, je murmurai à mon tour :

- Oui, je suis là Bella. Je m'occupe de toi.

J'étais penché vers elle, attendri quand elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et me fixait, désorientée.

- E...dward ? Qu'est-ce que...

Ses yeux firent la navette entre mon visage et la couverture.

- Tu as dû venir ici et tu t'es assoupie. Tu as marmonné dans ton sommeil, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait et tu tremblais. Je crois que tu fais un peu de fièvre. Je t'ai recouvert avec ma couverture. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Je tentais de m'expliquer calmement. Son cerveau endormi par le sommeil sembla mettre un certain temps à assimiler toutes ces informations. Il était près de 4h30 du matin désormais. Le temps passait vraiment plus vite quand j'étais avec elle...

- Je...je t'ai réveillé en parlant, hein ? demanda-t-elle alors que j'étais en train de me perdre dans ses yeux.

- Non...euh...je ne dormais pas...

- Oh...

Elle frissonnait.

- Bella, je crois que tu devrais aller dans ton lit. Il est certainement plus confortable que ce canapé. Et puis tu y seras bien plus au chaud. Elle accepta, visiblement ravie de rejoindre son lit. Elle s'étirait et se mit debout mais chancela dangeureusement. Je la rattrapai par le bras.

- J'ai la tête qui...tourne... soupira-t-elle. J'ai déjà un équilibre douteux...

Malgré moi, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Je l'entourais avec ma couverture et la raccompagnai en prenant garde de ne pas la lâcher. Je l'aidais à se rallonger et la bordais. Je posais ma couverture sur sa couette. Elle se mit sur son flanc droit, un bras replié sous sa tête tandis que je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais un verre d'eau mais je peux me lever, je...

Avant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, j'étais déjà dans la cuisine pour lui ramener son verre plein qu'elle but à moitié et reposait sur sa table de chevet.

- Je vais te chercher un cachet, histoire de faire tomber ta fièvre et arrêter tes vertiges.

Je revins et elle prit docilement le comprimé que je lui tendais.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre, reprit-elle à voix basse après que je lui ai ordonné de rester bien couverte et de ne pas se lever.

- Mon père est médecin, j'ai quelques réflexes, avouai-je.

Elle me sourit alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

Je me mis à lui caresser doucement les cheveux et le crâne faisant de petits cercles avec mes doigts, afin qu'elle s'endorme rapidement. Elle sursauta à mon contact et je retirai ma main.

- Non, s'il te plaît...Continue...

Elle soupira, satisfaite, lorsque je recommençais mon geste. Je passais une main délicate sur son front.

- Tu as de la fièvre, Bella. J'appelerai mon père demain qu'il vienne t'examiner !

- Non, je...ne le dérange pas... C'est...ça va passer...marmonna-t-elle, la voix pâteuse.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à discuter, Bella ! C'est son métier, ça ne le dérangera pas !

- Non, c'est...juste...je dois...voir Charlie demain !

Mon ventre se tordait.

- Qui est Charlie ?

- Mon père...

Je soufflais doucement de soulagement.

- J'appellerai ton père, il viendra te voir. Tu n'es pas en état d'aller quelque part.

Elle ne discuta pas et refermait ses yeux. Je sentais sa respiration se calmer. Je continuais mes petits cercles au niveau de sa nuque. Elle soupira et un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Elle souffla alors doucement :

- Mer...ci...

Je lui répondis dans un murmure :

- Je suis là, Bella. Je m'occupe de toi.

Je réprimai un baillement et mis fin à ma présence auprès d'elle vers 5 heures du matin.

C'en était fini de ma nuit. Il me restait une heure avant que mon réveil ne se mette à sonner. Je savais mon père de garde cette nuit à l'hopital et décidai de l'appeler. Deux tonalités et il décrochait.

" _Edward ?! _"

- Salut, Papa !

" _Pourquoi tu m'appelles à 5 heures du matin ? Tu as un souci mon garçon ? _"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lui, comme ma mère d'ailleurs, avait tendance à s'inquiéter rapidement pour moi. J'étais leur fils unique. Ils me surprotégeaient, même maintenant alors que j'étais adulte.

- Non, Papa. Je voudrais te demander un service.

Je l'entendis bailler.

- Rude nuit ? demandai-je

" _Deux accidents ce soir ! Et pas des petits, crois-moi ! Bon alors dis moi_. "

- J'aimerais que tu passes dans la matinée s'il te plaît pour un diagnostic.

_" Tu es malade ? "_

- Pas moi. Ma nouvelle colocataire.

_" Ah... Elle est déjà arrivée ? "_

- Oui, elle a emménagé plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle a de la fièvre et des vertiges depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui ai donné de l'aspirine et je l'ai couverte avec deux couvertures dans son lit.

_" Bons réflexes Edward. Je pense pouvoir passer vers 10h. Ca pourrait lui aller ? "_

- Oui bien sûr ! Je serai là, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui.

_" Comment ça se fait ?"_

En fait, je comptais prendre ma journée pour veiller sur Bella mais jamais je ne l'aurai avoué de vive voix.

- Les élèves...préparent un spectacle. Ils ont des réunions et des répétitions.

_" Bien...Je finis ma garde dans une heure. Je rentre à la maison, je dors et Maman et moi, on passe. Tu manques à ta mère."_

- Encore...soufflai-je en souriant

_" Oui, encore ! On me bipe Edward, je te laisse."_

- A tout à l'heure Papa ! Bon courage !

_" A tout à l'heure Edward ! Merci !"_

Je coupai la communication et m'installai sur le canapé. J'allumais la télé et baissais le son au plus possible pour ne pas réveiller Bella bien que la porte de sa chambre soit close et que les pièces étaient bien insonorisés. Je ne trouvais rien de mieux qu'une vieille rediffusion d'une de ces séries à la noix. Je repensais à Bella et son cauchemar. Elle avait prononcé mon nom, deux fois. Elle semblait avoir de moi une image positive. Se pouvait-il qu'elle tienne vraiment à moi ?

Je pensais à elle, encore et encore. Je me demandais si elle accepterait que je l'aide à surmonter ce qui lui était arrivé mais surtout si elle accepterait un jour de se confier à moi. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Aussi, j'espérais que la présence de mes deux parents demain n'allait pas l'effrayer. En attendant, je décidai de m'assoupir un peu. Je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais quand même ! Je n'en restais pas moins un Homme. Et si je voulais seconder Bella du mieux possible, j'allais devoir être en pleine forme !


	5. Chapter 5 : Acte manqué

**Alors, first, because j'oublie systématiquement : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux de ma création (**qui ne seront pas nombreux au final**!)**

**Ensuite, second, les réponses & remerciements aux Revieweuses-Sans-Compte.**

**Allyssabella : Dieu que moi aussi j'aimerais avoir le même qu'Edward à la maison, mais sniiifff y a personne à part le petit Robert, mais accroché à mes murs en poster c'est drolement plus frustrant lol. Bella a tout pour pouvoir se reconstruire, Edward ne la laissera pas tomber. J'espère avoir été suffisamment " **vite vite vite **'' pour te donner cette suite ;) Bises.**

**.fr : Merci, merci de nous rejoindre dans cette lecture :) **

**laurie : merci à toi de m'avoir lu. Les sentiments commencent à se développer, effectivement. **

**sophiebelier : tu vas me faire rougir lol**

**mag : effectivement, Edward est très prévenant à l'égard de Bella. **

**anya : Edward, manipulateur ? Mon dieu d'où te viens cette idée ? lol Edward, dans son essence même est manipulateur, même chez Stephenie Meyer. Un vampire est un manipulateur par défaut, alors même si ici c'est une version humaine, je voulais garder quelques traits vampiriques... XD Faut bien qu'il ait ses défauts ce jeune homme, sinon ce ne serait pas un homme :) Bella n'a pas besoin de tomber malade pour qu'Edward s'occupe d'elle ;) Mais j'aime beaucoup ton délire :D Quant à répondre à ta review, c'est normal. Je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde (dans la mesure du possible si je ne fais aucune erreur!) parce que tu prends aussi le temps de lire et de donner ton avi alors c'est naturel :)**

**Et enfin, third, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

***0**0**0***

**POV Edward :**

Quelque chose bippait dans l'appartement. Un bruit que je détestais entendre. Mon réveil ! Putain quel con ! Je l'avais pas débranché. Je me relevais péniblement. Mon dos me faisait souffrir. Je m'étirais brièvement, baillais un bon coup et me frottais le visage vivement. Mon cerveau se remettait tranquillement en marche : nuit blanche, Bella malade, Bella qui pleure, Bella qui dort. Je me rappellais de quatre choses, trois concernaient Bella. Cette fille virait à l'obsession. En même temps, elle était tellement...tout quoi ! Le bip ne cessait pas. Je me levais et me dirigeai vivement dans ma chambre pour le couper. Il faisait un peu frais ce matin. Je pris le premier vieux pull qui me passait sous la main et l'enfilai. Idem pour le jean. Je décidais de ne pas m'embarrasser de me coiffer ni rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Bella dormait bien, que sa fièvre était tombée. Je retournerai probablement me coucher par la suite. Ma seule heure de sommeil me fit de nouveau bailler. Je marchais à tatons jusqu'à la cuisine pour me verser un verre de jus d'orange. Je l'avalai rapidement et décidai d'aller voir ma colocataire et accessoirement, la fille qui hantait mes pensées.

Je posai délicatement ma main sur la poignée de la porte et la tournais. Heureusement, la porte ne grinçait pas. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, hormis quelques petits faisceaux de lumière qui passait à travers son volet électrique. Elle ne l'avait pas remonté jusqu'en haut. Le jour n'était pas encore trop levé et je constatais que la luminosité ne la gênerait pas encore. Je m'approchais sur la pointe des pieds de son lit. Bella dormait. Elle s'était pelotonnée en chien de fusil et respirait bruyamment. Je savais au fond de moi que j'aurai dû sortir de la pièce mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses cheveux dénoués étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle, sa bouche entrouverte. Au niveau de son visage, sa main gauche était posée délicatement contre son oreiller. Elle semblait sereine. Moins agitée que lorsque je l'avais trouvé sur le canapé plus tôt dans la nuit. Je retenais une main de caresser sa joue doucement. Je remontais légèrement les couvertures sur elle et elle bougea faiblement. J'immobilisai mon geste et attendais mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Je me décidai à sortir de sa chambre, à contrecoeur.

Je refermais sa porte le plus doucement possible lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement se mit à retentir. Je connaissais cette façon d'insister sur la sonnette par coeur pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de courir le plus vite possible vers la porte. Fermée à clé. Je cherchais mon trousseau partout. J'aurai voulu gueuler que j'arrivais et faire taire ce bazar mais le bruit assourdissant aurait empêché d'être entendu et je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella...si tenté qu'elle soit encore endormie après ce vacarme. Je trouvais enfin mes clés dans ma poche de veste et ouvrai :

- Bordel Jasper ! T'es pas au Festival des mélodies de la sonnette ici ! grognai-je

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- On se calme pitbull ! Tu vas pas me mordre ! T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?

- J'ai PAS dormi. Et baisse d'un ton tu veux ? Je ne suis pas seul...

- Oooohh...fit-il dans un grand sourire

Je soupirai et le laissai entrer.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, ma nouvelle coloc est déjà là !

- Merde ! j'suis désolé ! Je savais pas !

- Forcément tu savais pas, t'es pas venu courir hier !

- Désolé vieux, mais...j'ai eu une affaire plus intéressante à négocier ! lança-t-il dans un énorme sourire.

- Alice ? répondis-je, gagné par son sourire.

Il secoua la tête affirmativement. Alice était ma cousine. Elle venait quelque fois courir avec moi le matin et un jour je l'avais présenté à Jasper. Depuis ce jour-là, qui remontait à environ 6 mois, ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Naturellement, j'étais plus qu'heureux. Alice était comme la petite soeur que je n'avais pas, et Jasper un de mes meilleurs amis, si ce n'est le meilleur.

- Tu veux du café ? demandai-je

- Ouais, s'il te plaît !

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir venir courir ce matin. D'ailleurs, je n'irai sans doute pas bosser non plus...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en attrapant les tasses et le sucre

- Bella est malade !

- Qui est Bella ?

- Ma nouvelle colocataire.

- Et elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton presque dédaigneux. Je sifflai pour toute réponse.

Jasper me fixait puis soudain, la lumière semblait se faire dans tous ses étages !

- Oh, alors tu es...? Non ?

- En fait, je sais pas trop... Je sais que j'apprécie de passer du temps avec elle et que...

Alors que je voulais tout raconter à Jazz et me soulager de tout le poids que ces sentiments me donnaient, la dite Bella passa timidement le pas de sa porte de chambre. Je me tournais vers elle et la vision qu'elle m'offrit me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Cheveux en bataille, gros pull par dessus son pyjama, yeux ensommeillés...

- Edward ? J'ai cru enten...dre la so...sonnette... dit-elle en baillant.

Jasper eut de meilleurs réflexes que moi. Bella s'avançait vers la table et trébuchait. Mon meilleur ami s'était précipité sur elle pour la retenir à temps. Bella relevait le regard vers lui et rougit furieusement.

- Bella, voici Jasper, mon meilleur ami et notre voisin du-dessus. Jasper, Bella ma nouvelle colocataire, dis-je comme si je n'avais pas encore mentionné son existence à mon ami.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Bella ! sourit Jasper en la redressant.

- Ravie...et mer...merci... répondit-elle en baillant de nouveau.

- De rien.

Je tendais la cafetière à Jasper et il se servit lui-même. Je m'approchai pendant ce temps de Bella qui tanguait encore un peu. Elle s'accrochait très fort au dossier de la chaise devant elle. Je passais alors ma main sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et elle me regardait avec ses yeux cernés. La présence de Jasper ne me dérangeait pas. En fait, si je n'entendais pas le tintement de sa cuillère dans sa tasse, je l'aurai presque oublié. J'ai tendance à oublier le reste quand je suis proche de Bella.

J'adressais un petit sourire à ma grande malade et l'embrassais tendrement sur le front.

- On dirait que la fièvre est toujours là, grimaçai-je.

Elle porta machinalement sa main sur son front et grimaça à son tour.

- J'ai toujours mal au crâne, c'est insupportable...murmura-t-elle.

Je l'aidais à s'installer sur la chaise quand Jasper annonçait :

- Y a la grippe qui traine, Rosalie l'avait attrapé il y a quinze jours! J'ai dû aller dormir chez Alice toute la semaine !

- Oh oui, ça a dû être extrêmement pénible pour toi, plaisantai-je.

Jasper éclata de rire. Bella semblait ne rien comprendre.

- Jasper vit au-dessus avec sa soeur jumelle, Rosalie. Il fréquente ma cousine, Alice.

Bella souriait.

- Rosalie...une belle blonde ?

- Oui, tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai vu quand j'ai emménagé. Elle a tapé dans l'oeil de mon frère !

Jasper éclata de rire.

- Le fameux Musclor ?

- Oui, elle t'en a parlé ?

- Elle me tane avec Sexy-Musclor depuis deux jours !

Bella riait puis elle m'expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

- Par contre, elle va être déçue, elle croyait qu'il avait emménagé ici !

- Elle aura moyen de le voir, je te préviendrais si je reçois sa visite.

- Merci pour elle, souria Jasper.

Jasper et Bella semblaient bien s'entendre. Je remarquai que Bella frissonnait.

- Tu devrais retourner au lit, Bella. Il n'est que 6h30 du matin.

- Ma tête me fait trop mal... murmura-t-elle

- Je vais te redonner un cachet, mon père va passer te voir à 10h.

Jasper se levait et prit congés.

- Ecoutez les enfants, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je voudrais courir avant de partir travailler. Tu salueras Carlisle pour moi ?

- Pas de souci, à plus Jazz ! Embrasse Rosalie !

- Je m'en vais de ce pas lui annoncer qu'on a retrouvé Mr Musclor ! Repose-toi bien, Bella !

- Merci Jasper, à bientot.

- On sera amenés à se revoir ! Bonne journée.

Il referma la porte et je fixai Bella en souriant devant son air.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, Bella...rien...

Je partis à la salle de bains dans le placard à pharmacie et sortis la boite de médicaments que je ramenais à Bella.

- Tiens, prends ça et va te recoucher ! Je t'emmène ton petit-déjeuner au lit, ça ira Mademoiselle ?

Ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée alors que je me rendais soudainement compte que je n'aurai fait ça pour personne auparavant.

- Edward, je peux rester ici !

- Pas question ! Tu es frigorifiée. Va te coucher.

Elle m'obéit et je la retrouvais un quart d'heure plus tard. Je toquai à sa porte et entrai. Elle lisait.

- Entre !

- Petit dej', miss !

Elle se redressa dans ses couvertures et souriait alors que je lui installais le plateau sur ses jambes.

- Edward, merci vraiment ! Tu prends soin de moi comme personne.

- Je t'ai promis de le faire...

Je ravalai ma salive et je me sentis gené par cet aveu. Elle tapota sur la place vide à sa droite et je ne pus résister à aller m'allonger auprès d'elle. Cette fille avait définitivement une emprise sur moi, et elle pourrait me faire marcher sur la tête si elle le souhaitait, j'en étais convaincu ! Je m'appuyais contre un oreiller et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine tandis qu'elle avalait une des tartines que je lui avais beurré. Je la voyais grimacer :

- C'est pas bon ? demandai-je

- Oh si Edward ! Seulement, j'ai un peu de mal à avaler.

- Angine, peut-être ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se forçait à avaler une tartine entière et sa tasse de café. Mon ventre grondait malgré moi et Bella riait.

- Tu peux manger la deuxième tartine, je n'ai plus faim...

Je m'en saisis et la dévorai rapidement. Bella reposait le plateau par-terre et s'appliqua à retirer son gros pull. Lorsqu'elle le fit, je vis son haut de pyjama se relever légèrement et me dévoiler sa peau du ventre. Malheureusement pour moi, Bella rabattit rapidement le tout et se plongea sous les couvertures. Je la recouvrais bien mais restais près d'elle.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir te rendre tout ça, Edward ?

- Tu n'as pas à me le rendre !

Après une minute de silence, elle reprit :

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée, lança-t-elle en souriant. Je m'allongeai face à elle.

- Puis-je la connaitre ?

- Non ! Et elle plongea son délicieux visage malicieux dans son coussin.

Je souriai.

- Tu ne vas pas courir, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et la deuxième nouvelle c'est que je ne travaille pas !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je vais prendre ma journée et rester ici, près de toi.

- Je...tu...non !

- Je n'ai pas pris de congés depuis très longtemps, affirmai-je. Et si je te laisse seule dans ton état, je crains de revenir ce soir et de te trouver sur le parquet le crâne ouvert !

Elle grimaça à ma plaisanterie.

- Jasper a dû bien se foutre de moi, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer doucement ma main sur sa joue rougie, brièvement.

- Ce n'est pas son genre. Il ne se moque de personne. Jasper, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Un silence s'instaura entre nous et elle me fixait.

- Parle-moi de Rosalie.

- Pour ton frère ? souriai-je

Elle s'empourprait de nouveau.

- J'aime tellement Emmett... Si elle et lui devaient sortir ensemble, j'aimerais que...ça se passe bien...

J'acquiessai. Bella semblait vénérer son frère.

- Et bien Rosalie, comme tu le sais, est la jumelle de Jasper. Ils ont 22 ans tous les deux, comme moi. Ils vivent ici depuis un an, environ. Leurs parents vivent au Canada. Ils sont très stricts et ont élevé Jazz et Rose dans un esprit très conservateur. A leur arrivée ici, Rosalie s'est '' lâchée ''. Tu as dû voir que c'est une fille vraiment très belle. Elle profite de ses avantages pour séduire les hommes. Elle a eu une relation sérieuse avec un certain Jamie. Il l'a quitté il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. Depuis, elle drague beaucoup d'hommes mais rassure-toi, elle ne les fait pas souffrir...

Cela semblait rassurer Bella. Cependant, je la sentais craintive. Elle changea de sujet.

- Ton père, c'est Carlisle ?

Elle avait dû faire le rapprochement en entendant Jasper tout à l'heure.

- Oui, il est médecin et très compétent. Il viendra à 10h, avec...ma mère...

Cette information sembla réveiller Bella quelque peu.

- Ta mère ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est fantastique ! Elle s'appelle Esmé. Elle est d'une dévotion incroyable et...

- Tu lui ressembles...

- Et bien, un peu oui j'ai ses yeux je crois et son nez peut-être mais...balbutiai-je, surpris de sa question.

- Ce n'était pas une question, m'interrompit Bella.

- Comment ça ? je me redressai sur mon coude et tenai ma tête

- Et bien...Je me trompe peut-être mais...tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement dévoué également et un colocataire...fantastique...

Elle avait murmura la dernière partie de sa tirade et s'était mise à rougir.

- Je _te _suis dévoué...

A ces mots, je n'eus qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Son visage rougi, ses yeux tournés vers moi, ses paroles... J'avançai doucement mon visage vers le sien, prêt à tenter ce dont je rêvais depuis 48h...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Attends, on arrête tout là ! 48H ?! Je vivais avec cette fille depuis _seulement_ 48H...Et me voilà deux doigts de l'embrasser ! Merde, putain !! Cullen !! Je baissais discrètement mes yeux sur Bella, elle ne me regardait pas mais, dans le silence de l'appartement et parce qu'elle était malade, j'entendais sa respiration bruyante accélérer...

Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Et si elle me prenait pour un fou ? De toute façon, après 48heures, oui je passerai pour un fou.

Je transformai alors mon geste en un tendre et long baiser sur son front dont la température était toujours chaude. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Lorsque je reculais mon visage du sien, Bella me fixait :

- Edward, je...

- Bella, tu es fatiguée, tu devrais dormir. Le cachet va faire effet et mon père te donnera un bon traitement. En attendant, il est à peine 7h du matin...

- Tu as...raison. Je crois que... Je crois que je vais dormir. Pourras-tu me réveiller quand ton père sera là, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Bella. Je vais aller prendre une douche et acheter du pain. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, je serai au salon. Je préviendrais ton père que tu ne viens pas le voir. Je lui dirai de passer. Repose-toi maintenant !

Je lui parlai un peu plus sèchement que je ne le voulais réellement. Elle acquiessa et fermait les yeux alors que je me levais du lit.

J'en fis le tour et ramassai le plateau que j'apportais dans la cuisine. Je mis le tout dans le lave-vaisselle et le lançai, mon esprit bouillonnant de ce qui avait failli se passer. Mon ventre se tordait à m'en filer la nausée. Je partis prendre ma douche pour me calmer. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : La tête dans le piano

**Hello, Hello ! Comme d'habitude, ça n'a pas changé, je n'ai pas adopté les personnages de Stephenie Meyer donc tout lui appartient !**

**Mes petits post habituels pour celles que j'ai pas pu contacter :**

**Allyssabella : Effectivement, c'est en douceur et ça va l'être sur quelques chapitres. J'aime pas les trucs trop agités lol. Je suis navrée d'apprendre qu'une de mes lectrices n'a pas le moral... J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles " **vite vite vite **'' (**_Sais-tu à quel point ça me fait rire ? :D__**)**_**Bisou**_**s**_

**chris : merci merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Alice : Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. Je suis touchée. Merci à toi d'avoir lu le début de mon histoire et je suis contente de savoir que tu souhaites nous suivre dans cette coloc :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**.fr : Oui, c'est raté pour cette fois :) Edward et sa fichue réflexion cérébrale... XD J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) Bisous**

**twilight33 : Merci pour ta review et les compliments :) C'est vrai qu'ils se sont très vite rapprochés. Ca fait partie de l'attraction qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre :) A bientot**

**sophiebelier : Merci beaucoup ça me touche :)**

**carlie : Merci de ton passage ;)**

**mag : " Amour quand tu nous tiens..." ... Tu nous en fait faire des choses :P**

**anya : J'aime bien glisser certaines expressions peu courantes comme celle de '' marcher sur la tête '', qui a eu du succès visiblement lol. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'entrée de Jasper, c'est un personnage que j'adore (**presque tout autant que j'adore son interprète au ciné**!) et je voulais lui réserver quelque chose de tonitruant et remarqué XD Voici la suite que tu avais " **trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop hâte **'' de lire :D**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : j'en connais beaucoup dans ce cas de figure :D Moi la première, pour être honnête... XD**

***0**0**0***

**POV Edward :**

J'étais dans la rue pour me rendre à la boulangerie. Je ne cessai de penser à Bella. Avais-je bien fait de ne pas l'embrasser ? Non ! Evidemment ! Je m'en mordai déjà les doigts. J'achetai mon pain et m'empressai de remonter à l'appartement. Arrivé dans le salon, j'entendais l'eau couler. La porte de la chambre de Bella était ouverte, les volets remontés. Je posai le pain sur la table et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je toquai à la porte de la salle de bains. Pas de réponse. Je réessayais. Toujours rien. Bordel, je n'allai quand même pas rentrer pour vérifier que Bella allait bien !

- Bella ?

L'eau se coupait.

- Bella, tu m'entends ? demandai-je en retoquant.

- Oui, Edward !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, merci, je prends une douche pour me réchauffer.

- Je vais mettre le chauffage dans l'appartement. Et je te conseille de prendre un bain, ça pourrait t'aider à faire baisser ta fièvre.

- Ca ne posera pas de problèmes pour le ballon d'eau chaude ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez grand pour que tu prennes deux bains aujourd'hui !

- D'accord...

Je la laissai alors que j'entendais le robinet de la baignoire couler. Au moins, à défaut de faire chuter sa température, Bella se détendrait. Je revenais dans le salon, allumai les chauffages partout et consultai ma montre. 7h30. Il était temps que j'appelle le conservatoire. Je simulais une mauvaise toux et la secrétaire qui, je crois, en pince un peu pour moi, avalait ma couleuvre ! Satisfait, je retournais dans ma chambre pour la ranger un peu. Je ramassai mes habits pour les mettre dans la machine et faisais mon lit. Je voulais mettre de la musique mais je craignais que cela empire le mal de tête de ma colocataire. Je revenais alors au salon et me mis derrière mon piano. Je caressais délicatement les touches du clavier et rejouai la mélodie que j'avais composé. Je me laissais emporter par cette berceuse. Oui, c'était une berceuse. Mes doigts savaient exactement où se trouverait la note juste pour rendre la musique parfaite. J'ajustais ma partition au fur et à mesure quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

- Hey, Bella ! souriai-je en la voyant emmitouflée dans son peignoir.

Je remarquai aussi son sourire étonné et son regard béa dirigés vers le piano.

- Je t'écoutais de la salle de bains. C'est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Merci, c'est un truc que j'ai composé il y a quelques heures... Tu aimes ?

Elle acquiessa et vint s'asseoir sur le petit banc à mes côtés.

- Tu sais jouer ?  
- Non...Mais j'adore écouter !

Elle me sourit et j'en fis de même, tout en continuant de pianoter.

- Le bain t'a fait du bien ?

- Ca m'a détendu...

- C'est fait exprès !

Elle fixait mes doigts. J'aurai dû me sentir nerveux mais sa présence me galvanisait.

Le portable de Bella se mit à sonner :

- Salut Emmett...

- ...

- Oui, non je ne viens pas mais j'aimerais que toi et Papa veniez...

- ...

- Ah, et Papa ?

- ...

- Oui, je ne bouge pas. Je suis clouée au lit.

Je réprimais un petit rire. Clouée à un tabouret, ouais...

- Remercie Charlie, à bientot, Emmett ! Oooh ! Emmett ! Ta belle blonde, elle s'appelle Rosalie...

- ...

- C'est ma voisine.

- ...

- C'est la jumelle d'un ami de mon colocataire.

Ainsi, elle parlait de moi comme de '' son colocataire ''...D'un coup, j'eus l'impression d'être Sans-Nom. Bella éclata de rire. Puis elle salua de nouveau son frère et raccrocha.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demandai-je en recommençant à jouer.

- Emmett envisage sérieusement de sécher ses cours pour venir nous rendre une petite visite !

- Est-ce que l'amour rend toujours les gens idiots ?

Bella me fixait droit dans les yeux et j'aurai aimé me noyer dans les siens.

- Je le crains, me murmura-t-elle.

J'arrêtai de jouer et la regardai. Elle déglutit et je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par elle...encore ! Mon Dieu ! Cette fille était la tentation incarnée ! Une des mèches de ses cheveux mouillés rebiquait. Je la replaçai derrière son oreille et laissai traîner ma main contre sa joue si douce. Elle sentait si bon, tous mes sens n'étaient captivés que par elle. Elle baissa les yeux, me donnant ainsi discrètement l'autorisation à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Nos deux visages se rapprochaient dangeureusement. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas laisser mon cerveau réfléchir à la situation car cela restait une vraie catastrophe quand je l'écoutais et je finissais toujours par le regretter après ! Bella semblait également le désirer. Alors que nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle ferma les yeux, j'en fis de même, prêt à savourer ce doux bonheur. Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage et alors que je franchissai, décidé, les derniers millimètres nous séparant...

- Ohé ! Edward ! T'es là ?!

Bella sursauta de surprise et se redressa vivement, comme électrocutée. Je luttai pour me retenir de taper ma tête contre mon piano. _Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que ça m'arrive à moi ? _

- Alice ! Entre ma belle, fais comme chez toi...répondis-je en me tournant, la machoire étroitement serrée, vers Alice qui se tenait déjà immobile dans l'entrée.

Je risquai un coup d'oeil à Bella. Elle fixait ma cousine avec de grands yeux, de ses grands yeux chocolat que j'aime tant, étonnée.

Alice s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, fixant elle aussi Bella.

- Bella, voici Alice ma cousine. Alice, Bella ma nouvelle colocataire.

Alice s'approcha, vive comme à son habitude et enlaça Bella qui me cherchait du coin de l'oeil, presque paniquée.

Je ne pus réprimer un rire.

- Alice, tu vas l'effrayer !

- Oh alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! me répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, un peu sec.

- Je venais ramener son sac à Jasper quand je me suis dit '' _tiens, si j'allais voir mon cousin chéri!_ '', et j'ai bien fait apparemment, lança-t-elle en direction de Bella.

Ma Bella s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et regardait toujours Alice de manière intriguée.

- Un café, Alice ?

- Un jus d'orange, plutôt.

- Bella, tu veux quelque chose ?

- La même chose, s'il te plaît.

Je nous servis donc trois verres de jus d'orange et m'installai sur la chaise à côté de Bella puis entrepris de lui expliquer.

- J'ai grandi avec Alice, c'est ma cousine. Sa mère, Carmen, est la soeur de ma mère Esmé, que tu verras tout à l'heure...

- Esmé vient aujourd'hui ?

- Oui !

Alice tapait dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

- Génial ! J'adore Esmé !

Je soupirai et continuai à l'attention de Bella :

- Alice n'a jamais connu son père. Il est parti quand elle était bébé. Il l'a abandonné. Du coup, sa mère Carmen s'est réfugiée chez nous. Elle a vécu quatre ans à la villa mais ensuite elle a déménagé à neuf cents mètres avec Carmen, ce qui faisaient d'elles nos voisines jusqu'à il y a 4 à 5 ans quand Carmen a rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle a épousé, ils ont déménagé pour le centre-ville de Forks. Alice était toujours fourrée chez nous, sa mère est l'associée de ma mère dans son entreprise de décoratrice d'intérieur. Je suis fils unique et Alice fille unique. De ce fait, c'est pratiquement ma soeur.

Alice éclata de rire :

- Je te remercie pour le '' _pratiquement_ '' !

Je me levais et passais mes bras autour d'Alice pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime !

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et elle se mit à rire. Puis, elle fixa Bella :

- Et toi Bella, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

- Mon...mon histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben oui, maintenant que tu vis ici, on va être amenées à se croiser souvent, autant devenir bonnes amies et lever le mystère... ajouta Alice dans un sourire.

Je soutenais le regard de Bella un moment puis elle se lança. J'ignorai pourquoi mais j'étais avide d'entendre son existence.

- Et bien... Mon père, Charlie est le chef de la police de Forks. Il s'est marié à la sortie du lycée avec Renée. Un an après cette union est né mon frère aîné Emmett qui est actuellement en formation pour faire éducateur sportif. Je suis née un an après lui. Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ma mère a quitté mon père pour se remarier avec Phil, un joueur de baseball et depuis, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Mon père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et il a tenté de nous élever au mieux, avec Emmett. J'ai fait un an d'études en faculté de lettres mais j'ai abandonné à cause de...du niveau...trop...élevé et du manque de moyens de mon père. Depuis, je cherche un travail.

Quelque chose clochait. Si Emmett poursuivait toujours ses études d'éducateur, pourquoi Bella avait-elle arrêté ? Avait-elle fait un sacrifice pour son frère ou nous mentait-elle ?

- Et comment tu en es venue à vivre ici ?  
- Alice, la grondai-je de sa curiosité

Bella semblait désespérée.

- Je...Envie d'indépendance...je suppose...

Elle baissait les yeux et se remit à frissonner. Alice m'interrogea du regard et je me penchai vers Bella.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, Bella...

- Tu as raison, j'ai de nouveau des vertiges...

Je la raccompagnai dans sa chambre et remontai les couvertures sur elle. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me saisit le poignet et murmura :

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Edward...

Je fronçai les sourcils mais compris où elle voulait en venir :

- Tu mens très mal, Bella. Il y a des incohérences dans ton histoire mais je vais faire semblant d'y croire, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête à me dévoiler la vérité.

Je sortais de sa chambre et me retournai vivement vers elle :

- Oh, Bella ! Tu es déjà pardonnée !

Elle m'adressa un faible sourire et fermait ses jolis yeux. Je retrouvais Alice dans la cuisine après avoir fermé la porte de Bella. Fort heureusement, Alice n'avait rien remarqué.

- C'est une gentille fille ! Je sens déjà qu'on va s'entendre !

- Qui ne s'entendrait pas avec toi ? répondis-je, souriant.

Le temps en cette matinée passa vite. Alice restait à l'appartement pendant que j'étais parti prendre ma douche et m'habiller correctement pour recevoir mes parents, sinon ma mère aurait hurlé ! Bella s'était endormie profondément et j'en profitai pour avoir une petite discussion sérieuse avec Alice. A 10h précises, mon père sonna chez moi tandis qu'Alice réveillait Bella. Je l'enviais d'assister au réveil de ma colocataire. C'était là qu'elle était la plus craquante. Je fis entrer mes parents et ma mère trépignait d'impatience de rencontrer Bella tandis que mon père posait sa trousse de médecin sur la table.

- Alors, c'est quoi ses symptomes ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'Esmé se préparait un thé.

- Fièvre, vertiges, frissons, mal de gorge mais aussi agitations nocturnes... énumérai-je.

- Bien, je peux la voir ?

Alice était revenue, nous informant que Bella était réveillée. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ma mère qui ne manquait pas l'occasion de l'interroger sur Bella. Je conduisais mon père à la chambre de ma colocataire et toquai à la porte :

- Bella, mon père est là, nous pouvons entrer ?

- Oui, lança-t-elle

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle était adossée à deux oreillers, cheveux détachés.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward, annonça mon père en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra doucement.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle.

Mon père s'assit sur le lit tandis que je rejoignais Bella à ses côtés en m'installant sur la couette.

- Edward, c'est une consultation, pas une salle de cinéma... me gronda mon père

Bella me jetait un coup d'oeil amusé alors que je sortais. Du coup, je rejoignis ma mère et ma cousine en pleine discussion.

- Viens mon fils, m'ordonna Esmé en tapotant sur la place à côté d'elle.

Elle m'enlaça tendrement.

- Alors mon chéri, comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que tu dors assez ?

- Oui Maman...

- Et cette colocation, comment est Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle est gentille avec toi ?

- Maman ! Oui, Bella est très gentille. Et on s'entend très bien ! Elle est respectueuse et curieuse, dans le bon sens du terme.

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle était très jolie...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard.

- Oui, c'est une jolie fille.

Ma mère soupira de bonheur.

- Ca ne te fait pas drôle de vivre ici avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jessica ?

- Non, Maman ! Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, de toute façon...

- Oui, mais...

- Ecoute, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

- Je m'étonne quand même de ne pas te voir avec une autre fille, tu es un si beau garçon !

- A ce propos, Edward, vous faisiez quoi toi et Bella quand je suis arrivée ? demanda Alice.

Cette fois, le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Ma mère interrogea Alice du regard, puis en fit de même avec moi. Bon Dieu ! Devais-je leur avouer que j'étais sur le point de vivre le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie et qu'Alice nous avait interrompu ? Ma cousine avait certainement vu ce qui se passait. Allait-elle tout balancer ? Savait-elle que si elle le faisait, elle passait directement par-dessus le balcon sans avoir eu le temps de dire '' _ouf_ '' ?

Heureusement, mon père me sauva de cette situation inconfortable.

- Bella a attrapé ce sale virus qui traîne en ce moment. Je vais lui faire une piqûre, ce sera sûrement plus efficace qu'un traitement. Je vais la chercher dans la voiture.

Je remarquai qu'il ne l'appelait plus Isabella, elle avait dû lui faire la même remarque à laquelle j'avais eu droit... Il sortit et pour ne pas avoir à affronter ma mère de nouveau, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella, qui était toute pâle.

- Hey, Bella !

- Hey ! me répondit-elle.

Je m'assis face à elle sur le lit.

- Ca va ? T'es toute pâle !

Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Ton père va me faire une...piqûre...J'ai peur des aiguilles... marmonna-t-elle, rougissante. Je lui souris et fis le tour pour m'installer à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et s'apprêtait à me demander quelque chose quand Alice et Esmé arrivèrent.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Je suis Esmé, la mère d'Edward.

- Enchantée, Madame Cullen...

- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmé.  
Puis ma mère se tourna vers moi :

- Tu avais entièrement raison, Edward ! Bella est très jolie...

_Alors là, c'en était trop_ ! Je ne me contrôlais plus et prenais un oreiller que je balançais sur ma mère et Alice. Ces deux dernières sortirent en courant et en riant, complices, de la chambre. Je me retrouvais comme un con, en compagnie de Bella, qui m'interrogeait du regard. Elle se mit à rougir quand je croisais ses prunelles chocolat. Un instant plus tard, Bella romprit le silence :

- Edward ?

- Oui ? marmonnai-je

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? J'ai une sainte horreur des piqûres !

- Bien évidemment, Bella. Je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi...

De nouveau, nos regards s'accrochèrent et j'eus envie de l'embrasser. Je cherchai l'approbation dans son regard et elle me souriait. Sa main se posa sur la mienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle recherchait un contact avec moi. Je me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes...

- Désolé les enfants, j'ai été long !

Mon père venait à son tour nous interrompre avant que j'ai eu le temps d'amorcer mon baiser. Je me retenais de hurler, et si je n'avais pas fait la promesse à Bella de rester près d'elle, je serai parti en courant ! Raz-le-bol ! _Quand est-ce que ma famille me laisserait un peu d'intimité ? _

Mon père saisit, sans s'apercevoir de rien, le bras de Bella qu'il nettoya avec un coton imbhibé d'alcool puis ouvrit la seringue, cherchait la veine de Bella. Elle tourna sa tête dans l'oreiller, proche de mon épaule.

- Qu'as-tu, Bella ? l'odeur de l'alcool te tourne l'estomac ? demanda Carlisle

- Elle a la phobie des aiguilles, répondis-je simplement.

- Tu verras, tu ne sentiras rien.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue afin de lui cacher le plus possible la vue de l'aiguille puis mon père injecta le médicament et retira la seringue. Il fit un pansement avec du coton et du scotch.

- Et voilà, Bella !

- Vous avez fait la piqûre ? demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment y croire

- Oui, c'est fini, souria Carlisle

- Incroyable, j'ai rien senti...

Mon père sortit de la chambre satisfait, puis je l'y rejoignis. Bella restait couchée. Carlisle refusa que Bella le paie et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Je proposai donc en échange qu'ils restent manger à midi et que quand elle irait mieux, Bella leur prépare un dîner, ce qu'elle accepta. Ma mère m'aida à préparer un repas pour nous tous et Bella tenta tant bien que mal de nous seconder.

Nous allions passer à table quand la sonnette retentit. Allons bon, c'était qui cette fois ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Magique Alice

**Me revoilà, mes chères amies frustrées :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera... Comme d'habitude les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer je ne les ai toujours pas adopté ! **

**Maintenant, les réponses à mes revieweuses Sans-Compte :**

**Allyssabella : Je suis vraiment navrée de ce que tu m'as appris & je te souhaite bien évidemment beaucoup de courage. Au risque de te paraître familière, si tu as besoin de quelque chose (**ou simplement de parler**) n'hésite pas des fois ça fait du bien de vider ses petites affaires à quelqu'un d'extérieur au truc. Bref, je t'envoie tout plein de courage et je suis de tout coeur avec toi dans ce moment difficile. Quant à ton idée de titre, elle est excellente :) J'étais pas du tout inspirée pour nommer du coup je me suis imaginée Edward se frapper violemment la tête dans son piano...image qui m'a fait extrêmement rire inutile de te le préciser XD C'est vrai aujourd'hui 26 juin 2009, un grand artiste nous a quitté, je n'oublierai jamais les Billy Jean et autre Beat It qui m'auront tant fait danser et qui auront marqué des moments importants de ma vie alors...grosse pensée pour Michael Jackson. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir publié plus " **vite vite vite **" mais j'étais en plein déménagement. Alors bonne lecture à toi, bisous et à très vite :)**

**anya : La réponse ici pour savoir si tu as raison concernant Tanya derrière la porte ^^ Merci merci de tes compliments :)**

**laurie : Comment ça Emmett n'aurait pas résisté à Rosalie ? XD Je suis contente que tu aimes mon humour ! Je suis ravie de savoir que j'arrive à faire rire via ma fanfiction :) Cela dit, si Edward était face à moi, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il aimerait mon humour lui et je reste à peu près certaine qu'il m'étranglerait vive =)**

**kimpa2007 : Voilà la réponse à tes suppositions ;) Emmett va bientot partir à la chasse à la belle blonde mdr**

**mag : Je me suis mise aussi à la place d'Edward et sa frustration mais bon... Quant à savoir si le baiser aura lieu, à la lecture ::)**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Pour l'instant avec tout ce monde, difficile pour eux de s'octroyer un baiser...**

**nadia : Est-ce l'arrivée de Monsieur Musclor ? lol Merci de ton passage & des compliments :)**

**nini : C'est frustrant oui mais la sadique que je suis trouve ça drole de les voir ramer :D La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre =)**

**sophiebelier : ravie que ça continue de te plaire :)**

**twilight33 : Ton idée de la porte blindée chez Edward et Bella satisferait notre amoureux je crois ^^ J'espère que cette suite ne va pas te frustrer ;) A bientot**

**chris : Emmett ou Jessica ? La réponse aujourd'hui =) **

**Bonne lecture les enfants :):):)**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella :**

Edward s'était levé pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie d'entendre la voix si familière de mon père !

- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Isabella ? demanda Charlie

- Oui, vous êtes le Chef Swan ? interrogea Edward en lui tendant la main.

Mon père acquiessa et serrait la main de mon colocataire. Enfin, mon colocataire... Ce qui avait failli se passer par trois fois aujourd'hui n'entrait pas vraiment dans la définition du mot colocataire, mais à défaut d'un autre mot, je me contenterai de celui-ci.

Charlie entra dans la pièce et nous vit tous attablés. Je me glissais en bas de la chaise tant bien que mal, évitait une énième glissade grâce au père d'Edward qui me retint in extremis par le bras.

- Papa ! m'écriai-je en me lançant vers lui.

- Attention Bella, ton équilibre est précaire, plaisanta Alice.

Edward souria puis s'adressa de nouveau à Charlie alors que j'enlaçais ce dernier.

- Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous, Chef Swan ?

- Et bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis venu voir ma petite fille, Emmett m'a prévenu de ton coup de fil, Bella. Il regrette de ne pas être venu, tu sais.

- Tu parles, il voulait surtout revoir Rosalie !

Edward et moi éclations de rire. Esmé s'approcha de mon père et lui fit la bise. Je pus voir le trouble de mon père devant la beauté et la simplicité de Mrs Cullen.

- Restez déjeuner avec nous, Monsieur Swan. Le repas est relativement simple, vous savez...

Charlie jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule puis accepta finalement. Je ne cachai pas ma joie. Même si je n'étais partie que depuis deux jours, il me manquait et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir près de moi.

Je retournais vers la table et Edward, bien qu'apparemment gêné de la présence de mon père, passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me raccompagner sans que je ne tombe jusqu'à la table. Ce geste, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à Charlie mais il ne dit rien.

- Oh, Carlisle ! Vous êtes là ?

Carlisle tendit sa main vers Charlie et ils se donnèrent une bonne poignée pour se saluer. Edward reprit sa place près de moi alors qu'Esmé installait les couverts pour mon père.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demandai-je

- Nous avons souvent de longues discussions quand il y a des accidents à Forks, n'oublie pas Bella que je suis médecin.

- Que faites-vous ici, Carlisle ? demanda mon père

- Je suis venu osculter votre fille, et accessoirement, Edward est mon fils ! souria-t-il

- Oh bon sang ! Charlie manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau. C'est votre fils ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Carlisle

- Je ne l'aurai jamais reconnu ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait quelque chose comme trois ou quatre ans.

- Cinq, en réalité, précisa Carlisle.

Edward et moi échangions un regard étonné.

- Tu connaissais Edward, Papa ?

- Je l'ai vu une fois, oui. Vous vous souvenez, Carlisle ? C'était lorsque le Pasteur Weber avait eu cet accident de la route sur la Nationale.

- Oui, Esmé était partie chez sa mère pour quelques jours et je gardais Edward à la maison. Il manquait un médecin pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident alors je suis venu, avec Edward.

- Je l'avais gardé dans ma voiture le temps que Carlisle prodigue les premiers soins à Mrs Dunkins, que le Pasteur avait accidentellement renversé.

- Il y avait pas mal de sang, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward voit ça, Esmé ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

Edward éclata de rire tandis qu'Esmé rougissait un peu.

- Ravi de te revoir, mon garçon ! Tu t'étais beaucoup amusé avec la sirène de la voiture, raconta Charlie à Edward.

Mon voisin de table semblait incrédule.

- Je ne me rappelle pas tellement, vous savez...

Charlie éclata de rire.

- Moi je me rappelle très bien ! Tu m'avais emprunté mon képi de policier et quand je t'ai eu montré le fonctionnemment de la sirène, tu as joué avec le bouton pendant trente minutes.

Tout le monde riait.

- Oh, comme j'aurai aimé être dans la voiture de police, moi aussi... lança, rêveuse, Alice.

- Pardonnez notre grossièreté Charlie, la charmante demoiselle que vous voyez là est ma nièce, Alice.

- Enchanté, Alice !

- Enchantée, Charlie !

- Alice ! la gronda Esmé, maternelle

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Je préfère qu'elle m'appelle Charlie... Bon alors ma Bella, tu es malade ?

- Il y a un virus coriace qui traîne en ce moment. J'ai administré une piqure à votre fille, ça sera certainement plus efficace que des médicaments...

- Vous avez réussi à faire une piqure à Bella ? s'étonna Charlie, moitié surpris, moitié amusé.

- Elle a été très courageuse et puis Edward lui a tenu la main, littéralement... dénonça Alice

Je ne pus me retenir de la fusiller du regard, tandis qu'Edward essaya de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

- En fait, je lui ai juste caché les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas la seringue qui était très effrayante il faut bien le reconnaître ! ricana Edward. Je rougis furieusement et si j'avais pu, je serai descendue sous la table pour fuir les rires et les regards de l'attablée. Il allait payer... Je vous jure qu'il paierait cet affront !

Finalement, le repas prit trop vite fin. Mon père repartit rapidement, m'annonçant toutefois que j'aurai sans doute la visite de mon frère dans la soirée ou le lendemain. Les parents d'Edward prirent congés peu après, Carlisle était fatigué et Esmé avait une journée de travail. Seule Alice s'éternisa un peu. Elle nous aida à débarasser puis s'installa au salon. J'appréciais sa présence, je devais le reconnaître. Alice était très souriante et chaleureuse. Enthousiaste. Edward me dit que je serai mieux couchée dans ma chambre, mais j'en avais marre d'être enfermée dans cette pièce et décidai de profiter de la compagnie d'Alice. Je m'installais sur le canapé contre les coussins et Edward partit dans ma chambre pour revenir avec ma couette et deux oreillers.

- Bella, mon père est venu te soigner et j'ai passé la nuit dernière à veiller sur toi. Ne gâche pas notre travail, s'il te plaît ! dit-il en m'enroulant dans la couette et en m'installant contre les oreillers moelleux.

Ses douces mains frolèrent mes épaules et je frissonnai. Il le remarqua, tandis qu'Alice s'installait face à moi dans le canapé, glissant ses jambes sous ma couette. Edward dégagea mes cheveux de mon pull et déposai un rapide baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Prends soin de toi, tu veux ? Repose-toi maintenant ! J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer. Je te la confie, Alice ? Fais en sorte qu'elle ne se brise pas la nuque... lança-t-il en riant.

- A vos ordres ! répondit Alice.

Nous regardions Edward se saisir de son carnet de numéros et du téléphone puis s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Alors ? m'interrogea Alice dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

- Alors, quoi ? demandai-je

- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Edward ?

- Oh... et bien... on partage le même appartement...

Elle se renfrogna.

- Sérieusement, Bella !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Hum je sais pas...la vérité, par exemple !

Je soupirai. Alice arborait un petit sourire.

- Il te plaît, hein ?

- B...bien sûr...

- Ah, je le savais ! jubila la jeune femme

- Non attends, écoute, je veux dire, il est très beau et très attentionné et...

- Et il a le béguin pour toi !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je connais Edward. C'est quelqu'un d'adorable mais, crois-moi, il ne ferait pas ce qu'il fait pour toi à n'importe qui.

- T'exagères, Edward est la bonté même !

- C'est parce que tu lui plais ! Crois-tu qu'il aurait tous ces gestes envers n'importe qui ?

A vrai dire, je l'ignorai.

- Je t'en prie, Bella ! Tout le monde a remarqué à midi la façon dont il te regarde, dont il te couve. Même ton père !

Je déglutis et rougis.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais très bien que si je n'étais pas arrivée ce matin, vous vous seriez embrassés !

Cette affirmation me laissa sans réponse. Oui, c'est sûr, Edward avait voulu m'embrasser. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Depuis deux jours, ses lèvres m'obscédaient. A chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur mon front ou ma joue, une incroyable sensation de plénitude m'envahissait. Mais nous avions été, à chaque fois, interrompus. Que se serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Devais-je céder à ma pulsion, malgré ce que j'avais vécu avec Jacob ?

- Bella...

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Bella... Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais...Ce matin tu sais quand tu as été te recoucher...

- Oui...

- Edward et moi avons discuté... Nous avons parlé de toi. Edward en pince pour toi, et peut-être même plus. Il m'a confié ne jamais avoir cru au coup de foudre. Sa précédente petite amie, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Enfin, il croyait l'aimer. Mais il m'a confié, et je cite : " _La définition du mot amour a pris un nouveau sens depuis que j'ai croisé les yeux chocolats de Bella. et je crois que c'est la plus belle définition que je puisse lui trouver. _". Je veux dire, veiller sur toi comme il l'a fait. S'ouvrir à toi dès qu'il t'a vu, te composer sur une berceuse, c'est...

- Me composer une berceuse ? demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, il m'a dit que tu l'avais entendu...

La pièce se mit à tourner, les papillons s'envolèrent par milliers dans mon ventre si bien que je crus que si j'ouvrais la bouche, ils sortiraient de ma gorge. A la fois mille et un frissons suivis de mille et une décharges électriques enflammèrent mon coeur. Cette musique, que j'entendais encore dans mon esprit... Cette berceuse, divine, qu'il m'avait joué sans complexe, sans rien me dire... était mienne ??

- Bella, reprit enfin Alice. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il m'a demandé de te parler, de te sonder, de savoir ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Cette excuse des coups de téléphone à passer, c'était pour nous laisser entre nous afin que je puisse savoir s'il pouvait se lancer sans te faire de mal. Il veut être certain de ne faire aucune erreur, parce qu'il ne veut pas souffrir et il ne veut pas que tu quittes cet endroit si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais... Il a aussi compris, et bien compris, que tu as souffert récemment. Il ne veut pas te blesser, pas te choquer. Mais il aime s'occuper de toi, il m'a confié qu'il pourrait y passer sa vie... Alors... quelle que soit ta décision envers lui, je t'en prie, ne le rejette pas...Jamais...

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. J'étais encore choquée. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la porte close de la chambre d'Edward. Ecoutait-il en ce moment ? Ou passait-il vraiment des coups de fil ? Mon cerveau rejouait derrière mes paupières les scènes des divers baisers qu'Edward et moi avions failli échanger... Cela avait été si intense, mais tellement rapide... J'étais là depuis à peine 48H, pourtant il me semble que moi aussi j'avais eu ce qu'Edward qualifiait de '' coup de foudre ''. Je n'y avais vraiment jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant. Soudain, les paroles de ma meilleure amie Angela me revinrent en mémoire : ''_ Bella, le coup de foudre, c'est merveilleux. Quand Ben et moi l'avons eu, ma vie s'en est trouvée transformée. J'aime Ben et il me semble que je pourrais l'accompagner jusqu'au bout du monde... _''

Ce fut l'argument qui fit tout basculer. Oui, je croyais désormais au coup de foudre. Oui, je l'avais eu. Et oui, j'avais envie d'accompagner Edward Cullen jusqu'au bout du monde...

Edward sortit à ce moment-là de sa chambre, téléphone en main. Il nous fixa toutes les deux, le regard un peu anxieux... Alice ne m'avait pas menti, il attendait le résultat de cette discussion. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux des siens. Combien de temps étions-nous restés ainsi à nous regarder ? Alice, toute à sa joie, se leva et saisit son sac à mains. On toqua à la porte et elle ouvrit. Emmett ! Emmett était passé ! Il bouscula Alice pour venir m'enlacer et m'embrasser, tandis que j'entendis Edward se rapprocher, souriant. Neutre.

- Hé, Bella, ma petite Bella ! Comment tu vas ?

- Tu m'écrases, Emmett... rigolai-je

Il me relâcha et m'embrassa sur le front. Rien à voir avec les lèvres d'Edward...

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, conclut mon frère avant de se redresser et de serrer la main d'Edward.

- Salut, je suis Edward !

- Salut Ed', moi c'est Emmett ! Le charmant frère de cette petite crapule ! annonça Emmett en me désignant du doigt

- Prends tes aises, toi ! plasantai-je en le frappant à la cuisse, ma position allongée sur le canapé ne me permettait pas de le taper ailleurs.

Emmett me lança un regard rageur puis se détendit :

- Bon, Bella, ma petite Bella ! Il faut que tu m'amènes à Rosalie, tout de suite !

Edward s'interposa.

- Elle est malade, elle doit éviter de trop se fatiguer...

Emmett l'ignora.

- Bella, écoute-moi. Je suis obscédé par cette fille ! Tu m'as dit que c'était ta voisine. Je veux la v...

- Tu cherches Rosalie ? intervint Alice

Emmett se redressa aussitôt, m'ignorant royalement.

- Tu la connais ?

- C'est ma belle-soeur... et justement, je comptais aller voir mon cher et tendre qui habite au-dessus ! Il est 18h, il doit être rentré !

- Je t'accompagne, intervint Emmett, sans plus de cérémonie. Il sortit sur le palier et tandis qu'Edward riait, je lançai :

- Oui mon frère adoré, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt guérir. Merci d'être passé ! Au-revoir !

Emmett rerentra et m'embrassa sur le front.

- J'espère que tu guériras vite, petite Bella. Je reviens te voir, je t'aime ! balança-t-il à toute vitesse puis il se redressa et sortit devant Alice qui nous lança un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte.

Edward vint se poser face à moi, assis sur la table basse.

- Je rêve où elle nous a fait un clin d'oeil ?

Je décidai de jouer celle qui n'était pas au courant.

- Dis donc, quelle tornade ton frère ! plaisanta Edward.

- Oui, il est très...spontané !

Nous rimes.

- Je me demande quel accueil va lui réserver Rosalie... murmurai-je.

- Vu comment elle l'a dévoré l'autre jour du regard, et vu comment Jasper en parle... Les murs pourraient trembler ce soir...

Cette phrase, je ne sus pourquoi, eut raison de ma décision de jouer l'ignorante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter avec avidité le regard d'Edward et ses yeux magnifiques, tendrement rivés aux miens...

Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire et je décidai de passer à l'action pendant que nous avions un peu de paix tous les deux. Puisque Edward semblait m'être dévoué, autant s'en servir... Je me dandinais sur place, de manière inconfortable.

- As-tu besoin que je remette tes oreillers en place ? demanda-t-il.

Mon plan fonctionnait. Il ne marchait pas dedans, il y courrait.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, répondis-je en rougissant.

Il se pencha par-desssus moi et redressa les coussins. Il m'aida à me rappuyer dessus puis je le remerciais.

- Merci, Edward, tu es vraiment aux petits soins.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et murmura :

- Je te l'ai promis...

Et alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser comme à son habitude mon front, je me relevais et déposais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il semblait surpris mais ne se détacha pas. Bon sang ! Ca y est ! Nous y étions ! Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces sur les miennes que lorsqu'elles frolaient mon front ou ma joue. Il bougeait timidement alors ses lèvres, délicates caresses d'une plume. Je me joignis à son mouvement. Le seul bruit dans l'appartement provenait du murmure de nos bouches réunies, bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et mes mains se saisirent des siennes. Nous entrelacions nos doigts, tout en gardant nos lèvres connectées. Il se rapprocha un peu de moi et je le sentis sourire. Soudain, ma tête se remit à tourner. Je manquai d'air. Il s'éloigna doucement comme s'il avait compris, mais posait son front sur le mien. Il me souriait sans, toutefois, croiser mon regard.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'Alice a bien fait son travail ? demanda-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Elle a été parfaite, mais pas autant que toi... murmurai-je, ma voix rendue rauque par l'émotion et les sensations qui me traversaient.

- Ni elle, ni moi, ni elle et moi réunis, ne t'égalons dans ta perfection...

Il posa ses mains contre mes joues et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, pour se faufiler sur ses mains. Jamais Jacob ne m'eut dit une chose aussi belle.

Les lèvres d'Edward caressaient les miennes. Mes larmes s'étaient interrompues d'elles-même. Je déposai mes mains sur son visage moi aussi, accomplissant ainsi ce geste dont je rêvais. C'était l'instant le plus parfait et le plus doux qui soit ! Je répondis au baiser d'Edward avec un peu plus d'avidité qu'auparavant. Il se joignit à mon rythme et bientôt, je sentis sa langue venir caresser doucement l'intérieur de ma lèvre. Bon sang, même sa langue était parfaite ! J'entrouvis mes lèvres et ma langue rejoignit celle d'Edward. Elles se caressaient respectueusement, tendrement, doucement. Tout n'était que douceur et volupté dans cette étreinte. Encore une fois, des vertiges me prirent. Edward caressa une dernière fois ma langue et la gouta de ses lèvres puis il s'éloigna, dans un soupir.

- N'oublie pas de respirer, Bella... mumura-t-il, sa main lissant discrètement une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je soupirais à mon tour, sans détacher mes mains des siennes.

- Si tu savais ce que je donnerai pour être championne du monde d'apné en ce moment-même !

Il partit dans un rire cristallin et divin.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, me répondit-il tout en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

- Mourir pendant que je t'embrasse serait...la plus belle chose qui pourrait m'arriver...

- Avant que tu ne meurs, on a des tas de choses à faire...

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et notre baiser se fit tout aussi enflammé que le précédent. J'entendis comme un petit bruit provenir de la porte. Mais trop préoccupée par l'être divin qui se pressait tout contre moi, je n'y fis pas attention...

Si j'avais levé la tête à ce moment-là, j'aurai vu Alice et Jasper passer discrètement la tête par la porte et nous observer. Ils avaient refermé discrètement la porte sur ce moment nous appartenant, Alice sans doute plus fière et plus heureuse pour nous que quiconque...

***0**0**0***

**Petit message**** : Afin de rendre ce chapitre le plus simple pour moi à écrire, et parce qu'il n'est pas facile de retransmettre toutes les émotions que j'aurai aimé vous faire partager, je me suis laissée guider par la merveilleuse chanson de STEREOPHONICS '' Maybe Tomorrow '' que j'ai passé et repassé en boucle afin de vous écrire ce septième chapitre.**

**De plus, je vous conseille de lire la fanfic d'une de mes revieweuses Magda88 qui s'appelle ****REVIVRE A NEW-YORK**** et qui vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. Elle mérite franchement d'être lue alors, jettez-vous à sa lecture ! A+**


	8. Chapter 8 : Faux mouvement

**Voici le chapitre n°8 ! Stephenie Meyer ne m'a toujours pas vendu ses personnages donc ils sont à elles. Merci à toutes celles qui me mettent en favori et en alerte :)**

**Que dire de plus ?! 200 Reviews passées...merci, merci à toutes =)=)=) J'aurai même pas cru que c'était possible :)**

**Les réponses aux Sans-Compte :**

**Allyssabella : Je craignais que tu n'apprécies pas mon message mais je le réitère donc au cas où. N'hésite vraiment pas ! Je peux t'envoyer du courage aussi longtemps que tu le désires et ma fanfic continuera d'être pour un bout de temps (**j'ai déjà écrit environ 18 chapitres et je suis même pas à un tiers de ce que je veux faire avec**!). Ne perds pas confiance, l'amour existe toujours, on a tous une seconde chance ou une troisième. Rien n'est perdu. Jamais. N'oublie jamais cela ! En attendant, voilà de quoi t'évader quelques instants avec un chapitre tout doux tout tranquillou... A très vite vite vite ! Bisous**

**anya : Concernant la fic de **_Magda88_**REVIVRE A NEW-YORK****, tu la trouves dans Twilight, lemon rated M personnages Edward & Bella. J'espère que tu pourras lire ce bijou ! Tu en apprendras plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Bella dans les chapitres suivants :) Emmett est grandiose mais surtout obsédé par Rosalie lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) Bises**

**Carlie : voilà la suite que tu attendais :)**

**Dawn : Effectivement, merci Alice lol**

**july : merci :)**

**laurie : Comme ce que tu dis est vrai lol !**

**mag : Je t'ai pas dit, je suis magicienne :) Voici ici les premiers prémisses de leur vie à deux j'espère que tu aimeras ! **

**mimie30 : Tu ne m'as pas saoulé bien au contraire :D J'adore lire les grandes reviews comme les tiennes c'est ce pourquoi j'écris et lire que ce que je fais est bien ça me réchauffe tu peux pas savoir. J'essaie de garder un maximum de chacun des vampires de Twilight dans leur condition humaine. J'avoue que j'affectionne particulièrement Emmett XD Concernant leur coup de foudre oui c'est rapide mais ça ne prévient pas généralement. J'espère te combler avec ce nouveau chapitre et surtout n'hésite pas à mettre des reviews et me raconter pleins de choses, j'adore ça, je ne fais chauffer mon clavier que pour ça :) Bisous**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Le coup de foudre c'est vrai que c'est beau, après la poisse d'Edward, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser cette malchance éternellement :D**

**nadia : Mon dieu, ce chapitre précédent t'a comblé à ce point ? mdr J'espère que celui là tu l'aimeras =)**

**nesi : Voiilà la suite que tu réclamais =)**

**nini : On peut compter sur Emmett lol**

**sophiebelier : C'est beau quand ça tourne bien, sinon c'est trèèèès moche lol**

**twilight33 : Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et que ma vision des personnages ne te déçoive pas. J'aime aussi beaucoup Stereophonics =) Bisous**

**twilighteuse27 : Ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous dans cette fanfic, tu es la bienvenue :) Merci de tous tes compliments et de ta présence, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous**

**Voilà, trève de blabla, la suite :) Bises à toutes !**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella :**

Edward et moi avions passé notre début de soirée enlacés sur le canapé, à parler de nous deux. Il avait pris place derrière moi contre les coussins, moi entre ses jambes m'appuyant sur son torse, toujours blottie dans la couette. Il m'avait entouré de ses bras protecteurs et avait lancé la musique de sa chaîne hifi par la télécommande. J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule et il m'embrassa le front :

- Ne crois-tu pas que quelqu'un va venir nous interrompre ? demandai-je

Il souria et déposa un énième baiser contre mes cheveux.

- Qu'ils essaient et ils vont tater de mon poing ! gronda-t-il.

Je ris et resserrai mes bras sur les siens. Un moment de silence s'installa, alors que lui comme moi écoutions la musique. Du classique. Du piano.

Les notes s'égrainaient au fil du temps. Je redressais le visage vers Edward. Il avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage, il nous berçait doucement. Jamais je n'aurai pu le trouver aussi beau, apaisé, les traits détendus, concentré sur sa passion. Aucun Dieu ni aucun mannequin ne l'aurait égalé dans son rayonnement physique. Que je devais paraître fade à côté de lui !! Je caressai doucement sa joue et il rouvrit ses yeux, m'offrant un sourire divin. Il m'embrassa chastement et je reposais ma main sur ses bras. Je devais vraiment aborder le sujet avec lui, même si je n'avais aucunement envie de briser cet instant de douceur.

- Edward ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Je...j'aimerais te...parler de...quelque chose...s'il te plaît.

Je me redressai légèrement et cela semblait le sortir de sa torpeur. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute !

Je me rappuyais contre lui et fixai les faisceaux de lumière bleue qu'envoyait la chaîne hifi allumée. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard.

- Je sais que tu sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi...

- Je te pardonne, Bella. Si c'est cela que tu crains, ne t'inquiète pas : je te pardonne.

- Non, enfin...oui...il ne s'agit pas tout à fait de ça...enfin ça a un lien mais...

- Bella, tu devrais te détendre, ton coeur va exploser.

J'avais à peine remarqué qu'il avait posé une de ses mains sur mon coeur. Ce dernier battait à tout rompre. Je pris une grande inspiration :

- Edward. J'ai vécu quelque chose...il y a...cinq ans et...je...ça m'a énormément affecté...

J'attendis un quelconque signe de sa part, mais il ne cilla pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être remise...même aujourd'hui...

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon épaule et ce geste me fit frissonner.

- Ta déception sentimentale ?

- Non, elle ne date que de... quelques mois...mais...tout est en lien, et...

- Bella, je ne veux pas te forcer à m'avouer quoi que ce soit si tu ne te sens pas prête.

Je me tournais vers lui, m'appuyant sur mon côté droit toujours lovée contre son torse. Il m'embrassa le front et caressait mes cheveux. Bon sang ! Il était d'une tendresse infinie.

- Edward, je veux juste...j'aimerais que tu...que l'on s'accorde du temps...s'il te plaît...

- Du temps ?

- Je ne veux rien précipiter, je...je vais te paraître bizarre mais...je ne me sens pas prête à...à coucher dans ton lit ou...

Je le sentis bouger légèrement.

- Bella, je ne comptais pas coucher avec toi dès ce soir ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Je sais, Edward, je sais...Mais je...s'il te plaît...est-ce que nous pouvons...faire chambre à part...quelques temps ?

Il se redressa, me forçant à me relever. Il scrutait mes yeux puis éclata finalement de rire :

- Je me doutais que tu t'apercevrais que mes bras ne valent pas un bon matelas moelleux !

Je ne pus que me joindre à son hilarité, même si je n'y avais pas coeur. Je m'en voulais de lui cacher les raisons de ma distance. Il le saurait bien assez tôt !

Etrangement, personne ne nous rendit visite et le téléphone ne sonnait plus. J'en fis part à Edward le soir, alors que nous étions en train de ranger la vaisselle.

- C'est peut-être parce que le destin ne voulait pas que ça se fasse à ce moment-là.

- Tu crois au destin ? demandai-je alors que je lui passais des assiettes pour qu'il les range dans le placard.

- Je crois au destin, je crois que quelquepart, au dessus, il y a un truc qui décide.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, tu sais, comme par exemple quand tu dis que personne n'est venu nous déranger depuis tout à l'heure. Le destin, ou je ne sais pas quoi, a décidé que Jasper rentrerait à 18H, qu'Alice irait le voir à cette heure et que ton frère Emmett débarquerait à 18H pour voir Rosalie, qui était chez elle à ce moment-là. Ton père ne termine jamais son travail avant 20H je suppose, mon père sortait d'une nuit de garde fatiguante et ma mère travaillait tard avec ma tante. Ca ne peut pas être du hasard...Personne pour nous emmerder... Tu vois le truc ?

J'acquiessai en silence, devant sa déduction.

Il referma le placard et vint m'enlacer la taille.

- Et toi, tu ne crois pas au destin ?

- Moi ? Je crois en nous...

Il m'embrassa alors passionnément, langoureusement. Comme ma fièvre n'était pas complètement tombée, il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et attendit que je m'endorme pour rejoindre la sienne. Il avait pris soin de me recouvrir suffisamment et m'avait caressé le crâne et les cheveux avec sa main, comme il l'avait fait pour m'apaiser la veille. Cela marcha rapidement, je m'endormis très vite...

J'avais espéré me réveiller le lendemain à 6 heures pour le voir avant qu'il ne parte travailler, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma montre indiquait 11h15. Flute ! J'avais vraiment du sommeil à rattraper. Je m'étirais et me levais, un peu honteuse. Je constatais que j'avais meilleure mine. La piqure avait fait effet. Je pris ma température, elle avait chuté. Je pris également la décision d'aller m'acheter un réveil, pour ne pas rater Edward le matin ! En entrant dans la pièce principale, je vis mon plateau que m'avait préparé Edward. J'en souriais d'avance et me retins de ne pas sauter partout. Je remarquais également une casserole sortie avec un mot dedans. Très étonnée, je pris le papier et me penchai sur l'écriture élégante :

_'' Ma Bella,_

_j'ai dû reprendre le travail mais Dieu sait combien j'aurai aimé rester auprès de toi aujourd'hui. Tâche de te conserver vivante jusqu'à mon retour, tu veux bien ? Je suis venu te voir ce matin dans ta chambre mais tu dormais profondément et je n'ai pas eu le coeur à te réveiller. _

_La connaissant, Alice devrait sûrement passer te voir. Je t'en prie ma Bella, ne te laisse surtout pas faire par ce petit lutin. Je t'ai sorti la casserole, et je te donne l'entière autorisation de t'en servir si elle t'énerve trop ! _

_Je t'appelerai probablement vers midi pour savoir si tu vas bien. Je ne rentrerai pas tard._

_Je t'envoie 1001 baisers, que je te donnerai ce soir !_

_Edward._

_PS = Si tu assommes Alice, dissimule correctement le corps, Jasper ne nous le pardonnerait jamais ! ''_

J'éclatais de rire et le mot rejoignit l'autre dans ma boite à chaussure. Je pris mon portable et envoyais un texto à Edward :

_'' Je suis navrée d'avoir été endormie profondément quand tu es venu me voir ce matin. Et je n'aurai pas été contre le fait que tu me réveilles. Je garde la casserole près de moi et si l'inévitable doit se produire, je balancerai probablement le corps d'Alice par-dessus le balcon. Passe une bonne journée, Bella. ''_

Et comme l'avant-veille, quand je sortis de ma douche, un texto m'attendait.

_'' Je viens de me faire réprimander par un élève parce que mon portable a sonné pendant le cours que je lui donnais. Si c'est pas la meilleure, ça ! Tu peux faire autant de trous au crâne d'Alice que tu veux, mais n'abime pas ma casserole, s'il te plait. Bonne journée ma Bella. ''_

Je souriais alors que je commençais à me préparer une soupe. Je n'avais pas très faim. Je mixais mes légumes quand mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je décrochais.

- Allo ?

_'' Bonjour, Bella ''_

Même au téléphone, sa voix me rendait folle.

- Bonjour, Edward.

_'' Alors, comment tu vas ce matin ? ''_

- Mieux, la fièvre est tombée.

_'' Parfait ! Mon père sera content de l'apprendre ! ''_

- Parce que tu n'es pas content de l'apprendre, toi ?

_'' Pour tout t'avouer, cela me donnait un prétexte pour te dorloter, et j'adorais ça ! ''_

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je pressentais que l'après midi sans lui serait long.

- Tu pourras toujours t'occuper de moi...

_'' Tu m'y autoriserais ? ''_ Je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il jubilait

- Je suis tout à toi !

Un silence.

_'' Tu me manques déjà, Bella ''_

- Tu me manques aussi, terriblement.

_'' Ma chérie..._

Non non...c'était la première fois qu'il m'appellait ainsi... Et ça me plaisait ! Oh que oui !

_'' Ma chérie, je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard ''_

- Je t'attends...pour 20h ?

_'' Je pense pouvoir être à la maison à 19h30. ''_

- Merci...

_'' Je dois te laisser mon Amour...''_

Alors là, c'est trop ! Je craque...

- Bien, à ce soir alors...

_'' A ce soir, bonne journée Bella ''_

- Bonne journée...

Je coupai à contrecoeur mon téléphone. Mon coeur s'envolait, joyeux et léger. J'étais devenue son Amour, sa chérie... L'idée me plaisait diablement ! Alors que je me mettais à table, je songeai aux petits surnoms que je pourrais lui donner, sans en trouver un convenable.

J'étais affalée dans le fauteuil avec un bon bouquin quand Alice fit irruption. Je sursautais et cherchai la casserole du regard, par réflexe. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

- Huuum, Bella souriante... Est-ce que cela veut dire que tout va bien ?

Je ne régissais pas vraiment mon corps et je me jetai au cou d'Alice.

- Merci Alice, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux !

Elle me tapota les épaules et demanda :

- Dois-je en conclure que tout s'est bien terminé avec mon cousin ?  
Je décidai de lui raconter entièrement ce qui s'était passé. Je mourrai d'envie de le partager avec une amie et de toute évidence, Alice en était une.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous ! Maintenant, Bella, il va falloir passer à l'étape 2.

- Quelle étape 2 ?

- Tu veux rester avec Edward, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! m'indignai-je

- Alors on va commencer par changer tes tenues vestimentaires ! Et pour ça, rien de mieux que du... shooooooopping ! hurla-t-elle quasiment.

- Non Alice, mes vêtements me conviennent et je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent en ce moment.

- Laisse-moi te les offrir...cadeau d'anniversaire !

Je riais jaune.

- Alice, mon anniversaire n'est que le 13 Septembre !

- Et bien, je me dois de rattraper les vingt et uns anniversaires que j'ai manqué !

Je soupirais.

- N'importe quoi !

- Allez, s'il te plaît !

Je capitulais, regrettant de ne pas avoir la casserole à portée de main.

- Pas maintenant, Alice. Je me sens un peu fatiguée.

- Dès que tu es guérie, on y fonce ! Rosalie viendra avec nous ! lança-t-elle.

Je soupirai, mais j'avoue que j'attendais avec impatience de rencontrer Rosalie.

- Alice, comment ça s'est passé avec Emmett et elle hier ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas...

- Comment tu ne sais pas ?

- Et bien, Emmett et moi sommes montés, j'ai sonné, Rosalie a ouvert. Elle a vu Emmett, elle a hurlé quelque chose comme : '' _Sexy Musclor, tu es revenu !_ '' puis elle a poussé Jasper dehors, a entraîné ton frère dans l'appartement et a fermé à clés. Quand Jasper a voulu rentrer, elle avait laissé les clés dans la serrure, ce qui fait qu'il a dû dormir chez moi. Et là, mon cher et tendre est en train d'essayer de les convaincre de lui ouvrir, sans succès.

J'éclatais de rire. Emmett méritait de connaitre le bonheur. Jasper nous rejoignit une demie heure plus tard penaud, toujours mis à la porte de son propre domicile par sa soeur et mon frère. Alice se jeta à son cou.

Jasper se contenta de me sourire et de me féliciter pour Edward et moi. L'après-midi passa vite en leur compagnie. Je découvris Jasper et je devais avouer qu'il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Alice programma la séance de shopping et me tint un discours sur ce qui me mettrait en valeur. Elle piqua une crise en voyant mon placard et les habits dedans.

- Bon Dieu, Bella ! Même les nécessiteux n'en voudraient pas !

- Alice ! T'as toujours été excessive ! lança Jasper.

Alice lista toutes les affaires dont j'avais besoin quand mon libérateur entra dans la pièce. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il était de plus en plus beau chaque jour !

Edward portait un jean noir et une chemise couleur prune. Il avait lâché trois boutons en haut et je pouvais apercevoir son torse. Je rougis et un grand sourire illumina son visage magnifique, ses prunelles me fixant. Il tapa dans la main de Jasper, complice puis se pencha pour embrasser Alice. Il balança ses clés sur la table puis s'avança vers moi, hésitant. Alice répondit à son interrogation silencieuse.

- Tu peux y aller Ed', on est au courant !

Edward la fusilla du regard pendant que Jasper la reprenait. Puis, Edward se pencha vers moi, posant sa main derrière ma tête, attira mon visage à lui puis murmura :

- Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé la casserole ?

J'éclatais de rire et il rapprocha son visage du mien pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il s'assit sur l'appui-bras du fauteuil dans lequelle j'étais assise puis passa son bras sur le dossier. Je me rapprochais de lui, instinctivement et il caressa doucement mes cheveux alors que lui et Jasper entraient dans une grande discussion. Nos deux invités prirent congés à 21h. Ils allaient au restaurant.

- Je suis navrée Edward, je n'ai rien préparé à dîner, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Il s'approcha de moi puis me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail et m'embrasser.

- Je vais être obligé de te passer au four !

Je riais contre son épaule.

- Mon Dieu ! Que tu es violent !

Il rit.

- Je vais commander au traiteur italien. Ca te tente ?

J'acquiessai et il appela le traiteur, sans jamais me lâcher.

Nous dinions quarante minutes plus tard, et la suite de notre soirée ne fut que baisers et chastes caresses. Nous étions allongés sur son lit, face à face. Edward m'embrassait une énième fois doucement alors que je passais ma main le long de ses côtes. Ce geste ne m'effrayait pas. Je sentis sa langue franchir le barage de mes dents pour venir caresser la mienne. Elles se livrèrent une belle bataille et je me rapprochais sans m'en rendre compte du corps d'Edward. Quand nous fumes hors d'haleine, il entreprit de déposer une cascade de baisers le long de ma machoire et de mon cou. Je me sentais si bien, je me sentais revivre sous les baisers qu'il me prodiguait. Ses mains caressaient mon dos et des frissons me parcoururent là où Edward passait ses doigts.

Je lui fis à mon tour subir le même traitement, l'embrassant dans le cou jusqu'à sa clavicule dévoilée par sa chemise déboutonnée. Je refis le même chemin plusieurs fois de suite, caressant sa peau si douce soit avec mes lèvres, soit avec ma langue. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait difficilement. Le voir dans un état d'abandon me chamboula. Je continuais donc mon petit manège jusqu'au lobe de son oreille où j'embrassais juste derrière une petite parcelle de peau. Bingo ! J'avais trouvé son point sensible ! Il laissa échapper un long gémissement et pressa son corps contre le mien.

C'est alors que tout bascula. A moitié à cheval sur son corps, je sentis son sexe en érection contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse qu'il venait de remonter en travers sa taille. L'horreur me submergea alors. La dernière fois que j'avais senti un sexe en érection, c'était il y cinq ans, lors de mon viol. Des images terrifiantes refirent surface, je ressentais tout comme lorsque ça s'était produit. Je m'immobilisais au-dessus du corps d'Edward qui avait rouvert les yeux et me scrutait, interrogateur et inquiet. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, humide de larmes.

- Bella, mon Amour, que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît...

Je fixai son regard inquiet. J'aurai aimé le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien et reprendre nos caresses mais je ne pouvais pas. Au lieu de ça, je retins une nouvelle crise de larmes, me relevais.

- Bella, où tu vas ?

- Je suis désolée, Edward... Mais je ne peux pas...marmonnai-je, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Je sortis en courant de sa chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne et m'y enfermer. Je m'en voulais d'abandonner Edward ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas...C'était au-dessus de mes forces...


	9. Chapter 9 : Après réflexion

**Coucou everyone ! Après la douche froide de notre petit Ed', voici la suite pour découvrir sa réaction. Stephenie Meyer a toujours toute autorité sur ses personnages, of course. Mais moi, j'ai autorité sur les reviews et mes réponses :**

**Allyssabella : Je suis à la fois touchée & émue de ce que tu me racontes. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile, quand tout s'enchaine. Tu sais, je ne suis pas psy (**bien que j'ai étudié pendant 2 ans**!) mais je pense sincèrement que pour ta puce, elle saura revenir te voir quand elle en aura besoin. A toi de t'assurer qu'elle le sache. Tu auras sans doute été pour elle bien plus que sa " mère ". Les enfants sont reconnaissants. Ils savent où se trouve la vérité et l'honneteté et visiblement, tu es ces deux figures pour elle. Ne perds pas courage & sois certaine que tu n'es pas lourde à me raconter tout cela. Je sais combien ça fait du bien parfois de se confier à une inconnue ou quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation. Ca évite tout préjugé et compagnie. Concernant ta Maman, permets moi de te présenter toutes mes condoléances & t'exprimer toute ma solidarité. Perdre un proche c'est horrible. Perdre son parent, c'est indescriptible. Dis-toi qu'il te faut vivre pour elle, avancer en te disant que la vie que tu développes, c'est aussi la sienne que tu continues. Un prolongement en quelque sorte. Je pense que cela te fera du bien de pouvoir la retrouver un peu en vidant sa maison et en allant au cimetière. Une occasion de la retrouver, de se remémorer tous les bons moments passés avec elle... Peut-être même que ça ira mieux pour toi après. Je trouve déjà que tu fais preuve d'un grand courage pour vivre tout cela combiné en peu de temps. N'oublie pas, surtout, que, à défaut d'être là 24h/24, je prendrai toujours du temps pour t'apposer quelques phrases de soutien et n'hésite pas à me sonner les cloches de temps à autre. Je suis là. N'oublie jamais de garder la petite flamme de l'envie et de la curiosité et de l'espoir allumée. Même si elle semble faible, elle brille quand même, c'est l'essentiel. Je te remercie d'accepter de me livrer ce genre de choses, cela me touche énormément. Voilà la suite que tu voulais " **vite vite vite **" =) Je t'envoie énormément de courage. Bisous. **

**anya : Une marmite comme tu y vas mdr. J'avoue que j'ai aussi un faible pour ce chapitre 8, j'ai adoré l'écrire plus que les autres peut-être. Edward est magique, il ne pourra pas laisser Bella dans cet état =) A bientot**

**Dawn : Contente que tu aimes **REVIVRE A NEW YORK**. Cette fiction mérite d'être lue. Rosalie et Emmett ne s'embarrassent pas de détails lol. **

**mimie30 : Je ne conçois pas d'écrire un chapitre sans comique quand cela se prête à l'occasion. Je suis très touchée que tu ais le sourire en lisant mes lignes. C'est...waow :) Quant au langage que tu qualifies de '' direct cru " je conçois que dans un contexte romantique comme le leur, ça peut paraitre brutal. Mais je suis classée en Rated M et j'appelle toujours un chat : un chat lol. Bella sent qu'elle peut avoir confiance en Edward, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle se laisser aller dans ses bras bien que sa peur reprenne vite le dessus. Je crois qu'en fait, un tel bien-être l'intrigue. Peut-être n'imaginait-elle pas possible qu'un homme puisse être doux avec elle alors, en petite curieuse qu'elle est, je pense qu'elle a voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'être aimée et respectée par un homme. Et comme c'est Edward, c'est tout de suite plus facile =) Bisous**

**nadia : C'est sûr qu'Edward, c'est un remède fabuleux XD. Merci et à très vite !**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella :**

Il était bientôt six heures du matin. Edward n'allait pas tarder à se lever. J'étais barricadée dans ma chambre depuis hier soir, 23h. Je n'avais pu trouver de repos tant j'étais submergée par la honte qui habitait mon corps depuis cinq ans, mais également dû au fait que j'avais abandonné Edward en pleine démonstration de l'amour que nous nous portions. Je savais qu'Edward ne m'aurait bousculé en rien, mais lorsque j'avais senti son sexe dressé par le désir, je m'étais mise à paniquer et d'un coup, ce n'était plus Edward qui me retenait contre lui, mais mon agresseur, James. J'étais vraiment minable. Une nouvelle crise de larmes me noyait, alors que j'entendis du mouvement dans la cuisine. J'étais assise au pied de ma porte, mes jambes repliées tout contre moi. J'imaginais chacun des gestes d'Edward, quand j'entendis un bruit sourd, suivi d'une injure : '' _Merde !_ ''

Edward avait sans doute cassé un bol. Sa voix me manquait. Mais celle que je venais d'entendre différait de la voix si douce et si apaisante avec laquelle il me parlait. Cette remarque me fit me relever, j'étais déjà misérable et j'avais déjà honte de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas, en plus de cela, me bâtir une mauvaise conscience vis-à-vis de l'homme que j'aimais... J'hésitais, puis appuyais sur la poignée de ma chambre. Je tournais la clé et ouvris sur la cuisine... Edward était assis sur une des chaises, face à ma porte. Il leva son regard vers moi et... Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! J'y décelais ce que je craignais d'y voir : de la peine, du chagrin, mais aussi peut-être de la colère. Après tout, c'était un homme et après avoir échangés de douces caresses, j'étais partie, le plantant comme dirait Emmett '' _la bite sous le bras_ ''. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être furieux, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse. Surtout pas. J'avais besoin de lui.

Je m'approchais doucement et il me fixa intensément.

- Salut, murmurai-je, timidement.

- Salut ! répondit-il, la voix un peu dure et il détourna aussi sec son regard dans son bol.

Cela s'annonçait très mal. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. ''_Non, tu ne dois pas craquer, pas maintenant, Bella !_ ''

- Alors...ça y est ? C'est fini ? demandai-je, plus de trémolos dans la voix.

Il releva le regard et c'est à peine maintenant que je remarquai un vague liseret rouge autour de ses paupières. Avait-il pleuré ?

- Fini ?

- Je t'en prie, Edward. Ne me quitte pas.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander, devant son regard dénué d'expression. Il me fixa intensément pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité, les yeux froncés. Puis, un sourire illumina son regard et il me tendit les bras. Je courrai m'y blottir et il resserra son étreinte au plus qu'il put.

- Non, Bella, non... Je ne te quitterai pas...jamais !

Les sanglots me reprirent et je ne cherchai pas à les retenir. Edward me caressa doucement les cheveux et serra encore plus ses bras autour de mon dos tandis que je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces à son tee-shirt.

- Bella...calme-toi, je t'en prie.

J'essayai d'accéder à sa demande, sans toutefois y parvenir réellement.

- Chut, mon Amour...

Il me berçait tendrement, se mettant debout, me protégeant de sa stature divine. Il m'avait de nouveau appelé '' Son Amour ''. Ce fut le déclic, mes larmes s'estompèrent peu à peu, et alors qu'il m'embrassa le front, il se mit à sourire.

- Ca va comment, ma chérie ?

- Mieux, depuis que tu es là...

- J'ai été là, mon Amour. Je suis là depuis hier soir, devant ta porte, dans le salon.

Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et plongea ses iris dans mon regard embué.

- Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, tu sais, murmurai-je en me replongeant dans son torse rassurant.

- J'ai plutôt tendance à penser le contraire.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ceci, mais je décidai de ne pas lui répondre pour profiter simplement de cette étreinte douce. Nous restâmes un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis je relevais le visage vers lui :

- Tu vas être en retard pour aller courir avec Jasper...

Il sourit et caressa ma joue.

- Je n'irai pas courir aujourd'hui avec Jasper. Je veux rester là, auprès de toi. Et comme il a dû dormir chez Alice, je ne dois pas compter à ce qu'il fasse un autre sport que...

Malgré moi, j'éclatais de rire. Il me reprit dans ses bras et alors que je fermais les yeux contre sa poitrine, il posa sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Quel bonheur de t'entendre rire à nouveau ! chuchota-t-il.

- Edward, je...je crois que...je t'aime !

Il se décolla de moi et me fixait, l'air incrédule. Etait-il dans le même état de réciprocité que moi ? Ne m'aimait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Pour toute réponse, il posa délicatement ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Comme ça m'avait manqué ! Nos deux bouches bougèrent tendrement, délicatement, s'effleurant presque. Je réalisai soudain qu'Edward ne me quittait pas, qu'il me prouvait qu'il tenait à moi, à défaut d'avoir avoué un ''je t'aime'' qui m'aurait sans doute transcendé. Je me fis alors plus pressante, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque, penchant ma tête sur le côté sans rompre notre contact. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mes reins, délicieux contact électrifiant mon corps tout entier. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas en danger. Au contraire, Edward me protégeait. J'en étais désormais certaine. Il osa, timidement sans doute craignant une rebufade, laisser passer le bout de sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvis ma bouche pour l'accueillir et nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent doucement. Le balai était sensuel, apaisant. Notre baiser dura tant que nous puissions nous passer d'air. Mais nous n'étions que de pauvres humains et des vertiges me prirent. Je me détachais alors à regret de sa bouche si douce. Il déposa deux autres baisers rapides et légers sur mes lèvres, avant de soutenir mon regard enfiévré.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Aussi fort qu'un coup de foudre puisse me le permettre.

Je le serrai tout contre moi, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Cette fois-ci, c'était de joie. Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette phrase puisse sonner aussi douce. Même quand Jacob me le disait, cela n'était pas aussi fort, aussi puissant. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me serra de nouveau contre lui.

- Tu as faim, mon Amour ? me demanda-t-il

- Un peu...

- Je préparais le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux quoi ?

Notre routine nous reprit et nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner l'un face à l'autre, parlant peu, mais souriants beaucoup. Vers 7h15, alors que je débarassais les bols, Edward vint m'enlacer par la taille.

- Bella, mon Ange...

- Oui ? demandai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

- Je ne veux pas te contrarier, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, je ne veux plus passer mes nuits loin de toi sans pouvoir te consoler si tu en ressens le besoin.

Cette déclaration me surprenait, me rassurait, également.

- Chéri, je...

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas parler avec toi de ce qui te fait mal si tu ne le désires pas. Mais je ne veux plus que tu t'enfermes dans un mur de silence. Peux-tu me faire cette promesse ? Cent fois, mille fois cette nuit j'ai failli venir défoncer ta porte pour te voir, te toucher. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'étais...j'ai cru perdre la boule à penser avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Je scrutai son regard. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour moi. Mon coeur avait définitivement fondu pour cet homme, se remodelant à son image.

- Je te le promets, Edward. Je n'ai pas été digne de toi, je...j'ai...j'aurai dû te faire confiance dès le début mais ma confiance envers les hommes a été...comment dire...éprouvée au fil de ces cinq dernières années, je...n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne d'autre qu'à mon père et à mon frère. Tu comprends ?

- Prends tout ton temps, mon Bébé, prends tout ton temps...

Il m'embrassa doucement. Je rompis cette étreinte, je ressentais le besoin de parler. De _lui_ parler.

- Je veux changer les choses, Edward. Je veux reprendre confiance en les hommes. Pas en tous, juste en toi.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à y parvenir ?

- Je...Edward, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. J'ignore ce que tu sais, ou imagine à mon sujet, mais je veux oublier. Je veux noyer ce qui m'est pénible dans tes bras.

Il se mit à sourire et je le soupçonnai de dissimuler son envie d'exulter.

- Dis-moi comment t'y faire parvenir ?

- Accepterais-tu...

- Oui !

- Edward ! je rigolai. Tu ne sais même pas où je veux en venir !

- J'accepte déjà, répondit-il dans un sourire désormais franc

- Ah, parfait ! Je comptais te faire avaler des cigales au dîner ce soir !

Il grimaça.

- Et... ces cigales, ça...pourrait t'aider ?

- Non, mais cela me ferait énormément rire.

Il me relacha et j'en profitai pour me faufiler hors de sa portée.

- Tu aimes me faire tourner en bourrique, hein ? demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, j'haussai simplement les épaules en souriant. Ce fut le geste de trop, il se mit à me courir après dans l'appartement, nos deux rires se mêlant.

Il réussit finalement à m'attraper devant la porte de sa chambre, il me souleva comme un bébé et me balança sur le lit. J'éclatais de rire avant qu'il ne saute sur le matelas à son tour, retombant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il se mit à me chatouiller :

- Ca, c'est pour les cigales...

Je ne pouvais retenir mon rire et cela semblait l'amuser. Quand tout à coup, son visage redevint sérieux :

- Et ça...

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur ma bouche.

- C'est pour me rendre fou de toi...

Je lui caressai le visage et il m'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue léchant le contour de mes lèvres, me rendant folle de lui à son tour.

Je tournais machinalement la tête et tombais sur le réveil.

- Edward, tu risques d'être en retard...

- Hmm ? me répondit-il, alors qu'il reprenait mes lèvres en un délicat baiser.

- Ed...ward...Tes...é...lèves...t'a...tten..dent...

Il ne me laissait pas aligner une phrase complète, l'entrecoupant pratiquement à toutes les syllabes de baisers amoureux.

Il grogna contre mon épaule et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je lui caressai doucement les épaules et la nuque.

- Pas envie...

Je rigolai.

- C'est vendredi, Edward ! Tu reviendras vite et le week-end sera à nous.

- Attends-moi alors... murmura-t-il en se relevant, m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je me blottissais dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et après un nouveau baiser humide, je susurrai :

- Je serai là...

Edward partit un quart d'heure plus tard, après s'être habillé. Un tee-shirt sobre, blanc, porté sous une chemise noire, sur un jean noir. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa façon de s'habiller mais il parvenait toujours à être terriblement attirant. Je me mordais les lèvres, réprimant un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il venait de partir. Depuis 48h, ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant et je sentais qu'Edward en serait ma principale récompense. J'aimai cet homme comme je n'avais encore jamais aimé, même pas Jacob.

Je me promis mentalement, après avoir repassé le film de notre matinée tendre, de faire des efforts pour lui. Mon frère Emmett avait pour habitude de se dépasser dans ses efforts physiques. Et lorsqu'il se sentait faiblir, il se fixait des objectifs pas à pas. Il obtenait généralement ce qu'il attendait au final. Je me fixai mon premier objectif pour ce soir : dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward, cet être divin qui m'accordait son coeur, sans être sujette à des crises de panique. Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal. Et si je doutais de beaucoup de choses dans ma pauvre existence, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais certaine.

Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la douce chaleur d'une douche récente prise par Edward envahissait tous mes sens. Il avait jeté négligemment ses affaires de la veille sur le portique à côté de la panière destinée au linge sale. Je souriai à cette pensée, trop habituée pour avoir vu ce genre de comportement grâce à Emmett. Je me hissai sous la douche que je prenais lentement. L'eau chaude semblait me détendre et me donnait un sentiment de grande sécurité. Tout ici, n'était que sécurité. Edward en étant le symbole. Mon amour pour lui semblait ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Et c'était tant mieux !

Je sortais finalement de l'eau et m'enveloppais dans une grande serviette. J'enfilais un pantalon de coton gris. J'hésitai, puis finalement je me dirigeai vers la commode d'Edward dans sa chambre pour me vêtir d'un de ses tee-shirts. C'était pour traîner ici, il ne m'en voudrait certainement pas. En fait, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sache. Je remettrai mes affaires avant qu'il ne revienne. C'était ridicule mais j'avais l'impression qu'en portant cet fringue, j'avais un peu de lui avec moi...

J'étais en train de me brosser les cheveux quand on toqua avec férocité sur la porte. Je sursautais. Inquiète, je demandai à travers la porte :

- Qui est là ?  
- C'est moi petite Bella, ouvre-moi je t'en prie !

Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett qui portait une légère pointe d'anxiété. Emmett, anxieux ? Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte, je ne pus retenir un grand éclat de rire tant le spectacle était surprenant !


	10. Chapter 10 : Révélation

**Voili voilou le chapitre où vous saurez (enfin!) ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Emmett :D Stephenie Meyer est toujours propriétaire légale de ses personnages. **

**Mes réponses à mes Sans-Comptes :**

**Allyssabella : Je ne t'en veux absolument pas de ne pas avoir reviewé dès que ce fut posté ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses avec des coups de mou, ça m'arrive aussi très souvent et je ne t'en veux pas :) J'ai moi aussi regardé le concert de Michael Jackson, c'est idiot mais j'ai versé une petite larmichette et j'ai eu des frissons. Ce type était un génie ! Si je peux t'aider en te disant quoi que ce soit, ce sera un réel plaisir pour moi de savoir que je peux être utile à quelqu'un. Profites bien de tes vacances, ressource-toi un maximum. En fait, je t'ai pas dit, je suis télépathe comme Edward et je lis en les gens mdr. Non je plaisante mais j'essaye de me mettre dans ta situation. Je suis aussi quelqu'un de très positive et je vois toujours la façon dont les gens peuvent s'en sortir plutôt que couler. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire ce travail qui va etre difficile mais une fois fait, je pense que ce sera tout bon pour toi. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, continuer à avancer pour ta maman, ta petite puce & tout le reste... Si tu veux, je pourrais t'expliquer pour t'inscrire, j'suis pas une crack en anglais non plus alors j'ai noté sur une feuille. Ca parait compliqué mais ça l'est pas trop en fait lol. ** Magda88  **va remédier au problème je lui en ai parlé. A ton retour tu pourras surement lui mettre des reviews. Sur ce, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ce qui t'attend et je suis avec toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je t'embrasse, à très **vite vite vite **! Gros bisous.**

**laurie : Merci beaucoup =) Sacré Emmett...toujours là pour casser le train-train quotidien !**

**mag : Oui, ce sera préférable que Bella s'explique avec Edward. C'est pour bientot !**

**Myriam : Pour répondre à ta question, oui on peut supposer qu'Edward va l'apprendre ou le deviner bientot :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Merci pour le reste de ton message !**

**mimie30 : Bah c'est normal ça me fait plaisir de lire tes messages alors j'y réponds :) je tire cette expression " La Bite Sous Le Bras '' d'une chanson du groupe de Ska Marcel & Son Orchestre. Je trouvais que l'image se prêtait bien au truc puis j'ai moi aussi essayé de visualiser Edward et j'ai ri ! En tout cas merci pour toooous tes compliments j'suis vraiment touchée de lire et j'ai envie d'écrire encore et encore, que ça s'arrête jamais :) C'est vrai qu'Edward humain a ce petit coté foufou que le Edward vampire n'a pas, c'est pour ça que j'aime écrire un ALL HUMANS, mais Edward Vampire reste un sacré personnage aussi XD Gros bisous à toi !**

**nadia : Ne t'as-t-on pas dit que j'étais la soeur de Cruella ? XD Pour savoir ce qui arrive à Mr Musclor, c'est maintenant :) bonne lecture **

**sophiebelier : merci :)**

**twilight33 : Ah, sacré Emmett ! On le changera pas :D J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite ! Bisous**

**twilighteuse27 : Ah le coup de la casserole pour Alice, ça a fait fureur XD J'essaie de faire un truc simple, je suis pas quelqu'un qui aime se prendre la tête avec des trucs compliqués. En plus, je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour faire quelque chose de poussé. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, j'espère la suite te plaira. Bisous**

**Enfin, comme il semble que bon nombre d'entre vous soient en vacances, je vous souhaite de bien en profiter ! & Bonne lecture :)**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella : **

Je riai à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Emmett avait déboulé dans l'appartement tel une fusée et refermé la porte sur lui, le coeur battant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Je l'examinai de plus près lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le canapé.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, petite Bella !

- Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que...

Je ne pouvais formuler correctement une phrase, tant je riai. Il faut dire que le spectacle que m'offrait Emmett était hilarant : sa chemise blanche était déchirée à deux endroits, son visage était recouvert de baisers au rouge à lèvres, ses cheveux quoi que courts étaient désordonnés, il m'avait semblé apercevoir deux traces de griffure au niveau de son cou, ses chaussures n'étaient pas lacées et il était essouflé comme s'il avait couru des heures.

- Rends-moi service, petite Bella ! Ferme ta porte à clé et surtout n'ouvre à personne pendant que je serai là ! Aide-moi à fuir ! Cette fille est une vraie tigresse !

Mes yeux s'arrondirent et soudain tout s'éclaircit dans ma tête :

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est _vraiment_ Rosalie qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
- Elle s'appelle pas Rosalie, elle s'appelle Nalah la lionne ! Cette fille est un vrai volcan !

Je m'asseyais près de lui sur le canapé.

- Ca veut dire que depuis que tu es allé là-haut, vous avez fait que coucher ensemble ?

Emmett se saisit d'un coussin posé sur le canapé et se le frappa contre le visage.

- J'en peux plus...

Je réprimais un nouveau rire.

- Tu veux aller te doucher ?

- Je veux mourir !

Je riais.

- Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain...

- Tu devrais fermer tes volets, je suis sûr qu'elle escaladera ton balcon pour venir me retrouver !

J'éclatai de rire, me levai et lui tirai sur un bras avec mes deux mains pour le mettre debout.

- Allez viens ! Tu vas venir te doucher. Ca ira mieux après ! Je vais te passer des fringues à Edward ! Tu les lui rendras quand tu pourras !

J'étais toujours entrain d'essayer de le faire se lever quand il se mit debout et me scruta :

- D'ailleurs, ce tee-shirt est très masculin, Bella ! dit-il en désignant l'habit d'Edward que je portais.

Surprise, je lâchai sa main.

- Je...euh...

- Non, Bella... Tu...toi et ce type ? Mais voyons, tu le connais à peine !

Il fronçait les sourcils. Je me mis à rougir et balbutiai :

- Je...j'ai eu le...coup de foudre et...

- TU FAIS L'AMOUR AVEC UN QUASI-INCONNU APRES AVOIR ETE VIOLEE ???

Il était dans une fureur noire. Il me secouait vivement, maintenant.

- Emmett, lâ...lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

Il me relâcha comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Je massai mon poignet douloureux.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente, Bella !  
Son ton était froid et sans appel. Il était furieux.

- ECOUTE-MOI ! Edward et moi n'avons pas faits l'amour !

Cette affirmation sembla le calmer un peu.

- Mais alors que...

Je décidai de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, de nos premiers baisers manqués à mon envie de porter un des tee-shirts de celui qui partageait ma vie.

- Je suis désolé, petite Bella. Dis, tu l'aimes vraiment ce type, hein ?

- Oui, Emmett ! C'est inexplicable, c'est un coup de foudre, c'est le destin. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je l'aime en tout cas !

- Et lui ?

- Je crois qu'il m'aime aussi... Il me l'a dit, en tout cas !

- Il...te l'a dit ? Vous perdez pas de temps !

- Et c'est Muphassa le roi du sexe de la jungle qui me dit ça ?

Nous éclations de rire malgré la situation.

- Ecoute, Bella. Je ne suis pas Papa, je ne vais pas te faire la morale. Mais prends garde à toi. Je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, encore...

Je me dirigeai vers mon frère, il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva de terre, mes jambes balançant dans le vide car Emmett était vraiment plus grand que moi. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me reposai contre lui. S'il y avait bien un homme sur terre pour lequel j'abandonnerai tous les autres, c'était Emmett !

- Est-ce qu'Edward le sait ? me demanda mon frère alors qu'il me reposait au sol.

- Non, je...je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Il se doute de quelque chose, mais...il ne sait pas exactement. Il ne me force pas à en parler. Il me dit qu'il attendra le temps nécessaire pour que je m'ouvre à lui.

- Ecoute petite Bella, Edward a l'air d'être un type bien, je veux dire il m'a fait bonne impression quand je l'ai rencontré, il a semblé vouloir prendre soin de toi et j'ai été agréablement surpris. Mais ne fais rien contre ta volonté, tu m'entends ? Et s'il te presse pour avoir des relations sexuelles, ne le laisse pas faire ! Et s'il insiste, je viens lui refaire le portrait !

A cet instant, le téléphone sonnait. Je consultais le nom de la personne qui m'appelait et décrochais, souriante :

- Allo, Edward ?

_'' Hey, ma Bella. Comment tu vas, mon Amour ? ''_

- Ca va plutôt bien...Je suis avec Emmett ! Et toi, comment se passe ta matinée ?

_'' Oh tu es avec ton frère ! Je peux te rappeller plus tard si tu veux...''_

Je m'éloignais de mon frère et entrai dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Non, ne raccroche pas...J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

_'' Tu me manques aussi, mon Amour ! Comment va Emmett ? ''_

- Huum...Et bien, il a joué au Roi de la Jungle avec Rosalie depuis qu'il a été chez elle !

Edward éclata de rire.

_" Sérieusement ? "_

- Oui, il a déboulé ce matin à moitié défroqué, le visage plein de rouge à lèvres !

Edward redoubla de rire.

_" J'aurai aimé voir ça "_

- Avec un peu de chance, il sera encore là ce soir ! Je ne crois pas qu'il va oser sortir et recroiser Rosalie !

_" On pourra lui offrir hospitalité sur le canapé, tu sais ! "_

- Il est au courant pour nous !

_" Oh... Comment a-t-il pris la chose ? "_

- Et bien...

_" Mal ? "_

- Disons qu'il m'a fallu un petit lapse de temps pour lui faire adhérer au bien-fondé de cette relation...

_" Et maintenant ? ''_

- Et bien, il est d'accord mais il m'a juré que si, pour une raison quelconque, notre relation était insatisfaisante, il te referait le portrait !

Edward ria.

_" Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de te faire du mal... "_

Je ne sus que répondre.

_" Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, dis-lui bien que notre canapé lui tend les bras pour cette nuit... "_

- A dire vrai, j'avais pensé à une autre option...

_" Laquelle ? "_

- Je pourrais lui laisser ma chambre et...

'' _Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans le canapé, Bella _! " gronda-t-il

- Non, je pensais plutôt à dormir...avec toi !

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

_" J'en serai ravi ! " _

- Alors, c'est...réglé !

Mon coeur s'était mis à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine à la simple idée de rester dormir avec Edward toute la nuit. Respire, Bella ! C'est ton challenge !

- Je vais retourner voir Emmett...Edward...

_" Oui, excuse-moi. J'ai un cours dans cinq minutes ! Bonne journée, mon Amour ! "_

- Bonne journée à toi aussi...

_" Oh, Bella ? "_

- Oui ?

_" Même si Emmett ne reste pas ce soir, je...je serai ravi de dormir avec toi ! "_

- Moi...au...ssi !

_" Je t'aime, à ce soir ! "_

- Je t'aime aussi... Rentre vite !

_" Juré ! "_

Il coupa la conversation. Mon coeur s'emballait tant et si bien que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ce soir, je dormirais ici, dans ce lit, avec Edward ! Dormir, seulement ! _Pas de panique ! Emmett sera là, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il viendra. Mais il ne t'arrivera rien ! C'est Edward, pas James ! Edward ne fera jamais ça, jamais !_

Je regagnais le salon où Emmett zappait sur le téléviseur, les pieds sur la table basse.

- Hé ! Te gène pas ! dis-je en tapant sur le haut de son crâne.

- Tout doux, petite Bella ! C'est d'avoir ton homme au téléphone qui te fait bouillir les hormones ?

- Tu veux que j'appelle Rosalie ?

L'effet fut immédiat, Emmett retira ses pieds. Je riais. Je lui fis part de la proposition d'Edward de le garder à coucher, il accepta. Cela renforça mon sentiment de sécurité, Emmett serait là.

- Tu vas dormir avec Edward ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui...déglutis-je

Il dut comprendre, car il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, Bella. Tu n'auras qu'à hurler si quelque chose se passe mal...

- Merci...

Je fermais mes yeux et me blottissais contre lui. Emmett avait toujours été un grand protecteur.

- Tu sais Bella, je crois que tu devrais voir quelqu'un pour ça...

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'étais pas contre les psys et tout ça, mais franchir la porte de leur cabinet me semblait donner encore plus d'importance à ce qui m'était arrivé et je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste oublier. Pas me retrouver en face de mon calvaire, à être forcé à en parler.

- J'aurai aimé que Maman soit là...finis-je par avouer.

Emmett resserra sa prise autour de moi.

- Maman est une femme. Maman t'aurait sans doute aidé. Papa et moi, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais...

- Emmett ! Je le sais ! Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez ! Mais je sais qu'une femme aurait pu mieux me comprendre.

- Qu'en pense Angela ?

- Elle dit que ça finira par passer quand j'aurai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aidera à reprendre confiance en moi...

D'instinct, je me redressai. Je venais de comprendre ! Ces phrases qui m'étaient apparues vides de sens quand Angela me les avait dites, prenaient aujourd'hui un vrai sentiment concret et je savais quel était le responsable de ce sentiment : Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite Bella ?

Je saisis mon portable et me précipitais à envoyer un message à Edward. Je savais qu'il avait cours mais je devais lui dire.

" _Edward, je t'aime. Je viens de comprendre. Je veux que tu saches. J'ai besoin que tu saches. Je te parlerai ce soir. Nous en parlerons quand mon frère dormira. Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. "_

Cet homme était ma révélation, mon tout. Si je voulais redevenir quelqu'un, me reconstruire, cela passerait par Edward. Il avait déjà fait fondre puis rebatit mon coeur en moins de temps qu'un regard. Il m'aiderait aussi pour le reste. J'en étais certaine. Je n'avais jamais plus accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un depuis James, excepté Jacob mais cela n'était pas aussi puissant qu'envers Edward. Edward était le premier qui obtenait toute ma dévotion. Tout à ses côtés me paraissait facile. Comme s'il était la moitié qui me manquait. Cette partie qui était vide en moi, il la remplissait aisément. Comme si mon coeur n'avait attendu que lui pour s'élargir. Je fus étonnée d'entendre mon téléphoner biper, m'indiquant la réception d'un message :

" _Plus que tout, Bella ! Je serai là pour toi, plus que pour quiconque. J'écouterai ton récit et je te jure que quoi qui te soit arrivé, je resterai derrière toi pour toujours. Je t'aime plus que tout. "_

Et cette réponse augmenta mes certitudes. Même à son travail, même au milieu de sa passion, il prenait du temps pour moi. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !


	11. Chapter 11 : Comme si de rien n'était

**Stephenie Meyer est toujours la maman d'Edward et ses petits copains et copines :)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Eris59 : merci à toi de nous rejoindre :) j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

**laurie : Oh non ! Je ne compte pas séparer Emmett et Rosalie :) Je crois simplement que la sauvagerie de leur relation a effrayé Tonton Emmett lol**

**mag : Les malheurs d'Emmett ont beaucoup amusé les lectrices lol. Voici la fameuse soirée.**

**Marye : Laisse moi tout d'abord te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous :) Le fameux chapitre approche à grands pas mais Edward pourrait ne pas avoir à attendre l'explication de son amie. Pourquoi ? La réponse ici ! Grand dieu, tu me flattes beaucoup trop, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tout ceci ;) Bisous**

**Mélie : Voici la réaction d'Edward que tu attends... :) A bientot**

**nadia : Apparemment, l'entrée et le '' petit problème '' d'Emmett ont eu du succès ! Cruella te salue bien :D A+ :)**

**Petite Lou : Merci pour toutes ces belles paroles :) J'espère que les prémisses de la réaction d'Edward vont te plaire ! Bisous**

**sophiebelier : ouais c'est sur que c'est beau lol**

**twilighteuse27 : Ah bah merci beaucoup :) Bises**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde =) Et merci pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses...Plus de 300, je suis gâtée :)**

***0**0**0***

**POV Edward :**

Ce texto que j'avais reçu de Bella m'avait complètement électrisé. Plus que sa décision d'accepter de me raconter son histoire, sa déclaration d'amour avait fait exploser mon coeur et mon cerveau. J'éprouvais ainsi une grande confusion et quelques soucis de concentration durant ma journée de travail et mourrais d'envie d'appeler ma Bella à chaque pause qui se présentait. Mais elle passait la journée avec Emmett, je ne pouvais pas la harceler. Je voulais également ne pas l'opresser. De toute évidence, elle avait besoin de temps. Et j'étais décidé de lui accorder tout ce qu'elle désirerait.

Je donnais ma dernière heure de cours de la journée. Mon élève se montrait particulièrement attentive et travailleuse. Je la félicitais, elle progressait rapidement. Pourtant, je me montrais impatient et pressé d'entendre la sonnerie libératrice m'indiquant le retour chez moi. Ce soir, je n'irai pas flâner le long du lac comme j'aimais le faire après une journée de travail. Etre professeur était grisant, boostant, mais exigeait un investissement sans relâche et important. J'aimais décompresser en allant effectuer une marche tranquille proche de l'eau. Mais ce soir, non ! Ce soir, je me rendrais auprès de Bella. Car plus que l'eau et plus que toute autre activité, c'était elle qui détenait la clé de mon équilibre et de mon calme. La sonnerie m'extirpa de ma rêverie et après avoir terminé sa partition, mon élève se leva.

- C'est très bien, Amandine ! Continue comme ça et je pourrais t'inscrire au concours de piano de Seattle qui a lieu dans quatre mois !

- Vous le pensez sincèrement, Monsieur Cullen ?

Je vis ses yeux pétiller.

- Oui, je le pense sincèrement, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle sauta en l'air.

- Super !

- Mais attention, tu ne dois pas relâcher tes efforts ! Etre inscrite ne signifie pas gagner ! Tu vas devoir travailler sans relâche jusqu'au concours ! Je reçois les formulaires d'inscription dans un mois. J'en ai quatre. Tu peux en faire partie, si tu t'accroches !

- C'est juré Monsieur !

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je m'en saisis alors que mon élève me souhaitait le bonsoir. J'en fis de même et décrochais :

- Oui ?

" _Bonsoir, Edward !_ " je reconnus la voix grave de mon père.

- Salut Papa ! Comment tu vas ?

_" Bien, je ne te dérange pas ? "_

- Pas du tout ! J'ai fini, j'allais rentrer !

_" J'aimerais que tu passes à la maison avant de rentrer chez toi, s'il te plaît "_

- A vrai dire, je suis un peu fatigué. Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

J'entendis mon père soupirer puis reprendre, la voix mal assurée.

_" Ta mère et moi aimerions te parler d'une chose importante. "_

- Bon...très bien !

_" Nous aimerions que tu viennes seul "_

- Bien sur Papa ! Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez avec Maman ?

_" Rien de malhonnete, mon garçon ! Tu peux arriver rapidement ? "_

- Le temps de monter dans ma voiture, je suis là dans dix minutes !

_" Parfait, à tout de suite ! "_

- A tout de suite !

Je raccrochais, intrigué. Je devais prévenir Bella. Je lui envoyais un texto rapide :

_" Mon Amour, je dois passer chez mes parents avant de rentrer. J'en ai pour 1h maximum. Toi et Emmett n'avez qu'à dîner si vous avez faim. J'ai hâte de te retrouver. Je t'aime, Edward. " _

Bella ne me répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute occupée avec Emmett. J'espérais qu'il saurait la distraire. Je reçus son message alors que je patientais à un feu rouge.

_" Nous ne sommes pas pressés, Edward ! Prends tout ton temps et salue tes parents pour moi. Je t'aime, Bella "_

Le coeur léger, j'élançais ma Volvo grise en direction de la villa de mes parents, construite en retrait de la ville, au coeur d'une foret verdoyante. Jamais je ne me serai lassé de cet endroit. Alors que je freinais devant la porte, je vis ma mère ouvrir la porte d'entrée et me sourire. Son regard n'était pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose de triste émanait d'elle. Je fronçais les sourcils en me dirigeant vers elle et elle me prit dans ses bras :

- Bonsoir, mon trésor.

- Bonsoir Maman. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais m'entraîna à sa suite. Lorsque je franchis la porte du salon, je vis Alice, Jasper et Carmen assis sur le canapé. Mon père avait pris place dans un fauteuil en face. J'embrassais tout le monde et ma mère me fit m'asseoir.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? demandai-je en voyant leurs têtes sans sourire.

- Tout d'abord, Edward...promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère contre Alice !

- Pourquoi me mettrai-je en rogne contre Alice ? retournai-je, extrêmement surpris en regardant l'intéressée qui serrait fermement les mains de son amant.

Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Elle nous a informé pour...toi et Bella...

Je restai sans voix. Merci Alice, vraiment merci ! J'avais décidé de ne rien dire à mes parents afin que ma toute nouvelle compagne ne se sente pas oppressée par une situation gênante.

- Merci Alice ! lançai-je, quelque peu énervé

- Pardon...Mais j'étais tellement heureuse pour vous deux...lança-t-elle, sa voix couinante. Jasper pressa son épaule.

- Pas grave, marmonnai-je, déçu.

- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, à propos de Bella...

Il attisait ma curiosité. Que pouvait-il savoir sur Bella, que j'ignorais ? Un tas de choses, sans doute. Après tout, je ne la connaissais même pas depuis une semaine et Carlisle fréquentait régulièrement son père.

- J'attendrais que Bella m'en parle !

- Non, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas l'attendre... Parce qu'il est probable qu'elle ne t'en parle jamais ! Or, c'est trop important.

Un lien se fit dans mes pensées. Ce qu'ils allaient me dévoiler était-ce ce que Bella voulait me dire ce soir ?

- Edward ? m'interpella ma mère, venant mettre ses deux mains sur mes épaules

- Je t'écoute, Papa...

- Tu te rappelles de la monstrueuse affaire de ces huit filles violées et agressées en ville il y a quelques années par ce type blond ?

- Oui, répondis-je sans vraiment y prêter attention...

Carlisle baissa son regard. La suite de la discussion se fit d'avance dans mon esprit, car je venais de comprendre.

- Ne...non...Ne me dis pas que... Pas _elle _? Pas Bella ! C'est impossible !

Carlisle acquiessa silencieusement et Esmé resserra son emprise sur mes épaules.

- Isabella Swan faisait partie des victimes. Elle a été agressé et violé par ce salopard alors qu'elle sortait du cinéma où elle avait été toute seule un soir.

J'étais en état de choc. Bella...Ma Bella avait été abusé. Tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit, comme par magie. Ces affreux viols en série s'étaient produits il y a cinq ans. Bella m'avait dit avoir souffert il y a cinq ans. Son rêve quand je l'avais trouvé sur le canapé...J'entendais encore sa voix marmonner : " _Ne me touche pas...Je t'en supplie "_...Et elle m'avait fui l'autre nuit quand elle avait été en contact avec mon sexe en érection. Cette situation avait dû faire revenir en elle des souvenirs terrifiants. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle ait eu des relations sexuelles depuis ce tragique accident. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et secouais vivement mon visage. J'agrippais mes cheveux, retenant des larmes de fureur. Esmé se pencha derrière moi et posa son visage contre ma nuque.

- Edward chéri, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

La présence de ma mère m'apaisait. Mais malheureusement pas suffisamment pour me faire oublier temporairement cette horreur. Je relevais mon regard sur les membres de ma famille.

- Depuis quand tu t'en es rendu compte, Papa ?

- Depuis que l'on a déjeuné chez toi en compagnie du Chef Swan. Je savais que sa fille avait été la victime de James. Quand j'ai su que Bella était sa fille, j'ai fait le rapprochement.

- Et...vous saviez, tous ? demandai-je aux autres.

Ils acquiessèrent silencieusement. Soudain, je me levais et me fis plus agressif que je ne l'aurai voulu envers Carlisle.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été judicieux de m'en parler en premier avant d'en informer Jasper, Alice et Carmen ?

Je bouillais et serrais mes poings à m'en faire des marques sur mes paumes.

- Pardonne-nous, Edward mais quand...quand Alice m'a dit que toi et Bella sortiez ensemble, je... Je me doutais que ça allait arriver, elle et toi. Vos regards ne trompaient personne au repas et je mettrais ma main à couper que Charlie s'en doute également, mais...

- JE ME FICHE QUE CHARLIE SOIT AU COURANT ET JE ME MOQUE DE SAVOIR QUI SAIT POUR ELLE ET MOI !

Je m'étais mis à hurler, les larmes de colère commençant à perler.

- Edward, calme-toi...me supplia Esmé

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! J'APPRENDS QUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIME A ETE VIOLE, QUE TOUTE MA FAMILLE EST AU COURANT, ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE ME CALME ?

Personne ne répondit et je claquais la porte de chez mes parents, furieux, avant de me mettre à tout casser ! Je ne m'énervai que rarement, mais là c'était beaucoup trop ! Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture bien décidé à fuir cette horreur. Jasper me rattrapa.

- Edward...

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute...je suis désolé d'être au courant...de la sorte. J'aurai préféré ne jamais savoir ça...

- Je sais, Jazz'...

Jasper était mon ami. Je savais qu'il était sincère.

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner, mais... tu devrais te détendre avant de la rejoindre. Elle sentira ta colère. Elle risque de se braquer.

- Elle...elle voulait me parler...ce soir...

- Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi !

Jasper me donnait une acolade. Une acolade sincère, de soutien, une acolade entre mecs. Il me tapotait le dos.

- Je te jure Jasper, que si je croise ce type, il paiera ! Il va le payer !

- Une ordure pareille...On le chope, on le saucissonne avec une corde et on lui met les couilles sur la planche à pain... ça te va ?

L'image me fit rire et je ravalais mes larmes.

- Et tu te chargeras toi-même de les lui couper, ok ?

J'acquiessai.

- Va la rejoindre ! Elle a sans doute besoin de toi !

- Merci, mec !

Je remontais dans la volvo, mis le contact et quittais la maison de mes parents. En route, je repensais aux horreurs que Bella avait dû vivre et m'insultais de tous les noms pour avoir laissé le désir m'envahir l'autre soir. Qu'elle avait dû être effrayée ! Je fonçais sur les routes à une vitesse déraisonnable, perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'arrêtais au feu-rouge à l'entrée de la ville, in extremis. Je serai désormais à l'appartement dans moins de dix minutes et j'appréhendai. _Bella allait-elle me parler de cette épreuve ? Devai-je lui dire que je savais ? Comment l'en informer ? _

Je n'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, était confronté à cette situation. Très inconfortable, je dois l'avouer. Plus que tout, je redoutais de devoir avouer à Bella que ma famille le savait. _Y étais-je forcé ?_ Pas vraiment. Mais elle semblait amie avec Alice et une gaffe était si vite arrivée... Sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais devant l'immeuble et je garai ma Volvo dans le parking réservé aux résidents. Je mis quelques minutes avant de sortir, fermant les yeux contre le volant de ma voiture. _Pourquoi, dès qu'on touchait le bonheur, un malheur venait s'abattre après ? Devait-on payer éternellement ces instants d'ivresse ?_ Je sortis de ma voiture et la refermai à clés. Je levais les yeux vers le troisième étage et le balcon de chez moi. La baie vitrée était fermée, la lumière allumée. J'imaginais Bella et son frère assis sur le canapé, discutant, se chamaillant peut-être... Je n'avais pas eu de frère alors j'ignorais ce qu'une fratrie pouvait faire ensemble. J'en avais un vague aperçu avec Alice. _Est-ce qu'Emmett et Bella avaient le même comportement l'un pour l'autre ?_

Bella...Je fis quelques pas puis rentrais dans la résidence. Je sentais mon ventre se nouer en revoyant son visage frêle et les images d'un scénario de son viol s'imposaient à moi. Je l'imaginais pleurant, hurlant, implorant alors que cet espèce de fumier s'immiscait en elle sans prévention aucune. Une envie de vomir violente me prit aux trippes et ma main tremblait. Je sentais des frissons partir du bas de ma nuque pour glisser le long d'elle. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je décidai de m'asseoir quelques instants sur les marches de l'escalier. Dans un premier temps pour me reprendre. Ensuite, pour me recomposer une façade naturelle devant Bella. Elle passerait surement une bonne soirée avec Emmett. Comment allai-je pouvoir affronter son visage sans avoir envie d'aller éclater la gueule du fils de pute qui lui avait fait ça ?

Une vibration dans mon portable me sortit de l'état d'effaremment dans lequel j'étais entré. Je bougeai un peu pour tirer mon téléphone de ma poche et l'ouvrir. C'était un message de Bella.

_" Je suis désolée de te déranger Edward, mais j'aurai aimé savoir quand tu rentres histoire de préparer le diner. J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé avec tes parents, tu dois sans doute être bien auprès d'eux. Tu me manques, Bella. "_

Ce fut l'onde de courage dont j'avais besoin. Bella m'attendait, Bella se languissait de mon retour et je ne pouvais pas la faire attendre. J'osais croire en cet instant que je lui apportais un peu de réconfort. Je ne pouvais accepter de ne pas être assez fort pour la soutenir dans cette histoire. Je répondis à son texto.

_" Je suis dans l'escalier, je t'aime ''_

Je gravissais les marches une à une, mon corps semblant bien pesant. Inévitablement, j'arrivais enfin au troisième étage et vis ma porte sur laquelle était inscrite : N°23, Edward Cullen. Je songeai que dès demain, je ferai rajouter le patronyme de Bella. Je pris une grande inspiration puis soufflai bruyamment. Je recomposai un sourire puis ouvris la porte. J'aperçus en premier la silhouette imposante d'Emmett, appuyé nonchalament sur la table de la cuisine, riant. Il portait son regard vers moi, souriant et vint à ma rencontre. Il me serra la main avec poigne et sincérité :

- Salut, Edward !

- Salut, Emmett !

Bella, affairée sur le plan de travail, se retourna vers nous et m'offrit un sourire divin. Je m'approchais d'elle, doucement sans relâcher son regard. Un large sourire balaya son visage et ses yeux rieurs m'envoutèrent immédiatement. Je frôlais sa joue de ma main droite pour la poser contre sa nuque. Ses yeux soutinrent les miens et elle souffla, posant sa main sur la mienne :

- Bonsoir, mon Amour...

- Bonsoir...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses fines lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser fut rapide, je me doutais que la présence d'Emmett l'embarrassait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier toussota légèrement, gêné.

- Tu...vous...est-ce que...dois-je mettre la table, Bella ? demanda-t-il

Bella sembla se reprendre et s'éloigna de moi en soupirant faiblement.

- Les assiettes sont là-haut Emmett, dans ce placard. Tu n'as qu'à installer dehors, il fait bon.

- C'est d'accord !

Je regardais cet imposant nounours prendre les assiettes et couverts pour se diriger dehors et ouvrir la baie vitrée.

Bella se retourna vers moi et vint se nicher dans mes bras. J'embrassais son front et lui dis :

- Ton frère est serviable...

- Oui...je suppose que c'est sa façon de nous laisser le temps de nous saluer convenablement...

Je ne répondis pas mais resserrais mon étreinte sur elle. _Comment un type avait-il pu profiter d'elle ?_

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda-t-elle

- Humm... Longue, sans toi... et la tienne ?

- Pareil que toi...

Elle me sourit et je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser plus tendrement et lui prouver tout mon amour. _Comment cet enfoiré avait-il osé poser de force ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle était si douce ? _

Son petit corps se serrait encore plus contre le mien, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre en moi. Je serrai encore plus mes bras autour d'elle et nous berçait tendrement, fermant les yeux sur cet instant de douceur. _Comment cet espèce de pourriture avait-il osé forcer Bella, et toutes ces autres filles, à coucher avec lui ? S'insérer en elles avec violence et force ? Les frapper, les violer, leur prendre leur dignité ? _Un nouvel accès de rage s'empara de moi et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je déglutis péniblement, tentant de me calmer. Ce fut le geste de trop. Mes trippes se serrèrent lorsque j'imaginais une énième fois cette ordure forcer Bella à avoir un rapport sexuel. Je me mis à trembler et avoir un coup de chaud assez violent tant il fut soudain. Bella s'éloigna de mes bras et me fixai, yeux froncés :

- Edward, ça va ? Tu es tout blanc, tu trembles !

L'innocence de son visage me frappait et je m'écoeurai moi-même des agissements de cet enfoiré. L'envie de vomir tellement j'étais dégouté me reprit violemment et je ne pouvais plus me retenir longtemps :

- Je...je suis...je crois que je vais...

Je courus vers les toilettes et rendis tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Bientôt, la bile de mon estomac me tordait de douleurs. Je me relevais péniblement jusqu'au lavabo pour me rafraîchir. Je passais mes mains sous l'eau froide et frottais mon visage. Je fixai mon reflet blanchâtre dans le miroir du dessus, j'appréhendai. _Serai-je assez fort pour supporter la vérité qu'elle devait me dire ?_ J'entendis deux petits coups frappés sur la porte que j'avais refermé derrière moi.


	12. Chapter 12 : Tout dévoiler

**Voilà tout le monde le chapitre que vous attendiez ! La fameuse confrontation. C'est le chapitre le plus long et le plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire ! Au niveau de la dureté, il rejoint le 11eme... Décrire la violence & l'horreur que ressent Edward a été très compliqué ! J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop à mal pour ce passage. Mais je vous fais confiance, vous êtes de supers revieweuses :)**

**Les réponses aux Sans-Comptes : **

**Anya : Roh zut ! J'espère tu t'es bien rétablie :) Moi aussi je commence à atchoumer, c'est un comble avec l'été lol. mdr j'aime beaucoup ta représentation de Rosalie ! Vraiment très drole :) Mais c'était à peu près ça :D Edward a une réaction assez violente mais face à Bella, il va devoir se reprendre... Voilà enfin la confrontation... A très vite!  
**

**Carlie : Tu as absolument raison, ce chapitre n'était pas simple...et celui qui arrive non plus ! Bises**

**chris : Oui c'est sûr que Carlisle aurait dû restreindre le comité pour en parler ! Mais l'histoire de Bella et d'Edward est plus forte que ça !**

**Kim : Tu as raison, Bella sait qu'elle a besoin d'Edward pour passer cette douloureuse épreuve. De son côté, Edward va devoir prendre sur lui ! Voici la suite :)**

**L. : Je crois en fait que globalement, j'ai mal écrit la discussion de Carlisle. Il ne pensait certainement pas à mal, je crois surtout qu'il souhaitait éviter à Edward de faire quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences néfastes pour son couple. Après je peux entièrement comprendre que le timing paraisse trop court pour deux personnes. J'ai moi-même tristement connu un coup de foudre également et y a cette envie pressante de tout donner à l'autre, de tout dire... Ca reste une chose très puissante et les réactions que ça entraine ne sont pas toujours celles qu'on voudrait vraiment avoir. L'envie de profiter sans se soucier de choses douloureuses... Mais je comprends entièrement ta position ! **

**laurie : don't worry :) Edward est là ! Et je peux déjà te dire que ça va s'arranger pour elle :) Grâce à qui ???**

**maya : Merci c'est vraiment très gentil =) Bienvenue parmi nous ! **

**Mélie : Merci à toi d'avoir lu =) Je crois sincèrement Edward capable de tout pour sa belle... **

**mimie30 : j'espère que ton week end a été bon lol. Je suis contente que tu ais ressenti un peu de ce qu'Edward a ressenti sur le coup. J'avais peur de rater mon coup ! Or, je pensais que c'était très important ! Mais pour Bella, je crois qu'il est capable de tout surmonter ! Alors, la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Gros bisous à toi aussi ! **

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Reste à savoir comment il va manifester ce qu'il ressent... La réponse ici !**

**nadia : Oh, je suis touchée :) Ca a été un chapitre très dur à écrire et je suis contente qu'il t'ait ému ! Merci beaucoup ! Bises.**

**sophiebelier : Malgré l'horreur que cette révélation a provoqué chez Edward, il sait que Bella a besoin de lui :)**

**twilighteuse27 : Contente que tu ais apprécié la façon dont j'ai écris la réaction d'Edward. Et j'espère que ce chapitre central va te plaire ! Bisous**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella : **

Je toquai doucement à la porte des toilettes.

- Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es malade ? demandai-je timidement.

J'entendis le loquet de la serrure puis il ouvrit sur lui. Il était toujours aussi blanc, plus que d'habitude, je remarquai ses yeux empreints d'une douleur évidente.

- Ca va Bella, ça va... dit-il en passant sa main sur sa bouche

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'aurai pas donné mon virus, au moins ?

- Non, ma chérie, je suis désolé. J'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais à midi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui et de me blottir contre son torse rassurant. Je le sentais me serrer fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette attitude m'intriguait et je levais le regard vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Amour, susurra-t-il en caressant de son index mes lèvres. Je vais bien.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr ! me rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais avec moi dans la cuisine où nous trouvions Emmett, assis sur une des chaises autour de la table.

- Et bah alors Ed', c'est ma soeur qui te fait cet effet là ? demanda-t-il, souriant, alors que je lui administrai une légère baffe sur le crâne.

Edward s'assit à ses côtés puis répondit :

- Non, je crains que ce soit le sandwich au thon de midi...

Je me saisissais d'un verre et d'un citron dont je pressais la moitié puis le tendis à Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Bois ça, ordonnai-je. Si tu as envie de vomir, ça va te calmer direct...

Emmett fit un bruit de dégout tandis qu'Edward tordait son visage.

- Du citron pur ?

J'acquiessai.

- Remède de grand-mère Swan, compléta Emmett. Tu peux y aller, ça marche !

Je vis Edward nous regarder à tour de rôle et avaler le fond de citron dans une grimace.

- C'est...particulier...

Je repris son verre et le déposai dans le lave-vaisselle.

- On va pouvoir passer à table... annonçai-je, rivée sur Edward, scrutant le moindre mal.

Lui et mon frère se dirigèrent vers le balcon. Je les suivis un instant après avec le roti.

Nous dinions dans la bonne humeur. Mon frère et mon Homme se découvrirent quelques points communs, notamment une passion pour le base-ball. Emmett invita Edward à venir le voir jouer au prochain match. Edward, assis à mes côtés, ne manifesta aucun signe de maladie durant le repas mais mangeait peu.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demandai-je alors qu'Emmett se saisissait de sa quatrième tranche de viande.

- Si, c'est bon Bella. Délicieux comme toujours ! Mais je...je ne sais pas...j'ai pas trop faim...

- Vaut mieux pas que tu manges trop si t'es malade ! enchaîna Emmett, la bouche pleine.

- Oui, et puis toi ça t'arrange comme ça tu peux bouffer sa part ?! m'exclamai-je

Edward se mit à rire. A la fin de notre dîner, je m'affairai à la cuisine tandis que les deux hommes de ma vie discutaient sur le balcon. Avec tout cela, j'avais oublié que j'avais promis à Edward de tout lui raconter. Mes entrailles se serrèrent instantanément. _Quels mots choisir pour être précise sans trop l'effrayer ? Comment lui présenter la chose ?_ Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à ce que m'avait fait subir James. Même si, fatalement, les souvenirs douloureux remontaient en mémoire. Je ne m'en aperçus pas directement, mais je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par la taille. J'étais entrain de laver la casserole et le plat qui ne passait pas au lave-vaisselle. Je sursautais et lâchai l'éponge dans l'évier plein de mousse. Edward m'embrassa sous l'oreille droite et posa son menton dans le creu de mon épaule.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, je...j'étais perdue...dans mes pensées...articulai-je difficilement.

- Et, puis-je savoir quel était l'objet de ces pensées ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

Je me retournais face à lui, les mains pleines de mousse. Je déposai mon index sur son nez, y mettant par la même occasion un petit flocon de mousse blanche. Il ria.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard...quand tu seras grand ! répondis-je pleine de malice.

Il secoua la tête, enleva la mousse puis souffla dessus avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser était tendre et voluptueux, mes mains savonnées glissaient sur sa nuque, le pressant contre moi, tandis que ses mains massaient ma chute de reins. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et nous nous livrions alors une bataille acharnée. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, Emmett nous rappela à l'ordre :

- Ohé ! Vous allez finir par être tout bleu tous les deux ! lança-t-il en riant, de la baie vitrée.

Edward se mit à rire puis me fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, mon Amour. Bien que j'adore tes mains pleines de paic citron sur ma nuque, n'en doute pas !

Je le relâchais en souriant et l'essuyai avec une serviette. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis que je finissais de ranger. Je me rendais compte qu'il me manquait déjà alors qu'il était derrière le mur. J'étais devenue si dépendante de lui... Emmett m'aida et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé en cuir, attendant le retour d'Edward.

- Edward a l'air d'un chic type...lança Emmett alors que le silence flottait dans la pièce.

- Je le pense sincèrement, répondis-je

- En tout cas, c'est gentil à lui d'avoir proposé de m'héberger et de me protéger de Rose...

Son regard se perdit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce matin, c'était Nalah la lionne, cet après midi Rosalie, et ce soir Rose...fis-je remarquer.

Les joues d'Emmett rosirent un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, pour elle ?

Il se gratta la nuque et s'étira.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Faut dire qu'on a pas trop pris le temps de discuter et...

Je m'empêchais d'éclater de rire.

- Te marre pas, petite Bella...

En voyant sa tête, je ne pus me retenir. Il fondit sur moi et se mit à me chatouiller.  
Les chatouilles étaient mon point faible et Emmett le savait pertinemment. Aussi, il provoqua une intense partie de rires entre nous. Il bloqua mon corps contre le canapé avec sa masse musculaire importante. J'étais bloquée et secouai mes jambes tout en riant. Emmett s'amusait. En fait, Emmett s'amusait tout le temps. Avec mon père, nous avions souvent l'impression que pour mon frère, la vie était comme une glace géante à la fraise et au chocolat sur laquelle Emmett se serait jeté pour la dévorer. J'ignorais comment il parvenait à profiter pleinement du moindre détail qui se présentait devant lui et quelque part...je l'enviais. Emmett se mit à chatouiller ma clavicule. Cela me fit partir d'un rire tonitruant et suppliant à la fois :

- Em...Em...mett....aaaarrêeeeeeteeeeeuuuuhhh !

- J'arrête quoi, hein ? demanda-t-il, malicieux

- De...çaaaaa.... Je riais à pleurer.

- Dommage que ton petit-ami soit à la douche, n'est-ce pas ?  
Un éclair frappa mon esprit. _Après tout, ne m'avait-il pas promis de s'occuper de moi ?_ C'est alors que je m'époumonais dans ce qu'il me restait d'air :

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'entendra ? demanda Emmett

- Edwaaard ! S'il...te plait....vieeeeeeeens ! Mais je riai tellement que je doutais qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

- Bouhou, je suis mort de trouille ! plastronna Emmett

Edward entra alors dans mon champ de vision et s'étonna, mains posées sur ses hanches, sourcils haussés :

- Tu vas faire trembler l'immeuble, Bella, à hurler ainsi ! souria-t-il

- Elle l'a cherché ! ajouta Emmett

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, alors que je le suppliais du regard.

- Ai...ai...de... aide...moooiii !

- Humm... pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

J'étais choquée. Emmett redoubla ses chatouilles.

- T...tu l'as... pro...mis !

- J'ai promis quoi ? demanda-t-il, taquin tandis que mon frère continuait sa torture

- De m'ai...der !

- Mauvaise réponse...souria-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table basse, croisant ses bras.

- Saloooooop ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de balancer, tout en riant.

- Essaie encore ! répondit-il simplement, réprimant un rire.

Mais je riais tellement que j'en toussais et ne pus répondre.

- Je vais t'aider...Si tu complètes cette phrase, je volerai à ton secours : '' Tu dois m'aider, Edward, parce que..."

- Je fais de bons petits plats ! trancha Emmett en rigolant

Edward riait aussi de bon coeur.

- Ca, c'est une mauvaise réponse ! Je reprends : '' Tu dois m'aider, Edward, parce que..."

Je prononçais alors la seule phrase qui, je le savais, aurait de l'effet sur lui :

- Je t...t'ai...me...

Il souria et décroisa ses bras. Je le vis se lever et tirer Emmett par les épaules. Tous deux retombèrent sur le canapé en riant. Nul ne ferait doute sur la bonne entente entre eux alors que je les voyais se chamailler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Emmett administra une belle frappe dans l'épaule d'Edward puis ils se tapèrent dans la main.

- Ecoute Edward, si Petite Bella t'embête un jour, n'oublie pas le conseil de Tonton Emmett : les chatouilles, y a que ça de vrai !

Edward riait puis ajoutait :

- J'avais déjà remarqué !

Je les foudroyais du regard tandis que mon frère siffla :

- Ououh ! Pas contente la frangine.

Je me redressai et pris un air faussement boudeur.

- Vous êtes cruels !

Emmett était à ma droite alors qu'Edward se releva et passa devant moi pour venir se poster sur ma gauche. Il s'assit une jambe sous lui de sorte à me faire face tandis qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- T'es tellement belle quand t'es en colère ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner...

- Mouais...je me renfrognais, bien que le contact des lèvres d'Edward sur ma joue me fit ressentir tout un tas d'émotion plus enhivrantes les unes que les autres.

- Dis petite Bella, tu vas pas aller me dénoncer à Rosalie, hein ? demanda Emmett en me prenant la main

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

- Oh non, pitié ! Je t'en prie !

Il s'était mis à genoux devant moi.

- Je t'en conjure !

Je soupirais tandis qu'Edward riait.

- Va pour cette fois ! répondis-je finalement.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Il m'embrassa la joue et se rassit sagement.

Alors que finalement je me détendais, Edward effleura ma nuque.

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il

- Toi ?

- Suis-je pardonné ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir un instant et une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Je ne sais pas encore... Ferais-tu quelque chose pour moi pour te faire pardonner ?

Il semblait surpris :

- Bien évidemment, votre Altesse !

- Joue pour moi...du piano...s'il te plaît.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa sur le front. Puis, il se dirigeait vers son piano.  
Après toute cette agitation, j'avais besoin d'un petit moment de calme. Je n'étais pas tout à fait remise et notre jeu m'avait quelque peu essouflée. Je me tournais pour prendre appui sur le dossier du canapé et ainsi ne pas perdre des yeux l'homme que j'aimais. Je sentis Emmett suivre le mouvement derrière moi. J'observais Edward. Il abaissa un pupitre et y déposait une partition. Il fit craquer ses doigts et entonnait les premiers airs de la douce balade que j'avais entendu l'autre matin. Mon coeur se serra en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Alice : " _Il t'a composé une berceuse _". C'était celle-là. C'était _ma_ berceuse. Le silence était quasiment religieux, Emmett écoutait attentivement tandis que je jouissais véritablement de cette mélodie. Je regardais avec une attention particulière Edward. Son visage était baissé vers le clavier. Aucun sourire. Concentré à l'extrême. Parfois, un petit rictus nerveux animait sa bouche fine. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains, parfois se fronçant, parfois trahissant une implication absolument hors normes. Il avait remonté ses manches au niveau de ses coudes et je suivais du regard ses avant-bras. Il était tout simplement magnifique, de même que ce qu'il nous jouait.

Je voulais voir la réaction d'Emmett. Lui, ce sportif au grand coeur qui chahutait toujours, était bien calme. La musique l'apaisait-il ? Je me tournais et le vis, les yeux rivés sur Edward. Je voyais dans ses yeux la même lueur que lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Oui, Emmett aimait cette musique, aussi...Ce n'était décidément pas mon frère pour rien ! Il sentit mon regard et me sourit. Je le lui rendis, apaisée. Il tendit une de ses grandes mains vers moi et je m'en saisis. Il m'attira jusqu'à lui et je m'installais contre son torse alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. J'avais chaud, j'étais bien. Calme. Je regardais toujours Edward dont le visage vivait sa musique. Il improvisa après ma berceuse sans s'arrêter et se mit à jouer quelques airs plus ou moins connus. La dernière chose que j'entendis distinctement avant de m'endormir sur place fut une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas, mélancolique et douce. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui aurait donné envie de pleurer, plutôt une musique qui aurait apaisé la plus douloureuse des blessures... Un peu à l'image de ce que faisait Edward avec moi...Il apaisait ma blessure...

J'émergeais doucement. _Je sortais d'un rêve très tendre dans lequel Edward jouait du piano et je l'admirais, assise près de lui. Soudain, son visage avait changé et lorsqu'il se retournait vers moi, je reconnus James._ Cette vision m'avait faite sursauter et m'avait réveillé. Je m'étirais sans ouvrir les yeux quand je butais sur quelque chose à mes côtés. Je tatonnais en direction de ma lampe de chevet, mais je ne la trouvais pas. Cette situation m'intriguait au plus haut point. Et d'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il que mon volet ne soit pas baissé et que ma fenêtre ait changé de place ?

Je me redressais sur le lit un peu plus vivement que prévu. Je remarquais que je portais toujours mon pantalon de coton gris et le tee-shirt d'Edward. _Me serai-je endormie comme une masse sans prendre le temps d'enfiler mon pyjama ?_ J'essayais de retrouver la mémoire dans mon cerveau endormi quand j'entendis quelque chose bouger. Un froissement de tissus...Les draps ? Mon coeur s'emballa quand je m'apercevais dans la lueur de la nuit qu'Edward était allongé à mes côtés. Non, plutôt moi qui étais assise dans _son _lit. Que...quoi ?

- Bella... qu'est-ce que tu fais assise en pleine nuit dans le lit ? marmonna Edward, la voix pâteuse alors qu'il se tournait pour me faire face.

Je remarquais qu'il était torse-nu et heureusement que c'était la nuit, sinon il m'aurait vu rougir jusqu'à la racine !

- Je...euh...Que...

Edward se redressa et se frotta le visage.

- Il est 4h30 du matin, Bella. Il ne fait pas assez jour pour faire quoi que ce soit...

Je me retournais vers lui, cherchant rapidement une explication.

Je fus étonnée une énième fois de sa capacité à répondre à mes interrogations sans que je ne les formule à haute voix.

- Emmett dort dans ta chambre, Bella. C'est pour cela que tu es ici. J'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner hier soir, j'ai joué du piano, tu t'es endormie dans les bras d'Emmett alors il t'a porté jusque ici.

Mes lèvres se rejoignirent en un " O " silencieux tandis qu'Edward passait sa main sur mon dos.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non, rien...

Je me recouchais alors qu'il restait adossé à la tête de lit. Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma tête un peu plus haut que sa hanche, sur le matelas. Après quelques instants en silence, il se recoucha à mon niveau et remonta la couette sur nous deux, m'embrassant le bout du nez. Je rigolais. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et ferma ses yeux, collant son front contre le mien.

- Emmett est couché ?

- Oui, je me suis levé pour aller boire un verre de lait, il ronflait comme un bébé !

Je souriais malgré moi.

- J'aime bien ton frère, il est gentil !

- Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui, il a été tellement gentil, prévenant et attentionné quand...

Je déglutis, ne complétant pas ma phrase. Edward m'embrassa doucement le front. Je me blottis contre lui, inspirant sa fragrance. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler, Bella... Après tout, on se connait depuis peu de temps...

Je restais quelques secondes immobile, sans répondre. Je sentis son nez dans mes cheveux. Lui aussi semblait s'imprégner de mon odeur.

- Edward, je sais que nous sommes rapides mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis si longtemps. J'ai tellement confiance en toi, jamais ça ne m'était arrivé auparavant. Et je ne veux pas commencer notre relation sur un mensonge...je...je te dois la vérité !

- Tu ne me dois strictement rien, Bella.

- S'il te plaît...

Me voilà entrain de le supplier de me laisser lui raconter mon calvaire.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille sur le balcon ? Je m'y sens toujours à l'aise quand je dois faire quelque chose de pénible...m'avoua-t-il.

J'acceptais et je me relevais en m'aidant de sa main. Il entrelaçait nos doigts tandis qu'il se saisit d'une couverture traînant dans son placard.

Il ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et m'entraîna dans sa suite. Il s'installa dans le canapé en osier, sa couverture sur le dos et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je me blottissais dans son étreinte chaude alors qu'il nous enveloppait de sa couette. L'étroitesse du canapé et son torse nu entouré de cette chaude couverture me donnait un incroyable sentiment de sécurité. Je fixai les étoiles. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. C'était une belle nuit.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? S'enquit-il

- Non, je suis bien...souriai-je alors qu'il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

Nous installions un léger silence. Un vent léger vint secouer les feuilles des plantes sur le balcon. Je perdais mon regard dans ce spectacle apaisant, cherchant mes mots. Comme pour m'encourager, Edward m'embrassa sur le front. La boule bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge grossissait. Les palpitations de mon coeur s'accéléraient... J'avais déjà envie de pleurer.

- C'était...ça s'est passé il y a environ 5 ans...

Je sentis Edward tressaillir. Avait-il froid ?

- Continue...murmura-t-il.

Je remarquais qu'il avait fermé les yeux. _Etait-il anxieux de ce qu'il allait entendre _?

- Je sortais d'une soirée au cinéma seule. J'aime bien y aller toute seule, ça me divertit. Angela et son petit ami Ben, devaient me rejoindre au bar du coin car ils dinaient chez les parents d'Angie. Nous avions prévus une petite soirée, ensemble, après ma séance. Je commençais à me diriger vers le bar, il n'était qu'à un peu moins d'un kilomètre du cinéma. J'avais traversé un parc. Je n'étais pas tellement téméraire. J'avais remarqué un type blond fumant une cigarette assis sur un banc. Il m'avait sifflé mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention et j'avais mis mon baladeur pour ne plus l'entendre. Je marchais et passais dans la rue principale quand on m'a attrapé par le bras...

Je sentis Edward bouger, je l'entendis ravaler sa salive. Je me consacrais à ses réactions, pour oublier les miennes.

- Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, j'écoutais de la musique. Je me suis retrouvée dans une ruelle en courbe ne voyant ni l'entrée ni la sortie, plaquée contre les murs d'une maison. Je ne voyais pas le visage mais sa voix...je m'en souviendrais toujours : " _C'est pas bien d'allumer les garçons et ensuite les ignorer... _" qu'il m'a dit. Je me débattais. Il maintenait mes poignets au niveau de mon visage, il me faisait mal. J'ignorais de quoi il parlait. Il avait plaqué son corps contre le mien. C'est alors que je compris qu'il n'avait pas des intentions très louables. Je le suppliais de me laisser tranquille, je m'excusais si j'avais pu faire un geste ou avoir un regard qui aurait pu être pris pour de la drague. Il m'a dit : _" N'espère pas être pardonnée si facilement...Tu es bien trop attirante ! " _

Edward se raidit contre moi et je remarquais qu'il avait toujours les yeux clos. Je posais ma main à plat sur son torse nu. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et rouvrit les yeux sur moi.

- Je...continue, Bella. Je t'écoute.

Il exerça une mini pression sur ma main mais aucun de nous ne rompions le contact. Je retournais au spectacle des étoiles pour reprendre mon récit.

- J'ai commencé à prendre peur car j'avais su que deux mois auparavant, une fille avait été agressé et violé dans la région. Je l'ai supplié, imploré. Il m'a dit : _" Tu t'es condamnée toute seule et je déteste les pleurnicheuses ! Si tu te tais, ça pourrait même être agréable ! " _. Là, j'ai compris. Mais il était trop grand, trop imposant. J'ai grandi avec Emmett cependant. Je savais qu'un coup bien placé pouvait jouer en ma faveur. Mais tu as bien dû te rendre compte que je suis maladroite. Je l'atteignis seulement sur la cuisse. Ce fut mon erreur fatale. Il m'a mis une claque et a dit : _" Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! " _Il m'a frappé en plein ventre, je croyais ne jamais avoir plus mal que ça. Il m'a asséné plusieurs coups au ventre et au visage quand je suis tombée au sol. Il en a profité, il a ouvert mon jean et...

Une larme coulait, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre... Je revivais la scène avec tellement d'exactitude ! Chaque détail de cette horreur gravée en moi. Edward me plaqua contre lui et sa chaleur rassurante. Je faufilais mes bras autour de sa nuque et glissai mon visage dans son cou. Il caressait mon bras.

- Il...il a...déchiré mes vêtements. J'avais mal, tellement mal, Edward. Je n'ai pas pu me débattre. Il a violenté chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il a martelé mon visage avec plusieurs coups de poing puis il m'a enfoncé son ...dans...la bouche. A m'en étouffer, je...

La fontaine se déversait. J'avais l'impression de sentir son corps en moi. Edward me serra encore plus contre lui. Il posa sa main sur ma tête pour me garder contre son torse. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je refusais qu'il me rejette.

- Je...j'étais tellement groggie que ça l'a...énervé. Il a déchiré ma culotte et...

J'éclatais en sanglots. Mes jambes se tortillaient, comme pour se refermer à jamais.

- Chuuut...C'est fini, Bella, fini...murmura Edward, d'une voix rauque.

- Il...il...

- Je sais, j'ai compris... chuuut...Calme-toi, je t'en supplie...

J'aurai aimé l'écouter mais les trémolos que j'entendis dans sa voix eurent raison de ma volonté même la plus infime. Je relevais le regard vers lui et vis ce que je n'avais jamais vu encore chez un homme : des larmes. Edward avait le menton tremblant et reniflait légèrement. Nous nous regardions et il dégagea mes cheveux défaits de mon visage. Il caressa ma joue puis mon front en tentant d'esquisser un sourire mais ne laissa échapper qu'un sanglot mal maîtrisé.

- Co...comment t'en es-tu sortie ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraitre calme.

- Je...Angela et Ben... Quand ils ne m'ont pas vu arriver, ils ont...ils ont voulu m'appeler, je...je ne répondais pas alors...ils ont sillonné la ville et...c'est Ben qui...m'a retrouvé. Je me...suis évanouie, après. J'ai tellement eu honte qu'il me trouve à moitié nue dans cet état, je...

Le flot intarissable de ma tristesse m'empêchait de continuer mon récit. Edward fixait les étoiles. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il devait vraiment tenir à moi pour être touché par ce récit. A ce moment-là, je me jurais de tout faire pour me sortir de ce traumatisme...pour lui...

- Bella, je...j'ai un...aveu à te faire...marmonna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes où il m'avait bercé tendrement.

Je secouai la tête contre son cou, lui montrant ainsi qu'il possédait mon attention.

- Je...Mon père...savait. Il... Quand je suis allé chez eux hier, je...c'était pour...il voulait m'en parler...

Bien sur que Carlisle était au courant ! La fille du shérif de la ville violée et agressée...ça avait fait le tour de la presse locale.

- Je suis désolé chérie...lança Edward. Vraiment désolé que tu ais eu à subir ce traitement inacceptable et je...je m'en veux tellement l'autre soir de...d'avoir laissé mon désir transparaître que...Je...si tu savais comme je me sens coupable ! Je suis également désolé que ma famille sache et que je n'ai pas eu le cran de t'en parler, car c'est ton histoire et...

Edward baissa les yeux alors que je me redressais. Bien sûr j'étais très gênée qu'ils sachent la vérité ! La situation était déjà très humiliante pour moi et j'aurai désormais du mal à affronter leurs regards... _Que penseraient-ils de moi ? Que je suis une fille sale, minable, qui n'a pas vécu comme les autres et qui ne mérite pas leur fils ? _... Mais Carlisle pouvait-il avoir ignoré cette affaire ? Si ça se trouve, il avait lui-même osculté des victimes à l'époque !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu...ne pouvais pas savoir et... quant à tes parents... Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je...Bien sûr j'aurai aimé que cela reste entre nous mais...ton père est médecin et je suppose qu'il a dû en avoir échos, comme pas mal de monde, ici... C'est juste que...affronter leurs regards... Que vont-ils penser de moi ?

- Jamais ils ne te jugeront à mal, ce n'est pas dans le caractère de mes parents... Et crois-moi que si ça l'était, je ne leur en laisserai pas l'opportunité !

Je restai silencieuse. Edward était un type bien, il était impossible qu'il ait été élevé par deux monstres. De plus, ma première impression de Mr et Mrs Cullen avait été très bonne.

Edward prit mon silence pour du scepticisme. Il continua :

- Tu as beaucoup de courage, Bella. Beaucoup de courage de m'en parler. Je t'admire, je...Bien sûr, j'aurai préféré t'admirer pour autre chose, mais...Comment pourrai-je te remercier pour cette confiance aveugle que tu me donnes ? Je...

Il s'était mis à jouer avec l'une de mes mèches. Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Depuis trois jours, tu es aux petits soins pour moi. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec toi depuis toujours, de te connaitre depuis toujours. C'est... je veux dire je suis tellement heureuse qu'Alice m'ait parlé de tes sentiments, de ton coup de foudre parce que j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose, ce fut si rapide et pourtant si merveilleux ! Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour toi. Je suis à toi. Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur sont à toi...Je t'aime, Edward !

Il me serra contre lui tellement fort que je crus que j'allais me fondre dans son corps.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Je te promets que je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Nous ferons tout à ton rythme. Je te fais le serment d'être là à chaque seconde.

- Je ne te répugne pas ? demandai-je, étonnée

Il m'écarta de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...je suis sale et j'ai été minable et j'ai...je veux dire je n'ai pas pu refaire l'amour depuis ce jour terrible.

- Bella ! Je t'interdis de penser cela de toi ! Tu n'es ni sale, ni minable. Ce que tu as vécu c'est...une horreur ! Mais tu n'en es pas responsable, d'accord ? Tout ce qu'il a pu te dire, c'était parce que ce type est un gros détraqué mental et que ça l'excitait. Ce type est un salopard et tout ce qu'il a dit n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Tu ne l'as pas allumé, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui t'est arrivé ! Tu as croisé la route d'une ordure. Chérie, ce type a violé et agressé huit filles ! Faut avoir un sacré pète au casque pour faire ce genre d'immondicités ! Ni toi ni aucune d'entre elle n'est responsable. Je ne veux plus que tu t'auto-flagelle à ce sujet !

- Je me dégoute à penser que cet homme a été le seul, le premier à...

- Chhuuuuut ! Edward posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Puis, il m'attira de nouveau contre lui et me berçait. Il m'embrassa le front et murmura à mon oreille :

- Je te laverai de ce sentiment de honte, mon Amour. Et si ce n'est pas moi, je suis...

Cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de le couper.

- Edward ! Il n'y a que toi, il n'y aura que toi. Je veux uniquement toi. Je n'ai envie d'accorder cette confiance qu'à toi. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore prête mais...

- J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra, Bella. S'il faut dix jours, dix mois, dix ans...Je m'en contrefous ! Et si, pour te garder, je dois passer simplement ma vie à t'embrasser sur la bouche et garder mes mains liées dans mon dos, je suis prêt à le faire ! Comprends-tu que je tiens à toi plus qu'au reste ? Comprends-tu à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai Bella. Je suis littéralement fou de toi, je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours... Tu es ma seule raison d'être vivant, d'avancer chaque jour. Je n'aime que toi, mes pensées ne vont que vers toi, mes battements de coeur ne cognent que pour toi, mes sourires sont à toi, mon bonheur tu en es la raison... Tout ira bien, Bella ! Tout ira bien, je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aiderai à avancer, à retrouver ta joie de vivre, à rallumer tes yeux pétillants... Je ferai tout pour toi ! Ne l'oublie jamais... D'ailleurs, je te propose qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, sauf si tu en éprouves le besoin, on n'en parle plus !

J'avais, depuis trop longtemps, eu besoin d'entendre cette dernière phrase. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il semblait me comprendre mieux que quiconque.

- Merci...

Je me reposais contre lui, certaine de mon avenir. Il tenait mon existence entière entre ses mains. Mon père m'avait toujours dit que j'avais connu suffisamment de merde dans ma vie et que le destin m'enverrait du bonheur, un jour. Je crois bien qu'il me l'a envoyé quand j'ai pris la décision de vivre ici, et j'étais plaquée contre cette bouffée d'oxygène qui était nécessaire à mon organisme, bien au-delà de l'air pur.

Je dûs m'endormir dans ses bras car, quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je me trouvais dans sa chambre à nouveau, pelotonnée contre son torse rassurant. Il avait passé un tee-shirt bleu et le jour pointait par la fenêtre. Les rayons de soleil caressaient son visage endormi et paisible. Qu'il semblait calme en cet instant, on aurait dit un enfant. Je remarquais que mon bras droit était posé sur son ventre, mes doigts entrelacés à ceux de sa main gauche. Mon autre bras était replié contre son flan tandis que le sien était posé sur ma taille. Son visage penché vers moi. Sa bouche fine était entrouverte. Le drap était remonté sur nous deux. Son lit était assez large et je m'étonnais du peu de place que nous prenions sur ce matelas, imbriqués l'un près de l'autre. La lumière envahissait sa chambre et je posais mon attention sur la décoration de son espace personnel. Au-dessus de son lit se trouvait une étagère au niveau de la tête de lit. Il y avait déposé un réveil ainsi que quelques photos de sa famille et ses amis. J'y reconnaissais Jasper et Alice, ainsi que ses parents. Quelques autres clichés dont les visages m'étaient inconnus. Un piano miniature trônait également, semblable à celui du salon.

Mon regard suivit le côté et je voyais son armoire, ouverte. D'ici, j'y distinguais déjà un désordre chronique. Cela me fit sourire. Les hommes étaient définitivement tous les mêmes ! A côté, il y avait une commode et dessus quelques photos encore. Au pied du lit se trouvait son bureau. Le fouilli y était impressionnant. J'écarquillais les yeux. Des dizaines de feuilles blanches jonchaient le plateau de travail. Des crayons étalés partout. Une lampe de bureau était posée dans le coin. Quelques post-it étaient accrochés au mur. A la gauche du bureau, il y avait sa pile de CD incroyable !

Je sentis Edward se mouvoir contre moi et je reportais mon attention sur lui. Sa main tenant la mienne se contractait et il étira son bras qui tenait ma taille, tout en baillant. Je regardais ce spectacle attendrissant tout en souriant. La pensée que j'avais réussi à tenir toute la nuit dans le même lit qu'un homme, aussi proche de lui, et sans cauchemarder ni paniquer m'emplissait de joie. Edward passa sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller et émit un petit gémissement.

- Bonjour, toi ! lançai-je

Il marmonna un vague " _coucou_ " avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? me demanda-t-il

Je posais mon menton contre sa poitrine et souriais à mon tour :

- Je regarde l'homme le plus adorable et le plus beau qui soit !

Cette remarque le fit sourire alors qu'il se tourna face à moi pour me serrer contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis...de nombreuses années.

- Tout le monde me fait toujours des compliments à propos de mon matelas, ria-t-il.

Je me joignis à son hilarité avant de resserrer ma prise sur lui, autour de sa nuque.

- N'oublie pas que tes oreillers sont très confortables et tes draps magnifiques ! continuai-je

Un rire le secoua contre moi.

- Quant au sommier, je ne t'en parle même pas !

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou pour m'embrasser au niveau de la clavicule alors qu'il était pris d'une nouvelle envie de rire. Je frissonnais. J'avais envie de rester ici éternellement avec lui posé contre moi. Il dût partager la même envie car il s'immobilisa, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. De mon bras posé sous sa nuque, je caressai le bas de son crâne tandis que mon autre main caressait ses épaules tendrement. Je voulais faire passer dans cette étreinte tout le bonheur qu'il m'apportait, la joie qui m'apaisait et la reconnaissance de m'avoir laissé lui raconter mon histoire cette nuit.

Force était d'admettre que tout lui dévoiler m'avait profondément aidé. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, j'avais dormi sans faire de cauchemars. En fait, je n'avais pas rêvé du tout. J'étais tombée dans un sommeil réparateur et je me sentais ce matin en pleine forme, enjouée par l'idée que c'était samedi et qu'Edward n'irait pas travailler. Je ne savais pas trop l'heure qu'il était, je m'en fichais, j'avais envie de rester fleimmarder dans ce lit, Edward près de moi. L'appartement était silencieux, l'immeuble également. Que c'était appréciable ! Je me concentrais sur la respiration calme d'Edward.

- Je pourrais rester ici tout le week-end, finit par murmurer Edward alors que je le croyais endormi à nouveau.

- J'aimerais ça aussi...répondis-je tout aussi doucement en embrassant sa tempe.

Il sortit de sa cachette sous mon cou pour m'adresser un tendre sourire. Avec ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et moitié fermés, il était tellement mignon que je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cernes du bout des doigts. Je m'approchais de son visage et forma avec mes lèvres ces simples mots : " _Je t'aime_ ". Il me répondit de la même manière, un sourire envahissant de nouveau son visage. Je ne pus que le lui rendre, émue de tant de paix et de douceur. Il se redressa sur un coude pour me caresser le visage.

- Tu as passé une nuit calme...commenta-t-il

Alors que je posai ma main sur celle qui touchait ma joue, je répondis :

- Oui, je crois que...ça m'a fait du bien de te parler...

Je déglutis en me rappellant du sujet de notre discussion. Il s'appuya contre les oreillers en m'attirant contre lui. Je me reposais contre sa poitrine, enlaçant sa taille.

- Tu as très bien fait, mon Amour. Je veux que tu ailles mieux.

- Je veux également aller mieux, pour toi...

Il releva mon visage avec un index sous mon menton de manière à venir poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Seigneur ! J'étais au Paradis et j'avais hérité de l'ange le plus parfait qui ait pu exister...


	13. Chapter 13 : Le début d'autre chose

**Hello mes ami(e)s !! Voilà, le chapitre 12 est passé...la grande discussion...Dans le grand ensemble, vous l'avez apprécié et c'était très important pour moi que ce soit le cas. Merci à toutes de vos encouragements infiniments touchants ! **

**Les réponses aux Sans-Comptes, comme toujours je ne vous oublie pas :)**

**Annick : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite que tu attendais...**

**anya : Cet événement a sans doute définitivement soudé le jeune couple. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas toutes ces femmes à qui malheureusement ce genre de trucs arrivent...Qui tombent sur un salopard au coin d'une rue et qui n'ont pas la chance de Bella de rencontrer quelqu'un de respectueux derrière ceci...ou qui n'ont pas la chance de vouloir en parler, et de se sauver par la suite. Ce n'est pas évident alors...je pense très fort à elles ! Comme tu avais '' **supersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersuper hâte **", voici la suite :) A bientot**

**Carlie : Merci beaucoup ! Bella a désormais toutes les cartes en main pour se reconstruire. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, réponse bientot :)**

**L. : Certes, je suis de ton avi c'est une histoire de perception. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, il a sans doute voulu éviter à Edward soit d'aller trop vite et presser Bella sur un plan physique. Ce qui est navrant, c'est que toute la famille soit au courant. L'important est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne perturbe Bella dans sa remise en confiance. Il est vrai que ce passage a particulièrement étonné voir choqué mes revieweuses. J'aurai sans doute dû l'écrire autrement ou le tempérer. J'ai réécrit entièrement le chapitre de confrontation entre Bella et Edward en lisant vos remarques, notamment la tienne. Histoire de tempérer mes écrits du chapitre 11 ou les expliquer plus clairement peut-être. Cela dit, avoir vos avis ça sert à ça :) A bientot.**

**laurie : Je suis contente que tu te sentes bien à la lecture de ce chapitre :)**

**Mélie : Merci à toi ! Bella a vécu assez de merdes pour l'instant, laissons la profiter de sa toute nouvelle vie heureuse avec son Edward ! A suivre, comme tu dis =)**

**mimie30 : Je voulais trouver un moyen de montrer qu'Edward était choqué autrement que de lui faire tout casser. J'ai pensé que lui faire retenir ses larmes difficilement était plus beau. Y a rien de plus beau qu'un homme qui pleure... Bella, comme tu dis, a enfin de la chance avec lui ! Tu me couvres de compliments, je vais finir par me transformer en tomate :D Tu me remercies, mais c'est à moi de le faire, sans toutes ces reviews, sans tes reviews, cette fic n'aurait pas grandi ! Quant aux clones...rupture de stock mdr C'était en édition limitée ! Désolée ! Bisous**

**mimily : Effectivement, Bella a été très courageuse. Je crois que le viol est l'un des pires crimes qui existent, si ce n'est le pire après le meurtre. En écrivant ceci, j'ai aussi eu une pensée à toutes ces femmes à qui ça arrive, et qui n'ont pas la chance de Bella de rencontrer quelqu'un qui les respecte par la suite. Ce genre de mecs qui font ça, je les tuerai sur place ! **

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : C'est que vous êtes nombreuses à me demander un clone d'Edward !! Je sais pas si le Père Noel aura ça en stock cette année XD**

**nadia : Malheureusement, des Edward ça court pas les rues XD Bisous**

**nana : tu trouves qu'Edward brutalise Bella dans cette FF ?? Peut-être qu'il y a une erreur de fic :)**

**sophiebelier : t'as absolument raison !**

***0**0**0***

**POV EDWARD :**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis hier soir. Quand je m'étais retourné après avoir joué pour Bella, je m'attendais à rencontrer son visage rivé sur le piano. A la place, je tombais sur ses yeux clos et sur son petit corps blotti simplement contre le large torse de son frère qui la tenait fermement tout en caressant discrètement ses cheveux. Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné Emmett capable de gestes aussi tendres, même pour sa soeur. Elle avait semblé si fragile en cet instant. Cette vision m'avait attendri et ce fut pourtant mon invité qui reprit la parole, chuchotant :

- Je la couche où ?

- Viens, murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte à Emmett qui portait Bella telle un bébé, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Couche la dans mon lit, ne la réveillons pas...

Emmett déposa sa soeur doucement et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder dormir agenouillé à côté du lit, une main posée sur la tête de Bella. Je quittai la chambre, me sentant de trop dans cet instant de tendresse. J'avais rapidement compris, par leurs regards à tous les deux, que chacun était tout pour l'autre. J'attendis quelques minutes seul sur le canapé à feuilleter le programme télé avant qu'Emmett ne fasse son apparition, fermant sans bruit la porte de ma chambre.

- Ecoute, Ed'...Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails, car c'est à Bella de décider si elle souhaite te le dire ou pas. Mais ma soeur a souffert. Beaucoup souffert. Elle a vécu une chose qui...une chose terrible ! Ensuite, elle a cru être heureuse en tombant amoureuse du fils d'un ami de mon père. Il l'a largué alors qu'elle reprenait confiance. Ca l'a anéanti. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je t'apprécie, tu sembles tenir à ma soeur. Mais avise-toi de la faire souffrir, avise-toi de la faire pleurer, avise-toi de détruire ce qu'elle essaie de reconstruire dans son existence et tu seras un type mort. C'est clair ?

J'avais acquiessé. Emmett n'avait pas haussé le ton mais je sentais toute la menace de son discours. Sous ses airs décontractés, il allait avoir à l'oeil notre relation. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la dévotion qu'il avait pour sa soeur cadette. Puis, il s'était mis à rire et me taper dans l'épaule :

- Maintenant je te dis ça, mais je veux pas te faire peur hein ? Rien ne me réjouirait plus que ce soit toi qui redonne la joie de vivre à ma soeur !

Nous avions ri puis j'avais pris congé d'Emmett, lui montrant sa chambre, pour ensuite rejoindre la mienne car je tombais de fatigue.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, quand Bella s'était réveillée, nous étions sortis sur le balcon pour discuter de la chose ignoble qu'elle avait subi. Son histoire, détaillée, la faisant pleurer, les paroles de mon père m'avaient crispé et je n'avais pas su retenir mes larmes. J'espérais un jour croiser ce fumier et avoir l'occasion de lui faire passer l'envie de détruire des femmes. Quand, finalement, j'avais pu être capable d'assurer à Bella mes sentiments, elle s'était endormie contre moi, me serrant avec une force inouïe, paisible, et je l'avais ramené au lit craignant qu'elle ne tombe malade encore une fois. Je m'étais installé près d'elle et elle était venue se poser sur mon torse. Cette position me semblait si naturelle... Comme si j'étais né pour la tenir contre moi. Jamais avec Jessica nous n'avions eu de gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Je ne regrettais pas que cette dernière m'ait trompé avec ce type, cet indien, car j'avais finalement obtenu quelque chose de bien plus précieux : Bella. Je m'étais endormi, rassuré par cette pensée. Et heureux.

Bella et moi étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans mon lit. J'avais pu m'assurer qu'elle avait bien dormi et nous étions en train de nous embrasser pour la énième fois de la matinée. J'étais adossé à la tête de lit et Bella se cramponait fermement à mes épaules et mon tee-shirt. Je retenais son dos contre mon corps, comme si je craignais qu'à tout instant, elle s'évapore. Ce samedi matin n'était que tendresse et douceur. Des réveils comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours ! Bella rompit notre baiser et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, me confia-t-elle.

A cet aveu, mon coeur se serra d'amour.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai enlevé les piles du réveil, et que nous ne pourrons pas nous réveiller... la taquinai-je, caressant le bout de son nez.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Bella commença à jouer avec mes doigts tandis que mon bras droit calé sous elle effleurait discrètement sa hanche et ses côtes, en geste d'apaisement. Je l'embrassais au sommet de son front et inspirais sa douce odeur. Elle entrelaça nos doigts :

- Crois-tu qu'une catastrophe nucléaire est survenue cette nuit ?  
Je fronçai les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout semble bien calme ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'être seule avec toi...Et c'est une idée qui ne me déplait pas...

Elle se tourna de nouveau face à moi et elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Elle plaqua son buste contre le mien et passa ses mains sur ma nuque. Je resserrai ma prise sur son dos alors que je glissais ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui demandant une invitation secrète. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'elle entrouvit légèrement sa bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois de la matinée et s'emportèrent dans un ballet de douceur, de calme. Je me laissais envahir par cette douce sensation de plénitude et oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas Bella et son corps contre le mien...

" _Putain ! _''

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Bella réagit plus rapidement que moi et frappa sa tête dans mon épaule avant de gémir longuement dans une plainte désespérée.

- Quand on parlait de catastrophe nucléaire...soupira-t-elle

Je me rappellais soudain de la raison pour laquelle Bella avait dormi dans mon lit.

- Emmett ?

Elle soupira bruyamment alors que je rigolais de voir sa moue boudeuse et elle décida de se lever. Je n'étais pas du même avi et me cramponnais à sa main.

- Edward, rigola-t-elle, je dois aller voir ce qu'il fait avant qu'il ne fasse sauter l'intégralité du mobilier.

- On s'en fout du mobilier...grognai-je alors que je m'avançais dans le matelas pour la retenir. Reste encore un peu...

Elle ria et se mit debout sur le côté du lit alors que je me mettais à genoux devant elle sur le matelas. Elle me dépassait légèrement alors que je me mis à geindre :

- Bella, s'il te plaît...

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et fixais son visage radieux et ses yeux chocolat. Je déposais ma tête contre le haut de sa poitrine, me calant sous son cou et son menton. Elle entoura mes épaules de ses mains et caressait avec douceur mes mèches folles non domptées du matin, nous emportant dans un nouveau calin apaisant.

_" Mais c'est pas vrai ! "_

La voix grave d'Emmett retentit une nouvelle fois. Bella me repoussa doucement et je soupirai, vaincu.

- Allons-y, avant qu'il ne trouve amusant de faire de la boxe sur mon piano !

Elle ria (dieu que j'aimais ce son!) et m'entraîna à sa suite. J'étais en tee-shirt et en pantalon de pyjama mais Emmett s'en ficherait certainement !

Bella ouvrit la porte et Emmett nous fit face :

- Salut les amoureux !

Nous nous avancions vers lui alors que je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif à mon piano, heureusement intact !

Bella lâcha ma main tandis que je regardais le chantier sur la table de la cuisine, épaté ! Elle embrassa Emmett sur la joue alors que je m'étonnais :

- As-tu décidé de refaire la déco de la cuisine, Emmett ?

Il entoura Bella de ses bras protecteurs et paru gêné :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais vous préparer le petit-déjeuner mais...

- Emmett, le gronda affectueusement Bella. Papa t'a interdit de faire la cuisine à la maison, je t'interdis de la faire ici !

- J'suis désolé, balbutia-t-il

- C'est pas grave...C'est tellement gentil de ta part...

Bella prit les choses en main alors que j'aidais à éponger le café qu'Emmett avait renversé. Celui-ci ramassa les morceaux de sucre par-terre qu'il avait visiblement lâché. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous attablés autour de toasts à la confiture et d'un bon bol de café accompagné de jus d'orange. Seul Emmett buvait un chocolat chaud.

- Alors, bien dormi ? lança-t-il la bouche pleine

- Parfait, répondis-je.

- La même, compléta Bella en me prenant la main. Nous nous fixions un bref instant tandis qu'Emmett se léchait les doigts pleins de beurre bruyamment.

- Vous faites quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Bella m'interrogea du regard. Qu'allions-nous faire pour notre premier week-end ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je.

- Et toi Emmett ? Tu as un entraînement aujourd'hui ?

- Non, mais les gamins ont un tournoi !

- Les gamins ? demandai-je

- Oui, dans le cadre de mon diplome d'éducateur sportif, je suis chargé d'entraîner avec un coach diplomé une équipe de baseball de jeunes qui ont entre 12 et 14 ans. Ils ont un tournoi cet après-midi. Vous pouvez venir les voir, si vous voulez...

- Peut-être qu'on passera...répondit Bella.

- Chouette ! Bon allez, je vais vous emprunter votre sal...

_" Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Driiiiiiing " _

- Ca, ce n'est pas Jasper ! plaisanta Bella alors qu'elle se rappelait du son bruyant que faisait mon meilleur ami.

Je riai et me levai pour ouvrir.

- Edward ! Tu es là, super ! Figure-toi qu'il m'arrive un truc pas possible ! s'exclama mon invitée-envahisseuse.

Je me décalai pour la faire entrer et soupirai, c'était toujours pareil avec elle :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rosalie ?

Mais la soeur de Jasper venait de s'immobiliser dans le salon, tournée vers la table. Je n'avais plus pensé à Emmett !

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer dans son chocolat. Il s'essuya le menton et ouvrit la bouche.

- Ro...Ro...salie...

- Ah ! Génial ! Tu te rappelles de moi, hein ?! Tu as retenu mon prénom ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais m'appeler : La-chaussette-dont-on-se-sert-pour-se-réchauffer-et-qu'on-balance-ensuite-à-la-poubelle !

Bella, toujours assise à la table, avait les yeux écarquillés au plus possible rivés sur Rosalie. Je m'amusais intérieurement de cette situation avant d'essayer de calmer les choses, connaissant la soeur de Jasper.

Je l'attrapais par le bras et parla :

- Rosalie, voici Bella. Ma petite-amie. Ma nouvelle co...

- Ta nouvelle colocataire oui je sais, Jasper m'a tout ra...ATTENDS QUOI ?

Rosalie hurla, ce qui nous fit tous sursauter.

- Ta petite amie ?

Elle tourna son regard vers Bella, la scrutant des yeux à la tête alors que mon Amour se mit à rougir. Je ne savais pas lire les pensées mais j'imaginais trop bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de ma voisine : " _Look banal, tenue négligée, même pas coiffée..._" Le genre de bricoles que Rosalie détectait en cinq secondes. Cette pensée ne me plaisait pas, car j'aimais Bella comme elle était.

- Bo...bonjour...balbutia Bella.  
N'y résistant pas, je me glissais derrière elle pour passer mes bras en travers le buste de Bella et la maintenir fermement. Elle aggripa immédiatement mes avant-bras dans un geste de nervosité et je me serrai contre elle, posant ma joue contre la sienne, tous deux fixés sur Rose. Emmett était bien calme.

- Je te parlerai plus tard, Edward ! répliqua Rosalie, cinglante. Ce ton ne me plaisait pas. Mais ma voisine revissa son regard sur Emmett. Seulement, son visage avait changé. Le gros nounours maladroit s'était redressé, surplombant de toute sa carure le corps frêle de sa maîtresse d'un jour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix s'éleva, menaçante.

- Pourquoi tu emploies ce ton en regardant Bella ? demanda-t-il à Rose.

Elle retint un frissonnement et un affrontement visuel débuta entre eux, Emmett bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Rosalie mains sur ses hanches. J'avais l'impression d'halluciner. Bella était toujours aussi étonnée.

Ce fut pourtant Rosalie qui craqua la première, se jetant au cou d'Emmett pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Et en plus, il est possessif, jaloux et protecteur ! J'adore ça !Viens là mon gros matou !

Elle embrassa Emmett à nouveau et ce dernier se détendit, surpris. Il nous adressa un regard d'excuses et tenta de nous dire quelque chose tandis que Rosalie l'entraînait dans la chambre de Bella et refermait la porte à clés.

J'éclatais de rire contre l'épaule de Bella.

- Ah non hein ! Pas sur mon lit ! Je suis pas d'accord ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant pour asséner des coups vains sur la porte.

Mais déjà des bruits douteux parvinrent à nos oreilles. Elle pleurnicha et je lui tendai mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, riant toujours.

- Mon lit...ils vont détruire mon pauvre lit...

Je lui massais le dos vigoureusement et elle passa ses mains autour de ma nuque, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, boudeuse.

- Rassure-toi mon bébé, ils n'auront pas accès à ma chambre et je serai plus qu'heureux de devoir t'y faire une petite place.

- On fait quoi ? Je ne sais pas toi mais moi, il est hors de question que je reste ici ! demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, seulement troublé par un bruit sourd qui fit bouger la porte de la chambre de Bella.

- Je ne comptais pas supporter ça toute la journée ! Mais ils ont visiblement besoin de se retrouver...affirmai-je en entendant un gémissement très évocateur.

Bella acquiessa et passa ses mains sur ma taille.

- As-tu envie d'aller voir ton père ? m'enquis-je

- Il travaille aussi le samedi...soupira-t-elle et je la sentais déçue.

- On peut aller chez mes parents, si tu veux... Je te montrerai la maison où j'ai grandi...Alice y sera sûrement ! Sa mère et elle déjeunent toujours le samedi midi à la villa. On pourra se faire inviter...lançai-je en embrassant son front

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez tes parents...Ton père a déjà refusé que je lui paie la consultation...

- Chut ! Ils seront ravis de te revoir ! Ma mère cuisine toujours pour un régiment de l'armée et puis si je ne vais pas la voir, je crains qu'elle ne débarque ici avec le F.B.I !

Bella riait.

- Et si tu veux, en passant, on pourra aller voir ton père au commissariat...

Cette idée dût lui plaire parce qu'elle m'adressa un grand sourire et accepta. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient plus discrets du tout et cela devenait même irritant ! Bella déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et partit se doucher. Je forçais mon esprit à ne pas vagabonder au-delà de la porte de la salle de bains et appelais ma mère :

_" Oui ? "_

- Maman ? C'est Edward.

_" Mon Trésor ! Comment vas-tu ? "_

- Bien Maman, et toi ?

_" Très bien ! Ta tante Carmen est ici, avec Alice "_

- Elles vont bien ?

_" Alice boude un peu, parce que Jasper devait nous rejoindre pour déjeuner, mais il s'est décommandé pour une raison professionnelle "_

Je riais. Alice semblait perdre sa raison de vivre chaque fois que Jasper s'éloignait d'elle. Mais un regard en direction de la salle de bains me rappellait que j'allais finir par être dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Cette Alice !

J'entendis ma mère rire.

_" Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de le faire spontanément mon grand ! "_

Elle avait raison.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir manger à la villa à midi ?

_" On ? "_

- Oui...Bella et moi...

Je savais que ma mère jubilait à cet instant précis.

_" Bien sûr mon chéri ! Je suis ravie de la revoir ! Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle rétablie ? "_

- Oui, elle va mieux, le traitement de Papa a été efficace !

_" J'en suis heureuse ! Et comment ça se passe avec elle ? "_

- Maman !

_" Je posais simplement la question..." _

- Tu es définitivement trop curieuse !

_" Je ne suis pas curieuse, je m'intéresse à toi, à elle, à vous ! " _

- Maman, vous pourriez éviter certains sujets aujourd'hui avec Bella ?

Un silence.

- Maman ?

_'' Excuse-moi chéri... Il va de soi que nous ne dirons rien ! Nous nous en occuperons bien, tu sais... J'aime déjà beaucoup cette petite ! Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle ! " _

- Tu vois juste !

Je vis Bella passer la tête par la porte et me scruter du regard. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

- Je vais te laisser, Maman ! Je vais me préparer.

_" Venez dès que vous le pouvez ! "_

- Je me douche et on arrive.

_" A tout à l'heure mon trésor, je t'aime ! "_

- Je t'aime aussi Maman, à tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais et tombais sur les prunelles de Bella.

- C'était ma mère, elle nous attend pour déjeuner à midi...

- Je suis contente de la revoir...

Je remarquai son air gêné.

- Tu as un problème, Bella ?

- Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange, tout est dans ma chambre. C'est extrêmement embarassant... elle s'était mise à rougir. Dieu que j'aimais ces couleurs !

- Ecoute, on est chez nous ! Je vais aller les déloger !

- Non ! Edward ! Laisse-les...Il se peut que cette fille soit celle qu'il faut à mon frère alors...

C'était définitif, je trouvais Bella tellement adorable à se soucier des autres faisant passer son confort après le reste.

- Je dois avoir un pantalon sec noir dans la buanderie. Cela m'ennuie de te demander ça, mais je suis en serviette et mouillée, connaissant mon grand équilibre, je glisserai sur le parquet jusqu'à là-bas plutôt que je ne marcherai, peux-tu aller me le chercher s'il te plaît ?

- Evidemment !

Elle était juste en serviette...bon dieu... ! _Calme Cullen, calme..._

- Par contre, je n'ai aucun tee-shirt de propre. Puis-je t'emprunter une chemise dont tu ne te sers pas ?

Elle rougit deux fois plus.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Sers-toi dans l'armoire. Je vais chercher ton pantalon.

- Merci !

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre, refermant la porte. Je devais me reconcentrer sur ce que Bella avait vécu. Combien elle avait souffert. La simple pensée de sa douleur calma toutes mes ardeurs hormonales. Je trouvais son pantalon dans la panière et lui amenais.

Je toquai contre la porte.

- Bella ? J'ai ton pantalon !

Elle ouvrit la porte et m'adressa un charmant sourire alors que je remarquais qu'elle avait passé ma chemise mauve. Elle avait remonté les manches trop grandes pour elle à mi-chemin de ses coudes et ouvert mon vêtement de deux boutons en haut. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et brossés.

- Merci, mon Amour.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et referma la porte très vite. _L'avais-je effrayé ? Avait-elle craint quelque chose en remarquant que je l'avais détaillé ? _Elle rouvrit sur elle de brèves secondes après et me rejoignit sur le rebord du lit pour m'embrasser.

- Tu peux aller te doucher...murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres, sans toutefois s'en décoller.

Je quittais à regret sa bouche, me saisissais de mes affaires pour me faufiler dans la baignoire. Je l'avais préalablement réembrassé rapidement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me doucher et à me vêtir. J'avais passé une chemise blanche et mon jean bleu. Je m'étais coiffé aussi bien que ma chevelure me le permettait car je savais que ma mère et Alice ne m'auraient pas laissé respirer. Je voulais profiter de Bella, pas me prendre la tête !

Quand je ressortis dix minutes plus tard, Bella m'attendait, à la même place. Elle tenait deux feuilles dans ses mains et lisait...Oh non ! Lisait-elle ce que je pensais ? Je m'asseyais près d'elle essayant de feindre l'indifférence et embrassa son épaule avant de regarder...ce qui confirma mes soupçons.

- C'est toi qui a écris ça ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je...parfois j'essaie de coller quelques paroles sur les musiques que je compose, mais...tu sais, c'est sans prétention !

Elle se tourna vers moi sans lâcher les papiers et murmura :

- Ce texte est magnifique...

Je la pris contre moi et nous nous embrassions tendrement et amoureusement quelques instants. A contrecoeur, je me relevais.

- On devrait se mettre en route, il est bientôt 11h30...

Elle reposa les papiers sur mon bureau et m'enlaça par la taille alors que je la tenais par ses épaules. Je pris mes clés de voiture et nous descendimes tranquillement, sereins et heureux dans l'escalier miteux de l'immeuble que je n'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau...

Le trajet dans ma voiture jusqu'à la villa fut relativement court. D'une part, je posais rarement le pied sur le frein, ce qui effraya un peu Bella. Ensuite, la route était dégagée, la circulation faible en ce samedi matin. C'était à chaque fois pareil à Forks, dès le week-end, les habitants partaient dans des endroits plus gais et plus ensoleillés. Enfin, Bella en voiture était d'agréable compagnie. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, nous posant des questions sur nos gouts respectifs, riant beaucoup... J'en fus presque étonné lorsque je tournais à l'embranchement de la forêt pour rejoindre le domicile parental. Bella s'émerveilla...

- Tes parents vivent vraiment ici ?

- Oui, c'était un vieux rêve de ma mère...

Je crus qu'elle allait se déboiter la machoire quand elle aperçut la villa.

- Elle te plaît ? demandai-je en serrant le frein à main et en coupant le moteur.

- Elle est magnifique...balbutia-t-elle en se détachant, sans enlever son regard de la maison.

Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai le recoin de sa bouche.

- Respire, mon Amour !

Je quittais l'abitacle de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la portière de Bella. Elle s'extirpa de ma Volvo et je refermais la porte. Je la sentais ébahie par l'endroit où je venais de l'emmener.

- C'est la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vu...

Je souriai devant sa réaction. Mes parents avaient les moyens de s'offrir ce genre d'endroit et j'imaginais que pour quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Cullen, le lieu devait paraître imposant. Je mesurais la chance d'avoir grandi ici.

Je m'extirpai de mes pensées quand Bella glissa discrètement sa main dans la mienne. Je me tournais face à elle et dégageais ses cheveux détachés derrière son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer... la rassurai-je

- J'ai honte de...

- Honte de nous ? demandai-je, surpris presque vexé

- Non, non ! Non mon Amour, bien sûr que non ! Mais je...tes parents savent ce qui m'est arrivé et...

- Ils ne s'en formaliseront pas, Bella. Ils verront en toi Isabella Swan, non la victime de James. Elle ferma les yeux et acquiessa. Je l'embrassai sur le front et l'entraînai vers la porte tout en maintenant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

- C'est nous, lançai-je

Esmé se précipita sur nous, en tablier avec ses gants de cuisson. Je sentis Bella se presser derrière moi, timide, telle une enfant.

- Oh, mes chéris vous êtes là ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver ! Comment vas-tu mon trésor ?

- Ca va, répondis-je en l'enlaçant. Esmé me relâcha et souria affectueusement à Bella.

- Bonjour, Bella. Sois la bienvenue chez nous !

- Bonjour, Esmé ! Merci de m'accueillir.

- C'est tout naturel ma chérie et je suis ravie de te revoir ! répondit ma mère dans un sourire apaisant et maternel dont elle seule avait le secret.  
Esmé enlaça Bella et je fus agréablement surpris lorsque je vis Bella en faire de même, et ce de bonne grâce. Ma mère entraîna Bella au salon et je les suivis.

- Je nous ai cuisiné un ragoût, rassure-moi et dis moi que tu aimes ça ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te ferai autre chose...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Esmé. J'aime ça.

- C'est parfait !

Nous entrions dans le salon et je voyais Alice discuter de manière agitée avec sa mère, Carmen.

- Edward ! Bella ! s'exclama ma cousine en se levant vers nous, très vive.

Je jubilais intérieurement en voyant Bella sourire sincèrement à Alice alors que les deux s'embrassaient.

- Alors Bella ? Comment tu vas ? Tu vas tout me raconter hein ?

- Alice...la répimandai-je alors que Bella me retournait un sourire.

- Quoi ? râla ma cousine.

Je me dirigeai vers ma tante toujours assise dans le sofa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonjour, mon neveu préféré !

- Salut tantine !

Carmen me frappa l'épaule et me gronda :

- Ne m'appelle pas tantine, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille décharnée ! plaisanta-t-elle

- Mais non, tu es parfaite ! répondis-je en riant.

Carmen reporta son attention sur Bella.

- Tu nous présentes ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

De nouveau, Bella se rapprocha de moi pour m'attraper le bras.

- Carmen, voici Bella. Bella, ma tante, Carmen.

- Enchantée, Bella.

- Enchantée...répondit Bella

Ma mère revint dans le salon.

- Papa est dans son bureau, si vous voulez aller le saluer et lui dire que nous allons prendre l'apéritif...

- Tu viens ? demandai-je à Bella

Elle me suivit comme pressée de sortir d'ici. Dans le hall, au pied de l'escalier montant à l'étage, je me tournais vers elle. Elle se blottissait contre moi.

- Tu te sens mal à l'aise ?

- Non, je...c'est simplement étrange...

- Dans quel sens ? m'inquiétais-je en l'entraînant dans l'escalier

- C'est étrange de me trouver ici, j'ai l'impression de me sentir déjà comme un membre à part entière de ta famille. Ta mère est tellement gentille, tellement prévenante.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Tu es un membre de ma famille.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolat et je crus distinguer des larmes naissantes. J'aurai aimé continuer cette conversation mais nous étions arrivés devant la porte de bureau de mon père. Je toquai.

" _Entrez ! _"

- Salut, Papa, c'est nous !

- Edward ! Bella ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

Carlisle s'était levé pour m'embrasser. Il en fit de même avec Bella, comme si c'était une chose tellement naturelle.

- Alors, Bella. Comment te sens-tu ? Ai-je été un bon médecin ?

- Vous avez été parfait ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci Docteur Cullen.

- Carlisle...

- Carlisle ! enregistra ma compagne. Elle souria à mon père qui en fit de même.

- Maman te demande si tu veux prendre l'apéritif...

- Volontiers. Je crois avoir assez travaillé aujourd'hui !

Il referma brutalement son dossier sur lequel il était penché puis nous suivit. Bella avait collé son corps au plus près du mien sans toutefois oser me prendre la main. J'ignorais si c'était la présence de mon père qui la dérangeait ou l'intimidait. Je décidais cependant de ne pas la forcer. A son rythme. C'était à son rythme, et rien d'autre !

Nous rejoignimes le reste de la famille au salon, Alice, Carmen et ma mère dans une grande discussion, très agitées. Mon père plaisanta :

- On vous entend piallier depuis l'escalier !

- Alice a toujours été exubérante, plaisanta sa mère dans un rire tandis que je prenais place sur le canapé et que Bella s'asseyait près de moi. Esmé attira la table basse vers nous.

- Vous buvez quoi ?

Bella se contenta d'un verre de jus d'orange tandis que ma mère me servit une bière. Nous discutions tous ensemble très longuement.

J'observais Bella du coin de l'oeil. Au début intimidée, elle prit cependant part à nos échanges grâce à Alice qui l'intégrait en douceur dans nos conversations. J'étais extrêmement reconnaissant envers ma cousine-quasi soeur. Je savais qu'en dehors de moi, Bella trouvait en Alice un point de repère essentiel dans ma famille et cela m'emplissait d'une joie sans égal. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver une fierté plus grande que celle où ma copine et ma famille s'entendraient bien. A cette délicieuse pensée, j'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de Bella et cette dernière vint poser son autre main par-dessus les notres comme pour me retenir près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela...

- Alors, Bella. Comment va ton père ? demanda Carlisle

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous avez déjeuné chez nous...

- Il doit être occupé, il y a pas mal de grabuge ces temps-ci !

- Comme toujours, mais il me manque un peu...avoua à demi mots Bella.

Cette pensée nostalgique me donna un coup de fouet et je retournai mon visage vivement vers elle, par crainte d'y trouver des larmes naissantes. Soulagé, je n'y voyais rien de tout ceci. Elle releva son regard vers moi pour esquisser un faible sourire et je revins à ma promesse matinale :

- Nous irons lui rendre visite au commissariat après déjeuner.

Cette affirmation sembla lui rendre du baume au coeur car elle me souriait tendrement en appuyant brièvement sa tête contre mon épaule. De retour dans notre bulle, pour quelques secondes...

- Tu sembles très attachée à ta famille, commenta Carmen, assise face à nous.

- Je le suis, à mon père et mon frère surtout... répondit poliment Bella.

- Tu as des difficultés relationelles avec ta mère ?

Je craignais que ma tante ait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Bella m'avait peu parlé de sa mère. Je n'en savais que son absence. Je sentis ses mains se resserrer légèrement sur la mienne.

- Je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs, à vrai dire, je...elle s'est remariée quand j'avais quatre ans et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, alors...

Cette fois, la tristesse se lisait dans les yeux de mon amie. Je me penchais un peu vers elle pour déposer ma main sur le noeud que formaient nos mains croisées et essayais désespérément d'accrocher son regard.

- Veux-tu bien me pardonner, Bella ? J'ignorais ceci, je suis confuse...

Ma tante s'excusait et je la remerciai du regard, ce qu'elle confirma par un mouvement bref de la tête.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, répondit Bella. Je vous pardonne bien volontiers.

Elle s'était reconstruit une façade. Un viol combiné à l'absence d'une mère, cela faisait beaucoup trop pour un seul coeur.

En délicieuse hote qu'elle était, ma mère mit fin à ce malaise en nous invitant à prendre place à table. Je m'installais à la gauche de Bella tandis que nous faisions face respectivement à Alice et Carmen, mon père et ma mère chacun en bout de table. Esmé amena l'entrée et le repas fut agréable. Nous avions évité les sujets fâcheux, mon père nous racontait quelques mésaventures cocaces avec ses patients tandis que Carmen et Esmé parlaient de leur entreprise. Alice, quant à elle, se désespérait d'amener Bella faire du shopping pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je voyais bien que l'idée n'emballait pas Bella. J'allais riposter à ma cousine de lui ficher la paix quand une conversation attira mes oreilles. Carmen et Esmé étaient animées :

- On en a besoin !

- Esmé, ce n'est pas inutile !

- Admets qu'on en a besoin !

- Je l'admets, mais...

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda mon père en terminant sa part de gateau.

- J'expliquais à Carmen la nécessité d'engager une nouvelle personne à l'entreprise.

- Pour quelle utilité ? m'intriguai-je

- Un peu tout : paperasse, secrétariat...

- On s'en sort, Esmé ! insista Carmen

- Difficilement ! Les commandes affluent et cette semaine, faute de secrétaire, on a manqué deux affaires importantes.

Carmen ne trouva aucun argument. L'idée me frappa le cerveau de manière vive. Je m'en étonnais car depuis que j'étais amoureux, j'avais l'impression que mon encéphale tournait à son plus faible régime...

- Bella cherche du travail !

- Edward...chuchota cette dernière.

- C'est vrai, non ?

- Vraiment, Bella ? s'enquit ma mère

- Ou...oui, mais je...Je n'ai pas d'expérience dans le domaine du secrétariat, et...

- Qu'en dis-tu, Carmen ?

- Tu sais Esmé ce que je pense de ce nouvel emploi... Ce n'est pas contre toi, Bella. Je t'aime bien, mais je continue de penser que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau corps dans notre organigramme.

- Ecoute, prenons Bella à l'essai une semaine. Qu'en dis-tu, Bella ? On te forme pendant une semaine, au bout de laquelle on réfléchira si cela nous a été vraiment utile. Comme ça, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre et nous, nous verrons ce que cela nous apporte...

Je vis dans le regard de ma tante un scepticisme mais elle acquiessa et Bella se mit à rougir.

- Merci...Merci Carmen, merci Esmé !

Ma mère se contenta de lui sourire puis elle commençait à débarrasser la table. Carmen, Alice et Bella l'aidèrent tandis que mon père et moi jouions aux machos-man sans bouger de nos chaises et ce dernier me resservait un verre de vin rouge alors que Bella venait récupérer nos assiettes. Elle passa à mon niveau et sa main effleura mon épaule. Je penchais la tête en arrière pour la voir et mimer de mes lèvres l'envoi d'un baiser discret. Elle rougissait (Dieu, j'étais vraiment fou de cette couleur!) et m'envoyait le plus délicieux des sourires que je n'eus jamais récolté. Lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine, mon père entama la conversation :

- Alors Ed', comment ça va ?

Je comprenais le sens de sa question.

- Elle m'a parlé de...

- Oh...Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Des larmes, beaucoup de larmes. Elle est très affectée.

- Il faut que tu sois prudent avec elle...

- Je ne comptais pas la bousculer !

- Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

- Je veux l'aider, P'pa...

En dépit de ma promesse de tout faire à son rythme, j'avouais là à mon père combien je me sentais faible.

- Ce sera différent d'avec Jessica tu sais !

- C'est ça qui me fait peur ! Avec Jess, c'était...enfin tu vois : "_Je fonce tête baissée dans le mur et je compte les fissures après !_ " Là, Bella c'est plus...enfin c'est moins...

- Elle doit reprendre confiance en elle, en son corps qui lui a été volé d'une certaine manière...

Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de me dire Carlisle alors que les femmes de la maison revenaient à table. Bella reprit sa place et je m'emparais de ses mains avidemment.

- Que fait-on, cet après-midi ? demanda Esmé

- Je ne peux pas rester, je dois rejoindre mon petit mari...annonça Carmen

- Traduction : veillez bien à ce qu'Alice ne vienne pas roder à la maison, soupira ma cousine.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- On va s'occuper de toi en attendant le retour de Jasper, ma belle ! annonça Carlisle

- Nous comptions aller nous promener au bord du lac...Vous en êtes, les enfants ? demanda ma mère.

- J'ai promis à Bella de l'emmener voir son père, mais nous pourrons vous y rejoindre après, si tu as envie...

- Cela me ferait plaisir ! affirma Bella dans un sourire sincère.

- Vous resterez dîner. Jasper devrait être là. Invite ton père et ton frère à venir, également.

- Je demanderai à mon père, mais Emmett...

Bella et moi éclations de rire d'un air entendu. Nous racontions notre frasque matinale en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

- Connaissant Rose et sa...ténacité, vous risquez de retrouver l'appartement en miettes !commenta Alice.

- On n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls, Edward...gémissait Bella.

Je me contentais de lui sourire et lui caresser doucement la joue. Ma tante se levait et nous saluait. J'entendis ma mère dans le hall proposer à Carmen de nous rejoindre au dîner du soir avec son mari, Eleazar. Carlisle et Alice semblaient partis dans une grande discussion.

Je me levais et tendis la main à Bella :

- Souhaites-tu visiter la villa avant que nous n'allions voir ton père ?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup...répondit-elle simplement en prenant ma main.

Je l'emmenais de pièce en pièce, m'ébahissant à chaque fois de sa réaction toujours surprise et émerveillée. Je me demandais si elle aurait le même regard à Eurodisney. Je la promenais à l'étage.

- Donc ici, le bureau de mon père...Et là, la chambre de mes parents. La porte ici c'est les appartements d'Alice...

- Elle a sa propre chambre chez vous ? s'étonna Bella

- Elle est toujours fourrée ici, c'était plus simple pour elle d'avoir son lit et plus confortable que le canapé !

Elle s'amusait avec moi de cette remarque.

- Là, c'est la salle de bains. Il y en a une autre au rez-de-chaussée, dans la chambre d'ami. Et là... c'est ma chambre...

Je poussais doucement la porte. Bella me précédait dans la pièce, ne cachant pas son irrésistible emballement pour cet endroit.

- Ta chambre, c'est... elle est magnifique !

Je la regardais s'avancer vers la baie vitrée qui surplombait la forêt et me donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Elle caressa doucement le couvre-lit beige.

- Tu as une chance pas croyable... murmura-t-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle le plus doucement possible pour l'entourer de mes bras alors qu'elle était face au panorama.

- Je ne cesse de me le dire depuis trois jours...répondis-je en véritable amoureux conquis.

Elle souriait, rougissait puis fermait les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration. J'observais son profil, elle semblait sereine. Apaisée. Je n'avais encore jamais pu remarquer cet aspect chez elle. Je sentais les muscles de son dos appuyé contre mon torse se détendre. Le sourire était fermement accroché à son visage. Sa main gauche se détacha progressivement de mes bras pour venir caresser doucement ma nuque et mes cheveux. J'embrassais tendrement son cou et restais le nez collé contre sa peau en inspirant sa douce et délicieuse odeur tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce contact romantique et calme. Je sentis son nez froid venir frôler mon cou pour m'administrer une légère caresse pleine de tendresse. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma machoire et j'inclinais ma tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Mes mains étaient posées sur son ventre, la serrant au plus possible tout contre moi. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter cette position, je ne voulais plus jamais _la_ quitter...

Nos bouches se firent plus pressantes, comme un besoin mutuel de nous assurer que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre. Nos langues se cherchaient doucement et Bella se retourna pour mieux se recoller à moi. Je pressais son corps si précieux contre le mien tandis qu'elle passait ses bras dans mon dos pour venir s'agripper à mes épaules. Elle y mettait tant de forces qu'involontairement, mon baiser langoureux se fit plus violent. Nos langues bataillaient désormais pour obtenir la victoire. Alors que je remontais mes mains le long de son dos pour les appuyer contre sa nuque et ainsi la maintenir face à moi, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il retentissait en moi comme ma perte et je savais que ce qui se produirait ne plairait pas à Bella... Je m'écartais d'elle avant qu'elle ne sente mon désir de manière physique et soupirais.

- Pardon, Bella, je...

- Chut... Ne dis rien... murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien tout en gardant le reste de son corps à petite distance du mien. Elle avait dû deviner les raisons de mon recul et baissa les yeux. Nous nous perdions dans l'instant. Ce n'était plus le moment d'évoquer toutes ces horreurs. Désormais, c'était elle et moi, moi et elle. Le mot "_ couple_ " émettait sa condition.. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de "deux" sans elle.


	14. Chapter 14 : Premier déclic

**Voici un petit chapitre qui va peut-etre vous surprendre, mais encore une fois mes poulettes (**ça vous plait ce surnom ? ^^**)... Edward est là ;) Stephenie Meyer, elle, ne m'a toujours pas vendu ses personnages.**

**Mes revieweuses Sans Compte :**

**laurie : Emmett & Rosalie étaient là pour alléger l'atmosphère après deux chapitres un peu difficiles... Merci à toi de mettre des reviews =) **

**Lilia : Bienvenue parmi nous, alors :) Je suis contente que tu trouves que je fais ressortir les émotions de Bella, car c'est étonamment avec son POV que j'ai le plus de mal comparé à Edward. Lui, je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages de son POV sans jamais me lasser :^p J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A très vite !**

**maya : merci à toi ;^)**

**mimie30 : En fait, Rose et Emmett ne sont qu'un prétexte que j'utilise pour dépasser les deux derniers chapitres bien difficiles. Ces deux derniers étaient vraiment longs... Là, je réduis un peu. Faut faire durer le plaisir aussi ;) Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'Edward était parfait :^p Il peut bien boire un peu...Après ce qu'il a appris, il l'a bien mérité ! Surtout que c'était pas une grosse cuite non plus :^) Tu es seulement la deuxième (à ce jour 17/07, 23h44 très précisément où je te réponds lol) à avoir relevé " l'indien " avec Jessica... Mais c'est fait exprès d'avoir été dit rapidement et discrètement, ça aussi ça fait partie du " hasard " (ou du destin, ça dépend si on le prend du POV Bella ou du POV Edward) qui a fait se réunir les deux amoureux... Je te fais moi aussi de gros bisous, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! **

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Bella a de la chance, après toute la merde qu'elle a vécu ! Elle le mérite un peu... Reste à savoir si sa semaine d'essai sera concluante :)**

**sama-66 : Merci pour tes passages :) Ici, Edward n'est qu'un pauvre humain donc pour la télépathie, c'est raté :) Quant au chapitre 5, peut-être qu'Edward passe pour un lâche mais ce n'est pas chose facile d'embrasser quelqu'un que l'on connait depuis deux jours... **

**sophiebelier : Merci**

**twilighteuse27 : Disons que pour le chapitre 12, la présence d'Emmett a permi d'alléger un peu le truc tu vois... J'aime bien écrire des moments de calme entre Bella & Edward, je ne sais pour quelle raison ça me détend. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise également ! Je pense que certaines trouvent que ça ralenti mon histoire mais qu'importe. Maintenant que leur couple est bien uni, je vais pouvoir me permettre de faire entrer progressivement davantage les autres personnages. Comme tu t'en doutes peut-être, il y aura ce que j'appelle une Emettoïde, c'est à dire une force surdose d'Emmett ! Mais je l'adooooore !! Peut-être encore plus depuis que j'ai vu Kellan Lutz l'interpréter au ciné ! Il a donné à ce personnage toute sa dimension de nounours ! Hum, bon, je m'égare là ! :^p T'as raison pour tu-sais-qui (**Non, je ne parle pas de Voldemort ici!**) mais chuuut ! ça fait aussi partie des hasards qui a poussé Bella à rencontrer Edward . J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous et à très vite !**

***0**0**0***

**POV Bella :**

J'étais toujours face à Edward dans sa chambre. Je me sentais coupable de lui infliger des situations genantes comme celle-ci alors que je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir un abandon total de mon corps. Je ne m'étais pas rendue vraiment compte jusque là de la manière dont il me désirait. Ce qui s'était passé la première fois quand j'avais senti son érection à l'appartement était dans le feu de l'action, de nos baisers langoureux et de nos fines caresses. Je l'avais donc mise sur le compte de mon attitude provocatrice et d'une réaction naturelle de son corps. Là, nous n'étions que dans sa chambre de jeune homme chez ses parents, à nous donner une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de gémir tant son corps, ses mains collés à moi me grisaient. Et c'est précisément à cet instant-là que j'avais pris conscience qu'Edward prenait _réellement _en compte mon bien-être. Tout en gardant le reste de mon corps à quelques centimètres du sien, je posais mon front contre le sien et baissais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce contact doux que lui seul m'offrait.

_" Toc...toc _"

- Entrez, souffla Edward en s'éloignant de moi et en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée de vous importuner les enfants. Alice, Carlisle et moi partons en balade. Je voulais savoir Edward si tu avais tes clés pour fermer la maison quand vous irez voir Charlie...

- C'est bon Maman, je les ais. De toute façon, on allait descendre.

Je sentis Edward enlacer ma taille. La présence de sa mère m'intimidait mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je m'approchais de son flan et posais ma main le long de ses côtes.

- Vous nous rejoignez au lac ?

- Ca te tente, Bella ?

- C'est une belle journée, je pense que nous pouvons nous baigner ! renchérit Esmé.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

- Je peux te prêter un short et un vieux tee-shirt si tu le souhaites, Bella. Ce ne sera pas de la haute couture et cela risque de déplaire à Alice elle si à cheval sur l'apparence vestimentaire mais tu seras plus à l'aise !

- Merci Esmé, c'est vraiment gentil !

- Amusez-vous bien !

La mère d'Edward referma derrière elle et je sentis la main de mon compagnon me frotter vigoureusement le dos.

- On va voir ton père ?

- Oui, s'il te plait...

Edward et moi quittions la maison direction le centre de Forks et le commissariat. Apparemment, Charlie était là et j'en étais heureuse. Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière après s'être garé. Il risqua un léger baiser avant de franchir les portes. Je le sentais s'éloigner mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que mon père comprenne, qu'il sache. Après tout, Edward m'avait intronisé à sa famille, je voulais en faire de même et lui prouver ainsi qu'il comptait plus que tout pour moi. Je rattrapais donc sa main et la déposais contre ma hanche. Il m'enserra la taille plus fort et murmura à mon oreille :

- Merci, mon Amour...

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour tout en poussant la porte d'entrée.

- Isabella Swan ! lança la secrétaire.

- Bonjour Margaret, Charlie est ici ?

- Dans son bureau, dois-je t'annoncer ?

- Non, je vais y aller directement, merci !

Edward et moi nous dirigions vers la porte et je toquai.

" _Ouais ? _" lança Charlie de l'autre côté de la porte alors que j'ouvrais.

- Bon sang ! Bella, Edward ! Quelle sacrée surprise !

Charlie se levait à notre rencontre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, remarquant la proximité entre moi et mon colocataire. Il écarquilla les yeux et nous dévisageait.

- Bah alors ça, c'est...une autre sacrée surprise dites-moi !

Je le vis déglutir et ma main serra instinctivement la hanche d'Edward. Je connaissais mon père par coeur. Charlie finit de venir à notre rencontre mais l'embrassade qu'il m'offrit était un peu froide. Il se contenta d'un simple salut de la tête à Edward. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Edward avait probablement compris, car il dégagea sa main de ma taille pour déposer sa paume dans mon dos. Je le relâchais. La situation était plus que gênante. Jamais je n'avais pensé un instant que Charlie n'approuverait pas notre relation.

- Chef Swan, je suis chargé de vous informer que vous êtes invité ce soir chez mes parents pour dîner en famille. Bella et moi y seront également.

- Tu remercieras tes parents pour moi, Edward. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais venir. Bella, puis-je te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Je me tournais vers Edward, inquiète. Il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau de mon père.

- Je t'écoute, Papa !

- Bordel, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais quoi ?

- Avec ce garçon...

- C'est évident, non ?

- Mais, Bella...tu...

- Je ?

- Tu as oublié ?

- Merde, Charlie ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier un truc comme ça ! Emmett m'a déjà fait la leçon !

- Ah, parce qu'en plus Emmett était au courant ? Et tu jugeais bon de ne jamais m'avertir ? C'est agréable de se sentir trahi par ses propres enfants !

- C'est tout à fait récent, Papa !

- Récent ?!

- Papa, cela fait à peine trois jours que...

- Ce que je vois, jeune fille, c'est que cela fait à cinq jours que tu vis chez ce type, et que sur ces cinq jours, voilà déjà trois que vous sortez ensemble !

- Mais Papa, j'aime Edward !

- Pardon ? Tu _aimes _Edward ?  
Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Comme si Edward était indigne de tout cela !

- Oui, _j'aime _Edward.

- Mais tu le connais à peine !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que tu l'as déjà arrêté pour possession de drogue ou attaque à main armée ou...je sais pas moi, disons : viol ?

Charlie ne répondit pas. Je le voyais crispé et son visage était devenu rouge.

- Tu vas me dire : Bella tu as été violé, agressé, tu as grandis sans ta mère c'est normal que tu te jettes dans ses bras mais ce type ne t'aime pas ! Tu es perturbée par le départ de Jacob, etc etc, hein c'est ça Charlie ? Est-ce ça que tu penses ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas apprécier le fait que j'ai un copain, mais de dénigrer Edward, je ne le permettrais jamais.

- Bella...

- Ecoute-moi : Edward, c'est plus que ce que je n'ai jamais espéré ! Je me sens si bien avec lui, tellement respectée... Tu pourras questionner Emmett à ce sujet. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais m'en aller et rejoindre Edward. Comme il te l'a dit, tu es invité ce soir à dîner chez les Cullen. Mais si c'est pour faire ta mauvaise tête, reste chez toi ! Tu sais où nous vivons. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Mais si c'est pour venir perturber notre quotidien, encore une fois, reste chez toi ! Y a tant de choses qui me font me sentir bien avec lui. J'ai confiance en lui. Il sait tout au sujet de James. Je lui ai tout dit. Il est temps pour moi de refermer ce gros livre et d'en ouvrir un autre, avec Edward. Il m'aide à me reconstruire. Sa mère va m'offrir la possibilité de travailler dans son entreprise. Cet homme et cette famille, c'est ma chance...

Je commençais à tourner les talons parce que les larmes me gagnaient. Charlie rattrapa mon poignet.

- Je suis content pour toi, Bella.

J'ai cru qu'il avait changé d'avi, mais il continua son discours :

- Je suis sincèrement heureux que tu t'épanouisses, et je suis heureux que tu estimes que les Cullen soient ton rachat. Je suis particulièrement réjoui d'entendre de la bouche de ma fille que ni son frère ni moi n'avons su nous occuper d'elle pendant ces cinq dernières années. Si les Cullen savent mieux s'occuper de toi que nous, alors reste proches d'eux. Reste avec eux !

Il ne me regardait pas mais tenait la porte ouverte. J'étais sciée. _Comment avait-il pu interpréter mon discours ainsi ?_

Les larmes coulaient désormais. Mon regard embué ne saisissait plus l'expression fermée de Charlie. Ce que j'aperçus en premier au dehors de la pièce fut Edward, adossé à un mur une jambe repliée me fixant les yeux froncés.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il s'approchant de la porte

- Papa...Charlie... interpelai-je à l'attention de mon père

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail ! lâcha ce dernier froidement.

Je sortais du bureau comme électrocutée et quittais le commissariat en courant. Je sortis au-dehors et m'assis sur les marches qui y montaient. Je n'avais pas senti Edward derrière moi. Je retournais ma tête le cherchant mais il n'était pas là. Les larmes coulaient et coulaient. Je le voulais pour me les essuyer.

Edward revint cinq minutes après. Avait-il eu une discussion avec mon père ? Je l'ignorais mais il s'asseyait près de moi. Il ne me touchait pas alors que j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Je pris les devants et m'écroulais contre son épaule. Il m'enlaça alors avec une force désespérée alors que je m'accrochais à sa chemise pour pleurer les larmes que mon corps produisait. Il m'embrassa le front doucement et à plusieurs reprises. Ce geste m'apaisait.

- Bella, chérie...

- Ed...ward... sanglotai-je. Cette vi..site était une...mau...vaise idée...

- Ton père a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée de notre couple... murmura-t-il.

- Tu...lui as parlé ? demandai-je en levant mon regard vers lui pour croiser ses yeux vert.

Nouveau baiser sur le front.

- Oui.

- Que...

- Il m'a parlé de ce qui t'étais arrivé, de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, de son envie de te protéger. Il estime que c'est une folie pour nous de nous lancer à corps perdus dans cette histoire mais...

- Mais ? demandai-je en reniflant.

Il sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche de jeans et me le tendis tout en me reprenant dans ses bras.

- Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dis toute l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi. Je crois qu'il a plus peur de te perdre que de moi. Tu es sa petite fille. Tu sais, si un jour ma fille revient chez moi avec son copain, je suis certain que ça me fera du mal aussi...

Je ne répondais pas, j'avais à vrai dire perdu le fil de la discussion quand il avait évoqué l'hypothèse d'avoir une fille un jour. _Serait-ce avec moi ? Serai-je moi aussi la mère qui pleurera de voir sa fille quitter la maison pour vivre chez un homme ? _A cet instant précis, je comprenais un peu mon père.

Edward continua.

- Il veut discuter avec Emmett. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait passé une soirée chez nous et qu'il m'avait déjà juré de me tuer si je te faisais du mal.

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

Edward souria pour lui-même et cette action me fit sourire également.

- Il veut nous laisser le bénéfice du doute mais m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps pour avaler cette nouvelle et accepter pleinement l'idée que sa fille était grande maintenant. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'empêcherait pas ton frère de le faire et qu'il se chargerait personnellement de lui fournir les armes...

Je riais avec Edward en m'écrasant contre son torse.

Puis, Edward se relevait et m'entraînait à sa suite dans sa volvo. Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'embrassa doucement. Je m'essuyais le visage en me regardant dans le rétroviseur et me recomposais une apparence sereine tandis qu'Edward roulait vers chez ses parents. Il avait mis un fond de musique classique. Je reconnus Clair de Lune de Debussy. Je jouissais de la mélodie en regardant la forêt dense s'élevant sur les côtés du chemin montant à la villa. Edward se gara devant le garage des Cullen et nous sortions tous d'eux d'un même mouvement pour nous retrouver au niveau du capot de sa voiture. Il entrelaça nos mains et me dirigeait vers la maison dont il ouvrit la porte. La somptueuse demeure était silencieuse.

- Souhaites-tu te rafraîchir avant de rejoindre les autres au lac ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, s'il te plaît...

Je le suivis dans la salle de bains à l'étage et il m'y laissa quelques minutes durant lesquelles je me mouillais le visage. Edward revint avec un mot de sa mère et des habits.

- Maman a laissé ça sur mon lit, je suppose que c'est pour toi pour la baignade. Je te laisse te changer, je vais préparer un sac !

Il me déposa les affaires sur le rebord de la baignoire et commençait à partir quand je le rattrapai sur le palier :

- Edward ?

- Oui, Bella ?

Je me rapprochais de lui et passais mes mains sur sa taille tout en maintenant son regard perçant :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je sentis ses mains m'enlacer fermement tandis que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne. Notre baiser fut lent et langoureux et nous nous séparions à contrecoeur.

J'avais retrouvé Edward en bas et il portait un sac dans lequel il mit mes vêtements propres ainsi que deux grandes serviettes de bain et une bouteille d'eau. Nous nous rendions en marchant au lac au travers un petit chemin caillouteux toujours en pente ou presque. J'admirais le paysage somptueux des arbres s'étendant et sentais l'air frais et pur émanant de plus en plus distinctement de l'étendue d'eau à laquelle nous nous rendions.

- Crois-tu que nous pourrons rentrer chez nous ce soir ? demandai-je au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- Si ton frère s'en est tenu à son programme professionnel, oui ! Sinon...

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à Rosalie...

- Je connais bien la soeur de Jasper, je crois qu'elle en pince aussi pour lui.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux...

- Sauf quand ils décident de s'accoupler chez nous dans ta chambre ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà testé chaque mètre carré de l'appartement et ont explosé mon piano !

Edward s'arrêta soudain brutalement et je m'en étonnais. J'avais continué à marcher et dut faire demi-tour pour voir son air dans le vague et ses yeux effrayés.

- Chéri, ça ne va pas ?

- Mon piano... Mon pauvre piano en miettes...gémit-il.

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il me jeta un regard dévorant et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

- Je rêve ou tu es entrain de te foutre de moi ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas... marmonnai-je en retenant tant bien que mal un nouveau rire.

- Isabella Swan, vous moquez vous de ce pauvre Edward Anthony Cullen ?

Une précision qui attira mon attention.

- Anthony ? Tu t'appelles vraiment Edward Anthony ?

- Euh, oui...Sur ma carte d'identité c'est ce qui est inscrit...pourquoi ?

- Enchantée Anthony, moi c'est Marie !

- Isabella Marie Swan ?

- C'est moi !

- Ca sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles...susurra-t-il en agripant ma taille et en m'embrassant sous le lobe de l'oreille gauche.  
Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui :

- Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Marie et Anthony, ça rime...Comme dans les chansons !

Il me regarda avec des yeux flamboyants et un sourire en coin ravageur.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- J'ai le même problème que toi, dans ce cas ! répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa quelques instants puis nous reprimes notre chemin en direction du lac. La chaleur était imposante et une baignade ne serait pas de refus. Nous arrivions sur une très vaste étendue de sable déserte au centre de laquelle se trouvaient Alice et Esmé, toutes deux en maillot et étendue sur deux grandes serviettes pour bronzer tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Carlisle lisait un livre assis sur une petite chaise dépliante, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Ils me paraissaient tous si paisibles et heureux d'être réunis.

Le simple bonheur traversant le visage d'Edward à la vue de ses parents et sa cousine me rappella un bref instant combien j'aurai aimé moi-aussi être entourée de mon père, ma mère et mon frère, pourquoi pas tous réunis sur une plage savourant juste l'infini bonheur d'être tous ensemble.

**..::..**

La journée se déroulait au mieux au lac. Alice m'avait fait la morale concernant mon maillot de bain improvisé et ma " _dignité non existente en matière de tenues vestimentaires _" et m'a juré de me traîner au centre commercial avant mon embauche dans l'entreprise d'Esmé et Carmen qui devait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard. Edward avait finalement mis un terme à cette discussion pour m'entraîner à l'eau avec lui. L'eau n'était pas très chaude et je mis un temps infini à y entrer entièrement. J'étais mouillée à la taille alors qu'Edward, lui nageait déjà et riait de me voir si lente.

- Plonge d'un coup ma belle, ce sera moins pénible !

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. Je le regardais nager, plonger sous l'eau et ressortir aussi vite. On aurait presque pu dire un enfant que ses parents amenaient pour la première fois à la mer. Sauf qu'ici, la mer se transformait en lac et que l'enfant avait vingt deux ans !

Je parvins finalement à pénétrer dans l'eau jusqu'au niveau de ma poitrine. Edward me rejoignit en quelques brasses, ce sourire flottant et scandaleusement indécent sur son visage. Il portait lui aussi un tee-shirt et un vieux short. Je remarquais que l'eau moulait son tissu sur son torse magnifique et je rougis. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda-t-il en m'embrassant la joue

Je haussai les épaules, gardant ainsi pour moi mes pensées peu acceptables...

- Serait-ce le fait que les poissons peuvent voir la magnifique jeune femme que tu es ?

- Arrête...marmonnai-je en me rapprochant de lui et en posant ma tête sur son épaule mouillée.

Nous faisions une pause câline dans l'eau. J'avais l'impression encore une fois d'être seule au monde avec lui. Je me demandais vaguement si ses parents et Alice nous observaient mais après tout, ils savaient, non ? Je me laissais donc aller à cette étreinte qu'il voulait bien m'offrir, agrippée à lui telle une désespérée, mais pourtant heureuse.

- Tu t'endors, Bella ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il massait mon dos de sa main gauche.  
- Non, mais si tu continues, je ne vais pas y échapper !

Le soleil et la douceur de ses caresses me berçaient. Il me relâcha et proposa :

- On nage ?

- Si tu veux.

Nous effectuions quelques brasses puis rapidement, il décida de faire une mini-course, malgré que j'ai ronchonné parce que je n'étais pas assez sportive pour cela. Il gagna largement et m'attendit avec un sourire en coin. Nous étions désormais un peu éloignés de l'étendue de sable. Je distinguais difficilement Esmé qui s'était assise proche de Carlisle tandis qu'Alice semblait manger quelque chose. Edward les regarda un bref instant.

- Je suis désolée pour mon père, tu sais...murmurai-je

Il m'approcha de lui et m'embrassa sous mon oeil avant de me serrer.

- Il s'y fera... J'en suis certain ! Et puis, il ne pourra pas rester aussi loin de sa splendide fille très longtemps...

Il prononça ses mots avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Je ne le méritais vraiment pas ! _Comment faisait-il pour être aussi tendre tout le temps ? _Nous restions connectés l'un à l'autre aussi longtemps que possible. Lorsque je me reculais pour reprendre de l'air, Edward m'embrassa les joues, le front et une petite zone sous mon oreille. Je frissonnais et riais. Puis, j'inversais les rôles et embrassais chaque partie de son visage. Il resserra son étreinte sur mes reins, les massant de ses mains tandis que je le couvais d'amour et de baisers rapides. Je faisais de petits cercles sur son crâne avec mes ongles et je le vis fermer les yeux et soupirer :

- C'est tellement bon, Bella... Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie...

- On a au moins toute la journée...

Il reprit ma bouche pour faire converser nos langues. Elles devaient se manquer car elles '' discutèrent '' longtemps ensemble, parfois se chamaillant, souvent se caressant amoureusement. Je pensais à l'être divin qui me serrait contre lui, à la douceur et au bonheur que je connaissais depuis quelques jours. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir rencontré. Oh ça non ! Au vu de tout ce qu'il m'apportait, je ne pouvais que l'aimer. J'ignorais qu'un homme pouvait être aussi tendre et romantique. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis son désir se manifester. J'eus d'abord le même sentiment de grande angoisse qui m'envahissait ainsi que mes entrailles qui se serraient et les petites décharges qui faisaient trembler mes bras mais cette fois, mon cerveau se concentra sur les mouvements massants et insistants de la main d'Edward sur mes reins et cela me calmait...

_C'est Edward, pas James...Edward...Les mains d'Edward...Le corps d'Edward...Juste Edward...Rien qu'Edward..._

- Bella, je...

Il me fixait, les yeux froncés.

- C'est toi, Edward...

Il me regardait, haussant un sourcil.

- Euh...oui...

- C'est toi, Edward...répétai-je comme hypnotisée

- Je sais que je m'appelle Edward, oui, merci de me le rappeler mais...

Il avait interrompu tout mouvement et s'écartait un peu.

- Non, attends, je...excuse-moi !

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Bella ? Le soleil ne t'a pas cogné la tête ?

Je me rapprochais de lui et l'enlaçai à nouveau.

- Chéri... Je viens de comprendre une chose essentielle.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne me veux pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ricana.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je crois te l'avoir déjà prouvé !

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir...

Je l'embrassai de nouveau langoureusement tout en me rapprochant de nouveau de son corps. La même angoisse me reprit mais encore une fois, mes pensées m'aidèrent.

_Ce n'est qu'Edward... C'est lui, c'est Edward... _

C'était un nouveau test et bien que j'étais majoritairement dominée par la peur de son désir contre moi, je sentais que je venais de faire une grande avancée. Edward s'en étonna :

- Ne veux-tu pas que je m'éloigne de toi ? Pardon, je suis incorrigible...

- Non, surtout pas ! Je...Je veux dire, je...

Je rougissais. Il fixa mon regard dans le sien et je m'y perdis un instant.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal et...je sais que tu n'es pas un salaud et aussi que je t'aime et...Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner satisfaction au niveau de...tu sais bien, mais...je crois que...enfin je sais que si...c'est toi qui...m'aide...Je pourrais, éventuellement...peut-être...Edward, je veux que tu m'aides à reprendre confiance en moi !

Je m'étonnais de mon discours stupide et hésitant. Mais je savais qu'Edward était ce que je voulais. Il me regardait de longues secondes et me souriait tendrement.

- Je vais t'aider, Bella. Je _veux _t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée de m'avouer quoi que ce soit. Nous irons à ton rythme. Je te jure que je ferai selon ce que tu souhaites. Tu comptes plus que tout, tu as relégué mon propre égo au second plan. Tu es mon égo, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je veux te laver de cette honte qui te ravage.

Je n'aurai alors, jamais pu être plus amoureuse d'Edward Cullen qu'en ce moment. Nous étions entrain d'échanger un nouveau baiser tendre quand Alice nous appela :

- Ohé, Bella ! Edward ! Vous ne voulez pas sortir de là ? Je sais bien que l'eau est agréable mais venez manger et boire un peu avant de vous retrouver frippés ! Esmé a amené des gâteaux.

Si les gâteaux d'Esmé étaient aussi bons que sa cuisine de midi, j'espère qu'elle aurait le temps d'enterrer son panier avant que je ne le dévore !

- Tu viens ? demandai-je à Edward en lui prenant la main.

- Tu veux bien commencer à y aller sans moi, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais nager encore un peu !

- Nager ? Mais nous n'avons fait que ça !

- Bella...c'était une image.

Il baissa ses yeux en un mouvement furtif et je comprenais soudain sa gène. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois rapidement et sortais de l'eau pour rejoindre Carlisle, Esmé et Alice. Cette dernière me tendit une grande serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulais pour me sécher un peu. Je m'asseyais sur une autre serviette alors qu'Esmé me tendit un verre en plastique rempli de jus d'orange. Elle prenait soin de moi comme une mère. _Maman..._ Je chassais cette autre pensée triste pour me concentrer sur Edward qui faisait quelques longueurs.

- Il a toujours aimé l'eau...me confia Esmé, assise à mes côtés en me tendant un biscuit.

- Merci... Je crois qu'il aime l'eau, effectivement, lançai je en souriant, moi seule connaissant la raison de sa présence dans le lac encore.

- Nous avions l'habitude de l'emmener ici l'été quand il était enfant. Il pouvait passer des heures dans l'eau !

Je me représentais mentalement un Edward plus petit âgé d'à peine quatre ou cinq ans en slip de bain, courant joyeusement dans le sable, deux brassards à ses bras. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

- Il ne va jamais sortir, ria Carlisle.

Nous le regardions plonger dans l'eau, nager, disparaitre pour réapparaitre plus loin.

Il nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et me gratifia d'un grand sourire. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la serviette où j'étais moi-même, Esmé se levait pour lui mettre une autre serviette autour des épaules.

- Merci M'man !

Il s'essuya les cheveux un peu et soufflait.

- On a bien cru que t'allais dormir dans l'eau, riait Alice.

Il lui lança sa serviette au visage et elle lui répondit par le même geste. Mais la chance me caractérisant fit que je prenais la serviette en pleine figure. Edward reprit la serviette et se mit debout. Alice qui avait compris en fit de même et il lui courrut après en riant :

- T'as osé t'en prendre à Bella, hein ?

Alice criait et riait tout en tentant d'échapper à son cousin. Carlisle ne cachait pas son hilarité tandis qu'Esmé râlait affectueusement :

- De vrais gamins !

Edward finissait par rattraper Alice pour la balancer à l'eau. Cette dernière se débattit et hurlait en vain.

Le reste de l'après midi se passait dans la même ambiance. Edward était vraiment heureux ! Il chahutait avec sa mère, Alice, riait avec son père. Nous reprimes rapidement le chemin de la villa car Jasper devait arriver vers 18h30 et Alice voulait ne pas le manquer :

- Il me vengera, Cullen ! T'y couperas pas !

Edward s'exclaffa :

- J'attends de voir ça !

Nous atteignimes la maison rapidement et Esmé me proposa de prendre un bain. Edward me conduisit au jaccuzzi de la salle de bain de l'étage.

- Un jaccuzzi, carrément ?

Il se contenta de me sourire puis de régler la température de l'eau.

- Prends tout ton temps ma chérie, rien ne presse. Fais comme chez toi ! Et détends toi !  
Il m'embrassait le front alors que je soupirais et m'approchais de lui. Un instant de calme suivit seulement troublé par les robinets qui emplissaient la baignoire. Vivre avec lui était tellement facile... Il caressait mes cheveux.

- Bella, je crois que tu as fait un grand pas aujourd'hui...

Je m'éloignais de lui pour accrocher son regard.

- Je le crois aussi, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal...

- Jamais une telle pensée ne m'effleurera ! Je te le jure !

Il m'embrassa longuement et langoureusement. Et pour une énième fois, nous étions seuls au monde...

Le dîner fut très sympathique. Edward et Jasper s'entendaient vraiment très bien et je notai la complicité qui émanait des deux. Le mari de Carmen était également quelqu'un de très enjoué. Il me semblait qu'il aimait Alice comme sa propre fille. Je fus cependant gênée par sa curiosité. Il me posa toute sorte de question : situation familiale, intérets, ambitions professionnelles... Je crois que le vin servit par Carlisle avait dû un peu lui tourner la tête parce qu'il partait dans un mini-débat presque avec lui-même sur " _ces jeunes qui se mettent en couple sans réfléchir et trop rapidement _". La situation commençait à m'irriter. Edward ressentait la même chose car il lâcha brusquement sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes.

- Eleazar, s'il te plaît ! La situation n'est pas comparable, Bella est ma colocataire quoi qu'il arrive ! On ne s'est pas mis en couple pour faire beau ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de très fort dès qu'on s'est vus ! Alors, s'il te plaît...

- Mais je ne disais pas ça pour vous, les loupiaux ! Je parlais de manière générale !

Je ne voulais pas intervenir mais je ne croyais qu'à demi-mots la dernière partie de la phrase d'Eleazar. Edward prit ma main sous la table pour la serrer très fort.

- Eleazar, ça suffit maintenant !

Carmen venait de mettre un terme à cette situation embarrassante. Ils discutaient tous les deux tandis qu'Edward se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue.

- Il est plus sympa tant qu'il ne boit pas !

Je souriais malgré moi.

- Et toi, Al' ? Avec Jasper, des projets ?

La discussion dérivait sur le voyage que notre couple d'amis envisageait prochainement. Ils voulaient partir faire le tour des îles Antillaises. J'aperçus Esmé se lever pour débarrasser et décidai de me lever pour l'aider.

Je la retrouvais dans la cuisine.

- Merci, Bella !

- Je vous en prie !

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée !

- Pourquoi ?

- Eleazar a toujours manqué de retenue. Je comprendrais que cela t'ait mise mal à l'aise. Rien ne presse, ma chérie. Prenez votre temps, toi et Edward. Profitez de votre tout nouveau bonheur sans vous poser de questions sur l'avenir...

- Il n'a jamais été question de se précipiter, vous savez... Edward et moi, on prend la situation comme elle vient... Et ces trois derniers jours ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie...

Elle m'enlaça. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je ressentais la chaleur maternelle qui m'avait manqué.

- Profitez de vous deux ! Edward est là pour toi, ma chérie. Il ne fera rien contre ta volonté. Je n'avais pas vu mon fils aussi épanoui et insouciant depuis longtemps. Il est tellement heureux d'être près de toi, de te tenir contre lui, de te protéger.

Je comprenais que cette discussion n'évoquait pas notre situation que certains, comme mon père, trouvaient trop rapides mais ma situation passée.

- Je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante... Edward est tellement...

Je m'interrompis, me rendant compte que je ne parlais pas à ma mère mais à celle d'Edward. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me confier à elle sur son fils. _Pour qui me prendrait-elle ?_

- Je suis consciente d'avoir fait un fils presque parfait, plaisanta-t-elle. Et je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime.

- J'aime Edward, plus que vous ne l'imaginez...

Cette dernière phrase m'échappa mais l'étincelle de plaisir et la larme naissante dans le regard d'Esmé ne me le firent pas regretter.


	15. Chapter 15 : La respecter

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, je viens aux petites annonces vacances puisque je pars samedi matin pour une dizaine de jours donc pas de publication à partir de samedi (mais vous aurez votre chapitre du vendredi, rassurez-vous!) ! Vous allez me manquer avec vos p'tites reviews toutes sympa et toutes gentilles =)**

**Mes réponses à mes Sans-Compte :**

**chris : merci =)**

**laurie : merci pour toutes ces choses gentilles que tu m'as dit ! J'avais peur de foirer les sensations de Bella... Effectivement, ici, tu auras la discussion entre Edward et Charlie :)**

**Lilia : Edward a, semble-t-il, eu une discussion avec Charlie qui aura fait comprendre certaines choses à ce dernier. Espérons que ça fonctionne sur le long terme. Déjà oui, la situation de Bella est difficile à retranscrire puis c'est un personnage que j'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner, même dans les bouquins de Stephenie Meyer, contrairement à Edward qui est tellement profond et puissant. Je ne me prive pas de POV Edward, d'ailleurs, en voici un long ! A bientot !**

**mimie30 : Je vais bien & toi ? C'est vrai que Charlie s'inquiète pour sa fille. Qui ne le ferait pas ? Surtout, sachant ce qu'elle a vécu, partir dans une histoire tête baissée avec un quasi inconnu, c'est pas toujours facile à accepter pour un père qui voit que ses enfants lui échappent. Edward est effectivement un dur (**dans tous les sens du terme comme tu l'as précisé lol**) mais il reste tout à fait conscient de la situation avec Bella... Alors... Il est prudent. J'te fais de gros bisous moi aussi ! A très vite !**

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou ! Il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe (de conjugaison très exactement!) mais on me l'a gentiment fait remarquer alors j'vais essayer de repartir à leur chasse ! Faire découvrir tous les personnages en même temps, ça demande du boulot et de la concentration. Et comme je n'ai aucune concentration, j'préfère y aller pépère ! Je soupire moi-même de dépit quand j'imagine Edward... Le monde manque d'Edward Cullen ! Quant à Emmett, c'est Emmett... Et Kellan Lutz... arf... Je n'entame pas sur ce sujet sinon je ferai 10 pages ;) C'est en partie à cause ou grâce à lui que je tiens à faire Emmett aussi présent dans cette fic ! Il lui a donné toute sa dimension... Bon enfin... Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bisous ! **

***0**0**0***

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella et moi étions couchés chez mes parents. Je songeai à ma journée en famille. Tout avait été presque parfait. J'avais été agréablement surpris de voir que Bella avait souhaité me présenter à son père. Bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Quand Bella était sortie du bureau de son père en larmes, une sorte de colère s'était emparée de moi. Evidemment, je restais parfaitement correct vis-à-vis de Charlie Swan, mais je ne pouvais tolérer que ma compagne pleure. Elle avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie. J'avais laissé Bella quitter le commissariat, bien que déchiré par l'envie de la rejoindre. Charlie avait refermé sa porte. Je devais avoir une discussion avec lui. Je le devais à Bella ! Elle était à bout à force de devoir se battre sans cesse pour exister de manière décente. Je me devais de l'aider, de supporter la pression à ses côtés. J'avais donc toqué sur la porte en bois de Charlie.

_" Quoi, encore ?!" _

J'ouvris.

- Oh, Edward ! C'est toi...

- Oui... Puis-je...

Il avait hésité un moment.

- Vas-y ! Ecoute, je sais que tu es venu ici plaider ta cause !

- Je n'aurai pas insisté si j'estimais que ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Chef Swan, comprenez que j'aime Bella !

Il s'était rappuyé dans le dossier derrière son bureau et se frottait le visage.

- Edward... Peut-être que tu ne mesures pas la situation... Bella c'est ma fille, ma petite fille. Elle a été violé, et pendant des mois, des années elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, se protégeant de tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Jacob, le fils de mon meilleur ami. Ils se sont mis ensemble, ils étaient à peu près heureux malgré qu'ils se disputaient souvent. Elle a voulu lui accorder une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas ! Il a fini par partir sans rien dire ! Bella a perdu toute confiance en elle et en les hommes en général ! Elle n'a pas pu faire confiance à Jack, comment penses-tu qu'elle se sente en confiance avec toi ?

Mes entrailles s'étaient serrées. Je déglutissais péniblement. _Et si je m'étais trompé _?

**- **Edward, il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de voir sa fille devenir un fantôme. J'étais totalement impuissant face à sa détresse. Je ne _veux plus_ qu'elle souffre, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre non plus ! Votre fils m'a déjà tenu au courant que si je la faisais souffrir, il me tuerait ! Et franchement, j'aimerai l'éviter !

Il me foudroyait du regard :

- Crois-moi bien que même en temps que représentant des forces de l'ordre dans cette ville, je ne l'empêcherai pas de le faire. Je peux même lui fournir des armes !

J'acquiessai simplement devant cette affirmation. Je conservais un silence utile.

- Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une nouvelle souffrance de ma fille. Laisse-moi...Laissez-moi du temps pour digérer cette nouvelle. Tu es malgré tout un gamin bien, Edward. Je connais bien ton père. C'est quelqu'un de très digne et ta mère est une femme charmante. Je n'ose pas imaginer que tu ne sois pas digne d'eux. Je ne ferai pas de scandale à Bella. Je veux juste réfléchir calmement à tout cela... Je n'ai jamais perdu de vue ma Bella plus de trois jours et voilà que toi et elle vous vivez une relation amoureuse... Occupe toi d'elle dignement et intelligemment, tu veux ? Quant à moi, je...je vais discuter avec Emmett puisqu'il semble te connaitre et t'apprécier.

- Je tiens à votre fille plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Je l'aime, tout simplement. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans elle... Laissez-moi vous montrer que je suis digne de Bella...

- C'est d'accord !

Je me levais et lui serrais la main pour le remercier. Je n'avais pas inversé la tendance, mais j'avais entrouvert une porte. J'étais ensuite parti rejoindre Bella à l'extérieur pour m'assurer qu'elle m'aimait vraiment et surtout lui prouver que je l'aimais moi aussi.

Hormis ce moment délicat, ce samedi avait été parfait en tout point.

1 - Je l'avais passé avec Bella

2 - Je l'avais présenté officiellement à ma famille

3 - Elle semblait convaincue d'arriver à vaincre sa peur avec mon aide

4 - Il avait fait beau temps !

Nous nous étions couchés chez mes parents. J'avais un peu bu durant le repas et ma mère refusait tout net que je reprenne le volant malgré que j'étais encore lucide. Bella ne se sentait pas de conduire ma Volvo la nuit. Dès lors, Esmé m'avait indiqué que ma chambre était faite. Avant de partir, Alice lui avait prêté une chemise de nuit. Et comble de ma joie, Bella avait accepté de dormir avec moi, une nouvelle fois. J'en étais plus qu'heureux. Me réveiller près d'elle était un véritable cadeau. Un trésor. C'était _mon _trésor. Je la regardais alors qu'elle s'était blottie contre moi. Elle fixait la lune au dehors par la baie vitrée, rêveuse. Qu'elle était belle ! Ma main effleurait ses côtes et elle soupira :

- C'est une nuit parfaite...

- A qui le dis-tu...répondis-je en fermant les yeux, profitant simplement de son doux parfum de fraise.

Elle se mit soudain à rire. Je la fixai, étonné mais à la fois emporté par son expression de bonheur qui l'envahissait.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je repensais à la façon dont tu as cherché Alice au lac... On aurait dit un gamin !

Je souriais.

- Elle t'agresse avec sa serviette, je te défends et encore tu te fous de moi ? demandai-je, taquin en me redressant sur un coude.

- Es-tu donc si sanguin, Edward Cullen ?

J'étais à présent presque au-dessus d'elle, toujours en appui sur mon bras. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une malice enfantine divine. Sa bouche s'étirait en un délicieux sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en emparer avidemment. Elle me répondit avec autant de fougue, enserrant ma nuque tandis que je posais ma main sur sa taille. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour lutter pour la domination. Bella éloigna son visage trop tôt à mon gout !

- Hééé ! Mais j'ai pas fini !!

Elle reposa docilement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais dès lors que je caressais sa bouche de ma langue, elle s'éloignait à nouveau, taquine.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle exerça une pression sur mon épaule pour me faire allonger. Je lui obéissais et elle s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Elle souriait mais ne répondit pas. Cependant, elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, elle autorisa ma langue à jouer avec la sienne avant de se reculer, encore...

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais c'est agaçant ! grondai-je faussement en colère. Cette fille causerait ma perte !

Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura dans une voix frissonnante :

- Ca t'énerve, hein Cullen ?

- T'as pas idée...répondis-je la voix chevrotante. C'était définitif, elle me tuerait !

- J'aime ça !

Cette fois, je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne, tenant son visage et sa nuque pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas. Son corps s'allongea à côté du mien et ce coup-ci, le baiser s'éternisa. Elle ne s'éloignait de moi que pour reprendre son souffle.

- Bella, aimes-tu me voir souffrir et ramper à tes pieds ? demandai-je en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- C'était exceptionnel, Edward. Je devais te faire payer !

- Me faire payer quoi ?

- Cette humiliation devant... mon père l'autre jour et ta famille... quand... tu as raconté mon angoisse... des aiguilles...

Tout en m'expliquant, elle embrassait mon cou, parfois le léchant. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et profiter de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

- Bella...

Cette fois, ma voix n'était que supplices.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de...garder mon calme si...

Je déglutissais péniblement, sentant mon désir devenir incontrolable. J'avais besoin de retourner la situation à mon avantage sinon je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle sans la toucher.

- Bella...attends...

Je me redressais et m'adossais à la tête de lit. Elle me fixait dans la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux légèrement désordonnés. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure...Bon Dieu ! Tout sauf ça ! Je me mordais intérieurement les joues pour ne pas craquer. Penser à autre chose...Penser à autre chose à tout prix !

- Ai-je mal agi, Edward ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Mal...agi ?

- Oui, je...voulais seulement te taquiner...

Elle était adorable. C'était elle qui avait vécu des horreurs, elle qui essayait de dominer sa peur et elle s'inquiétait de mon état alors qu'elle venait de me donner quelques instants d'une infinie sensation de bonheur.

Je caressais sa joue rougie et l'attirais contre moi. Elle enfouissait son visage contre mon épaule.

- Pardon...j'ai peut-être cru que...

- Cru quoi, ma chérie ?

- Qu'en commençant avec toi par m'amuser, ce serait plus simple...

- Bella ! Regarde moi !

Elle se redressait et je pris son visage dans mes mains.

- Ne te force en rien, d'accord ? Ne te force jamais à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie...

- Mais...Edward, je...j'ai envie de...

Elle rougissait encore plus mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre et risquer de la bloquer.

- Je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi...mais je...Tu vois, j'aimerais...je pense qu'on pourrait...que _tu _pourrais m'aider à...m'habituer à toi, à ton corps... petit à petit, et je...Enfin, tu vois...

Tout en parlant, elle triffouillait le col de mon tee-shirt. Je ne la trouvais que plus adorable et plus touchante. Elle voulait progresser. Elle en avait envie. Ce petit bout de femme meurtrie par la vie m'étonnerait toujours.

- Dis-moi, Bella ce que tu aimerais... Et on le fera, tranquillement...

Ce qu'elle venait de me demander devait être difficile à avouer et je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer et la faire reculer.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. C'était à son rythme, uniquement à son rythme. Elle hésitait encore et pour l'encourager, je lui caressais la joue.

- Je veux juste être...plus proche de toi...de ton corps...sans paniquer...

J'acquiessai puis l'incitais à se rallonger. Elle soutenait mon regard et je ne pus que faire la même chose. J'aurai pu m'y noyer, m'y perdre... Je penchais mon visage vers elle pour l'embrasser tout d'abord le plus tendrement possible. Mais ses mains posées sur mon dos me grisèrent et notre baiser se fut plus fougueux. Je posais ma main sur sa taille pour caresser son flan doucement et l'habituer à mes mains sur elle. Elle enlaça mon cou et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Le désir m'envahissait et je ne savais comment me comporter. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne recula pas et j'imaginais la difficulté que cela représentait pour elle. Je glissais ma bouche le long de son cou pour me délecter une nouvelle fois de la douce saveur de sa peau. Elle frissonna.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas et je relevais mon regard vers elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés, je craignais le pire.

- Bella, c'est moi...Edward...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me contemplait.

- Oui, c'est toi, Edward...

Je souriais tout en entrelaçant nos mains pour qu'elle se rappelle de moi et retournais à la couvrir de baisers. Je me risquai à lécher doucement sa peau si douce. Elle était exquise. Bella se mit à respirer un peu bruyamment. Je glissais ma bouche sur sa clavicule pour y déposer de petits baisers. Je sentis une de ses mains glisser sur mon dos et ses doigts m'effleurer, me causant quelques délicieux frissons. Je resserrai ma poigne sur sa hanche, la caressant doucement, nos deux mains étroitement liées se serrant fermement. Mon désir pour elle augmentait. J'avais tenté de le dissimuler à son corps mais elle bougea sous moi et sa cuisse effleura mon sexe. Je ne bougeais plus.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je pus lire dans le sien tout l'amour qu'elle voulait bien m'offrir. Je me penchais de nouveau pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce mouvement créa une légère friction entre nos deux corps et je ne pus retenir mon gémissement. Cet instant dura quelques minutes. De petits mouvements presque infimes animaient mon corps, accompagnés par ses doigts me caressant le dos et le tout combiné produisaient une situation divine qui me procurait une satisfaction intense. Puis, elle se recula pour me faire face et me caresser le visage tendrement. Je fondais pour elle.

- Edward, je...merci...

Je comprenais là que c'était une invitation à m'éloigner d'elle et bien qu'un peu frustré, j'étais très fier d'elle .

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi...murmurai-je avant de déposer un dernier baiser dans son cou.

Je me recouchais tandis qu'elle vint se blottir contre moi.

- Tu es si patient avec moi...

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi...

Elle s'endormit rapidement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je la rejoignis quelques minutes après...

Le dimanche fut semblable à notre samedi. Nous déjeunions chez mes parents et passions l'après-midi à nous balader en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmé. Nous ne vimes ni Alice ni Jasper, sans doute trop occupés. Je repensais à l'effort intense qu'avait fourni Bella hier soir et j'en retirai une étrange satisfaction. Bella aussi avait semblé plus sereine. Mais demain je travaillais alors, à regrets, nous quittions la villa. Sur le chemin du retour, Bella me confia combien elle avait aimé ce week-end et que finalement, Emmett et Rosalie avaient eu raison de se sauter dessus chez nous ! Lorsque nous rentrions dans l'appartement, tout semblait calme mais c'était le vrai bordel ! Un ouragan y serait passé que ça m'aurait pas étonné ! Quelques chaises étaient tombées par-terre. Le plaid qui recrouvrait le canapé était roulé en boule au sol. La chambre de Bella était ouverte mais nous fumes interloqués par le souk que nos deux tourtereaux-fous avaient mis ! La couette était posée en bas du lit, le drap housse déchiré à deux endroits. Un oreiller était posé sur la table de nuit, l'autre avait valdingué au pied de l'armoire. Quelques livres étaient éparpillés par-terre.

- Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses ! cracha Bella, furieuse.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire et trouvais un mot sur la table.

'' _Désolés pour le léger bazar qu'on vous laisse mais j'avais un tournoi et Rose devait partir. Merci pour tout. Emmett _"

- Je vais le tuer, déclara Bella.

Nous rangions l'appartement tandis que ma compagne me promettait de tuer Emmett très rapidement. La soirée fut tranquille. Nous la passions à regarder la télévision, enlacés l'un l'autre dans notre canapé. Lorsque 22h30 sonnait, je me levais pour aller me coucher, à regrets. Ce week-end était vraiment passé trop vite. Bella me rattrapait par la main.

- Edward, je peux dormir avec toi ? Je ne pourrais pas retourner dans ma chambre sachant ce qui s'y est passé !

Je souriais, plus que ravi par cette demande.

- T'as même pas besoin de demander, ma Belle...

Nous nous couchions ainsi toujours blottis l'un près de l'autre et après nous être réaffirmés notre amour, le sommeil nous gagna peu à peu.

Mon réveil sonnait. 6h tapantes. Je m'étirais mais un poids sur mon bras m'en empêchait. Bella... Elle gigota.

- Eee..d..ward... bailla-t-elle, les yeux clos.

- Rendors-toi mon bébé, je suis désolé mais je dois me lever.

Elle gémissait puis se tourna de l'autre côté sans se réveiller vraiment. Je la regardais faire puis sortais du lit. Je me faufilais à la salle de bains pour mettre mon jogging et mon sweat. Il avait plu toute la nuit. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre pour prendre mon jus d'orange et rejoindre Jasper en bas de l'immeuble. Il était là, debout dans ses baskettes, baillant bruyamment et se frottant les mains. Il me tapa dans la main et nous prenions la direction du parc en courant.

- Alors, tu t'es décollé de Bella ?

Je grognais presque.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est mauvais ! plaisanta mon meilleur ami.

- Le week-end a été trop court !

- Vous êtes restés chez tes parents, alors ?

Je lui racontais dans les grandes lignes mon week-end tandis que nous continuions nos tours du parc. Jasper regarda sa montre. Nous étions au bout du Parc et il était temps de rentrer pour que je me prépare pour ma journée de boulot. Pour la première fois, j'aurai aimé rester chez moi ! Avec Bella... J'éprouvais un besoin pathétique de me confier à Jazz.

- Euh, Jasper...

- Ouais ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau

- Je peux te parler d'un truc, sans que tu le dises à Alice, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr !

Nous marchions calmement.

- Tu sais que Bella a été...

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je sais vieux, j'suis désolé ! Te torture pas avec ça ! Elle est avec toi en sécurité maintenant !

- Ouais, mais c'est difficile. Je ne veux pas la forcer à faire des trucs qu'elle veut pas. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle pour... J'veux dire qu'elle n'a eu aucun rapport depuis ça et je crois qu'elle voudrait que je l'aide à avoir confiance en elle pour que nous puissions être plus intimes mais j'sais pas trop comment faire.

- Je crois que c'est à elle de savoir quand elle veut... Elle te l'a dit qu'elle voulait mettre le jambon dans le torchon ?

- T'aurais pas des manières plus élégantes pour présenter la chose, Jazz ?

- Désolé, répondit-il, moqueur.

Je soupirais.

- Je crois qu'elle aimerait qu'on...enfin...dépasser sa peur, tu vois ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la totalité de la situation et il en était conscient. C'était ce en quoi j'appréciais Jasper. Il restait à sa place. C'était un type réglo !

- Je crois que tu devrais lui faire prendre conscience de son corps. Le découvrir avec elle. Ou qu'elle te le fasse découvrir. Pousse la à te parler de la façon dont elle se perçoit.

- Elle manque de confiance en elle, elle est timide...

Nous étions arrivés au bas de l'immeuble.

- Ecoute, c'est délicat. J'ai jamais vécu ce genre de trucs et que Dieu m'en préserve ! Mais il faut, selon moi, que tu la laisses se découvrir par elle-même. Ne la devance pas. Sinon cela risque de lui rappeller de mauvais souvenirs, tu vois ?

On avait grimpé les escaliers et on était devant mon appartement.

- Merci Jasper !

- A ton service, vieux !

- Au fait, t'as vu ta soeur ?

- Elle est rentrée tard, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Et sans doute avec un mec parce que j'ai entendu une voix grave.

J'éclatais de rire.

- La voix grave, ce doit être Emmett !

- Tant qu'il joue pas avec elle, que ce soit Emmett, Tartapion ou Marcelin du Trou de Gruyère, ça m'est égal !

- Allez, bonne journée Jazz ' !

- A toi aussi !

Je me glissais dans l'appartement. Tout était calme. Dans la chambre, Bella s'était étendue dans le lit façon étoile de mer. Je l'admirais un instant, emmitouflée dans la couette, les cheveux étendus autour d'elle. Notre expérience de samedi soir me revint en mémoire et mon désir rappliquait immédiatement. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et refroidir mes ardeurs. J'apaisais mon désir moi-même et tant pis pour la morale ! La jouissance me libéra quand je m'imaginais le corps de Bella pressé contre le mien. Pendant que je me séchais et m'habillais, les paroles de Jasper me revinrent en mémoire : " _Laisse la se découvrir par elle-même. Ne la devance pas... Mauvais souvenirs... _"

Il avait entièrement raison. J'aimais cette fille plus que de raison. En me glissant hors de la salle de bains, j'aperçus Bella adossée contre les oreillers.

- Bonjour...lança-t-elle dans un sourire

- Bonjour, mon bébé ! répondis-je en me glissant sur le matelas pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

- Tu as été faire ton footing ?

- Oui, j'ai vu Jasper. Apparemment, Rose est toujours avec ton frère...

Bella secouait son visage rempli d'amour à l'évocation d'Emmett.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, ce n'est pas l'heure de te lever...

- Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne journée.

J'étais dingue d'elle ! Définitivement. Elle m'enlaça et je sentis ses mains caresser imperceptiblement mes cheveux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et après un doux baiser, je me hissais hors du lit pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je revenais dans la chambre pour voir si Bella voulait boire ou manger mais elle s'était rendormie paisiblement de mon côté de lit. Je souriais à cette vision et retournais terminer mon café et mes tartines. Je préparais son plateau et je lui écrivais un petit mot comme j'en avais pris l'habitude avant de partir. C'était idiot mais de cette manière, je m'assurais qu'elle pense un peu à moi .

_" Bella,_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire mais simplement 5 minutes pour le faire. Si je dépasse ce quota, je serai en retard, mon patron en colère et je perdrai toute crédibilité envers mes élèves. Nous sommes lundi, il pleut et la simple pensée de ne pas te voir jusqu'à 19h30 ce soir me fait haïr cette journée. Je t'appellerai vers midi pour m'assurer que tout va bien. _

_Tu me manques comme ça ne devrait pas être permis...déjà !_

_Merci pour ce week-end fabuleux. Je t'aime._

_Edward. "_

_..::.._

Les deux semaines avant l'embauche de Bella passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, toujours rythmées par notre quotidien qui m'emplissait de joie. Pour fêter la première semaine de notre couple, je l'avais amené dans un petit restaurant local où nous avions passé une douce soirée en amoureux. J'avais également fait livrer à son réveil ce matin là, sept roses blanches. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de me remercier. Elle était touchante. J'étais convaincu de ne plus vouloir aucune autre femme qu'elle. Pour notre second week-end, nous étions restés chez nous, passant la plupart de la journée derrière mon piano. Bella aimait m'entendre jouer, j'aimais jouer pour elle. Elle s'était essayée à la musique mais le résultat fut plus que terrifiant. Nous nous en achetions des souvenirs et avions fini par rire ensemble de sa maladresse musicale, plus complices que jamais. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour vivre sans elle, sans sa complicité. Je commençais une phrase, elle la terminait. Je savais quand elle avait besoin d'aide pour une quelconque tâche et elle m'entourait de toute sa chaleur quand j'étais fatigué. Nos portables étaient restés éteints, la porte verrouillée.

Nous étions vendredi soir et ma journée avait été plus que longue et fatiguante. Je rentrais, tout heureux de retrouver ma Bella et pressé de me blottir contre elle et la sentir me bercer. Au fond, je n'étais qu'un vrai môme ! Quand j'ouvrais ma porte, je tombais sur Bella pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, son visage me souriant. Je refermais la porte pour aller l'embrasser. Je voulais m'appuyer sur un des accoudoirs mais ratais ma prise et failli m'affaler sur Bella. Elle riait.

- Tu as bu ou bien ?

J'attrapais un coussin du canapé et le lui lançais en pleine figure. Elle entrait dans mon jeu et cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous affalions sur le sofa en riant. Nos positions étaient inconfortables et Bella se laissa glisser sur le parquet. Je suivis son mouvement et nichais ma tête dans son cou pour fermer les yeux. Elle traça le contour de mes cernes avec son index avant de m'embrasser le front et passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Hmmm... je gémissais de bien-être comme souvent lorsque je me retrouvais près d'elle.

- On fait quoi ce week-end ?

J'avais renoncé à l'emmener chez mes parents, sachant que lundi ma mère deviendrait sa patronne et qu'elle n'aimerait sûrement pas la voir avant le début de son travail. Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, on toqua à notre porte. Incapable de me retenir, je grognais, frustré de voir Bella désserrer son étreinte pour aller ouvrir. Je remarquais juste qu'elle portait ma chemise à carreaux, les manches remontées, sur son jeans délavé. Encore une fois, je la trouvais très attirante.

- Oh, Isabella...Tu es là, je souhaitais te voir.

Je levais les yeux vers Rosalie qui se tenait devant la porte. Pas bonjour, rien !

- Bonsoir, Rosalie...répondit Bella

- Oui, oui... Je ne vous dérangerai pas beaucoup, je sors avec Emmett ce soir.

- On s'en serait doutés, tu te mets rarement sur ton 31 pour me rendre visite ! lançai-je toujours assis au sol, vaguement dérangé par son entrée presque hautaine. Elle me foudroya du regard.

- Je voulais te dire, Isabella que...

- Bella !

- Que tu dois monter chez moi demain à 13h tapantes, et je dis bien _tapantes_. Nous partons toutes les trois avec Alice faire du shopping.

- Quoi ?! Mais, non je...

- Quoi ? Tu avais d'autres projets avec Ed' ? Va falloir annuler, ma vieille !

- Non, je...

Bella rougissait. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en présence de Rose. Je devais avouer qu'elle commençait à m'irriter aussi.

- Rosalie !

Je la reprenais. Qu'elle pouvait être détestable, parfois !

- Nous faisons cette sortie pour _toi_, Isabella. Pour _ton _travail. J'aurai moi aussi préféré passer la journée avec Emmett et Alice avec Jasper.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux habits, je...

Rose éclata de rire.

- Pas besoin de nouveaux habits, tu dis ? Alors que tu squattes ceux d'Edward ?

Je me relevais, elle m'agaçait franchement et je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses railleries à l'encontre de ma compagne.

- Baisses d'un ton, Rose, tu veux ?

- Tu ne me feras pas un trou au cul, Edward Cullen ! Demain, 13h, Isabella.

Elle claqua la porte.

- Je suis désolé, Rose est adorable mais parfois elle peut être ignoble.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à moi pour m'enlacer.

- Crois-tu qu'elle est comme ça avec Emmett ?  
Bella me fascinait. Alors qu'elle venait d'être traitée comme une chaussette par Rosalie, elle s'inquiétait de son frère.

- Elle n'est pas méchante. Elle veut juste s'affirmer devant les autres. Elle veut faire la grande mais elle n'est pas méchante ! Alice t'adore et forcément elle lui parle beaucoup de toi. J'imagine que ton frère aussi. Elle est simplement jalouse. Ca lui passera ! Dans le fond, c'est la copie de Jasper.

Je lui massais le dos pour la rassurer.

- Notre week-end tombe à l'eau, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je ne les laisserais pas t'enlever à moi samedi soir et dimanche.

A nouveau, nos lèvres se joignirent.

Nous étions entrain de diner sur la table du balcon. Je remarquais le manque d'appétit de ma compagne.

- Un problème, chérie ?

- Je pensais à lundi.

- T'en fais pas, ma mère ne te dévorera pas.

- Ce n'est pas Esmé...

- Carmen ?

Elle acquiessa et rougissait. Je m'essuyais la bouche et lui servais un peu de vin qui nous restait.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle en a, simplement après l'idée de devoir avoir une nouvelle employée. J'adore ma tante, mais quand il s'agit de distribuer les salaires, ce n'est pas son activité préférée !

Bella riait un peu.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un conflit entre elle et ta mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'aiment trop pour cela !

Bella but une gorgée puis se leva alors que je poussais ma chaise pour libérer de l'espace et tapoter sur mes cuisses pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur moi. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

- T'inquiète pas, bébé !

- D'accord...

Elle soupira et nous restions immobiles quelques instants. J'appréciais de plus en plus la confiance qu'elle m'accordait.

- Bon allez, je serai volontiers restée ici dans tes bras mais la table ne va pas se débarrasser toute seule.

Je l'aidais et nous nous acquittâmes de notre tâche rapidement. Mon portable sonnait, c'était Alice. Elle voulait probablement parler à Bella de leur journée alors je la lui passais puis j'en profitais pour aller prendre ma douche. Lorsque j'en sortais, Bella était allongée sur mon lit. Elle n'avait plus dormi dans sa chambre depuis notre week-end chez mes parents. Je la rejoignais pour me hisser derrière elle et masser ses épaules. J'avais vu à son visage sa contrariété.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu détestes le shopping, hein ?

- Bien joué, soupira-t-elle. En fait, ce n'est pas que je hais vraiment. J'aime y aller avec des copines, on discute, on rigole. Mais Alice a l'air de prendre cela vraiment trop à coeur et Rosalie...

- Rosalie ne te mordra pas. C'est un masque qu'elle se donne, tu sais...

Je lui embrassais l'épaule tandis que je continuais mon massage. Je sentais Bella se dénouer peu à peu.

- J'aurai tellement préféré rester avec toi... Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'irai probablement boire un verre avec Jasper. Peut-être même un ciné.

Elle tressaillait. Le cinéma...oui bordel ! Ca devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Pardon...m'excusai-je, repentant.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas...

Elle calait son dos contre mon torse, déposant d'elle-même mes bras sur son ventre que je caressais par-dessus son habit.

- Je t'aime, tu sais...

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

- Ne veux-tu pas aller prendre un bon bain ? Je suis sûr que ça te détendrait. Va te chercher des affaires de rechange dans ta chambre, je vais te le faire couler.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Avec plein de mousse ?

- Promis, je vais vider le gel douche dedans.

Elle riait.

- J'en rachèterai demain, de toute façon !

- Prends-toi des bains moussants, ce sera plus économique.

Elle riait encore.

- D'accord !

Elle se releva pour aller chercher ses habits tandis que je vidais littéralement le gel douche dans la baignoire, en laissant un léger fond pour demain matin. Un délicieux parfum de noix de coco envahissait l'espace feutré de la salle de bains et j'étais assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, testant la chaleur de l'eau. Bella revint. Elle déposa ses habits sur le rebord du lavabo puis s'asseyait derrière moi, appuyant son visage contre mon dos.

- J'ai une chance incroyable...

- Ah oui ?

- Combien d'hommes feraient ça pour leur femme ? Tu es tellement attentionné.

_Leur_ _femme_ ? Oui ! Pour la première fois, l'idée de donner à Bella mon nom m'effleura. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais une image de Bella en blanc aggrippée à mon bras avec un anneau à son doigt me réchauffa le coeur. Ma femme...Pour l'instant, Bella était " _ma petite femme_ "...en attendant qu'elle devienne ma femme tout court ! Seulement là, je devais lui fournir une réponse autre que mes divaguations mentales.

- Je ne me pensais pas capable de ce genre de truc avant toi...

- Tu n'as jamais fait cela pour ton ex ?

- Pas du tout ! Elle n'était pas du genre à accepter une aide quelconque. Et avec elle, je n'ai jamais connu cette envie de l'aider. Nous étions égoistes dans cette relation. Chacun essayait d'augmenter le profit de son propre bien-être sans se soucier de l'autre.

- C'est pour ça que ça a échoué ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Probablement. De toute façon, on aurait explosé un jour ou l'autre. Jessica était tellement superficielle. Un genre de Rosalie, quelques araignées au plafond en moins, tu vois... Elle est partie et je ne le regrette pas !

- Jessica ?

- Ouais, c'était son prénom.

- C'est marrant...

- De quoi ?

- Le hasard.

- Quel hasard ?

- La fille avec qui mon ex petit-ami est parti s'appellait Jessica, aussi...

- Ton bain est prêt !

Je me relevais pour la laisser se détendre. Elle m'embrassa avec une infinie douceur.

- Tu veux bien laisser la porte entrouverte et celle de ta chambre aussi ? J'aimerais t'entendre jouer du piano...

Elle avait compris que je me mettrais à jouer en l'attendant. Sa demande me toucha, mais m'ébranla aussi. La porte entrouverte avec une Bella nue dans son bain...

_Tut, tut...Cullen...A son rythme et rien d'autre ! Elle a confiance en toi ! Ne la perds pas pour deux hormones mal gérées ! _

Je me giflais mentalement et acceptais sa demande. Je me hissais à mon piano et entendais dans l'appartement silencieux le bruit de l'eau dans laquelle Bella devait se plonger. Cette image se répercuta en moi en une chaleur impressionnante et je me sentis passablement envieux de l'idée de la rejoindre et me délecter de son corps. Mais je ne pouvais pas...

- Tu t'es perdu ? lança Bella d'une voix enjouée de la salle de bain

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne joues pas, ce soir ?

- Si, excuse-moi, je...cherchais...mes partitions.

Je l'entendis rire.

- Si tu les rangeais, aussi...

- Le désordre est une forme supérieure d'intelligence, mon Amour !

- Ohoh ! Et prétentieux avec ça...  
Je souriais en secouant la tête puis je commençais à laisser glisser mes doigts sur le clavier.

Je relevais la tête près d'une heure plus tard. Bella, qui me lançait des commentaires sur mes morceaux depuis son bain s'était tue depuis que j'avais entamé sa nouvelle berceuse. Cette fille était mon inspiration. L'autre nuit, je m'étais réveillé vers 3h. Je l'avais regardé dormir pendant deux heures et une file de suites musicales s'enchainaient dans mon esprit. J'avais fini par me lever pour aller jouer, prenant grand soin de refermer la porte de la chambre et de ne pas produire de sons trop forts. La musique sortant de mon instrument était quelque chose de très calme, de très mélancolique. Si j'avais pu faire comprendre à Bella ce qu'elle représentait...J'aurai pu me trouver à l'autre bout du monde, si elle était là j'étais chez moi. J'étais totalement épris d'elle. Si elle venait un jour à me quitter, je ne m'en relèverai sans doute jamais. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans elle, un peu comme si on enlevait l'aiguille de la boussole, les vagues de la mer, les étoiles du ciel, le sable de la plage. Je me reconnaissais à peine. L'Edward insouciant et fougueux qu'avait connu Jessica était mort et enterré. Bien sûr, j'aurai aimé me jeter à corps perdus dans cette relation mais tout était différent. Pour aider Bella, j'avais dû refaçonner ma manière d'avancer. C'était étrange et réconfortant. Elle était mon reflet dans le miroir, ma vie, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais heureux d'être vivant le matin. J'avais, pour la première fois, des projets d'avenir. Je voulais mourir vieux, dans ses bras...

Je terminais ma musique et attendis un commentaire de Bella. Rien. Je me levais pour l'appeler :

- Bella ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Je n'osais pas entrer dans ma chambre, sachant très bien que les portes étaient ouvertes.

- Chérie ?

Toujours rien. Je me risquais à avancer. Après tout, c'était pour vérifier. Je m'avançais à hauteur du lit. De là, je voyais la baignoire et une main de Bella posée délicatement sur le rebord. Mais je ne la voyais pas.

- Bella ?

Rien. Mon coeur commençait à s'affoler. J'avançais et tant pis si je passais pour un pervers !

Je me tenais debout devant la porte pour admirer son visage endormi. Elle s'était endormie. Je retins un rire de soulagement. Je pouvais être idiot, des fois ! Il fallait que je la réveille. L'eau devait être froide.

- Mon Amour ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain. La mousse était devenue rare. Je ne pus empêcher de poser mes yeux sur le corps de ma compagne. Je le savais ! Je m'en doutais qu'il était magnifique... Mais là... Il était bien plus que cela. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire face à son visage et prit sa main qui reposait tranquillement. J'en embrassais le dessus et la caressais. Elle était froide.

- Bella, ma chérie...

Je caressais sa joue et elle bougeait, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Edward...

- Tu devrais sortir de l'eau, le bain doit être congelé.  
Elle frotta son visage alors que je tenais toujours dans main dans l'étau des miennes. Soudain, elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle comprenait que la mousse était partie. L'instant pour elle devait être très embarassant. Je me penchais vers elle pour embrasser son front et y déposer le mien. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de sa douceur. Nos nez se frolèrent. Je voulais calmer sa gène.

- Bella, je suis fou de toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir découverte, ainsi... Mais tu sais, tu es...Tu as un corps magnifique et...

- Edward, je suis désolée de...que tu m'ais surprise ainsi, je...

- Ne t'excuse pas de m'offrir du rêve, mon Amour.

Je reculais mon visage pour admirer le sien. Les couleurs ne s'étaient pas estompées mais un sourire vague se dessinait sur son visage. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis serra très fort ses bras mouillés autour de ma nuque. Je sentis quelques larmes perler de son visage contre mon cou alors je resserrai mes bras autour de son dos, la maintenant fermement proche de moi. Mon équilibre était précaire mais qu'importe ! J'arrivais aisément à la conclusion que ses larmes étaient des larmes de joie. Bella n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps depuis cette infame nuit. Elle n'avait jamais dû se dévoiler au regard d'un homme. J'étais probablement le premier. J'en étais ému moi aussi. Elle avait su comprendre que j'avais pu la regarder tout en la respectant infiniment. Elle n'avait pas paniqué comme elle l'aurait fait il y a deux semaines. Je caressais doucement son dos en de petits cercles, attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Par...par...don...Edward... sanglota-t-elle.

- Pardon pour quoi, mon Amour ?

- Je suis...tu es le premier à...voir mon...corps et...et...tu me dis toutes ces choses si...belles... maintenant... tout le temps... que j'ai...l'impression d'être...respectée...c'est la...la...première fois que...qu'on me dit ça...

- Je te respecte, Bella. Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je suis très ému que tu m'accordes cette confiance. Je ne veux pas la trahir. Si tu savais combien tu m'es précieuse, combien je t'aime... Je veux que tu ailles bien... Je veux que tu prennes conscience de ton corps, de ton potentiel de séduction. Tu es une déesse, _ma _déesse. Je suis le premier à voir ton corps, je veux aussi être le dernier...

Elle se mit à rire sans toutefois désserrer sa prise autour de moi.

- Je te le jure.

Enhardi par cette promesse, je la relâchais à regret pour l'embrasser doucement et essuyer ses dernières larmes.

- Il est temps pour toi de sortir de ce bain.

Sans nous lâcher du regard, j'attrapais une serviette en tatonnant sur le porte-serviette et l'aidais à se relever, la tenant toujours accrochée à moi. Je ne voyais que ses yeux chocolat et rien d'autre. Je l'enveloppais dans une grande serviette blanche. Elle grelottait un peu tandis que je frictionnais son dos pour la réchauffer.

- Je vais te laisser quelques minutes à toi... Tu as fait de tels efforts, ma chérie... Je vais me coucher, je t'attends...

- Merci...

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le front et quittais la petite pièce. Je me déshabillais pour enfiler mon bas de pyjama et mon vieux tee-shirt. Je me glissais sous les couettes chaudes et méditais sur ce qui venait de se passer. Bella m'accordait vraiment toute sa confiance. _Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel ange ?_

Elle me rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama. Elle se glissa dans le lit et vint se serrer immédiatement près de moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens tout en caressant de l'index ses lèvres, ses joues, sa machoire, son nez... Nous ne dimes rien, plus rien n'existait au monde à part elle, à part nous.

***0**0**0***

**Voilà, alors ça m'arrive pas souvent mais je me suis inspirée de la chanson ****HOME**** des FOO FIGHTERS pour écrire ce chapitre plein de tendresse & de douceur. Cette chanson est divine, alors si vous avez l'occasion d'associer ce chapitre à l'écoute en boucle de cette mélodie, ne vous privez pas de le faire :) Pour ma part, ça a rendu les émotions d'Edward beaucoup plus concrètes et surtout le passage où Bella pleure contre lui beaucoup plus intense...**

**Bises à l'oeil ! Tchao !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Des cadeaux

**Hey tout le monde ! :) Bon voilà c'est le dernier chapitre avant une bonne dizaine de jours. Je me prends quelques vacances à l'ile d'Oléron et ensuite je déménage dans mon nouvel appart alors... Vous allez me manquer, vous et vos petites reviews toutes adorables ! Je vous souhaite une bonne dizaine, prenez soin de vous ! Je vous embrasse ! A très vite ! **

**angelou : Tu en trouveras un sans doute ! Mais tous les hommes ont des défauts. Edward aussi en aura ! Le tout c'est de se sentir bien avec celui qui partage notre vie, être parfait ou pas :)**

**Annick : merci beaucoup :) Vous etes nombreuses à me demander un Edward comme ça... Malheureusement, le père Noel est en rupture de stock ;)**

**laurie : merci beaucoup. Etonnamment, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise à m'exprimer du POV Edward. J'ignore pourquoi mais je trouve ce personnage tellement profond et fascinant... **

**Lilia : Contente que ça t'ais plu alors ;) Oui, c'est vrai que Bella est très complexe chez Stephenie Meyer. Elle a parfois des réactions étranges comme tu dis. Il est certain qu'il lui faut une bonne dose de courage pour accepter de s'endormir dans les bras d'un vampire, tout gentil soit-il. Mais elle a parfois des réactions un peu capricieuses aussi... Cela dit, je ne suis pas critique littéraire, ça reste que ma propre opinion mais ça n'enlève rien au chef d'oeuvre de notre écrivain ! A très vite ! **

**Marina : Je suis flattée que ta première review soit pour moi :) Si tu veux me trouver sur Skyrock, je tiens le blog de One-shots sur twilight : .com voilà ! A très vite ! Merci, bisous.**

**sophiebelier : Merci beaucoup =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Merci à toi de continuer à lire ;) Effectivement, Bella se sent en pleine confiance avec Edward. Quant à Rosalie, elle va baisser d'un cran ici :) A bientot, bisous ! **

***0**0**0***

**POV BELLA :**

Je m'étais éveillée vers 9h ce samedi matin. Toute la nuit, j'avais revécu ce moment où Edward m'avait vu nue. Etrangement, un poids m'avait quitté. Il me respectait, j'en étais sûre. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et j'éprouvais pour la première fois l'envie de succomber à ses caresses que je m'imaginais tendres et respectueuses, douces et délicates. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'admirer dans l'innocence de son sommeil. Il était moitié sur le dos, moitié sur le côté, un de ses bras nonchalamment appuyé sur son ventre, l'autre sous l'oreiller. Sa tête droite, ses yeux clos, la bouche ouverte. La couverture lui arrivant à la taille. Il dormait profondément. Je me rappelais combien j'aimais le regarder dormir. Il était si calme, si innocent, si tranquille...Mais je ne pouvais pas trainer au lit jusqu'à midi avec lui car j'étais _convoquée_, et c'est le mot, chez Rosalie pour une journée shopping avec Alice. Maugréant contre cette idée, je me relevais pour aller m'habiller. Je prenais la direction de mon ancienne chambre pour saisir un jeans noir et un léger pull blanc à col en V. Je revenais dans la salle de bains. Je jettais un coup d'oeil à Edward qui dormait désormais sur le ventre, ses deux bras sous l'oreiller, étendu en travers le lit. Il était magnifique ! Je mesurais la chance infinie de dire au monde entier qu'il était mon petit-ami.

Je rentrais dans la petite pièce qui désormais avait une signification spéciale pour moi en laissant la porte entrouverte. J'avais envie de m'habituer au regard d'Edward. Et bien que je le savais endormi, s'il devait me surprendre en train de me changer, l'idée ne me dérangeait plus comme avant. Bien sûr, il subsistait une gène pudique. Mais j'avais la sensation qu'il me respectait et respectait mon corps et pire...qu'il l'aimait ! J'avais vu hier dans ses yeux une étincelle douce et apaisante. J'enlevais mon pyjama, changeais de sous-vêtements pour m'habiller. Je riais nerveusement de me voir essayer de faire le tout en moins de trois minutes. Inconsciemment, j'avais peut-être peur d'être surprise par Edward malgré mon désir de m'habituer à son regard d'homme. J'étais en vérité très flatée qu'il ait parlé de mon corps et de moi en des termes si élogieux. Pendant que je brossais mes cheveux, mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une fille banale. Cela avait fait une éternité que j'évitais un miroir de peur d'y voir les traces de mon agression. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement grâce à Edward je me regardais, mais je ne me voyais plus comme une fille violée. Juste une fille banale, l'image que j'avais de moi avant....Ces pensées enflammèrent mon coeur. Edward était définitivement magique !

Je partis prendre mon petit-déjeuner puis descendis acheter du pain. Edward dormait toujours ! Il pouvait, il avait des semaines longues et épuisantes. Arrivée au petit commerce, j'entendis une voix que je connaissais trop bien me héler.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais pour voir Charlie. Nous ne nous étions pas revus ni téléphonés depuis qu'il avait su pour Edward et moi.

- Bonjour, Charlie !

Nous échangions une bise, gênés.

- Alors...comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il

- Ca va pas trop mal, répondis-je, souriante malgré moi, pensant à Edward.

- Tu es...tu as l'air resplendissante...

- Merci...

- As-tu...commencé ton travail ?

- Je commence Lundi.

- Avec Mrs Cullen, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça, sur la troisième après la route principale.

- Belle entreprise, ça marche bien...

- Oui, ça a l'air...

Cette discussion me genait et j'évitais de le regarder. Je lui répondais toutefois, me sentant heureuse qu'il fasse un pas.

- Tu as vu Emmett, ces temps-ci ?

- Non, Edward et moi sortons peu. Et toi, tu le vois ?

- Il vit toujours à la maison mais je ne crois pas pour longtemps...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il...passe le plus clair de son temps chez sa petite copine. Il m'a dit que tu la connaissais...

- Oui, c'est la jumelle du meilleur ami d'Edward. C'est notre voisine.

- Très bien. Je vais faire sa connaissance demain, Emmett vient déjeuner avec elle. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, mais je crois qu'avec Rachelle...

- Rosalie !

- Oui, Rosalie...Je crois qu'avec Rosalie c'est différent. Il a changé. Il a l'air heureux...

- J'espère pour lui, il le mérite !

- Un peu comme toi et Edward...

Je ne répondis pas mais pour la première fois, nos regards se croisaient.

- Comment...comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, merci. Il a de longues journées la semaine. Il est fatigué, il dort encore.

- D'accord.

Un silence.

- Bien, je vais te laisser, Charlie. Edward va se demander où je suis s'il se réveille.

- Ah...d'accord ! Je...j'ai été content de...te revoir.

- Moi aussi...

- A bientôt alors...

- Ouais, à bientot...

Je commençais à m'éloigner, bouleversée.

- Hé...Bella !

- Oui ? je me retournais vers mon père.

- Venez déjeuner...demain midi...Toi et Edward...Emmett sera là... Peut-être que ça serait chouette...

- Je...Peut-être...je vais en parler à Edward. Je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

- De rien...

Il reprit sa route, moi la mienne. J'étais tellement retournée que je laissais tomber ma monnaie au sol. J'achetais ma baguette et remontais au troisième étage. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Edward était debout devant la table toujours en pyjama en train de s'étirer, baillant comme une carpe. Il m'embrassa, souriant et je lui racontais ma rencontre. Il me dit que c'était un beau pas en ma direction que faisait mon père mais qu'il revenait à moi de prendre ma décision d'aller déjeuner avec lui ou non.

Après avoir rapidement déjeunés, Edward m'accompagna chez Jasper & Rosalie à 13h tout pile. L'accueil de la jolie blonde fut moins froid que sa visite hier et cela me rassurait. Je comprenais pourquoi en voyant sortir d'une pièce mon frère. Je courrus dans ses bras et il me souleva de terre avec sa force impressionnante. Il m'avait manqué lui aussi, comme Charlie...

- Petite Bella ! Ah, j'suis heureux de te voir !

- Moi aussi, Emmett !

Nous nous installâmes sur le divan en cuir de Jasper et il nous servit un café. Alice était en retard.

- Elle a dû probablement préparer l'expédition, riait Rosalie.

La cousine d'Edward toqua un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Oh, je suis désolée les filles mais y a de ces embouteillages ! En plus, j'ai perdu ma liste d'achats indispensables et j'ai dû la refaire. Tu me sers un café mon chou ? On file après, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! lança-t-elle dans un seul souffle. Elle me fatiguait déjà. Les autres riaient et Jasper lui servit son café qu'elle avala presque immédiatement.

- Alice, il était bouillant !

- Verre d'eau...verre d'eau...balbutia-t-elle sous nos regards hilares. Elle venait probablement de se brûler la gorge.

- Faudra envisager de te calmer un peu...la réprimanda Jasper en la regardant boire avec avidité l'eau qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Pas le temps mon chou, pas le temps !

Rosalie se levait pour prendre son sac à mains. Je l'admirais de plus près, elle était magnifique. Un jeans bleu accompagné d'un débardeur blanc passé sous une chemise blanche très féminine détachée. Elle portait un collier discret, son visage était maquillé juste assez pour réhausser sa beauté. _Et après ça, Edward me qualifiait de déesse ?_ je me demandais un instant s'il n'avait pas des peaux de tomate dans les yeux...

Ma " belle-soeur " embrassa Emmett.

- Reste sage, mon gros matou ! Je te confie aux garçons !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Rose adorée. Ils vont m'accompagner au base-ball... Ca te dit, Edward ?

- Ouais, je suis partant...répondit mon compagnon.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois puis quittais la pièce pour suivre Alice et Rosalie. Mon calvaire commençait...

Nous étions dans notre quatrième boutique de fringues de la journée et il était à peine 15h. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, mes jambes me lançaient. Je me baladais dans les rayons tandis qu'Alice et Rose débattaient d'une robe très élégante bleue nuit pour Rosalie. Les filles avaient accepté de me " lâcher " si je les retrouvais avec quatre pantalons et/ou robes et quatre hauts différents. Je n'étais pas très motivée. Les trois magasins précédents avaient été infructueux. Je me promenais sans objectif quand mon portable vibrait. Texto. Edward. Ma vie reprenait un sens : _" Hey, Bella. J'espère que Rose & Alice ne te contrarient pas. Tu me manques, tu sais. C'est le premier samedi où nous sommes séparés. Je suis au match de base-ball de ton frère. Il se débrouille bien. Dis aux filles que je te veux rentrée à 19h30 dernier délai...avec tes nouvelles tenues ! Non...pitié...ne me frappe pas ! aaarrghh. Je t'aime. Edward. "_

Je souriais et soupirais. Quand Edward partait dans ses délires, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais cela faisait aussi partie de ce pourquoi je l'aimais. J'étais en train de lui répondre quand Alice m'interpella :

- Quatre robes ou pantalon et quatre hauts, Bella !

- Ouiii ! râlai-je.

_" Hey, tu sais que tu es un sale monstre ? T'aurais pu exiger de me retrouver vers 18h et sans nouvelle tenue... Mais Alice ne me lâchera pas, je crois ! Si je ne peux pas rentrer vivante, n'oublie pas que je t'aime ! Bella. "_

Je sentis une main tapoter mon épaule.

- C'est à ça que tu passes ton shopping ? Envoyer des messages à Edward ?! Donne-moi ça !

Sans que je puisse réagir, Alice s'était emparée de mon portable, l'avait éteint et glissé dans son sac à mains.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Reste ici, je reviens !

Rosalie me rejoignit tandis qu'Alice filait dans les rayons, cherchant, fouillant, parfois tirant des cintres, parfois les rangeant.

- Tu l'auras voulu...marmonna Rosalie

Je me retournais vers elle et ce fut la première fois qu'elle m'adressa un sourire.

- Tu as pris ta robe, Rosalie ?

- Oui, je la prends finalement. Elle est belle et pas chère. Je dois encore me décider sur une tenue pour le repas avec ton père, demain...

Une question me brûlait.

- Est-ce que ça t'angoisse ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais soupirait :

- Parfois oui, parfois non...

- Tu sais, tant que tu aimes Emmett, mon père t'aimera !

Elle allait me répondre quelque chose quand Alice déboula.

- Allez, Bella ! Viens ! Les cabines d'essayages sont là-bas !

Elle m'entraina et me fit rentrer dans une cabine. J'essayais une à une toutes les combinaisons possibles qu'Alice estimait m'embellir et pouvant également me servir dans mon travail. J'avais pour ordre de sortir à chaque fois pour que Rosalie et Alice approuvent ou non. Finalement, Alice décida de tout prendre. Je râlais, n'ayant pas les moyens de payer tout ceci.

- Tsss, Bella... J'ai vingt et un anniversaires à rattraper ! Pas le temps de râler ! Il reste les magasins de chaussures et de lingerie à faire !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chaussures et...QUOI ?! DE LINGERIE ?

- Bella, Bella...Tu as un petit-ami et il se trouve que ce petit-ami et mon cousin, presque mon frère. Et je n'ai pas envie que ce petit ami tombe nez à nez avec ta culotte aux couleurs de Bob L'éponge !

Je ne rétorquais rien. Certes, mes sous-vêtements étaient tous simples, blanc ou noir la plupart, mais je n'avais pas d'emblème à Bob L'éponge. Et j'étais prête à parier que cela aurait fait rire Edward ! Rosalie s'absenta en direction d'une autre boutique. Alice me fit essayer des tas de paires différentes, à talons la plupart, sans talons, des escarpins, des ballerines, des nus-pieds... Pas la moindre baskette...J'étais maudite ! J'insistais cette fois pour le paiement, et nous partagions 50-50. Je la fis marcher au chantage pour la suite, je l'accompagnais aux sous-vêtements si elle acceptait que je leur offre le café et les beignets pour 16h. Nous entrions dans le magasin de lingerie et une vendeuse se hatait à notre rencontre pour nous proposer son aide. Je rougissais quand Alice lui demandait conseil à mon propos. Rosalie me sauva, m'attrapant par le bras, revenue de sa course.

- Alice, je te l'emprunte...

- Pas longtemps !

- Juré !

Elle m'entraîna en dehors de la boutique.

- Bella, je voulais te parler de deux choses.

- Vas-y...

Elle sortit de son sac une pochette. Elle en extirpa un écrin plutot grand dans lequel trônait une chaine assez masculine en argent.

- Penses-tu qu'Emmett va apprécier ?

Je caressais du doigt le bijou.

- Oui, absolument ! Elle souriait et je remarquais qu'elle tremblait.

- J'ai une deuxième chose que...un peu plus personnelle et...

- Laquelle ?

Son air mystérieux m'intriguait quand elle sortit une nouvelle boite quasiment identique à la première et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un magnifique collier tout simple, dont la lanière ajustable était noire au bout de laquelle pendait une petite étoile taillée dans un ornement type crystal. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

- C'est pour toi, Bella !

Je la regardais, incrédule.

- Pa...pardon ?

- Ecoute, nous avons mal démarrées toi et moi. Je n'ai pas toujours été indulgente avec toi. J'étais simplement jalouse parce qu'Emmett ne cessait de parler de sa soeur, à tout bout de champs. Mais tu es simple, sympa et tu redonnes un certain engouement à Edward. Demain, quand je serai présentée à ton père, ce sera comme rejoindre ta famille officiellement. Tu deviendras ma belle-soeur, ma...soeur. Alors je voulais t'offrir ceci. J'ai le même, que Jasper m'avait offert à mes 18 ans et ce présent a toujours compté pour moi. Tu auras le même...Ainsi qu'Alice. C'est une façon de marquer notre lien.

- Alice a le même, aussi ?

- Oui, elle le porte aujourd'hui et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Elle dégagea sa chemise pour me montrer le collier que j'avais vaguement aperçu chez elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice l'a aussi...

- Jasper manque cruellement d'imagination !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Me laisseras-tu t'offrir ceci ? demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

- Je suis touchée, Rosalie. J'accepte avec grand plaisir même si ça me gène que tu ais dépensé pour moi...

Je levais mes cheveux pour qu'elle puisse me l'attacher autour du cou puis je l'embrassais. Emmett avait bien choisi ! Ils seraient heureux tous les deux !

Alice vint nous chercher et hurla quasiment en voyant le collier. Elle m'entraîna dans la boutique et mon calvaire continuait. Elle mettait dans le panier strings et autres soutien-gorge en dentelles, blanc, bleu clair, noir, rouge, vert clair, rose pâle... Je n'avais même plus la force de râler, repensant sans cesse au présent que venait de me faire Rose. L'histoire de ce collier était hautement importante pour moi. Rosalie m'acceptait. Alice me laissait payer. Par chance, elle avait tapé dans une boutique à prix raisonnable. Je les embarquais, nos bras chargés de poches, dans une cafétéria du centre commercial où je leur offris cafés, chocolats chaud ou thé avec des beignets. Les filles abordèrent le sujet sexe et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Ce mot serait éternellement lié à mon traumatisme et je frissonnais. Je les laissais se raconter leurs petites anecdotes en prenant grand soin de ne pas écouter les frasques de mon frère. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile !

- Et toi, Bella ? demanda Rosalie

Mes entrailles se serrèrent. Comment lui expliquer sans l'intriguer que notre relation avec Edward était différente ? Certes, des progrès avaient été faits, mais...

- Rose, Bella ne...

- Oh, tu es encore vi...

- Non ! Enfin...

Je manquais d'éclater en sanglots. Je repensais à Edward qui faisait tant d'efforts pour moi et moi incapable de me donner à lui. A écouter les filles parler, ça avait l'air si simple. _Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi, avec tout l'amour que je portais à mon petit-ami, je stagnais ? _Alors, effectivement, je commençais à guérir de mon viol mais la peur me tenait fermement.

- Oh, non Bella... ne pleure pas !

Alice se levait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait bien compris que la fontaine menaçait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Non, je ne pleurerai pas ! Je devais être plus forte que ça ! Après tout, je suis en sécurité, désormais...

- Je suis minable, Alice...

- Non ma belle, non...tu ne l'es pas ! Se relever d'un viol n'est pas facile !

J'entendis Rosalie qui exprimait sa surprise.

- Bella, veux-tu bien me pardonner ? j'ignorais...

- Ca va Rosalie, ça va... Ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'aime Edward et ça a l'air tellement facile quand vous en parlez que je suis minable de ne pas accepter...de ne pas pouvoir coucher...avec lui... de lui offrir ce cadeau...

- Il ne t'en veut probablement pas, continua Alice

- Bella, as-tu envie d'Edward ?

- Je...oui...je l'aime...enfin, j'aime...j'aime quand il m'embrasse, quand il me...caresse...Mais ça ne va...jamais loin et...

- Il a probablement peur de te blesser et toi, tu as peur de l'acte en lui-même. Apprends à dominer ton corps, apprends-lui à t'aimer.

- Co...Comment tu fais ça, toi ? Je...mon seul rapport sexuel a été ce viol et...j'ai pas d'expérience...

Elles parlèrent toutes les deux à la suite :

- Premièrement, affronte ton corps du regard !

- Ca t'aidera ! Et ce n'est pas une honte !

- Deuxièmement, quand Edward te touche...

- Sois à l'écoute de tes désirs

- Où aimerais-tu qu'il te touche ? Comment ?

- Troisièmement, guide-le !

- Prends sa main et montre-lui !

- Ce n'est pas une honte non plus, au contraire !

- Quatrièmement, demande-lui de te montrer comment il veut t'aimer.

- Fais-lui confiance, ferme les yeux quand il te touche. Concentre-toi sur les sensations qu'il te procure.

- Il t'aime et te respecte, il ne veut que ton bien !

- Il n'osera pas te faire de mal ! L'idée ne l'effleurera même pas !

- Cinquièmement, dernier point très important, n'oublie pas que pendant l'acte ou les préliminaires, c'est Edward !

- Il te veut du bien !

- N'hésite pas à lui demander de t'apprendre, de te guider !

- Tout en sachant lui dire stop si tu te sens mal.

- N'ais pas honte de toi, de ce que tu es...

- Il t'aime, il t'aime pour toi !

- Je...mais les filles ! Je ne peux pas rentrer ce soir, le coincer contre la cuisine et lui dire : " _Edward, montre moi comment on fait l'amour !_ "

- Bien que l'idée ne lui déplairait pas...

- Crois-nous, il y a toute sorte de situations pour avoir ce genre de moments.

- Pendant que vous vous embrassez...

- Dans le lit matin ou soir...

- Dans la salle de bains...

- Pendant un massage... Il te masse, Bella ?

- Oui, souvent...Il a le don pour deviner quand je m'angoisse et c'est sa façon de me calmer...

- J'ai la solution ! Suivez-moi ! commanda Alice

Je payais notre collation au comptoir puis suivis Alice et Rose. En chemin, je pensais à ce qu'elles venaient de me dire. C'était indéniablement un argument de choc en plus pour moi. Nous entrions dans une boutique de produits de bien-être. Il y avait là des centaines de parfums, d'encens, d'huiles parfumées, de bains moussants, de bougies odorantes, de produits pour le corps... En temps normal, j'aurai qualifié cet endroit d'attrapes-couillones... Alice m'entraîna au rayon des huiles pour le corps tandis que je me rappelais d'acheter du gel douche et du bain moussant.

Alice emplissait mon petit panier en osier que j'avais pris à l'entrée.

- Des huiles pour le corps, propose-lui un massage. Ce sera aussi pour toi l'occasion de le toucher. La sensation est merveilleuse avec ceci !

- Tu préfères quel parfum ?

Elles entassèrent huit petits tubes, beaucoup aux odeurs fruitées.

- Le bain, ensuite... Prendre un bain ensemble peut-être magique...Un bon bain parfumé dans une belle ambiance peut...

- Stop ! Attendez ! Jamais je n'oserai proposer à Edward de prendre son bain avec moi !

- Au cas où tu oses un jour, je peux t'assurer qu'il dira oui !

Elles entassèrent trois flacons de bains moussant à la rose, la vanille et la violette. Je me retrouvais avec des bougies parfumées également de toutes les couleurs. Mais surtout des bleue et jaune, les couleurs de notre salle de bains. Et tout un tas de petites fantaisies comme des boules parfumées en forme de coeur. Mais aussi deux lotions pour le corps.

Nous décidions ensuite d'aller acheter des petits cadeaux à nos compagnons. Ca tombait bien, je n'avais toujours rien offert à Edward pour fêter notre couple et j'étais honteuse de ceci lorsque j'avais reçu des roses blanches le jour de notre première semaine ensemble ! Je finissais par craquer sur une chemise blanche qui le mettrait en valeur. Sur la poche de celle-ci étaient brodées deux petites notes de musique. Je trouvais également dans une enseigne de babioles, un tout petit cadre photo simple couleur argent portant l'inscription simple : _Je t'aime_. En bas du cadre, on pouvait glisser un petit mot écrit soi-même. Je le prenais avec une idée bien précise en tête. Alice me rendit mon portable et je l'allumais, un peu déçue de ne pas recevoir des messages d'Edward ou des appels. Après tout, il était dans une journée entre hommes...

Les filles me quittèrent devant la porte de mon appartement avec mes poches. Je rentrais. Edward n'était pas encore là. Je me faufilais jusqu'à ma chambre avec le petit cadre. Je fouillais dans mes albums photos à la recherche d'un cliché précis. Je le trouvais. C'était moi, il y a 5 ans, deux mois avant mon viol. A l'époque, je pensais encore que le monde était beau et qu'il m'appartenait. Sur cette photo, j'étais appuyée contre un arbre, la tête contre le tronc, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je découpais la photo de manière à cadrer mon visage puis la glissais dans le cadre. Je retirais la lanière du bas et inscrivis ces quelques mots : _'' Puisses-tu me rendre mes rêves ! "_  
Cette phrase placée en dessous, je jugeais l'effet très bon. J'emballais ceci avec la chemise et le déposais sur notre lit. J'avais hâte de savoir mon Edward rentrer auprès de moi. Se séparer même l'espace d'un après-midi me semblait difficilement surmontable...

**..::..**

Il rentrait aux alentours de 19h. J'étais affairée à la cuisine, cela faisait une semaine que je lui avais promis de lui cuisiner du saumon et j'estimais que ce samedi soir était idéal pour le faire. J'avais installé la table dedans, il faisait un peu frais ce soir. J'avais allumé deux bougies achetées aujourd'hui. Rien de grandiose en soi mais je voulais rendre l'instant intime. J'avais posé ses cadeaux sur la table à sa place. En remontant à l'appartement, dans la cour de la résidence, j'avais cueilli une petite fleur, une petite marguerite que j'avais placé sur son paquet cadeau. Ce n'était pas très recherché, mais je savais que ce genre de gestes le faisaient sourire. Et je n'aimais rien de plus au monde que son sourire.

Il refermait la porte et je me tournais vers lui.

- Hey, Bella...

- Hey...

- Ca sent bon, dis moi !  
Je souriais et il vint m'enlacer et m'embrasser.

- Merci ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ouais, c'était génial ! Ton frère est un sacré joueur de baseball. Il s'entend bien avec Jazz ! Après son match, on a été boire un café et on a été se balader pour discuter entre mecs. J'ai passé une bonne journée !

Tout en parlant, il trempa son index dans la sauce du plat et goutai. Je lui tapais sur la main.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! Il riait, son index entre ses lèvres.

- C'est très bon en tout cas ! Et toi, ta journée ? Alice ne t'a pas traumatisé ? Et Rose ?

- Non, c'était une bonne journée ! J'ai découvert Rosalie sous un autre jour.

- Hé !  
Il se recula brusquement de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le collier que m'avait offert Rosalie.

- C'est un collier...

- Ah ha ! Non sans blague...

Je le sentais se renfrogner. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. J'avouai que le voir jaloux me rendait particulièrement satisfaite intérieurement ! Mais ça, c'est un secret...

- Tout doux...c'est Rosalie qui me l'a offert ! Tu n'es vraiment pas observateur parce qu'elle a le même que ton meilleur ami lui avait offert !

- Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ? demanda-t-il, plus doux

- Non, aujourd'hui seulement. Elle me l'a offert en symbole de notre nouvelle amitié et de notre nouveau lien de "parenté" !

Il se rapprocha de moi et déposai l'index sous l'étoile pour le regarder.

- Il est magnifique, il te va très bien !

Je souriais et me retournais vers notre plat.

- Des bougies ? Nous fêtons quelque chose ?

- Oui...nous !

Je l'embrassais doucement mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté et il prit rapidement l'initiative de rendre notre baiser langoureux.

- Il faut...vraiment que tu arrêtes...de me distraire de ton repas...murmurai-je contre ses lèvres qui caressaient les miennes.

- Te figures-tu à quel point j'occulte le reste quand je te tiens dans mes bras ?

- T'as qu'à ouvrir tes cadeaux, ça t'occupera !

Il se tournait pour voir les paquets.

- Commence par le gros.

Edward s'amusa d'abord de la marguerite qu'il prénomma, et je ne sais pour quelle raison il s'amusait à le faire, Minnie. Il la déposait dans un petit verre. Je le regardais examiner avec attention Minnie. Cela faisait aussi partie de ses petites mimiques marrantes. La première fois qu'il avait parlé à la corbeille de fruits l'appelant Lucette, j'avais éclaté de rire. Il reprit l'exploration de ses cadeaux. Il ouvrit et dépliait, béa, sa chemise. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il passa son nouveau vêtement sur son tee-shirt.

- Elle est parfaite, chérie ! En plus avec ces notes de musique ! Et à la bonne taille ! Merci !

Il m'embrassa et ouvrit le deuxième paquet. Je me retournais pour ne pas voir sa réaction tant je l'appréhendais.

- Oh, Bella ! Tu es toute mignone, toute magnifique sur cette photo ! s'exclama-t-il

Il enlaça ma taille et vint poser son menton contre mon épaule. Il posa le cadre sur le plan de travail et nos regards se posèrent dessus. Je lui devais une explication sur le texte du bas.

- Tu sais Edward...cette phrase... c'est...vois-tu, cette photo c'est la dernière de moi avant mon viol. Elle date de cinq ans. Je voulais te donner celle là parce que depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de redevenir cette personne que j'étais avant, grâce à toi. Je veux retrouver cette Bella complètement.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue tandis que ses bras me serraient plus fort.

- Je t'aime tant, Bella... Je ferai tout pour toi ! Tout ! Je suis très ému de ce cadeau. Vraiment. C'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçu.

Je n'ajoutais rien et il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Il emporta le cadre pour le poser sur le dessus de son piano.

- C'est l'endroit où je suis le plus souvent. Tu m'inspireras. Désormais, je ne jouerai que pour toi !

Plongée dans ma poele, je lui dissimulais une larme.

Nous dinions tranquillement. J'informais Edward de ma décision d'accepter l'invitation à déjeuner chez mon père le lendemain. Puis, j'appelais Charlie qui semblait vraiment heureux de notre visite. J'écourtais cependant la discussion. Je n'avais pas vu Edward de la journée, hors de question que je rate une seconde de notre soirée ! Il avait profité que je range mes poches du shopping et appelé mon père pour aller prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour enfiler mon pyjama. Il ressortit rapidement.

- T'as fait le plein de trucs pour le bain !

- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu !  
Il éclata de rire. Il s'était vêtu de son bas de pyjama avec son vieux tee-shirt. Ses cheveux mouillés par la douche le rendait incroyablement sexy. Je restai figée sur cette vue délicieuse qu'il m'offrait. Il était venu s'asseoir en tailleur dans le canapé, face à moi. Les conseils d'Alice et Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire et j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui. Je me contentais de m'approcher de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Besoin d'un calin ? demanda-t-il, sa bouche proche de mon oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué !

Il m'embrassa l'oreille puis sous mon lobe. Je soupirais de bien-être, fermant les yeux.

- Es-tu fatiguée ?

- Cette journée à crapahuter dans les boutiques a été éreintante.

- Viens, on va s'allonger alors...

Il m'entraîna dans la chambre et s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

- Tu veux que je te masse ? Ca te fera du bien !

- L'occasion pour tester ce que m'a fait acheter Alice !

- Elle a fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en me suivant du regard, moi qui me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour utiliser une des huiles essentielles. Je revins dans la chambre et lui montrai le flacon.

- Oh, je vois...

- Ca te dit ?

- Ouais, si t'as envie...il haussa les épaules.

Je m'allongeais sur le ventre en retirant mon haut de pyjama. Je fis ce geste rapidement, essayant de dissimuler ma poitrine à Edward bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu. Edward me passait un oreiller sur lequel j'appuyais ma tête, passant mes bras dessous. Je le sentis s'asseoir dans le creux de mes reins. Il ne posait cependant pas tout son poids sur moi. Cette position était devenue banale pour nous deux car il me massait souvent par-dessus mes vêtements. Il débouchonna le flacon et s'en versa dans le creux de la main. Il me tendit la fiole que je rebouchonnais. Il commença à appliquer ses paumes sur mon dos doucement. Le contraste entre sa peau chaude et le liquide froid me fit frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant ses mouvements

- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris.

- Ca sent très bon, en tout cas !

Il reprit son massage. Je sentais ses mains parcourir ma peau doucement, tendrement. Sa peau était douce. Il remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, enlevait ses mains puis les remettais au niveau de mes épaules. Il me massait comme un pro ! Il effectua le même trajet plusieurs fois de suite et je commençais à somnoler quand je le sentis glisser sa main sur la bande de tissu qui maintenait attaché mon soutien-gorge. J'ouvris les yeux, rougissante, attendant qu'il parle.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Puis-je...le détacher ? Ca me gène un peu...Si tu ne veux pas, je ferai avec !

Je réfléchissais une demie seconde : " _Fais confiance à Edward!_ "

- Vas-y...

Il défit l'agraphe et éloigna les deux bouts de tissus. Sa main reprit son chemin.

- Merci...

Je sentais mon sous-vêtement être lâche. _Que se passerait-il quand je me relèverais ?_ Pour l'instant, je voulais pleinement profiter de son contact avec moi.

Je sentis soudain Edward se pencher sur moi pour déposer un baiser dans ma nuque.

- Tu as la peau vraiment douce, mon trésor...

Je rougissais.

- Rougis mon amour, le rouge est une couleur divine qui te va si bien !

Sa voix de ténor envoutante me fit frissonner. Il suivit la ligne de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. J'avais envie de prolonger ce moment. Il se pencha de nouveau sur moi et je relevais ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Notre baiser trahissait une envie incroyable. _Mais étais-je vraiment prête ?_ Je repensais encore aux conseils de mes amies. Me laisser guider par ce que je désirais. Il descendit de mon dos et s'allongea près de moi, sa main traçant toujours des cercles sur mon dos. Nous nous embrassions encore et encore. Je me déplaçais vers lui pour l'enlacer. Notre baiser se fit plus langoureux et plus profond. Dans un mouvement dont je ne me serai pas cru capable, je hissais mon buste contre sa poitrine. Mon soutien-gorge ne servait pratiquement à rien. Il ne me fit pas la remarque, continuant de m'embrasser, calant ma nuque de ses mains. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans mon dos, me caressant tandis que je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Peu de temps après, je me reculais pour reprendre ma respiration. Edward avait encore les yeux fermés. Dieu que j'aurai aimé qu'il les ouvre ! J'avais envie de plus, peut-être un peu plus ou beaucoup plus mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui me guide. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux et ses prunelles m'accrochèrent. Je pus y lire tout l'amour, la dévotion et le respect qu'il me portait.

- Edward...

- Bella, tu me rends dingue...Toucher ton corps...sentir ton odeur...ta bouche sur la mienne, c'est... quelque chose d'unique. Un cadeau magnifique !

Ce fut l'argument qui me poussa à bout de cette peur. Je la vaincrais ! Oh que oui !

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Apprends-moi...à t'aimer...

- Oh, mon Amour ! Merci...

Il nous redressa et eut le geste infiniment tendre de rattacher mon soutien-gorge.

- A ton rythme, bébé. A ton rythme...murmura-t-il

Il m'allongea sur le dos et s'étalait contre moi. Je sentais son désir poindre contre ma cuisse. C'était Edward ! Edward et personne d'autre ! Il déposa un long baiser sur ma bouche avant de combler mon cou du même sort. Ses lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je me rappellais juste de n'être qu'en soutien-gorge sans tee-shirt mais je n'en éprouvais aucune gène. Je me mis à gémir lorsqu'il passa un bout de sa langue à la naissance de ma gorge. Sa main droite caressait mes côtes. C'était si doux, si agréable...Je fermais les yeux, profitant des sensations comme me l'avait conseillé Alice. Il se mit à chérir mon épaule, l'embrassant délicatement comme si c'eut été un précieux trésor. Je me sentais bien dans cette situation. Sa main montait et descendait sur mon flanc gauche. Il n'y avait pas de traitement plus délicieux. Il semblait y prendre du plaisir, sa virilité le trahissant. Je bougeais légèrement ma jambe droite dans un mouvement anodin et ce geste lui arrachait un gémissement.

- Oh, non Edward ! Je suis désolée, je...

- Chérie...

Je remarquais sa respiration irrégulière...comme la mienne

- Tu n'imagines pas la sensation agréable que c'est ! souffla-t-il avant de reprendre ma bouche.

- Est-ce que...ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Oui...soufflai-je à mon tour. C'est parfait, Edward ! Je me sens...bien...

- Je suis fier de toi, glissa-t-il

Il reprit une exploration du haut de mon buste, sa main se hissant sur mon ventre. La sensation contractait mes muscles.

- C'est moi, Bella...c'est Edward !

J'acquiessais dans un gémissement. Les yeux de nouveau clos. Je me concentrais sur ses lèvres chaudes brûlant mon buste avec sa langue coquine. Que c'était bon d'être aimée ! Je soupirais de nouveau, sa main caressant mon ventre en de petits cercles plus ou moins éloignés autour de mon nombril. Je sentis cette même main venir faire glisser mes deux bretelles de soutien-gorge. Il embrassa de sa bouche leur ancien emplacement et fit glisser ses lèvres vers le haut de ma poitrine.

- Que veux-tu, Bella ? demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque.

J'ouvris les yeux sur lui. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin.

- Je...

Ma voix était aussi rauque que la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Me fais-tu confiance ?

- Oui...

- Es-tu sûre que tu peux à tout moment me demander d'arrêter si tu paniques ?

- Oui...

Il remit sa bouche contre ma peau, à la naissance de mes seins. Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement en une pléiade de baisers légers et sensuels. Il couvrit ma peau nue de cette prestation amoureuse puis en déposa un premier par-dessus le tissus en plein sur mon mamelon. Je frémissais. La sensation était divine. Mon bas-ventre était empli de chaleur. Edward réitéra l'expérience sur l'autre sein. Sa main caressa ma poitrine avec douceur tandis qu'il continuait son schéma par-dessus le tissus de mon sous-vêtement. Malgré moi, je gémissais, incapable de masquer le bien qu'il me faisait. Cependant, je voulais autre chose.

- Est-ce que...ça te plait ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants

- O...oui...Mais...

- Oui, chérie ?

- J'ai besoin de...te découvrir...Apprends-moi à t'aimer comme...tu le fais...pour moi...

Il baisa mon front et se redressa. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Chérie, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Je sentais son nez inspirer mon odeur.

- Je t'aime aussi...Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Il me sourit et s'allongeait sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui. Il enleva son tee-shirt et j'eus l'impression que tout allait tellement vite, bien que je l'ai eu vu des dizaines de fois torse-nu. Il attira mon buste contre le sien tout en me donnant un baiser. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la déposa contre son torse. Il la fit glisser lentement tandis que j'aventurais mes lèvres sur sa machoire et son cou. Ca, je connaissais ! J'essayais de réitérer les gestes qu'il venait de produire. A mon grand étonnement, la sensation de ma langue sur ses clavicules le fit gémir aussi. Quelle sensation plaisante que de l'entendre prendre du plaisir ! Enhardie par cette pensée, je fis glisser ma main contre son ventre alors que la sienne se reposait sur le côté. Sa main effleurait mon dos. J'embrassais son torse, sa poitrine. Je reproduisais globalement le même schéma que celui qu'il m'avait fait subir. La réaction fut la même. Je le regardais discrètement tandis que j'embrassais son épaule. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il serrait ses lèvres, ses joues étaient anormalement creusées et je devinais qu'il les tenait entre ses dents. Ma main caressait son bras.

- Est-ce que...ça te plait ? demandai-je, hésitante.

- Si tu veux continuer, je ne t'en voudrais pas ! sourit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Je souriais également et vins poser mes lèvres sur ses mamelons. L'entendre respirer bruyamment m'encouragea et je passais timidement ma langue contre sa poitrine. Ma main caressa son ventre. Ses muscles réagirent à mon contact. Je continuai mon manège un certain temps, ne me lassant pas de sa peau si douce. Etonnamment, j'y prenais également un certain plaisir.

Il se repositionna sur moi.

- Ai-je mal agi ? demandai-je, surprise de sa réaction vive

- Au contraire, mais je crois que c'est mon tour pour te faire du bien...

Je sentis son corps se reposer doucement contre moi. Sentir son excitation contre mon intimité me fit presque sursauter.

- Oh...Bella...est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en plaquant sa main contre mon coeur battant à vive allure.

Je déglutissais. Il dut comprendre car il ne dit rien. Je m'habituais peu à peu à cette manifestation de désir. Il ne cessait de me fixer dans les yeux. Le fin tissu de mon pyjama me fit le sentir complètement. Edward avait reprit l'initiative de me couvrir de baisers. Je passais mes mains sur sa taille pour l'enlacer. Ses divers mouvements pour couvrir ma peau de sa bouche et de sa langue entrainèrent des petites frictions entre nos deux parties intimes. Il retint un soupir de satisfaction quand je me mis à gémir.

- Je t'aime Bella...Je t'aime de tout mon coeur...susurra-t-il contre mon cou

- Je...t'aime...aussi...répondis-je, haletante.

C'était effrayant de constater à quel point de simples mouvements dans ses bras pouvaient créer un état de plaisir. Je commençais à mouvoir discrètement mes hanches à l'unisson des siennes et mes gémissements retentissaient dans le silence de la chambre de plus en plus fréquemment. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu n'était comparable à cet instant et j'avais ignoré que cela pouvait exister depuis James.

Un mouvement de hanches d'Edward fut légèrement plus fort, lui arrachant un soupir qu'il ne retint pas. James... Je revenais dans cette rue en courbe si sordide, face au regard cruel de mon agresseur et de son sexe pressé contre moi, me maintenant bloquée contre les briques froides.

Je revins à la situation présente en sentant Edward déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son bassin toujours pressé contre le mien. Mais je ne pouvais plus profiter de la situation. Je me rappelais de la promesse faite à Edward. Je regardais son visage aux yeux fermés, ses lèvres tantôt ouvertes, closes. J'allais être cruelle, je savais qu'il était difficile pour les hommes de s'arrêter et je craignais qu'il me déteste de nous interrompre une deuxième fois. Mais il m'avait fait promettre. Ce mec voulait vraiment mon bien-être ! Je pris une grande inspiration et il s'immobilisa instantanément, replongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Bella...est-ce que ça va ?

Je baissais les yeux en rougissant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et j'étais immonde de le ramener sur terre à cause de mes problèmes. Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Il l'interrompit en la recueillant sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, chérie... On va s'arrêter là...

Il se redressa, me tendit mon haut de pyjama et se rallongea dans le lit sur son côté pour me regarder. Je renfilais mon haut.

- Edward...ne m'en veux pas je suis navrée ! Mais je...

Il déposa sa main sur ma bouche, un sourire accroché à son visage.

- Mon Amour...Tu as fait plus d'efforts pour moi que je n'en attendais ! Je suis vraiment _comblé_ et fier de toi. C'est à ton rythme, Bella. Uniquement à ton rythme. Mais sache que tu m'as offert ce soir un moment divin. Nous y arriverons, Bella. Tu y arriveras...

Je me blottissais dans son étreinte. Nous conservions le silence de longues minutes.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti, Bella ? demanda-t-il enfin

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son torse.

- Je...Edward, mon dieu ! C'était...incroyable ! Toutes ces sensations, ta douceur, ta chaleur, ta tendresse contre ma peau. Et tes mouvements contre moi...

Je restais rêveuse.

- Et toi ?

- Ce fut une expérience incomparable à tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je t'aime, Bella ! Je suis si fier de toi...

Je finissais par me rendormir, détendue et souriante. Un pas énorme venait d'être fait !

**--o--oo--o--**

**Bah voilà, l'heure des vacances a sonné. Je pars une petite semaine. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce prémisse de douceur entre nos deux amoureux et que je n'ai pas été trop maladroite dans mes descriptions ! Je vous souhaite à toutes de passer de bonnes vacances si vous y êtes, sinon bon courage ! Lire vos petites reviews vont me manquer alors faites en sorte de faire péter la boite à reviews que j'ai de la lecture en revenant ;)**

**Je vous embrasse ! A très vite ! **

**--o--oo--o--**

**Et quand y en a plus, y en a encore :D Bon alors, comme je pars en vacances et que vous allez me manquer ((*fayotte*)) je me suis dit : c'est les vacances, pourquoi pas faire un p'tit cadeau à mes revieweuses ? Je vous offre ici un extrait du prochain chapitre (POV EDWARD)... en fait le passage qui m'a le plus plu à écrire ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! A très vite, je vous embrasse ! **

Je pris mes clés et sortis doucement de l'appartement, toujours en pyjama. Je tombais sur Jasper dans la cage d'escaliers, muni d'un gros bouquet de roses et de lys.

- Hé ! Salut l'ami !

- Salut, Jasper ! Ouuuhhh, toi, tu vas chez Carmen et Alice pour déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel fin analyste, tu nous fais ! Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ton p'tit cul encore dans ton pyjama ?

- J'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chez le fleuriste vois-tu ! Mais j'ai quand même là-haut une nana que j'aime et comme le plateau du p'tit déjeuner me paraissait vide...

- Tu t'es dis : tiens, si j'allais lui ramasser un pissenlit ?

- Voilàààà ! T'as tout compris !

On riait. J'aimais ma complicité avec Jasper. A chaque étape de ma vie, il avait été là. Et c'est certain que si un jour je dois m'unir à Bella, il sera mon témoin !  
Mariage...Me marier...Nous marier...Bella et moi... L'idée me revenait d'elle-même ces temps-ci ! Après seulement deux semaines de relation...Bravo Cullen ! T'es en train de péter tous les records mon vieux !

- Bon, mon petit Edward ! Tonton Jazz va te faire une fleur...ou plutot t'offrir une fleur !

Il retirait une rose de son bouquet pour me la mettre dans les mains.

- Trop aimable, Jazz', je t'aime moi aussi mais de là à t'offrir des fleurs...

- Bon sang, Eddie ! L'amour t'a toujours rendu idiot ou c'est une spécificité que nous devons à cette chère Bella ?  
Là, il marquait un point.

- File chez toi, pose cette rose sur ton plateau. Et si Bella te pose des questions, la Fée des Fleurs est venue et t'a donné le pouvoir de sortir des roses d'un orifice bien précis...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je m'en vais, sinon Alice va me tuer ! A plus !

Je le saluais et remontais en quatrième vitesse chez moi. Je posais la rose sur le plateau et entrai dans la chambre. Bella était entrain d'émerger doucement.

Je posai le plateau sur ma table de chevet et me rallongeai près d'elle. Je caressais sa joue avec ma main droite quand elle pressa son visage contre ma paume pour me l'embrasser. Je souriais et m'approchais d'elle. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Bonjour, petite femme de ma vie...

**Et comme dirait la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert " Voilàààà, c'est finiiiiiii '' ! A+ **

**--o--oo--o--**


	17. Chapter 17 : Passation de pouvoir

**Ah yeeeessss ! I'm back ! Dieu que vous m'avez manqué :) Même en vacances, Stephenie Meyer ne me refile pas ses personnages. Merci pour toutes vos reviews très sympaaaaas !**

**Mes revieweuses Sans-Compte :**

**Annick :** **Je ne suis pas certaine d'être romantique, je crois que c'est juste Edward qui se prête à ça :) Je suis contente en tout cas que mes écrits te plaisent ! =)**

**chris : voilà la suite :)**

**Kim : J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre en entier :)**

**laurie : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la conversation entre Jasper et Edward. Voici l'intégralité :)**

**Lilia : Ouuuchhh ! 3 semaines sans internet, autrement dit la mort :^p Bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! **

**Marina : Merci à toi, contente que tout t'ais plu :) Voilà enfin le chapitre entier XD Oui, mon blog entier c'est One-shots-twilight... Tu peux trouver le lien sur mon profil ! Bisous**

**mimie30 : Il était évident que vu la situation, c'était préférable de les faire s'arrêter. Et puis, ça me laisse le champ libre pour écrire encore et encore :) Bisous **

**  
Morgane : Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments, ça me touche sincèrement =) C'est agréable de revenir de vacances et de lire ça ;^) Je craignais d'avoir été maladroite, c'est la 1ere fois que j'écrivais un début de Lemon et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Edward a bien compris que Bella devrait d'abord se familiariser avec toutes ces nouvelles sensations =) En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi et à très vite j'espère ! **

**sophiebelier : merci à toi !**

**twilighteuse27 : J'aurai moi aussi aimé continuer à vous nourrir de chapitres mais faut bien que je me repose, chercher l'inspiration. Edward me donne du fil à retordre en ce moment ;^) Je voulais mettre ma version de Rosalie sans être peau de vache car au final, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! Voilà la suite et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre :) Bisous**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je n'ai pas encore tapé la suite, parce que j'étais en manque d'inspirations. Hope you like it ! :^)**

***0**0**0***

**POV EDWARD :**

J'avais eu un mal de chien à m'endormir. Je ne cessais de repenser au corps de la femme de ma vie pressé contre le mien. Bella avait mis tant d'efforts pour se battre contre ses démons ! Tout ce que j'avais expérimenté par le passé, que ce soit avec ma première partenaire Tanya qui avait partagé deux ans de ma vie, avec des aventures de quelques jours ou bien avec Jessica, n'était pas comparable à l'état extatique dans lequel ma petite femme m'avait amené. Je m'étais simplement honteusement frotté à elle et j'avais cru fondre. Les frissons, les décharges de plaisir, les petits picotements, tout y était ! Tout ! Seigneur ! _Que me réserves-tu pour l'avenir ? _J'aurai tout donné pour connaitre la sensation d'être en Bella, mais son traumatisme avait refait surface. Sa larme m'avait confondu en un sentiment de culpabilité...bien vite oublié lorsque Bella m'avait fait partager son expérience positive.

Je m'éveillais bien avant elle en ce dimanche matin. Je la regardais dormir. Elle était si belle ! Elle se mit à raconter des choses incohérentes. Comme elle se dégageait de mes bras dans son sommeil, je me tournais vers le réveil. 10h20. Waow ! Et dire que demain, je serai debout à 6h... J'envisageai de demander à Jasper si ça l'embêtait que j'aille courir un jour sur deux. D'autant plus que Bella aussi allait commencer à travailler, nous nous verrions moins et serions épuisés. Je voulais gratter la moindre minute de mon temps pour le passer avec elle... Je me levais pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bols de café ? OK ! Toasts grillés ? OK ! Serviettes pour s'essuyer ? OK ! beurre et confiture ? OK ! Cuillères ? OK. Il manquait un truc. Ah ! Jus d'orange ! Je l'attrapais avec deux verres. Non, c'est toujours pas ça ! Mon regard se posa sur la marguerite que Bella m'avait ramassé. Je pris mes clés et sortis doucement de l'appartement, toujours en pyjama. Je tombais sur Jasper dans la cage d'escaliers, muni d'un gros bouquet de roses et de lys.

- Hé ! Salut l'ami !

- Salut, Jasper ! Ouuuhhh, toi, tu vas chez Carmen et Alice pour déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel fin analyste, tu nous fais ! Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ton p'tit cul encore dans ton pyjama ?

- J'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chez le fleuriste vois-tu ! Mais j'ai quand même là-haut une nana que j'aime et comme le plateau du p'tit déjeuner me paraissait vide...

- Tu t'es dis : tiens, si j'allais lui ramasser un pissenlit ?

- Voilàààà ! T'as tout compris !

On riait. J'aimais ma complicité avec Jasper. A chaque étape de ma vie, il avait été là. Et c'est certain que si un jour je dois m'unir à Bella, il sera mon témoin !

Mariage...Me marier...Nous marier...Bella et moi... L'idée me revenait d'elle-même ces temps-ci ! Après seulement deux semaines de relation...Bravo Cullen ! T'es en train de péter tous les records mon vieux !

- Bon, mon petit Edward ! Tonton Jazz va te faire une fleur...ou plutot t'offrir une fleur !

Il retirait une rose de son bouquet pour me la mettre dans les mains.

- Trop aimable, Jazz', je t'aime moi aussi mais de là à t'offrir des fleurs...

- Bon sang, Eddie ! L'amour t'a toujours rendu idiot ou c'est une spécificité que nous devons à cette chère Bella ?  
Là, il marquait un point.

- File chez toi, pose cette rose sur ton plateau. Et si Bella te pose des questions, la Fée des Fleurs est venue et t'a donné le pouvoir de sortir des roses d'un orifice bien précis...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je m'en vais, sinon Alice va me tuer ! A plus !

Je le saluais et remontais en quatrième vitesse chez moi. Je posais la rose sur le plateau et entrai dans la chambre. Bella était entrain d'émerger doucement.

Je posai le plateau sur ma table de chevet et me rallongeai près d'elle. Je caressais sa joue avec ma main droite quand elle pressa son visage contre ma paume pour me l'embrasser. Je souriais et m'approchais d'elle. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Bonjour, petite femme de ma vie...

Elle soupira dans un sourire.

- Bonjour, grand homme de ma vie...Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10h45.

Elle bondissait, me faisant sursauter..

- On a dormi si longtemps ?

- Calme-toi chérie, c'est dimanche et on doit aller chez ton père pour 13h.

Elle vint se blottir dans mon étreinte. Je comprenais qu'elle était angoissée alors je la rassurais. Nous finimes par prendre nos petit-déjeuners. J'ai béni Jasper intérieurement car la rose plut beaucoup à Bella.

- A-t-on le temps de fleimmarder ? demanda ma compagne en se rallongeant tandis que je posais le plateau au sol.

- Je suppose que oui... Il était un peu plus de 11h.

Je m'installais près d'elle, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Nous restions silencieux, entrecoupant notre havre de paix de baisers plus ou moins langoureux.

Ma main glissa doucement sur son ventre. Elle sut ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Sa main caressait mon visage tandis que je glissais mes lèvres sur son cou si doux. Souhaitait-elle réitérer notre petit jeu de hier soir ?A cette pensée, ma virilité se sentie émoustillée. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau se présentant à moi et quelle ne fut pas ma joie de l'entendre soupirer ! Je ne voulais pas la bousculer mais elle murmura avec une petite voix :

- Hmm, Edward...

Je continuais mes baisers sur son cou et ses clavicules, me faisant le plus tendre possible dans mes gestes.

- Chéri, je... balbutia-t-elle

- Veux-tu renouveller notre séance de découverte ?

Elle me fixait dans les yeux.

- Je crois que...j'aimerais...réessayer...Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut s'obstiner quand on veut atteindre un objectif ?

- Tu m'arrêtes si quelque chose ne va pas...

Après avoir entendu un " _oui_ ", je repartais à l'assaut de sa peau, glissant ma main sous son tee-shirt et caressant doucement sa poitrine de mes doigts par dessus son sous-vêtement. Elle était parfaite ! Elle se cambrait discrètement sous mes effleurements et son souffle devint moins régulier. Je reprenais sa bouche et la fis basculer sur moi. J'avais pensé que peut-être, hier soir, m'être retrouvé sur elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être dominée. Ce matin, à califourchon sur moi, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Je relâchais ses lèvres.

- Edward...guide-moi...Apprends-moi...

Cette réplique m'émoustillait davantage et elle dut s'en apercevoir. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu. Je posais ma main droite sur sa joue, ma main gauche sur sa taille.

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer...

- Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal !

Je remarquais que contrairement à hier, sa voix semblait plus assurée. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne qui tenait sa joue et fermait les yeux. Rien que de la sentir sur moi, j'étais déjà fou ! Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je voulais mon baiser rassurant. Sa bouche glissa contre moi, mon cou, ma clavicule. Une de ses mains effleurait mon ventre comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Elle glissa ses deux mains sous mon tee-shirt qu'elle remonta jusqu'à mon torse, me causant des frissons. Je me relevais tant bien que mal sur mes bras sans la bouger de trop et elle me retira mon vêtement.

- Ta peau est si douce...murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Elle était calée contre mes jambes remontées, moi toujours appuyé contre mes bras tendus à l'arrière de mon corps. La position était un peu délicate mais j'embrassais quand même son buste et sa douce poitrine à travers le tissu. Elle se mit à gémir, la tête en arrière. Son cou...son cou offert...Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à me rallonger sur le dos. A ma grande surprise, elle ota elle-aussi son tee-shirt. J'étais surpris, étonné par tant d'audaces !

- Ne te sens pas obligée de te déshabiller, mon Amour...murmurai-je

- Je veux faire un pas en avant, et pas deux en arrière.

Elle m'embrassait. Je voulais être sûr ! Je ne voulais pas la traumatiser, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle croit que je ne pensais au sexe et à rien d'autre.

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi...  
- Edward, je...j'ai besoin de sentir concrètement que c'est toi qui me touche, qui me fait du bien. Ne me laisse pas imaginer que c'est quelqu'un d'autre...Hier soir, ce dont j'ai eu le plus mal, c'est d'interrompre notre expérience à cause de James. De son souvenir. J'ai longuement réfléchi cette nuit, je... Je sais que je te veux, que je t'aime. Je veux progresser dans tes bras, le plus vite possible. J'ai soif de découvrir l'amour et les plaisirs avec toi, doucement, tranquillement. Mais je veux le faire quand même... Et même si je sais que nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce matin, parce que j'en suis incapable, j'ai besoin de ton contact...(elle s'était mise à rougir comme une tomate de m'avouer ceci, je ne la trouvais que plus exquise). Tes mains sur moi, c'est... ça a été tellement...enfin c'est sans mots. Veux-tu bien m'aider à rester dans cette voie s'il te plait ?

Je restais béa devant une telle déclaration. Elle semblait encore une fois tellement décidée. Je déposais alors le plus doucement possible mes mains sur ses seins, habillés d'un soutien-gorge. Je restais immobile, guettant ses réactions. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, se mit à rougir puis, tremblante, elle déposa ses mains sur les miennes. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Elle pressa doucement mes paumes contre elle et un délicieux gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma bouche pour ne pas grogner. Je la laissais me guider dans le dosage de mes caresses quand, audacieuse, elle entraîna mes mains _sous_ le sous-vêtement. J'étais en contact direct avec sa poitrine, elle me guidait, elle semblait se maîtriser et mieux...elle semblait aimer.

Je me concentrai sur son visage pour ne pas craquer et la prendre immédiatement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle retira ses mains des miennes pour venir dégrapher son bout de tissu gênant, me dévoilant volontairement sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. J'étais troublé par son comportement audacieux. Si c'était la caféine matinale qui provoquait une telle effusion chez elle, elle en boirait désormais vingt par jour !

- Bella...

- Edward...Je...Montre-moi...ce que...

Je me redressais une nouvelle fois pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais le plus tendrement possible et la serrai doucement contre moi.

- Mon Amour, réalises-tu le pas énorme que tu es en train de faire ?

- Non, je...avant que ça arrive et que je m'enfuies de honte...veux-tu bien me montrer...

Nous nous souriâmes mutuellement puis j'embrassais son buste, la naissance de ses seins pour laisser ma bouche s'aventurer vers son téton droit. Je le pris entre mes lèvres...divin moment. Je l'embrassais et laissais ma langue le vénérer.

- Oh mon Dieu...gémissait ma partenaire.

J'en fis de même de l'autre côté et elle pressa son buste contre ma bouche. Je sentais les doigts de Bella aggriper mes cheveux. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger sur moi et une délicieuse friction se créait entre nous. Je soupirais.

- Edward...

Tandis que je couvrais d'amour sa poitrine, mes mains vinrent se positionner sur ses hanches pour maintenir le rythme lent de notre caresse alors que j'étendais mes jambes.

- Je suis à toi, Bella...

- Oui...sa réponse ne fut qu'un souffle et je dus me retenir de ne pas jouir. Elle était si belle, si désirable.

Nos mouvements de bassin étaient lents mais je sentais sa féminité humide, j'en étais presque certain, au travers des fins tissus de pyjama que nous portions. Et cette situation me réchauffait le coeur encore une fois ! Je me rallongeai sur le dos, ma main gauche toujours sur sa hanche, la droite caressant son buste.

- Edward !

Je relevais la tête brutalement vers elle, ayant peur de l'avoir trop poussé. C'était déjà tellement étonnant et surprenant de l'avoir amenée jusque ici.

- Oui, Bella ? Que veux-tu ?

- Edward ! Je...

- Oui ?

Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu. Je pensais à une chose, mais c'était trop beau...

- Edwaaard... elle gémissait plus fort.

J'étais rivé sur son visage, étonné. Nos corps continuaient leur lente manoeuvre.

- Je veux...donne-moi tes mains...

- Que...

Elle s'en empara et entrelaça nos doigts. Elle serra mes paumes si fort que j'en avais presque mal. J'étais vraiment surpris de sa force inouïe.

- Je...bébé...Edward... Je...parle-moi...je veux...ta voix...je t'en prie...  
Sa respiration était haletante, sa voix saccadée et son bassin se pressait davantage contre le mien. Si je m'étais concentré sur mes sensations, il y aurait un moment que j'aurai craqué ! Mais le spectacle qui se produisait sous mes yeux valaient tous les orgasmes du monde ! J'obéissais à sa demande, la voix rauque :

- Bella...C'est moi, c'est Edward...je...

Elle s'arqua en arrière les yeux clos, son corps tendu, ses mains broyant littéralement les miennes, ses ongles se plantant sur le dos de mes mains, sa voix lâchant mon prénom dans un cri absolument divin.

J'étais fasciné. Elle venait de jouir. Elle venait de jouir, sur moi, par un simple mouvement de bassin lent et langoureux accompagné de caresses sur sa poitrine. C'était dément ! Je n'avais jamais vécu ça !

Je la regardais, béa. Elle se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux chocolat sur les miens. Je me sentais con à la fixer, la bouche ouverte. Mais ce spectacle m'avait stupéfait. Je repris contact avec le monde quand Bella effleura ma joue de sa main. Je trouvais son regard et y voyais les larmes naissantes. Elle souriait malgré tout. Elle enlaça ma nuque et je me retrouvais, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine juste sous sa gorge. Je la serrai au plus fort possible et embrassais sa clavicule.

- Bella...Bella, comment tu vas ?  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle m'allongea, descendit de mon corps et s'allongea contre moi, son nez dans mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux et remontais la couverture sur nous.

- C'était fantastique...consentit-elle à m'avouer, toute tremblante.

Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Je n'ai jamais vu spectacle plus beau que de te voir prendre du plaisir.

Elle se mit à pleurer et vider son sac. La matinée avait été riche en émotions et je buvais ses paroles :

- Edward...tu es toute ma vie...Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir... Tu es exceptionnel ! J'ai...j'ai vaincu ma peur. Je n'aurai plus d'appréhensions comme avant, désormais. Ca a été difficile mais j'y ai cru, parce que tes yeux, ta voix, ton corps, c'est mon avenir. Je sais que tu me respectes. Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. Le sexe m'apparaissait comme un danger, depuis ce matin, ce sera quelque chose d'intense entre toi et moi. Le ciment de ma reconstruction. Ma vie reprend un sens dans tes bras. J'ai honte d'avoir été égoiste...

Hoplà, j'intervenais ici pour la première fois.

- Tu n'es pas égoiste et te voir prendre du plaisir a valu tous les orgasmes du monde. Tu es si belle, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je crois en toi. Et quand tu seras prête, on fera le grand saut ensemble !

Je séchais ses larmes une par une, profitant pleinement de cet instant si heureux ! Je ne trouvais aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Mais je crois que j'aurai pu mourir maintenant, que je n'aurai pas eu à le regretter !

Mais le temps vint nous interrompre. Il était l'heure pour nous de nous lever, de nous doucher pour nous rendre chez le père de Bella.

J'avais dû prendre une douche froide, très froide... Mon corps entier frissonnait en me rappellant ce qui venait de se produire et la façon dont Bella s'était abandonnée sur moi. J'étais très fier d'elle, plus que nécessaire ! J'étais finalement sorti de la salle de bains pour laisser Bella se doucher elle aussi et se préparer. Elle avait déposé sur notre lit des tenues nouvelles et m'avait demandé de choisir celle que je préférais. J'optais pour la deuxième, un pantalon noir sobre avec un débardeur blanc joint à une petite veste couleur crème. Elle portait des chaussures à talons blanches avec des lanières d'une couleur semblable à celle de sa veste. Elle me sollicitait pour l'aider à attacher le collier que lui avait offert Rosalie et j'en profitais pour glisser un baiser rapide sur sa nuque. Elle riait.

- Arrête !

Pendant que je me rasais, elle se démêlait les cheveux et les surmontaient d'un petit cerceau. Elle ne se maquillait pas cependant.

- Un changement à la fois...me dit-elle

- Tu es déjà parfaite !

Il était 12h30 quand nous quittions l'appartement. J'arrêtais la voiture au niveau d'un supermarché ouvert 7 jours sur 7 pour que Bella achète une bouteille à son père. Elle semblait si légère à l'idée de retourner chez elle !

Nous roulions tranquillement et je me garai devant son ancienne maison, petite et agréable. La voiture de police était déjà garée, je remarquais dans le garage ouvert une énorme Jeep.

- C'est la voiture d'Emmett, souligna Bella

- Oh !

Nous descendions de la voiture et Bella s'aggripa à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

- J'en profite, une fois dedans il faudrait éviter ce genre de gestes devant mon père...

- Très bien !

J'enregistrai cette idée déplaisante et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Une porte claquait.

- Bella...

- Hé ! Emmett !  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Emmett me serrait la main tandis que je tenais toujours fermement ma copine contre moi.

- Rose n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si, elle est à l'intérieur. Elle aide Charlie à récupérer les dégâts du repas !

Emmett se mit à rire. Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte et m'embrassa avant de filer vers sa petite maison. Je restais dehors en compagnie de son frère.

Il se dirigea vers un banc près d'une souche d'arbre coupée. Je le suivis.

- Alors, ça boum avec la frangine ?

- J'aurai pas pu espérer mieux...avouai-je

Le visage d'Emmett se mit à pétiller de bonheur.

- Je vous aime bien, tous les deux ! Et je te jure que si t'arrives à redonner le sourire à ma soeur, j'érige une statue à ta gloire !

Je riais.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, fallait que je mesure la situation avant d'entrer dans la maison des Swan. J'avais beau prétendre le contraire, je restais quand même inquiet de la réaction de Charlie.

- Ton père pense quoi de moi ?

Emmett marquait un temps d'arrêt.

- Je te cache pas qu'il n'a pas été très enthousiaste au début mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je crois qu'il admet peu à peu ta présence auprès d'elle. Bella a changé, elle est plus épanouie. Et ça, même aveugle il l'aurait vu !

Je réfléchissais.

- Je ne veux surtout pas être la cause du déchirement entre ton père et ta soeur...

Il me tapa dans l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas, Ed ! Papa aime trop Bella pour la contrarier à ce sujet !

Bella réapparut et se dirigeait vers nous.

- Vous venez, les garçons ? On peut passer à table...

Je me levais, saisissant discrètement la main de Bella pour entrelacer nos doigts. Emmett me tapota sur l'épaule.

- T'as pu récupérer le désastre de Papa ?

- Rosalie avait déjà bien arrangé !

- Il avait foutu un de ces chantiers ! riait Emmett

Nous rentrions dans la petite maison. Je fus pris par un tourbillon de photos accrochées un peu partout. En face de la porte, sur le mur tenant l'escalier, il y avait trois photos. Deux individuelles d'Emmett et Bella, enfants à l'école et une avec leur père, tous les trois réunies. J'admirais les clichés, tombant en amour pour cette petite frimousse malicieuse et un peu timide de ma Bella. Ma compagne s'arrêtait avec moi pour regarder les photos.

- Tu étais une enfant magnifique !

- Te fous pas de moi ! riait-elle

- Je ne me permettrai pas ! répondis-je, souriant.

Rosalie sortait de la cuisine et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire la bise. Charlie la suivait. Il me confronta du regard de brèves secondes mais la présence de Bella l'apaisait.

- Salut, Edward !

- Chef Swan, répondis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait. C'est déjà ça !

Bella lâcha ma main qu'elle tenait pour s'éloigner dans la cuisine et installer des plats sur la table de la salle à manger. Je restais avec Charlie dans le hall.

- Tu regardais les photos de ma fille ? demanda-t-il ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

Je retournais mon visage vers les clichés.

- Ouais, c'était une très belle petite fille... Elle est toujours très belle, d'ailleurs !

Je le sentis se détendre un peu.

- Oui. J'ai eu une chance infinie de l'avoir ! Elle et son frère sont toute ma vie.

Je n'étais que trop heureux de cet aveu, saisissant là une nouvelle fois de prouver ma bonne foi.

- Bella est toute la mienne, également...

Il me fixait un long moment.

- Edward ? Papa ?

Bella nous héla de la salle à manger.

- Je te confie ma petite fille. Occupe-toi bien d'elle !

- C'est entendu, Monsieur !

- Charlie...

- C'est entendu, Charlie...

Le chef Swan me serra fermement la main. Je savais que le moindre de mes gestes, de mes réactions envers Bella seraient épiés. Mais j'appréciais le fait que Charlie fasse un geste envers nous. Personnellement, le fait qu'il m'apprécie ou pas m'importait peu. Mais je savais l'importance que cela revêtait aux yeux de Bella. Et ce qu'elle estimait important l'était également à mes yeux...


	18. Chapter 18 : Reproches

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il sort de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais fallait bien que "ça" arrive un jour... Vous verrez vite de quoi je parle :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :^) **

***o**o**o***

**Annick : Merci beaucoup :) Malheureusement, j'ai râclé tous les fonds de tiroirs du Père Noel, mais aucun Edward en vue, ni dans l'atelier des lutins qui créent les cadeaux...Frustrant :)**

**babeth : Merci beaucoup de ton passage :) J'espère que la suite te conviendra encore !**

**laurie : Contente que l'après petit dej t'ais plu :)**

**Lil' : contente de ton passage, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu y mets autant d'enthousiasme :) Je suis exactement du Sud-Ouest, et ça m'éneeeerve quand je vais en Suisse dans ma famille et en Haute-Savoie et que j'entends : "pain au chocolat" tu peux pas savoir :^D lol**

**sophiebelier : Contente que ça te plaise lol**

**twilighteuse27 : Oh oui t'inquiète pas j'ai bien profité, ça a été très...inspirant on va dire ces vacances lol Le plaisir de vous retrouver, de te retrouver est partagé en tout cas :) Je me rattrape sur l'aspect court du dernier chapitre avec celui-là, peut-être un peu plus long ! Nous on a eu chaud, Edward a eu besoin de froid... Qui est resté tièèèèèède ? lol Quant à Charlie, arf... Papa fou de sa fille, il ne peut qu'accepter =) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! A bientot, bisous.**

**veronika : Coucou, bienvenue parmi nous ! Je puisse comprendre qu'au début, le sujet puisse paraitre être très lourd et très difficile. Ca l'est pour moi aussi, même dans l'écriture. Je suis flattée que tu décides de continuer la lecture de cette fanfiction et je t'en remercie. Quant à Emmett, je voulais dépeindre le personnage tel que je le perçois, qui n'est qu'un grand enfant. Surtout face à Rosalie. **

**vinou : Et bien, tu remercieras pour moi la personne qui t'a dit de lire cette FF :) Pour Edward, il a eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. J'ai eu le bonheur (malheur vu la fin) de vivre ça et c'est très intense, très rapide, tu te sens flasque quand ça t'arrive lol Ne te liquéfie pas, ça serait dommage quand même ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'ai eu la visite de la Fée de l'Inspiration loool ! A très vite ! Bisous.**

***0**0**0***

**POV BELLA : **

Nous étions en train de déjeuner, attablés dans la salle à manger de ma maison d'enfance. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Charlie souriait à Edward lorsque ceux-ci étaient apparus dans le salon. Mon compagnon prit le temps de m'échanger un regard qui signifiait clairement que mon père avait fait un pas vers lui. Je n'en étais que soulagée. Après ce qui venait de se produire ce matin, j'étais "liée" à Edward pour l'éternité. Ce que j'avais ressenti avait été... waow ! C'est que la situation m'avait paru hautement improbable une semaine avant encore et là, j'avais atteint une sensation de plénitude encore inconnue. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été un plaisir ravageur, extraordinaire que décrivaient Alice et Rosalie lorsqu'elles parlaient de sexe. Mais ça avait été très intense en fait. La simple idée de pouvoir connaitre une nouvelle forme de plaisir m'avait transporté tellement haut ! Et j'avais de plus en plus envie d'essayer d'atteindre un orgasme avec mon compagnon. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas pour demain. Mais je souhaitais m'accrocher. M'accrocher à cet engrenage positif qui m'accompagnait depuis que j'avais emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement. Depuis ce jour, tout était merveilleux. J'apprenais pas à pas et surtout à mon rythme que la vie de femme adulte pouvait apporter son lot de joies diverses. La presque-perfection de mon petit-ami y était pour beaucoup. J'avais eu du mal à oublier le regard long et pénétrant qu'il m'avait adressé lorsque j'étais revenue sur terre ce matin. Ses yeux si verts, si parfaits étaient envahi d'un étonnement non dissimulé et d'un état assez extatique. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour lui.

Je délaissais mes pensées, piochant dans mon assiette un morceau de rôti. Edward, Emmett et mon père parlaient base-ball. J'étais étonnée de la façon dont Charlie avait mis sa fierté de côté pour accepter que je lui ramène un gendre. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard que Charlie m'avait donné en entrant dans la pièce. Lui d'habitude si introverti était devenu l'espace de trois secondes un père triste et blessé du départ désormais certain de sa fille unique, mais aussi heureux de me revoir vivre entièrement.

Rosalie était assise en face de moi. J'étais à la gauche d'Edward, lui-même face à mon frère. Charlie en bout de table de mon côté.

- Alors, Rosalie. Parle-moi un peu de toi ! Après tout, c'était à toi que ce déjeuner est consacré ! lança mon père, joyeux, sûrement à cause de la bouteille que nous lui avions amené ce matin.

Rosalie se présentait à lui sur des banalités effrayantes que je connaissais. Je relevais qu'elle cita en trois minutes huit fois le prénom de Jasper. Charlie le remarquait également.  
- Il faudra l'inviter un jour ! lança le chef Swan

- Il sort avec ma cousine Alice, que vous avez vu chez nous l'autre jour !

- Oh oui Alice ! Une fille charmante ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de les voir !

Ils continuèrent de faire connaissance. Je notai la façon dont mon père regardait Rosalie. _Sentait-il qu'Emmett lui échappait aussi ? _Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la situation devait être difficile pour lui, qui se retrouverait seul lorsque mon frère quitterait la maison.

J'eus envie de pleurer soudainement. Je me levais, prétextant de débarrasser nos assiettes pour amener le dessert. Rose esquissa un mouvement mais je l'empêchai de se lever. Edward m'aida. Dans la cuisine, il déposait la vaisselle dans l'évier pour commencer à la faire tandis que je découpais le gâteau.

- Charlie a l'air d'apprécier Rosalie ! lança-t-il

- Oui, c'est une chouette fille ! Emmett est fou d'elle !

- Ca se voit !

Nous continuions nos tâches en silence. Je vis Edward rincer la dernière assiette et s'appuyer contre le lavabo, face à moi.

- Un problème, chéri ?

- Bella, je suis vraiment heureux que ton père accepte notre couple. Je ne voulais pas que ma présence te prive de la sienne !  
Il avait affirmé tout haut ce que j'avais crains. Mais désormais, j'étais presque sûre que Charlie ne se montrerait pas trop désagréable envers lui et cela m'aidait énormément.

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'en suis très heureuse moi aussi...

Je déposais les parts du dessert dans les petites assiettes. Il vint se plaquer derrière moi en m'enlaçant par la taille.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, mon Amour ! Ton père m'a fait jurer de prendre soin de toi.

- Je le sais ! je souriais puis l'embrassais en me tordant le cou.  
Il riait de ma position, me retournait face à lui et caressa mes lèvres de sa langue. Rapidement, elles se rejoignirent pour se caresser. Je me séparais de lui à regrets quand l'air me manquait, remarquant mon bas ventre très affolé par la promiscuité de son corps.

- Et puis, j'ai hâte de lui montrer que j'arrive à être heureuse à nouveau !

Intérieurement, j'avais envie d'exulter littéralement. Charlie comptait beaucoup pour moi. J'étais heureuse qu'Emmett et Charlie acceptent Edward. Les Cullen m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et je déplorais la réaction froide de mon père. Je craignais qu'Edward ait une mauvaise image des Swan, alors que Charlie était quelqu'un de formidable !

Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois de manière pressante et m'aida à amener les desserts. Emmett débouchonnait une bouteille de mousseux.

- Vous avez été bien longs pour cinq parts de gâteau ! lança mon frère

- On a fait la vaisselle, répondit simplement Edward, pas gêné le moins du monde alors que j'étais devenue couleur pivoine.

Nous primes le dessert avec un Charlie survolté. L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas vraiment et Edward et Emmett étaient pliés de rire à ses blagues. Mon compagnon dût grimper aux toilettes à l'étage en catastrophe. Rosalie et moi partions faire des cafés. Puis, comme le temps était au beau fixe, elle et moi décidions d'une balade entre filles tandis qu'Emmett, Edward et Charlie restaient au salon pour regarder un match des Mariners. Je racontais presque en détails notre soirée et notre matinée avec Edward à Rose. Elle m'encouragea et finit par me donner quelques conseils si nous décidions avec Edward d'une découverte plus osée. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Parler de sexe n'était pas facile pour moi, mais Rosalie m'aidait et ne me jugeait pas. Il était 15h45 quand nous revenions à la maison.

Je m'asseyais sur les genoux d'Edward qui avait pris place dans le canapé à coté d'Emmett. Rosalie s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir à côté d'Emmett tandis que celui-ci caressait nonchalament son genou. Edward m'embrassa dans le cou :

- Bonne balade ?  
- Oui, très instructive...

Rosalie et moi échangions un regard. Nous finissions par regarder le match avec eux, bien que je n'y comprenais pas grand chose et que j'avais une haine impressionnante envers ce sport, à cause du fait que Phil, l'amant de ma mère, en jouait. Je me rendis compte que je maltraitais le col du polo d'Edward à ressasser toutes ces sombres idées. Il me caressa le dos énergiquement mais ne disait rien. C'était sa façon muette de me rassurer. Je calais ma tête contre la sienne alors que je m'accrochais à ses épaules. Il avait sa main sur ma taille, l'autre tenant mes jambes. De temps à autre, il m'embrassait le front ou le nez. Plus occasionnellement sur la bouche. Je crois que la présence de mon père le freinait un peu. Je fermais les yeux en laissant mon esprit vagabonder sur les choses que m'avaient expliqués Rosalie durant notre promenade et que j'avais envie de connaitre avec Edward.

Je dûs m'endormir quelques minutes.

Le téléphone sonnait, me sortant de l'état de calme relatif dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais bien au chaud dans les bras d'Edward qui me massait le dos. Charlie se levait d'un pas lourd. Je remarquais que mon frère et sa copine n'avaient pas changé de position, Rosalie toujours sur l'accoudoir, Emmett dans les coussins du canapé. Mais mon frère avait posé sa tête contre la cuisse de sa dulcinée qui lui massait discrètement les cheveux d'un mouvement en cercles hypnotisant. Ce tableau m'arrachait un sourire. Je voyais en Emmett un petit gamin qui cherchait de l'affection. Et Rosalie, tellement maternelle, lui en donnait tant. Leur relation avait beau avoir un côté très "bestial", elle n'en restait pas moins qu'une très belle et très intense histoire d'amour. J'admirais leur façon de s'être lancés dans cette situation, s'aimant sans retenue. Emmett tourna légèrement sa tête vers nous. Je lui souriais et il me le rendit. Sûr de lui, il me fit un imperceptible " Oui " de la tête, signe qu'elle était bien ce qu'il recherchait. J'en étais plus qu'heureuse. Les choses semblaient rentrer dans l'ordre d'elle-même.

D'un coup, nous entendimes Charlie hurler de la cuisine :

" QUOI ?! "

Nous échangeâmes un regard, tous inquiets.

- Ca va, Papa ? lança Emmett de sa place.

Mon père ne lui répondit pas, il semblait toujours au téléphone. Mais son ton ne baissait pas.

" IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTIONS, TU M'ENTENDS ? TU AS FAIS SUFFISAMMENT DE DEGATS ! POUR LEUR BIEN, JE NE FERAI PAS CA "

_De quoi parlait-il ?_

" PARCE QUE TU IMAGINAIS QUE J'ALLAIS T'OUVRIR LA PORTE EN TE SAUTANT AU COU ? "

Emmett m'adressa un drôle de regard.

- Une prétendante qui l'aurait fait cocu ? demanda-t-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voyant mon air sérieux, il réprima son expression de joie, se mordant les joues comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Pardon, chérie...murmura-t-il.

Charlie réapparut quelques instants après, déconfit et tout blanc. Son front était maculé de sueurs.

- Papa, il y a un souci ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je dois... aller au commissariat. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez ici ! C'est valable pour toi aussi Rosalie, et... Edward aussi !

Mon père nous embrassa Emmett et moi, chose peu courante. Il s'adressa à Rosalie.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Rosalie ! Je suis heureux que mon fils t'ait choisi !

Il se tourna vers Edward et lui tendit la main que mon compagnon serra chaleureusement.

- N'oublie pas de bien t'occuper de Bella !

- Vous avez ma parole !

Charlie prit sa veste et claqua la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Emmett

- Va-t-il seulement au commissariat ?

- On pourrait le suivre, proposa mon frère

- Non, vous ne ferez pas ça ! Si Papa veut nous en parler, il le fera ! Laissez-le régler ses affaires comme un grand !

J'intervenais, incapable de contenir moi aussi malgré tout ma curiosité. La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père dans cet état, il choisissait ses mots pour nous annoncer à Emmett et à moi que notre mère nous quittait.

- Elle a raison, m'appuya Edward.

Nous convenions donc de l'attendre ici, tous ensemble. Une heure avait tourné et les matchs de base-ball étaient terminés. Nous étions autour d'un café sur la table basse du salon. Edward et Emmett jouaient à la bataille avec un jeu de cartes. Rosalie et moi feuilletions un magazine que j'avais dégoté dans mon ancienne chambre. Nous avions fini par chacun tomber dans une activité divertissante malgré l'ambiance légèrement pesante. C'est vers 17h30 que Charlie refit son apparition. Je me levais immédiatement du sol, sur lequel j'étais assise aux pieds d'Edward entrain de parler avec Rosalie, posée avec grâce sur un coussin à mes côtés.

- Oh, vous êtes là tous ! lança Charlie, visiblement éreinté.

- Papa, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Emmett, rangeant ses cartes dans le paquet

- Le café est encore chaud ? interrogea Charlie

- Oui, je vais t'en chercher !

Je filais à la cuisine pour revenir rapidement et trouver mon père affalé dans son fauteuil. Je lui tendis sa tasse.

- Merci, ma fille !

Il but son café lentement, en silence. Edward me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je vins m'asseoir près de lui et entrelaçais nos mains. Rosalie était désormais assise derrière Emmett et ce dernier appuyait son dos contre elle. Elle avait refermé ses bras autour du buste de mon frère, dans une posture protectrice.

- Emmett, Bella...

Mon père avait parlé d'une voix chevrotante. Edward resserra sa prise sur mes mains.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose ! Seuls...  
J'échangeai un regard avec Edward. Il se leva, prêt à obéir à mon père.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour Rose, s'exclama soudainement Emmett

- Mon gros matou... balbutia mon amie

- Non ma biche, c'est vrai ! Tu fais partie de moi ! Et de toute façon, même si tu me laissais ici seul, dès que je retrouverai, je te raconterai ! Autant que tu restes...

- Charlie ? interrogea Rosalie

Il soupira.

- Je crois que tu peux rester, si c'est ce que veut Emmett... Edward, Bella ?

- Sortir ne me dérange pas, répondit simplement mon compagnon

- Bella ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Edward.

- Je...

Edward se baissa à ma hauteur et prit ma main.

- Tu as le droit de me demander de sortir, si cela te met à l'aise !

J'enlaçais son cou. Je me fichai éperdumment de mon entourage.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi non plus !

- Es-tu sûre de souhaiter que je reste ?  
Je me plongeai dans ses yeux délicieux.

- Oui...

Il m'embrassa et se retourna vers mon père.

- Chef Swan ?

- Tu peux rester, aussi...

Edward reprit sa place sur le canapé à mes côtés. Emmett et Rose n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Avant toute chose, les enfants, sachez que je...vous aime ! Vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui me soient jamais arrivés.

- T'es malade, Papa ? demanda Emmett, affolé

- Non Emmett...

Charlie s'était levé pour faire les cent pas. Instinctivement, je me levais aussi.

- Papa, dis nous ! C'est insupportable !

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Bella, ma petite fille...

Il me fixait un instant dans les yeux puis son regard se portait sur Edward et de nouveau, sur moi.

- Ma chérie, n'oublie pas que tu as ta vie, maintenant ! Et toi aussi, Emmett... ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers mon frère et sa petite amie, toujours assis l'un contre l'autre au sol.

Charlie prit une inspiration.

- J'ai reçu un coup de film de Miami. Un coup de fil extrêmement...pénible... Je suis allé au commissariat pour pouvoir rappeller cette personne, afin de vous préserver. Mais je dois, je suis obligé de vous en parler, ça vous concerne. Je l'ai promis à cette personne.

- On le ou la connait ? demanda mon frère

- Oui.

- C'est qui ? Billy ?  
- Non.

- Oncle Eric ?  
- Non.

- Sue ?  
- Non...

Le visage de mon père se décomposait. Il fixait une photo au mur, une photo bien précise qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé mais qu'il aurait dû retirer voilà plus de quinze ans.

L'air se fit désormais oppressant autour de moi. Je venais de comprendre. La pièce semblait tournoyer. Une chaleur épouvantable s'empara de mon corps entier. Ma gorge venait de s'assécher d'un coup. Mes mains étaient moites. Je reculais d'un pas. J'osais croire me tromper. Sans assurance aucune, j'ouvrais la bouche.

- C'est Ma...man ?

Charlie me fixait. Il confirma mes craintes. Acquiessa.

Ce fut le dernier geste dont je gardais conscience, le noir m'enveloppant toute entière dans l'obscur oubli de moi-même...

**..::..**

Quelque chose de doux et d'humide tamponnait mon front. Une voix, assez lointaine mais très douce. Un peu éraillée. Basse.

- Réveille-toi, mon bébé...

Une main, oui je crois que c'était ça, était posée tendrement sur mon cou tandis que je sentais toujours cette chose humide sur mon visage. Je fronçais les sourcils. Une autre voix, féminine.

- Elle a bougé !

Un mouvement à mes côtés. Du tissu. Un froissement de tissus. Une chaleur m'enveloppant, une odeur enhivrante. Et ces gestes, ces gestes tendres.

- Oui, c'est ça ma Bella, continue. Je suis là.

Je tournais la tête. Deux lèvres mouillées se déposèrent par deux fois délicatement sur mon front. J'aurai reconnu ces lèvres entre mille. Une pression sur ma main. La voix féminine. Toujours.

- Bella, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux ?

Je voulais répondre mais je n'étais pas sûre de me rappeler comment faire. Une main se déplaça sur mon visage et dégageait quelques mèches de mes cheveux avec une sorte de vénération dans le geste. J'étais étonnée. Puis, de nouveau, ce tampon humide. Et cette voix magnifique et tendre masculine.

- Rosalie, tu peux aller mouiller de nouveau le torchon, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr !

On bougea de nouveau à côté de moi. Une porte s'ouvrait pour se refermer. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur ma main droite, désormais pressée dans l'étau d'une poigne ferme mais douce.

- Mon Amour...

Ce surnom... _mon_ surnom. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Et quelle était la seule personne qui me mettait en sécurité ?

- E...dward ?

- Je suis là, Bella. Je suis avec toi. Peux-tu ouvrir tes yeux ?  
J'obéissais. Je m'attendais à être éblouie mais une mince pénombre innondait la pièce où je me trouvais. Perché à mes côtés, agenouillé au sol, Edward me fixait amoureusement. Voir son visage si parfait me ramena à la réalité.

- Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je, peu sûre de ma voix, tremblante

- Tu t'es évanouie, mon ange. Je t'ai transporté dans ta chambre.

- Ma chambre ? Pas la notre ?

Il souriait.

- Nous sommes chez ton père.

La vérité me frappa de nouveau. Je sentais une boule incroyablement douloureuse me serrer la gorge. Des frissons descendirent de ma nuque jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. J'essayais de me repasser mentalement la journée avant mon malaise. Charlie était parti, puis revenu. Et il avait reçu un coup de fil... de ma mère !

Cette mère absence, cette mère qui avait trompé mon père, qui était partie en nous abandonnant. Sans nouvelle. Elle avait recontacté Charlie. Elle voulait nous revoir. Le bruit de la porte me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Elle s'est réveillée ? demanda une jolie blonde à mon compagnon

- Oui... Merci Rose !

- A ton service, comment ça va, Bella ?  
Rosalie. La petite amie de mon frère.

- Ca va... Où est Emmett ?

Edward continuait de tamponner doucement mon visage avec le torchon humide.

- Il est parti avec ton père... se défouler.

- Comment va-t-il ?  
Rosalie caressa mon front.

- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps et d'exulter sa colère de manière rationnelle.

Je conservais le silence. Edward le brisa, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je ne pouvais lui répondre, j'acquiessais simplement.

- Rosalie, peux-tu nous laisser seuls, un instant ?

- Bien évidemment ! Bella, rappelle-toi que quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu n'es plus seule...

- Merci...

Elle m'adressa un sourire calme, se leva et quitta la pièce.

A peine sortie, je m'effondrais en larmes. Edward se levait et se glissait avec moi sur le lit de mon enfance. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berçait pour me calmer.

- Edward... ma mère...

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et me calait contre son torse. Une de ses jambes enveloppait les miennes. Je me sentais si vulnérable en cet instant.

- Je sais, c'est si cruel... Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir, chérie !

- Elle veut nous revoir, réintégrer nos vies, hein ?

Il soupira mais resserrait son étreinte.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Oui, c'est ce qu'elle souhaite apparemment. Du moins pour ta première hypothèse.

- Après nous avoir abandonné !

- Je sais...

- Elle ne peut pas ! Comment...comment ose-t-elle ?  
Je tremblais de tout mon corps, en proie à une crise de nerfs. Mais plus que triste et désemparée, j'étais en colère.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mon Amour...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Edward n'y était pour rien, je le savais pertinemment. Mais j'avais une telle Foi en lui, une telle croyance et j'avais fondé de tels espoirs que je ne supportais pas qu'il n'ait pas de réponses à ce que je vivais. Je me relevais de son étreinte et malgré moi, comme si j'étais guidée par une force muette de colère infinie, je me mettais à l'agresser :

- BIEN SUR QUE TU N'EN AS AUCUNE IDEE ! POUR TOI, TOUT A TOUJOURS ETE SIMPLE !

- Bella...

- TU AS TOUJOURS EU UNE ENFANCE DOREE, DES PARENTS SOUDES, AIMANTS ! TA MERE N'EST JAMAIS PARTIE AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME QUE CARLISLE !

Il conservait son calme. Et je dois avouer que ça m'énervait encore plus ! J'étais debout, à faire les cents pas !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CULLEN ! JE NE SUIS PAS NEE AVEC DU TALENT ET UNE CUILLERE EN OR DANS LA BOUCHE, MOI !

Il haussa les sourcils, se mettant debout, ses mains sur les hanches.

- Est-ce donc tout là ce que tu penses de ma famille et de moi ? Que nous ne sommes ni plus ni moins qu'une bande de chanceux opportunistes bourrés de fric ?

Sa voix n'avait même pas monté d'un décibel. Je me sentais malgré tout honteuse, déjà face à son regard impénétrable.

- Edward, je...

- Je crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir, Bella. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi ? Que ma mère trompe mon père et nous abandonne ?

Il soutenait toujours mon regard. Je me sentais penaude.

- Edward...

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi, Bella. J'espérais être ce que tu recherchais, la personne qui pourrait t'aider. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je suis fou de toi. Mais je veux t'aider, je ne suis pas ton pushing-ball. Tu as besoin de temps, Bella. De temps et d'aide. Mais tu dois aussi accepter que parfois, je puisse ne pas avoir de réponses. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain...

Il me fixait une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

J'étais restée debout, sous le choc. Il m'abandonnait lui aussi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le rattraper. Il venait de me balancer mes vérités au visage. Ces vérités que je craignais de regarder. Je crois que j'étais jalouse de toute personne ayant eu une histoire plus facile que la mienne. _Etais-je si exigeante, si capricieuse ?_ C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines que je voyais Edward perdre son contrôle. Lui si indulgent. J'avais été trop violente envers lui. J'avais touché la corde sensible : sa famille. Je comprenais mon erreur. Cette même famille qui m'avait si gentiment accueillie. Ouvert les bras. Et sa douce et chaleureuse Maman qui m'avait offert un travail et accepté comme si j'étais déjà sa fille !

J'entendis la Volvo démarrer et les pneus crisser sur le gravier. Rosalie me rejoignit.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé ?

Je lui racontais tout. Elle me rassura. Rosalie était une amie.

- Bella, tu dois le rattraper. Lui dire ce que tu ressens. Excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais là c'est toi qui a eu tord.

Mon ventre se nouait. Bien sûr que j'avais eu tord ! Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Il est probablement parti chez ses parents. Tu devrais l'y rejoindre. Il est venu si souvent vers toi, à toi d'aller le chercher !

Je me relevais, hésitante.

- Ne t'occupe pas du retour de ta mère pour l'instant, va chercher Edward ! Tu as besoin de lui plus que quiconque pour affronter le reste ! Et tu le sais !

Elle avait raison. Je courrais en bas, attrapai les clés de la voiture de police de mon père. En théorie, je n'avais pas le droit de l'utiliser mais Charlie ne m'en voudrait pas. Je montais dans la voiture, songeant que quelques années auparavant, Edward enfant avait joué à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je m'étais si souvent assise sur le siège passager sans en avoir conscience... J'allumais le moteur et démarrais. Je calais plusieurs fois, peu habituée à la conduire. Je pris enfin le tournant pour aller à la forêt abritant la maison des Cullen. _Et si Edward n'était pas ici ? Qu'allais-je dire à ses parents ? _

Je me garai devant la maison. Je constatais que la Volvo d'Edward était bien là ! J'étais plus que soulagée. Esmé vint m'ouvrir. Elle m'enlaça.

- Bella, entre ! Edward est ici ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Il... ne vous a rien dit ?

Elle m'entraîna au salon.

- Il a juste marmonné quelque chose, j'ai vaguement compris qu'il avait besoin d'être seul quelques heures. Carlisle est avec lui, en haut dans sa chambre.

- Esmé... j'ai fait une bêtise.

Je me confiais à elle. Je débitais sans m'arrêter. Elle m'écouta sans sciller.

- Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je vous en supplie...

Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Elle m'enlaça. Je sentais une nouvelle fois la chaleur maternelle. _Etait-ce pareil avec Renée ? _

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Bella. Je me mets tellement à ta place ! Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peu connue ma mère. Elle n'était pas du genre affectueuse. Elle nous a élevé, c'est tout. Alors, quand j'ai connu Carlisle et ses parents... Je l'ai un peu envié au début. Mais je suis passée outre cela pour ne me concentrer que sur lui ! Et nous avons créé notre propre cellule, notre propre bulle. Puis, avec l'arrivée d'Edward, notre propre famille.

J'écoutais son récit, bouche-bée, séchant mes larmes. Elle venait de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais avec son fils : nous avions créé notre propre "bulle" comme elle disait. Elle me tendit un mouchoir.

- Ma chérie, Edward est là pour toi. Il est désemparé. Mais il t'aime. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils aimer. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est. Et je ne veux surtout pas voir tout ceci s'éteindre dans ses yeux...Jamais ! Sois certaine que de mon côté, de notre côté, du côté des Cullen, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ! Et mon mari et moi-même te traiteront toujours de la même manière. Tu as donné un sens à la vie de notre fils unique. Tu es une pépite d'or, Bella !

A ce moment-là, mon prénom résonna d'une voix plus masculine derrière nous. Je me retournais. Edward était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son père à ses côtés. Carlisle avait une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il m'adressa un sourire. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward. Fidèle à lui-même, magnifique. Je pouvais lire une peine intense dans son regard. En cet instant, je me sentie l'être le plus minable et abjecte de cette Terre.

- Bella...

Mais lorsqu'il prononça une seconde fois mon prénom, toutes les barrières tombèrent. Sa douleur fut remplacée par une étincelle divine illuminant son visage si grave un instant avant.

Je courrus dans ses bras et il me saisit au vol. Il enfouissait son visage dans le creu de mon épaule, ses bras serrant fermement mon dos. J'avais ma tête calée contre son cou et inspirais sa douce odeur si apaisante. Il me reposa au sol et nos mains exploraient chaque parcelle de nous. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, mes mains touchant son visage comme pour en graver chaque trait tandis que lui-même effectuait les mêmes gestes. Il empoigna mon visage avec ses mains et plaqua violemment sa bouche sur la mienne. Notre baiser se fit passionné, dévorant. Nos langues rentrèrent rapidement en contact, comme pour se battre. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés, les agrippant presque avec force. Il avait une main sur mes reins, l'autre dans mes cheveux également. Combien de temps notre baiser dura ? Je l'ignorais. Je m'en fichais, en fait ! Mon esprit me murmura qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient avec nous, mais je l'ignorais également. En fait, tout ce qui était hors Edward n'avait aucune importance. J'avais abandonné Charlie, Emmett et Rosalie dans une situation douloureuse. Je repasserai plus tard ! Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'Edward, les bras d'Edward, le baiser d'Edward.

Il repoussa ses lèvres des miennes et souriait en m'entendant râler.

- Edward, je suis si désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardon !

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres, ses yeux verts ancrés aux miens.

- Chuut !

Il m'offrit un nouveau baiser, encore plus intense que le premier. Finalement, il dût s'interrompre pour que nous respirions. Il m'enlaçait de toutes ses forces. Je voulais m'excuser, me repentir. Ce que j'avais prononcé, ce n'était pas moi. J'avais été aveuglée par la colère.

- Edward, écoute moi...

Il m'embrassa.

- Je suis désolée, je...

Encore un baiser.

- Pardon, ce n'est pas moi, j'étais aveuglée par la colère. Je m'angoisse pour un rien, j'ai beaucoup de nervosité en moi à l'idée d'un retour de ma mère, de travailler demain avec la tienne...

Nouveau baiser.

- Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, des tiens...

Encore, ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

- Je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit !

Il m'embrassa plus longuement.

- C'est pardonné, chérie... murmura-t-il enfin

Je me blotissais contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

- Je le sais mon Amour. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça !

- Ne t'accables pas ! Tout est ma faute !

- Et si on se taisait là et qu'on oubliait ?

- Oui ! On oublie !

- On oublie !

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et ses lèvres replongèrent sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime tant, si tu savais... murmurai-je contre sa poitrine

- Je le sais aussi, mon Amour. Et je t'aime aussi !

En me retournant, je constatais que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient plus là. Edward m'entraîna au dehors de la villa pour les retrouver assis sur un banc à côté d'un arbre, admirant le paysage. Ils riaient comme des enfants. Mon coeur se serra à la vue de ce tableau.

- Carlisle, Esmé... je dois vous présenter toutes mes excuses ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec le temps. Je n'ai pas pensé un traitre mot de ce que je disais. Vous êtes deux personnes extrêmement importantes pour moi et...

Je fus étonnée de voir Carlisle se lever pour s'approcher de moi. Il avait un sourire également magnifique. Edward le tenait de lui. Il m'attrapa la main.

- Isabella...Bella... Nous savons bien que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Un coup de folie arrive à tout le monde. Tu traverses un moment difficile. Mais sache qu'Esmé et moi serons toujours là pour t'accueillir !

Il pressa ma paume et sa femme nous rejoignit. Fidèle à sa dévotion, elle m'enlaça encore et encore.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans la famille...

Edward me récupéra contre lui et nous décidames de rentrer chez mon père. Je ramenais la voiture de police. Charlie nous avait attendu.

Il nous informa qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis. Mon frère vivait très mal la demande de ma mère. Il avait embarqué Rosalie et ils avaient fait une valise rapide. J'admirais leur façon de foncer tête baissée et d'obéir à ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais Emmett avait besoin de faire le point. Qui mieux que Rosalie pour l'y aider ?

- Bella, je dois rappeler Renée ce soir. Que veux-tu faire ?

Je déglutissais. Edward serra ma taille.

- Je ne suis pas prête à la revoir. Tu peux le lui dire.

- Bien.

J'embrassais mon père. J'étais malheureuse de le laisser seul dans une situation pareille mais je n'avais qu'une hate : rentrer chez moi et me faire pardonner auprès d'Edward.

A l'appartement, pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires du lendemain pour aller travailler, je lui cuisinais un bon repas comme il aimait. Notre soirée ne fut que tendresse et caresses. Nous n'allions pas aussi loin que ce matin. Je n'osais pas le lui proposer. Nous étions juste biens, tous les deux, enlacés au plus possible dans notre lit sous les couvertures. Je songeai que demain, je commençai mon nouveau travail alors à 22h45, quand Edward éteignit sa lampe de chevet de son côté du lit, je fis pareil du mien. Il me murmura quelques délicieux mots d'amour et fredonnait mes berceuses. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Lorsque la sonnette résonna au matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, sans interruption. A mes côtés, Edward se roula sur son flan droit et râlait.

- Putain ! Il est 7h bordel ! Aucun respect ! Je te jure que va finir par y avoir des morts !

***0**0**0***

**Et pour la lecture de la deuxième partie de ce chapitre (mais vous pouvez le faire pour le chapitre entier), je vous conseille l'écoute de Sigur Ros. Deux chansons : Vanilly Sky Soundtrack et Untitled. Enfin, je crois qu'en général, du Sigur Ros pour ce chapitre se prête parfaitement, n'importe quel titre que ce soit ! **

**A très vite & merci à toutes pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme et tout le reste ! **


	19. Chapter 19 : Epaulée

**Voici le 19eme chapitre, comme ça avance vite :) Je vous remercie d'être encore et toujours là, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous exaucez certains de mes rêves en me lisant et en me laissant vos avis, je suis comblée =) Merci à toutes !!**

***o**o**o***

**Annick : Wooow... j'en suis touchée de le savoir :$**

**Blandine : Edward s'est bien retenu de ne pas détruire les murs des gens venant les déranger lol**

**CarlieCullen : Ta review me fait chaud au coeur, je suis heureuse que la suite de ma fiction continue de te plaire, c'est un challenge de faire quelque chose d'à peu près correct :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, c'est une histoire dans laquelle je suis très investie et c'est important pour moi de bien faire passer les choses. Merci pour ton soutien ! **

**Elodie : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci lol Contente de lire ton enthousiasme ! Bisous :)**

**laurie : Oh c'est vrai ?! je suis touchée de l'apprendre :) **

**low : Welcome parmi nous :) Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu apprécies ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**Morgane : Effectivement, la première réaction de Charlie a été une réaction très instinctive de protection envers sa fille, ce qui est normal vu ce qui lui est arrivé. Quant à Jasper, encore une fois je me sers de lui pour alléger l'atmosphère avec sa fée des fleurs. Il est tout à fait normal que je réponde à tes reviews. Tu as pris du temps pour m'en écrire, il est naturel que je prenne du temps pour y répondre. J'adooooore ça ;) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite de la FF ne te décevra pas ! Et si tu veux m'écrire d'autres reviews, ne te gène pas :^) Merci à toi et à très vite ! **

**sophiebelier : merci de continuer à lire !**

**twilighteuse27 : Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Emmett et Bella vont accepter de faire une place à Renée dans leurs vies. Quant à Bella qui pète les plombs, un peu normal, je les aurai pété avant elle et pour moins que ça mais ce pauvre Edward se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Difficile pour elle d'accepter que parfois, Edward ne puisse pas avoir de réponses pour étancher sa peine. Encore, au début, j'voulais pas lui faire dire à Charlie qui avait appelé puis j'me suis dit : Non, non non non lol Et comme je cherchais un prétexte pour déclencher leur première dispute, ça m'a servi une excuse toute chaude (me pardonneras-tu ? lol). J'essaie de donner un peu de piment à mon chili... à ma fic, pardon lol Surtout, ne te gène pas pour faire tes romans, j'adooooooooooooooooooore ça :^) A tout bientot ! Bises**

**veronika : C'est vrai qu'Edward est très patient envers elle, autant d'un point de vue physique que spirituel. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu souhaites lire la suite, ça me booste vraiment =) Merci de ton passage**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Je gémissais dans mon sommeil. Edward gueulait désormais.

- Cassez-vous ! On veut dormir, merde ! lança-t-il en passant sous la couette.

C'était plus fort que moi, je me suis mise à rire. On se mit à tambouriner après la porte :

- Croissants, chocolatines, et cafés tout chaaaaaaaaauuuud !

J'identifiais la voix de Jasper mais Edward, en entendant cet étalage de bonnes choses appétissantes s'était relevé comme un " i " sur le matelas. Son ventre grondait.

- Chérie ? Le devoir m'appelle !

Je riais de le voir faire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, saisit un pull pour l'enfiler et sortit de la chambre en vitesse. Le réveil bipait. Je l'éteignais. Je ne pouvais plus trainer, je devais me préparer. J'avouais m'angoisser pour ma première journée. Esmé était la femme la plus dévouée que je connaisse, mais Carmen me laissait sceptique. Tandis que je me levais pour attraper un peignoir, on toqua sur la porte de la chambre. Je me tournais pour voir le visage radieu d'Alice.

- Coucou, Bella ! lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

- Salut, Alice ! Entre !

Elle vint m'embrasser et s'asseyait près de moi sur le lit !

- Nous étions chez ma mère hier, elle nous a rappelé qu'aujourd'hui était ton premier jour de travail chez elle et Esmé ! On a décidé que venir t'encourager ne serait pas de trop !

- Je vous adore !

Je l'enlaçais rapidement, peu habituée aux démonstrations d'affection.

- Et je crois aussi que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour t'habiller, te maquiller, te coiffer !

- Que ferai-je sans toi ?

- J'ai appelé Rosalie, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle et Emmett étaient partis quelques jours. Alors c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi ce matin !

Mon coeur se serra quelque peu. Mon frère était parti pour une raison bien précise. Je me jurai de l'appeler dès ce soir pour prendre des nouvelles et discuter avec lui !

- Ohé les filles, le p'tit-dej est servi ! héla Jasper de la cuisine.

Mon amie et moi nous dirigions vers la cuisine où Edward et Jasper étaient déjà assis. Je pris place à côté de mon compagnon tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait face à nous, à côté de Jasper. Tout au long de la collation, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Alice s'évertuait à réfléchir à ma tenue du jour.

- Ecoute, Alice, ma garde-robe est dans cette pièce, tu fouilles et tu choisis ! Je suis incapable de le faire !

- C'est vrai ?! Oh c'est génial !

Elle finissait d'avaler son café pour se précipiter dans mon ancienne chambre. Jasper soupirait.

- Tu pourrais le regretter !

Edward éclata de rire puis décréta qu'il était l'heure pour lui de prendre sa douche et se préparer. Il décida de passer avant moi pour nous laisser toute la place après. Il était de toute façon 7h30 et il devait partir dans quinze minutes pour ne pas être en retard. Je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre où il me donna un long et tendre baiser. Il me tendit un petit papier froissé rempli de son écriture splendide. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ce sont mes horaires de cours de la journée. Appelle-moi dès que tu as une pause qui colle avec mes cases libres ! Je veux tout savoir !

- C'est juré !

Il me serra contre lui.

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu seras formidable ! Et Alice va te métamorphoser. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester pour voir ça ! Je veux que tu restes tel quel jusqu'à mon retour ce soir, que je puisse t'admirer !

Il souriait tandis qu'il tenait toujours mon visage rougissant entre ses mains.

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là pour m'aider ce matin. Et je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur un type comme toi, Edward ! Je t'aime si fort...

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella...

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'Alice ne déboule dans la chambre et m'arrache à lui.

Elle m'entraîna dans mon ancienne chambre pour me faire faire mille essais. Elle finit par opter pour un pantalon droit blanc, un pull noir un peu décolleté (mais très légèrement, elle savait ma pudeur!) avec une veste blanche, au col ayant une bordure noire. Elle me laissa le choix de mes sous-vêtements afin que je me sente à l'aise, estimant que j'avais assez de stresse pour la journée. Elle m'ordonna de mettre des chaussures noires à talons peu hauts pour éviter que je ne me ramasse. Edward fit son apparition alors qu'Alice choisissait le maquillage.

- Je dois m'en aller, mon Amour.

- Travaille bien...

- Oui, toi aussi !

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta l'appartement. Du balcon, je le suivais du regard. Il ignorait que je le regardais, glissa quelque chose sous les essuis-glace de ma camionnette et se retourna. Il m'aperçut en levant machinalement la tête. Je souriais et lui fis signe de la main. Il haussa les bras.

- Ah ben c'est malin, t'as raté l'effet de surprise ! lança-t-il, fort pour que je l'entende

- Désolée ! je riais

- A ce soir, ma belle !

- A ce soir !

Je rerentrais et Alice me poussa dans la douche et à l'habillage. Elle s'affaira au maquillage vers 8h. Il me restait dix minutes avant de devoir partir. Jasper, lui, nous avait quitté peu de temps après Edward pour rejoindre son travail.

- Bella, tu es parfaite ! lança ma maquilleuse de la matinée.

Elle m'orienta vers la glace et je ne pus qu'apprécier. Un léger maquillage et du mascara réhaussaient mes yeux, me donnant un air plus adulte. Le rouge à lèvre discret était de couleur marron naturel. Je reconnaissais que l'ensemble m'allait plutôt bien. Elle me coiffa d'une longue tresse africaine partant du haut de mon crâne. Quelques mèches sortaient, négligées.

- Alice, tu fais des prouesses !

- Merci !

La cousine d'Edward paraissait enchantée du résultat.

- Il est temps d'y aller, lançai-je en consultant la pendule.

- Je t'accompagne ! déclara-t-elle

Je fermais l'appartement en sa compagnie et me hissais à mon antique Chevrolet. Je remarquais le papier d'Edward. Je le prenais pour découvrir sa belle écriture. Alice lut par-dessus mon épaule :

_" Mon bébé,_

_je sais que c'est bien peu de choses mais je voulais te laisser un mot avant ta première journée. Je n'ai aucun conseil à te prodiguer, je suis certain que ton charme naturel jouera en ta faveur. Ne t'angoisse pas et n'oublie pas que ma mère t'adore ! Je compte sur toi pour m'appeler dès que possible. _

_Tu vas me prendre pour un grand malade mais... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime (ouille, mon poignet!!)... Et ce soir, c'est restaurant ma chérie ! On va fêter tout ça, sauf si tu y vois un quelconque inconvénient. _

_Je rentre vers 19h30, tiens-toi prête ! _

_Je t'aime. Edward ''_

Je glissais le papier dans ma poche tandis qu'Alice s'extasiait :

- Je ne lui connaissais pas cette personnalité ! Il est si romantique !

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiesser. Je démarrais ma voiture, ne pouvant parler. Alice chantait au rythme de la radio et vers 8h25, je me garai devant l'entreprise Cullen.  
Le bâtiment était assez petit en fait, mais ouvert par pleins de baies vitrées. C'était un abri très moderne. Le toit était recouvert de panneaux solaires. D'ici, on distinguait de l'intérieur un mini-salon rouge.

- Tu viens, Bella ? Ma mère est déjà là !

Je cherchais du regard la voiture des Cullen. Elle n'y était pas. _Serai-je seule avec Carmen ?_ Seule, non. Alice était là mais pour combien de temps ?  
Pour me détendre, je pensais au restaurant de ce soir !

Alors qu'Alice et moi approchions, Carmen, vêtue de bleu s'avança vers nous.

- Salut M'man ! frétilla Alice.

- Bonjour ma belle... Tu as passé une bonne nuit chez Jasper ?  
- Hum oui, c'était parfait comme toujours !

Alice riait et je remarquais que sa mère partageait sa joie. Il y avait dans son regard tant d'amour pour sa fille. La tante d'Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour, Bella !

- Bonjour, Carmen !

A mon grand étonnement, elle me fit la bise.

- Allez, entre !

Je suivis la mère et la fille. Le bâtiment était très bien décoré. Beaucoup d'oeuvres d'art sur les murs, le salon reconstitué était en fait à la disposition des clients que mes patronnes recevaient : _" Plus convivial qu'un bureau ! "_ ajouta Carmen. Elle me fit visiter, m'emmena dans une grande pièce qui contenait deux bureaux : celui d'Esmé et le sien. Elle m'indiqua que la mère d'Edward arriverait à 9 heures. Je m'étais attendue à un accueil plus glacial de la part de Carmen, mais j'attendais toujours impatiemment Esmé. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise en sa présence.

Puis, nous rejoignimes le hall et un bureau moderne noir, sur lequel tronait un ordinateur et un téléphone, ainsi qu'une lampe.

- Voilà ton bureau ! Esmé a tenu à te l'installer avant ton arrivée !

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton un peu sec.

- Tu t'installeras ici. Dans le premier tiroir, tu auras notre agenda. Je te conseille de le garder à portée de mains. Tu remplis comme bon te semble, jusqu'à 19h au soir. Plus de rendez-vous après cette heure-ci ! Le matin est exclusivement consacré à nos déplacements, l'après-midi, nous recevons ici. Dans le deuxième tiroir, tu as nos tarifs généraux. Je te conseille de les maîtriser rapidement. Etre capable de les expliquer, également. Esmé te détaillera tout à son arrivée, elle a plus de patience que moi pour ce genre de choses. Ah oui, autre chose ! Les clients demanderont souvent à nous parler. Selon le type de projets, c'est soit Esmé, soit moi qu'ils solliciteront. Ce sera à eux de te le préciser ! Pour m'envoyer les appels, tu appuies sur la touche dièse # et tu composes le chiffre 1. Pour Esmé, même principe, touche 2. Quand le voyant rouge à côté de cette ligne s'éteint, tu peux raccrocher le combiné, l'appel a été transmis et nous avons décroché. C'est inscrit au-dessous du couvercle du répondeur, si jamais ! Tu ne donnes pas nos numéros de portable, exceptés aux fournisseurs. Tu expédies sec toute sollicitation de vendeurs par téléphone. Concernant les livraisons, tu signes les commandes et y apose le tampon de la société. Nous te demanderons évidemment de taper des courriers. Ceux-ci devront être expédiés le soir-même, sans exception. Tu commences ta journée à 8h30 sachant que l'agence ouvre à 9h, tu termines à 18h30, l'agence ferme à 19h. Tu as une pause d'une heure ou 1h30 pour les repas, selon si c'est une grosse journée ou pas. Autre détail, 18h30 est une heure indiquée sur le contrat, mais il n'est pas impossible que tu sois amenée à rester ici plus longtemps. Ceci dépendra uniquement de toi et de ton efficacité. Esmé et moi sommes ici jusqu'à 18h. Après, c'est toi qui ferme la boutique. Tu travailles du lundi au vendredi sans exception. Tes week-end sont libres. Tu assistes aux réunions et prépare des comptes-rendus éventuels. Nous sommes une société de relations au public. Sourire, tenue et bienséance sont donc conseillés. Ne te néglige surtout pas. C'est toi en premier que verront les clients. Tu te dois donc d'être irréprochable et de véhiculer les mots d'ordre de la société : sourire, convivialité, disponibilité et efficacité. Dernier détail, je suis très heureuse de te voir batifoler avec mon neveu et je t'aime bien. Mais au sein de l'entreprise, je suis Mrs Denali et non Carmen. Tu redeviens Isabella. De même pour Esmé. Nous signerons ton contrat à l'arrivée de ma soeur. Des questions ?

Elle interrompit son long monologue. Je la regardais, incrédule. Elle avait donné tant d'informations d'un seul coup. _M'en rappelai-je seulement d'une seule ?_ Alice se mit à rire.

- Je crois que tu l'as effrayé, Maman !

Carmen fendit un sourire sur son visage austère.

- Je suis persuadée que tout ira bien. Je vais aller préparer ton contrat. Tu fais une semaine d'essais. On décidera ensuite.

Carmen nous laissa. Alice passa derrière moi.

- T'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! Maman est stricte au travail, mais c'est aussi une femme juste. Elle appréciera que tu lui demandes de l'aide si tu te sens perdre pieds, au lieu de te renfermer. Respecte ses règles, et ça ira pour elle.

Elle saisit son sac à mains posée sur le fauteuil rouge en face de mon bureau. J'étais déçue.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Heh oui, ma belle. J'ai un cours de design dans trente minutes.

- Mais comment tu vas t'y rendre ?

- Je prends le bus ! J'ai un abonnement.

- Oh...

Elle vint me faire la bise.

- Tout ira bien, Bella ! Je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu as cinq minutes demain pour me raconter ta soirée avec mon cousin ! D'accord ?

Elle avait tant fait pour moi. Je lui devais bien ça !

- Juré !

Elle m'envoya un bisou du bout des doigts et referma la porte sur elle. J'adorais littéralement cette fille.

J'étais seule dans ce bâtiment blanc. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était très calme. J'entendais le tic-tac de la pendule à côté. 8h50. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. J'hésitais un instant. _Devai-je décrocher ?_ Non, après tout, je n'étais pas encore sous contrat. En même temps... Carmen m'attendait sûrement au tournant. C'est la main tremblante que je décrochais le combiné, me basant sur le peu de mes expériences téléphoniques que j'avais eu avec quelque secrétariat dans le passé.

- Société Cullen-Denali décorations d'intérieur et rénovation, bonjour. Isabella à votre service...

" _Oh, Bella ! C'est parfait !_ "

Je reconnus la voix d'Esmé.

- Bonjour, Esmé !

" _Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Tu as trouvé facilement ?_ "

- Oui, je vous remercie. Alice m'a accompagné !

" _Elle est parfaite ! As-tu déjà signé ton contrat ?_ "

- Non, votre soeur souhaite vous attendre pour le faire.

" _Peux-tu lui dire que j'aurai une heure de retard ? Un fournisseur m'a appelé en urgences ce matin. J'ai dû me rendre à Port Angeles._ "

- Je le lui dirai ! Comptez sur moi !

" _Est-elle à son bureau ?_ "

- Oui, elle prépare mon contrat.

" _Peux-tu lui envoyer mon appel ?_ "

- Euh... Oui...

Comment faisait-on déjà ? Ah oui ! Le dessous du couvercle ! #1

- Je vous envoie sur son poste.

" _Merci. A tout à l'heure !_ "

- A tout à l'heure, Esmé !

Le bouton rouge s'éteignit. Je raccrochais donc. Esmé avait estimé que ma présentation était bonne. Je retenais donc la formule. Je venais de m'en rendre à peine compte mais je tremblais comme une feuille. Je me levais donc en direction de la fontaine d'eau pour me rafraîchir. Je ressortis de ma poche le petit mot d'Edward. J'examinais ensuite ses horaires. Son dernier cours de la matinée terminait à 12h15. Je serai en pause. Je l'appelerai à ce créneau. Je me détendais à cette pensée. Je rejoignis le bureau lorsque Carmen réapparut.

- Joli travail, Bella ! Esmé était très satisfaite de ton premier essai.

Je rougissais.

- Merci.

- Voilà, j'ai ton contrat. Nous devons le signer sans elle. Elle complètera sa partie à son arrivée. Veux-tu bien le lire, le remplir et le signer ?

- Oui.

Je lisais rapidement mes tâches, en prenais acte. Je découvrais mon salaire mensuel qui était de 1193$58 (*****). Pas mirobolant, mais pas mal non plus. Je savais que contrairement à d'autres pays, ici nous touchions une partie du salaire toutes les semaines. Cela me faisait donc 298$39 chaque vendredi. Je pourrais en tout cas m'acquitter de ma part de loyer, des charges et mettre de côté pour les courses dans notre pot, et garder un peu pour les extras comme le téléphone. Cela me soulageait car durant ces deux semaines, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward avait rempli lui seul le pot des courses. Et cela me genait terriblement.

Je signais le document. Carmen en fit de même. Voilà, j'avais officiellement un travail !

- A partir de maintenant, Isabella, tu es secrétaire. Je vais te demander de me taper deux courriers.

Je m'emparais d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo.

- Tu notes en script...

Le script ??? Mais je n'avais jamais fait ça !

- Et tu taperas ensuite à la machine, tu imprimeras. Un souci ?  
- C'est que... je ne sais pas...comment faire en script...

- En abréviation, en version texto, ce que tu veux pourvu que tu puisses noter rapidement les idées et les retranscrire ensuite !

Je la sentais impatiente. Carmen commença à dicter.

- Monsieur Felton, suite à notre entretien téléphonique daté du 17 mai, je vous informe qu'une nouvelle société de mobiliers a déclaré être intéressée par votre projet...

Elle s'interrompit. J'étais entrain de tout écrire.

- Isabella, du script ! Je reprends...

Elle recommença son discours. J'essayais quelques abréviations dont j'étais certaine.

- ... Son Directeur Monsieur Richard Riyard nous contactera sous huitaine pour vous rencontrer et évaluer vos besoins. Cordialement, Carmen Denali, Esmé Cullen.

Je tâchais d'écrire au plus vite. Carmen entama sa deuxième lettre, semblable à la première, les noms changeant. Je notai donc dans la marge : CF 1ere lettre et notai les dates et noms différents.

- Tu apprends vite, Isabella ! Je remonte dans mon bureau, je veux ces lettres tapées et imprimées à 10h. Tu me les apportes dans mon bureau tamponnées, que je puisse les signer. N'oublie pas de relever et d'apporter les courriers dans 20 minutes !

- D'accord.

Quelque part, l'exigeance de Carmen me poussait à être efficace. J'espérais la satisfaire. J'eus quelques difficultés à taper les lettres, peu familiarisée avec l'ordinateur. Celui de chez mon père appartenait surtout à Emmett et je n'y avais que peu accédée. Je m'en sortis malgré tout assez bien. J'enregistrais le document. Ca se gâtait lorsqu'il fallu imprimer. Tout d'abord, il manquait du papier et je dûs recharger l'imprimante. Je mis un temps fou à trouver le chargeur du bloc de feuilles et le sens d'insertion. Je ne savais pas trop comment je m'y suis prise mais la première lettre s'imprima sept fois. Je devenais folle à essayer d'arrêter. Je réessayais pour finalement comprendre. Je mettais à la poubelle toutes les lettres en trop et riais toute seule. Les nerfs, sans doute.

J'avais toujours été méthodique. C'est pourquoi, au fil de la matinée, je notais chaque action sur un papier pour m'en rappeler en cas de panique. Je m'étais fait en rouge un MODE D'EMPLOI SPECIAL IMPRIMANTE !!! Je réceptionnais le courrier et montais le tout à Carmen qui me remercia simplement. Je redescendais en bas, Esmé entrait, enveloppée dans un manteau noir.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Bienvenue !

- Bonjour, Mrs Cullen !

Elle s'étonna en retirant son manteau.

- Mrs Cullen ? Je croyais que nous avions un pacte qui te demandait de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- C'est stipulé dans le contrat...soupirai-je en lui tendant le double que Carmen m'avait confié.

Elle lut et soupira.

- Carmen et ses idées... Continue à m'appeler Esmé. Sauf devant les clients.

- Merci, Esmé !

Je soufflais.

- Alors, cette matinée ? Je t'offre un café ?

- C'est que... je ne suis pas en pause encore !

- Bella, je t'en prie ! Tu peux très bien prendre un café à ton bureau que je sache !

Elle se dirigea vers la machine et rapportait deux cafés. Je lui tendis la monnaie.

- Garde ton argent, je te l'offre ! C'est pas grand chose...

Je lui souriais. Je lui racontais mon début de matinée. Elle riait à mon exploit avec l'imprimante, m'encourageait dans mon initiative de me faire des penses-bêtes.

Le téléphone sonnait durant notre conversation. Je décrochais, nerveuse, sentant le regard de ma belle-mère-patronne. Je bafouillais. Une vendeuse par correspondance. Génial ! Carmen m'avait demandé de les expédier. Mais je n'étais pas d'un naturel très grande gueule. J'écoutais donc les informations tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais rien.

- Non, nous n'avons besoin de rien... Non, non... Non, ce n'est pas utile... Parce que nous... nous sommes une entreprise et...

Esmé, voyant ma gène et la panique qui commençait à m'envahir, attrapait le combiné. Je la regardais faire, me demandant comment une femme si douce pouvait exiger quelque chose de quelqu'un.

- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle, mais notre assistante vous a déjà informé que nous ne souhaitions rien. Merci de votre sollicitude. Oui, à bientot !

Elle raccrocha. Je devenais rouge pivoine.

- Excusez-moi, Esmé...

Elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Le tout est de ne pas leur laisser l'opportunité de s'installer dans la discussion. N'hésite pas à te montrer ferme. Personne ne te mangera, tu sais. Ferme mais polie.

Je m'accablais.

- Je ne saurais pas le faire...

- Tu y arriveras, avec un peu d'entraînement. Mais rassure-toi, les démarcheurs sont rares. N'hésite toutefois pas à t'imposer. Evite de leur raccrocher au nez, mais si cela s'avaire nécessaire...

Nous discutions encore un peu. Mais Esmé décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner à son bureau. Elle me laissa donc gérer ma première matinée. Etonnamment, cela se passait plutôt bien. J'avais dû réceptionner deux livraisons. J'étais tombée sur un entrepreneur très sympa qui m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de tamponner les accusés de réception. Vers midi, Carmen et Esmé descendirent de leur bureau.

- Mets le répondeur en route, Isabella, il est l'heure de déjeuner. Nous rénovons une petite maisonnée dans la banlieue sud de Seattle aujourd'hui. Nous serons donc absentes jusqu'à 16h30 au minimum. Tu seras seule, ça ira ?

- Oui Mrs Denali, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris le coup de main !

Esmé me souriait.

- Veux-tu venir déjeuner avec nous ? Nous partons dans trente minutes.

- Oh euh... je, non merci. En fait, j'ai apporté ma salade. Je comptais déjeuner ici, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr ! Tu as une petite cuisine derrière la porte là-bas, m'indiqua Carmen

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas déjeuner à la cafétéria du Conservatoire ? demanda Esmé

Conservatoire...Edward !

- Le Conservatoire d'Edward ?

Esmé souriait à ma réaction.

- Oui, c'est sur la cinquième rue en reprenant la route principale. Tu tournes à droite, tu continues sur trois kilomètres et tu verras un grand bâtiment. Le seul du coin. C'est là-bas. Tu en as pour dix minutes. Et puis, je suis certaine que ça fera une belle surprise à Edward...

Je me retenais de sauter sur place.

- Excellente idée !

Je leur souhaitais une bonne journée après avoir reçu les indications. Au moment où je me séparais d'Esmé, mon portable vibrait. Texto d'Edward.

_" Hey ma Bella. Je pensais à un truc, je suis à dix minutes de ton lieu de travail et j'ai 1h30 avant mon prochain cours. Veux-tu que je vienne t'y rejoindre pour qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble ? Non pas que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi mais... je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! Je t'aime, Edward. "_

Je m'empressais de l'appeler. Je me proposais de le rejoindre, il me dit qu'il préférait venir, que nous serions plus tranquilles ici qu'à la cafétéria. Je raccrochais et rerentrais dans les bureaux. J'entrais dans la petite cuisine, trouvais des assiettes et couverts en plastique. Je dressais une table précaire. Edward arriva une demie-heure plus tard. Je ne l'entendis pas entrer mais je sentis deux bras puissants encercler ma taille et il déposa un baiser humide sous mon oreille.

- Bonjour, mon Amour !

- Hey...

Je me retournais face à lui pour admirer son physique d'Adonis. Nous échangeames un long et langoureux baiser jusqu'à ce que je me mette à gémir, manquant d'air. Il se sépara de moi et me montrait ses achats. Il s'était arrêté dans une supérette pour nous acheter des boissons ainsi qu'une salade qui complétait mon maigre repas préparé à la hâte hier soir. Il exigea de tout savoir de ma matinée, même les détails les plus ennuyeux. Je lui demandais également un détail de la sienne.

Il dégustait les beignets fourrés à la confiture qu'il avait amené.

- Et j'ai reçu des papiers aussi pour les concours de piano de Seattle.

- Des concours ? demandai-je

- Oui, pour les élèves. Les trois premiers de ce concours iront à Washington pour se disputer un titre national.

- Waoh... Impressionnant, Professeur Cullen !

Il riait.

- J'ai de bons espoirs concernant deux élèves. Je dois leur annoncer cet après-midi que je les ai choisi pour les y envoyer.

- Parce que c'est toi qui décide tout ça ?

- Oui, je décide desquels sont les plus aptes à s'y présenter. Au sortir de ce concours, le vainqueur reçoit une année de formation intensive tout frais payés pour devenir professeur au Conservatoire. Ou, s'il refuse, l'équivalent en chèques de sa formation. Ce concours a lieu tous les trois ans ans. J'en garde de bons souvenirs...

- De bons souvenirs ?

- Oui, j'ai remporté la dernière édition.

- Ooohhh...

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon admiration. Il avait été champion de piano de tous les Etats-Unis à 19 ans.

- C'est grâce à cela que tu es devenu professeur si jeune ?

- Oui, j'ai eu mon certificat à 20 ans, au sortir de mon année de formation.

- Ben dis donc...

Il souriait devant mon étonnement. Il écarta sa chaise de la table et tapota sur ses cuisses. Je l'y rejoignis. Il avait encore un peu de confiture sur les joues et le menton. Avec mon doigt, je le lui enlevais et, n'y résistant pas, je le portais à ma bouche.

- Délicieuse...

Il me fixait avec un regard très puissant et pénétrant. Le temps semblait s'être arreté entre nous. Il déplaça ma main de ma bouche et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord chaste, notre baiser devint fougueux. Il caressa ma bouche de sa langue et l'introduisis ensuite. Nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Ses mains me caressaient le dos en douceur. Je glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure hirsute. Lorsqu'il interrompit notre baiser, je nichais ma tête dans son cou.

- Quelle bonne idée que tu as eu de venir ici !

Il rigolait.

- Malheureusement, princesse, il va être l'heure de nous séparer !

Je grognais.

- On se voit ce soir, ma douce.

- Ton idée du resto est très bonne, tu sais !

- J'ai réservé au restaurant français de Port Angeles, ça t'ira ?

- C'est parfait, merci !

Je l'embrassais.

- J'ai réservé pour 21 heures.

- Ca ne te fera pas trop tard après pour toi pour te coucher ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas ! Demain, j'embauche à 9h, je dormirai un peu plus ! Ca ira pour toi ?

- Toutes les soirées avec toi me vont...

Il m'offrit un dernier long et tendre baiser. Nous nous quittâmes à regrets. Je rangeais la cuisine, seule. Puis vint le moment de reprendre le travail.

L'après-midi se passait globalement bien. Carmen et Esmé rentrèrent vers 17h. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon entre les photocopies, les réceptions de matériaux, les indications téléphoniques... mais j'estimais m'en être bien sortie. Vers 18h15, alors que je venais de raccrocher avec un client, l'interphone sonna.

- Isabella, veux-tu bien monter, s'il te plait ? demanda Carmen

- J'arrive !

Je m'exécutais, un peu nerveuse. Je savais qu'elles voulaient faire le bilan de ma journée. Je toquais à la porte du bureau. Ce fut la voix chaleureuse d'Esmé qui me dit d'entrer.

- Installe toi !

Je me posais face au bureau de Carmen, Esmé tira une chaise pour prendre place à mes côtés.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, nous t'avons convoqué pour faire un bilan de ta première journée. Comment t'es-tu sentie ?

- A l'aise, étonnemment. Je sais que je peux encore faire mieux et être plus efficace et plus réactive.

- Je le pense aussi, ajouta Carmen me toisant.

- Mais nous sommes très satisfaites, s'empressa de compléter Esmé.

- Finalement, je dois reconnaitre que ça a été utile comme expérience. Nous t'attendons donc demain, à la même heure. J'attends de toi une réactivité plus vive. Esmé ?

- Pour moi, Bella s'est très bien adaptée pour sa première journée. Elle a su prendre des initiatives, j'aime ça !

- Ca me convient. Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Ce travail compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Tu peux prendre congés, bonne soirée, Isabella !

- Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte après leur avoir souri.

- Isabella ?

- Oui, Mrs Denali ?  
- Un dernier détail... cet endroit est ton lieu de travail. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'Edward et toi y déjeuniez mais n'oublie pas que tu es secrétaire ici, avant tout !

- Bien...

Je quittais l'entreprise un peu énervée par son allusion. Merde ! Elle connaissait mon passé. _Pensait-elle qu'Edward me prendrait sur le bureau devant des clients sachant que je lui refusais tout plaisir charnel pour le moment ? _Je démarrais rapidement ma camionnette et me dirigeais vers chez moi.

Arrivée dans l'appartement, je décidais de me relaxer. Je pris une longue et chaude douche, repensant à ma journée. En sortant de la baignoire, je me décidais de tout oublier jusqu'à demain afin de me concentrer sur mon compagnon et notre soirée. J'appelais Alice à la rescousse pour savoir comment m'habiller pour notre diner. Elle me conseilla par téléphone et m'encourageait à mettre ma robe noire ainsi qu'une petite laine. Des talons seraient suffisants. Je décidais de faire un effort de maquillage et de coiffure. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon, essayant de ne pas le faire trop strict. J'étais assise dans le canapé, prête. 19h45, Edward ne devrait plus tarder. A cette pensée, mon ventre se tordit. Dieu qu'il me manquait ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi dépendante de quelqu'un !

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, mon monde retrouvait ses couleurs. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, me fixant.

- Wooow... Bella...

Je me levais, tournant sur moi-même.

- Ca te plait ?

Il restait sans mot.

- Tu es vraiment... magnifique...

- Et je suis tout à toi !

Il m'approcha de lui par la taille et je le plaquais contre la porte dans le mouvement. Nous échangions un langoureux baiser, me grisant au plus haut point.

La soirée partait sur d'excellentes bases...

**(*) : Je me suis renseignée sur Google (Google est mon Ami!), le salaire mensuel en France d'une secrétaire en société publique est d'environ 1024€/mois (encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une moyenne). J'ai estimé que pour une débutante sans formation adaptée, c'était peut-être un peu élevé pour la situation. En €uros, Bella touche donc grosso merdo 950€ mensuels, ce qui équivaut au prix en dollars indiqué. Peut-être que je me trompe dans ce jugement, en fait j'en sais rien du tout, c'était juste histoire de... :^)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Glace au cognac

**20eme chapitre et toujours pas de vente de ses personnages par Stephenie Meyer. Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour vos témoignages chaleureux et vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses (**je crois bien - à vue d'oeil - que vous avez pété la boite pour ce chapitre! Merci**!). Merci à ceux/celles qui lisent sans reviewer (**je comprends, des fois on a juste rien à dire ou alors on aime pas et on passe, ou alors tout simplement on n'en a pas envie**) mais merci à vous de permettre à cette fic d'exister. Merci enfin à ceux/celles qui m'ajoutent en favori, alertes fic ou auteur, ceux/celles qui font de la pub... C'est d'une gentillesse absolue =) **

_**Question pub justement : elle m'en a fait et j'en profite pour lui rendre la pareille (**__mais aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup ses écrits même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de poster une review pour le lui dire - Pardon pardon pardon!__** ) -- **__**ROSALIE, JE CROIS QUE C'EST LUI**__**, écrite par Lolie-Lili. Une bonne dose d'humour et d'écriture intéressante ! A lire ! **_

***o**o**o***

**Annick : c'est vrai que Carmen est désagréable, mais elle reste qu'un personnage secondaire dans mon histoire, juste pour le décor en fait donc ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle =) C'est sûr qu'à choisir, Esmé est beaucoup plus agréable =) A la prochaine ;)**

**Brise : Et bien sache que je ne suis pas insensible à toutes tes remarques =) Je te remercie de me témoigner autant de sympathie. C'était un vrai challenge mais cette histoire me tenait à coeur et j'espérais bien la réussir, ne pas rater mes récits. Je suis heureuse que ça te touche. Merci merci merci ! Et j'espère que la suite continuera de te combler. A très bientot, j'espère !**

**CarlieCullen : Mon histoire te rend hystérique ? lol mon Dieu ! Quant à Carmen, elle est cyclothimique ! Un jour ça va, un jour ça va pas... lol Ca fait assez longtemps que j'écris mais c'est la première fois (Pour l'univers Twilight je parle) que je me lance dans une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, j'ai un tas de one-shots, beaucoup plus simple. Le tout est d'écrire pour son plaisir, et si tu ne te sens pas prête à publier, ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Si t'es juste contente de toi en le lisant pour toi-même, c'est l'essentiel =) J'essaie d'égayer un peu Edward, dans le fond je suis certaine que c'est un grand taquin. Il détend bien Bella en plus ! Merci à toi de continuer ta lecture ! A très vite ! Bisous**

**Morganne : J'ai toujours pensé que Bella était quelqu'un qui apprenait très vite et qui était très méthodique. Fallait bien corser le truc avec Carmen. Mais elle a de quoi etre satisfaite pour un premier jour, Esmé l'épaule bien elle aussi. Et voici le chapitre que tu attendais avec le restaurant et leur soirée :)**

**nesi : Contente que ça te plaise ! =)**

**Sophianne : Je suis très contente de te compter parmi nous et de voir que tu aimes mon histoire =) J'ai écris des one-shots sur un blog si tu veux les lire, le lien est dans mon profil ! A très bientot, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bisous et merci =)**

**twilighteuse27 : j'essaie de vite poster, tant que j'ai les idées, inutile d'attendre lol A mon avi, aucune personne saine de corps et d'esprit n'ouvrirait en grand les bras à sa mère qui l'aurait abandonné plus de 15 ans lol. C'est vrai que les hommes ne font pas ce genre de choses, mais Edward n'est pas un homme... c'est un...hérisson chauve d'amérique du sud mdr. Euh non, bon ok, j'me tais!!!!!!! je dis n'importe quoi des fois °_° Quant à Carmen, elle est intraitable ! Mais je ne compte pas lui accorder un role très important. Contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ! A très vite, bisous**

**veronika : J'ai toujours pensé que Bella était quelqu'un d'organisé et de méthodique qui apprenait vite. Elle va devoir prendre sur elle, vu l'exigeance de Mrs Denali lol. Voici la suite =)**

***o**o**o***

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ;) J'espère que vous allez apprécier :) **

**POV EDWARD : **

Je venais de quitter le Conservatoire. J'avais eu droit à des crises de joie en annonçant à quatre de mes élèves que je les amènerai à Seattle au concours de piano. Cette journée s'était très bien déroulée. A midi, j'avais eu du mal à me défaire de Bella. Je roulais donc un peu rapidement dans les rues pour rejoindre mon appartement. J'arrivais vite. Lorsque je la découvrais dans sa robe, je n'eus qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras. Elle était entrain de m'offrir le baiser le plus délectable qui soit. Plaqué contre cette porte et son corps, j'étais son prisonnier. Tant mieux ! Je quittais sa bouche à regrets.

- Il faudrait que j'aille me doucher pour qu'on puisse aller dîner...

- C'est vrai...

Je la réembrassais puis partis sous ma douche.

Je décidais de passer un smocking. Elle m'avait honoré d'une tenue divine, je devais en faire de même. J'enfilais mon pantalon et un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel je passais la chemise qu'elle m'avait offerte récemment. J'enfilais ma veste noire. J'étais entrain d'attacher mes chaussures quand mon téléphone sonnait. Je décrochais.

- Ouais ?

J'avais calé mon portable sur mon épaule, essayant de nouer mes chaussures pour ne pas perdre de temps.

_" Edward, c'est Rosalie ! "_

- Oh salut ! Ca va ?

_" Oui, et toi ? "_

- Ca va, ça va ! Alors, tu es avec Emmett ?

_" Oui, nous sommes à Las Vegas ! "_

- Las Vegas, rien que ça ? Vous vous faites pas chier !

_" Emmett avait besoin de dépaysement, on a pensé qu'ici avec tout ce monde, les casinos, ça serait bien ! "_

- J'en doute pas, comment va-t-il ?  
_" Il essaye d'oublier... Comment va Bella ? Votre dispute ? "_

- C'est oublié ! Bella va bien, elle a fait sa première journée de travail !

_" Ca s'est bien passé ? "_

- Ca a l'air oui, elle avait l'air contente.

_" Bien. Tu l'embrasseras pour nous. "_

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

_" Ecoute, Emmett et moi serons de retour dans quelques jours. Occupe-toi bien d'elle. Emmett le veut ! "_

- Rassure-le, je ne laisserai pas sa soeur tomber ! Jamais !

_" Bonne soirée, Edward ! "_

- A vous aussi !

Je raccrochais. Je songeais que j'aimerai planifier moi aussi un week-end dans une autre ville avec Bella. Je sortis de la chambre.

- Edward, tu es magnifique !

Je lui tendis mon bras qu'elle attrapa.

- A votre service, Miss Swan !

Je fermais l'appartement et nous grimpions dans la Volvo, direction Port Angeles.

- Rosalie m'a appelé !

- Ah oui ?

- Ton frère et elle sont à Las Vegas !

- Las Vegas ? C'est une ville tout à fait pour Emmett !

- Tu crois ?

- Il est tout fou, ça lui plaira ! La ville des coups de tête ! C'est son truc ça, foncer sans réfléchir !

Je riais.

- Si ça se trouve, ils vont nous revenir mariés !

- C'est tout à fait une chose qu'Emmett pourrait faire !

- Rosalie aussi...

Nous échangeames un regard, surpris. Puis, nous éclations de rire. Puis, je sentis Bella se raidir.

- Un problème, chérie ?

- Je me demandais simplement comment Emmett vivait le vrai-faux retour de notre mère...

- Il est fort, il aime Rosalie. Il s'en sortira ! Et moi, je suis avec toi... Et ce soir, c'est notre soirée, alors...

- Tu as raison !

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire. L'arrivée au restaurant se fit presque en silence. Il était 20h55.

Je m'adressais au réceptionniste.

- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Cullen.

- Une table pour deux, en terrasse. C'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait !

- Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Bella s'agrippa à mon bras.

- En terrasse ? quelle bonne idée !

Je l'embrassais à la commissure de ses lèvres et nous suivimes le réceptionniste qui nous installait. Il nous donnait deux cartes de menus plus celle des vins. Notre table était tout à fait charmante. Elle était ronde, recouverte d'une nappe saumon, un centre de table avec des roses, surplombées par deux grandes chandelles. Le service était digne des plus grands restaurants. Et la vue du balcon sur Port Angeles était exquise.

Bella et moi nous décidions pour deux assiettes de boeuf bourguignon. Je décidais de l'accompagner de vin rouge. Nous attendions un long moment tout en discutant et en grignotant quelques gâteaux apéritif. Sous la table, nos jambes s'étaient intercalées les unes avec les autres. Le plat fut servi. C'était délicieux ! Bella se régalait.

- J'apprécie énormément, merci Edward.

- Je t'en prie.  
Nos mains s'entrelacèrent quelques instants et nous finimes nos assiettes. La petite femme de ma vie sauçait avec du pain quand un serveur vint nous apporter la carte des fromages et des desserts. Nous obtâmes encore une fois pour la même chose : deux glaces artisanales au melon arrosé de cognac. On nous apporta notre commande. Deux grands verres dans lesquels tronait deux boules de glace au melon et une forte odeur de cognac, décorés par une paille et une tige surmontée de filaments colorés. Bella lécha le bout de bois et se planta la décoration dans les cheveux. J'en riais. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, aussi. Autour, quelques clients la regardaient, mais qu'importe. Cela les amusait plus qu'autre chose. Elle porta la paille à sa bouche et se mit à tousser violemment alors que je goutais ma glace.

- Ca va chérie ?  
Elle riait et toussait en même temps.

- Bébé ?

Elle se servit un verre d'eau.

- Le...Ne bois pas à la paille ! Ca donne directement dans le cognac !

J'éclatais de rire. Elle ne devait pas boire souvent d'alcool pour avoir cette réaction. Mais comme je conduisais, je m'abstenais de goûter pur le cognac. Nous terminions le dîner. Je crois que l'alcool faisait tourner la tête à Bella car elle riait facilement et pour rien. J'estimais qu'une promenade à l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien avant d'aller nous coucher. Je la saisissais par la taille et réglais l'addition.

Je l'entraînais le long des rues de la ville. Elle s'agripait à ma veste.

- Je crois que je suis un peu pompette...

- Un peu ? je riais

Elle me frappa légèrement le torse.

- Aïeeuuhh !

- Chochotte ! plaisanta ma Bella

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, ivre après un verre de rouge et une coupe mi-melon mi-cognac ?

- Mon père est flic, je te rappelle !

- Et le chef Swan va-t-il me mettre au trou pour avoir fait boire sa fille ?

- Très probable !

Bella trébucha, manquant de m'entraîner dans sa chute. J'avais pu nous retenir in-extremis après un réverbère.

- Tu veux pas qu'on s'asseoit ? demanda Bella, riant de plus belle.

Je cédais à sa demande, la dirigeant vers la pelouse du Parc. Elle vint se poser entre mes jambes. Je la maintenais contre mon corps. Elle se laissait aller, contemplant la lune pleine.

- T'as pas froid ? demandai-je au bout d'un instant

- Non, je suis bien...

Je la berçais doucement, me laissant aller aussi à ce contact agréable. J'avais fermé les yeux, blotti contre elle. J'étais à mi-chemin entre la réalité et de doux rêves et j'étais bien. Je ne pensais à rien de précis mais je me sentais en pleine plénitude, apaisé, en accord avec moi-même. Je sentis sa bouche humide sur ma joue.

- Edward ?  
Je rouvris les yeux.

- Oui, Bella ?

- Il est bientôt 23h. Ne devrions-nous pas rentrer ?

Je grognais, enfouissant mon visage derrière sa nuque.

- Je déteste déjà que tu travailles !

Elle riait et m'enlaçait, se tournant pour me faire face.

- Il faudrait y aller, mon pianiste...

- D'accord, mais promets-moi une chose !

- Laquelle ?

- De vendredi 19h à Lundi 7h, tu es toute à moi, rien qu'à moi !

- Juré !

Elle m'embrassa et nous reprimes la route. Dans la voiture, j'avais mis une station de radio de musique classique. Nous arrivions à l'appartement moins d'une heure plus tard.

Sans allumer les lumières, Bella me guida jusqu'à notre chambre, tenant fermement ma main. Je retirais mes chaussures avec les pieds et enlevais tout aussi vite mes chaussettes, histoire de me mettre à l'aise. Elle referma la porte et me fit face. Le clair de lune innondait de quelques rayons blanc la pièce et je distinguais le visage de Bella, posé sur moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool ou la fatigue qui m'endormait le cerveau, mais je restais subjugué devant elle. Incapable de faire un seul pas. Comme paralysé devant sa beauté.

- Edward...

- Oui, mon Amour ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, mais...

- Oui ?  
Je caressais doucement son visage de mon pouce.

- Accepterais-tu de m'aider à... mettre ma... chemise de nuit ?

Alors là... Je n'étais plus sous l'emprise d'aucune dose d'alcool que ce soit !

- Tu... en es sûre ?  
Ma voix était moins assurée, plus troublée.

- Oui, s'il te plaît...

Je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit doucement à mon baiser. Je relâchais sa bouche et fixais ses yeux :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Dans un silence religieux, je retirais sa petite veste blanche en laine qu'elle avait passé sur sa robe. Je prenais mon temps. Je faisais glisser tendrement le morceau de vetement sur ses épaules, que j'effleurais au passage. Ma respiration devint légèrement comprimée et dans le calme relatif de l'immeuble, j'entendis distinctement celle de Bella se saccader. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux du regard. La veste retirée, je me mis à genoux pour lui ôter ses talons. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi. J'essayais de faire abstraction de la position ambigue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je défaisais les lanières et glissais ses délicats pieds hors de leur fardeau. Je pris le temps de les masser quelques secondes, à tour de rôle.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle

Je lui souriais en guise de réponse puis me redressais. La vérité, c'est que je commençais à ne plus arriver à dominer mon désir pour elle. J'avais, discrètement je l'espère, effleuré du regard sa silhouette si sensuelle de tout son long en me relevant, repensant à notre séance d'hier matin.

Je replongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat et embrassais son front pour la rassurer. Dans une lenteur exagérée, je passais mes mains le long de ses hanches pour la faire pivoter de manière à dézipper la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Je prenais un temps infini, effleurant délicatement sa peau qui se couvrait de frissons. Je posais enfin ma main sur la fermeture que je fis doucement glisser. Le silence fut rompu par le petit bruit émanant de mon geste. J'admirais du regard la courbe divine de son dos qui descendait vers ses reins et sa peau nue et blanche, si douce. J'amenais mes doigts sur les bretelles larges en tissu pour les faire glisser sur ses bras. Elle était toujours dos à moi. Je remarquais qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à mes gestes. Je me plaçais devant elle et elle écarta ses bras pour me permettre de lui retirer son vêtement. Je le fis glisser jusqu'en bas en suivant le mouvement de mes mains, le long de son corps. Je prenais une longue inspiration que j'espérais discrète. J'admirais ses jambes. Je remarquais qu'elle tremblait. Je me relevais assez vite, m'évitant ainsi de m'attarder sur des pensées trop luxueuses. A son rythme, et rien d'autre ! Je rougissais en la voyant quasiment nue devant moi. Cette fille m'intimidait au plus haut point. Bella rouvrit alors ses yeux. Même dans la pénombre de la lune, je distinguais sans mal son teint rosé. Je ne trouvais même pas la force de lui adresser un petit sourire.

Après un instant hésitant, elle s'emparait de mes mains et les plaçait sur sa taille, à la bordure de son collant. Je passais mes doigts dans le tissu fragile et le fis rouler pour le lui retirer sans trop de dégâts. Il s'enroula jusqu'à ses cuisses. Je me remis à genoux, soumis devant tant de beauté et d'élégance pour les lui retirer définitivement. Les battements de mon coeur s'étaient sensiblement accélérés durant ce petit moment. Je faisais tout pour maîtriser la partie apparente de mon désir. Je pensais à toute sorte de choses les plus absurdes mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais omnubilé par la déesse qui se tenait devant moi. Je me redressais à nouveau, frôlant ses jambes de mes doigts dans une caresse que j'espérais presque imperceptible et passais de nouveau derrière Bella pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Je savais qu'elle dormait sans. Ma respiration était clairement insuffisante, j'haletais. Je remarquais qu'elle aussi. Je dégrafais, tremblant, son sous-vêtement couleur crème. Etant plus grand qu'elle, j'avais une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine magnifique. Je fis glisser le tissu jusqu'à ses bras et il finit de tomber seul. J'hésitais. J'avais posé mes mains sur ses épaules. Finalement, après avoir été certain que je pourrais juste gouter sa peau, je déposais mes lèvres entre son épaule et son cou. Elle se mit à gémir presque imperceptiblement, les yeux clos. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Je conservais ma bouche quelques secondes à cet endroit puis la retirais. J'humais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Bella tremblait encore. Je passais mes bras en travers son buste et elle ne tarda pas à poser ses mains par-dessus. J'avais fermé les yeux, profitant de chaque contact de ma peau avec la sienne. Puis, je déposais un baiser, puis deux, puis trois sur sa joue, descendant le long de son cou. Elle soupira et ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes bras. Je sentais encore une fois son odeur naturelle que j'aimais tant. Elle tremblait de nouveau. Elle devait certainement avoir froid. Je me détachais à regrets d'elle. J'attrapais sa chemise de nuit et me mis face à elle.

Docilement, elle leva les bras pour m'aider à lui passer cette tenue de nuit. J'émis un petit soupir, le rêve prenait fin. Elle ajusta sa chemise et soutint mon regard. _Rêve terminé ? Que dis-je ?!_ Bella, toujours tremblante, me retirais ma veste. J'étais surpris, étonné, sidéré, bref, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je ne quittais pas son visage des yeux, elle rougissante qui portait ses yeux sur ses mouvements, sans doute gênée. Elle ôta mon vêtement et le lançait sur le bureau. Elle défit ensuite un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Elle écarta les pans et au lieu de me retirer ce tissu, elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse. Elle fermait les yeux. J'approchais ma bouche de son front pour y déposer un doux et rassurant baiser. Elle exerça une pression et se soudait à mes lèvres. Je profitais de ce contact pour humer encore une fois sa douce fragrance, tel un drogué. Elle reprit son geste, remonta ses mains sur mes épaules et fit tomber lentement ma chemise sur mes poignets. Elle s'empara doucement d'une de mes mains pour retirer le tissu blanc et fit pareil avec l'autre. Ses gestes étaient peu sûrs, elle tremblait. Elle ne croisait toujours pas mon regard. Elle sortit mon tee-shirt de mon pantalon et enroula le tissu jusqu'à mon torse où je levais les bras pour l'aider. Elle était plus petite que moi donc je la secondais pour le retirer. J'étais désormais torse-nu face à elle. Son visage se fit encore plus rouge. Elle inspira fortement et ses mains fines s'approchèrent du bouton de mon pantalon.

Elle allait fatalement s'apercevoir de ma virilité assez vive ce soir et j'appréhendais de sentir ses doigts m'effleurer. Je fermais les yeux très fort, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à calmer mon ardeur. Mes mains voulaient toucher, effleurer, caresser sa peau mais je me retins. Je les aggripais fermement au rebord du bureau derrière moi, serrant de toutes mes forces. J'entendais Bella haleter plus fort. Je me risquais à regarder à travers mes cils. Elle était rouge comme jamais, les yeux rivés sur mon visage. J'ouvris entièrement les yeux. Je tentais de la rassurer en lui adressant un pale sourire d'excuses. Ses mains venaient de frôler mon ventre. Je frissonais à mon tour. Elle finit par poser ses doigts sur le bouton du pantalon. Elle se mit à trembler et prise sans doute d'une crise de nervosité, elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Je posais donc mes mains moites sur les siennes pour l'aider. Elle releva immédiatement son regard confus vers le mien et je ne la trouvais que plus adorable et magnifique. Nous défimes ensemble cet ennemi et mon pantalon de smocking glissa presque tout seul au sol après que Bella l'ait légèrement tiré vers le bas. Je me retrouvais en boxer devant elle. Je remarquais que Bella semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler encore et encore. Je prenais alors son visage entre mes mains et approchais son visage du mien. Je sentais sur mes paumes la chaleur parcourant son visage.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se rencontrèrent pour un baiser amoureux. Elle déposa ses bras repliés au niveau de mon torse et rapprochait son corps du mien, son ventre effleurant à peine mon bas-ventre en pleine forme. Je réprimais des frissons et un soupir de plaisir. Je l'entourais de mes bras protecteurs et nous profitions simplement du doux moment s'offrant à nous. Nos deux fronts unis une nouvelle fois, nos nez callés l'un contre l'autre, yeux clos. Puis, Bella mit fin à nos embrassades et notre étreinte en attrapant mon vieux tee-shirt bleu que je mettais pour dormir. Je l'aidais à me l'enfiler puis, déposant mon front contre le sien, je la poussais doucement dans le lit sous les couettes chaudes. J'allumais le réveil pour demain matin 7h, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Nous n'avions échangés aucun mot durant ce moment si merveilleux et si tendre. Mais cela aurait été bien inutile. Les gestes, les regards, les baisers avaient parlé pour nous. Lorsque je m'allongeais dans le lit, remontant la couette moelleuse sur nos deux corps tremblants, Bella vint se blottir contre mon torse. Je la serrais dans mes bras et je sentais son visage se nicher contre mon cou, qu'elle embrassa discrètement. Elle s'appuyait très fort contre moi et je la serrais avec autant de force, comme si je cherchais à la retenir. J'embrassais son front. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle murmura enfin :

- Merci, Edward. Pour tout, pour cette soirée, pour...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shhhh... Merci à toi... répondis-je, dans un murmure, d'une voix éraillée.  
Nous n'ajoutâmes un seul mot, pour ma part trop ému de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

**..::..**

Lorsque le réveil sonnait le lendemain, j'applatissais ma main lourdement sur lui et dans le sommeil, je l'envoyais valser au sol, dans un fracas, n'ayant même pas le courage de lever les yeux pour voir les dégâts. Je râlais dans mon coussin.

- Putain de réveil de merde !

A mes côtés, Bella s'étirait et baillait. Je la fixais d'un regard amoureux.

- Bonjour... murmura-t-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.  
J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Bonjour, bébé.

Nous restâmes une petite dizaine de minutes toujours en silence, pensant à cette délicieuse fin de soirée et cette ambiance électrique et puissante qui avait pesé hier soir. Puis, Bella se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Je remarquais que mon désir était toujours bien présent... Je soupirais. J'allais finir par y attraper une crampe et rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie ! J'avais fait des rêves assez subjectifs, le corps de Bella pressé contre le mien, nous unissant dans une nuit d'éternité...

J'entendis l'eau se couper dans la baignoire. Je me mordais fortement l'intérieur des joues pour chasser ces pensées et me calmer. Je pensais à Grand-Père Cullen. S'il était vivant et me voyait dans cet état, il en aurait tombé son dentier ! J'adorais mon Grand-Père. Il avait été un des Pasteurs les plus appréciés de Londres. Mon père y était né et y avait grandi jusqu'à l'âge de 23 ans, année à laquelle il avait fait la connaissance d'une petite touriste américaine aux cheveux châtains. Il avait échangé avec elle plusieurs soirées romantiques et, lorsque celle-ci était rentrée dans son pays, ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres passionnées. A mi-chemin de ses études à l'âge de 25 ans, Carlisle était parti aux Etats-Unis la rejoindre pour des vacances de Noël. Il avait décidé, à son retour, qu'elle serait celle qui partagerait sa vie. Aux vacances de Février l'année suivante, sa petite amoureuse revint en Angleterre. Papa lui avait fait sa demande en mariage en haut d'une piste de ski, dans un petit chalet lors d'un dîner aux chandelles. Elle avait accepté. Mon grand-père les avait alors unis un mois plus tard, dans sa petite chapelle Londonienne. Seule la soeur et la mère de la jeune femme étaient venues au mariage. La génitrice avait estimé cette union trop rapide, et morigéné le Pasteur. Depuis ce jour, la bonne femme était devenue distante à sa fille. Pourtant, dans cette relation peu évidente, mon père avait finalement su qu'Esmé était celle qu'il voulait depuis toujours.

La première année de leur mariage fut la plus dure. Carlisle avait décidé de terminer ses études en Angleterre. Esmé avait le mal du pays. Pour son propre bien, mon père accepta de la laisser retourner vivre aux USA, et de l'y rejoindre une fois son diplôme en poche. Alternativement, ils passaient ensemble leurs vacances en Amérique ou en Angleterre auprès de Grand-Père Cullen. Arrivait ce qui devait finir par arriver, un dimanche matin d'Octobre, Esmé appela mon père pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. De discours de Carlisle, il ne se rappelle pas avoir appris meilleure nouvelle. Ivre de bonheur, fou de joie, il était parti à pieds au dehors alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes pour aller chercher un billet d'avion. Il avait hurlé son bonheur à tous les passants. Son ticket en poche, il était rentré dans l'Eglise où son père prononçait un sermon devant ses Fidèles pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'à cet instant, Grand-Père s'était mis à pleurer devant tout le monde. Carlisle prit pour la dernière fois l'avion le lendemain pour l'Amérique et la grande ville de Seattle. Un aller-simple vers sa famille, avait-il toujours dit. Ils s'étaient installés dans un tout petit studio, n'ayant pas à l'époque vraiment les moyens. Carlisle était pris par ses études qu'il avait pu reprendre à Seattle et Esmé, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, restait à la maison, percevant une mince aide publique d'un quelconque organisme. Papa essayait d'économiser au plus sur ses bourses d'étudiants et sa paie d'interne. Leurs revenus étaient maigres mais parfois, Grand-Père leur envoyait un chèque. C'était peu, mais mon père avait toujours estimé, comme ma mère d'ailleurs, que ces envois leur avait sauvé la vie.

Et le 20 juin, Carlisle s'était retrouvé, au sortir de la salle de son examen final pour devenir officiellement médecin, à être appelé en urgence par la secrétaire de l'établissement l'informant que " _Mrs Cullen a été transporté à la maternité, le travail avait commencé dans la matinée_ ". J'ai toujours eu le souvenir d'entendre mon père me raconter qu'il avait alors courru comme un dératé, parcourant à la course les trois kilomètres entre l'établissement et la maternité parce que de toute façon avec les embouteillages le taxi aurait été trop lent, priant pour arriver à temps. Il était finalement arrivé dans la chambre 313 en sueurs alors qu'Esmé souffrait dans son travail pour me mettre au monde. A 23h17 très précisément, je poussais mes premiers cris. C'était peut-être en raison de mon heure tardive de naissance que je détestais les matins ! Carlisle m'avait affirmé que deux jours plus tard, son propre père était venu jusqu'à nous. Depuis ce jour-là, Grand-Père Cullen s'était fait un devoir d'être présent à chacune des étapes de ma vie, de mon entrée en maternelle à celle du lycée, à chacun de mes anniversaires. Chaque été, nous partions à Londres dans sa petite maisonnée. Grand-Père nous avait quitté à mes 16 ans, emporté par un cancer foudroyant, huit jours après mon anniversaire. Anniversaire qu'il avait manqué pour la première fois de ma vie (et la seule durant son vivant), allité sur son lit d'hopital. Ce jour restait parmi les plus douloureux de mon existence. De lui, j'avais finalement reçu en présent posthume une lettre rédigée le 20 juin, que je conservais jalousement, dans laquelle il me disait toute sa fierté d'être mon grand-père, qu'il ne s'était jamais cru méritant de recevoir un tel présent et qu'à côté de moi, sa Foi en Dieu ne signifiait que peu de choses.

J'avais tant de fois entendu cette histoire. Parfois, Esmé en versait même une larme. Bella m'extirpa de ma rêverie en m'embrassant délicatement.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A mon grand-père...

- Ah oui ?  
Bella vint se rallonger près de moi. Nous fimes un tendre câlin. Je décidais de cesser de me perturber avec cette histoire, pensant que Bella était désormais toute ma vie. A cette pensée, je la serrais davantage contre moi. En tout cas, ça avait marché et ma virilité s'était calmée. Malheureusement, le travail nous appelait et après un petit déjeuner rapide, nous nous promettions de nous retrouver à 12h30 à l'entreprise de ma mère.

Le reste de la semaine se passait globalement dans le même schéma : séparation à 7h30, retrouvailles à 12h15 et retour à la maison pour 19h45. Notre vie était réglée et nous avions désormais nos petites habitudes, faites de beaucoup de tendresse. J'étais prêt tout de même à quelques surprises pour elle comme une balade au clair de lune le long d'un canal, un bouquet de fleurs...

Le mercredi après-midi, je n'avais pas cours. Je n'étais pas allé déjeuner avec Bella, ayant quitté le Conservatoire à 11h, elle avait refusé que je revienne à midi. J'étais tout seul dans cet appart' soudain bien triste. Je m'étais préparé un sandwich rapide que je mangeais devant la télé. J'avais passé mon vieux jeans troué avec un tee-shirt et une chemise en coton. Bella n'était pas là, j'en profitais pour retrouver mes habitudes de vieux célibataire, à savoir chaussettes et pieds sur la table, boire directement le lait à la bouteille... Toutes ces choses que les mecs ne font pas, en théorie, avec leur petite copine sans se faire frapper sur les doigts ! Finalement, me faisant chier royalement et après avoir passé un quart d'heure au téléphone avec ma compagne, je raccrochais et grimpais jusqu'à chez Jasper. Je tambourinais à la porte, il arrivait quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Hé, Ed' ! Ca va mon vieux ?

- Ca boum, je suis venu voir si tu voulais faire un truc cet aprem, j'me fais chier comme un rat mort...

- J'ignorais que les rats morts se faisaient chier... Rentre !  
Je le suivis et m'asseyais dans un fauteuil.

- Je vais finir de m'habiller, tu permets !

- Oh merde ! Moi qui te préfère tout nu, t'es tellement sex comme ça !

Il s'approcha de moi, de façon langoureuse, entrant dans mon jeu.

- T'inquiète pas chéri, nos femmes sont absentes, on pourra s'amuser un peu... dit-il en me taquinant d'une voix très effeminée.

J'éclatais de rire. Il en fit de même et parti se fringuer. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, tout pomponné alors que je me servais un café.

- Ca te dit de faire un battle ?

- Oh ! Tu parles que ça me dit ! Il fila en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer sa guitare.

- Tu vois pas Alice, aujourd'hui ?  
- Elle a trois heures de cours de stylisme ! C'est dur, elle bosse, pas le choix, ses examens sont dans trois semaines ! Et après...

Il entama une danse façon Hukulele, mouvant ses hanches de façon hallucinante et dit :

- On se casse dans les îleeeeeeeees !

J'éclatais de rire. Ce voyage lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

Jasper ferma son appartement et nous grimpions chez moi. Je me glissais devant mon piano et entamais quelques notes, vites accompagné par Jazz et sa guitare acoustique. Rapidement, nous nous accordâmes dans une musique très douce qui aurait tout à fait pu être une berceuse pour enfant. Jasper éleva sa voix doucement et j'appréciais. Il chantait tout à fait juste (c'est heureux pour un musicien!) et avait une voix très agréable. On terminait une première session de trente minutes consacrée à ce thème calme dont j'écrivais les notes au fur et à mesure. Des partitions comme ça, Jazz et moi en avions des centaines ! Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'on se connaissait, et dix ans que l'on passait souvent nos après-midi de libres à composer. Jasper posa sa guitare sur le canapé.

- Pas mal... commenta-t-il

- J'te sers une bière ?

- Ouais j'veux bien ! T'as tout noté au niveau des enchainements ?

- Oui, mais il faut qu'on revoit l'introduction, ça fait trop " blablabla " (*****)

Jasper décapsulait sa boisson et but une gorgée.

- Elle sera parfaite quand on aura des momes qui pourront pas dormir !

Je faillis m'étouffer à cette répartie.

- Des momes ? Tu en veux ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ?!

- Sérieux ?

- Ben je sais qu'Alice en veut, déjà ! Et puis je me vois bien bercer un petit marmot le soir dans un fauteuil, les regarder courir dans la maison de campagne, manger des tartines, tirer sur la queue du chat...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Se poser sur la balancelle, non ?  
- Non... pas de balancelle !

Il se mit à rire avec moi.

- Tu vois, j'ignorais qu'Alice voulait des enfants !

- Elle me l'a dit un jour. Mais pas maintenant, rassure-toi ! Pour l'instant, c'est elle l'enfant ! Mais, l'idée ne me déplait pas d'en avoir avec elle !

J'étais vert. Vert et sur le cul. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Jasper et Alice pouponnant. Mais quelque chose me disait que la finalité de leur histoire serait une famille. Ils ne fonctionnaient plus l'un sans l'autre tout en étant un couple très libre. Ils ne se fixaient pas de rendez-vous trop précis, vivaient séparément, pouvaient passer deux ou trois jours sans se voir alors que moi, je dépérissais en perdant de vue Bella pendant trois heures !

- C'est ça la vie, mon Ed' ! On grandit, on vieillit, on veut des gosses. Et ce jour-là, tu sais que t'es foutu !

Je riais avec lui.

- Jazz' ?

- Ouais ?

Il buvait une gorgée.

- Comment t'as su qu'Alice serait la mère de tes gamins ?

- Le jour où je me suis rendu compte que même la dernière top-model suédoise blonde et plantureuse ne me faisait plus aucun effet !

- Allez, sérieux ?!

- Non mais je te jure ! Ca s'est passé à peu près comme ça ! Tu m'avais présenté Alice depuis deux mois je crois, je suis passé dans un kiosque pour m'acheter deux bouquins sur la musique, j'ai vu en couverture de ce magasine dont je tairais le nom mais que tu collectionnais dans tes chiottes il y a encore un mois, cette nana blonde nue magnifique et rien, aucun effet ! J'y ai même pas accordé plus d'attention qu'un petit regard ! Le soir, je dinais avec ta cousine. On a passé une super soirée. Je l'ai ramené chez elle. Je me suis couché, je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Et depuis, je ne vois plus qu'elle. Et je sais, depuis cette journée, que je veux Alice, jusqu'au bout !

Je mesurais vraiment l'impact de sa relation avec ma cousine.

- Après, c'est subjectif. T'as pas besoin de preuves. J'veux dire, tu peux très bien savoir que c'est la bonne personne par instinct, tu vois ?

- Je vois très bien, même !

Je me tournais discrètement vers la photo de Bella posée sur mon piano. Il me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Si tu veux mon avi, t'as pas trop de soucis à te faire pour tout ça !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bella t'a changé mon vieux ! Cherche pas midi à 14h. Elle est là, la future mère de tes gamins !

- Mais t'es barge ouais ?! Tu vas bien trop vite !

- Quoi, tu veux pas finir ta vie avec Bella ?

- Mais si ! T'es malade ou quoi ! Le jour où elle a mis le pied ici, fallait pas qu'elle espère en partir sans moi !

- Bah alors, après c'est l'ordre des choses, on se marie, on fait des enfants, on voit les p'tits enfants et on meurt !

- Charmant !

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Bon, on se remet à jouer ? J'en ai marre de cette discussion de gonzesses !

- T'as raison Raymond !

On se remit derrière nos instruments et composions tout au long de la journée. De temps à autre, tout en jouant, je posais mon regard sur la photo encadrée dont Bella m'avait fait cadeau.

_Et si c'était ça, ma finalité à moi ? Me marier, lui faire des enfants ? En étais-je capable ? Pourrai-je être un bon mari, un père aussi doué que le mien ? Aurai-je ce genre de conversations que nous avions avec Carlisle ? Irai-je toquer à la porte de mon fils quand il aura son premier chagrin d'amour, sa première bagarre et tout le reste ? _Je secouais la tête. Aucune de ces questions n'étaient à l'ordre du jour. J'avais l'impression de trop anticiper parfois. Bella était ma divinité. Mon bonheur. Mais elle avait vécu tant d'horreurs, de calvaires... Depuis que Charlie nous avait appris que sa mère souhaitait les revoir, Bella semblait plus anxieuse, sursautait à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Je devais m'appliquer à faire en sorte que cette épreuve se passe bien pour elle, être derrière elle et la soutenir en cas de pépins. Ca, c'était mon rôle ! Je n'étais pas là pour me poser des questions utopiques. Mais une chose était certaine, si un jour Bella et moi devions fonder une famille, j'en serai plus qu'heureux, ma vie serait accomplie, satisfaisante au plus haut point.

Le soir, quand Bella rentrait à l'appartement, éreintée, je la serrais contre moi légèrement plus fort que d'habitude. Elle me rendit cet élan d'amour et, après notre dîner en amoureux, elle nous octroya une pause-caresses. Elle ne craignait rien dans mes bras. Elle ne souhaita pas pourtant développer cet instant mais j'étais heureux ainsi. Pouvoir la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras même habillée, l'embrasser, la cajoler, lui sourire et la voir sourire, étaient des présents inestimables...

La fin de la semaine apporta son lot de bonheur : déjà, le week-end. Demain, aucun réveil ne viendrait m'emmerder. Ensuite, Bella avait finalement été engagé par ma mère et ma tante. Celles-ci avaient convenu que son aide était judicieuse. Bella avait vite appris et cela ravissait ma mère. Carmen objecta davantage mais finit par céder, devant l'insistance de ma mère et d'Alice. Cette dernière était passée chercher Bella vendredi et avait appuyé sa présence dans la société. Carmen, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à sa seule fille, accepta finalement. Cela avait mis un peu Bella mal à l'aise mais Esmé l'avait rassuré et lui avait juré qu'elle était avant tout prise pour ses qualités et son sens aigü de l'organisation et de l'efficacité. Enfin, jusqu'à lundi matin 6h, j'avais obtenu de Bella que nous nous sortirions pas, ne verrions personne. Uniquement elle et moi, tout le week-end.

Impatient, amoureux et un peu idiot je crois, je gravissais les marches de l'escalier, trois fleurs minables cueillies dans le Parc adjacent au Conversatoire, une bouteille de champagne et une tarte aux fraises dans les mains. Pour fêter tout ça !

***o**o**o***

**(*) Je manque cruellement d'originalité sur ce coup-là, mais j'avoue que la réplique du petit Robert dans le DVD de Twilight (film avec commentaires audio des acteurs!) était à mourir de rire. Enfin, à mourir de rire... Vu comment sa voix s'exprimait, on sentait que le musicien analysait tout. Mais encore une fois : cette version de Never Think ne fait pas : " **blablablaaaa...**" Bon après, on a le droit de pas être d'accord et puis c'est sa chanson, sa composition, il a le droit de la critiquer. Bon ok, je ferme ma bouche parce que je crois que tout le monde s'en fout :^D**


	21. Chapter 21 : Vendredi soir

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je sais que d'habitude je poste vers 18h. Mais je me suis retrouvée dans les embouteillages à la sortie de Conforama & après j'ai voulu profiter un peu de ma famille de Suisse qui repartait demain, alors bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

***o**o**o***

**Annick : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre 20 pour ma part. Un de mes préférés. Des développements, oui ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura. Qui sait, y en a p'tètre même maintenant =)**

**CarlieCullen : Mon Dieu, tu me flattes, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tout ça =) Il est certain que Carmen agit en fonction de l'avancée de sa société. Mais je le répète, ce n'est pas un personnage central de cette histoire et Dieu merci ! J'aime écrire cette histoire, je me sens à l'aise quand je tape et si je ne me forçais pas à arrêter mes chapitres à 10 pages du logiciel Abiword, j'aurai des trucs très longs et probablement très chiants ! Je ne dirai pas que tu es frustrée, je dirai peut-être impatiente mais moi aussi si ça peut te rassurer. Bella va comprendre petit à petit qu'Edward ne lui veut que du bien. Mais après une histoire comme la sienne, il est normal qu'elle souhaite avoir des " garanties " de la part de son compagnon. Quant à Bella éméchée... C'était marrant à écrire...Il ne faut surtout pas que tu arretes d'écrire ton histoire. Encore une fois, même si ça n'est que pour toi, c'est important de faire ce qu'on a envie. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour structer tes pensées, les organiser, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites, n'hésites pas ! Voilà le prochain chapitre. **

**laurie : Je trouvais pourtant mon intervention sur le "blablabla" du petit Robert totalement inutile lol. Mdrrrrrr tomber malade, je sais pas... Y choper une crampe, y a de fortes chances !**

**Marina : Je ne suis partie qu'une petite semaine, j'en ai bien profité mais inutile de patienter en matière d'écriture, je peux pas me passer de ça ! J'écris tout le temps et comme je suis noctambule, j'ai la nuit devant moi pour taper mes chapitres. J'ai un rythme d'un chapitre et demi par jour grosso merdo. Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ! A bientot**

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou. Au début j'estimais que le passage sur l'histoire de Carlisle était de trop mais j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que je me suis dit : tant pis, je le mets quand même. Si ça les soule, ils passeront plus vite XD Jasper est un homme extrêmement viril et leur amitié est comment dire... tellement masculine lol. Concernant Never Think (**mais quel débat**!), je comprends (**même si je ne suis pas d'accord**!) ce qu'il veut dire par " blablabla " (**en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il le dit la bouche pleine et en regardant le DVD la simple idée qu'il parle avec un carambar dans la bouche m'a filé une dale pas possible... Bon ça aussi, on s'en tape **!^^) & c'est vrai que c'est une chanson très lente, comme une discussion où t'as l'impression que sa voix va s'éteindre (**cela dit, je l'ai faite écouter au petit monstre que je garde et ça l'a rapidement endormi**!). C'est vrai que le petit Robert est très critique envers lui-même mais je crois qu'il complexe énormément de se voir en tête d'affiche, j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à regarder en face son travail... Pourtant, comme tu le soulignes, il est très bien les 3/4 du temps, et excellent les 1/4 du temps. J'arrête là ma psychanalyse à deux balles sur Robert Pattinson. Pauvre lapin. Je l'envie quand même pas... breeeeeff... Voilà le début du week-end entre nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que tu vas apprécier et que je t'ai pas gonflé avec tout ça :-) Faut pas me lancer sinon je m'arrête plus :^) Bisouus.**

**veronika : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage où Edward et Bella se déshabillent dans le précédent chapitre. Ca risque de paraitre vaniteux mais une fois relu, j'en ai été très satisfaite. Bien que je sais que j'aurai certainement pu faire quelque chose de mieux. Bella va doucement, mais sûrement vers un Edward prêt pour elle et qui la vénère plus que tout. Il est certes dans une situation difficile mais il sait combien c'est important pour Bella. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'elle lui offre un petit moment, il sait le savourer à sa juste valeur. **

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Le week-end nous appartenait. Je rentrais, les bras chargés, pour trouver ma Bella affalée dans le fauteuil vêtue d'une de mes chemise, tenant son exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ dans les mains, concentrée sur sa lecture.

- Hey...

- Oh, Edward !

Elle referma le volume et vint me débarrasser. Je l'embrassais. Elle prit un air sombre.

- T'as un problème, ma belle ?

- Edward...

Son air triste m'inquiétait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai reçu un appel au travail aujourd'hui, de mon père. Il veut...qu'on passe le week-end chez lui ! Il a quelque chose à nous annoncer...

Merde. Tous mes plans tombaient à l'eau.

- Ah...

- Je lui ai dit qu'on arrivait ce soir...

_Ce soir, déjà ?_ Putain, même pas le temps pour une petite session de câlins... La haine ! Un silence s'installa entre nous.

Elle finit par éclater de rire.

- J't'ai eu !

Un poids tomba de mon estomac. J'étais moqué mais je remarquais qu'elle avait su bien jouer la comédie pour une fois !

- AH HA ! Mais tu sais que t'es vraiment drôle, Swan ?

- Détends-toi, Cullen ! Je voulais juste voir ta tête ! Ca a marché, t'es devenu tout blanc !

- Pfff, n'importe quoi !

- T'as eu peur, hein ?  
Je soupirais.

- Oh oui, bouhou !

Elle riait.

- Je t'avais promis le week-end entier, je tiens ma parole. Et puis c'est pour toutes ces fois où tu te moques de moi, me chatouille, j'en passe et des meilleures...

Je passais mes bras sur sa taille et l'attirais contre moi tout en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- T'es diabolique !

Elle riait encore et se tourna vers la table où elle m'avait aidé à entreposer mes achats.

- C'est pour quoi tout ça ?  
- Pour fêter ma petite secrétaire !

Elle se mit à me sourire.

- Je suis heureuse que ça ait marché !

- Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle se réinstallait dans le canapé et je prenais place face à elle. Elle s'empara immédiatement de mes mains.

- Quel est le programme du week-end, Monsieur Débordant-de-bonnes-idées-Cullen ?

Je riais et pressais ses paumes.

- On ferme la porte à clés, on laisse la clé derrière parce qu'Alice en a un double. On ferme tous les volets, on décroche les téléphones et on se fait oublier !

Elle grimaça.

- Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Verouiller les portables... et s'il y a une urgence ?

Je soupirais et me rapprochais d'elle. C'était là un des soucis de Bella, elle était toujours inquiète. J'embrassais ses mains.

- Détends-toi, chérie. S'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave, on viendra toquer à la porte. Dis-toi que l'autre jour, pour un petit déjeuner, Jasper a failli défoncer la porte. Alors s'il se passe quelque chose d'urgent...

Elle ne se détendait pas.

- Pour ta famille, peut-être... Mais la mienne...

- Chérie... Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne coupera pas ton téléphone...

Elle m'enlaçait.

- Ecoute. Tu as raison, je dois me détendre.

- Alors, faisons un compromis, comme pour les courses !

- Je t'écoute !

- A midi, 16h, et 20h, on allumera brièvement nos portables pendant dix minutes, pour vérifier...

Elle hésita puis opina.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, aussi.

Le repas fut délicieux comme toujours. Nous l'avions pris dans le salon sur la petite table devant la télé, histoire de ne pas faire trop de chichis. Je ne regrettais pas la tarte aux fraises, elle était succulente. Bella et moi la terminions à même le carton d'emballages, nous offrant mutuellement quelques bouchées.

- Ouvre la bouche ! lui intimai-je doucement

- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Si tu refuses... je la mange !

Elle ouvrit en grand sa bouche, me faisant rire.

Je glissais la fourchette entre ses lèvres et admirais son visage dégustant le dessert.

- A toi !

Elle prit une petite part de tarte et me l'approchais du visage, je m'en emparai de manière véloce, tel un animal, ce qui la fit rire. Chacun son tour, je plaçais l'avant-dernière bouchée sur ma fourchette pour la lui faire goûter. A ce moment, elle eut le geste de vouloir attraper son verre de mousseux et dans son mouvement, la tarte tombait sur sa chemise. Elle se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bella, viens-tu te tâcher _ma_ chemise ? demandai-je, sérieux mais taquin

- Oups... répondit-elle, taquine elle aussi.

- Que vais-je devoir faire ?

Elle sembla réfléchir et un sourire illumina son visage.

- La laver ?

Elle éclata de rire devant mon air incrédule. Je me retins de ne pas rire et me surrélevait sur les genoux sur le canapé pour la dominer. Je lui adressais un regard que j'espérais intimidant. Elle se poussait de quelques milimètres contre l'accoudoir du sofa. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Veux-tu répéter tes derniers mots ?

Elle mordait sa lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir...laver ta chemise...

Je posais mes yeux sur le morceau de tarte et le prenais dans mes doigts. Elle m'interpella :

- Hé, c'était _mon_ gateau, ça !

Je restais calme et dominant.

- Oui, mais c'était _ma _chemise !

Je me penchais alors sur son corps et elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Je posais ma main au-dessus de son épaule pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et appuyais mon torse contre son buste, intercallant mes jambes des siennes. Dans ma main gauche, je portais le bout de tarte à ses lèvres. Elle riait toujours.

- Je ne suis pas un salaud, murmurai-je dans une voix assurée, je vais partager avec toi ce petit morceau de cette délicieuse tarte à la fraise.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour l'attraper mais je la retins.

- Nan, tututuuuut. Si tu le veux, tu vas devoir venir le chercher...

Je plaçais le dessert entre mes dents et posais ma seconde main au dessus de sa deuxième épaule. J'étais ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains s'étaient déplacées sur mes reins et sa tête se releva légèrement pour permettre à ses dents de venir croquer un bout de la tarte. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

Nous croquions chacun de notre côté et le morceau se fendit en deux petits, un petit bout de fraise tombant à la lisière de son cou. Bella riait encore. J'en fis de même. Elle avala sa part.

- Je crois que ta chemise est foutue...

- Vraiment ?

J'avalais mon petit morceau et plongeais mon visage doucement vers son cou. De ma langue, j'attirais le fruit dans ma bouche et en deux coups de dents, je l'expédiais au fond de mon ventre. A son ancien emplacement, je déposais un baiser. Les mains de Bella se crispèrent sur mes reins. Je remontais le long de sa jugulaire, déposant de petits bisous tout calmes. Elle soupira.

- Edward...

Je rejoignis ses lèvres qui m'appelaient et l'embrassais. Ses paumes frolèrent mon dos, causant mes frissons. Je parsemais son visage de mes baisers les plus tendres possible. Son souffle chaud contre moi, ses jambes qui se mouvaient doucement provoquèrent en moi mille réactions.

- Edward...

Je peinais à me sortir de mon état extatique. Je le fis malgré tout, parce que c'est elle qui me le demandait et que c'était à son rythme et rien d'autre.

- Oui, Bella ?

- Je...

- Oui, mon Amour ?

Elle appuya sur mon torse pour me relever, je lui obéis.

- Attends...

Elle se redressa à son tour et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me réembrasser. Je voulais essayer de voir quel était le problème mais elle m'en empêcha, passant sa langue contre mes lèvres. Rapidement, notre baiser atteignit des sommets d'émotion. J'avais les yeux clos mais je n'étais conscient que d'elle. Elle finit par rompre notre étreinte, je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux, je cherchais à quérir quelques infimes secondes à nouveau contre ses lèvres.

- Bella...

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser léger. Puis, elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Je posais ma main sur sa taille.

- Attends, où tu vas ?

- Je vais... je crois que... j'ai besoin d'un bon bain...

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un bain, pour... j'ai besoin de me détendre, Edward.

- Ah... Ben vas-y, alors...

- Merci...

Elle m'embrassa furtivement et quitta la pièce, direction la salle de bains. Je manquais de m'arracher les cheveux. L'eau se mit à couler. Je me levais et débarassais les couverts pour penser à autre chose. J'ouvrais la baie vitrée. _Se pouvait-il que mon initiative l'ait froissé ? _Après tout, lors de notre dernière soirée de câlins, elle n'avait pas voulu me redévoiler son corps, préférant être touchée sur ses vêtements... Je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms possibles et imaginables ! Evidemment, j'avais dû la pousser trop loin, ne réfléchissant pas à mes actes, elle avait dû prendre peur. Quel con, non mais quel con !!!!

Ce qui est fait, est fait malheureusement ! Je décidais de m'excuser dès sa sortie de l'eau auprès d'elle. Un maximum culpabilisé, je rentrais dans la chambre pour me mettre en pyjama. Je me changeai dans la chambre alors que je remarquais que la porte de la salle de bain n'était pas fermée. Non, j'irai m'excuser maintenant ! Je frappai quand même à la porte ouverte. Bella m'autorisait à entrer. Elle était dans son bain qui faisait une mousse impressionnante. Elle en avait partout. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire. Immédiatement, je lui présentais mes excuses, qu'elle accepta très vite. Elle me jurait pourtant ne pas être responsable de son attitude, sans s'attarder sur le sujet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer son corps nu sous l'eau et je sentis ma virilité se ressaisir à ces pensées. Je tentais de le dissimuler à Bella. Hésitant, je lui demandais si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'Emmett. Cette pensée l'attrista. Elle n'en avait pas eu. Je lui affirmais qu'il n'était pas seul et que Rosalie le seconderait du mieux possible. Un silence s'installa.

- Edward ?

- Oui Bella ?

Je fixai son regard tendre et aimant.

- J'ai besoin de toi...

Je la sentis triste et mélancolique. Je me baissais vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

- Je suis là, mon Amour !

- Tu ne voudrais pas...me rejoindre ?

- Mais je suis déjà...

Je voyais ses yeux et une chaleur intense s'empara de moi. J'étais scié qu'elle me demande _ça_... Mais j'appréciais la démarche ! Je retirais mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt. _Devais-je me mettre nu ?_ Je ne voulais pas la bousculer comme tout à l'heure, alors je conservais mon boxer et me glissais dans l'eau chaude. Notre baignoire était assez grande et je m'installais confortablement assis, près de ma compagne. J'avais rêvé souvent de l'y retrouver ici !

J'étais à peine adossé au rebord de la baignoire qu'elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Dieu, que je l'aimais ! Elle mettait un peu d'eau sur mes épaules. Sa main tremblottait sur mon torse et glissait sur mon ventre. Je me contractai, espérant qu'en entrant elle n'ait pas aperçu mon érection. Je crois, somme toute, que ça avait été raté ! Je pris conscience de son corps entièrement nu contre le mien. _Etais-je idiot ou quoi ? Je m'attendais à quoi ?_ _Qu'elle prenne son bain en combinaison de ski ? _

Bella se redressa en position assise et je me joignis au mouvement. J'observais sa poitrine moulée par la mousse et cela m'émoustillait davantage. Elle surprit mon regard sur ses formes.

- Alors, Cullen ! On essaye de profiter de la vue ?  
Sans prendre plus de gants, elle m'aspergeait d'eau mousseuse. J'étais surpris et poussai un petit cri. Je fis de même avec elle et nous jouions pendant quelques minutes comme ça. Au fond, nous n'étions que des gosses ! Quand j'arrêtai, elle riait encore et ses cheveux, comme les miens, étaient trempés. Je remarquais qu'ils collaient son corps à merveille. Une vraie sirène ! Elle se radossait au rebord de la baignoire tandis que je m'allongeai pour l'embrasser. Ma main vint se poser sur son ventre tandis que ses bras entourèrent ma nuque. Elle replia une de ses jambes, celle-ci effleurant ma cuisse. Mon érection semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Je la caressai doucement, essayant de me faire tendre dans mes gestes.

Je passai mes doigts sur sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons. Elle gémissait. Elle rompit notre baiser et j'imprimai ses yeux chocolat dans ma mémoire. Je caressai son visage tandis que ma langue léchait ses lèvres. Elle m'autorisa encore à accéder à la sienne. Je glissai ma main sur son flanc droit et remontai sur sa cuisse. Elle soupira.

- Edward...

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh, oui...

Je continuai ma caresse tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon dos. J'en frissonnai. Je glissai ma main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, m'arrêtant avant de toucher son intimité. J'ignorai si elle était prête à ça. Elle passait ses mains sur mon ventre et imprima un chemin qui partait de mon nombril jusqu'à mes épaules, mes omoplates, mon dos et ainsi de suite. C'était très agréable d'être effleuré du bout de ses ongles. Ces caresses étaient divines tout en restant très romantiques. J'aimai l'idée qu'elle se sente respectée. Nos bouches se caressaient elles aussi. Je constatais que la mousse avait commencé à disparaitre. Je m'attardais sur sa poitrine parfaite qui épousait ma main de manière idéale. Bella gémissait à nouveau.

- Edward...

- Oui, mon Amour ?

- Veux-tu...s'il te plaît, me...faire découvrir...d'autres caresses ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, tout en rougissant.

J'embrassai son cou.

- Tout ce que tu veux... Qu'aimerais-tu ?

Elle s'empara de ma main sur sa poitrine et la fit glisser sur son corps jusque au-dessus de son intimité. Elle soutint mon regard, rougissante à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas...si... ce que ça fait...je voudrais sentir...tes doigts sur ...

Je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un malaise tellement son coeur battait si fort !

- Je...j'ignore si je tiendrai...la sensation...

- Bella, il est hors de question que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu as peur...

- Je n'ai pas peur...si c'est toi...je... voudrais-tu me le faire...découvrir ?

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas la repousser. Mais j'avais peur de lui faire du mal.

- Arrête-moi si cela te déplait !

- C'est juré...

Je reprenais ses lèvres. Mon Dieu que son coeur battait vite ! Je le sentais pulser contre ma bouche. Doucement, avec une infinie lenteur, je glissais mes doigts dans sa toison. J'étais moi-même très excité par la situation, mon coeur battait la chamade. Je posais ma main sur son intimité sans bouger, le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entrepris de la caresser sans approfondir le mouvement, juste de manière platonique. Elle se mit à gémir longuement.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Oui...sa réponse ne fut qu'un souffle.

Enhardi, je précisai plus fort ma caresse et elle commençait à se tortiller. Puis délicatement, je glissais un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle cria, prise par surprise. Je retirai immédiatement mon doigt et me confondai en excuse. Elle reprit ma main et la remit sur son sexe.

- Non, j'ai juste été...surprise...

Je cherchai le mensonge dans ses paroles.

- Edward, s'il te plait...

Je cédai une nouvelle fois et recommençai l'effleurement. Je m'appliquai à vénérer cette partie si personnelle de son corps qu'elle m'autorisait à toucher. Elle se mit à gémir. J'avançai un peu ma progression mais avant d'effleurer son clitoris, je pris soin de la rassurer.

- C'est moi, Bella. C'est Edward.

Elle acquiessa et je savais que ce petit bout de phrase lui faisait oublier temporairement son viol. Je frolai presque imperceptiblement sa terminaison nerveuse. Elle se cambra sous moi. Divine. Je refis le même schéma plusieurs fois de suite.

- C'est si...bon... soufflait-elle.

- C'est très agréable pour moi, également...

J'embrassai sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward...

Je la sentais complètement conquise par la situation et j'étais heureux d'être celui qui la lui faisait vivre. Elle vivait sous ma main.

- Edward, je veux...

- Oui, bébé ?

- Comment...Comment te... faire prendre...du plaisir ?

J'arrêtai mes mouvements.

- Bella... bébé...seule toi compte, ici !

- Je veux...te remercier...La situation doit être...dure pour toi...

- Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu veux ?

- S'il te plait...j'en ai besoin...

Elle était rouge, très rouge. La température de l'eau baissait alors je rouvrais le robinet pour nous réchauffer et je le refermais une minute ou deux après. Je me repositionai près d'elle. Elle caressa mon torse tendrement, déposant quelques baisers dans mon cou et sur le haut de mon buste. Sa main glissait près de mon nombril. Sous mon boxer, mon sexe s'impatientait. Je voulais réprimer cette envie. La main de Bella se dirigeait dangeureusement vers ma virilité. Je la sentais trembler. Je craignais que ma réaction ne l'ait déçue. Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne et l'accompagnai dans ce voyage. Sans être olympien, je savais que mon sexe était au-dessus de la moyenne. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en effraie. Nos deux mains étaient posées l'une sur l'autre. Bella baissait les yeux. Elle n'avait pas repris sa couleur de peau blanche. Elle mordait sa lèvre.

Sentir sa main sur moi fut un véritable bonheur ! Déjà, parce que je pensais qu'elle ne me demanderait pas cette chose avant longtemps, ensuite parce que je me languissais de l'attente justement... Son expression était confuse.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Elle acquiessa de la tête, sans me regarder. Je passais un doigt sous son menton.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est juste...impressionnant...

Elle me souriait et j'en fis de même. Elle commença à mouvoir légèrement sa main, entrainant la mienne et je crus perdre l'esprit. La situation était terriblement érotique. Je l'accompagnais dans ses gestes, en silence, lui inculquant des mouvements délicieux. Je réprimais difficilement une perte de controle.

- Tu prends toujours tes bains en caleçon ? me demanda-t-elle, malicieuse

- Je crois que je n'aurai plus à le faire, lançai-je entre deux soupirs.

Je voulais la combler. Je laissais sa main s'occuper de moi et ramenai la mienne sur elle, sans cesser d'embrasser son visage. Je caressais ses lèvres intimes et sa petite protubérance de chair sensible. J'y effectuais de tendres cercles tandis que sa main se faisait plus pressante autour de mon pénis. Elle semblait prendre une très très très légère assurance. Je trouvais le tableau très érotique et je n'avais jamais autant apprécié de distiller des caresses délicates sans penser à baiser. Baiser. Je n'avais jamais connu l'extase avec une femme que j'aimais réellement. Là, j'aimais Bella plus que tout et ces quelques caresses étaient tout simplement divines. J'étais plus que comblé et je désirai qu'elle le soit. Elle se mit à soupirer doucement, gémir et parfois même, elle murmurait mon prénom dans un souffle. Son plaisir l'envahit alors après quelques minutes. La jouissance la fit inopinément resserrer sa main sur mon membre au bord de l'explosion et la voir ainsi tremblante et gémissante provoquait involontairement mon orgasme et mon éjaculation. Je me sentais un peu gené de la situation. Mais la sensation avait été inouie. J'hallucinais. Elle m'avait touché à travers mon boxer et j'avais eu un orgasme... J'étais définitivement atteint, ma parole !

Je recherchais de l'air, respirant avidemment. Je me concentrais sur ma partenaire. Bella avait les yeux fermés, elle-même très haletante. Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux sur moi et je l'embrassai longuement.

- C'était si bon... murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas mais reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Je craignais cependant de l'avoir effrayé avec mon orgasme.

- Je...Bella...pardon de...Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas pu maitriser mon...

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne suis pas trop maladroite ?

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi.

- Oh, grand dieu, non !

Elle riait avec moi et blotissait son corps contre le mien, cachant son visage et ses rougeurs dans mon cou.

Nous avions fini par sortir rapidement du bain, à regrets. Je lui laissais le temps de retrouver ses affaires et elle me rejoignit alors que j'étais au piano, composant un nouveau morceau à sa gloire, tout inspiré de notre récente petite aventure. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le petit banc et déposais sa tête sur mon épaule.

- C'est magnifique, c'est de toi ?

J'acquiessai et me penchai vers elle.

- Tu m'as inspiré...

- Encore ?! Suis-je donc ta muse ?

Je déposais les dernières notes et embrassais sa machoire.

- Ma muse ? Non, tu es bien mieux que ça !

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle attrapait mon visage à deux mains, ma langue vint caresser la sienne. Mes mains retrouvèrent ses hanches que je massais doucement. Elle se détacha de mon emprise quelques secondes, à bout de souffle.

- Edward, je...

- Oui, mon Amour ?

- Ce qu'on a vécu tout à l'heure...

Elle se mit à rougir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était gênée, fixait un point sur le plancher. Elle ferma ses yeux.

- Le regrettes-tu ? demandai-je, peu sûr de moi.

Elle soupira et vint poser son visage dans le creu de ma clavicule.

- Non, je ne regrette absolument pas !

Sa voix était assez faible.

- Bella ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a froissé, tu dois m'en parler !

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, me serrant très fort.

- Edward, ça a été le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie.

Elle releva son regard vers moi pour m'assurer qu'elle avait vraiment aimé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, nous évoquions ensemble la sexualité sans qu'elle ne fuit mon regard. J'admirais son courage. Je lui adressais un grand sourire.

- Ca a été vraiment fabuleux pour moi aussi, tu sais ?

- Je te crois...

Sans explication rationnelle, nous resserions notre étreinte et nous mimes à rire comme deux enfants venant de faire une bêtise, trop heureux d'avoir échappés à la punition de leurs parents...

Je me levais de mon banc et m'approchais de la bouteille ouverte que j'avais ramené tout à l'heure. Je nous versais deux verres et lui en approchait un. Elle s'en empara et se mit debout face à moi.

- A toi, ma Bella, qui a su me rendre heureux et amoureux et comblé, bien au-delà de tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer.

Nous trinquâmes et prenions une gorgée. A son tour, elle leva son verre :

- A toi, mon Edward, pour qui j'abandonnerai toutes mes souffrances, pour renaître dans tes bras.

Nous trinquâmes encore et peu à peu, nos verres se vidaient. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée enlacés sur le canapé, là où tout avait commencé, aussi bien notre histoire que notre dernière expérience physique, regardant un film à la télé. Bella, positionnée entre mes jambes et recouverte par le plaid du dossier, finit par s'endormir. Ses bras tenaient fermement les miens et je sombrais moi aussi, peu de temps après elle, heureux et apaisé.

Au petit matin, les rayons de soleil me réveillèrent, ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur émanant de la cuisine. Je m'étirais, dans une position précaire. Mon dos me faisait affreusement souffrir. Dormir sur le canapé, on aura connu mieux. Je remarquais le plaid posé sur moi. Je tournais ma tête en un geste lent pour faire craquer mes os et surtout me dénouer la nuque. Mais je sentis bientôt deux mains douces et fines se poser délicatement à la base de mon cou et effectuer de tendres petites pressions. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du contact.

Bella déposa ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire.

- Bonjour, bel inconnu squattant le canapé !

- Bonjour, mon Amour ! lançai-je, la voix pateuse tout engourdi.

J'aurai bien voulu me retourner pour l'embrasser mais une douleur lancinante me parcourait le cou.

- On aurait dû aller au lit, hier soir... ajoutait Bella tout en continuant de me masser.

- Faut vraiment que je pense à changer ce canapé, il est vraiment pas confortable, ralai-je.

Elle se mit à rire, douce musique à mes oreilles.

- Ne pourras-tu donc jamais arrêter de râler dès le matin ?

- Je _hais _les matins ! grognai-je, retenant un gémissement de douleur alors que Bella venait d'appuyer sur un noeud de nerfs.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais que les matinées peuvent être agréables...

Sa voix était si envoutante que je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

- Agréables, comment ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, stoppa son massage puis vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé pour m'embrasser. Tout d'abord hésitante, elle finit pourtant par donner un ton plus fougueux à notre baiser. J'ai cru devoir m'enflammer de l'intérieur tant sa langue était douce contre la mienne et sa salive un doux nectar.

Nous étions entrain de nous oublier l'un l'autre. Bella agrippait mes cheveux avec force tandis que je massais son dos et ses reins amoureusement dans notre baiser. Elle s'était rallongée sur moi. Je notais qu'elle ne se formalisait plus de sentir mon désir à travers mes habits. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Une sale odeur nous interrompit malheureusement. Bella relevait la tête et je reniflais.

- Ca sent le crâmé !

- Merde ! Le bacon !

Bella se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller constater que son petit déjeuner était foutu. En me relevant, mon dos me fit souffrir atrocement._ Etais-je déjà si vieux au point de ne plus supporter une nuit hors de mon lit ?_

Bella me rejoignit, l'air triste.

- Mon pauvre Amour, c'est vraiment pas ta journée ! T'as mal au dos et je crame ton petit-dejeuner...

Je relevais son visage vers le mien.

- Peut-être, mais tu es là, alors c'est pas totalement râté !

Elle se détendit et m'embrassa furtivement. Je me levais.

- Mon père m'a donné des cachets contre le mal de dos. Je vais les prendre et aller m'allonger.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Carlisle qu'il vienne te voir ?

- J'irai le voir lundi si ça n'est pas passé !

- Va prendre ton cachet et t'allonger. Je vais essayer de récupérer ton petit-dej' et après je viendrai te masser...

La proposition me tentait diablement.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, extirpa la boite de médicaments qui se trouvait sous une autre boite, elle-même sous une autre... La pharmacie entière menaça de s'écrouler mais je refermais la porte à temps. L'ordre et moi, ça avait toujours fait deux ! Je retournais à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et avaler le petit comprimé.

- Tu as pris ton médicament ? demanda Bella, bienveillante affairée autour de toasts.

- Oui, mais si j'étais toi, je n'ouvrirais pas la pharma dans la salle de bains avant... au moins deux siècles !

- T'as encore foutu le bordel dedans ?  
- Moi ?! Alors là... Oui !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

- Va t'allonger avant que je te retasse les vertèbres avec la louche !

Je riais en rejoignant la chambre. Je m'allongeais de tout mon long. J'étais bien mieux comme ça ! J'attendais impatiemment le retour de ma Bella près de moi, cette même Bella qui m'avait promis un petit massage...


	22. Chapter 22 : Samedi matin

**Coucou everyone ! Comme je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux avec le chapitre 21 et sa publication lundi soir (y avait du monde à la maison, la famille de Suisse que je vois pas souvent, c'était leur dernière soirée parmi nous alors j'ai voulu en profiter on a un peu bu, breeeeef... désolée du retard). Du coup j'ai publié sans pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes. J'en suis navrée, je me rattrape ici ! Et encore du coup, je publie plus tôt qu'annoncé. Primo, parce que vous m'avez gâté de nombreuses reviews :) et en suite parce que demain, c'est virée chez ma Tante avec mon cousin soldat en permission donc je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer à temps pour publier. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**BON ALORS, LA JE PERDS MON SELF CONTROLE MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE AUX REVIEWEUSES AVEC COMPTE BECAUSE MON ORDI, TRANQUILLEMENT, IL ME SORT : **_**REVIEW REPLY DENIED **_**! MES FESSES OUAIS ! DONC JE SUIS EXTREMEMENT DESOLEE, JE NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE A TOUT LE MONDE SUR CE CHAPITRE, EXCUSEZ MOI, PARDON, MEA CULPA TROIS FOIS !!!!!!!! Je vous remercie simplement toutes de vos gentilles reviews, j'ai été touché de vous voir toutes sur ce chapitre 21, merci infiniment, je vous aime ! Sans vous, cette fic n'aurait pas avancée... Merci à : , Galswinthe, Elo Cullen, Lolie-Lili, emy299 (**Edward peut te donner l'impression de râler tout le temps, mais ça c'est un truc typique de ma personnalité et je voulais le lui donner... ^^**), Dawn266, sophiebelier, Melielola, Joeymalia, samy940 (**Ce qu'a vécu Bella est terrible... Extrêmement traumatisant. Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle connait depuis peu. Elle a perdu toute confiance en elle et dans ces situations, il y a des tas de femmes qui ne tombent pas sur un Edward leur laissant du temps ! Mais rassure-toi, la délivrance se rapproche doucement pour eux ! Bisous**), Magda88, Elisect32 (**J'te confirme, Edward est tellement fou amoureux de sa Bella, ça en devient insupportable lol**), liliputienne31, fanany, ANGIEFOLIO (**Effectivement, les choses avancent bien pour elle. C'est vrai qu'il faut une sacrée dose de courage et de force de caractère pour dépasser ce genre d'horreurs**!), annecullen (**mdrrr.... Vantard en plus ce garçon ! Monté comme... un bourricot :^D ?? Oups, désolée Edward... :$ En tout cas, j'aime ton pétage de plomb, j'ai vraiment ri **!), NiniWeasley, laurie, aliecullen4ever, Alice-57, chris.**

***o**o**o***

**Mes revieweuses sans compte :**

**Annick : Je vais essayer de continuer sans te décevoir =) Merci pour tes compliments ;)**

**Brise : Coucou ! Tu sais que c'est ma hantise de rater un chapitre lol La séance entre eux après leur soirée au restaurant m'a également troublé, même en écrivant. J'essaie d'être au plus juste avec leur relation et en ayant terminé ce passage, j'me suis arrêtée en me disant : Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent de faire, là ?! L'écriture de ce moment a été incroyable pour moi, jamais les mots ne se sont alignés si bien les uns derrière les autres... Quant à Grand-Père Cullen, je suis ravie de voir l'écho positif que j'en reçois de mes lectrices. Au début, c'était un petit truc pour moi que je pensais même enlever au final mais je me suis dit que je devais me faire plaisir sur ma FF et dommage si ça ne plaisait pas. Et je vois que ça t'a touché ainsi que les autres... Merci ! Quant à Jasper, je veux qu'il ait un bon rôle dans ma fiction, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour ce personnage, c'est incroyable. Je voulais exprimer au mieux leur amitié qu'ils ont, une vraie amitié de mec, toute simple, faite de choses basiques comme faire de la musique et boire des bières en parlant de leurs inquiétudes communes. Je suis vraiment touchée de ton témoignage adorable, merci ! Quant au début du week-end, c'est vrai que c'est chaud le chameau. Merci pour tous tes encouragements, à très bientot ! Bisous.**

**ella : C'est vrai, Bella commence à se laisser aller doucement avec Edward... Merci !**

**Marina : Je me suis effectivement connectée sur skyrock, j'ai vu tes commentaires mais j'y passais en coup de vent alors je n'ai pas pu te répondre sur ton blog mais sache que j'ai vraiment apprécié tes petits messages, merci beaucoup ! Je n'écris pas de one-shot en ce moment, parce que déjà cette FF et l'histoire parralèle que je tape en ce moment me prennent du temps et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées de One-Shot actuellement. Mais merci pour ton passage ! Bella se laisse aller tranquillement dans ses bras. Elle a vite compris qu'Edward ne lui veut que du bien. Elle est en confiance avec lui... C'est fou, je crois que la nuit inspire beaucoup de gens, en fait :) Bisous. **

**Morgane : C'était un petit moment de calme au chapitre 20, je le voulais, histoire d'intensifier leur connection ! Je trouvais nécessaire de mettre ce passage entre Jasper et Edward, toujours au chapitre 20, ça montre 1/ leur amitié forte et indestructible, 2/ comment ils vivent respectivement leur relation amoureuse chacun de leur côté, 3/ ça leur permet subtilement de se chiper quelques conseils XD. A très bientot et merci de ton passage. **

**twilighteuse27 : Mdr j'suis désolée si je t'ai causé quelques soucis pour t'endormir :-) Imagine-toi qu'après avoir tapé ces trucs, toute la nuit j'ai revé de tarte à la fraise géante, d'Edward Cullen se transformant en Robert Pattinson qui se noyait dans la crème de la tarte mdrrr... bon enfin j'te passe les détails on s'en fiche un peu lol. Bella se sent bien avec Edward, je crois que ça se ressent de plus en plus. En fait, la blague de Bella au début n'existait pas, mais c'est en lisant le scepticisme dans vos reviews " **Je sens qu'Edward va rentrer et va apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle de la bouche de Bella** " que j'ai eu envie de faire ma canaille lol. C'est con je sais, mais j'ai beau avoir 20 ans, j'aime bien m'amuser :^) Edward, ça lui a moins plu à lui XD Le massage (**à la louche **?!) dans ce chapitre ;) A+, bises à l'oeil !**

**veronika : Edward n'a pas que des qualités, il est bordélique, moqueur, têtu, un brin manipulateur (**un brin seulement, et pas avec Bella **^^), il aime bien boire de temps en temps, en fait, c'est un homme et ça fait tout son charme :^) Je suis très heureuse de la façon dont tu parles de mes écrits, j'ai toujours une grande angoisse quand je me retrouve dans une situation de Lemon car j'ai peur de le rater totalement, de mal décrire la façon dont ils se touchent, de mal interpréter leurs sensations et/ou de ne pas faire ressentir ce qu'ils vivent... Une grande angoissée d'la vie, moi j'te le dis :^) Quant à Bella, elle sait désormais qu'elle peut se laisser aller dans les bras de son compagnon. **

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

J'avais pu récupérer le petit-déjeuner. C'est fou comme Edward me perturbait et tout taquin qu'il était, je crois que ça l'amusait au fond. Sauf que là, c'était sur son repas que c'était tombé et on ne plaisante pas avec les repas d'Edward ! J'étais entrain de préparer notre plateau tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier dans la salle de bains. Ca avait été incontestablement...magique ! Je n'avais jamais pu imaginer que de telles sensations puissent exister. Edward était un être tellement doux et prévenant... Je me surpris à en vouloir encore. Je voulais ressentir sa chaleur, la chaleur de son corps, ses doigts et ses baisers sur ma peau, mais je voulais aussi le revoir s'abandonner et laisser le plaisir le submerger. Qu'il avait été beau en cet instant, succombant à une sensation inouïe, ses yeux clos, laissant échapper quelques délicieux gémissements et soupirs. Une chaleur envahissait mon bas-ventre. Je me reconnaissais à peine.

Le " ting " du grille-pain retentit, m'extirpant de ma rêverie. J'attrapais les deux derniers toats et les posais sur la pile du plateau. Tout était ok, j'amenais notre repas matinal dans la chambre. Edward m'attendait, souriant, allongé. Son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant ravivait en moi pleins de souvenirs...

- Super ! De la bouffe !

- Mais t'es pire que mon frère ! C'est pas croyable !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis un homme actif, j'ai besoin d'énergie !

- De suite les grandes phrases !  
Je mordais dans le toast tandis qu'il buvait son café.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ce matin en préparant ton petit-déjeuner, je réfléchissais à...

- En faisant _cramer _mon petit-déjeuner, tu veux dire...

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule.

- T'arrêtes avec ça ?

- Ben quoi ?

Je laissais échapper un petit sifflement. Il riait, malicieux, en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Bon, à quoi tu pensais ?

- A dire vrai, ce qu'ont fait Emmett et Rosalie m'ont donné une idée...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Partir comme ça, à Las Vegas.

Il écarquilla les yeux et stoppa sa bouchée, incrédule.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se marier ?

J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête déconfite.

- Mais non, imbécile heureux ! Non, mais j'aimerais qu'on parte, un week-end... Si tu veux bien sûr !

- Ah ouais, pourquoi pas... Tu voudrais aller où ?

- Je sais pas, tu connais des coins sympas ?

- Le Canada est sympa... En avion, on y est rapidement.

J'acquiessai. J'avais envie de voir de nouveaux paysages. Edward et moi terminions notre petit-déjeuner et je rapportais le plateau dans la cuisine. Je m'emparai de la louche, d'humeur malicieuse et revenais dans la chambre.

Une nouvelle fois, il écarquilla les yeux et retint sa respiration.

- C'est pour quoi faire ?

- Te retasser les vertèbres...

- Oh, putain...

J'éclatais de rire et me rapprochais du lit où Edward était appuyé contre des oreillers. J'agitais devant lui l'instrument de cuisine et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je commence par où ? Le dos ou la nuque ?  
Je lui embrassais le lobe de son oreille et il m'attrapa par la taille brusquement, me faisant lâcher la louche et m'entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Il me roula sur le dos pour me surplomber de côté. Je remarquais son visage grimaçant.

- T'es trop vieux, mon héros !

J'avais posé mes mains à plat sur son torse légèrement musclé.

- Trop vieux ? Tu vas voir...

Il commença à embrasser mon cou doucement puis remontais vers ma mâchoire. Il refit le même chemin plusieurs fois et mon coeur battait une chamade désordonnée.

- On fait moins la maline, hein ? demanda-t-il, triomphant

- Je...me rends...

Il m'embrassa alors à pleine bouche et reposa sa tête sous mon cou, calé contre ma poitrine. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et profitais de ce contact pour lui embrasser le front. Je soupirais de contentement et l'entendis en faire de même.

- Ce que j'aime être dans tes bras...murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Un jour, j'achèterai une bouteille à tes parents pour les remercier de s'être sautés dessus !

Il éclata de rire contre ma poitrine. Ce geste eut des répercutions assez phénoménales en moi. Mais je me retenais de lui en faire part. Bien que j'aurai adoré qu'il me touche encore et encore, je le gardais pour moi, espérant que ce week-end serait propices à certaines découvertes...

Je n'étais pas encore prête pour le grand saut. Mais après avoir connu la situation dans la salle de bains, j'étais avide de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Je prenais une certaine confiance en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence même. J'étais toute disposée à recevoir ses baisers et à le revoir s'abandonner. Il interrompit mes méditations.

- Chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te commander ni exiger de toi quoi que ce soit, mais pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour mon dos ?

Son dos... Bon sang, oui ! Je me relevais prestement sur le matelas.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Pardon ! Oui, je vais te masser, attends...

- Merci !

Il avait l'air de réellement souffrir. Au bout de bientôt un mois de vie commune, j'avais appris à distinguer l'Edward comédien et taquin de l'Edward sincère. Et là, il semblait évident que son mal de dos n'était pas une comédie. Je l'aidais à retirer son tee-shirt, essayant de bloquer mon esprit sur la séance de déshabillage que nous avions eu lundi dernier. Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans le coussin, ses bras dessous ce dernier. Je m'asseyais sur ses fesses et commençais à masser doucement son dos. Il retint un nouveau sifflement.

- Les cachets ne t'ont rien fait ?

- Pas encore...

Je passais mes mains le long de sa colone vertébrale, suivant ses indications pour le détendre là où il avait mal. Je m'occupais également de sa nuque et je ne m'en lassais pas. J'aurai pu lui faire ça tout le week-end tant sa peau était douce. Edward s'était tut depuis quelques minutes. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas parce que de temps à autre, j'observais un sourire illuminer son visage...

Au quatrième sourire, je décidais de l'interroger :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- J'étais entrain de me dire que je prenais des habitudes de vieux... A 22 ans, c'est triste !

- Quelles habitudes ?

- Trainer au lit, devenir casanier, me faire masser par ma petite femme... Ce dont des trucs que mes parents commencent à peine à découvrir et moi, je m'empate !

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Insinuerais-tu que je te file un coup de vieux ?

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue rapidement.

- Ma Bella... Je veux bien avoir de suite 70 ans si tu continues de rester près de moi pour le restant de mes jours...

J'interrompis toute caresse sur son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va, bébé ?

Je ne pouvais lui répondre. Ce qu'il venait de me dire... Je compris en un instant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais que j'étais complètement passionnée par cet homme. Il était ma vie, il était mon âme. Il ne faisait pas qu'essuyer mes larmes, il faisait naître mes rires. Il ne vivait pas avec la Bella morne et triste, il en avait façonné une autre heureuse et joyeuse. Il ne me guérissait pas de mon passé, il avait brûlé ce livre trop lourd pour en écrire un neuf. _Qu'était-il, sinon l'être le plus puissant de toute ma vie ?_

- Chérie ?

Je reprenais contenance. Il avait redressé la tête et le haut de son buste pour essayer de me voir sans se faire trop mal. Je m'affalais contre son dos, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque et calant mon nez à la base de ses cheveux dans son cou.

- Edward... Mon Edward !  
Un petit rire le secoua.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Edward, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ma douce... mais pourrais-tu, _s'il te plait_, et je dis bien _s'il te plait_, me laisser me retourner pour pouvoir te le prouver ?

Je me relevais de lui et m'installais sur le lit. Il m'attira de nouveau complètement sur lui. Je m'installais à califourchon au niveau de ses cuisses et il m'incita à m'allonger sur son torse. A peine blottie dans son étreinte, il s'empara de mes lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement. Il tenait fermement mon visage contre le sien, ses doigts caressant mes joues. Allez savoir pourquoi, cet élan de tendresse me fit pleurer. Je repensais à notre soirée et à cette émotion qui m'avait submergé, m'innondant de toute part... Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses doigts. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se sépara de ma bouche et murmura :

- Des larmes de joie ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire de mal là...

J'acquiessai et reposais ma tête contre son cou.

- Edward, tu ne peux pas imaginer le bien que tu me fais. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un, de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'être importante pour une personne autre que les membres de ma famille. J'ai été trop couvé, pas assez indépendante alors que j'aurai eu besoin de coups de pied au cul pour me reprendre. Tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais que l'on me fasse. Tu m'as montré que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et quand tu me dis que tu veux que je reste près de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est... Putain, Edward ! C'est la plus merveilleuse des déclarations ! Un jour, bientôt, je t'offrirai ce que tu attends de moi...

Il m'interrompit.

- Je n'attends rien de toi, Bella. Tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit !

- Je veux partager ce bonheur ultime avec toi... Le vivre entièrement, pleinement dans tes bras.

Edward resserra sa prise sur moi.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire aussi que tu veux bien rester avec moi, même lorsque je serai chauve, bedonnant et édenté ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui aussi.

- T'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance mais oui, c'était l'idée...

Il me fit basculer sous lui et planta son regard pénétrant et intense dans mes yeux. Nous nous fixions, toujours enlacés étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Il plongea finalement sa bouche vers la mienne et sa langue franchit tout rempart pour venir toucher et vénérer la mienne. Le baiser fut intense, l'électricité entre nous brûlante. Il caressait mon dos et sa main glissa jusqu'à mes reins puis, doucement, sur mes fesses. La nouvelle promiscuité entre nous me grisait, je gémissais contre ses lèvres, mes mains se baladant désormais sur son dos nu. Il quitta ma bouche pour embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes clavicules. Parfois, sa langue humide venait ajouter aux sensations déjà présentes, du piment.

- Hum, Edward...  
Il releva sa tête, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, un splendide sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ca, je sais que tu aimes...

Il descendit plus bas, par-dessus mon tee-shirt et sa bouche frôla la naissance de ma poitrine, où il déposa un nouveau baiser.

- Ca, tu aimes aussi !  
Il avait raison, ce con ! Je commençais déjà à haleter. Il dirigea ses lèvres vers mon sein gauche et le couvrit d'attentions. Mes mains étaient positionnées dans sa chevelure et mes doigts se crispaient. Il passa à mon autre sein et reproduisit le même schéma.

- Ca, ça te plait aussi...  
Je remarquais que sa voix devenait suave. Il revint vers le centre et descendit encore un peu. Sa bouche s'attarda sur la partie au-dessus de mon nombril.

- Ceci dit, je préfère le gout de ta peau à celui de ton pyjama...

Il riait et j'en fis de même. Je me redressais et retirais mon haut, pleine d'audace.

- Satisfait ?

- Humm... Oui !

Il repartit à l'exploration de mon corps. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de mon ventre tant et si bien que je crus devenir une torche humaine. Lorsque ses lèvres, hésitantes, frôlaient ma peau sous mon nombril, je sursautais. Il remonta sa tête vers la mienne.

- Pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai juste été...surprise...

Je remarquais qu'il respirait un peu bruyamment. Ses doigts glissaient sur les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge noir.

- Cela veut-il dire que je peux...reprendre ?  
- Quand tu veux...

Il fit glisser ma bretelle et embrassa mon épaule. Pareil de l'autre côté. Il dégrafa finalement le bout de dentelle et me le retirais. Une fois de plus, j'étais à demie-nue devant lui. Plus les occasions se produisaient, plus j'étais à l'aise. Il couvrit alors ma poitrine d'attention, emprisonnant chacun de mes tétons dressés dans sa bouche pour les embrasser et y passer sa langue. Je soupirais. Il en fit de même.

- Bella, tu me donnes tant...

Je profitais encore de la sensation de sa bouche me procurant un tel désir avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur le dos et à m'installer sur lui. De ma position, je sentais très bien son envie physique pour moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser longuement avant d'aller titiller son lobe d'oreille. Je profitais de chacun de mes mouvements contre sa peau douce. Je descendais lentement sur son buste, couvrant d'affection sa poitrine. Il gémissait, ses mains sur mon dos.

- Bella...

Je continuais ma torture jusqu'à son nombril. A cet instant, cela devenait difficile de poursuivre ma découverte pour moi alors, serrant les dents, je remontais vers sa bouche, traçant une ligne droite et imaginaire avec ma langue, de son nombril à sa gorge. Involontairement, nous avions tout deux commencé à mouvoir nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur mes hanches, douces caresses. Je me penchais pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il s'empara de mon visage entre ses mains pour murmurer :

- Tu étais si belle hier soir, Bella dans ton plaisir... Si belle... Je ne veux plus être privé de cela !  
Je rougissais à ces compliments. J'aurai tant aimé être une de ces femmes qui se jetaient à corps perdu dans une relation, s'abandonnant littéralement aux caresses aimantes de leur compagnon...

A la place de cette option, je comblais sa bouche avec un long et langoureux baiser. Il me renversa de nouveau sur le dos.

- De quoi as-tu envie, Bella ? Dis-moi, je m'exécuterai !

J'avais envie de nous retrouver sans nos vêtements. Peut-être simplement en sous-vêtement... Je me mis à caresser son visage tendrement.

- Tu te rappelles de lundi ?  
Il restait silencieux un instant et je remarquais que son visage était légèrement rosé.

- Ca oui... Si je m'en rappelle...

- J'ai pensé que si nous pouvions...comment dire ? Réitérer ceci... On pourrait...avancer...

Il m'adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Je suis d'accord.

Il se redressa pour faire glisser ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama. Il tira dessus et je soulevais mes fesses pour l'aider à le retirer. Il le fit glisser lentement jusqu'au bas de mes pieds et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la chambre. J'étais en culotte devant lui et je n'en éprouvais aucune gène. Je le vis balayer discrètement du regard mon corps.

- A toi...

Je me mettais à genoux à sa hauteur et passais moi aussi mes mains sur son pantalon de pyjama. Je descendais le morceau de tissu jusqu'à ses genoux et il s'asseyait pour le retirer complètement. Il portait son boxer et la forme qu'il arborait confirmait son envie de mon corps. Il se redressa face à moi et déposait ses mains sur mes hanches. J'avais les miennes sur ses épaules.

- Si tu savais combien tu es belle... murmura-t-il

- Insignifiante, à côté de ta beauté à toi...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ne te dévalorise pas, Bella. T'es-tu seulement regardée une seule fois entièrement ?

- Tu sais combien j'ai du mal avec mon corps... murmurai-je, baissant les yeux sur mes mains qui caressaient son torse doucement.

- C'est pourquoi nous sommes là... répondit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser.

Nos deux corps étaient maintenant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Edward déposa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les effleurer doucement. Les miennes caressaient son dos.

- Bella, ne doute pas de toi...

Il m'aida à me coucher dans le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Il reprit sa position entre mes jambes et son sexe durci entra en contact avec le mien. J'étais devenue humide pour lui. Cette sensation m'était encore étrange mais je m'y faisais peu à peu et ça devenait agréable même... Edward ne cessait de m'embrasser et sa main glissa sur ma poitrine qu'il caressa longtemps. D'abord doucement puis plus fort. C'était vraiment agréable et je gémissais. Mon bassin s'arquait involontairement contre son corps, lui provoquant une décharge de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et nichait son visage contre mon cou. Nous continuâmes à bouger nos hanches à l'unisson. Edward se mit à grogner proche de mon oreille. Il respirait fort et par la bouche. Ces sons émanant de lui me rendaient folle et la simple pensée qu'ils étaient dûs à mon corps me fit perdre la tête. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos.

- Bella... Bella, je vais devenir fou...

Je restais silencieuse un instant, perdue dans les sensations, le serrant fort contre mon buste. Je finis par retrouver un semblant de raison et murmurer :

- Deviens fou... pour moi...

Je me reconnaissais à peine. Il releva son visage et fixait ses prunelles dans les miennes avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche une nouvelle fois. Puis, il finit par faire descendre sa main le long de mon corps pour la déposer sur mon sexe palpitant. Je sentais ses doigts trembler, même par-dessus le tissu. Il me caressa longtemps et longuement. Il finit par passer sa main sous le vêtement pour venir glisser ses doigts directement sur mon intimité. Je gémissais de plus en plus, mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant vraiment... J'avais les yeux fermés et me cambrais de délice quand son majeur effleura mes lèvres puis mon clitoris. Sa main gauche était positionnée dans mes cheveux et ses doigts faisaient des cercles contre mon cuir chevelu, copiant les mouvements de son doigt contre mon sexe.

Parfois, sa bouche revenait contre la mienne, déposant des baisers rapides et furtifs. Mes mains caressaient son dos et ses reins puis je les glissais, audacieuse, sous l'élastique pour toucher ses fesses. Il se contracta sous la surprise et relâcha sa respiration. Ses doigts étaient partout, exerçant caresses tendres et pressions plus fortes. Il embrassait mon cou, mon buste, mes seins tout en continuant ses douces manoeuvres. Je voulais lui rendre la pareille, caresser son membre. Hier, cela lui avait plu et soulagé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais mes bras étaient engourdis, j'avais à peine assez de forces pour continuer mes caresses sur ses fesses. Je voulais me laisser partir dans les sensations, n'opposer aucune résistance et qu'il m'envoie au septième ciel avec ses doigts, là maintenant, tout de suite !! Je sentais les prémisses de mon plaisir. Je tremblais et transpirais plus que raisonnable et je ressentais des petits picotements, comme d'infimes décharges me parcourir le corps jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds.

- Edward...

Il releva la tête.

- Bella, laisse-toi aller...

Sa voix était grave, et éraillée, signe de son plaisir. Je voulais suivre ses indications mais mon absence de réaction pour lui donner aussi du plaisir m'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas partir... pas sans lui... Il perçut mon trouble et ralenti sa cadence infernale. Je ne parvenais pas à reprendre contenance pour autant. J'haletais très bruyamment.

- Bella, as-tu confiance en moi ?

_Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parlait ? _

- Oui, Edward...

- Si je vais trop loin, tu m'arrêtes, d'accord ? J'ai ta parole ?

- Tu l'as...

_Par pitié, tu as tout ce que tu veux, mais recommence... _

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon sous-vêtement et embarquais ma culotte jusqu'à mes chevilles. D'un coup de pied, je retirais l'habit et le repoussais au fond du matelas, sous la couette. J'étais désormais nue face à lui. Il embrassa mes jambes puis mes cuisses et remonta sur ma hanche droite. Il repositionna ses doigts sur mon sexe désormais sans entrave et recommençait ses mouvements habiles. Je sentais son visage me fixer mais je ne pouvais lui rendre la pareille. Perdue dans les émotions, submergée par la situation, je mordais fermement ma lèvre, les yeux clos, concentrée sur sa respiration légèrement hâchée. Il finit par déposer un baiser sur mon nombril puis en dessous. Il rapprochait doucement ses lèvres de ma toison, ses doigts toujours affairés à caresser mon bouton de plaisir. _Allait-il tenter ce que je croyais ? M'aimait-il suffisamment pour faire ceci ? _Mon coeur s'emballait. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie, loin de là... Sa main gauche était maintenant posée sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me l'écartant légèrement. Il tremblait. Sa main droite jouait dans mes plis et me procurait d'incroyables sensations. J'allais exploser dans peu de temps. Il le savait. Mes mains dans ses cheveux ne savaient que faire alors, sans le faire exprès, je serrais mes ongles sur son crâne. Il gémissait à son tour. Son pouce s'affairait sur mon clitoris quand soudain, accompagné d'un incroyable battement de mon coeur, il déposa ses lèvres à l'endroit où se trouvait son pouce.

- C'est moi, Bella, c'est Edward...

Il s'empara de ma main droite pour entrelacer nos doigts une nouvelle fois et me rassurer. Ainsi connectée à lui, il m'interdisait l'accès à de mauvais souvenirs pour profiter pleinement de la sensation. Sa bouche se posa une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres intimes. Il embrassait mon sexe comme il m'embrassait et la sensation me perdit. Il exerça une pression sur ma paume avec la sienne et passa le bout de sa langue contre mes lèvres intimes. Tout combiné à la fois me fit perdre l'esprit définitivement. Mon bassin se cambrait, mon sexe se contractait violemment, ma terminaison nerveuse palpitait douloureusement et je sentais mon liquide intime couler entre mes cuisses. Je recherchais de l'air partout autour de moi. Ma main était désormais sur mon visage, cherchant inutilement à me calmer tandis que mes poumons semblaient ne jamais être assez grands pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque. J'avais même, égoistement, occulté la présence de celui qui me faisait vivre mes plus grandes expériences.

Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois mon sexe puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses et remontais en une myriade de baisers partout sur mon corps vers moi. Il s'empara de ma bouche et l'embrassa longuement, amoureusement.

- Edward...

- Je suis heureux de la confiance que tu m'accordes, Bella, si tu savais... Tu es si belle... La plus belle femme au monde...

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits.

- J'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué...

- Edward... Tu es parfait...

Il m'embrassa encore et encore et je sentis contre moi son désir non apaisé. Je n'étais pas prête de lui faire ce qu'il venait de me faire, parce que cela me faisait extrêmement peur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que le seul sexe que j'avais jamais senti dans ma bouche était celui de mon agresseur. Mais ma main toujours enlacée à celle d'Edward me rappelait qu'il méritait un peu d'attention, à défaut de pouvoir lui offrir ce plaisir dont tous les hommes rafolaient. Je me rappelais également d'hier et de la façon dont il avait perçu mes caresses. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le forcer à s'allonger et m'installais sur ses cuisses.

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de...

- Je veux partager ce moment avec l'homme que j'aime...  
J'embrassais et léchais son cou.

- Ce que tu m'as fait vivre, c'est...

Je déposais ma bouche sur son buste. Il frissonnait.

- Intense !

Je glissais ma bouche le long de ses muscles, sans jamais franchir la barrière de son nombril.

- Inouï...

J'embrassais son nombril.

- Sans mot...

A ce moment-là, je déposais ma main sur son boxer et son sexe érigé. Le tissu tendait fortement. Il gémissait à mon contact. J'attendais quelques secondes et entamais un mouvement de haut en bas avec ma paume. J'avais repris une de ses mains avec la mienne et la pressais. Sa paume était moite. De sa main libre, il vint me guider pour m'imprimer le meilleur mouvement possible. Je ne m'en vexais pas, bien au contraire, je voulais son plaisir. Il restait un petit moment connecté avec moi de cette façon. Puis, il augmenta la pression autour de son membre. Je me rendais compte que c'était difficile au travers son sous-vêtement alors je décidais de le lui retirer. J'étais suffisamment sûre de moi. J'avais souvent senti son érection, tous les matins et parfois le soir. Dans la baignoire, l'eau avait moulé son caleçon. Mais là, c'était la première fois que je verrai son sexe. L'angoisse me gagnait et je me suis surprise à trembler. Edward releva sa tête.

- Bella, tu n'es vraiment pas forcée à ça...

Je ne répondis pas. Son boxer glissant le long de ses cuisses. Je forçais mon regard à suivre le bout de tissu noir plutôt qu'à me poser sur son... Le rouge me montait aux joues. Je finis de le déshabiller un peu brusquement, nerveuse. Je remontais jusqu'à Edward, fixant son épaule, son cou, son torse... Tout sauf son membre ! Il s'adressa à moi d'une façon merveilleuse :

- Bella, ma chérie. C'est moi, Edward. Tu es gênée, mon Amour, je le vois... J'ai déjà eu plus ce matin que grâce à n'importe quelle caresse. Ais confiance en toi, en nous. Je suis à toi. Je te suis disposé, et si tu ne souhaites pas que l'on continue, on s'arrêtera là...

Je fermais les yeux, tremblante. Il posa son index sous mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bella...

J'ouvrais mes paupières et tombais sur ses yeux verts divins qui me donnaient tant d'amour. Je reprenais contenance en un instant, me rappellant combien Edward avait confiance en moi. Je serrai plus fort nos mains entrelacées et murmurais :

- Aide-moi... Apprends-moi.

Il me souriait alors de son sourire en coin et prit ma main libre dans la sienne. Il nous dirigea vers son sexe et je suivais le chemin des yeux. Enfin, il enroula ma paume et mes doigts autour de son érection. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet endroit fusse si doux... J'étais extrêmement étonnée... Mon regard était fixe sur ce tableau. C'était la première fois pour moi, une nouvelle expérience et Edward était, encore une fois, à mes côtés... Voir son pénis me fit frissonner. Je me sentais idiote à ne pouvoir détacher mon regard. Je soufflais un grand coup et essayais de me concentrer sur nos mains.

- Tu es prête, Bella ? demanda-t-il, calme et serein.

- Oui...

Il commença alors à guider ma poigne de haut en bas sur son membre, doucement et pas trop fort. Je me laissais faire, admirant ses mouvements gracieux même en cette situation érotique. Il se mit à gémir et bientôt, sa respiration fut aussi bruyante que la mienne. Il soupirait et je remarquais ses yeux posés également sur l'action. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je rougissais. Nos mouvements communs se firent alors plus rapides, sa poigne se resserrant sur la mienne, me forçant à le serrer davantage, toujours nos yeux se fixant intensément.

- Oh, Bella...

Il lâcha brutalement ma main qui était sur son membre et resserra l'autre autour de ma paume. Il avait une telle force en cet instant que j'eus peur qu'il me brise les phalanges par sa poigne. Son corps bougeait dans un rythme presque insoutenable. Il avait rejeté sa tête dans les oreillers et fermé les yeux.

- Bella, c'est si bon !

Je ne répondais pas, déglutissant. Je reportais mon regard sans honte sur son sexe entre mes mains. Sa main libre aggripait le drap housse et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il libéra sa jouissance sur son ventre en quatre jets puissants. Il avait crié mon prénom. Je venais de vivre un instant magnifique et tout ce que je retenais c'est qu'il avait crié mon prénom. J'entendais sa voix rauque et éraillée de plaisir, dire sans vergogne : " _Bella !!!_ "

_Etais-je égoïste à ce point pour ne me remémorer que cela ?_

Je lâchais ma main de la sienne et remontais vers son épaule. Il s'était emparé d'un kleenex dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour essuyer son ventre. Il le balança à la poubelle à côté de la table de nuit. Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi il avait une poubelle à cet endroit. J'imagine qu'il avait passé quelques nuits en célibataire et que j'avais partiellement une réponse à cette question. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et il voyait mon trouble. Je me rallongeais près de lui, mon dos contre son torse tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui et embrassait mon épaule, cherchant toujours un souffle rare. Il peinait à se remettre de ce qui venait de se dérouler, comme je peinais à me remettre de l'avoir vu prendre du plaisir. Le voir jouir m'avait émoustillée. J'étais infiniment heureuse d'avoir pu vivre cela...

- Ma chérie... C'était parfait !

- Je suis si heureuse, Edward... Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Effectivement, ma gorge se nouait, mon menton tremblait. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes cheveux.

- Pleure, mon Amour... Pleure si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

Je souriais alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. _Pourquoi, à chaque émotion, fallait-il que je transforme en fontaine ? _Il resserra son étreinte contre moi et me murmurait des mots d'amour au creux de mon oreille. Finalement, perdue dans la chaleur de son corps et dans l'émotion du moment, mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le souffle chaud d'Edward contre ma nuque était plus régulier et je devinais qu'il s'était endormi. Un ronflement me le confirma quelques minutes plus tard. Bercée par la respiration calme de son torse contre mon dos, je finis moi aussi par succomber à la fatigue, pour me réveiller quatre heures plus tard...

***o**o**o***

**Concernant mon prochain chapitre, la suite du week-end, vous l'aurez... disons... vendredi ? **

**A vos reviews ! **

**Merci à toutes, je vous embrasse et vous envoie tout le bonheur du monde !  
Tiffany.**


	23. Chapter 23 : Deux coeurs qui s'emballent

**Stephenie Meyer, malgré mes propositions, ne m'a pas vendu ses personnages. Je vous remercie infiniment toutes de vos mots adorables. Vous explosez le compteur-review chapitre après chapitre. Merciii 3 Merci pour tous vos reviews géniales qui m'encouragent à chaque fois (**et me foutent un peu la pression par la même occasion lol**) ! Merci à vous !**

**APPEL A LA POPULASSE A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE ! BONNE LECTURE EVERYONE !**

***o**o**o***

**angeline : Nuit blanche rien que pour mon histoire ? Woow, je suis flattée =) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette FF. Oui, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et voilà la suite =) A bientot**

**Annick : Très chaud même mdr. J'sais pas si je suis géniale =) Mais je suis heureuse que tu continues d'aimer, chapitre après chapitre. **

**Brise : Coucou. J'essaie d'être au plus réel d'un couple, le chambrage, les déclarations, les sentiments, la tendresse... Je voudrais aussi, au travers cette histoire, faire passer un message aux personnes qui vivent un gros coup dur dans la vie : rester positif, tout fini par s'arranger au final, il y a des tas de gens biens sur cette terre. Malheureusement, certains font de mauvaises rencontres mais il y a tant de belles choses à partager... C'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de me lire (**c'est déjà ma plus belle victoire**), d'écrire tes adorables reviews **(je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tout ça et tous ces compliments...) **Quant à te répondre, c'est tout à fait naturel j'adore dialoguer avec les gens qui me lisent (même si je raconte un bon paquet d'âneries qui n'intéressent personne lol), c'est la magie de ce site, avoir les critiques en direct, pouvoir se justifier, et écrire cette fiction sur ce site avec tout cet enthousiasme c'est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé. Je suis dans une période où je me cherche, où je cherche ce que je suis, où je vais, et savoir que je peux vous toucher par des mots, c'est une belle fierté, savoir que je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie en écrivant, c'est...wow :^) Et pour ça, c'est à moi de te remercier encore et encore... Bisous ! Ah... je te laisse **(enfin tu vas me dire :]) **à ta lecture ;)**

**CarlieCullen : Je sais pas si je mérite tout ça, vraiment. Au départ, c'était juste pour me faire plaisir parce qu'écrire c'est un besoin vital que j'ai. J'écris tout le temps, toujours, n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Et de lire toutes ces réactions enthousiastes...wow ! Ca me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose de ma vie (**oui je sais, je suis en pleine crise existencielle mdr**) ! Quant à Carmen, t'en fais pas, elle n'aura pas plus d'importance qu'une poubelle sur la place publique... Euh bon, comparaison vaseuse ! C'est sûr qu'il est important pour Bella de prendre son temps. Quant à Edward, son petit vieux, t'as bien saisi que c'était juste une " allusion " au fait qu'en tant que vampire, il a 108 ans. Le côté espiègle de Bella me permet d'embrayer avec le caractère taquin d'Edward. C'est plus facile d'écrire pour rire & faire rire. Ouais tu sais, moi aussi j'ai tourné un moment sur ce site avant de créer mon compte et me lancer, je me disais : " t'as pas le talent pour " et je suis quelqu'un de très craintive par rapport à la critique en fait, à chaque fois que j'ouvre une review, j'ai mon ventre qui se tord un peu et c'est systématique depuis 23 chapitres. Même si la critique est là pour m'aider, je le sais, j'en reste effrayée quand même. Je suis même effrayée quand je lis toutes ces reviews géniales qui me complimentent parce que c'est dur après de vouloir satisfaire tout le monde, la peur de décevoir est toujours là. Je sais, des fois, je suis un peu space ^^ Des matins j'me dis : " Non, j'arrête cette FF " et puis en fait je me replonge, je relis tous ces mots adorables et j'me dis que laisser tomber, ça serait lâche ! Alors... Mais si tu t'en sens l'envie, n'hésite pas à publier. Je ne te force en rien pour ton histoire :) l'essentiel c'est de te sentir toi d'abord en phase avec =) Je te souhaite bon courage, prends ton temps pour l'écrire et surtout, surtout surtout surtout, fais-le d'abord pour toi ! Merci à toi, bisous. **

**chris : Merci. Effectivement, Edward est très patient. Il y a certains hommes qui sont aussi patients et adorables, mais ils ne sont pas légions lol**

**laurie : A sa place, j'serai déjà obscédée des mains d'Edward partout sur moi depuis un moment mdr Mais c'est mieux de la voir avec ces pensées plutôt que de ressasser son viol. **

**Marie : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette FF. Merci de ton passage, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Marina : Contente de voir que tu apprécies ce que je fais :) Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore décidé de leur sort :) Mais l'idée de cette folie me tente de plus en plus... Je verrai comment ça se présente ! Cependant, ils reviennent bientôt, c'est pour ça que faut que je me dépêche lol A bientot, gros bisous. **

**mimie30 : Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé les 4 derniers chapitres. C'est difficile pour moi de faire quelque chose de correct lorsque je décris leurs moments intimes car je ne veux pas verser dans le vulgaire pour pouvoir conserver un esprit de tendresse et de respect entre eux. Le grand pas arrive tranquillement, même si ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. J'attends de trouver la bonne occasion... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci à toi, à+**

**Morgane : Bella méritait de reprendre goût à la vie après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Leur amour est quelque chose de très fort, de très passionnant, un coup de foudre comme ça existe avec son lot de bonheur. Je suis l'opposée de Bella, je ne pleure jamais ou très peu, avant j'étais comme elle. Mais je suppose que quand il y a de l'investissement dans une relation, tout change, y compris sa façon d'extérioriser les sentiments. A très vite :)**

**Rozzarena : Merci pour cette review très gentille ! J'espère que la suite continuera d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous.**

**twilighteuse27 : Salut ! En fait, c'est mon principal défi : ne pas verser dans la vulgarité et faire quelque chose de doux. Pas toujours facile lol. Outch... tu me poses une question difficile. Je pense que ce sera une fic assez longue, entre 30 et 40 chapitres probablement mais en fait j'en sais rien, je m'arrêterai quand j'estimerais que ce sera suffisant... D'autant que j'ai d'autres idées sur le feu :^) Je déteste les fics trop noires, alors j'essaie d'alléger la mienne le plus possible. Bisous, à bientot. **

**sophiebelier : Héhé, voilà vendredi et le nouveau chapitre =)**

**veronika : Bella & Edward vivent quelque chose de très fort comme tu le dis, très intense. Bella redécouvre la vie et ses plaisirs et Edward atteint des sommets qu'il ne pouvait même pas effleurer avec ses précédentes conquêtes. C'est vrai que le sujet de base était très difficile, mais il me tient vraiment à coeur et je suis contente de voir que au fil des chapitres, vous me suivez :)**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA :**

Je m'étirais dans le lit, étonnée de ne plus y trouver Edward. Le réveil indiquait 14h10. Visiblement, après notre petit câlin, nous nous étions endormis rapidement. J'étais toujours nue. J'éprouvais un grand sentiment de joie et d'allégresse. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : retrouver les bras fermes de mon Roméo ! En un mois bientôt de relation, j'avais progressé plus que ces cinq dernières années. Une époque si lointaine... J'admirais cette chambre bleue dans laquelle je me sentais si bien. Mon ventre grondait et je riais toute seule. Les draps du lit me collaient au corps. Je les changerai après déjeuner. Je me redressais sur mes coudes, cheveux défaits. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte.

Edward y apparut quelques instants après. Il s'appuya, divin, contre l'encadrement de la porte, dans sa chemise bleue dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, et dans son jeans troué qu'il affectionnait tant. Il me souriait, nonchalant. Je le regardais, gourmande, repensant à nos "ébats".

- Salut, murmurai-je enfin.

Il ne bougeait pas mais son sourire se fit plus large :

- Salut...

Il finit par avancer dans la chambre pour se baisser vers le matelas, appuyant ses poings sur le lit pour m'embrasser. J'étais en position assise, les draps bloqués sous mes coudes, lui cachant ma nudité bien que cela était totalement idiot sachant qu'il m'avait vu nue. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en relâchant mon étreinte.

- Il est tard, j'ai honte ! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Une petite demie-heure, j'en ai profité pour prendre une douche et m'habiller.

- C'est vrai que vivre nu, ça se fait pas tellement...

Il riait et me réembrassa.

- Sache bien que l'idée de te voir vivre nue ne me déplait absolument pas !

Je rougissais encore une fois.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il

- Un peu oui...  
Mon ventre gargouillait de nouveau. Cela fit encore rire Edward et il déposa sa main sur mon estomac, par-dessus la couette.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai très faim !

- Il doit rester des nuggets dans le frigo, je fais une purée avec ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit

- Tu fais toujours à manger et puis vu ta façon de faire cramer les trucs...

Il riait.

- T'exagères avec ça ! Ca ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- J'aime bien t'embêter, tu le sais ça ?

- Oh oui !  
Je soupirais, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il riait encore et quittait la chambre. J'avais besoin de lui, tout le temps. De ses plaisanteries, de ses taquineries, de ses moqueries. De sa joie de vivre aussi, de son regard qui me donnait la sensation d'être un cadeau plutôt qu'une corvée. De ses baisers chauds et enhivrants, de... Stop ! J'attrapais mon pantalon en coton mauve et mon débardeur blanc en me dirigeant vers la douche. Je me glissais à l'intérieur de la baignoire, savourant la chaleur du jet d'eau chaude glissant sur ma peau. Je sortais et me rhabillais quinze minutes plus tard, rejoignant Edward qui mettait deux assiettes.

Nous prîmes notre "déjeuner" et je ne manquais pas de le féliciter pour son repas.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite ! Tout est dans les flocons du petit sachet dans la boite en carton !

- C'est une façon d'envisager les choses...

Nous étions entrain de débarrasser les assiettes quand on sonna à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est là, ou pas ? murmura Edward.

Je faisais un " _non_ " de la tête. Ce week-end avait trop bien commencé. Je connaissais cet appart et dès que la porte était ouverte, ça devenait un moulin, les gens entrant et sortant comme dans un musée ! Edward déposa son index sur mes lèvres et m'entraîna dans la chambre, le plus silencieusement possible.

- C'est pas Jasper, dis-je pour moi-même

- C'est pas Alice non plus, elle aurait directement inséré sa clé dans la serrure et on l'aurait entendu !

- Rose et Emmett ?  
- Non, Rosalie aurait hurlé depuis un moment.

- Tes parents ?

Il allait riposter quand on entendit :

" _Edward ? Bella ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Carlisle et Esmé ! On a vu vos voitures dans le parking ! _"

Edward se tapa le front.

- Merde, les bagnoles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On pourrait très bien être partis en balade à pieds...

- Edward, ce sont tes parents tout de même...

- T'as raison !

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, je le suivis. Il ouvrit.

- Salut P'pa ! Salut M'man ! Désolé, on était dans la chambre, on écoutait de la musique on vous a pas entendu !

- C'est pas grave, gamin ! dit Carlisle en venant m'embrasser.

Esmé enlaça son fils et en fit de même avec moi. J'avais été gênée d'embrasser ma patronne mais en dehors, elle était la mère de mon compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda Edward à son père.

- Figure-toi que ta mère et moi avons eu la même idée que vous : nous octroyer un week-end pour nous faire oublier des autres...

- Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement qu'on a cru que tu ne nous avais pas entendu frapper, hein Edward ?  
Il se tourna vers moi et je rougissais furieusement. Je détournais mon regard pour aller faire des cafés tandis qu'Esmé et Carlisle semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

- Les portables sur messagerie, aucun appel depuis hier alors que tu nous téléphones toujours les vendredis soirs...

- T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre, en matière de camouflage, rigolait Carlisle.

- Vraiment très spirituel, Papa ! rétorqua Edward.

Je revenais vers eux, déposant du café et des tasses sur la table. L'eau du thé d'Esmé chauffait. Je commençais à connaitre ses habitudes et avais anticipé sa demande d'un thé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes directement venus vous voir pour vous demander si vous ne pourriez pas aller à la villa ce week-end pour la surveiller.

- Il y a eu deux cambriolages en début de semaine dans des maisons voisines et le système d'alarme est en panne. Le type de la société ne passera que la semaine prochaine.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous y installer le week-end, tu as bien ta chambre Edward et vous auriez la maison pour vous seuls. En plus, ça évitera aux gens de venir vous voir si vous voulez être un peu tranquilles...

- Carmen ne peut pas venir la surveiller ? demanda Edward

- Elle est partie dans l'Ohio avec Eleazar pour rendre visite à Mamie, acheva Esmé.

Je remarquais ses yeux sombres à l'évocation de la mère d'Esmé. Je ne savais pas toute l'histoire, je savais juste qu'Esmé et elle ne s'entendaient pas forcément très bien et avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts il y a de cela quelques années. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'Esmé en parlait, elle avait un ton détaché, comme si cette femme n'existait plus.

- Et Alice et Jasper se sont loués une chambre à l'hôtel !

Edward touillait dans sa tasse de café.

- C'est idiot, Rose est partie avec le frère de Bella à Las Vegas, ils ont l'appart pour eux tous seuls !

Carlisle sembla amusé de la réflexion de son fils :

- Ils ont peut-être eu peur eux-aussi d'être dérangés ! Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

Edward les regardait, suspicieux. Un sourire taquin illumina son visage.

- Pas si vous ne nous dites pas où vous allez et ce que vous allez faire...

Il semblait très fier de sa plaisanterie. Personnellement, je manquais de m'étouffer dans mon café.

- On part en Alaska chez Kate, Tanya et Irina. Ce sont deux de mes cousines et Tanya est la mère d'Irina, ajouta Esmé pour moi.

- Cool ! J'adore Kate et Irina ! Vous les embrasserez pour moi !

- Pas Tanya ?

- Ne te méprends pas, Maman, mais Tanya est une peau de vache aigrie et mal baisée !

Carlisle et moi éclations de rire devant l'air affligé d'Edward. Esmé secoua la tête et grondait son fils comme s'il avait cinq ans !

- C'est d'accord, alors ? Vous allez à la maison ? demanda enfin Esmé, jettant des regards sévères à Carlisle qui se tordait toujours de rire tout en essayant de se contrôler. Le tableau était comique et voir cet homme d'habitude si parfait rigoler à la remarque ascerbe de son fils me faisait autant rire. Carlisle finit par se racler la gorge, la main devant la bouche :

- Pardon...

J'arrêtais de rire moi aussi et mon beau-père et moi évitions de nous regarder, sans quoi nous repartions dans notre fou-rire. C'était complètement stupide, mais ce qu'avait dit Edward avait été tellement spontané que cela ne pouvait venir que droit de son coeur...

- Euh bah ouais, c'est ok pour moi si c'est ok pour Bella !

J'acceptais moi aussi, peu rassurée par le fait qu'il y avait des cambrioleurs dans les environs, mais j'avais promis un week-end entier à Edward, je tiendrai ma promesse... Ses parents nous quittèrent dix minutes plus tard et nous partions après une heure, le temps de faire nos sacs et le temps pour moi de changer nos draps.

Nous arrivions chez les Cullen et je m'ébahissais encore de la beauté de cette maison si ouverte par ses grandes baies vitrées. Edward garait sa Volvo dans le garage et refermait à clés la porte. Je sortais les sacs du coffre et Edward m'aidait à les porter à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais pas ? On va fermer les volets électriques des pièces qu'on ne va pas utiliser style les chambres, la salle de bains d'en-bas et le garage. Comme ça, on ne s'en préoccupera plus !

- D'accord, je monte les sacs dans ta chambre ?

- Ouais, si tu veux...

Je montais donc en haut et ouvrais la porte. Je m'émerveillais une nouvelle fois de la vue plongeante sur la forêt. Le couvre-lit beige était toujours en place depuis la dernière fois. Je m'asseyais sur le matelas, un instant méditante sur ma nouvelle vie que j'aimais tant.

- Bella ? me héla Edward d'en-bas.

- Je suis dans ta chambre, j'arrive !

- Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé un truc drôle !

Je descendis rapidement les marches et retrouvais Edward dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, farfouillant dans un carton devant lui.

- J'suis là !

Il tapa sur sa cuisse pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir. Je lui obéissais, passant mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui tenant d'un bras ma taille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde ! Ce sont de vieux albums-photos et des lettres de mon père écrites à ma mère ! C'est dément ! Tu veux qu'on regarde ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il se leva, approchait le carton du canapé où je m'étais installée, mes jambes repliées sous mes fesses. Il s'asseyait près de moi et sortit un vieil album bleu terni et poussiéreux. Il ouvrit. Nous tombions sur des photos anciennes, sépia, noir et blanches, toutes datées et légendées.

- Ooooh !

Edward s'émerveillait. Je me penchais sur le cliché qu'il me désignait du doigt.

- Regarde, ça c'est Grand-Père Cullen quand il était petit.

Le petit garçon, assis sur une souche d'arbre, portait un pantalon avec des bretelles et un petit béret. Je riais devant son air malicieux et un instant, en regardant mon compagnon de profil totalement émerveillé de cette découverte, je distinguais sans mal les traits du père de Carlisle.

- Et ça, c'est Grand-Mère Cullen, apparemment... Je ne l'ai pas connu ! Elle est morte quand Papa avait douze ans ! Elle s'appelait Elisabeth. Je sais que mon père en parle toujours avec le plus grand respect.

La petite fille, en jupe, avait deux couettes et des souliers vernis. Ces clichés étaient très vieux, déchirés ou froissés par endroit. Edward tourna les pages, me dévoilant la famille de son père. Je voyais ses grands-parents à différent âge. J'étais d'un naturel curieuse et ce moment me passionnait. Edward était emballé de mon intérêt pour sa famille.

- Oh non, trop fort !

Il éclata de rire et me montrais un cliché à la quatrième page. Un bébé assez potelé, en couche avec un body et une grosse sucette dans la bouche, se tenait dans les bras de sa mère, elle-même devant un gaillard qui, encore une fois, ressemblait fort à Edward dans sa façon de se tenir droit. Je me penchais sur la légende : " _Edward, Elisabeth Cullen et Carlisle_ "

- Tu as le prénom de ton grand-père ?

- Oui, et j'en suis assez fier ! Grand-père était quelqu'un de formidable ! Tu l'aurais adoré ! S'il t'avait connu, je suis certain qu'il t'aurait adoré aussi !

Il me retourna un sourire flamboyant.

- Par contre, mon père a pas fini de se faire charier avec sa belle couche et sa tcheuque dans la bouche !

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques dossiers sur toi enfant, là-dedans !

- Ca va, j'me tais ! lança-t-il tout sourire avant de m'embrasser.

Edward continuait à fouiller dans les photos. Il y en avait des dizaines de Carlisle qui faisait office d'enfant-Roi dans sa famille.

- Ma grand-mère n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants que mon père, m'expliqua mon ami

- Problème de santé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Il fermait l'album-photos pour s'emparer du suivant, rouge cette fois. En lettres dorées était inscrite la mention : _Notre Mariage_. En ouvrant le gros livre, un morceau cartonné en tombait. Edward s'en empara :

- Oh, regarde ! Ils ont gardé un menu !

Il me tendit le papier que je lisais. Le repas avait été assez simple.

- C'était un petit mariage, à l'époque les moyens n'étaient pas les mêmes et ils ont dû tout organiser en un mois ! Ils étaient quinze en tout !

Dans l'album, des dizaines de photos. Les deux premières pages étaient des photos du lieu de la cérémonie, une petite chapelle. Ensuite, les deux costumes des mariés avaient été pris sur leur cintre. Vint une série de photos du jeune couple visiblement très heureux, allongés tous deux dans l'herbe, se prenant en photos, s'embrassant. Edward s'émerveillait de ces clichés, qu'ils n'avaient apparemment jamais vu.

- Ils sont touchants, murmurai-je enfin.

- Je les envie... souffla Edward en tournant les pages

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont foncé, tête baissée. Ils ont toujours été sûrs que leur avenir était l'un avec l'autre. Ils croient en l'autre comme si c'était la seule Foi existante...

Je me retournais vers lui. Il semblait perdre toute confiance en lui lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avenir. Il avait tellement fait pour moi que c'était à moi de l'aider maintenant :

- Je crois en toi Edward, tu es ma seule Foi existante.

Il tourna brutalement sa tête vers moi, ses yeux verts magnifiques me fixant avec une grande intensité.

- Bella...

- Ce sera un happy end à la fin pour nous, tu sais ?

- Tu... c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Je prenais ses deux mains dans les miennes pour les embrasser et les serrer très fort.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais ! Je veux un happy end, je veux une robe en blanc, je te veux en costume, deux alliances et je veux un gros gâteau trônant sur une table ronde au milieu d'une salle décorée avec des ballons blanc et rose. Et je veux que dans 25-30 ans, notre fils tombe sur un vieux carton, s'installe sur notre canapé et dise la même chose à sa petite amie...

En prononçant ces mots, ils prenaient tout leur sens. Ils semblaient vrais, concrets. Je me rendais compte que la réalité et son futur pouvaient être beaux. Que chaque partie de ce que je venais de vivre, toutes liées à un rêve que j'avais fait récemment, prenne vie. Pas ce soir ni demain, mais dans un futur proche. Je voulais que définitivement, tous les matins, ce soit Edward qui m'embrasse, me touche. Je voulais n'offrir mon corps qu'à lui dès que je serai prête. Je voulais qu'il compose des musiques pour nous, pour notre couple. Que plus tard, il se mette à jouer pour nos enfants. Je n'avais jamais émi le souhait clairement d'avoir un petit. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez prête pour cela, ayant manqué de repères maternels dans mon enfance. Mais ce matin, alors qu'Edward et moi venions de nous rendormir, j'avais rêvé d'un petit bonhomme vêtu d'une salopette, un polo blanc à rayures vertes avec des petits souliers traversant l'appartement pour aller applatir bruyamment ses petits poings sur le clavier du piano de son père. Il avait les yeux vert d'Edward, ma couleur de cheveux, une petite frimousse à croquer. Quand je m'étais rendue compte que je rêvais, je m'étais sentie triste.

Edward m'extirpa de ma rêverie en me prenant le visage entre les mains. Il murmura, son souffle chaud balayant mon visage :

- Mon Amour, c'est la plus belle chose qu'une femme ne m'ait jamais dite ! Je te fais le serment qu'un jour, nous aurons aussi un album intitulé : _Notre Mariage_. Je t'aime, Isabella Marie Swan. Mon coeur ne bat que pour toi.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Il m'embrassa alors à en perdre haleine. Son baiser était étrange, dur et passionné à la fois, tendre et généreux comme toujours. Il agrippait fort mon visage, comme s'il craignait que je le repousse. Son visage était froncé, ses lèvres goûtant les miennes comme s'il eut été un alcoolique et que ma bouche était innondée d'une des bières les plus délicieuses qui soit. Je pressais mon corps contre le sien et l'album-photos tomba au sol, nous faisant sursauter. Je m'écartais à regrets du corps bouillant de mon petit ami qui ramassait les photos. Nous feuilletions encore cet album, commentant pleins d'admirations le visage rayonnant et strié de larmes d'Esmé devant l'église, tenant de sa main frêle le bras d'un Carlisle aux anges, blond comme les blés, ressemblant à un ange vêtu de son costume blanc. Des pétales de roses tombaient en cascade sur eux.

L'album se terminait sur des petits mots glissés dans les pochettes de photographies, écrits sur des serviettes en papier. La plupart manifestaient leur enthousiasme en vue de la cérémonie, félicitaient le jeune couple, leur souhaitaient : bonheur et prospérité. Le reste étaient des lettres d'amis, semblables aux mots. Nous attaquions le dernier album : _EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. _

- Tu te moques pas, hein ? me demanda-t-il

- Pas sûr ! répondis-je, un large sourire sur le visage.

Il grogna et je m'enfonçais dans son étreinte, calée contre son torse. Il ouvrit l'album. Tout commençait avec neuf photos du ventre d'Esmé. Tous ces clichés marquaient mois après mois l'évolution de cette grossesse. Je trouvais l'idée formidable. Enfin, une carte de naissance : _"_ _Esmé Cullen née Platt et Carlisle Cullen sont très heureux et très fiers de vous anoncer l'arrivée de leur petit Edward Anthony Cullen en ce 20 Juin 1986. Né à 23h17, ce petit bout de chou a amené avec lui 52 cms et 3kg210 de bonheur à ses parents comblés. " _

Je réalisais que l'anniversaire d'Edward serait dans un mois. Je notais mentalement de commencer à chercher la meilleure manière de lui fêter ses 23 ans.

- Trop chou, mon Doudou !

Je venais d'apercevoir la toute première photo d'Edward, tout juste langé par les sages-femmes, déposé dans les bras de sa mère dont les cheveux étaient collés à son front et Carlisle à côté pleurant.

Le reste de l'album était consacré à Edward. Edward bébé, Edward prenant son biberon, Edward faisant ses premiers pas, ses premiers spectacles, son premier cours de piano, etc etc... J'étais émue de m'immerger totalement avec la vie d'Edward. Je le découvrais sous tous les angles. J'éclatais de rire en découvrant une photo de lui, vers ses six ans. Son visage était rapproché du cadre et il souriait pleinement, deux trous dans la bouche dû à la perte de ses dents de lait. Le cliché était tordant. Il y en avait plusieurs, à tous les âges, toutes les périodes. L'album était énorme et heureusement, les pochettes n'étaient pas pleines.

- Hé ! J'ai une idée !

Edward se leva en toute vitesse, monta à l'étage pour redescendre aussi sec. Il revenait avec un appareil numérique.

- On va compléter le truc, annonça-t-il en allumant l'appareil.

Il nous flasha sous tous les angles. On fit même une photo-bisous. Il fermait l'album, m'entraînait dans le bureau de son père où il le connectait pour imprimer les photos. Une demie-heure plus tard, on les mettait dans l'album, complétant nous-même les légendes.

- Tu es la première de mes copines à entrer dans cet album...

Je riais.

- J'espère être la dernière !

Il riait.

- Cela va de soi !

Vingt heures sonnaient.

- On dîne ?

- Si tu veux...

Je me levais pour faire cuire deux steaks et des frites. Le diner fut pris dans la bonne humeur. La nuit était tombée. La villa semblait plus sombre. Edward décida de tout fermer à clés et de baisser les derniers volets ouverts. Il fit le tour du propriétaire pour s'assurer que nous étions bien protégés par les serrures toutes fermées. Esmé avait appelé pour nous rappeler de bien nous enfermer dans la maison, histoire d'éviter toute mauvaise rencontre. Cette piqure de rappel m'envoyait des décharges de peur. Je me blotissais contre Edward dans le canapé. Ce dernier, sadique, me proposait :

- Et si on regardait un film d'horreur ?

Je le regardais, incrédule.

- Non mais t'es malade oui ?!

- Je te protègerai mon petit Amour. Je te cacherai les yeux.

- Et si ça me fait faire des insomnies ?

- Tu me réveilles, et on discutera...

- T'as toujours réponse à tout ?

- Toujours, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire immense.

Il choisissait un film d'horreur dans l'étagère à DVD. Pendant ce temps, Edward m'avait demandé de préparer des pop-corn. Esmé en avait toujours des paquets prêts à cuire. En dix minutes, je revenais avec un saladier plein et deux cocas sur un plateau. Edward descendait de l'étage avec une couverture. Je m'étais installée sur le canapé, avais posé le plateau sur la petite table à côté du meuble. Edward installait un pouf devant nous pour que l'on puisse allonger nos jambes. Il m'attirait contre lui et déposait la couette sur nos deux corps étroitement serrés. J'attrapais le saladier et les canettes. J'étais appuyée franchement contre lui, un bras posé contre sa cuisse. Il avait calé les pop-corn entre ses jambes et ouvrait une canette. Il en prit une gorgée, me la tendait :

- T'en veux ?

- Oui, s'il te plait !  
Il me donnait la boisson que je buvais pendant qu'il enclenchait le film avec la télécommande. Il se contorsionnait pour éteindre l'interrupteur derrière nous. Le film commençait, sur une musique angoissante. Je me crispais déjà, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait se dérouler devant mes yeux. Avec l'écran plat et les enceintes, cela me semblait plus réel. Edward piochait dans le pop-corn et riait de me sentir tendue :

- T'as déjà peur ? mais ça n'a même pas commencé !

J'attrapais une grosse poignée de pop-corn et la lui fourrais dans la bouche.

- Tais-toi et mange !

Il éclata de rire. Je me concentrais sur la télé. Mauvaise idée ! Un masque de clown blanc surgit à l'écran brutalement dans un rire tonitruant et me fit sursauter. Edward éclata de rire.

- Oh putain, ça promet !

- C'était une mauvaise idée, t'assume mon grand !

Il me chipait la canette pour boire et me la rendit. J'en pris une gorgée et me concentrais sur la sensation des bulles éclatant dans ma bouche plutôt que de me concentrer sur l'écran. Plus le film avançait et plus je me tassais contre Edward. Je remontais aussi régulièrement la couverture sur moi, histoire de cacher plus facilement mon visage. Edward lui, riait beaucoup. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans un film d'horreur.

- Sérieusement, Bella ! Du sang quasiment fluo... Ce n'est qu'un film !

_Du sang fluo ? Vraiment ? _Je tentais de ressortir ma tête de la couette pour voir une mare de sang entourer les deux mecs dépecés par leur agresseur.

Ce fut la scène de trop, je me levais en courant, sentant la nausée me gagner. Je courrais aux toilettes pour rejeter notre diner et les quelques pop-corn que j'avais avalé. J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais, nauséeuse, je ne pouvais pas me retourner.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Je m'asseyais par-terre, de mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais, super ! grognai-je.

Edward tira la chasse d'eau et s'assit à même le sol à côté de moi, moitié inquiet, moitié hilare.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mal passé ?

- A ton avi ?

- Ce n'est qu'un film, Bella...

- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang !

Il se releva, innondait un gant de toilette avec de l'eau dans le lavabo pour me le poser ensuite délicatement sur le visage.

- Pardon, je l'ignorais. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je haussais les épaules. C'est vrai ça, _pourquoi j'avais rien dit ? _

- J'imagine qu'on ne retourne pas voir le film... murmura-t-il

- Je crois que je vais monter me coucher. Tu n'as qu'à finir de le regarder en bas si tu veux...

- Il est hors de question que je le regarde seul ! Ca perd de son intérêt !

- La prochaine fois, tu le regarderas avec Emmett, il adore ce genre de trucs !

- Ouais ! Super ! Jasper n'aime pas trop ça, lui.

Nous commencions à grimper les marches.

- T'as éteins la télé ?

- Ouais.

J'atteignis sa chambre et ouvris la porte. Il avait fermé les volets. Deux petites lampes brillaient de chaque côté du lit. J'attrapais mon pyjama puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Edward m'attira à lui alors que je passais à quelques centimètres pour m'embrasser. Je me dégageais de lui.

- Edward, je viens de vomir...

Il haussa les épaules et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement. Il me relâchait et je m'enfermais dans la petite pièce carrelée pour enfiler mon vêtement de nuit et me laver les dents. Lorsque je revins, Edward était déjà en pyjama, allongé sur le lit, bras croisés sous sa tête, écoutant de la musique classique.

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et il m'attira immédiatement sur son corps. Je m'y installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses et m'allongeais sur son torse. Je glissais mes jambes entre les siennes pour les étendre. Il passa ses bras sur mon dos et posa ses mains sur le bas de mes reins. Il me massa quelques instants discrètement. La musique douce, ses mains sur moi, la fatigue et l'émotion de la journée me firent rapidement somnoler. Edward ne disait rien. Nous profitions juste du contact entier de l'autre. Il rompit le silence :

- Passes-tu un bon week-end malgré notre soirée bancale ?

Je relevais la tête et posais mon menton sur son buste.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, chéri. C'est moi qui suis trop faible...

Un rire le secoua sous moi.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, mon week-end est parfait !

Il caressa mon visage.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçue d'être venue chez mes parents ?

- Pas du tout ! J'aime beaucoup cette maison et l'essentiel pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi !

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Entends-tu mon coeur, là ?

Je déplaçais mon oreille sur son coeur pour l'entendre battre sourdement. Le bruit était régulier, un peu rapide.

- Il bat, il s'emballe pour toi...  
Cette déclaration fit instantanément battre le mien plus rapidement. Je pris sa main qui trainait sur mon visage pour la déposer sur mon coeur.

- Sens-tu le mien ?  
Il acquiessa silencieusement.

- Il s'emballe pour toi aussi...

Il laissa sa main un peu au-dessus de ma poitrine plusieurs minutes. Nous restions ainsi, dans le calme le plus total, le piano jouant doucement un air que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me transportait. J'avais fermé les yeux pour jouir de la mélodie divine... A la fin du morceau, Edward s'agitait sous moi. Il embrassa mon front tendrement. Je gémissais contre lui, à moitié endormie, nageant entre cet instant où tout est concret mais où tout semble encore si doux et si calme, cet instant que l'on retient du rêve qui nous fait plâner. Ce moment où tout parait apaisé... Edward se redressa et instinctivement, je m'agrippais à son cou, le sommeil m'embrumant l'esprit. Mon compagnon nous glissait sous les couettes chaudes dans le matelas moelleux sans me défaire de ma prise. Il éteignit la chaîne toujours avec la télécommande et remontait la couverture sur nos deux corps enlacés. Il s'installait sur le dos et je me blotissais dans son étreinte. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres, bien conscient que je n'étais plus totalement avec lui. J'étais déjà dans un début de rêve tendre où Edward m'enveloppait de tout son amour, sa bouche embrassant avec la plus grande tendresse la mienne. Il éteignit les deux lumières, se positionna confortablement, posait ses mains sur mes reins, par-dessous mon tee-shirt légèrement relevé. Le contact avec sa peau donnait une dernière décharge à mon coeur et j'ouvrais les yeux une demie seconde, incapable de les garder éveillés.

Edward embrassa mes cheveux et j'entendis sa voix, dans un murmure...

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

***o**o**o***

**Bon voilà, j'ai déjà ici 14 reviews de Sans-Compte et j'ai dû en répondre à autant par compte. Donc encore une fois, 1001 mercis à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette fic. Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas dépassé le premier chapitre je voulais vous remercier de toute cette gentillesse et de tout cet enthousiasme que vous me communiquez ! Merci infiniment. Cette FF, c'est la vôtre !**

**D'ailleurs, je mets en place un petit sondage, j'ai eu l'idée un peu folle de faire revenir de Las Vegas Emmett et Rosalie en envisageant de les avoir mariés là-bas. ****Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous qu'ils reviennent mariés de leur petit séjour ou pas ? ****J'attends vos avis. Le chapitre 25 est suspendu à votre décision (**soyez rassurées, il est quand même écrit dans les deux versions donc ça ne change rien :)

**Le chapitre 24 sera publié lundi soir probablement ! Je vous embrasse ! A tout bientot !**


	24. Chapter 24 : Vivre son rêve

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le 24eme chapitre & j'espère qu'il vous satisfera encore. Malheureusement avec la fin, entraîne la fin de leur week-end en amoureux... Dommage =) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce dimanche vous plaira ! Je vous remercie de votre réactivité pour le sondage, le chapitre 25 sera donc publié mercredi et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je sais qu'il ne satisfera pas tout le monde mais j'espère que pour toutes celles qui ne seront pas en phase avec ce qui a été décidé, comprendront que j'ai agis en fonction de la majorité et j'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira de la façon dont c'est présenté ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes! Je vous embrasse. **_Take care of you, girls ! _

***o**o**o***

**Annick : Salut =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé le dernier. J'ai bien enregistré ton vote pour Emmett et Rosalie, merci ! A bientot !**

**Brise : Coucou. Je suis, une fois de plus, très touchée de ton message. Je ne sais pas si je suis quelqu'un de bien, je veux juste faire en sorte que les gens autour de moi se sentent bien. Je suis honorée au possible de toutes ces reviews. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir osé me lancer dans cette FF à long terme sur Twilight, les personnages sont tellement supers que je craignais d'avoir sabordé leur perception. Surtout Edward, autant j'ai un peu de mal avec Bella même dans les bouquins de Stephenie Meyer, autant Edward vraiment c'est un personnage fascinant et profond tellement puissant, tellement fort. Je ne voulais pas écrire par lui et gâcher tout. Et je dois dire que son interprète au cinéma a fait un travail remarquable et j'espère du fond du coeur qu'il nous offrira d'autres films avec un aspect encore plus dramatique pour que les gens (**les filles surtout qui hurlent partout qu'il est beau**!) se rendent compte que ce n'est pas qu'une belle gueule, mais aussi un vrai comédien. Je n'aurai de cesse de dédier cette fiction à tous ceux qui la liront (**à toi aussi, donc**!) parce qu'elle n'aurait pas avancé davantage sans votre soutien, sans ton soutien. Merci infiniment ! J'ai bien noté ton avi pour Rosalie et Emmett et je crois déjà prévisualiser la scène de ce moment =) A bientot, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci. **

**CarlieCullen : C'est vrai que Rosalie est quelqu'un d'excentrique, mais je crois percevoir comment je vais tourner tout cela, ce qui me force à faire une 4eme version de mon chapitre 25 (**Patinage, quand tu nous tiens**!) mais je crois que ce sera meilleur que les trois autres ! Je ne voulais pas m'emcombrer de Tanya alors j'en ai fait une cousine d'Esmé qu'Edward a dans le pif. Je trouvais qu'on ne voyait pas souvent un Carlisle moins coincé vis-à-vis de son fils alors je me suis dit que le faire éclater de rire à l'humour gras de son fils, ça changeait un peu. Et je m'inspire directement du père d'une amie à moi, qui est aussi très spontané dans le genre : '' On t'a grillé ''. Sais-tu que tu as une chance infinie de ne pas voir Robert Pattinson quand tu penses à Edward ? Moi, j'ai malheureusement vu le film avant de lire les bouquins et j'ai un mal de dingue à essayer de me faire mon propre Edward. Autant les autres personnages, j'arrive à m'en faire ma propre vision mais lui, c'est terrible ! Except peut-être Carlisle (**Peter Facinelli**), Jacob (**Taylor Lautner**) et Emmett (**Kellan Truc -je sais jamais son nom**!), les autres, j'arrive à avoir une vision différente des acteurs, mais ces quatre là, c'est terrible lol. Je suis vraiment flattée de tout ce que tu me dis en tout cas, ça me fait chaud au coeur comme pas possible merci =) Si tu publies, tu peux compter sur moi à chaque chapitre en tout cas ! Le chapitre 25, ben c'est mercredi =) Voilààà ! Bisous ! A très vite !**

**chris : j'ai bien noté ton opinion sur Rose et Emmett, merci =)**

**de araujo : J'ai relevé ton opinion merci =) Merci de ton passage, merci de me lire et de me laisser cette review très sympa ! =)**

**elo90 : Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne laisses pas de reviews =) J'ai bien noté ton avi pour Rose et Emmett. Contente que ma fic te plaise et merci quand meme de l'avoir dit =) Bisous**

**loly--twilight : Ton avi est noté :-D**

**Morgane : Comme tu l'auras sans doute deviné, j'adooore les photos lol Edward a une trouille bleue de l'avenir, c'est à Bella de le rassurer à son tour... Elle y arrive plutôt bien ! J'ai bien enregistré ton opinion concernant Emmett et Rosalie. Je vois aussi ta position par rapport à leurs proches. Mais j'ai moyen pour intégrer ce petit paramètre =) A bientot !**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Ton vote est bien pris en compte ! Edward est peut-être un peu frustré mais il sait que c'est important pour Bella d'y aller doucement... **

**twilighteuse27 : Esmé et Carlisle ne sont pas nés de la dernière pluie, ils comprennent vite =) L'avenir semble se dessiner peu à peu et si j'écris tous ces moments qui peuvent paraître être précipités, c'est juste pour montrer combien Bella se penche désormais plus vers l'avenir et non le passé. Pour Emmett et Rosalie, c'est sûr que le mariage à Las Vegas est tout à fait dans leurs cordes. Ah... oui, au fait =) Tu as bien vu, je suis heureuse que tu ne te lasses pas de cette fic =) J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! A très vite ! Bisous.**

**veronika : Les choses rentrent peu à peu dans l'ordre, c'est vrai avec une Bella qui ne regarde plus derrière elle. Un peu de bons moments dans ce monde de brutes, ça ne fait de mal à personne =) J'ai bien noté ton opinion pour Rose et Emmett, merci !**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Je m'étirais doucement. J'ignorais quelle heure il était mais je savais une chose : j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à me réveiller ! Mon rêve cette nuit avait été hautement suggestif. Je revivais notre précédente matinée avec notre câlin. Dans ce rêve, je n'avais pas craqué dès qu'Edward m'avait touché de sa langue. Il avait continué et je me perdais dans le plaisir de le sentir me gouter totalement. Je m'étais éveillée avant d'atteindre l'apogée. Je me retournais sur le côté pour voir Edward. Il était complètement étendu sur le ventre, un de ses pieds hors de la couette sur le côté pendait dans le vide, ses mains sous l'oreiller coincé sous sa tête, cette dernière tournée vers moi. Son corps légèrement en diagonale. Nous avions sacrément bougés durant la nuit, car je me souvenais m'être endormie dans ses bras. Je regardais mon bébé dormir. Car en cet instant, ce n'était plus l'adulte taquin et souriant, ni l'homme aux mains magiques et aux baisers sulfureux, non ! C'était le bébé, l'enfant qui dormait, innocent, calme et reposé. Reposant, aussi... Edward était un homme très fougueux et vivace, qui profitait de chaque seconde, enthousiaste. Un peu comme mon frère, la réflexion en plus ! Non pas qu'Emmett était un idiot, loin de là ! Mais il avait conservé un esprit enfantin alors qu'Edward, lui, vivait pleinement sa vie en adulte. Je me redressais sur un coude pour voir l'heure au radio-réveil derrière Edward : 7h27. Un peu tôt pour un dimanche...

Je me rallongeais pour essayer de me rendormir. J'avais les yeux clos et pourtant, je me sentais parfaitement éveillée. Je pensais à ma guérison. Edward m'avait forcé à avancer, il ne m'avait pas laissé la possibilité de me retourner. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions plus jamais évoqué ce viol depuis que je lui avais fait le récit de mon calvaire. Il me regardait comme une fille normale, tout en restant prudent dans ses gestes et m'assurant qu'à tout moment, je pouvais lui dire stop. C'est en cela que j'appréciais d'être tombée sur un homme comme lui. Outre le fait que ce coup de foudre avait été rapide mais pourtant intense et passionnel, cela restait une très grande et très belle aventure dont je ne voulais pas voir le bout. Je repensais à l'angoisse d'Edward à propos du futur. Je lui avais assuré de mes sentiments et de mes envies. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas peur de m'engager. C'était comme si un mariage et pourquoi pas une famille était une fin logique pour nous deux. Comme une chose naturelle. Aussi certaine que deux et deux font quatre. Pour l'instant, nous vivions au jour le jour, heureux de pouvoir nous serrer dans nos bras au petit matin, ravis de pouvoir nous voler quelques baisers le midi pour couper de nos travails, comblés le soir de nous offrir quelques caresses. La vie était si simple, près de lui...

Un bras passa au travers de ma taille pour me rapprocher. Je glissais doucement pour combler le maigre intervalle entre Edward et moi. Il avait toujours les yeux clos mais un sourire se dessinait parfaitement sur son visage magnifique dont je ne me lassais jamais...

- Bonjour, chérie... marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller

- Bonjour, mon bébé...

Il souriait encore plus.

- As-tu bien dormi ? Tes rêves étaient-ils bons ?

_Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? _Je rougissais en repensant à mes divaguations nocturnes.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as beaucoup parlé, cette nuit.

Je rougissais deux fois plus mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait les yeux fermés.

- Ah...oui ?

- Oui, et tu as... gémis, aussi !

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Vrai...ment ?

Il acquiessa de la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ne veux-tu pas me raconter ? Ca avait l'air agréable !

- Ca l'était !

Un silence s'installa entre nous durant lequel il se tourna sur le dos et m'entraînais contre son torse. Bien sûr, je relevais la présence de son érection matinale et cette situation ne me laissait pas insensible.

- Etait-ce plaisant, comme rêve ?  
Tout en me posant la question, il effleura des doigts mon flan droit.

- O...oui... Je frissonnais

- Etait-ce... doux ?

Il déposa ses deux lèvres sur mon front.

- Etait-ce surprenant ?

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et me força brutalement à me mettre sur le dos pour me surplomber. Il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois de la matinée et plongeait son regard intense dans mes yeux.

- Oui...

- Etait-ce...sensuel ?

- O...oui...

A ma réponse, il embrassa doucement mon cou à plusieurs endroits de ses lèvres gourmandes.

- Etait-ce tactile ?

- O...ui...

Il caressait doucement mon ventre et mes côtes, ainsi que mon bras droit, ses doigts m'effleurant à peine. Je commençais à chercher ma respiration en me perdant dans les sensations...

- Etait-ce... érotique ?

Je rougissais et fermais les yeux.

- Oui... répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il m'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, sa langue sollicitant la mienne pour me combler. Il s'était positionné entre mes cuisses et son pénis frottait tranquillement mon intimité, suivant les faibles mouvements de bassin d'Edward.

- Etait-ce humide ?

- Très...

Je caressais son dos alors qu'il léchait et suçotait la base de mon cou, au-dessus de mes clavicules.

- Etait-ce... excitant ?  
Je remarquais que sa voix devenait éraillée. Il semblait avoir du mal à aligner ses questions. J'étais moi-même pratiquement incapable de lui répondre.

- Ca... l'était...

Il renforça brusquement son mouvement de bassin et fit glisser une de ses mains entre nos ventres pour caresser ma peau sous mon tee-shirt.

- Etais...Etais-je... dans... ce rêve ?

Sa main provoquait sur moi mille frissons et décharges. J'entreprenais difficilement de le caresser moi aussi car je me sentais engourdie.

- Tu...toi... dans ce... oui...  
Je me donnais l'impression d'avoir une patate écrasée à la place du cerveau. Edward m'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps et plus langoureusement. Il goutait ma langue entre ses lèvres puis fit glisser la sienne sur ma lèvre inférieure que je capturais de ma bouche pour la gouter également.

- Bella...

Je gémissais, complètement submergée par sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains et son bassin mouvant son sexe contre le mien qui devenait humide.

- Je v... je veux... que tu vives... comme dans... comme dans un rêve, Bella...

Je fixais ses yeux. _S'il voulait me faire vivre un rêve, pourquoi pas celui de cette nuit ?_

- Et tu as été tellement... suggestive, Bella... Tes... paroles... tes gémissements... J'ai cru devenir fou... Fou de te laisser dormir sans... te toucher...

Mon cerveau ralentissait, mon coeur accélérait. Mes mains devenues moites tremblaient sur son dos. Je trouvais mes dernières forces pour l'implorer :

- Fais-moi vivre... ce rêve...

Il m'embrassa.

- Explique-le moi...

Je n'étais même pas gênée. Après tout, nous avions vécu pas mal de choses ce dernier mois. Je savais qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi et de ma non-expérience. Cela m'aidait énormément à lui demander des choses.

- C'était comme... hier... Ce que tu m'as fait... juste avant mon...

Il avait compris. Il traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue sur mon cou. Il enroula le bas de mon tee-shirt pour me le retirer. Je l'aidais tant bien que mal puis il ôta de lui-même le sien. Il reprit son chemin, partant de ma clavicule pour rejoindre ma poitrine et mon sein droit auquel il administra de nombreux baisers. Il passa sa langue sur mon téton durci. Sa bouche me faisait vivre mille saveurs inouïes et je soupirais de plaisir. Il continua jusqu'à mon nombril, qu'il embrassa chastement. Mon coeur s'accélérait, ma respiration elle, devenait rare. Il remonta de mon nombril jusqu'à mon sein droit qui reçu la même punition que son voisin. Mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon compagnon se crispaient...

- Oui... comme ça...

Il remonta vers ma gorge qu'il suçait doucement. Mes doigts griffaient ses omoplates, la sensation de son sexe contre le mien me faisant perdre tout raisonnement. Je constatais qu'Edward était tout aussi excité que moi. Il reprit ma bouche longuement et s'en détacha comme si cela lui était douloureux :

- Bella...

Il posa son front contre le mien. Ses prunelles infiniment puissantes fixaient les miennes. Il haletait. J'étais dans le même état que lui, dans l'attente de ses paroles que je pressentais comme très fortes. Je caressais sa joue.

- Bella, je dois faire quelque chose... avant de...

- Laquelle ? répondis-je dans un murmure tellement bas que j'ignorais s'il m'avait entendu.

Il redressa son buste de mon corps sans quitter son emplacement entre mes jambes et farfouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit quelque chose. Il me le plaça à la hauteur des yeux mais ma vue brouillée eut du mal à s'adapter. Il recula l'objet. Je voyais enfin une bague. Attends... _UNE BAGUE ????_

- Bella... ne panique pas ! me lança Edward amusé en voyant ma tête.

Je fixai l'anneau. Il semblait en or, formant un cercle en petites vagues entre lesquelles étaient insérés des petits diamants blanc.

- Chérie... Ceci, c'est... la bague de ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père. Mon grand-père me l'a donné quand j'avais 14 ans. A l'époque, j'étais quelqu'un de renfermé sur moi-même, plutot timide avec les filles. J'étais à Londres, c'était durant l'été. Mon grand-père m'avait longuement parlé, donné des conseils car il ne cessait de dire : " _Un jeune garçon comme toi, Edward, aussi beau, ça ne devrait pas se renfermer sur lui-même_." . Il m'avait alors apporté la bague de sa femme : _" Edward, promets-moi qu'un jour, tu offriras ceci à l'élue de ton coeur. Jure-moi qu'un jour, la plus douce femme au monde la portera. " _. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai prise mais je ne l'ai jamais donné parce que, peu de temps après, deux ans en fait, il est mort et je la gardais en symbole. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais _vraiment _exaucer son voeu. Réaliser ma promesse. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles et tu es libre de la porter quand tu le souhaites, ou de la laisser dans un tiroir. Mais... l'accepterais-tu ?

Il était craintif de la réponse, je le savais. Cependant, je trouvais la symbolique bien trop belle. Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, c'était simplement la promesse qu'il me faisait de me porter dans son coeur pour toujours. J'avais bien compris l'importance de son grand-père, l'importance de ce qui lui avait été demandé. Aussi, et parce que j'étais très heureuse de le faire, j'acceptais sa requête.

- C'est vrai ? Tu... veux bien ?

- Oui, Edward... Je veux bien. C'est un symbole magnifique et...

Ma voix s'écrasait.

- Et comme ça, je t'appartiens et j'espère que de là-haut, ton grand-père est heureux de ton choix...

Edward me la glissait au majeur. Il estimait que cela faisait moins cérémonieux, moins officiel mais pourtant vraiment réel. Puis, il fut pris d'un rire victorieux, jubilatoire. Il me serra contre lui et riait à n'en plus pouvoir dans mon cou.

- Je l'entends être heureux de là, de ce choix.

Il m'embrassa longuement. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et mes mains dans son dos. Rapidement, il reprit ses caresses. Je me cambrais à nouveau lorsque ses mains frolèrent mes seins.

- Bella... y avait-il une bague dans ton rêve ? chuchota-t-il

- Non... soufflais-je en sentant sa bouche emprisonner un de mes tétons pour le téter doucement.

- Et...

Il pressa son érection contre mon intimité humide et brûlante.

- Et... est-ce mieux ou moins bien que ton rêve ?

- Mieux... beaucoup mieux...

J'espérais qu'il n'oserait pas continuer à me poser des questions car je n'aurai plus la force de lui répondre. Il glissa sa bouche sur mon ventre nu.

- Je t'aime Bella...

Il embrassait ma peau.

- Je t'aime comme un dingue...

Nouveau baiser.

- Si je te perdais...

Il embrassa mon nombril.

- Ma vie n'aurait plus de sens...

Mes muscles se contractaient à ses paroles. Il était désormais trop proche de mon bas-ventre en flammes pour faire demi-tour... Je sentis ses doigts tremblants glisser sous l'élastique de mon pantalon de pyjama pour me le retirer. Je l'aidais en relevant mes fesses et il fit glisser le tissu jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il embrassa ma jambe, mes mollets et mes cuisses. Il dirigeait sa bouche vers l'intérieur et mon point de désir en palpitait. Il passa sa main droite sur le tissu de ma culotte tandis que sa gauche cherchait la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts, me gardant ainsi connectée avec lui. Lorsque sa main frôla mon intimité, il murmura, comme à son habitude.

- C'est Edward, Bella... Ce n'est que moi...

Je soupirais, incapable de dompter mon désir, les yeux clos.

- Juste toi...

Il passait sa main sur mon intimité, je me sentais fondre. Rien n'importait plus que cet instant d'amour. Je l'entendais respirer bruyamment et je me demandais s'il éprouvait une sorte de plaisir à faire cela.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende vraiment, il glissa ses doigts sous ma culotte pour effleurer mes lèvres intimes.

- Oh... Edward...

Il caressait, effleurait du bout de sa main. Je me tortillais, mon bassin bougeant pour approfondir le contact. Il relâcha notre prise sur nos mains, retira ma culotte qu'il envoyait voler dans la pièce. Je n'avais même plus la force de voir l'endroit où elle atterissait. Il avait maintenant sa tête à hauteur de mon sexe, sa main continuant sa lente torture tandis que je reprenais sa main gauche dans la mienne pour presser fort sa paume. Mon autre main agrippait violemment le drap à mes côtés. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon pubis impatient. Les petites décharges me reprenaient. Son pouce effleura alors mon clitoris.

- Chéri...

Il continua sa caresse amoureuse. Il cajolait mes lèvres désireuses.

- Bella... Sa voix était éraillée et puissante. Elle me fit perdre l'esprit.

J'avais ma tête dans l'oreiller, ne profitant que des sensations. Je sentis alors sa bouche se poser délicatement sur ma toison et le miracle reprit vie : les émotions se décuplaient, mon corps entier se mit à trembler. Edward déglutissait.

- Bella, tu m'offres tant... murmura-t-il contre mon sexe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Il restait calme et tendre. Il m'embrassait comme il l'aurait fait sur ma bouche, avec légèreté et volupté. Il déposa trois baisers le long de mon entrée puis, enfin, sa langue frôla ma fente. Je ne retins pas un cri à la fois de surprise et d'excitation. Je devenais plus humide que je ne l'avais jamais été pour lui. Il repassa au même endroit plusieurs fois et honnêtement, je ne savais plus compter. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'étais. Ce fut bien pire lorsque sa langue pénétra mon endroit intime. La sensation de cette partie de son visage sur ma chair personnelle était exquise. Il explorait chaque pli de ma peau la plus intime. Il frôla mon clitoris de sa bouche et sa langue vint enfin le goûter...

- Oh mon Dieu !

J'avais ouvert les yeux sous la sensation de bonheur. Je n'atteignais pas le septième ciel, non ! J'étais passée au douzième étage du Paradis sans escale !

- Bella...

Il s'était reculé et je me sentais seule... Si seule sans sa présence... Je peinais à le regarder, haletante, déchirée entre reprendre ma respiration ou le retrouver à cet endroit si précis.

- O...oui...

- Est-ce que... est-ce...que... ça va ? demanda-t-il, aussi haletant que moi.

- C'est ... par...je... parfait...

Il me souriait et me fit alors écarter les cuisses un peu plus. Il recommença cette douceur et joignit à la caresse ses doigts. La sensation me fit perdre la tête. Sa main caressait mes lèvres tandis que sa langue excitait tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement mon bouton de plaisir. Il fit entrer un petit peu son index entre mes plis intimes.

- Oh... oui...

Je sentis mon sexe se contracter violemment une première fois, puis une deuxième et je me perdis. Pendant un instant, les picotements descendirent jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds, ma respiration s'était emballée, mon vagin suintait mon plaisir. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. _12eme étage du Paradis ?_ Même plus ! J'étais partie bien au-delà des limites de l'univers, par-dessus chaque moment de félicité...

La pression redescendit peu à peu. Edward passa une dernière fois sa langue presque avec force sur ma fente, comme s'il se délectait de ce nectar de jouissance. Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur mon sexe puis remontait en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps qu'il rencontrait. Lorsqu'il reprit ma bouche, je pus me gouter sur ses lèvres, surprise de sentir ce plaisir de manière concrète. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent et nos mains enlacées se serraient à exploser l'une contre l'autre. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un brasier. Celui d'Edward aussi. Au travers son bas de pyjama et son boxer, son sexe semblait plus imposant que jamais... Et franchement, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur le carreau après tout ce qu'il venait de me faire connaitre, même si je ne me sentais plus la force de bouger. Il me souriait intensément. Si j'avais été debout, son regard m'aurait faite vasciller. Il luisait de désir.

- Bella... ça a été la... l'expérience la plus... délicieuse de toute ma... ma vie...

Je ne pouvais lui répondre. _Avait-il autant aimé ? _

- Tu me donnes... Tu te donnes à moi... J'en suis din...gue...

Il haletait, sa voix éraillée et profonde m'indiquait que ses signaux de plaisir étaient bien enclenchés. Je passais ma main le long de son torse et le fit s'allonger. Je m'installais sur le côté gauche de son corps, embrassant et léchant sa peau comme une drogue, une maladie... Elle était si douce... Ma main anticipait ma bouche et glissait soigneusement vers son pyjama. Je frôlais son sexe. Il soupirait. Je me redressais et décidais de ne pas le faire languir davantage. Il méritait le meilleur traitement possible avec mes faibles moyens. Je tirais sur l'habit et il m'aida à le retirer, presque violemment. Son boxer suivit dans la foulée.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur son érection. Elle semblait plus impressionnante que la dernière fois... Plus douloureuse, aussi... Je posais à peine ma main sur son corps tendu qu'il gémissait.

- Putain, Bella...

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa longueur de haut en bas. Il soupirait, gémissait, sifflait, faisait tout à la fois. Sa mâchoire était forte, fermée. Il serrait les dents et ses yeux étaient clos. Je décidais de le délivrer. J'entourais ma main sur son sexe et commençais un petit mouvement. Sa main vint trouver la mienne, pour se poser par-dessus et nous entraîner dans des mouvements rapides. Il ne se retenait pas d'exposer son plaisir. Il redressa sa tête, ouvrit les yeux et la bouche sur nos mains jointes.

- Oh, Bella... Merde, je vais... pas tarder...

Il sifflait encore. Sa tête retomba lourdement dans les oreillers et sa main quitta rapidement la mienne. Quelques mouvements plus tard, son corps entier s'arquait dans un seul geste presque brutal et son sexe déversait son plaisir. Encore une fois, il prononça mon prénom avant sa délivrance et rien ne me semblait plus émouvant...

Il haletait comme s'il venait de traverser le désert. Son corps était maculé de sueur, ses cheveux collés sur son front. Il n'y avait pas tableau plus beau que de le voir abandonné sur ce matelas. Mon sexe s'était remis à palpiter en admirant cet homme dans ce moment le plus personnel. J'embrassais son torse et sa joue. Il était toujours là, n'essayant même pas de reprendre contenance...

- Je devrais... je devrais... putain ! Je ne peux même pas... je n'ai plus de forces...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je voulais trouver un kleenex pour le nettoyer. Je m'inquiétais presque de ne pas voir son rythme cardiaque retomber.

- Dans la... dans le...tiroir...

Je suivis ses indications et trouvais le paquet de mouchoirs. Avec le plus grand amour, j'essuyais son ventre. Il finit par m'aider, lorsque sa respiration commença à redevenir régulière. Il balança le mouchoir dans la poubelle du bureau. Je m'installais proche de lui, pressée de sentir ses bras m'entourer de tout son amour. Il m'enlaçait avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps et j'en fis de même. Dans la pièce résonnait nos respirations saccadées... encore... Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur son buste, récoltant sa sueur. Il embrassa mon front.

- Bella... C'était incroyablement bon...

Il ne put rien ajouter mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa gestuelle avait parlé pour lui et je savais qu'il avait aimé ce moment. C'était instinctif... Comme si je lisais en son corps. Je n'avais jamais atteint un tel degré d'osmose avec un homme. Et je ne voulais connaitre cela qu'avec lui !

- Bébé... est-ce que...

Je devinais sa question à son ton protecteur qu'il venait d'utiliser.

- Edward... c'était fabuleux... Merci...

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je regardais nos deux corps nus enlacés l'un près de l'autre, nos jambes emmêlées entre elles. Puis, mon regard se portait sur ma bague. _Etait-ce grâce à elle qu'Edward s'était montré si passionné ? _Je décidais de ne plus la quitter. Jamais. Elle contenait bien trop de promesses et de magie pour se retrouver au fond d'un tiroir. C'était ce que son grand-père aurait souhaité, j'en étais convaincue !

**..::..**

Edward avait rejoint les bras de Morphée et franchement, j'étais jalouse de Morphée ! Il dormait comme un bienheureux. J'ignorais comment il faisait pour s'endormir après un moment pareil. Cherchant en vain le sommeil, je décidais de me lever vers 9h30 pour prendre une douche et profiter de cette belle maison. Je descendais à peine les marches que le téléphone fixe des Cullen sonnait. Je décidais de décrocher :

- Résidence Cullen, bonjour !

Décidément, mon job déteignait sur moi, j'en souriais.

_" Salut, Bella ! "_ je reconnus Carlisle

- Oh, bonjour Carlisle, comment allez-vous ?

_" Je vais très bien, et toi ? "_

- Très bien aussi !

_" Tu m'en vois ravi ! Et Edward ? "_

- Edward dort encore...

J'entendis le rire du Docteur.

_" J'ai engendré une marmotte "_

Je rejoignis son hilarité.

_" Il n'y a pas eu de soucis particuliers à la maison ? "_

- Non, aucun !

_" Parfait, je craignais un peu... "_

- Nous nous sommes bien barricadés.

_" Très bien, n'ouvrez pas de fenêtres inutilement, en tout cas... "_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

_" Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste dire à Edward que nous ne rentrerons que mercredi finalement. L'hopital m'a appelé ce matin pour m'informer que ma collègue en congés maternité était revenue plus tôt que prévue. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi avant jeudi sauf urgence. Nous serons donc en Alaska jusqu'à mercredi après-midi. Cela vous dérangerait de rester chez nous jusqu'à cette date ? "_

- Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'en parlerai à Edward, il vous rappelera !

_" Profitez-en, c'est plus spacieux que chez vous ! "_

- C'est vrai !

_" Je vais te laisser, Bella. Dis à Edward de me rappeller. "_

- Je n'oublierai pas ! Bonnes vacances Carlisle, embrassez Esmé pour moi.

_" Elle vous embrasse ! A mercredi ! "_

Edward se levait vers 11h. Il m'attrapait par la taille pour m'embrasser très très très longuement en guise de bonjour. Je l'informais du coup de fil de son père qu'il rappela illico. Il restait près de trente minutes avec lui et sa mère. Pour déjeuner, nous avions ouvert une boite de paella. Mon compagnon était ensuite parti se doucher. Je m'installais sur le balcon de la maison, profitant du soleil baignant dans le ciel. Je me sentais vivante. Pleinement vivante. Chaque pulsation de mon coeur, je la ressentais. Chaque inspiration, je la savourais. Chaque sensation, je la vivais.

Je sentais donc pleinement les bras d'Edward m'enlacer et son corps se presser contre mon dos.

- A quoi tu rêves, ma douce ? demanda-t-il dans mon oreille

- Je pensais que je me sens neuve... et heureuse !

Je sentis son sourire contre ma tempe qu'il embrassa.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi aussi !

Je souriais. Il me serra plus fort et mes mains passèrent sur ses bras. Il nous berçait doucement en fredonnant ma toute première berceuse qu'il m'avait composé au début de notre relation.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ce que tu m'as fait vivre ce matin... C'était...

- J'ai adoré, également...

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Il me souleva du sol, glissant ses bras sous mes fesses pour me porter comme il aurait porté une enfant...

- Crois-tu qu'il y a des personnes plus heureuses que nous ? demandai-je

- Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fous !

Je riais contre lui. Il maintenait toujours sa poigne ferme contre moi. J'aimais quand nous ne faisions qu'un spirituellement parlant. Et là, ce moment en faisait partie. Pas de mots inutiles. Pas de baisers trop bruyants. Rien qu'une étreinte. Une simple étreinte. Cet instant si calme, si parfait, où rien ne se met entre nous. Où il n'y a ni horreur, ni tricherie, ni argent, ni luxe, ni perfidie, ni tromperie. Ces longues minutes où son odeur emplit délicieusement mes narines, où sa beauté comble mes yeux, où sa douce peau ravit mon toucher. Il se nourrit de notre contact comme je le fais moi-même.

Il avait fini par nous entraîner sur le banc en osier de la terrasse. J'étais assise sur ses cuisses, toujours accrochée fermement à sa nuque. Nos lèvres se frolaient, nos nez se caressaient. Mes mains étaient avides de ses cheveux à la couleur cuivrée. De son côté, il me découvrait tactilement. Il effleurait mon dos, mes reins, mes côtes pour venir poser finalement ses doigts également dans mes cheveux défaits. Nous savourions simplement la présence de l'autre, heureux. Nous échangions plusieurs baisers passionnés. Je me calais contre son cou et fermais les yeux. J'étais émotionnellement fatiguée et vidée. Il me massait le dos doucement.

- Tu as envie de te reposer ?

- Un peu... répondis-je dans un murmure

- Il fait beau, on peut s'allonger dans le hamac de mes parents.

Je relevais la tête.

- Ils ont un hamac ?

- Un truc deux places, un vrai merdier pour s'y mettre sans tomber, mais ça reste agréable !

- Allons voir ton merdier !

Je me levais, lui attrapais la main et il m'entraînait dans leur vaste jardin à l'ombre de deux grands arbres abritant effectivement un hamac vert et jaune. Edward le tapota un peu pour retirer les quelques feuilles qui s'y étaient incrustées et le dépliait. Il s'asseyait prudemment.

- T'as peur de tomber ?  
- J'arrive pas à m'installer sur ce truc sans me casser la gueule, finit-il par m'avouer

- C'est pas bien compliqué...

- La dernière fois qu'on a voulu y faire la sieste avec Jasper, on a...

- T'as dormi avec Jasper ?

Je manquais de m'étrangler de rire.

- Te fous pas de nous ! On a souvent essayé de faire la sieste ici !

- Je m'inquiète de votre sexualité, avouai-je en riant

Il retenait mal son rire également.

- Non mais quand ils viennent le week-end, des fois Alice se baigne dans notre piscine, et pendant ce temps, Jasper vient toujours m'emmerder dans le hamac !

- T'es pas blanc comme les dents toi non plus avec Jasper !

- C'est une vieille amitié !

- Je sais, je te fais marcher !

Je m'étais approchée de lui qui était toujours assis sur le hamac, pieds au sol. Je déposais mes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il mit les siennes sur mes hanches. Il releva la tête.

- C'est pas gentil de me faire marcher, tu sais ?

Sans que je m'y attende, il embrassa mon ventre. Un frisson me parcourut involontairement.

- Je... Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

- Tu dois vachement m'aimer, alors ! répondit-il dans un large sourire

- Mais je crois que toi aussi... le taquinai-je en caressant le bout de son nez que j'embrassais par la suite.  
Il m'embrassa doucement et finit par s'allonger dans le hamac. Je maintenais le large bandeau de tissus pour l'aider. Une fois stabilisé et bien centré, Edward me tendit la main pour le rejoindre. J'appréhendais, connaissant ma coordination pitoyable. Je faillis trébucher sur ses chaussures. Il riait déjà ! Je m'aidais en m'appuyant sur sa taille. Il m'aida à glisser doucement et le hamac se mit à chanceler dangeureusement. Edward sortit une de ses jambes pour arrêter les mouvements et j'en profitais pour grimper près de lui. Il m'éloigna un peu de lui pour que je puisse faire contrepoids au moment où il retirerait son pied du sol pour le remettre dans le tissu. Je m'aggripais à son bras.

- Si je tombe, tu tombes aussi ! lança-t-il

- T'auras qu'à tomber en premier, je me ferai moins mal !

Nous éclations de rire et Edward put enfin s'installer entièrement. J'essayais de ne pas trop bouger mais je voulais me rapprocher de lui et sentir son corps contre moi. Demain, le travail reprenait et je voulais profiter de cette dernière journée en sa compagnie, seule. Finalement, il m'aida en tirant sur mon bras et je me retrouvais pratiquement sur son corps. Ma tête et une bonne partie de mon corps reposaient sur son buste tandis que nos jambes s'étaient intercalées. J'avais attrapé son tee-shirt gris dans ma main. Edward me caressait mon bras sur son torse tandis que son deuxième bras calé sous mon corps se reposait, sa main posée sur ma hanche. Le hamac tanguait doucement, bougeant faiblement.

- Tu vois, on a réussi ! lançai-je finalement

- C'est vrai que c'est pas Jasper qui faisait bouger le truc quand je me suis installé ! Mais tu vas voir, le pire c'est pour en sortir !

Je réprimais un rire, tentant de les imaginer, Jazz faisant secouer le hamac pour qu'Edward tombe. De vrais gamins !

- J'ai la flemme de retourner bosser, demain... m'avoua-t-il au bout d'un instant

- Je n'en ai pas plus envie...

- Au fait, tu ne m'en as pas trop parlé. Comment ça s'est passé avec ma tante ?

Il caressait mes cheveux. Je restais silencieuse un moment.

- Bella ? Est-ce que Carmen a été désagréable avec toi ?

- Désagréable... non. Disons qu'elle est très exigeante. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, elle n'est pas satisfaite... répondis-je, dans son tee-shirt.

- C'est sa nature. Elle comme Alice sont deux éternelles insatisfaites. Ce n'est pas de ta faute spécifiquement, tu sais...

- C'est quand même frustrant !

- Maman dit que tu t'en es très bien sortie ! Elle est ravie de t'avoir dans sa société ! Et dans la famille, aussi.

- J'adore ta mère !

- Elle t'aime aussi beaucoup ! Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'Esmé est une mère et une femme formidable !

- Je me demande si ma mère était restée... Si ça aurait été pareil qu'avec la tienne...

Edward conserva le silence pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu sais bébé, toutes les mères sont formidables. Les mères aimantes, s'entend. Et je suis certain que la tienne vous aime toi et ton frère, en dépit de son geste impardonnable ! La preuve, c'est qu'elle veut vous revoir...

- Mauvais conscience, sans doute ! ironisai-je

- Je sais combien tu souffres de cette absence, Bella... Ne serait-ce pas un soulagement de lui dire ce que tu as ressenti ?

Je relevais mon visage vers lui. Il caressa doucement mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, peut-être que si tu acceptais de lui parler au téléphone, ou bien par courrier, de lui vider ton sac, lui expliquer tes souffrances, ce que tu as ressenti... Ne serais-tu pas mieux dans ta peau ? Envisage que ça te ferait une douleur en moins, tu comprends ?

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était loin d'être idiot même si cette idée me répugnait. Mais je comprenais son raisonnement. Je repensais à mon frère. _Comment vivrait-il l'idée que j'accepte de parler à Renée ? Se sentirait-il trahi ?_

- Mais, pour Emmett...

- Emmett est un garçon intelligent ! Il a juste été sous le choc, comme nous tous. C'est un type plein de joie et de bonheur. Il a dû refouler très profondément sa colère envers votre mère. Il a probablement explosé parce que cet appel le renvoyait face à ses démons. Mais je suis certain qu'il comprendrait ta décision si tu ne le forces pas à en faire de même. Tu comprends ?

Je reposais mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward. Le vent soufflait un peu et cette légère brise m'apaisait. Mon compagnon pencha sa tête pour la caler contre la mienne.

- Je dis cela pour toi, Bella. Pour t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Je ne souffre plus... Je suis avec toi !

Il ne répondit rien mais m'enlaçait plus fort. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce contact tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Notre week-end avait été idéal, magnifique. Je savais déjà que ces deux jours avaient marqué un tournant dans notre relation. Tout était plus fort, plus intense, plus réel, plus concret. Je m'abandonnais à lui, à sa tendresse, sans retenue. Il donnait la bonne direction à ma vie. L'apogée de l'amour. Je resterai désormais moi-même à chaque instant où sa main tiendrait la mienne...

***o**o**o***

**Bien, alors mes belettes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Le prochain, le 25, le grand retour d'Emmett et Rosalie... J'ai reçu quasiment une quarantaine de votes, merci ! La tournure de ce chapitre, c'est donc vous qui l'avez décidé ;) ... Je radote, je sais :-D**

**Maintenant, c'est mon quart d'heure de pub. J'ai découvert une super Fanfiction que j'aime énormément, même si ce n'est que le début, je sais déjà qu'elle sera géniale tout du long ! Je vous conseille donc : ****JE TE VEUX PARCE QUE TU VOIS QUI JE SUIS VRAIMENT****, écrite par l'adorable **_mel77270_**. C'est l'histoire de Bella, étudiante en droit international qui se retrouve à L.A pour terminer ses études. Elle y fait la connaissance du grand Edward Cullen, dont elle ignore tout, même sa notoriété. Etincelles garanties dans cette FF vraiment très agréable à lire, je vous la conseille donc & remercie **_mel77270_** pour cette histoire, même si elle sait déjà tout le bien que je pense d'elle et de son récit !**

**Je vous embrasse les filles ! Merci pour tout !**


	25. Chapter 25 : Les indiens

**Bon alors, je sais que vous ne m'attendiez pas avant demain mais je m'explique =) J'échange quelques messages avec mel77270 et on en est venues à parler de nos fics respectives et on a conclu un pacte : Si je publie ce soir, elle publie demain ! Grand dieu, que de chamboulement, ça tient à peu de choses la vie de nos fics, hein ? .MDR. Bon en plus, demain je pars toute la journée sur Bordeaux pour mon nouvel appart' alors j'aurai pas eu le temps de publier, j'avais tout de même pris la décision de publier cette nuit. C'est donc avec au minimum 2h d'avance que je vous envoie le retour d'Emmett et Rosalie... J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Merci à vous !**

**Pinaaaaise ! Plus de 800 reviews... Je suis soufflée... Merci à vous ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire et comme dirait mon parrain : "** Dans ces moments-là, ferme ta gueule et profites-en ! **" Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire... Mais quand même... MERCiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !**

***o**o**o***

**Annick : Je tiens au personnage d'Edward comme à la prunelle de mes yeux sans exagérer ! Stephenie Meyer a créé un personnage mythique, il est tellement profond, tellement puissant... J'en suis une fan accomplie. Je voulais essayer de ne pas écorner son image dans ma FF alors je suis heureuse de lire que tu aimes ma vision de lui humain. La FF de mel77270 est vraiment géniale déjà rien qu'au début alors le reste va etre tonitruant, j'en suis certaine ! Merci de ton passage, à bientot !**

**CarlieCullen : Je me suis arrêtée à 4 versions de mon chapitre 25, finalement la 4eme était la bonne, enfin la moins cruche ! Je sais, pour le coup de Tanya, perso j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire aussi. En fait, j'écris sans trop réfléchir et quand je relis ça me fait presque honte de poster ça mais je me dis que si je me lâche pas dans cette FF, je ne me lâcherais jamais ! Quant à tes amies, tu pourras leur dire que t'as une Tiftouffoïde. Excuse-moi auprès d'elles :^D T'imagines pas le plaisir que j'aurai d'avoir mon propre Edward à la place de mon Edbert Cullsson ou mon Robward Pattinlun... C'est hyper frustrant ! C'est pas tellement physiquement, quoi que... C'est surtout dans l'attitude. Je suis persuadée que le petit Robert a un truc en commun avec Cullen {les crocs ?!}...Untruc du genre. J'sais pas comment t'expliquer et avant de passer pour une gogole, je vais arrêter là :-D Quant à Carlisle, j'ai vu récemment PUBLIC ENNEMIES et j'ai trouvé que Christian Bale qui joue dans ce film pourrait être Carlisle, mais plus par rapport à sa ressemblance avec Facinelli. VOILA C'EST CA : Kellan LUTZ ! Putain, j'ai un mal de chien à retenir son nom, ça part toujours en vrille Truz, Kroutz, Routz... Je sais que y a un Z c'est l'essentiel :-) En tout cas, si lui ou Ashley Greene venait à être remplacé, ça me plairait pas du tout du tout du tout. Ils sont tout à fait leurs personnages. Déjà que remplacer Rachelle Lefevre pour Victoria est une immense connerie si tu veux mon avi... Bon, j'arrête là mon speeche qui n'intéresse que moi, désolée si je t'ai faite bailler, je suis en tout cas heureuse d'avoir de tes " nouvelles " à chaque chapitre, merci de me suivre, j'espère que je continuerai à être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous et merci !**

**de araujo : Et bien merci à toi surtout de continuer à lire mes écrits, j'espère continuer à être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Voilà le chapitre qui répondra à ta question concernant Rosalie et Emmett et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous, à très vite ! **

**lili cullen : Et bien merci du compliment et de ton passage =) Je te conseille vivement ****Je te veux parce que tu vois qui je suis vraiment****, c'est une fiction géniale pour laquelle j'ai une grande affection ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Son auteure le mérite =) Merci à toi ! A+**

**Rozzarena : C'est simple mais c'est extrêmement gentil de ta part =) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Bisous**

**twilighteuse27 : Ah bah c'est comme ça, direct le matin Edward tout croc dehors, il attaque lol ! Disons que la bague était plus un symbole qu'une demande en mariage mais ça reste leur promesse secrète entre eux, de s'aider et de s'épauler et surtout de s'aimer jusqu'au bout. Si la bague de mariage survient un jour, elle sera probablement l'officielle de la bague de Grand-Mère Cullen... Le week-end est terminé, fini les moments en amoureux sans interruption mais TADADADAMMM ! Le retour de nos deux affreux histoire de pimenter tout ça lol. En fait, la fic que j'ai conseillé, ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas eu un coup de coeur comme ça et vraiment je voulais vous le faire partager, en plus l'auteure est adorable on a échangé quelques messages via ce site et elle a l'air très sympa ! Son récit est de qualité, original, vraiment, j'adore ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Après, ce n'est que mon humble avis... Tout comme j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! A très vite, bisous !**

**veronika : Bella ne peut qu'aller mieux avec Edward qui ne la laisse pas se retourner vers son passé... Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce week-end, que j'ai estimé capital dans leur relation. Elle finira par se confronter avec Renée, je sais déjà exactement quand et comment. Reste plus qu'à y arriver tranquillement =) Merci de ton passage! A bientot**

***o**o**o***

**Voilà le retour d'Emmett et Rosalie, conformément à vos souhaits. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD :**

Il était 10h30 et je tournais au ralenti devant la machine à cafés du Conservatoire. Le réveil ce matin avait été très pénible. Déjà, parce que je _hais _me lever. Ensuite, cela signifiait la fin du week-end pour Bella et moi. Il avait été d'une intensité sans pareil. Je m'étais senti aimant et aimé, sûr de moi et sûr d'elle, et mieux que tout cela réunit : sûr de l'avenir. C'était comme si, après m'être cherché pendant des années, je trouvais le mode d'emploi pour avancer dans ma vie et être enfin moi-même. Et toutes ces caresses qu'elle m'avait permi de lui faire connaitre avaient accru mon envie d'elle. Dimanche matin, j'avais physiquement craqué, me laissant envahir par un orgasme comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Je m'étais autorisé à savourer pleinement la douceur de la main de Bella sur mon membre... Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à elle dans ces moments là, surtout que mon jeans allait commencer à devenir trop étroit. Je me concentrais sur le visage frêle de ma petite amie que j'aimais tant serrer dans mes bras. J'étais réellement fier d'elle. Ce lundi promettait d'être long avant que je ne puisse serrer ma petite femme contre moi. Contrairement à notre habitude, nous ne déjeunerions pas ensemble. Hier soir, nous avions reçu un coup de fil de Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière, d'une toute petite voix avait exigé de ne parler qu'à Bella. Elle avait besoin " _d'un moment avec son amie _" et Jasper, par texto, m'avait demandé si nous pouvions nous retrouver à la cafétéria de mon lieu de travail. Alice et Bella déjeuneraient ensemble.

Je l'attendais pour bientôt, sachant que je n'avais plus de cours à donner jusqu'à 13h30 et qu'il finissait à 10h30. Je me baladais, mon café à la main, tentant de me réveiller un peu. Ce matin n'avait pas été de tout repos. Déjà, au lieu de notre petit câlin matinal dont j'avais pris une mauvaise habitude, Bella m'avait renvoyé bouler sévèrement. D'ordinaire, elle aimait plutôt les réveils doux avec des baisers partout mais là... C'est à peine si elle m'avait pas balancé au sol, hors de mon propre lit. Je cherchais une explication. Pour son petit-déjeuner, j'avais remarqué qu'elle mangeait comme quatre. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle aurait pu battre Emmett sur ce coup-là ! Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Malgré ma patience, ça avait fini par m'agacer sérieusement. Elle était montée s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'avais cogné avec insistance sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ouvrir. J'entrais dans la pièce pour me raser mais là encore, elle ne me jetait même pas un regard. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lieu en serviette, sortant juste de la douche. Je la rattrapais par le poignet.

- Bordel, Bella ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

Elle m'avait regardé, hésitante. Elle s'était mise à rougir et la pression était descendue en moi peu à peu, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je plus doucement

Hier soir, nous avions longuement parlé de l'hypothèse pour elle d'envisager une grande discussion avec sa mère. _Est-ce que c'était cela qui l'avait contrarié ?_

Elle avait fini par soupirer pour venir se blottir dans mes bras.

- Je ne te fais pas la gueule, Edward...

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, si c'est à propos de Renée...

- Non ! Enfin pas exactement, ça y joue un peu, tout comme le fait que ce soit lundi, mais c'est autre chose...

- Quoi ?

Je l'avais serré un peu plus fort contre moi.

- C'est gênant... avait-elle gémit

- Je ne me moquerai pas...

- J'ai mes règles ! ajouta-t-elle, blasée.

Ceci expliquait donc la mauvaise humeur, le fait qu'elle ait mangé plus que d'habitude et ses incessants voyages cette nuit entre les toilettes et notre lit. Et ce matin, elle avait emporté une boîte de dolipranes avec elle pour faire passer ses crampes d'estomac. Note à moi-même : la semaine aux alentours du 26 de chaque mois : faire profil bas...

Un coup de pied au cul me sortit de mes pensées. Ca aussi, je savais qui c'était !

- Salut, Ed' !

- Hé, Jazz !

Il me fit la bise, comme à notre habitude.

- Alors, ce week-end ? demanda-t-il

- C'était très bien ! On a... enfin Bella a fait quelques progrès...

- Vraiment ? m'interrogea-t-il en enfilant deux pièces dans le distributeur de café.

- Oui. Elle prend petit à petit confiance en elle !

- C'est pas trop dur pour toi ?

- Ca va, t'en fais pas pour ça !

Il attrapait son gobelet plein et me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre !

Présenté comme ça, on aurait dit que je creuvais la dalle.

- Bon, et toi alors ?

- Petit week-end, mon cher !

- Du style ?

- Vendredi génial, samedi matin génial, à partir de samedi après-midi, ta cousine a eu ses règles, alors je te passe sur la fin du week-end !

J'éclatais de rire.

- J'ai eu plus de bol que toi ! Bella, ça a été ce matin !

- Putain, le mois prochain, on leur laisse ton appartement toute la semaine et on vit ensemble, ma caille !

Nous éclations de rire. Il était entrain d'essayer de me faire tomber du banc quand une de mes élèves vint me trouver.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me redressais en essayant d'arrêter de rire, rajustant ma chemise mauve.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Margaret !

Elle adressa un bref " _bonjour_ " de la tête à Jasper.

- Monsieur, pourrais-je vous parler du concours de Seattle ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu m'attends là ? demandai-je à mon pote.

- No souci vieux !

Je suivais mon élève dans la salle de piano qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Je la laissais entrer et refermais la porte derrière nous.

- Je t'écoute ! Je sais que tu es déçue de ne pas être choisie pour y participer mais...

Elle me coupa dans mon discours en me plaquant contre la porte pour m'embrasser violemment ! J'étais surpris et tentais de me dégager d'elle ! Elle se frottait déjà contre moi. Je la repoussais :

- Margaret ! C'était quoi, ça ?

Elle s'attaquait aux boutons de ma chemise. Je m'extirpais de sa poigne.

- Putain, Margaret ! C'est pas avec de tels agissements que je serai disposé à t'aider !  
J'étais véritablement en colère. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi et je passais derrière le piano.

- Monsieur Cullen... Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver un arrangement !

Elle fit le tour dans une démarche provocante, son chemisier _particulièrement _décolleté. En un mouvement, elle me collait contre l'instrument et posais sa main sur ma virilité. J'attrapais fermement ses épaules pour la repousser, forçant mon corps à ne pas réagir à son toucher.

- NON ! J'ai dit NON !

Elle se mit à sangloter en s'asseyant au sol.

- Pardon, Monsieur... Pardon...

Je la regardais, sans pitié, les mains sur les hanches. Puis, peu à peu, je repensais à Bella qui pleurait souvent et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je sentais que je devais parler à cette gamine. Je lui tendis la main.

- Relève-toi !

Elle hésitait puis, finalement, acceptait mon aide.

- Monsieur, je suis désolée. Mais, je... j'ai été tellement déçue de ne pas être dans vos choix... que...

- Que tu t'es dit : " _il est jeune, c'est un mec, je suis bien roulée, je vais essayer !_ "

Elle rougissait. Ce rouge me rappelait celui de Bella.

- Ecoute, Margaret ! La vie, c'est pas ça ! Tu entends qu'il faut coucher pour réussir, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vais pas te mentir, si je t'avais envoyé à ce concours, tu n'aurais sans doute pas passé la première session. Dans trois ans de plus, tu auras progressé. Je fais mon travail honnêtement. Je ne t'ai pas sélectionné parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de se planter en public. Tu n'as pas le niveau pour prétendre à Seattle, encore ! Je n'aurai décemment pas pu accepter tes avances parce que je suis en couple et que je suis fidèle. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, je n'aurai pas couché avec toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te berner et t'humilier, je suis là pour te faire progresser !

Mon élève me fixait, ses larmes se séchant.

- Monsieur Cullen... Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie !

- Tu es pardonnée, mais je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, c'est clair ?

- Vous allez me dénoncer ?

Je réfléchissais. Elle était malgré tout assez jeune et avait le droit à des erreurs.

- Non. Je ne dirai rien au Directeur. Mais il est préférable que tu passes tes heures d'enseignements avec Mrs Narvine.

- Je comprends, merci infiniment, Monsieur !

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- De rien. Je vais te faire un mot avec une excuse quelconque que tu passeras prendre au secrétariat. Tu le remettras à ta nouvelle prof. Elle comprendra.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes un chic type. Votre amie a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir !

Je lui souriais faiblement et quittais la pièce, la laissant derrière moi ! Retourné sur le banc, je décidais de ne pas raconter cette histoire à Jasper.

Finalement, la journée passait assez vite. J'avais eu quatre heures de leçons avec un élève sélectionné pour Seattle. Nous avions décidé qu'il interprèterait dans le medley musical qu'il devrait présenter, un morceau ultra connu de Beethoven : Für Elise. J'aimais particulièrement ce grand classique. J'avais d'ailleurs gagné le concours avec celui-ci entre autre. En sortant du Conservatoire, je me glissais dans ma volvo, pressé de retrouver ma Bella après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me garais devant chez mes parents chez qui nous logions toujours jusqu'à mercredi. La camionnette de Bella était déjà là, garée à l'emplacement sous le deuxième garage attenant à la maison. Je rentrais ma voiture dans le garage de mes parents puis refermais tout derrière moi. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte communiquante, j'entendis une voix masculine s'esclaffer joyeusement. Une autre voix, féminine, plus cristalline. Enfin, celle de Bella. Nous avions des invités. Génial ! Voilà comment une soirée en amoureux tombe à l'eau !

- Hé ! Salut, Edward !

- Putain ! Emmett ! Rosalie !

Alors ça pour une surprise ! J'étais hyper heureux de les revoir ! Emmett me donnait une acolade et Rosalie vint m'embrasser. En deux pas, je rejoignis Bella pour l'embrasser. Elle se tenait dans le canapé, une bouillote chaude sur le ventre.

- Je sais, j'ai l'air ridicule avec ça...

- Si tu as encore mal, mon père et ma mère ont une énorme pharmacie dans le bureau de Carlisle...

- Merci, Edward !

Je me tournais pour voir nos deux revenants.

- Alors, ce voyage à Las Vegas ?  
Leurs visages viraient au rouge. J'arquais un sourcil.

- Vous vous êtes ruinés, c'est ça ?

- Pas tant que ça, lâchait Emmett

Tous deux se rasseyèrent sur le canapé en face du notre. Rosalie, de sa main droite, prenait un verre de coca. Emmett, lui, faisait de petits mouvements nerveux, vifs et rapides avec ses jambes, ses deux mains dans les poches.

- Une bière, Emmett ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu peux le servir, Edward ? J'ai trop mal pour me lever.

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, reste assise ! Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- J'ai déjà un verre, merci... Mais si tu voulais bien me rapporter des gâteaux, je ne dirai pas non...

Je souriais à cette remarque. Visiblement, ses règles déréglaient son appétit. J'embrassais le front de Bella.

J'ouvrais le frigo à la recherche de deux bières. Je les décapsulais tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude un peu étrange de nos deux zigotos. D'habitude, Rose était plus exhubérante que cela et Emmett n'avait jamais manifesté en ma présence des signes de nervosité. Je reprenais mes fioles et les ramenais au salon. Rosalie était maintenant appuyée sur son bras gauche qui était caché derrière son copain. Elle avait posé son visage contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Alors, fatigués ?

- Racontez-nous, insistait Bella. C'est comment Las Vegas ?  
- Tout y est démesuré ! Les casinos, les lumières, la folie...

- En fait, tout est posé de façon à t'inciter à succomber à un coup de tête !

- Et vous avez succombé ? demandai-je en portant ma bière à ma bouche

Emmett, qui buvait une gorgée, se mit à tousser.

- Oui, on a... joué aux machines à sous...

- On n'a rien gagné ! ajouta enfin mon beau-frère

Ils conservèrent le silence. Bella et moi échangions un regard.

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Il y a une petite demie-heure. Bella venait à peine de rentrer. J'avais téléphoné à Jasper, il m'a dit que vous étiez ici !

- Tes parents ont une chouette baraque, lança Emmett, sa main gauche toujours dans sa poche.

Il se levait et fit le tour du propriétaire. Rosalie tirait sur les manches de son pull noir.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes gardiens de maison ? demanda-t-elle

- Ben ouais... P'pa et M'man sont en Alaska, avec les cambrioleurs dans les coins, ils n'ont pas voulu prendre de risques.

- Normal ! Et ils rentrent quand ? Ils vont bien ?

Ce soudain vif intérêt envers la vie de mes parents m'intriguait. D'habitude, Rosalie ne manifestait qu'une curiosité polie envers eux.

- Depuis quand tu prends des nouvelles ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je m'informe, c'est tout !

Emmett revint. Il croisait le regard de Rosalie et tous deux semblaient anxieux.

- T'as appelé Papa pour lui dire que t'es rentré ? demanda Bella à son frère

- Non... pas encore...

- Pourquoi ? Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

- On l'appelera... demain !

- Tu peux passer le voir, c'est sur votre route le commissariat...

- Non !

La voix d'Emmett avait claqué, sèche.

- Emmett, on pourrait y aller ? demanda Rosalie

- Oui, allons-y. Merci pour la bière, on va rentrer se coucher, on est un peu fatigués. Tchao les poulets !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Emmett ayant sa main gauche posée sur les reins de Rosalie. Ce fut leur erreur. Nous les voyions de dos et immédiatement, un anneau brillant argenté nous interpella, Bella et moi. Je me retournais vers elle, incrédule. Elle s'était levée d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- EMMETT THOMAS SWAN !  
Rosalie et lui sursautèrent. Il faut dire que le cri de Bella m'avait fait peur à moi aussi. Ils se retournèrent lentement.

- Oui ? demandèrent-ils, innocents et blancs comme des dents.

Je tentais de voir la main gauche de Rosalie et je crus apercevoir un éclat argent, également. Non... putain ! Ils ont pas fait _ça _quand même ?!

Bella avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'avais, pour ma part, très envie de rire.

- VOUS VOUS ETES MARIES ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais Emmett serrait la main de Rosalie et cette dernière dévoila elle aussi une alliance. Bella se rassit d'un coup et moi j'éclatais de rire, comme un con ! Le couple en face de nous rougissait violemment.

- Putain, trop-fort !

Bella me foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est pas " _trop fort_ ", Edward !

Emmett et Rosalie se rasseyèrent.

- Bon, écoutez... On ne va pas en faire un fromage, lâcha Emmett

- Mais tu ne crois pas que vous nous devez une explication ?  
Rosalie prit la parole à son tour.

- Ecoutez, ça s'est passé, c'est tout ! On s'est mariés, point barre !

- Mais...

Bella semblait incrédule. Je m'étais calmé et m'asseyais auprès de ma compagne, me préparant à agir en cas de malaise de sa part. Emmett soupira et se lançait :

- C'était le troisième soir de notre arrivée. J'étais franchement pas bien à cause de Renée. Jusque là, Rosalie et moi étions restés enfermés dans notre chambre d'hôtel à parler, parler, parler... J'en ai eu marre, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir, que faire la fête était encore le mieux dans notre cas. On est sortis, on a été au restaurant. On a un peu picolés. On a vu une affiche : "_ Soirée indienne au Tao Nightclub à partir de 23h, réduction de 50% aux déguisés_ _à l'entrée_". On a décidé de jouer le jeu, pour s'éclater. En plus, entrée réduite à Las Vegas, je sais pas si vous imaginez ce que ça peut représenter ! On découvre un magasin de déguisements qui fait nocturne, je vous passe les détails on fait un remake de Pocahontas et son copain le chef Kocoum. On est entrés dans ce night-club, on a bien rigolé, on a bien bu.

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire en imaginant Emmett et Rosalie déguisés en Pocahontas et Kocoum. _Y aurait-il des photos, par hasard ? _Rosalie reprit, écarlate.

- On s'est bien saoulés, on tenait même plus debout. Un type déguisé en l'indien des Village People est venu nous voir pour nous raconter la _vraie_ légende de Kocoum et Pocahontas. Quand il nous a dit qu'ils avaient été mariés... sur le coup, on s'est dit : " _Poussons le vice de nos roles jusqu'au bout !_ "

Emmett continuait :

- C'était sur le coup de l'alcool... Mais quand j'ai dit à Rosalie que je suis fou d'elle et que je ne voulais plus qu'elle parte, elle m'a dit : " _Marions-nous, Kocoum !_ "

Là, c'était trop, j'éclatais de rire. Bella me mit un coup de coude dans le ventre qui me calmait bien vite. Je la regardais, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Pourtant, il me semblait voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, bien vite retenu.

- Bon enfin, on a pris un taxi ou je sais pas trop quoi, on est arrivés dans une petite chapelle en lisière de la ville. On était complètement cramés. En fait, cette chapelle était attenante à un immense centre commercial qui faisait nocturne. On a achetés deux bagues, complètement dans notre délire, on est redescendus, on a payé 75 la cérémonie et on s'est réveillés le lendemain matin à l'hôtel, des plumes partout et ces alliances avec le certificat en bonne et dûe forme...

Un silence de morts envahissait la maison. Je retenais mal mon fou-rire et je partais malgré moi en repensant à ce qu'un jour, Jasper m'avait dit à propos d'un pigeon : " _Une plume au cul, et il s'envole !_ " Je m'effondrais en riant sur le canapé. Bella finissait par éclater de rire avec moi. Emmett et Rosalie, penauds, finirent par rire de leur aventure. Finalement, nous nous calmions un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Vous comptez le faire annuler ?

- Je ne veux pas le faire... ajouta Rosalie

Emmett la fixait. Ils serrèrent très fort leurs mains croisées.

- On va assumer ! On va s'installer ensemble ! finit par annoncer le frère de Bella

Ils semblaient bien décidés. _Kocoum et Pocahontas allaient bientôt se chercher un tipi..._ Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Vous allez vivre où ? demanda ma compagne

- Je ne pense pas que Jasper soit d'accord pour nous accueillir ! On ira chez Papa !

- D'ailleurs, Edward...

- Ouais ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir... mercredi chez Jazz ?

- On se voit toujours le mercredi, pourquoi ?

- On va le lui annoncer, mais le connaissant, ça ne va pas lui plaire. Peut-être que si tu es là...

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Il est certain que Jasper n'apprécierait pas. Malgré son côté très cool, il était super protecteur envers Rosalie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une cuite au restaurant avec nous, il lui avait fait la gueule pendant huit jours et à moi douze parce que c'était moi qui remplissait les verres...

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles...

- Merci, Edward !

- Emmett, tu vas en parler à Papa ?

- Dès ce soir ! On a besoin de dormir quelque part...

Bella acquiessait. Elle se levait et me pris la main pour m'entraîner à la cuisine. Elle s'effondra contre mon torse en soupirant.

- Quelle bande d'idiots !

- Bella, il faut qu'on les aide... Je crois qu'ils ont compris...

- Je sais bien... Mon père va tuer mon frère !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis presque certaine ! Mais tu te rends compte, ils sont déjà mariés à 22 ans ?!

- Ca te choque ?

- Mais c'est...jeune !!

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de dire qui contredisait avec ses paroles de samedi soir.

- Ce qui veut dire que si, avant la fin de l'année, je te demandais de m'épouser, tu dirais non ?

Elle relevait sa tête vers moi. Elle plongeait ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu le ferais ?

J'acquiessais. Oui, j'en étais capable même si je ne l'avais pas encore envisagé à fond. L'idée m'avait juste effleuré. Mariés ou pas, l'essentiel pour moi était d'avoir Bella à mes côtés pour toujours.

- Je t'en prie, si tu dois le faire, ne te déguise pas en Tarzan !

Nous éclations de rire l'un contre l'autre. Puis, je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes afin de lui donner ce baiser qui me faisait tant envie depuis ce matin. Elle se serrait contre moi tandis que je tenais fermement son visage contre le mien. A regrets, je me détachais d'elle.

- Bella, nous devrions suivre ton frère chez ton père. Si jamais ça se passe mal, on pourra loger Emmett et Rosalie ici au moins jusqu'à mercredi.

- Edward, tu es formidable !

Je souriais à sa réaction et l'embrassais de nouveau. Ses lèvres allumèrent un incendie dans mon corps. Nous regagnions le salon où Emmett et Rosalie discutaient à voix basse. Je lisais malgré tout le bonheur dans les yeux de la soeur de mon meilleur ami et de mon beau-frère. Ils se fixaient dans un instant d'étincelles, leurs yeux pétillants et leurs visages si proches. Leurs mains étaient toujours serrées.

Je me raclais la gorge, me détestant de les interrompre dans un de leur moment d'union interne. Mais quand je les imaginais à nouveau en indiens, mon humour-mauvais-gout refit surface :

- Si chef Kocoum et Pocahontas accepter entrevue à Chef Edward... Si Grand-chef Swan refuser tipi à Kocoum et Pocahontas, tribu de visages pâles Chef Edward et Bella proposer grand tipi Tribu-Cullen pour Kocoum et Pocahontas. Hugh !

Emmett se levait et me tendit la main.

- Kocoum accepter proposition Edward ! Hugh !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et moi, comme un idiot, j'étais encore fier de ma plaisanterie vaseuse.

Vers 19h, Bella avait appelé son père pour l'inviter à dîner avec nous. Ce dernier, heureux de revoir son fils, acceptait. Vers 20h30, il sonnait. En maître des lieux, je partais lui ouvrir tandis que Bella rassurait Rosalie et Emmett.

- Bienvenu, Charlie !

- Merci, salut Edward ! Ca sent bon, c'est Bella à la cuisine ?  
- Oh que oui ! Je ne serai pas capable d'en faire autant !

Il riait et entrait. J'attrapais son blouson pour le placer dans la penderie. Nous avions décidé de diner au dehors, le temps était très doux. Emmett et Rosalie avaient décidé de ne pas cacher leurs alliances. J'appréhendais pour eux, me rappelant la façon dont Charlie m'avait repoussé quand il avait appris ma relation avec sa fille. Et là, son fils venait de se marier à la sauvette...

- Oh, Papa ! Tu es là ! lança Bella dans un sourire en sortant de la cuisine

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ma petite Bella... Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va Papa ! Je suis très heureuse, tu sais...

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder.

- Ca se voit ma chérie...

Bella me tendit la main que je m'empressais de saisir.

- Papa... Edward et moi avons parlé...

Je vis Charlie déglutir.

- Je vous écoute...

- J'aimerais... enfin on a pensé que... ce serait bien si tu me donnais le numéro de Renée...

- Bella... Tu es certaine de toi ?

- C'est quelque chose que je dois faire...

J'assistais à l'échange, me contentant de serrer la main de Bella plus fort quand elle se sentait mal. Charlie extirpa son portable et inscrivait le numéro de Renée sur un bout de papier qu'il remit à Bella.

- Tiens, Bella. Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais ?

Elle acquiessa simplement. Je voyais son menton trembler et Charlie l'aperçut également. Peut-être effrayé par les larmes, il demanda :

- Emmett est là ?

- Ils sont sur la terrasse, Charlie... indiquai-je à mon beau-père.

Il sortit au dehors tandis que Bella s'effondrait en pleurant contre moi. Je me contentais de la serrer fort contre mon torse. J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et caressais ses cheveux.

- Edward... Ce numéro me brûle les mains...

Je lui prenais le papier des mains et le glissais dans ma poche de jeans.

- Je le garde, Bella. Je vais t'aider. Et quand tu te sentiras prête, je te le donnerai...

- Merci...

J'essuyais ses larmes avec mon pouce. Nous étions face à un nouveau combat et j'irai avec elle au front. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Elle entourait ma taille de ses bras et me serrais très fort.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi... Merci Edward...

Soudain, nous entendimes un cri :

- QUOI ?

Charlie devait être au courant. Nous devions aller empêcher nos jeunes mariés de se faire assassiner.

- Papa ! Pourquoi tu cries ?

- Bella ! Tu étais au courant ?  
- Depuis 3h, oui...

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Papa ! Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais fait de betises...

Bella s'était mise en colère, je le voyais à ses yeux. Charlie et elle se fixèrent un long moment.

- Là n'est pas la question, Bella...

- Et elle est où ? Rosalie et Emmett ont succombé à 22 ans là où toi et Renée vous perdiez au même âge !

Charlie était désarçonné par l'authenticité des propos de Bella. Mais elle avait entièrement raison : Emmett et Rosalie avaient fondé leur nouvelle famille à l'âge auquel Renée et Charlie étaient probablement devenus un couple en crise. Le père de Bella resta longtemps silencieux, appuyé contre la baie vitrée de la maison. Un froid s'installait. Bella décidait de le laisser bouder en servant un apéritif à tout le monde. Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la table, Charlie toujours debout.

- Bon, Papa ! Quand tu auras fini de faire du boudin, tu nous rejoints !  
Charlie la jaugeait du regard. Emmett ne savait pas où se mettre, quant à Rosalie, je la sentais bouillir en son fort intérieur. Charlie s'installa avec nous, sans décoller une seule parole. Nos discussions reprenaient tranquillement entre nous quatre. Bien évidemment, nous orientions la discussion autour du mariage, et des costumes, histoire d'amener Charlie à réagir.

- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir une photo de ce moment, rigolai-je

Rosalie se levait dans un sourire et rejoignit le salon.

- ROSALIE ! NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! Emmett s'était levé à sa suite en courant. Ils revinrent tous les deux avec le sac à mains de Rose et cette dernière fouillait dedans. Elle se mit derrière moi et me passais un petit cliché...

BANCOOOO ! UNE PHOTO ! J'éclatais de rire et Bella se penchait vers moi pour finir, elle aussi par éclater de rire. Si Rosalie était plutôt gracieuse en Pocahontas, bien qu'une indienne blonde ça faisait un peu désordre, Emmett lui, était tordant en Kocoum. Il était torse nu, impressionnant cela dit, portait une sorte de grande jupe marron à frange avec des bottes en cuir marron clair. Il avait un collier avec une dent accrochée au bout, un arc avec des flèches dans le dos et deux traits couleur rouge sur le visage sous les yeux. Ils venaient de s'unir. La photo avait été prise dans la chapelle sous une arche pleine de roses blanches. L'endroit avait l'air à la fois simple et charmant. Je ne contrôlais plus mon rire et Bella elle, toussait tellement elle riait devant le cliché. Finalement, au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins, Charlie tendit la main vers nous et le cliché. Tous les quatre étonnés, Bella finit par tendre la photo à son père. Il s'en saisit et examinait la photo pendant de très longues minutes, tout en regardant alternativement Rosalie et Emmett. Il s'éclaircissait enfin la gorge :

- Et bien, les enfants... Vous avez intérêt à m'en faire faire un agrandissement que je puisse afficher dans le salon et au commissariat !

Nous éclations tous de rire. Finalement, Charlie acceptait l'idée. Emmett et sa femme désormais, se levaient pour enlacer le chef Swan. Bella serrait ma main très fort.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Rosalie !

- Merci, Charlie !

- P'pa, t'es le meilleur !

- Je sais...

Nous servions le dîner et toute la soirée fut orientée sur le mariage des tourtereaux et leur projet d'avenir. Charlie acceptait de les héberger de bon coeur. Ils décidèrent cependant de commencer à se chercher un appartement ou une petite maison pour abriter leur couple.

- Je suis quand même déçu les enfants de ne pas avoir assisté au mariage de mon fils...

- Et moi alors ?! Tu parles ! Mon frère se marie sans me prévenir !

- Justement, Emmett et moi en avons parlé. Nous avons décidé de renouveller nos voeux dans un an environ. Avec une _vraie _cérémonie cette fois, belle robe blanche, photographes, grande réception...

- Sans indiens et avec gros gâteau !

Emmett éclata de rire à sa propre intervention.

- Tes parents sont-ils au courant, Rosalie ? demanda mon père

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas vu la situation...

- Ce sont quand même ta famille...

- On n'a plus trop de contacts, Jasper et moi avons coupé les ponts plus ou moins. C'était notre décision de partir, pas la leur. Ils l'ont pris comme un affront !

- Je suppose que vous aurez le temps de reparler de tout cela d'ici votre prochain mariage...

- Il ne reste qu'à prévenir Jasper et Alice.

- Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, Jasper est si protecteur !

- Je serai là, Rose, t'inquiète pas !

Nous venions de terminer le dessert. Bella s'était blottie contre mon torse et nous avions allumé les lumières. Le ciel était étoilé et magnifique. Bref, une soirée très agréable. Nous entendions les bruits nocturnes des animaux dans la forêt environnante.

- Va falloir que je rentre, les enfants ! Le commissariat m'attend très tôt demain et vous devez être fatigués.

Je remarquais que Bella s'était endormie contre moi. Cela faisait près de dix minutes que nous ne l'avions plus entendue. Je la soulevais de sa chaise et l'amenais sur le canapé du salon pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil mais ne se réveillait pas. J'accompagnais Charlie, Emmett et Rosalie dehors. Les deux mariés rejoignirent leur voiture et commencèrent à prendre la route, Charlie voulait me parler.

- Merci pour cette soirée, Edward ! Tu embrasseras Bella pour moi !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

- Edward ?

- Oui, chef Swan ?

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Bella va avoir besoin de toi si elle reprend contact avec sa mère. Ne l'abandonne pas. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes plus que tout pour elle. Quand je vois la façon dont elle te regarde, avec cet espèce d'espoir dans les yeux, de foi aveugle... Je sais qu'elle compte sur toi, ne la déçois pas !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Charlie. J'aime votre fille, je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous en assurer. Mais je suis sincère avec elle, et je serai là à chaque fois qu'elle en éprouvera le besoin !

- Merci...

Il s'éloigna.

- Bonne nuit, Edward !

- Bonne nuit, Charlie !

Je rerentrais et fermais la porte à clés. Bella était toujours lovée dans le canapée, profondément endormie. Il était 23h40 quand je terminais de ranger les couverts. Il nous fallait maintenant rejoindre notre lit afin de ne pas être trop fatigués pour demain matin... Dieu que j'aurai aimé pouvoir rester ici et profiter de Bella ! Je m'agenouillais devant le canapé et entrepris de caresser la joue de ma bien-aimée, éloignant ses quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage.

- Bella, bébé...

- Mmppfff...

- Il est tard, mon Amour. On va monter au lit...

- Edward...

- Je suis là, chérie. Lève-toi, je vais t'aider à monter.

Elle se releva sans réellement ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'aggripa à ma nuque et je la soulevais. Je la guidais prudemment dans les escaliers et dût l'aider à enfiler son pyjama. La voir presque nue devant moi provoquait mon désir instantanément. Je l'allongeais dans le lit et la recouvris. Je filais prendre une douche, me permettant ainsi de m'apaiser seul, à défaut de la main de Bella sur mon corps tendu. Je ressortis de la douche trente minutes après, enfilant mon tee-shirt et mon caleçon avant de me glisser dans les draps réchauffés par ma compagne qui, déjà, divaguait dans son sommeil...

***o**o**o***

**Bon, alors... Vous avez été exactement 39 à me donner votre avi : 35 POUR LE MARIAGE, 2 CONTRE et 2 hésitantes. J'espère que vous avez aimé la façon dont j'ai amené tout ça et que malgré tout et même si vous n'étiez pas toutes pour ce mariage, vous avez quand même passé un bon moment...**

**Merci à vous ! A vendredi pour le chapitre 26... De l'action & encore de l'action ;^) Bises à l'oeil ! Et comme dirait Emmett : Tchao les poulets ! (**enfin, en l'occurence ici, tchao les poulettes XD**)**


	26. Chapter 26 : Ennemi public ?

**Hello everyone ! C'est vendredi, et outre le fait que vendredi c'est raviolis, c'est aussi le jour du post de Bibi ! Merci à toutes pour votre incroyable soutien. J'en suis à combien là ? 871 reviews ? Waow ! Rien que le nombre me fait tourner la tête ! Merci, merci 1000 fois !**

***o**o**o***

**Annick : Je voulais pimenter un peu leur mariage XD Charlie est un père et comme tout père, il protège ses enfants, surtout après avoir vu sa fille se faire détruire dans sa vie ! Merci à toi, ta review est adorable =) A bientot**

**CarlieCullen : MDR je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de moi avec mon caractère de merde quand les anglais débarquent :-D Edward (**moi aussi d'ailleurs**!) est parti dans son délire sur les indiens. Le coup des tipis, ça a fait rire pas mal de gens :^) Mes 3 autres versions étaient à chier en fait lol. La première était ennuyeuse à mourir, la deuxième ils ne se mariaient pas, la troisième ils ne l'avouaient pas. La quatrième est donc ma préférée lol. C'est difficile y a des acteurs comme ça qui sont attachés à un personnage comme ça, Edward et Pattinson en font partie. Probablement que si j'avais lu le livre avant, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je ne regrette pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis un passage des bouquins qui parle de lui ou de sa réaction, je vois précisément la scène sous mes yeux. Rien que pour ça, c'est magique =) Je viendrai avec toi s'ils touchent à Kellan Lutz ou Ashley Greene. Quant j'ai su qu'ils dégageaient Victoria franchement, ça n'a pas de sens, cette nana elle est née pour être Victoria, elle a ça dans le sang, elle fait des prestations splendides, elle est magnifique en plus ! Crotte ! MDR TU POUSSES LE BOUCHON UN PEU LOIN MAURICE ! Il était trop chou ce gosse ! Mes réponses sont donc une bouffée d'air frais... N'allez plus à la montagne, Tiftouff est là ! mdrrr je plaisante ! Merci de tout ce que tu me dis en tout cas, de ton soutien pour tout c'est adorable de ta part ! J'espère en tout cas que ça va continuer, que je ne te décevrais pas au fil de mon avancée... (**je ne te drague pas non plus mdr**) merci merci ! Bisous et à très vite j'espère !**

**choub : Grand chef Kocoum te remercie lol Je ne sais pas si je vais accorder de l'importance à Margaret. Je ne crois pas... En fait, j'en sais rien :^)**

**de araujo : Oh bah merci de tout cet enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur =) Je suis heureuse que le retour d'Emmett et Rosalie t'ais plu ! Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander pour Margaret. C'était juste une passade et à mon avi, vu comment Edward l'a renvoyé chier, elle s'y refrottera pas ! Merci à toi en tout cas, bisous. **

**Marina : Ne dis pas que tu es en manque de ce que je fais, je vais me faire arreter MDR En quoi se résume la danse de la joie by Marina ? ^^ Je ne vais pas te brimer de m'écrire tout ça, c'est toujours plaisant même si je reste persuadée que cette FF ne mérite pas tant d'honneurs =) Symboliquement, je te remercie pour ton vote =) Heureuse que le coup des indiens t'ait plu en tout cas ! T'en fais pas pour ton nombre de reviews, je comprends qu'on ait rien à dire des fois ou qu'on a pas envie de reviewer. L'essentiel reste que cette fic ne te déçoive pas au fil du temps ! Merci de me lire encore ! ;-) **

**Morgane : La deuxième cérémonie pour eux était presque une obligation, ils tiennent à leurs amis et leur famille et puis ... Non, je me tais, tu découvriras ici une des raisons pour laquelle il y aura une autre cérémonie ! Rapport à Alice... Bonne lecture ;) **

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : C'est peut-être préférable que tu ne les imagines pas en indiens lol**

**Rozzanera : Contente que tout ça t'ais plu alors =) Oui, la photo tout le monde aimerait la voir je crois XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bisous. **

**sophiebelier : probablement oui ... =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Je voulais essayer de faire quelque chose d'original pour l'occasion et je me suis rappelée de ce reportage que j'avais regardé sur Las Vegas où des gens se mariaient en n'importe quelle tenue avec Elvis en témoin s'ils n'en avaient pas lol c'était trop drôle. Mais comme je voyais difficilement Rosalie accepter de se déguiser, j'ai mis ça sur le compte d'une soirée arrosée pour eux deux ! Je n'ai eu que des échos positifs sur cette aventure donc je suppose que ça a plu à tout le monde, même celles qui n'étaient pas forcément pour ce mariage. Je savais dès le début que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord, autant tourner en dérision le truc. A défaut de plaire, ça peut faire rire et c'est encore mieux =) Quant à Edward et Jazz, ils profitent d'être seuls pour échanger des trucs sur leurs relations respectives. Chose que je tiens de mon meilleur ami qui m'a dit que même si les filles parlent beaucoup de mecs entre elles, eux ils en font autant lol. Merci à toi surtout d'être encore là, chapitre après chapitre ! Bises, a+**

**veronika : On a pas souvent l'occasion de voir Kocoum et Pocahontas se marier, c'est vrai lol Quant à cette pauvre Margaret, elle a été vite rembarée par Edward. Il n'est pas très diplomate ici lol. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Mardi avait passé assez vite. J'étais toujours occupé avec mes participants au concours de Seattle, ce qui impliquait de les avoir minimum quatre heures par jour à bosser intensivement. Nous devions préparer des medleys qui tiendraient dix minutes. Autrement dit, difficile performance d'enchaîner des morceaux cohérents tout en surprenant le jury ! J'étais rentré chez mes parents complètement vidé ! Bella et moi avions passé une soirée pépère devant la télé, enlacés dans le canapé. Le téléphone avait sonné vers 22h. C'était Carlisle.

- Salut Papa !

_" Salut mon Grand, comment tu vas ? "_

- Fatigué et toi ? Comment va Maman ?

_" On va très bien, ce séjour était super, on rentre demain. On sera de retour vers 13h, vous pourrez retrouver votre liberté chez vous ! "_

- Merci de nous avoir laissé la maison !

_" Je t'en prie, c'est normal, et puis c'est encore ta maison !" _

- C'est clair ! Je vous attendrais pour quitter la maison ! Je dois aller passer l'aprem avec Jasper et Alice. Rosalie et le frère de Bella ont besoin de moi !

_" Pourquoi ? "_

- Ils en ont fait une belle...

_" Raconte "_

Là, on aurait dit une vieille comère, le Papa !

- Ils sont partis à Las Vegas, ils sont revenus mariés !

_" C'est vrai ? "_

- J'te jure, ils se sont mariés en Pocahontas et Kocoum, t'y crois toi ?

Carlisle éclatait de rire.

_" Je rêve ! "_

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. L'ennui, c'est que Rosalie doit l'annoncer demain à Jazz', ça va saigner, tu peux me croire !

_" Je te crois volontiers ! Et Charlie, comment a-t-il réagi ? "_

- A peu près aussi bien que quand il a su que je sortais avec Bella ! Mais elle a su lui faire comprendre et puis, quand il a vu la photo de nos deux peaux rouges, il a éclaté de rire !

_" Tu éviteras de te marier dans notre dos et en tenue d'Aladdin, hein ? "_

J'éclatais de rire et m'adressais à Bella allongée contre moi :

- Chérie, ça te tente un mariage en tenue de Jasmine ? Mon père fera le génie !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

- Sûrement pas ! C'est hors de question, désolée Carlisle !

A l'autre bout du fil, mon père éclata de rire.

_" Quel dommage ! Je vais te laisser, Edward. Ta mère et moi vous embrassons ! A demain !"_

- A demain Papa ! Bonne soirée, embrasse Maman pour nous !

_" Je t'aime, gamin ! "_

- Moi aussi, bonne soirée !

Et je raccrochais. Bella et moi étions partis nous coucher rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je descendais de la chambre, Bella prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner.

- On se retrouve à l'appartement, ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne rentrerai pas tard, nous avons donné rendez-vous à Jazz et Alice au cinéma à 15h. On leur annoncera la nouvelle pendant la séance, ça évitera peut-être que Jasper explose !

- J'espère que tout ira bien ! Je regrette de ne pas être là...

- T'en fais pas, ça ira !

Je prenais sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer. Elle finit son café et se levait pour aller se préparer.

- Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote si je te disais que je suis nostalgique de quitter cette maison ?  
Sa question m'avait désarçonné. Evidemment, j'étais moi aussi nostalgique de quitter la villa, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous ici.

- Je ressens la même chose... avouai-je avant d'embrasser mon tendre amour.

Il était 14h30. Je venais de stopper ma Volvo devant chez le chef Swan. Je klaxonnais. Rosalie et Emmett sortirent vite de la petite maison pour s'engouffrer dans ma voiture. Emmett à l'avant, Rosalie derrière.

- Alors, comment marche la vie de jeunes mariés ?

- On a pas à se plaindre, lâcha Emmett, souriant.  
Derrière, Rosalie se rongeait les ongles et la peau autour jusqu'au sang.

- Détends-toi ma biche, ça va aller...

Je remarquais qu'ils avaient toujours leurs alliances.

- Je suis prête à le saigner s'il gueule trop !

J'éclatais de rire et elle me foudroyait du regard. Nous arrivions devant le cinéma et je me garai dans le parking souterrain. Rosalie avait glissé sa main gauche dans la poche arrière du jeans d'Emmett, probablement pour cacher son alliance. Emmett avait cette même main gauche dans sa poche de devant, sa main droite enlaçant la taille de Rosalie. Je me sentais à la fois con de tenir la chandelle mais aussi stupéfait par leur capacité à assumer leur bêtise. Ils étaient mari et femme et c'était étrange de penser à eux en de tels termes. Bella et moi en avions beaucoup parlé, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Nous retrouvions Jasper et Alice devant l'entrée.

- Hé beh alors, on a cru que nous aviez oubliés !

- Le carrosse était trop lent, me lançai Emmett dans un rire

- 'Scusez votre Altesse, répondis-je, les deux mains dans les poches en embrassant la joue d'Alice.

- Bon alors, on y va ou bien ?

Nous avions décidé d'aller voir Public Enemies (*****). Nous les mecs, avions opté pour l'action et l'histoire haletante de John Dillinger, les filles, elles, avaient approuvé notre choix _uniquement _pour Johnny Depp dans le casting. Bella avait râlé en apprenant que nous allions voir ce film, elle aussi fervente admiratrice de Depp.

Le gros avantage de ce film était les scènes impressionnantes de fusillades et le bordel monstre qui éclatait nos oreilles à chaque fois que cela se produisait. J'étais moi-même en plein champ de bataille, je m'étais stratégiquement assis entre Emmett et Jasper, chacun respectivement avec Rosalie et Alice. Nous étions tout au fond de la salle, derrière deux rangées vides. Au milieu du film, personne n'avait toujours pris soin de parler du sujet qui fâche. Christian Bale, dans son rôle, venait de faire arrêter pour la première fois John Dillinger quand la bande du film tressautait. Puis, plus rien. Tout le monde se mit à râler et les lumières se rallumaient. Une voix annonçait dans les hauts-parleurs :

- Chers spectateurs, la bande du film doit être remplacé. Nous sommes navrés du dérangement occasionné. Votre film reprendra d'ici cinq minutes ! Merci de votre compréhension !

Les gens râlaient encore plus et j'en fis de même pour la forme. Certains se levaient pour aller acheter des boissons ou du pop corn. Alice et Rosalie en firent de même et cette dernière m'adressa un léger signe signifiant : "_ Je vais lui parler_ ". Emmett le perçut.

- Bon alors Emmett, ce séjour ? t'as pas été très bavard !

- Justement, Jasper...

J'étais entre les deux, j'attendais l'explosion.

- Ouais ? demanda mon meilleur ami en se penchant vers moi.  
Emmett retirait sa main gauche du dossier laissé vide par Rose et dévoilait ainsi son alliance. J'étais prêt à intervenir. Jasper fixait l'anneau.

- C'est marrant, on dirait une alliance...

Emmett déglutissait et recommençait nerveusement à secouer ses jambes. Je faisais un décompte dans ma tête.

_10... 9... 8... 7...6..._

- _C'est_ une alliance !

_5...4..._

_- _Attends_... _QUOI ?

_Trois, deux, un, zéro ! Sortez les fusils, baillonettes au bout du canon, ça va péteeeeer !_

- Ecoute, Jasper, c'était un soir on avait pas mal bu et...

- TU T'ES MARIE AVEC ROSALIE ???

Tout le monde se retournait vers nous. Je décidais d'intervenir.

- Jasper, calme-toi !

- Me calmer ? _ME_ CALMER ?

Il se levait et m'emjambait pour rejoindre Emmett. Son visage était rouge, il avait ses manches remontées.

- SORS DE LA QU'ON VOIT SI T'ES UN HOMME DIGNE DE MA SOEUR ! rugit mon meilleur ami.

Emmett, fort de sa fierté et de son avantage physique indéniable, le suivait hors de la salle. Je courrais derrière eux, sous le regard curieux des spectateurs.

- Les gars, putain ! Revenez !

Nous croisions Rosalie et Alice qui revenaient les bras chargés.

- Qu'est-ce que... Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Emmett a tout dit, ça va saigner, ils veulent se battre !

Nous regagnions l'extérieur du cinéma et quand j'arrivais, Jasper attrapait déjà Emmett par le col. Aussi fluet qu'Emmett était imposant, il semblait dominé par une espèce de rage. J'essayais de les calmer.

- Putain ! Arrêtez votre merde ! Nous sommes adultes ! Arrêtez ! Jasper, LACHE LE !

Emmett n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Il se défendait et rapidement, un coup de poing partait, tombant sur la mâchoire d'Emmett qui en retournait un rapidement. Alice et Rosalie hurlaient derrière nous :

- Jasper, Emmett arrêtez ça !

Ca dégénérait vraiment, les agents de sécurité du cinéma commençaient à sortir pour voir ce qui se passait.

- TU T'ES MARIE A MA SOEUR ESPECE D'ORDURE !

- HALE ! ARRETE CA !

- OH LES MECS BORDEL !

Les filles s'approchaient un peu trop à mon gout :

- Putain, restez là les filles ! Je m'en occupe !

Je m'approchais d'eux et voulus m'intercaller entre eux pour les calmer. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant et quelques coups mauvais pleuvaient. Je ne sais comment, mais je me retrouvais à voir le poing de Jasper manquer la tête de son beau-frère et s'abattre sur mon visage. Directement, je reculais et portais ma main à mon arcade. Quelque chose coulait et un mal de crâne infernal s'emparait de moi. Je tombais à genoux au sol.

- PUTAIN ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL BORDEL DE MERDE !

Jurer comme un dératé me soulageait de ma douleur intense ! Autour de nous, une masse de gens s'étaient attroupés. Alice s'était penchée sur moi.

- Edward ! Tu saignes ! Bravo Jasper, vraiment ! Putain, t'es vraiment idiot, ma parole ! Tu lui as ouvert l'arcade !  
Je relevais la tête et regardais mes doigts en sang. Je constatais que la bagarre s'était interrompue, les deux beaux-frères se tenaient devant moi, avec quelques bleus et un cocard chacun, leurs vestes ou chemises déchirées. Rosalie s'agenouillait devant moi, les yeux rouges. Elle me tendit un mouchoir qu'elle venait d'humidifier avec sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac.

- Mets-toi ça sur l'arcade, on va t'amener à l'hopital tu auras sûrement besoin de points de suture !

Elle reniflait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward ! Mais je suis entourée de deux crétins !

Elle adressa un regard assassin à son mari et son frère. J'étais toujours assis au sol, un peu sonné. Alice me tamponnait le dessus de mon oeil endolori. Un vigile s'approcha de nous :

- Jeunes gens, déguerpissez avant que j'appelle la police !

- Oh vous, on vous a pas sonné ! rugit Rosalie en se relevant. Le vigile ne ripostait pas.

Elle se dirigea fermement vers Emmett et Jasper.

- TOI ! DE QUEL DROIT TE PERMETS-TU DE FRAPPER MON MARI ET D'ECLATER LA TRONCHE DE TON MEILLEUR AMI ? ET TOI, DE QUEL DROIT TE PERMETS-TU DE TE BATTRE AVEC MON FRERE ?

Je devais lui reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnante quand elle s'énervait. Un deuxième vigile, téméraire ou inconscient s'approchait d'elle :

- Avez-vous besoin d'une ambulance ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va, on s'en charge ! répondit durement Rosalie.  
Alice m'aida à me relever et je tenais toujours appuyé le mouchoir. Je donnais les clés de ma voiture à ma cousine. Rosalie était trop énervée pour conduire. Elle se retournait alors que j'étais assis sur le siège arrière de la volvo, vers Emmett et Jasper qui esquissaient des mouvements pour venir avec nous.

- OH NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! VOUS ETES ASSEZ GRANDS POUR VOUS BATTRE, VOUS LE SEREZ POUR ALLER A L'HOPITAL A PIEDS ! DE-MER-DEZ VOUS !

Alice enclencha la première et quittait le parking souterrain. Je me sentais bête pour Jasper et Emmett, restés sur le carreau. Rosalie, assise à l'avant avec Alice, ne décolérait pas.

- Mais qu'ils sont nases, c'est pas possible !

- Ca va, Edward ? demanda Alice en me regardant par le rétro.  
J'étais assis, tenant ma tête un peu en arrière, un mouchoir toujours plaqué contre mon arcade qui saignait abondamment. J'essayais d'imaginer la réaction de ma compagne quand elle me découvrirait ensanglanté et cousu. Je fis semblant de pleurer.

- Je veux Bella ! Sniifff....

Malgré elles, Rosalie et Alice se mirent à rire. Rosalie, tremblante, saisissait son portable.

- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on est à l'hopital avec toi !

- Non, je m'en chargerai, répondit subitement Alice

- Pourquoi ? Aïeeuh... grimaçai-je

- Ma mère ne la laissera certainement pas partir comme ça, je me charge de Carmen !

Elle enfonça sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

- J'en reviens pas qu'ils se soient vraiment battus, balbutiait Rosalie

- Ce sont deux idiots ! Je ne sais pas quand Jasper comprendra que tu ne lui appartiens pas...

- Ca lui passera... assurai-je en appuyant un peu sur le mouchoir pour essayer de stopper le sang.

- Quand même, Rosalie ! Vous auriez pu vous marier en d'autres tenues que celles de deux indiens ! s'outrageait Alice

- Si tu crois que Pocahontas s'est mariée en Yves-Saint-Laurent !

- Je suis consternée qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé !

Alice éclata de rire et ça me fit sourire. Je retrouvais là ma Alice, ma cousine adorable et pourtant un brin déjanté.

- On y est bientot Edward, ça va aller ?

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Je suis entrain de me vider de mon sang sur ma précieuse banquette arrière et vous ne trouvez rien de plus important que papoter chiffon !

- Pauvre chéri, me chariait Alice.

- Il est douillet !

- Non je suis pas douillet, j'ai _vraiment _mal !

Et c'était vrai, j'avais super mal au crâne. Je savais qu'une arcade saignait beaucoup sans que ce ne soit grave, mais voir tout ce sang ne me rassurait pas. En plus, je venais de bousiller mon tee-shirt préféré !

- Quand Jasper se sera calmé, je l'informerai qu'Emmett et moi souhaitons renouveller notre engagement devant tout le monde !

- Gé-ni-al ! Je m'occuperai de tout !

- Justement, Alice ! Tu sais combien j'aime les choses uniques ! Je te donnerai les fonds nécessaires mais j'aimerais que tu crées ma robe de mariée...

- OH BON SANG ROSALIE MERCIIIII !

La voiture fit un écart sur la route vers la droite et je regrettais amèrement d'avoir laissé mon volant à cette fille ! Elle rebraquait sur sa gauche et reprit le chemin vers l'hopital.

- Putain, c'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Vous avez décidé de rapporter un cadavre à Bella, ce soir ou quoi ?!

- Rohlala Edward ! Mais comment fait Bella pour te supporter ?! T'arrêtes pas de râler tout le temps ! Elle doit en avoir raz le casque ! soupira Alice

- Au moins, Bella ne parle pas chiffon et elle sait conduire, _elle _!

Ma cousine se garait sur le parking et sortit en riant, m'aidant à m'extirper. Nous entrions par l'entrée des Urgences. Je me dirigeais vers la réception, soutenue par Alice.

- Oh ! Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Jackie, la secrétaire de mon père.

- Il s'est passé que son meilleur ami est un abruti ! répondit Alice

- Je vais chercher Carlisle, tu as de la chance, il vient à peine d'arriver. Installe-toi là-bas !

Je suivais ses indications et aperçut mon père qui arrivait avec sa secrétaire. Il se pencha sur moi et retirait mon mouchoir que je tenais toujours appuyé.

- Et beh gamin ! Je te quitte à peine 1h30 et tu es défiguré ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jasper et Emmett... soupira Rosalie

- Tu vas avoir besoin de points, trois devraient suffire. Viens dans le box 5 avec moi, je vais nettoyer ta plaie et te recoudre !

Je suivais mon père mais j'implorais Alice de prévenir Bella qu'elle vienne me chercher. Je ne remonterais pas en voiture avec ces folles furieuses ! J'entrais dans la petite pièce et Carlisle tirait le rideau derrière lui. Il imbibait un coton de désinfectant et nettoyait ma plaie.

- Ils se sont battus ? soupira Carlisle

- Comme deux chiffoniers, je me suis retrouvé au milieu...

- Pour changer ... souriait Carlisle

Il est vrai que, ado, j'avais plusieurs fois participé à des bagarres...

- Oui, pour changer... Mais là, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et du frère de ma copine !

- Emmett et Rosalie n'ont pas dû bien réfléchir. Si tu me revenais marié, qui plus est en Pocahontas, je ne suis pas sûr de garder mon sang-froid.

- Stresse pas avec ça, Papa ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont décidés à rester mariés !

- Quel intérêt de divorcer s'ils continuent de sortir ensemble ? Le mariage c'était important à l'époque de ta mère, à la mienne. On ne s'engageait pas à la légère. Mais maintenant, dans la société actuelle, c'est juste une paperasse administrative bien utile pour les héritages, les partages de biens, ça évite les litiges !

Je riais mais sifflais rapidement, sentant l'aiguille dans ma peau.

- Je ne te savais pas si blasé, Papa ! Maman sera contente de l'apprendre !

- Je parlais de vous, pas de nous !

Un silence suivit. Je ne le tenais plus, il fallait absolument que je parle à Carlisle.

- Carlisle ?

- Allez vas-y, crache ton steak mon gamin !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé Carlisle, c'était pour me dire que tu partais vivre seul.

_Piégé de chez piégé ! Bien joué, Papa ! _

- J'ai donné la bague de Grand-Mère à Bella...

Il ne répondit rien pendant un instant, se concentrait sur mon arcade. Il se tournait vers sa tablette pour attraper le ciseau. Il manquait de le faire tomber.

- Papa ? Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, très bien même !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il coupa le fil qui m'avait servi et tapotait mon arcade. Il se mit face à moi, ses mains sur les hanches.

- J'en dis que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que Bella pour toi !

Un sourire se fendit sur son visage.

- C'est sérieux elle et toi, non ?

- Je l'aime, Papa. Et ce mois écoulé a été le plus intense de ma vie ! Je veux que ce soit le cas pour le reste de ma vie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?  
Je déglutissais.

- Je veux être sûr que quoi que je fasse, quelque soit la décision que je prenne, tu seras là et que je ne te décevrais pas. Ton avi est important pour moi, Papa ! Bella est toute ma vie maintenant et je veux être certain que tu acceptes qu'un jour d'ici quelques mois, je lui demande de prendre notre nom...

Carlisle soupira dans un sourire. Il posa ses mains sur mon cou et m'embrassa le front. Il m'étreignit ensuite, me tapotant le dos et je fis pareil. Carlisle et moi avions toujours été proches. Je n'avais jamais hésité à me confier à lui sur tous les sujets possibles. Nous étions complices. Cependant, rares étaient les fois où il m'avait pris dans ses bras. La dernière fois devait remonter à quand Grand-Père Cullen était décédé. Je savais qu'il avait compris que j'étais devenu un homme. J'espérais un temps soit peu qu'il serait fier de moi et du chemin que j'espérais prendre d'ici un an maximum.

Mon père me fit passer un scanner pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de lésions au cerveau suite au choc. Il ne trouvait fort heureusement rien et me prescrivait quelques anti-douleurs pour les maux de tête, de la pommade ainsi qu'un arrêt de travail jusqu'à lundi ! Chouette ! Plus besoin de me lever ! A mon retour dans la salle d'attente, je trouvais Rosalie, Alice, Esmé et Bella assises sur quatre fauteuils. Seule la dernière retint vraiment mon attention.

- Hey, Bella !

- Hey...

Elle m'adressa son plus beau sourire et se précipitait dans mes bras presque en courant. Dans sa course, elle heurta son visage avec mon côté blessé.

- Outch...

- Oh non, Edward ! Mon chéri, je suis désolée !

Elle s'affolait, je riais.

- Embrasse-moi, petite Bella maladroite !

Elle ne se fit pas supplier et déposait ses deux lèvres douces contre les miennes. Je pressais son corps contre le mien, passant mes bras autour de sa taille tandis que les siens étaient posés sur mes hanches. Notre baiser se fit lent et langoureux. Je me sentais déjà mieux ! J'enlaçais ma compagne, qui murmurait dans mon épaule :

- J'ai eu si peur quand Alice a appelé à l'entreprise ! Le pire a été quand Carmen est descendue me voir : " _Edward est à l'hôpital ! Il s'est battu avec Jasper et Emmett ! Va le rejoindre, je te donne ta journée_ ". Ta mère m'a suivi. J'ai eu tellement peur, tu sais ?

- T'en fais pas, j'ai la tête dure !

- Et ton tee-shirt ?! Il est couvert de sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant

- C'est l'arcade, ça saigne toujours beaucoup ! la rassurai-je

Elle revint se blottir dans mes bras.

- Mon pauvre Amour, je suis si désolée ! Attends qu'Emmett sorte de sa salle d'examens ! Tout ça, c'est sa faute !

Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à regagner l'hopital. Derrière nous, Rosalie tempétait :

- C'est surtout la faute de Jasper !

Nous rejoignimes ma famille, enlacés. Ma mère m'embrassa autant qu'elle le put, et Carlisle dût la rassurer par quatre fois que je n'avais rien. Elle nous céda sa place pour partager moitié-moitié le siège d'Alice. Bella s'installa sur mes genoux et examinait mon oeil endolori et recousu. Je sentis son index frôler ma blessure avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Mon père nous informait qu'il partait prendre des nouvelles de Jasper et Emmett.

- Ils sont arrivés il y a longtemps ?

- Ils ont pris le bus ! lâcha sèchement Rosalie

L'ambiance était tendue. Rosalie et Alice étaient dans une rage froide envers leurs compagnons respectifs. Jackie, la secrétaire de mon père, s'approchait de nous.

- Mrs Swan ?

Sur le coup, Bella eut un mouvement à l'entente de son nom. Mais quand elle réalisait qu'on demandait Mrs et non Miss, elle se tourna vers Rosalie.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi... lança ma compagne en souriant

Rosalie soupirait et se levait vers Jackie qui lui tendit trois feuilles à signer. Bella nicha son visage dans mon cou.

- Ca fait bizarre, me murmura-t-elle

Je caressais son dos avec de petits cercles en souriant.

- Tu t'y feras...

Je regardais Rosalie qui griffonait les papiers et revint s'asseoir, dans toute sa dignité. Malgré sa colère énorme, je décelais dans son regard une pointe de fierté à l'entente de son nouveau patronyme. Carlisle revint nous voir quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'étonna :

- Tu es encore là, Edward ? Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

- Oui, tiens, bonne idée ! lançai-je

- Emmett et Jasper passeront te présenter leurs excuses, lâcha Rosalie

- Ca va, pas besoin, c'était un accident ! répondis-je en me levant, aidé par Bella

- Ils viendront ! répondit tout aussi sèchement Alice

Bella et moi embrassions tout le monde.

- Bella, si tu veux prendre ta journée demain, tu peux ! ajouta Esmé en enlaçant ma compagne.

- Je... Non... enfin, comment dire ? Carmen pourrait ne pas...

- Carmen est en déplacement pour deux jours, elle se rend sur un chantier à Washington. C'est une période calme, en ce moment. J'aurai juste besoin de toi vendredi absolument. Mais demain, je peux me débrouiller seule !

- Vraiment ?

- Pour être absolument honnête, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un auprès de mon fils pour s'occuper de lui avec son crâne fendu !

Bella et moi échangions un sourire.

- Je passerai te prendre vendredi matin étant donné que tu as laissé ta voiture à l'agence...

- Merci, Esmé !

- Je t'en prie ! Occupe-toi bien de mon grand dadet ! lâcha enfin ma mère en m'enlaçant. Et toi, pas de folie inutile, tu m'entends ? m'ordonna ma mère

- T'as ma parole !

J'enlaçais mes doigts à ceux de Bella et nous quittions l'hopital, mes radios sous la main. Certes, je souffrais le martyre mais Bella et moi venions de gagner une journée et demi ensemble ! Fallait que je pense à remercier Jasper et Emmett sur ce coup !

Bella avait conduit pour me ramener. Nous nous étions arrêtés à la pharmacie pour prendre mes médicaments. Arrivés chez nous, j'étais heureux de retrouver notre petit appartement. Il n'était pas d'un luxe édifiant mais j'aimais vraiment cet endroit ! Je m'affalais sur le canapé, toujours sujet à un mal de tête pas possible. Bella partit baisser les volets quelque peu pour atténuer la luminosité afin de ne pas me faire avoir encore plus mal. Elle s'asseyait près de moi. En grand bébé que j'étais, lorsqu'elle tendit ses bras vers moi, je vins poser ma tête contre sa poitrine pour m'allonger contre elle et fermer les yeux. Elle s'installa dans le canapé contre l'accoudoir et un coussin pour que je puisse avoir une position allongée moi aussi. Je me laissais emporter par toute sa douceur, ses deux mains m'encerclant la nuque et caressant mes cheveux et mon crâne. Elle embrassa mon front dans une tendresse sans égale. Ses doigts jouèrent dans mes mèches cuivrées. Mes bras la tenaient fermement pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. J'étais cruel de vouloir la garder contre moi mais j'avais besoin de son contact.

- Ca va, mon bébé ? demanda-t-elle enfin

- Ca me lance encore un peu mais ça va... merci !

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je lui racontais l'altercation. Elle soupira, blasée.

- Tu les as vu arriver ? demandai-je à mon tour

- Oui, ils étaient terriblement gênés. Ils ne se disputaient plus. Ils ont voulu s'excuser auprès de Rosalie et d'Alice mais elles leur ont fait une scène. Deux infirmiers sont arrivés pour leur demander de se calmer et les emmener dans des box pour les examiner. Rosalie était vraiment furieuse mais Alice avait l'air de vouloir les écouter. Ta cousine a essayé d'argumenter, elle a négocié qu'ils viennent s'excuser auprès de toi. Rosalie nous a juré qu'elle ferait une grève du sexe ! Et Alice avait l'air d'accord avec elle !

Je rigolais à cette remarque.

- Pauvres Emmett et Jazz !

- C'est quand même une drôle de situation. Je croyais qu'Emmett avait enquillé toutes les bêtises étant gamin !

- Ils sont quand même amoureux.

- C'est vrai...

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. J'étais complètement bercé par les caresses de ma douce. Je commençais à sommeiller tranquillement. Je ne sentais plus que les doigts de Bella sur ma tête et j'avais l'impression de sentir du coton tellement ses gestes étaient tendres et agréables. Elle s'était mise à fredonner doucement, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et j'affichais un sourire satisfait. Sa voix était magnifique. Je me trouvais l'envie de devenir un petit bébé dans ses bras et être bercé pour m'endormir contre sa poitrine si douce.

J'ai vraiment dû finir par m'endormir parce que lorsque la sonnette retentit, je sursautais, complètement pateux. Bella aussi avait eu le même geste que moi et je remarquais à ses yeux bouffis qu'elle avait dû s'endormir également. Je me relevais pour qu'elle puisse aller ouvrir. Je baillais comme une carpe. La pendule du four indiquait 19h34. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre mon cachet contre les maux de tête. Mon arcade me lançait encore.

- Salut, Bella ! je reconnus Alice

J'avalais mon comprimé et me dirigeais vers nos invités : Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

- Edward, ton tee-shirt est fichu ! Tu ne l'as pas lavé ! s'exclama Alice

J'avais gardé mon habit rougi par mon sang et me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre pour enfiler un polo plus propre et un jeans. Lorsque je revins, Rosalie, Emmett et Bella étaient assis dans le canapé, Jasper dans le fauteuil et Alice sur l'accoudoir de ce dernier. Je m'essuyais les yeux, l'esprit encore complètement embrumé. Bella se leva pour me laisser sa place sur le canapé. Je la récupérais contre moi. Ils me regardaient tous, un peu hésitants.

- Quoi ?!

- Ed', j'suis vraiment désolé mon vieux de t'avoir frappé ! se repentit Jasper

- Excuse-nous, on s'est emportés !

- Oui, comme deux gros idiots que vous êtes ! lâcha Rosalie

- Boh allez c'est rien ! Au moins, ça vous a calmé et ça nous a permis à Bella et moi d'avoir une journée ensemble, demain !

- Et beh mon cochon, tu perds pas le nord ! s'exclaffa Emmett

Rosalie lui administra une gifle monumentale derrière son crâne.

- Je serai toi, je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire vaseux pendant un moment, ordonna-t-elle

Directement, Emmett se calmait. Je constatais que lui et Jasper étaient pas mal amochés. Un beau cocard et de nombreux bleus. Jasper avait la lèvre légèrement fendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda Bella

- Je sais pas, j'ai perdu la boule, avouait Jasper

- Ca a eu le mérite de nous expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Je suis désolé, Rose ! J'ai réagi comme une merde !

- Ca va, c'est bon ! On va pas y passer le réveillon !

Après un silence quelque peu gêné, Jasper reprit la parole.

- Alors, vous... j'espère que vous allez vous remarier pour qu'on voit ça !

- D'ici un an, si Rose veut toujours de moi.

La soeur de Jasper, qui avait les jambes croisées et les bras aussi croisés contre sa poitrine, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, peu à peu, elle se mit à sourire.

- Je sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque avec toi, mais j'adore !

Elle embrassa Emmett assez fougueusement et Jasper se réhaussa sur son siège. Alice déposa affectueusement une main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il souriait et acquiessait en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se levèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- On va vous laisser, récupère bien Ed' ! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles. Je me sens fautif !

- T'inquiète pas, Bella va bien s'occuper de moi !

- C'est promis, répondit ma douce.

- On va partir aussi, Charlie doit nous attendre pour dîner ! lâcha Rosalie

Bref, tout le monde décidait de nous lâcher d'un coup ! Ce que je ne regrettais pas, ayant besoin de passer un moment avec ma Bella.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux, elle s'empressa d'enfiler son trousseau de clés dans la serrure et de bien tout baricader. Je souriais.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger pendant que je prépare le dîner.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Bella !

- Tu dois manger avec tes cachets !

- Pas envie !

Et c'était vrai, je n'avais absolument pas faim. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Avale au moins un yaourt ou une tartine, quelque chose !

Je fis une grimace.

- Edward !

- Bon, va pour un yaourt !

Elle m'attrapait un pot dans le frigo et me le tendit. Je le dévorais en trois minutes pendant qu'elle mangeait une tranche de jambon et une salade. Je m'étirais de tout mon long.

- Putain, j'ai mal partout ! J'ai les genoux déchirés et tout égratinés à être tombé !

- Tu devrais aller te coucher... me conseilla-t-elle

Elle était entrain de nettoyer l'évier tout en parlant. Malicieux, je me glissais derrière elle pour l'enlacer.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? murmurai-je contre son oreille avant d'embrasser celle-ci

- Je fais un peu de nettoyage...

- Laisse tomber ça !

Je lui retirais l'éponge des mains et elle riait.

- Edward, tu sais que j'ai mes...

- Je sais, mais est-ce que ça nous empêche de faire une pause-câlins ?

Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que non...

- Woow ! Cache ta joie ! répondis-je

Elle riait et m'embrassait rapidement.

- Allez viens, on va se coucher !

Elle attrapa ma main, s'empara du tube de pommade et m'accompagnais au lit. Lorsqu'elle fut en pyjama et moi aussi, nous nous glissâmes dans les couettes chaudes. Elle appliquait la pommade sur mes bleus et autour de mon arcade recousue. Ses légères caresses me firent un bien fou. Elle reboucha le tube, partit se laver les mains pour revenir. Elle s'installa à ma droite et je déposais le côté de ma tête non blessé contre sa poitrine. Je me concentrais sur les battements de son coeur. Elle recommençait à me caresser les cheveux tout en passant sa main sur mes épaules.

- Ca va ? T'es bien installé ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, j'adore cet endroit ! répondis-je en souriant.

Elle en fit de même.

- Essaie de t'endormir, ça ira mieux demain, je reste avec toi !

- Ouais, ben t'as intérêt ! plaisantai-je

- De nous deux, ce n'est sûrement pas toi l'enchaîné de manière vitale à l'autre...

Je relevais la tête vers elle, troublé.

- C'est ce que tu crois... murmurai-je avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

***o**o**o***

(*****) ** C'est inobjectivement que je vous parle de ce film que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Ca change de l'univers de Depp et de Tim Burton, mais c'est pas mal ! Encore une fois, Johnny Depp porte le film à lui tout seul, mais la prestation de Christian Bâle est vraiment à couper le souffle ! L'histoire de John Dillinger est très captivante, et le scénario colle parfaitement à ce qui s'est vraiment passé à cette époque. Bref, à voir ! **

**Inobjectivement aussi, je vous informe que ma deuxième fic est sur le point de voir le jour. Sûrement dans la soirée, d'ailleurs, ou demain ! Je suis activement à la recherche d'un titre. Elle concernera toujours Edward et Bella, of course ! Je ne sais pas si vous aurez envie de la lire, ni même si elle vous plaira, mais encore une fois, ce sera quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, quelque chose d'un peu dur mais j'espère relever le défi ! Et quelquesoit votre opinion sur cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'on pourra autant partager que sur LE HASARD EST CHEZ MOI. Qui par ailleurs, n'est pas encore terminé =) Prochain post de cette fic, chapitre 27 (POV BELLA) publié lundi, comme d'hab ! Un petit coucou d'ailleurs à mel77270 avec qui je passe de longues soirées/nuits sur msn... (j'attends ton chapitre suivant!) et qui aura lu avant tout le monde le prologue ! **

**Bon week-end à vous les filles, je vous embrasse ! Merci !**


	27. Chapter 27 : Tonalités

**Voilà le chapitre 27, j'ai publié plus tôt parce que y a deux miss qui m'ont soudoyées pour ça . MDR. Je sais d'avance que vous allez me détester pour le cliffhanger de la fin... ^_^ Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, d'avoir mis toutes ces adorables reviews que j'adooooooooooore lire et un très très gros merci à vous pour avoir permis un aussi bon lancement de ma nouvelle fic ****Fragile Comme du Crystal****. **

***o**o**o***

**amel : Oh bah merci c'est super gentil ton passage =) J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bisous.**

**Annick : Je crois qu'on voudrait toutes prendre soin d'Edward, moi la première lol. Emmett et Jasper se sont faits remettre à leur place rapidos par leurs compagnes ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Merci !**

**Brise : J'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien passé ! Je sais ce que c'est, je suis en plein dedans moi aussi sur Bordeaux ^^. Je suis contente que la suite de ma FF continue de te plaire, que tu ais pu rire en la lisant, c'est important pour moi !! Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras Fragile comme du Crystal, que cette FF ne te rebutera pas ! Merci à toi de continuer à me lire ! Bisous.**

**CarlieCullen : Ils sont effectivement très cons, Rosalie et Alice n'ont eu de cesse de le répéter. Quant à Edward, encore là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. C'est plus fort que lui ça ! En fait, peut-être que Jasper est jaloux parce que peut-être qu'il voulait se déguiser en indien qui sait ??? Je voulais avoir à écrire une conversation comme celle-là entre Edward et Carlisle pour montrer le genre de liens qui unit ce père et son fils. Le coup du décompte avec le truc de la baillonnette au bout du canon... pfff, je sais même pas d'où ça m'est venue mais j'étais à fond dans mon délire et je me suis emballée comme d'habitude ! Je voyais la scène avec tellement d'exactitude. Faut que j'arrête de me mettre dans la tête d'Edward quand j'écris parce que c'est jamais bon ! MDR. C'est vrai que Bella se fait beaucoup de soucis pour son Edward. Heureusement qu'elle devait travailler sinon elle serait morte sur place si elle l'avait vu en sang ! Dans les annales, carrément ? Pourtant, j'étais persuadée que ça ferait plus pitié qu'autre chose ^^Les fans ne sont pas ravis du tout du limogeage de Rachelle Lefevre. Bon Dieu ! Que j'adorais cette nana ! En plus d'être vraiment dans la peau de Victoria, c'est aussi une très belle femme et l'autre à côté parait bien fade ! Elle avait ce truc décrit dans Twilight, cette " inexplicable attraction " de l'humain pour le/la vampire. L'autre, tout ce qu'elle va récolter, c'est des sifflets ! Summit c'est une belle machine à pognon. Manque plus qu'ils remplacent Robert Pattinson par Zac Efron et la coupe sera pleine ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ouais ?! Mdrrrr désolée, quart d'heure d'énervement. Je suis la montagne, normal, j'ai de la famille en Suisse ^^ Ok, je me tais :-D J'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants et la nouvelle fic te plairont ! Merci à toi ! Bisous. **

**Rozzarena : Oh bah merci c'est très gentil =) Gros bisous à toi aussi !**

**twilighteuse27 : Si ça peut te rassurer, d'imaginer Jasper se mettre d'un coup furax dans le cinéma contre Emmett, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire aussi ! Je l'ai imaginé devenir complètement rouge d'un coup, toute dent dehors j'ai éclaté de rire comme une idiote !! Rose et Alice ont toujours de bonnes idées pour les punir lol. Comme tu le soulignes, Edward n'est qu'un gros bébé avec sa Bella ! Il en profite sacrément ce petit filou ! Mon Dieu ! Va voir Public Enemies ! :-D Je suis inobjective, Johnny Depp est sûrement le meilleur acteur que j'ai jamais vu et ce qu'il fait j'adore ! Mais le film est énorme et assez fidèle à la vraie histoire de John Dillinger. Ca vaut le coup même si c'est un truc assez spécial ! Tu peux continuer de me fatiguer comme tu dis, ça me dérange pas au contraire j'adore lire tes réactions ! Merci et bisous ! **

**veronika : Les hommes sont des gamins éternels lol. Ca change de voir Jasper aller se battre, surtout contre Emmett. Ne t'inquite pas, la fin c'est pas demain alors Bella a tout le temps de prendre une décision vis à vis d'Edward et je vous la ferai partager, bien évidemment ! Edward profite de sa blessure pour se faire un peu coucouner. Merci de ton passage !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Edward avait eu une nuit agitée. Il s'était levé plusieurs fois pour prendre des anti-douleurs, il avait eu faim (je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il devait manger!), il avait eu soif, il avait eu chaud, il avait fait des cauchemars. Bref, en somme, il avait passé une sale nuit. Il avait fini par s'endormir profondément vers 5h au petit matin. En me levant vers 10h, j'estimais préférable de le laisser dormir, parce qu'un Edward qui dort peu est un Edward grognon toute la journée et avec mon problème mensuel, tous les ingrédients seraient réunis pour une bonne dispute ! Il s'était mis à ronfler bruyamment vers 10h15, signe qu'il était vraiment fatigué et profondément porté au royaume des rêves. J'étais sortie de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. J'avais passé un peignoir sur mon pyjama. J'attrapais mon agenda pour préparer ma journée de demain pendant qu'Edward était encore au lit. J'avais de la peine à réaliser que mon nouvel emploi faisait défiler les semaines à si grande vitesse. Déjà plus d'un mois que je vivais ici, un mois qu'Edward et moi vivions une folle histoire d'amour... Je voyais que le calendrier allait inexorablement vers la date d'anniversaire de mon compagnon. J'ignorais encore quel cadeau j'allais bien pouvoir lui offrir en plus de l'idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Je m'emparais de mon portable. Deux tonalités et enfin la voix d'Alice répondit :

" _Allo, Bella ?_ "

- Oui, salut, comment tu vas ? je ne te dérange pas ?

" _Pas le moins du monde, Jasper vient de partir !_ "

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Edward, chuchotai-je

_" Tu as réfléchi à un cadeau ? "_

- Pas vraiment, c'est pour cela que je t'appelais...

_" Tu veux qu'on fasse un petit tour au centre commercial ce week-end, histoire de voir ce que tu pourrais lui dénicher ? " _

- On pourrait faire ça ?

_" Bien sûr ma belle ! Samedi, 15h chez Jasper ? "_

- Ca me va ! Euh, Alice ?

_" Oui ? "_

- Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose...

_" Ca concerne Edward ? "_

- Oui.

"_ Edward et toi ?_ "

- Serais-tu extralucide, par hasard ?  
Elle riait dans le combiné.

_" J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. On en parlera samedi, Bella ! "_

- Merci !

_" Bonne journée ! "_

- A toi aussi.

Je raccrochais, angoissée. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Pour me changer les idées, je décidais de faire tourner une machine. En faisant les poches de nos pantalons comme je le faisais systématiquement, je tombais sur le jeans d'Edward qui contenait le numéro de téléphone de ma mère. Quelle bonne idée pour se changer les idées, vraiment !! J'attrapais le bout de papier en tremblant. Je le fixais un long moment et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais mémorisé les chiffres. Je ne l'avais pas vu non plus, mais Edward était venu s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment. Il s'empara de mes mains moites.

- Bella...

Je soupirais puis levais les yeux vers lui, implorante. Il était mon seul espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il fronçait les sourcils tout en caressant ma joue de son pouce. Je fixais son arcade endolorie en me fustigeant d'être aussi égoiste alors qu'il avait besoin de repos.

- Oublie ça, Edward ! Tu dois te reposer !

Je posais le numéro au sol et finissais de trier le linge. Edward s'asseyait près de moi pour m'aider, en silence.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? demanda-t-il enfin

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, pliant une paire de chaussettes.

- Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je crois...

Il n'ajouta rien. Nous avions fini et j'amenais la panière dans le salon pour pouvoir faire du repassage. Je la posais sur la table pour retourner chercher la planche à repasser mais Edward me l'avait déjà apporté. Il me l'installa.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie...

Je commençais à me saisir d'une des chemises d'Edward pour la repasser quand il m'attrapa le poignet pour m'arrêter. Il plongea ses prunelles magnifiques dans les miennes.

- Quand ce sera le bon moment, Bella, je serai encore là !

Il avait pris mon visage entre ses mains et approchait dans une lenteur incroyable ses lèvres des miennes. Chaque jour, il me prouvait un peu plus combien il m'aimait. Je me sentais idiote à ne pas savoir comment le lui rendre. Je répondis donc à son baiser avec toute la force qu'il m'eut été donné et nos langues se livrèrent une longue bataille sensuelle alors que nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais son désir naître physiquement pour moi mais je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à au moins demain. J'étais plus que frustrée et...étonnée d'être frustrée ! Il y a encore un mois en arrière, j'estimais que le sexe était un gouffre sans équivalent pour moi. J'avais bien été consciente que si je ne m'étais pas faite violer, ma vision aurait été différente. Mais me sentir aimée et protégée, respectée en fait, me donnait des ailes. La possibilité qu'un tas de choses positives puissent m'arriver. Mais là, malheureusement, ces stupides règles m'empêchaient d'être à 100% avec Edward. Car même s'il n'y avait pas encore réelle relation physique approfondie entre nous, j'étais certaine de vouloir apprendre un tas de choses encore plus intéressantes avec lui...

Il rompit notre étreinte, souriant.

- Tu vois, même complètement défiguré, tu me fais toujours de l'effet, admit-il en riant

Je nichais mon visage dans son cou pour y déposer un petit baiser. A ce contact, je sentis sa peau manifester un frisson et il resserra son étreinte sur moi en nous berçant. Mon nez toujours collé contre son cou, je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour ne voir et ne sentir que lui. Finalement, après cinq ou peut-être bien dix minutes dans ses bras sans broncher, je relevais ma tête en effleurant doucement son arcade du bout de l'index tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Il grimaça un tout petit peu :

- Comment va ton oeil ? demandai-je

- C'est encore sensible, Papa dit que ça va être le cas pendant quelques jours !

- Tu veux que je te passe la pommade ?

- Non, je te remercie chérie mais je me la suis mise dans la salle de bains.

Il colla son front contre le mien.

- Je suis bien avec toi.

- Si tu savais comme c'est mon cas aussi...

Nous restions connectés l'un à l'autre. Puis, cette putain de sonnerie d'appartement résonna. Edward se mit à râler.

- Putain ! Mais j'en ai marre de cette porte qui sonne tout le temps ! On est pas chez le boulanger ici, merde !

Il terminait sa phrase tout en ouvrant sur son père.

- De mauvais poil, gamin ? demanda Carlisle, souriant

Il déposa sa malle de médecin sur la table basse et embrassa son fils. Il vint également m'embrasser.

- Un café, Papa ? l'interrogea Edward pendant que je branchais le fer pour repasser.

- Oui, s'il te plait ! Je suis passé voir comment tu allais ce matin.

Edward lançait la machine. Il passait derrière moi et déposa sa main sur ma hanche.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Bella ?

- Tu peux me servir un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr !

Il me servit, servit son père, lui-même et s'installa sur le canapé. Carlisle but sa tasse et reprit la parole :

- Comment a été ta nuit ?

- Mauvaise. Ca me lance.

- Les calmants n'ont pas fonctionnés ?

- Si, pendant quelques heures.

Carlisle examina pendant quelques instants la plaie de son fils puis porta son attention sur la notice des calmants d'Edward.

- Tu continues ce traitement, si ça ne passe pas, reviens me voir, je prolongerai ton arrêt maladie et j'augmenterai la dose de tes cachets !

- D'accord !

- Et dites lui qu'il doit manger aussi en prenant ses cachets ! intervenais-je

Carlisle me regarda puis regarda son fils :

- T'as rien mangé ?

- J'avais des nausées, va savoir pourquoi sentir l'aiguille me recoudre à vif ça m'a tourné l'estomac ! lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Carlisle soupira. Il recommanda à Edward d'avoir un rythme de vie convenable.

- C'est vrai que j'ai une vie de débauché ! ironisa mon compagnon

Carlisle pouffait à sa réaction. Il se leva enfin, prit une lettre qu'Edward lui demandait de poster. Elle contenait son arrêt maladie qu'il devait remettre au Conservatoire.

La journée passa calmement. Edward restait longtemps allongé au lit pour lire ou écrire des petits textes. J'en profitais pour faire du ménage, du rangement. Vers 17h30, alors que je rangeais les polo d'Edward dans le placard de la chambre, il vint m'enlacer, déposant ses mains sur mes hanches, ses lèvres sous mon oreille.

- Arrête de faire tout ça, Bella ! Viens te reposer avec moi !

- Edward... riai-je alors que ses lèvres chatouillèrent une partie sensible de mon cou.

- Depuis que t'es levée, t'as pas arrêté !

- J'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite !

- Franchement, je t'en voudrais pas si y a un peu de désordre.

Je riais.

- Forcément, tu es né dans le désordre, mon Amour. Bordélique est ton deuxième prénom !

- Non, mon deuxième prénom c'est Anthony ! En revanche, mon troisième, il se pourrait que ce soit peut-être, et je dis bien peut...

Je me retournais vivement face à lui pour presser son visage contre le mien. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. Edward, tout d'abord surpris, finit par venir répondre à mon baiser. Je le relâchais avant que notre baiser ne s'emballe de trop.

- Tais-toi Edward ! Je t'en _supplie _! Tais-toi ! ordonnai-je en riant

Il plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne en souriant et ses mains me massaient le bas des reins.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que sinon, on peut toujours aller chez ma mère voir mon état-civil pour constester mon troisi...

Je plaquais ma main sur ses lèvres en souriant.

- La ferme !

Il embrassa ma paume et inspirait mon odeur. J'adorais Edward plus que permis, mais quand il partait dans ses délires, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il poussa ma main et gardait le silence. Paix et calme, merci Seigneur ! Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux de manière longue et intense. Je songeais à tous ces baisers que nous avions échangés depuis un mois. Et puis, le premier. Notre premier baiser sur le canapé. N'y tenant plus, je déposais de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne, me délectant de ses lèvres douces. Ses doigts remontèrent à mon visage et je le sentais trembler en me caressant. Nos langues s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Après quelques effleurements subtiles, Edward rompit le baiser.

- Je peux au moins te dire un truc ? demanda-t-il alors que j'étais encore dans une sensation délicieuse d'oubli de moi contre lui.

- Humm ? Vas-y !

Il caressa ma joue de son pouce, ferma les yeux et posait son front contre le mien. Son souffle chaud me rendit cette sensation définitive de sécurité.

- Je t'aime.

OK. Fin de transmission. Arrêt de mon coeur. J'enserrais son cou pour le rapprocher de moi et murmurer contre ses lèvres les mêmes trois derniers mots... Il nous fit retomber sur le lit et je me retrouvais sur lui en riant.

- Edward, t'es pas sérieux !

Il embrassa mon cou.

- C'est toi qui me dissipe !

Je riais mais soupirais en même temps, tant ses lèvres sur moi me grisaient.

- T'es gonflé quand même !

- Si tu le dis...

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et je peinais à lui dire d'arrêter. Son désir physique commençait à être apparent. Et le mien commençait à devenir brasier. Je ne sentais que ses mains, ses lèvres, ses gestes, et j'essayais de les lui rendre avec autant d'application. Machinalement, dans son empressement à me retourner sur le dos pour s'installer sur moi, il se cogna son côté de la tête blessé contre mon bras. Il retomba immédiatement sur le matelas en portant sa main sur son oeil.

- Oh Edward ! Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi !

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi Bella, suffit de me le dire... plaisanta-t-il

Je soupirais.

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de dire des conneries ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Et tu sais très bien que je veux de toi !

Il tapotait son arcade tandis que j'essayais de voir si rien ne s'était rouvert. J'ignorais si c'était possible mais je ne voulais pas avoir à le reconduire aux urgences. Il grimaça.

- Fais moi un petit bisou et on en parle plus !

Malgré moi, je secouais la tête et riais avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son arcade en prenant bien attention de ne pas le blesser.

- Hé ! Je me fiche de mon arcade ! Je veux que tu m'embrasses moi ! râla-t-il

J'éclatais de rire avant de plonger sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec tout mon amour puis je me relevais, préférant éviter de le heurter à nouveau.

Le soir, nous nous couchions après avoir diné, pour discuter de tout et de rien. Rien de sérieux, en tout cas. Vers 23h, il s'était endormi. De retour au travail le lendemain, je passai une journée agréable en compagnie d'Esmé mais sans Carmen. La mère d'Edward déjeuna avec moi et m'offrait une compagnie charmante.

- Alors Bella... Es-tu heureuse ?

- Plus que vous ne le pensez, Esmé !

- Tu sais ma chérie, je suis vraiment honorée que mon fils soit tombé sur une fille comme toi !

- Esmé... Je dois tellement à Edward !

- Edward est métamorphosé. Tu as fais jaillir de lui ce qu'il a de meilleur.

- Il prend tellement soin de moi...

- Il ne veut que ton bonheur !

- A ce propos, Esmé, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Bella.

Je rougissais et baissais la tête.

- Edward pense que ce serait bien si je... discutais avec ma mère.

- Et toi, que veux-tu faire ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je peux vivre sans elle mais... il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense à ce moment où nous nous confronterons. Tout ce que je voudrais lui dire, je l'ai répété cent fois dans ma tête. Et Edward a raison : ce serait une chose de moins sur le coeur. Que dois-je faire ?

- Peut-être peux-tu d'abord lui écrire ? attendre une réponse... Et envisager par la suite. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été proche de ma mère. Elle a espacé ses visites chez nous deux mois après la naissance de mon fils. Elle n'a jamais supporté que j'épouse Carlisle, ce dont j'ignore la raison. Il y a quelques années, à l'insu de Carlisle et d'Edward, je lui ai écris. Je voulais reprendre contact avec elle après le décès du père de mon époux. J'ai été affecté de le perdre, il avait été un deuxième père pour moi. Je me disais que la vie était trop courte pour se priver les uns des autres. J'ai attendu six mois pour sa réponse. Six longs mois pendant lesquels j'ai inventé mille scénarios. Finalement, un jour, j'ai reçu un pli. Cette lettre, je l'ai conservé. Elle est dans mon bureau ici, pour que ni Carlisle ni Edward ne tombent dessus. Ce qu'ils y liraient ne leur plairaient pas. Tu veux la lire ?

Je rougissais.

- Oh non Esmé... Je... enfin c'est votre lettre et... Si ni Edward ni Carlisle le savent...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et quittait la pièce. Elle revint trois minutes plus tard, sa lettre à la main.

Elle la retira de l'enveloppe. Vu comment cette dernière était froissée, je songeais qu'Esmé avait du la toucher souvent. Elle la lut à haute voix.

" _Esmé,_

_Il m'a fallu un temps certain pour répondre à ton courrier. Ca a été difficile pour moi de lire ta lettre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ce choix de vie. Il y avait de nombreux meilleurs partis pour toi que Carlisle. Il a juste une chance infinie d'être doué pour ses études et d'être un bon médecin. Quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois dans votre petit studio repliés sur vous-même, mon coeur s'est déchiré d'imaginer ma fille vivre dans cet endroit ! Je reconnais à ton époux son aspect présentable et sa parfaite éducation, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit que votre relation est une folie. Quant à décorer des maisons et les restaurer pour vivre... Tu ne méritais pas d'y mettre tout ton argent ! Ton entreprise marche très bien et j'en suis flattée mais tu ne pourras pas en vivre éternellement. Les gens créent eux-même leur propre intérieur, Esmé ! Chose que ni toi ni Carmen ne semblez comprendre. Heureusement que ta soeur est tombée sur Eleazar qui lui assure un bel avenir. Si Carlisle fait un faux pas à l'hopital, il perdra son emploi. Comment t'en sortiras-tu avec votre grande maison à entretenir ? La berline de Carlisle ? Ton entreprise ? Tout cela demande des frais, énormément de frais. Et ce n'est pas ta seule paie qui les comblera ! Je suppose que ton fils pourra t'aider mais il a lui aussi sa vie. Viendra un jour, il rencontrera une femme qu'il aimera, qu'il épousera et il vous tournera le dos. Vous l'avez trop couvé, trop adulé ! Pendant des années, vous lui avez mis dans le crâne qu'il était le meilleur joueur de piano de tout le pays. Un jour, il connaitra un excès de confiance en lui et vous en serez les deux premières victimes. Il estimera qu'il peut s'assumer entièrement tout seul et vous ne le reverrez que deux fois par an. _

_Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas cette letre mais je devais te le dire, en tant que mère. Je souhaite malgré tout me tromper. J'espère que tu vivras toujours dans ta bulle avec ton médecin et Howard. Maman. " _

J'étais sur les fesses ! _Comment une mère pouvait-elle écrire cela ? Et ne même pas être capable de se souvenir du prénom de son petit-fils ? Et comment pouvait-elle imaginer un instant qu'Edward puisse être une personne trop pleine de vanité alors qu'il est l'être le plus attentionné au monde ?! _Esmé soupira et rangeait sa lettre. Elle se rassit face à moi.

- Comment peut-elle vous dire tout ça ? Elle ne connait même pas le prénom de son petit-fils ! C'est...

- Immonde ? Injuste ? Oui. Mais je sais où j'en suis, je suis fixée et je ne me fais plus de soucis ! Je sais qu'Edward et Carlisle sont ma vie. Je ne fais plus entrer de parasites et je suis heureuse. Je pense simplement qu'elle est jalouse parce que je suis ma propre patrone, chose dont elle a toujours rêvé mais qu'elle n'a jamais pu obtenir !

Esmé semblait imperturbable.

- Vous avez répondu à votre mère ?  
- Non. Elle nous a invité pour Thanksgiving l'année de cette lettre. Nous y sommes allés, elle a joué la Grand-Mère parfaite pour Edward. Mon fils a tendance à dire ce qu'il pense tu le sais, aussi quand elle l'appelait Howard ou écorchait son nom, il lui a demandé si elle avait pas Elzheimer. Ca ne lui a pas plu, tu peux me croire ! Depuis ce jour, Edward ne prend plus la peine de l'appeler. Mais s'il devait le faire, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Il est adulte, il fait ses choix.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Cette lettre me laissait incroyablement triste. J'avais peur que Renée n'ait la même réaction et me reproche des choses.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, Bella, c'est qu'il faut te lancer. Au moins, tu seras fixée !

Je regardais ma belle-mère et me sentis rassurée par son incroyable et grand sourire.

- Edward me pousse à le faire...

- Il a raison ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas toute seule ! Il t'aidera, nous t'aiderons si cela se passe mal. Mais il me semble que ta maman a souhaité vous revoir, cela veut donc dire qu'elle ne sera pas fermée si tu cherches à la contacter.

- Merci, Esmé ! Vous faites tant pour moi ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

Elle m'adressa un sourire très chaleureux avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois, je me sentais enveloppée dans sa douceur maternelle qui m'apaisait.

- Tu contribues au bonheur de mon fils, ça me suffit !

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je travaillais ardemment, ne souhaitant pas décevoir Esmé. Je passais une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans son bureau où je l'aidais à ranger des archives, à contacter des entrepreneurs et à écrire des courriers. Vers 18h, elle descendit me voir pour me renvoyer chez moi :

- Tu peux rentrer ma chérie, je vais fermer plus tôt ce soir !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, va retrouver mon fils ! Je n'aime pas le savoir seul avec sa blessure.

- Il devait passer son après-midi avec Jasper et faire de la musique. Ils doivent probablement encore être ensemble !

Esmé souriait.

- Ils ont toujours eu une amitié très fusionnelle ! Allez Bella, rentre chez toi !

Je me levais, enclenchais le répondeur de la société et embrassais Esmé.

- Merci, Esmé ! Bon week-end !

- Oui ma chérie, merci ! A vous aussi ! Embrasse Edward pour moi !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! lançai-je en ouvrant la porte

- Bonsoir !

Je remontais dans ma Chevrolet et mis le contact. J'étais bloquée dans un embouteillage lorsque j'aperçus, sur le côté, Alice qui attendait son bus. Je me garai sur les bandes jaunes et elle se pencha par la fenêtre :

- Oh ! Bella !

- Monte, Alice ! Je vais te ramener ! Jasper est à la maison !

Elle ouvrit la porte et entrais. Elle attachait sa ceinture et me fit la bise.

- J'adore l'ambiance de ta voiture ! plaisanta-t-elle

- On a vécu de grandes choses elle et moi, ajoutais-je en amoureuse de mon vieux tas de ferrailles.

Je me réinsérais dans la circulation.

- Alors, Bella, shopping demain ?

- Shopping, je sais pas ! Je voudrais juste trouver le cadeau idéal pour ton cousin !

- Je t'emmènerai à la boutique de musique. Ils ont souvent des volumes de partitions originales. Edward adore ce genre de vieilleries.

- J'y pensais justement. Je voudrais quelque chose de fort pour ses 23 ans !

- Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle demain ? demanda-t-elle alors que je patientais à un feu rouge incroyablement long.

Je rougissais immédiatement.

- Oh ! ajouta-t-elle

- Je sais pas si je serai prête mais...

Elle conserva un silence pendant quelques minutes. Je la sentais songeuse et mon ventre se nouait.

- Bella, sois honnête avec moi : jusqu'où êtes-vous allés tous les deux ?

Je rougissais deux fois plus sous l'effet de cette question ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pouvait me demander cela sans aucune pudeur. Mais j'avais besoin de conseils.

- Je... On n'a pas eu de rapport encore mais on se caresse et on y prend du... plaisir...

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était possible mais je sentais le feu me brûler les joues, mes oreilles étaient probablement couleur tomate et j'avais envie de disparaitre. _Bon sang, pourquoi avais-je pris Alice à ce maudit arrêt ? _Parler de sexe avec elle me gênait alors qu'avec Rosalie, cela semblait plus naturel. Elle était déjà plus pudique dans sa façon d'aborder le sujet au contraire d'Alice. Et je pense que le fait qu'elle soit de la famille d'Edward me bloquait inconsciemment.

- Vous vous caressez... Vous vous touchez aux " endroits stratégiques " ? demanda-t-elle en faisait les signes des guillemets avec ses mains.

J'acquiessai de la tête sans répondre parce que je pensais fondre de honte.

- Penses-tu être prête pour le 20 juin ?

Je réfléchissais vraiment à cette hypothèse. Je pouvais affirmer sans mal ma confiance envers Edward.

- Je me sens de mieux en mieux avec lui et chaque fois qu'il me touche, je veux plus... avouai-je finalement

- Est-ce qu'Edward va trop vite pour toi ?

- Non, il est attentionné, très prévenant à mes réactions et quand il veut tenter quelque chose, il me fait toujours jurer de lui dire stop si je me sens mal à l'aise... Ce qui n'arrive jamais... Ca nous est arrivé la première fois, mais j'ai paniqué... Depuis, il fait tout très calmement et avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu continues dans cette voie positive ! Laisse-le te faire découvrir tout ce qu'il essayera, sauf si c'est trop douloureux pour toi. Tu seras prête le 20.

La question me brûlait.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ce jour-là, Alice ?

- Heh bien... D'abord... tu lui concoctes une soirée en amoureux. Chez vous, au resto, peu importe. Vous vous faites une petite soirée tous les deux. Et quand arrive le moment fatal, n'hésite pas à " ouvrir le débat '' si je peux me permettre d'exprimer cela ainsi. Et après, tu te contentes de profiter de l'instant, de te laisser aller, de ne pas te crisper, de ne penser qu'à lui. Edward fera le reste. Tout se passera bien ! Mais surtout, avant la date butoire, continue de profiter de lui. Et dis-toi bien Bella, que quoi que tu décides, Edward ne vit pour toi...

Je conservais le silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Ce sera en quelque sorte ma première fois... finis-je par lui confier

- C'est ta première fois, Bella ! Ce que tu as traversé avec cet enfoiré, ce n'était pas faire l'amour ! Ce n'était même pas baiser ! C'était pire que tout ! Edward ne pourra jamais te faire vivre ça ! Jamais ! Alors contente-toi de te dire que c'est ta première fois...

Elle avait entièrement raison.

- Et dis-toi que tu es comme toute femme pour qui c'est la première fois : angoissée... Edward prendra soin de toi ce jour-là !

- Je n'en doute pas...

Finalement, je me garai sur le parking de la résidence à côté de la Volvo de mon compagnon. Un étrange pincement au coeur s'instaurait en moi. Il me restait moins de trois semaines pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais me donner à lui. Trois semaines pour nous découvrir. Ces pensées me donnèrent le vertige et je manquais de tomber dans l'escalier. Alice le rattrapait.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... je déglutissais.

Il fallait que je me calme. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'avais trois semaines. Ce n'était pas ce soir ! Pas ce soir ! Je me mettais à trembler et j'eus soudain envie de fuir très loin, loin de tout cela, loin de cette histoire... Arrivées sur le palier avec mon amie, elle me regarda.

- Bella, si tu paniques à cette idée, je te conseille de repousser l'échéance. Edward sera très heureux avec un cadeau. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te forces pour lui.

Je ralavais ma salive, méditant à cette idée. _Pourquoi, malgré tout mon amour pour lui, je paniquais à cette idée ? _

- Je te jure qu'Edward ne te veut pas de mal ! assura Alice avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement.

Du couloir, nous avions entendu du piano et une guitare, Edward et Jasper devaient faire de la musique. Je prenais une grande respiration, anxieuse de manière déraisonnable. Je franchissais la porte de l'appartement, essayant de calmer mes tremblements. Lorsque je vis Edward qui éclatait de rire d'une manière franche et bruyante à une quelconque remarque de son meilleur ami, toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent en un instant. Je fixais son visage si gracieux et magnifique, son sourire à tomber et ses yeux verts pétillants. Une joie indéfinissable s'emparait de moi et je me sentis sourire. Je vis le visage d'Alice, souriante également tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de Jasper. Edward remarqua ma présence et me lançait un regard enjoué et totalement amoureux. Je laissais tomber mon sac à mains au sol pour courir dans ses bras, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Il me réceptionna de ses bras habiles et me fit tournoyer sur nous-même tout en m'embrassant. J'entendis Jasper s'amuser de la situation.

- On dirait qu'ils se sont pas vus depuis trois semaines ! nous chambra-t-il

" _Qu'il aille au Diable, lui et ses remarques vaseuses ! Je l'aime, mon Edward_ " pensai-je en continuant de déposer de rapides et tendres baisers sur les lèvres de mon compagnon. Edward décolla ses lèvres des miennes quelques secondes :

- La ferme, Hale ! Ca fait dix heures que j'ai pas vu Bella !

Il replongea sur mes lèvres et me serrait encore fort contre lui. Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, Edward me reposa au sol et proposa à nos invités de prendre l'apéritif avec nous. Jasper se levait pour aller chercher des gâteaux à grignoter chez lui car nous n'en avions plus. Pendant qu'Edward décapsulait les bières et nous préparait deux manzanas-pommes pour Alice et moi, mon amie se penchait vers moi.

- Alors, Bella ? Tu te sens mieux ?

J'acquiessais vigoureusement de la tête dans un sourire idiot, ce qui la fit rire. Edward posait nos verres devant nous et s'asseyait dans le canapé. Je me positionnais immédiatement contre lui, ressentant un besoin violent de le sentir contre moi. Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec une certaine ardeur.

- Hé bien ma douce... Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ma mère t'a traumatisé aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour t'embrasser ? demandai-je, étonnée

- Oh putain non ! répondit-il en riant pour reprendre possession de ma bouche.

Nous restions avec Alice et Jasper jusqu'à 20h. Carmen appelait sa fille pour l'inviter à dîner avec son compagnon. Ils nous quittèrent donc tardivement et alors qu'Edward les saluait, je rangeais les verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Tandis que je me redressais, il m'attrapa pour me faire pivoter vers lui et m'asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses et m'embrassa longtemps.

- Ton entrée ne m'a pas laissé insensible tout à l'heure... murmura-t-il contre moi.

J'ensserrais sa nuque.

- Tu m'avais manqué !

- J'aime ça ! dit-il en riant avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. J'avais besoin de son contact.

- Ed...ward...

Il m'embrassait, ne me laissant pas parler.

- Je veux... j'ai parlé à ta... mère, et...

- C'est important ? demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés, contre mes lèvres, ses mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail derrière moi.

- O... oui... répondis-je, toujours avalée sous ses baisers tendres et amoureux.

Il grogna sous l'effet de ma réponse mais ne lâchait pas ma bouche pour autant. Et je devais reconnaitre que malgré l'importance du sujet, je n'en avais pas envie non plus ! Sa langue me demandait l'entrée et je la lui accordais, prise dans la passion de ses bras. Après un baiser très langoureux et un feu allumé dans mon bas-ventre, Edward nous laissait respirer. J'étais tout aussi haletante que lui.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

- J'ai demandé à ta mère son avis sur ce que je dois faire avec Renée.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle estime que je dois le faire.

- Quand veux-tu le faire ?

- Je... Je voudrais appeler... ce soir ! Sinon, ça va me travailler, et...

- D'accord, je comprends !

Il m'embrassa, m'aida à descendre de mon perchoir et se dirigeait vers notre chambre pour en revenir avec un bout de papier.

- Le numéro est dans le bureau, si tu en as besoin ou que ça ne répond pas.

Il me tendit mon portable et je commençais à trembler. Il s'éloigna. Je le rattrapais brutalement.

- Non, Edward ! Reste là ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie !  
Je tremblais beaucoup et des sanglots menaçaient de me faire exploser. Ces derniers temps, je passais souvent d'une humeur à une autre. Esmé avait raison : je devais le faire pour être débarrassée.

Edward se plaçait derrière moi en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et me plaqua le dos contre son torse tout en entourant mon ventre de ses bras puissants. Il m'embrassa la tempe.

- Je suis là, Bébé ! Ne panique pas !

Je décidais de me lancer, ravigorée par l'idée qu'Edward était encore et toujours avec moi. J'activais l'option : Masquer son numéro. Puis, je commençais à composer le numéro. Maladroite et hésitante, je me trompais de chiffre à chaque fois. Edward finit par me prendre le téléphone, taper le numéro et enclencher la touche appel. Il me tendit le portable que je posais à mon oreille, toujours fermement reposée contre mon compagnon qui resserrer sa poigne autour de moi. Ma main libre broyait l'une des siennes.

Une première tonalité.

Je me crispais.

Une deuxième.

Mon ventre se tordait, je voulais vomir.

Une troisième.

J'entendis un bruit dans le combiné. On décrochait.

Je tremblais plus que jamais.

_" Allo ? "_

Sa voix. Ma mère.

***o**o**o***

**Ayez pitié ! Ne m'assassinez pas ! lol**

**Je suis consciente que ce que je viens de faire n'est pas bien ! J'en endosse la responsabilité à 90%, les 10% restants reviennent à... Non je dirai rien pour elle, j'ai promis ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre (**toujours en POV BELLA, vous vous en seriez doutées**!) sera publié mercredi !**

**D'ici là, lâchez-vous, explosez les reviews (**bientôt 1.000 c'est de la folie... D'ailleurs ça doit presque faire 1.000 entre les reviews des Avec-Comptes et des Sans-Comptes**) et puis surtout prenez soin de vous ! Bises à l'oeil ! Tchao les poulettes =) **


	28. Chapter 28 : S'aimer pour oublier

**Je suis bien consciente d'avoir été très vilaine lundi... ^^ Je suis touchée de votre indulgence =) Sans plus attendre, la suite ! Merci à toutes !**

***o**o**o***

**Alisson : Question très intéressante que je me posais pas plus tard qu'hier soir figures-tu... La réponse est probablement Oui, mais pas pour tout de suite ! Merci de ton passage. Bisous. **

**amel : Tu m'en vois ravie de l'apprendre que ça t'intéresse de plus en plus =) Merci ! Bisous**

**Annick : Voilà la réaction de Bella suite à ce coup de fil... **

**Brise : Je tiens à conserver leur complicité qui est la base de cette relation solide. C'est gentil de me pardonner =) Gros bisous à toi aussi ! Merci de ta review. **

**CarlieCullen : Rassure-toi, j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, elles sont longues (**j'adooooore**!), elles me font rire... Bref en somme j'adore ! Alors surtout, ne t'arrête pas sinon... J'arrête d'écrire !! LOL J'avais peur que la lettre de la mère d'Esmé refroidisse pas mal de monde. Pour moi, c'était un bon moyen d'expliquer le caractère exécrable de Carmen, la soeur d'Esmé ! C'est génétique... Esmé est passée à travers les mailles du tricot ! Je sais pas trop où je vais à la pêche aux idées en fait. J'commence un truc et j'me dis : tiens ça ferait bien ça ! Et j'le mets et après j'adapte et hop ! Ca fait un peu bancal comme système mais j'aime bien. C'est pas tout à fait faux, aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler à partir du moment où j'ai su écrire des trucs autre que des mots et des phrases de CM1, j'ai commencé à écrire, des petites phrases, des petits trucs, des petites histoires. J'ai écris une petite histoire pour ma cousine de 5 ans dont elle est la seule détentrice (**elle s'en sent très responsable quand je lui ai dis qu'elle était la gardienne de ces pages MDR**), j'aime bien écrire ça me détend. J'ai l'impression de retrouver des vieux copains quand j'me plonge avec mes personnages. Bon OK, là c'est le moment où t'appelles l'asile, c'est ça ?! :-D Je suis absolument d'accord pour Jasper en soldat, ça lui colle à la peau... Ce plan du décompte t'a vraiment plu apparemment. C'est un truc que je fais souvent quand j'attends qu'il se passe un truc et que je connais vraiment les personnes en face. J'aime bien. Y aura certainement d'autres discussions Carlisle-Edward. J'ai préféré éloigner Bella du cinéma je savais que la bagarre ne lui plairait pas ! Déjà qu'elle a manqué le malaise en voyant le tee-shirt ensanglanté de son mec... Avis à la populass' : boycottons la nouvelle Victoria !! LOL Du fin fond de la France profonde, Rachelle Lefevre a son comité de soutien MDR. Zac Efron, pauvre garçon... C'est sûrement un très bon acteur mais il n'aurait pas la carure pour être Edward. Ca demande un certain degré d'investissement et de puissance que ce genre d'acteur " préfabriqué " n'a pas... Sans compter le côté beauté froide qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avoir ! C'est une beauté chaude, son visage innonde de sourires chaleureux et il a une bonne tête, mais il n'a pas ce côté froid, distant et pourtant envoutant qu'a le petit Robert nécessaire à Edward ! Voilà, c'est dit ! MDR T'arrêtes surtout pas de parler dans tes reviews, j'adore ça LOL. A+ bisous.**

**Fleur : t'as dû t'amuser à poster toutes ces reviews une par une LOL en tout cas c'est très gentil de ta part XD Et pour répondre à ta " constatation " non je n'ai personne dans mon entourage ni moi-même ayant été dans le cas de figure de Bella, pourquoi cela ? Concernant le fait de leur faire avoir une relation physique pendant les règles de Bella, je ne me sens pas prête à écrire ce genre de trucs encore... Je laisse ça à d'autres ! **

**mimie30 : Voilà mercredi que tu attendais tant apparemment =) Edward et Bella sont toujours aussi proches, aussi complices et Bella sait bien qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'angoisser... A bientot, bisous. **

**Morgane : Arrggghhh... Je suis morte ! MDR Pour connaitre la conversation... Tu risques encore de vouloir me tuer LOL Quant à l'anniversaire d'Edward, ça approche doucement mais sûrement ! =) Merci de ta review. **

**sophiebelier : Merci =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Ca devrait être interdit, certes, mais j'ai un lien de parenté avec Cruella :-D Si ça peut te rassurer, je rigole aussi souvent toute seule quand je tape les trucs et que je visualise la scène. La plupart du temps en me disant : " Non, tu peux pas écrire ça ! Y a pas moyen " Je cherchais une bonne façon de remettre la mère d'Esmé sur les rails, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux qu'Edward pour le faire ^^ C'est vrai que c'était prévisible pour l'anniversaire d'Edward ce que compte faire Bella. Elle avance réellement, même si elle est encore sujette à quelques crises d'angoisse à ce sujet. Reste à savoir si elle sera prête au véritable moment. J'espère que tu ne vas pas vouloir me tuer pour l'appel à Renée... :-) Bisous & bonne lecture !**

**veronika : Certes, Bella est égoiste dans cette FF mais je la trouve aussi égoiste à sa façon dans les bouquins de Stephenie Meyer. De manière générale, je suis trop critique envers ce personnage. Concernant le petit câlin... Arf, la lecture de ce chapitre te dira s'il a vraiment été énormément retardé =) Et pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, advienne que pourra vu le contexte de Bella... Bonne lecture ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Je me tétanisais.

_" Allo ? "_ insista-t-elle

J'étais perdue entre deux mondes : ma vie sans elle et mes souvenirs.

_" Il y a quelqu'un ? "_

Je sentis ma gorge nouée. Si j'avais voulu parler, je ne me rappelais plus comment on s'y prenait.

Derrière, une voix masculine.

_" C'est qui ? "_

_" Je ne sais pas, personne ne parle ! ALLO ? "_ continua Renée.

Quelque chose de chaud et de rapide tombait sur ma joue droite. Puis, tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un bouger derrière moi. Edward. Il m'arracha le combiné de l'oreille et raccrochait. Je ne réagissais pas, je ne savais plus comment faire. Tous mes souvenirs d'elle défilèrent. En particulier le dernier.

-*--*--*-

_J'étais dans ma chambre et je jouais avec ma poupée Fran. En bas, de nouveau, la porte d'entrée claquait, comme trop souvent ces dernières semaines. Quelqu'un montait en courant les escaliers. Quelque chose se brisait dans un fracas incroyable. J'ouvris ma porte de chambre pour constater que le vase du couloir était tombé au sol. _

_- Chérie ! Ne marche pas là ! Il y a de la porcelaine ! Tu pourrais te faire mal ! me lança ma mère de sa chambre_

_Je m'étais tournée vers elle et elle pleurait._

_- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Viens là, Bella ! _

_Elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. J'avais toujours Fran contre moi. _

_- Bella... Ton Papa et moi avons décidé de nous séparer. Tu vas rester ici avec lui et ton frère, c'est d'accord ? m'avait-elle annoncé en me caressant les cheveux. _

_Je m'étais mise à pleurer._

_- Maman... Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Je ne veux pas ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

_Elle pleurait encore plus._

_- Oh que si ma petite fille ! Ma douce Bella... Je t'aimerais toujours ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Maman s'est trouvée un nouvel ami avec qui elle s'entend mieux que Papa ! Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est un peu comme toi à l'école quand tu te faches avec Suzie, tu joues avec Hortense ! Là, c'est un peu la même chose. Tu comprends ?_

_Je me rappelle très bien m'être accrochée à son cou, sentant qu'une chose n'allait pas._

_- Tu reviendras me voir, Maman ? _

_- Oh ! Bien évidemment ma petite chérie ! Je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible et je t'appelerai toi et Emmett ! Je te le promets ! _

_Elle m'avait embrassé de toutes ses forces, de ses lèvres humides. Emmett était apparu dans l'encadrement. _

_- Emmett, viens là ! avait-elle demandé. _

_Mon frère était venu, j'étais toujours dans les bras de ma mère. Elle serrait Emmett contre elle et l'embrassais également. _

_- Je t'aime mon petit garçon ! Je sais que tu seras un beau garçon ! Prends ta petite soeur et allez jouer dans ta chambre ! _

_- Je veux pas la chambre d'Emmett ! Il n'y a pas de poupées ! avais-je pleurniché_

_Renée avait souri, me déposant au sol et se séchant le visage. _

_- Bien, alors allez jouer dans la chambre de Bella ! _

_Elle nous avait embrassé longuement tous les deux et serrés contre elle. Emmett avait pris ma main et m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma chambre. Ca avait été notre dernière rencontre. Le premier souvenir de mon enfance. _

-*--*--*-

- Bella...

La voix de velours d'Edward me ramenait à la réalité. Il avait ses bras entourant mon buste et me serrant fort contre lui. Mes mains étaient plantées sur lui, le serrant intensément. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage.

- Elle est partie... C'est elle qui est partie...

- Je sais, mon Amour...

La peine me déchira le coeur et les entrailles. Réentendre sa voix avait été une chose plus douloureuse que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Elle est partie et je ne l'ai jamais revu... murmurai-je

Edward resserrait sa prise sur moi, encore. Il m'embrassa la joue et déposait sa tête contre mon épaule. Il nous berça de gauche à droite doucement. Il ne disait rien mais sa présence était à elle seule le réconfort de toute ma vie. Je ne cherchais pas à cacher mes larmes. Je n'avais pas honte de pleurer devant Edward. C'était lui ma famille désormais. Je portais la bague de sa grand-mère, je lui avais promis un avenir ensemble.

Je me retournais vers mon compagnon qui gardait un visage neutre. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et posa son front contre le mien. Je l'enlaçais au plus possible. Je pleurais encore lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelle étrange sensation de l'embrasser alors que j'épanchais ma peine... Lui-même eut un visage crispé lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser. Je passais mes doigts dans sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il reprit mes lèvres dans un mouvement plus rapide et je le suppliais de laisser ma langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Ses bras descendirent contre mes reins pour les caresser pendant notre baiser. Notre étreinte était puissante, forte, rassurante, primaire. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir. Le manque d'air me donnait des vertiges. Je m'éloignais à regrets de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher. Mes larmes coulaient toujours.

- J'ai coupé la communication, Bella... Tu ne parlais pas...

Je rougissais, honteuse d'avoir été faible.

- Tu as bien fait, merci...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque en caressant mon visage et mes cheveux.

Je déposais ma tête contre son torse et inspirais son odeur rassurante.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai paniqué... avouais-je dans un sanglot.

Il embrassait mon front.

- Tu pourras essayer plus tard... Tu as été trop vite. Je regrette de t'avoir incité à le faire, je...

- Non, Edward ! Tu as eu raison. Au moins, je serai prête la prochaine fois.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Je ne souffre pas, je suis avec toi...

Il me regarda un instant, soucieux, les sourcils froncés alors que je pleurais toujours. Il caressa de l'index mes lèvres et il reprit possession de ma bouche avec la sienne. Notre baiser se fit aussi besogneux que le précédent. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de le sentir, de sentir sa chaleur. Je voulais oublier tout ce qui m'entourait, et ce moment mal négocié. Alors que nos langues se caressaient, il gouta la mienne de ses lèvres dans un geste infiniment électrisant mais très tendre. J'embrassais sa bouche une dernière fois.

- Edward... Fais-moi tout oublier ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Il entrelaçait nos doigts, m'embrassant et nous entrainait vers la chambre puis la salle de bains.

Là, il rompit notre étreinte et entreprit de me déshabiller. Il déboutonnait en premier mon jeans pour le faire soigneusement glisser contre mes jambes. Je levais mes pieds pour l'aider à me le retirer. Il remonta en déposant çà et là de légers baisers avec sa bouche. Il fit glisser le bas de mon débardeur pour le remonter le long de mes côtes et me le retirer. Ses caresses m'enveloppèrent dans une douceur apaisante. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, je tirais sur son pantalon, effleurant sa virilité réveillée, pour le lui retirer. Je fis glisser le bouton puis la fermeture éclaire et il m'accompagna dans mon geste pour le lui enlever. Il anticipa ma prochaine action et retirait son tee-shirt. Nous étions désormais tous deux en sous-vêtements l'un contre l'autre. Il m'attira à lui pour presser nos corps ensemble. Ma poitrine contre son buste me provoquait des frissons et je ne répondais plus de moi-même. J'embrassais son buste avec une vénération absolue tandis que ses mains glissaient jusqu'à l'agraphe de mon soutien-gorge qu'il m'enleva rapidement.

Il déposa son front contre le mien tout en caressant mes bras.

- Tu es si belle, mon Amour... murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Il m'embrassa encore de manière calme. Mes mains se baladaient dans son dos, le massant délicatement. Je pouvais presque entendre des violons jouer notre parade amoureuse. Je fermais les yeux contre lui alors qu'il m'étreignait. Quelques larmes inondaient toujours mes joues. Dans le salon, le téléphone sonnait. Aucun de nous deux ne réagissait. Ce moment était à nous. Edward finit par faire passer ses mains sur mes fesses pour les effleurer tendrement. Il dirigeait ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte de dentelle. Lentement, il la fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Une fois à mes pieds, il pressa sa tête contre mon genou.

- Je t'aime tant, Bella...

- Edward, je t'aime aussi !

Il remonta vers moi et alors que j'amenais mes mains vers son boxer, il accompagna mon geste et m'aida à lui retirer cet habit en trop. Il semblait toujours envieux de nos attouchements. Il m'aida à grimper dans la baignoire et m'attira immédiatement à lui, collant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il s'empara du pommeau de douche pour l'allumer et le régler à une température acceptable. Dans un geste d'une tendresse sans équivalent, il commença à mouiller mon corps pour me réchauffer. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et je me sentais réellement bien. Sa main frictionnant ma peau me faisait autant d'effets sinon plus. Quand je fus suffisamment inondée, il se retourna, toujours une main sur ma hanche, pour mettre le pommeau à l'attache contre le mur. L'eau tombait en cascade sur nos corps étroitement serrés et heureusement qu'il y avait un tapis de douche anti-dérapant dans la baignoire sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de mon équilibre. J'admirais ses cheveux mouillés collant à son front, dégageant chez lui un charme naturel. Il pressa sa bouche sur la mienne tout en caressant chaque partie de mon corps avec ses mains. L'eau agrémentait nos baisers dans une nouvelle sensation. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Bella... Je suis fou de toi...

- Tu me rends tellement heureuse... Je n'ai besoin que de toi dans ma vie !

Il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Je t'aime, Bella ! Je t'aime à en crever !

Il embrassait et passait doucement sa langue contre ma clavicule. Je soupirais son prénom, extatique, en caressant ses cheveux.

- Edward... Je t'aime.

Son visage continua son élan d'amour jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il vénéra de longs baisers sensuels mélangés à de petits coups de sa langue. Il s'emparait de mes pointes durcies par l'envie et les tétaient, l'une après l'autre. Un violent mouvement de plaisir s'empara de mon esprit et je me cambrais sous l'impulsion en gémissant, mon intimité s'humidifiant, effleurant le sexe de mon compagnon. Edward gémissait contre moi. Je notais que c'était la première fois que nos sexes se rencontraient sans barrière vestimentaire. Cette pensée enflamma définitivement le brasier au fond de mon bas-ventre. Il remonta son visage vers le mien pour m'embrasser. Ses dents mordillaient doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains glissèrent contre mon corps pour se poser sur mes fesses et les caresser. Dans son dos, mes mains en firent de même mais notre baiser lui, restait toujours solide. Après un instant d'effleurements, Edward s'empara du gel douche qu'il ouvrit et en déposait une noisette dans sa paume de main. Il l'appliqua sur mon corps et de sa main libre, il ferma le jet d'eau. La mousse se déposait sur moi et m'enveloppait dans un instant de douceur. Edward parcourut tout mon buste et mon dos et reprit du savon pour entamer de me nettoyer les jambes. Il frottait délicatement à partir de mes pieds jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il releva son regard vers moi, cherchant une approbation. Je la lui accordais, frémissante de le sentir à nouveau à mon endroit intime et surtout de me laisser emporter par une délicieuse vague d'oubli où toute réflexion aurait été vaine et inutile.

Ses doigts blancs de mousse glissèrent sur ma toison et je soupirais déjà du bien-être procuré. Sa main tremblante effleura ma fente. Toutes les terminaisons me provocant des sensations étaient en alerte. Finalement, il glissa un doigt pour venir caresser mon intérieur. Je suis certaine qu'il pouvait sentir la manière dont mon plaisir coulait dans mon intimité. Je gémissais lorsqu'il effleura mon clitoris. Ce son anima un sourire sur son visage et il reproduisit son geste, effectuant de tendres cercles tandis que sa main libre gauche caressait ma hanche.

- Edward...

Je sentis son doigt quitter mon endroit de plaisirs pour caresser mes lèvres gonflées d'excitation. Il les effleurait avec délicatesse et son toucher m'arracha un nouveau gémissement. Il continua son manège quelques minutes, et plus le temps passait plus je m'aggripais à ses épaules, griffant sa peau. Il pencha son visage à mon oreille alors que son bras gauche enlaçait ma hanche, m'empêchant de chuter sous les sensations inouïes qu'il me procurait.

- Si je vais trop loin, Bella, tu m'arrêtes...

Mon ventre se crispait car à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, il me faisait découvrir une nouvelle façon de nous aimer surprenante et captivante, me provoquant tant de plaisirs jusque là inconnus... Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement alors que son majeur s'introduisit en moi. Je criais, sous l'effet. Il le retira immédiatement.

- Pardon, bébé ! J'aurai dû te prévenir !

Je fixais son regard intense et désolé.

- Non, continue ! J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de découvrir tout ça... S'il te plaît...

Il hésitait à reprendre. Rassemblant mon courage, j'attrapais sa main droite et la reposais sur mon intimité. Il regardait nos mains jointes et finalement, je l'entraînais à mon entrée. Il croisa mon regard.

- Tu es si courageuse et si belle, mon amour...

- C'est ton oeuvre... balbutiai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je sentis de nouveau son doigt s'introduire en moi alors qu'il reprenait mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser d'une tendresse sans égal et surtout empreint du plus grand respect. La sensation pulvérisait mes sens. Mon sexe coulait de mon plaisir, mes muscles se contractaient.

- Bella, c'est si... Tu es si douce...

Sa voix éraillée emballait mon plaisir. Et je crus mourir lorsque son pouce caressait mon bouton de plaisir alors qu'il entamait quelques mouvements de va et vient dans mon sexe avec son doigt.

- Oh oui, Edwaaaaard !

Il haletait complètement et je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Mon esprit disparaissait, mon âme vivait...

- Bella... Tu es si belle... Oublie-toi... Oublie tout...

Ses mots... Sa voix... Son ton... Ce qu'il me faisait... Tout me fit perdre l'esprit. Je partis dans un orgasme surpuissant, me resserrant autour du doigt de mon compagnon. J'exultais intérieurement. J'avais oublié tout de moi, comme à sa demande. Je ne savais même plus comment respirer, comment m'y prendre pour calmer mon souffle erratique tant cet homme prenait soin de moi et s'appliquait à me rendre heureuse !

Edward redressa mon corps arqué et plongea son regard dans le mien. Le temps s'arrêtait entre nous. Il n'y avait que ses yeux verts qui comptaient. _Pourquoi en étions-nous arrivés là ?_ Je l'ignorais. Je ne me rappelais plus. Je savais juste qu'Edward m'hypnotisait, m'éblouissait, me rendait vie. Sa main caressait ma joue et dégageait mes cheveux collés contre moi par la sueur de mon visage.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Je respirais bruyamment.

- C'était magique...

Il souriait à ma remarque et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je remarquais que son désir était loin d'être apaisé.

- A toi, mon Amour...

Je prenais le gel douche et le pressait pour recueillir le liquide dans ma main. Je parcourais le corps d'Edward dans une vénération absolue. Ma main faisait mousser contre sa peau et j'effleurais son torse et ses mamelons. Pendant que ma main nettoyait sa peau d'Adonis, j'embrassais sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, tantôt léchant, tantôt suçant sa peau. Il échappa un soupir. Ma deuxième main se joignit au frottement comme la première et bientot, Edward était couvert de mousse. Je souriais.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-il, sa voix éraillée

- Tu ressembles à un bonhomme de neige !

Il riait à cette remarque. Ma main se mit à trembler lorsque je nettoyais sa peau au niveau de son nombril. Dans un mouvement circulaire, je glissais ma main vers son membre gorgé d'envie. Mes doigts effleurèrent le bout de son sexe et il tendit son corps. Ma main se posa sur son membre que j'entrepris de toucher à peine du bout des doigts tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Il embrassa mon front.

- Tu es un Amour, Bella... Tu es mon Amour...

Je pressais mon corps contre lui tout en enroulant mes doigts mousseux autour de son sexe. Edward gémissait.

- Oh, Bella...

J'entamais un mouvement sur son membre pour le soulager et le remercier de ce qu'il venait de me donner. Hésitante et me souvenant d'une conversation entre Rosalie et Alice, je stimulais de mon pouce le bout de son sexe.

- Oh, putain ! lança Edward, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière appuyée contre le carrelage du mur de la salle de bains. Il empoigna férocement mes hanches. Je continuais mon action en regardant son visage refléter le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus beau que dans ces moments-là. Sa machoire était serrée et forte, les muscles de son visage se contractaient. Bouche entrouverte, il s'abandonnait. Il ne se souciait de rien. Sa poigne sur mon corps se resserra et j'étais presque certaine que demain, j'allais avoir des bleus. Mais qu'importe ! Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de mon mouvement et bientot, mon poignet commençait à se ressentir d'une légère douleur. Mais je prenais un certain plaisir à lui procurer cette caresse, à toucher son désir et à l'en soulager... Mes muscles dans mon bas-ventre se contractaient lorsqu'il échappait des râles ou des grognements de plaisir. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que mon mouvement se faisait plus rapide et que ma main serrait davantage son pénis, il lâcha entre deux râles de plaisir :

- Bordel... Bella... Putain ! Je vais... je...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase que son orgasme le submergea et son corps se tendit dans un seul et même mouvement. Il répandit le fruit de sa jouissance entre nous et criait mon prénom.

Son corps retomba contre le mur dans un bruit lourd et j'eus un instant peur qu'il ne se soit fait mal à la tête. Il haletait fortement, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je tombais sur ses prunelles brulantes de plaisir et son sourire en coin qu'il tentait d'esquisser...

- Bella... ma Bella... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire, là ?

Il souriait franchement. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien pour me blottir contre lui, rougissante.

- C'était parfait ma chérie. Parfait !

J'allais lui retourner le compliment quand mon ventre grondait. Il était sûrement plus de 21h et j'avais faim. Edward éclata de rire.

- D'habitude, ce sont les hommes qui mangent après l'amour !

- Je suis montée à l'envers, répondis-je en replongeant dans son étreinte.

Edward attrapa le pommeau de douche, fit couler l'eau rapidement sur nos corps et on se savonnait pour nettoyer toute trace de notre plaisir. Il nous rinça et m'aida à m'extirper de la baignoire sans glisser. Après m'avoir enveloppée dans une grande serviette blanche et un peignoir blanc moelleux et chaud, il se sécha rapidement et enfilait un boxer, son vieux tee-shirt bleu et son pantalon de pyjama qui trainait dans la chambre. Je pris le temps de me sécher et de m'habiller pendant qu'Edward allait téléphoner pour commander une pizza. Lorsque je revins dans le living-room, il s'était mis au piano comme bien souvent après que nous vivions de tels instants. Et à chaque fois, il improvisait. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais je retrouvais toujours dans ses mélodies l'instant vécu. J'admirais sa force et sa créativité pour effectuer de tels morceaux. Je me hissais derrière lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Je vis son visage sourire sans interrompre la mélodie ou lever les yeux du clavier. Ses mains courraient sur les notes blanches et noires. Je ne sais combien de temps il développait sa musique mais quand le livreur de pizza sonnait, il y était encore. Je payais le type et apportais le carton sur le plan de travail. Mon portable y était encore avec le numéro de Renée.

Mon estomac se serrait. Je me rappelais avoir entendu le téléphone sonner pendant que nous étions sous la douche. J'ouvris donc le clapet pour constater que j'avais un appel en absence de Rosalie. J'écoutais son message. Elle voulait juste me parler, me disait de la rappeler dès que je trouverais son message. Edward s'était levé pour venir manger sa part de pizza. J'envoyais un rapide texto à Rosalie pour l'informer que je la rappelerai après dîner.

Edward et moi mangions sur la table de la cuisine.

- Tu fais quoi demain pendant qu'on ira au centre commercial ? demandai-je

- Je sais pas encore, j'irai sûrement boire un coup avec Jasper et on se trainera peut-être jusqu'au terrain de baseball voir ton frère. Vous rentrerez tard ?

- Non, je n'ai pas grand-chose à voir !

- Tu vas y voir quoi ?

Stop, mon coco ! Tu es trop curieux !

- Euh, je sais pas... Peut-être deux ou trois nouvelles tenues pour le travail !

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

- Tu mens mal, Bella ! Tu as déjà une tenue différente pour chaque jour à l'entreprise !

- Et si j'en ai envie ?

Il émit un petit rire.

- Toi, envie de faire du shopping ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son air narcois m'énervait un peu.

- Ecoute Edward ! Nous sommes adultes, j'esime avoir le droit d'aller au centre commercial avec mes amies sans avoir à justifier mes déplacements, non ?

Il semblait étonné.

- Mais, Bella... Je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu veux, je te posais simplement une question aussi banale parce que je m'intéresse à toi, à ce que tu fais. J'aime bien savoir où tu es quand je regarde une pendule et que je pense à toi...

Je soupirais en posant ma pizza sur mon papier pour m'essuyer. Je me levais de ma chaise pour rejoindre Edward et me poser face à lui. Il venait d'avaler sa dernière bouchée et se léchait les doigts. Il se tournait vers moi et je posais brutalement mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu m'énerves d'être aussi parfait ! Tu le sais ça ?

- J'aurai qu'à ronfler deux fois plus fort cette nuit, ça cassera le mythe !

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin le plus craquant. Je fus prise d'une envie de rire parce qu'il avait un peu de sauce tomate au recoin de sa bouche. Je tendis ma main vers lui et avec mon index, récoltait la sauce que je regardais sur mon doigt.

- Un mythe à la sauce tomate, mon Doudou ! Tu vas révolutionner le monde des Légendes à toi tout seul ! répondis-je en riant.

Edward portait ma main à sa bouche et dans un mouvement extrêmement lent, il lécha la sauce sur mon index. J'étais clouée par son geste et sentir sa langue et sa bouche autour de mon doigt me lançait des palpitations dans mon bas-ventre. Il plongea son regard dans le mien alors qu'il avait toujours ma main dans l'étau des siennes. Je déglutissais péniblement. Il se leva pour me surplomber de sa taille et pencha sa bouche sur la mienne. Après un tendre baiser, il relâcha son étreinte et, avec ses yeux brillants de malice et d'amour, me murmura :

- C'était MA sauce tomate...

Je replongeais en riant contre son torse et je le sentais secoué par son rire également.

Pendant qu'il se remettait au piano, je me décidais à rappeler Rosalie. Je m'installais dans la chambre. Je m'étais mise en pyjama et me glissais sous les couvertures. Je faisais défiler les numéros pour tomber sur le sien.

_" Oui ? "_

- Salut, Rose ! C'est Bella !

_" Oh, Bella ! Comment ça va ? "_

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu te rappeler plus tôt. Ce n'est pas trop tard ?

_" Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toute seule à l'étage, ton père et ton frère regardent un match de baseball en bas ! " _

- Comme d'habitude !

_" Bella, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ! "_

- Oui, dis moi.

_" Tout à l'heure, j'étais seule à la maison. Ton père travaillait et ton frère était à son entraînement. Je préparais à dîner quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché. "_

- C'était qui ? demandai-je en pressentant que je n'allais pas aimer.

Rosalie soupira.

_" Une certaine Renée... Ta mère... " _

Je déglutissais et serrais le drap à côté de moi de toutes mes forces.

_" Au début, elle a cru que c'était toi, elle disait : Oh Bella ! Mon Bébé ! Je lui ai dis que ce n'est pas Bella, que Bella n'habite plus ici et que je suis la femme d'Emmett. Elle a paru choqué de cette information, elle répétait sans cesse : Sa femme... Sa femme... Emmett est marié ! Ca a fini par m'agacer je lui dis qu'on n'allait pas y passer le réveillon. Elle a demandé après ton père j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là, ton frère pareil. J'ai fini par lui demander qui elle était, elle m'a répondu : Je suis Renée, la Maman d'Emmett. Je lui ai donc dit que même si Emmett était là, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu lui parler. "_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais j'étais heureuse dans le fond que Rosalie ait un fort caractère pour la renvoyer sur les roses.

_" Bella, tu es là ? "_

- Oui, continue...

_" Elle m'a posé des questions sur moi, je lui ai demandé si elle était du F.B.I. Je suis désolée Bella de lui avoir parlé comme ça mais je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur ! "_

- Non, ne t'excuse pas...

_" Bref, elle a fini par voir qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien sur moi. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a dit : Vous avez dit qu'elle ne vivait plus ici, elle vit où ? Je n'ai pas donné ton adresse mais j'ai dit que tu partageais un appartement avec ton copain et que tu étais très heureuse avec lui. Elle m'a demandé son prénom. Je lui ai donc dit qu'il s'appelait Edward. J'ai fini par lui dire qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de choses de vous. Ca a eu l'air de la blesser, je crois qu'elle pleurait. Elle m'a demandé si un jour je comptais avoir des enfants. Je lui ai répondu que c'était l'objectif de toute ma vie : avoir des bébés. Mais que contrairement à elle, je ne les abandonnerai pas ! Elle m'a alors supplié de ne pas la juger trop sévèrement, qu'elle regrettait d'être partie et d'avoir fui comme une voleuse. Je lui ai répondu que c'était la moindre des choses de regretter. Elle m'a fait jurer malgré tout de te dire qu'elle t'aimait sincèrement, qu'elle regrettait plus que tout de t'avoir abandonné toi et Emmett et qu'elle aimerait que tu acceptes de l'écouter. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle espérait de tes nouvelles chaque heure, chaque jour, chaque nuit. "_

- Oh...

Je conservais le silence. La coincidence était étrange, sachant que j'avais voulu l'appeler ce soir...

_" Bella, ça va ? Je ne fais que transmettre le message, j'estime que tu devais savoir... " _

- Est-ce que... Papa et Emmett sont au courant ?

_" Non, Emmett est rentré de mauvais poil de son entrainement, j'ai préféré ne pas agraver la situation. Quant à ton père, il est fatigué en ce moment... " _

- Papa est malade ?

_" Je crois que la situation avec ta mère le tracasse... "_

- Il se fait trop de soucis !

_" C'est pourquoi je lui ai fait un bon repas ce soir et lui ais promis un barbecue dimanche midi, ils annoncent beau temps ! Vous en serez ?"_

- Je ne sais pas, oui j'aimerais, il faut que je vois ça avec Edward !

" _Ca ferait plaisir à Charlie de te voir, il me dit souvent que tu lui manques... "_

- C'est vrai que je ne le vois plus beaucoup. En tout cas, merci de t'occuper de lui !

_" C'est normal, j'aime bien ton père et puis il a été si ouvert avec nous ! "_

- Rosalie, il faut que je te dise un truc...

_" Je t'écoute "_

- Je... j'ai appelé ma mère, tout à l'heure...

_" Comment ça a été ? "_

- J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas répondu quand elle a décroché, Edward a dû raccrocher pour moi !

_" C'est un drôle de hasard que tu l'ais fait le soir-même où elle a appelé ici... "_

- Je trouve aussi... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_" Je serai toi... Je l'appelerai. Je n'hésiterai pas à lui dire ce que je pense ! "_

- Tu... tu crois ?

_" Oui. Bella, écoute moi ! Tu as le droit de vivre sans te préoccuper de Pierre, Paul et Jacques. De toute évidence, cette situation te rend malheureuse. Je parie que tu en as pleuré. Ca te gâche tes moments seule avec Edward... "_

Je souriais à cette dernière affirmation.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça les gâche forcément, mais...

_" QUOI ? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! RACONTE-MOI TOOOOOUT ! "_

Je riais à l'entendre si excitée, dans sa voix, je percevais un sourire et cela me fit rire aussi.

- Disons qu'après cet appel, j'ai eu droit à une petite séance de câlins, avouais-je à voix basse parce qu'Edward avait arrêté de jouer.

" _Je veux des détails, tu m'entends ?! _"

- Rose, pas maintenant, il va venir se coucher !

_" Demain alors ! Je te jure que tu n'y couperas pas ! "_

- Si tu y tiens... Mais en revanche, je ne veux rien savoir de toi et Emmett !

_" Pas de soucis ! Ce scoop vaut bien ça ! "_

Je riais. Edward entrait dans la chambre et m'adressait un large sourire en se rendant à la salle de bains.

- Je vais te laisser, Rose, on va se coucher !

_" Très bien ! Mais si tu veux un conseil ma belle, règle cette histoire avec ta mère au plus vite. Toi et Edward avez des choses plus réjouissantes à penser ! "_

- T'as pas tout à fait tord... répondis-je en songeant au 20 juin

_" On se voit demain, bonne nuit Bella ! "_

- A toi aussi, embrasse mon père et mon frère pour moi !

_" Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonsoir ! "_

- Bonsoir, Rosalie !

Je raccrochais et réfléchis un instant. Edward sortait de la salle de bains.

- C'était Rosalie ?

- Oui, on avait des choses à se raconter !

- Vive les conversations entre filles ! riait-il

- Tais-toi parce que quand t'appelles Jasper, c'est pas mieux !

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans le séjour. Je m'emparais de mon téléphone, décidant de me tester une dernière fois. Rosalie, Esmé et Edward avaient tous raison. Je devais le faire. J'allais donc dans le menu de mon portable et regardais l'heure. 22h47. Tardif, pour un coup de téléphone !

J'estimais que nous avoir abandonnés vallait bien un dérangement à 22h47. Enfin, 48 maintenant. Je trouvais le numéro appelé vers 20h10. Je sélectionnais l'option : Appeler. J'appuyais sur OK et portais, tremblante, mon téléphone à mon oreille. Edward revenait dans la chambre. Il fermait la porte. Il me fixait un instant.

Dans le combiné, silence total, aucune tonalité.  
Je regardais l'écran qui fonctionnait toujours. A mes côtés, Edward enlevait ses chaussettes.

Première tonalité. Ou plutôt demie tonalité.

Le répondeur s'enclenchait immédiatement : " _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Renée et Phil. Nous ne sommes pas là, merci de nous laisser votre numéro, on vous rappelera plus tard._ "

Je raccrochais brutalement, presque furieuse. Elle avait éteint son téléphone. Edward rabattait les couvertures sur lui et s'allongeait sur son côté droit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si furieuse ?

Je soupirais et regardais mon portable.

- J'ai essayé de rappeler Renée.

- Ca n'a pas répondu, c'est ça ?

J'acquiessais en silence. Edward soupira à côté de moi.

- Elle a appelé à la maison tout à l'heure en début de soirée. Elle a demandé après Charlie et Emmett. Mais c'est Rosalie qui a décroché. Elle lui a demandé de me dire qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle attendait mon appel. Rose a raison, il faut que je me débarrasse de tout ça avant que ça m'empêche de vivre complètement avec toi, annonçai-je en attrapant la main d'Edward.

Il la serra et embrassais le dessus de ma main.

- T'en fais pas mon bébé, ça va aller.  
Je posais mon portable sur la table de chevet, éteignis la lumière et me couchais près de lui. Il plaqua mon dos contre son torse et enlaçait ma taille avec son bras gauche. Je fixais les étoiles par notre fenetre de chambre qu'Edward ne fermait jamais avec le volet.

- C'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir régler ça au plus vite et ne plus me torturer quand je suis avec toi...

- Je vais t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas. On appellera tous les jours s'il le faut et je serai à côté de toi au cas où tu ne te sentes pas bien. T'es pas toute seule, Bella. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es plus toute seule.

Je soupirais et attrapais sa main qui reposait sur mon ventre pour l'embrasser.

- Ma vie serait bien triste, sans toi ! lui annonçai-je

Il embrassa ma tempe, me fit me retourner face à lui. Il caressait mon visage. Avec la lueur de la lune, sa pâleur divine ressortait et je ne pus qu'admirer tant de beauté émanant de lui, malgré son arcade recousue.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te lâcher, ma Bella. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de comme cet appartement est beaucoup plus beau depuis que tu y es entrée. Le premier soir où je suis rentré que tu étais là, tu te rappelles ?

J'acquiessais. Il effleurait ma joue et mes lèvres de son index.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que l'endroit était plus lumineux, plus joyeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis retrouvé tout intimidé par toi, ta présence, ta beauté. Tu te rappelles que je suis allé directement dans la chambre, c'était pour cacher mon trouble. Je n'en revenais pas qu'une aussi belle créature ait envahi mon espace. J'ai essayé de la jouer décontracté mais ce n'était pas le cas !

Il riait à ce souvenir.

- J'ai été tout aussi idiote ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais le plus beau colocataire que je puisse trouver... Et quand tu m'as parlé le soir, que tu m'as embrassé sur le front... J'en ai rêvé toute la nuit, j'ai espéré que tu recommences encore et encore...

Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage et il embrassa mon front, comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Je me laissais bercer par ses lèvres sur mon visage, ses si douces lèvres qui m'hypnotisaient et me rendaient toute chose.

- Je t'aime, Edward ! Plus que tout !

- Je t'aime, Bella !

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'installait sur le dos. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser tandis que sa main gauche caressait ma cuisse. Edward finit par se décrocher de ma bouche pour poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'embrassais son front tandis qu'il serrait ma taille. Je caressais ses cheveux doucement en réfléchissant à notre relation. Là, à l'heure actuelle, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : être assez forte et sûre de moi le 20 juin pour franchir ce cap. Je le voulais heureux, comblé, satisfait. J'avais secrètement peur qu'il se lasse de devoir m'attendre. Il m'interrompit dans mes divagations en émettant un premier ronflement discret. Je redressais légèrement ma tête pour constater qu'il s'était endormi. Je décidais de remettre à plus tard mes angoisses et profiter de ce moment d'allégresse que lui seul savait m'offrir.

Lorsque le téléphone sonnait, je sursautais. Un poids sur mon corps m'empêchait de bondir au plafond. Edward n'avait pas bougé durant la nuit. Il relevait la tête.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Même plus moyen de faire la grasse matinée un samedi matin ! râla-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

- J'en sais rien... répondis-je en laissant retomber ma tête dans les oreillers.

- C'est ton téléphone, dit-il

- Quel téléphone ?

- Le tien ! marmonna-t-il en se dégageant de moi pour l'attraper.

Il décrochait.

- Allo ?... Oui c'est moi... Oui, c'est ici... Je vous la passe...

Je me redressais moi aussi pour attraper le téléphone qu'il me tendait.

- C'est qui ? demandai-je en murmurant

- Une femme...

- Une femme ? répétai-je, étonnée

- Elle n'a pas dit qui !

Soudain, nos deux regards s'accrochèrent. J'attrapais le combiné en tremblant et le portais à mon oreille, sous le regard d'Edward, que je voyais anxieux. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour si c'était bien elle !

- Allo ?

_" Isabella ? Ma Bella ? " _

- Qui...

Au bout du fil, la voix pleurait.

_" Oh Bella ! Mon bébé ! Enfin, j'ai de tes nouvelles ! C'est Maman... " _

***o**o**o***

**Nouveau cliffhanger, OK là, je suis bonne pour la guillotine, c'est ça ?! Promis, au prochain coup, pas de crise de panique, pas de raccrochage de portable... ET PLUS DE COTE CRUELLA !!!!!! .mdr.**

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est pour vendredi (**POV EDWARD**) ! Et comme je suis consciente d'avoir été trèèèès vilaine ces derniers jours avec vos nerfs, je publierai le chapitre 30 dimanche au lieu de lundi =)**

**Merci de votre lecture, de vos reviews que j'adore lire, vous êtes tout simplement **

**Gé-Ni-Ales ! **

**Je vous embrasse, take care of you, girls (**and boys, s'il y en a **!)**


	29. Chapter 29 : Notre Paradize

**ALLEZ CA Y EST !! 1037 Reviews... pinaise vous m'avez gâté =) Merci à toutes =) Je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage (j'ai conscience d'avoir été une mauvaise fille ces derniers temps ;) ) ! Voilà ce que vous attendiez =) BONNE LECTURE**

***o**o**o***

**amel : C'était volontaire de couper à ce moment là =) Merci de ton passage =) Bisous.**

**Annick : Le grand jour arrive tranquillement, on s'en rapproche doucettement... Pour Bella et sa mère, voilà enfin la réponse partielle à ta question. Mais la fin de la FF n'est pas encore là, les choses ont le temps d'évoluer... ou pas =) Merci pour ton indulgence concernant ma mise à mort lol**

**Bella : Rosalie est royale avec Renée lol. Quant au vrai lemon, il arrive pas à pas, tranquillement avec l'anniversaire d'Edward =) C'est pas comme si Edward n'avait rien pour combler le manque mais effectivement, ça commence à le démanger lol. Bisous à toi et merci de ton passage =)**

**Brise : Oh bah merci à toi :-) Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu passes un bon moment en me lisant :^) Bisous**

**CarlieCullen : Non tu m'as pas fait peur avec ton truc d'Hannibal Lecter... J'ai juste pris mes jambes à mon cou MDR. Plus de sales coups comme ça, juré !! Non, je n'arrête pas d'écrire... J'en ai trop besoin =) Heureusement que Carmen est moins radicale, sinon on aurait pu se demander si Esmé n'avait pas été adopté ! C'est génial que t'ais écrit un truc à ta nièce =) Y a rien de plus beau que lorsqu'elles redemandent : Encore ! Lis là encore ! Tu as ton fan-club, alors :-)) C'est génial :) Grand Dieu, je sais pas si SM a le même rapport à ses personnages, en tout cas elle m'a filé un sacré bon compagnon de route avec Edward. J'adore exploiter ce personnage, il est tellement profond & puissant !! C'est probable qu'on ait quelques points communs, j'trouve ça génial perso d'avoir des affinités avec les personnes qui me lisent =) C'est sûr que je vais me jeter le 18 Novembre voir New Moon. J'y serai juuuuuste pour voir Edward dire à Bella : This is the last time you see me ! Comme dirait la chanson de je ne sais plus qui : " Tchao Bella, les autres on s'en fout tchaoo Bellaaaa, les autres c'est pas nooouuss"... Tu connais ? J'en ai rêvé pendant des jours du moment où le petit Robert aurait etêté Rachelle ! Je suis mais DE-GOU-TEE ! Un jour, on fouettera Summit pour ça !! A vendredi pour de nouveaux papotages :-D Bisous. **

**de araujo : Oh bah je te remercie infiniment de ton enthousiasme à chaque chapitre ça me touche beaucoup =) Merci à toi de me lire =)**

**Emilie : Coucou ! Bah c'est gentil de ta part de laisser une review en tout cas =) J'essaie d'être régulière. L'écriture pour moi, c'est bien plus qu'une distraction et j'aime ça, j'aime partager alors je le fais très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. J'ai pris ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans Rosalie. Quant à Edward... On en veut toutes un comme lui XD Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai du mal à regarder ma baignoire de manière normale LOL Merci de ton passage =)**

**farah : T'en fais pas pour les reviews =) L'essentiel c'est que ça te plaise ! **

**Lilia : Je te remercie pour ton indulgence face à mon côté Cruella lol. Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ton passage =)**

**Morgane : Merci de ta tolérance pour m'avoir fait échapper à la mort de peu LOL. **

**sophiebelier : Merci de ton passage !**

**twilighteuse27 : Non en fait, je suis apparentée à Cruella mais NON je ne rigole pas comme elle MDR. Au moins, avec ma fin, tu es sûre d'avoir la discussion =) T'es trop indulgente =) Quant à Rosalie, ça me tenait à coeur qu'elle intervienne, je sais pas pourquoi lol Merci de ta review =)**

**veronika : Je suis sadique mais promis, aujourd'hui ! PAS DE COUP A LA CRUELLA !! J'arrête :-D Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs XD Je suis contente de ce que tu me dis concernant le passage de la douche car j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté mon truc ! A+**

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella me regardait, interdite.

- C'est ta mère ? chuchotais-je

Elle acquiessa, retirait son téléphone de l'oreille, appuyait sur quelques touches et reportait l'appareil contre elle.

_" ... tente si tu savais ! Oh ma chérie, ça fait des mois que j'espère t'entendre ! "_

Bella avait mis les hauts parleurs. Elle me regardait. Je l'incitais à lui parler.

- Comment... tu as eu ce numéro ?

_" Tu as essayé de me joindre hier soir mais mon téléphone était éteint. En allumant ce matin j'ai écouté ma boite vocale qui m'a dit que ce numéro avait essayé de me joindre. J'ai eu un pressentiment. Je l'ai noté et j'ai appelé immédiatement ! " _

Super intuitive, la Renée ! pensai-je

En face de moi, Bella arquait un sourcil.

_" J'étais d'autant plus convaincue que hier, j'ai appelé ton père mais je suis tombée sur la femme de ton frère ! On a parlé de toi et j'espérais qu'elle t'ait appelé. Oh, Bella ! Je suis si heureuse que..."_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Renée ? lâcha Bella, la voix dure. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce ton dans la bouche de ma petite femme et honnêtement, ça m'en filait la chair de poule.

_" Si tu savais, Bella... On a tant de temps à rattraper que... "_

- Non mais tu crois quoi, là ? Que j'ai du temps pour toi ?

_" Mais, mon trésor... "_

- Je ne suis pas ton trésor ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ma vie après dix sept ans d'absence, hein ?

_" Bella, tu es ma fille et... "_

- Tu as eu une drôle de façon de me le prouver !  
Je prenais la main de Bella pour la rassurer

_" J'ai conscience d'être une personne ignoble ! "_

- C'est peu de le dire. Comment ça t'as pris ? Comme quand tu as décidé de tromper Papa et de partir ? Tu t'es levée un matin et hop tiens si j'appelais Charlie, Bella et Emmett ? Après tout, il s'est peut-être passé des trucs en dix sept ans...

_" Je mérite ta haine, chérie. "_

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Bella

- OUI TU LA MERITES ! TU MERITERAIS BIEN PLUS ! SAIS-TU DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS CA ME TORTURE DE TE CRACHER TOUT CA AU VISAGE HEIN ? TE DOUTES-TU DEPUIS QUAND CA PERTURBE MA VIE AVEC MON COPAIN ? DEPUIS QUAND ON NE PARLE PLUS D'AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE TOI ? SAIS-TU SEULEMENT TOUT CE QUE TU AS MANQUE, RENEE ? LE SAIS-TU ?

L'interlocutrice gardait le silence. Bella s'était levée du lit, en proie à une rage impressionnante.

- QUE SAIS-TU DE NOUS ? QUE SAIS-TU ? QUE PENSES-TU AVOIR MANQUE DANS LA VIE DE TES ENFANTS ? DANS LA VIE DE PAPA ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tétanisé par la rage de ma compagne.

- SAVAIS-TU QU'EMMETT S'EST MARIE ?!

_" J'ai eu sa femme au téléphone mais je... je regrette tant de ne pas avoir été là à la cérémonie que je... "_

Tu parles d'une cérémonie toi... Autour d'un calumet de la paix... Je réprimais une envie de rire à ce souvenir parce que Bella me faisait les gros yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Emmett s'est marié à cause de toi ! Si tu n'avais pas appelé ce fameux dimanche où nous étions chez Papa, il n'aurait pas éprouvé le besoin de partir loin à Las Vegas avec sa copine, de se saouler là-bas et de se marier dans le feu de l'action ! Si tu n'avais pas appelé, il ne serait pas marié ! J'adore sa femme, Rosalie est une personne très bien ! Mais n'estimes-tu pas que tout ça, c'est de ta faute ? Que dix-sept encore derrière, tu continues de nous gâcher nos vies ?

_" Bella, je..."_

- LAISSE MOI FINIR !

Bella pleurait et hurlait en même temps. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Aussi, je me levais pour sortir de la chambre et la laisser terminer cette discussion. Mais au moment où je passais devant elle et appuyais sur la poignée, elle m'empoigna le bras et me regardait avec une fureur démesurée :

- Toi, tu restes là !

- D'accord, soufflai-je, pas rassuré pour deux sous. Tant pis, j'irai pisser plus tard !

Je me rasseyais sur le matelas.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Renée ! Que sais-tu de Papa ? De moi ? sais-tu que Papa ne s'est jamais remarié et n'a toujours pas enlevé la photo de vous deux dans le salon ? Sais-tu le temps que ça m'a pris pour accorder ma confiance à Edward ?

_" Bella, je suis désolée si j'ai pu ébranler toute ta foi en la notion de couple. "_

- J'ai été violé, Renée ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ? Quelle phrase toute faite à base de " désolée, Bella " peux-tu me sortir là, hein ?

L'interlocutrice gardait le silence. C'était la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit sur le balcon où Bella reparlait de son viol devant moi... Les séquelles ne s'estomperaient jamais.

_" Tu... " _

- Oui, Madame ma Génitrice ! Si tu savais les nuits que j'ai passé à pleurer après toi, après une femme avec qui j'aurai voulu en parler ! Si tu avais été là, tout aurait été plus simple, j'aurai pu te parler et j'avais espéré que tu aurais pu me consoler, m'aider à guérir ! Il a fallu que j'attende cinq ans, Renée. Cinq ans... Cinq longues années pour rencontrer un homme qui m'accepte telle que je suis, qui ne me brusque pas et veut prendre son temps avec moi ! Cinq ans, Renée ! Cinq ans !

_" Edward ? "_

- Oui, Edward ! Ce même Edward qui a décroché ce matin ! Ce même Edward qui, hier soir encore, se tenait derrière moi à éponger mes larmes parce que je t'ai appelé mais que j'ai eu trop mal quand j'ai entendu ta voix !

_" C'était toi hier ? "_

- Oui c'était moi ! Moi et Edward ! Ce Edward-là qui a le cran de passer ses nuits à m'écouter parler, qui a le cran de m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Qui ne passe pas son temps à me regarder avec compassion mais surtout avec amour ! Cet Edward qui me pousse à ne pas regarder en arrière, qui m'a encouragé à t'appeler pour que je puisse enfin mettre ce que j'ai sur le coeur de côté ! Imagine-toi combien c'est pénible d'être blottie contre lui et de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses bras parce que je pense à ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tout gâché en appelant Papa ! Tout gâché ! J'aurai préféré que tu ne le fasses jamais ! J'ignorais où tu étais mais au moins, j'étais heureuse !

Je fixais Bella qui semblait s'être calmée. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle me regardait, cherchant une approbation. J'acquiessais même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise pour sa mère.

_" Bella, je suis désolée... "_

- Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher à nous recontacter, Renée.

_" Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta vie ! Vous étiez mes seuls trésors et j'ai tout gâché ! J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. Ou du moins, accepter mes excuses. Et j'espère que tu pourras profiter de ta vie avec Edward, ne te soucie plus de moi. J'ai peut-être cru que ce serait plus simple, j'ai été naïve bien que toujours sincère quand je disais vouloir vous revoir ! Pardon, Bella... "_

On entendit un bruit dans l'émetteur et une tonalité. Elle avait raccroché.

Bella balança le portable sur le lit dans une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas trop quelle direction prendre en cet instant et je n'osais pas bouger, désireux de ne pas la contrarier. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi, marmonnant des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Puis, elle s'arrêta face à moi, toujours en colère.

- J'en reviens pas ! Elle espérait quoi ? Revenir la bouche en coeur et que j'allais lui ouvrir les bras ? C'est incroyable... in-cro-yable !

Il fallait que je tente un truc, sinon ça allait me retomber dessus, je le sentais gros comme une maison.

- Je suis désolé Bella de t'avoir incité à l'appeler...

Elle s'immobilisa dans son geste et fixait mon visage. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lire dans ses yeux, mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas de la colère. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je ne reconnaissais plus ma compagne et cela me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Elle soupira et, craintif, je croisais ses prunelles.

- Edward !

Elle s'approcha de moi et ses mains se posèrent sur mes deux épaules. Elle me repoussa brutalement sur le lit et j'y tombais sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je déposais mes mains sur sa taille, mon esprit s'emballant au fil des possibilités que la situation m'offrait. J'espérais seulement que ce soit bien pour m'embrasser et plus si affinités qu'elle avait fait ça. Mais avant que je ne puisse réfléchir davantage, elle rejoignit mes lèvres avec les siennes pour me donner un baiser comme encore jamais elle ne m'en avait donné. Sa langue explorait la mienne avec une folie entraînante et son bassin commençait à bouger contre le mien, provoquant en moi une foule de besoins picotants et sensuels. Ma virilité se réveillait très rapidement. Il y avait une sorte de démence dans l'action de ma compagne qui m'effrayait. Elle rompit notre baiser et susurra à mon oreille :

- C'est fait, maintenant ! Je ne ruminerai plus sur mon passé. J'ai enterré le dernier mauvais souvenir... Je suis tout à toi et rien qu'à toi, Edward Cullen ! Fais-moi tout oublier, comme hier !

A ces quelques mots, je me sentis pousser des ailes et mon esprit un peu engourdi semblait se réveiller, mes muscles transpirant d'envie pour cette nana incroyable ! Je la retournais brutalement sur le dos pour la surplomber, sa respiration hâchée entraînait mes propres halètements.

- Je t'aime, Bella ! Tu es si étonnante...

- A toi de m'étonner, Edward ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime....

J'embrassais son cou pendant qu'elle parlait. Je déposais une pléiade de baisers légers le long de sa jugulaire et inspirais son odeur délicate. Je laissais ma langue parcourir sa peau si douce de porcelaine jusqu'à ses clavicules. Elle se mit à frémir sous moi et son bassin se mouvait contre le mien. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement et alors que je l'aidais presque sauvagemment à retirer son tee-shirt dans lequel elle dormait, elle soupira d'aise. Sa poitrine était nue sous mon regard et je ne pouvais me rassasier de ses formes si parfaites pour moi. J'attrapais dans ma bouche ses extrémités dont je ne me lasserai jamais ! Sous ma bouche, ma compagne vivait. Elle ne se retenait plus d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et je m'en assurais totalement lorsque ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux pour me garder près d'elle. Je fis glisser ma bouche le long de ses côtes, traçant des formes inconnues sur son ventre tantôt de ma bouche, tantôt de ma langue.

Je voulais m'imprimer d'elle et de son goût si délicieux. Sous mes lèvres, sa peau était si lisse et agréable... Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait procuré un tel élan d'envie. Mes précédentes relations n'avaient jamais provoqué en moi ces vagues de désir, de tendresse, de douceur et de respect que m'imposait Bella en un seul regard.

- Oh, Edward... C'est si bon... murmura Bella

Ses paroles m'encouragèrent et me grisèrent en même temps. Elle m'avait communiqué son envie, son urgence de répondre à des caresses. Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son pyjama, attrapais celui de sa culotte et fit glisser le tout le long de ses cuisses et de ses molets. A genoux entre ses jambes, j'attrapais la sienne et embrassais chaque partie de peau se présentant à mes lèvres en remontant doucement jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La peau de Bella était parcourut d'un léger frisson que je suivais du bout de mes doigts. Lentement, très lentement, ma main se dirigeait vers l'intimité de ma compagne. Je l'effleurais à peine, jaugeant sa réaction, ayant toujours peur d'une rebuffade. Son gémissement long fut une réponse suffisante. Mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur elle et je touchais à peine son entrée ainsi que ses lèvres personnelles. Bella se tortillait sous moi, soupirant et gémissant encore et encore... Le spectacle de son corps réagissant à mon toucher était mon paradis personnel. Sentir sa peau la plus intime, la plus douce de tout son corps me rendait encore plus désireux de son corps que je ne le pensais possible. A chaque fois que nous vivions une relation physique à notre façon, je m'étonnais de la profondeur de mon désir pour elle.

Son bassin se mouvait en rythme de mes caresses. Sa féminité m'obsédait. J'avais envie de lui faire du bien, de la faire monter au-delà de tous ses soucis. Je me rappellais la façon dont elle avait grimpé sur moi après avoir raccroché et je décidais d'accéder à ses besoins. Mais avant, il fallait une fois qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle, pas contre elle.

- Bella, mon bébé... Jure-moi de me promettre d'arrêter si ça ne va pas... demandai-je en caressant son visage de ma main gauche.

Elle embrassa ma paume et pressait sa main sur la mienne contre sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Je te le jure !

Ses doigts se replièrent entre les miens, toujours sur sa joue. Sa bouche posée contre ma paume canalysait mes pensées sur elle. Ma main libre redescendit vers sa toison et à nouveau, s'immiscait en elle. Après quelques caresses tendres, son plaisir s'exprimait physiquement et son nectar m'appelait. Je voulais tout d'elle et elle était si délicieuse. Avant Bella, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce plaisir de lui faire plaisir et la goûter était tout aussi bon que n'importe quel acte que j'avais connu ! Ma bouche s'approchait de sa féminité et je déposais mes lèvres, comme pour l'embrasser, vénérant cette partie de son corps comme je vénérais sa bouche. Lentement, patiemment, je passais ma langue tantôt insistante, tantôt frolante contre son sexe qui palpitait. Involontairement, elle arquait son corps contre mon visage. Son désir était ma récompense et même si l'évolution de notre vie sexuelle pourrait paraître lente vu de l'extérieur, je savais que trop bien la douleur qu'elle avait vécu et je voulais qu'elle prenne son temps. A son rythme, et rien d'autre ! Ma patience serait récompensée sans doute d'ici quelques mois. D'ici là, j'escomptais lui faire connaître tous les délices qu'elle accepterait de me laisser lui faire. Lorsque ma langue, taquine, chatouillait sa terminaison nerveuse, elle émit un gémissement fort et long, tellement agréable à entendre. Son plaisir était le mien. Sa main crispée sur la mienne toujours collée contre sa joue me serrait fortement. Je décidais qu'elle avait assez patienté, plus que tout, je voulais son plaisir et son bonheur. Ma main vint se joindre à ma langue et alors que j'effectuais de petits cercles méthodiques autour de son clitoris, je vins caresser son entrée de mon majeur. La respiration de ma compagne s'accélérait encore davantage et j'insérais mon doigt en elle. Immédiatement, je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi. Je décidais d'imprimer à ma main un léger mouvement de va-et-viens pour l'habituer doucement à l'acte en lui-même. Ses hanches se mouvèrent en même temps et lorsque je m'aventurais en glissant un second doigt avec le premier, elle poussa un cri de plaisir qui me fit frissonner. Ses doigts se serraient sur les jointures de ma main gauche. Et alors que je m'occupais elle avec ma bouche et ma main, je sentis nos mains jointes glisser vers ses lèvres. Le souffle chaud de ma compagne sur mes doigts manquait de me faire gémir. Ce fut bien pire lorsqu'elle glissa mon majeur à l'intérieur de sa bouche et taquinait mon doigt de sa langue.

- Oh putain ! ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de balbutier en réprimant mon envie de venir tout de suite grâce à cette simple action. Mais elle était si suggestive que je manquais d'en perdre l'esprit.

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais, tant mon esprit était douloureusement tourné vers mon doigt entrant et sortant de la bouche de Bella. Ma main droite continuait d'esquisser quelques mouvements désordonnés en elle. Elle soupirait agréablement en laissant glisser ma main prisonnière sur sa poitrine. Mon regard se portait sur elle, totalement abandonnée à la situation qui promenait sensuellement ma main sur ses seins magnifiques. La situation hautement érotique de cette femme divine vivant sous moi me fit accélérer mes mouvements en elle. Je voulais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle vive pleinement sa vie sans se soucier du reste... Je reposais ma bouche contre son sexe palpitant et Bella émit un nouveau bruit encourageant. Je pénétrais ma langue dans sa fente et après quelques secondes où je lui donnais tout, elle se resserra enfin avec une force inouïe autour de mes deux doigts. Le tout en prononçant mon prénom qui ne m'avait jamais paru si beau que dans sa bouche. Son plaisir coulait sur ma paume et j'étais empli de cette satisfaction absolue de pouvoir la sentir partir ailleurs, loin de toute cette merde qu'elle avait vécu.

Son corps encore tremblant de sa jouissance s'affaissait sur le matelas et Bella conservait les yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte, tentant de récupérer ses esprits. Je remontais à son niveau en embrassant chaque morceau de peau que je rencontrais. Nos mains toujours liées et désormais entrelacées sur sa poitrine, presque au niveau de son coeur. J'embrassais son visage et dégageais son front des quelques mèches de cheveux qui y étaient collées par la sueur.

- Edward... Mon Dieu...

- Tu m'as rendu fou, Bella... avouais-je contre son cou.

Elle me rendait encore totalement fou et la partie que je préférais le plus dans nos séances de découverte et d'approvisation de nos corps était de la voir essayer de retrouver contenance après son orgasme. Elle était si belle, si simple, si naturelle... Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux complètement dilatés par le désir et voilés d'une émotion certaine. Je caressais sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui... t'as rendu fou... ça ?

Tout en parlant, elle avait délié nos doigts et porté mon majeur encore une fois à sa bouche. J'admirais ses petites lèvres se refermer autour de mon doigt et l'aspirer. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais à fond, ma virilité palpitante de cette action.

Bella relâcha ma main et me poussait sur le dos. Elle me retira mon caleçon et mon bas de pyjama d'un même mouvement comme je l'avais fait avec elle. Elle se pencha doucement vers mon torse et suçais avec sa force mes clavicules. Sa bouche contre moi me rendait littéralement fou. La sentir glisser sur ma peau avec une douceur incomparable m'envoyaient des picotements électriques tout le long de mon corps. Elle stimulait ma poitrine de sa langue et je me sentais le plus heureux des hommes. Ses longs cheveux retombaient sur moi en me chatouillant. Son sexe dénudé posé sur mes cuisses me donnait un aperçu de ce que serait notre première vraie relation et je sentais chacune de mes cellules s'emballer à cette idée. Sa langue avait glissé jusqu'à mon nombril et son souffle chaud me rendait presque plus dur à la simple idée de sentir sa bouche si proche de mon sexe. J'étais presque déçu en sentant sa bouche remonter en suivant une ligne droite et imaginaire sur mon corps mais parfois, l'espoir vaut mieux que l'acte en lui-même. Et je savais que ce fils de p*** qui avait osé la souiller de son corps d'enculé lui avait imposé cette caresse de manière brutale. Là encore, cela prendrait peut-etre quelques mois avant qu'elle n'accepte. Je sentis une bouffée de rage prendre le dessus en pensant à cet enfoiré. Si un jour, pour une raison ou une autre je me retrouvais face à lui, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau... Bella se rapprocha de mon oreille :

- Pardonne-moi Edward de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille...

J'étais complètement vaincu par cette femme.

- Mon bébé, tu me donnes déjà tellement...  
Et c'était complètement vrai ! Ses simples baisers étaient pour moi un trésor infini et j'espérais un jour avoir l'occasion de lui en faire prendre conscience.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour changer... murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille, sa joue pressée contre la mienne, ses cheveux emmêlés sur nos deux visages.

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle m'envoûta immédiatement.

- Quelle idée ? demandai-je avec une voix éraillée

- Fais-moi confiance...

Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix.

- J'ai toujours confiance en toi ! finis-je par avouer en attrapant sa nuque de mes mains pour l'attirer sur mes lèvres.

Elle se redressa après m'avoir offert un long baiser langoureux et glissait un peu plus sur mes cuisses. Elle attrapait ma main qui se faufilait jusqu'à sa poitrine qui m'hypnotisait. Le jour levé illuminait son corps de déesse qui me fascinait complètement. De sa main gauche, elle attrapait ma main et la portait à sa bouche tandis que sa main droite vint effleurer mon pénis douloureux tant il etait excité, qu'elle caressa pendant quelques secondes du bout des doigts et des ongles. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon index et mon majeur tandis que sa main, elle, se refermait autour de mon membre tendu. Je fermais les yeux en sifflant et j'arquais mon dos involontairement tant les deux combinés me firent un bien fou ! Sa langue et sa main toutes deux chaudes à ces deux endroits de mon corps me firent perdre toute raison. Sa poigne s'activait lentement le long de mon corps tendu et elle effectuait autour de mes doigts le même mouvement, me créant une illusion d'une fellation. Je fixais mes yeux sur ses mouvements, complètement béa d'amour et de désir pour elle. Je sentis son pouce stimuler le bout de mon sexe. Elle se perfectionnait à chaque fois. Lorsque je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour de moi dans sa bouche et sa main me donner une plus forte pression, je me laissais envahir parce que j'avais retenu depuis trop longtemps... Un plaisir intense me submergeait et c'est frémissant que je me libérais grâce à la main de ma compagne.

En rouvrant les yeux, sortant de ma transe, je tombais sur le visage souriant de Bella, toujours perchée sur moi, qui nettoyait mon ventre avec un mouchoir pour le balancer ensuite à la corbeille. Elle se pencha vers mon visage pour m'embrasser et je l'aggripais fortement pour transmettre dans cette étreinte tout mon amour et ma gratitude. Elle vint nicher son visage dans mon cou et je l'étreignais par les épaules.

- Merci, ma chérie...

- Ca t'a plu ?  
Je riais.

- Tu parles si ça m'a plu !

Elle se mit à rire avec moi. Nous restions blottis nus l'un contre l'autre une grande partie de la matinée discutant de tout et de rien, nous levant vers 10h pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Bella n'avait pas abordé le sujet de sa mère et je ne souhaitais pas le faire et briser la magie de ce samedi matin.

J'étais entrain de sortir de la douche quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. J'attrapais une serviette que je nouais autour de ma taille alors que j'entendais Bella répondre pour moi. Nous avions convenus de ne pas faire de chipotage, son téléphone était le mien et vice versa. Ma compagne entrait en riant dans la chambre et toquait à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui vas-y !  
Elle passa la tête et me tendit le combiné.

- C'est Jasper !

- Oh cool !

Je prenais le téléphone.

- Eh, ma couille ! Comment va ?

J'entendis Bella s'insurger de mon langage dans la chambre et je riais.

_" Salut mon sucre d'orge ! Ca va et toi ? " _

- Ca gaz ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre ta douce voix ?

_" Grosse fiesta ce soir au Paradize, ambiance latino à partir de 22h. Alice a vu les affiches en venant ce matin. Elle m'y traine et elle m'a supplié de t'appeler pour te demander si toi et Bella vouliez venir ! "_

Une fête. Ca faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas retourné en boite !

- Bah ouais écoute, faut que je vois avec Bella !

_" Tu me donnes une réponse rapide ? Alice se sent plus ! "_

- Ok, attends deux secondes !

_" Vas-y ! " _

Je retirais le portable de mon oreille et appelait ma compagne :

- Beeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Elle entrait dans la chambre peu de temps après.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon Doudou ?

- Alice et Jasper veulent nous trainer au Paradize ce soir pour une soirée latino, ça te tente ?

Elle fit une petite mou adorable.

- Je déteste danser !

Je savais que ce que j'allais faire n'allait pas lui plaire, mais j'adorais la voir râler. Et taquiner les autres était une de mes activités préférées !

- Jazz' ? C'est d'accord ! Bella est ravie de venir !

Elle me regarda complètement choquée tandis que mon meilleur ami éclatait de rire.

_" Elle a pas dit ça ! T'es gonflé quand même ! "_

- Non mais quel enfoiré ! ralait Bella en me lançant un coussin sur la figure.

J'éclatais de rire en plaçant ma main devant moi, évitant un carembolage entre mon arcade et le coussin.

- Un vrai gamin, j'y crois pas ! Je me vengerai, Cullen ! soupira ma compagne en riant malgré elle et en sortant de la pièce.

_" Alors, c'est réglé ? " _

- Bella ??

- Quoi, encore ?!

- Si tu veux pas venir, on n'y va pas !

- Tu m'énerves ! Allez, on y va ! Je suis trop faible avec toi !

- Merci ma douce... Jasper ? Tutto bene !

_" Perfecto ! On dine ensemble ? "_

- Ecoute chéri, je sais que je te manque mais on ne peut pas se faire un resto en tête à tête en plantant Alice et Bella...

_" Buffet chez toi, on amène le dessert et le coca ! Et on aura toujours moyen de se retrouver dans les toilettes du Paradize ! " _

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ca marche !

**..::..**

L'après-midi passait rapidement. Les filles étaient parties faire du shopping, Rosalie compris, tandis que Jasper et moi assistions au match de baseball d'Emmett. Son équipe sortait perdante du match mais lui avait remarquablement bien joué et sa masse athlétique importante avait effrayé plusieurs de ses adversaires. Nous l'avions encouragé des tribunes de toute notre voix si bien que je crus devenir aphone au sortir de la rencontre. Après le match, nous avions récupéré Emmett et étions partis boire une bière dans un pub en centre ville. Lui et Rose se joignaient à nous le soir. Notre journée était construite de complicités et de fraternité comme ça me manquait d'en vivre avec Jasper. J'apprenais à connaître Emmett et c'était un mec extrêmement drôle et spontané. De retour à l'appartement, j'offrais à mon beau-frère de prendre une bonne douche en attendant les filles. Elles revinrent vers 18h. Lorsque Bella poussait la porte, elle éclatait d'un rire franc et Rosalie se pliait en deux tellement elle riait alors qu'Alice se ventilait. Ma cousine se précipita sur Jasper pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

- Vous avez bu ? demanda mon meilleur ami

- Non, mais Bella est vraiment drôle quand elle s'y met ! ajouta Alice dans un grand sourire

J'attrapais ma compagne par la taille et minaudait contre son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté, encore ?

Elle se retourna pour m'enlacer.

- Rien ne concernant ton passé de gogo-danceur en string panthère, rassure-toi !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma bouche, me laissant comme un con sous sa blague. Elle se dirigeait vers notre chambre en me lançant un clin d'oeil tandis qu'Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie s'écroulaient de rire. Sans aucun doute, elle s'était vengée de ce matin.

- Bien joué, ma belle !

J'étais secrètement fier de la voir rayonner de la sorte. J'avais cru que la conversation avec sa mère l'aurait renfrogné, au contraire, elle semblait s'être épanouie en une matinée. Bordel que je l'aimais cette nana !!

**..::..**

Il était 22h15 quand je garai la Volvo devant le Paradize. La file d'entrée était plutôt longue. La soirée allait être un succès. De dehors, on entendait déjà les rythmes endiablés de tambours, saxo et autres instruments. J'étais excité comme un gosse et malgré son air bougon au moment de s'habiller, Bella avait l'air ravie. Je venais ouvrir sa portière à Bella en parfait gentleman. Rosalie et Emmett sortaient de l'arrière tandis que, quelques places plus loin, Jazz venait de garer sa caisse. Les mecs et moi avions décidé de faire un effort de présentation. Jasper et moi étions habillés d'un costard avec chemise blanche tandis qu'Emmett, en genre chic&sport, était habillé de blanc. Ca allait encore nous péter les yeux avec les néons de la boîte mais tant pis ! Les filles, elles, étaient carrément à tomber ! J'avais manqué aller trouver Satan pour lui demander de me damner quand elle était sortie de son ancienne chambre, vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit lui arrivant au genou, le haut attaché derrière sa nuque, sur laquelle elle avait passé une chemise très féminine blanche. Elle portait des talons et ses cheveux ordinairement ondulés étaient relâchés et défrisés. La longueur était impressionnante. Son maquillage captait toute la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat. Le talent de ma cousine et de Rose avaient permis de rendre la plus belle femme du monde encore plus belle... J'avais été si captivé par elle que je n'avais pas vu les filles. Rosalie avait passé un jeans qu'elle avait relevé sur ses mollets, avec un débardeur bleu ciel et une chemise blanche nouée à l'avant. Dans ses longs cheveux blonds, elle avait attaché une rose synthétique. Alice, quant à elle portait une robe verte semblable à celle de Bella, ses cheveux courts brun dégagés par deux barrettes de la couleur de sa robe avec des talons noirs. Elles étaient tellement belles que les mecs et moi nous sentions minables dans nos tenues et surtout emplis de la mission de protéger ces déesses des regards masculins.

Dans la file, j'avais piqué une crise envers deux de ces types portant la casquette de travers comme si c'était une fierté ! L'un d'eux s'était permis de siffler sur le passage de Bella alors que son pote avait eu des commentaires déplacés avec des gestes assez explicites.

- Waooow ! Trop bonne la nana ! La blonde est top mais elle ahooooouuu ! Hey, belle demoiselle bleue...

Je m'étais très calmement retourné, adressant mon regard le moins commode à ce type alors qu'Emmett, surprotecteur, s'était également approché de lui :

- Comment tu as parlé de ma femme et de ma soeur, toi ? avait-il demandé menaçant en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

- Un seul commentaire de plus, une seule approche, un seul regard, une seule main baladeuse, je vous jure que je vous enfonce vos casquettes dans vos p'tits culs jusqu'à la gorge et que je vous étouffe avec vos bites, c'est clair ?

Les deux types, apparemment éméchés, ne la ramenèrent pas et je leur jettais un dernier regard menaçant leur indiquant que j'étais prêt à mettre ma menace à exécution avant de retrouver Bella. Je passais ma main sur ses épaules et la ramenais contre moi alors qu'elle rougissait et enfouissait son visage dans mon torse, visiblement mal à l'aise. Jasper et Alice, en pleine séance de bouche à bouche, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Nous entrions dans la grande salle surpeuplée après vingt minutes d'attente et je constatais que les deux types s'installaient à l'autre bout. La musique endiablée avait excité Alice qui trépignait pour que Jasper l'emmène danser. Il cédait pendant que nous cherchions une banquette. On réussissait à en trouver une, nous précipitant lorsque le groupe d'amis qui y étaient, quittait les lieux. Ils nous avaient gentimment proposé de prendre leurs places, nous informant qu'ils partaient, alors qu'ils nous voyaient debout à attendre que des places se libèrent.

- Putain, ce peuple ! commenta Emmett

Jasper et Alice étaient déjà lancés dans une danse très rythmée. Bella se penchait à mon oreille.

- Elle ne s'arrête jamais, Al' ?

Je lui adressais mon sourire le plus vaste :

- Jamais !

- Je plains Jasper !

- T'en fais pas pour lui, il a du souffle !

Le Paradize avait fait les choses en grand. Les éclairages bleu nuit, des palmiers en décoration, la scène où se trouvaient les DJ's éclairés de jaune et de vert, des djumbés posés çà et là à côté d'eux, sur du sable avec quatre danseuses brésiliennes. De multiples cocktails de toutes les couleurs avec des petites décos scintillantes... La piste de danse croulait de monde. Il y régnait une chaleur suffocante et Bella ôtait sa chemise. Emmett décidait de commander. Il interpella la serveuse malgré le bruit d'enfer tandis qu'à côté de Bella, Rosalie dansait sur elle-même. Emmett et moi avions placé les filles sur la banquette du milieu dans l'arrondi et nous nous étions posés sur les rebords, délimitant bien notre territoire et priant ainsi tout mâle en chaleur de regarder ailleurs. Rosalie et moi commandions deux cocktails Amazone latino, Emmett prenait un Mojito tandis que Bella demandait un punch. Je décidais de prendre deux verres supplémentaires de punch pour Jasper et Alice. La serveuse revint difficilement, slalommant entre les gens, s'emmêlant au moment de nous déposer nos commandes. Nous lui adressions des remarques compatissantes.

- J'adore mon job, mais des soirées comme ce soir, c'est même pas la peine ! souriait-elle avant de repartir.

Nous avions bu tranquillement nos verres et Alice et Jasper revinrent en sueur.

- C'est de la folie ! commentait mon meilleur ami tandis qu'Alice vidait son verre d'une traite sous nos yeux complètement ronds.

- Waooh... Al'... c'était du punch ! lança Rosalie

Alice regardait son verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet des plus étranges et le reposait sur la table sans rien dire. Puis, elle éclata de rire.

- Putain ! Vous auriez pu me le dire !

- Alice, ça se sent du punch quand même ! fit remarquer Emmett

- Et voilà, elle va encore être bourrée et danser la Macarena toute la nuit dans le lit ! sortait Jasper, totalement blasé.

Alice lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille sans que nous l'entendions et Jasper la regardait avec des yeux totalement lubriques en haussant ses deux sourcils dans deux mouvements rapides et évocateurs. Ah bravo ! Maintenant, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui étaient lubriques ! Tout son visage schlinguait le sexe avec ma cousine ! Et comme c'était ma cousine, un membre de ma famille, je me devais d'être un peu jaloux surtout en voyant leur baiser effronté qu'ils s'échangeaient sans pudeur. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient levés pour aller sur la piste. Je me penchais vers Bella.

- Vous dansez, belle inconnue ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, véritablement inquiète.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas danser !

- On s'en fout, moi non plus je sais pas danser, je veux surtout me casser de cette table avant qu'ils nous fassent un p'tit en public !

Elle leur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et se levait. Nous quittions la banquette pour nous hisser entre les gens qui dansaient collés serrés et rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie. Je remarquais quelques regards envieux sur ma compagne et je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille. Une fois arrivés vers nos amis, Bella se retournait vers moi pour passer ses mains contre ma nuque et nous commencions un mouvement de hanche pour bouger au même rythme entrainant que les autres. Nous riions de notre maladresse, parfois nous marchant sur les pieds, ou sur ceux des autres. Nous étions bousculés par quelques personnes un peu torchées mais qu'importe... Les yeux dans les yeux nous dansions ensemble, oubliant le reste, oubliant tout. C'est entre deux grands éclats de rire que je me plongeais dans les yeux de ma compagne, si doux et si brillants, qui brulaient d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je savais que ce moment venait de sceller à tout jamais notre relation. De ces cinq premières semaines avec elle, je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi pleinement la force de notre histoire.

Bien sûr, je savais que j'étais fou d'elle et que je la voulais pour toujours. Mais ce soir, et depuis ce matin, c'était comme si nous avions passé un accord gravé dans du marbre. Bella semblait s'être libérée d'un poids, elle devenait plus spontanée, moins réfléchie. Bien sûr, elle restait ma Bella, celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout ! Mais ce petit grain de folie ne me rendait que plus accro à elle. Je la vis se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'atteindre et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'en emparais pour accéder à sa demande. Nous étions les seuls immobiles sur la piste. Ma main droite s'emparait de ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi tandis que ma gauche caressait sa joue. Ses bras m'entouraient au niveau de ma taille. Je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin d'elle, toujours. Tout le temps. Quoi que je fasse, dise, ou pense, elle était dans mes pensées, dans mon corps, habitant chaque centimètre carré de mon âme. Je sortais de mes songes en sentant sa langue me demander une invitation que je m'empressais de lui accorder.

Malgré la musique endiablée, les rythmes musicaux infernaux, les danseurs fous et éméchés autour de nous, nous restions immobiles, parfaites statues unis, inséparables. Nous devions contraster avec notre environnement. Nos bouches se soudèrent dans un moment de parfaite éternité...


	30. Chapter 30 : Dimanche électrique

**Voilà ce chapitre que je vous avais promis pour me faire pardonner mes deux derniers cliffhangers =) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

***O**O**O***

**amel : L'anniversaire arrive, patience =) C'est pour tout bientot XD Merci de ta review =)**

**Annick : A la place de Bella, je crois que je me serai encore plus énervée sur le coup ! Quant à la soirée, c'est mon vieux côté fleur bleue qui l'a voulu LOL Merci de ta review =)**

**Bella : Ouaip, guérison en bonne voie c'est peu de le dire =) Contente que tu ais aimé l'extrait ! Merci de ton passage, bisous !**

**Brise : Tu étais pliée en 4 ? mdr Comment t'as fais ? :-D Bella est devenue une personne nouvelle après cette discussion avec Renée. Ca lui enlève un poids énorme =) Merci de ton passage en tout cas ! Bisous et à bientot**

**CarlieCullen : Hey c'est pas rien de prendre ses jambes à son cou ! Essaie de courir après comme ça toi MDR Ca fait de moi peanuts qu'elle ait dit ça SM, c'est du hasard complet LOL. Depuis que je t'ai tapé la réponse, la chanson me trotte dans la tête celle de " Tchao Bella ''. De là à prendre la place de Bella... Je sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter un Edward dans ma version des faits LOL. Non, je me vois davantage supporter quelqu'un comme... euh... au pif hein (**vraiment au pif **:-D) Robert Pattinson ?? ... ... ... ... Bon non ok j'me tais MDR. Non lui ça doit être pire, on ne m'otera pas de la tête que ce type c'est un grand malade LOL. Faudrait bien fouetter Summit sur la place publique, je suis d'accord : aux grands maux les grands remèdes !! Edward n'est qu'une petite chose fragile quand Bella hausse le ton LOL. J'ai voulu jouer sur son flegme naturel avec sa phrase qui, personnellement m'a tué : " **Tant pis, j'irai pisser plus tard ! **" L'histoire ne dit pas s'il a pu finir par y aller... Quant à Renée... pas de pitié pour les croissants... Euh non désolée ! Pas de pitié pour elle ! Pour le lemon citronné, je commence à avoir la pression pour le chapitre du 20 Juin. Si je passe au travers, je vais me faire incendier et je n'aurai plus qu'à aller vivre dans une hutte au milieu des chèvres en Patagonie du Sud... Sauf que veux paaaas, j'aime pas les chèvres !! Et qu'Edward risque de me tuer si c'est pas un feu d'artifices pour lui !! Ton " **OH MY GOD **" appartiendrait-il à des années de visionnage de Friends et un attachement particulier à Chandler ? Si c'est le cas, rejoins-moi dans le club des " **Déprimées-de-ne-plus-voir-Matthew-Perry-à-la-télé **"... sinon si c'est pas le cas, je resterai seule dans ce club et passerais pour une débilos :-D Je me suis juste bidonnée à écrire ce passage entre Edward et Jazz. Pour le reste, je suis d'une banalité affligeante avec mon romantisme à deux balles et la jalousie d'Edward mais que veux-tu ? j'aime les classiques ! Et moi à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre de cette FF, je n'arrive pas à comprendre que j'ose poster ce truc MDR. M'enfin merci quand même ça fait plaisir :-) En fait ce chapitre 29 était le rendez-vous de vendredi puisque je l'ai posté vers 2h et quelques... ;-) Concernant la grève, tout est parti d'une blague et d'un pari avec une autre auteure de ce site (avec laquelle je m'entends très bien au passage, vraiment aucun problème entre nous). Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été saisi avec le degré d'humour que cela imposait (je sais, mon humour c'est de la merde m'enfin bon lol) et j'ai reçu un message privé d'une personne avec compte qui traine sur ce site et qui m'a gentimment traité de " petite conne et écervelée ". Ca, non ! Je comprends que certaines n'aient pas apprécié mon geste, je comprends qu'on puisse penser de moi que je ne suis qu'une "gamine", mais les insultes non ! Vraiment pas... D'ailleurs, cette personne a pris un bon retour de manivelle par réponse et a été prié de ne plus me signaler sa présence auprès de mes écrits. Sortons Hannibal Lecter en chien de garde de mes textes LOL Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur, je t'en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre 30 va te plaire. Edward a sorti l'artillerie lourde mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse à ta lecture ! Merci de tes passages et si t'as lu toute cette mouïse que je viens de t'écrire ben t'es sacrément courageuse MDR. Bisous.**

**CINDY : Salut. Je te remercie vivement de ton message de soutien. Dans l'ensemble, après mes explications, vous avez toutes plus ou moins réagies de manière très positive et ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Ce qui est arrivé est le fruit d'une blague-pari (**certes, stupide de ma part, je l'assume totalement!) **qui n'a pas pu être saisi avec le degré d'humour qu'il contenait. Je ne comptais pas vraiment faire la grève de toute façon (**j'aurai trouvé une autre façon de faire plier mel77270 avec laquelle d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun problème, bien au contraire j'aime beaucoup cette fille et on s'entend très bien, il n'y a aucun quiproquo entre nous**). Là où ça m'a dépassé (**et blessée par la même occasion**) c'est à la réception de ce message d'une lectrice avec compte, qui s'est permis de me traiter donc de conne et d'écervelée. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié. Je peux comprendre les réactions furieuses (**j'ai vraiment été idiote de faire ça, ici**!) mais les insultes je ne les estimais pas nécessaires. La personne a donc été prié de ne plus laisser trace de son passage sur mes FF. Je te remercie de tes encouragements, de ton soutien et de ces gentillesses que tu m'as écris. C'est important de voir que heureusement, mes lectrices sont des filles biens. Merci vraiment, j'espère que ce chapitre va continuer à te plaire. Bisous et à bientot.**

**de araujo : Disons que je commence à peine à saisir la personnalité de mes personnages et à les rendre plus concrets alors j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire =) Merci de tes passages toujours sympas ! Bisous.**

**Lilia : En fait pour la grève, les insultes y a pas grand chose à comprendre. Pour te résumer en gros tout est parti d'une blague comme quoi je me mettais en grève suite à un petit pari avec mel77270 mais ça a été mal reçu et ça a pris des proportions tout à fait hallucinantes par rapport à ce qui était prévu. Certaines n'ont pas eu un humour suffisamment présent et une (je dis bien UNE qui s'est vue recevoir une bonne réponse) s'est permis de m'insulter de " conne et d'écervelée " à cause de cette blague. Ca a donc dégénéré. M'enfin, l'histoire est terminée maintenant, je compte publier SANS grève =) Et je compte surtout ne plus faire de blagues de ce type MDR. Voilà la suite du chapitre en tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Morgane : Je savais qu'il fallait pas que je me rate sur le coup de la discussion sous peine de guillotine LOL. Je ne crois pas que la discussion aurait pu être différente. A la place de Bella, je crois que j'aurai explosé 100 fois plus encore ! Concernant d'autres discussions entre elles... Faudra voir comment tout ça va évoluer, je dois te dire que pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien décidé =) Quant à Edward, je crois qu'il n'a pas eu à se plaindre des conséquences de la conversation ^^ A bientot et merci =)**

**sophiebelier : l'amour est beau, les détails de l'amour le sont encore plus... Tout continue t'inquiète pas, il s'agissait seulement d'une petite histoire marrante avec mel77270 qui a été assez mal perçue mais maintenant, on oublie tout et ça continue =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Bella s'est imposée un sacré caractère pour le coup. Va savoir, hurler lui a sûrement fait du bien LOL. Si Bella avait pardonné à sa mère, je l'aurai giflé MDR. C'est aussi ce qu'a dû se dire Edward très intérieurement : " Pourvu qu'elles s'appellent plus souvent ". Pour ma dernière phrase, je voulais marquer que leur couple était soudé de manière très forte, contrastant avec tout le reste. C'était spécial mais je voulais qu'on ressente qu'ils sont ensemble et pas pour rien ! J'espère que ce chapitre 30 va te plaire ! Bisous. **

**veronika : Je crois que Bella a enlevé presque les derniers doutes concernant son passé pour ne se consacrer qu'à Edward et devenir cette femme plus pétillante qu'elle pourrait être au contact de son compagnon. Personnellement, j'aurai été aussi beaucoup plus violente avec Renée mais bon, je ne voulais pas transformer Bella en catcheuse professionnelle surtout que c'est Edward derrière qui en faisait les frais LOL. Merci à toi d'être passée et merci de ton soutien =)**

**POUR FINIR DANS LES BLABLAS, JE DEDIE CE CHAPITRE A MEL77270. POUR LES FORMIDABLES MOMENTS QU'ON PASSE SUR MSN, CES BONNES TRANCHES DE RIRE ET CES BLAGUES QUI NOUS PLAISENT TANT. ET POUR LA REMERCIER DE ME DONNER SON AVIS TOUJOURS TRES JUSTE && DE SA FANFICTION QUE J'ADORE TELLE QUELLE. MERCI A ELLE. CE CHAPITRE 30, C'EST LE TIEN, MISS ! J'AI D'AILLEURS FAIT QUELQUES MODIFICATIONS SUIVANT TES CONSEILS POUR EDWARD ET JESSICA, J'ESPERE QUE CA TE PLAIRA ! Nous n'avons aucun problème elle et moi... =)... Et ah oui ! Je le dédie aussi à un stylo bien particulier qui nous aura bien faites rire hier =)**

**BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE !**

***O**O**O***

**POV EDWARD : **

Deux lèvres infiniment douces vinrent se poser sur la peau de mon cou et m'extirpaient ainsi de mon lourd sommeil. Une main placée sous mon tee-shirt se baladait librement sur ma peau qui en frissonnait. De nouveau, les lèvres quelque peu humides se posèrent le long de ma mâchoire. Je soupirais de bien être, yeux clos. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je voulais profiter des sensations. Un froissement de tissu. Un poids quittait mon épaule. Des cheveux d'une odeur divine caressaient mon bras. La main sous mon tee-shirt dessinait de vastes formes que je n'aurai pas pu identifier, avant de quitter mon torse, rabaisser mon tee-shirt pour venir se poser contre ma nuque. Les lèvres embrassaient mon point sensible sous mon lobe d'oreille me faisant sourire et faire un petit mouvement de la tête. Une voix magnifique et incandescente s'élevait dans la pièce.

- Je savais que tu étais réveillé... lança la voix que je sentais souriante.

Je me tournais vers la source délicate de ce frisson de plaisir qui avait envahi chaque cellule de mon corps pour ouvrir les yeux sur mon rêve personnel.

- Bonjour, mon bébé ! lançais-je d'une voix encore endormie.

Bella amenait mes cheveux en arrière en partant de ma tempe et les lissant dans un même sens. Elle embrassa mon menton, ma joue et mon front. Je me laissais bercer par toute cette douceur. Son index caressait mes cernes.

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi Edward... Je suis navrée de devoir te réveiller mais nous sommes attendus pour déjeuner et il est déjà 11h20.

- Hmmm... marmonnais-je, ne comprenant aucun mot de cette phrase et en me blotissant contre elle, enfouissant mon visage dans sa nuque pour respirer son odeur si délectable.

Bella continuait de me caresser les cheveux et le visage et de m'embrasser occasionnellement. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que je ne voulais qu'une chose : me rendormir sur le champ.

- Mon père a appelé à 10h. Il fait un barbecue et il voudrait qu'on y aille. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors j'ai dit oui.

Je soupirais.

- Ca te contrarie, mon amour ?

- Non... Tu as bien fait ! répondis-je en embrassant son cou.

Lorsque Bella bougeait sous la surprise de mon baiser, sa cuisse frôlait mon érection matinale que je sentis douloureuse. Elle s'immobilisa et j'ignorais si elle l'avait sentie elle aussi... Sa bouche vint enfin se poser sur mes lèvres pour m'embarquer dans un voyage de sensations si enhivrantes. Sa main se baladait de nouveau sur mon torse, par-dessus mon tee-shirt cette fois-ci. La mienne glissait le long de son bras, ses côtes, sa hanche, sa cuisse... et je remontais pour continuer ce tendre échange. Lorsque la main tremblante de ma compagne se déposait sur mon bas de pyjama, frôlant mon membre tendu, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres. J'étais désormais tout à fait réveillé... Drôle de coincidence, hein ? Ses doigts délicats se baladaient contre mon pyjama et je me sentais compressé dans mes vêtements. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Bella se sente obligée à quoi que ce soit.

- Mon Amour... Tu sais combien j'aime quand tu fais ça mais ne te sens pas obligée de...

Elle déposa son index sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens en me disant très clairement qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de cette caresse.

Nous avions accomplis ce geste érotique tous les deux, nos mains unies sur mon sexe qui palpitait d'excitation. Je n'aurai jamais pensé de toute ma vie que cet acte pouvait nous souder mais durant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré cette caresse intime, ni Bella ni moi n'avions relâché notre regard l'un de l'autre. Nous souriant, nous embrassant. Son regard était bien plus beau que toute action sexuelle pour moi. La façon dont elle se mordillait les lèvres ou rougissait, songeant sûrement au côté intimiste et gênant pour elle de la situation. Il fallait qu'un jour aussi, je lui explique qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être en accomplissant cet acte sur moi. Que je n'étais que trop heureux que ce soit elle qui m'envoie tutoyer les sommets. Lorsque l'orgasme m'avait submergé, allongé dans ce lit, tremblant et en sueur, l'air devenant trop rare pour mon organisme, j'avais tenu le coup pour regarder Bella dans les yeux et murmurer son prénom. Je voulais qu'elle sache. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que mon amour pour elle me portait bien plus haut que tout le reste. Et que je voulais que, pour le restant de mes jours, ce soit elle qui soit à mes côtés, dans ce lit ou ailleurs.

Je crois qu'elle avait saisi une partie du message car ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés assez rapidement après mon explosion personnelle. Elle s'était soustraite à mon étreinte et n'avait pas voulu que je lui rende le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné, prétextant que ce matin était uniquement le mien et que nous étions en retard chez son père. Elle s'était enfermée ensuite dans la salle de bains, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis quelques semaines. Je la savais troublée par ce que j'avais fait. Il y a des choses dont j'étais certain intuitivement, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Encore dans la chambre pour me changer, et sûrement parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais dans le salon, je l'entendis dire en coupant l'eau du lavabo : " _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce mec !_ "

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de murmurer une réponse de manière très basse :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Moi aussi...

Fou d'amour pour elle, je vous disais...

-o--o--o-

Le jardin des Swan était empli de la douce odeur des saucisses grillées et Bella et moi n'avions pas garé la voiture devant la maison que déjà, mon ventre gargouillait. Rosalie faisait cuire des ailerons de poulet avec une aisance fabuleuse et Emmett ne cessait de dire à tout va qu'il avait épousé la femme parfaite ! Je fus surpris de voir débarquer Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi que Jasper et Alice.

- J'ai invité tes parents, Edward ! J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir ! m'expliqua Charlie

J'étais entrain d'enlacer ma mère.

- Super idée, Chef ! Merci !

- Et puis ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu discuter avec Carlisle ! Et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer le beau-frère de mon gosse !

Jasper et Alice, avec leur sociabilité naturelle, discutèrent aisément avec le père de Bella. Alice charmait le chef Swan avec son sourire et sa spontanéité tandis que Jasper trouvait un bon partenaire pour discuter d'armes à feux. Mon meilleur ami était inscrit dans un club de tirs où il se rendait régulièrement. Emmett m'étonnait en passant auprès de chaque convive pour leur proposer des gâteaux apéros. Il s'approchait de moi et mes parents.

- Dis donc, Em' !

- Ouais ? Tu veux des cacahuètes ?

- Non, je me disais simplement qu'après Pocahontas et Kocoum, je pourrais te mettre un tablier, des souliers et une robe avec une brosse à récurer et tu pourrais nous faire un remake de Cendrillon... non ?

Carlisle éclata de rire alors qu'il portait à la bouche son gâteau tandis qu'Esmé s'indignait faussement. J'entendis Bella râler du barbecue où elle discutait avec Rosalie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas arrêter avec ça oui ?

Emmett était bon joueur et il se tordait de rire de même que Charlie. Carlisle, lui, la bouche pleine toujours, s'était tourné à notre opposé et était pratiquement plié en deux. Ma mère lui tapait sur l'épaule.

- Et toi, ce n'est pas la peine de l'encourager à dire des bêtises, en rigolant !

Mon père semblait se reprendre et toussotait un peu.

- J'y peux rien, j'adore ce gosse !

Au grill, Rosalie arborait un sourire digne qui exprimait malgré tout de bons souvenirs pour elle, et Bella secouait négativement la tête en souriant et en me regardant. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir.

Je retournais à ma discussion avec mes parents quand on entendit une voiture se garer. Charlie sortait au devant de la maisonnette tandis que je m'approchais de Bella qui surveillait les grillades. Je l'enlaçais en plaquant son dos contre mon torse et embrassais sa joue. Elle déposa sa fourchette avec laquelle elle piquait sur le côté et se retournait pour m'embrasser. Je riais contre ses lèvres, la serrant tout contre moi pour ne pas perdre une miette d'elle.

- Tu sens le poulet grillé, mon Amour ! lançai-je avant d'embrasser son cou.

Elle riait contre moi et je la serrais encore plus pour sentir encore et encore ce merveilleux moment d'elle. Je sentais ses lèvres se poser contre mon cou alors que je caressais ses cheveux. Elle y nicha son nez et je la berçais doucement. Au dessus de nous, dans le ciel, un nuage vint cacher le soleil. Bella relevait la tête.

- Oh ho ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir rentrer en courrant...

Je relevais moi-même la tête pour constater que le ciel s'était considérablement assombri. Et puis, je sentis Bella se tendre dans mon étreinte. Elle venait de crisper ses ongles contre mes reins et d'émettre un petit sifflement. Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, fixant un point derrière nous.

- Ca ne va pas, Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais se détachait de mon étreinte et avançait. Je décidais de me tourner moi aussi et de suivre son regard omnubilé par quelque chose. Je n'entendis qu'un seul prénom émaner de sa bouche que j'aimais tant embrasser, avant de me répandre moi aussi dans la surprise :

- Jacob ?  
- Jessica ?

J'étais vert. Vert et sur le cul. _Putain de putain de putain de putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce plan ? Je rêve hein, c'est ça ? Je suis toujours chez moi dans mon petit lit douillet, n'est-ce pas ? Mais attends un peu là... Ca veut dire que... Jessica a couché avec... l'ex de ma Bella ??? _

Je fixais la situation, incrédule et je sentais Bella tendue devant moi. Nous nous dévisagions tous les quatre, comme totalement dépassés par la situation incroyable face à laquelle nous étions. J'étais avec Jessica, Bella avec Jacob et maintenant, Jacob était avec Jessica et moi avec Bella... _QUOI ????????_

- Ca alors ! Edward Cullen ! lança la voix criarde qui déjà, me déchirait les tympans.

Je prenais ma voix la plus niaise et effeminée, remplie de haine et de dégout pour lui répondre :

- Ca alors ! Jessica Stanley ! Oh, ça me troue le cul de te voir là ! crachais-je dans un couinement digne d'elle.

Esmé me grondait comme si j'étais un gamin. Bella s'était vivement retournée vers moi et visiblement... furieuse, les poings contractés le long de son corps, une expression de colère mêlée à son visage d'habitude si doux.

- Tu la connais ?

- Je te présente mon ex, ma Doudou ! répondis-je en enlaçant la taille de ma Bella.

Ma compagne bondit contre moi. Un Indien en fauteuil roulant et au visage plutôt sympathique prit la parole :

- Avant que tu ne t'en prennes à ton père, Bella, je voulais juste te dire que Jake et Jessica ne sont de passage que ce week-end avant de repartir pour Washington. Quand ce vieux Charlie m'a invité, j'en ai parlé à Jake, ça m'embêtait de le laisser parce que je ne le vois pas souvent. C'est moi et moi seul qui me suis permis de l'inviter ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Mais ça fait huit mois maintenant. Vous êtes adultes et je vois que tu as refais ta vie. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

- Et bien... Puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ma propre maison ni le droit d'exprimer encore de la haine et du dégout envers ce qu'_ils _ont fait... ce qu'ils _nous _ont fait à Edward et à moi, je me casse !

- Edward ? Pourquoi tu...

Mais Bella ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase du père de Jacob.

Jessica et moi nous jaugions du regard quand je m'apercevais que Bella embrassait tout le monde pour partir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, partagé entre mon envie de ne pas faire de scandale, et soutenir ma compagne. J'adressais un regard probablement désespéré à mon père qui me fit un signe de la tête. Il avait tout compris : mon désarroi, mon inquiétude, mes interrogations. J'obtempérais à son signe et courrais derrière Bella qui entrait dans le salon.

- Bella, attends !

Elle se retourna vers moi brutalement et vint dans mes bras avec tout autant de vigueur.

- N'aura-t-on donc jamais la paix ? marmonna-t-elle contre mon torse.

J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Je suis navré de ne pas avoir su tenir Jessica loin de ton copain de l'époque... répondis-je

Elle s'écarta de moi pour m'adresser un tendre sourire qui me fit fondre.

- Pour rien au monde je ne le regrette, tu m'entends ? Si ils n'avaient pas faits ça, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés et je veux bien accepter n'importe quelle souffrance qui existe en matière sentimentale pour être avec toi...

MOUAHAHAHA ! VICTOIRE LES GARS !! Je prenais Bella dans mes bras et la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la reposer au sol et de l'embrasser furieusement comme pour sceller à jamais notre relation. J'étais fou d'elle, littéralement fou d'elle.

- Hé ! Ne veux-tu bien pas me casser ma petite fille, Edward ? demanda Charlie que nous n'avions pas entendu arriver.

Nous nous tournions vers lui dans deux grands sourires pour le voir lui-même visiblement heureux.

- Vous restez ? Je veux dire... je n'ai plus souvent l'occasion d'avoir mes deux enfants avec moi, alors...

Bella et moi acquiessions à Charlie.

- Super ! Ne tardez pas à venir manger, c'est prêt et je crains qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir ! Il quitta le salon rapidement, nous laissant seul à seule.

Bella me prit la main.

- J'ai eu tord de prendre la mouche... Réagir comme je l'ai fait, c'est leur donner raison ! Mais j'ai été dégouté de voir le visage de celle qui t'a trompé, qui a osé se moquer de toi ! Surtout que je me sens responsable, c'est mon ex, Jacob.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je préfère cent fois avoir été cocu mais t'avoir trouvé que d'être resté avec elle... Et tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce ne sera pas nous les victimes ni les responsables, ma douce. On va sortir de cette pièce la tête haute. D'accord ? lui demandai-je en caressant son visage avec mon pouce.

Elle acquiessa de la tête et revint dans mon étreinte.

- J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, je peux tout faire. Et que j'y arriverais si facilement... J'ai l'impression qu'on va pouvoir toucher les étoiles, tous les deux.

Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

- On y va, d'accord ? On y va et on leur montre de quoi nous sommes capables !

- Tu penses à quoi ? m'interrogea-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Je lui adressais un sourire empli de sens et me pensais preux chevalier voulant défendre sa bien-aimée... Des fois, faudrait que je pense à grandir, aussi !

- Je pense que je peux être assez chiant quand je veux... J'irai laver nos honneurs, belle princesse !Allez, viens ! On y va !

Je lui attrapais la main et l'entraînais au dehors. Tout le monde nous fixait. Je ne me séparais pas de ma politesse, ne souhaitant pas blesser mes parents, mes amis et Charlie. Par contre, en ce qui concernaient Jessica et Jacob...

Il avait fini par se mettre à pleuvoir dru et nous avions tous dû nous réfugier dans le garage des Swan. Emmett avait sorti sa Jeep impressionnante tandis que Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper et moi-même avions rabattus les tables et les chaises. Nous étions tous protégés de la pluie malgré que Charlie ait dû laisser la grande entrée ouverte afin de permettre à Rosalie et Bella de faire cuire les viandes au fur et à mesure. Bella et moi nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à côté de mes parents. En bout de table à notre gauche, Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. En face de nous se trouvaient Jasper et Alice, inséparables, puis Jacob et Jessica qui ne disaient pas grand chose. En bout de table à droite, Billy Black tandis que Charlie s'était installé à l'angle de la table entre Jessica et le père de Jacob. Il aurait certainement été plus à l'aise si Jessica avait voulu pousser son arrière-train mais l'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. J'allais l'ouvrir à ce sujet mais ma mère, sans doute nerveuse et connaissant ma répartie, m'intimait le silence.

- Edward, tu ne commences pas, s'il te plait !

- J'allais juste proposer une solution pour que Charlie ait plus de place...

Ma mère me scrutait comme si elle essayait de lire mes pensées. Ce fut pourtant Jacob en premier qui ouvrait la conversation.

- Alors, Bella... Comment ça va pour toi ?

Ma compagne s'apprêtait à répondre mais je le fis avant elle.

- Ca va déjà mieux pour elle qu'à une certaine époque !

Jacob ignorait ma remarque tandis que Jessica semblait s'être fait enfoncer un baobab dans les fesses tant elle semblait pincée. Je réprimais un sourire en me demandant si le baobab appartenait à l'ex de Bella...

- Et tu travailles, maintenant ? demanda-t-il

- Oui ! ajouta Bella dans la précipitation. Je travaille avec et grâce à Esmé !

Cette pimbêche de Jessica ramenait sa fraise, surement malheureuse du manque d'attention qu'on lui portait.

- J'avais aussi travaillé pour toi, Esmé ! Tu te souviens ?  
Je manquais de m'étouffer dans mon verre quand j'entendis mon ex tutoyer ma mère. Esmé, la bonté incarnée, ne lui fit pas la remarque.

- Oui, je me rappelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ah ouais, je me rappelle aussi ! T'avais pas tenu trois jours dans la boîte ! Carmen t'avait viré ! Je me rappelle de la discussion que t'avais eu avec ma tante ! Tu étais rentrée en pleurant !

Jessica me foudroyait du regard. Edward : 1 - 0 Jessica. Le match était lancé !

- Elle n'avait pas été très courtoise... répondit-elle avec un certain recul qu'elle pensait sans doute très digne.

Je me retournais vers Bella.

- En fait, Carmen avait viré Jessica parce qu'elle ne prenait pas la moitié des appels téléphoniques, passait des coups de téléphone d'ordre privés et elle avait même insulté un client qui était venu en rendez-vous ! Le tout en trois jours, fort non ?

Bella me regardait. Je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas quand je faisais ça, mais elle ne me dit rien.

- Je n'ai pas été viré, j'ai préféré donner mon congé ! Et je te signale que les coups de fil privés, c'était à toi qu'ils étaient destinés ! affirma Jessica.

Je forçais mon rire alors que tout le monde regardait notre discussion en silence.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu dis ! Et t'aurais très bien pu te passer de m'appeler toutes les heures et de faire péter ma boite vocale parce que franchement, c'était insupportable !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était insupportable, tu ne répondais jamais de toute façon ! Tu l'oubliais toujours ton téléphone à la maison et éteint par-dessus le marché !

- Contrairement à toi, je travaillais sérieusement ! Et si je l'y " oubliais " si souvent, c'était bien pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre sonner toutes les heures ! T'as vraiment cru que je l'oubliais ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas si naïve quand même !

- Edward ?! Je t'ai cru ! Toujours cru ! J'avais confiance en toi !

- Si tu savais ma pauvre fille... Mais putain je suis vert quoi ! Tu ne t'es même pas doutée que mon portable n'était pas tombé " par accident " dans la cuvette des chiottes de ma poche de pantalon ?

Jessica continuait de me toiser, visiblement vexée d'apprendre tout cela, elle avait bien compris que ça se jouait entre elle et moi. Puis, son regard se posait sur ma compagne à côté de moi qui essayait de se faire oublier.

- Alors, Bella, ça se passe bien ton travail ? C'est étrange... Carmen n'est plus employée ? Si elle l'était encore, je m'étonne de savoir que tu tiens cet emploi, Bella. Toi qui est si... _sensible _!

Jessica : 1 - 1 Edward. Et là, ça m'énervait vraiment ! Ce match se jouait entre nous et c'était déloyal ce coup bas ! Mon visage dût virer au rouge assez rapidement, à vrai dire, je sentais juste mes oreilles palpiter d'énervement et devenir très chaudes. Mais Bella s'était emparée de ma main sous la table et la serrais très fort.

- Edward, calme-toi... me murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

Jessica avait juste une chance infinie que ce soit Bella qui me demande de rester calme.

- Bon enfin, cela dit, peut-être que Bella est simplement plus compétente que toi ! Mais sans lui faire injure, ça n'est pas très difficile, ça !

- Oh ! Toujours aussi spirituel, le Cullen !

- Oh ! Toujours aussi orgueilleuse et imbue d'elle-même, la Stanley !

Je n'eus pas le temps de comptabiliser les points de notre petit " duel " qu'un grand coup de main sur la table nous fit sursauter.

- Ca suffit ! Vous la fermez ! C'est dimanche, je suis fatiguée et à la base, ce barbecue était pour passer un bon moment et pas régler vos comptes ! Alors, vous la bouclez !

Nos regards s'étaient tournés vers Rosalie, qui était debout, les yeux cernés à cause de notre virée hier au soir (je crois que nous étions rentrés vers 4h du matin) et qui venait de nous imposer le silence et par là même, rompre notre duel. De toute façon, 2 à 1 pour Edward, j'étais satisfait de moi-même et ma grande gueule même si j'avais conscience, en voyant le regard de ma compagne, que j'avais agis en Super-Crétin.

Rosalie reprit la parole après son coup de gueule :

- Charlie, votre aile de poulet, avec du paprika ?

- Oui, s'il te plait Rosalie ! Il lui tendit son assiette.

Grâce à Alice et Jasper, les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Je discutais avec eux de musique, tandis que Carlisle, Esmé, Billy et Charlie parlaient des diverses affaires de la ville. Bella parlait avec Emmett à voix basse et je devinais qu'elle l'informait du coup de téléphone de Renée.

Jessica ne tint pas longtemps le silence et elle parlait de l'appartement qu'elle et Jacob comptaient louer sur Washington. Sa voix criarde me perçait les tympans. Je faisais tourner ma pic en bois de brochette dans la sauce de ketchup qui me restait et m'imaginait enfonçant ce pic dans sa gorge pour lui lascérer les cordes vocales. Cette pensée me réchauffait le coeur. Ouais, ça, ça me plaisait bien comme idée ! Un sourire mauvais s'étendit sur mon visage. Bella se mit à rire à côté de moi.

- Mon Dieu, Edward ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu as une tête effrayante, on dirait que tu prépares un meurtre !  
Je me détendis en adressant à ma compagne un sourire plus calme et me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser, bien conscient des deux têtes tournées vers nous.

- Peut-être bien que j'en prépare un...

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de ma douce alors que Charlie riait.

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à t'arrêter, mon garçon !

Je me retournais pour sourire au Chef Swan. Emmett venait d'arriver avec une bouteille de rosé qu'il débouchait. Il nous en servit un verre à chacun et chacune pour ensuite porter un toast en attrapant Rosalie par la taille.

- Permettez-moi d'être sentimental. Je veux porter un petit toast à une femme merveilleuse, normal c'est la mienne. Elle s'est démenée aujourd'hui pour nous faire ce délicieux repas. Grâce à elle, je sais que j'aurai tous les jours le ventre plein.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire sauf... Jessica ! Mais personne n'en tint compte car finalement, elle n'était qu'une poussière dans nos vies.

- Ce je veux dire, enfin surtout ce que je veux faire, c'est la remercier. Pour aujourd'hui, pour hier et pour demain ! Je t'aime, ma Biche ! A Rosalie !

Nous reprenions en choeurs et une idée me vint... juste une dernière, histoire de remporter le match définitivement. Je ne me levais pas mais repris la parole après une première gorgée, prêt à faire mon mea-culpa... et enfoncer le clou !

- Moi aussi, j'ai un petit toast à porter. Pas en l'honneur de ma Bella, je sais qu'elle déteste les honneurs publics, lançai-je en lui souriant.

Elle se mit à rougir et ses couleurs embrasèrent tous mes sens.

- Je voulais porter un toast à Jacob et à Jessica... Finalement... Bella vous dira que c'est du hasard, moi le destin mais nous vous serons éternellement redevables de vous être sautés dessus et d'avoir fait en sorte que Bella et moi l'apprenions. Sans vous, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontrés. Et je ne vivrais pas un tiers du bonheur que j'ai ! A vous !

La plupart de l'assemblée paraissait hésitante mais Jacob, fut le premier à me rendre la pareille... A ma grande surprise !

- Je suis heureux que Bella ait pu trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle a tant traversé pour mieux revivre. Et en dépit de ton cynisme, t'es le mec qu'il lui faut apparemment. Alors, bon vent à tous les deux !

Il bougea sa coupe vers nous et je crus voir un clin d'oeil de sa part envers Bella. Sur ce coup, Jacob m'avait battu à plates coutures. Je me mis à éprouver une sorte de pitié pour lui. Jessica avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. _" Puisses-tu trouver la paix en la quittant, mon frère ! " _

Finalement, le repas se terminait dans la bonne humeur. Bella avait semblé visiblement touché par le toast de son ex petit ami. Elle s'était installée sur mes genoux et me couvrait de baisers. Je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre, je m'étonnais juste de la voir si démonstrative en public mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. La plupart des convives se levaient pour se dégourdir les jambes. La pluie avait cessé. Emmett, Jasper et Jacob improvisaient un match de basket dans l'allée devant la maison tandis que Carlisle, Charlie et Billy discutaient en les regardant. Esmé, Alice et Rosalie parlaient de mode dans le jardin. Bref, en gros, Bella et moi étions seuls dans ce garage. Et depuis ce moment, elle ne cessait de m'embrasser, déposant de petits baisers sur mes lèvres. J'en savourais la richesse tant je ne trouvais pas plus délectable que sa bouche.

- Jacob a raison... murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- A propos de ? demandai-je, complètement incapable de réfléchir.

- De toi, de moi, de nous... T'es le mec qu'il me fallait...

Elle s'était installée à califourchon sur mes cuisses et... _et merde ! Devinez qui se manifestait ? _Bella s'aperçut de mon trouble et elle enfouissait son visage dans mon cou tandis que j'inspirais sa fragrance.

- Je me sens aimée et respectée avec toi, tu sais...

- C'est peut-être parce que je t'aime et que je te respecte, tu sais ! Je la sentis sourire contre moi avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse.

- Tu m'as redonné tellement de confiance en moi, Edward... Et de respect...

Elle se reculait pour me fixer dans les yeux. Je prenais son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser et ne pas perdre son regard si précieux.

- Je veux ça pour le restant de ma vie ! lui confessais-je.

Nous nous embrassions encore et encore, inséparables jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'en mêle.

- De la glue ces deux-là !

- Je préfère être collé à Bella qu'à toi ! lançai-je à sa figure, tenant toujours Bella par les hanches.

Jasper, aguicheur, vint passer son index dans mes cheveux de manière effeminée.

- Tu sais que c'est pas gentil de me dire ça ?

Bella éclatait de rire. Puis, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et se relevait.

- Je vous laisse entre " hommes ", expliqua-t-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains.

Finalement, nous étions rentrés vers 19h chez nous. Le travail reprenait demain, même si nous ne nous sentions pas le coeur à y aller. Allongés sur notre lit, nous avions profités des dernières heures de notre week-end. Nous évoquions nos deux anciennes relations. Ma tête posée sur le ventre de Bella, allongé en biais par rapport au matelas, tandis qu'elle caressait mes mèches de cheveux et mon front. Je jouais moi-même avec ses cheveux. Malgré mon apparente décontraction, quelques questions me brûlaient. Je fixais ses yeux, me débattant intérieurement pour savoir. Parce que c'était Bella, parce que j'étais fou d'elle et parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... Mais je devais savoir. Je voulais savoir. Je décidais de lui poser ce qui me tracassait.

- Bella ?

- Oui mon Amour ?

- Tu n'avais pas revu Jacob depuis... ?

- Non, je l'avais soigneusement évité. Je n'allais plus aux repas chez Billy à La Push. De toute façon, Charlie m'en aurait empêché. Il a été furieux quand il a su. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer !

- Ca a duré longtemps, entre vous ?

- Six mois, à peu près...

- Et...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien...

- Dis-moi, Edward...

- Non, je t'assure que non !

- Je t'ai connu plus audacieux !

Je réfléchissais un instant à la façon de tourner ma question pour ne pas avoir à la choquer. J'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens, jouant sur la peau de ma compagne.

- As-tu déjà eu " envie " de t'abandonner à Jacob ?

Elle soupira et gardait le silence.

- Simple curiosité, Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, tu sais...

- J'avais... Disons que j'ai envisagé l'hypothèse mais tu vois, Jacob et moi on a pas vécu tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. Je me disais que finalement, le sexe c'était pas si dur, qu'il n'aurait pas l'attitude de mon agresseur. Mais j'ignorais qu'on pouvait connaitre tout ce que tu m'as montré ces dernières semaines. Et je crois que si nous étions passés à l'acte, ça m'aurait encore plus traumatisé parce que jamais je n'avais connu de gestes tendres comme tu m'en fais vivre. Jacob obéissait à ses hormones. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voulait accomplir ce geste par amour. Je crois qu'il voulait juste avoir du sexe pour dire : " _je suis un grand !_ "... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'acquiessais.

- Et tu as su quand qu'il voyait Jessica ?

- Je suis tombée dessus !

Je me redressais vivement et me tournais vers elle.

- Arrête ! C'est vrai?

Elle fit " oui " de la tête.

- Tu veux même savoir un truc drôle ? C'était dans un placard à balais à la boutique des Newton, le magasin de sport sur la cinquième...

- Un placard à balais ? Mais comment...

- Jacob y travaillait avec moi. On n'avait pas les mêmes jours. J'y étais le lundi et le mardi soir et lui le mercredi et le jeudi soir. Une fois, j'avais oublié mon portable donc j'y suis allée pour le chercher. Je suis entrée dans la boutique et y avait personne à la caisse. J'ai entendu un bruit qui faisait " BOUM ! BOUM "... Je suis allée voir, j'ai ouvert les portes et là, je te passe les détails...

- Sérieux ?! Oh, ces amateurs !

Je m'allongeais dans les oreillers et tourné vers Bella.

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Ben... ton ex a rabaissé sa jupe, Jacob il a remonté vite fait son jeans. J'ai pas voulu faire de trop longs discours... J'avais suffisamment envie de vomir comme ça !

Elle s'allongeait face à moi, remontant la couette sur nous deux. Une fois de plus, nos deux regards s'accrochèrent.

- D'ailleurs, franchement, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour te la farcir, celle-là ! C'est une dinde comme t'en trouveras pas deux même au moment de Noel !

Je me tournais sur le dos et rigolais.

- Je trouvais qu'elle avait un beau p'tit cul à l'époque !

Bella me frappait l'épaule en râlant et en riant aussi.

- Roh, Edward merde ! Et toi alors ?

- Moi ?  
Je tournais ma tête vers elle pour voir son visage redevenu sérieux.

- Comment c'était... avec elle ?

Mon cerveau s'embrouillait un instant. _Elle voulait vraiment avoir des détails sur ma vie sexuelle avec Jessica-la-dinde-Stanley qui gloussait réellement au lit ?_

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ma vie sexuelle avec elle ?

- Non, non, non ! Surtout pas ! Je voulais dire, la vie en général... Durée de votre relation... Etc, etc...

Et ben heureusement que c'était que ça !!

- Alors... La vie en générale avec elle c'était beaucoup plus triste et chiant qu'avec toi ! Je prenais un malin plaisir à trainer au Conservatoire jusqu'à la fermeture des locaux pour ne pas rentrer ici. Parce qu'une fois que j'étais ici, j'étais mort. Elle détestait Jasper et ne supportait pas qu'on s'appelle ou qu'on se voit. Je devais faire du piano uniquement quand elle était pas là, t'imagines... Durée de la relation : quelques semaines, quelques mois, deux tout au plus. Insignifiante par rapport à celle que je veux vivre avec toi en tout cas ! Mais je n'appelerais pas ça une relation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... les seuls textos que tu t'échanges, c'est pour te donner l'ordre d'aller acheter du pain, faire les courses, le ménage. Passer au pressing, l'amener à la manucure et chez le coiffeur. "On va chez mes parents, Edward ? On a vu les tiens le week-end dernier. Tu comptes mal, ma fille. La dernière fois qu'on a diné chez mes parents, c'était il y a un mois. " C'était d'un niais, tu peux pas t'imaginer.

- Tu as vécu ici avec elle dès le départ ?

- Non. En fait, j'étais avec elle à l'époque où j'ai emménagé ici. Mais c'était plus une envie d'indépendance qu'une envie de partager avec elle. Puis, petit à petit, on avait l'habitude de se retrouver ici pour... Enfin parce que ses parents étaient chez elle, alors... Elle a fini par venir s'y installer. Je lui avais refilé un double de mes clés, tu sais c'était plus pratique pour quand je partais plus tôt qu'elle. Un soir, un mercredi je m'en rappelle très bien, je suis rentré à 4h, j'avais été en boite avec Jasper. Tout était noir normal je me glisse dans mon lit et là je sens un truc à côté de moi ! Je te raconte pas le bond que j'ai fait ! C'était elle qui s'installait sans me dire merde ou quoi et encore je me suis fait engueuler de rentrer si tard !

- Mais tu ne lui as rien dit ? Je t'ai eu connu plus grande gueule.

- A l'époque, c'était l'inverse. J'étais un peu timide...

- Toi ? Timide ?  
Bella s'était redressée sur un coude sous la surprise.

- Je te jure. Je me cherchais, j'ignorais où j'allais, qui j'étais, ce que je faisais... J'étais une vraie petite boule d'angoisses à moi tout seul. Je me suis laissé faire mais j'ai appris à répondre en vivant avec elle. C'est probablement la seule chose positive que je lui dois.

Finalement, Bella arrêtait ses questions et reposait sa tête contre mon épaule. Je lui caressais distraitement l'épaule et ses cheveux.

- En fait, je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait apporté ça. La vie serait drôlement plus triste si t'avais pas changé par rapport à avant.

Je souriais et lui embrassais le front.

- C'est quand même marrant que ton ex et le mien se soient sautés et qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans ce même appartement.

Je caressais sa joue.

- C'est pas plus mal. C'est même mieux, beaucoup mieux !

Son bras vint serrer ma taille et renforcer son étreinte dans la mienne.

- Je suis quand même heureuse qu'ils nous aient trompés. Sans ça, j'allais me donner à Jacob et je l'aurai regretté. Je n'aurai pas connu toute la douceur que tu me donnes, Edward. Si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi tout ce que tu fais.

- J'aimerais en faire tellement plus.

- Edward, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu es là, tous les jours depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Tu me connaissais depuis 24h et tu me promettais déjà d'essayer de m'aider. Et depuis ce jour, tu t'es occupée de moi quand j'étais malade toute la nuit, tu n'as pas arrêté d'être aux petits soins pour moi. Tu m'aides à reprendre confiance en moi, en mon corps. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie sans exagérer ! Et je me sens pleine de vie. J'ai envie de me lever chaque matin, de profiter de toi. J'ai envie d'aller au travail, d'aider ta mère. Je passe toutes mes matinées à me dire que tu me rejoins le midi et qu'on va passer un bon moment tous les deux. L'après-midi, je ne pense qu'au soir pour te retrouver. Sans toi, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir pu m'en tirer. Je t'aime, Edward ! Tu en fais déjà assez en restant près de moi. Un jour, bientôt, je te comblerai comme tu le mérites. Et dès ce jour-là, on sera sur un pied d'égalité. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Point barre ! Et arrête de dire que tu voudrais en faire plus sinon je vais dormir dans le canapé !

J'étais un peu sidéré de sa tirade mais plus elle parlait et plus j'avais envie de faire ma vie avec elle.

Définitivement.

***O**O**O***

**Reviews, ou suis-je une "bad girl" n'en méritant pas pour avoir écrit ça ? Parce que perso, je suis absolument très insatisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve d'une médiocrité sans nom mais je vous laisse seules juges de mon travail ! **

**Prochain chapitre DEMAIN (oui, j'ai bien dit DEMAIN) en POV BELLA... Juste pour me recaler sur mon tempo habituel de publication (Vous ne rêvez pas, ça fera donc 4 publications cette semaine...) & ne pas me marcher sur mes propres pieds avec " Fragile comme du Crystal " dont le prochain chapitre arrive jeudi.**

**Merci à vous de continuer de me lire. C'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis !**

Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous et aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec cette citation de Vincent Lagaf' (C'est mon maître à penser!!... ) qui a dit vendredi à la fin de son émission : " _Un ordre, un seul : soyez heureux ! _**"**

**A bientot ! **


	31. Chapter 31 : L'envie d'aider

**Stephenie Meyer est la mère des personnages que j'exploite ici et je n'en retire aucun profit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci de votre soutien génial ! BONNE LECTURE !**

***O**O**O***

**Annecullen69 : Je m'étais fait un point d'honneur à faire faire une guerre à deux euros entre Jessica et Edward lol. Quant au placard à balais... J'avoue avoir manqué d'originalité mais comme tu dis, c'est sa place ! Héé, ça fait plaisir de voir que y a des personnes qui aiment bien Lagaf' ! J'me sens moins seule du coup ^^ Merci de ton passage à bientot !**

**Brise : Coucou. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre. Effectivement, cette semaine j'ai eu envie de rigoler (**mais tout n'a pas été bien saisi apparemment lol**) et de publier aussi donc c'est tout bénef pour tout le monde =) Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Bisous =)**

**Candy : Le côté Edward grande gueule est une de ses facettes que j'avais envie d'explorer depuis longtemps. Fallait bien qu'il ait le diable aux fesses un peu sinon ça aurait été trop triste ^^ Merci de ta review =)**

**CarlieCullen : J'ai adoré lire cette grande review. Dis moi, ta vie semble vraiment se transformer en Koh-Lanta quand tu lis un chapitre ! Tu tombes, tu te prends des portes... J'en suis navrée ^^ Tu sais que j'ai éclaté de rire avec ton R.i.P ? Non c'est idiot je sais, pauvre gosse il a rien fait pour qu'on lui souhaite sa mort (**qu'on me le préserve d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai jamais autant ri devant des interviews que depuis qu'il en donne because c'est un anglais et j'adoooooooooooooooore l'humour des anglais**!)... Bon ça c'était mon quart d'heure du " Comité de Défense des Robert Pattinson "... J'ai pensé à un truc pour Summit : on pourrait aller creuver tous les écrans de cinéma quand ils veulent passer un film et bruler tous leur DVD qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Un peu long comme méthode mais p'tètre que ça marcherait... Ou tout simplement les boycotter ! Ca aurait peut-être plus d'impact ! A BAS SUMMIT ! Ok... J'me tais sinon j'vais encore me faire taper dessus ! L'histoire ne nous dit pas si Edward a pu aller p***** finalement mais comme je ne suis pas méchante, on à qu'à dire que oui ! Quant à Renée, elle méritait bien ça ! A la place de Bella, je crois que l'explosion aurait été cent fois pire ! Je l'ai pas vu cet épisode avec Ben qui dit " Monica Bang '' mais perso me revient toujours l'image de Janice et sa voix criarde qui hurle (**le jour de l'accouchement de Rachel je crois**!) : " Chandler Biiiiiing ! " C'est bien pour ça, pour mon " humour merdique et débilos " que j'ai fondé le club à l'honneur de Matthew Perry. Grâce à lui et ses épisodes dans Friends, je pouvais rigoler sans passer pour une conne :-D Arf... il me manque sniffff ! Si Edward n'avait pas ce côté autodérision et éclate, je l'aimerais beaucoup moins ! Trop fade à mon gout... Je te remercie, tu me remercies, nous nous remerciiiiooonnnsss.... Vive la conjugaison ! Pour moi, il est clair que chez SM, Bella est une obsédée MDR Elle ne veut que ça, comme une gosse qui réclame après une nouvelle poupée à sa mère quelques jours avant son anniversaire : " alors tu me la donnes ma poupée ? c'est quand que tu me la donnes ? donne la moi donne la moi donne la moi ! " ben là avec ses hormones, c'est pareil !! (**et hop, deuxième lynchage public pour avoir dit ça**!), ça fait partie de ce pourquoi j'ai du mal avec ce personnage dans Twilight, un côté exigeant et capricieux qui m'a chiffoné. Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. Fais attention aux marches chez toi quand même ! Je voudrais pas être inculpée si tu te blesses XD Carlisle... j'aime aussi ce personnage ! Potentiel de fou. C'est souvent les plus sérieux d'apparence qui sont les plus drôles. Je voulais enfoncer le clou (**et pas le pic à brochette**) pour Jessica et Jacob mais j'étais en rade d'idées... Le combat de boue j'y ai pas pensé. J'ai d'abord pensé à faire voler quelques saucisses dans le décoleté de Jessica mais je me suis ravisée. La discussion finale, fallait bien pour éclairer tout le monde... Bah voilà ! Ton nouveau chapitre, hope you like him !! Apparemment c'était une lubie de pas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous ;)**

**de araujo : Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, parce que personnellement j'ai eu un mal de chien pour l'écrire lol. L'anniversaire d'Edward arrive très bientot. Merci de ton passage et de tes encouragements.**

**emy : je te remercie d'avoir lu mes deux fics pour l'instant c'est vrai que la deuxième est un peu forte émotionnellement parlant MDR Désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer, tu veux un kleenex ? C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part pour la pub sur ton blog, merci infiniment ! Tu as toute mon autorisation pour tes pubs, merci encore à toi ! **

**Morgane : J'ai été insatisfaite de mon chapitre car je trouve que Bella n'est pas réactive par rapport à Jacob et Jessica mais je suppose qu'elle se rattrapera s'il y a de nouvelles confrontations... C'est volontairement que j'ai donné à Edward ce côté sarcastique pour casser son image parfaite. Faut bien qu'il ait des défauts cet homme-là =) Merci de ton passage. Bisous.**

**sophiebelier : Merci, ça me rassure =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Je n'ai pas été satisfaite à cause du manque de réaction dont Bella fait preuve face à Jacob et Jessica. J'espère que je pourrais rattraper ça si je décide d'une nouvelle confrontation entre eux. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward s'en remette un jour du coup des indiens entre Emmett et Rosalie. A mon avis, ça va durer toute sa vie lol. C'est un moment central pour notre couple comme tu le dis car ils se sont "soudés" au travers tous les événements qui leur sont arrivés. J'essaie de le faire ressortir au mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci de ton passage =)**

**veronika : Fallait bien qu'Edward balance deux trois vannes bien senties à Jessica sinon ça n'aurait pas été très drôle lol. J'aime bien le personnage de Jacob alors je ne voulais pas lui donner un rôle vache dans cette FF. Quant à Rosalie, j'adore ce personnage donc j'essaie d'en retirer le meilleur tout en gardant son mordant. Merci de ton passage.**

***O**O**O***

**POV BELLA : **

Je n'avais absolument pas vu passer cette semaine éreintante. Esmé, Carmen et moi même avions enchainé neuf réunions en cinq jours et mes doigts étaient morts de fatigue tant j'avais écris et tapé des résumés. Il m'avait encore fallu retaper les comptes-rendus, les faire signer et les envoyer aux différentes parties. Esmé disait que Juin était une fin de mois toujours mouvementée, qu'à l'approche des vacances scolaires, les gens en profitaient pour faire des rénovations chez eux. Même Carmen, d'habitude si droite et stricte, s'affalait dans le sofa rouge vendredi soir après le départ de son dernier rendez-vous de la journée qu'elle avait reçu à l'entreprise. En se relevant du canapé, elle passait devant moi et montait dans son bureau pour redescendre avec une enveloppe blanche à la main.

- Tiens, Isabella. Voici ta paie.

C'était elle qui faisait la comptabilité de l'établissement.

- Merci, Mrs Denali, répondis-je en glissant l'enveloppe dans mon sac.

Elle partit se faire un thé à la machine et m'en rapportait un. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas mauvaise femme.

- Merci !

- Alors, Edward et toi avez passé une bonne semaine ?  
- Un peu épuisante... Edward prépare activement le concours de Seattle avec ses élèves, il ne rentre plus avant 20h30 voire 21h et je crois que ses cachets pour son arcade l'épuisent un peu. Nous ne nous sommes que peu vus...

- Il s'investit énormément dans son travail. Il a toujours été bosseur et passionné !

- Je sais, oui.

- C'est son anniversaire dans quinze jours...

Je déglutissais, me rappelant de la date fatidique. Demain matin, je profiterais qu'Edward dorme pour filer à Port Angeles. Je n'avais rien trouvé samedi dernier et j'avais à ce sujet questionné Jasper via Rosalie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon compagnon. Il m'avait dit que le vendredi 19 Juin, il y avait au piano-bar " Masen's home " une soirée jazz organisée et que c'était le genre de soirée qui plairait à Edward. Je partais donc demain pour nous y réserver une table parce que naturellement les réservations se faisaient " sur place ", un schéma en tête de ce qui se déroulerait après... Carmen me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour fêter cela avec lui ?

- Je vais lui offrir une soirée à Port Angeles, il y a une soirée jazz dans un piano-bar.

- Tout à fait ce qu'il aime !

- J'espère, oui !

- Esmé me disait ce matin que le samedi midi, elle organiserait un repas avec tout le monde.

- Repas surprise ?

- On ne sait pas encore. Je ne pense pas, Edward a passé l'âge qu'on se cache sous les tables pour se lever et crier : bon anniversaire !

Je riais à cette remarque.

- On lui a déjà fait le coup l'an dernier de toute façon mais Eleazar s'était cogné la tête en voulant remonter alors ça a été raté !

J'éclatais de rire malgré moi.

- Et vous avez une idée pour son cadeau ?

- Cette année, on a cherché un cadeau plus original que des CD et des partitions. On lui offre, enfin on _vous _offre un voyage en Angleterre.

- Pardon ?  
J'étais totalement incrédule par rapport à cette révélation. Incrédule et gênée de recevoir un cadeau alors que ce n'était pas mon anniversaire.

- Tu le sais certainement que Carlisle est originaire de Londres.

- Oui, Edward m'en a parlé...

- Ca fait depuis l'âge de ses 16 ans qu'Edward n'est plus retourné là-bas. Carlisle a une maison, celle de son père, dont il a hérité. Elle est louée toute l'année mais cette année, on a estimé qu'Edward et toi pourriez y aller pendant les grandes vacances.

Alors là, j'étais sciée ! Mais Carmen oubliait un petit détail.

- C'est une excellente idée mais Edward sera en vacances, pas moi ! Et je suis gênée que vous payiez aussi pour moi.

Elle me regardait, souriante.

- Je pense que tu pourras poser une dizaine voire une quinzaine de jours pour cela sans que cela nous pose trop de problèmes ! Début aout, nous sommes tout le temps en chantier, on n'accorde que peu de rendez-vous, on pourra se passer de toi ! De plus, on ferme toujours l'agence une semaine à partir du 15 Juillet. Et je ne pense pas qu'Edward veuille y aller sans toi ! Son grand-père a beaucoup compté pour lui. Il n'est pas revenu là-bas depuis son décès, il aura besoin de toi !

- Carmen, je...

- Je sais que tu as une représentation de moi faussée, Bella. Je ne t'ai pas rendu la vie facile, j'ai conscience d'être exigeante et éternelle insatisfaite. Mais je t'apprécie, vraiment. Ma fille aussi. Et l'ennui, c'est que cette chipie me mène par le bout du nez !

Elle me souriait et je ne pus que le lui rendre. Décidément, la vie était plutot belle ces derniers temps.

- Merci infiniment, Carmen !

Elle se releva sans répondre.

- Allez, rentre chez toi ! Vu la semaine qu'on a passé, tu as bien mérité de partir plus tôt !

Je consultais la pendule.

- Il n'est que 17h, Carmen, vous fermez plus tôt ?

- Oh que oui ! Je ferme, je rentre et je dors !

En montant dans ma voiture, je décidais finalement de ne pas rentrer immédiatement. Edward m'avait de toute façon informé qu'il ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant 21H encore. Cela me laissait le temps d'aller à Port Angeles et de revenir pour aller réserver, sans avoir à me lever demain matin. Je bivouaquais sur la route m'y menant, chantant quelques airs des musiques passant sur mon vieux poste. Je venais à peine de me garer devant le piano-bar que j'avais eu du mal à trouver tant c'était mal indiqué, que mon téléphone sonnait. Edward.

- Salut mon Amour !

_" Hey, ma douce ! Comment tu vas ? T'as fini ta journée ? "_

Sa voix semblait fatiguée.

- Je vais bien, j'ai fini plus tôt ! Et toi ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué !

_" Ca m'épuise de donner ces cours ! J'en ai marre d'entendre les mêmes mélodies à longueur de temps ! "_

Je riais.

- Fallait pas faire ce métier, Professeur Cullen ! Tu as une pause ?

_" Oui, j'ai accordé dix minutes de break à mon élève, sinon elle va aussi péter un câble ! Je voulais juste me changer les idées en entendant ta jolie voix. Tu es à la maison ? "_

- Non !

_" Comment ça, non ? T'es où ? "_

- Je suis à Port Angeles pour chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Monsieur-Le-Trop-Curieux-Cullen !

_" Mon cadeau ? Youpi ! C'est quoi ? "_

- Si t'espères que je te le dise, tu te foures le doigt dans l'oeil !

Il se mit à rire.

_" C'est bien ce que je pensais mais je le trouverais ! Je suis bien trop malin ! "_

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne le trouveras pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas le ramener !

_" Ca, c'est embêtant ! "_

- Très embêtant ! Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

_" Je sais que je t'ai dit 21h ma chérie, mais je serai encore un peu en retard. Carlisle vient de m'appeler. Il veut que je passe le voir pour me retirer les points de suture à l'hôpital car il est de garde à partir de 19h. Ne m'attends pas pour manger de toute façon ! "_

- Tu veux que je t'y rejoigne ?

_" Et que tu tournes de l'oeil ? Sûrement pas ! Tu restes à la maison, je t'y retrouve "_

- Tu es conscient qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus cette semaine ?

_" Je sais, et je le regrette tout autant que toi ! J'ai eu l'impression de ne te voir que pour dormir. J'ai même pas eu de petits calins... "_

- Pauvre petite chose fragile ! plaisantais-je

_" Oui, je suis fragile ! "_

- Au moins, oui !

_" Je vais te laisser, faut que j'y retourne. " _

- D'accord ! Pas de problème !

_" T'es prudente sur la route, hein ? " _

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

_" Et tu fais attention... "_

- Edward ! Je n'ai pas quatre ans !

_" Oui, mais je te connais ! Une merde dans les environs de 15 kms et c'est pour ta jolie petite bouille ! "_

Je riais.

- T'exagères !

_" Tu fais quand même attention... "_

- Oui, promis mon Amour ! Je prends ton cadeau et je rentre immédiatement !

_" A ce soir, mon Amour ! Je t'aime ! "_

- Je t'aime aussi ! A ce soir !

Je raccrochais et soupirais devant son ridicule empressement concernant ma sécurité. Je sais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et j'étais très heureuse d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme lui. Mais dès qu'il s'éloignait, il ne cessait de me couvrir de recommandations. Je me demande si un jour nous avions des enfants, comment il réagirait avec eux ? Si nous avions un garçon, je l'imaginais bien passer son temps à lui apprendre quelques techniques d'auto-défense et si c'était une fille, il l'accompagnerait partout ! Je riais à ces suppositions et descendais pour entrer dans le piano-bar. A l'intérieur, une charmante hôtesse s'occupait de moi. Elle nous réservait une table ronde pour deux sur un côté de la salle, me disant que j'avais une chance inouïe d'être venue si vite, qu'il ne lui restait que trois emplacements de libre. Le concert débuterait vers 20h30. Je payais d'avance la réservation et le repas et récupérait un pass en guise d'entrée pour le 19 Juin. Je le glissais dans mon portefeuille pour ne pas le perdre et retounais dans ma voiture. J'étais entrain de démarrer ma vieille Chevrolet lorsque je vis une fille qui semblait importunée par un type à l'allure extrêmement douteuse. Elle avait l'air très énervée, apeurée aussi, et ce mec la collait inutilement. Je remarquais qu'il lui touchait les fesses et que la fille commençait à paniquer. Aussi, je démarrais rapidement et me hissais à leur hauteur. Je freinais brutalement devant eux et ouvrais la porte à la jeune femme.

- Montez !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et me rejoignit. J'appuyais rapidement sur l'accélérateur pour semer le mec qui hurlait des insultes à la nana. Elle était en pleurs à côté de moi.

- Merci, Mademoiselle !

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella ! C'est quoi votre prénom ?

- Lucy !

- Ce type ne vous voulait pas que du bien, hein ?

Elle sanglotait toujours et je lui indiquais de prendre un mouchoir dans la boite à gants.

- Il m'a poursuivit du centre jusqu'à ici ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller acheter une baguette... Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sans vous !

Je fronçais les sourcils, me forçant à me concentrer sur la route plutôt que de repenser à ce qui s'était déroulé cinq ans en arrière.

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas eu votre chance il y a cinq ans...

Elle tournait la tête vers moi.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez...

- Ete violée, oui...

- Je suis désolée.

Je soupirais un grand coup, allumais mon poste-radio en pensant à Edward et serrais le volant fermement.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça. Je vais vous accompagner à la boulangerie, vous achèterez votre pain et je vous ramènerai chez vous en voiture pour plus de sécurité.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Bella. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait peut-être ressasser cette mauvaise histoire...  
- C'est du passé ! C'était il y a si longtemps, mon agresseur est en prison aujourd'hui. Et je suis tombée sur un homme qui prend soin de moi et sait me redonner confiance.

- J'en ai un aussi comme ça à la maison, me souriait-elle. D'ailleurs, je sortais lui acheter du pain pour faire ses sandwichs avant qu'il ne parte travailler.

- Alors, je vous dépose !  
Je l'emmenais donc à la boulangerie-pâtisserie la plus proche et en profitais pour nous acheter quelques pâtisseries pour ce soir. Nous remontions dans le camion et elle m'indiquait son adresse qui était proche de l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé.

- Merci, Bella ! Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude.

- J'ai vécu une horreur similaire, j'estime faire ce qui est possible pour éviter le plus d'incidents de ce genre.

- Vous êtes une personne géniale ! Merci encore ! A bientôt !

- Au revoir, Lucy !

Je démarrais après m'être assurée qu'elle soit bien rentrée dans son immeuble. Une idée se mit à germer dans mon esprit. J'avais envie d'aider. J'avais envie d'aider ces femmes, ces victimes de viols comme moi qui, elles, n'ont pas eu le bonheur et la chance de tomber sur un Edward. Ce n'était pas un caprice de ma part. _Mais, à mon niveau, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? _Je réfléchissais de manière rationnelle à ce sujet. _Qu'avais-je fait après avoir été violé ? _Ben et Angela m'avait amené à l'hôpital. L'hôpital... Carlisle ! Je devais lui parler. Lui saurait. Edward m'avait dit que son père était de garde. Cet hôpital se trouvait sur ma route et je m'engouffrais sur le parking, ayant encore du temps devant moi. 

J'entrais dans le hall et me dirigeais vers l'accueil où séjournait Jackie, la secrétaire dévouée de mon beau-père.

- Bonjour, Madame !

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle !

- Je souhaiterais voir le Dr Cullen, s'il vous plaît !

- Il est en consultations. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, je...

- Sans rendez-vous, il ne vous auscultera pas vous savez !

- Je ne suis pas malade, je voudrais juste m'entretenir avec lui sur un sujet important.

- Il faut prendre rendez-vous avec lui, pour cela !

Elle commençait à attraper son agenda mais je n'avais pas le temps.

- Ecoutez, je suis Isabella, je suis la compagne de son fils, Edward.

Elle m'examina d'un coup d'oeil.

- Effectivement, votre visage ne m'était inconnu. Vous aviez dû venir quand Edward a eu l'arcade ouverte. Je vais voir si Carlisle peut vous recevoir.

- Merci, Madame !

Pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de Carlisle, je marchais dans le hall, observant ces gens, ces femmes, ces enfants, ces hommes venus quémander de l'aide médicale. Certains semblaient ne pas être réellement souffrants alors que d'autres arboraient des mines épouvantables. Jackie me rejoignit.

- Vous pouvez monter dans son bureau, il est à vous dans cinq minutes. Première étage, troisième porte à droite.

- Merci.

Je suivais le chemin et entrais dans la vaste pièce. Les tons étaient marrons et pourpre, de lourds rideaux épais sur les fenêtres vitrées. Une bibliothèque immense derrière le bureau était couverte de dizaines et de dizaines d'ouvrages. Un ordinateur portable était allumé et ouvert. Je m'asseyais sur une des confortables chaises en l'attendant. J'étais un peu gênée de me retrouver seule avec Carlisle pour la première fois. C'était un homme adorable et fort gentil, mais il m'intimidait... m'impressionnait en fait. Il dégageait tant de charisme et de sérénité... Je vis sur son bureau plusieurs photos. Une de son mariage avec Esmé, et les cinq autres étaient des clichés d'Esmé et d'Edward. Il creuvait d'amour pour sa famille et je me demandais un instant si les sentiments pouvaient rester aussi forts aussi longtemps.

Il finit par entrer dans la pièce, quatre dossiers dans les mains mais son implacable sourire accroché à son visage.

- Bella ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Je me relevais et il s'approchait pour m'embrasser.

- Bonsoir, Carlisle.

- Tu es en avance, tu sais ? Edward n'arrivera pas avant 21h15. Et il n'est que...19h50 oui ! Tu es très en avance, même ! me souriait-il

Il déposait ses dossiers sur son bureau et s'assit derrière.

- Edward m'a interdit de venir le rejoindre ici pour pas que je ne tombe dans les pommes ! En fait, je suis venue vous parler.

Carlisle me souriait.

- Je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu m'entretenir ?

Je lui racontais l'anecdote de Port Angeles.

- Tu as très bien agis, Bella ! Edward sera fier de toi et je le suis également !

Je rougissais par ce compliment. C'était la première fois que le père de mon compagnon me parlait de ce qu'il pensait de moi.

- Cet incident m'a fait réfléchir à une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Je me suis rendue compte que parler de ce qui m'était arrivé à cette fille me soulageait. J'ai été aussi très flattée d'avoir pu l'aider. D'avoir fait quelque chose à propos de tout ça. J'aimerais aider, Carlisle. Parler, écouter, raconter qu'on peut s'en sortir, ce genre de choses. J'ai pris conscience d'être une miraculée. D'avoir été bénie par le ciel d'être tombée sur Edward. Sans lui, je ne m'en serais jamais sortie. Et je veux tendre la main à ces femmes qui n'ont pas la chance de tomber sur un garçon aussi bien que votre fils !

Plus je parlais et plus ma conviction était renforcée : OUI je voulais aider ! OUI je voulais partager mon expérience ! OUI je voulais écouter ces femmes qui auront soufferts, leur apporter un soutien moral, une épaule. Je m'apercevais que Carlisle me souriait.

- Nous recevons ici régulièrement des femmes à qui cela arrive. Beaucoup d'entre elles réfutent l'aide d'un psychologue. Je pourrais en parler au Directeur de l'établissement, voir s'il est d'accord pour que tu interviennes. Tu es une femme et plus que n'importe laquelle, tu peux les comprendre. Je trouve ton idée séduisante et très noble, Bella !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'aurai peut-être pensé qu'il allait se moquer de moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis sérieux ! Tu es pleine de bonne volonté et ce que tu souhaites faire, c'est formidable pour ces femmes. Et je crois que ça pourra t'aider, également !

- C'est certain !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Le directeur est un bon ami. Nous l'inviterons à dîner, tu viendras avec Edward. Tu lui exposeras ton projet, il ne pourra pas te le refuser.

- Merci, Carlisle ! Du fond du coeur !

Il se relevait et me rejoignit.

- Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer. Si Edward te trouve ici, il va m'engueuler !

Je riais.

- Merci, Carlisle.

Je l'embrassais et quittais l'hôpital.

Arrivée à la maison, heureuse et planante comme ça ne m'était pas souvent arrivée en dehors des bras d'Edward, je préparais mon dîner et décidais d'attendre Edward pour le prendre. Je grignotais quelques bouts de pain et des gâteaux apéritif jusqu'à 21h. N'y tenant plus, j'appelais Rosalie pour lui parler de ce que je venais de faire. Elle m'encourageait à persévérer. J'appelais Alice derrière et elle aussi se montrait enthousiaste. Elle voulait participer à mon projet et me fit promettre de lui accorder une séance de shopping pour me dégoter quelques tenues pour préparer le dîner avec le directeur de l'hôpital. Je regardais la pendule du four qui affichait 21h40. Je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche en attendant Edward. J'entrais dans la petite pièce, repensant à tous les moments qu'Edward et moi avions vécus ici, de la première fois où il m'avait vu nue dans mon bain jusqu'à notre dernière expérience dans la baignoire. Je me déshabillais et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je me détendais peu à peu, repensant à l'idée qui avait germé dans mon esprit. J'avais toujours envie d'aider, je me sentais utile à monter ce projet. J'étais consciente que cela me demanderait du temps mais j'étais prête à en donner. Je songeais d'en informer Edward dès son retour et solliciter son avis. Il avait toujours de bons conseils. Et je ne pouvais rien faire sans son accord. J'espérais qu'il se montrerait enthousiaste par cette envie et me pousserait. J'avais besoin de lui et de son soutien. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, occupée à me savonner mécaniquement quand j'entendis mon prénom.

- Bella ? Bella, tu es là ?  
C'était Edward. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Je suis à la douche, chéri ! répondis-je

Je me précipitais pour me rincer et sortir de la baignoire. Je venais à peine d'attraper une grande serviette pour m'envelopper dedans qu'il toquait à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Il passait sa tête souriante et me rejoignit. Il m'enlaçait et m'embrassait. Lorsque notre étreinte hautement tendre se rompit, je regardais son visage et la fine cicatrice sur son arcade.

- Tu es nettement plus beau sans tes points !

- Papa a fait du bon boulot ! répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Son nez se nichait dans mon cou et il inspirait mon odeur.

- Tu sens bon...

Je me laissais bercer dans cette étreinte. Il voulut prendre sa douche alors je le laissais faire et sortit dans la chambre pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit. Nous dinions dans un calme tout à fait relatif. Il m'informait que demain, il recevrait ici un de ses élèves pour lui octroyer des cours supplémentaires en vue du concours. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas partager ce week-end pleinement avec lui. Il s'excusait en m'expliquant que cet élève arriverait qu'à 14h30 et repartirait vers 18h30. Je lui racontais l'événement de Port Angeles et ma décision. Comme à son habitude, il fut parfait. Il trouvait l'idée excellente, très productive et utile. Il serait à mes côtés et je n'avais besoin que de cela. Nous allions nous coucher vers 23h15, tous les deux épuisés de notre semaine. A peine allongée, je sombrais dans le sommeil et Edward en fit autant, après s'être calé contre moi.

Nous fumes réveillés vers 10h30 par le portable d'Edward qui sonnait depuis le salon. Je sentis mon compagnon bouger et gémir dans son sommeil. Il se tournait sur le dos et soufflait. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger d'un pouce tant j'aurai aimé continuer à dormir.

- Ton portable, Edward !

Il râla et passait sa tête sous son oreiller de manière assez vive.

- Je m'en fous ! Ca rappelera !

Je riais en l'entendant être toujours aussi aimable au réveil et me tournais vers lui. Il tenait fermement son oreiller sur lui et la sonnerie avait cessé. Quand il sentit ma main sur son ventre, il sortit sa tête de sous sa cachette et m'adressais un petit sourire. Il m'attirait contre lui pour m'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'innhalais son odeur puissante et divine, avec cette impression de ne pas l'avoir sentie depuis des mois.

- Tu m'as manqué cette semaine... murmurais-je les yeux fermés

J'avais l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison quand je sentis ses doigts effleurer mes bras nus. Je soupirais de bien-être.

- Toi aussi, tu sais, me répondit-il, son visage dans mes cheveux.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme jusqu'à ce que brusquement, il me retourne sur le dos pour venir me surplomber d'un sourire embrasant mon désir pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je, surprise

Il commençait à embrasser mes joues, ma mâchoire, mon menton, mon front de petits baisers.

- Je te rends ce que tu m'as fait dimanche...

- Que...

Mais les souvenirs m'assaillaient et j'en perdais la raison. Ce moment avait été intense ! Jamais je ne pourrais oublier la force et la puissance de son regard tout au long de la caresse que je lui avais administré. Et le voir me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il prenait du plaisir avait provoqué en moi une foule de sentiments divins et avait renforcé mon envie d'avenir avec lui. Comme si nous étions désormais liés par quelque chose de plus puissant encore que l'amour que nous nous portions. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en passant ses mains par-dessus mon tissu de nuit pour effleurer ma poitrine. Je soupirais déjà de bien-être. Il me fallut attendre peu de temps avant de sentir Edward me retirer ma chemise qu'il envoyait voler dans la chambre dans un vaste sourire. J'aggripais sa nuque de mes bras pour l'attirer contre mes lèvres et partager avec lui ce moment de douceur. Il ne se fit pas prier et sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne, me provoquant mille frissons et décharges électriques. Je sentais entre mes jambes son désir et, poussée par cette idée flatteuse de savoir qu'il voulait de moi et mon corps, j'entamais un léger mouvement du bassin audacieux qui nous arracha un soupir. Sa bouche s'affairait à déposer de doux baisers sur ma peau et il se relevait légèrement pour venir embrasser et embraser ma poitrine de manière merveilleuse. Je le sentais partout sur moi et j'en avais des frissons. Sa langue si parfaite couvrait mon buste et je sentais revivre chacune des parties de mon corps qu'il s'efforçait de couvrir d'amour. Lorsque sa bouche descendait suivant une ligne droite précise et qu'elle embrassait mon nombril et qu'Edward en caressait le contour de son nez, je soupirais. Sentir son visage contre moi fit naître une nouvelle salve de plaisir entre mes jambes. Les mains de mon compagnon caressaient mes cuisses et ma taille, tantôt du bout des doigts, tantôt de la paume de ses deux mains. Il fit glisser dans un rythme trop lent ma culotte le long de mes jambes et me la retirais. J'étais nue devant lui et rien ni personne n'aurait pu me faire dire que cela me gênait. J'aimais le regard dont il me couvait, sa façon de balayer brièvement pour ne pas m'embarrasser les courbes devant lui que je lui offrais. Il se penchait vers moi après avoir repoussé la couette au fond du lit pour m'embrasser. Mes mains se baladaient sur son dos et se glissaient sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Je ne contrôlais aucun de mes mouvements, je voulais juste faire corps avec lui comme nous en avions l'habitude. Durant un long baiser langoureux, je fis glisser son tissu et Edward m'aidait à lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Voilà. Nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre. Comme cela se produisait souvent et comme cela se produirait le 20 juin...

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étendre sur mes pensées que déjà, Edward faisait glisser sa bouche le long de mon flanc, déposant de petits baisers. Je soupirais quand il rejoignit le bout de ma peau sous le nombril. Son souffle chaud, sensuel et saccadé me provoquaient mille plaisirs... qui se décuplèrent à l'infini lorsque sa respiration s'approchait de mon intimité. Il prit son temps pour y déposer sa bouche et embrasser cet endroit. Un premier baiser claquait dans l'air. Puis un second. Je soupirais de bonheur.

- Edward...

Ma main gauche se glissait dans ses cheveux si doux tandis qu'il attrapait ma droite avec sa main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Au même moment, sa langue ouvrit le passage pour venir effleurer mes petites lèvres et terminer sa lente course sur mon clitoris. Je ne retins plus mon cri de plaisir. Il réitérait son geste tout en levant ses yeux verts splendides vers moi. Je m'en mordais la lèvre violemment tant son regard magnifique me brûlait et me provoquait presque autant de plaisir que tout geste sur mon corps. Il joignit sa main libre à sa bouche et bientôt, je sentis ses doigts un peu froids venir me caresser. La sensation était si puissante, si agréable... Je m'y perdais... Et toute pensée rationnelle s'envolait de mon esprit lorsqu'il entreprit de faire glisser un de ses doigts en moi. La sensation si inouïe me fit me dire que j'avais hâte de le sentir lui, en moi. L'envie d'arriver au 20 Juin prenait le pas peu à peu sur l'angoisse qui parfois, me faisait douter de ma décision.

- Bella... J'aime tant te savoir dans cet état pour moi... murmura-t-il en resserrant sa main prise dans la mienne.

Ma réponse se perdit dans mon souffle erratique. Il glissait un second doigt à ses mouvements dans mon sexe et je criais mon plaisir au bout de quelques mouvements supplémentaires, accompagnés de ses caresses langoureuses. Ma main serrée à la sienne broyait ses doigts tant cet orgasme m'avait subjugué. Je retombais dans le matelas après avoir arqué mon corps, haletante et couverte d'une sueur délicieuse. Edward ne cessait pas sa torture et après avoir retiré ses doigts suintant de mon plaisir, il déposait deux nouveaux baisers sur ma féminité pour venir accaparer ma bouche. Son souffle tout aussi saccadé que le mien, ses yeux dilatés de désir, il portait sensuellement ses doigts à sa bouche comme se délectant de mon nectar. Puis, de ses deux doigts, il caressait mes lèvres avec. Tout d'abord hésitante, j'accédais à sa requête silencieuse et me goûtais sur sa peau, mon plaisir mélangé à sa salive. Il se mit à gémir en me regardant faire et il embrassait ma tempe avec douceur. Je tournais ma tête vers lui pour le voir me sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je d'une voix épuisée

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Amour ! me répondit-il d'une voix éraillée

Je profitais de notre nouvel échange de baisers pour le faire s'installer sur le dos et me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ma bouche embrassait chaque bout de sa peau se présentant sous mes lèvres et je sentais les mains d'Edward effleurer avec une tendresse infinie mon dos. Ses gestes se firent plus nerveux lorsque je stimulais sa poitrine de ma langue. C'était la deuxième fois que nos sexes se retrouvaient en contact nu et j'appréciais la sensation. Mon bassin se mouvait sur celui d'Edward, sentant son membre contre mon intimité. Il déposait ses mains sur ma taille et son visage était animé de tics nerveux dû à son plaisir évident.

- Oh, Bella... C'est si bon de te sentir comme ça...  
Je ne pus que gémir de mon côté, ressentant moi aussi le plaisir de son érection glissant le long de mon sexe et appuyant sur mon point de plaisir. Je me rabaissais vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, baiser qu'il me rendit un peu en décalage, les yeux fermés, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Il déplaçait ses mains sur ma poitrine en ouvrant son regard et laissa échapper un grognement comme jamais encore il n'en avait émis. Ses doigts effleuraient mes seins et les caressaient. Je ralentissais peu à peu la cadence. Je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes et je craignais de lui donner de faux espoirs, parce que je sentais ses mains renforcer leur prise sur mes hanches tout en se détendant de temps à autre, signe qu'il luttait intérieurement contre lui-même. Je glissais sur ses cuisses un peu plus et m'emparais de son membre en lui imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma poigne.

- Putain... Oui ! lâcha-t-il en lançant sa tête en arrière dans les oreillers.

Il vint quelques gestes plus tard, en balbutiant mon prénom, dans une jouissance qui semblait l'avoir dépassé. Il restait immobile et haletant, muscles tendus et mâchoire serrée. Suspendu dans le temps. Divin.

Après l'avoir nettoyé de son plaisir comme j'en avais l'habitude, je me rallongeais près de lui et il m'embrassait le front. Je me concentrais sur sa respiration rapide et me laissais bercer par ses caresses amoureuses.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je me suis emporté tout à l'heure quand...

- C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup, j'en avais juste envie ! murmurais-je pour toute réponse.

Il souriait.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas d'avoir envie de faire ces choses-là. C'était très bien pour moi...

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument, j'ai cru perdre l'esprit mais j'ai adoré te sentir sur moi... Je t'aime Bella ! Je suis si fier de toi, de tes progrès... Tu es une femme très courageuse !

- Merci, Edward !

Je souriais en remettant ma tête sur son torse protecteur.

Malheureusement, ce fut là notre vrai seul moment d'intimité tout le week-end. Edward passa son après-midi avec son élève qui partit finalement vers 19h. Jasper et Alice nous ont invité le soir à dîner chez eux et nous y étions allés de bon coeur. Nous avions partagé une soirée très sympa autour d'un buffet installé sur la table du salon, assis sur des coussins à même le sol. Les garçons avaient bu plus que raisonnable et nous avait gratifié d'un concert avec les guitares de Jasper. Edward faisait plus de fausses notes que jamais et Alice et moi nous étions écroulées de rire quand ils avaient commencé à chanter... enfin à brailler sur des airs entrainants. Dans l'élan, Jasper avait pété une corde. Edward et moi étions redescendus chez nous vers 5h et nous nous étions endormis comme des masses et tout habillés dès que nous avions touchés le lit. Le dimanche fut calme, Edward le passait essentiellement à décuver. Pour ma part, faisant semblant de lire mon vieil exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Brönte, je réfléchissais à un plan d'action pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, calmant mes craintes pour ne retirer que le positif de ce qui serait la meilleure soirée de notre vie, je l'espérais...

La semaine arrivait très vite, trop vite, sous une pluie battante nous rendant moroses. Contrairement à la semaine précédente, je m'ennuyais au travail. Edward n'avait même pas pu se libérer pour me rejoindre au déjeuner comme nous en avions l'habitude, contraint d'avaler un sandwich en vingt minutes afin de reprendre ses cours au plus vite pour approcher ses élèves de la perfection. Je détestais déjà ce concours de Seattle ! Le mercredi après-midi, alors que je regardais la petite aiguille tourner sur l'horloge, j'en profitais pour appeler Alice. Sa voix carillonnante et enthousiaste me répondit :

_" Allo ?"_

- Alice ? C'est Bella !

_" Salut ma belle ! Alors, comment tu vas ? Remise de notre soirée ? "_

- C'était exceptionnel mais j'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre et Edward aussi !

Alice éclatait de rire.

_" Ca a été difficile pour nous aussi. Jasper d'habitude si demandeur a été sage comme une image ! "_

- Dis moi Alice, j'ai besoin de tes conseils...

_" Pour l'anniversaire d'Edward ? "_

- Oui !

_" De quoi as-tu besoin comme conseils ?"_

- En fait, ce n'est pas tellement tes conseils. C'est surtout de ton aide. Tu seras chez Jasper le vendredi 19 au soir ?

_" En théorie, non ! Mais ça peut s'arranger ! Pourquoi ? " _

- Je ne peux pas trop t'expliquer ici, je suis au travail. On peut se voir samedi ? Edward sera occupé toute la journée avec ses élèves !

_" Bien sûr ! "_

- Tu peux venir jusqu'à chez mon père ? Je voudrais avoir vos avis avec Rose aussi ! Mais comme Papa sera au commissariat et qu'Emmett aura pris la Jeep pour aller à son match, elle n'aura pas de véhicule pour venir. Et on évitera les oreilles indiscrètes d'Edward...

_" Aucun problème ! On peut dire vers 15h chez Charlie, alors ? "_

- Oui, c'est parfait ! Merci Alice !

_" Je t'en prie ! Ne t'en fais pas, Bella ! Tout va bien se passer ! "_

- J'espère !

_" Tu as encore un week-end avant la date, tu sais ? "_

Un week-end... un petit week-end. Nous étions mercredi. Il me restait une dizaine de jours... Le temps avait filé si vite !

- Oui, je... je sais...

_" Tout ira bien, Bella ! Ecoute ma belle, je vais te laisser j'ai cours dans dix minutes. Tu m'appelles si tu veux en parler... "_

- Merci ! Bon cours !

_" Bonne journée à toi ! "_

Je raccrochais et cochais les jours passés sur mon calendrier. Mercredi 10, aujourd'hui. Jeudi 11. Vendredi 12. Samedi 13. Dimanche 14. Lundi 15. Mardi 16. Mercredi 17. Jeudi 18. Vendredi 19... Dix jours...

***O**O**O***

**Voilà le chapitre 31. L'étau se resserre. Prochain chapitre mercredi dans le courant de la journée en POV BELLA. **

**Et pour continuer dans les citations de Vincent Lagaf' (je sais, je sais...), je vous donne celle-là que j'aime beaucoup :**

**" **Le monde mourra par manque d'émerveillement **"**

**  
A vos méditations... et vos reviews ? =) **

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Je vous embrasse.**


	32. Chapter 32 : Discussion de filles

**Stephenie Meyer est propriétaire de ses personnages. Je dédie ce chapitre à Samy qui m'aura beaucoup aidé pour la discussion entre filles que vous allez lire. Merci infiniment à elle pour son soutien sur ce coup et pour tout le reste ! Pour son enthousiasme, sa gentillesse, sa disponibilité !**

***O**O**O***

**amel : Dix jours, ça passe vite ^^ C'est gentil de me le dire à chaque fois, ça flatte l'égo LOL Merci de ton passage. Bisous.**

**Annick : Je crois que ça va aider Bella de vouloir apporter son soutien à des femmes qui ont vécu la même chose qu'elle. Merci de ton passage.**

**Bella : Je pense que Bella prend confiance en elle et que le fait qu'elle souhaite s'investir va lui être bénéfique dans un sens. Merci à toi d'etre passée. Bisous =)**

**CarlieCullen : Yerf malheureusement j'ai plus de citations de Lagaf. J'suis triste... Est-ce que Denis Brogniart va venir présenter son émission de chez toi ? Si oui, merci de me découper une de ses bouclettes, elles me font délirer, je le regarde rien que pour ça !! Il n'y a qu'un petit Robert (**heureusement... En fait, je suis pas sûre que le monde soit prête à accueillir deux phénomènes comme lui**!). Y a pas longtemps j'suis tombée sur lui à la TV et franchement j'ai cru me pisser à la culotte tellement il m'a fait rire avec sa "**décontraction-crispée**" genre : "j'essaie d'être cool mais j'angoisse à l'idée de l'être parce qu'on analyse tout ce que je fais". Je l'ai trouvé d'une drôlerie impayable !! Oui, oui, oui c'est le jour où Janice accouche aussi. Quand Chandler et Monica débarquent dans la chambre et que Chandler dit : J'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien Janice que j'ai entendu ? Et Ross lui répond : Oui, mais c'est Janice entrain d'accoucher avec contractions et tout le reste ! Ca aussi, ça reste un grand moment de télé. Phoebe est monstrueuse aussi. C'était les belles années télé ! J'ai moi aussi c'te merde de marche qui descend de mon salon à ma chambre dans mon appart et j'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer au début... °-° Personnellement, ma vision de Carlisle, j'avais envie de le faire se lâcher un peu. Lui d'habitude si " propre sur lui ", si calme... Et puis fallait bien qu'un des deux parents expliquent le caractère feu follet d'Edward dans c'te fic ! N'empêche, ton combat de boue m'a fait trop rire. Je les ai imaginé toutes les deux en vraies chiffonières se tirant les cheveux et tout mdr. J'informerais Carmen qu'elle est invitée chez toi LOL. Fallait bien lui donner un p'tit côté humain quand même :p J'aimerais vraiment garder l'esprit spontané d'Edward tout au long parce que souvent, ça donne lieu à des situations plutôt droles. Il était hors de question pour moi de faire subir une nouvelle merde à Bella. J'estime que c'est déjà pas mal ce qu'elle a vécu ! Et si ça devait tout faire échouer pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, je me serai faite tuer !! J'ai préféré donner peu de détails concernant Jasper, Edward et leur cuite. Sinon, je serai partie loin, très loin, sûrement TROP loin ^^Je commence à angoisser de cet anniversaire, presque pire que Bella encore LOL. Je te remercie aussi d'avance pour tes reviews (**dis toi que j'ai reçu une review d'une lectrice qui a dit " adorer nos délires "... Elle lit tout, elle a beaucoup de courage lol**) Bonne lecture ! Bisous. **

**Maéva : Salut ! C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir me faire de la pub, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! J'ai essayé de faire un Edward qu'on a peu l'habitude de voir, avec un caractère très différent. Je sais pas si c'est réussit mais j'ai beaucoup d'attachement à cette version d'Edward. Va savoir pourquoi :) Parce que comme ça il incarne pour moi tous les gens que j'aime et qui sont aussi spontanés avec ce grain de folie que j'adore. Merci =)**

**matrineu54 : Les fics que je vous conseille sont toutes classées dans Twilight, personnages Bella/Edward, Rated M. **

**twilighteuse27 : 10 Jours ça fait exactement deux chapitres donc si tu vises juste, l'anniversaire c'est dimanche =) Sur le coup, Carmen elle s'est bien rachetée ! Quant à l'idée de Bella, je pense qu'aider les autres va pouvoir l'aider elle-même. Oui, je reprends les cours en université début Octobre. Donc pour répondre à ta question sous-jacente (**je sais qu'il y en a une mdr**) mon rythme de publication va diminuer. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais ça va diminuer... Bonne lecture ! Bisous.**

**veronika : Je crois qu'aider ces femmes va aussi aider Bella dans un sens, elle va s'investir et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour elle. Merci à toi surtout de continuer à me lire. Pour répondre à ta question NON cette FF ne va pas s'arrêter après le 20 juin =) Je fourmille encore de pleins d'idées, vous allez vous la farcir un bon moment la tiftouff19 ;) Merci de ton passage. **

***O**O**O***

**Je sais que j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde sur ce coup mais en ce moment je suis plutôt fatiguée, j'ai eu quelques heures de ménage qui sont rentrés dans l'emploi du temps. Désolée de mon manque de sérieux sur ce coup mais bon... Et puis, qu'en dites vous si je vous dis que je préfère me consacrer à la rédaction de l'anniversaire d'Edward ??? =) Bonne lecture ! **

***O**O**O***

**POV BELLA : **

La semaine passée, nous étions samedi 13 juin. Il était environ 13h et Edward et moi déjeunions sur notre balcon, grâce au beau soleil. Il soupirait.

- Dommage que je doive passer ma journée ici... Je serai bien venu me balader avec toi !

- Je vais pas me balader, je vais chez Charlie !

- Quand même, j'aurai préféré aller chez Charlie avec toi que rester ici !

- Fallait pas accepter de donner ces heures supplémentaires !

- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste mais apparemment, on ne peut pas être bon d'un côté sans en subir les conséquences de l'autre ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas volontairement entré dans cette dispute avec moi, qu'il me parlait d'un ton qu'il espérait moins brutal. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il me fixait et je pouvais presque ressentir en moi son épuisement mais aussi son agacement. J'observais ses yeux cernés et visiblement peinés.

- J'ai l'impression de te négliger... finit-il par m'avouer à mi-voix

Je modérais mon ton qui avait été peut-être assez brutal.

- Tu te donnes de trop, Edward... Même les vitamines que t'a prescrit ton père ne t'aident pas... Tu devrais baisser ton rythme, personne ne t'en voudra, tu sais...

Jeudi après-midi, il avait eu un étourdissement au Conservatoire. La veille, il s'était couché vers 1h du matin, ne cessant de pianoter pour trouver de bons accompagnements pour ses élèves. Ce matin-là, il s'était levé en retard et n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuners. Le midi, il avait dû sauter son repas parce qu'un des participants du concours avait voulu le voir pour régler quelques détails et lui montrer ses exercices. C'est Carlisle qui avait été appelé quand l'élève avait été chercher du secours. Sa tension était plutôt basse. Mon beau-père m'avait appelé pour me demander de veiller à ce qu'il ne parte pas sans se nourrir et qu'il ait des heures correctes de sommeil. Il l'avait forcé à rentrer se reposer et Edward, qui avait d'abord râlé, avait fini par s'endormir vers 20h pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Depuis, je lui préparais tous les soirs une gamelle plus consistante que son sandwich salade-tomates qu'il avait l'habitude de s'acheter à la cafétéria. Il avait repris quelques couleurs mais je m'inquiétais quand même.

- Chéri ?

- Oui mon Amour ?

- Vendredi prochain, tu peux rentrer plus tôt ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Y a quoi, vendredi ?

- J'aimerais que tu rentres plus tôt, s'il te plait !

- A 20 heures à peu près ?

- 18h30.

- Pardon ?

- 18h30.

- Mais, je... Bella...

- Edward... c'est important ! _S'il te plait..._

Il scrutait mon regard et finalement acceptait.

- Ca a l'air important... C'est d'accord, je me libèrerai.

Je me levais pour passer derrière lui et l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Merci, mon Amour !

Il tourna sa tête pour quémander un baiser que je lui accordais de bonne grâce.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... me répondit-il.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes à nouveau dans un baiser douloureux. Le gout délicieux de sa bouche me faisait souffrir tant nous n'avions plus profités l'un de l'autre et profités du simple plaisir de nous embrasser. Les sourcils d'Edward étaient froncés et il insistait avec une certaine force contre ma bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent rapidement l'une à l'autre. Je ne pus retenir mon gémissement tant je savourais ce moment qui me manquait. Toute la semaine, nos démonstrations d'affection s'étaient limitées à des baisers rapides et à la sauvette, symbolisant nos deux rythmes de vie actuels. Nous avions eu une séance de tendres caresses mardi soir qui nous avaient électrisés. Ce fut là nos seuls véritablement moments ensemble depuis samedi. Je brisais notre baiser lorsque l'oxygène vint à me manquer de manière inévitable. Il m'attira sur ses genoux et je m'y installais de bonne grâce, me blotissant dans sa douce étreinte.

- Je te promets d'être plus présent pour toi cette semaine, mon bébé... J'ai conscience de te délaisser et j'en suis malade.

- J'en suis aussi responsable...

- On va faire un pacte. A partir de vendredi soir, je ne rentre plus aussi tard. Je ne donne plus de cours le samedi, et ce jusqu'au concours...

- Très bonne idée !

- Et je veux être en forme pour mon anniversaire et mes cadeaux !

J'essayais de masquer mon trouble.

- T'as intérêt... répondis-je, évasive

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pour lui prouver tout mon amour.

Après avoir débarrassés la table, il nous restait une heure avant de séparer nos chemins. Edward m'attirait dans la chambre pour venir s'allonger. Je le prenais dans mes bras, il était épuisé. Sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine et je caressais ses cheveux tout en douceur. Je l'entendis gémir doucement.

- Il nous reste une heure Edward avant que ton élève n'arrive... Tu devrais essayer de dormir...

- Non c'est bon, je ne suis pas fa...fa...tigué... répondit-il en baillant

Il se mit à rire.

- Comme je te le disais, je ne suis pas fatigué !

Je me joignis à son hilarité et il se redressa sur un coude pour m'embrasser longuement avec sa plus grande tendresse avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ma mâchoire.

- Tu restes là le temps que je m'endorme ?

Je le regardais pleine d'amour pour ce type.

- T'es un vrai gamin, tu le sais ça ?

Il m'adressait son sourire en coin pour lequel je fondais rapidement.

- Oui, je le sais...

Il reprit sa place initiale contre moi et s'endormit rapidement alors que je lui caressais les épaules. Environ trente minutes plus tard, je me levais, essayant de ne pas trop le bouger dans son sommeil. Je filais à la salle de bains pour me changer et lorsque je revenais dans la chambre, je l'observais dormir. Il semblait si paisible en cet instant, que j'aurai aimé que le temps se suspende pour lui et pour nous. Nous aurions pu rester l'un près de l'autre, sans nous soucier de nos obligations professionnelles. Un texto me sortit de ma rêverie et je me jetais sur mon téléphone. C'était Alice, me rappelant notre rendez-vous chez Charlie. Je me préparais et décidais d'aller réveiller Edward. Son élève arrivait dans vingt minutes mais je savais qu'il lui fallait un certain temps pour émerger, surtout quand il ronflait comme ça. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas et lui gratouillait le crâne avec mes ongles.

- Bébé... Edward...

C'est à peine s'il bougeait. J'hésitais un moment, me demandant si je ne devrais pas attendre ici l'arrivée de l'élève de mon compagnon pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Je décidais de tenter pendant cinq minutes et s'il n'émergeait pas, j'opterai pour le laisser se reposer. Je continuais de gratter son crâne et de l'appeler. Il finit par se retourner sur un côté et ouvrir ses yeux. Il se les frottait comme un bébé et cette vision m'arrachait un sourire.

- Il est quelle heure ? marmonnait-il

- 13h50. Il faudrait que tu te lèves...

- Ouais...

Il se relevait mécaniquement, déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres et partit s'asperger d'eau dans la salle de bains. Je lui donnais un dernier long baiser avant de partir, soupirant de le voir tant se donner et être aussi fatigué.

Je conduisais jusqu'à chez mon père. Je croisais Emmett qui sortait sa Jeep du garage. Il coupait le moteur en me voyant :

- Hé ! Petite Bella ! Comment tu vas ?

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien ! Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je vais au match !

- Bonne chance !

- Pas besoin, je vais les rétamer ! conclut-il dans un sourire.

J'entrais dans ma petite maison.

- Rose ? Yououh !

- Je suis en haut, Bella !

Je grimpais les marches et j'avais à peine embrassé ma belle-soeur qu'Alice sonnait en bas. Je redescendais pour l'accueillir et elle m'offrit un sourire pétillant qui me communiquait une joie démesurée. Elle sautillait presque sur place en prenant mes mains dans les siennes :

- Alors, Bella ! Comment tu te sens ? Dans une semaine c'est le grand jour !

- Je sais pas... j'angoisse...

- On va te filer pleeeeeins de conseils ! T'inquiète pas !

Rosalie descendait et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer tant elle incarnait la beauté pour moi, même dans une vieille chemise d'Emmett et un jeans déchiré.

- Al', on t'entend d'en haut ! Si Charlie ou Emmett étaient là ?!

- J'ai croisé Emmett et y a pas la voiture de police de Charlie ! T'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais ! J'avais calculé mon coup !

Ce petit lutin souriait toujours et Rosalie soupirait.

- On se boit un petit coup et on s'occupe de toi après, Bella ?

Je déglutissais, gênée de devoir dévoiler mes peurs à mes amies même si j'avais pleine confiance en elles. Rose nous servait des rafraîchissements et ça me faisait bizarre d'être servie par une autre femme dans mon ancienne maison. Je réalisais pleinement que mon frère était marié, que j'avais quitté le cocon familial pour former le mien... Et aussi banal que ce soit, ça me serrait aux trippes. J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre...

Nous étions montées dans mon ancienne chambre. Je constatais que Rosalie y avait fait le ménage et du rangement. Mes volets étaient ouverts, le lit fait, et j'avais même des fleurs fraîches sur la table de nuit.

- Charlie tient beaucoup à ce que cette partie de la maison continue de vivre, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je m'installais sur mon lit, repliant mes jambes contre moi. Alice et Rosalie s'installèrent en tailleur toutes les deux en bas du matelas. La cousine d'Edward entamait la discussion.

- Alors, Bella ? Tu te sens prête ?

- Je... je crois... Je sais que j'ai confiance en lui et que je veux vraiment lui faire ce cadeau...

- Ce sera en quelque sorte votre première fois, complétait Rosalie

- Pas en quelque sorte ! C'est leur première fois ! La première fois de Bella, la première fois d'Edward avec Bella !

- Bella, il faut d'abord que tu saches que la première fois n'est pas forcément parfaite ! La mienne ne l'a pas été, celle d'Alice non plus, je pense...

- Ca aurait pu être pire mais ça aurait pu être mieux !

- Mais là, c'est différent. Tu es... malheureusement tu n'es plus...

Je voyais que Rosalie se genait à prononcer le mot par rapport à ce que j'avais vécu.

- Je ne suis plus vierge, Rose, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Rosalie, tu t'empêtres dans tes explications ! Je t'ai eu connu plus franche ! s'exclamait Alice en riant.

Cela me détendait un peu.

- Laisse-moi mener la discussion, je serai plus efficace !

- Alice ! Je vis aux gros yeux de Rosalie qu'elle lui disait discrètement : " _Sois diplomate_ "

- Ce que Rosalie essaye maladroitement de te dire, c'est qu'il est possible que tu ne ressentes pas de jouissance très puissante. Bien sûr, ça va essentiellement dépendre de ton attention sur le moment. Si tu penses à la calvicie de ta grand-mère pendant qu'Edward te fait l'amour, je doute de l'efficacité de votre rapport !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Il faudra que tu te concentres sur les sensations... Sur Edward et seulement Edward ! Ses mains, sa bouche... Rien d'autre. Ne laisse pas ton esprit vagabonder !

- J'ai peur de ça justement... Repenser à James et... paniquer... Je voudrais... bloquer mon esprit sur ce moment unique !

- Alors là, trois conseils ! annonçait triomphalement Rosalie

- Les trois seuls dont tu devras te rappeler.

- Grand un : tu n'oublies pas que c'est Edward ! Jamais ! Quite à prononcer son prénom de manière excessive...

- De toute façon, ça lui plaira sûrement !

- Grand deux : tu fermes les yeux, tu ne te consacres qu'aux sensations de sa peau, ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres...

- Tu repenses aux expériences que vous avez vécus tous les deux. Au plaisir que tu as pris... T'as déjà pris du plaisir avec lui, rassure-moi ? Il est pas trop mauvais ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- T'es complètement folle Alice !

- Je ne suis pas folle, je m'informe ! Alors ??  
Son large sourire me charmait, me donnait envie d'être honnête avec elle. _Mais bon sang, comment faisait-elle ça ? _

- Oui, j'en ai déjà pris ! T'es contente ?

Elle applaudissait tout en riant.

- Oui très !

- Bon, le dernier conseil ?

- Grand trois : tu te mets un fond de musique. Si jamais tu décroches, tu te reconcentres dessus. Tu n'autorises ton esprit qu'à aller sur cette musique et pas ailleurs ! Une musique qui t'apaise. Te détend.

Je réfléchissais à tout ça. Il semblait évident que j'allais devoir me consacrer à mes sensations et m'en remettre totalement à mon compagnon.

- En fait, ce que tu vas faire samedi Bella, c'est la plus grande preuve de confiance que tu pourras donner à Edward !

- Les filles...

- Oui ?

- Comment... Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand... on fait... l'amour ?

La question était lâchée. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elles m'avaient promis de m'aider et aussi gênante que l'était cette conversation, j'en avais besoin. Rosalie, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement, parlait avant Alice et sa spontanéité.

- Il faut d'abord que tu comprennes que ce que tu vas vivre avec Edward ne peut pas être comparé au calvaire que t'as fait subir ton agresseur.

- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois : ce mec ne t'a ni fait l'amour, ni baisé ! On fait l'amour par sentiment, on baise plus par une pulsion. Lui... il...

- Alice ! On n'est pas là pour parler de ça !

- Merci, Rosalie...

- Excuse-moi, Bella !

Je lui pris la main pour la rassurer et lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Tu sais ma belle... Ce que tu vas ressentir, c'est comme ce que te fais ressentir Edward quand il te touche avec ses doigts... Tu l'as déjà vécu, ça ?

J'acquiessais, rougissante.

- Et bien ce sera pareil mais... plus fort. Plus intense. Peut-être même plus... Comment dire ?

- Satisfaisant ? proposa Alice

- Oui, c'est ça, satisfaisant. Moins frustrant.

- Ce sera comme si tu étais enfin entière. C'est encore plus fort, plus intense si l'homme qui est en toi est l'homme que tu aimes...

- Bien sûr que j'aime Edward ! m'écriais-je

- On le sait, Bella ! Un inuit aveugle ayant vécu pendant des années au fin fond d'un igloo s'en apercevrait que vous vous aimez ! s'exclama Alice

- Ce qu'on veut te dire Bella, c'est que ce sera plus intense, indescriptible puisque tu aimes Edward !

- D'accord...

Nous conservions le silence alors que j'essayais de mesurer la puissance que le moment pourrait m'apporter. J'étais déjà folle quand Edward me touchait... _Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand nous ne ferions qu'un pour la première fois ?_ J'éprouvais pour la première fois une envie brutale d'être à samedi.

- Les filles ?

- Oui ?

- Comment ça a été pour vous ?

- Notre première ?

- Oui.

- Mon premier à moi, ça s'est passé deux mois après mon emménagement ici avec Jasper...ça a été un certain Greg, je crois... annonça Rosalie. Mais tu vois, c'était sa première grande sortie à lui aussi ! Résultat des courses, ça a dû durer dix minutes grand maximum durant lesquelles on a dû passer plus de temps à se cogner, à s'excuser parce que ça faisait mal qu'en profiter réellement ! Il pensait que des mots style : " _grosse cochone_ " me faisaient plaisir et m'aidaient à être excitée. Ca a été un fiasco total ! Je l'ai revu il y a pas longtemps, Emmett était là d'ailleurs. Tu sais Alice, c'est l'employé du garage sur la neuvième " _Little Amy_ " !

- Quoi ? Le petit brun aux yeux noirs là ?

- Oui c'est lui !

- Pas mal de charme...

- C'est guère le seul truc qu'il avait à l'époque : son charme !

Nous éclations de rire toutes les trois.

- Et toi, Al' ?

Je fus étonnée de voir Alice rougir. _Alice mal à l'aise ? C'était possible ça ?_

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, mon premier a été Jasper !

- Sérieux ?

Rosalie, autant que moi, en étions étonnées.

- Je me réservais pour le bon. J'avais déjà vécu quelques expériences avec mes anciens copains mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez sûre de moi pour me donner à eux. Ma mère m'a élevé avec l'idée que faire l'amour était un acte précieux qui avait tendance à perdre sa vraie symbolique dans notre génération. J'ai bien fait de l'écouter ! Mes quatre ou cinq mecs avant Jazz' m'ont tous largués quand je leur ai dis que je ne voulais rien de sexuel entre nous avant d'être certaine de moi.

- De vrais connards ! s'exclamait Rosalie

- Oui, des vrais de chez vrais ! Jasper, j'ai su qu'il était différent. C'est difficile à expliquer mais quand je l'ai vu instinctivement j'ai su que c'était lui et pas les autres ! Plus les autres !

Nous restions muettes devant cet aveu et je trouvais très touchante cette situation.

- Il a fait de son mieux pour que ma première fois soit la moins douloureuse. Il a été très tendre. Même si j'ai eu mal, c'est normal. Il a pris son temps, il a attendu que je me sente moins inconfortable. Je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être abandonnée à lui ! Et depuis... c'est la fêteeeeee !

Nous éclations de rire devant son enthousiasme.

- Tu sais Bella, je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

- Elle a raison, Rosalie ! Edward t'aime, il te respecte infiniment. Il prendra son temps et il ne faudra pas que tu hésites à lui dire si quelque chose te gène...

- J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal, de le frustrer si je dois l'arrêter... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit peiné ou...

- Edward sera plus malheureux si tu te forces à avoir une relation physique avec lui qui ne te plait pas, que si tu lui dis d'arrêter.

- Il t'en sera reconnaissante. Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Mes yeux manquèrent de quitter mes orbites.

- Alice, tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'explique ce que je compte lui faire ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, surtout pas ! Ca, tu me le diras après ! Ce que je v..

- APRES ? Tu déconnes là ?

- Non ! Je te promets que samedi après-midi chez Esmé, tu n'y couperas pas !

- Génial... soupirais-je.

- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un plan d'attaque.

- Tu me fais peur, Alice !

- C'est quoi ton idée de la soirée ?

- On doit être à Port Angeles à 20h30. On dine, on regarde ce concert en même temps... Après je sais pas... On rentre...

- Tu pourrais lui proposer une balade, peut-être ? Port Angeles c'est très joli de nuit !

- Absolument !

- Bien, alors, dîner à 20h30. On peut imaginer que ça dure 2h30 ? 3h ?

- Sûrement oui ! Je ne sais pas trop...

- Raisonnablement, cela vous emmène vers 23h. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas donner les cadeaux avant minuit ?

- Si tu crois que la ville de Port Angeles allait décaler le concert juste pour l'anniversaire d'Edward...

- Non, je parle de ton second cadeau !

- Oh...

- Oui ! Alors donc on dit 23h. Tu pourras lui proposer une petite balade tous les deux. Là, tu commences à montrer tes envies.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Autant qu'elle reste naturelle ! Je suppose qu'ils auront une balade romantique...

- J'entendais juste quelques baisers un peu explicites, deux trois caresses, de la tendresse...

- Ah ça oui !

Je les regardais débattre et je me sentais pas comme une actrice de ma soirée mais une spectatrice. Cependant, je restais attentive à leurs conseils.

- Ensuite, le temps de rentrer de Port Angeles, il sera minuit passé !

- Tu prévois une ambiance romantique dans votre appartement ? Un truc qui dise clairement pour toi si tu te sens mal à l'aise : " _Je veux que notre soirée soit spéciale, Edward !_ "

Je réfléchissais, mes sourcils se fronçant.

- Comment tu fais dire ça à des murs, toi ?

Rosalie et Alice se mirent à rire.

- L'ambiance, ma chérie ! L'ambiance...

- Comment je fais ça sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Je l'installe à sa table de restaurant, le laisse diner tout seul pour revenir décorer l'appartement ?

- Et c'est _là _qu'on intervient !

Je haussais un sourcil alors qu'Alice fouillait dans son sac et en sortit un trousseau de clé.

- Tu vois ça, Bella ? me demanda-t-elle en brandissant une clé

- Oui...

- Ceci est la clé de votre appartement ! Edward m'en a filé un double ! Toi, tu ne t'occupes de rien, Rose et moi on s'occupe de tout !

- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser préparer tout ça ?!

- Si, on le fera ! On veut t'aider, Bella ! Laisse-nous faire ça ! Tu seras suffisamment concentrée sur ta soirée. Et si tu es nerveuse, tu n'arriveras à rien !

Là, Rosalie marquait un point.

- Ce qu'on te demande, c'est que tu nous envoies un texto quand vous quittez le piano-bar pour aller vous promener, qu'on ait le temps de tout installer, et un autre texto quand vous rentrez et que tu es à environ dix minutes de Forks, pour qu'on puisse allumer des bougies !

- Des bougies ?

- Pas d'ambiance romantique sans bougies ! Tu as toujours celles qu'on a acheté ?

- Oui.

- On s'en servira. Est-ce que tu as confiance en nous, Bella ?

- Bien évidemment ! Quelle question !

- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ta décoration. Je veux que lundi, tant qu'Edward sera au Conservatoire, tu montes une poche chez Jasper avec tes bougies et plusieurs CD que tu aimes bien. On s'en occupera ! Surtout, tu n'oublies pas les textos vendredi soir ! C'est tout ce qu'on te demande...

J'acquiessais. Je les écoutais échaffauder leur plan et partager leurs idées. Je pensais à Edward. J'espérais tant que cette soirée serait parfaite ! Il le méritait ! J'avais bien fait de m'adresser à Rosalie et Alice. Alors que je m'attendais à des taquineries, j'avais découvert des filles à l'écoute et respectueuses. Des filles biens !

- ON A OUBLIE UN DETAIL ! hurla soudainement Alice

J'en sursautais.

- Lequel ?

- Ta tenue de soirée !

Rosalie se levait du lit et soupirait.

- J'avais déjà prévu le coup !

Elle quittait la pièce pendant qu'Alice réfléchissait à ma coiffure ce soir-là. Ma belle-soeur finit par revenir avec une somptueuse robe noire majoritairement, accompagnée d'une bande blanche au niveau de la poitrine. Deux minces bretelles noires avec des petites étoiles blanches permettaient de tenir la robe. Elle était près du corps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher l'étoffe, admirative... Rêveuse !

- Rosalie ! Tu m'avais caché une telle merveille ! s'écria Alice

- C'est le dernier truc que je garde de ma mère. Elle me l'avait offerte pour un anniversaire, parce qu'elle espérait qu'avec celle-ci, je séduirais le fils du banquier de notre ville qui s'appelait Peter.

- C'est la robe de ta mère, Rosalie ! Je ne peux pas la mettre !

- Non seulement tu vas la mettre mais tu vas la garder après ! J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle avait " arrangé " avec les parents de Peter une possible union entre nous. Je n'ai jamais supporté cette idée. Jasper non plus. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis et sommes venus ici ! J'ai gardé cette robe bien en évidence dans mes placards et par la même occasion, tout mon ressentiment pour ma mère. J'ai la chance d'être mariée à un garçon formidable maintenant ! Je dois apprendre à oublier ! Je pense qu'elle t'ira !

- S'il y a besoin de retouches, je m'en occuperai ! Va l'essayer, Bella !

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bains pour enfiler cette merveille et aussi pour dissimuler mon émotion. Avec cet essayage, la soirée de samedi devenait de plus en plus concrète et mon estomac se nouait. Mais malgré tout... Je n'avais qu'une envie : accélérer le temps.

La robe m'allait plutôt bien ! Alice et Rosalie semblaient satisfaites. Je jouais le mannequin, sous l'oeil sérieux d'Alice.

- Ca ressortira bien avec ton collier que Rose t'a offert ! Rosalie ? Tu n'aurais pas un châle en soie ? Bella aura sûrement froid quand il faudra se balader.

- Si, attends !

Rosalie revint avec le dit châle. Alice se déchaussait et me tendit ses talons. Nous avions toutes les deux la même pointure. Je me redressais et Rosalie et elle se regardèrent, visiblement ravie.

- Bella, tu es divine !

- N'exagérez pas !

Alice ouvrit mon armoire dans laquelle se trouvait une grande glace et je pouvais enfin me regarder. Elles avaient raison : je me trouvais belle et ce, pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Essai maquillage et coiffure ? questionna Rosalie

- Absolument ! Bella, tu gardes le tout sur toi, on va mettre des serviettes autour de toi pour ne pas salir la robe.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu, là ?

- Bella ! On prépare la soirée de ta vie, tu sais ? C'est une affaire sérieuse...

Elles m'entrainèrent dans la salle de bains et après plus de deux heures d'essais, les filles tombaient d'accord : elles avaient mis du rouge sur mes lèvres. J'avais d'abord riposté, croyant que ça serait trop voyant mais cela s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur noire de ma robe. Mes yeux étaient surlignés par un eye-liner noir et du mascara. Quant à la coiffure, elles convinrent de laisser mes cheveux détachés, accentuant mes boucles naturelles. Je retirais les serviettes et retournais dans ma chambre voir le résultat. J'étais envahie de cette grande satisfaction que tout allait bien et surtout... que tout irait bien ! Rosalie me prit en photo.

- Je la ferai développer, tu la donneras à Edward le samedi. Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera !

Elles me démaquillaient et je retirais la robe que Rosalie remit soigneusement sur son cintre. Je rendis ses chaussures à Alice.

- Je ramène le tout chez Jasper et te l'apporte vendredi à 13h30 ! Il gardera le secret. Il faudra que tu demandes à Esmé si tu peux prendre ta demie-journée vendredi. Elle ne te le refusera pas ! Qu'on ait le temps de te préparer. Tu passeras un peignoire en attendant Edward, histoire qu'il ne voit rien. Dès qu'il arrive, tu nous bippes, je descends en vitesse, te maquille et te coiffe dans ton ancienne chambre. Tout sera prêt pour quand il sortira !

Je riais de la voir tout régler sur du papier à la moindre minute. Rosalie avait les mêmes réactions que moi.

- Je serai là aussi. Je te coifferai, on gagnera du temps !

- Parfait !

- Merci les filles !

Je les enlaçais toutes les deux. Nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble, discutant de choses tout aussi diverses que de mode, des hommes. On évoquait aussi le remariage de Rose et Emmett avec tout le monde. Alice nous montrait les esquisses de la robe de sa meilleure amie.

De retour à la maison, Edward était encore avec son élève, tous deux assis devant le piano. Ils se retournaient vers moi et Edward m'adressait un large sourire. En allant à la chambre pour prendre ma douche, je passais mes mains sur les épaules de mon compagnon alors que l'élève jouait, visiblement très concentré. Je déposais un baiser sur la joue d'Edward qui me murmurait qu'il en avait pour dix minutes. Je filais dans la douche. Je me déshabillais et entrais sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'accrochais le pommeau au crochet du mur et laissais l'eau couler sur moi, détendant tous mes muscles. Je repensais à cette journée productive. Alice et Rosalie avaient été géniales ! J'envisageais de trouver une solution pour leur rendre la pareille. J'étais dos à la porte de la salle de bains entrain de me passer le gel douche quand je sentis un courant d'air froid. Je frissonnais en me retournant pour voir d'où cela venait. Edward se tenait, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire visiblement très sincère, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je lui rendis son sourire tout en rougissant de m'être faite surprendre. En même temps, nous ne fermions plus à clefs la porte de cette salle d'eau depuis longtemps... Je plongeais mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour me dire que j'ai une chance infinie de vivre avec toi...

Je lui tendis une main mousseuse qu'il vint saisir.

- Tu viens ? demandais-je

De penser à la journée de samedi tout aujourd'hui m'avait un peu émoustillée, je devais le reconnaitre. Faire et refaire des schémas dans ma tête de ce moment si particulier pour nous deux avait ravivé le feu dans mon bas-ventre. Edward se déshabillait rapidement pour entrer dans la baignoire avec moi. Il me prit contre lui et déjà, il m'embrassait langoureusement. Sa bouche glissait sur ma gorge avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je sentais déjà son membre empli de désir contre mon ventre et cette simple idée vint faire palpiter ma féminité. Edward rallumait les jets d'eau pour me rincer et nous fumes bientôt tous les deux trempés. Les mains d'Edward glissaient sur mes fesses qu'il caressait longuement alors que j'emmêlais mes doigts dans sa chevelure indomptée.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers, Edward Cullen ! Vous le savez, ça ?

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins que ma plus grande tentation, Isabella Swan...

Mon prénom entier dans sa bouche me fit frissonner. Ses baisers descendirent le long de ma poitrine pour flatter mes seins tendus vers lui. Je me perdais dans le plaisir lorsqu'il suçait et mordillait mes tétons. Mes mains glissèrent contre son torse que je caressais quelques instants lorsqu'il reportait son visage à hauteur du mien. Notre baiser nous perdit dans les sensations les plus tendres. Nos bassins bougeaient l'un contre l'autre. Moment de parfaite union psychique... Je déposais mon visage à hauteur de son cou pour embrasser et lécher ses clavicules. Je lui arrachais ainsi quelques gémissements. Il perdit un grognement quand ma langue vint flatter son buste et sa poitrine. Les mains d'Edward passaient de mon dos à mes cheveux trempés. Je sentais ses gestes tremblants et les bouts de phrase qu'il entamait, il ne parvenait pas à les finir. Une de mes mains finit par glisser plus bas pour caresser du bout des doigts sa virilité érigée pour moi. Le corps entier d'Edward se crispait à ce mouvement. Tout en enroulant doucement ma prise autour de lui, je continuais un tracé avec ma langue jusqu'à son nombril. J'entamais des mouvements de va-et-viens pour le soulager, écoutant chacun de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements. J'entraînais mon esprit à me concentrer sur lui. C'était une bonne répétition. Grisée par les expressions de plaisir de mon compagnon, je passais ma bouche sous son nombril. Le membre d'Edward entrait en contact avec mon visage et je l'entendis clairement retenir une inspiration.

- Bella... Sa voix éraillée m'encourageait. Les mains d'Edward tremblaient franchement contre mes épaules. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- Edward... puis-je... essayer... quelque... chose ?

- Bella, tu...

- Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je ne peux pas... aller au bout de...

Un sourire apaisant et amoureux se dessinait sur son visage. Il entrelaçait nos doigts et me répondit :

- Mon Amour, fais ce dont tu as envie... Et si tu... n'y arrives pas... Je te serai déjà très reconnaissant d'avoir... voulu essayer ton " quelque chose "...

Je lui rendis son sourire, rougissante comme jamais. Je sentis sa main liée à la mienne exercer une pression rassurante et alors que ma main droite recommençait à le caresser, je déposais ma joue contre son membre tendu. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre. J'étais agenouillée devant mon compagnon. Je décidais de fermer les yeux pour profiter des sensations. Son sexe était très doux et c'était agréable de sentir cette chaleur aussi près de moi. Je me rappelais également que quand la situation était inverse, Edward embrassait mon sexe comme il embrassait ma bouche. Timidement, tremblante, rougissante, les doigts d'Edward accrochés aux miens, je décidais de déposer ma bouche sur le plaisir de mon compagnon. L'effet fut immédiat, il prononçait mon prénom dans un soupir. Sa main prise dans la mienne se resserrait brutalement. Contente du résultat, je réitérais mon baiser une nouvelle fois. L'effet fut le même. Je conservais cette habitude plusieurs fois de suite. Entre chaque moment dont j'avais besoin pour garder mon calme, je le stimulais de ma main.

Je pensais à Edward, je pensais à ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses expressions de plaisir. Je me remémorais ce qu'il me faisait subir quand il me donnait du plaisir de sa bouche et de sa langue... Je passais alors timidement ma langue sur lui.

- Oh putain... marmonnait-il

La sensation ne fut pas si désagréable que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. La main libre d'Edward se portait violemment contre le mur qui longeait la baignoire. Je réitérais le geste de ma langue. Une fois. Deux fois.

- Mon Dieu, Bella...

Apparemment, il semblait content. Je reprenais un peu mes mouvements avec ma main car j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. J'observais ma main glisser sur son sexe dur et mon pouce venir en stimuler le haut. Edward gémissait plus fort à chaque fois que je le touchais à cet endroit. Doucement, j'approchais ma bouche et déposais un nouveau baiser. Dans l'élan de son gémissement intense, je joignis ma langue.

- Oh putain ! Bella...

Je le goutais de ma langue, heureuse d'en arriver là. Heureuse et fière comme jamais d'entamer un nouveau chapitre dans ma nouvelle vie... Edward respirait désormais plus difficilement que jamais. Mes lèvres embrassèrent goulument le bout de son sexe... Que c'était différent de faire cette caresse avec amour par rapport à ce que m'avait fait subir James il y a cinq ans... Ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé... Surtout pas... Mais fatalement, quand on se dit de ne pas penser à quelque chose, on y revient sans le faire exprès. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer et ma respiration se saccader. Edward dut s'en apercevoir car il relâcha ma main et vint passer son index sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Son regard empli d'amour et de reconnaissance me fit me sentir coupable d'avoir laissé mes pensées déborder. Edward s'emparait de mes deux mains pour me relever.

- Il est hors de question que tu te forces à faire quelque chose qui te fait du mal, Bella !

Je me blotissais contre lui et il embrassait mon front avec dévotion, caressant les cheveux, m'entraînant dans un doux calin, ce qui me permit de me reprendre.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Je... crois que pour l'instant je vais... faire ce que je connais...

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui me rassurait à nouveau et ma main glissait vers son sexe. Nous restions les yeux dans les yeux et je pus admirer son orgasme, plongée dans son regard brûlant. Une lumière pétillait dans ses yeux verts qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une intense joie et un amour sans frontières... Lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration, il m'embrassa longuement. En même temps, sa main traçait des formes sur moi pour se glisser vers mon sexe, me frôlant imperceptiblement. Il vint nicher sa main et ses doigts dans ma toison, effectuant des caresses grisantes qui me firent tout oublier, tout ce qui n'était pas lui... Il fit glisser un doigt puis un deuxième en moi tandis que je m'accrochais avec brutalité à sa nuque, soupirante et gémissante. Sa bouche frôlait mon oreille avec une voix sensuelle :

- C'est moi, Bella... Je t'aime...

J'émis un gémissement contre lui, fermant les yeux, savourant sa présence, son odeur, ses caresses. Il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'il parvienne à m'envoyer dans les méandres du plaisir. Je savourais les douceurs d'une jouissance brûlante, vaincue par ses caresses, tandis qu'il ne cessait de me murmurer des mots d'amour. Il libérait sa main de mon intimité et vint m'enlacer fortement contre lui. J'inspirais fortement sa douce fragrance et lui embrassais le cou.

- Je t'aime, Edward !

Pour toute réponse, il m'offrit un long baiser. Nous nous relavions avant de nous rincer et de nous rhabiller pour quitter ce havre de paix que nous venions de nous octroyer.

Nous décidions de nous coucher tôt, chacun plutôt fatigué par la semaine écoulée. Je m'endormis rapidement, blottie au chaud contre Edward. Je m'y sentais si bien, la chaleur de la couette moelle combinée à celle de son corps si parfait... Et malgré ma tentative plutôt avortée de tout à l'heure pour lui faire connaitre d'autres plaisirs, j'étais confiante pour samedi. Confiante de me donner à lui. Confiante parce que j'avais su ne pas me laisser complètement submerger par les émotions. Je comptais appliquer à la lettre les conseils des filles. Edward le méritait plus que n'importe qui... Il me donnait tant à son tour, tant d'aide, tant de plaisir, tant d'amour... Dimanche, nous avions fait la grasse matinée. J'ouvrais les yeux vers midi tandis qu'Edward émergeait à peine. Nous restions au lit une heure de plus, à savourer la présence de l'autre tout simplement, parlant de tout et de rien. Rien que de penser aux discussions manquées cette semaine, j'en avais le tourni. J'avais autant besoin d'Edward physiquement que psychiquement. Sa voix, ses paroles, son humour, sa vision de la vie... Tout faisait partie de moi. En fin de journée, Charlie vint nous rendre visite. Il ne supportait plus les relations dixit " bruyantes " de mon frère et sa femme. Nous l'hébergions bien volontiers pour l'apéritif. Il appelait à la maison avant de rentrer, par prudence, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire avec Edward.

Lundi matin, alors que le réveil sonnait et qu'Edward le faisait tomber au sol pour l'éteindre car il n'y avait pas de demie-mesure avec lui en terme de réveil, ce qui me vint en premier fut un décompte.

J - 5...

***O**O**O***

**Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de citations de Vincent Lagaf à vous proposer. J'ai été un peu prise par le temps faut dire. **

**J'ai bien cru ne pas être à même de vous poster ce chapitre d'ailleurs, m'enfin...**

**Tout ça pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre c'est mercredi et ce sera la première partie de...**

**l'anniversaire d'Edward ! BANCO vous vous dites lol**

**Dimanche, la deuxième partie. **

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Je vous embrasse**

**  
Prenez soin de vous ! **


	33. Chapter 33 : L'anniversaire partie I

**Ayé ! On y est ! La première partie de l'anniversaire du p'tit Eddy =) J'espère ça va vous plaire en tout cas. Et surtout, bon anniversaire mon vieux ;-)**

***o**o**o***

**amel : Non j'me suis viandée sur ma programmation, j'ai marqué mercredi mais je voulais dire vendredi résultat des courses vous avez la surprise lol. J'ai bien noté l'URL sur ta fic, j'irai la lire c'est promis mais pour l'instant je jongle avec les jobs d'étudiante et l'écriture de ces chapitres, alors... Bonne lecture et merci de ton passage. **

**Annick : Je crois que les filles veulent vraiment aider Bella sur ce coup ! Quant à Edward, fidèle à lui-même ! Merci de ta review =) A+**

**Bella : Je trouve que les discussions entre filles manquaient dans cette FF ^^ J'ai pas eu la chance de partager ce genre de trucs avec ma meilleure amie pour diverses raisons mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvées, on n'en rate pas une ^^ merci de ton passage ! Bisous**

**Brise : Coucou. T'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis jamais plus contente que quand je dois écrire toutes les histoires qui me trottent par la tête =) Enfin voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Merci de ton gentil message en tout cas =) Bisous. **

**CarlieCullen : Non mais t'y crois à celle là toi ? J'étais entrain de préparer mon chapitre 33 et je me suis dit : " **Tiens, j'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de CarlieCullen **" et VADAVLAN je reçois ton alerte review MDR. Bon en fait si tu veux j'me suis lourdée j'ai dit je publiais le mercredi mais en fait je voulais dire vendredi j'ai fait une frayeur à tout le monde lol J'dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, ça doit être ça !! Tu peux dire à ton chéri qu'il n'a pas à être jaloux de Denis Brogniart, vraiment y a sûrement pas de quoi :-D Concernant le petit Robert, non je ne parlais pas du dico bien que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour cet outil fabuleux d'orthographes... En tout cas il m'a laissé l'impression d'être un peu paumé avec toute cette célébrité l'ami Pattinson. Mais il était marrant, presque touchant dans cette interview. J'en ai conclu une seule chose : je ne l'envie vraiment pas ! Mais ma parole, t'es ma copie ou bien ? Je passe aussi des heures devant les rediff de Friends. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens... J'ai bien essayé d'engueuler la marche de chez moi, surtout les deux premiers jours où j'ai emménagé, mais ça n'a servi à rien elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, surtout le matin quand je me lève, j'sais pas pourquoi... Figure-toi (**et c'est un scoop**!) qu'il y aura un POV CARLISLE d'ici quelques temps... Il est prévu depuis belle lurette mais je vois que décidément, ma vision de ce personnage a pas mal de succès. Il aura d'ailleurs une discussion avec son fils dedans je pense... Prépares-toi... :^p Je pense absolument comme toi, Bella avait besoin d'un mec comme Edward qui prend la vie avec beaucoup de recul et au deuxième degré question humour et spontanéité. Ca aide vraiment ce genre de comportement et à chaque fois que j'ai affaire à un très bon ami à moi qui a un peu le même comportement qu'Edward, je me sens super bien, super détendue, c'est génial comme sensation ! Je trouve que tu passes un peu trop de temps avec Hannibal Lecter à mon gout MDR. Des détails concernant la cuite d'Edward et Jazz y en a des dizaines qui me sont venues en tête en les imaginant faire LOL Peut-être que d'ici la fin de c'te fic ils en prendront une autre... Cette fois, le chapitre de l'anniversaire est lancé, j'peux pas reculer ! On verra bien le résultat j'espère juste que ça n'aura déçu personne même si je sais qu'il m'est impossible de contenter tout le monde ! T'as fait ****Le Tonnerre De Zeus à Astérix ****? Putain moi cette attraction, ça m'avait traumatisé les cervicales !! J'ai eu la chance d'avoir Samy qui m'a aidé pour la discut' entre filles parce que j'ai pas eu ce genre de discussions avec ma meilleure amie pour diverses raisons et je crois que ça m'a vraiment manqué. Donc sur le coup, je la remercie vraiment ! Quant à la dispute, on peut pas dire qu'ils s'accrochent souvent tous les deux, mais des fois faut bien que ça se castagne cinq minutes que même que même !! Moi j'aime bien tes posts, j'me marre toujours devant et ça fait vraiment du bien !! Tes longues reviews ne m'empêchent pas de répondre aux autres, t'inquiète pas pour ça ;) Je gère la Fougère :^) Mais ça m'empêche pas de te dire : MERCI ;-) Bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**de araujo : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup je suis flattée de savoir tout ça =) Merci. Bisous. **

**sophiebelier : Ca arrive ça arrive et en plus en avance lol**

**twilighteuse27 : C'est important pour moi de savoir que je ne te déçois pas au fil des chapitres =) La soirée commence ici ! En plus, je me suis viandée j'ai annoncé qu'elle arrivait mercredi, j'me suis totalement emmêlée les pédales sur ce coup ^^ Je savais que la question pour les cours tarderait pas à arriver MDR Tu penses que je suis humaine... Intéressante suggestion MDR En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et ta compréhension ! Bisous.**

**veronika : Edward a intéret d'etre satisfait de son 23eme anniversaire sinon je le pends haut et court sans regrets ^^ Bella progresse pas à pas, c'est normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à tout mais elle reste quand même très courageuse. Alors, advienne que pourra pour la suite =) Merci de ton passage !**

***o**o**o***

**Bon, alors mon 2eme petit discours pré-chapitre... J'ai décidé cette fois (**et pour le chapitre suivant**) de partager les POV contrairement à mon habitude. Je ne me voyais pas les réécrire des deux points de vue mais je pense que la vision d'Edward, comme celle de Bella, sont tout autant importantes l'une que l'autre. En plus je sais que je me suis viandée en vous annonçant un chapitre mercredi alors que c'était pour aujourd'hui !! Totalement à côté de mes pompes sur le coup ! Bon enfin j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur sur ce coup et surtout, SURTOUT, ne pas vous décevoir ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur ce coup =) Merci ! BONNE LECTURE !**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Je venais de quitter mon travail. J'avais expliqué à Esmé que ce soir je souhaitais emmener Edward à Port Angeles pour son cadeau d'anniversaire et elle avait gracieusement accepté, heureuse, de me laisser mon après-midi pour me préparer. Il était inutile de préciser combien je me sentais nerveuse. Nerveuse mais en même temps extrêmement soulagée. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente. J'avais refait mille et un scénarios dans ma tête, imaginant l'instant où je lui annoncerai que je souhaitais m'offrir à lui... J'avais d'abord envisagé qu'il se mette en colère parce qu'il pourrait supposer que je m'y force. Aussi, je choisirai les mots les plus forts afin qu'il comprenne que je ne me sacrifie pas pour lui, mais que j'en ai réellement envie. Parce que c'était vrai : j'en avais envie ! Très envie même... Même s'il subsistait une part d'angoisse en moi, le fait d'avoir un schéma en tête, d'être épaulée et secondée par Rose et Alice qui s'occupaient de la déco, ça m'aidait énormément. Puis, lorsque nous étions tous les deux et que mon compagnon me serrait contre lui avec sa grande tendresse et sa dévotion infinie, je savais qu'il ne me repousserait pas au moment où je lui annoncerai son deuxième cadeau. Parce qu'il savait que je l'aimais, que je n'étais jamais aussi sincère que dans ses bras... J'étais intimement persuadée qu'il rendrait ce moment magique à lui tout seul !

Je savais où j'allais, et c'était quelque chose de très important pour moi ! Ce soir, c'était la soirée de notre vie, de ma vie... Je garais la voiture sur mon emplacement dans le parking de la résidence et grimpais vers mon appartement. Alice et Jasper se tenaient devant ma porte, le meilleur ami d'Edward avait sa jambe calée contre le mur, bras croisés sur son torse, incarnation du calme. Je me sentais bien en le voyant serein. Jasper dégageait un espèce de charisme et de calme assez impressionnants. Alice, elle, gigotait dans tous les sens. Jasper était entrain d'essayer de la tempérer. En les voyant, mes craintes s'envolaient. Je les observais se chamailler :

- Al', calme-toi bon sang !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte Jazz, si Rosalie n'arrive pas à temps, je n'aurai pas le temps de maquiller et coiffer Bella toute seule...

- Arrête ça ! Tu me fais mal à la tête ! Il est à peine 13h... J'sais pas moi, commence à paniquer vers 17h, pas maintenant !

- AH BELLA ! Tu es là !! Jasper, aide-moi à rentrer les habits ! J'ai déjà les mains pleines de poches !

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement. Alice déposa brutalement ses poches sur la table :

- Bon Bella ! Mauvaise nouvelle ! Rose a un entretien pour un boulot dans une entreprise à 16h30. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait son possible pour être là à temps ! On ne va pas devoir chomer !

Jasper soupirait en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en allumant la télé.

- J'ai le temps de manger quand même ? demandai-je

- Quoi ?! T'as pas encore mangé ? Mais t'as fait quoi à l'entreprise ? s'exclama mon amie

- Ben, peut-être qu'elle a travaillé ? suggéra Jasper

Je riais de sa répartie. Alice se précipitait sur le frigo et sortait le restant de riz et de poisson d'hier soir. Elle le mit dans une assiette au micro-ondes et sortit le plat brulant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu as exactement dix minutes pour tout avaler !

Je soupirais, sachant qu'il était inutile de raler.

- Vous en voulez ? demandai-je par politesse.

- Non, on a déjà mangé ! répondit Alice à toute vitesse

Mais Jasper se relevait du canapé et vint attraper une assiette et un verre.

- Parle pour toi ! On a avalé une demie boite de maquereau et des chips, j'ai les crocs moi !

Je riais, partageais mon poisson en deux et donnais à Jasper la moitié de mon riz. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

- Merci, Bella !

On discutait tous les deux et je découvrais Jasper un peu plus. Il était surtout jusque là le meilleur ami d'Edward, le copain d'Alice. Cette dernière était partie dans la salle de bains et on entendit l'eau couler.

- Elle est complètement jetée ! murmura enfin Jasper dans un sourire conquis

- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime autant !

Il acquiessa et lavait nos deux assiettes pendant qu'Alice vint me tirer par la main.

- Bon courage, Bella ! riait Jasper

Alice refermait la porte de la chambre.

- Je t'ai fait couler un bain, tu y restes trente minutes, tu te détends surtout ! Après, le programme est très simple : j'ai quatre heures pour t'épiler, te faire les ongles, un masque, passer la robe, accentuer les boucles de tes cheveux et choisir avec toi la musique ! On ne perd pas une seule seconde ! Allez ouste !

Elle me chassa dans mon bain. Je m'y glissais bien volontiers, savourant l'eau chaude et mousseuse sur ma peau. Plus que quelques heures... Je fermais les yeux avec un léger sourire, imaginant la tête d'Edward quand il me verrait sur mon 31. J'étais plus qu'heureuse avec lui...

- BELLAAA ! Tu as trois minutes pour sortir, te sécher, passer un peignoire et tes sous-vêtements !!

Je m'exécutais, n'ayant pas vu les trente minutes passer. Mais ce bain m'avait fait un bien fou ! J'avais même dû légèrement sommeiller... Je m'essuyais rapidement avant de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas pris de sous-vêtement de rechange. Je passais la serviette sur moi et ouvrais la porte de la salle de bains. Jasper était entrain d'essayer de voler un baiser à Alice qui s'échinait à l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il me vit seulement recouverte par la serviette en coton, il se cacha les yeux et tatonnait vers la porte pour aller au salon.

- Olalalalala ! Non pardon, Bella ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon, pardon !

Il claqua la porte tandis qu'Alice riait et que je rougissais.

- T'es pas habillée, Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle

- J'ai pas pris de sous-vêtement propres...

Avant que j'esquisse le moindre mouvement en direction de l'armoire, elle me tendit ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire que je porte ce soir. Je filais dans la salle de bains.

- Dépêche toi !

- OUI !

J'enfilais le string noir en soupirant. Helayooo ! Que j'allais être à l'aise avec ce machin... Je passais le soutien-gorge noir qui avait un liseret de dentelle blanche et des bretelles transparentes... Pour la robe, évidemment ! J'admirais l'organisation d'Alice sur ce coup. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains, elle entra complètement sérieuse dans la pièce avec le pot de cire chaude (je souffrais déjà!) et les bandelettes blanches. Quand elle appliqua la cire et tirait sur la bande, je me mis à crier sous l'effet de surprise. La deuxième fois, pareil... En fait à chaque fois si bien qu'un moment, Jasper vint toquer à la porte.

- Euh Al', je sais pas ce que tu lui fais mais tu recouds bien ses membres hein ? Edward serait pas très content si tu la lui rendais destroy...

Après un temps infini de torture, j'admirais mes jambes douces. Alice me tendit une crème pour calmer la brûlure et hydrater ma peau qui devenait rouge par endroit, en réaction au châtiment que m'avait fait subir mon amie.

Alice m'entrainait dans la chambre sur le lit où elle avait disposé son attirail de manucure et pédicure. Cette partie était nettement plus agréable que la précédente. Je devais reconnaitre que me faire pomponner était très sympa... Après m'avoir limé les ongles, elle me passait un verni ambré pailleté très discret que j'aimais beaucoup.

- Assorti à l'étoile de ton collier ! ajouta-t-elle visiblement très contente. Elle passait sur mon visage une crème blanche épaisse et la laissait reposer.

Pendant qu'elle attendait que mes ongles sèchent, elle prenait son portable. Elle mit les hauts parleurs.

- Allo, Rose ? T'es où ?

_" Je suis encore devant l'entreprise. Le DRH en a pour plus de trente minutes avant de me recevoir, il est en réunion surprise ! "_

- Ah... Et tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

_" Aucune idée mais prends de l'avance, je fais aussi vite que possible ! Tu en es où ?"_

- Epilation OK, manucure-pédicure-vernis OK, masque OK. On attend que ça sèche...

_" Fais lui choisir sa musique en attendant, tu gagneras du temps ! Et choisis le costume d'Edward, on ne fait pas tout ça pour qu'il se sappe comme un porc ! " _

- Tu sais que tu es géniale ?

_" Je sais, Emmett me l'a répété encore ce matin au lit ! "_

Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que je secouais la tête.

_" Comment va Bella ? "_

- J'ai même plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive tellement Alice me traumatise !  
Le rire cristallin de Rosalie retentit dans l'appareil.

_" Je suis sûre que tu seras divine ! Je vais tout faire pour te voir dans ta tenue ! Je te le promets ! "_

- Merci, Rose ! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi !

_" C'est normal, tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi ! Dis moi, Alice, Jasper est par là ? "_

- Oui, je te le passe !

Elle appela Jasper qui toquait prudemment avant d'entrer. Il s'empara du téléphone, enlevait les haut-parleurs et sortit de la pièce. Alice se levait du lit et ouvrit le placard. Elle fouillait dans les costumes d'Edward, en sortit un gris et un noir. Elle les déposaient à coté de ma robe, l'air soucieuse.

- Le noir... oui oui ! Elles sont où ses chemises ?

Je lui indiquais le premier tiroir de la commode. Elle en sortit une chemise blanche neutre qu'elle déposa sur le meuble.

- Ses chaussures ?

- Là, dans le placard !

Elle sortit une paire.

- Y a-t-il un de ses caleçons que tu affectionnes particulièrement ?  
Je relevais la tête brutalement vers elle, yeux exorbités, rougissant furieusement. Elle semblait s'agacer, insistant.

- Euh... son boxer... noir peut-être...

Elle le sortit et le déposait à côté. Puis, elle retirait les cotons entre mes orteils, retirait mon masque avec un gant et me donnait la robe.

- Il est 17h30, Bella !

- DEJA ? m'écriais-je, sentant une bouffée de panique m'envahir.

- Ah non hein ! Tu craques pas maintenant ! Enfile-moi ça !

Je m'habillais, toute tremblante et elle m'aidait à remonter la fermeture de la robe. Elle prit ma main pour me rassurer.

- Calme-toi, Bella ! Tout ira bien !

- Et si je flanchais ? Si j'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si...

- Et si on allait choisir la musique ? me demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Je venais de quitter mon dernier élève de la journée. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma Volvo, quoi que intrigué par la demande de Bella de la rejoindre plus tôt. Cependant, j'étais véritablement heureux de passer du temps avec elle ce soir. Demain, je fêterai mes 23 ans chez mes parents et nous y resterions probablement tout le week-end, ce qui signifiait que je ne pourrais pas profiter comme je le souhaitais de ma compagne. Si je devais la rejoindre pour 18h30, cela nous laissait du temps pour que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras et pourquoi, vivre une autre expérience avec elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait samedi pour moi avait été indescriptible tant la sensation m'avait emporté bien plus loin que tout ce que j'imaginais. Quand je l'avais vu s'agenouiller devant moi, l'espoir grandissant qu'elle veuille tuer l'avant-dernier de ses démons m'avait presque fait perdre mon contrôle. J'avais été vaincu par sa petite mou timide me demandant l'autorisation de m'accorder cette caresse spéciale que j'adorais, fallait être honnête ! Elle avait pris son temps, se testant probablement. Je m'étais inquiété qu'elle se soit forcée pour moi mais quand elle avait su s'arrêter d'elle-même sans se gêner pour moi, j'avais compris qu'elle n'avait pas fait de ces baisers sur ma virilité une obligation, mais une preuve d'amour. Et je ne l'en aimais qu'encore plus !

Le trajet fut rapide. La route principale était bien dégagée et ma facilité à appuyer sur l'accélérateur m'avait fait gagner du temps. Je me garais sur le parking, la voiture de Bella à côté de la mienne. Il était à peine 18h30 et j'étais fier de moi d'être à l'heure ! Je montais les marches en sifflotant. Je me sentais heureux, léger, un bon pressentiment. J'ignorais si c'était dû au beau temps ou au fait que j'allais avoir 23 ans et des cadeaux mais je savais que j'aimais cette journée ! J'arrivais sur mon palier et y croisais Jasper, un CD à la main.

- Hé ! Mon Edward !

- Salut mon vieux !

Nous nous fimes la bise et à ma grande surprise, je le vis ouvrir ma porte.

- J'ai un conseil à te donner ma poule : t'as intérêt à écouter Alice là ! Elle est hyper-excitée...

- Elle est toujours hyper-excitée ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je te dis rien sinon j'vais me faire déglinguer ce soir !

J'entrais après lui et trouvais Alice et Bella assises sur le canapé. Ma compagne était en peignoire. J'embrassais Alice et m'approchais de Bella pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu sors du bain, mon Amour ?  
Elle se mit à rougir avant me répondre un timide : " oui ". Jasper lui tendit le CD gravé mais Alice s'en empara avant.

- Bravo la finesse toi ! J'te jure hein !

Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment de sa répartie mais je trouvais la situation étrange. J'adressais un regard interrogateur à Bella qui se contentait de serrer ma main dans la sienne.

- Bon ! Edward ! Tu prends ta douche, tu enfiles les affaires que je t'ai sorti et tu discutes pas !

Jasper se mit à rire.

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Alice bondit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Mais rien... juste qu'il avait intéret à t'écouter !

Alice se tournait vers moi.

- Mais t'es encore là toi ?! File dans ta douche ! Allez !

- Oulah oulah du calme !

Bella souriait et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de lui obéir. Jasper m'accompagnait dans la chambre tandis que je tombais sur le costume allongé sur le lit, la chemise, mon boxer et même les chaussettes.

- Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ? demandai-je à mon meilleur ami

- Oh oui ! Mais figure-toi que je ne te dirai rien parce que je tiens à ma vie !

- Garde le secret alors, tu sais combien je tiens à ta vie aussi, mon chéri ! Je concluais ma phrase en mimant un baiser envoyé avec un clin d'oeil et nous éclations de rire.

- JASPEEEEEEEEEEEER !

- Oh ho ! J'y vais !

Il me laissait seul avec mes interrogations. Je prenais mon costume et filais sous la douche.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Alice était surexcitée, Edward s'interrogeait. Je le savais à son regard. Mon amie venait de m'entraîner dans mon ancienne chambre et appeler Jasper en hurlant après avoir lu un texto sur son portable :

- Rosalie est bloquée dans des embouteillages, Jasper, tu vas m'aider !!

- Moi ? Quoi ? Mais...

Elle déposait avec vigueur pleins de choses dans les mains de Jasper qui semblait paniquer un peu.

- Non, Al', j'y connais rien putain !

- Jasper ! C'est leur soirée !!

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Jazz acquiessait en silence. Alice attrapait un spray et une brosse ronde avant de se positionner derrière moi. Jasper s'installait devant moi sur un tabouret.

- Attrape le far à paupières couleur crème, Jasper et applique le sur Bella !

- Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais la maquiller, là ?

- Je ne le crois pas : tu vas le faire !

- Mais Alice, sois logique ! Je ne sais pas faire ça !

- On perd un temps précieux !

J'éprouvais une certaine pitié pour Jasper, mais aussi une certaine angoisse...

- C'est quoi le far à paupières, d'abord ?

Je décidais de l'aider alors qu'Alice commençait à me mettre le spray sur les cheveux. Je farfouillais dans le tas d'affaires et lui tendis la bonne boite.

- Tu veux pas que je le fasse ? demandai-je à Jasper qui tournait et retournait la boite dans ses mains.

- Tu ne bouges pas, Bella ! gronda Alice. Je ne peux pas te coiffer si tu bouges pendant que je m'occupe de toi !

Jasper finit par ouvrir le couvercle et s'emparer du petit pinceau. Je l'appliquais sur le petit rond et lui tendais. Il soupirait.

- Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il

- Bella, ferme tes yeux ! Et toi, tu l'appliques sur les paupières !

- Mais je vais lui percer les yeux !!

- Mais non !

Je fermais les yeux, très inquiète je devais bien l'avouer. Jasper approchait sa main, je sentais sa paume posée délicatement sur ma joue et il appuyait le pinceau doucement.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non, ça va !

- Je me sens très con ! avoua-t-il.

Alice se penchait et essuyait avec son index ce qui avait un peu débordé.

- Ben tu vois, c'est pas si difficile ! Le pinceau va pas te mordre ! Remets un peu de poudre pour le deuxième... Tu fais juste attention à pas faire déborder s'il te plait !

Il recommençait en soupirant.

- Elle m'aura tout fait faire celle là !

Je rigolais en sentant son ton dépité.

- J'ai fini ! Je vais voir Edward ! Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de moi pour que je l'aide à enfiler correctement son boxer !

Je riais tandis qu'Alice le rattrapait.

- Oh non non, t'as pas fini ! Far à joues, rouge à lèvres, mascara et eye-liner !

Il se rasseyait.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle lui tendit les instruments nécessaires.

- Far à joue ! T'en mets pas trop, je veux un résultat discret !

J'aidais Jasper à bien doser la brosse sur la poudre et lui tendis.

- Si un jour je me retrouve sans travail, j'ouvrirai un salon de beauté !

Encore une fois, il approchait délicatement sa main de mon visage et commençait à appliquer la poudre comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

- NON NON NON ! Il faut tapoter ! Regarde ce que t'as fait, on dirait qu'elle a un cocard.

J'éclatais de rire tandis que Jasper soupirait. Alice démaquillait ma joue et montrait comment faire à Jasper. Il me fit la deuxième joue. Je sentais à peine la brosse sur moi tant il ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

- Je te jure Bella, que si tu dis un seul mot de tout ça à Edward, il n'y aura plus un seul endroit dans l'univers où t'auras la paix !

J'éclatais de rire et lui promis de garder le silence. Il posait ce qu'il avait dans les mains et interrogeait Alice.

- Prochaine étape ?

- Rouge à lèvres !

Je l'attrapais et l'ouvris. Jasper l'approchait de mes lèvres et le déposa, faisant de petits gestes brusques qui me tordaient la lèvre du bas. Puis, soudain, je le vis grimacer, mettre son visage dans son coude mais il n'eut pas le réflexe de retirer sa main lorsqu'il éternuait. Le rouge à lèvres glissait sur ma joue dans le mouvement.

- JASPER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ???

- Putain, c'est vos poudres de merde là !

Il relevait la tête et éclatait de rire en voyant ma tête barbouillée.

- Putain, désolé Bella !

Il se tordait de rire et en voyant mon visage dans un miroir, j'en fis autant. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Jasper nous aide, ça me détendait à défaut d'être efficace !

- Olalalala ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Alice sortit une lingette et la tendit à Jasper.

- Tu refais ça !

Il essuyait mon visage tout en touchant à peine mon visage.

- Tu peux appuyer plus, tu sais ?

- Je voudrais pas te faire mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te mords si c'est le cas !

Il retirait en frottant son " oeuvre d'art " et entreprit à nouveau d'appliquer le rouge à lèvres.

- T'as bien fait de garder ton peignoire sur ta robe, marmonna-t-il.

Je bougeais mes lèvres l'une sur l'autre pour étaler la matière un peu graisseuse sur ma bouche. Alice, qui tortillait mes cheveux autour de la brosse, se penchait.

- Attends, t'en as un peu là...

Elle retirait ce qui avait débordé et repartit à son entreprise.

- Maintenant, mascara et eye-liner !

Lorsque Jasper vit le matériel et sut ce qu'il devait faire, il paniquait.

- Je vais t'atrophier là, c'est sûr !

J'avoue que je craignais un peu mais je me contentais de lui sourire pour ne pas lui mettre de la pression. Alors qu'il approchait la petite mine poitue pour surligner mes yeux, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et, dans la foulée, celle de ma chambre.

Rosalie venait d'entrer dans la pièce, complètement décoiffée.

- Désolée les filles ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Qu'est-ce que... JASPER ?

- Hey ! J'ai fait ça d'une main de Maître je te signale !

- Donne-moi ça ! ordonna Rosalie en lui tapant sur les mains.

Jasper se levait du tabouret pour céder sa place à sa soeur en laquelle j'avais beaucoup plus confiance. Elle examinait mon visage.

- Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire !

- Jasper a été très appliqué ! répondis-je

- Il est 19h15, il ne faut pas trainer !

- Je peux aller voir Edward ? Je suis plus puni ? demanda Jasper

J'éclatais de rire.

- Oui, sors de là ! Va voir ton petit copain ! lança Rosalie dans un sourire taquin

- Merci, Jasper ! lançai-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Rosalie finit de me maquiller et Alice me coiffer. J'enfilais les chaussures à talons tandis que les filles glissaient une barette sur le côté de mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils retombent dans mes yeux. Finalement, Alice me retirait le peignoire. Rosalie et elle inspectaient ma tenue, remettait la bretelle qui tombait...

- Je crois que tu peux y aller ! Tu es parfaite !  
Je leur souriais en les enlaçant.

- Merci, les filles !

- Allez, file ! Edward doit t'attendre ! Bonne soirée !

- Et surtout, tout ira bien !

J'avais envie de pleurer. Pleurer de toute cette attention, de l'attente qui prenait fin, de l'angoisse aussi... Mes yeux s'embuèrent et Alice laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

- Non, Bella ! Ne pleure pas... Tu vas foutre en l'air ton maquillage ! lança Rosalie

- J'ai l'impression que tout va changer ce soir... Que ma vie va... changer !

Ma belle-soeur replaçait une mèche de mes cheveux sur mon épaule.

- Oui. Oui, elle va changer. Mais en bien. Et tu le mérites !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu sais ? Edward a une chance folle de t'avoir ! Je ne pouvais souhaiter mieux pour mon cousin...

Contre toute attente, Rosalie aussi se mit à pleurer. Mais nous éclations de rire en même temps.

- On a l'air de trois idiotes !

Ma belle-soeur me poussait en ouvrant la tête.

- Allez file, avant qu'on soit obligées de refaire le travail de mon frère !

La luminosité du salon me fit cligner des yeux. Mais un sourire se fendit sur mon visage en voyant l'étalon, l'Adonis, le dieu vivant mais surtout l'homme qui partageait ma vie, sortir en costume de la chambre...

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Je pensais avoir vu Bella belle. Bella magnifique. Bella divine... Je pensais ne pas pouvoir la trouver plus resplendissante mais là... En fait, si je ne la connaissais pas et la croisais dans cette tenue, je me serai tué pour obtenir un regard d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Non. Plus que magnifique... Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul mot existant pour décrire la condition de ma compagne en cet instant. Un sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage, tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se tenaient derrière elle, visiblement toutes deux très émues. _J'ai râté un épisode ? _Bella s'approchait de moi, rougissante. Alice vint se blottir dans les bras de Jasper. Mon meilleur ami passait son bras sur les épaules de ma cousine en souriant, l'autre main dans sa poche. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella. _Ma_ Bella. Sortie tout droit d'un rêve que je n'aurai jamais osé faire...

- Bella... Tu es... wow !

Elle eut un petit rire ému et s'approchait de moi, les mains dans le dos, se mordant la lèvre. J'eus l'impression d'être un ado qui amène son premier amour à la soirée du collège. Mais la sensation était agréable... Jasper me tapotait l'épaule et nous lança un : Bonne soirée, en quittant l'appartement. Bella regardait la porte se fermer et je m'approchais d'elle pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre moi.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es sur ton 31 et que je suis sapé comme un pingouin ?

Son rire. Son doux rire.

- Nous sortons ce soir...

- C'est vrai ? On va où ? A Las Vegas ? T'aurais dû investir dans des tenues de Peaux-Rouges ma chérie ! répondis-je en la taquinant.

Elle se hissait jusqu'à mes lèvres, trop brièvement.

- Nous n'allons pas à Las Vegas, on va à Port Angeles. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire est là-bas.

- Puis-je en connaître la nature ? demandai-je en caressant son visage tout doux.

- Non ! répondit-elle fermement en m'entraînant hors de l'appartement.

Je conduisais jusqu'à Port Angeles suivant ses recommandations. Elle me fit garer sur la petite place juste en face du... PIANO-BAR ! Le piano-bar qui organisait ce soir la soirée jazz. J'en avais vu des affiches au Conservatoire. J'avais pas osé prendre des places parce que j'ignorais si ça plairait à Bella... Et voilà qu'elle m'offrait ce concert pour mon anniversaire ! Je coupais le moteur, enclenchais le frein à main, sortis de ma voiture et vins ouvrir la porte de Bella. Elle n'était pas dehors que déjà je l'enlaçais et l'embrassais de tout mon coeur :

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je t'aime ma Bella !

Je sautillais presque sur place tandis que Bella extirpait les deux coupons faisant office de réservation. Nous entrions dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé, déjà bien remplie. Une hôtesse nous dirigeait vers une petite table ronde intimiste sur la gauche de la scène. Des tas de tables de notre genre dispersées un peu partout avec un petit espace devant pour danser. Comme nous étions bien sur la gauche, nos deux couverts n'étaient pas face à face mais quasiment côte à côte, suivant la courbe de la table pour avoir vue sur l'estrade. Bella prit place à ma gauche tandis que je m'installais. La serveuse nous donnait la carte des apéritifs. Déjà, en fond musical, retentissaient quelques grands classiques au piano.

- Ca te plait ? demanda Bella, penchée vers moi

- Ma chérie, c'est parfait ! Tu m'as trop gâtée, tu sais ?

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'un autre cadeau t'attendra à la maison... m'annonça-t-elle en rougissant.

- Hé ! Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu ramenais pas les cadeaux chez nous ?  
Inexplicablement, elle se mit à rire et caresser ma joue avec son pouce. Ses yeux marrons brûlaient de quelque chose de nouveau que je n'aurai pas su définir.

- Je t'aime, Edward !

J'embrassais la paume de sa main.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella ! Merci pour tout ça ! murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

**..::..**

La serveuse venait de nous apporter nos entrées alors que j'expliquais à Bella tout ce que je connaissais en matière de musique jazz et son histoire. Elle m'étonnait par sa curiosité, me posait pleins de questions en observant les musiciens s'installer sur la scène à côté de nous. Finalement, alors que les premiers accords de saxophone, piano et violon entre autres retentissaient, nous dégustions nos assiettes. Bella et moi avions tous deux commandés une crème de poulet à la Californienne. Et il fallait reconnaitre que c'était un régal. Bella fermait les yeux en dégustant son plat. Je la regardais se régaler. Elle était si belle... Nous ne parlions pas, savourant nos assiettes et regardant les musiciens qui jouaient.

Après dix minutes d'attente, la serveuse vint reprendre nos assiettes pour nous apporter nos plats principaux. Ma compagne avait opté pour du Poisson blanc à la mode Lousiane avec du riz tandis que j'avais choisi des Travers de porc grillés avec des pommes de terre. Ils avaient même prétranchés la viande. Cet endroit était formidable. Bella portait une première bouchée de son cabillaud fumant à la bouche et en soupirait d'aise.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est très bon !

- A ce point ? demandai-je, voyant son sourire extatique.

- Tiens, goûte !

Elle plongea sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson, sauçait un peu et portait la fourchette à ma bouche. Je pouvais savourer l'exquis poisson qui fondait presque dans ma bouche, et la sauce relevant juste le gout. Parfait !

- C'est vraiment bon ! Mes compliments au cuistot !

Bella riait et se penchait vers moi pour essuyer de la sauce que je m'étais mis en goûtant son plat. Elle portait son doigt à sa bouche et j'eus du mal à détacher mon regard de son geste. Il me rappelait tant de souvenirs remontant à la semaine dernière... Ma virilité se réveillait à ces réminiscences et heureusement que nous étions assis autour d'une table à longue nappe. Bella s'aperçut de mon trouble et vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sentais tout chamboulé, complètement retourné. L'impression d'être au Paradis en fait... Sa langue vint chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordais l'entrée de ma bouche. Nous finimes par nous mêler l'un à l'autre sensuellement, sa main posée sur ma nuque. J'avais du mal à respirer correctement aussi, nous rompions le contact. Et beeeeen... Waow ! C'est pas avec ça que p'tit Edward allait se calmer...

- Tu veux gouter ? demandai-je en lui montrant mes travers de porc grillés.

- Oui, je veux bien ! répondit-elle dans un sourire

Je prenais un bout de viande que je piquais avec un morceau de pomme de terre et, à mon tour, je lui glissais ma fourchette dans la bouche. Voir ses lèvres se refermer sur l'ustensile argenté ne calmait pas mes ardeurs, bien au contraire. Elle était sensuelle, même en bouffant... Elle avait raison : je n'étais qu'un pervers !

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est très bon ! ajoutait-elle en continuant de déguster son assiette.

Nous terminions rapidement nos plats. La serveuse vint retirer nos assiettes, nous informant que les desserts seraient un peu longs à arriver. Je m'installais dans le fond de ma chaise en soupirant, repu. Bella faisait de même.

- Mon ventre va exploser, riait-elle en passant ses mains dessus. Je lui caressais son estomac en souriant.

Le violoncelliste du groupe se produisant prit le micro pour annoncer l'arrivée d'une chanteuse sur scène. Nous l'applaudissions. Elle entamait de sa voix magnifique, il fallait le reconnaitre, la chanson Embrace Me. Plusieurs couples se levaient pour danser. Je glissais ma main sur celle de Bella.

- Tu viens ?

Elle me regardait, hésitante.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- J'aimerai partager ce moment avec toi...

J'entraînais ma douce sur la piste et prenais son petit corps contre le mien, entourant sa taille, sentait ses douces mains encercler ma nuque. Nous plongions nos deux regards l'un dans l'autre, oubliant le monde nous entourant. La musique avançait, lente mélodie nous transportant dans notre bulle. Nos pieds bougeaient doucement. On s'en sortait mieux que pour la soirée latino du Paradize en tout cas ! Les yeux de Bella brillaient toujours de cette lueur spéciale que je n'identifiais pas encore... Et tout cet amour... Cet amour que je ne méritais probablement pas, elle me le donnait sans concession. Elle était dans mon univers depuis deux mois mais je savais que si un jour, elle souhaitait partir, je ne m'en relèverai pas. Je redoublais d'efforts pour faire en sorte que jamais elle ne se lasse de moi. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Au fil de notre étreinte, nous serrions nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa chaleur m'apaisait. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours cherché en vain.

- Sais-tu combien tu es magnifique, ce soir ? murmurai-je à son oreille alors qu'elle avait niché son joli visage dans mon cou.

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassait pudiquement mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Je t'aime tellement... Je suis fou de toi, Bella !

Elle releva son visage vers le mien :

- Jure-moi que l'on ne se quittera pas... Jamais ! Je suis trop bien avec toi... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

_Et flute !_ Ses mots manquèrent de m'arracher des larmes et de faire arrêter les battements de mon coeur. Elle me voulait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la toute fin. Comme moi je la voulais. Je posais mon front sur le sien et fermais les yeux.

- Je te le jure, Bella. Je te le promets sur tout ce qui m'est cher. Pour toujours...

Nos lèvres s'unirent sensuellement au moment du refrain de la chanson. Bella rompit notre baiser et murmurais à mon oreille les paroles du refrain.

'' _Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you_

**Embrasse moi, mon chéri tu es si adorable**

_Embrace me, you irremplaceable you_

**Embrasse-moi, tu es irremplaçable **

_Just one look at you_

**Un seul regard pour toi**

_My heart grew tipsy in me_

**Mon coeur se grise en moi**

_You and you alone_

**Toi et toi seulement**

_Bring out the Gypsy in me_

**Sors les tziganes de moi**

_I love all the many charms about you_

**J'aime les nombreux charmes de toi**

_Above all, I want theses arms about you _

**Avant tout, je veux ces bras autour de toi**_" _

Cette chanson, c'était elle, c'était moi, c'était nous. Mon coeur se grisait d'elle, s'emplissait de tout le bonheur qu'elle voulait bien m'offrir. J'embrassais l'amour de ma vie sur le front et nous finissions de nous laisser aller blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le rythme lent et envoutant de la chanson.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Nous avions fini par rejoindre notre table, à regrets. Nos coupelles de goyaves au rhum brun venaient d'être servies. J'avais un mal fou à redescendre de la bulle que nous venions de nous créer parmi cette foule, ces anonymes venus eux aussi en couple profiter du concert. Notre slow, qui s'était annonçé périlleux surtout avec mes talons, s'était transformé en cocon d'amour, de promesses et d'envie. C'était à cet instant là que j'avais su que ce soir, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. J'irai au bout de mon cadeau. Au bout de mon rêve avec lui. Je me donnerai à lui sans réfléchir, sans penser au passé. Je me donnerai à lui parce que c'était précisément le même cas qu'Alice qui avait su que Jasper était le bon. Je ne saurais expliquer, mais Edward était le bon.

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui. Nos bras se touchaient et à ma plus grande joie, il passait le sien derrière mon dos pour le glisser sur ma taille. Entre deux bouchées, il embrassait ma tempe, ma joue ou ma bouche. Le rhum brun, bien que présent en faible quantité, commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Je riais plus facilement et pour un rien. Je sentais que j'avais un peu chaud. Edward s'amusait beaucoup de me voir faire alors que je riais de voir un peu de chantilly trainer sur sa bouche.

- T'es bourrée toi ! constatait-il en souriant tout en découpant le fruit de sa cuillère.

Je blotissais mon visage rouge dans son cou en riant.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne...

Edward riait en penchant son visage vers le mien.

- Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on prenne des desserts alcoolisés aussi ? demandai-je

Il haussait les épaules, visiblement amusé. Il sortit un gros bout de goyave de sa coupelle, appuyait dessus pour en faire couler le plus de rhum et me le tendit.

- Tiens, mange un peu !

Je croquais le fruit entre ses doigts et le mâchais doucement.

- C'est succulent, marmonnais-je

Edward riait en me passant une serviette sur le menton.

- Tu t'en fous partout !

Mue par une pulsion provenant sûrement de l'alcool, je lui arrachais la serviette des mains et la posais sur la table en me redressant vers son oreille :

- Tsss tsss... T'as moyen d'être beaucoup plus sexy qu'une serviette, Edward...

Il me regardait, des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je baissais ma tête vers sa main tenant toujours le fruit et en croquais un nouveau morceau, effleurant de mes lèvres ses doigts. Je le vis nettement déglutir et j'en retirais une certaine puissance. C'était toujours bon pour moi de savoir que j'avais des moyens de le séduire. Comme tout à l'heure, le jus du fruit coulait un peu sur mon menton. Je passais mon pouce dessus, voyant Edward qui ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre et posais mon doigt contre ses lèvres. Il finit par l'emprisonner et gouter le gout du fruit tout en gardant son regard dans le mien. Contre toute attente, il s'emparait de mes lèvres pour m'offrir un lent et langoureux baiser tandis qu'il glissait sa main sur ma taille pour me dispenser quelques douces et discrètes caresses.

- Tu me rends vraiment dingue, murmura-t-il lorsque nous achevions notre baiser.

Nos desserts terminés, nous décidions de regarder le concert. Il était 22h35 à la montre d'Edward. C'était donc bientôt fini. La serveuse vint débarrasser notre table et nous offrir deux cafés. En attendant, Edward avait reculé sa chaise à la hauteur de la mienne et je m'étais appuyée contre son torse, essayant de calmer mes vertiges dûs au rhum brun. Edward était concentré sur les musiciens, particulièrement sur le pianiste. Son regard était attentif, parfois il souriait, secouait la tête approuvant, grimaçait lorsqu'il entendait une fausse note que seul un vrai musicien aurait pu déceler. Sa main caressait distraitement mes cheveux. La serveuse vint déposer deux cafés et nous retrouvions une position plus convenable. Le temps qu'ils refroidissent un peu, le concert se terminait. Ca avait été un vrai succès ! La chanteuse avait une voix vraiment magnifique, les musiciens avaient joués comme des bêtes ! J'étais très heureuse d'avoir pu découvrir plus en profondeur la culture jazz en compagnie d'Edward. J'avais adoré l'écouter me raconter l'histoire de ce mouvement musical né au 20eme siècle en Amérique.

Nous quittions la petite salle et je réajustais mon mince châle en soie sur mes épaules et mes bras. Le temps avait beau être moins maussade, les nuits étaient fraiches. Il était 23h. Je prétextais un détour aux toilettes pour pouvoir tranquillement appeler Alice. Je n'y tenais plus. Je tremblais presque.

_" Bella !! Enfin tu appelles ! Alors ?? "_

- On quitte le piano-bar, je t'appelle des toilettes, je vais lui proposer une balade, mais pas longue, il a l'air de faire froid.

_" Parfait, Rose et moi on s'occupe de tout, on a déjà un peu arrangé quelques trucs après votre départ ! Alors, comment c'était ? "_

- Parfait ! Il n'y a aucun autre mot. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux !

_" Et toi, ça va ? "_

- Alice... Je suis certaine que c'est lui. Je l'aime tant...

Je manquais d'en pleurer. J'entendis Rosalie pousser un petit cri de joie. Visiblement, Alice avait dû mettre les haut-parleurs.

_" Allez, file le rejoindre ! Envoie moi juste un texto quand vous êtes à dix minutes de chez vous. Je t'embrasse. "_

- Moi aussi, je n'oublie pas, embrasse Rosalie !

Je raccrochais, allais aux toilettes et retrouvais Edward dans le hall juste avant la sortie du piano-bar. Lorsque nous sortions, le vent frais vint me faire frissonner.

- Edward, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer encore...

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour à pieds ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît...

- D'accord mais avant...

Il enlevait la veste de son costume pour me la passer sur les épaules.

- Tu mets ça, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu attrapes froid !

- Mais tu vas avoir froid toi !

- Je suis résistant ! lança-t-il dans un sourire chaleureux.

Je me blotissais contre lui, dans ses bras. Nous descendions la rue principale et bifurquions vers un parc. Nous nous installions sur un des bancs éclairés, admirant la pleine lune et le ciel étoilé.

- Cette soirée était magnifique, Bella ! Merci...

J'embrassais son cou, serrée par ses bras puissants.

- Je suis heureuse que ça t'ais plu, tu sais...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et c'est un cadeau merveilleux que tu m'as fait là !

_Attends de voir le deuxième, mon Amour... _

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je voulais y aller mais j'ignorais si ça te plairait alors je n'avais pas fait de réservations.

Je le serrais encore plus contre moi tellement j'aimais cet homme. Nous contemplions les étoiles sans parler. Juste profitant l'un de l'autre. Je me mis malgré tout à grelotter au bout de longues minutes.

- Allez, on rentre ! décrétait Edward en se levant.

Machinalement, je regardais l'heure sur mon portable : 00h06.

- Edward ! m'écriais-je en attrapant mon poignet.

- Quoi ?  
Je me levais à sa hauteur.

- Bon anniversaire...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de riposter que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos bouches bougèrent tendrement l'une contre l'autre. J'appréciais la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon corps se pressait contre le sien, appréciant l'aspect électrisant de ses doigts dans mon dos.

- Oh... merci ! répondit-il enfin contre mes lèvres, souriant.

Il entrelaçait nos doigts et nous rejoignions la voiture en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois dans l'abitacle de la volvo, il mit le chauffage et se soufflait sur les mains avant de manoeuvrer pour quitter le parking. Il enclenchait la radio et nous écoutions quelques chansons, commentant ou pas ce qui passait. Edward roulant plus vite que la moyenne (je m'étais toujours étonnée qu'il ne se soit jamais fait arrêter d'ailleurs!), nous atteignimes bientôt le panneau indiquant que nous n'étions qu'à 20 kilomètres de Forks. Je faisais semblant de jouer avec mon portable et fis bipper Alice. Elle m'envoyait un texto : _" Bien reçu ton appel. En avons pour cinq minutes. Bonne soirée ;) "_

Les 20 kilomètres passèrent rapidement. Edward se garait déjà dans le parking. Une nouvelle angoisse tordait mon estomac. Mais je ne reculerai pas. Je priais pour que les filles aient terminées. Au même moment, mon téléphone vibrait. " _Venons de terminer. Sommes tous sortis au Paradize, je ne vous propose pas de nous rejoindre. A demain ! _" Je souriais à ce message et l'effaçais rapidement. Edward s'emparait de ma main, tout sourire. Nous montions les escaliers en silence. Voilà. Nous y étions. Appartement n°23. Edward Cullen - Isabella Swan. Notre appartement. Cet endroit dans lequel je me sentais si bien... _Chez nous_. Je cherchais, tremblante, les clés de la serrure. Je les trouvais enfin et ouvrais la porte.

Un petit halo de lumière nous submergeait. Des bougies. Des dizaines de bougies allumées, disposées un peu partout au sol dans des petites coupelles protégeant le parquet des éventuelles coulées de cire. Leur cheminement allait jusqu'à la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. La chaîne hifi avait été déplacé. La musique résonnait doucement, en sourdine. Cet après-midi, Jasper avait compilé et gravé sur un même CD les musiques qui me détendaient au lieu de ne choisir qu'une chanson qui aurait passé en boucle. Je remarquais que, sur le sol, jonchaient quelques pétales de roses rouge. La chambre brillait du même jaune chaleur imprimé par les bougies.

Cette fois, nous y étions vraiment. Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournais vers Edward. Il avait immobilisé sa main sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, regardant la décoration, très étonné. Son expression me rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait eu deux mois auparavant quand il était rentré de son travail et qu'il m'avait trouvé dans son appartement pour la première fois. Ca, c'était il y a deux mois. Ce soir, une toute autre première fois se dessinait.

- Qu'est-ce que...  
Il ne put finir sa question. Je m'emparais de sa main et l'attirais à l'intérieur du salon.

- Bella ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Ca n'y était pas avant qu'on parte...

Je posais mon châle sur le canapé et allais fermer la porte à clés. Je me réavançais vers lui, qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Je m'emparais de ses deux mains, tremblante. Mes paumes étaient déjà moites. La tête me tournait. Je ne regrettais rien, ni d'hier, ni de ce soir, ni de demain. J'entrelaçais nos doigts, avalant ma salive, sentant une dernière fois mon ventre se tordre par l'angoisse. Je prenais la parole avant que l'émotion ne me submerge. Mes tremblements avaient quelque peu cessés grâce à sa douceur. Je ne pouvais croiser son regard puissant.

- Edward, tu... tu te rappelles. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que tu aurais un deuxième cadeau en rentrant ici...

Il ne répondit pas mais je l'entendis déglutir. _Avait-il compris ? _

- Ce soir, Edward je voulais... te faire un cadeau particulier. J'ai cherché en vain le cadeau idéal et...

- Mais tu as déjà...

Je relevais la tête vers lui et posais mon index sur ses lèvres. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa chemise quand je fus sûre qu'il ne dirait rien. Je me rapprochais de lui, mon bas-ventre commençait à palpiter par tant d'attente.

- Ce cadeau... Je l'ai trouvé dans tes bras. Ce sera un cadeau pour nous deux. Je veux que ce soir... tu me fasses l'amour...

***o**o**o***

**La suite, c'est dimanche =) **

**Ai-je mérité votre soutien sur ce coup ?**

**Prenez soin de vous ! **

**Je vous embrasse.**

**tiffany.**


	34. Chapter 34 : L'anniversaire partie II

**Et voilà ZE chapter que vous attendiez !! Il est bourré de lemon donc pour celles qui veulent pas lire, tendu =) J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop !! Bon courage, on se retrouve à la fin ;)**

***o**o**o***

**amel : Non c'était pas samedi pour la publication, j'ai aucun chapitre d'avance depuis quelques temps donc il me faut le temps de les écrire et surtout de vivre à côté aussi =) Bisous**

**Annick : J'espère aussi que l'attente en vaudra la chandelle sinon j'vous autorise à me banir du site XD Quant à Jasper, ça faisait un moment que je cherchais un moyen de lui en faire faire une et comme lui et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas lui faire faire prendre part aux préparatifs XD. **

**Brise : Salut. Sacré Jasper, il a cartonné au succès pour ce chapitre lol Merci de ton passage! bisous. **

**Candy : Pauvre Jasper complètement dépassé ^^ Et pour mon sadisme, c'est simple... Je suis la nièce de Cruella en fait =) **

**CarlieCullen : J'étais entrain de caliner mon gros toutou d'amour (**qui n'est qu'un bébé bauceron de 32 kgs... -_- **) et là je vois ta review youpi j'en rigolais d'avance :^p Ton chéri veut faire Koh-Lanta ? Mon Dieu mais quelle idée ! Comment peut-on avoir envie d'aller bouffer des migales à des milliers de kilomètres de toute civilisation ? Peut-être espère-t-il soutirer la qualité des bouclettes de Denis Brogniart ?... Qui ne serait pas dépassé par la médiatisation folle dont il est victime le Petit Robert ? Je sais même pas comment il arrive à garder son calme et pas tout envoyer balader. Ce qui est triste dans cette histoire (**après promis j'arrête avec lui :D**) c'est que je ne suis même pas persuadée que ses fans le prennent pour un garçon avec son talent. J'ai la très nette impression qu'il est jugé pour sa performance physique dans Twilight alors que, damned, j'ai eu la chance de le voir dans LITTLE ASHES en Angleterre et là grosse performance le gamin ! Incarner Dali, c'était pas rien !! M'enfin... Je suppose que quand il en aura marre, il foutra un grand coup de pied dans le décor et partira sans demander son reste ! Tu m'as eu une excellente idée de menacer ta marche, je vais essayer sur la mienne dès que je serai de retour dans mon appartement ! On va voir si elle fait encore la mariole après ça !! Si tu veux, je t'enverrai une combinaison type cosmonaute pour éviter que tu te fasses trop mal le jour du POV CARLISLE XD Ca m'embêterait d'apprendre que t'es allée à l'hosto parce que t'es mal tombée de ta chaise. Oh que oui mon pote c'est une vraie bouffée de bonheur. Rien que par msn, dès qu'il se connecte j'ai beau être en rogne, mal lunée, je suis instinctivement de bonne humeur dès qu'il lance son traditionnel : yep l'amie ! C'est d'ailleurs assez symptomatique : depuis 6 ans que je le connais, on ne s'est encore jamais disputés. Ce mec c'est de l'or en barre ! P'tètre qu'un jour, je ferai un OS sur la cuite Edward-Jasper ! J'ai failli aussi passer par dessus ce manège à Astérix et franchement, après le tonnerre de zeus, j'ai refusé de refaire d'autre attraction. C'est vrai que c'est assez dommage pour moi de ne pas avoir connu ce genre de discussions avec ma meilleure amie. Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, on s'en donne à coeur joie. Continue sur ce format tes reviews ma fille, j'adoooore :-D Concernant le chapitre je crois effectivement que les deux POV croisés c'était le plus intelligent à faire pour cet événement. Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier un POV par rapport à un autre. Quant à Alice et Rose, elles étaient aussi émues que Bella. Je vais peut-être te contrarier mais Jasper et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour lol Dans ma fic, je le trouve assez indissociable d'Edward en fait. Tous les deux pareils. Fallait bien que je continue sur la voie de leur histoire " **d'amour** " ^^ Edward n'oubliera jamais le coup des indiens, je le crains il est comme moi, il a l'humour lourd tenace XD Pour le coup de faire faire du maquillage à Jasper, j'avais une envie folle de lui faire faire des bêtises depuis quelques temps et l'idée du maquillage elle m'est venue spontanément un soir mais j'avoue m'être particulièrement régalée à écrire ça. Le coup du piano-bar c'était ma plus grosse angoisse sur le coup en fait. J'avais pas trop les moyens de prendre ce moment à la légère. Voilà ton LEMON LEMON LEMON bien citroné (**avec des glaçons **?!). Non moi veux pas de statue mdr. Concernant le chapitre de Fragile comme du Crystal, il arrive doucement mais je préfère ne pas le bâcler parce que ce sera un POV EDWARD probablement et j'essaie de bien cerner ce qu'il ressent parce que c'est important pour moi. Merci à toi. Bisous. **

**de araujo : bah dis moi quel enthousiasme merci =) Bisous.**

**elo90 : C'est un plaisir pour moi de savoir que mes écrits ont pu te faire rire autant =) Merci d'être une bonne fan ;) Bisous. **

**Emeline : Je suis navrée de couper comme ça lol. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que mes écrits te permettent de couper un peu à ta sortie de boulot. Merci infiniment. **

**frédérique : Le chapitre était déjà assez long par rapport à d'habitude LOL Et puis couper aux meilleurs endroits, c'est de bonne guerre :p **

**funnybee : Tu me vois ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous ! T'as du avoir une sacrée lecture pendant quelques jours =) Merci d'avoir marqué ton passage c'était super gentil. **

**Soizic : Je n'ai pas pu recevoir ta première review mais c'est gentil à toi d'en avoir remis une autre. Je pense effectivement qu'on a toutes en nous une petite part de Bella, que ce soit pour ses joies ou ses angoisses, même si elles sont différentes selon le contexte. Et je pense qu'on a toutes un Edward quelque part, peut-être moins parfait, mais tout aussi censé et intelligent et drôle. En fait, je m'étais juste plantée en annonçant le chapitre mercredi =) C'est super sympa de ta part d'avoir parlé de mes écrits à tes collègues. Vraiment merci =) **

**twilighteuse27 : Ah Jasper... Ca faisait un moment que je cherchais un moyen de lui faire faire une bêtise là avec le coup des préparatifs, l'idée de le faire maquiller Bella a coulé d'elle-même. Je n'ajouterai qu'une seule chose : VIVE LE RHUM ^^ Merci de ton passage, bisous. **

**veronika : T'en fais pas, tu auras tout ça toi aussi un jour =)**

**Merci aussi à 1christelle1, Adore Youu, Alice-57, aliecullen4ever, Ally1915, annecullen69, ANGIEFOLIO, Annouck, Atchoum16, aude77 (**t'as vraiment un courage fou de lire tout ce qu'on se raconte avec CarlieCullen MDR),**bostondirty (**comme tu t'en es peut-être aperçue, le site a pas mal merdé j'aurai aimé pouvoir envoyer des extraits mais IMPOSSIBEUL il m'a dit le serveur**!), Brand0fHeroine, Chris'of13 (**J'ai préféré faire intervenir Rosalie au lieu de laisser Jasper crever les yeux de Bella MDR J'espère que ça te conviendra ce chapitre pour te remonter le moral =) **), CoeurdeGael, Dawn266, despinoy (**ce chapitre était déjà plus long que la moyenne et j'avais prévenu que ce serait en deux parties =) **), emy299, emmymarks, EstL, fanany,** **feerie-amb, Gaelle, isasoleil, Joannie01, Juliet1802, Kriistal, lauri (**j'sais pas trop où j'vais chercher les idées mais des fois j'ai honte MDR merci de tes compliments en tout cas ça m'a vraiment touchée**), lena -lna933-, Lilli-Puce, liliputienne31, Lily Cullen 82, Lilia, Lolie-Lili, loly-twilight, Lorelei-lei-lei (**je sais que vous n'attendez que ça, pour le coup vous allez être servies mdr**), mafrip, melacullen (**merci pour ta perception très détaillée, j'ai énormément apprécié, sincèrement =) **), misiri-addict (**Je vis moi aussi une grande histoire d'amour avec Jasper MDR**), montana2008, Morgane, nattie-black, Nefenti (**je sais que c'est inhumain de ma part de vous faire patienter deux jours -oh oui vraiment inhumain- mais j'ai une vie en dehors de l'écriture et il me faut bien deux jours pour faire un chapitre sur cette fic lol**), nesi, NiniWeasley, Nouvellesromans, Patwoo, Sabrina, sam, samiaCullen, sita, sophiebelier, tigrou503, twilight007, VeroNiQue22 : je n'ai pas pu vous répondre individuellement parce que le site ne fonctionnait pas mais merci de vos supers messages =)**

***o**o**o***

PLAYLIST DU CHAPITRE

*** Maroon 5 : **_She will be loved_

*** X-Ray Dog : **_Time will tell_

*** Danity Kane :**_ Stay with me_

*** Absynthe Minded : **_My heroics, part one_

*** Chris Rear : **_I send you all my love_

*** Madonna : **_Frozen_

*** Foo Fighters : **_Home_

*** Van Morrison : **_Ain't no sunshine_

*** James Blunt : **_Beautiful_

*** Bruce Springsteen : **_Street of Philadelphia_

*** Scorpions : **_Still lovin you_

*** BO Requiem For a Dream. **

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Désintrégration de la race humaine. Mort subite du Edward Cullen. End of transmission. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme la plus parfaite du monde. Et cette femme, c'était la mienne. Ses sept derniers mots, prononcés de sa voix douce et chaleureuse avaient eu raison de moi. Je me tenais droit comme un i devant elle, sans être capable de parler. _Avais-je été si bon dans une vie antérieure pour être récompensé aujourd'hui de la sorte ? _Perdu dans ma contemplation de cet ange vêtu de cette magnifique robe noire et blanche, je la sentis s'approcher de moi. Sa main venait de se poser sur ma hanche droite. Elle tremblait. Je sentis les lèvres tendres de ma compagne se poser à la base de mon cou. Sa main libre vint se poser sur ma hanche.

- Edward...

Bon Dieu, cette voix ! Je plongeais mon regard dans l'admiration de Bella. Elle attendait. Attendait ma réponse. Elle attendait mon accord. _Comment aurais-je pu le lui refuser ?_

- Bella... tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? demandai-je d'une voix éraillée, ému.

- Oui, Edward... Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous...

Ses yeux chocolats émerveillés eurent raison de moi. Elle semblait décidée. Et j'étais plus qu'heureux d'exécuter ses volontés. Surtout celle-ci.

Je baissais la tête vers elle, prenant son visage dans mes mains. Je déposais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement, je lui offrais le premier baiser de notre nuit qui s'annonçait longue. N'y tenant plus, je suçais doucement sa lèvre inférieure et glissais ma langue dessus. Elle accédait à ma requête, une de ses mains venant aggriper mon poignet. Nos langues se mêlèrent rapidement, goutant les saveurs inouïes de ce baiser amoureux. Lorsque, à mon plus grand regret, nos lèvres se déssoudaient, Bella, langoureuse et sensuelle, attrapait ma main en entrelaçant nos doigts pour m'entraîner vers la chambre. Nous suivimes le court chemin des lumières pour découvrir la deuxième partie. Il y avait toujours des bougies disséminées sur pratiquement toutes les surfaces plates et il en émanait une certaine chaleur emplissant la pièce. Le parfum de l'air était embaumé d'odeurs fruitées. Je vis Bella fermer un instant les yeux et inspirer délicatement. Les draps et la housse de notre lit avaient été changé : du rouge, du blanc et du noir. Des couleurs passionnelles assorties à nos costumes. Sur le lit, des pétales de roses dispersées en une vague imprécise. Il y avait même une bouteille de champagne, avec deux flûtes, dans un seau rempli de glaçons, posé sur une de nos tables de nuit avec une petite boite devant. Ma chaine hifi avait été déplacé sur mon bureau et déjà une musique douce en sortait. Je me demandais s'il était possible de vivre un tel enchantement. Mille questions me tourmentaient.

- Comment tout ça...

Bella se tournait vers moi et m'intimait le silence encore une fois.

- Demain, les détails...

Demain. Oui, demain. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'était à nous. Elle reposait ses lèvres sur les miennes et rapidement vint mouler son corps contre le mien. De nouveau, je lui offrais un baiser langoureux et tandis que je massais sa chute de reins divine, ma compagne fit glisser ses doigts sur ma chemise, qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner. La finesse de ses doigts me faisaient frissonner. Elle quittait ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou et je me laissais aller, me perdant dans les sensations du moment présent et dans la promesse de l'avenir prochain. Et déjà, ma virilité se réveillait...

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

J'avais eu peur. Peur qu'il refuse. Il était resté si silencieux, comme assommé... Je n'avais pas voulu renoncer, parce que j'avais bien remarqué pendant le repas qu'à plusieurs reprises, je lui avais fait de l'effet. J'avais eu raison d'insister parce que finalement, il était entrain de s'abandonner, de n'écouter que ses envies et rien ne me satisfait plus que de le voir oublieux du reste... Je déboutonnais un à un sa chemise blanche, apercevant son torse que j'aimais tant cajoler. Je passais mes mains sur sa peau de haut en bas. Il semblait respirer inconfortablement. Lorsque ses bras puissants me rapprochèrent de son torse, je sentais son sexe contre ma cuisse. Il reprit mes lèvres dans un baiser aimant. Je fis glisser sa veste de costume qui tombait au sol tandis que sa langue dans ma bouche me faisait mille caresses. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Plus je la sentais descendre et plus mon coeur s'accélérait. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des lèvres de mon futur amant. Lorsque le zip s'arrêtait, Edward passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je m'emparais d'une de ses mains.

- Viens...

Je l'attirais et le poussais vers le lit et lorsqu'il butait contre le matelas, il s'y assit lourdement, sans toutefois détacher son regard du mien et Dieu m'en garde ! Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ses yeux sans cette lueur de désir en lui. Il s'emparait de mes hanches et embrassait mon ventre par-dessus le tissus alors que je glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure, la respiration saccadée, sentant une coulée de désir pour lui descendre de mon intimité. Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mes genoux sur le matelas, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Ses mains se faisaient envieuses sur mes côtés, mon dos et il finit par faire remonter le tissus de ma robe le long de mes cuisses. Lorsqu'il allongeait son corps sur le lit, je suivais son mouvement, ma poitrine collée contre son torse, nos deux sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre. J'entamais de lents mouvements du bassin pour mieux ressentir l'étendue de son désir pour moi. J'avais besoin de me sentir aimée et désirée. Ses doigts étaient partout sur moi. J'en sentais la chaleur par-dessus le tissu noir. Leur tracé brûlant incendiait mon désir pour lui. Je ne retenais pas un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur mes fesses et me pressait contre son bassin pour renforcer l'attouchement. Il soupirait autant que moi et reproduisait le geste plusieurs fois.

- Oh, Bella...

Je voyais son visage se creuser. Il devait se mordre les joues à l'intérieur pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses envies. Mais ce soir, je ne voulais plus de contrôle.

J'embrassai sa bouche tandis que ses doigts glissaient contre mes cuisses dénudées. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa joue, sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. J'en attrapais le lobe et commençais à le sucer et le mordiller doucement. Je glissais le long de son cou, alternant baisers et petits coups de langue. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise lorsque j'arrivais vers ses clavicules. J'en aspirais la peau entre mes lèvres, doucement. Je continuais d'explorer sa peau si délicieuse, mon bas-ventre ne cessant de palpiter. Les mains d'Edward tremblaient sur mon dos. Je couvrais son torse de toutes les attentions possibles et finis par recouvrir son téton gauche de mes lèvres, l'embrassant et le stimulant de ma langue. Mon compagnon émettait un long soupir et finit par faire glisser ses bras le long des miens pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je m'occupais de son autre téton, réitérant les actions précédentes qui semblaient lui plaire. Ma bouche descendait le long de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril que je recouvrais d'une succession de petits baisers tendres. Je me redressais et attrapais la boucle de sa ceinture pour la lui retirer. Je n'avais pas sitôt effectué cette action qu'Edward me retournait brutalement sur le matelas pour me surplomber. Ses yeux... Edward était entrain de me dévorer littéralement du regard. La puissance et l'intensité du moment, de cet instant si parfait où même nos regards étaient emplis d'amour et de désir, me firent rougir de plaisir.

Mon compagnon m'adressait un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et s'installait à genoux à côté de moi. Il penchait son buste sur mon corps et c'est haletante que je recueillais son doux baiser.

- Je t'aime, mon bébé...

- Je t'aime tant moi aussi...

Edward ôtait sa chemise qui était tombée sur ses poignets. Il retirait lentement les lanières de mes chaussures et les enlevait délicatement, soulageant mes pieds. Il s'emparait d'un des talons du bout de l'index et l'examinait un instant.

- Comment t'as fait pour pas te casser la gueule avec ça ?

- J'ai évité d'y penser, murmurais-je en souriant.

Il se mit à rire et balançait la godasse au sol avant de venir se placer entre mes jambes. Il posait ses lèvres sur ma cheville droite et fit glisser sa langue le long de ma jambe frissonnante. Il caressait l'autre jambe de ses doigts tremblants. Les petites décharges électriques descendaient jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. Arrivé à hauteur de mon genou, il déposait des baisers à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et une nouvelle coulée de désir innondait mon string déjà bien trempé. Sa main gauche glissait entre mes cuisses pour atteindre mon sexe qui palpitait. A ma grande frustration, il en dessinait le contour de ses doigts tandis qu'il embrassait ma peau dénudée sous lui. Puis, soudainement, je sentis sa langue sur mon intimité par-dessus le tissus de mon sous-vêtement et ce geste m'arrachait un cri de plaisir, contractant mes muscles de manière brutale mais pourtant tellement agréable... A mon grand regret, il ne recommençait pas mais remontait son visage vers moi, appuyant son corps contre le mien et m'offrit un baiser langoureux. Sa langue partit à l'assaut de mon cou et mon buste tandis que ses deux mains repoussaient les bretelles de la robe. Il embrassait leurs anciens emplacements et sa bouche parcourait chaque morceau de peau qu'il rencontrait dans une sensualité envoutante. Finalement, il me fit m'asseoir sur le matelas et m'aidait à retirer mon vêtement. Avec un empressement auquel il ne m'avait pas habitué, il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge et le lançait dans la pièce. Il me rallongeait sur le dos, venant se placer entre mes jambes et plongeait son visage vers ma poitrine dévoilée. Il léchait doucement le creux entre mes seins puis baladait sa bouche sur ma peau laiteuse. Il aspirait un de mes tétons dans sa bouche tandis que sa main massait l'autre avec délicatesse.

Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir sa langue me faire subir mille plaisirs sur ma poitrine. Mes mains s'engouffraient dans ses cheveux et mes gémissements se perdaient, trop nombreux, au rythme des musiques en fond. Je ne pouvais même pas identifier le titre tant Edward me galvanisait. Lorsqu'il descendait son visage, embrassant mon ventre avec le plus grand respect et la plus grande douceur, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tortiller sous lui, espérant qu'il rejoigne ma féminité rapidement tant l'attente était grande. Il émit un grognement significatif lorsque ma cuisse frottait son sexe. Rapidement, sa tête s'affairait autour de l'élastique de mon string noir, qui était complètement humide désormais. Il mordillait ma hanche et je fus véritablement surprise de la sensation très agréable qui me fit frissonner à ce moment-là. Lorsque ses doigts brûlants passaient sous l'élastique du string pour le faire glisser, je joignais mes mains sur celles d'Edward et me soulevais pour l'aider dans sa quête.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella était nue, splendide devant moi. Je n'avais jamais pu voir un corps aussi beau, appelant à l'amour. Ses rougissements, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre, sa poitrine si sensible, son ventre si doux à caresser, son... OK ! Stop ! Là, ça me montait à la tête et je ne connaissais qu'une seule façon de me libérer de cette pensée obsédante. Une nouvelle fois, ma petite femme me surprit en se redressant sur ses genoux, face à moi. Elle déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes et je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux, mélangeant ma langue avec la sienne. Ses mains glissaient sur mon torse, provoquant en moi des décharges de plaisir. Elle entreprit de retirer le bouton de mon pantalon et d'abaisser la fermeture éclair. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine mon érection. Je ne voulais pas être brutal, je voulais l'aimer et lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison de me faire confiance. Je voulais qu'elle se sente aimée et respectée... Vénérée en fait. Ses petites mains passèrent le long de ma taille et appuyaient sur le vêtement pour me le retirer. Lorsqu'il atteignait mes genoux, je m'installais au bord du lit pour le retirer et le faire tomber au sol. Bella attrapait une nouvelle fois ma main et je plongeais dans ses yeux, en admirant la beauté et la lueur de désir les habitant. Elle se hissait à ma hauteur, taquine en embrassant la peau sous mon oreille, descendant jusqu'à mes épaules et remontant dans un geste d'une extrême sensualité qui me fit frissonner et gémir de plaisir.

- Pour l'instant, tu as encore un petit avantage sur moi, murmurait-elle à mon oreille

Je n'étais concentré que sur ses lèvres douces chatouillant ma peau et ses mots mirent quelques minutes à former une phrase cohérente à mon esprit.

- Humm... Vraiment ? Lequel ?

Sa main droite glissait le long de ma colone vertébrale tandis que sa gauche suivant le même parcours de mon torse jusqu'à mon boxer. Lentement, elle déposait sa main sur mon sexe tendu à l'extrême et je soupirais de bonheur.

- Putain, Bella !

Elle entamait quelques mouvements de sa paume sur mon désir et je me perdais dans les sensations, fermant les yeux sur sa douceur. Elle était devenue très forte à ce petit jeu. Elle finit par faufiler sa main sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et je gémissais, sentant sa main chaude reposer sur mon sexe.

- Tu ne voudrais pas l'enlever ? susurrait-elle doucement d'une voix sensuelle, sa main libre massant le bas de mes reins en feu.

J'obéissais comme un pantin, me relevant et retirant rapidement ce dernier vêtement genant. Elle était assise face à moi, taquine et rougissante telle une enfant qui chercherait à amadouer quelqu'un. Elle me charmait plus que jamais.

- Allonge-toi... lui ordonnais-je d'une voix éraillée.

Mes muscles se contractaient en la voyant m'obéir et mon sexe palpitait d'excitation. J'allais finir par en mourir, cloué sur place. Je me déplaçais alors sur le matelas comme un félin, écartant les jambes de ma douce. J'embrassais ses cuisses, les caressant, effleurant ses genoux du bout des doigts et tout son corps se tendait, se cambrait, m'appelant timidement.

- S'il te plaît, Edward... murmura-t-elle enfin dans un gémissement.

J'exécutais sa supplique et posais mes lèvres sur son sexe chaud et humide. Bordel ! Jamais une femme n'avait été aussi humide devant moi. Je goutais avec un plaisir sans nom le fruit de son désir, me délectant de l'idée qu'elle ne l'offre qu'à moi. Lorsque j'introduisais ma langue dans son intimité, Bella poussait un cri sous la surprise et je dûs maintenir ses hanches en place pour continuer ma torture. Je libérais ma poigne sur elle, attrapant une de ses mains qui s'aggripait vivement au drap pour entrelacer nos doigts. Ma main restée sur sa hanche glissait lentement vers son centre et mon index caressait ses plis tandis que je suçotais son clitoris, délicieuse terminaison de sensations pour elle. Voir Bella prendre du plaisir sous mes caresses était un spectacle dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je levais mes yeux vers elle, croisait son regard ému et ses couleurs rouges divines. Elle retombait sa tête dans les oreillers, criant davantage lorsque mon doigt s'introduisit en elle, suivi quelques mouvements après par mon majeur.

Peu de temps après, ses parois se resserraient sur mes doigts, sa main se contractait contre la mienne et elle prononçait mon prénom trois fois de suite, les yeux clos, tout son corps tendu pour le plaisir de mes yeux.

- Edward, Edward, Edward...

J'embrassais une dernière fois sa féminité frémissante, retirant mes doigts de son corps et remontais vers son visage en embrassant et léchant sa peau si douce et parfumée. Nos lèvres s'empressaient de se trouver pour un nouveau baiser et Bella passait ses bras sur ma nuque tandis que mon sexe palpitait contre le sien si chaud et que je la caressais, ne me rassasiant jamais d'elle. Mon souffle était pratiquement aussi hâché que le sien. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, embrassant sa joue, son nez. Instinctivement, je ne savais pas pourquoi et je ne lisais pas les pensées, je savais pourtant que le moment était arrivé. J'avoue que mon ventre se nouait un peu à cette idée. _Et si je lui faisais du mal ? Si elle s'était forcée pour moi ? Si, au lieu de la soulager, je la traumatisais davantage ? _Je caressais son visage, cherchant dans ses yeux des réponses à mes questions muettes. Je sentais la jambe de ma compagne se replier sur mon côté et son pied vint caresser l'arrière de ma cuisse.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je ne veux que toi, Edward. Je sais ce que je fais. Je t'aime plus que tout... Fais-moi tienne mon Amour, je t'en prie...

Audacieuse. Et surprenante. Je l'aimais. Plus que tout.

- Tu... tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si mais c'est une partie infime de moi comparée à celle qui te veut. J'ai peur de faire un geste de trop, de dire un mot qu'il faut pas. Mais je n'ai pas peur de faire l'amour avec toi.

Je l'écoutais, béa d'admiration devant ses paroles si apaisantes.

- Tu es si surprenante, mon Amour. Je t'aime. Jure-moi que si je fais quelque chose de mal, tu m'arrêteras...

- Tu as ma parole...

Sa main droite se faufilait vers la petite boite à côté du seau à champagne. Elle l'attrapait, tatonnante et l'ouvrit, fébrile. Une boite de préservatifs. Et en plus, elle restait lucide par rapport à tout ça. _Comment faisait-elle pour être si parfaite ? _Elle me tendit le petit paquet qu'elle avait ouvert et je plaçais la capote sur mon sexe tendu tandis que Bella caressait mon buste et mes épaules. Ses doigts continuaient de m'électriser. C'est tremblant comme un jeune premier que je repris ma position entre ses jambes, les écartant un peu plus, et appuyais le bout de mon érection contre son intimité. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait me grisait. Les mouvements de nos bassins me firent frotter à elle, entrant peu à peu dans son sexe et je vis les yeux de Bella se fermer.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Nous y étions. Edward venait d'amorcer la dernière partie de notre découverte. Je fermais les yeux pour me consacrer sur les sensations. Je m'en remettais à lui totalement. J'avais lu ses angoisses qui m'avaient touché : il s'inquiétait tellement de mon bien-être. J'avais toute confiance en lui. Pour toujours. De ses mains, il avait un peu remonté mes jambes et je sentais ses doigts trembler contre mes cuisses. Le rouge me montait aux joues et aux oreilles. Je savourais les quelques secondes où Edward s'immobilisait, et frémissais quand je sentis le bout de sa verge passer mes lèvres intimes pour s'introduire peu à peu en moi. Je soupirais d'aise en le sentant enfin commencer ce qui serait notre plaisir final. Il accentuait son avancée en moi, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. J'aggripais ses avant-bras qui s'étaient tendus sur le matelas, les yeux toujours clos. Il se retirait un peu et je me sentais déjà frustrée. Il replongeait un peu plus loin, toujours dans un rythme lent et recommençait à se retirer pour mieux revenir. Enfin, dans un gémissement de plaisir, il m'emplissait enfin. Nous laissions tous deux échapper un cri de bonheur. J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur les siens rivés sur moi, son souffle saccadé, ses bras toujours tremblotants à mes côtés. Il m'adressait un délicieux sourire et se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser délicatement. La connexion finale s'effectuait avec ces trois simples mots que nous élevions en même temps :

- Je t'aime.

Tout en moi crépitait. Le feu entre mes jambes ne s'apaisait pas, bien au contraire. Les décharges de bonheur innondaient mon corps. Je ne cessais de savourer sa présence, bien consciente qu'il venait de tuer tous mes démons. J'entendis mon compagnon déglutir.

- Est-ce que... Tout va bien, Bella ?

- Oui mon Amour, tout va plus que bien ! murmurais-je d'une voix émue.

Voilà, c'était la fin de mon calvaire. Le début de mon bonheur.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Ne plus parler, ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir. Etre en Bella était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Elle m'entourait de toute sa chaleur. Elle était si étroite, si innocente et si belle et sensuelle. J'en perdais toute réflexion. Je l'aimais plus que de raison. Et ce soir, je ferai tout mon possible pour chasser ses démons.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Tout doucement, Edward se mit à se mouvoir en moi, ses reins bougeant contre mon bassin, son sexe imprimant un mouvement de va-et-viens dans mon intimité. Tout n'était que désir, amour, passion. En refermant les yeux, je ressentais chacun de ses mouvements contre moi et le plaisir que j'en ressentais était celui d'une jeune première. Et si cela me complexait auparavant, je ne regrettais en rien d'avoir attendu ma 21eme année et avoir attendu Edward pour vivre ce moment intense. Mon compagnon, lui, semblait plus qu'heureux. Il effectuait un mouvement régulier et à chaque fois un peu plus profond, mêlant le tout à des murmures sensuels de mon prénom, des soupirs gracieux et des gémissements hautement grisants. Il finit par accélérer un peu le mouvement et j'en perdais la raison. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, concentrée sur la boule de plaisir grandissant dans mon bas-ventre. Mon bassin vint à la rencontre du sien sans que je ne contrôle mes sensations. J'entendis mon prénom dans un soupir magnifique.

- Bella...

J'ouvrais les yeux sur le visage abandonné au plaisir de mon compagnon.

- Je... t'aime.. Ed...ward...

Dans un nouveau gémissement, il reposait son buste contre ma poitrine et m'indiquait d'accrocher mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il posait ses mains autour de ma tête et son visage dans mon cou. Cette position plus intimiste, rétrécissait notre bulle de passion sur nous deux définitivement. Edward m'embrassait tout en continuant ses mouvements en moi. Je caressais son dos et ses épaules, parfois le griffant mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. La flamme brûlante de notre premier rapport ensemble se consumait et Edward accélérait le mouvement à ma demande.

- Edward, s'il te plait... Plus vite...

Il se fit encore plus intense, plus passionné et mon corps criait victoire. Mes muscles se contractaient, mon sexe commençait à se resserrer autour du membre tendu d'Edward. Les doigts de mon compagnon s'accrochaient dans mes cheveux et j'essayais d'embrasser ce que j'atteignais de lui.

- Edwaard...

- Bella... Viens av... avec moi...

Il diminuait le rythme et mit un coup plus brutal, deux fois de suite ce qui me conduisait à ma jouissance, me faisant balbutier le prénom de mon homme. Mon orgasme me frappait de plein fouet pour aller me faire tutoyer les étoiles, arquant mon corps contre le sien, resserrant avec une force impressionnante mes parois contre lui, finissant de dérégler le peu de respiration qu'il me restait... Le corps d'Edward partit en arrière, dans un cri puissant de mon prénom et il se déversait dans le préservatif avant de retomber lourdement contre moi, son visage directement dans le creux de ma clavicule, haletant. Je n'avais même plus de force pour caresser son dos, tant j'étais encore submergée par un courant électrique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Edward se retirait de moi tout en douceur, me faisant ressentir son absence. Il enlevait le préservatif et le lançait dans la poubelle proche du lit sans bouger de sa position entre mes jambes. Il retombait contre moi en soufflant fortement contre mon cou et en marmonnant un mot que je comprenais comme : Waouh. J'aimais cet homme. Comme je l'aimais... Je savais que désormais, mon viol, mon traumatisme, ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je tremblais mais cette fois-ci, c'était de joie.

A cette délicieuse pensée, emportée par le trop plein d'émotion je me mis à sourire puis à rire et pleurer en même temps. Heureuse tout simplement.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD :**

Je reprenais mon souffle tant l'instant venait d'être magique. Je n'avais jamais connu d'orgasme aussi intense. C'était donc ça, faire l'amour... Aimer tout de la femme qui vous accompagnait, avoir envie de jouir rien qu'en l'entendant murmurer votre prénom. Savourer chacune de ses réactions, ses soupirs et ses gémissements. J'avais bien cru ne pas pouvoir tenir tant la sensation d'être en elle m'avait coupé le souffle. J'entendais encore la voix de ma petite femme crier mon prénom. Divin moment.

Bella me sortit de ma tordeur en se mettant à rire et pleurer sous moi en même temps. Je redressais ma tête en souriant. Elle était si belle quand elle était heureuse. Ses larmes, je les savais de bonheur. Ses doigts vinrent jouer dans mes cheveux tandis que j'embrassais sa joue tendrement, recueillant l'eau salée.

- On a réussi, Edward ! Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais promis de me laver de mon sentiment de honte... Tu as réussi !

J'entourais sa tête de mes bras en plongeant sur ses lèvres, heureux de la sentir si légère.

- Je suis si fier de toi, mon Amour... Si tu savais...

- Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je fais tout en même temps, je pleure, je ris...

Je riais de la voir faire, tentant de masquer moi aussi l'émotion qui m'avait gagné. Je caressais ses joues, retirant une à une ses larmes.

- Pleure et ris mon Amour. Autant que tu as besoin.

Je m'écartais de son petit corps si précieux, pour m'allonger sur le dos et la prendre contre moi. Elle continuait d'évacuer son émotion et je lui tendais un mouchoir en embrassant son front. Après quelques minutes, elle me réclamait du champagne. Je débouchonnais donc la bouteille, faisant partir le bouchon de liège dans un grand BOUM qui la fit sursauter et rire à nouveau tant elle avait été surprise, et servais le liquide dans les deux flutes. Nous fimes tinter nos verres l'un sur l'autre.

- Bon anniversaire, Edward !

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, Bella !

J'avalais quelques gorgées, réellement assoiffé. Bella fut plus modeste. J'observais ses cheveux défaits et désordonnés, son maquillage qui avait quelque peu coulé, son visage brillant de transpiration, les quelques marques de succion que j'avais fait sur son buste. Cette image-là d'elle, je voulais l'imprimer à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je posais nos deux coupes à côté de nous sur la table de chevet et me rallongeais près de ma compagne. Elle s'installait à califourchon sur mes cuisses. _Souhaitait-elle ce que je souhaitais ? _Non, impossible ! Et pourtant... pourtant si...

Bella s'emparait de ma bouche avec ses lèvres gonflées de désir. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Elle recommençait peu à peu à flatter mon torse avec sa bouche et sa langue, m'arrachant de nouvelles sensations de plaisir. Lentement, ses mains traçaient des arabesques sur mon corps alors que son bassin commençait à onduler contre le mien.

- Voudrais-tu... prolonger ton anniversaire ? murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

J'acquiessais à sa question, savourant la volonté surprenante de ma compagne. Je passais mes mains sur ses bras pour venir caresser son buste et sa poitrine magnifique. Elle déplaçait son corps sur mes cuisses pour embrasser et lécher mon estomac, mordillant mes hanches et bientôt, ses seins se retrouvaient sur mon sexe tendu. Je retombais ma tête dans les oreillers lorsque Bella s'emparait de ma virilité dans sa paume douce et chaude, la caressant de haut en bas. Sentir ses doigts sur moi était presque aussi bon que d'être en elle. Que ce soit une situation ou une autre, je ne me plaignais pas, appréciant sa douceur et son incroyable courage. Je crus me liquéfier quand elle se mit à flatter doucement mes testicules de sa main libre.

- Oh putain, Bella !

Je sentais sa féminité s'humidifier contre ma cuisse et son bassin bouger lentement. Elle en voulait encore. Lorsqu'elle se penchait sur moi, je la renversais sur le lit et tombais sur ses lèvres. Je passais ma langue jusqu'à la sienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je couvrais son corps de baisers plus ou moins chastes, sa respiration se saccadait. Tout en flattant sa délicieuse poitrine gonflée et ses tétons durcis de désir, ma main se faufilait à sa toison déjà mouillée. Je cajoleais ses lèvres intimes et son point de désir. Elle se cambrait sous moi, divine. J'eus alors une idée pour pimenter nos ébats. Je pris sa coupe de champagne à moitié pleine et fis glisser le liquide à la naissance de ses seins, tout en continuant mes caresses dans sa féminité. Je sentais ses muscles internes qui commençaient à se contracter. Ma langue vint lécher à contresens la cascade de l'alcool pétillant qui descendait de sa poitrine. Le gout de ce nectar associé au gout de sa peau me rendait fou. Mon idée combinée à mes doigts dans son corps firent venir son orgasme en répendant son nectar sur mes doigts et Dieu qu'elle était belle ! J'étais fou d'elle. Sa main attrapait de nouveau un préservatif dans la boite et déchirait l'emballage. A ma grande surprise, elle voulut elle-même me le mettre et je trouvais cela terriblement excitant.

- Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle, rougissante, haletante.

Je l'aidais à le dérouler dans le bon sens et après l'avoir correctement posé, elle passa sa main le long de mon sexe tendu. Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et guidais mon membre jusqu'à son entrée, impatient de la retrouver de cette façon. Je me glissais en elle avec autant de douceur que possible, la regardant gémir, poussant moi-même un râle de plaisir. Et outre la satisfaction physique que j'éprouvais à lui faire l'amour, j'étais plus que comblé de la voir prendre du plaisir. Son bassin accompagnait le mien, parfois en rythme, parfois complètement dans un autre tempo, mais qu'importe ! Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, sur mon torse, dans mon dos, sur mes fesses.

- Edward, oh ouii... Plus vite...

Et lorsque j'accélérais le mouvement et entrepris de caresser son clitoris pour la faire partir avec moi, ses parois vaginales se resserraient violemment autour de mon sexe, son corps se tendit, sa bouche échappait mon prénom dans un râle qui me fit frissonner et me donnait mon orgasme.

Après m'être débarrassé de la capote usagée dans la poubelle, Bella se jetait sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser sensuellement. Nos deux corps nageaient de sueurs. Mais nous étions heureux, nous étions biens.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA :**

La plupart des bougies s'étaient éteintes autour de nous. Je n'aurai pu décrire l'atmosphère planante de ce moment. Edward me tenait, serrée tout contre lui, tous deux nus. Il avait remonté la couette sur nous. Le fond musical tournait encore. Jazz avait dû programmer sur répéter tout. Edward embrassait mon front, sa main caressant négligemment mes côtes.

- C'était le CD que Jasper t'a ramené hier ?

- Oui, c'étaient Alice et Rosalie qui m'avaient conseillé de mettre une musique qui me plaisait... Mais au moment de choisir, on s'est dit que c'était idiot de n'en mettre qu'une. Alice a expédié Jazz faire le CD du coup !

- Ce sont les filles qui ont installé tout ça, je suppose... dit Edward en tripotant une des seules pétales de rose restant sur la couette.

- Elles ont été géniales !

- Et vous avez manigancé tout ça dans mon dos, me taquinait-il en passant la pétale sur le bout de mon nez.

- Samedi dernier quand j'ai été chez Charlie.

- Vous étiez tous au courant alors !

- Tu m'en veux d'en avoir parlé à Alice et Rose ? demandai-je, craintive que mon geste l'ait blessé.

Il me rassura en souriant et en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Non, mon Amour ! J'ai conscience que tu avais besoin d'être rassurée.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Satisfaite et heureuse. Comblée. Enfin femme.

- On s'en est bien sortis, tu trouves pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant

- Comme des chefs, tu as été formidable ! Ca a vraiment été...waow ! Merci Edward...

J'embrassais sa joue et il s'emparait ensuite de mes lèvres. Je retrouvais avec délice et envie sa bouche si douce contre la mienne.

Je reposais ma tête sur le torse de mon compagnon-désormais-amant, bercée par la musique. La fatigue me gagnait doucement, alors qu'Edward continuait de me caresser. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder au fil des souvenirs de notre nuit emplie d'amour. J'étais entrée dans cette phase du sommeil où l'on a l'impression de rêver éveillé, jusqu'à ce que je sente Edward bouger sous moi, se lever pour aller éteindre la musique et souffler les quelques petites bougies qui survivaient difficilement. Il m'allongeait avec des gestes d'une tendresse sans égale, rabattait la couette épaisse sur nos deux corps et vint se serrer contre moi. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque dans un gémissement de satisfaction. Ses bras puissants m'enlacèrent et je sombrais peu à peu dans les délices de mon imaginaire.

**..::..**

- Bella... Mon Amour...

Je sentais une petite pression sur mon épaule tandis que je distinguais deux lèvres tendres se poser sur mon front et un peu partout sur mon visage. J'ouvrais difficilement un oeil, réalisant que mes membres étaient engourdis. La vue du visage d'Edward penché vers moi me fit ouvrir mon deuxième oeil assez rapidement dans un sourire. La clarté du jour m'éblouissait et je posais brutalement mes mains sur mes yeux en gémissant d'inconfort. Edward se mit à rire et repoussait doucement mes doigts.

- Bonjour mon bébé...

- Hummm, bonjour Edward...

Le bras d'Edward passait sur ma taille nue et... _MA TAILLE NUE ?? _J'écarquillais les yeux, un rougissement de plaisir envahissait mes sens lorsque je réalisais que j'étais entièrement nue, que mon compagnon aussi et que les images de luxure de notre soirée me revinrent en mémoire.

- Il est 10h45 ma belle, je n'avais pas le coeur à te réveiller mais on est attendus chez mes parents à midi...  
En regardant les lèvres d'Edward, je n'eus qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, Edward...

- Si tu penses à notre soirée au piano-bar, la balade, les bougies, la musique, le champagne et notre fin de soirée plus que réussie, non tu n'as pas rêvé mon Amour ! me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Je me blotissais dans son étreinte, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur délicieuse. Edward plongeait sa tête dans le creux de ma clavicule pour déposer de petits baisers à cet endroit, accompagné de sa main qui caressait ma cuisse nue remontée à côté de son corps. Mon esprit s'enflammait déjà. _Comment etait-ce possible d'en vouloir encore ? _Je voulais pour toujours vivre sous ses caresses, ses baisers. Je voulais l'aimer pour toujours de toutes les façons possibles. Et visiblement, il partageait déjà mes besoins, son sexe tendu appuyé contre ma cuisse. Sa main remontait à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et mon désir se manifestait dans un soupir envieux.

- Est-ce qu'on a... le temps de... se dire " bonjour " correctement... ou...

Les doigts d'Edward venaient de se hisser jusqu'à mon sexe tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de mes lèvres et de mon cou.

- Pas vraiment mais... Humm, Bella...

Je venais de faufiler ma main jusqu'à son sexe pour le caresser, me reconnaissant à peine dans ce tourbillon de désir qui avait envahi mon esprit.

- Dans le pire des cas... on arrivera un peu en retard... et... c'est pas... si grave... Oh putain !

- Edward...

Au moment où il avait glissé deux doigts en moi, j'avais resserré ma poigne sur son membre.

- On... aura qu'à trouver... une excuse bidon... Sa voix était éraillée et il m'embrassait entre deux mots.

- Oui...

Nous refimes l'amour avec toute la passion et la volupté qu'on pouvait mettre dans ce rapport, prenant le temps de nous aimer, de nous le dire et nous le prouver.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Je me sentais d'une forme olympique en sortant de la douche. J'étais fou de Bella, fou de son corps, fou d'elle. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit, son petit corps blotti contre le mien. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait gémis dans son sommeil et prononcé mon prénom d'une voix sensuelle, si bien que j'avais dû me mordre violemment le poing pour me retenir. Et refaire l'amour ce matin m'avait mis la frite ! C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! J'aurai pu fournir de l'électricité pour trois maisons à moi tout seul tellement j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une dose suffisante de bonheur pour le restant de mes jours. J'avais même pas râlé en me réveillant ce matin ce qui, en soi, constituait un vrai miracle. J'avais refusé de prendre du café, préférant avaler deux verres de jus d'orange. Bella prit ma place dans la douche pendant que je me rasais et je sortais dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'avais enfilé un vieux jeans, mon tee-shirt rouge la couleur de la passion, une chemise blanche par-dessus, le tout en sifflotant des airs musicaux. Une Bella magnifique me rejoignit au salon, vêtue d'un jean bleu ciel et de son polo jaune citron dont l'intérieur des manches un peu retroussées était violet. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle sentait si bon que je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et la faire tournoyer dans les airs, légère comme une plume en l'embrassant.

- Arrête Edward, j'ai mal au coeur ! lança-t-elle en riant, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à mes épaules lorsque je la reposais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser, tant le bonheur qu'elle me donnait me rendait enfin vivant et entier.

A regrets, nous quittions l'appartement avec un sac, comme nous dormions chez mes parents ce soir. J'étais hyper heureux de passer cette journée avec ma famille. Dans la voiture, j'avais mis la radio et Bella chantonnait, la vitre ouverte, riait inexplicablement. J'en rougissais de plaisir. Je ne l'avais encore jamais connue ainsi, si insouciante et si belle. Je me garais devant chez Cullen Père et Bella m'embrassait longuement avant que nous quittions l'abitacle intimiste de ma Volvo. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Pas de vent. Même le temps y mettait du sien pour cette journée... Ma mère vint nous accueillir sur le pas de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres et je courrais vers elle pour la prendre et la soulever dans mes bras.

- Salut ma p'tite Maman !

- Bon anniversaire mon chéri ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir arriver, il est 12h50 passé... Bella et moi parlions en même temps, moi évoquant une panne de réveil et elle la circulation sur la route. Nous éclations de rire en entendant nos excuses bidons nous trahir et je passais mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser sur le front tandis qu'elle rougissait, enlaçant ma taille.

- De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance ! Je n'ai pas encore fini la cuisine ! Entrez vite ! Tout le monde vous attend !

J'entendais des rires raisonner dans le salon où nous pénétrions. Jasper, Alice, Eleazar, Carmen, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous là.

J'embrassais tout le monde, recevant des " Bon Anniversaire Ed' " à tout va. Lorsque je saluais mon meilleur ami, je lui attrapais la nuque pendant qu'on s'échangeait la bise :

- Tu sais que t'es un putain de cachotier, toi ?

- Quand tu vis avec Alice, t'as pas le choix ! Bon anniversaire ma caille !

- Merci vieux !

Je me retournais vers ma compagne qui était auprès de Rosalie et Alice. Toutes trois trépignaient presque sur place et Bella était pleine de ses belles rougeurs me faisant fondre. Emmett vint me taper dans la main pour me présenter ses voeux.

- Merci pour Bella de la rendre heureuse ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... me chuchotait-il

Je lui adressais un signe de la tête souriant et me retournais vers ma mère.

- Charlie ne viendra que ce soir, il n'a pas pu se libérer de son travail mais il viendra pour diner !

Bella semblait heureuse. _A ce propos, où était mon père ? Il n'était pas là pour embrasser son fils le jour de ses 23 ans ? Un vrai scandale ! _

- Hé, M'man ! Il est où le Grand Manitou ?

- Il était de piquet à l'hopital depuis jeudi soir pour avoir son week-end de libre mais on l'a appelé à 10h ce qui fait qu'il a dû partir mais il a appelé il y a dix minutes en me disant qu'il partait et qu'il se dépêchait. A ce propos, Bella...

- Oui ?  
Ma compagne se rapprochait de moi et vint passer sa main sur ma taille.

- Il a parlé au Directeur de ton idée mercredi. Nous comptons l'inviter à dîner dans la semaine, ça ira pour toi ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas Edward...

- Ah non non, du tout !

- Je viendrais vous aider à préparer le dîner.

- Tu es gentille ma chérie. Allez, allons à l'apéritif, ça fera rappliquer Carlisle plus vite !

Nous passions dans la véranda pour prendre l'apéro en attendant mon père. Ma mère avait préparé un buffet et j'admirais son travail : _" Carmen, Alice et Rosalie m'ont bien aidées "_ confessait-elle lorsque je la remerciais. Bella et moi ne nous quittions pas, j'étais adossé contre le mur de la maison, son dos plaqué contre mon torse, ma main sur sa taille. Eleazar nous chariait : _" Vous, si ça continue, vous pourrez plus vous décoller ! "_. La remarque ne plut pas à Emmett qui fronçait les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si, un jour, il se ferait à mon histoire avec sa soeur. Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter parfois, et tournait fréquemment la tête quand elle et moi nous embrassions. Même s'il n'était pas hostile, on pouvait presque sentir son coeur se briser un peu quand il regardait Bella. Justement, il s'approchait de nous, une coupe de mousseux à la main.

- Alors les amoureux ? On vous a pas vu au Paradize hier soir !

- On était à Port Angeles à la soirée jazz... répondis-je tandis que Bella masquait un rougissement

- C'était bien ?

- Ouais, très intéressant...

- Emmett, mon Nounours, tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ?

Rosalie vint nous sauver. Elle nous adressa un clin d'oeil dans le dos d'Emmett. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant. _Etait-il naif au point de ne pas deviner ?_ j'en doutais... C'est ce moment là que choisit le Grand Chef Carlisle pour apparaitre.

- Salut la compagnie ! Il est où mon gosse ?

Je quittais ma place pour aller embrasser mon père qui me tapotait les épaules.

- Bon anniversaire gamin !

- Merci, content d'être là P'pa !

- Content de t'avoir mon fils !

Après avoir vidés le buffet notamment grâce à l'appétit féroce d'Emmett, que ma mère semble-t-il appréciait beaucoup, vint l'heure des cadeaux. Jasper me tendit un paquet plié à l'arrache et Alice soupirait à côté de lui :

- T'as vraiment pas honte !

- Pourquoi j'aurai honte ?

- N'importe quoi...

Ma mère s'approchait et me donnait un paquet vraiment plat.

- Y a vraiment un truc là-dedans ? demandai-je en riant, examinant la faible épaisseur du truc. Emmett et Rosalie me tendirent un paquet mou que je devinais comme un vêtement. J'attaquais par leur cadeau et découvris un tee-shirt noir portant l'inscription suivante sur le devant : " _Je suis prof, je suis diplomate et exemplaire alors..._'' et derrière : " _...VOS GUEULES QUAND J'AI LE DOS TOURNE !_ ". J'éclatais de rire et les remerciais. Je ne manquerai pas de le porter au Conservatoire. Je m'emparais du paquet de Jasper et immédiatement, Alice prit la parole :

- Je te préviens de suite que je n'ai pas participé à cette chose...

Je défaisais le paquet et sortais un caleçon portant l'inscription : Star is born !

- Ooohh ! Merci mon canaillou ! Je le mettrai ce soir rien que pour toi ! lançai-je dans un clin d'oeil.

Mon père s'approchait de moi pour mieux voir le caleçon.

- Esmé, est-ce que tu voudrais que j'achète le même ?

- Carlisle !

J'éclatais de rire tandis que ma mère s'indignait faussement, rougissante. Je m'emparais enfin du paquet plat et mon père redevint sérieux un instant. Je vis son regard pressé sur moi.

- C'est de la part de ta tante, Alice, Eleazar, Maman et moi.

Tous ont leur regard braqués sur moi. Même Bella qui souriait. Elle semblait au courant. Je tombais sur une petite pochette bleue avec un avion dessus... _Un voyage ? _Génial ! Mais pas n'importe quel voyage ! Je lis un mot écrit par la main élégante de ma mère : _" Puisse ce voyage te permettre de te souvenir à quel point ton grand-père t'aimait. Et à quel point nous t'aimons, tous. Maman, Papa, Carmen, Eleazar, Alice. " _J'ouvrais la pochette. Deux billets pour l'Angleterre. Pour Londres. Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux dans mon ventre et ma gorge se nouait inexplicablement. Je vais retourner en Angleterre, avec ma compagne. Je vais pouvoir aller sur la tombe de Grand-Père Cullen. Je tombais dans les bras de mon père qui était le plus proche de moi. Je manquais de pleurer sur ce coup, décidément mon vingt troisième anniversaire a été le meilleur jusque là. Je remerciais tout le monde, embrassant ma mère, ma tante, mon oncle, ma cousine, mon meilleur ami, mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur et enfin ma petite femme à moi.

On trinquait tous et lorsque les conversations reprirent, mon père m'entraînait au salon puis dans son bureau.

- J'avais un autre cadeau pour toi mais j'ai pas voulu te le donner devant tout le monde. Même Maman n'est pas vraiment au courant. Elle doit s'en douter, tu sais que ta mère devine tout...

Nous riions en pensant aux moments où on avait imaginé être discrets tous les deux, mais ça avait toujours râté. Mon père me tendit un paquet de lettres assez épais.

- Quand tu es né, mon père et moi, on a entretenu une longue correspondance pendant trois ou quatre ans. Dedans, on ne parle que de toi quasiment. Je voulais te les donner à tes 20 ans mais j'ai eu du mal à toutes les retrouver. Aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Elles te reviennent de droit.

Je prenais le paquet de lettres en tremblant et mon père me serrait dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa !

- Grand-Père serait fier de toi, tu sais ? me murmurait-il à l'oreille.

- Il me manque... avouais-je, laissant une larme couler que je m'empressais d'effacer.

- Je suis sûr que de là où il est, il approuve ton choix de vie et Bella...

- Elle lui aurait plu !

- Tu sais, en un sens, elle me rappelle ta mère : douce, belle et chaleureuse. Et il adorait énormément ta maman.

- J'espère aller aussi loin avec elle que tu n'as été avec Maman !

- C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite, gamin !

- Merci, P'pa !

Bella vint toquer à la porte du bureau pour nous annoncer que le gâteau était prêt. Je descendais pour souffler les bougies, faisant le pitre pour masquer l'émotion qui m'avait gagné à l'annonce de notre voyage en Angleterre. Alice faisait des photos alors que je soufflais une première fois seul, après exigeant de souffler avec Bella et enfin avec Jasper. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de pousser sa tête contre le glaçage en éclatant de rire.

- Putain mais quel enfoiré ce mec, j'y crois pas quoi ! grognait Jazz tandis que tout le monde se tordait de rire.

Il ne râlait pas cependant pas plus et je trouvais ça suspect. Alice l'aidait à se débarbouiller, tout en riant. Jasper prit une des bouteilles de mousseux et l'ouvris en l'agitant et je me retrouvais aspergé de l'alcool sucré collant de la tête aux pieds.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ma biche !

Emmett éclatait de rire et Jasper fit jaillir la bouteille dans sa direction :

- T'en veux aussi toi ?

Eleazar et mon père se joignaient à nous en débouchant deux autres bouteilles et finalement, nous nous arrosions tous. Bella, Alice, Carmen, Rosalie et Esmé partirent en criant et en hurlant. Lorsque plus rien ne jaillissait des bouteilles, nous les reposions, toussant et riant, cherchant à éponger nos vêtements dégoulinants et collants. Les filles revinrent et Bella s'approchait de moi, le visage rouge tant elle avait ri et même pleuré de nous voir faire. Elle me regardait, essorant les pans de ma chemise tandis que je tordais mon tee-shirt. Je relevais mon visage souriant vers elle.

- T'en as pas eu toi... murmurai-je en trempant mon doigt dans la chantilly et en le passant sur son nez. Elle riait et se nettoyait. J'étais complètement trempé et je nageais même dans mes chaussures. Ma compagne attrapait une serviette et vint essuyer mon visage.

- Mais t'as quel âge Carlisle ? demandait ma mère en l'aidant à s'éponger

- Ca colle c'te merde ! lâchait Emmett tandis que Rosalie s'emparait d'un verre d'eau pour le lui verser sur la tête.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tiens, ça va t'aider à te décoller imbécile heureux !

Nous éclations tous de rire. Bella me séchait au niveau de mon cou et je la rapprochais de moi en m'emparant de sa taille. Je posais mes lèvres couvertes de champagne sur les siennes. Elle m'offrit un doux baiser mais essayait de se reculer.

- Tu colles mon Amour ! lança-t-elle

- C'est pas gentil de m'avoir abandonné face à eux... la taquinais-je

- Mais t'es un grand maintenant, tu peux te défendre tout seul !

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, je la prenais dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et m'adressais aux autres mâles de la tribu Cullen :

- Mes frères ! Ces jeunes impertinentes n'ont pas soutenues leurs guerriers fidèlement. La punition sera terrible. Au nom de la tribu : TOUTES A L'EAU !

Un _" QUOI ? NOON! "_ émanèrent de nos compagnes et Bella se débattait dans mes bras en riant tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la piscine creusée. Un premier " PLOUF " se fit entendre juste avant le cri strident de Rosalie.

- Edward ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça...

Je ne la laissais pas terminer sa phrase, et la jettais dans la piscine. Japer envoyait Alice. Je me tournais vers Eleazar. Carmen était à côté de lui. Ma tante se lâchait rarement. Je regardais Bella jaillir de l'eau en soufflant et plaquer ses cheveux en arrière le tout en riant tandis que Rosalie s'extirpait de la piscine. Alice, elle, riait aux éclats et semblait même heureuse de se retrouver dans l'eau chlorée.

Ce fut pourtant un tout autre rire enfantin qui attirait notre attention. Nous nous tournions tous vers les grands sapins qui bordaient le terrain. Ma mère était en train de courir, cheveux dans tous les sens regardant régulièrement en arrière, essayant d'échapper à mon père qui la poursuivait avec un large sourire, éclatant d'amour pour elle. A ce moment-là, ils n'étaient ni décoratrice d'intérieur ni médecin. Ils étaient Esmé et Carlisle, simples, amoureux et seuls au monde.

***o**o**o***

**DAM DAM : Verdict ?**

**Prochain chapitre probablement pas avant MERCREDi (et cette fois-ci, je ne me plante pas! Je dis bien mercredi ;) )**

**Je vous laisse sur cette citation de Leo Buscaglia : **

**" **_L'amour vit l'instant présent, ne se retourne pas sur le passé ni ne s'inquiète de l'avenir. L'amour c'est maintenant _**! "**


	35. Chapter 35 : Convaincre

**Bon, j'crois que vous avez fait péter le compteur review pour le chapitre 34 =) Alors merci à vous infiniment. J'ai pas le chiffre exact en tête mais c'est une tuerie. Et merci à toutes celles qui me manifestent leur soutien, vous êtes vraiment des lectrices formidables =) **

***o**o**o***

**Alex : Meeeeerci =) Merci de ton passage, ta review et ton enthousiasme =)**

**Ally : Merci pour tes trois reviews =)**

**amel : j'ignore combien de temps ça va durer mais elle n'est pas encore sur le point de s'arrêter cette fic, t'inquiète pas :) Bisous.**

**Annick : Tous à la douche lol Merci de ton passage et ton gentil mot en tout cas =)**

**Audrey : J'comprends que t'ais galéré avec tes cours et la lecture de c'te fic XD Les deux prennent du temps =) En tout cas merci =) Bisous. **

**audreydidi : Merci de cette review très sympa.**

**axelle : Hé bien =) Merci beaucoup !**

**Brise : Alors laisse moi te dire que cette fic n'est pas encore terminée :) J'ai quelques idées derrière la tête encore et tant que ça marchera, je ne quitterai pas leur appartement =) C'est comme ma deuxième maison et tant qu'Edward me vire pas du canapé, j'y reste LOL. Bon là j'arrête avant que t'appeles l'asile ^^ Merci de ton passage en tout cas =) Bisous. **

**CarlieCullen : Bien sûr que j'arrive à câliner mon bébé bauceron :-D C'est mon chien :^p Il s'appelle Toon's et il est très beau, très calin et même très drole. Un genre de Buzz L'Eclair à 4 pattes ^^ Bon Ok tout le monde s'en fiche :-D Ah, sacré Robert ! Le patrimoine du cinéma se ferait chier sans sa fraîcheur et les mecs de Summit (**encore eux ?!**) s'en mettraient moins dans les founes ! Ta marche s'est attaquée à ton beauf ? Waow ! Elle est pire que la mienne ! Moi j'ai mis un écriteau (**et je te jure que c'est vrai sur la tête à mon chien**!) : ATTENTION MARCHE MECHANTE ! Ca a bien fait rire mon meilleur ami. Ce même meilleur ami qui sera sûrement ravi d'avoir été comparé à un Mars :-D MDR Ton jeu de mot était AL-DENTE ^^ J'ai mal au coeur rien que de penser au Tonnerre de Zeus. Au fait, est-ce que en allant à l'attraction, t'as remarqué sous la statue de Zeus qu'il portait une culotte blanche à pois ? XD Ca m'avait marqué quand j'étais passée dessous mdr. Comme je sais que les autres lisent maintenant j'ose moins partir dans mes délires MDR. J'vais passer pour la cyphonée du site. Priez pour mon salut lol. T'avais pas grillé qu'on lisait ce qu'on se mettait ? Sérieux ? En fait pour le coup d'Alice et Rose qui pleurent, j'me suis inspirée du mariage de ma cousine, ses deux copines pleuraient comme des fontaines ça m'a marqué ce jour-là et ça fait 10 ans pourtant ! Oh My God (**Janice, sors de ce corps**!) tu me parles de Jackson Rathbone... Faut même pas me lancer sur ce type :-) Pour faire concis, j'aime : son jeu, son groupe de musique, sa façon d'envisager Jasper, son côté zéro prise de tête, son talent, sa voix, son visage d'ange (faut le voir pas en blond, c'est quelque chose!) et tout le reste ! En fait, c'est lui qui m'a fait aimer Jasper. Il a été honnete : " Heh, j'peux pas faire ça moi ! " Tu veux que j'te dise un truc ? J'ai été frustré de mon chapitre précédent. En fait, il me plaisait pas du tout et c'est limite si je boudais pas quand je l'ai posté. C'était bien trop fleur bleue à mon gout. J'me suis pas assez concentrée sur les émotions de Bella par rapport à son passé. Et ça m'a contrarié, tu peux pas savoir ! Pauvre eux qui s'embrouillent dans leurs explications à Esmé XD. En fait, le coup du Grand Manitou, ça m'est venu quand je prenais ma douche. Je réfléchissais à la tournure de ma fic (en fait, jréfléchis beaucoup quand j'me douche!) et je me suis dit que Carlisle avait l'air d'un druide dans Twilight et là... BANCO ! Druide...Manitou... MDR J'essaie de me détacher au max des bouquins, de faire des personnages différents. En fait, je leur donne leur personnalité que j'imaginerais si Twilight avait traité de personnages humains. Mais attention, je les aime mes vampires XD Mais je suis tout bonnement incapable de faire une histoire avec des vampires. Je voyais pas Carmen tomber dans la piscine avec son chignon trop serré et sa jupe trop lisse en fait ! Eleazar ne s'y serait pas risqué ! J'essaie de faire des trucs décontractés en tout cas, déjà ça me ressemble pas mal et puis à côté de mon autre fic, ça me soulage de pouvoir faire un peu n'importe quoi avec celle-ci =) Quant à la citation, je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à la vie de Bella dans ma fic. Pour le Mojito, j'te l'envoie par La Poste ? XD Bisous =)**

**Candy : Bande de perverse en manque qu'il a dit ? XD Y a peut-être un peu de ça mais je porte à dire que les lectures (et écritures) érotiques sont saines, après tout, y a pas de tabou =) Alors : VIVE LE LEMON ^^ **

**CINDY : Tout d'abord, permets moi de te dire que ta review m'a énormément touché. Sincèrement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre parce que je crois avoir râté les ressentis de Bella par rapport à son passé. Tout s'est déroulé presque de manière idyllique. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais je n'étais pas satisfaite. Mais quand je vois toutes ces reviews (**le double de d'habitude**), tous ces messages, ces remerciements, ça efface complètement ce que j'ai ressenti en écrivant. Et si j'ai pu vous donner satisfaction sur ce coup, c'est ma victoire ! Merci infiniment de ton message qui m'a touché. Bisous et à bientot.**

**coca : A ce point ? Merci =)**

**de araujo : Ton enthousiasme me touche, chapitre après chapitre =) Merci, bisous. **

**elo90 : Bella est devenue une toute autre personne dans les bras d'Edward =) Apparemment, derrière Jasper, Carlisle remporte un franc succès ! J'ai eu envie de casser son image trop "**propre sur lui**" comme dirait Peter Facinelli pour en faire quelqu'un de plus " **humain** " en un certain sens. Tout en gardant son côté médecin respectable et respecté, et je suis heureuse de voir que finalement, le résultat remporte un certain succès. Merci de ta review. Bisous.**

**fraise : Merci de tous ces compliments =)**

**lilo : Apparemment, Carlisle et Esmé ont fait rire pas mal de monde =) Merci**

**LilLyth : Merci de ta review et contente que ça t'ais plu. Bises.**

**loly--twilight : Désolée mais il ne fallait pas espérer le chapitre avant dimanche =) D'une part, parce que le site a merdé, d'une seconde parce qu'il me faut le temps de taper ces chapitres et enfin j'ai aussi une vie en dehors donc bon =) Mais merci de ton passage et ton enthousiasme pour ces écrits ça me touche =) **

**Maéva : Merci de cette review, contente que ce précédent chapitre t'ais plu =)**

**Marina : Oui, la suite c'est aujourd'hui =) J'ai dû décaler un peu pour des raisons de temps mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là ce chapitre :) Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Milie : Rassure-toi, cette fic ne va pas prendre fin bientôt. J'ai encore quelques idées, alors tant que ça tiendra la route et que ça plaira, je continue ;) Merci et gros bisous =)**

**Morgane : Fallait que je calme le jeu en faisant se lâcher Carlisle et compagnie =) Ton message me rassure parce que j'ai été frustré en écrivant le chapitre 34 =)**

**repertoirefic-emysandra : Figure-toi que j'ai eu l'impression terrible de rater totalement ce chapitre, je l'ai posté en étant dépité ! Mais je suis heureuse de lire ta review plus que positive, merci =) Bisous.**

**Sabrina : ... alors un mot et un seul pour moi : MERCI =)**

**Soizic : J'ai eu la terrible impression de passer totalement à côté de l'essentiel dans ce chapitre. J'ai eu beau l'écrire dans tous les sens, ça ne m'a pas plu mais je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé =) Pour te répondre, il y aura probablement d'autres chapitres lemons comme ça, même si je n'en ai qu'une vague idée pour l'instant. Merci à toi en tout cas. A bientot.**

**sophiebelier : Merci, contente que ça t'ais plu =)**

**Tina : Merci beaucoup =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Je suis heureuse de la critique positive que tu m'as écris parce que j'ai eu l'impression de totalement râter mon truc en fait. J'ai eu beau le remanier 10 fois, 20 fois, je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de mon chapitre m'enfin bon XD. Je crois que Bella porte à Edward un amour suffisamment fort pour tout dépasser avec lui. Sa volonté en a été la preuve. Merci à toi de ton passage et tes compliments qui me touchent même si je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter =) Bisous. **

**veronika : Qu'aurait été cet anniversaire sans la participation d'Alice et Rose ? =) Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression de passer totalement à côté de mon truc, surtout au niveau de leur nuit d'amour. J'ai eu beau refaire ce chapitre dans tous les sens, je n'étais pas ravie du résultat. Emmett... en fait j'aime Emmett, j'adore ce personnage. J'essaie de tirer le meilleur de lui ! Carlisle perd de sa " rigidité " sur ce coup ^^ Quant au grand-père, j'ai la chance d'avoir encore le mien et je mesure pleinement la joie que c'est pour moi de le voir. Merci à toi en tout cas =)**

**Merci à Samy, qui m'a beaucoup aidé et me soutien tout le temps. Ca fait chaud au coeur et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec elle et apprendre à la connaitre. Alors, merci à elle =)**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

La vie avait véritablement commencé pour moi en ce 20 Juin. La nuit avait été magique, notre matinée divine et le samedi rempli de joie. Les garçons nous avaient rejoints dans la piscine, en caleçon. Esmé m'avait prêté un maillot de bain et Rosalie en avait emprunté un à Alice. Eleazar, Esmé, Carlisle et Carmen discutaient, assis sur des transats autour de la piscine creusée. Dans la piscine, Alice et Jasper avaient fait des batailles avec Emmett et Rosalie sur des animaux gonflables. Edward et moi étions restés un peu plus à l'écart, toujours dans notre bulle, à nous embrasser essentiellement et discuter, un peu. Le soir, Charlie nous avait rejoints et nous avions prolongé autour de toasts l'anniversaire d'Edward.

Il était approximativement 3h du matin quand Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carmen, Eleazar et Charlie étaient partis. Avant de partir, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient arraché à Edward pour que je puisse leur parler de notre soirée.

- Alors alors, c'était comment ? Tu ne nous as presque rien dit !

- C'était... Sans mots...

- Et tu ne t'es pas angoissée ?

- Au début, avant, si ! Mais il était plus stressé que moi.

Elles se mirent à rire.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu autant confiance en lui qu'hier.

- Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? demanda Alice, trépignant sur place

- Alice !! la reprit Rosalie.

- Vous avez été géniales, je peux bien vous dire ça... On l'a fait deux fois hier soir, et une fois ce matin !

- WA-OUH !

- Chhuuuut, pas si fort !

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Bella !

- Merci Rose ! Vous avez été formidables. Cette déco c'était superbe, la musique, les bougies, et le champagne...

- Ca vous a donné des idées ? chuchotait Alice

J'acquiessais en rougissant.

- Il s'en est servi ?

- Plutôt bien, même... avouais-je timidement

- Mais quel viscelard cet Edward ! Je l'imaginais pas comme ça, riait doucement Alice

Rosalie souriait.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie encore infiniment ! Ca a été formidable, grâce à vous !

- T'aurais fait pareil pour nous, concluait Rosalie.

- C'est vrai ! Mais la bouteille, vous n'étiez pas obligées...

- C'était notre participation à ton bonheur...

Je les serrais contre moi et nous retournions voir nos compagnons qui discutaient base-ball.

Edward et moi étions montés nous coucher après le départ des invités. Nous avions voulu aider Carlisle et Esmé à débarrasser mais ils nous avaient expédiés sans ménagement au lit. Je crois que c'était pour eux le moyen de fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils entre eux et profiter de l'instant présent et de leur couple solide. J'avais été émue de les voir se courir après tout à l'heure comme des enfants. Je n'avais jamais pu concevoir ce qu'était une vraie famille, n'ayant pas la mienne. Et je me sentais bien parmi les Cullen, même si j'adorais Charlie et Emmett par dessus tout. Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bains en chemise de nuit et rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward, je tombais sur mon compagnon qui lisait une lettre, assis sur le rebord du lit. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, passant ma main sur ses épaules. Il approchait le papier de moi.

- Mon père m'a donné ces lettres, ce sont ses correspondances avec mon Grand-Père.

Je pressais l'épaule d'Edward, sachant combien il adorait le père de son père et lisais le papier qu'il me tendait.

" _Carlisle, _

_Cette photo que tu m'as fait parvenir du petit Edward trône sur la cheminée. A chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, je vois ce petit bonhomme pourtant bébé et je ne saurais te décrire la joie que sa naissance m'a apporté. Esmé et toi avez beaucoup de chance. Te voilà bientôt médecin et tu es déjà père. Que pouvais-je espérer de mieux pour mon seul fils ?_

_J'aime déjà ce petit bonhomme et grâce à Dieu, ce magnifique bébé est mon petit-fils. Sais-tu que j'ai pleuré en apprenant que vous lui donniez mon prénom ? Je reviendrai dès le mois prochain, la paroisse a enfin accepté d'engager un autre Pasteur afin que j'ai plus de temps pour moi. La naissance d'Edward m'a rappelé que je n'étais plus un jeune intrépide, et que les jours filaient bien trop vite. J'en profiterais pour venir voir ce petit bonhomme._

_Dis bien à Esmé de prendre soin d'elle et de votre bébé. Elle fera une merveilleuse Maman, elle est déjà folle de votre enfant. Tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver meilleure fille._

Carlisle, tu fais de moi un homme comblé. 

_Je pense à toi à chaque seconde que Dieu fait, avec la certitude que la journée suivante sera meilleure que celle d'aujourd'hui._

_Papa. "_

- C'est magnifique, balbutiais-je.

Edward repliait la lettre et la reposait sur sa table de nuit, sur le tas. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit là-bas, tous les deux... murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je savourais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes et bientôt, nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je me mis à gémir lorsque Edward passait ses mains chaudes par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise de nuit. Il m'allongeait dans le lit, éteignant la lumière avec pour seul éclairage la lune qui cognait sur la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Nous étions avides de l'autre et déjà, nos bassins se cognaient l'un contre l'autre. Nos pyjamas disparurent dans la pièce chaleureuse et Edward nous recouvrait de la couette chaude et moelleuse. Nous savourions le corps de l'autre, de baisers et de caresses enhivrantes. Je n'aurai jamais pensé envier le corps de mon compagnon avec une telle force. Il couvrait chaque centimètre de ma peau de sa bouche, de sa langue, embrassant, suçotant, léchant et parfois mordillant doucement, m'arrachant frissons et gémissements. Lorsqu'il descendait sa bouche vers mon intimité, celle-ci se contractait à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mon désir coulait entre mes cuisses lorsqu'Edward embrassait ma féminité, me pénétrait de sa langue tout en stimulant mon clitoris. Je me cambrais sous le délice et laissais l'orgasme m'envahir, me mordant la lèvre. Mon compagnon remontait vers moi, haletant, les yeux dilatés de désir, son sexe tendu contre mon aine. Je me sentais complètement inerte entre ses mains expertes et dû me faire violence pour me bouger et essayer de rendre à Edward le plaisir qu'il venait de me donner. Il s'installait sur le dos et je pus moi aussi partir à la découverte de son corps comme il venait de le faire pour moi, tout en caressant avec douceur son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Voir Edward prendre du plaisir et l'entendre gémir sous mes mouvements était aussi bon pour moi et j'en retirais une grande satisfaction. Au bout d'un moment, mon poignet commençait à me faire un peu mal et Edward gémissait de plus en plus intensément.

- Be... Be...lla... Je veux... Pas comme... ça...

Il me fit rouler sur le dos pour prendre position entre mes jambes tout en m'embrassant.

- T'as un préservatif ?

- J'en ai mis dans... la trousse de toilettes, au cas où... répondis-je haletante

Il attrapait la mini valise et fouillait dedans à la recherche de la capote. Il la dépliait sur son pénis tendu.

- Edward... tes parents...

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et je sentais son sexe effleurer mes plis intimes.

- Les pièces sont bien insonorisées, ils doivent être devant la télé en bas et si on fait attention, ils ne s'apercevront de rien... me rassurait-il dans un sourire.  
Il se penchait sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser alors qu'il me pénétrait doucement dans un râle de plaisir.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Il me fit l'amour doucement, attentif à mes réactions, charmant comme à son habitude. Nous échangions de petits baisers et des caresses voluptueuses. Et lorsqu'il accélérait ses mouvements de reins, je m'enfonçais dans les méandres du plaisir suprême, à chaque fois plus haut et plus loin. Edward me rejoignit dans un grognement sourd. Lorsqu'il avait balancé le préservatif, il vint me serrer dans ses bras, haletant et en sueur, dans le même état que moi. Mon dos calé contre son torse, ses bras entourant ma taille, je savourais les douceurs de notre jouissance, caressant distraitement ses bras.

- Bella, est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi ?

La question me fit rouvrir les yeux tant je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse douter de cela.

- Edward ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Il conservait le silence quelques minutes, caressant mon ventre en silence.

- Ma vie est tellement belle depuis que je t'ai ma chérie que j'ai peur d'être égoiste, j'ai peur de m'endormir sur ce bonheur et ne pas te satisfaire. J'ai peur de tant de choses...

Je ne connaissais pas ce côté d'Edward anxieux. Je savais qu'il avait toujours un peu d'inquiétudes à propos de l'avenir en général, mais jamais il ne m'en avait fait part ainsi. Je me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, posant ma main sur sa joue pour caresser sa tempe de mon pouce.

- De quoi tu as peur exactement ?

Ses yeux vert exprimaient tant d'angoisse et je voulais le rassurer le plus possible.

- Tu dois me trouver ridicule... murmura-t-il

- Je te promets que non, mais parle-moi Edward. Ne t'enferme pas dans un silence inutile.

Il fixait mon regard, sa main massant ma taille jusqu'à ma cuisse doucement.

- J'ai peur parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'est arrivé un truc bien, j'ai été malheureux derrière. A croire qu'on doit payer les instants de joie. A chaque fois que j'ai pu passer un moment de pur bonheur, derrière il m'est arrivé une merde. Je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil pour nous. Je suis si heureux avec toi. Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais différente des autres. Et hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour, j'ai cru m'évanouir tellement c'était doux et tendre.

Je souriais brièvement, ayant ressenti la même chose que lui.

- Mais j'ai culpabilisé toute la nuit...

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, au contraire, beaucoup de bien. Tu as été très doux et attentif tu sais...

- Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai perdu tout raisonnement en te touchant et...

- Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu regrettes de m'avoir fait l'amour ? Que je m'y prends mal ? Parce que c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune expérience !

Je commençais à me sentir mal de ce qu'il venait de me dire._ Regrettait-il à ce point ? _Parce que si c'était le cas, je partais sur le champ pour lui éviter de nouvelles désillusions. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer d'humiliation et mon menton trembler. Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait aimé...

- Non, Bella, mon Amour ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Tu te méprends...

Il voulut m'attirer contre lui mais je le repoussais.

- Laisse-moi, Edward !

- Mon Amour, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
J'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant de réprimer mon chagrin.

- Bella, mon bébé... Je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences de mon acte. Pas une seule fois, des quatre rapports que nous avons eu, pas une seule fois je me suis rappelé que tu avais vécu l'enfer. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mon plaisir. Mais j'ai... Dès que j'entre en contact avec toi, je perds tout raisonnement. Hier soir, je n'ai même pas pensé que tu pouvais souffrir ou revivre ton traumatisme, je m'en veux tellement... Et ce soir encore, je...

En entendant son discours, toute ma peine s'évanouissait. Il culpabilisait, c'était bien son genre ça ! Je me retournais vers lui, me redressais contre les oreillers et l'attirais contre moi. Il posait sa tête sur ma poitrine nue et ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Edward...

- Bella, dis-moi la vérité ! Si je t'ai fais du mal, tu dois me le dire !

Je soupirais, caressant ses cheveux.

- Edward, écoute-moi bien. A aucun moment, je dis bien _aucun_, je n'ai pensé à mon viol. Tu as tout fait pour que je sois bien dans tes bras. Je n'ai même pas eu mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime et que je voulais vraiment que tu me fasses l'amour. Je ne me suis pas forcée. Ni hier soir, ni ce matin, ni tout à l'heure. J'aime te sentir en moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre sous toi. Quand tu me serres dans tes bras ou que tu m'embrasses ou que tu me fais l'amour, je ne me concentre que sur toi, tes bras, la sensation brûlante qui parcourt ma peau quand tu fais virevolter tes doigts sur moi. Le reste, mon passé, tout ça c'est terminé pour moi. Je n'ai pas décidé avant hier de te faire l'amour. Je l'ai décidé il y a un mois. J'ai mûri la décision, ais pesé le pour et le contre, ais eu de longues discussions avec Rosalie et Alice à ce sujet. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard, dans mon envie de t'aimer. Rien.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Parfois, sa bouche s'ouvrait puis se refermait. Je le sentais lutter contre sa réflexion et je savais pertinemment qu'il s'en voulait de se laisser emporter.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne veux que du sexe avec toi, Bella...

Je caressais ses cheveux soyeux et inspirais son odeur. C'était aussi pour ça que je l'aimais : Edward était un mec bien.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que du sexe avec moi, Edward. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je ne veux pas non plus que du sexe avec toi. Si ça avait été le cas, on ne parlerait pas de tout ça, mon Doudou. Nous serions encore entrain de faire l'amour. Mais nous prenons le temps de nous parler, de nous embrasser, de nous caresser avec tendresse, de vivre des moments complices... Si tu ne te souciais pas de moi, nous ne ferions pas tout ça. Je sais que tu m'aimes et pas seulement parce que j'ai accepté que l'on s'unisse physiquement.

Il relevait son visage vers moi pour caresser ma bouche de son pouce.

- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça, Bella. Parce que je t'aime sincèrement et que je veux finir ma vie avec toi !

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent alors sur mes joues. Des larmes chaudes et nombreuses, toutes exprimant le bonheur qui me submergeait. Chaque jour passé, Edward me comblait d'une nouvelle attention. Et encore ce soir, cette nuit, je comprenais entre ses lignes que nous tenions notre bonheur, notre force d'être ensemble. Edward collait son front contre le mien, caressant mon visage.

- Je t'aime, Bella, je t'aime tellement... Je ne veux plus que tu souffres.

Je riais entre deux sanglots, m'aggrippant à sa nuque avec mes bras de toutes mes forces, embrassant ses joues et sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime, je t'aime et... et merde je t'aime !

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Le baiser suivant eut la saveur d'un baiser qui nous soudait pour longtemps, une force jusque là encore inconnue pour nous deux, même si j'étais pour ma part certaine de vouloir d'Edward pour toujours. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis une nouvelle fois dans les bras de mon compagnon, dans l'espace confiné et chaleureux de notre étreinte.

J'émergeais vers 11h30, un peu honteuse d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Edward n'était plus au lit. Je sautais dans la salle de bains pour me nettoyer et m'habiller et rejoindre les autres. Je ne trouvais qu'Esmé au salon, qui dessinait des croquis, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les jambes remontées pour caler ses esquisses, machouillant son stylo. Cette vision m'arrachait un sourire. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes dont la beauté et la douceur étaient figées sur leurs traits.

- Oh, Bella ! Bonjour ma chérie !

Elle se levait pour venir m'enlacer. J'ignorais quel était son secret pour dégager une telle chaleur maternelle et souvent, j'enviais Edward d'avoir pu se blottir contre elle quand il en avait eu besoin.

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être levée plus tôt pour vous aider à nettoyer !

Esmé me souriait, me tenant par les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle et moi avions déjà bien rangé hier soir. Et puis tu avais besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer tes yeux cernés hier à votre arrivée.

Je me mis à rougir et elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle m'adressa un sourire apaisant.

- Veux-tu un café ? Un thé ? Du lait ? Du jus d'orange ? Il est frais de ce matin !

- Du café, Esmé mais attendez je vais aller me le faire !

- Je vais prendre une tasse de thé...

Nous nous installâmes sur la table carrelée de la cuisine.

- Vous êtes toute seule ?

- Carlisle et Edward sont allés se promener dans les bois et discuter entre hommes. J'en ai profité pour terminer les esquisses de Monsieur Meysan. Quel pot de colle cet homme-là !

Je souriais, c'est vrai qu'il était pénible. Elle me servit mon café et je la remerciais.

- Nous devrions dresser un petit inventaire de ce qui sera nécessaire pour notre dîner avec le Directeur de l'hopital. Qu'en dis-tu si nous l'invitons mercredi ?

- Mercredi, ça me va. Mais ne croyez-vous pas plus judicieux de le faire venir chez nous ?

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je proposais qu'on fasse ce repas ici pour plus de place. Mais Carlisle n'était pas d'accord. Il a estimé que comme c'était ton idée, si on l'amenait ici, ce pourrait être perçu comme un " pistonnage " de sa part.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, également.

- Il vaut mieux l'emmener sur ton terrain. Bill est une personne adorable mais très pointilleuse à ce sujet. Il faudra être sûre de toi. Il ne sera d'accord avec ton projet que parce que tes idées sont bonnes, et pas parce que tu es notre belle-fille.

Mon cerveau s'arrêtait à ses derniers mots. Ma patronne, la mère d'Edward, me considérait comme sa belle-fille... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment de gratitude aussi fort et j'eus envie d'enlacer Esmé. Cet élan d'amour qu'elle m'offrait comptait beaucoup.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ?

- Oui, excusez-moi, je réfléchissais à... mercredi... balbutiais-je

- Veux-tu que l'on prépare tes idées ensemble ?

J'acquiessais et nous passions trente minutes à essayer d'organiser mes pensées, de mettre des mots sur ma volonté. De temps à autre, elle me souriait. Soudain, je sentis deux mains se plaquer sur mes yeux et une voix douce s'égrener à mon oreille.

- Devine qui c'est ?

Cette voix, je la connaissais par coeur et un sourire naissait sur mon visage.

- C'est mon amant, Miguel !

La voix suave qu'il employait fit naitre un lourd frisson dans le bas de mon dos.

- Essaie encore !

- Ah ! C'est toi, Edward ?!

Je souriais, les yeux toujours clos, tandis qu'Edward fit passer sa bouche sous mon oreille.

- Gagné ! Mais par contre, j'aimerais bien dire un mot à ce Miguel moi !

J'éclatais de rire et me tournais vers mon amant. Il était tout sourire. Edward était toujours joyeux quand nous passions du temps avec sa famille. Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Bonjour, mon Amour...

- Bonjour, mon Doudou !

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, tes bras sont les meilleurs du monde...

- Meilleurs que ceux de Miguel ?

Je lui offrais un second baiser en souriant. Carlisle toussotait un peu derrière nous, rompant la bulle amoureuse dans laquelle j'étais entrée dès l'instant où Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes yeux.

La fin de la journée fut très bonne. Le soleil était encore là et nous avions pu profiter de la piscine. Vers 16h, nous étions partis tous les quatre nous promener en direction du Lac. Les souvenirs de mon premier vrai contact avec Edward et ses réactions d'homme me revinrent en mémoire. Que de chemin parcouru depuis ce jour... Et je me sentais tellement vivante, tellement heureuse d'avoir marché le long de la vie, sans me retourner et sans le regretter. Edward et moi avions regagné notre domicile vers 21h, après avoir diné chez ses parents. Il râlait déjà de devoir programmer le réveil pour le lendemain. Dans le lit, je m'étais blottie contre lui alors qu'il lisait " _Tout est sous contrôle_ ", un polar que son père lui avait prêté. Je parcourais plus ou moins les lignes en même temps que lui et nous riions du cynisme de l'auteur Hugh Laurie (*****). Lorsqu'il refermait le livre, il m'embrassait doucement pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit.

- Merci ma chérie pour cet anniversaire. C'était parfait !

- De rien. Je t'aime tu sais...

- Je sais et je t'aime aussi... Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit mon Doudou...

**..::..**

Je me sentais anxieuse mercredi en quittant l'agence. Esmé avait laissé à Carmen le soin de fermer l'entreprise et nous prenions la direction de mon appartement. Edward m'avait déposé ce matin en allant au Conservatoire et il était convenu qu'Esmé me ramène, comme elle venait directement m'aider à préparer le diner en l'honneur du Directeur de l'hopital.

- On va s'arrêter chercher la commande chez le poissonnier et après, on rentre directement. J'espère qu'Edward aura fait un peu de ménage comme je lui ai demandé... soupira Esmé

Mes sourcils se levèrent d'eux même.

- Edward faire du ménage, ça m'étonnerait !

- Il peut être docile quand il veut et puis c'est pour toi alors il ne refusera rien...

J'en doutais franchement. Edward et le balai n'avaient jamais été grands amis. Pourtant, comme pour me faire mentir, Edward avait passé l'aspirateur " _moins casse-couille qu'un manche à poils _''. Esmé et moi nous attaquions rapidement à la préparation du dîner, mon compagnon dans nos pattes. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à ingérer des petits morceaux de ce que l'on préparait, à tremper son doigt dans la sauce pour gouter, ou essayer de m'embrasser. Bien que, de temps en temps, je lui accordais cette dernière faveur, l'enjeu de ce diner me crispait. Et lorsque nous lui demandions de mettre des gateaux apéritif dans des ramequins, il passait presque autant de temps à en manger qu'à les mettre.

- Il en restera pas un seul, Edward !

- Le dernier, promis !

Il chipait une chips sous le regard blasé de sa mère.

- Oh attends ! Y a une pistache blessée, je m'occupe d'elle !

- EDWARD !

- Roh ! C'était qu'une pistache !

Edward s'asseyait sur la table où nous travaillions, mais sa mère le fit redescendre aussi sec.

- Descends de là ! Tu veux pas aller voir Jasper un peu ? finit par soupirer Esmé.

- Il est pas là ! Alice l'a trimballé à un cocktail donné dans sa fac par une nana qui cherche les stylistes de demain !

Edward s'installa sur une chaise à côté de moi pendant que je tartinais des toasts. Il en profitait pour en piquer un ou deux.

- Dis moi, Fils aimé de mon coeur...

- Oui ma p'tite Maman de mon coeur ?

- Tu ne comptes pas accueillir ton père et son patron dans cette tenue ?

Edward baissait son regard sur sa tenue. C'était du Edward tout craché quand il était à l'aise et qu'il n'avait pas à sortir : jeans troué, vieille chemise sur vieux tee-shirt.

- Quoi, j'suis pas beau comme ça ? Bella, tu me trouves pas beau ? demanda-t-il en faisant une petite mou tristounette.

- Mais si mon Amour, moi je t'aime comme ça mais ta mère a raison. Mais tu es très beau quand même ! Si tu décidais de passer une tenue plus convenable, je ne t'en voudrais pas...

- Fais-moi un bisou d'abord et après je me change...

- Tu changeras jamais...

Je m'accrochais à son cou pour l'embrasser doucement, modérant mes ardeurs en sachant Esmé à moins de deux mètres de nous.

**..::..**

J'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Carlisle et son patron, ainsi que l'épouse de celui-ci, devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Esmé était entrain d'apporter les dernières touches sur la table dressée et j'étais dans la chambre à me ronger les ongles, répétant mon discours dans ma tête. Edward, qui s'était mis au piano depuis trente minutes, tournait la tête vers moi, se levait pour me rejoindre. Il fermait la porte de la chambre sur nous.

- Ca va pas, Bella ? Tu es angoissée ?

Il passait sa main sur mes épaules. J'acquiessais, penchant mon corps contre celui d'Edward, posant ma tête contre sa nuque. Il caressait mes épaules jusqu'à mon cou, reproduisant ce geste apaisant de sa main droite tandis que la gauche serrait mes deux mains.

- Tu vas cartonner mon Amour ! Je serai là, je ne te lâche pas !

- Merci mon Doudou.

Esmé toquait à la porte de la chambre.

- Entre, Maman !

Elle fit passer sa tête dans l'encadrement, souriante.

- Ils sont là, je viens de voir Carlisle se garer.

Inconsciemment, je resserrais ma poigne sur Edward.

- Ca va aller, mon bébé !

- Il a raison : ton idée est très séduisante, il ne pourra pas refuser.

Edward me soutint par la taille jusqu'au salon. Quelques secondes après, on toquait après la porte et Carlisle entrait.

- Salut la compagnie ! Excusez-nous, on est un peu en retard.

Un homme massif, brun aux yeux bleus, très digne et avec beaucoup de charisme, s'avançait, suivi d'une toute petite femme très fine, un peu voutée, aux cheveux chatains parsemés de blanc par endroit. Edward resserrait sa poigne autour de ma taille, son bras sur mon ventre.

- Bill ! Clara ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir ! Esmé se fit chaleureuse comme à son habitude.

J'avais conscience d'être une bien piètre hotesse mais j'étais presque paralysée par l'angoisse. Edward m'embrassait discrètement sur la tempe.

- Vous vous souvenez de notre fils, Edward ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Bonsoir mon garçon !

Bill s'approchait de nous et Edward retirait son bras de ma taille pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonsoir, Bill ! Bienvenu chez nous ! Clara, ravi de vous revoir !

- Bonsoir, Edward !

Les regards du couple se posèrent sur moi.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter ma compagne, Bella !

- Enchanté, Bella !

- Moi de même, Monsieur.

Je saluais son épouse et Esmé nous pressait pour prendre l'apéritif. Le directeur de l'hopital s'éclipsait à la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir pendant que son épouse admirait la vue sur le balcon avec Esmé. Cette dernière revint, la laissant seule quelques minutes et nous réunissait.

- Edward, Carlisle, ce soir je vous prierai de garder pour vous vos commentaires...

- On les mettra en réserve pour quand ils seront partis, murmura Edward

- Edward !

Mon compagnon passait ses doigts sur sa bouche comme s'il mimait une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement en me soutenant toujours.

- Je suis là, Bella...

**..::..**

- Alors, Bella... Carlisle m'a parlé de votre projet. Je vous avoue que vous avez attisé ma curiosité. Vous êtes la fille du chef de police, je crois ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

Sous la nappe, Edward serrait ma main fortement. Je vis Esmé m'adresser un imperceptible signe de la tête. Carlisle me mit le pied à l'étrier.

- Bella est passée par ce traumatisme de l'abus sexuel. Elle a mis très longtemps à s'en relever, notamment par manque d'aide psychologique...

Je décidais d'enchainer.

- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir me confier à mon entourage sans sentir leurs regards emplis de compassion. J'ai réfuté toute aide venant de spécialistes. Et malgré le respect que leur profession leur incombe, je pense que parfois, il faut parler et se faire entendre par des personnes ayant vécu une expérience similaire. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment aider ces femmes victimes d'abus sexuels. Organiser des rendez-vous avec elles si elles le sollicitent. Leur raconter mon témoignage, comment j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à Edward. Je sais que je peux tout entendre, parce que j'ai vécu ceci. Mettre des mots sur cette douleur ne me fait pas peur et je voudrais que cette étape douloureuse de ma vie ait finalement un écho positif.

Le directeur de l'hopital continuait de manger son poisson tout en m'écoutant attentivement. Sa femme intervenait.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est une belle initiative. D'où vous est venue cette idée ?

Je leur racontais l'anecdote de Port Angeles et l'aide que j'avais apporté à Lucy. Et le fait que cela m'avait fait du bien d'extérioriser mon expérience.

- L'idée me parait judicieuse, osa Carlisle

- Bella est une jeune femme très sérieuse, qui ne prend pas des engagements qu'elle n'est pas sûre de tenir, et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce qu'elle est avec mon fils, ajouta Esmé.

Je la remerciais par un sourire.

- En admettant que ce soit possible, comment vous y prendriez-vous par exemple ?  
Je cherchais dans ma mémoire le plan d'attaque qu'Esmé m'avait aidé à construire.

- C'est précisément là où j'aurai besoin de votre appui. Avec votre accord, je pourrais rendre visite aux victimes qui se font hospitaliser chez vous. Je leur parlerai dans un premier temps de ma démarche, de mon expérience. J'imaginais leur laisser l'opportunité d'accepter de se confier à moi. Je mettrais en place un système de rendez-vous auprès d'elles.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que certaines femmes n'en parlent jamais...

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je songeais aussi répendre mon action auprès des associations. Et si c'est un succès, j'espère ouvrir un mail qui me permettrait d'être contactée rapidement.

Bill me jaugeait un instant.

- Un énorme projet, effectivement, vous voyez grand et j'aime ça ! Mais pensez-vous pouvoir tenir la route ? Tenir le choc ? Vous confronter à elles ne va pas vous faire du mal ?

- Je pense que ça va me faire beaucoup de bien et je sais aussi que je peux...

- Bella y arrivera !

Edward avait parlé pour moi. Je sentais sa cuisse pressée contre la mienne et il avait effleuré de sa jambe discrètement mon molet gauche.

- Je sais qu'elle le peut. Elle est forte. Elle est guérie. Elle ne se laisse plus aller. C'est une battante, ma Bella !

Sa déclaration publique me genait quelque peu mais j'étais émue de l'avoir en soutien.

- C'est ce que tu penses, Edward ?  
Bill semblait accorder une opinion importante à mon compagnon.

- C'est ce que je pense. Je vis avec elle depuis plus de deux mois. J'ai pu comparer ses progrès entre le moment où elle est arrivée ici et aujourd'hui. C'est une toute autre femme. Et c'est une femme formidable.

- Tu lui accorderais ton soutien à ma place ?

- Absolument !

J'observais son profil, bouche-bée. Son visage n'avait pas varié d'expression et il émanait de lui une certitude à mon sujet que je n'étais même pas sûre de posséder moi-même à mon égard. Bill conservait le silence. Je ne pouvais pas toucher à mon assiette, suspendue à son verdict. Malheureusement pour moi, il changeait de conversation.

- Carlisle, as-tu vu Likerish pour ton emploi du temps en vue de ta formation ?

Ils se mirent à discuter ensemble, Esmé et Clara parlaient de l'entreprise Cullen-Denali. Edward se penchait vers moi, passant sa main derrière ma tête.

- Tu vois, ça a été ! murmura-t-il

Je me contentai d'acquiesser.

- Ne t'attends pas à avoir une réponse ce soir, mon Amour.

- D'accord, soufflai-je.

Esmé se levait en emportant deux assiettes et je me joignis au mouvement.

- Bien, si nous passions au dessert ?

**..::..**

Le patron de Carlisle et son épouse venaient de partir. Nous étions tous les quatre attablés autour de cafés.

- Je crois que c'est dans la poche, Bella ! me confiait Carlisle

- Vous pensez ?

- Quand je l'ai raccompagné, il m'a dit : " _C'est une bonne gamine, cette petite !_ ". Je pense qu'il se laisse le temps de la réflexion, mais que ça devrait passer.

- Merci Carlisle ! Merci d'avoir insisté pour moi.

- C'est normal, Bella ! Tu fais partie de la famille.

**..::..**

- Oh... Edward... Ouii...

- Tu es tellement... belle...Bella...

Le visage d'Edward vivait au rythme de sa jouissance qu'il tentait de maîtriser. J'étais installée sur lui à califourchon, effectuant des mouvements de bas en haut, aidée par les mains d'Edward sur mes hanches. Son bassin venait frapper le mien, augmentant la boule de plaisir implantée dans mon bas-ventre. Mon compagnon vint du bout des doigts caresser mes cuisses, mon ventre, ma poitrine, causant de délicieux frissons sur mon corps envouté. J'allongeais mon buste contre celui d'Edward pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Oh, mon Amour...

Les mains d'Edward caressaient mon dos et malaxaient mes fesses tandis que j'ondulais toujours mon bassin. Je relevais ma tête légèrement, arquant mon dos sous les sensations. Je sentais Edward d'une toute autre façon qui était également très délectable. Nous avions encore pris le temps de nous démontrer notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Edward profitait de mon abandon pour relever son corps légèrement, presser mon sein dans sa main et le sucer tendrement. Lorsque je sentis ses dents mordiller cette zone érogène, je partais dans un plaisir démesuré, où tout ce qui n'était pas Edward retombait dans l'oubli.

- Ed...waaaaard !

C'était la seule pensée me venant en tête entre deux respirations sacadées. Mes sens étaient tous chamboulés et c'est haletante que je sentis le corps d'Edward se contracter, sa poigne se resserrer sur ma taille, pour qu'il parte lui aussi dans les douceurs de l'orgasme. Il déversait sa semence dans le préservatif et nos corps retombaient sur le matelas, enlacés en sueurs. Il dégageait mes mèches de cheveux collées à mon corps.

- C'était...waoow de chez... waoow ! balbutia-t-il tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

J'embrassais son torse, son cou et sa machoire.

- J'ai adoré...

Il était toujours occupé à faire glisser mes cheveux trempés collés à mon front.

- On devrait manger du poisson plus souvent ! conclut-il dans un rire.

***o**o**o***

**(*) TOUT EST SOUS CONTROLE est un excellent polar (**à lire pour se détendre, je vous assure que c'est comme avaler un tic-tac menthe extra forte : ça vous rafraichit en moins de deux!**) écrit par l'excellent (**décidément, ça fait beaucoup d'excellent ça!**) Hugh Laurie, ce fabuleux acteur qui interprète brillamment le déjanté Dr House. Tout se mêle dans ce bouquin : l'intrigue est passionnante, le personnage principal complètement dérangé (**façon House, d'ailleurs. Précisons que Hugh Laurie a écrit ce livre il y a plus de 10 ans, donc bien avant son rôle dans la série à succès!**), il se lit très facilement et il y a une bonne dose de cynisme qui se transforme en humour décapant. Bref, à lire ! ... Je précise que je ne suis pas payée pour cette pub ^^ **

**Pas de citation aujourd'hui XD Prochain chapitre samedi. **

**Merci de votre soutien :)**

**Je vous embrasse**

**  
Take care of you girls !**


	36. Chapter 36 : Jaymes Johns

**Tout le monde sait très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ais écrit Twilight !!**

***O**O**O***

**Annick : C'est vrai que la fin était un peu à l'arrache ^^ Faut bien qu'il évacue la tension ce pauvre Edward XD Merci de ta review. **

**CarlieCullen : Heh bien un postage samedi parce que je vais chambouler mon rythme de publication vu que j'ai quelques heures de ménage qui sont rentrées dans mon emploi du temps. Donc voilà =) Je vais lire ton message après cette réponse et t'en fais pas je continue de te répondre ici, rien que pour celles qui nous lisent ^^ Mon chien est vraiment adorable, la plupart des gens en ont assez peur il est quand même plutôt impressionnant mais j'arrive à en faire ce que j'en veux. Quand il était bébé (**on l'a eu à 1 mois et demi ce qui est très tot**), j'ai passé ses trois premiers jours chez nous à le tenir dans mes bras pour qu'il dorme parce qu'il était tout perdu. J'ai pas pensé à ton pote j'en suis navrée lol. J'espère que ta marche, elle a dit merci à ta nièce quand même !! J'espère qu'elle mesure le service qu'elle lui a rendu sur ce coup là ! Si ça peut réfréner ton envie de mars, mon meilleur ami est loin d'être un Edward (**il est déjà beaucoup moins beau mdr**) mais il en a toute l'attitude : très protecteur, plutôt très drôle... Bon en gros un mec bien quoi ! Figure-toi que je pensais pas que Zeus portait un slip à pois MDR j'ai rien dit à personne en passant dessous de peur de passer pour une barge, avoue ça le fait pas : "** Heeh ! Regardez ! Zeus il a un slip à pois... **" j'aurai jamais cru dire ça dans ma vie cela dit ! C'est vrai que l'autre jour pour je ne sais quelle raison je relisais aussi les reviews et franchement j'me demande si on leur fait pas peur aux autres lectrices des fois XD. Figure-toi que Jackson Rathbone a un tatouage juste au dessus de son " **mat de bateau **" et c'est quelque chose d'écrit, j'ai pas vu la phrase entière mais ça se terminait par " **...i'm lost **" Il a dû douiller de se faire tatouer à cet endroit. J'ai aperçu ce truc sur une photo de lui dans un magazine à la con où il avait son pan de chemise qui volait. Puis en dehors de ça, faut dire qu'il a un sacré talent. J'ai hâte de le voir interpréter le rôle de ce chanteur de métal Vaark j'sais plus quoi, ce type qu'avait commis des meurtres. Dans le genre torturé Rathbone il est top. J'aurai voulu que pour le chapitre 34, les choses découlent d'elles-même moins facilement pour Bella. Mais bon, si ça a plu XD. Mais Carlisle a tout d'un druide :-D Un espèce de grand manitou avec ses potions... :^D I LOVE THIS MAN ! Ces fics je les ai faite pour effectivement puiser dans des trucs que je ressens ou j'ai pu ressentir (**et ça sera 100 fois pire pour ma deuxième fic Fragile comme du Crystal parce que là je vais explorer quelque chose qui m'est arrivé - pas le décès d'un enfant mais la dépendance à quelque chose**) et c'est à la fois un plaisir pour moi d'écrire ça et p'tètre une sorte de thérapie. Alice est une cousine lâcheuse comme les miennes :^D MDR en fait méfies-toi je suis partout et dans une autre vie on a vraiment dû être de la même famille. Je suis un peu partie au pifomètre pour la lettre du Grand-Père mais ravie (**est-ce le mot approprié ici**?) que ça puisse te parler. Edward va se déchainer pitètre bientot et montrer toute l'étendue de son... " pouvoir " mdr. Ah Miguel... ^^ Je vais te dire un truc : si t'aimes Dr House, tu aimeras FORCEMENT le livre de Hugh Laurie. C'est vraiment lui ! Le directeur va être plutôt direct dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir ;) Esmé essaye désespérément de recadrer son fils... en vain :-D Moi je l'aime mon Edward figure-toi ! Ca va être un déchirement de le quitter quand cette fic se terminera ^^ Lui et ses petites remarques à la con vont me manquer :^p Le coup de la pistache c'est connu parce que je bouffe moi-même la moitié des gateaux apéro en les mettant dans les ramequins et je sors ça à chaque fois ! Je suis très fière de ma Bella, effectivement. Elle a en elle la qualité que j'estime primordial chez les autres : du courage. Et qui ne serait pas en confiance avec Edward ? Merci merci à toi et je m'en vais me too lire ton message et t'y répondre =) Bisous. **

**CINDY : Ben oui je vais bien je te remercie j'espère que toi aussi ? :) Ahlala ce coup du Edward qui s'enthousiasme pour le poisson ça a fait rire pas mal de monde apparemment =) Puis faut bien que Bella soit heureuse un peu, elle en a le droit =) Tes reviews m'ont sincèrement touchées. Tous ces encouragements que tu m'envoies c'est sans mot =) Merci =) Bisous.**

**Clémence : Coucou, concernant le surnom d'Edward " Doudou " moi je trouve que ça lui va bien mais après je respecte tout à fait ta position tu as le droit de ne pas aimer et de le dire =) **

**elo90 : Pauvre Edward qui a peur de perdre sa Bella :) Merci de ta review et j'te retrouve sur l'autre fic alors :) Bisous. **

**Soizic : Salut, en fait Edward est un type bourré d'angoisses concernant l'avenir. Il a besoin d'être constamment rassuré. Quant à Bella qui s'emballe pour un rien... Si tu veux tout savoir sur Miguel, il était effectivement mi hispanique mi latin, cheveux bruns un peu longs, yeux noirs assez sûr de lui MDR. Les hommes réagissent avec deux trucs comme tu l'as dit =) Et Edward aussi du coup XD Ah vraiment ? Tu sens Bill bizarre ? Je ne crois pas qu'il le soit :) Rassure-toi :) Merci de ton passage & bonne lecture =)**

**sophiebelier : Merci de ta review. **

**twilighteuse27 : Argh fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent ces deux jeunes pour réchauffer l'atmosphère mdr. Ah et figure-toi que pour les éventuelles vertues aphrodisiaques du poisson, j'en ai strictement aucune idée, mais j'trouvais que la phrase sonnait bien MDR. Merci de ta review =) Bisous et bonne lecture. **

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

J'étais dans la chambre entrain de ranger quand Edward rentrait dans l'appartement en claquant la porte plutôt violemment. Je l'entendis souffler bruyamment. Une telle habitude de sa part était rare, lui toujours de bonne humeur.

- Bébé, t'es là ?

- Dans la chambre, Edward !

Il me rejoignit et vint m'embrasser rapidement.

- Que me vaut la réception de ce glaçon ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je vis Edward soupirer puis me prendre dans ses bras, ses mains posées sur mes reins.

- Excuse-moi mon Amour...

- Toi, t'as quelque chose qui cadre pas...

Je caressais son visage triste et fermé.

- Je dois partir...

Je reculais d'un pas devant ses paroles, mon coeur s'emballant. Je me sentais déjà souffrir.

- Qu...oi ? Tu t'en vas ?

- Demain, pour trois jours !

- Comment ça ? demandai-je en comprenant qu'il ne me quittait pas, rassurée.

- Faut que j'aille à Seattle, ils ont organisé des répétitions du Concours pour que tout soit réglé et il y a des réunions avec les autres profs de musique. Berthier m'a prévenu tout à l'heure !

- Tu ne seras pas là pour le week-end, alors...

J'étais déçue. J'aimais passer mes week-ends avec lui. Il m'embrassait sur le front.

- Je suis désolé mon bébé ! Le concours est samedi prochain, après on va pouvoir partir tous les deux en Angleterre et je te jure que pendant dix jours il n'y aura plus que toi et moi.

- Ouais ben y a intéret ! grommelais-je dans son polo.

Je détestais cette idée. Jamais il ne m'avait laissé depuis le début de notre relation.

Nous étions passés à table après ça. En silence. Je le savais peiné par ce départ brutal et il me savait peinée parce qu'il partait.

- Tu dois partir quand ?

- Demain dans la matinée vers 9h30. Je pars avec mes élèves.

- C'est toi qui les emmène ?

- J'emmène Greg et Amandine, Camilla et Joshua montent avec Berthier.

- Ca veut dire que c'est notre dernière soirée ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- J'en ai peur.

- Et tu reviendras quand ?

- Lundi soir, tard.

- D'accord...

Je ne pus masquer ma déception. Il m'avait pourtant promis d'essayer d'être à la maison plus souvent. Il posa sa fourchette, se levait, essuyait sa bouche et vint s'agenouiller devant moi. Je ne voulais pas capter son regard. Après tout, il partait trois jours, c'était pas la mort... Mais c'était la mort de mon week-end avec lui et c'était difficile à accepter.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

Il prit mon menton entre sa main.

- Chérie, s'il te plaît...

J'obéissais à sa supplique, inspirant un grand coup et rouvrant les yeux.

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'aimerais rester là avec toi ce week-end... Mais dis-toi que pendant trois jours, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux sans m'avoir sur le dos, tenta-t-il avec un humour qui sonnait faux pour moi.

Je me jetais sur son cou, enserrant sa nuque avec mes bras, calant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je voulais juste être avec toi... J'aime faire des trucs avec toi et j'aime t'avoir sur le dos !

- Je reviendrai très vite mon Amour. Dès que je le peux, je saute dans la voiture pour rentrer.

- Tu sais que je déteste Berthier ?

Edward se mit à rire.

- Je le déteste aussi quand il me fait ça !

Après l'avoir aidé à faire son sac de voyage, il m'avait poussé sur le lit en riant et avait sauté sur le matelas à côté de moi. Il s'était allongé sur le côté, la tête soutenue par sa main.

- Tu vas rester ici samedi et dimanche ?

Je réfléchissais. Je me rappellais combien je trouvais cet appartement froid quand Edward était absent.

- Je ne sais pas encore...

- Je t'aurai bien dit d'aller voir Alice chez Jasper mais ils sont partis.

Ils étaient partis tous les deux dans les îles Antillaises après les examens d'Alice, voilà une semaine. Ils ne rentreraient pas avant la mi-aout.

- Bella, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chez ton père ?

- Chez Charlie ?

- Oui, j'ai conscience que depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu n'as pas pu voir ton père aussi souvent que tu le souhaitais... Ca serait l'occasion pour toi de passer le week-end avec lui, ton frère et Rosalie, non ?

_Des fois, cet homme pouvait avoir des idées fabuleuses... Et cet homme, c'était le mien ! _

- Quelle bonne idée que tu nous as eu là mon Doudou...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu passer du temps avec mon père.

- Tu devrais l'appeler avant qu'il ne prévoit des trucs... me dit-il en me tendant son portable qui était sur la table de nuit.

Pendant que je cherchais le numéro dans son répertoire, Edward déposait de petits baisers dans mon cou.

- Arrête, Edward, riai-je en appuyant sur la touche appel.

Il passait sa main sous mon tee-shirt pour la poser calmement sur mon ventre. Mais il continuait ses baisers dans mon cou et ça me dissipait plus que nécessaire.

_" Allo ? "_

- Papa ? C'est Bella !

_" Heh, ma Bella. Comment tu vas ? "_

- Ca va et toi ?

_" Fatigué, y a du grabuge au commissariat en ce moment ! Flinters a quitté son poste et n'a pas encore été remplacé. On est débordés. "_

- Tu te surmènes trop, Chef Swan !

_" C'est moi le Chef, je dois montrer l'exemple ! "_

- Forks t'érigera une statue à ta retraite ! riais-je tandis qu'Edward haussait un sourcil en me voyant rire.

_" Je n'en demande pas tant : je veux juste qu'on me trouve un remplaçant à Flinters ! "_

- Si je pouvais t'aider, tu sais que je le ferai...

_" Je le sais Bella, tu es une bonne gamine ! Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ce soir ?"_

A côté de moi, Edward continuait à déposer de petits baisers sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et mon cou. Sa main dessinait des petits cercles sur la peau sensible de mon ventre et mes muscles se contractaient sous son passage, causant de délicieux frissons sur mon corps. Je lui adressais un regard assassin car je savais très bien ce qu'il cherchait à faire... Il se contentait de me faire son sourire en coin, incarnation de l'innocence.

- Est-ce que je peux venir passer le week-end à la maison ?

_" Tu t'es disputée avec Edward ? "_

Je riais et Edward souriait aussi en l'ayant entendu.

- Non, pas du tout Papa ! Mais il doit se rendre à Seattle pour préparer un Concours de piano et je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule, je veux passer du temps avec toi, Emmett et Rose.

_" Tu es la bienvenue, tu le sais c'est chez toi ici ! Tu arrives quand ? "_

- Demain soir, si c'est faisable !

_" Bien sûr ! Je rentrerai tard mais Rosalie et Emmett seront là ! "_

- Parfait, tu veux que j'emmène quelque chose ?

_" Surtout pas ! "_

- D'accord, je vais te laisser Papa, il se fait tard !

_" A demain Bella, bonne nuit ! "_

- Bonne nuit, Papa !

J'avais à peine raccroché qu'Edward s'emparait du téléphone pour le poser et m'embrasser longuement tout en s'allongeant entre mes jambes, calant mon corps du sien contre le matelas.

- Alors, tu y vas ?

- Oui, j'y vais demain.

- Je suis rassuré, tu seras pas toute seule, je préfère ça !

Je caressais son visage.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi...

Il m'embrassait doucement mais son baiser lent suffisait à rallumer le brasier en moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais j'aimais cette nouvelle Bella. Edward m'avait définitivement changé, en bien.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de te laisser toute seule pour ce week-end...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon Amour. C'est la faute à Berthier et quand tu seras rentré je compte bien venir lui dire ma façon de penser !

Edward se mit à rire et il embrassait ma paume qui trainait toujours sur sa joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Ne te sens pas coupable. En plus, j'ai l'impression que Charlie se sent un peu seul...ça me fera du bien de passer du temps avec mon père.

Edward soupira lentement et vint passer sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant une invitation intime. Je la lui accordais sans réfléchir. Après un baiser où nos langues avaient électrisé à elles seules notre désir, il rompit notre étreinte et je caressais doucement son dos.

- Je connais autre chose qui nous ferait du bien, ma Bella...

Au petit matin, lorsque le réveil sonnait, ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de nous lever. Nous voulions prolonger cet instant de bonheur de notre soirée et de notre nuit. Mais le temps pressait alors nous nous levions pour le petit-déjeuner et la douche. Nous n'avions pas pris la douche en même temps, sachant très bien comment cela se serait terminé. Edward avait tenu à partir en même temps que moi, ma camionnette suivant sa Volvo avec un bien grand mal. Il s'était garé devant l'entreprise de sa mère et était descendu m'étreindre. Nous étions un peu en avance, tous deux enlacés contre la portière de sa voiture. Nous échangions de nombreux baisers dans la fraîcheur matinale et Edward m'avait enveloppé dans ses bras, ramenant les pans de son blouson dans mon dos pour me réchauffer. J'étais bien calée contre lui et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais fermé les yeux, mes bras autour de sa taille. Il m'embrassait sur le front.

- Tu m'appeleras, hein ? demandai-je en entendant la voiture de Carmen se garer sur le parking, interrompant ainsi nos dernières minutes ensemble.

- Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé. Et ce soir et tous les matins.

- Tu vas me manquer...

- Toi aussi, mon bébé...

Il déposait un dernier long baiser sur mes lèvres et je retenais mes larmes tant je ressentais sa difficulté à se décoller de moi. Carmen vint nous interrompre.

- Bonjour Edward, bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Carmen...

- Salut ma Tante !

- Vous avez pas l'air dans vos assiettes...

- Je dois partir à Seattle pour trois jours.

- Préparatifs du concours ?  
Edward acquiessa.

- Je vous laisse cinq minutes tous les deux. Ensuite Bella, j'aurai besoin de toi pour taper une lettre.

- J'arrive, merci !

- Bon séjour à Seattle, Edward !

- Merci Carmen.

Elle nous adressa un petit sourire et se dirigeait vers l'entreprise. Edward caressait mes lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus indulgente avec toi... murmura-t-il

- Oui, je trouve aussi...

- Tu vois, tout s'arrange à la fin...

Je le regardais dans les yeux et ne pus empêcher une larme de couler. Elle n'échappa pas à mon compagnon qui la recueillait sur ses lèvres et caressait vigoureusement mon dos.

- Allez ma Bella, ça va aller. Je te promets de revenir vite te chercher ! Profites-en avec ton père, ton frère et Rosalie. Amuse-toi, d'accord ?

J'acquiessais, reniflant peu gracieusement. De nouveau, il embrassait mon front et mes cheveux, inspirant mon odeur. _Avait-il lui aussi du mal à partir ? _

- Je t'aime, mon bébé. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Je veux que si tu as le cafard, tu te rappelles de ça, d'accord ? Et tu m'appelles. Peux-tu me le promettre ?

Je me jetais à son cou pour l'enlacer.

- Je te le jure !

- Je t'aime mon Amour !

- Je t'aime, Edward !

Nous échangeâmes un dernier long et langoureux baiser. J'avais pleinement conscience de chaque mouvement de sa langue autour de la mienne, de ses lèvres apposées sur les miennes,qui se touchaient, s'effleuraient et se caressaient. Nous le prolongeâmes le plus possible mais inévitablement, comme si le temps nous rattrapait et comme si les cinq minutes avaient décidé de passer trop vite, Carmen vint m'appeler.

- Isabella...

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom entier, elle ne s'adressait donc plus à la copine de son neveu mais à sa sacrétaire.

- Allez vas-y avant qu'elle ne vienne te tirer les oreilles et me chasser à coups de pied au cul, plaisantait Edward.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et quittais son étreinte à regrets.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Sois prudent et ne roule pas trop vite !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ma belle...

- Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives, d'accord ?

- Promis !

Il embrassa le dessus de ma main une dernière fois et entrait dans sa Volvo alors que je me dirigeais dans le batiment. Je le suivis du regard le plus longtemps possible. Je rejoignis mon bureau, déjà nostalgique.

- Séparation douloureuse ? me demandait Carmen avec un sourire.

Je soupirais un grand coup en esquissant un sourire.

- Un peu, surtout quand on n'est pas habitué à ça...

A mon grand étonnement, elle vint presser mon épaule.

- Courage Bella, ce soir c'est le week-end et dans cinq jours tu es en vacances. Vous allez bien en profiter j'espère !

Je lui adressais un sourire, me répendant en remerciements. Esmé fit son entrée dans l'agence, son long manteau noir bouclé jusqu'à son cou, une mince fumée quittant sa bouche, dûe au matin frais sur Forks.

- Bonjour Bella, bonjour Carmen.

Elle vint embrasser sa soeur et m'enlacer.

- J'ai croisé Edward sur la route ma chérie, il m'a dit qu'il partait à Seattle en te laissant ici. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir passer le week-end à la villa ?

J'étais touchée de cette proposition et si je ne m'étais pas engagée auprès de Charlie, je l'aurais probablement accepté de bon coeur car j'adorais littéralement la mère d'Edward et Carlisle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je vous remercie Esmé mais j'ai dit à Charlie que je passerai le week-end chez lui et...Mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous...

- C'est normal ma chérie. Si tu as envie de venir diner ou déjeuner à la maison, ne te gène pas. Tu es la bienvenue, et ta famille avec toi !

- Merci Esmé, merci beaucoup.

Carmen nous interrompit.

- Tu montes dans mon bureau, Isabella s'il te plait ? Je voudrais te dicter un courrier !

**..::..**

Je me garais devant chez Charlie. Sa voiture n'était toujours pas là. Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait un peu tard mais que Rosalie et Emmett seraient à la maison. J'ouvrais la porte.

- Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ?

Rose déboulait de la cuisine, deux spatules à la main. De l'entrée, j'apercevais Emmett, les pieds sur la table du salon devant un match de baseball.

- Salut, Bella ! Entre ! Alors, tu nous honores de ta présence ?

J'entendis Emmett plaisanter du canapé.

- Tu parles, son mec se casse elle se rappelle qu'on existe ! Des bouche-trous je te disais ma Rose !

- Mais tais-toi !

Je souriais de les voir se chamailler. Tout ça m'avait vraiment manqué mais je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. J'adorais vivre avec Edward mais revenir dans cette maison me rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je posais mon sac dans le couloir et me dirigeais au salon embrasser mon frère.

- Content de t'avoir avec nous, petite Bella !

- Contente d'être là !

- Tu devrais monter ta valise en haut dans ta chambre, me dit Rosalie.

Je grimpais les marches et entrais dans ma petite chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Et j'étais heureuse de revenir ici. De retrouver mes petites habitudes. Je glissais mes vêtements dans la penderie et prit un vieux jogging à moi en coton gris et une chemise à Edward que je lui avais piqué avant de partir. Je la passais sur mon débardeur et redescendais à la cuisine pour y trouver ma belle-soeur en pleine préparation du dîner.

- Je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?

- Tu peux mettre la table, si tu veux ! Mets quatre couverts, ton père rentre dîner, il m'a appelé du commissariat pour me prévenir !

- Charlie a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier...

- Je le crois aussi. Il est toujours respectueux avec moi et me prévient toujours quand il fait quelque chose si ça doit interférer sur mes travaux.  
Emmett nous rejoignit à la cuisine.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu lui laves ses slips !

Nous avions diné dans une bonne humeur tout à fait relative, interrompus au dessert par un coup de fil d'Edward. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui avais parlé plus de trente minutes et en raccrochant, je soupirais, réalisant qu'il me manquait déjà. Je revenais à table.

- Alors, il est bien arrivé ? demanda Charlie

- Oui mais il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué par la route. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques heures mais ils ont dû directement se rendre au Grand théâtre de Seattle. Il n'a pas pu m'appeler avant.

- Il est courageux de faire ce trajet tout seul à conduire jusqu'à Seattle.

- Il aime conduire mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, soupirai-je, les doigts autour de ma tisane que Rosalie venait de me servir. Emmett passait derrière moi et abattit brutalement ses mains sur mes épaules avec sa force qui aurait pu enfoncer la chaise dans le sol, j'en étais certaine.

- Fais pas c'te tronche p'tite soeur, il va revenir ton jules !

Charlie s'était affalé sur la chaise, faisant un peu la mou ce qui fit rire mon frère.

- Papa, toujours aussi heureux d'avoir un gendre !

Je souriais à mon père qui protestait :

- Faux, j'aime bien ce garçon ! Tu arrêtes de foutre la merde, Emmett ?

Charlie souriait à mon frère.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu vas aller débarrasser la table du salon de tes bières et ton saladier de pop-corn parce que je suis pas ta boniche ! lâcha Rosalie d'une voix autoritaire.

Mon frère partait en râlant ranger le salon et j'étais épatée. Charlie se mit à rire.

- Il lui obéit toujours, je sais pas quel est ton secret, Rose.

- Il sait très bien ce qui va lui arriver s'il ne fait pas ce que je lui demande, répondit-elle en fixant mon frère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais fort qu'il y avait la menace d'une grève du sexe là-dessous...

- Au fait Rosalie, tu as trouvé d'autres entretiens d'embauche ?

Elle s'asseyait sur une chaise en bout de table et se frottait le visage.

- Non, j'ai déposé des candidatures mais toutes ont été rejetées.

- Ca a été négatif celui du 19 juin ? demandai-je, étonnée qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé

- Oui, pas le profil parait-il...

- Je me suis encore renseigné auprès de mes collègues pour toi s'ils avaient eu vent de quelque chose pour toi, mais le marché du travail est pauvre en ce moment.

- Merci Charlie c'est gentil !

- A ton service, ma belle !

- Hé ! Papa ! Y a un match des Oakland Athletics contre les Toronto Blue Jays ! hurla Emmett depuis le salon

- Excusez-moi mesdames... s'inclinait Charlie en se levant.

Rosalie et moi débarrassions et faisions la vaisselle. Puis, nous montions dans ma chambre pour papoter entre filles.

Elle me sortit un classeur rempli et s'installait sur mon lit.

- Regarde, ce sont ce que je commence à trouver pour notre remariage avec Emmett...

Je riais.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Ca fait bizarre de se dire que vous n'avez que 22 ans et vous parlez déjà de remariage.

Elle m'adressait un sourire indulgent et nous nous plongions dans les esquisses et les croquis de sa robe faits par Alice. Force était de constater qu'elle était vraiment douée. La robe serait une merveille : la découpe droite, blanche avec un bustier décoré de perles rouges. Un très joli voile dont le serre-tête serait assorti au bustier : blanc avec des perles rouges.

- Tu seras magnifique ! murmurai-je, admirative.

- Merci, Bella ! Tu sais, ça a beau avoir été un coup de tête, je suis heureuse d'être mariée avec ton frère...

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous passions la soirée à parler de leur mariage, des invitations à lancer, du traiteur à choisir, de la salle à réserver... Si bien que je me couchais à 1h passée, après avoir échangé quelques textos de bonne nuit avec Edward.

Au petit matin, mon téléphone sonnait. Je m'étais jetée dessus, pensant immédiatement à Edward.

- Allo Edward ?

J'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_" Ah non désolé... Je suis bien sur le portable de Miss Swan ? "_

Mon coeur se mit à battre en reconnaissant la voix du directeur de l'hopital.

- Oui...

_" C'est Bill, vous vous souvenez de moi ? "_

- Bien sûr ! Bonjour !

_" Vous êtes disponible aujourd'hui ? "_

- Oui, évidemment !

_" J'ai été touché par votre envie d'intervenir et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir vous aider. Mais comprenez que je ne peux pas me lancer sans garantie, aussi... "_

J'étais déçue. La douche froide. Ce projet me tenait à coeur pourtant.

- Je comprends, merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, Monsieur.

_" __**Aussi, **__je vous propose de venir rendre visite aujourd'hui à une femme que l'on a reçu il y a deux jours et qui a été violé deux fois par son beau-frère ! "_

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

_" Vous venez, je vois comment vous vous en sortez. Et si vous êtes convaincante, on signe un accord ! "_

Mon coeur fit un triple saut périlleux en moi et je bondissais hors du lit.

- Oh mon Dieu, merci !

Bill riait à l'autre bout.

_" Appelez-moi simplement Bill ! "_

J'éclatais de rire. Il me fixait rendez-vous dans une heure. Je fonçais sous la douche, descendis à la volée à la cuisine pour boire un café rapidement et griffonnais un mot à Rosalie expliquant tout. J'appellais Edward mais il était sur messagerie. Je lui expliquais donc tout et partais à l'hopital. Bill me reçut immédiatement. Il m'accompagnait à la chambre de la victime sans faire de discours inutile. Il m'expliquait juste l'état de la jeune femme.

- Elle s'appelle Jaymes Johns, elle a accepté de recevoir votre visite mais n'est pas sûre de se confier à vous. Bonne chance ! lança-t-il en me tapotant sur l'épaule.

Je tremblais un peu mais je vis Carlisle sortir de la chambre.

- Oh, Bella !

Il vint m'embrasser et j'étais heureuse de le voir.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il serait d'accord, me murmura-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Merci Carlisle, vous avez été génial !

- La patiente est relativement calme ce matin. Elle voit déjà une psychologue. Ne la brusque pas trop, ne la force pas à te parler d'emblée. Raconte-lui plutôt ta propre histoire. Ca l'aidera. Bon courage ! Tu passes me voir dans mon bureau après ton entrevue avec elle ? J'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé.

- Bien sûr !

- Merci !

Je l'observais s'éloigner en consultant le dossier, homme très digne, sortant son bipper de sa poche, saluant du personnel médical, un sourire pour tous. Il semblait apprécié et je mesurais la personne formidable qu'il était. Je pris une grande inspiration et toquais sur la porte n°136 face à moi.

" Entrez..."

Je pénétrais la petite pièce sombre et découvris une jeune femme rousse au visage meurtri et couvert de bleus. Elle semblait hagarde.

- Vous êtes Bella ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée

- Oui, vous êtes Jaymes ?

Elle acquiessa en toussant.

- Le Docteur Cullen vient de me faire un véritable plaidoyer sur vous... murmura-t-elle

Je souriais.

- Carlisle est mon beau-père, je le connais bien il a tendance à être excessif parfois...  
Elle ne répondit pas et je m'asseyais près d'elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mon viol d'il y a cinq ans et ça me tordait presque les boyaux. Je me rappelais de mon mutisme de trois semaines après ce que j'avais vécu alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle la première.

- Je vais me présenter si vous le voulez bien...

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder devant elle. Elle fuyait mon regard. Moi aussi j'avais fuis le regard des autres un certain temps...

- Je m'appelle Bella comme vous le savez. J'ai 21 ans bien tassés maintenant. Je suis secrétaire dans l'entreprise Cullen-Denali. Je vis en concubinage avec Edward, qui est le fils du Dr Cullen. Ca fera trois mois la semaine prochaine que nous sommes ensemble.

J'espérais que l'aborder avec des banalités lui ferait sentir que j'étais une personne normale, comme les autres. Comme elle.

- Vous êtes là parce que j'ai été violé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure

- Oui, je voudrais vous...

- Je vois déjà un psy, vous savez. Mais je n'oublie pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait quatre jour que c'est arrivé. Quatre jour que je ne ferme plus l'oeil la nuit, malgré les calmants. Quatre jour que, à chaque seconde qui passe, je le vois abuser de moi. Quatre jour que je ressasse son visage déchainé et défoncé s'abattre sur moi. Quatre jour que je sens ses coups tomber sur mon corps. Quatre jour que j'ai l'impression qu'il a implanté la honte et le dégout de moi-même dans mon corps. Que savez-vous de ça, vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous m'aiderez mieux que les autres qui m'entourent déjà ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une compassion supplémentaire...

Je me retrouvais il y a cinq ans. Elle avait dit tout haut ce que j'avais vécu. J'attendais quelques secondes, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente oppressée...

- J'ai moi aussi été violé... murmurai-je enfin

Je vis sa main se crisper sur les draps.

- J'ai été aggressée et violée. Il y a cinq ans. Dans une ruelle en sortant du cinéma. Mon bourreau m'a roué de coups au visage, au ventre et m'a violé. Il m'a pris ma virginité et ma dignité. Pendant cinq ans, quoi que je fasse, je pensais à lui. J'ai eu moi aussi eu envie de mutiler mon corps pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment de dégout et de honte. J'ai envoyé chier tout le monde. Je n'ai pas vu de psy. Et plus que tout, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de paix et d'oublier le regard des gens disant clairement : " _Pauvre gamine ! _"

Jaymes avait tourné son visage vers le mien. Je soutins alors son regard. Nous restions silencieuses quelques minutes. Elle prit enfin la parole.

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortie ?

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil.

- J'ai attendu cinq ans. Pendant cinq ans j'ai vécu dans la peur, avec les regards désespérés de mon frère et mon père. Je ne le supportais plus et j'ai déménagé. Je suis tombée en colocation avec l'homme qui partage aujourd'hui encore ma vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai repris confiance en moi. Il m'a transformé mais surtout, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix de me retourner sur ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a fait regarder de l'avant. Uniquement devant.

Jaymes me regardait dans un silence religieux.

- Je peux être cette personne qui vous regarde avec autre chose que de la pitié. Je peux vous aider. On peut en parler, parce que je sais précisément ce que vous avez vécu. Ou parler d'autre chose. Votre famille, vos amis, votre travail...

Elle se murait dans son silence. Au bout de dix minutes, j'estimais temps pour moi de partir.

- Jaymes, je suis avec vous. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas toute seule.

Je pressais doucement sa main et je crus sentir une réponse alors que j'allais la retirer. Je me tournais vers la jeune femme.

- Bella... Est-ce que... vous pourriez... revenir ?

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant, tapotant sa main.

- Quand vous voudrez Jaymes...

Je lui donnais mon numéro de portable, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée par un hypothétique rendez-vous. Elle déciderait elle-même de quand elle souhaiterait me revoir.

Bill m'avait félicité et avait finalement accepté de m'aider à être contactée par ces femmes. Carlisle m'avait donné une longue accolade, estimant précieuse mon aide. Il disait que j'avais obtenu plus de Jaymes en trente minutes qu'eux en deux jours. Seule la psychologue de l'hôpital me fut hostile, estimant que c'était de la folie de me laisser faire, que je n'avais aucune formation adéquate. Carlisle la rembarrait avec sa politesse implacable, lui expliquant que ma triste expérience vallait mieux que n'importe quelle théorie trouvée dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Je rentrais chez Charlie heureuse mais mon enthousiasme fut vite coupé en entendant les bruits douteux émanant de la chambre de mon frère et de Rose. Mais j'étais tellement contente que je restais dehors, assise sur les marches. Je décidais d'appeler Edward. Il avait essayé de me joindre deux fois pendant que je parlais à Jaymes.

_" Allo, Bella ? "_

- Oui mon bébé !

_" J'ai trouvé ton message ce matin mais j'étais en réunion avec le jury du Concours. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? "_

Je lui expliquais tout en détails.

_" Je suis fier de toi mon Amour ! Et toi, comment tu te sens ? "_

- Super bien Edward ! J'ai été un peu retourné au début mais en fait, j'ai vraiment envie de les aider...

_" Tu es une fille formidable, tu le sais ? "_

- C'est ton oeuvre ça, mon Amour !

Je l'entendis rire au téléphone.

_" Aaaah, je t'aime mon bébé ! "_

- Je t'aime aussi !

_" Il faut que j'y aille, encore la faute à Berthier... "_

- Laisse-moi le tuer.

_" Je te revaudrais ça ! Bon après-midi mon Amour ! Je t'aime ! Tu me manques tu sais... "_

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dormir sans toi a été l'Enfer !

_" Ca a été pareil pour moi. J'ai hâte de te revoir ! "_

- Je t'aime. Moi aussi j'ai hâte.

_" Je t'appelle ce soir vers 21h. A ce soir ma chérie ! "_

- Bonne journée mon Amour.

Je raccrochais et refaisais une approche pour voir s'ils avaient fini leur petite affaire mais même pas ! Ma parole, de vrais lapins... et des lapins bourrés aux piles alcalines si vous voulez mon avis ! J'étais entrain de me perdre dans mes pensées peu catholiques d'Edward me prodiguant mille soins intéressants quand Charlie se garait devant la maison pour venir déjeuner.

- Hé ben gamine, t'as perdu tes clés ?

- Si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerai pas dans cette maison !

- Pourquoi ?  
En voyant ma mine, il comprit rapidement et secouait la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant, mains sur les hanches.

- Oh, je vois ! Je les adore mais y a des fois, c'est impossible !

- Allez viens Papa ! Je t'invite ! On va aller déjeuner au snack !

- Je dois aller au supermarché d'abord ! Il faut que je refasse mon stock de boules quiès et je t'en prêterai une paire pour cette nuit !

J'éclatais de rire et montais dans la voiture de police.

**..::..**

Le samedi après-midi, Charlie m'avait déposé dans le centre de Forks. J'avais passé toute la journée à me balader, nostalgique. Je repensais à la façon dont ma vie avait radicalement changé depuis trois mois. J'avais rejoint la maison à pieds, arrivant vers 17h30. Je trouvais Rosalie sur l'ordinateur qui commandait des vêtements par internet tandis qu'Emmett était parti à son match de baseball. Nous passions la soirée toutes les deux, Emmett dinait avec ses coéquipiers et mon père avait été invité à La Push. Ma belle-soeur m'informait que cela faisait plusieurs samedis de suite qu'il se rendait à la Push. Une fois, elle avait répondu au téléphone et c'était une voix de femme qui avait demandé après Charlie.

- Ce n'était pas Renée, au moins ?  
- Non, j'aurai reconnu ! Cette voix-là était plus harmonieuse, moins criarde. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ton père était rouge pivoine quand il a pris le téléphone et que la conversation n'a pas duré mais dix minutes après, il était dans le jardin avec son portable. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que Charlie...

- Tu veux dire que Charlie verrait une autre femme ?

Elle acquiessait. Nous avions passé la soirée à faire des hypothèses, pour ensuite aller nous coucher à 23h quand Emmett était revenu. Charlie était rentré très tard, vers 4h du matin.

Le dimanche matin, Rose et moi avions parlé à Emmett qui pensait comme nous. Nous étions donc passé à l'opération '' _Révélation_ ". Nous l'avions harcelé pendant tout le repas sur sa soirée. Il était extrêmement gêné et finit par faire ses aveux.

- Oui ! Vous êtes contents ? Je vois une femme !

Emmett avait bruyamment applaudi et tapé dans son épaule.

- Bien joué P'pa ! Et c'est qui ?

Nous l'avions noyé sous les hypothèses et même Rosalie s'y était mise. Il avait fini par tout dire.

- C'est Sue Clearwater ! Je la fréquente depuis un mois...

Passé le choc, nous l'avions félicité. Nous connaissions Sue depuis l'enfance et c'était une femme adorable et très chaleureuse. Tout ce que Charlie méritait. Il avait promis de nous la présenter " officiellement " quand Edward et moi serions de retour d'Angleterre. Nous partions dans une semaine et j'avais déjà hâte.

Mon lundi fut long et pénible. Je ne cessais de consulter la pendule, comptant les heures me séparant du retour de mon compagnon. Esmé et Carmen se moquaient gentiment de moi et cette dernière me couvrit de travail, ce qui fit passer le temps plus vite. Enfin, Edward m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il partait. Il prévoyait d'arriver vers 22h directement chez Charlie. Lorsque je quittais l'entreprise, je filais chez mon père pour dîner avec eux, mon compagnon mangeant sur la route. Nous étions devant la télé tous les quatre et Emmett me chariait alors que j'agitais nerveusement mes jambes, essayant de me concentrer sur le jeu du Mikado que mon frère avait sorti.

- Il est attendu pire que le messie cet homme-là !

Je lui avais adressé un regard mauvais qui avait fait rire tout le monde sauf moi. Il était 22h10 quand j'entendis des pneus crisser dans l'allée et je balançais ma tige en bois courant au dehors, manquant de glisser sur le carrelage. J'ouvrais la porte en tremblant, un sourire idiot accroché au visage, mon coeur palpitant de plus en plus fort. _Et il était parti depuis seulement trois jours, hein ?_ Je frôlais définitivement la crise cardiaque quand Edward sortit de la Volvo avec un sourire sur son visage et que ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens. Je m'élançais dans l'allée sans tomber, miracle suprême ! En atteignant ses bras, plus rien ne comptait, ni la pluie fine qui tombait, ni mon crétin de frangin qui plaisantait sur notre compte. Plus rien à part, ses yeux verts brûlants et sa bouche délicieuse. Une de ses mains me rapprochait de lui alors que l'autre caressait ma joue doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué... souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres en les effleurant.

- Pas autant que toi...

Il s'emparait de ma bouche avec une telle force que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et nos langues butèrent l'une contre l'autre dans la seconde. Ses bras me serraient avec une force inouïe et je gémissais à son contact. Derrière nous, des murmures qui formaient des phrases, vides de sens pour moi tant rien ne comptait plus qu'Edward.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'étouffer ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, on devrait peut-être appeler les pompiers de suite, non ?

Nous entendimes une claque retentir contre le crâne d'Emmett et Edward et moi rompions notre baiser, souriants. Toujours blottie contre lui, je le sentis porter son regard sur mon frère.

- Dis donc Kocoum, tu veux déterrer la hâche de guerre ou quoi ? C'est dommage, moi qui te ramenais un Calumet de la paix...

Emmett se renfrognait et Charlie se mit à rire. Mon compagnon et moi nous attardâmes peu, le temps d'un café. Nous montions chacun dans une voiture et je suivais Edward qui roulait plus lentement, sans doute fatigué, jusqu'à l'appartement.

Une fois en haut, nous laissions tomber nos sacs dans le salon sans les déballer et nous nous dirigions tranquillement dans la chambre, main dans la main. Je mettais mon pyjama dans la salle de bains et Edward vint me rejoindre, passant ses bras autour de mon ventre, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Son reflet dans la glace était celui d'un homme fatigué.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Ca m'a tué ! J'ai couru dans tous les sens. J'ai prévenu Berthier que demain, je n'irai bosser qu'à 14h. Il a été seigneur, il a accepté. Et toi, ta journée ?

- Un peu fatiguante aussi...

Edward eut un rire sans joie.

- On te fait une belle bande de vieux tous les deux...

Je lui pris la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit.

- Allez viens, on va se coucher, _Papi_ !

Nous nous allongions dans les draps et nous installions face à face, scrutant le regard de l'autre, en silence. Comme si nous cherchions à combler le manque du week-end. Nous échangions quelques petits baisers et quelques douces caresses sur les bras, entrelaçant et dénouant nos doigts, effleurant nos visages du bout des doigts. Ces petites douceurs nous apaisaient et peu à peu, chacun de mes muscles se détendaient sous les mains d'Edward. J'appréciais la sensation et me rendais compte de combien j'avais besoin de lui. Il se redressait légèrement et caressait mon visage de son pouce, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, tellement...

Nos lèvres fusionnèrent une dernière fois avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Enfin, Edward vint poser sa tête contre ma poitrine comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était fatigué, un bras replié sous lui tandis que le deuxième se posait en travers ma taille. Je passais ma main droite sur la sienne tandis que ma gauche caressait ses épaules et ses cheveux. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit mon Amour...

Il ne répondit pas et quelques minutes après, un léger ronflement résonnait dans la pièce. Je ne tardais pas à rejoindre moi aussi dans le pays des songes, rassurée par le fait que dans une semaine tout pile, nous fêterions notre première nuit à Londres...

***o**o**o***

**Bieeeeeen, ça c'est fait XD !! Bien ? Pas Bien ? **

**Je continue ou j'arrête ? XD**

**Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, le prochain chapitre (Mercredi, parce que lundi on a rendez-vous sur Fragile comme du Crystal)**

**traitera d'une partie de leur séjour à Londres. **

**Merci de votre soutien et bon week-end à toutes !**

**Bisous.**


	37. Chapter 37 : Grand père Cullen

**Stephenie Meyer a décidé de NE PAS me donner ses personnages... La bougresse :-D**

***O**O**O***

**amel : Désolée de la publication tardive mais j'ai des petits boulots d'étudiante et c'est pas facile de jongler :S Bisous bonne lecture !**

**AuDrEy : Je me doute bien qu'avec les cours ça facilite pas la lecture surtout que mes chapitres font pas dix lignes mdr Ah mon Edward si tu savais comme je l'aime lol Quant à Bella elle a pour moi la qualité indispensable d'un être humain : le courage. Quant aux autres, j'essaie de garder un maximum de leurs caractéristiques mais au final je les aime tous =) Merci de tes compliments en tout cas et bonne lecture !**

**CarlieCullen : réponse en pré-chapitre =) T'as vu ? J'ai pas zappé de faire ça ;) En fait femme de ménage c'est mon métier pour payer mes études. Pas toujours facile d'autant que j'suis allergique à la javel mais pas le choix xD Nous dans la portée de mon labrador le notre était le seul couleur sable, tous les autres étaient noirs c'était chouxse XD MDR j'ai adoré ta blague noire j'ai éclaté de rire personnellement :-D Et t'en fais pas pour mon meilleur ami, il a connu pire en terme de briseuse de son mythe XD J'suis sûre que Poséidon a le même slip que Zeus, c'était p'tètre la mode à l'époque de vivre androgyne ! Si jamais t'es de nature curieuse, j'peux te squatter la photo avec le tatouage et te la faire parvenir sans soucis :-D Une belle nature comme Jackson Rathbone ne devrait pas se cacher !! En même temps, Bella sort d'une période difficile donc recevoir tout ce bonheur d'un coup ça doit l'étouffer presque ! Reste plus qu'à savoir à quelle époque on s'est cotoyées... Renaissance ? Moyen Age ? Age de Pierre ? XVIIIeme siècle ? A-t-on été brulées vives pour pratique de la sorcellerie ? Tu préfères quoi toi ? XD Pauvre Esmé, c'est au berceau qu'elle aurait dû empêcher Carlisle d'approcher Edward et le contaminer xD Elle arrivera plus à rien maintenant qu'il a 23 ans ! Ca sera dur pour moi aussi de quitter ma version d'Edward. S'ils vont tous me manquer, j'avoue que lui ça sera vraiment particulier... J'ai aimé ta minute fleur bleue ! Très joli ! Le coup du " Oh mon Dieu merci ! " - " Non, appellez-moi juste Bill " c'est du classique mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça :-D La discussion avec Jaymes, j'appréhendais mais j'imagine que si je lui avais fait tout déballer d'un coup, ça aurait pas été cohérent. Par petite dose, c'est ma devise :-D Putain, dès que je peux placer Kocoum et Pocahontas je me prive pas ! J'suis vraiment qu'une gamine sérieux ! C'est aussi pour ça qu'Edward va me manquer : j'pouvais lui faire dire toutes les conneries du monde en son nom, ça dérangeait personne et moi je me marrais pas mal :) C'est vrai que Bella se repose beaucoup sur Edward mais comme je te le disais précédemment, c'est Edward qui lui a offert tous ces instants de bonheur donc elle est légitimement accrochée à lui... A bientot pour une autre analyse ! Bisous bisous ! **

**CINDY : Coucou toi :) Effectivement oui avec l'arrivée de Jaymes les souvenirs refont surface mais je crois que maintenant, Bella est prête et plus forte pour y faire face. P'tètre bien que la psy est jalouse ouais LOL. Même si elle a eu du mal avec ça, je crois que le départ d'Edward à Seattle pour trois jours a permis à Bella de retrouver sa famille aussi. Merci à toi pour le reste =) Bisous !**

**Maéva : Je crois qu'apporter son aide aux autres femmes, ça va être bénéfique pour Bella également. C'est très gentil pour la pub : oui j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! Merci. Gros bisous & bonne lecture !**

**Morgane : Tout d'abord rassure-toi, ma rentrée approche donc les publications seront largement plus espacées !! Emmett et Rosalie amènent leur fraicheur dans cette fic et ça fait du bien =)**

**Soizic : Bill n'était pas bizarre du tout. La première impression était celle d'un directeur :) Je pense que cette "thérapie" que propose Bella à Jaymes va lui faire du bien à elle aussi. C'est devenue une femme plus forte et plus courageuse depuis qu'elle connait Edward. Quant à Edward, voilà son POV histoire de rattraper son week-end d'absence =) Bonne lecture !**

**sophiebelier : Oui ils ont une relation très fusionnelle tous les deux. **

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou ! N'ose même pas dire à Bella qu'Edward s'en va une semaine sinon elle va mourir la pauvre petite :-D Voilà une partie de leur séjour et j'espère que ça te plaira =) Concernant le nouveau trailer... Tu m'as appris son existence j'étais même pas au courant mais un extrait comme ça, ça se savoure =) J'vais arrêter de les regarder ces extraits sinon j'tiendrai jamais nerveusement jusqu'au 18 Novembre ;) Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Merci aussi à Ally, Anonyme08, Claire91, ERIKA, Gaelle, steffy, tasia... que je remercie du fond du coeur !! **

***O**O**O***

**Un merci tout spécial à Magda88 qui m'a donné beaucoup de renseignements sur Londres (**ville où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds**!) donc merci infiniment à elle. **

**Bonne lecture everyone ! :)**

***O**O**O***

**POV EDWARD : **

En relevant la tête du piano à queue noir, la première personne que je vis applaudir fut Bella. Placée au quatrième rang à droite de la scène à la droite de Berthier le directeur de mon Conservatoire, elle était debout magnifique dans sa robe noire et blanche, la même que pour mon anniversaire... Et là je dis : "_youpi !_" Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, quelques traits de maquillage réhaussant sa beauté naturelle, elle illuminait la salle à elle seule, parmi la foule debout devant moi. J'avais lancé le Concours de piano de Seattle en musique, comme il était de tradition que l'ancien gagnant joue un morceau. Je me levais, salué par ces amateurs de classique, fixant toujours ma Bella pour me rassurer. Elle m'adressait un large sourire et je constatais que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Je lui fis un signe discret, passant mon doigt sur ma joue, geste qui aurait pu très bien passer pour un grattement sous l'oeil de ma part. Je la vis rire et s'essuyer les larmes. Je lui adressais un clin d'oeil quand le Président du Concours montait sur scène.

- Merci Edward de cette magnifique composition !

Je leur avais joué la berceuse, la toute première, que j'avais composé pour Bella. Enfin, je quittais la scène pendant le monologue du vieux Monsieur un peu rasoir pour croiser mes quatre élèves morts de trac sur le bas côté. Je les encourageais une dernière fois.

- Allez ! Vous avez travaillé dur ces dernières semaines ! Vous êtes au point et il aurait été inutile de répéter davantage. Surtout, vous soufflez un grand coup et vous y allez tranquillement. Inutile de vous précipiter. Et si vous faites une erreur, vous continuez sans vous affoler. Je vous dis merde !

- On va essayer de pas se mettre dedans ! plaisantait Greg  
Des quatre, c'était lui le plus détendu et franchement, lui qui avait le plus de chance. Je rejoignais ma Bella et le siège vide à côté d'elle. Elle était venue avec moi directement à Seattle car nous partions le lendemain après-midi pour Londres de l'aéroport local. Sur mon passage, quelques personnes, connues ou inconnues me félicitaient pour ce morceau _"exceptionnellement touchant!"_. Je leur répondais poliment avec un sourire ou un remerciement et regagnais ma place à côté de ma compagne. Elle me tendait la main et je m'empressais de la prendre dans les miennes en m'asseyant.

- C'était magnifique mon Amour !

- C'était toi...

Je vis ses yeux briller de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Berthier vint nous interrompre et je sentais Bella se crisper. Depuis la semaine dernière, elle l'avait dans l'oeil. C'était un homme adorable et bon vivant mais un peu lourd, je devais le reconnaitre.

- Chapeau, Edward ! Tu m'avais caché une telle merveille !

Je crus un instant qu'il parlait de Bella et j'étais à deux doigts de le rembarrer sec mais je réalisais qu'il parlait de mon morceau.

- Ah ! Oh ben si tu crois que je te dis tout !

Berthier avait été mon professeur de piano à partir de mes six ans, jusqu'à 16 ans. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais pu entrer au Conservatoire, à l'époque où il y était encore professeur.

- Et j'imagine que ta source inspiratrice c'est Isabella ?

Depuis ce matin qu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom complet. Je souriais poliment en guise de réponse.

**..::..**

Le bouchon du champagne explosait dans un bruit sourd et la mousse giclait entre mes doigts. Nous étions tous réunis pour fêter le triomphe de Greg, qui venait de remporter le Concours de Seattle grâce à sa version modernisée des plus grandes compositions de Beethoven, parmi laquelle "_Lettres à Elise",_ que j'avais moi-même interprété il y a trois ans sur cette scène. Je remplissais la coupe de mon élève, gonflé d'une grande fierté. Certes, je me modérais devant Amandine, Camilla et Joshua mais je n'avais pas manqué de le prendre en apparté pour le féliciter. Il était tout heureux d'être le grand vainqueur et de pouvoir se présenter au Concours national à Washington afin de tenter sa chance pour tenter de me succéder et de recevoir une année de formation intensive pour devenir professeur à son tour. Washington avait lieu un mois plus tard. C'est heureux et ivre qu'il montait sur la table devant nous pour porter un toast. Après l'avoir dignement fêté, Bella et moi avions regagné notre hotel. Dans l'ascenseur, elle se pressait contre moi.

- Tu sais que cette victoire mérite une petite récompense... me dit-elle en taquinant mon col de chemise.

Je haussais les sourcils dans un sourire et l'embrassais.

- Ah oui ? Quel genre de récompense ?

- Humm... Et bien... une de ce genre là...

Elle glissait sa main sous ma chemise pour déposer ses doigts un peu froids sur ma peau, faisant se contracter les muscles de mon ventre, tout en embrassant ma mâchoire. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir à ce contact.

- Tu peux... préciser ?

Mais alors que sa main descendait sur ma ceinture, les portes s'ouvrirent et un couple de personnes âgées entraient avec nous. Instinctivement, je plaquais Bella contre moi afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma virilité qui commençait à se réveiller. Ma compagne, elle, l'avait senti et elle se pressait contre moi davantage, manquant de m'arracher un gémissement. Le cauchemar de sentir son petit corps contre le mien sans rien pouvoir faire dura trois étages et enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre couloir. Je poussais Bella devant moi pour l'attirer vers la chambre 72. Le couple nous suivait jusqu'à la 70.

Je cherchais désespérément la carte magnétique dans mes poches mais Bella la sortit de son sac à mains. Je la glissais dans le boitier et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entraînais ma compagne à l'intérieur sans lui demander le reste et la plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement. Je fis descendre mon visage le long de son cou pour le vénérer de baisers et de petits coups de langue.

- Humm... Edward...

Ses petites mains précédemment posées sur mes reins étaient descendues sur mes fesses, collant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre et créant une délicieuse friction entre nous.

- Tu sais que cette robe me rend fou... murmurai-je d'une voix éraillée en faisant glisser les bretelles sur les épaules de ma dulcinée et suivant leur chemin de ma bouche.

Je parcourais son dos à la recherche de la fermeture éclair que j'ouvris presque brutalement tant mon empressement était grand. Mais c'était Bella et je me reprenais, pensant que, peut-être, mon geste pourrait la choquer. Sa tête appuyée contre le mur, ses yeux clos, sa jambe droite remontée sur le côté enserrant ma cuisse et ses petites mains aggripées à mes épaules m'indiquèrent que ma pulsion ne lui avait créé aucun problème. Elle soupirait avec aise en sentant nos sexes se frictionner à travers nos vêtements. Sa robe tombée au sol, elle dégageait ses pieds et me faisait face, en sous-vêtement, magnifique. Ses mains caressaient mon torse et déboutonnaient ma chemise. Chaque frolement de sa peau sur la mienne me causait des frissons sur tout le corps tant elle était délicieuse. Elle finit par me débarrasser de ma chemise blanche, celle-là même qu'elle m'avait offert. Ses petits doigts glissèrent sur la ceinture de mon pantalon, qu'elle défit, frôlant mon érection. Je retenais un gémissement alors que Bella se penchait vers mon torse pour embrasser et lécher une première clavicule, puis la deuxième. La sensation de sa langue sur mon corps me tournait la tête et dans mon boxer, mon érection devenait douloureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sa main sur le tissus pour la caresser doucement.

- Oh putain, Bella...

De dominateur, j'étais devenu un dominé conquis par ses attouchements délicieux. Sa bouche vint se poser sur la mienne alors que sa main occupée se glissait dans mon sous-vêtement et que l'autre dégageait l'élastique autour de ma taille pour me retirer mon dernier habit. Je profitais de sa caresse pour la replaquer contre la porte et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Mes mains massaient sa poitrine délicate et si douce, m'attardant sur ses pointes sensibles. Elle resserra doucement sa poigne autour de mon membre et je me sentais vivant sous ses délicieux gestes. Je vénérais le corps de ma compagne de baisers et de caresses, souvent interrompus par le désir qui paralysait mon corps entier consacré aux sensations des doigts de ma belle sur moi. Après un énième gémissement qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe, je réalisais que depuis le début, Bella se consacrait à moi sans rien recevoir. Je repoussais donc doucement sa main et elle m'interrogeait du regard.

- Quelque chose vous déplait, Monsieur Cullen ?

J'admirais son corps divin devant moi, appréciant sa beauté discrète.

- Oui... Le fait que vous restiez sur le carreau Miss Swan...

Je la pris quasiment nue dans mes bras et alors qu'elle serrait ses jambes autour de ma taille pour conserver le contact de nos intimités brûlantes de désir, je la déposais sur le lit. J'entamais quelques mouvements de bassin contre son string toujours là et déposais ma bouche sur son sein gauche, tandis que je gâtais le droit de ma main. Ma bouche descendait le long de son ventre et rapidement, je vins lécher l'intimité de ma compagne, par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Son corps s'arquait subitement sous moi et j'arrachais presque son string dans la passion. Je replongeais dans les effluves de son nectar qui coulait entre ses cuisses pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Ses gémissements retentissaient directement en moi et je prenais l'une de ses mains pour entrelacer nos doigts.

- Edward...  
Sa respiration se saccadait et elle finit par laisser son plaisir l'envahir alors que je venais de glisser deux doigts dans sa féminité que j'aimais tant. Mon prénom soupiré dans sa délicieuse voix brisée par les sensations me semblait le plus beau présent.

Alors qu'elle récupérait, haletante et en sueurs, je remontais sur son corps, le parsemant de baisers sur chaque endroit que j'atteignais et elle m'accueillait dans ses bras, souriante. J'embrassais son cou et ses douces lèvres. Nos langues se mélangeaient avec passion et mon envie d'elle décuplait quand elle emprisonnait ma langue entre ses lèvres pour la gouter doucement. Nos deux bassins se heurtaient lentement cherchant la meilleure friction possible. Je vénérais sa mâchoire, l'entendant gémir, ses mains serrées sur ma nuque.

- Dis-moi Bella ce que tu veux...

J'étais friand du moment où elle me demandait de lui faire l'amour. Je ne trouvais pas de phrase plus magique pendant l'acte.

- Je... Tu...

Je passais ma main entre nos deux corps et revins titiller son clitoris avec amour alors qu'elle se cambrait.

- Dis-moi, ma douce...

Elle poussait un long gémissement alors que je touchais toujours son intimité pour la deuxième fois tout en léchant sa douce poitrine gonflée de plaisir. Je tremblais moi-même et alors que je décidais de céder à la pression tant son petit corps me tentait, elle murmurait :

- Fais... moi l'amour...Edward...

Tout doucement, je la pénétrais alors en poussant un râle de plaisir. Et même si nous avions faits l'amour très régulièrement depuis mon anniversaire, chaque fois était particulière, puissante, étonnante. Je ne me lassais pas de sentir autour de moi les muscles de Bella se contracter, son corps parcourut de spasmes ou de frissons, ses doigts partout sur ma peau... Il n'y avait pas spectacle plus beau que ma compagne prenant du plaisir. Quant à moi, j'avais beau avoir connu une période dans ma vie où chaque soir, j'expérimentais une nouvelle partenaire, rien n'était comparable à ce que me faisait vivre Bella. En sentant mon membre tendu et bouillant s'immiscer à chaque mouvement plus profondément en elle, je perdais tout raisonnement, uniquement concentré sur le visage de Bella. Nos gémissements et soupirs se firent plus nombreux, plus bruyants aussi...

- Edward... plus fort...

Je lâchais le peu de contrôle que j'avais de moi en cet instant et je serrais ses hanches plus forts en me mettant sur les genoux, pour la pénétrer plus profondément, ce qui lui arrachait un cri de plaisir.

- Oh oui... comme ça !!

Je réitérais mes gestes avec la même mesure jusqu'à ce que je sente ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de moi. Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Ils m'ensserèrent enfin avec une force impressionnante qui m'envoyait dans mon propre orgasme. Je répendis ma jouissance dans le ventre de ma compagne. Je m'effondrais sur elle, la tête dans son cou, haletant comme jamais. Nos corps glissaient de sueurs et j'essayais de réguler ma respiration bien que cet instant de plaisir ultime était tout simplement parfait.

- Je t'aime, Edward... murmura Bella à mon oreille

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Amour...

Je me retirais d'elle et réalisais que nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatifs. Ca ne nous était encore jamais arrivé mais je n'étais porteur d'aucune maladie et Bella non plus. Alors, au lieu d'évoquer cet incident avec ma douce, je la prenais plutôt dans mes bras et m'allongeais sur le matelas, recouvrant nos deux corps de la couverture. Je m'endormis presque instantanément, grisé par cette relation physique divine, sentant le corps de Bella pressé tout contre moi dans mes bras.

**..::..**

Enfin ! Notre avion venait de se poser sur l'aéroport de Londres-Heathrow après un peu plus de 12h de vol. Bella s'était assoupie, son livre sur elle, réveillée en sursaut quand l'hotesse annonçait notre atterissage afin qu'on puisse attacher nos ceintures et redresser les sièges. Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'oeil pour ma part, excité comme un gosse à l'idée de retrouver la ville de mes vacances et la maison de Grand-Père. Ma compagne s'étirait alors que les passagers commençaient à se lever pour sortir.

- Ca va mon bébé ? demandai-je en effleurant sa joue tandis qu'elle se laissait mollement retomber contre moi avec un petit sourire malicieux et les cheveux un peu désordonnés.

- J'ai autant d'énergie qu'une plaquette de chocolat qui a fondu au soleil...

J'éclatais de rire à la comparaison. Nous quittâmes nos places finalement lorsque le type installé sur le troisième siège décidait de bouger devant notre impatience. Le temps était gris, pour changer de Forks, et une légère brume nous accueillait. L'hôtesse nous saluait et nous partions dans le hall pour récupérer nos bagages. Après une longue attente, nous étions dehors à chercher un taxi. J'en trouvais un et indiquais au chauffeur l'adresse. Il était plutôt jeune et ne cessait de reluquer ma Bella dans le rétro. Ma compagne se crispait dans mes bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??? Il va nous tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle

Je riais en voyant son air effaré.

- Bella, ils conduisent à gauche, les Anglais !

- Ah oui c'est vrai...  
Elle essayait d'être sereine mais je la sentais se tendre quand nous nous engagions dans des ronds-points et enfin sur l'autoroute M25 en direction de la maison de mon Grand-Père. Il avait vécu dans la campagne de Londres dans une petite maison. Presque une heure de route plus tard dûe aux embouteillages, et après avoir payé le chauffeur, nous faisions face à cette maisonnée. Bella s'arrêtait un instant devant la petite demeure. Une foule de souvenirs me submergeait. La balançoire en bois accrochées à deux grands cordages dans l'arbre était toujours là. Grand-Père l'avait construite lui-même avec Papa à mes cinq ans. Les volets étaient fermés. Tout était là, intact à ma mémoire. Les briques couleur pierre légèrement noircies par le temps, le toit en ardoise noire, les contours blancs des fenêtres, les trois petites marches pour accéder à la porte vitrée dont le haut était arqué. A la droite de la bâtisse, une fenêtre à trois côtés était légèrement avancée, comme sortant du mur. Elle ne comportait qu'un étage mais pourtant, c'était à mon sens l'une des plus belles maisons du monde. Tout était là, les arbres, la glycine montant sur le côté du mur, le petit garage sur la gauche, le grand chêne robuste et même le puit rouillé. Je m'attendais presque à voir Grand-Père surgir par la porte, tendre ses bras chaleureux vers nous :

- Alors l'Américain, tu viens jouer aux gentlemans ?

Il m'avait toujours accueilli avec ces mots. A chaque fois. Je souriais à ce Grand-Père imagé.

- Elle est magnifique... murmurait ma compagne.

Sa tirade me sortit de mes souvenirs de petit garçon rougissant.

- C'est différent de la villa mais elle a son charme...

- C'est tout à fait vrai !

Je portais les bagages avec l'aide de Bella jusque sur le perron. Le portail grinçait. Je notais que la palissade blanche en bois aurait besoin d'être retapée et repeinte. Sur la petite plateforme, je dûs défaire trois sacs pour trouver les clés. Bella riait de me voir faire.

- M'aide surtout pas, hein ! râlais-je, taquin

Elle se baissait pour m'embrasser et m'aider à chercher.

- Mon pauvre Amour, je t'ai déjà dit que de ranger c'est bien aussi... me répondit-elle.

Je trouvais finalement le trousseau.

- Oui ma chérie, mais ranger irait à l'encontre de tous mes principes de vie !  
Je l'embrassais en me redressant et introduisais la clé dans la porte. Aussitôt, chaque odeur de mon enfance envahissait mon esprit. L'odeur de ce couloir que j'associais à mes vacances et le papier peint jaune clair, un peu décoloré par le temps. La moquette gris souris qui se décollait au coin... Il y avait encore l'auréole dûe à la tâche de café que mon grand-père avait fait en laissant tomber sa tasse au sol. Sur le mur, quelques cadres avec des photos retraçant la vie de Grand-Père : de son mariage à ma naissance, en passant par celle de mon père et son mariage avec Esmé. A gauche, la première ouverture donnant sur une minuscule cuisine, à droite la deuxième ouverture offrant une entrée au salon aussi petit mais chaleureux. Le fond du couloir donnait sur un escalier qui montait à l'étage. Cet étage comprenait deux chambres et une salle de bains.

- Voilà, c'est chez Grand-Père ! annonçais-je à ma compagne

Elle s'avançait vers l'ouverture du salon. Je déposais les bagages dans le couloir, on s'en occuperait après. Je m'approchais derrière elle et passais mes mains sur sa taille, revoyant défiler devant moi tous les souvenirs de môme que j'avais dans cette barraque...

**..::..**

Nous étions en Angleterre depuis deux jours Bella et moi. Le soir de notre arrivée, nous nous étions couchés tôt et levés tard le lendemain, histoire de récupérer. Notre journée bien entamée, nous étions restés dans la petite maison à ranger nos affaires, faire un brin de ménage et de courses à la supérette locale. J'avais également loué une voiture pour qu'on puisse se déplacer sans payer un taxi à chaque fois. Nous étions entrain de dîner dans la petite cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse demain ? me demandait ma compagne.

Je réfléchissais un instant. Il y avait une chose qui me tenait à coeur.

- Je ne veux pas te faire passer des vacances morbides mais j'aurai aimé aller au cimetière voir Grand-Père, lui dire qu'on est là et te présenter à lui...Mais...

J'hésitais à regarder sa réaction. Elle me prit la main sur la table.

- On ira demain, alors... Je sais que ça compte pour toi... murmura-t-elle.

Elle dut lire toute ma gratitude dans mon regard car elle m'adressait un sourire timide et ses joues rougissaient.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais très tôt, un peu après 8h. En fait, j'avais peu dormi. Déjà, Bella et moi avions vécu une autre folle relation physique remplie d'amour qui m'avait mis le palpitant à 6000 à l'heure... Ensuite, à la simple idée d'aller sur la tombe de mon Grand-Père, je m'en sentais tout retourné. Comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi, cette partie malicieuse ancrée en moi. Les gènes du petit comique que Carlisle et moi avions, nous les devions à Grand-Père, qui était un grand blagueur. Et je savais que bien que ce n'était que symbolique, je voulais absolument présenter Bella à mon grand-père. Parce qu'elle portait la bague de grand-mère et qu'elle était mon avenir. Tout simplement. Je jettais un coup d'oeil attendri à mon Amour lovée sur son flanc droite, la chaude couverture réchauffant son petit corps nu. Je me levais avant de me mettre à fantasmer de trop et être amené à contrôler des pulsions puissantes... Je me hissais sous la douche, plutôt froide je l'avouais, et enfilais un bon polo et un jeans noir. Le temps était plutôt frais malgré l'été. Bella dormait toujours dans la même position. Il était quasiment 9 heures et je préparais nos petits-déjeuners. Cafés, jus d'orange, toasts grillés et marmelade. Je montais le plateau dans la chambre à 9h45, Bella dormait toujours. Nous avions décidé après le cimetière de passer à la chapelle où mon Grand-père avait été pasteur pendant trente ans puis d'aller à Londres tout le reste de la journée. Je posais le plateau au sol, m'allongeant sur le matelas, devant à regrets réveiller ma compagne si belle quand elle dormait. D'un revers de main, je caressais sa joue doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

- Bébé...

Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, bougeant sur le dos, sans pour autant se réveiller.

- Allez ma petite marmotte... Ouvre-moi tes jolis petits yeux...

Elle se retournait sur le ventre en râlant. _Et après ça, elle disait que c'était moi qui n'était pas coopératif au petit matin ? _Je dégageais ses cheveux de sa nuque et y déposais mes lèvres. J'adorais le toucher satiné de sa peau sous ma bouche. Je l'entendis gémir sous cette caresse.

- Humm... Bonjour Edward...

- Bonjour mon Amour...

Elle se retournait vers moi et m'attirait à elle. Je comblais sa demande en l'enlaçant. Bella était toujours un peu lente le matin au réveil et elle avait besoin de douceur pour émerger tranquillement... Nous restions presque dix minutes calés l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. J'embrassais son front en me redressant.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle s'étirait.

- Oh oui, c'était parfait... Et hier soir aussi d'ailleurs...

J'embrassais son cou.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle enfin

- Sûrement dix heures passées...

Elle soupirait en se redressant et nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner au lit. Elle finit par se lever et se doucher après cela.

Nous marchions depuis dix minutes pour aller sur la tombe de mon Grand-Père. J'apercevais déjà les grilles du cimetière. Mon coeur et ma gorge se nouaient un peu et dans la poche de mon coupe-vent, Bella resserrait ses doigts sur les miens. J'étais bien, j'étais avec elle... Je poussais le portail en fer forgé grinçant et le refermais. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis mes seize ans et j'avais honte de le reconnaitre, mais je ne me rappelais que vaguement de l'endroit où se trouvait la tombe de mon grand-père. Le concierge sortit de son petit abri en nous voyant plantés là.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur... Puis-je vous être utile ?

- Oui... euh... Je suis à la recherche de la tombe du Pasteur Cullen. Je suis son petit-fils et... je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis l'enterrement alors...

Il m'adressait un sourire compatissant et Bella caressait doucement le dessus de main avec son pouce dans ma poche.

- Venez, suivez-moi...

Nous suivimes le vieux Monsieur qui boitait vers la droite au fond du cimetière.

- Vous êtes le petit-fils du Révérand Cullen ?

- Oui, je suis Edward et voici ma compagne, répondis-je dans un petit sourire.

- Je suis ravi ... Votre Grand-Père me parlait souvent de vous.

- Vous l'avez bien connu ? demandait Bella

Le vieillard se tournait vers elle dans un sourire.

- Oh oui ! J'étais un fidèle de ses sermonts, tous les dimanches, je n'ai jamais râté une bénédiction ! J'étais même là le jour où votre père a déboulé en courant dans la chapelle lui annoncer qu'il allait être Papi ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier !

Mon coeur se serrait d'émotion. Bella m'adressait un tendre sourire que je le lui rendais.

- Votre Grand-Père l'avait annoncé dans toute l'Eglise ! Et le sermont qui traitait de la jalousie et de ses conséquences nuisibles s'est transformé en un pamphlet sur les créations de Dieu et le bonheur qu'elles engendrent ! Comment va votre père ? Le Révérend Cullen nous avait dit qu'il était devenu un brillant médecin.

J'acquiessais.

- C'est exact, il exerce toujours à l'hôpital de Forks !

- Oh, et votre mère ? Elle était absolument charmante ! Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois mais j'ai souvenir d'une femme chaleureuse.

- C'est toujours le cas, Esmé est une très bonne personne... Elle dirige une entreprise de rénovation et décoration d'intérieur.

- Et vous, Edward ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu pour l'enterrement, vous n'étiez qu'un adolescent...

- Je suis professeur de piano au Conservatoire de Forks. Et je vis avec ma compagne, Bella qui est secrétaire dans la société de ma mère.

- Nous y voici !

Le vieil homme stoppait devant une sépulture grise, recouverte de fleurs fraîches et de plaques comémoratives. Si je m'étais attendu aux inscriptions fidèles à ma mémoire, je m'étonnais des nombreux bouquets.

- Vous savez, Edward... Votre Grand-Père était très aimé et très respecté ! Et aujourd'hui encore, ses Fidèles viennent s'occuper de sa tombe, la maintenir propre car nous savons tous que votre père et vous-même vivez en Amérique. Mais nous entretenons sa mémoire.

J'étais ému. Plus qu'ému de ce geste et surtout de me retrouver là. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et j'essayais de les retenir, me concentrant sur la main de Bella qui s'était posée dans mon dos et effectuait de grands cercles de réconfort. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui répondit pour moi :

- Merci Monsieur... Ces gestes comptent beaucoup pour nous. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants à vous et votre Communauté.

- Appelez-moi Tom... Vous savez, nous rendons là au Pasteur ce qu'il nous a donné pendant toutes ces bonnes années de loyaux services. Il a été là à chaque heure et chaque jour. Son téléphone était disponible en permanence. Sa porte toujours ouverte. Il a tendu la main à bon nombre d'entre nous.

Bella continuait de masser légèrement mon dos de sa main gauche tandis que sa droite tenait mon bras. Devant moi, cette tombe si belle et si embellie. A l'image de Grand-Père. Vivante. Je sais que l'emploi de ce mot était contradictoire avec la situation mais Grand-Père avait été un homme vivant. Je me sentais à la fois ému et touché d'être aussi proche de son corps.

- Vous restez longtemps en Angleterre ?

Rivé sur la photo incrustée de lui dans le marbre, j'entendais mais ne comprenais pas la réponse de Bella.

- Une dizaine de jours...

- Repassez me voir avant votre départ... Je dois avoir quelques souvenirs du Révérand. Ils vous reviennent de droit je pense.

- C'est très gentil, nous reviendrons, merci Tom ! Edward ?

Bella me pressait légèrement le bras et je revenais à eux.

- Oui, merci...

Tom se signait, nous saluait et s'éloignait. Bella, elle, continuait inlassablement de me soutenir en me massant le dos et les reins. Sa tête se posait contre mon épaule. Je ne sais pas si c'était de voir toutes ces fleurs, d'être ici avec ma petite femme, ou les gestes apaisants de cette dernière, mais je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues et me brûler la peau. Je les essuyais bien vite alors que Bella pressait mon épaule.

- Il avait l'air d'être très apprécié et aimé ici... me dit-elle enfin

- Tu l'aurais connu, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré !

- J'en suis sûre aussi...

- Il était comme Carlisle ! Pareil ! Le même numéro !

Bella souriait et ça me redonnait un peu de vitalité. Je m'agenouillais devant la tombe pour parler à mon Grand-Père. Ma compagne me prendrait sûrement pour un cinglé mais j'en avais besoin.

Je passais mes doigts sur la pierre froide.

- Salut l'Anglais ! C'est l'Américain... Je suis revenu pour devenir un vrai gentleman...

- C'est pas gagné... plaisantait Bella à ma droite, elle aussi à genoux.

Je me retournais vers la tombe, le coeur plus léger grâce à la participation de ma compagne.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Grand-Père ! Elle y connait rien... Tu sais que y a deux jours, sur le chemin aller, elle a crié quand le taxi s'est engagé sur un rond-point...

Si Grand-Père avait été là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait charié Bella.

- J'ai pas crié, t'exagères !

- Pffff... Alala les femmes !

Bella me regardait, malicieuse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et prit sa main gauche dans la mienne, là où trônait sur son majeur la bague de ma grand-mère.

- M'enfin tu vois Grand-Père, c'est elle... C'est Bella... C'est à elle que j'ai donné la bague de Grand-Mère. Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit de la garder pour celle qui partagerait ma vie jusqu'au bout ? Ben voilà, c'est Bella. C'est elle qui ira jusqu'au bout avec moi si elle le souhaite...

L'intéressée m'adressait un clin d'oeil.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il y en avait une qui ferait mon bonheur. C'est elle. C'est Bella. On a fait aussi ce voyage pour te la présenter. Mais si elle ne te convient pas, je la vire hein !

Bella posait ses mains sur ses hanches, faussement furieuse alors que j'éclatais de rire. Elle posait les yeux sur la tombe.

- Je vous préviens Grand-Père Cullen, si vous dites quelque chose à ce grand dadet, ça va mal aller !

Je riais deux fois plus et embrassais ma compagne. C'était comme si Grand-Père était là, avec nous deux...

- Papa t'embrasse, Grand-Père. Et Maman aussi ! Son entreprise s'est bien implantée maintenant. Elle a embauché Bella d'ailleurs... Quant à Papa, il est toujours aussi apprécié dans son secteur ! Mais une chose est sûre, on est très heureux tous, comme tu le voulais...

- Vous avez un petit-fils formidable... Et je suis certaine que vous en êtes fier... Je lui dois ma vie. Merci à vous d'avoir donné la vie à son père qui a pu lui donner vie.

Le fait que Bella se prenne à la situation et parle aussi à mon grand-père m'émouvait encore plus. Je ne trouvais rien à ajouter. Nous restions un long moment en silence, moi bousculé par les souvenirs de cet homme bon vivant... Discrètement, pour le remercier de tout ça, je déposais un baiser sur le rebord de la sépulture, me signais et me relevais. Bella se signait également et je la pris par les épaules tandis qu'elle ensserait ma taille. Je l'embrassais sur la tempe.

- On reviendra demain et tous les jours jusqu'à notre départ. Aujourd'hui, j'emmène la belle demoiselle que tu vois là à Londres. Avant, on va aller à ta chapelle. Tu me manques tu sais... Je t'aime.

- A demain, Grand-Père... murmurait Bella avant que nous nous retournions pour repartir.

Sur le chemin du retour, le long des graviers, je la serrais très fort contre moi, essayant de masquer mon émotion.

- Merci, Bella...

- Merci pour ?

- Pour tout...

Nous croisâmes Tom, qui nous indiquait que la Chapelle ne serait ouverte que le lendemain. Nous convenions donc avec Bella d'y revenir le lendemain. Nous avions tout notre temps et Grand-Père était avec nous...

Mais pour l'instant, Londres était à nous et je comptais bien faire découvrir à ma petite-amie les charmes de cette capitale que je considérais toujours comme la plus belle du monde ! Nous irions déjeuner sur les bords de la Tamise, flâner dans Hyde Park du côté des Jardins de Kensington. Je comptais également l'emmener dans le quartier de Soho, véritable temple de bouquins et de culture. Bella adorait lire. Elle se plairait là-bas. Je comptais le soir la faire dîner en ville pour lui montrer la ville de nuit avec les éclairages... Je me réjouissais de voir son air curieux scruter le paysage pendant que je roulais, m'adaptant avec un peu de difficultés à la circulation à gauche. Et malgré les nouvelles constructions, les nouvelles routes, je me sentais un peu chez moi, ici...

***O**O**O***

**Je veux aussi faire de la pub pour une nouvelle fic que j'aime déjà beaucoup ! **

**Il s'agit de la fic : USS CALIFORNIA, écrite par EstL.**

**C'est l'histoire d'Edward et Bella, qui sont dans le même lycée et sont les meilleurs amis, sauf que personne**

**dans leur entourage, n'est au courant. Ils vivent donc en partageant une amitié secrète.**

**(ALL HUMANS)**

**A Lire de toute urgence =)**

********

**Prochain chapitre samedi =) **

**Prenez soin de vous !**


	38. Chapter 38 : Coups de foudre

**Aujourd'hui, Stephenie Meyer s'est levée, a peut-être pris sa douche, s'est peut-être occupée de ses fils et son mari, a peut-être fait la cuisine et a peut-être regardé la télé. Mais elle ne m'a toujours pas donné ses droits, ça c'est certain ! **

***O**O**O***

**Annick : Je voulais mettre un passage où Edward parle avec son grand-père car, comme ça, c'est un peu comme s'il était là et participait au bonheur de son petit fils. J'essaie de faire quelque chose qui, émotionnellement, soit parlant à un maximum de personnes. Merci à toi =)**

**AuDrEy : Edward et Bella ont une relation très fusionnelle, ils sont très réceptifs l'un à l'autre et savent s'adapter en fonction de la situation. J'aurai honte de moi si je postais des chapitres de 10 lignes franchement ^^ **

**CarlieCullen : J'suis sûre que y en a des lectrices, quand elles voient que j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre, elles se disent : "**chouette ! Alors, quelles seront les conneries du jour entre CarlieCullen et elle ??". **Non effectivement, c'est pas toujours facile surtout avec mon allergie à la javel et y a des gens vraiment crades des fois... Effectivement, mon labrador c'était le vilain petit canard mais il était tellement cute =) Mon meilleur ami est mon exutoire en fait donc je le vanne un maximum dès que je peux et il fait pareil avec moi. Mais ça m'est déjà arrivé d'étaler tous ses défauts à sa meuf... C'est dégueulasse mais c'était drôle :D Il m'en a pas voulu en plus il cherchait à s'en débarrasser. MDR c'est clair ils étaient très à la mode les Dieux de l'Olympe ! J'suis bien d'accord avec toi, elle réclame son bonheur en sautant sur Edward dès qu'elle le voit ^^ Brulées vives ça me va, nous étions des sorcières... Non non non !! J'ai mieux ! En fait on était des zombies manipulées par Matthew Perry (**LA CA EXPLIQUERAIT NOTRE HUMOUR MERDIQUE**!!) !! Mais brulées vives ouais pourquoi pas :D Grand-Père Cullen était un filou ! Même si Esmé essaie de recadrer Edward, je crois qu'elle aime bien voir son fils plein de vie même si parfois il est un peu chiant ;) Sniff, je le pleure déjà mdr ! Je ne suis la fille que de grands classiques mais je pense qu'un bon classique bien mis au gout du jour, ça peut être sympa =) Je te donne bien volontiers Kocoum et Pocahontas, ça risque d'être drôle =) En fait tu sais, y a des gens ils ont des porte-paroles moi j'ai un porte-conneries avec Edward ;) Mais il est gentil, il accepte toujours de soutenir mes bêtises :^p D'ici peu, Bella va en avoir de l'autonomie mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Arf fallait bien que le p'tit Edward soit un chouïa romantique sur scène :p Tu joues du piano ?? Damned je confirme nous étions de la même famille alors jadis mdr j'y ai joué pendant cinq ans aussi quand j'étais plus jeune. Bella se "détend" bien avec Edward. Mais tu as bien vu, ce sera là le déclencheur de " **la valse **"... Quant à Londres, je pense que ce séjour va bien enclencher la fameuse valse, enfin il risque d'y avoir les premiers prémisses à la fin du séjour en tout cas. Bella a su s'oublier pour soutenir Edward devant la tombe de son grand-père. Elle a su que ce serait difficile pour lui. Elle est très réceptive par rapport à Edward. Tu veux que je te raconte une bonne blague ? J'ai jamais mis le pied dans les quartiers que je décris en fait mdr. Je m'aide de témoignages et d'internet (**merci Google**) mais j'ai hâte de visiter cette ville. Je suis déjà allée en Angleterre mais plus dans le Sud Ouest à Torquay dans la région de Cornouailles. Mais ça fait rever !! Et embrassons la terre natale de notre acteur-emblême, effectivement MDR ! Gros bisous, bonne lecture !**

**CINDY : J'suis contente que ça continue de te plaire :) Je crois aussi que beaucoup de personnes parlent aux personnes parties qui leur sont chères. Et comme cette fic est faite pour être réaliste, Edward pouvait donc parler à son grand-père =) Bisous à toi et merci !**

**de araujo : Effectivement ça me demande un peu de boulot, surtout que je travaille à côté pour payer mes études donc c'est parfois un peu dur mais j'adore écrire donc c'est que du plaisir ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Bisous.**

**Gaelle : J'essaie toujours de faire quelque chose qui soit parlant à un maximum de personnes. Merci de ton passage et bonne lecture ;)**

**Laure : Je crois que le fait qu'Edward et Bella "parlent" avec le grand-père, ça le rend plus présent avec eux, comme s'il était toujours là et participait à leur vie en quelque sorte. Merci à toi =)**

**Soizic : Cette fic est censée coller à la réalité et qu'on puisse chacun se retrouver à un moment ou un autre en eux alors ce que tu m'as dit ne me surprend pas =) Merci de ton passage. **

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou, effectivement le fait que Bella et Edward "discutent" avec le grand-père, ça faisait comme s'ils étaient tous réunis, comme s'il était avec eux. Pauvre p'tit Edward, totalement omnibulé qui en oublie son préservatif XD Voilà la suite de la découverte de Londres =) J'espère ça te plaira ! Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Merci aussi à amel, Maéva, Morgane, ****PrincetonGirl818, ****sophiebelier, yoro...**

**Bonne lecture !**

***O**O**O***

**POV EDWARD : **

Nous avions déjeuné dans un des deux restaurants implantés dans Hyde Park, admirant le lac et les canards qui nageaient, paisibles, comme insensibles à tous les hommes gravitant autour d'eux. Bella et moi déambulions maintenant autour du vaste plan d'eau, collés l'un contre l'autre. Nous longions depuis pratiquement une heure le lac artificiel La Serpentine. Nous avions même eu la chance d'admirer des Cormorans, ces espèces de corbeaux d'eau, perchés sur des piquets en bois. Je ne me lassais pas de voir le visage de ma Bella s'émerveiller devant chaque fontaine, chaque sculpture croisée, chaque animal aperçu. J'étais déjà venu ici mais tout avec elle me semblait différent, plus intense, plus beau... Et sa curiosité me poussait à être curieux moi-même, avide de savoir l'histoire de cet endroit. Tout ce que je pouvais lui raconter émerveillait son visage, même le plus infime détail. Gamin, j'avais suffisamment appris sur cette ville grâce à mon grand-père et aujourd'hui, alors qu'à l'époque je m'ennuyais un peu d'apprendre toutes ces choses trop omnubilé à l'idée de jouer au foot ou d'aller donner du pain aux canards, j'étais très heureux de pouvoir satisfaire la soif de connaissance de ma compagne. Nous nous étions assis sur un banc et je montrais du doigt un endroit plus au nord du Parc.

- Et tu vois là bas, c'est le _Speaker's Corner_. Je te montrerai mieux quand on sortira car c'est pas loin !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un endroit où n'importe qui des passants, toi, moi, peut prendre la parole et dire ce qu'il souhaite, devant les personnes présentes !

- Il y en a qui le font, réellement ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Il y a une sorte de tout petit escabot avec un ou deux paliers sur lequel tu montes et tu parles aux gens présents sur ce que tu veux ! Tant que tu les insultes pas, bien sûr !

Elle me regardait, étonnée.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ! Si tu as envie d'y aller pour dire que tu m'aimes, ne te gène pas ! ajoutai-je en souriant

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Non, définitivement pas !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demandai-je, taquin

- Mais si idiot ! riait ma compagne en posant sa main sur ma joue comme pour me mettre une toute petite claque.

- Hum, je préfère ça !  
Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, vers 15h, nous reprîmes notre chemin après avoir largement commenté la beauté des lieux. Nous rallongions le trajet afin que je lui montre le fameux _Speaker's Corner. _Justement, un homme était en place et parlait de la protection de l'environnement d'un ton barbant. Bella était plaquée contre moi, regardant l'homme faire son discours, toute étonnée qu'un tel endroit puisse exister.

- Il a un courage monstre de faire ça... Si je me retrouvais là-dessus, je crois que je serai toute rouge...

- Tu serais magnifique... murmurai-je à son oreille en caressant ses joues qui, justement prenaient une teinte rosée splendide.

Une fois sortis du Parc, nous étions partis à pieds le long de Picadilly Street. Nous prenions notre temps, flânants, regardant la ville s'animer autour de cette longue avenue. J'avais beau l'avoir remonté plus d'une fois lorsque j'étais venu ici, je n'avais de cesse de m'émerveiller de ces magasins luxueux, d'hôtels magnifiques et de quelques clubs. Nous restions ébahis par le si célèbre hôtel du Ritz. Nous continuâmes notre chemin en conversant sur le luxe en général.

- Je pense que l'argent nous perverti trop... me dit Bella

- Tu crois ?

- C'est évident, tu sais plus on en a, plus on en veut et on ne sait plus profiter des petits plaisirs d'à côté.

- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, si par exemple mes parents devaient revivre dans une petite maison, ils ne sauraient pas en profiter ?

- Je ne les critique pas, je les adore et ce sont des personnes très simples mais, est-ce que tu penses que tes parents pourraient quitter votre villa pour vivre dans un appartement ?

Je réfléchissais un instant. Je ne voyais pas mes parents quitter la villa.

- Je pense que ma mère se ferait chier au bout d'un moment et mon père pareil.

- Oui, quand tu es habitué à quelque chose de grand, revenir au petit devient difficile...

- D'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas apprécier les petites choses...

- Je ne parle pas de tes parents, mais en général. Si on nous enlevait notre confort actuel, chauffage, eau chaude, électricité, téléphone, ordinateur... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on pourrait s'y adapter et apprécier de se chauffer autour de trois chandelles !

Là, elle marquait un point ! Si, par un désastre édifiant je devais perdre mon lave-vaisselle, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir me servir d'une éponge... J'aimais ces débâts avec Bella ! Nous échangions nos positions et argumentions sans craindre le jugement de l'autre. Finalement, mon luxe à moi c'était elle...

Nous faisions une longue pause devant la Royal Academy, l'académie des Beaux-Arts de Londres. Bella observait attentivement l'architecture du bâtiment ancien.

- Ta mère et ta tante devraient venir ici ! L'architecture est magnifique !

Je souriais à ma compagne, elle pensait à tout le monde.

- Esmé et Carmen sont déjà venues, tu sais...

- Oh c'est vrai ! Je suis bête !

Je secouais la tête affectueusement avant de la rapprocher de moi et de l'embrasser. Après de longues minutes de marche, peut-être bien pratiquement une heure, nous voilà entrain de longer Regent Street et ses commerces. Nous tombions sur la boutique de Liberty & Co, célèbre pour sa marque de vêtements.

- Alice serait folle, ici ! murmurai-je à Bella

Elle riait.

- On aurait qu'à la lâcher et lui donner une heure de sortie.

- Tu parles, elle reviendrait jamais !

Nous continuâmes notre avancée, longeant le magasin Hamleys. Nous fûmes attirés par les battants rouges très imposants et le monde qui en entrait et en sortait. Une idée me vint à l'esprit et un sourire germait sur mon visage. Bella, qui me tenait toujours par la taille, me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toi, tu en prépares une...

Je la regardais, souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Je crois que je vais faire mes souvenirs dans ce magasin moi !

- Quoi ?

Je l'entraînais par la main et nous fendions la foule, massée au rez-de-chaussée.

- Mais, Edward ! C'est un magasin de jouets !

- Nous sommes entourés de grands enfants je te rappelle...

Je savais précisément quoi prendre et pour qui. J'aggripais fermement la main de ma compagne, pour ne pas la perdre dans cette foule et la guidais dans les étages jusqu'à atteindre celui qui m'intéressais. Le cinquième étage était celui réservé aux figurines de super-héros. Je tournais un peu dans le vaste étale de figurine, m'arrêtant çà et là lorsque je croisais un de mes super-héros d'enfance.

- Hééé ! Bella ! Regarde !

- Quoi ?  
Je prenais une figurine entre mes mains et lui montrais.

- Regarde ! C'est le Dr Who !!

- Pardon ?

- Tu connais pas ? J'étais dingue de cette série ! C'est un type c'était un extraterrestre en fait de la planète Gallifrey, il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace et il vivait des aventures avec des compagnons, en fait c'était des femmes la plupart ce canaillou ! Et ils combattaient contre des monstres genre le Yéti, les Daleks, les Cybermens... C'était génial ! Heh c'est dément, je savais pas qu'ils en faisaient des figurines !

Bella soupirait à côté de moi et secouais la tête négativement.

- Non mais t'as quel âge, Edward ?

Je reposais les figurines sur l'étagère qui leur était consacré en riant. En me tournant, je tombais sur Scooby-Doo. Je retrouvais une âme d'enfant dans ce paradis pour petits et grands adultes.

- Bella ! Regarde c'est Scooby-Doo ! Tu connais ça, quand même ?

Elle riait de me voir faire alors que je scrutais toute l'étagère lui étant dédié.

- Mais ça t'intéresse les figurines comme ça ? finit-elle par me demander

- Ca rappelle de bons souvenirs ! Je les collectionnerai pas toutes mais j'aime bien de temps en temps en mettre sur l'étagère au-dessus du lit.

- Les peluches, c'est plus mignon que des figurines, je trouve !

- L'ennui c'est que tout ce qui est dessin animé, ça ne se décline qu'en figurines...

Je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse et légère.

- Et tu es venu chercher quoi ici, exactement ?

Je me tapais sur le front.

- Ah oui ! Attends...

Je tournais un long moment et finissais par trouver mon bonheur. Je m'emparais des deux figurines et décomptais mentalement, attendant la réaction de Bella, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres... _Quatre... Trois...Deux... Un...Zé..._

- Oh non Edward tu vas pas ressortir ça quand même !

J'éclatais de rire.

- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça !

- Tu vas t'en souvenir longtemps de ça, hein ?

- Non mais attends, Pocahontas et Kocoum quoi !! Et si c'était nous qui avions fait ça, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'Emmett nous lâcherait pas avec !

Bella se prit le visage entre les mains et poussait un petit grognement qui m'amusait deux fois plus. Je regardais les deux figurines de Pocahontas et Kocoum dans mes doigts.

- Tu connais ton frère ! Ca le fera rire !

Elle soupirait.

- Ils sont trop faibles avec toi ! Décidément trop faibles !

Elle baissait les bras et repartit en regardant les étagères.

- T'es d'accord ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi, je t'aiderai pas à assumer ce coup-là, tu te démerdes mon Amour !

J'éclatais de rire et déposais les deux figurines dans un petit panier. Je rejoignais ma compagne qui avait les mains dans son dos.

- Bon et les autres, on leur prend quoi ?

- Ah parce que tu veux tous leur ramener une figurine ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est marrant, non ? Ca change !

Elle éclatait de rire et m'embrassait furtivement, sans se nouer contre moi.

- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses mon doudou !

- Alors, on fait ça ?

Elle acquiessait. Elle se mit à lister.

- On a déjà Rose et Emmett... Il reste Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé, Carmen, Eleazar et Charlie !

- J'ai bien une petite idée pour ton père mais je sais pas si tu voudrais...

- Dis toujours !

- Au troisième étage, ou au quatrième je sais plus, c'est des déguisements ! On pourrait lui rapporter un képi de gendarme anglais, non ? Avec leur espèce de batte noir, là !

Elle éclatait de rire encore. J'aimais tellement la voir rire que je me serai creusé le cerveau toute la journée pour lui sortir 1001 conneries.

- Il va adorer !

- C'est des trucs pour enfant mais il l'exposera...

Elle acquiessait, passait devant moi et ramenait ses bras devant elle... Je sus à ce moment-là qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je fis celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et sifflotais tranquillement en descendant au troisième étage pour trouver le képi et la batte. Nous prenions la taille de tête la plus haute et déposions le tout dans le panier.

- Mon père et Eleazar sont friands de maquettes à construire !

- Ils aiment quoi comme modèles ?

Nous remontions au quatrième étage.

- Papa adore les voitures et Eleazar collectionne beaucoup de miniatures de guerre, style des chars, des tanks, des trucs du genre !

- Et ils aiment ça, les maquettes ?

- Ils y passeraient des heures ! Maman m'a toujours dit que Papa et lui avaient sympathisé autour d'une maquette d'une Porsche blanche.

Pour Eleazar, nous tombions d'accord sur une maquette d'un navire de guerre allemand et Carlisle hériterait d'une construction d'un modèle réduit d'une Mercedes Sauber de course, bleue.

Bella réfléchissait.

- Il reste Carmen, Alice, Jasper et ta mère !

- Non mais pour Jasper c'est tout trouvé ! Une peluche Homer Simpson !

Les yeux de ma compagne s'ouvraient comme deux billes.

- Il est fan des Simpson ! Passé un temps, tous les mercredis on allait chez l'un ou chez l'autre, on se foutait dans le canapé et on regardait les Simpson pendant des heures. Il t'a jamais fait Homer quand il dit : " _Youh Pinaise !_ " ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

- Tu lui demanderas tu verras !

Je riais en repensant à la qualité d'imitation de mon meilleur ami. Nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée là où se trouvaient des peluches. Je trouvais mon bonheur avec un Homer arborant un tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et un drapeau du Royaume-Uni dans la main. Je me tournais en voyant Bella effleurer du doigt un nounours en peluche blanc tout doux et le regarder avec un air enfantin sur son visage. Cette vision m'attendrissait. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à une girafe assez impressionnante, grandeur nature, guettant du coin de l'oeil ma compagne pour voir si elle allait céder à l'envie de prendre cette peluche. Elle soupirait et me rejoignit.

- Ta mère et Alice... J'ai bien une idée pour Esmé et Carmen, mais on ne trouvera peut-être pas ça ici...

Je fronçais les sourcils, très à l'écoute car c'était en général pour les femmes de la famille que j'avais du mal à trouver mes cadeaux.

- Dis moi...

- Je pensais à une poupée en porcelaine. Ta mère en a déjà quelques unes dans votre salon. Et l'autre jour à l'entreprise pendant la pause on regardait des catalogues d'un magasin d'antiquités ouvert récemment, elles sont longtemps restées sur les poupées en porcelaine...Elles aiment ça je crois...

- Ah oui bonne idée ! Il y en a au cinquième étage !

On se regardait, affolés à l'idée de remonter les marches.

- On est pas très organisés, soufflais-je en riant

- Je trouve aussi !

Je savais que j'allais être dégueulasse sur ce coup mais j'avais besoin de l'éloigner.

- Tu voudrais pas aller les choisir les poupées ? Moi j'y connais rien et faut dire que j'ai pas joué longtemps avec des poupées ! Pendant ce temps, je vais commencer à aller faire la queue pour payer !

- Heh non ! On partage les frais hein !

Je remarquais qu'elle ne me dissimulait plus ses mains. _Avait-elle abandonné sa cachoterie ? _

- C'est notre famille à tous les deux ! Que ce soit moi ou toi qui paie, c'est pareil !

- Charlie, Emmett et Rose sont de mon côté. C'est moi qui paie Kocoum et Pocahontas.

- Alors là on peut chipoter, Emmett et Rosalie sont mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur et Charlie mon beau-père !

Elle grognait.

- Edward...

- C'est vrai pourtant ! Même si techniquement nous ne sommes pas mariés, on forme une famille, non ?

Elle baissait ses défenses et fermait les yeux. Je craignais de l'avoir vexée.

- Chérie... Est-ce que ça te contrarie à ce point ?  
- Tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle d'argent, on se dispute !

Je caressais sa joue avec ma main.

- Si ça te tient tant à coeur, on partage le panier de cadeaux mais...

Je vis son visage se détendre.

- Merci... C'est important pour moi...

Je comprenais sa requête et lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Je sais... Je t'aime, Bella !

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je déposais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes mais ne pus profiter de ce baiser, tous deux bousculés par deux femmes hautaines en long manteau de fourrure sans aucune éducation. Bella attrapait un panier et prit les cadeaux de Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie.

- J'offrirai la poupée à Esmé, ça me tient à coeur.

- D'accord, je paierai celle de Carmen.

Bella m'adressait un petit sourire entendu. Je savais que son entente avec ma mère était solide et j'étais touché qu'elle veuille lui offrir quelque chose. Ma mère adorait les poupées en porcelaine. Elle serait ravie. Ma compagne n'avait pas eu le dos tourné que je m'étais emparé du nounours blanc qu'elle avait touché tout à l'heure, envieuse. Elle cédait rarement à ses pulsions malgré le fait que cela lui faisait très envie, je l'avais lu dans son regard. Je le regardais, c'est vrai qu'il avait une bonne tête !

En me retournant, je tombais sur LE cadeau pour Alice. Ma cousine avait toujours eu un lot incalculable de peluches. Mais une seule d'entre elles l'avait vraiment touché. Petite, elle avait eu un lapin en peluche blanc, avec de grandes oreilles tombantes. Ca avait été le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu de son père dont elle ignorait tout, jusqu'au prénom. Il lui avait envoyé ça à ses un an avec une étiquette autour du cou portant cette simple inscription : "_Papa._ ". Elle ne s'était jamais séparée de ce lapin blanc qui, avec le temps, était déchiré par endroit et avait même perdu un oeil. Elle l'avait égaré à ses dix ans, sur une plage alors que nous étions tous en vacances. Ca l'avait traumatisé. L'après-midi du "_drame_", Eleazar était parti lui acheter un petit singe aux pattes scotchées, qu'elle avait accroché à son cou, riant comme elle venait de recevoir un vrai trésor. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait définitivement accepté la présence d'Eleazar dans la vie de sa mère et que, depuis, elle le considérait un peu comme son père. Et là, face à moi, ce lapin blanc réplique presque exacte de son ancienne peluche. Je la prenais sans hésiter et fonçais vers une caisse afin que Bella ne voit pas tout de suite le nounours. Mon portable sonnait alors que je patientais. C'était elle justement.

- Oui Bella ?

_" Dis-moi, tu as une idée pour Alice ? "_

- Oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Un lapin en peluche, je t'expliquerai !

_" Parfait ! "_

- Tu as trouvé pour Esmé et Carmen ?

_" Oui, le vendeur est allé m'en chercher deux dans leur réserve parce que celles sur les étagères sont des expositions... "_

- D'accord, écoute, là je vais payer, j'ai du bol il n'y a pas grand monde aux caisses pour l'instant, tu n'auras qu'à avancer pour la poupée de Carmen et je te rembourserai dehors. Je te retrouve devant l'entrée du magasin ?

_" Oui, à tout de suite mon Amour ! "_

- A tout de suite !

Je raccrochais et m'avançais vers la caissière qui venait de terminer avec la précédente cliente. Elle m'adressait un sourire ravageur mais je déballais mon attirail sur le comptoir.

- Vous avez une nièce et un petit neveu à gâter ?

Je relevais la tête alors que j'étais entrain de sortir les peluches ?

- Pardon ?

Elle m'adressait un sourire compatissant.

- Ils vont être contents de voir tous ces jouets de la part de leur oncle !

Je la regardais, confus.

- Leur oncle...

- Ne me dites pas que tout ceci est pour vous... Personnellement, je trouve _craquant_ un homme qui a une âme enfantine... Elle me fit un clin d'oeil au bout de sa tirade.

_Je rêve là ou quoi ?! Elle me draguait, hein ? _Je décidais de la prendre à son propre jeu.

- Et bien... En fait... Ca et ça, ce sont pour mes deux petits garçons et la peluche là pour ma petite fille et celle-ci pour leur maman que j'aime par-dessus tout !

Elle me jugeait un instant, évaluant mon âge physique avec la compatibilité 22ans-trois enfants.

- Vous voulez des paquets cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle après, d'un ton moins aguicheur.

- Emballez juste le nounours de la maman, je prendrai un rouleau de papier cadeau en plus, s'il vous plait ! Merci !

Je lui adressais mon plus innocent sourire et la vis faire le cadeau avec un dégout palpable. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Elle me tendit une grande poche blanche et un ticket de caisse.

- Merci ! Bonne journée !

- A vous aussi !

Je quittais le magasin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bella me rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, prise dans le flot de clients aux caisses. Comble de l'histoire, elle passait à ma caisse devant la vendeuse. Je la regardais, analysais ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle me rejoignit, je la pris par les épaules sous le regard de la caissière qui me jettait des coups d'oeil depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que j'attendais dehors et embrassais la tempe de Bella. Nous nous éloignions vers un café pour nous poser et récapituler les souvenirs.

- Ma chérie, en trois minutes tu as accouché de deux garçons et d'une petite fille et ils ont disparu aussi vite !

Elle me regardait, un sourcil haussé et je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Je nous entrainais dans un petit pub et nous nous installions dans un coin de la pièce, sur une banquette. Je m'emparais du ticket de caisse de Bella pour voir le prix de la poupée en porcelaine pour Carmen, et je lui rendais l'argent.

- Ca pouvait attendre, Edward !

- Les bons comptes font les bons amis ! répondis-je dans un clin d'oeil

- Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'amitié, non ?

Je répondis par un sourire et déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est toujours bon de se le rappeler...

Nous commandions deux thés avec des beignets à la confiture.

- Tu as pris quoi pour Alice ?

- Ah ! Ah oui attends !

Je m'emparais du lapin blanc et lui racontais l'histoire de l'ancien.

- Elle sera sûrement touchée !

- Je l'espère ! D'ailleurs...

Je farfouillais dans le sac à la recherche du cadeau emballé.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! annonçai-je dans un sourire.

Elle semblait hésiter, scrutant mon regard avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-le !

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu dépenses inutilement pour moi... Mais cela dit...

Je la vis elle aussi fouiller dans son sac et en tirer un paquet. C'était ça qu'elle m'avait caché.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre-le en premier ! lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je déchirais le paquet dans un sourire.

- Que de mystère, ma belle...

Elle m'adressait un adorable rougissement et je découvrais stupéfait, les figurines du Dr Who. J'éclatais de rire ! Cette fille me tuerait tellement elle était trop forte ! Un large sourire fendit mon visage.

- Oh merci ! C'est génial ! Merci ma Bella ! T'es trop forte !

Je passais mon bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser.

- C'est pour le grand gamin que tu es, murmurait-elle dans un rougissement divin.

Je riais.

- C'est parfait mon Amour !

- C'est pas grand chose mais je t'ai trouvé tellement mignon tout à l'heure quand tu les as vu... m'avouait-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Merci ma chérie. Je suis sincèrement touché de ton geste ! Et comme ça ce soir au lit, je pourrais te rejouer tous les épisodes !

- Mouais... Je sais pas si j'ai eu une bonne idée finalement !

J'éclatais de rire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, définitivement conquis.

- A toi !

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et déscotchait le papier. Son regard illuminé lorsqu'elle aperçut le nounours blanc avait été à voir absolument ! Ses traits s'étaient détendus instinctivement, ses yeux élargis brillants d'une petite lueur émue, ses petits doigts effleurant la peluche douce.

- Edward... C'est...

Je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et caressais sa joue de mon pouce.

- J'ai vu qu'il te plaisait tout à l'heure et aussi que tu ne te le prenais pas alors...

Elle ne répondit rien mais s'accrochait à mon cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci...

Inexplicablement, ses bras me serraient très forts et je lui rendais son étreinte aussi fort que je le pouvais, en massant doucement son dos.

- Ca va ma Bella ? demandai-je contre son oreille

Elle acquiessait d'un signe de tête mais ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Je me demandais quelle était la raison de ce geste mais je sentais Bella très émue. Lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de moi, ses yeux brillaient.

- Je t'aime, Edward ! Merci ! Il est magnifique !

- C'est ton nouveau coup de foudre...

- En quelque sorte... me répondit-elle en souriant et en passant le nounours contre sa joue.

Dehors, la pluie tombait drue et nous entendions deux hommes dire qu'un orage se préparait.

- Et merde !

- Il y a un souci, Edward ? demandait Bella en plongeant ses lèvres dans sa tasse fumante

- T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit les types ? Il va faire orage !

- C'est dommage...

- Ouais ! Moi qui avais prévu de t'emmener à Soho et de te faire visiter Londres By Night, c'est râté !

Elle pressait ma main.

- On reviendra demain ! Faut pas qu'on fasse tout aujourd'hui sinon on va rien faire cette semaine après...

Nous terminions notre café et nos beignets et empruntions un des fameux bus rouge à étages pour rejoindre le parking à proximité de Hyde Park où j'avais garé la voiture de location. Entre l'arrêt de bus et le véhicule, nous avions dû courir pendant cinq minutes et une fois dans l'habitacle, nous étions complètement trempés. Il était 19h30 lorsque nous atteignimes la petite maison de Grand-Père et il pleuvait toujours autant. En entrant dans le couloir, nous dégoulinions d'eau tellement que j'en avais jusque dans les chaussures. Bella grelottait sur place. Nous ôtions les coupe-vents, chaussures et chaussettes. Les cadeaux posés dans le salon, nous grimpions à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

- Vas-y en premier... me dit Bella toujours secouée de frissons alors que je m'étais déshabillé prêt à entrer dans la cabine.

Je lui tendis la main.

- Non t'es congelée, tu viens avec moi !

Je refermais mes doigts sur sa paume, ne lui laissant pas le choix, et l'entraînais derrière moi. Je l'aidais à lui retirer son jeans et son petit pull complètement collés par la pluie et le jetais en dehors de la cabine. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de réagir lorsque je la vis se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements. Bella se mit à rougir en s'en apercevant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle tournait les robinets de la douche et l'eau chaude tombait en cascade sur nos deux corps. Je caressais doucement sa joue et sa nuque, et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mon corps pressait le sien contre le carrelage de la cabine et ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux lorsque notre échange se fit plus langoureux et passionné. Nos bouches finirent par se séparer pour que nous puissions respirer, l'eau nous inondant toujours. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de ma compagne, dont le marron chocolat me faisait fondre. Je reportais mon attention sur ses lèvres, en léchant le contour afin qu'elle m'accorde une nouvelle effusion d'amour. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses, accentuant les pressions de mon sexe contre le sien.

- Oh, Edward...

Sa supplique eut raison de mes dernières volontés et je fis courir ma main sur le corps de ma compagne, caressant ses délicieuses formes et sa peau laiteuse. Ma bouche suivit le tracé de mes doigts et je tétais doucement ses seins l'un après l'autre, guidé par les soupirs et gémissements de Bella. Ma main descendait sur son sexe pour le cajoler et elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Bientôt, je me retrouvais à genoux, totalement soumis par sa beauté. Je caressais sa jambe gauche puis la passais sur mon épaule avant de passer ma langue sur sa fente humidifiée... et pas que par l'eau.

- Oh ouiii...

Je me délectais de sa saveur, m'appliquant à lui astreindre cette douce pratique. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes cheveux tandis que, de mes mains libres, je pétrissais ses seins et effectuais de petits cercles autour de ses tétons dressés par la sensation. Sa respiration était saccadée et son bassin se pressait un peu plus contre mon visage comme pour m'en demander encore et encore... Mon coeur accélérait à ce geste... Les mains de ma compagne se posèrent sur les miennes pour s'y crisper alors qu'elle criait son plaisir et qu'une dernière coulée de son plaisir descendait entre ses cuisses. Mon sexe palpitait en entendant Bella prononcer mon prénom en gémissant, prise entre des halètements inégaux.

Je reposais sa cuisse au sol pour elle qui semblait totalement engourdie, la tête calée en arrière contre le carrelage bleu et blanc. Son visage s'était empourpré lorsqu'elle avait rouvert ses prunelles sur les miennes. Elle se jetait sur ma bouche, ses bras entourant ma nuque. Une de ses mains dévalait mon torse, ses doigts titillant mes tétons alors que son visage s'enfonçait dans mon cou, ses lèvres suçant ma peau. Elle aspirait ma chair entre sa bouche puis léchait la marque qu'elle avait probablement laissé. Elle remontait, son nez caressant le coté de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille, dont elle prit le lobe entre ses dents pour le mordiller amoureusement et y passer sa langue. Je lâchais un long gémissement lorsque sa main se refermait sur mon sexe tendu et qu'elle entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient assez intense. Son pouce titillait le bout de ma verge avec de petits cercles. Mes mains descendaient sur ses fesses pour les pétrir et, dans le bonheur que me procurait les doigts de Bella, je pressais plus fermement ses fesses, poussant un râle plus fort que les précédents. Je me retins de venir immédiatement, voulant lui faire l'amour et la voir prendre du plaisir à nouveau...

- Bella, ma chérie... laisse-moi... te faire l'amour...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les miens et elle m'embrassait lentement pour me donner son accord. Je fis passer mes mains sur ses cuisses pour l'inciter à les croiser derrière ma taille. Ses bras entourèrent fortement ma nuque et je baissais légèrement mon bassin pour la remonter contre le carrelage avant de la pénétrer d'un coup de reins rapide. Tous deux laissions échapper un râle de plaisir et j'entamais un mouvement en elle, un bras sous ses fesses, l'autre entourant sa taille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. J'étais totalement grisé par la sensation de cette expérience enhivrante. Je la sentais tellement bien, tellement différemment... Ses soupirs tombaient à mes oreilles et, de temps à autre, nous joignions nos lèvres, savourant ce moment alors que mes mouvements en elle se faisaient plus rapides. Ses doigts aggripèrent mes cheveux, imposant mon visage dans son cou tandis que sa tête retombait en arrière dans un gémissement plus long. Ses parois intimes commencèrent à se serrer quelque peu autour de mon membre tendu et j'accélérais encore les mouvements.

- Oh, Edward... Oui... oui...

Fort de ses paroles, et parce que je ne trouvais rien de plus beau que ma Bella prenant du plaisir, je sentis mon orgasme arriver de plein fouet. J'interrompis mes mouvements mais il était déjà trop tard et l'impulsion de ma jouissance me fit donner à Bella deux coups de reins brutaux suite auxquels je sentis son sexe se resserrer avec une force inouïe. Son plaisir coulait sur mon membre tendu et je me déversais au fond de son ventre, l'entendant crier mon prénom. Haletant et trempé par l'eau devenue tiède, je plaçais mon visage contre celui de Bella, sentant contre mon torse, le coeur de ma compagne battant en un rythme effrené, semblable au mien. Au même moment, un grand bruit identique à la foudre craquait dans le ciel, le tonnerre grondait plus fort, la lumière eut un sursaut pour finir par s'éteindre.

Nous nous mîmes à rire l'un contre l'autre, enlacés.

- Coup de foudre... murmurai-je à ma compagne, autant pour les intempéries que pour nous deux.

Encore essouflé, je me retirais d'elle lentement et reposais ses jambes au sol. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elles frôlèrent mon torse et j'étais moi-même chevrotant. J'attrapais fermement sa taille pour la conserver contre moi alors que ses mains caressaient mon visage. Nous échangions un long baiser amoureux toujours dans le noir. Heureusement, le volet de la salle de bains n'était pas fermé et les fréquents éclairs nous permirent de nous savonner rapidement avec un gant et terminer notre douche. Je quittais la cabine avant Bella pour la simple et bonne raison que je connaissais mieux les lieux qu'elle et que je préférais lui éviter de se vautrer. Je tatonnais vers le petit meuble où se trouvaient les serviettes et en sortit deux. Je plaçais rapidement la mienne sur ma taille et enroulais Bella dans la sienne pour frictionner son petit corps. Elle se blottit contre moi et je nous berçais un instant. Son coeur battait encore un peu plus rapidement que la normale. Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque et poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- C'était magique mon Amour... Merci... murmura-t-elle enfin.

Je massais ses reins en un geste apaisant.

- Merci à toi de me faire confiance...

C'est en tatonnant et en avançant au rythme des éclairs nombreux que Bella et moi arrivions tant bien que mal à nous habiller et à descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour attraper un portable et éclairer afin de trouver des lampes de poche et des bougies. J'avais été contraint d'allumer les quatre grands cierges qui se trouvaient dans le salon de grand-père, chacun d'eux symbolisant, ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, les membres des Cullen : un pour Carlisle, un pour Esmé, un pour lui et un pour moi. J'aidais Bella à préparer sur le gaz notre dîner et après l'avoir avalé, je fis un feu dans la cheminée du salon, afin d'être davantage dans la clarté. Nous nous étions allongés sur le sol pour jouer au jeu de dames devant le foyer orangé réchauffant l'atmosphère. Nous étions montés au lit après trois parties. Bella s'était mise sous les couettes pendant que je me lavais les dents. Je me glissais dans le lit, calant mon torse contre son dos et imbriquant mes jambes derrière les siennes, remontées en chien de fusil. Lorsque je passais mon bras droit entre les siens serrés contre elle, je sentis une chose douce et chaude. Le nounours.

- Nous avons un invité ce soir ? demandai-je à ma compagne.

- Ca faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas endormie avec une peluche... répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse et légère.

- Je ne te suffis plus hein, c'est ça ? la taquinais-je en embrassant sa tempe

- Tu es un peu moins poilu que lui quand même... me fit-elle remarquer.

Je riais.

- Encore heureux !

Je sentis son corps se secouer par son petit rire.

- Y a encore de la place, tu veux pas dormir avec ton Dr Who ?

- Je ne suis pas gai... répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Je dors avec un ours c'est pas pour autant que je suis zoophile !

J'éclatais de rire.

- N'importe quoi !

Elle s'adressa à son nounours.

- Allez, dis bonne nuit à Papa !

Elle prit une petite voix :

- Bonne nuit Papa !

Elle passait sa peluche près de mon visage en riant, telle une enfant. Je le repoussais, moi-même hilare.

- C'est le décalage horaire qui te fait péter un plomb ?

Elle se mit à rire et calait son ours contre elle à nouveau.

- Peut-être...

Elle s'emparait de ma main toujours coincée entre ses bras, glissait ses doigts entre les miens et la reposais avec la sienne sur le ventre de sa peluche, ramenant cette dernière contre sa poitrine. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et embrassais son épaule.

- Bonne nuit mon Amour, bonne nuit bébé ! annonçais en tripotant le ventre doux du nounours.

Elle eut un petit rire et retournais sa tête vers moi pour embrasser ma mâchoire avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

***O**O**O***

**ET UN IMMENSE MERCI A WIKIPEDIA POUR TOUTES CES INFORMATIONS SUR LONDRES ET LES QUARTIERS CITES DANS CETTE FIC... MERCI MON WIKI ;) **

**MERCI AUSSI AU SITE INTERNET DU MAGASIN HAMLEYS, GRACE AUQUEL J'AI PU TROUVER TOUTES LES IDEES DES CADEAUX... **

**ET GOOGLE IMAGES, QUI M'A FAIT VOYAGER A LONDRES AVANT L'HEURE !!! **

**On a beau dire mais... vive l'internet XD **

**...**

**Ah, oui ! La suite (**et la fin oui je sais c'est triste**!) du voyage à Londres**

**mercredi prochain avec un POV BELLA. **

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien,**

**on se retrouve lundi pour ****Fragile comme du Crystal****.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de regarder Kellan Lutz ce samedi dans**

**Beverly Hills 90210 NG. **

**See you soon !**

**tiffany**


	39. Chapter 39 : Symptomes

**Stephenie Meyer... est une brave femme ;-)**

***O**O**O***

**amel : Je te remercie de ton petit mot ;) Bisous. **

**ange-alice : Tu me vois extrêmement touchée d'apprendre que cette histoire a pu te faire ressentir une sorte d'espoir en toi. C'est le plus beau témoignage que je pouvais recevoir. Je suis persuadée que ton Edward t'attend quelque part. Et surtout, n'oublie jamais qu'il y a de l'espoir pour tous. Merci à toi. Bisous. **

**CarlieCullen : Vive l'an 40! MDR. Oh God, toi aussi tu as eu l'enterrement du père d'une amie ? C'est la série en ce moment. Tu as un rythme d'enfer et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas reviewer à chaque fois =) Ah, Kellan Lutz... J'en rêve souvent en ce moment ^^ Ah merci de confirmer ! Aujourd'hui encore (22/09/09) j'ai fait le ménage dans une entreprise ouverte depuis trois mois et ça faisait trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas de femme de ménage... Je sais même pas si c'est très réglo d'ailleurs m'enfin... Avec mon meilleur pote, on a une grande règle d'or : si ça passe pas avec sa copine, il la vire direct et pareil pour moi, si mon mec lui plait pas il dégage. Je sais pas ce que ça va nous apporter mais bon... Pour l'instant on vit très bien comme ça tous les deux =) De bonnes sorcières nous étions, effectivement ! D'ailleurs c'est bientôt Halloween ma fête culte que je ne rate jamais ! Si j'te jure des fois Edward vient me voir : " **Tiens, t'aurais pas une petite connerie à me faire sortir là ? **" c'est un incorrigible gamin ! La valse commence... C'est vrai que les filles courageuses comme Bella ne courrent pas les rues. J'ai essayé de remodeler ce personnage parce que dans la version de Stephenie Meyer, j'ai souvent eu du mal avec elle (**et c'est LA que je me fais tuer, non??!! Bon... je continue alors :D**). J'ai fait de longues recherches sur le web avec photos, google maps et compagnie, à m'en tuer la tronche d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai su que c'était pour la bonne cause quand j'ai reçu un tas de reviews qui m'ont dit : " **Merci, grâce à toi j'ai voyagé un peu **" là c'est carrément le top ! Effectivement le dernier chapitre était lent mais... c'est les vacaaaaaaaances MDR. Mais là, je me rattrape sec XD Kocoum... Pocahontas... Dans ce chapitre tu auras la réaction d'Emmett ;) J'ai toujours peur de rater les lemons... Je me sens comme une merde quand je les relis. A très bientot et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire sincèrement ! Bisous bisous bisous. **

**CINDY : Hello ! Pour répondre à ta question, c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils ont un rapport non protégé. La première fois c'était le soir du concours à Seattle. On demandera à la foudre si tu veux mais je pense pas que ça soit ça qui fait faire des bébés MDR On est plus proches de la fin que du début mais t'inquiète pas j'ai encore une ou deux idées sous le coude XD Merci pour ton soutien, ta fidélité et tes encouragements... Bisous. **

**laurie : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances =) T'as du courage d'avoir rattrapé tout ça en tout cas MDR**

**Maéva : J'aime bien éviter les cadeaux classiques quand je reviens de voyage. Je trouvais que ces peluches et figurines c'était plus original que ramener la traditionnelle miniature d'une cabine téléphonique anglaise =) **

**PrincetonGirl1818 : Voilà la suite que tu voulais ^^**

**twilighteuse27 : Ouais je me disais, étrange review LOL. En fait je connais pas du tout ce magasin mais les photos sur google images sont assez impressionnantes avec toutes ces peluches grandeur nature. Mon Edward se prend beaucoup moins la tête que celui de Stephenie Meyer et tant mieux, j'adore son côté gamin lol. Si tu savais, moi aussi ça m'arrive parler à mes peluches, en particulier à mon nounours noir que j'ai depuis mes 4 ans et qui s'appelle Chocolat lol Merci de ton passage, bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Merci aussi à Candy (**rassure-toi moi aussi j'ai toujours ma peluche depuis 16 ans MDR**), Morgane, sophiebelier, Tina.**

**APPEL AUX MAMANS A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE ! BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE ! **

***O**O**O***

**POV BELLA : **

Le lendemain matin, ce fut à mon tour de réveiller Edward. Il dormait plus que profondément et ce ne fut pas tâche facile de l'extirper de son sommeil. J'avais essayé en vain de le chatouiller avec mon nounours. Je souriais en voyant ce cadeau. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais hier, en le découvrant, j'avais été émue plus que de raison. Alors certes, je n'avais plus reçu de peluches depuis mes dix ans et c'était une raison suffisante pour être touchée, mais celle-ci revêtait un caractère spécial. Il représentait tout l'amour que mon compagnon me portait et son dévouement aussi, attentif à tous mes désirs.

Je caressais doucement le bras de mon amant, repensant à nos ébâts d'hier dans la salle de bains. Honnêtement, je n'aurai jamais cru que cela aurait pu m'arriver avec mon passé. Il fut un temps où je songeais très sérieusement à aller m'enterrer dans un pays perdu et me refuser à tout homme tellement j'avais honte de moi, de mon corps, de cette partie souillée et humiliée. Alors, de là à imaginer faire l'amour et expérimenter différentes choses... Puis, Edward était arrivé. Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir dû patienter jusqu'à lui. Ce qu'il me faisait vivre était incomparable et j'étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir connaitre mieux que lui. Il était d'une incroyable douceur et d'une grande tendresse à mon égard. Jamais un mot de trop ni un geste trop brutal. Bien sûr, parfois durant nos ébats, il s'emportait mais j'étais dans le même état que lui, je ressentais le bien-être qu'il me faisait vivre avec une telle intensité que je réclamais qu'il se laisse aller. Je savais bien qu'il se bloquait par rapport à mon passé. Pourtant, rien ne me plaisait plus que de le sentir s'abandonner.

- Bella...

Sa voix ensommeillée m'extirpait de mes pensées peu avouables. Je tournais ma tête vers lui en continuant de frôler son bras du bout des ongles.

- Bonjour mon Doudou...

Il se frottait le visage de la main gauche, les cheveux complètement emmêlés et les traces de l'oreiller sur sa joue. Un bref soupir vint se joindre à son réveil.

- Tu sais que si tu continues à me faire ça, je vais me rendormir ?

- Tu aimes ça ?

- C'est très agréable...

Et effectivement, après quelques minutes, je le vis refermer les yeux lentement. Je me redressais sur un coude, interrompant tout mouvement.

- Edward ?

- Humm ?

Mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

- Chéri ? Ne te rendors pas ! Edward ?

Il ne me laissait pas le choix. Je m'installais sur ses cuisses à califourchon et penchais mon visage vers le sien. S'il était endormi, j'avais une petite solution pour le réveiller. Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa joue et enfin à la commissure des lèvres. Il tournait légèrement la tête vers moi, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je parcourais doucement sa bouche du bout de ma langue. Mes mains posées sur son torse remontèrent doucement vers sa nuque.

- Bella...

- Ah, ça y est tu te réveilles enfin ? demandai-je dans un petit sourire taquin.

Il ouvrit son oeil gauche et un léger sourire l'animait aussi.

- Si je dis non, tu continuerais ?

- Hum... Essaie pour voir...

Il refermait son oeil dans un sourire et ses mains commencèrent à remonter sur mes cuisses. Je tapotais dessus.

- Tatatatata... Tu es censé ne pas te réveiller... Et qui dit pas de réveil, dit pas de mouvements...

Je l'entendis pousser un gémissement plaintif puis reposer ses mains sur le matelas. J'approchais mon visage de son oreille et embrassais la partie sensible sous son lobe alors que mes mains massaient lentement son torse. Je sentais sa virilité contre moi se réveiller. Je parcourais alors la nuque de mon amant, la parsemant de baisers chastes. Je suivais sa jugulaire du bout de ma langue jusqu'à son menton et prit grand soin de ne pas toucher ses lèvres pour le faire languir.

Je me reculais un peu sur son corps pour tracer des arabesques sur son tee-shirt. Mon intimité reposait sur celle de mon compagnon et mon bas-ventre se mettait déjà à palpiter. Je glissais mes mains sous le tee-shirt d'Edward pour le remonter. Il m'aidait à le retirer et je me précipitais contre sa peau, savourant sous ma bouche sa douceur satinée. Je déposais des baisers remplacés par ma langue autour de ses tétons, léchant et mordillant cet endroit sensible. Il commençait à se mouvoir sous moi, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant, sa respiration haletante et ses hanches recherchant une friction avec mon sexe. Je descendais le long de son ventre, mes longs cheveux le chatouillant sur les côtes. De ses mains, il cherchait les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts. Lorsque mon visage passait son nombril, je réfléchissais une nouvelle fois. _Maintenant que nous avions dépassé la plus grande barrière, ne serait-il pas temps pour moi de définitivement achever mon traumatisme ? La dernière fois, seules mes pensées m'avaient empêché de continuer. Est-ce que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes ? _Je dénouais ma main gauche de celle d'Edward pour venir lentement caresser sa virilité en érection.

- Oh, Bella...

Je passais ma main sous son boxer pour presser ma paume contre lui dans un très léger mouvement.

- Vous êtes très bavard pour un endormi, Monsieur Cullen... murmurai-je à son intention.

Il voulut rire mais sa manifestation de joie fut interrompue par un soupir alors que j'effectuais de petits cercles sur le bout de son sexe. Il redressait sa tête pour regarder ce que je lui faisais subir.

- C'est l'hôpital... qui se fout de la cha...rité !

Je fus sûre de ma décision en voyant sa tête retomber lourdement dans les oreillers dans un râle de plaisir. Je retirais ma main de son sous-vêtement et l'entendis se plaindre. Mais il s'arrêtait lorsqu'il vit que je lui retirais son habit. Je me positionnais entre ses cuisses et entrepris de d'abord embrasser sa hanche droite alors que ma main reprenait ses mouvements. Je passais ma langue sur sa peau jusqu'à l'extrémité de son désir.

- Bella... qu'est-ce que...

Je cherchais à tâtons sa main pour entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Ma main droite nouée à lui, je ne craignais plus rien. Je faisais reculer les derniers mauvais souvenirs. Lentement, je posais un petit baiser sur son membre tendu juste devant moi. Puis un deuxième un peu plus bas, au-dessus de mon pouce. Bientôt, je comblais sa longueur d'un petit coup de langue.

- Oh bordel de putain de merde !

L'entendre jurer de la sorte m'encourageait. Je refis quelques mouvements de haut en bas sur son membre tendu et je déposais mes lèvres sur son extrémité, l'embrassant lentement. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de sa peau douce. Ma langue vint effectuer ce que faisait d'habitude mon pouce. Le souffle d'Edward devenait erratique et sa main attachée à la mienne serrait ma paume avec une force inouïe. Avec une grande inspiration, je faisais pénétrer en une petite partie son pénis dans ma bouche et relevais la tête pour le retirer.

- Oh oui !

Le souffle court d'Edward trahissait son plaisir et je réitérais l'expérience plusieurs fois, enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois son membre tendu dans ma bouche. Je prenais un peu d'assurance en entendant les gémissements longs de mon compagnon et accélérait légèrement le mouvement. Je me surpris également à ressentir un certain plaisir à l'idée d'effectuer cette caresse. Je n'avais encore jamais senti mon amant de la sorte et le savoir soumis et submergé par les sensations fit palpiter mon intimité. Je m'humidifiais un peu plus à chaque expression du plaisir d'Edward. Bientôt, je sentis un petit liquide au bout de son pénis. Je passais timidement ma langue dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward s'agitait plus violemment sous moi et me redressait d'un coup.

- Putain, Bella ! Attends...

J'étais surprise, peut-être même vexée à l'idée d'avoir pu rater ce moment quand je vis son plaisir jaillir sur son ventre, Edward poussant un long râle de jouissance. Il retombait une nouvelle fois contre les oreillers, haletant, le corps en sueurs, balbutiant mon prénom. Je me tournais vers la table de chevet pour attraper un mouchoir en papier et nettoyer mon compagnon qui se remettait peu à peu de sa caresse. Une fois le mouchoir remis dans la pochette de l'emballage, je me rallongeais auprès d'Edward, appuyée sur mon bras. Mes doigts caressaient son torse et je le regardais, magnifique dans sa nature, reprendre son souffle. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je me mis inexplicablement à rougir, me dissimulant derrière mes cheveux. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule de manière à ne pas voir ses yeux verts inquisiteurs.

- Bella, mon Amour... Ne te cache pas...

Facile à dire... D'un coup, je m'étais sentie complètement gênée d'avoir osé prendre les commandes de la sorte. La main d'Edward vint se poser sur ma joue.

- Mon Amour, c'était parfait... Merci...

Je suivais du regard mes doigts qui traçaient chaque muscle de mon petit-ami.

- Bella, regarde-moi...

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais fuir ce sentiment qui m'avait poussé à assouvir ce désir en moi et cette volonté. Il passait son index sous mon menton, me forçant à lui faire face. Ses prunelles vertes brillaient de plaisir et d'amour.

- Chérie, est-ce que ça a été très dur pour toi ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, essayant de chasser les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. _Mais pourquoi je pleurais ? Est-ce qu'Edward pleure quand il me... ? _Je me sentis minable de laisser court à ces sanglots.

- Bella ?

- Excuse-moi Ed...Edward... hoquetai-je

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ? T'es-tu forcée à faire cela ?

- Non ! Non, je... j'en ai eu très envie et je... mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure...

Il m'embrassa doucement le front.

- C'était très bien chérie, ça m'a beaucoup plu !

Je reniflais peu gracieusement et redressais ma tête vers lui.

- C'est vrai ?

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Oui mon Amour... Oui c'est vrai !

Je me jetais à son cou pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, nos langues vinrent se mélanger dans un baiser fort et très intense. Edward me renversait sur le matelas et alors que ses lèvres monopolysaient les miennes, ses mains se faufilaient sous mon vêtement de nuit pour trouver mes seins et mon sexe qui était toujours humide.

- Maintenant que je suis bien réveillé...

Il me retirait tout habit et après avoir titillé du doigt mon entrée et m'avoir arraché quelques soupirs délicieux, il s'emparait d'un préservatif et vint la frôler du bout de son pénis de nouveau dur. Il me pénétrait d'un habile coup de reins. Nous poussions tous deux un cri de plaisir et il entreprit de langoureux mouvements en moi que je savourais. Il ressortait de moi pour mieux revenir et je me surpris peu à peu à pousser des cris de plus en plus forts. Le rythme d'Edward augmentait petit à petit et ses mains sur mes hanches me serraient plus forts. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de l'extase qui commençait à me gagner. Je posais mes mains sur le torse de mon compagnon alors qu'il se penchait de temps à autre pour caresser mes lèvres de sa langue. D'infimes picotements parcouraient ma peau jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. Mes muscles internes commençaient à se resserrer autour du membre tendu d'Edward et ce dernier vint passer sa main entre nous pour effectuer de tendres cercles autour de mon bouton de plaisir. J'explosais littéralement dans un grand cri, arquant mon dos et plantant mes ongles dans le torse d'Edward.

- Edward, ouiii...

- Oh, Bellaaa !!

Il me rejoignit immédiatement après, s'écroulant sur mon corps en sueurs. Complètement submergée par les étoiles et les vagues de plaisir qui couvaient dans mon corps, je massais distraitement le dos d'Edward, écoutant son rythme cardiaque affolé contre le mien. Je me mis à rire sans explications.

- Réveil efficace, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Le reste de la matinée, nous étions allés au cimetière sur la tombe du Grand-Père d'Edward. J'avais essayé d'être présente auprès de lui car je savais que c'était important. Je pouvais deviner parfois les larmes qui naissaient sur le visage de mon compagnon. Il aimait énormément son grand-père. Il lui avait encore parlé et je voyais à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Nous étions restés presque trente minutes agenouillés devant la sépulture, racontant notre aventure londonienne d'hier. Ses yeux s'émerveillaient lorsqu'il en venait à la sortie au magasin Hamleys et les personnages du Dr Who.

- Mais sur le coup, j'ai mal géré Grand-Père ! J'ai offert une peluche à Bella mais on a dû dormir avec !  
Je me mis à rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux...

- Menteur !

Il tapotait le marbre devant lui.

- Cette fille est complètement fêlée, c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime !

Lorsque nous quittions le cimetière, nous nous étions arrêtés saluer Tom qui nous avait offert le thé. Il avait montré à Edward de nombreuses photos de son Grand-Père à diverses occasions. Je ne fus guère étonnée de voir sur ces clichés un homme présentant une forte ressemblance avec Carlisle, peut-être un peu plus petit. Ses cheveux grisonnants lui donnaient un air très digne et très respectacle. Malgré cela, un petit sourire malicieux traversait son visage, le même qui se dessinait alors sur le visage d'Edward. Le concierge du cimetière donnait les photos à mon compagnon. Après être revenus dans la petite maison de campagne et avoir déjeuné, nous avions repris la direction de Londres. Edward me trainait dans le quartier de Soho. L'endroit me semblait rempli de touristes, de personnes flânant comme nous au fil des rues. Je tenais mon compagnon par la taille et lui me serrais contre lui par les épaules, ma main accrochant la sienne sur sa veste en jeans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer à Edward le nombre de sex-shop et de magasins sado-maso.

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse tu veux y rentrer ? me dit-il en me montrant de la tête une enseigne de sex-shop, tout sourire.

- Ah non, sûrement pas ! Tu y vas tout seul si tu veux !

- Quand on reviendra, on emmènera Alice et Jasper, je suis certain que ce genre de magasin lui plairait à Jazz' ! C'est bien son genre ça de...

- Stop ! Tu te tais ! Je ne veux rien savoir de sa vie sexuelle !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Tu veux que je te montre un truc plus drôle que ça ?  
Je haussais un sourcil, m'inquiétant de l'humour un peu "délabré" de mon compagnon. Il m'entraînait dans des rues du quartier. Après avoir passé Oxford Street et Dean Street, il nous arrêtait devant le panneau d'une ruelle. J'écarquillais grands les yeux, très étonnée.

- Carlisle Street (*****)! Ca en jette un max je trouve ! m'avouait-il tout fier de lui.

- Il connait cette rue ton père ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'on est venus, il a contemplé le panneau pendant presque trois minutes et s'est fait prendre devant tellement il était content !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu sais que ton père m'étonnera toujours ?

- Moi aussi il m'étonnera longtemps !

Nous avions terminé la journée sur Piccadilly Circus. Je m'émerveillais de toutes ces enseignes lumineuses. Je remarquais qu'un des panneaux publicitaires passaient des messages écrits par des anonymes. J'étais toute étonnée de voir tout cela et je me retrouvais emportée dans le tourbillon londonien... Je m'approchais pour admirer le Shaftesbury memorial. Cette belle fontaine surplombée d'un ange nu. Je trouvais tout bonnement fascinant la qualité du détail alors que ce monument avait été érigé plus d'un siècle et demi avant nous. Edward m'emmenait près du théâtre du Criterion. Tous deux épuisés par cette folle journée, nous terminions notre escapade au London Trocadero vaste centre commercial, où nous nous installions dans un restaurant pour diner vers 20h30.

**..::..**

Notre semaine fut rythmée de diverses visites des plus grands monuments et quartiers célèbres de Londres. Edward m'avait fait passer en revue les endroits les plus connus de cette belle capitale dont je tombais à chaque heure un peu plus amoureuse. J'aimais arpenter toutes ces ruelles aux bras de mon compagnon qui avait en lui un savoir impressionnant. J'aurai pu l'écouter pendant des heures me parler de tel ou tel endroit, m'expliquer les transformations au fil des années, les événements s'y étant déroulés... J'étais pendue à ses lèvres, avide de connaissances. Nous avions acheté un guide touristique et des cartes représentant les endroits les plus huppés et symboliques de la Grande-Bretagne.

Aujourd'hui était notre dernière journée à Londres. Demain, nous reprenions l'avion. Je me sentais nostalgique de quitter ces lieux enchanteurs. Même la maison de Grand-Père allait me manquer. Hier, nous avions aussi visité la petite Chapelle où avait officié le Révérand Cullen pendant plus de trente ans. L'endroit n'était pas grand mais conservait en ses murs un grand sentiment de sécurité. L'intérieur était blanc et de nombreux bancs en bois jalonnaient la salle. Nous nous étions longuement arrêtés devant les vitraux. Edward était une nouvelle fois très ému et j'essayais de le soutenir comme je le pouvais, prenant sa main ou caressant son dos lentement. Ce geste l'apaisait souvent. Et puis, inexplicablement, il se mit à rire. L'entendre rire me fit rire à mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- Rien, je repensais à un truc...

Et puis, il éclatait de rire à nouveau en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Raconte-moi ! quémendais-je, me mordant la lèvre en souriant.

- Non c'est idiot...

- Allez !

- Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans et on était en vacances ici. A l'époque, je ne croyais pas spécialement en Dieu et c'était dimanche. Maman et Papa voulaient m'emmener ici pour suivre Grand-Père et l'écouter faire son sermon. Esmé m'avait bien sapé, petit costume blanc très chic. Elle était partie à la paroisse avec Grand-Père pour aider au buffet d'après-cérémonie, j'étais resté avec Papa en attendant 11 heures. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas y aller mais Carlisle cédait pas. Alors je suis allé derrière le garage à la maison. Il y avait un baril d'essence que Grand-Père gardait pour sa voiture, sa tondeuse enfin bref... J'ai plongé la tête dedans rien que pour les faire chier ! (******)

J'éclatais de rire à mon tour, imaginant le tableau d'un Edward barbouillé d'un épais liquide noir.

- Il a rien dit ton père ?

- Pfff, tu parles, tu connais Carlisle ! Il a éclaté de rire. Il voulait me gronder mais en fait il a pas pu. Il a passé une demie-heure à me nettoyer sous la douche et en plus d'arriver en retard, j'étais habillé d'une vieille salopette trouée. T'imagines la tête de Maman ! Elle a voulu m'engueuler en rentrant mais bon... Elle n'était pas crédible non plus !

- Et ton grand-père, il a dit quoi ?

- Grand-Père c'était le même que Papa...

Le pasteur en poste était alors venu à notre rencontre. Il avait été le successeur désigné du Révérand Cullen et dès qu'il sut qu'Edward en était le petit-fils, il nous entraînait à sa suite, nous racontant diverses anecdotes. Si je devais retenir une chose de ce séjour, je me rappellerais la façon dont les gens adoraient le grand-père de mon amant. Puis, après ce dernier intermède, nous nous étions rendus à Londres. Edward m'avait réservé une journée le long de la Tamise, avec Big Ben, Westmister Bridge, l'Aquarium de Londres... Nous avions diné au Yo Sushi, ce restaurant particulier où les plats tournent devant vous et où l'on prend en self-service. Durant le diner, j'avais peu mangé. Je m'étais retrouvée incomodée par les odeurs et certains plats n'étaient pas très bien passés. Voir tous ces plats devant nous m'avait donné envie de vomir. Edward me regardait les sourcils froncés et vint passer sa main sur mon front.

- T'as pas de fièvre pourtant... T'avais jamais mangé japonais ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Ca doit être ça... Je me dépêche de finir et on va sortir prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien !

Edward terminait ce que j'avais laissé de côté et après avoir réglé l'addition, nous sortions dehors. Il était 20h et la ville s'était illuminée. Immédiatement hors du restaurant, l'air emplissant mes poumons me soulageait. Edward me soutenait par la taille.

- On rentre si tu es malade...

- Non, ça va déjà mieux !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ça va je te dis ! Allez, viens !

Il m'entraînait sur la grande roue du British Airways London Eye. Nous grimpions dans une de ces grandes capsules blanches et pendant trente minutes, à la lenteur du tour, nous admirions toute la ville scintiller grâce aux éclairages publics, Edward blotti tout contre moi. La proximité du long fleuve donnait un caractère magique au moment. Mon compagnon avait eu raison de vouloir terminer par cette activité. Je garderai un souvenir impérissable de voir cette capitale illuminée sous nos pieds. Lorsque le tour s'achevait, symbolisant la fin de nos vacances, j'eus presque envie de pleurer. Nous regardions une dernière fois la grande roue cerclée de jaune puis nous marchions lentement, silencieux, profitant des dernières minutes dans ce Paradis... Nous finimes par atteindre la voiture de location et y entrer, soupirants tous deux. La route fut muette pour nous. Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs ici, avec pour hâte d'y revenir.

Arrivés à la maison, j'inspectais une dernière fois les valises qui attendaient dans le salon. Edward fermait son sac après avoir posé sa trousse de toilettes dessus. Demain matin, nous irions une dernière fois au cimetière dire au-revoir au Révérand Cullen ainsi qu'à Tom, avec qui nous avions sympathisé au fil des visites. Je me couchais dans le lit. Edward, sous prétexte de vérifier s'il ne manquait rien, faisait une dernière fois le tour du propriétaire. Je savais que cela lui coutait de quitter cette maison, cet endroit dans lequel il avait vécu une histoire très forte avec son grand-père. Lorsqu'il vint enfin se mettre au lit, je lisais un vieux livre que j'avais dégoté à Soho sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Le visage d'Edward était un peu rougi, il reniflait discrètement et ses yeux brillaient trop. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il m'adressait un petit sourire sur le palier de la porte et entreprit de se mettre en boxer et en tee-shirt pour dormir. Je refermais le livre.

- Non tu peux lire Bella, la lumière ne me gène pas !

Je posais quand même le bouquin et éteignis la lampe. Je me blotissais contre mon compagnon et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi avec plus de poigne que nécessaire.

- C'était de très belles vacances... murmurait-il enfin

- Toi aussi tu as du mal à partir ? demandai-je

Il embrassait mon front.

- Oui... Enormément... Cette maison, c'est...

- C'est la tienne, répondis-je avant de m'enfoncer peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais un peu pâteuse. J'avais manqué d'éclater en sanglots en quittant la petite maison. Edward avait peu parlé. Avant de ramener la voiture de location à la société et de regagner l'aéroport en taxi, nous avions été au cimetière. Edward avait acheté un gros bouquet pour déposer sur la tombe de son grand-père ainsi que des fleurs synthétiques qui tiendraient plus longtemps. J'avais moi-même tenu à en prendre un deuxième. Edward avait été touché de mon attention. Et ainsi, deux bouquets de roses de toutes les couleurs possibles ornèrent la sépulture. Durant les dix minutes qui nous étaient imparties, nous saluions le grand-père, racontant nos derniers souvenirs, lui jurant que malgré la distance, il était dans nos coeurs. Mon compagnon embrassait une dernière fois la tombe et nous partions. Sur le retour, nous embrassions Tom. Edward lui donnait trois billets afin qu'il puisse acheter des fleurs à son grand-père de sa part toutes les semaines. Je décidais de contribuer aussi, espérant montrer devant Dieu que ce voyage avait été une grande révélation pour moi...

**..::..**

L'avion avait décollé depuis deux heures. Et nous revoilà parti pour 13h30 de vol, direction les USA et Seattle. Dans l'aéroport, j'avais avalé un croissant mais celui-ci me pesait anormalement sur l'estomac. J'essayais de fermer les yeux et de me détendre. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Edward le remarquait bien vite.

- Tu es malade, Bella ?

_A quoi bon nier ? _

- Je crois, oui...

- Tu n'as pas été malade à l'aller pourtant ?

- Non, mais j'ai dormi la plupart du trajet... J'avais pris des cachets...

- Tu les as pris ce matin ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front et contre mes joues.

- Non...

- Mal de l'air, alors...

- Sûrement !

- Tu te sens nauséeuse ?

J'acquiessais.

- Attends, déjà on va changer de siège, si tu regardes à travers le hublot tu vas te sentir mal...

Il se levait et nous intervertissions nos places. Je me retrouvais sur le siège du milieu au moment où une hôtesse intervenait.

- Vous avez un problème Monsieur ? demandait-elle à Edward debout

- Non, c'est ma femme, elle ne se sent pas très bien...

- Vous avez des nausées, Madame ?

L'hotesse s'adressait ensuite à la dame quarantenaire qui occupait le siège à côté de l'allée centrale et lui demandait si cela la dérangeait de prendre place contre le hublot afin de me céder la sienne. Elle acceptait de bonne grâce, se rappellant elle-même combien elle avait eu du mal lors de ses premiers vols. Edward et moi la remercions. La gentille hôtesse continuait ses instructions.

- Inclinez votre siège le plus possible et restez le plus immobile la tête en arrière, cela devrait passer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, rappelez-moi, nous avons un médecin parmi les passagers.

- Merci !

Je me sentais effectivement soulagée après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Edward ne cessait de me caresser la main. Notre voisine de sièges parlait avec lui et je me concentrais sur leur conversation plutôt que la nausée. Lorsque les plateaux-repas furent distribués, je mangeais le mien par petite dose, toujours surveillée par mon compagnon. Cependant, après mon déjeuner, je me précipitais aux toilettes pour le rejeter. Lorsque j'en sortis, je trouvais Edward devant la petite porte qui m'attendait pour me raccompagner. L'hôtesse très prévenante qui m'avait vu aller m'enfermer, m'apportait un petit fond de coca dégazé sur les conseils du médecin présent à bord.

- Essaie de dormir mon Amour... me murmurait Edward.

J'étais effectivement très fatiguée et après avoir longtemps regardé mon compagnon, me perdant dans ses yeux vert magnifiques et brulants qui me faisaient oublier même ma nausée, je m'endormis.

**..::..**

J'avais réussi à atteindre Seattle sans plus d'encombres. Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, il nous restait une heure de vol. J'étais plus fatiguée que prévu ! Edward était moitié endormi lui aussi mais il se redressait vivement lorsqu'il me vit bouger. Je ne me sentais plus trop malade. Cependant, l'arrivée à l'aéroport fut un soulagement. Nous avions longuement remercié l'hôtesse de l'air qui m'avait aidé et notre voisine de fauteuil. Une fois les bagages récupérés, nous avions regagné la Volvo dans le parking. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages mais le soleil restait majoritaire. Edward prit son portable pour appeler ses parents.

- Allo, M'man ?

_"...."_

- Oui, on vient d'arriver il y a quarante minutes !

_"..." _

- Non, mais Bella a été malade pendant le vol !  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton un peu trop amusé à mon gout mais cela me fit sourire malgré moi.

_"..."_

- Ah tu avais prévu ? Parce que je t'appelais pour voir si tu pouvais nous faire à manger...

_"..."_

- C'est super ! Merci M'man !

_"..."_

- Non, mais comme Bella a eu des nausées tu te tracasses pas...

_"..."_

- Ben demande à Papa !

_"... "_

- Ouais, c'est bien ça ! Attends je te la passe.

Il me tendit son portable :

- Maman veut te parler !

- Allo, Esmé ?

_" Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Edward m'a dit que tu étais malade ? " _

- Oui, le mal de l'air j'imagine ! Ou une gastro !

_" Vous venez manger à la maison en arrivant, cela t'évitera de la cuisine ! J'ai appelé ton père, il viendra avec ton frère et Rosalie ! Je me suis dit qu'ils t'auraient manqué. "_

- Merci Esmé, vous êtes adorable !

_" Je vais te préparer quelque chose à part, j'avais prévu des steaks avec des pâtes mais j'imagine que ni l'un ni l'autre ne te fait envie... "_

- Pas vraiment mais...

_" Si je te fais du jambon avec des légumes cuits à la vapeur, ça t'irait ? "_

- C'est parfait mais vous n'êtes pas obligée, Esmé ! Ca vous fait du travail en plus !

_" Pas le moins du monde ma chérie. Alors, tu as aimé Londres ? "_

- Oui, c'était fantastique ! J'aurai aimé y rester davantage.

_" On y retournera tous ensemble ! "_

- Ce serait formidable !

_" Soyez prudents sur la route, je vais m'atteler à la cuisine ! A tout à l'heure ! "_

- Merci Esmé, à tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais et Edward lançait la musique dans la voiture, jusqu'à Forks...

**..::..**

Nous y voilà ! Edward et moi retrouvions enfin la verdure de Forks. Même si j'étais nostalgique de Londres, j'étais heureuse de rentrer en Amérique. Le pays m'avait manqué. J'avais hâte de revoir ma famille et de voir la tête de mon frère lorsqu'il ouvrirait son cadeau. Nous tournions à l'embranchement de la forêt, sur le petit chemin menant à la villa des Cullen. Edward avait refusé que je conduise sur le retour mais lorsqu'il garait la voiture à côté de la berline de son père, il s'étirait longuement.

- Putain, j'suis claqué !

- J'aurai pu conduire !

- Et dégueuler dans ma précieuse volvo ? Sûrement pas ! plaisantait-il.

Nous claquions les portières et nous vimes Carlisle, Charlie et Emmett sortir du garage.

- Tiens, le Grand druide Carlisle n'est pas dans sa blouse aujourd'hui ? lançait Edward

Ils s'étreignirent longuement.

- Comment va, gamin ? Alors, Londres ? La maison ? Tout est correct là-bas ?  
Je ne prêtais pas attention à la suite car mon frère vint me soulever et me faire tournoyer dans les airs.

- Hé, Emmett ! Je suis malade !

- Oh oh, désolé petite Bella !

Il me reposait au sol et m'embrassait. Mon père en fit de même et je fus étonnée, peu habituée aux démonstrations d'affection de sa part. Tous deux m'interrogèrent sur notre séjour. Carlisle vint m'enlacer à mon tour tandis qu'Edward saluait Charlie et Emmett.

- Bon alors, tu es malade ?

- Sûrement le mal de l'air, je me sens déjà mieux !

Professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, mon beau-père passait ses mains sur ma gorge, tâtant probablement mes ganglions.

- Non, ils ne sont pas enflés... Ca va mieux, tu dis ?

J'acquiessais.

- Bon, si ça va pas, on regardera ça de plus près.

- Merci !

Je dois avouer que son intervention me rassurait un peu. Edward et son père attrapaient les poches des souvenirs et nous échangions un regard complice.

Une fois dans le salon, Esmé, Rosalie, Carmen et Eleazar vinrent nous embrasser. Alice et Jasper étaient encore dans les îles. Ils revenaient dans une semaine. Après avoir rassurés tout le monde, je m'affalais dans le sofa à côté d'Edward.

- Et les cadeaux ? Ils sont où ? demandait Emmett, impatient

- Tu rigoleras peut-être moins quand tu auras ouvert le tien, l'avertissais-je alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Edward.

Nous distribuions en premier à Charlie. Lorsqu'il découvrit le képi et la batte, il éclatait de rire.

- Merci les enfants !  
Il se mit le chapeau sur la tête mais celui-ci n'était qu'une panoplie pour enfants. Le tableau fit beaucoup rire mon frère.

- T'es trop beau, P'pa !

Charlie vint nous embrasser. Ensuite, nous offrions leurs cadeaux à Carmen et Eleazar. Je vis les yeux d'Esmé briller lorsqu'elle aperçut la poupée en porcelaine. Carlisle, lui, comme l'avait prédit Edward, se penchait sur son beau-frère pour examiner de plus près la maquette. Les Denali nous remerciaient à leur tour et Carmen me félicitait pour mon choix de cette poupée habillée à l'ancienne. Je tendais son paquet à Esmé tandis que Carlisle recevait le sien des mains d'Edward. Mon compagnon vint passer son bras sur mes épaules.

- Ton cadeau M'man c'est de la part de Bella ! Elle a tenu à te l'offrir !

- Merci, Bella !

Elle ouvrit la poupée en porcelaine, vêtue d'une grande robe violette et noire en mousseline, tenant une petite ombrelle dans sa main, ses cheveux chatains bouclés et retenus par des noeuds mauve, faisant ressortir deux beaux yeux bleus.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, merci Bella ! C'est la plus belle pièce de ma collection !

Carmen la regardait attentivement alors que ma belle-mère me serrait contre elle.

- Elle vous plait ?

- Elle est vraiment splendide !

A côté, nous entendimes Carlisle pousser un cri de joie en découvrant la voiture qu'il aurait à monter.

- Chouette ! Je vais encore pouvoir passer mes dimanches les mains dans la colle qui colle tout ! Merci les enfants !

Après avoir embrassé son père, Edward triomphait :

- TADAM ! Et voilà pour vous deux ! annonçait-il en se tournant vers Emmett et Rosalie.

Je me retenais de rire. Il tendit à chacun un petit paquet.

- Je sens la connerie à plein nez là ! scandait Emmett.

Rosalie entrouvait son paquet, jettait un coup d'oeil dedans et se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? demandait Emmett en essayant de se pencher vers elle.

Elle le mettait hors de sa vue.

- Ouvre ! lui dit-elle en riant

Emmett, moins délicat, arrachait presque le papier. Ses yeux s'exhorbitaient, sa mâchoire tombait et il s'interrompit en découvrant Kocoum ! Rosalie éclatait de rire en sortant sa Pocahontas et tout le monde cédait à l'hilarité.

- Putain Cullen ! C'est encore une de tes idées ça !

Edward assumait pleinement.

- Bon j'ai compris, ça va nous suivre toute notre vie c'est ça le truc ?

Nous acquiessions tous.

- Quelle bande de cornichons que vous me faites quand même ! terminait-il avant d'éclater de rire et de regarder Pocahontas dans les mains de Rosalie.

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance et fort heureusement, j'arrivais à manger tranquillement sans nausées. J'évitais cependant toute pâtisserie sur conseils de Carlisle. C'est complètement fatigués qu'Edward et moi dinions chez ses parents le soir et montions nous coucher bien avant le départ des autres. Ni lui ni moi n'étions d'aplomb pour reprendre la route, bien que nous n'avions que vingt minutes en voiture pour regagner notre appartement. A peine allongée dans le matelas moelleux de la chambre de mon compagnon, je sombrais dans un lourd sommeil, n'entendant même pas Edward venir se coucher. Vers 4h du matin, pourtant, nous étions parfaitement éveillés tous les deux. Foutu décalage horaire ! Nous passions notre fin de nuit à parler de ce fabuleux séjour, de ce que nous avions aimé ou moins aimé... Vers 5h30, Edward eut la " mauvaise " idée d'essayer de nous épuiser pour que nous puissions nous rendormir. Il me fit l'amour avec une grande tendresse et j'avais savouré chaque mouvement, pleinement consciente de sa présence en moi, heureuse. Cette méthode marchait pour Edward mais je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque, vers 7h30 j'entendis Esmé et Carlisle se lever, je décidais de les rejoindre, n'étant de toute façon plus à même de dormir. J'enfilais un peignoir qu'Esmé m'avait déposé dans la salle de bains et descendis à la cuisine :

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour Esmé ! Bonjour Carlisle !

- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ?

- Non.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller malgré moi. Carlisle, le visage dans son bol de café, se mit à rire.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, un peu...

En fait, je mourrais de faim et j'aurai pu engloutir n'importe quoi.

- Installe-toi, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner ! m'annonçait Esmé

- Non, je vais vous aider, attendez !

Je l'aidais à préparer deux thés et des tartines. Je salivais presque en voyant les toasts. De même que cette confiture à l'abricot me faisait soudain très envie. Je m'en tartinais quatre avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais... Esmé le remarquait aussi.

- Quel appétit d'ogre, ma chérie !

Je me mis à rougir.

- Si ça te fait envie Bella, mange ! C'est bon signe ! Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas malade ! me lançait Carlisle en se levant.

Je m'asseyais en face de ma belle-mère et mangeais. Carlisle nous quittait pour l'hopital vers 8 heures, une tartine coincée dans la bouche tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau.

- A ce soir Esmé ! A bientot, Bella !

- Au revoir Carlisle !

Esmé prit son petit-déjeuner avec moi et je parlais de notre séjour. Elle me confiait combien elle aimerait un jour retourner à Londres. Puis, vers 8h30, elle partit pour l'entreprise.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ?

- Non, repose-toi ! Récupère ! Tu reprendras demain ! Passez une bonne journée ! Fermez bien en partant et dis à Edward d'enclencher l'alarme. Fais comme chez toi ! Bonne journée ! A demain !

- Promis je lui dirai ! Merci et à demain !

Une demie-heure plus tard, alors que je préparais des oeufs brouillés à Edward pour son petit-déjeuner, une violente nausée me prit et j'eus le temps de courir aux toilettes où je rendis tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Je m'asseyais sur le carrelage pour reprendre mes esprits. _Je n'étais plus dans l'avion pourtant... _Je terminais tant bien que mal le repas de mon compagnon et me hissais sous la douche. Alors que je me déshabillais, des crampes d'estomac vinrent m'interrompre. Je m'en serai presque pliée en deux tant ce fut soudain et douloureux. Je mis cela sur le compte de mes prochaines règles. Elles étaient plutôt virulentes ce mois-ci. Cependant, l'eau chaude de la douche me soulageait temporairement.

Je retrouvais mon compagnon en bas qui déjeunait. Il était si beau alors qu'il sortait de son sommeil... Décalage horaire oblige, nous avions passé l'essentiel de notre journée à faire la sieste ou nous balader, avalant une bouteille de jus d'orange à nous deux pour nous remettre dans le bain le plus vite possible. Ce n'est que vers 19h que nous regagnions notre petit appartement. Comme j'étais heureuse d'être rentrée ! Je retrouvais avec bonheur ce petit chez-nous qui était une part de moi-même.

- Home sweet home ! lança Edward en ouvrant les volets.

- Comme tu dis... répondis-je dans un sourire.

Après un diner rapide où nous mangions une pizza qui me restait sur l'estomac, je m'installais dans le canapé pour lire mon livre tandis qu'Edward se mettait derrière son piano et faisait retentir les premières notes de Clair de Lune de Debussy.

- Ah putain oui c'est bon ça ! lançait-il immédiatement

J'éclatais de rire à le voir faire. Son piano lui avait vraiment manqué.

**..::..**

Le lendemain, lorsque mon réveil sonnait, je me sentais complètement groggie. Cette nuit, je m'étais levée à plusieurs reprises pour aller aux toilettes, chose qui m'arrivait rarement. Edward était parti courir à 6 heures comme il en avait l'habitude. Et comme hier, je remarquais que je dévorais les viennoiseries qu'il avait ramené de la boulangerie.

- Et ben ma Bella, heureusement que t'avais pas la gastro ! Tu dévores ce matin !

- J'ai super faim ! Je me rattrape !

A la suite de mon discours, j'attrapais un bout de son croissant dans lequel il avait mordu.

- Hé ! C'est le mien ça ! Rends-moi ça toi !

- Non !

Il se mit à me courir après dans l'appartement pour finalement me coincer sur le matelas avec son corps. Il tirait de ses dents sur le long morceau que j'avais entre mes lèvres en riant. Il l'avait rapidement et j'en fis de même. Il vint déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, joignant bientôt sa langue avec la mienne. Mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux et il nous fit rouler sur nous-même pour que je me retrouve sur lui. Alors que ses doigts vinrent se poser sur mes hanches, un bip nous sortit de notre élan et le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était l'heure de m'habiller pour aller travailler. Je filais sous la douche rapidement et m'habillais. Avant que je ne parte, Edward m'embrassait longuement.

- Tu fais attention sur la route mon bébé !

- Oui, je suis grande fille j'ai mon permis depuis quatre ans quand même !

Il riait avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je vais au Conservatoire à dix heures, j'ai rendez-vous avec Greg pour préparer le concours de Washington. J'essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- D'accord, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime Bella !

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et descendis en bas. Je prenais ma vieille Chevrolet que j'étais heureuse de retrouver. Son moteur vrombissant à faire fuir un mammouth m'avait manqué.

J'arrivais difficilement à l'agence. J'avais dû m'arrêter sur la route pour vomir. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je me rassurais en disant que j'irai voir Carlisle ce soir. Je ne tenais pas à avoir une gastro pendant quinze jours. Plus vite je consulterai, plus vite je guérirai ! Ma matinée se déroulait bien. Mais vers 11h30, de nouvelles crampes à l'estomac se manifestèrent. Toute la matinée, j'avais eu mal mais c'était moins douloureux. J'avais même demandé à Carmen du spasfon. Aussi, lorsque mes entrailles me firent un peu trop mal, je songeais à l'arrivée de mes règles, ça devait être pour aujourd'hui normalement... Je jettais un coup d'oeil au calendrier... Ah... Non... J'étais en retard...DE QUATRE JOURS ????? Je fus soudain prise d'un immense vertige. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je me sentais transpirer, mes paumes étaient moites... Les nausées... le mal de ventre... mon dégout des odeurs... mon appétit qui me jouait des tours... et ces deux rapports sans préservatif que nous avions eu à Seattle et à Londres... Et... OH MON DIEU !

J'attrapais mon sac en tremblant, nerveuse. Je me levais brutalement de mon siège. Une pharmacie, il me fallait une pharmacie, vite ! J'extirpais, totalement affolée; mon porte-monnaie. Esmé descendit à ce moment-là.

- Bella ? Où vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu as un souci ?  
Je me retenais de ne pas pleurer. Pleurer... Depuis quelques jours, je me sentais plus émotive... _Les hormones_...

- Excusez-moi, je... dois aller... à la pharmacie, je me sens mal...

Elle fronçait les sourcils et je me saisissais de mes clés

- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

- NON !

Mon cri la fit sursauter.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je... oui... pardon ! Excusez-moi !

Je courrais au dehors sans attendre son autorisation. Je me précipitais dans ma Chevrolet et tournais le contact. Je démarrais au quart de tour. Rapidement, je trouvais une pharmacie sur le bord de la route principale. J'hésitais à entrer. _Allez, Bella ! Il faut que tu saches ! Attendre ne changera rien ! _J'étais la seule cliente.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle !

La voix de la pharmacienne me fit sursauter.

- Bonjour, je... Je voudrais un... test de grossesse...

Prononcer ces trois derniers mots ouvrirent les vannes en moi. Tout devenait plus concret et je commençais à paniquer. _Je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! _Elle me tendit une boite que je payais, sous son regard désolé. _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère... _

Je regagnais l'agence. Je fonçais m'enfermer aux toilettes.

_Voilà à peine un mois que j'ai des rapports avec Edward... _

Je défaisais l'emballage. Je suivais les instructions.

_Et je suis peut-être enceinte... C'est trop rapide ! _

J'attendais les trois minutes, montre en main. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes.

_Beaucoup trop rapide ! _

J'entendis Esmé et Carmen discuter dans l'escalier.

_Trois minutes... Voilà... Si c'est deux bandes bleues sur l'écran, je suis enceinte... _

Je fermais les yeux, tatonnant sur l'évier. J'attrapais le test.

Deux bandes bleues...

_Deux bandes bleues... _

Deux bandes bleues...

_Tu es enceinte ! _

Je ne controlais plus mes gestes. Mes larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

_Ne panique pas, les tests ne sont pas toujours fiables à 100%. Il te faut un médecin._

Je remettais dans un grand état de panique le test dans la boite, déchirant à moitié le carton.Je ne connais pas de médecin !

_Calme-toi Bella... Carlisle..._

Carlisle... Oui, Carlisle ! Il était soumis au secret médical. Il ne pourrait rien dire. C'était mon médecin de toute façon depuis trois mois.

_Il ne dira rien, fais-lui confiance. _

Je sortais des toilettes à la hâte, et croisais Esmé et Carmen. Cette dernière me foudroyait du regard.

- Isabella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir avant ta pause ?

J'éclatais en sanglots, dissimulant la boite.

- S'il vous plaît, je voudrais partir...

- Pardon ? Mais ta journée n'est pas terminée !

- Je vous en supplie... C'est très important.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? demandait Esmé, paniquée.

- Non... Rien à Edward... S'il vous plaît !!

Carmen et elle se jaugèrent.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- S'il vous plaît... Il faut que je parte ! Il faut que j'aille... Je vous en prie !

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon corps s'agitait de tremblements incontrôlés.

- Vas-y mais...

- MERCI !

J'attrapais à la volée mon sac et quittais l'agence sans plus attendre. Etonnemment, je conduisais rageuse et décidée. Je grillais deux feux rouges et coupais quelques priorités sur ma route. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Après un trop long chemin, j'entrais dans l'hôpital. Je me jetais à la réception.

- Carlisle, s'il vous plaît ! haletais-je

- Le Dr Cullen est en consult...

Je venais d'apercevoir la blouse blanche et les cheveux blonds qui commençaient à grisonner au bout du couloir. Les larmes me reprirent et mon corps tremblait.

Carlisle était là avec deux autres médecins et un patient.

Mes jambes se mirent d'elles-même en mouvement.

- Mademoiselle, revenez ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller ...

Il s'éloignait.

- CARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISLE ! CARLISLE !

Je criais à m'en époumonner sans m'arrêter. Comme si prononcer son prénom était libérateur. Une force. Un espoir. Une aide.

Il se retournait vers moi, étonné. Je trébuchais. Arrivais enfin à sa hauteur. Je tombais dans ses bras, mes jambes se coupant sous moi. Il me retenait.

- Bella ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je continuais de pleurer.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? demanda-t-il affolé.

Je fis non, le visage enfoncé dans sa blouse blanche.

- Carlisle !

- Je suis là, Bella ! Parle-moi !

Sa voix. Sa voix et son odeur. A peu près semblable à celle de son fils. J'inspirais, m'exhortant au calme. Autour de nous, plusieurs médecins.

- Laissez, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il m'entraînait dans son bureau et m'aidait à m'asseoir. Il me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'un coup. Cela me fit un bien fou. Il se mit à genoux devant moi.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Carlisle...jurez... jurez-moi que vous...tu... ne direz...ne dira rien !

Et voilà que je me mettais à le tutoyer !

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- C'est un se...se...secret médi...cal... hoquetais-je

- Oui, tu as ma parole que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne sortira de cette pièce !

Je fouillais dans mon sac et sortais le test de grossesse.

Je vis mon beau-père se relever d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il prit la boite dans ses mains.

- Tu... Mais quand...

- Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure... Je... Carlisle...

Je me remettais à pleurer, paniquée en le voyant sans réaction. Lui. Le roc. Le médecin renommé et réputé. Le père d'Edward...

La panique m'envahissait. _Et s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit ? Non ! Il m'avait juré ! _Il prit une grande inspiration et reprenait contenance.

- Bien. Calme-toi, Bella. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne dirai rien.

_Ouf, il me l'avait promis. Tu as eu raison de t'adresser à lui, Bella. _

- Tout d'abord, ces tests ne sont pas toujours fiables mais au vu des symptomes que tu as eu à votre retour de vacances...

_Même lui il y a pensé... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Il était temps pour moi d'être sûre ! J'étais venue jusque ici, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour..._

Je remontais ma manche de pull en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Carlisle... Fais-moi cette... prise de sang... s'il te... vous plait...

***O**O**O***

**(*) = Je me suis permis d'emprunter l'idée à **Magda88**, qui exploite déjà Carlisle Street dans sa FF. Merci encore à elle pour ses longues descriptions londoniennes.**

**(**) = Alors ceci est une histoire qui s'est réellement passée. Elle ne m'appartient pas mais je me suis permise de l'emprunter à mon idole. Parce que oui, j'ai beau avoir 20 ans, j'ai besoin d'avoir une idole qui fasse en sorte que je me lève le matin =) Un jour où il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la messe, il a réellement plongé sa tête dans un baril de pétrole. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment irrésistible et je l'ai donc aposé dans mon récit. Une façon pour moi de lui faire un clin d'oeil parce qu'il compte vraiment pour moi. Te quiero Gabi, mucho mucho ! =)**

***O**O**O***

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas. **

**Il a été long à écrire**

**mais au final, je l'aime bien même s'il a exigé grosso merdo 10h de rédaction. **

**Ensuite, je voudrais lancer un appel aux mamans qui ont lu ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'enfant moi-même donc pas de grossesse.**

**Si ces dernières pouvaient me rendre un immense service en me décrivant**

**(**grosso merdo hein ! J'veux pas un truc trop long pour pas vous faire ch*er**)**

**une grossesse, comment ça se déroule tout ça... Ce serait très gentil à elles !  
Merci.**

**Mon quart d'heure pub ira à la fic de mon amie samy, qui s'appelle Destinée et qui est publiée sur le compte de bipasha420. Pour vous résumer l'action : Bella n'a jamais rencontré les Cullen à son arrivée à Forks, où ces derniers ne sont pas revenus depuis 60 ans. Une sortie un soir à Port Angeles va rattraper le destin... **

**Allez la lire et faites leur part de votre enthousiasme =) Merci pour Samy ! **

***0**0**0***

**Prochain chapitre samedi dans le courant de la journée !**

**Merci de vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses.  
Je vous embrasse toutes et tous.**

**Tiffany**


	40. Chapter 40 : Se détruire partie I

**Stephenie Meyer a aussi osé écrire des disputes, ne l'oubliez pas quand vous aurez envie de me tuer =)**

***o**o**o***

**amel : Bella est plutôt paniquée par cette idée. La suite de tout ça c'est ici =) Bisous !**

**Candy : La réaction de Bella est en rapport direct avec ce que tu as souligné : tout cela va bien trop vite pour elle. Et à sa place, je crois que j'aurai au moins autant paniqué qu'elle... Voilà la réaction d'une partie de la famille à ce revirement de situation ! Bonne lecture ! **

**CINDY : Ouais de la magie, Harry Potter est passé par là que veux-tu mdr... Tu verras au fil des chapitres les réactions des uns et des autres. Ton résumé était extrêmement détaillé et je t'en remercie. Il a répondu à nombre de mes questions, je l'ai d'ailleurs imprimé afin de l'avoir en support pour les prochains chapitres. Ca m'a pas fait ch*er du tout bien au contraire c'était très important pour moi de recevoir ce genre de témoignages =) Grâce à toutes vos mobilisations, je suis incollable sur l'accouchement, ou presque MDR Mais je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Encore merci infiniment. Bisous ! **

**Maéva : MDR je sais bien que ça se passe pas toujours comme ça : un rapport sans capote et hop un bébé ! Mais des fois ça arrive aussi xD Enfin ici ça arrive mdr. C'est vrai que la panique de Bella est presque légitime après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a la poisse (**ou non, tout dépendra de la suite**!)... **

**sophiebelier : Merci à toi d'être fidèle au poste. **

**twilighteuse27 : En fait, tout le monde savait qu'elle allait être enceinte, je suis bien trop prévisible MDR. Je crois que la réaction de panique est effectivement vraiment légitime dans le cas de Bella. Mais elle sait se tourner vers Carlisle, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose plutot que de faire n'importe quoi. Ouais 10h de rédaction, c'est franchement la première fois que je prends autant de temps (d'habitude c'est environ 4-5h par nuit) mais là j'ai voulu le toucher, le retoucher, essentiellement parce que le moment où Bella court vers Carlisle était un moment que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps et je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard. En tout cas merci à toi et bonne lecture ! Bisous. **

**merci aussi à laurie, LoveCullen76, PrincetonGirl1818, TataDomi auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre à cause d'une merdouille sur le site (**encore... **). Désolée mais encore 1000 mercis pour tous ces témoignages et ces reviews enthousiastes =)**

**Je partage ce chapitre en deux (mais vous avez les deux publiés d'un coup!) parce que c'était vraiment trop long ! Bonne lecture et à tout de suite !**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Je regardais pour la première fois de ma vie l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Cette prise de sang qui déterminerait mon avenir. Carlisle assis sur un tabouret devant moi effectuait la manoeuvre avec grand professionalisme, tant et si bien que je me demandais presque ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. Voir ce grand tube aspirer mon sang m'asséchait considérablement la bouche et je commençais à me sentir fébrile. Je détournais la tête vers la décoration du cabinet de mon beau-père.

- Et voilà, Bella ! C'est fini...

Mes yeux étaient soudain très lourds et j'avais envie de fermer mes paupières... Juste trois secondes... Je les rouvrirais après... Je...

- Bella !!!

Une petite tape sur ma joue. _Qui fait ça ? _J'ouvrais les yeux mais les refermaient aussitôt. Je fronçais les paupières. La lumière autour de moi m'agressait complètement et je me sentais plutôt mal.

- Bonnie, fermez les rideaux...

_Bonnie ? Qui c'est ça ? Et qui parle ? Je connais cette voix, j'en suis certaine... _

- Bella, si tu m'entends, presse ma main.

Effectivement, je tenais quelque chose. Je pressais au hasard.

- C'est bien. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ?

Je pressais encore cette chose et essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux. La lumière aveuglante avait disparu. Un homme blond se tenait devant moi, en blouse blanche. Tout me revint subitement en mémoire. Carlisle... l'hôpital... la prise de sang... le bébé...

- C'est bon Bella, tout va bien, détends-toi !

Je sentais mon beau-père poser une main sous mon cou et regarder sa montre, les yeux froncés. Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- On a fait une prise de sang et tu t'es évanouie. Tiens, mange ça !

Une jeune femme brune lui tendit une assiette de gâteaux secs. J'en prenais un sans grand appétit et croquais timidement dedans. Le médecin se levait. Il tendit trois tubes rouges avec des étiquettes à l'infirmière.

- Emmenez ça au labo et dites-leur que je veux les résultats le plus rapidement possible, d'ici vendredi dernier délai.

- Très bien Dr Cullen ! Je les fais envoyer à votre domicile ?

- Si je suis en service, vous me les apportez directement. Sinon, vous me les faxez chez moi !

L'infirmière quittait le cabinet. Carlisle revint près de moi.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Je fermais les yeux un instant.

- Je sais pas...

- Tu es tombée dans les vapes après la prise de sang. Rien de bien inquiétant. Tu ne supportes déjà pas la vue du sang et tu n'as sûrement pas dû manger beaucoup avant.

J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs.

- Un croissant ce matin mais... je l'ai vomi sur la route...

Un petit sourire balayait le regard redevenu rieur de Carlisle.

- Heureusement que nous avons de bons employés municipaux à Forks !

Il m'aidait à me redresser.

- Bien, à partir de maintenant, je veux la plus grande prudence.

- Je suis... enceinte ?

- Nous attendrons les résultats de ton analyse pour avoir confirmation mais...

Mon portable sonnait, brisant le discours de mon beau-père. Je vis sur l'écran qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Bien sûr qu'Esmé avait dû le prévenir ! J'étais partie de l'agence complètement hystérique.

- Je te conseille de répondre si c'est Edward avant qu'il n'alerte police et tout le reste !

J'acquiessais et décrochais, tremblante.

- Allo... Edward ?

_" Bon sang Bella ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche partout ! Esmé m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais quitté le travail en pleurant ! Où es-tu ? _"

Je laissais couler quelques secondes, regardant Carlisle qui griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille. Je lisais son texte alors que mon compagnon s'impatientait à l'autre bout.

" _Bella ! Tu es là ?_ "

Carlisle me fit un signe de la tête, m'incitant à lire ce qu'il avait marqué.

- Je suis avec ton père, j'ai une gastro plutôt violente. J'ai préféré aller le voir...

Un silence se fit au bout du combiné.

" _Ah... Et c'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ? D'après ma mère, tu avais une tête vraiment affolée !_ "

- Je... Oui, je me sentais vraiment mal...

Carlisle me fit signe de lui passer le téléphone.

- Je te passe ton père, il veut te parler !

" _Ouais, je veux bien !_ "

Je passais mon téléphone à Carlisle.

- Edward ? C'est Papa !

_"..."_

- Non t'inquiète pas, c'est bien une gastro...

_"..."_

- Elle a pris un coup de froid par-dessus.

_"..."_

- Non ne t'en fais pas, je la ramènerais !

_"..."_

- Je vais l'arrêter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

_"... "_

- Ca marche, bonne journée gamin !

Il me rendit mon portable pour que je reprenne la discussion avec Edward.

- Oui ?

" _Je suis rassuré, ma pauvre chérie, j'ai eu peur tu sais quand Maman m'a appelé..._ "

- Excuse-moi...

Ma gorge se nouait. _Edward, si tu savais... _

" _Je dois retourner travailler avec Greg. Mon père te ramènera à l'appartement. Il va t'arrêter pour la semaine afin que tu te rétablisses. Ne fais pas de folies, d'accord ?_ "

- Promis...

_Il était si attentif avec moi... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été attentive lors de nos deux rapports sans protection ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lui non plus ? _Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas renifler.

_" Je t'aime Bella. Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard. "_

- Je t'aime...

Je coupais la conversation et m'effondrais en pleurant. Carlisle vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de moi et presser ma main.

- Je me doutais bien qu'Edward serait sceptique. Mais il a eu l'air de me croire quand je lui ai dit que tu avais une gastro avec un coup de froid.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas cru...

Carlisle serrait ma main.

- Ecoute-moi, nous allons maintenir cette histoire de gastro le temps des analyses. Je vais te donner un régime alimentaire épuré afin que tu n'éveilles aucun soupçon. De toute façon, tu risques de ne pas manger beaucoup les prochains jours. Je vais t'arrêter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine...

Je secouais la tête en pleurant toujours.

- J'ai mal parlé à Esmé et Carmen...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! Tu es sous tension. Les sautes d'humeur sont un des effets indésirables et complexes à gérer ! Je vais te raccompagner chez vous et en chemin, on va s'arrêter à l'agence. Je leur donnerai ton arrêt maladie et nous leur parlerons. Ma femme comprendra et Carmen aussi !

J'acquiessais. Il me tendit un mouchoir.

- Tu souhaites en parler à Edward ?

Voilà la question que je redoutais tant.

- Non... Pas pour... l'instant...

- D'accord. Attendons d'être sûrs d'abord ! Allez viens, je te ramène. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. On s'occupera de ta voiture plus tard !

Il m'aidait à me relever et à enfiler ma veste. Il appuyait sur son interphone.

- Jackie, annulez mes rendez-vous jusqu'à 15h. Dites à Serkovich que je reviens après, qu'il me remplace jusque là. J'ai une urgence.

_" Très bien Dr Cullen ! " _

Il retirait sa blouse et attrapait sa veste dans un vestibule. Il me rejoignit dans le couloir. C'était le moment ou jamais...

- Carlisle ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Vous ne direz rien à Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regardait un instant et m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Je suis tenu au secret médical, Bella. Même pour ma belle-fille.

- Quoi qu'il se passe ? Quel que soit ce que je vous dis ?

- Absolument ! Ce qui s'est passé entre ces murs ne sortira pas d'ici ! Je peux te le promettre. Tu peux compter sur moi.

J'avais eu raison de m'adresser à lui. Je le savais dans son regard. Carlisle ne trichait jamais. Il me soutiendrait.

Il m'entraînait jusqu'à sa berline et m'ouvrit la portière. Il allumait le contact et mit la radio en fond. Il conduisait extrêmement bien, à allure modérée. Il ne prononçait aucun mot jusqu'à l'agence. Esmé sortit en courant.

- Carlisle ! Bella ! Mon Dieu ma chérie, tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Elle vint m'enlacer et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte maternelle. J'aurai tant voulu lui parler... solliciter ses conseils... Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour moi. Et en ce moment, une mère me manquait. A défaut de lui parler, je restais le plus longtemps possible dans ses bras. Elle ne me relâchait pas. _Sentait-elle que quelque chose n'allait pas ? _

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai prévenu Edward...

- Il nous a appelé, Bella est venue aux urgences... gastro...

Esmé me tenait toujours contre elle, effectuant de petits mouvements sur mon dos de ses bras. - Tu vas prendre ta journée, ma chérie... m'informait-elle

- Je vous ai fait un arrêt jusqu'à lundi prochain pour Bella. Elle a besoin de repos. Elle a pris froid sur sa gastro.

Je me sentais coupable de mentir et de faire mentir Carlisle à sa femme. _Bella, tu mets toute la famille d'Edward dans une situation difficile... _

- Très bien, rentre te reposer Bella !

- Esmé...

- Oui ?

Elle me regardait pleine d'affection. J'avais une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer.

- Je voudrais que vous m'excusiez ainsi que Carmen pour vous avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure...

Esmé m'adressait un sourire bienveillant.

- Carmen est en rendez-vous mais je lui transmettrai. Tu es toute pardonnée ma chérie. Tu as besoin de repos. Je veux que tu ne te surmènes pas et que tu en profites pour récupérer.

Elle me fixait intensément. _Avait-elle compris que cette gastro n'était qu'une couverture pour moi ? Sentait-elle, en tant que mère, que je portais peut-être l'enfant de son fils ? _

- Je la ramène à l'appartement, l'informait Carlisle.

- D'accord. Repose-toi bien ma chérie.

- Merci, Esmé.

Elle m'enlaçait une dernière fois et me raccompagnait à la voiture. Lorsque Carlisle enclenchait la marche arrière pour déboiter son véhicule et rejoindre la route, je regardais le plus longtemps possible Esmé qui nous saluait. Carlisle restait silencieux.

- Carlisle, pardonnez-moi de vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable vis-à-vis d'Esmé...

- Tu ne me mets pas dans une situation inconfortable, Bella.

- Vous savez, j'ai eu l'impression l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait compris.

- Elle a porté Edward, elle sait ce que c'est. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je crois également qu'elle a compris. Depuis que je suis marié avec elle, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dissimuler des choses. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend, mais elle devine toujours.

Mon coeur s'accélérait. _Que dirait-elle ? Allait-elle en parler à Edward ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et Carlisle lui en parlerait-il ce soir ? _

- Rassure-toi Bella, je ne lui dirai rien tant qu'elle n'abordera pas le sujet d'elle-même. Et même si elle le fait, je ne parlerai de rien sans ton accord. Tu as ma parole.

Je fixais son profil. Il m'adressait un sourire rassurant et pressait ma main rapidement.

_Tout ira bien, Bella... Tu es entre de bonnes mains... _

Nous arrivions devant la résidence. Il montait avec moi et me griffonait un régime alimentaire pour quelques jours. Il me promit de me contacter au plus vite pour les analyses et de faire son maximum pour les avoir rapidement. Je ne pus que le remercier longuement. A peine la porte refermée sur le médecin, je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais cette nouvelle qui me déchirait. _Pourquoi moi ? Je me relève à peine de mon viol, je n'ai de relation physique avec Edward que depuis un mois... Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu de mère... J'étais seule sans personne à qui confier mes doutes... Seule avec mon bébé car je savais au fond de moi que j'étais enceinte et que je portais l'enfant d'Edward... Malgré moi, je me surprenais à m'en vouloir d'avoir été stupide d'oublier cette foutue capote, de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire au niveau contraception et quelque part je lui en voulais aussi... _

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur jusque là. Lorsque Esmé m'avait appelé, pratiquement en larmes pour m'annoncer que Bella était partie en pleurant elle ne savait où, j'avais littéralement pété un plomb. Son portable ne répondait pas malgré mes messages et textos. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait daigné répondre, je m'étais un peu emporté contre elle. Je connaissais ma Bella par coeur. Même au téléphone, je pressentais quand elle mentait. Sa gastro m'avait étonné mais après avoir discuté avec mon père qui m'avait assuré le diagnostic, je m'étais senti plus léger et tout de suite coupable de m'être emballé. La gastro semblait virulente.

En chemin, je m'arrêtais pour acheter des légumes afin que Bella puisse avaler quelque chose ce soir sans vomir. Et dire qu'il y a trois jours, nous étions encore à Londres, insouciants comme deux enfants... Enfin... _Deux grands enfants qui faisaient des bêtises dans leur lit... _Cette pensée m'arrachait un sourire. Je repensais à cette magnifique fois en Angleterre où Bella avait fait tomber le dernier de ses démons. Même si elle s'était montrée un peu maladroite à quelques reprises, elle m'avait quand même fait vivre un putain de moment ! Je ne sais pas si j'avais connu ce genre de pratiques avec autant d'intensité. Je souriais bêtement, patientant au feu rouge pour rentrer chez moi.

Arrivé à la maison, je constatais que Bella était lovée dans une couette, sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Elle s'était mise en pyjama. Je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser mais son baiser fut plutôt froid, ce qui me surprenait quelque peu... Elle devait être épuisée... Il était 19h45.

- Tiens chérie, j'ai pris des légumes pour toi ce soir. Tu as faim ?

Elle ne relevait pas la tête vers moi.

- Non, merci...

- Tu devrais manger même un peu, histoire de ne pas recracher que de la bile, ça te fera moins mal...

Je la vis fermer les yeux quelques secondes et l'entendis soupirer.

- Non.

Elle semblait si lasse... Fatiguée, sûrement... Passer sa journée à vomir n'était pas la chose la plus agréable à faire. Je reposais le couteau qui m'aidait à peler les carottes.

- Bon, comme tu veux ! Est-ce que je te prépare quand même quelque chose pour plus tard ? Je vis ma compagne refermer brutalement son livre et le balancer sur la table basse devant elle.

- Ecoute, n'insiste pas... Quand je te dis que je n'ai pas faim c'est que je n'ai pas faim ! Point barre !

Son attitude soudaine me surprenait mais j'essayais de relativiser. _Elle n'est pas dans son assiette, c'est normal... _Je continuais de peler ma carotte.

- Edward ! Pourquoi tu continues à peler cette carotte ? Je n'en veux pas !

Jee commençais à me sentir énervé. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? _

- Je peux me peler des carottes pour manger moi ce soir ou je dois me mettre à la diète comme toi ?

Je n'avais pas voulu être si brutal mais je perdais patience. De plus, j'étais moi aussi fatigué du décalage horaire. Je vis Bella se diriger vers notre chambre et claquer la porte. Je soupirais à mon tour. _Bordel, c'est quoi le problème ? _Je consultais mon portable machinalement. Une ampoule s'éclairait dans mon cerveau. Je m'adressais à la carotte que je finissais de peler.

- Ah ben c'est ça laisse tomber elle doit avoir ses règles !

Je secouais la tête en riant et mordais dans ma carotte entière crue. _Prépare-toi à t'armer de patience, mon vieux ! _

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Le lendemain, Edward était reparti au Conservatoire. Quand il était venu se coucher, j'avais feins le sommeil et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. _Etait-il très en colère ? _Je l'aurai mérité, j'avais été ignoble avec lui. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. En le voyant arriver plein de bonnes intentions avec ses légumes, je m'étais mise en colère. Il était si attentionné... Il pensait toujours à tout pour moi... _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie de se protéger ? _J'étais aussi responsable que lui et cela me rendait folle.

_Attends les résultats de ton analyse avant de t'emballer... _

Et l'aiguille de cette pendule qui semblait ne jamais vouloir avancer... Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait... Et les nausées...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes alors je vomissais dans le lavabo de la salle de bains. _Génial... _Je m'asseyais au sol sur le carrelage froid. Le silence de l'appartement m'étouffait. Les larmes coulaient... _Pourquoi ne pas tout avouer à Edward ? _

Il n'a que 23 ans. Il ne voudra certainement pas un enfant maintenant.

_Et toi ? Tu n'as même pas atteint tes 22 ans... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?_

Je ne sais pas.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

A mon réveil, j'avais longuement regardé Bella dormir. Sa nuit avait été agité, elle avait transpiré et beaucoup parlé. Elle s'était levée plusieurs fois. Elle avait trouvé le sommeil tardivement. J'avais réfléchis longtemps. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'une seule gastro ne pouvait pas être responsable du changement de comportement de ma compagne, elle d'habitude si douce et si quémandeuse de baisers et calins... Alors certes, le décalage horaire nous avait pas mal chamboulé. Je commençais moi-même à peine à reprendre un rythme normal. Bella avait peut-être besoin d'une bonne semaine pour récupérer totalement. De plus, sa maladie devait l'épuiser. Elle mangeait peu et restituait rapidement pratiquement toute nourriture. J'avais cependant confiance en mon père et je savais qu'il la soignerait du mieux possible.

Il était 12h45 quand Greg terminait sa dernière mélodie au piano qu'il venait de travailler pendant près de 3 heures. Le concours de Washington approchait. Je lui faisais partager mon expérience, oubliant l'espace d'un instant les tracas avec ma compagne. Je décidais d'appeler Bella. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour, le traitement aurait probablement commencé à faire effet.

"_ Allo ?_ " Sa voix semblait moins enjouée que d'habitude.

- Bella, c'est Edward... Est-ce que ça va aujourd'hui ?

" _Je suis fatiguée... "_

_- _Je ne te réveille pas, au moins ?

_" Je ne dors plus depuis longtemps. "_

- Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ?

_" Non. " _

- Bien. Ne te force pas si tu n'as pas faim, c'est pas plus mal...

_" D'accord. "_

Son étrange distance m'inquiétait un peu.

- Bella, mon Amour... tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_" Oui, je suis juste un peu crevée... "_

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, essaie de dormir. Eteins ton téléphone pour ne pas être dérangée. Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard, on passera la soirée ensemble, d'accord ?

_" D'accord. A ce soir ! "_

- A ce soir, je t'aime chérie.

_" Moi aussi."_

Et elle raccrochait. Décidément, entre ses règles et sa gastro, c'était pas ma fête ce mois-ci ! Jasper m'avait toujours dit que lorsque Alice avait son problème mensuel, il préférait partir et ne pas tenter le diable pendant une semaine. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il exagérait. Il me répondait inlassablement : " _Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux et que ta nana te foutra limite dehors parce que tout ce que tu dis l'énerve, tu repenseras à Tonton Jazz et tu te diras : Putain il avait raison ce con ! _" . Et ben, il avait raison... ce con ! Mais ça je ne l'avouerais pas. Pas devant lui en tout cas !

J'avais fait tout mon possible pour rentrer tôt, mais Greg et Berthier m'avaient retenu au Conservatoire. Lorsque j'étais de retour à l'appartement vers 21h, Bella dormait déjà. Sa petite voix au téléphone tout à l'heure m'avait clairement signalé qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Je pris un rapide dîner et vins m'allonger près d'elle. Elle me tournait le dos, couchée sur son flanc droit. Et cela me faisait mal. Jamais elle ne m'avait tourné le dos. Je me sentais un peu seul sans elle. Elle était là mais je la sentais absente. _Pourquoi ne me parlait-elle pas ? Avais-je pu être désagréable avec elle ? _Je réfléchissais à mon comportement récent. Il ne me semblait pas avoir été différent, hormis notre accrochage hier. Je me penchais vers elle, remarquant qu'elle était pelotonnée sur elle-même, une bouillote chaude contre son ventre. Et tout contre sa poitrine, serré entre ses bras, le petit nounours blanc que je lui avais acheté à Londres.

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

8h27, je n'allais pas travailler et pourtant, je me levais à toute hâte parce que mon téléphone sonnait au salon et que personne ne répondait. Grossière erreur. Je modifiais ma trajectoire, direction les toilettes... encore... Carlisle m'avait pourtant recommandé d'éviter de me lever trop rapidement.

Je me relevais et me hissais au lavabo pour me rafraichir.

_Gâteau sec. _Je me regardais dans le miroir. _J'ai envie de manger un gâteau sec. _Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. La faim me tenaillait. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la cuisine et fouillais dans les placards à la recherche de cette boite de petits gâteaux qui trainait. Elle était sous les brioches aux pépites de chocolat d'Edward. Rien que de penser à du chocolat et mon ventre se nouait. L'odeur du placard m'écoeurait alors je refermais prestement la porte et ouvrais le paquet. Je me retrouvais encore incomodée par mon odorat alors je m'emparais de deux biscuits et marchais lentement vers la baie vitrée que j'ouvris en grand pour m'installer sur le balcon. La ville était calme ce matin, l'air frais aux senteurs de fin d'été soulageait mes narines et mon esprit. Je croquais dans le gateau et machais avec application. Rapidement, j'avalais les deux biscuits. Dire que je me sentais mieux serait mentir, mais je constatais avec surprise que je n'avais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je rerentrais me servir un verre d'eau. Mon téléphone sonnait. C'était Charlie.

- Salut, Papa !

_" Bonjour ma fille, je ne te réveille pas ? "_

- Non, je suis levée depuis une demie-heure.

_" Tant mieux, tu me vois rassuré ! Je viens de voir Carlisle sur les lieux d'un accident... il m'a dit que tu faisais une belle gastro... "_

Je déglutissais, ressortant sur le balcon pour m'aérer.

- Oui... Heureusement qu'il est là !

_" Ecoute... je sais que tu voudras sans doute rester chez toi et... te faire dorloter par Edward mais j'ai prévu d'inviter...Sue à déjeuner dimanche...Pour vous la présenter...officiellement !"_

Je sentais Charlie très nerveux.

- Ah...

_" Je comprendrais que... vous restiez chez vous... "_

_Si tu savais Papa... Si tu savais ce qui m'arrive... J'ai envie de te voir, Papa ! Revenir en arrière... _

- Non... Nous viendrons !

_" Tu... tu es sûre ? Je veux dire avec ta gastro... "_

J'inspirais un grand coup.

- Ca ira.

_" Je dirai à Rosalie de faire quelque chose de léger... " _

- Merci. Comment vont-ils, elle et Emmett ?

_" Et bien, mis à part le fait que je ne sais pas encore comment leur lit est encore debout, ils sont en pleine forme ! "_

Je me forçais à rire. J'avais envie d'écouter Charlie parler pendant des heures.

- Et avec Sue, ça se passe comment ?

Un silence. Je le devinais gêné. Mais j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui parler longtemps.

_" Bien. Ca se passe bien. " _

J'insistais un peu et il finit par me raconter leur dernière sortie. Je me sentais heureuse pour lui. Si ça ne tournait pas rond chez moi, pour les autres tout allait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Charlie dût raccrocher après vingt minutes pour aller travailler. Je me rendis compte qu'à écouter mon père, je m'étais oubliée. J'avais tout occulté le temps d'un instant.

Et me voilà de nouveau seule. Sentant de nouveau les larmes affluer, je m'allongeais sur le lit, serrant ma peluche contre moi. Je faisais traverser une phase difficile à mon couple. Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Edward ne m'avait plus serré contre lui. Trois jours que je m'arrangeais pour fuir son regard et ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Trois jours que ses lèvres avaient effleuré les miennes pour la dernière fois. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Les larmes coulaient... _Je devais voir quelqu'un. Je ne supportais plus cet enfermement, cette attente... Je pris mon portable et fouillais mon répertoire en calmant mes pleurs. Soudain, je m'arrêtais sur un prénom. Jaymes. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. _Avoir écouté Charlie m'avait aidé... J'irai voir Jaymes aujourd'hui. _Je savais par Carlisle qu'elle était encore hospitalisée. La solution s'imposait à moi. Aujourd'hui, j'irai aider. Aujourd'hui, j'irai m'oublier...

**..::..**

Je me trouvais devant sa chambre. Jaymes avait déménagé de service. Porte 82. Je toquais.

_" Entrez "_

J'ouvrais la porte et tombais sur Jaymes, debout, entrain de faire sa valise dans une petite chambre qui puait l'hopital et le désinfectant. Elle me fixait un long moment et m'adressait un petit sourire trop vite effacé.

- Bella, c'est ça ?

J'acquiessais. Les coups sur son visage étaient presque tous guéris.

- Vous partez ? demandai-je

Elle me fit " _oui _" de la tête et fermait son sac.

- C'est pas toujours facile d'être enfermée et j'en avais marre de tous ces spécialistes qui essayaient de me " soulager " alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix...

Je ne la comprenais que trop bien. Je me rappellais les trois premiers mois après mon viol. Charlie avait fait défiler pas moins de quatre psys à mon chevet.

- Ce n'est pas avec des théories toutes faites qu'on apprend le monde... répondis-je dans un murmure, songeuse.

L'odeur que j'avais essayé de mettre de côté vint de nouveau flatter mon odorat. La tête me tournait un peu. Jaymes me faisait face.

- Vous savez Bella... Je n'ai pas voulu vous contacter parce que... manque de... oser... seule... gentille... Angleterre... Carlisle...

_Sa phrase... Elle n'a aucun sens... Je sentais une sueur effrayante sur ma nuque. Mes oreilles se bouchaient... Les yeux de Jaymes enflaient... Le lit contre lequel je prenais appui glissait... Le sol... Plus rien. _

**..::..**

- Bella !

_Une petite claque sur ma joue. Quelque chose d'humide. _

- Bella, tu m'entends ?

Cette voix... _Comme la dernière fois_...

- Car...

Une pression autour de mes épaules.

- C'est Carlisle oui... Ouvre tes yeux, s'il te plait...

Je m'exécutais. J'aperçus un plafond. Je posais mon regard sur la droite. Carlisle. Une infirmière. Non deux... Non, Jaymes avec eux !

- Olivia, avancez le fauteuil.

- Oui Monsieur...

Je clignais des yeux, groggie. La pièce avançait... Non, Carlisle me faisait bouger. Il m'asseyait et s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Tu as fait un malaise vagal, Bella. Tu te rappelles où tu es ?

Je regardais autour de moi. Carlisle, Jaymes et la dite Olivia me fixaient. Ma bouche était sèche et je crus un instant ne plus savoir comment parler.

- L'hopital... soupirais-je enfin

- C'est bon, ça va aller !

Je regardais la pièce autour de moi, tentant de me remettre les idées en place.

- Comment...

- Tu as fait un malaise vagal, c'est un évanouissement sans gravité heureusement. Ca arrive régulièrement aux femmes enceintes. Tu es venue rendre visite à Jaymes et tu t'es évanouie dans sa chambre. Elle a eu le temps de te retenir et éviter que tu t'assomes sur le rebord du lit. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

J'avais l'impression qu'il crachait de la bouillie. Une question me tuait.

- Vous avez... les résultats ?

Il se levait d'un coup et soufflait, l'air contrarié.

- Non ! Et je ne suis pas très content ! J'ai bien stipulé que c'était urgent ! Je suis allé les secouer moi-même. Ils auront tout demain matin.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever alors que l'infirmière me donnait un verre d'eau que j'avalais rapidement tant je me sentais déshydratée.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, soufflait Jaymes.

Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur.

- Désolée... murmurai-je

- C'est pas grave ! Félicitations pour votre bébé !

Je la remerciais d'un faible sourire.

- Allez viens Bella, tu vas aller te reposer à mon bureau. On va vous laisser sortir Jaymes. Prenez soin de vous ! lui dit Carlisle.

- Merci. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... malgré le fait que je quitte l'hôpital... je peux vous appeler ?

J'acquiessais, lui souriant plus sincèrement. Je ne savais pas quand elle le ferait, mais je sentais qu'elle accepterait au fil du temps de se dévoiler. _Peut-être parlerions-nous de son viol ou d'autre chose... _Dans l'ascenseur, Carlisle évoquait Jaymes pour me changer les idées. Arrivés à son bureau, il me fit m'allonger sur la table d'examens afin que je me repose. Il en profitait pour prendre ma tension, mesurer mon rythme cardiaque. Je n'étais plus face à mon beau-père mais au médecin. Ainsi qu'au secret médical...

- Tout a l'air d'aller, mais tu as l'air fatiguée... Tu dors suffisamment ?

**POV EDWARD : **

19h30 et toujours rien.

Bella aurait dû être à la maison ! J'étais rentré plus tôt pour pouvoir être présent si elle avait besoin de quelque chose et personne. Sa chevrolet n'était pas sur le parking et son portable était sur la table de la cuisine. En revanche, elle avait pris son sac. Ne pas pouvoir l'appeler me rendait fou. Je guettais le moindre mouvement de voiture au pied de la résidence. J'avais appelé Rosalie qui ne l'avait pas vu. J'avais joins Charlie et Emmett aussi. Ils s'étaient affolés mais j'avais rattrapé le coche en leur disant simplement qu'il me semblait qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle leur rendait visite. Je prétendais qu'elle avait dû changer d'avis. Jasper et Alice ne rentraient que tard dans la soirée. J'étais quand même allé toquer au cas où ils seraient revenus avant mais personne n'avait répondu, évidemment !

_La situation est tendue, Edward en ce moment. Tu la protèges trop ! _

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Dans l'état où elle est actuellement.

_C'est une femme responsable, elle ne serait pas partie quelque part si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable._

En ce moment, notre relation était tendue. _Et si elle avait décidé de partir ? _Un vent de panique s'inssuflait en moi et je me précipitais dans la chambre, ouvrant les tiroirs et placards à la volée. Ses affaires étaient toutes là, il ne manquait rien.

_Calme-toi ! Tu te fais bien trop de films ! Elle a simplement peut-être eu envie d'aller prendre l'air. Elle n'est pas chez son père ni chez Jasper. _

Maman. Elle s'est toujours bien entendue avec Esmé.

Je composais le numéro de téléphone de ma mère au moment où j'entendis un moteur gronder. Je refermais immédiatement mon portable et me précipitais au balcon. Bella ! Une bouffée de colère montait en moi : elle était partie sur la route avec sa gastro virulente, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Comment aurait-elle fait ?

_C'est une grande fille... _

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard alors que je restais debout devant mon piano, tentant de me calmer.

- Oh, Edward... Tu es déjà rentré ?

Je ne répondis pas, fixant les arbres par dehors la baie vitrée qui bougeaient, animés par le vent. Je ne l'entendais pas bouger.

- Où étais-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude.

_Reste calme. Ce n'est pas si grave... _

- J'ai été voir Jaymes...

Je me retournais vers elle et je constatais qu'elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, de grandes cernes marquées sous ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

- Tu as pris la route dans ton état ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment. Ses sourcils se fronçaient.

_Edward, détends-toi et n'allume pas de nouvelle mèches. Vous devez parler comme deux adultes et non comme deux gamins ! _

- Ce n'est qu'une gastro !

- Une gastro qui te cloue au lit depuis qu'on est rentrés d'Angleterre ! Et tu décides de prendre le volant sans ton téléphone ? Comment tu m'aurais prévenu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose sur la route ?

Elle s'approchait vers moi, mécontente.

- J'ai tout simplement oublié mon téléphone ! Tu ne vas pas en faire un flan, si ?

_Ce n'est pas ça le problème... _Je ne répondais pas. Elle enlevait son blouson et se dirigeait vers la chambre.

- Visiblement, si ! Si tu es rentré plus tôt pour me chercher des histoires, tu aurais dû rester au Conservatoire. Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Elle claquait la porte de notre chambre.

_Tu voulais discuter mais tu n'as fait qu'envenimer les choses ! Bravo, connard ! _

***o**o**o***

**La deuxième partie tout de suite... **


	41. Chapter 41 : Se détruire partie II

**POV BELLA : **

Il s'était couché très tard, vers 3h du matin et s'était levé et parti dans la foulée à 8h30. Edward et moi n'étions plus que l'ombre de nous-même. Une nouvelle dispute, la deuxième en deux jours... Jamais nous n'avions été autant l'un comme l'autre nerveux. Je savais mes réactions puériles mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Je me mettais stupidement et inutilement en colère mais sa façon de m'agresser alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal m'avait mis hors de moi. Je savais qu'il était pétri de bonnes intentions et s'inquiétait pour ma santé. _Pourquoi j'avais oublié ce fichu portable ? Cela m'aurait épargné bien des soucis ! Et pourquoi nous avions oublié ce préservatif, aussi ? _Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il ne m'avait ni laissé de mot sur la table ni n'était venu m'embrasser avant son départ. Tous les matins avant de partir travailler, il revenait souvent dans la chambre déposer un petit baiser sur mon front et ce, même si je dormais. Et ce matin, alors que j'étais réveillée, il était parti. Froidement. Je fixais sa place vide dans le lit, la couette baissée de son côté, l'oreiller au tissu froissé portant son odeur. En inspirant à pleins poumons, je me sentais écoeurée... Ecoeurée de son odeur... Ecoeurée de l'odeur d'Edward... Cette odeur qui m'avait si souvent réconforté. J'avais envie de vomir. Ma sécurité devenait répulsion...

_Avions-nous franchis l'irrévocable ? Est-ce que ce voyage à Londres et cette putain d'erreur de deux nuits seraient mes derniers souvenirs avec Edward ? _

Je me levais, ne supportant pas de sentir le parfum de mon amour si froid... Je me précipitais aux toilettes une nouvelle fois. _Et Carlisle qui aura les résultats ce matin... _

**..::..**

La sonnette me sortait de mes souvenirs alors que je grignotais mes biscuits secs sur le balcon. Le paquet était bientôt vide. Alors que je me levais, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et je vis Alice. Mon coeur explosa en un sentiment d'allégresse. Un sourire, mon premier depuis quatre jours, fendit mon visage. Elle sautillait jusqu'à moi, toute bronzée et rose de bonheur.

- Bella !

- Alice !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serrait très fort contre elle. Sa peau était toute chaude. Elle semblait si épanouie... _Mon opposée... _

- Oh Bella, je suis si contente de te revoir ! Les îles c'était génial mais je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Alice ! Vous êtes rentrés hier soir ?

- Nous sommes arrivés vers 23h30. C'était formidable ! La croisière était tellement belle si tu savais ! J'ai des images pleins la tête ! Ces océans bleus, la chaleur, les palmiers... dans les bras de Jasper ! Je suis tellement tellement heureuse, Bella !

La voir si épanouie et rêveuse fit de nouveau tomber mes larmes.

- Ben ma Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... Je suis heureuse pour toi... Toi et Jasper vous êtes un couple magnifique et...

Elle me tendit un kleenex que j'acceptais volontiers.

- Mais toi et Edward aussi ! D'ailleurs, c'était comment vos vacances ?

Je réprimais un nouveau sanglot et par la même, mon envie de tout dire. _C'est à Edward de savoir en premier... _

- C'était génial mais... je suis malade depuis notre retour...

Le rire argentin de mon amie résonnait dans le salon.

- Le mal du pays ? Ce doit être magnifique l'Angleterre ! Vous passerez à la maison toi et Edward ? Nous avons des petits cadeaux pour vous deux !

Je n'osais pas croiser son regard... _Qui sait où nous serons ce soir, Edward et moi ?_

- Nous aussi...

Elle applaudissait, véritablement joyeuse.

- Merci, Bella !

Je continuais de sangloter. Alice me scrutait et m'entrainais vers le canapé

- Bella... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de mes cadeaux... C'est Edward et toi ?

J'acquiessais. _A quoi bon lui mentir ? _

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

J'acquiessais encore, incapable d'avouer ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle me prit dans ses bras et se répendait en excuses.

- Mais, quand ça ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'allais tout lui raconter quand Carlisle entrait dans l'appartement sans toquer, deux feuilles dans la main. Son air grave fendait mon coeur en deux. _Je connaissais déjà les résultats depuis longtemps... _

- Oh, Alice... Tu es rentrée ? Tu es resplendissante avec ce beau bronzage !

- Salut mon Tonton ! Oui t'as vu ? Ca change de Forks !

Carlisle vint l'embrasser et lui demander des nouvelles de son voyage. Leur conversation semblait s'éterniser. Enfin, mon beau-père se retournait vers moi.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler...

Nous nous fixâmes trois secondes et je sus que j'avais raison. A côté de nous, Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir si Jasper a émergé !

- Merci... répondit Carlisle.

Je me levais face à lui après que la porte se soit refermée. _Mon coeur battait à 1000 à l'heure. Ces papiers rendraient la chose définitivement officielle, probablement. Tu as voulu savoir, Bella... C'est l'instant de vérité ! Peut-être que tu as eu tord, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise gastro et que le test de grossesse était faux ! Peut-être que c'est psychologique et que... _

- Tu es enceinte, Bella.

Les mots étaient lâchés, la vérité dévoilée. Je portais l'enfant d'Edward. Pas de retour en arrière... Plus de doutes possibles...

_" Tu es enceinte, Bella " _

Enceinte... Une vie prenait forme en moi... s'imposant dans mon ventre. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. _Maman, tu vas être maman... Toi qui n'a jamais eu de mère, de modèle... Tu vas devoir deviner comment on devient Maman... _Carlisle me tendait les résultats de mes analyses que je ne regardais même pas. Il m'ouvrit les bras et me prit contre lui. Je laissais libre court à mon choc. L'espace d'un instant, je m'étais raccrochée à une dernière hypothèse pour fuir la nouvelle responsabilité qui se dessinait devant moi. _Comment allais-je l'assumer maintenant que la situation s'envenimait avec Edward ? Et si je me retrouvais toute seule comme pendant ces cinq dernières années ? Et même s'il restait... il ne voudrait probablement pas d'un enfant avec une fille comme moi... Une fille à problèmes qui doute sans cesse d'elle et qui ne sait pas ce que le mot mère veut dire... Il allait probablement me fuir... _

- Bella... Je sais que c'est soudain et je sais aussi que cet enfant était un "accident". Tu as besoin de temps pour t'y faire parce que tu n'as pas eu ta mère avec toi, je sais tout ça ! Mais tu ne seras pas toute seule. Et quelque soit ta décision, j'espère que vous la prendrez à deux. Edward n'est pas encore au courant ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Il a sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'il arrive de notre côté, nous vous soutiendrons malgré tout. Et si vous êtes d'accord pour nous offrir à Esmé et à moi cette possibilité d'être grand-parents, nous vous en serons très reconnaissants...

Son petit sourire alourdissait ma peine. _Pourquoi me mettaient-ils tous la pression ? Il s'était produit quelque chose qui aurait pu être évité et ils s'en réjouissaient... Bella ! Carlisle est le grand-père ! Il réagit ainsi parce qu'il est humain et que cette nouvelle le remplit de joie malgré tout... Ne le blesse pas comme tu blesses Edward en ce moment ! Il t'a soutenu et a menti à sa propre femme pour te couvrir... _

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi !

- Merci, Carlisle !

Il ne s'attardait pas, me demandant de le recontacter pour qu'il puisse m'orienter dans mes rendez-vous de cette grossesse.

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

J'étais rentré tard ce soir. Toute la journée, j'avais réfléchis à tout ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi. Comment, en quelques jours, la situation avait pu se fragiliser autant entre nous ? Ce "nous" que je voyais renverser des montages. Mon couple, ma vie... Bella était réveillée ce matin quand je suis parti. Mais en gros lâche que j'étais, je n'avais pas trouvé la force d'aller m'excuser, encore sous la colère de sa réaction d'hier. _Qu'est-ce que je faisais de mal en m'inquiétant pour elle ? Est-ce que je l'étouffais à ce point avec mes incertitudes à deux balles ? _Jusque là, elle ne m'avait jamais fait part du moindre agacement à ce sujet. J'avais peu dormi la nuit passée, perdu dans mes pensées, l'écoutant se lever pour aller vomir. J'avais eu envie de me lever pour la soutenir mais j'étais à peu près sûr de me faire rembarer. Alors j'étais resté dans le lit, feignant le sommeil, lâche.

_Où étaient passées toutes ces belles promesses d'avenir, de robe blanche et de pièce montée que nous avions échangés il y a presque trois mois ? _Je poussais la porte de l'appartement, tremblant à l'idée de la nouvelle soirée qui allait me heurter à ma compagne. _Car c'était encore ma compagne, hein ? _

Ce soir, elle ne me parla pas. Elle était perdue, le visage dans deux feuilles, assise sur le canapé, une bassine à côté d'elle... _Ses nausées étaient un peu trop longues dans le temps pour une gastro, non ?_ Elle se relevait, prudemment. Ses petites mains replièrent les deux feuilles pour les glisser dans son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient rouges. _Elle avait encore pleuré ? _J'étais impuissant, incapable de la réconforter. Elle s'approchait de moi, implantant ses yeux dans les miens. _Où était la lueur de ses prunelles d'habitude si vives ? _Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. _Ses douces lèvres sur lesquelles je n'avais plus posé les miennes depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. _J'avais envie de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses baisers, de son amour. J'avais besoin d'elle tout simplement. Besoin de me rappeller pourquoi ma vie avait radicalement changé en trois mois. Pourquoi j'étais prêt à mourir pour ce petit bout de femme. _Ma petite femme... _Ses yeux... Ils étaient sur moi et je les sentais m'accuser et à la fois, hésiter. _M'accuser de quoi ? Hésiter sur quoi ?_ _Bella, parle-moi, je t'en prie... Même si c'est pour m'engueuler, mais dis quelque chose... _

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle passait devant moi, ne me frôlant même pas. Son odeur m'emportait dans un tourbillon d'oubli. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre... _Son _ancienne chambre. Je voyais la scène comme dans un ralenti, la porte s'ouvrait, elle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur et dans un dernier regard embué et un sanglot trop bruyant, elle la refermait à clés, creusant un peu plus le fossé. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus grave que cette gastro... C'était une certitude.

**..::..**

Je m'éveillais, ne sachant comment j'étais arrivé dans mon lit ni ne me souvenant d'avoir diné, regardé la télé, m'être douché ou même m'être couché. Je me tournais sur le matelas. La place de Bella n'avait pas été possédé cette nuit. Les draps de son côté n'étaient pas froissés. _Elle n'avait pas dormi avec moi. _Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation. Je sentais un feu incroyable me prendre aux trippes et me brûler la peau. Je me levais, tatonnant, enfilant mon jeans de la veille et un polo qui trainait là. Dans le salon, aucun bruit. La fenêtre de la chambre de Bella que l'on voyait depuis le balcon n'était pas ouverte. _Elle dormait encore. _J'aurai voulu entrer dans sa chambre, exiger une explication. Mais je ne pouvais pas la réveiller. Et puis, elle savait que j'étais là si elle avait un problème. _Pourquoi me rejettait-elle ? N'étais-je pas digne de confiance à ses yeux ? Pourtant j'estimais l'avoir aidé dans le deuil de son viol. Et elle me rejette maintenant... N'avais-je été utile à ses yeux que pour cela ? _

Je me secouais la tête violemment, chassant cette idée noire. Je refusais d'y croire, tout simplement ! Bella ne pouvait pas m'avoir manipulé ! Non, c'était autre chose ! Je devenais fou à fixer sa porte et à rester ici alors que tout me rappelait son souvenir. Je claquais la porte et montais chez Jasper. J'entrais dans l'appartement après avoir frappé et entendu ma cousine m'inviter à entrer.

- Hey, Edward !

Bon sang, que c'était bon de revoir Jazz ! J'embrassais ma cousine et Jasper. Il m'offrit un café mais je n'y touchais pas, écoutant d'une oreille éloignée leurs souvenirs de vacances. Alice s'enthousiasmait mais Jazz, lui, me fixait sans trop parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? finit-il par me demander.

Je craquais, laissant tomber ma tête dans mes mains qui aggripaient mes cheveux.

- Je vais devenir fou ! On ne se parle plus ! On ne fait que se disputer ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me supporte plus !

Mon meilleur ami tombait des nues, Alice semblait moins surprise, ce qui m'étonnait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je vais vous laisser discuter entre hommes, je vais faire un tour... annonçait ma cousine.

Je lui en étais reconnaissant, je voulais parler avec mon meilleur ami.

- Allez... Raconte-moi ! m'ordonnait-il alors qu'Alice claquait la porte.

Je lui expliquais tout dans les moindres détails.

- Et hier soir... Pas un mot, rien ! Elle tenait dans ses mains ces deux feuilles et les a replié lorsque je suis arrivé. Elle m'a regardé ! Putain Jazz' ! Elle m'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant ! Jamais ! Je vais devenir cinglé ! Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et je ne l'ai pas revu ! Elle n'a pas dormi avec moi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelque chose de grave. Et si ces feuilles c'était des analyses pour dépister une maladie ? Si elle avait un truc incurable et qu'elle voulait rien m'annoncer ?

Jasper m'attrapait par les épaules et me secouait.

- Merde Edward ! Détends-toi ! Calme-toi ! Je suis certain qu'elle n'a rien ! Ton père lui-même t'a certifié que c'était une gastro ! Tu crois qu'il te mentirait ? Oh ! Arrête de paniquer !

- Je l'aime Jazz, je l'aime à en crever !

- Je sais ! Mais c'est pas en paniquant et en vous disputant que tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire ! Et si c'est quelque chose d'important comme tu le crois, c'est à elle de te parler ! Si c'est un truc difficile, c'est à elle de décider _quand _elle voudra t'en parler, ok ? Tu ne peux pas la forcer à tout te dire. Je sais que c'est con mais c'est comme ça ! Tu dois accepter qu'elle ait ses secrets et que tu ne saches pas tout ce qui la concerne dans la minute ! Tu n'es pas rationnel avec elle, parce que tu l'aimes justement ! Ce n'est pas un tord mais bordel, laisse-la venir te parler ! Si elle a besoin de s'isoler, laisse-la faire !

- Je ne supporte pas de la savoir malheureuse. Elle est malheureuse, je le sais !

- Tu dois la laisser réfléchir d'abord. Laisse tomber le papa poule ! Sois un homme avec elle ! Elle t'aime, elle a confiance en toi ça c'est certain ! Elle viendra te parler ! Pour l'instant, laisse tout ça couler, tu m'entends ?

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

- Je suis enceinte, Alice !

J'étais appuyée contre le lavabo de la salle de bains, Alice assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Tu es... enceinte ?

J'acquiessais.

- Tu es enceinte... répétait-elle, comme pour digérer l'information.

_Carlisle et maintenant Alice sont au courant... Et Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de lui ? Le bébé ne s'est pas implanté tout seul dans ton ventre, ma vieille ! _

- Mais c'est totalement et incroyablement merveilleux ! Bella ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu es enceinte !!

Je me tournais vers elle, encore nauséeuse. Elle me tendit un gant mouillé pour me passer sur le visage. Je lui confiais alors tous mes doutes sur ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

- Bella, tu devrais parler à Edward... Il s'inquiète tellement pour toi tu sais...

- Je veux... Je n'en ai pas le courage... Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux... Et je me sens tellement minable d'avoir peur...

- Il te faut le temps de digérer ça ! J'imagine combien tu dois être mal à l'aise mais... Ecoute, laisse passer le week-end. Et puis tu sais, c'est monnaie courante chez une femme d'avoir des sautes d'humeur. Mais c'est un petit bébé que tu as là...

Elle posait ses mains sur mon ventre encore plat, les yeux pétillants. Pour la première fois, je songeais au bébé en lui-même et une sorte de chaleur m'envahissait...

- Un être innocent qui réunit le fruit de votre amour... Et puis... roh si c'est une fille, je pourrais l'emmener faire du shopping !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de mes symptomes, je souriais. Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Je soupirais, repensant au fait que le papa ignorait tout.

Je ne voyais pourtant pas d'issue à la situation pour l'instant. A son retour, Edward s'enfermait dans un mur de silence. Jasper et lui étaient partis l'après-midi assister à un match d'Emmett. J'étais restée avec Alice. Je n'étais plus seule. Elle avait bien compris que j'avais besoin de temps avec Edward. Elle m'avait entrainé faire du shopping. Rosalie n'avait pas pu se joindre à nous car elle avait plusieurs entretiens pour trouver du travail. J'avais dû me rendre dans une boutique de lingerie car mes soutien-gorges étaient déjà devenus un peu serrés. Mais je m'étais laissée guidée par mon amie et son enthousiasme, heureuse d'avoir avoué mon secret à quelqu'un. Pourtant, Edward et moi étions tellement loin l'un de l'autre... Le soir venu, j'appréhendais lorsque Alice et Jasper étaient partis de notre appartement. J'étais pelotonnée sur le fauteuil en osier sur le balcon quand Edward s'approchait.

- Ton frère m'a dit qu'on mangeait chez ton père, demain !

J'avais complètement oublié de le lui dire...

Il avait à peine parlé depuis que nous étions seuls.

- Oui.

- Pour midi, je suppose ?

Je n'aimais pas le ton formel et distant qu'il venait d'employer et j'attendais son explosion. Je bouillais moi-même en m'apercevant qu'il ne montrait aucune émotion. J'avais horreur de son visage fermé. _C'est ton oeuvre, Bella ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! _

J'acquiessais.

- Bien. A demain !

_A demain ? _Il rentrait dans la chambre et refermait la porte. Il ne la claquait même pas. A croire qu'il ne réagissait plus. Cette insupportable froideur fit monter la colère en moi et je passais ma nuit à ressasser mes idées noires. _Foutues hormones de merde et foutu caractère de merde ! _

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Je venais de garer la voiture devant chez Charlie. Sans un mot comme depuis son réveil et depuis hier, Bella descendait de l'habitacle. Elle me regardait et je ne pouvais que constater que ses cernes étaient encore présentes. Je l'avais entendu vomir ce matin. Un instant, je m'étais pris à penser qu'elle pouvait être enceinte et mon coeur s'était mis à battre très vite... Bella enceinte... Elle en avait tous les symptômes : nausées, écoeurement de certaines odeurs, elle pleurait sans arrêt... Et en l'observant hier dans son débardeur de profil, j'aurai presque mis ma main au feu que sa poitrine avait pris un peu de volume. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr à 100%. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple gastro : une gastro ne fait pas tout ça ! De plus, nous avions eu deux rapports sans protection. L'idée me semblait plausible. _Mais si elle était enceinte, pourquoi ne me l'avouait-elle pas ? Je suis le père tout de même et j'ai autant de responsabilités qu'elle ! Pourquoi ne dit-elle pas tout simplement ce qui lui arrive ? _L'idée qu'elle me tienne à l'écart de cette nouvelle me donnait envie de vomir. J'étais vraiment en rogne. Si enfant il y avait, c'était également ma responsabilité et j'aurai aimé être au courant.

Son père nous présentait Sue et nous fimes comme si de rien n'était. A la différence que je ne prenais pas Bella contre moi ni ne l'embrassais toutes les cinq minutes. A table, la conversation était faible et j'étais certain que tout le monde percevait la tension entre nous. Bella m'avait demandé le sel et je lui avais passé sans répondre, posant bruyamment le pot en verre à côté d'elle, sans un regard. L'idée de sa grossesse faisait son chemin dans ma tête et lorsque Sue, pour détendre l'atmosphère, questionnait Bella sur sa vie, elle répondit, amère :

- Alors Bella, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- En ce moment, je suis perdue !

Charlie toussotait tandis que Sue se reconcentrait sur son assiette de riz. Pour ma part, comme Bella, je ne touchais pratiquement pas à mon assiette. Mais ce fut la phrase de trop et je me levais.

- Excusez-moi... Je vais aux toilettes !

Je montais les escaliers et m'enfermais à l'étage, tapant ma tête contre la porte. J'avais envie de tout défoncer ! _Elle n'avait pas à tout étaler devant la famille. Alors certes j'avais allumé les hostilités en restant de marbre. Je suivais les conseils de Jasper et voulais attendre qu'elle me parle mais elle ne venait pas. _J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de me faire prendre pour un con. Et cette pauvre Sue qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était... Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et regagnais ma place. Charlie me regardait.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ? Tu es tout blanc ! Tu n'as pas attrapé la gastro de Bella, au moins ?

Je le regardais, comme pétrifié. _Croyait-il vraiment à la gastro ? _Pourtant, Carlisle me l'avait juré. _Mentait-il lui aussi ? _Je me mis à trembler.

- Peut-être... répondis-je à Charlie, soucieux de préserver les apparences.

Rosalie et Sue débarrassaient les assiettes vides tandis qu'Emmett ramenait le plat dans la cuisine.

- Dites-moi, comment ça se passe avec Sue ? Est-ce qu'elle va vivre ici ?

Charlie rougissait. Ma voix était vide de tout enthousiasme et mon intérêt sonnait faux mais je devais me changer les idées.

- Je suis heureux mais... Oui... Enfin on envisage de peut-être s'installer ensemble...

Rosalie, Emmett et Sue revenaient.

- C'est formidable d'avoir des projets d'avenir.

Bella se levait brusquement de table et lançait sa serviette sur la nappe.

- Y en a qui ont bien de la chance d'en avoir des projets d'avenir !

Je me retournais, complètement abattu et choqué de ses propos ! _Allait-elle me quitter ? _Tout le monde nous regardait et Bella me foudroyait du regard avant de quitter la pièce et de claquer la porte d'entrée. Rosalie partit en courant derrière elle et les autres me fixaient.

Je soupirais.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? m'interrogeait Charlie.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'inquiétait Emmett

J'acquiessais.

- Ca arrive à tous les couples... tentait Sue

Emmett se mit à rire en touillant son café.

- C'est une Swan, elle a du caractère ! T'en fais pas mon Edward ! Hier encore Rose et moi on s'est engueulés !

- A faire trembler les murs ! précisait Charlie, bienveillant

- Ca arrive ! Et regarde, on s'est réconciliés le soir-même !

- Comme si nous n'avions pas remarqué... sifflait son père.

Sue réprimait un sourire.

- Je n'ai qu'un problème avec cette maison : c'est l'isolation des cloisons entre les chambres...

Je tentais un faux sourire à cette allusion. Nous terminions le café dans un silence de plomb. Emmett se levait.

- Mon Ed', tu me fais pitié t'as l'air tout malheureux ! Je m'en vais plaider ta cause ! me dit-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Il quittait la maison. Charlie allumait la télé pour regarder un match de baseball.

- Ca te tente, Edward ?

Je haussais les épaules tandis que Sue partait faire la vaisselle.

Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, Emmett rerentrait, blanc comme un linge.

- Edward... Je peux te parler ?

Charlie se tournait vers nous.

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Je le suivais dans sa chambre. Il s'asseyait sur son lit et je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient. _Il savait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de grave. _

- Assis-toi !

Je m'exécutais, me sentant trembler d'anticipation. Je me préparais à tout.

- Emmett, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe !

Il déglutissait et se levait pour faire les cent pas devant moi.

- Putain, c'est pas à moi de faire ça mais je crois que j'ai pas le choix, c'est trop important ! Promets-moi de pas m'en vouloir !

- Promis !

Mon coeur s'affolait. Mes jambes s'agitaient en de petites secousses nerveuses.

- Je suis sorti essayer de parler à Bella. Elles étaient dans le jardin derrière. J'ai entendu Bella pleurer et Rosalie lui dire des trucs étranges.

_C'est grave... C'est super grave... Elle est malade, elle va mourir... _Mon coeur battait plus vite et plus fort, comme si mes pulsations étaient comptées au même titre que celles de Bella...

- Je suis resté sur le côté de la maison, hors de leur vue. Rosalie disait : " Mais Bella, tu te rends compte de la bonne nouvelle que c'est ? Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir de modèles ou quoi que ce soit ! C'est un instinct et toutes les femmes l'ont ! Toi tu l'ignores parce que tu n'as pas eu d'exemple mais tu l'as au fond de toi ! "

_Une bonne nouvelle ?_ Je relevais la tête vers Emmett qui soufflait un grand coup.

- Bella pleurait. Elle lui a répondu : " Alice m'a dit la même chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. On est ensemble que depuis trois mois, ça fait un mois qu'on couche ensemble et je suis enceinte et... "

Mon cerveau s'arrêtait sur cette information. Bella est enceinte...

Bella enceinte... Mon coeur se mit à exploser, cognant contre ma cage thoracique. Je me levais d'un bond. Papa. J'allais être Papa... Elle portait un peu de moi en elle. Un bébé... _Mais depuis quand le savait-elle ? _Ca n'a pas d'importance... J'allais avoir un petit bébé ! Un sourire idiot se dessinait sur mon visage et le poids de la semaine passée rythmée par nos disputes s'envolait. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras. La faire voler autour de moi et embrasser son sourire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fondais sur Emmett pour une accolade.

- Emmett ! Je vais avoir un bébé ! Putain, un bébé !

Mais il ne semblait pas partager mon enthousiasme et ça c'était étrange ! Il était quelqu'un de toujours très joyeux. En me reculant, je constatais qu'il avait un air sombre et un instant, je craignais qu'il me file une baigne pour avoir mise enceinte sa petite soeur qu'il aimait tant.

- Edward, t'as écouté jusqu'au bout ?!

Je revenais sur Terre.

- Non... je...

Mon beau-frère s'éloignait de moi.

- Emmett putain, parle !

Il prit une grande inspiration

- Ce n'est pas tout. Bella a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir tout ça...

Le monde s'écroulait. Bella ne veut pas de notre bébé ! Je m'asseyais sous le choc.

_Comment c'était possible ? Elle ne m'aimait pas ? Comptait-elle avorter sans envisager de me prévenir de ma paternité manquée ? Et c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait ? Parce qu'elle connaissait déjà l'issue de ce bébé ? _Je rentrais dans une rage noire, imaginant ma compagne aller à l'hôpital et se faire avorter sans m'en parler.

- Ed...

- PUTAIN ! ELLE PEUT PAS FAIRE CA ! PAS SANS M'EN PARLER !

- EDWARD !

J'ouvrais la porte à la volée et dévalais les escaliers, faisant tomber un vase qui trônait sur une des marches. J'atteignais la porte en courant et l'ouvrais dans un incroyable fracas. Je trouvais Rosalie et Bella, cette dernière aux yeux rougis. Toutes deux me regardaient alors qu'Emmett arrivait derrière moi, suivi de Charlie et Sue. Je prenais une grande inspiration et serrais les poings avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, sentant même mes ongles se planter dans mes mains.

- Tu es enceinte !

Mon rythme cardiaque allait exploser. _En dix secondes, je suis devenu père et ais appris que Bella n'en voulait pas... _

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Edward se tenait devant moi à quelques mètres, droit comme un i, le visage rouge et ses yeux emplis d'une fureur dont je l'ignorais capable. Il savait ! J'étais incapable de parler après l'avoir entendu.

- Tu es enceinte !

_Comment avait-il su ? _Je le voyais qui essayait de contenir sa colère. J'occultais les autres. Et son ton employé ne me plaisait pas. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, les larmes me brûlaient en glissant sur mes joues.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Hein ?

J'essayais de chasser mes larmes en le voyant fermer les yeux et trembler. _Tu n'as pas été réglo avec lui, Bella... _

- Je...

- " Je " quoi Bella ? QUOI ? Il est où le problème ?

- Edward... ma voix semblait si lointaine et pourtant, toutes ses accusations étaient fondées.

Il eut un rictus et je m'apercevais qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler un jour ?

- Si...

- Putain, Bella ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses envisager d'avorter...

_Avorter ? Comment pouvait-il penser que j'allais avorter ? Cette grossesse me faisait peur, certes, mais de là à avorter, l'espace était trop large ! _

- EDWARD ! COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE CA ?

- ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI CE QUE VEULENT DIRE TES PROPRES MOTS : " JE NE SUIS PAS SURE DE VOULOIR TOUT CA ! "

- J'AI BESOIN DE TEMPS, MERDE ! TOUT EST TOUJOURS SUPER POUR TOI, TU DEBORDES TOUJOURS D'ENTHOUSIASME POUR TOUT ! TU AS EU DES PARENTS PRESENTS A CHAQUE FOIS ! MOI, MA MERE EST PARTIE. JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE D'ETRE MERE ! EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA ?

Edward tremblait et son regard, plus noir que jamais, incendiait chaque partie de mon corps. Il fallait que je me vide... Que je laisse sortir toute cette tension accumulée...

- TU TE REJOUIS TOUJOURS DE TOUT ! QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE TU NE VOIS QUE LE POSITIF ! MAIS TOUT VA TROP VITE POUR MOI ! JE ME RELEVE A PEINE DE MON VIOL ! ON NE FAIT L'AMOUR QUE DEPUIS UN MOIS ET JE ME RETROUVE ENCEINTE !

Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Je pleurais de rage alors que tout le monde autour de nous faisait silence.

- ET TU CROIS QUE JE T'AURAI LAISSE TOMBER EN APPRENANT QUE J'ALLAIS ETRE PAPA ? C'EST CA QUE TU CROIS DE MOI ? QUE JE SUIS UN LACHE ? QUE JE N'ASSUMERAIS PAS MON PROPRE BEBE ?

Au fond de moi, la douleur me brûlait. J'avais mal partout et des vertiges me prenaient. Mais je devais tenir.

- Je ne suis pas un salaud, Bella ! Je déplore sincèrement que tu ais cette opinion de moi après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que j'étais prêt à t'épauler dans tout ce qui t'arriverait, bébé compris ! Cet enfant c'est aussi le mien !

Sa voix s'était apaisée mais le conflit n'était pas terminé, loin de là ! J'éprouvais le besoin inexplicable de crier.

- C'EST TELLEMENT FACILE POUR TOI ! TU AS TOUJOURS EU UN PERE ET TU SAIS COMMENT T'Y PRENDRE ! CARLISLE T'A TOUJOURS EPAULE ! MOI JE N'AI PAS EU CETTE OCCASION A CAUSE DE RENEE !

- Carlisle, tiens parlons-en ! T'aurais peut-être pu m'en parler de tes doutes de grossesse, je t'aurai accompagné faire ce putain de test ! Depuis quand il le sait ? Qui d'autre le sait ? Rosalie ? Emmett ? Alice ? T'AURAIS PU M'EN PARLER EN PREMIER, NON ? PUTAIN ! QUI D'AUTRE EST AU COURANT, BELLA ? QUI D'AUTRE ? ET TA GASTRO ? PUTAIN ET MON PERE QUI M'A MENTI ! MA COMPAGNE QUI M'A MENTI !

_Oui... Oui je lui ai menti... _Mes jambes se coupaient sous moi. Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre parce qu'il avait tout simplement raison. Mes pleurs ne stoppaient plus et les yeux d'Edward me fixaient, ancrant en moi mes erreurs...

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu crains, Bella ? Il me semble que j'ai su prendre soin de toi ces trois derniers mois... non ?

_Oui, il avait su... Parfois trop bien même... Parfois m'étouffant..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je te l'avais dit ? Tu m'aurais coucouné deux fois plus ? T'as vu ton comportement avec moi pour une simple prétendue gastro ? Et cette dispute jeudi parce que j'étais partie sans portable et sans te laisser de mots ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Edward ?

Je vis son corps se saccader en relâchant sa respiration. Un silence s'installait et je vis Charlie qui fronçait les sourcils

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que... t'as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ! Toute seule ! Parles-en à qui tu veux... Fais ce que tu veux ! Et puisque tu estimes que je t'étouffe, je vais te laisser de l'air autant que nécessaire ! Je vais aller chez mes parents quelques temps. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, adresse-toi à Carlisle ! Mais ça... Tu sais déjà le faire !

Il partait... Il me quittait... Cette fois-ci, j'avais tout gagné ! Je le regardais tourner le dos et s'en aller... Rosalie se précipitait sur moi et me serrait contre elle alors que je tanguais.

- Il reviendra... Laisse-le digérer tout ça... me murmurait ma belle-soeur.

J'entendis les pneus de la Volvo crisser. _Ca y est, c'est fini... Il est parti... _

Emmett et Sue venaient me consoler, chacun me sussurant que l'abcès avait été crevé et qu'Edward réfléchirait. Charlie restait en retrait, le teint livide.

- Papa...

Mes larmes coulaient.

- Tu es vraiment enceinte, Bella ?

J'acquiessais. Charlie regardait désespérément l'herbe quand, enfin, son regard se fit dur sur moi.

- As-tu sérieusement envisagé d'avorter ?

Mon coeur battait une sérénade affolante.

- J'y ai pensé mais... Rosalie et Alice... Je sais que je ne suis pas toute seule...

- Tu comptais lui dire quand que tu attends un enfant ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse à tout ça...

- Je ne te donnerai pas raison, Bella ! Il s'est mis en quatre pour toi ces trois derniers mois. La moindre des choses aurait été de l'informer de sa paternité. Vous vous aimez comme des fous...

- Papa...

- Avant de faire une connerie, réfléchis à tout ça et ne gâche rien !

Charlie partit, lui aussi. Rosalie et Sue m'entrainèrent dans le salon où je m'effondrais en pleurant tandis qu'Emmett partait à la recherche de mon père. Sue m'emmenait une tisane et s'asseyait face à moi.

- Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le bébé ?

_Je repensais à tout ça... Aux paroles de mon père, aux paroles d'Edward... Je les avais déçus tous les deux... Ces deux hommes qui m'avaient aidé. Je repensais au moment où Edward était apparu et m'avait dit : " Tu es enceinte ", la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet et le mot dans sa bouche avait semblé beau, positif, magnifique... En un éclair, la maternité m'avait paru belle et possible. Avec Edward, j'avais toujours eu le sentiment que nous pouvions renverser les montagnes tous les deux. Et surmonter mes craintes concernant mon instinct maternel. _

J'avais encore besoin d'Edward. Tout le temps.

- Je voudrais garder ce bébé, mais...

J'éclatais en sanglots et Rosalie me berçait contre elle doucement.

- Sans Edward, je n'y arriverai pas...

Ma belle-soeur et Sue échangèrent un regard.

- Bella... Fais-moi confiance, Edward reviendra ! Mais tout ça, c'est à lui qu'il faudra le dire...

***o**o**o***

**Ok, bon je sais que vous n'avez qu'une envie :**

**me flinguer sur la place publique =)**

**J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce que d'un bloc,**

**il était trop chiant à lire.**

**La suite, c'est MERCREDi**

**avec un POV CARLISLE **

**(je dis bien Carlisle)**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**à très vite.**

**tiffany**


	42. Chapter 42 : Le Grand Manitou

**Stephenie Meyer... n'aime peut-être pas le roquefort ! (**Mon imagination commence à me faire défaut pour la vie de SM**)**

***O**O**O***

**Annick : Oui cruelle mais je ne me sentais pas du tout à 5h du matin d'entamer un troisième chapitre =) Je suis contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Bonne lecture !**

**bébé23 : Je te remercie d'avoir apprécié ce dernier chapitre :) Ca a été difficile de faire toutes ces disputes parce que j'aime pas écrire ça mais qu'il en faut bien des fois ! Bella a été influencée par sa peur et les reproches d'Edward sont légitimes aussi ! Voilà la discussion entre Edward et Carlisle. Bonne lecture !**

**Candy : Bella a paniqué et s'est laissé emportée par sa colère, sa peur, au lieu de se tourner vers Edward qui a toujours su la canalyser et la réconforter. Arf puis faut bien une bonne dispute de temps en temps xD Et sur le coup du préservatif, Bella s'en veut aussi de ne pas y avoir pensé elle aussi et c'est ça qui la complètement dingue. C'est pas une histoire qu'elle était à mille lieux parce qu'elle prenait du plaisir, c'est un oubli, comme ça arrive parfois. Donc moi je ne veux rien te faire croire lol J'essaie juste de dépeindre des trucs qui se passent dans la réalité et un oubli de préservatif, ça arrive =) Bonne lecture, bisous !**

**CarlieCullen : Coucou ma grande. T'en fais pas pour les reviews je sais bien qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à gérer je t'en veux pas =) Mdr c'est marrant en écrivant j'avais pensé à ce que tu me disais sur Bella et son autonomie. Là pour le coup, elle s'est détachée de lui et lui a retrouvé ses couilles devant elle. Mais c'est vrai qu'Edward a été profondément blessé d'être pris pour un con en quelque sorte. La confrontation Edward-Carlisle n'a pas été facile à écrire, eux si proches. D'ailleurs, ce POV Carlisle n'est rien que pour toi XD J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent avec Esmé, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Pour moi, Charlie ne pouvait pas ne pas afficher son avis publiquement. Il a bien conscience que sa fille a changé grâce à Edward et il a une sorte de vénération pour celui qui a su redonner le sourire à sa fille. C'est vrai que Bella a eu une drole de réaction mais parfois quand tu paniques, tu ne controles pas et tu ne vois pas la meilleure solution. Rien n'est facile. Bella a bien crié devant Esmé et Carmen, je te le confirme lol. Elle a perdu pieds. Contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous ! **

**CINDY : Hello hello ! Nan t'inquiète pas tu me saoules jamais ^^ Je crois qu'elle se laisse gérer par sa peur et c'est une mauvaise chose. Edward s'énerve lui aussi parce qu'il est tenu à l'écart donc ça fait quelque chose de très explosif tout ça ! Ce que tu as dit est loin d'être faux : cette vie qui grandit en elle c'est comme si quelqu'un s'implantait dans son corps et se l'appropriait. Mais ils réussiront à passer outre =) En fait je réalise pas trop ce que j'écris car je me lance, j'improvise et je ne me relis qu'une fois de manière distraite mais j'essaie de faire des choses cohérentes par rapport à la réalité, ici je montre une grossesse qui débute mal parce que je sais que y a certains couples pour qui c'est difficile. Encore mille mercis pour tes compliments que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter mais ça fait toujours plaisir de lire tout ça =) Bisous bisous.**

**flora : Ravie de t'accueillir pour ton bapteme de reviews ^^ J'te souhaite une bonne lecture alors... Merci merci =) Bisous à toi**

**Maéva : Ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les grossesses ne se passent pas avec autant de sautes d'humeur que Bella :) Et puis pour elle, c'est particulier elle n'a pas eu un contexte d'enfance facile. C'est sûr que ça a beaucoup d'inconvénients mais je pense que quand tu as ton bébé avec toi, c'est le top =)**

**Marina : effectivement ça faisait longtemps xD Non j'suis pas contente de t'avoir fait pleurer lol Et une dispute de temps à autre ne tue personne, ce n'est pas pourtant que ma fic va mal tourner :) Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire pleurer sur ce chapitre non plus =) Bonne lecture. **

**mimie30 : C'est vrai que les quatre derniers chapitres passent d'une émotion à une autre ça chamboule tout moi je m'y perds LOL. Les deux sont en colère mais peu à peu ils se calmeront, ce sont deux grandes personnes :) Merci de ta review =) Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Morgane : Je crois que les deux protagonistes ont tous les deux des tords dans cette histoire, mais aussi des raisons d'avoir douté ou d'avoir réagit comme ça et leurs colères sont légitimes. Et puis, de temps en temps une bonne dispute... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas fan des disputes donc la délivrance est proche =) Merci de ta review ! A tout bientot ! Bonne lecture. **

**séraphine : T'en fais pas, j'ai écris des disputes mais je n'en suis pas fan =) **

**sophiebelier : Je suis d'accord que Bella a eu une attitude un peu excessive bien que ce soit excusable au vu de son état. **

**tasia : Désolée que t'ais eu des envies de tuer ton écran lol mais j'ai écrit jusqu'à 5h du matin et je ne me voyais pas embrayer sur un 3eme chapitre LOL. **

**twilighteuse27 : Je déteste les bisounours MDR. Rien n'est jamais parfait et eux non plus. Les tords sont partagés, Edward s'emporte de ne rien savoir et Bella panique à l'idée de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le coup des carottes c'était encore une de mes idées de merde qui m'est venue en pelant les miennes y a deux jours MDR. Il est très probable que Carlisle en prenne aussi en pleine poire. Bonne lecture, bisous !**

**Un grand merci aussi à amel, ange-alice (**oui ça va rentrer dans l'ordre t'inquiète pas!**), Audrey, Fan-de-ta-fic, fleur, Loiisl, misiri-addict, Pauline, ****PrincetonGirl818**

***O**O**O***

**/!\ Un gros mea culpa de ma part. **

**C'est **isasoleil** qui m'a fait remarquer ma bourde monumentale. Apparemment, les résultats d'un test de grossesse ça se fait en deux heures et pas en deux jours. C'est totalement de ma faute, j'ignorais que cela se faisait rapidement (**quand je vous disais que j'avais jamais eu d'enfants MDR**). **

**Bref, j'ai été bien conne sur ce coup, j'aurai pu me renseigner mais j'étais tellement dans mon truc que j'ai pas cherché midi à 14h et j'ai donné le délai que j'ai quand je fais une prise de sang. Merde, merde, merde et remerde ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop /!\**

**Ce Pov CARLISLE est dédié à CarlieCullen... **

***O**O**O***

**POV CARLISLE :**

Esmé et moi étions dans le salon. Ma femme était penchée sur des esquisses d'une maison à rénover, assise à même le sol sur un petit coussin, analysant des clichés de mobilier devant elle, griffonant çà et là diverses indications ou croquis. Le temps avait beau avoir passé, elle restait à mes yeux la magnifique et touchante petite américaine que j'avais rencontré à Londres un soir de printemps...

- C'est des esquisses pour ?

- Une vieille bâtisse dans le sud de Port Angeles... Type ancienne, en pierre. C'est pour le...

A ce moment-là, un crissement de pneu et un freinage bruyant se fit entendre par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un, Esmé ?

- Non, mais ce doit être Edward !

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Elle avait beau être ma femme depuis plus de vingt ans, elle m'étonnait toujours.

- C'est le seul de notre entourage à arriver en freinant aussi brutalement...

Et effectivement, une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Maman ?

Esmé et moi échangions un regard face à voix agacée de notre fils.

- Au salon chéri !

Alors qu'Esmé se levait, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

- Edward, mon Trésor, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Viens là !

Je n'entendais pas Edward répondre. Je me réavançais au salon pour le voir. Ma femme était assise dans le canapé, tenant notre fils dans ses bras.

- Maman... J'ai quitté Bella !

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ?

Edward relevait sa tête vers moi et ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. _Il est au courant. _

- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi, Papa !

_Effectivement, il est au courant ! _

- Edward...

- Putain Papa ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Les yeux de mon fils étaient accusateurs et lourds. Je détestais qu'il me regarde ainsi.

- Ecoute Edward, assieds-toi. On va en parler. C'est à la demande de Bella que...

Ce fut la phrase de trop, il explosa :

- A LA DEMANDE DE BELLA ? PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE SI HORRIBLE POUR QU'ELLE ET TOI ESTIMIEZ QU'IL N'EST PAS UTILE DE M'INFORMER QU'ELLE EST ENCEINTE ? C'EST MON BEBE, BORDEL ! ELLE L'A PAS FAIT TOUTE SEULE !

Je soupirais. _Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, et quoi de plus légitime ? _Je sus instantanément que je n'aurai pas le dessus mais Edward avait besoin de se vider.

- Edward, j'étais soumis au secret médical ! Elle est venue me voir en tant que patiente, pas en tant que belle-fille !

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS TROUVE ? TU COMPTAIS ME DIRE QUE L'IDEE D'AVORTER LUI A EFFLEURE L'ESPRIT ? OU TU VOULAIS GARDER CA POUR TOI, FAIRE TES PETITES AFFAIRES ET CONTINUER A ME REGARDER EN FACE APRES AVOIR TUE MON BEBE ?

Il était en colère, très en colère et malheureusement, il avait raison. Le tout était maintenant de le raisonner et de le faire se calmer. Contre toute attente, Esmé se relevait du canapé et se plaçait à côté d'Edward, les mains sur les hanches. _Et bing, bravo Monseigneur Carlisle, maintenant, tu as ta femme et ton fils contre toi ! _

- Esmé...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, Carlisle ?

- Il savait ! Depuis le début que Bella était enceinte. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Et regarde où j'en suis : je n'ai plus de femme et plus de bébé !

Esmé ouvrit de gros yeux, sourcils froncés.

- Ne me dis pas Carlisle, que tu n'avais pas prévenu Edward !

- Mais je...

Résister à mon fils, je savais à peu près. Résister à ma femme... C'était plus difficile.

- Je ne pouvais rien, secret médical ! Et puis Bella avait besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider. Cela ne partait pas dans l'intention de leur faire du mal. Elle a eu besoin de sentir qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je sais qu'elle finira par accepter ce bébé mais...

Esmé soupirait une nouvelle fois et semblait se détendre. Elle posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Edward, détends-toi mon Trésor... Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver... Bella avait besoin de temps tu sais... Ca se voyait.

- Tu... toi aussi tu savais ?! s'étonnait Edward, dans un rictus mauvais.

- J'avais deviné. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. Seulement, on ne se met pas dans cet état pour une simple gastro et tu peux me croire que la façon dont elle est partie de l'agence signifiait bien plus que des nausées... Elle semblait vraiment perdue...

Edward paraissait considérer les propos de sa mère un instant et il se tournait vers moi.

- Parce que tu as aussi servi l'histoire de la gastro à Maman ? Non mais je rêve là ! Putain !

MAIS BORDEL JE SUIS VERT ! TU MENS A MAMAN, A MOI... UN CAUCHEMAR ! JE SUIS DANS UN CAUCHEMAR !

Esmé avait toujours eu de l'influence sur lui. Elle tentait de l'apaiser.

- Edward... S'il te plait...

Je voyais des larmes naître dans ses yeux mais il les ravalait en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. _Que pouvais-je faire à part le laisser vider son sac ? _

_- _COMMENT TU ARRIVES A RESTER CALME, MAMAN ? JE ME SENS TRAHI DE TOUS LES CÔTES ET J'APPRENDS QUE MON PROPRE PERE MENT A MA MERE, ME MENT A MOI... MA COPINE ME MENT... ALICE N'A RIEN DIT... EN QUI JE PEUX AVOIR CONFIANCE ? EN QUI PUTAIN ?

- Ca va aller chéri...

- NON CA VA PAS ALLER...

Esmé lui passait la main sur mes épaules.

- JE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI FAIT DANS UNE VIE ANTERIEURE DE SI HORRIBLE POUR RECOLTER TOUT CA AUJOURD'HUI ! SUIS-JE UNE SI MAUVAISE PERSONNE QUE CA ? Maman, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu n'as rien fait, Edward. Tu es quelqu'un de bien !

- QUELQU'UN DE BIEN ? MAIS REGARDE OU J'EN SUIS ! MA COPINE ME TRAHIT, MON PERE ME TRAHIT...

- Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère chéri...

- Mais Maman... Il nous a ...

Ma femme mit son doigt devant sa bouche et fronçait les sourcils.

- Chut, Edward ! Ton père n'a sûrement pas fait ça dans de mauvaises intentions, d'accord ? Il a été soumis en tant que médecin au secret médical parce que Bella est allée voir son généraliste et non son beau-père !

- Maman...

- Tu as besoin de te calmer, Edward ! Ton père n'y est pour rien ! Bien que je ne sois pas du tout d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne t'ait rien dit, il a fait tout cela par conscience professionnelle. - Mais t'as vu où ça nous a mené ? J'ai quitté Bella ! Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle veut faire de ce bébé !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas la faute de ton père si toi et elle vous êtes séparés...

Edward nous fixait alternativement sa mère et moi quand soudain, je le vis tomber à genoux devant nous, laissant couler quelques larmes qui le menaçaient depuis le début. Esmé suivit le mouvement, entourant les épaules de notre fils de ses bras alors que je m'avançais et m'agenouillais devant le désarroi de mon gamin.

- Edward, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il relevait ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi. Mon coeur se serrait à cette vue, plus que tout, je détestais voir mon fils pleurer. Déjà quand il était petit et qu'il pleurait, il m'arrivait de faire le clown exprès pour le faire rire. En cet instant, je revoyais mon fils, mon petit garçon fragile et ce temps me semblait si loin. Il allait être papa... Je lui tendais les bras et, hésitant, il vint répondre à mon acolade. Ses bras aggrippaient fermement mes épaules et je lui rendais son étreinte, tapotant son dos. Esmé caressait les cheveux de notre enfant.

- Pardon, Edward... J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner.

Il se reculait de mon étreinte.

- J'ai besoin de temps, P'pa...

J'acquiessai en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bien sûr, j'étais blessé d'avoir moi-même blessé mon seul fils mais je ne pouvais que comprendre sa requête. Esmé lui embrassait la joue.

- Ca va aller chéri !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Maman ?

Mon épouse et moi échangions un regard devant son air abattu. Elle lui touchait délicatement les cheveux avec la plus grande tendresse du bout des doigts.

- Il faut vous laisser du temps mon Trésor.

- Y a jamais rien qui tourne comme on voudrait...

- Attends chéri, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau... dit Esmé en se levant

- Merci M'man...

J'étais seul face à lui.

- Ca ira Edward ! Vous vous aimez... Ca ne durera qu'un temps.

- J'ai tout gâché.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me racontait tout. De leurs nombreuses disputes cette semaine à ses doutes concernant une éventuelle grossesse, jusqu'aux aveux d'Emmett et leur dernier accrochage chez Charlie où il était parti. Esmé était revenue et nous nous étions tous assis sur le canapé.

- Tu as réagis sous la colère. Bella avait sûrement aussi besoin d'exploser. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus.

Edward était penché vers l'avant, ses bras posés sur ses cuisses et scrutait attentivement son verre d'eau.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle estime ne pas pouvoir me faire confiance...

- Mais elle a pleine confiance en toi, seulement...

- Seulement quoi, Maman ? Seulement elle me cache notre bébé et j'apprends de la bouche de son frère qu'elle a envisagé d'avorter. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle manque de confiance en moi à ce point.

_Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute... Je ne savais même pas comment mon gamin arrivait à retourner toutes les situations de façon à ce que cela lui retombe dessus. Il faisait ça à chaque fois. _

- Edward, tu as été quasiment parfait avec elle !

Il eut un petit rictus, toujours sans nous regarder.

- Faut croire que non !

Esmé lui prit le verre d'eau pour le poser sur la table et s'emparait de ses mains.

- Chéri, tu as agis de manière parfaite avec elle ! Tu as su être patient, sincère. Tu as pris sur toi pour ne pas la bousculer. Tu l'as entouré de tout ton amour, toute ta chaleur. Tu as été prévenant, attentif. Au moindre signe de peine chez elle, tu l'as écouté, réconforté. Elle a su sentir chez toi ce dont elle a toujours manqué. Tu as eu de la confiance pour deux. Elle est folle de toi et toi aussi. Elle ne s'y est pas trompée en faisant de toi son compagnon et son amant. Elle a su que tu la respecterais. Et tu l'as fait.

Notre fils avait besoin de comprendre qu'il n'était pas entièrement fautif.

- Edward, tu sais j'ai peu discuté avec Bella mais elle a très peur. Elle n'a pas peur de toi ni de ce bébé. C'est simplement qu'elle a été violé, quelqu'un s'est approprié son corps de manière plus qu'infâme, elle a mis cinq ans à s'en remettre et là, il faut dire ce qui est, tu l'as énormément protégé, tu t'es toujours assuré qu'elle ne manque de rien et que rien ne lui arrive. Elle a sûrement eu un peu de mal à se réadapter à cela. Je crois que tout va bien vite pour elle. Mais une fois qu'elle aura réfléchis à tout ça, elle se rendra compte que tu l'as toujours secondé. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps.

- Mais pourquoi elle ne le sait pas d'instinct ? Je veux dire moi tu vois je sais que je pourrais avoir confiance en elle pour n'importe quoi et...

- Parce que Bella n'a pas été habitué à pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un de manière instinctive. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance entourée de ses deux parents. Même si cela n'excuse pas tout, elle a été trahi par sa propre mère et très jeune. Et ensuite, elle a été violé. Elle n'a pas pu avoir confiance en sa mère. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je pense que ça peut jouer un rôle tu sais, elle a besoin de plus de temps que toi de réflexion devant une situation. Elle se pose souvent des questions : _" Est-ce que je peux y aller ? Est-ce que je dois accepter de lui parler ? "_

- Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu.

- Les choses sont comme ça mon Trésor. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu dois accepter que parfois, tu ne puisses rien pour aider Bella.

Edward se levait et fit les cent pas dans le salon.

- Mais ça me rend fou ça !

Esmé m'adressait un petit sourire sans joie et se levait pour aller prendre Edward dans ses bras.

- Ca ira chéri. Ecoute, tu devrais monter te reposer une petite heure. Tu y verras plus clair en te réveillant. Je crois que tu as besoin de te calmer.

- J'y arriverai pas, Maman.

- On est là, Edward. Ca va aller. Monte te reposer.

Il acquiessait, déposait un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, m'adressait un dernier regard un peu coupable. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. Et je devais accepter l'idée que mon fils était un homme avec lequel je pouvais parfois avoir quelques conflits. Une fois la porte refermée, Esmé s'approchait de moi. Elle me lança un petit regard compatissant.

- Il est désorienté, ça passera.

- Je ne pensais pas que leur histoire s'emballerait ainsi.

- Ils se sont peut-être disputés mais au moins, ils se sont dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Ils se pardonneront. Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais ils y arriveront. J'espère que je ne serai pas le responsable de leur séparation parce que je...

- Ah non hein Carlisle ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus à faire ta crise de culpabilité, si ? Parce que ça suffit d'Edward qui s'auto-flagelle constamment !

Malgré sa colère, elle me fit sourire.

- Ca doit être dans les gènes Cullen !

Esmé m'adressait un large sourire.

- Je t'en mettrai moi des gènes Cullen !

Je me relevais et l'embrassais.

- Tu les as bien aimé pourtant les gènes Cullen, il me semble...

- Ooh oui ! Mais des fois, je me dis qu'il y a encore du boulot !

Elle m'offrit un dernier baiser, souriante.

- Je vais voir Edward.

- D'accord, je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

J'aurai voulu pouvoir travailler sur des dossiers mais je ne cessais de penser à Edward et Bella. _La situation a dégénéré. Bella s'est perdue dans la panique et Edward a explosé. Comment les choses pourraient-elles aller ? Esmé semblait convaincue qu'il leur fallait du temps. Mais lequel des deux avait raison, lequel avait tord ? Evidemment, les tords étaient partagés : Bella avait eu tord de s'emballer aussi fort car elle savait que nous serions tous là. Pour ce qui était du manque maternel, Esmé serait à ses côtés. Bella aime beaucoup Esmé et je n'avais de cesse de me remémorer la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à cette dernière à l'agence après que nous ayons faits sa prise de sang. Quant à Edward, il avait eu tord de s'énerver parce qu'il était mis de côté même si sa colère était on ne peut plus légitime._

Je n'entendais aucun bruit de la part d'Esmé et cela faisait pourtant plus d'une heure qu'elle était montée voir Edward. Je parcourais l'étage jusqu'en direction de la chambre de mon garçon. J'entrouvrais doucement la porte. Edward était allongé contre sa mère, endormi, paisible. Il me semblait calme et je voyais sur ses traits ce petit garçon qu'Esmé m'avait offert. Esmé le regardait avec la dévotion d'une mère, totalement amoureuse de son fils. Il restait son bébé, son trésor. Je l'observais dans un sourire faire des petits mouvements circulaires de sa main dans les cheveux de notre gamin.

- J'arrive... me murmura-t-elle en me voyant

Je fis " _non_ " de la tête et m'approchais doucement pour ne pas réveiller Edward.

- Il s'est endormi il y a longtemps ?

- Une demie-heure.

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Un peu... Il se sent mal...

Je soupirais. J'avais complètement l'impression d'être responsable de la situation. En bas, le téléphone sonnait. Je courrais au dehors de la pièce et refermais la porte sur le sommeil de mon fils.

**..::..**

Edward était revenu chez nous depuis quinze jours environ. J'avais croisé Charlie deux fois en début de semaine qui m'avait dit que Bella était restée chez lui. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec moi aujourd'hui pour que je puisse l'orienter auprès d'une gynécologue de l'hôpital. Esmé la voyait tous les jours au travail et elle nous rapportait des nouvelles le soir. Edward essayait de paraître détaché mais il était le premier à questionner sa mère sur l'état de son ancienne compagne. Je descendais les escaliers vers 7h du matin. Je tombais sur Edward attablé pour le petit-déjeuner. Esmé prenait sa douche.

- Salut gamin !

- Bonjour P'pa...  
Il ne me faisait pas de grands discours mais s'efforçait de me répondre. Je me servais un bol de café.

- Maman m'a fait griller des toasts avant que je me réveille, t'en veux ? me demanda-t-il en poussant une assiette vers moi.

Je souriais. C'était bien du genre d'Esmé de coucouner son fils de petites attentions.

- Elle ne comprend toujours pas que t'es capable de t'occuper de ton petit-déjeuner tout seul...

Il m'adressait un petit sourire, sans répondre. Mon épouse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonjour mon chéri, lança-t-elle à Edward en l'embrassant sur le front.  
Il lui déposait un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour Maman. Merci pour les toasts.

Elle lui adressait un petit sourire et ébouriffait sa tignace indomptée du réveil.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Bonjour minou...

Je remarquais Edward qui manquait de s'étrangler dans son bol en riant. Ma femme le regardait tout en passant sa main sur mes épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, chéri ?

- Mon minou... Putain Papa t'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus original que ça quand même ! riait Edward

- Ca fait des années que je l'appelle comme ça... me défendais-je en riant

- Faudrait appuyer sur la touche " réactualiser " !

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir !

Pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, nous échangions un vrai sourire. Je me sentais plus léger de retrouver mon fils. Il se levait pour mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Carlisle, à quelle heure dois-je libérer Bella ?

La cuillère que tenait Edward tombait au sol.

- Elle a rendez-vous à 15h avec Maria et je la vois à 15h45. Si tout se passe bien, elle sera de retour vers 16h30.

- Ah tu lui as donné rendez-vous avec Maria finalement ?

- J'ai toute confiance en elle.

- C'est une bonne gynécologue.

- Elle va lui parler du déroulement d'une grossesse, pour la rassurer. Je lui ferai les examens de routine à 15h45 et si elle n'a pas de questions ou s'il n'y a aucun point à relever, je te la ramènerai immédiatement après.

La voix d'Edward s'élevait derrière nous.

- Elle a un problème ?

- Pardon ?

Il était appuyé contre le plan de travail, tête baissée. Ses doigts se contractaient en deux poings serrés.

- Est-ce que Bella ou le bébé ont un souci ?

Esmé et moi nous regardions.

- Non, ce ne sont que des contrôles de routine. On va lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier que tout est en ordre pour elle et le bébé.

Je l'entendis inspirer longuement et expirer bruyamment.

- Bien.

Il quittait la cuisine pour monter à l'étage sans un mot supplémentaire.

- J'emmènerai Bella à 15h. Tu pourras la ramener ? Je préfèrerai qu'elle évite de prendre le volant, surtout qu'on est quite à ce qu'elle fasse encore un malaise avec sa prise de sang.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la ramènerai le plus rapidement possible.

Je me levais pour partir, étant déjà légèrement en retard. Edward déboulait aussi dans l'escalier en enfilant sa veste en jeans.

- Je te dépose, Papa ?

- Non t'es gentil gamin mais j'ai besoin de ma voiture !

- Tu parles, pour flamber avec ta berline devant les petites internes, hein ?

- Que veux-tu, à mon âge j'ai besoin de me rassurer sur mon potentiel séduction !  
Nous entendimes Esmé soupirer bruyamment dans la cuisine :

- Non mais des fois on croit rêver !

Je souriais et quittais la maison en même temps qu'Edward.

**..::..**

- Hé bien Bella, Maria est très contente. Comment ça s'est passé avec elle ?

Ma belle-fille me regardait préparer l'aiguille.

- Elle est très gentille, elle a pris tout son temps pour m'expliquer beaucoup de choses et répondre à mes questions.

- Elle a Esmé parmi ses patientes. Sa mère a elle-même suivie Esmé pendant qu'elle attendait Edward...

- Elle me l'a dit, oui.

Je remarquais qu'à l'évocation de mon fils, Bella baissait les yeux et semblait se renfrogner.

- Bon, je vais te faire ta prise de sang et après si tu es toujours debout, je prendrais quelques petites mesures pour...

- Comment va-t-il ?

Je relevais la tête de son bras que je venais de nettoyer d'alcool.

- Est-ce que... Edward va bien ?

Je soupirais un peu.

- Oui. Il est chez nous.

- Vous a-t-il parlé de...

- Votre altercation ? Oui. Oui, il m'en a parlé.

- Il ne vous en a pas trop voulu, j'espère...

Je lui souriais. Cette gamine avait un coeur d'or.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai eu vu des plus grands et des plus teigneux que lui !

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire sans joie.

- Bien, allez... On va faire cette prise de sang.

Je la vis déglutir. Un malaise, deux biscuits, un interrogatoire sur ses antécédents médicaux et deux ordonnances plus tard, je la ramenais à l'agence. Nous eumes le choc de voir la Volvo d'Edward garée sur le parking. Je vis Bella hésiter à sortir.

- Bella... C'est sa façon à lui de s'inquiéter...

Elle me dévisageait quelques instants.

- S'il te plaît...

Elle cédait, détachait sa ceinture et sortait, fixant la porte vitrée.

- Ca va ? Tu as bien tous tes papiers ?

Elle acquiessait, silencieuse. Je me dirigeais après elle vers l'agence et elle poussait la poignée. A l'intérieur, seul mon fils était assis sur le canapé rouge, les yeux dans le vague. Il se relevait, comme piqué par une quelconque bestiole. Le silence entre eux était pesant.

- Papa...

Je lui fis un petit salut de la tête et les observais, à la dérobée. Finalement, ce fut Bella qui fit le premier pas en s'approchant d'Edward.

- Bonjour, Edward...

J'étais intérieurement très satisfait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à reprendre confiance en elle et en eux. Mon fils se penchait vers elle, déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ex-compagne et embrassait doucement sa joue.

- Bonjour, Bella...

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, silencieux. Je me sentais de trop dans ce tableau. Ils avaient tant à se dire. Et pourtant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandait la jeune femme, sans aucune agressivité.

- Je suis venu voir si... Esmé avait besoin de...poireaux... pour ce soir... Mais elle est en réunion alors...

Je voyais mon fils perdre tous ses moyens, se grattant la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

- Elle va bien, Edward.

Je le vis se détendre et Bella rougissait timidement.

- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiessais.

- On a fait tous les examens nécessaires et tout s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Elle fit " _oui_ " de la tête.

- J'ai pu discuter avec une collègue de Carlisle et ça s'est très bien passé.

- On a fait une petite consultation de routine : interrogatoire médical, prise de poids, tension artérielle... Pour vérifier que tout va bien pour Bella.

Aucun d'eux ne prononçait un mot. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, les aider à casser cette bulle de tension entre eux. Bien qu'ils s'aimaient encore, ça crevait les yeux !

- Et on a fait une prise de sang, j'ai presque cru que Bella n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes...

Ma patiente se mit à rougir tandis que le visage de mon fils se fendait d'un sourire.

- Presque...

Finalement, ils se mirent à rire timidement. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard gêné et Edward reprit sa veste en jeans qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé.

- Bien... Si tout va bien alors je... vais y aller...

- Tu ne voulais pas attendre Esmé ? l'interrogeait Bella.

Un petit sourire se mit à trainer sur le visage d'Edward lorsqu'il la regardait en face.

- Non, je la verrai ce soir...

- Ah... répondit-elle et je la sentais clairement déçue.

- Je dois retourner au Conservatoire. Greg a son concours ce week-end. Il est un peu tendu ! dit Edward en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans sa veste.

- Oui tiens, moi aussi faut que j'y retourne ! Bella, tu n'oublies pas d'envoyer les papiers dans l'enveloppe marron que je t'ai donné, c'est important. Je t'appelerai dès que j'ai les résultats.

- D'accord, merci Carlisle !

- Passe une bonne fin de journée !

Elle s'approchait de nous pour nous ouvrir la porte. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Tu salueras ta famille pour moi...

- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci Carlisle.

Je me tournais vers Edward. Je les vis hésiter et se pencher du même côté pour échanger une bise. Leurs lèvres se manquèrent de peu, ce qui les fit sourire. Edward calait sa main sur le visage de Bella pour la maintenir en place le temps qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle lui tenait le bras.

- Bonne journée Bella... Prends soin de toi...

- Merci Edward...

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et Edward partit. Il ne m'adressait pas un regard, refermait la portière de sa Volvo et démarrait en trombe. Je regagnais l'hôpital plus posément.

Le soir à table, Esmé et moi parlions de la grève des infirmières qui se préparaient dans les locaux de mon hopital.

- Elles n'obtiendront pas gain de cause, Bill n'est pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

- Est-il certain de ne pas avoir les subventions nécessaires ?

- Certain ! Il a tout fait pour pouvoir recruter du personnel, en vain. Ca va poser de sérieux problèmes au niveau des urgences.

Nous remarquions qu'Edward passait et repassait sa fourchette entre ses pâtes, sans y toucher, l'air morose.

- Edward...

Il sursauta.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es malade ? demandait mon épouse en plaquant sa main contre le front de notre fils.

- Non... Je réfléchissais...

- A Bella et au bébé ? devinait Esmé

Il se contentait d'acquiesser. Sa main soutenait sa tête.

- Tout va vraiment bien pour elle. J'ai parlé à Maria, elle était très contente. Bella lui a parlé de ses craintes. Elle a tout fait pour la rassurer. Et tout s'est bien passé avec moi...

- Elle avait l'air fatigué, soupira-t-il

Esmé prit la parole.

- Elle a encore pas mal de nausées, même la nuit. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas toujours facile de dormir avec son frère et Rosalie...

Edward se mit à sourire.

- Quelle bande de saucissons ces deux là !

Un jour, Charlie m'avait confié combien il était pressé, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils et sa belle-fille, de les voir avoir leur propre maison.

- En tout cas, elle a été touché et heureuse de te voir...

Esmé prit la main d'Edward et ce dernier relevait la tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... D'ailleurs, c'est gentil de ta part de faire le déplacement du Conservatoire en plein après-midi pour savoir si j'ai besoin de poireaux... plaisantait mon épouse.

Edward se mit à rire et je me joignais à eux.

- Tu parlais de mes surnoms à deux balles ce matin pour ta mère, mais toi tu pourrais te trouver d'autres excuses que des poireaux...

- Ouais bon... Elle a été heureuse de me voir ?

Esmé acquiessait, souriante.

- Elle a apprécié ton geste. Et elle se rend compte peu à peu qu'elle a eu tord sur toute la ligne. - Elle me manque...

- Tu lui manques aussi...

Nous restions silencieux pendant une minute et Edward finit par planter sa fourchette dans ses pâtes pour en avaler une grosse fournée, sourire aux lèvres...

Quelques jours plus tard, une infirmière vint me donner les résultats de Bella. Je les inspectais, toutes affaires cessantes et fut heureux de constater que tout allait bien pour elle au niveau d'éventuelles infections telles la toxoplasmose. Je décidais de la contacter immédiatement à son bureau.

_" Entreprise Cullen-Denali rénovation et décoration d'intérieurs, Isabella à votre service... "_

La façon dont elle disait son texte de façon mécanique m'arrachait un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Robot-Bella ! C'est Carlisle !

Je l'entendis rire.

_" Je me passerai bien de ces formalités. "_

Sa voix semblait plus enjouée.

- Comment vas-tu ?

_" Je vais bien. "_

- Tu as l'air heureuse...

_" Je n'ai pas eu de nausées ce matin. J'ai suivi les conseils de votre collègue, j'ai déposé un paquet de biscuits sec sur ma table de chevet et j'en ai mangé un avant de me lever, ça a marché. "_

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Tu as pu dormir davantage ?

_" Charlie a menacé mon frère et Rosalie de les mettre dehors s'ils ne se calmaient pas... "_

Je me mis à rire. Le Chef Swan avait toujours été franc.

- Ca a marché ?

_" Plutôt, oui ! "_

- J'ai eu tes résultats d'analyse. Tout me semble bon, aucune réaction pour la toxoplasmose. Tout le reste est bon. Maria y a également jeté un coup d'oeil. Les examens gynécologiques sont bons, tout est bon. Tu n'as aucun souci qui peut nous alerter. Je pense que la copie des résultats a dû t'être adressée à votre appartement. Je vais te faire une photocopie et te la faire passer par Esmé. Tu suis toujours les conseils alimentaires que nous t'avons donné ?

_" Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis bien entourée. Sue et Rosalie ont établi des menus à partir de ce que vous m'aviez écrit et le tout est aimanté sur le frigidaire. "_

- Tu es bien entourée à ce que je vois.

_" Oui, ça me fait du bien. C'est ce que je... Enfin ce qui me faisait le plus peur et... " _

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Bella...

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_" Edward va bien ? "_

- Oui, il est parti à Washington avec son élève pour le concours.

_" J'espère que ça se passera bien... "_

- Il était confiant en partant hier.

_" Ils rentreront quand ? "_

- Demain soir si tout va bien.

_" D'accord. "_

J'entendis la voix de ma belle-soeur.

_" Carlisle, je dois prendre congés. Nous avons une réunion. "_

- Bien, repose-toi bien et on se revoit pour ta première échographie.

_" Merci. A bientot ! "_

- Au revoir.

En raccrochant, je m'emparais de mon portable pour envoyer un texto à mon fils. Les textos. Ah ! Quelle belle invention ! J'avais dû mettre six mois à savoir en taper un mais je ne regrettais pas. Edward y avait passé ses dimanches entiers à m'expliquer le procédé. Esmé, elle, avait renoncé.

_" Salut gamin, c'est papa. Bella et le bébé vont bien. J'ai reçu ses analyses, tout est OK. J'espère que tout va bien à Washington. Bonne chance pour ce soir à ton élève. On t'attend demain ! A+ "_

J'envoyais le tout à Edward. Je savais que j'enfreignais le secret médical mais j'avais juré à mon fils de le tenir au courant, même brièvement. Vingt minutes plus tard, un bip retentissait alors que j'imprimais des ordonnances à deux patients.

_" Ououh Papa qui tape des textos ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! Merci. Mais je crois que je vais devoir donner du Valium à Greg, il est entrain d'hyperventiler j'ai peur qu'il me claque entre les doigts ! J'arriverai vers 20h. Un bisou à Maman. A demain ! "_

Vers 23h ce soir-là, nous recevions un appel d'Edward. Greg avait remporté le concours de Washington.

**..::..**

Le lendemain, Esmé avait prévu un petit repas pour féliciter notre fils du succès de son élève. Nous avions invité Carmen et Eleazar, Jasper et Alice, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, Charlie, Sue et Bella. Nous n'étions pas sûrs du rendu mais nous voulions tellement qu'ils se retrouvent... Edward ne cessait de penser à elle et Esmé m'avait confié que Bella lui parlait souvent d'Edward. Il leur faudrait juste un petit coup de pouce. Tout le monde avait répondu présent. Il avait fallu insister pour la fille du chef mais elle avait fini par accepter de venir, bien qu'un peu fatiguée encore. Bella restait un peu en retrait, assise à côté d'Alice et Jasper. J'entendais ma nièce l'exorter à être heureuse : c'était une fête et pas un règlement de compte. Alice était une gamine formidable ! Nous venions à peine de dresser la table que nous entendimes les pneus crisser de la Volvo. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward visiblement fatigué mais heureux, avec à ses côtés Greg et Berthier. En cet instant, ils semblaient si complices et Edward éclatait de rire en nous voyant tous réunis tandis qu'Esmé prenait en photo son arrivée en surprise.

- Ah putain ! Quelle bande de cachotiers ! Des vrais canailloux !

Il s'avançait et embrassait tout le monde. Bella souriait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour notre fils. Il la repérait en dernier, après avoir étreint Jasper. Je me détournais du spectacle devant moi mais je les voyais du coin de l'oeil se fixer un instant et se faire la bise.

- Bravo Edward... J'étais sûre que ça marcherait. Tu es un très bon prof...

- Merci. Je suis content de te voir.

Elle lui adressait un simple sourire et ils s'étreignirent brièvement, intimidés.

Le repas fut simple. Esmé avait cuisiné de la viande bien cuite et des légumes à Bella. Elle mangeait peu et fut un peu incomodée par les odeurs mais nous l'avions placé près d'une fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse respirer de l'air frais. Elle était assise en bout de table à côté d'Alice et Rosalie. Edward était entre Jasper et Emmett, inséparables. Mon fils et son ex compagne ne cessaient de se regarder, parfois s'adressant un petit sourire. Grâce à Emmett et Eleazar qui avaient bien sympathisé, nous passions une agréable soirée pleine de rires. Berthier, ivre, reracontait pour la dixième fois la façon dont Greg avait géré son concours à Washington. Ce dernier semblait gêné mais triomphant.

- Il va finir par me piquer ma place au Conservatoire, plaisantait Edward qui avait lui aussi un peu bu.

- De toute façon Nearvins va prendre sa retraite dans trois ans ! lançait Berthier.

Edward se levait, un peu éméché et brandissait sa coupe de vin.

- A la santé de Nearvins !

Jasper suivait le mouvement :

- Ouais ! A la santé de Nearvins !

Emmett se levait aussi.

- Hé ! Moi je le connais pas Nearvins, mais à ta santé mon Eddy !

Les trois garçons mirent l'ambiance et nous offrirent une soirée très agréable. Nous étions désormais dans le salon éparpillés autour de cafés. Bella fut la première à partir avec Charlie et Sue. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se levait pour embrasser tout le monde. Je partais dans la cuisine et les entendit dans le hall d'entrée.

- Merci d'être venu, Bella...

- J'ai été... heureuse de te voir...

- Moi aussi.

Je ne vis pas ce qui se passait mais je les entendis rire un peu.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, chuchotait Bella.

- Je sens que demain tu ne seras pas la seule à avoir des nausées... riait Edward

Un nouveau silence et le bruit de deux bises échangées.

- Au revoir, Edward.

- Dors bien, Bella.

La porte claquait. _Une nouvelle occasion manquée... _J'entendis la cafetière émettre un bruit assez étrange et reportait mon attention sur elle quand tout s'illuminait dans mon esprit.

_OUAIS ! C'est ça ! C'est ça l'idée ! _Une grande joie s'emparait de moi et je manquais de sauter partout. Je posais des tasses sur un plateau et les remplissais de liquide noir fumant.

_Je suis génial ! _

**..::..**

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Papa ? me demandait Edward dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

- Hé ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? On me la fait pas à moi, rétorquais-je d'un air assuré.

Nous rejoignimes Maria qui nous saluait.

- Bonjour Carlisle, bonjour Edward.

- Bonjour Maria. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais non ! Et je trouve ça plutôt drôle à vrai dire !

Je lui souriais et nous dirigeais vers un petit sas. Je vérifiais que la porte communiquante à la salle d'échographies ne grinçait pas.

- Bon, tu restes ici. Je serai posté là. Dès que tu n'aperçois plus ma blouse, tu peux entrer.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Que ça ne va pas la foutre en boule ?

- Bon écoute, Edward ! Ca fait six semaines que vous vous tournez autour et que tu me harcèles avec Bella et qu'elle aussi accapare ta mère à ton sujet. Vous vous êtes vus quatre fois et les quatre fois vous nous avez gonflez avec vos regards de merle en frit. Tu veux la récupérer oui ou non ?

Il acquiessait.

- C'est sa première échographie. Elle ne pourra pas te crier dessus. Fais-moi confiance. J'ai suffisamment préparé le terrain.  
Maria me bippait.

- Bon elle est là, tu n'oublies pas de me surveiller. Et sois attentif aussi... Parce que c'est la première fois que tu vas entendre battre le coeur de ton bébé. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix...

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et refermais la porte.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente avec Maria.

- Alors, Bella ? Comment tu te sens ?

Elle me souriait. Elle était enceinte de dix semaines maintenant et Maria allait lui faire passer sa première échographie.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez là, Carlisle.

- Je ne voulais pas manquer ce premier contact avec ma graaaande paternité !

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Ses yeux se baissaient.

- On va y aller, Bella...

Maria nous fit pénétrer dans la petite salle et Bella s'installait, relevant son pull. Je constatais que son ventre avait un tout petit renflement. Maria demandait à Bella de retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Elle avait opté pour une échographie par les voies vaginales car Bella bénéfiait d'une échographie à dix semaines. Ma collègue avait estimé que ce serait mieux pour elle pour percevoir le bébé. Je m'éloignais dans le fond de la pièce pour ne pas intimider Bella et la bloquer.

- Alors Bella, tout se passe bien ?

- Je me sens un peu moins nauséeuse. Et je monopolise moins les toilettes. Ce qui soulage tout le monde !

Maria souriait et je me dirigeais nonchalamment vers la porte du sas, l'ouvrant discrètement. Bella ne regardait pas dans ma direction. J'apercevais Edward, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dont les mains tremblaient. Il était blanc comme un linge. Je l'interrogeais du regard pour savoir s'il allait bien, il fit un petit geste d'impatience et de nervosité. Je me postais où j'avais prévu et regardait l'écran s'allumer. Soudain, dans le silence de la pièce, nous entendimes un "_Boum-boum-boum-boum_" léger provenant de l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandait Bella, angoissée.

- Le coeur de ton bébé... répondit ma collègue.

Au même instant, Bella, Edward et moi-même laissions échapper un larme. Je soutenais le regard de mon fils. Ses pleurs coulaient doucement sur ses joues et il m'adressait un sourire rayonnant. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens, projeté dans mes souvenirs et ma propre expérience qui dataient déjà de 23 ans...

Maria pointait son stylo en direction de l'écran qui s'était animé. Je me tournais et distinguais une tache noire avec une plus petite tache blanche semblable de loin à un petit haricot.

- Et voilà ce petit bébé, annonçait Maria

Edward passait discrètement sa tête. La table sur laquelle Bella était installée était dos à lui, elle ne le voyait pas. Edward avait les yeux brillants et avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche. Il m'adressait un large sourire et se cachait bien vite quand Bella tournait la tête vers moi.

- Carlisle... Vous avez vu ?

Je m'approchais d'elle pendant que ma collègue vérifiait l'activité du bébé. Je fus étonné de sentir la main de Bella serrer la mienne. J'étais complètement fasciné par l'image et le son qui m'entouraient. J'essayais de ne pas trop pleurer, en vain. Maria prenait la parole après avoir fait ses observations.

- Il n'y a qu'un bébé. Il réagit très bien. Il me semble en parfaite santé, aucune anomalie, aucune malformation.

- Merci de m'avoir épaulé et de m'avoir fait entendre raison, Carlisle... murmurait Bella en reniflant.

- Merci à toi Bella d'avoir accepté de nous faire ce cadeau, répondis-je ému.

Maria en rajoutait.

- On va pouvoir t'appeler Papi dans le secteur !

_Papi... _Oui ! Oui oui oui ouiii !

J'éclatais de rire, submergé par la joie. Bella se mit à rire avec moi tout en pleurant. Puis, son visage s'assombrissait et des larmes coulaient, plus lourdes celles-ci.

- J'aurai tellement aimé qu'Edward soit là... J'ai été minable... Je m'en veux tellement Carlisle...

Je lui souriais. _Je savais que ça marcherait. _Je pris mon air le plus sérieux.

- Tu voudrais vraiment qu'il soit là ?

Elle acquiessait.

- Je donnerai tout pour qu'il puisse entendre le coeur de son bébé...

Je me reculais légèrement.

- Tu as confiance en moi, Bella ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en redressant la tête, étonnée.

- Tu sais qu'on m'appelle le Grand Manitou parfois !

Elle se mit à rire légèrement.

- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi...

Je me dirigeais vers le SAS sous son regard et pris le bras d'Edward. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissaient en le découvrant, plein de larmes lui aussi. Son regard oscillait entre l'écran et sa compagne.

- Edward...

Mon fils reniflait et s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de main.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manquer la première image de mon bébé...

Bella se mit à pleurer de plus belle dans un grand éclat de rire et tendit les bras à mon fils. Il parcourut rapidement l'espace entre nous et se jetait dans son étreinte, couvrant de baisers le visage de Bella. Ils ancrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et finirent par s'embrasser. Je les observais enfin réunis. _Six semaines de perdues... Six semaines où ils ont tenté de s'ignorer, sans succès. Ils avaient traversé cette épreuve, ils en traverseraient bien d'autres... _

- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, murmurait Maria. Tu viens, Carlisle ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Je leur jetais un dernier coup d'oeil, comme pour m'assurer que tout irait bien. Ils me regardaient tous les deux, leurs yeux rougis. Je leur adressais un petit clin d'oeil.

- Merci Grand Manitou ! me lançait Edward, souriant et heureux.

- Vous êtes deux idiots mais je vous aime quand même !

Ils se mirent à rire et je quittais la pièce, les laissant à la contemplation merveilleuse de leur avenir...

Une fois hors de la salle, je laissais exploser ma joie. Je vis Esmé qui venait d'arriver. Elle m'adressait un large sourire et je me précipitais sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Vu ton air, je pense que ça a marché !

- Je suis trop fort !

J'admirais le visage fin de mon épouse qui transpirait la bonté.

- Tu seras la plus belle de toutes les mamies de cette terre !

- Tu seras pas mal en papi toi aussi !

J'embrassais ma femme et elle répondit à mon étreinte. Ce baiser avait un gout de déjà vu. Un arrière-gout d'il y a 23 ans déjà...

***O**O**O***

**Hello everyone ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. **

**CarlieCullen, j'espère que ça t'aura aidé à piger mon Carlisle si tu veux te lancer pour ce dont on a parlé =)**

**Prochain chapitre (Pov Bella - Pov Edward alterné) pour samedi.**

**Après, je vais avoir la rentrée alors... Il faudra me pardonner s'il y a quelques flottements entre chaque publication.**

**Mais je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Ce que vous faites, pratiquement 2000 reviews c'est... Pfff... Sans mots :)**

**Merci à toutes.**

**Take care of you ! **

**Tiffany**


	43. Chapter 43 : Volontés pour repartir

**Stephenie Meyer... n'est pas une citrouille ! (**VIVE HALLOWEEN!**)**

***o**o**o***

**aldie : Ce n'était pas facile de les imaginer dans cette rupture mais je crois que durant ces six semaines ils ont pris le temps de réfléchir à leur bêtise. Bonne lecture :)**

**amel : Le bon côté de la dispute, c'est la réconciliation =) Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Annick : Un génie ? Quand même pas ! Remercions le grand manitou et ses supers pouvoirs MDR. Bonne lecture. **

**Candy : Je voulais expérimenter le surnom Minou et j'voyais très bien Carlisle dire ça à Esmé LOL. Et le coup des poireaux, Edward pourra bientot faire une soupe et toutes nous inviter pour la gouter entre ses carottes et ses poireaux ^^ T'en fais pas pour le blablatage j'adore lire des témoignages persos :) Bonne lecture, bisous =) **

**CarlieCullen : Je te l'avais promis ce Pov je tiens promesse =) La situation était difficile pour retransmettre la douleur d'Edward face à un Carlisle plutôt désarçonné. Edward a perdu les pédales en allant chez ses parents mais je crois qu'il l'a eu mauvaise de ne pas être tenu au courant, surtout de la part de son pater. La confrontation était presque inévitable du coup. Bella a bien gagné en autonomie c'est clair. C'est elle qui va plus ou moins chercher Edward lors de leurs premières retrouvailles à l'agence. Ca montre qu'elle a réfléchi et réfléchit correctement. Edward gueule pas souvent mais quand il s'y met, tu l'arrêtes plus ! T'as bien compris : Carlisle était persuadé qu'il leur était redevable et a donc tout fait pour les réunir. Pauvre Edward avec ses poireaux... Il aime bien les légumes (**les carottes, les poireaux**...). Edward et Bella ont géré comme deux gamins timides leur relation. J'ai pensé que les faire gueuler à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient n'était pas la bonne solution LOL. Je vais donc devoir augmenter considérablement mon usine à écrire si tu veux lire un peu plus à chaque fois =) Mais je prends ça comme un compliment et je t'en remercie :) Tu veux un conseil ? Peut-être tu devrais t'acheter une prothèse pour tes fesses MDR. Je ne voudrais pas apprendre que tu t'es tout cassé par ma faute LOL. Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture =) **

**CINDY : Je crois que Carlisle a su remettre Bella et Edward dans le droit chemin de manière subtile. Il a su trouver le bon moment pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Vive le grand manitou ! Merci à toi :) Gros bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Loiisl : Je te remercie de tes compliments c'est vraiment très gentil :) Merci à toi, bonne lecture. **

**Maéva : Carlisle s'est bien rattrapé en faisant tout pour que son fils et Bella se retrouvent. Quel grand Manitou... C'est mon héros LOL. Ouaip, bébé se porte bien donc c'est cool =) Bella en a tellement vu que si j'avais en plus donné des soucis au bébé, j'aurai bien trop exagéré des fois que je suis limite ^^ Bisous à toi et bonne lecture. **

**mimie30 : J'ai eu du mal mais ce POV Carlisle a été très intéressant à négocier. Il est assez différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire sur lui donc j'espère n'avoir déçue personne. Ce sont deux idiots c'est clair mais maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, on peut espérer que tout aille bien :) Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture :) **

**Morgane : Ils ont pris du temps certes mais maintenant ils auront eu à loisir de réfléchir à leurs erreurs pour ne plus les reproduire :) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : Ce petit changement de Pov m'a fait du bien. Carlisle était l'idéal parce qu'il est entre les deux. Edward et Carlisle ont une relation vraiment très forte ce qui facilite la complicité et les excuses entre eux. Je pense que Carlisle se sentait un peu coupable et c'est pourquoi il a tout fait pour les réunir. Il est possible qu'Edward subisse les hormones de Bella. Très très possible même ! Mais s'il se plaint, je le baillonne LOL J'ai pas bien envie de reprendre les cours mais c'est comme ça LOL Merci à toi, bonne lecture ! Bisous. **

**Merci aussi à Audrey, audreydidi, tasia et séraphine pour leurs reviews...**

**Nouveau mea-culpa**** (**Décidément en ce moment j'ai la tête ailleurs LOL**) : Bien sûr qu'on dit "des yeux de merlan frit" et pas "merle en frit". Le drame c'est que je le savais mais j'sais pas j'ai dû avoir un bad trip avec Lucy in the Sky ou j'sais pas quoi pendant que j'écrivais MDR. **

**.B0NNE LECTURE A TOUTES.**

***o**o**o***

**Musiques "inspiratrices" pour ce chapitre :** Absynthe Minded **- **My Heroics, part One**.**

Sufjan Stevens **- **To Be Alone With You**. **

***o**o**o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Sombre idiot que j'étais. J'avais réagi comme un con et il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Je m'étais laissé envahir par une colère injustifiée. Certes, j'aurai pensé que Bella saurait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi pour tout mais je n'avais pas su entendre ses craintes et je n'avais rien fait pour les entendre. J'avais réagi en sous-merde et je m'en étais mordu les doigts. J'avais eu six semaines pour réfléchir à tout ça. Au fait que Bella avait besoin de moi, d'être constament rassurée. J'avais failli à ma tâche. Tout simplement. J'étais resté campé sur mes positions jusqu'à ce que je la revois pour la première fois à l'agence. J'avais oublié combien elle était belle, comment ses yeux chocolat me brûlaient... L'idée qu'elle portait mon enfant avait fait son chemin et je m'étais senti heureux de savoir qu'elle l'acceptait. Et le fait qu'elle fasse le premier pas et me parle m'avait touché. Ce qui faisait que je m'étais senti comme une merde après ça. J'avais passé plusieurs jours à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de me repentir si cela était encore possible. Sa présence au repas le lendemain du triomphe de Greg à Washington m'avait grisé et j'avais dû me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser dans le hall lorsque je l'avais raccompagné.

Et Papa était arrivé. Son plan de me cacher pendant l'échographie m'avait paru dingue mais j'étais prêt à tout tenter. Il faudrait que je m'excuse envers Carlisle aussi. Il avait été tellement formidable... Il ne m'avait pas engueulé, m'avait laissé vider mon sac et cracher mon venin. Et il avait été là, s'excusant pour _ma_ connerie. Je crois que je devais avoir le père le plus formidable au monde. Je me sentais nul de m'être emporté. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que lui faire confiance et son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Grâce à lui et aussi grâce à ma douce Bella, j'étais face à elle, assis sur le petit tabouret, me noyant dans ses prunelles avec pour fond musical la plus douce des mélodies : le coeur de notre bébé. Je ne pouvais croire que pareil moment puisse exister. La fierté qui m'avait envahi en l'entendant était incontrolable et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais senti être quelqu'un. Je n'aurai plus de droits à l'erreur.

Je ne cessais de caresser le visage de ma compagne. Ma compagne... Que c'était bon de pouvoir le redire... J'essuyais avec dévotion les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

- Edward... Regarde le bébé, il est tellement petit... Sa voix s'éteignit dans une intense émotion.

Je tournais ma tête vers l'écran, sentant mon sourire s'étirer sans s'arrêter. Je me sentais monter dans les nuages, comme entouré d'une bulle protectrice où plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Seule la main de Bella serrée dans la mienne me permettait de ne pas sauter au plafond. Je me sentais encore plus minable d'avoir raté les premières semaines de cette grossesse. Je portais les doigts de ma compagne à mes lèvres pour les embrasser.

- Bella... Je suis si désolé, j'ai été tellement con...

Elle posait son index sur ma bouche.

- Chut... Pas maintenant... Tout à l'heure... Profitons-en... Ne gâchons pas ce moment.

J'acquiessais, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur sans relâcher l'écran des yeux. La paume de Bella s'était posée sur ma joue et son pouce balayait ma peau avec tendresse. J'embrassais son poignet en reportant mon attention sur elle. Nous étions tous deux entrain de pleurer sur ce lien que représentait notre futur enfant. Nous nous mimes à rire en voyant nos larmes et j'essuyais bien rapidement les miennes.

- Je sais pas quel genre de parents nous ferons... souriait Bella

- On apprendra ensemble... lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre découvert.

Je peinais à croire que sous ce petit renflement sous son nombril poussait un mélange d'elle et moi. Bella posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Tu dis bonjour à Papa ? murmura-t-elle, tout sourire.

Je riais, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne bougeait pas encore et ne comprenait probablement pas grand chose. Mais Bella me prouvait qu'elle l'avait accepté en lui parlant et une salve d'émotion m'envahissait.

***O**O**O***

**POV BELLA : **

Six semaines de perdues. D'ordinaire, les gens me trouvaient plutôt mature et posée mais là, je leur avais prouvé en beauté tout le contraire. J'avais réagi de la façon la plus nulle qui soit en me cachant d'Edward. J'ignorais comment j'avais pu totalement oublier comme il avait su prendre soin de moi ces trois derniers mois. La panique ne régit jamais les choses correctement. Quand il m'avait quitté chez Charlie, j'avais eu une sorte de déclic. J'étais allée beaucoup trop loin en le mettant à l'écart. M'adresser aux autres avait été ma grande erreur. Une discussion plus posée avec Charlie m'avait aidé aussi. Après avoir pris le parti d'Edward, il était revenu le soir avec Emmett, calmé. J'avais passé l'après-midi à parler à Rosalie et Sue. J'avais pu apprécier les souvenirs de grossesse de l'amie de mon père. Elle avait eu deux enfants d'un précédent mariage : Seth et Leah. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour me soulager. Quant à Charlie, il m'avait affirmé :

- Nous vivants tu ne seras jamais toute seule Bella. Tu vas t'en sortir parce que tu t'en sors toujours... Et puis... J'ai peut-être l'âge d'être papi !

Il avait été génial tout comme Emmett, très enthousiaste.

Je m'allongeais très souvent dans le canapé alors que Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie et Sue se réunissaient dans le salon autour de moi, aux petits soins. Ce qui m'avait fait paniquer n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je les avais crains tous contre moi et finalement, ils étaient tous avec moi. Un soir, mon frère était assis au pied du canapé et avait surpris tout le monde en baissant au maximum le son de la télé qui hurlait les commentaires du match de basket...

_" Hé Emmett ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? " avait demandé Charlie_

_" Vous allez bousiller les tympans du bébé si vous gardez le son aussi fort ! "_

_Rosalie, Sue et moi-même avions éclaté de rire. _

_" Emmett, il est bien trop petit pour être réceptif à tout ça si tu veux mon avis " avait rétorqué mon père._

_" Je ne sais même pas si ses oreilles sont déjà formées " avait rajouté Rosalie_

_Emmett avait ronchonné et s'était retourné vers moi, posant sa main sur mon pull_

_" Ecoute les pas, petit bébé ! Tonton Emmett va s'occuper de toi ! "_

_Même si mon ventre ne présentait encore aucun renflement ce soir-là, voir Emmett s'adresser au bébé, émerveillé, avait été la seule chose dont j'avais eu besoin pour savoir que je voulais vraiment cet enfant. C'est à ce moment-là aussi que j'avais commencé à vouloir tout mettre en oeuvre pour accepter ce petit étranger en moi, commençant de temps à autre à lui parler lorsque j'étais toute seule..._

J'avais été renforcé dans cette décision en voyant Edward à l'agence l'après-midi de mon premier rendez-vous avec la gynécologue de l'hopital. Son excuse de poireaux ne tenait pas debout et m'avait touché. Dès lors, j'avais su que je voulais le revoir, discuter comme des adultes au lieu de nos gamineries d'idiots et repartir avec lui. Le voir arriver dans cette petite salle d'échographie grâce à Carlisle avait fait battre mon coeur à une vitesse folle. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage furent ma décision finale : il voulait ce bébé au moins autant que moi. Et même si je n'avais pas eu de modèle, j'avais Edward. Edward, ma famille, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé. Durant ces six semaines, j'avais eu de longues discussions avec Esmé et même Carmen. Chacune m'avait fait part de leur grossesse et leurs sensations. Et même si Carmen s'était cantonnée à un rôle purement informateur, Esmé elle, durant mes pauses, avait su m'écouter, me réconforter et répondre à toutes les questions que je m'étais posée. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour moi. Quant à Carlisle, il avait été tout simplement formidable. Sans autre mot. Il m'avait mis entre les mains de ses meilleurs collègues. Maria était admirable de professionnalisme. J'avais eu peur de tomber sur une femme froide mais elle était tout l'inverse et d'une disponibilité sans failles. Sue m'avait dit que je n'avais rien à craindre et je la croyais. Charlie semblait heureux avec elle. La vie reprenait son cours...

Cette période m'avait fait comprendre mes erreurs. En un sens, j'avais grandi. Je tenais la main d'Edward sur le renflement de mon ventre. Je retrouvais sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa peau qui m'avaient tant manqué. Il me souriait tendrement lorsque j'avais dit au bébé que son Papa était revenu parmi nous.

- Tu lui parles souvent ? me demandait Edward, les yeux rougis.

En fond, le coeur de notre bébé battait au même rythme. Je prenais de plus en plus conscience de lui et j'avais envie de ne plus rien entendre de plus que ce son magnifique et apaisant. Comme si mon coeur battait sur le sien...

- Oui, souvent. Ca m'aide à prendre conscience qu'il est là car j'ai besoin de me dire cela...

Edward me regardait. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute sa culpabilité. Nous en parlerons en rentrant, s'il voulait bien qu'on revienne chez nous, là où tout avait commencé. J'avais envie de retrouver sa compagnie, j'avais envie de l'aimer tout simplement. Je vis son visage se pencher vers le mien et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres timides frôlèrent les miennes. Je portais mes mains sur sa nuque pour appuyer notre baiser. Je me sentais revivre. La main d'Edward restait accrochée à mon ventre nu. Je savourais sa douceur contre ma bouche, les yeux fermés. Tout comme avant. Avec, en plus, les battements de coeur de notre futur enfant.

La porte se rouvrait sur Maria qui nous adressait un petit sourire. Edward se relevait lui laissant son tabouret et passait derrière la table sur laquelle j'étais appuyée, sa main tenant la mienne, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran où flottait ce petit haricot blanc...

- Est-ce que vous désirez une photo de l'échographie ?

Edward et moi échangions un regard et acquiessons simultanément. Maria nous souriait. Elle sortit un exemplaire de quelques clichés qu'elle nous tendit. Puis, un deuxième.

- Carlisle ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je ne lui en donnais pas un à lui !

Edward éclatait de rire tandis que je me concentrais sur les petites photos, les premières, de notre petit. Nous écoutions les derniers battements et regardions l'écran encore quelques secondes quand Maria dût enfin tout arrêter. Elle me retirait l'espèce de sonde et éteignit son écran. Dans ma tête résonnaient encore les " _Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum_" incessants du bébé. Je me rhabillais et Edward m'aidait à descendre de la table de consultations.

- Tout a l'air d'aller dans le bon sens, vous pouvez être contents.

- Combien d'échographies Bella aura-t-elle ?

Je savais qu'Edward, non présent à ma première consultation, aurait quelques questions.

- Une par trimestre si tout va bien !

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez pendant une écho ?  
Maria rangeait du matériel.

- Plusieurs choses. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu dresser un bilan du foetus. On vérifie s'il y a des anomalies anatomiques, le nombre d'embryon, la date de grossesse. Je vais refaire un bilan du bébé à chaque trimestre mais comme ce petit bout sera plus développé à la prochaine échographie, je pourrais être plus précise. Mais rassure-toi Edward, tout va bien pour l'instant. - Quand a lieu la prochaine échographie ?

- Entre la 22eme et la 24eme semaine environ.

- Et pour le sexe du bébé ?

Maria souriait devant l'empressement d'Edward.

- En général on peut le savoir à la deuxième échographie.

Elle nous apprit que notre bébé avait été conçu le soir du concours de Seattle. Elle nous fixait un prochain rendez-vous et nous accompagnait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la rencontre de Carlisle et Esmé, tous deux assis sur des chaises en osier, concentrés sur la lecture d'un magazine.

***O**O**O***

**POV EDWARD :**

Mes parents nous attendaient, calmes et sereins. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver moi tenant la taille de Bella, ils nous adressaient un large sourire sincère. Bella tendit la planche de photos du bébé et Esmé se mit à pleurer. Carlisle la tenait par les épaules.

- Je sais qu'on ne voit pas grand chose mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et vint nous enlacer.

- Je vous aime mes chéris. Je ne veux plus que vous vous déchiriez...

Je serrais ma mère plus fort contre moi. Carlisle nous souriait. Je me dirigeais vers lui pour l'étreindre. Après tout, si tout rentrait dans l'ordre, c'était grâce à lui :

- Merci Papa ! Merci pour tout !

Il tapotait ma nuque.

- Je suis fier de toi, gamin ! Et de Bella aussi ! dit-il en enlaçant à son tour ma petite-amie.

Il s'éloignait d'elle et l'incitait à le suivre :

- Bella, je vais t'emmener voir Christine, la sage-femme qui s'occupera de toi. Après vous pourrez partir...

- D'accord...

- Laisse-moi tes affaires ma chérie, annonçait Esmé.

Bella lui donnait son sac, sa veste, les clichés de l'échographie et suivait Carlisle.

- Edward, tu veux venir ?

J'acquiessais, rattrapant mon retard. _Bien sûr que je voulais venir ! _Nous suivimes mon père jusqu'à un petit cabinet où nous attendait Christine. C'était une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années mais aux cheveux déjà bien grisonants.

- Je ne peux pas rester mais Esmé vous attendra. Christine, je te la confie, c'est mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille que tu vas avoir devant toi alors je veux du professionnalisme ! plaisantait Carlisle

- Oui, Patron ! répondit-elle

Elle nous fit asseoir devant elle et nous adressait un sourire bienveillant. Elle entamait un discours que j'écoutais attentivement, sur son rôle.

- Je vais vous suivre Mademoiselle Swan durant toute votre grossesse si vous le voulez bien. Je serai là pour répondre à toutes vos questions, aussi bien sur le déroulement de la grossesse, votre accouchement, et l'après-naissance. Une sorte d'interlocutrice privilégiée. Je suis à même de vous fournir des réponses sur votre future vie de maman et les questions qui vous tracasseront. Je peux vous apporter une aide psychologique. Nous nous verrons autant de fois que vous le souhaitez. Je peux également répondre au papa s'il a des interrogations...

Une demie-heure durant, nous lui posions quelques questions qui nous passait à l'esprit. Christine était agréable. Certes un peu moins familière que Maria mais j'avais un bon pressentiment pour elle.

- Je sais que nous sommes pris par le temps mais Carlisle tenait absolument à ce que je vous reçoive. Ce que je vous propose c'est que pour la prochaine consultation que vous aurez, vous n'avez qu'à écrire tout ce qui vous pose soucis et nous nous pencherons dessus.

Bella acquiessait. Christine nous raccompagnait et nous retrouvions Esmé toujours dans la petite salle d'attente.

- Alors, ça a été ?

- Oui, elle est vraiment gentille... répondit Bella.

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Est-ce que tu as eu tous tes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je devais voir Carlisle pour fixer la prochaine visite, dit Bella.

A ce moment, mon père apparut.

- Bella, je viens d'être appelé pour une urgence sur un accident à la sortie Est de Forks. Je dois m'y rendre. J'ai vu ton dossier et je me suis entretenu avec Maria et Christine. Tout a l'air d'aller, est-ce que cela t'ennuie si je t'appelle demain pour fixer un rendez-vous ? Ou tu souhaitais me voir en particulier ?

- Je pourrais repasser demain si vous voulez...

- Demain j'embauche à midi, tu n'auras qu'à venir à cette heure-là et je te ferai passer tout de suite. D'accord ?

- Merci Carlisle, j'y serai.

- Bien. Je vous laisse, Edward, j'espère que je ne te revois pas à la maison ce soir ?

Je regardais Bella qui me souriait et serrait ma taille un peu plus.

- Non, je crois qu'on va rentrer à l'appartement... murmurai-je

**..::..**

J'avais ramené Bella chez son père pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis en tailleur sur la pelouse, pris à discuter autour d'un catalogue d'agence immobilière. Le chef Swan n'était pas là.

- Heh Rose ! Regarde qui voilà !

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, lançait sa femme. Alors, cette échographie, tu as des clichés ?

Bella souriait et extirpait de son sac la petite planche en papier. Emmett et Rosalie se levaient et se penchaient pour voir.

- Il est où le bébé là-dessus ? demandait mon beau-frère

- Ici gros bêta ! rétorquait Bella en montrant de son petit doigt la tache blanche.

- On dirait un flageolet ! lâchait Emmett

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu as ressemblé à un flageolet toi aussi, dit Rosalie.

- Non, moi j'étais déjà tout beau tout formé prêt à l'emploi ! plaisantait-il avec un gros sourire.

- Ben voyons...

Bella et moi riions de les voir se chamailler.

- C'est un garçon ! lâchait le frère de Bella

- A quoi tu te réfères pour dire ça ? demandai-je

- Ca se voit, dit-il en tapotant la photo. Non ce sera un garçon je l'apprendrais à jouer au basket, au hockey, au volley, au...

- Faudra déjà commencer par lui apprendre que son oncle ne dit que des âneries, lâchait Bella. Emmett boudait faussement dans l'épaule de sa femme.

- Ma biche, regarde comment elle me considère...

Rosalie lui tapotait la joue.

- Mais oui mon matou je vois, je vois...

J'éclatais de rire. Ils formaient un couple vraiment étonnant et explosif. Puis, Bella et moi montions dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac. Sur son lit, je trouvais le nounours que je lui avais offert.

- Tu l'avais avec toi ?

Elle acquiessait, souriante.

- Je l'ai pris quand Papa m'a emmené à l'appartement chercher quelques affaires... Parce que tu vois... Tu me manquais et... C'était un peu comme si je t'avais... avec moi...

Je souriais à ma compagne et l'attirais à mon torse. Ses petites mains dans mon dos me rappelaient les sensations d'amour qu'elle m'offrait et je la serrais plus fort en humant son parfum délicat.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi... Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir avec les figurines du Dr Who ! plaisantais-je, ce qui fit rire Bella.

Nous restions silencieux quelques instants et je berçais ma compagne, massant son dos et ses reins.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Ramène-moi à la maison...

Je prenais son visage entre mes mains et caressais ses lèvres de mon index, savourant sa peau de porcelaine.

- On y va, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**..::..**

J'étais heureux véritablement de me retrouver chez moi avec la femme que j'aime. Cet appartement me tenait à coeur parce que nous y avions construit notre amour et vécu de grands moments tous les deux. Et revenir ici, c'était comme reprendre un nouveau départ, de nouvelles résolutions. Je remontais le store pour illuminer la pièce. Je vis ma compagne poser son sac à côté du canapé, s'y asseoir et passer ses deux mains derrière sa nuque en fermant les yeux dans un soupir.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage alors que je m'asseyais sur la table devant elle.

- Oui ça va je te remercie, c'est juste que je me sens épuisée...

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et posait ses mains sur les miennes.

- Edward...

Je savais que le moment était venu de parler de ce qui nous était arrivé.

- Tu souhaites qu'on en parle maintenant ?

Elle acquiessait et tapotait la place à côté d'elle. Je passais une jambe sous mes fesses afin de lui faire face.

- Pardonne-moi...

Nous nous mimes à sourire parce que nous avions prononcé cette phrase en même temps.

- Laisse-moi commencer s'il te plaît, l'implorais-je.

Elle refusait, posant trois doigts sur ma bouche.

- Non c'est moi, c'est de moi que tout est parti...

Je repoussais sa main.

- Je ne suis pas blanc comme les dents aussi tu sais. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, je n'ai pas réfléchis, je me suis fait des films et...

- Chut ! Si tu t'es fais des films c'est en parti de ma faute. Je me suis laissée aller à la panique, je n'ai pas réfléchis...

- Bella, s'il te plaît.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Non écoute-moi ! J'ai paniqué, j'ai fait les mauvais choix en parlant à tout le monde sauf à toi. Tu m'as montré pendant trois mois toute la confiance que je souhaitais et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je pleurais pour un "oui" ou pour un "non", j'étais fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire.

Elle s'emparait de mes mains et jouait avec mes doigts. Le rouge montait à ses jours et elle baissait les yeux.

- Et aussi... J'ai honte si tu savais... Tellement honte...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je relevais sa tête vers moi. J'espérais qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

- Parle-moi chérie...

Elle déglutissait et reniflait.

- J'ai parlé avec Maria pour mon premier rendez-vous et je me suis rendue compte grâce à elle que... Ce bébé... Je l'ai inconsciemment considéré comme un " étranger " entre guillemets ... Quelque chose de non-naturel à moi... Un étranger qui aurait pris le contrôle de mon corps... Je ne contrôlais plus rien en moi, ni ces nausées, ni ces pleurs... C'était comme si quelque chose commandait dans mon corps... Comme quand...

Ses idées s'éclairaient dans ma tête. Je comprenais combien j'avais été idiot.

- Comme quand j'ai été violé...

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas et je la prenais contre moi pour la calmer.

- C'est rien, Bella...

- Je n'en avais pas conscience mais quand Maria... me l'a dit... c'est comme si elle avait mis le doigt sur la vérité et que... je ne pouvais m'y soustraire... Et j'ai eu tellement honte de considérer ce bébé comme un étranger... Mon bébé... Notre bébé...

J'embrassais son front, rongé par les remords.

- J'ai vraiment été un gros connard !

Elle relevait son regard timide vers moi et je ne m'en sentais que plus bête.

- Je savais tout ce que tu as vécu et je n'y ai même pas pensé une seule fois. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Quand Emmett m'a appris ta grossesse, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu puisses avoir des soucis pour accepter tout ça. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mon égo et pas une seule fois à ce que tu pouvais ressentir ! Je n'ai été qu'un monstre d'égoisme...

Je me levais pour faire les cent pas, incrédule de ma connerie. J'avais envie de me flanquer dans un trou de souris. Ou de me mettre une bonne baffe. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment Bella ne m'en avait pas encore mis une !

- Edward, viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tourni !

Je m'exécutais rapidement, toujours énervé de ma bêtise.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore vouloir que cet égoiste que je suis se pose à côté de toi.

Elle me prit la main dont j'étais entrain de ronger la peau et tirait dessus.

- Hé ! On est là à discuter pour repartir du bon pied non ? Alors ne recommence pas ça !

Elle avait parlé d'un ton un peu autoritaire et je me tournais vers elle.

***O**O**O***

**POV BELLA : **

Voilà la principale chose qui m'irritait chez Edward : son auto-flagellation constante. Je venais de lui annoncer ma honte d'avoir pu considérer ce bébé comme un étranger et il estimait encore que c'était de sa faute. J'essayais de garder mon calme.

- Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il me regardait, les yeux emplis d'interrogations.

- Si tu continues à faire ça, ça va m'énerver et si je m'énerve on va se disputer. Et je ne veux plus me séparer de toi !

- Je ne veux plus non plus... Dis-moi quoi faire Bella et je changerai...

Je soupirais. Encore une fois, il estimait qu'il avait tous les tords. Je prenais sa main et entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens.

- Edward... Je sais que nous avons tous les deux des tords. Je vais te dire clairement ce que je ressens : je voudrais que tu arrêtes de _te_ fustiger pour _mes _réactions. C'est un truc qui m'énerve vraiment parce que tu n'as pas à endosser toujours toutes les responsabilités... Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Chacun son tour, on se dit sans demi-mots ce qu'on aimerait que l'autre modifie. D'accord ?  
Il semblait hésiter puis finalement, souriait doucement.

- D'accord.

Je pris soin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai commencé : je déteste quand tu te fustiges pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. A toi...

Il réfléchissait un petit instant.

- Je voudrais que quand quelque chose te tourmente, tu sois plus à même de te confier à moi. Je voudrais que tu me fasses spontanément confiance pour tout parce que je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est que tu te renfermes sur toi au lieu de me parler, je me suis senti mis de côté et je me suis emporté.

_C'est vrai ça. Il m'a suffisamment prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de fiable. _

- Je te promets d'essayer, Edward ! J'ai mal agi par rapport à ça. Je vais essayer de me laisser aller avec toi...

- Merci... A toi...

- Je voudrais que tu te fasses moins de soucis pour moi. Ne te méprends pas, j'adore que tu t'occupes de moi mais parfois, tu es excessif et je me sens comme étouffée...

Il se mit à rire et j'étais heureuse qu'il se prête au jeu.

- C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu...

Je souriais.

- Un tout petit peu hein...

- Allez à toi, Edward !

Il redevint sérieux.

- J'aimerais que tu ancres dans ta petite tête que nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, que ce soit ma famille, la tienne ou moi...

_Requête raisonnable en soi. Après tous, ils avaient tous été formidables ces dernières semaines... _

- Cela te parait-il abusif ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Je souriais.

- Non, pas du tout, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance...

- Alors à toi...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu crois que j'en ai encore à ton sujet ? C'est ça ?  
Il haussait les épaules timidement.

- Je ne sais pas... mon désordre, ma jalousie, mon manque d'intérêt pour les tâches ménagères...

Je posais une nouvelle fois mes doigts sur sa bouche si douce.

- Tais-toi idiot...

Je ne résistais plus à l'appel de ses lèvres et posais les miennes à l'ancien emplacement de ma main. Il m'offrait un doux baiser et ses doigts se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que je glissais mes mains sur ses épaules. Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je me sentais incroyablement calmée et entière. Il posait son front contre le mien et nos nez se frôlèrent.

- Il ne faut plus qu'on se dispute comme deux gamins, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

Son souffle chaud me faisait paradoxalement frissonner, mais pas de froid.

- Non... On va tout faire pour...

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres en de petits baisers qui entrecoupaient ses paroles, sa main gauche sur ma hanche tandis que la droite caressait mon visage.

- Dès que quelque chose n'ira pas... Il faut qu'on... se le dise... au lieu de tout... garder... et d'exploser...

- Oui...

Je sentis sa langue venir effleurer mes lèvres et c'est comme si je recevais une décharge électrique grisant tout mon corps. Je voulais juste profiter d'Edward, de ces retrouvailles... Sa langue vint caresser la mienne en douceur et elles se contournaient habilement, se caressant lentement. Bientôt, j'eus quelques vertiges et dûs rompre à regrets notre baiser. Ma respiration était haletante et la sienne ne valait pas mieux.

- Je t'aime...

Encore une fois nous avions parlé en même temps et encore une fois je ressentais ce frisson intense dans ma colonne vertébrale. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la possession nouvelle et brutale de nos bouches. Il m'avait vraiment manqué... Je savourais tout de lui dans ce baiser qui se fit rapidement plus intense. Peu à peu, un brasier s'installait dans tout mon corps et je me surprenais à gémir faiblement lorsque ses mains se mirent à masser mes hanches.

- Il parait que... le meilleur dans les disputes c'est la... réconciliation... balbutiait-il entre deux baisers.

Je me sentais rougir alors que glissaient lentement ses mains sous mon pull.

- Et si on vérifiait tout ça ? murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sa respiration était un peu hachée mais il m'offrit un petit sourire.

- J'aimerais beaucoup... répondit-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Sa bouche parcourait la mienne avidemment, comblant le manque de ces six semaines de disette. Il emprisonnait ma langue entre ses lèvres pour la goûter alors que ses mains me causaient de délicieux frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé. Je reprenais ses lèvres, nos jambes intercalées, sentant son désir naître contre ma cuisse. Tout repartait doucement entre nous mais sûrement. Mais il s'interrompit rapidement.

- Bella... Le bébé...

Je rouvrais les yeux, tombant de la bulle. Je lui adressais un petit sourire et caressais son visage.

- Ce n'est pas contre indiqué...

- Je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal...

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est protégé par toutes sortes de membranes. Il ne risquera rien.

Il inspectait mes yeux et un petit sourire se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage.

- La nature est bien faite... murmurait-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Il nous redressait et je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, entamant un lent balancement des hanches pour avoir une friction avec son désir érigé pour moi. Il me débarrassait rapidement de mon haut et je vis poindre son étonnement en découvrant ma poitrine plus avantageuse. Le rouge me montait aux joues mais je restais relativement à l'aise et étonnemment flattée qu'il semble apprécier ce qu'il avait trouvé sous mon pull.

- La nature est _vraiment _bien faite ! finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques secondes.

Il picorait mon cou de petits baisers et de légers coups de langue qui accentuait mon désir pour lui. Je glissais ma main entre nos deux corps pour caresser la bosse de son pantalon. Après quelques légers attouchements, je passais mes mains sous son polo pour le lui retirer.

Il replongeait sa tête à la naissance de ma poitrine, passant ses mains derrière mon dos pour me retirer mon sous-vêtement. Sa bouche glissait sur l'ovale de mon sein droit avec une grande douceur. Sa main caressait l'autre mais son geste un peu empressé m'arrachait un petit sifflement qu'il remarquait immédiatement.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? s'inquiétait-il

- C'est juste que... ma poitrine est un peu sensible en ce moment et...

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et s'excusait.

- Je l'ignorais. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Il reprit ses caresses avec plus de légèreté et le bout de sa langue titillait avec douceur les pointes de mes seins durcies de plaisir. Son geste me soulageait presque et je poussais un petit râle de plaisir. J'aggripais ses cheveux pour le garder contre moi.

- Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué... murmurait Edward alors que ses mains se faufilaient sur le bouton de mon pantalon. Il passait ses mains sous le tissu sur mes fesses et je me levais pour pouvoir le retirer.

Il embarquait vêtement et sous-vêtement d'un même mouvement, ses mains massant mes jambes. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi et sa langue remontait de l'intérieur de mes genoux au haut de mes cuisses. Le désir inondait mon intimité et mon souffle devint rare. Il me fit écarter légèrement les jambes alors que je sentais enfin sa bouche se poser sur ma féminité.

- Oh, Edward...

Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient mon corps et je ressentais comme une petite décharge électrique jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds lorsque sa langue se frayait un chemin entre mes plis intimes pour venir titiller mon bouton de plaisir. J'ignorais si la grossesse y était pour quelque chose mais j'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup plus sensible. Du coup, les sensations se décuplaient et je soupirais mon bonheur. La langue d'Edward stimulait mon clitoris, le suçotant et le titillant doucement alors que son index vint pénétrer mon sexe, me faisant gémir de bonheur.

- Oh mon Dieu ouii...

Edward entamait de longs mouvements de va-et-vient en moi et je ne comprenais plus rien, me perdant dans l'oubli du plaisir. Je ne sentais plus que sa langue et son doigt en moi, son autre main sur ma hanche. Il la remontait vers ma poitrine et il y entamait des circonvolutions du bout des doigts alors que son majeur vint rejoindre son index. Quelques petits mouvements en moi et quelques cercles effectués par sa langue autour de mon point de désir me firent tutoyer les étoiles. Je fermais les yeux, sentant mon plaisir couler sur ses doigts alors que les parois de mon sexe se refermaient sur lui. J'avais aggripé ses cheveux et mes doigts se crispèrent sur son crâne.

- Edwaaaaard...

Je cherchais à grande difficulté l'air dans mes poumons tandis qu'il embrassait une dernière fois mon sexe et se relevait, tenant fermement ma taille. Mes jambes vascillaient et je m'emparais brutalement de sa bouche, goutant mon nectar mélangé à sa salive sur ses lèvres. Il glissait ses mains sous mes fesses qu'il caressait avec empressement et me soulevais comme on porte un enfant. Je croisais mes jambes autour de sa taille encore vêtue et il nous dirigeait vers la chambre au rythme de notre baiser.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser sous mon poids alors qu'Edward ne rompait pas la chaine de nos deux bouches unies. Je le fis se mettre sur le dos et m'installais à califourchon sur lui, frottant effrontément mon bassin contre le sien, son sexe comprimé dans son pantalon. J'embrassais sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules et fis trainer ma langue autour de son torse parcouru de petits frissons. Je l'entendais perdre sa respiration et ses mains caressaient mes bras distraitement. Je suivais ses muscles fins du bout de la langue jusqu'à son nombril. Je me redressais pour ouvrir son jeans et le lui retirer. Je reprenais quelques baisers sur ses hanches et les mordillaient doucement chacune leur tour. Je fis trainer mon nez sur son boxer déformé, le long de son membre tendu. Je déposais un baiser sur le tissu.

- Bella...

Je fis glisser ma langue brièvement dessus.

- Tu vas me tuer...

Je souriais en relevant les yeux pour voir les siens noircis de désir et sa bouche entrouverte. Je fis lentement descendre le long de ses jambes son sous-vêtement, libérant son sexe. Je remontais à son niveau et fis courir ma langue sur sa longueur alors que ses mains entrelaçaient les miennes. Je déposais quelques baisers sur son extrémité qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi dure et finalement, je refermais mes lèvres sur son plaisir, effectuant quelques mouvements lents de bas en haut, ma langue enroulée autour de son membre. Edward soupirait et gémissait de plaisir, la tête tombée dans les oreillers.

- Oh mon Dieu... Putain de putain... Oh oui...

Je me sentais heureuse de pouvoir lui offrir de nouveau cette caresse et j'en retirais une certaine satisfaction... Je le comblais de quelques gestes supplémentaires et remontais mon visage de long de son corps pour venir retrouver ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Il encerclait mes joues puis me donnait un long et langoureux baiser. Je relevais mon bassin et d'une main posée sur son excitation, l'autre sur ma hanche, il me guidait pour que je vienne m'empaler sur lui.

Le sentir de nouveau en moi fut une sensation inouie et je me retenais d'exploser directement, tant la boule de désir au fond de mon ventre grossissait et me lançait, presque douloureusement. Ensemble, nous poussions un râle de plaisir. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et entamais un long et lent mouvement sur lui.

Ses mains entouraient ma taille pour m'aider dans mes gestes et rapidement, j'accélérais le rythme, grisée par ce contact divin. L'impatience montait graduellement et bientôt, je sentais déjà mon sexe commencer à se resserrer autour de lui. J'avais croisé ses yeux et nous ne nous quittions plus du regard. J'avais tendu mes bras au-dessus de ses épaules, mon buste frottant le sien, provoquant de délicates caresses entre nous. Je me mordais les lèvres lorsque son bassin cognait contre le mien et en voyant au fond de ses yeux verts tout cet amour. Je ne voulais plus perdre cela... Jamais...

Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses et il fermait les yeux un instant, haletant, alors que mon souffle mourrait sur son visage.

- Bella... Oh putain je vais... venir mon Amour... Viens... Viens avec moi...

Il rouvrit ses yeux et ses prunelles brûlaient mon âme entière.

- Viens av...moi...

Il donnait un coup de rein plus brutal et je m'enfonçais en criant dans les méandres du plaisir, mon sexe se resserrant sur lui.

- EDWAAAAAARD !!

De petites étoiles vinrent troubler ma vue et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de moins entendre les râles de plaisir de mon compagnon.

- BELLA !

Il effectuait un dernier mouvement vif en moi et partait lui aussi dans son orgasme en se déversant, son dos s'arquant sur le matelas. Je retombais contre son corps en sueur, ma tête sur son coeur qui était déréglé, battant une chamade impressionnante. Le mien s'accordait au sien. Edward s'emparait de ma bouche mais notre baiser se fit irrégulier tant nous manquions tous deux de respiration. Nous échangions un sourire et j'écoutais les battements cardiaques de mon compagnon, me rappelant ceux du bébé entendus plus tôt dans la journée. Il se retirait de moi avant de m'attirer à nouveau à lui contre son torse.  
Sa respiration semblait s'apaiser légèrement mais son buste se soulevait malgré tout rapidement, à l'instar du mien.

- Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime comme un fou...

Il m'embrassait le front et serrait son étreinte sur moi.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward... Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute...

Il secouait la tête rapidement.

- Moi non plus. Plus jamais ! Et puis il est temps d'arrêter tout ça... On va avoir un bébé...

J'entendais son sourire dans sa voix et un coup d'oeil me le confirmait. Il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux et me la passait sur le bout du nez.

- Oui, on va avoir un bébé... répétais-je, souriante.

Il embrassait ma joue et ma mâchoire avant de couvrir nos corps de la couette. Il n'était que 19h30 au réveil mais je sentais le sommeil fermer mes paupières. Je voulais lutter pour profiter d'Edward mais j'étais si bien entre la chaleur de son corps et celle de la couette... Il me caressait en douceur, effleurant mon flanc gauche, mon bras, mon visage, mes cheveux...

- Repose-toi ma chérie...

Il embrassait mon front et je me laissais aller, lui obéissant, pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, comblée...

***O**O**O***

**Oyé ! Oyé ! J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous auront plu ! **

**J'ai deux nouvelles... non en fait 3 ! **

**La première que vous savez déjà : je reprends les cours lundi. Je n'ai pas internet pour l'instant dans mon nouvel appart'**

**(**mais ça va venir d'ici peu parce que faut pas déconner hein!**). Mais je suis de retour chez mes parents jeudi (**Parce que tu vis encore chez tes parents ?**)**

**ce qui veut dire...**

**prochain chapitre jeudi soir donc ! (**Encore heureux tiens!**)**

**La deuxième... c'est qu'il ne reste que 8 chapitres à cette fic**

**Et j'suis presque triste d'arriver à la fin... Sniff... **

**(**Besoin d'un mouchoir **?)**

**La troisième, c'est que comme la deuxième nouvelle me fait pleurer **

**(**ou presque, espèce d'ingrate**), je vais mettre sur les rails une série d'OS sur Le Hasard, qui comportera tous les moments que je n'ai pas pu caser ici...**

**Cuite Edward-Jasper ou... par exemple... le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie en indiens... Ouais c'est bon ça !**

**(**Joey Tribbiani, sors de ce corps!**)**

**Je lancerai tout ça lorsque le clap de fin aura sonné, histoire de prolonger un peu l'aventure.**

**J'espère que cette idée vous plaira :) **

**D'ici jeudi, prenez soin de vous, faites péter le bouton vert**

**(**C'est vraiment pas bien de réclamer, tu le sais ça pourtant T_T**)**

**On se retrouve dimanche soir pour Fragile Comme Du Crystal. **

**Je vous embrasse (**sûrement pas, manquerait plus que tu leur files ton rhume**!), **

**A très vite ! **

**.Tiffany. **

**(**Depuis le temps que tu le dis, on le sait que tu t'appelles Tiffany va!**)**

**... Ah oui une dernière chose...**

**(**Non mais je rêve, qu'elle est chiante !**)**

**... La voix off, ta gueule ! **

**(**...**)**

**^_^**


	44. Chapter 44 : Unis sur les mêmes thèmes

**Stephenie Meyer... s'est-elle faite vacciner contre la grippe A ? **(Et ce site de fanfictions qui continue de merder régulièrement...)

***o**o**o***

**amel : Rassure-toi, t'es pas la seule à te préparer psychologiquement MDR Moi aussi ça va me faire tout drôle de terminer cette fic :) Mais on a encore le temps de voir venir ;) Bisous, merci et bonne lecture =)**

**Audrey : Cette voix Off était vraiment casse-couille ! Je l'ai viré d'ailleurs LOL. Vouais c'est un peu triste de savoir que c'est bientot la fin... Merci de me suivre :) Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**bébé23 : Sacré Emmett qui parle au bébé et qui s'occupe déjà de lui comme s'il était déjà là ! Carlisle est la plaque tournante de cette fic, toujours là pour colmater les brèches un peu partout. Merci à toi et bonne lecture :) **

**Candy : C'était des réconciliations complètes comme ça. Arf ouais je sais, Edward a flippé de faire bobo au bébé LOL Boh je crois qu'il s'en est vite remis MDR. Oui, les huit chapitres vont nous conduire à la naissance du bébé, effectivement. La naissance sera le chapitre 49 je crois si je suis mon plan d'écriture. Et le 50eme sera la fin. Bisous à toi, bonne lecture. **

**CarlieCullen : J'aime mon Carlisle Facinellien. Et je dois t'avouer que j'aime l'idée qu'il survive à cette fic (**Peter, si tu m'entends... Tu es l'esprit de mon Carlisle. Pitiéééé**). Edward avait perdu tout calme face à son père LOL. C'est sûr que Bella, même si elle aime se faire coucouner par son Edward, prend en autonomie. Le bébé va encore plus l'y aider, j'en suis certaine. Je n'avais aucune envie de les faire se gueuler dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, c'était sans intéret LOL. Le Grand Manitou a su tout orchestrer d'une main de maitre, il faut bien le reconnaitre. PTDRRRR Des envies de lemon avec des légumes ? Mdrrrrr Edward aime les poireaux et les carottes MDR. Avec Jazz... MDR Mon dieu non !! J'peux pas imaginer ça ! LOL Je crois que Bella s'est trouvée une famille et une sorte de "maman" de substitution avec Esmé. Edward a des milliers de questions sur la grossesse mais il les a pas toutes posées parce que j'ai pas de réponses MDR. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'avoir internet dans mon appart' parce que je me fais chier comme pas possible. Heureusement y a le voisin :-D Non moi j'aime bien rentrer chez Papa et Maman le week-end :^p En plus j'ai mes chiens... Tu sais comme j'aime mes chiens... Ouais heureusement que j'ai FCDC sinon je claquerai LOL. J'espère que ta bronchite asthmatruc va mieux ! Gros bisous à toi ! Et bonne lecture ;)**

**CINDY : Coucou ! Effectivement fallait des retrouvailles en bonne et dûe forme ! Moi aussi j'ai un petit pincement à coeur à faire les plans des derniers chapitres, étreiner mes dernières idées sur le sujet mais faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ;) Je suis très fière de Carlisle faut dire LOL C'est sûr qu'ils vont quitter définitivement leur monde relativement insouciant pour grandir avec ce bébé mais ça sera une belle chose pour eux. MDR pour le truc avec la voix-off, je crois que j'ai pété un plomb y a pas d'autres mots ^^ Merci de me suivre jusqu'au bout :) Bonne lecture et gros bisous. **

**FRAISE : J'espère aussi que cela se terminera comme tu le souhaites =) Mais ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça ;) **

**Laure : Fallait une bonne réconciliation pour marquer le coup LOL Elle m'a fait chier c'te voix Off MDR Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Loiisl : C'était des retrouvailles avec tout ce que cela comporte comme détails croustillants LOL Je suis contente que cette fic ne te déçoive pas au fur et à mesure de ta lecture. Merci à toi et bonne lecture =)**

**sophiebelier : Merci contente que ça te plaise encore =) Bonne lecture !**

**twilighteuse27 : Pauvre Edward qui se victimise systématiquement... On change pas une équipe qui gagne LOL. Apparemment, l'idée des OS plait à pas mal de monde. Donc si t'as envie de voir quelque chose de précis dans ces OS, te gène pas pour me dire =) MDR non elle est chiante cette voix off. On finira bien par m'enfermer un jour ^^ Certes, si Stephenie Meyer n'est pas une citrouille, on peut peut-être penser que c'est une sorcière MDR. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture. **

***o**o**o***

**Merci aussi à aldie, Ally1915 (**Merci pour ta proposition, je te contacterai surement pour le déroulement de la grossesse. Et si tu vois quelque chose d'erroné, n'hésite pas à me dire ! Merci à toi en tout cas**), catty5, coco-des-iles (**Merci de ta review très sympa!**), fleur, grazie, kalika-ma, Lukilina, Morgane, PrincetonGirl1818, ZsaZsaZsu1986... Je suis extrêmement emportée par le temps (**dur dur de se faire au nouvel emploi du temps**) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde. J'en suis infiniment désolée mais je vous remercie de tous vos messages géniaux. Je vous aime (**tout simplement**). **

***o**o**o***

_Quatre mois de grossesse._

**POV EDWARD : **

Le mois de Novembre était entamé. Le temps était complètement gelé à Forks. Je piétinais en direction de ma Volvo en sortant du Conservatoire pour me diriger à l'agence où je rejoignais Bella pour déjeuner. Ma compagne se portait mieux ce mois-ci. Elle n'avait presque plus de nausées et passait des nuits à peu près reposantes. Ce matin, elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec mon père, une petite visite de routine. Je navais pas pu me libérer, dispensant mes cours au Conservatoire. J'étais pressé de la retrouver et de retrouver ce petit bébé qui grandissait en elle. Elle avait un tout petit ventre désormais. Pas très prononcé mais il indiquait clairement notre futur enfant.

J'arrivais à l'agence et me garais sur le parking. Esmé et Carmen semblaient encore là et la Chevrolet de Bella était également stationnée. Elle était revenue. J'entrais doucement et admirais ma compagne, qui machonait le capuchon de son stylo tout en parlant avec un interlocuteur au téléphone. Elle avait de belles couleurs rosées, ses beaux cheveux bouclés chatain retombant sur ses épaules. Je m'approchais tout à mon admiration.

- Oui Monsieur Nielan. Les fournisseurs nous tiendront au courant. Mrs Denali fera le nécessaire... Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi !

Elle soupirait en griffonant sur un post-it une quelconque indication et regardait sa montre.

- Je ne suis pas en retard ! annonçais-je en souriant.

Elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant et se levait pour me rejoindre. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer mes lèvres.

- Bonjour chéri !

- Bonjour mon Amour...

- Tu m'excuses cinq minutes ? Je dois encore taper un contrat...

- Bien sûr !

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise face à elle. Je l'admirais passer les mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et coincer sa langue entre ses lèvres tout en tapant. Elle était très concentrée, imperturbable. Je la trouvais si belle, si désirable... Je mesurais encore mal la chance que j'avais de vivre cette histoire d'amour avec elle. Elle imprimait les feuillets lorsque ma mère et ma tante apparaissaient. Esmé vint m'embrasser.  
- Tu n'es jamais en retard à ce que je constate, ironisait Carmen.

- J'apprends la ponctualité !

- Allez Bella ! C'est l'heure de prendre ta pause. Nous reviendrons dans 1h30. Bon appétit les amoureux !

- Merci !

Ma mère et Carmen quittaient l'agence et nous nous retrouvions seuls pour déjeuner. Bella prit ma main et m'entraînait dans la petite cuisine adjacente. Je me laissais guider et ma compagne refermait la porte. Elle s'adossait contre le plan de travail et m'attirait à elle pour que je l'embrasse. Je ne me fis pas prier et me pressais contre Bella alors que nos lèvres se caressaient habilement. Lorsque nous rompimes le contact par manque d'oxygène, je passais mes deux mains sur son petit ventre par-dessus le tissu comme j'en avais pris l'habitude.

- Alors petit bébé... Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?  
Bella riait de me voir faire.  
- Petit bébé va bien ! Prochain contrôle dans un mois, le 20 Décembre. Avec l'échographie. On pourra peut-être savoir le sexe du bébé !

Je lui souriais. Il me tardait de savoir. J'étais intimement persuadé que ce serait un garçon. C'était un pressentiment, presque une conviction.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Carlisle ?

- Il est content, tout va bien. C'est beaucoup mieux depuis que je dors. Il m'a dit de manger beaucoup de fibres pour éviter des gonflements de ventre. Et après j'ai eu droit au refrain habituel : " Prends soin de toi et du bébé, pas de folies ! "

Je riais. Mon père s'investissait vraiment beaucoup dans cette grossesse et avait été très heureux de voir que Bella lui avait accordé toute sa confiance. Je caressais le visage de ma compagne et elle embrassait mon poignet avant de m'adresser un long regard pénétrant. Je me sentais déjà perdre la tête.

- A-t-il donné des exemples de folie ? minaudais-je alors que je déposais quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

Elle penchait la tête en arrière pour avoir plus de baisers sur sa peau.

- Non...

- J'ai donc carte blanche ? murmurais-je en me pressant plus contre elle tout en prenant attention à ne pas écraser son ventre.

Elle commençait à haleter doucement, passant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Oui...

Je reprenais ses lèvres en un long baiser et introduisais ma langue dans sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement de ma compagne. Mes mains caressaient son corps vêtu tandis que les siennes glissaient sur mon pull pour le retirer de mon jeans. Elle appuyait sa paume contre mon sexe durci et je me laissais aller à gémir.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Bella...

Je l'entendis déglutir alors que mes mains passaient sous son chemisier pour caresser avec légèreté sa poitrine de porcelaine.

- Moi aussi...

Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fit rapidement tomber au sol. Elle s'en extirpait alors que je faufilais mes doigts vers son centre. Elle avait autant envie que moi, apparemment... Après quelques caresses sur son bouton de plaisir qui la firent gémir et pousser de fabuleux soupirs, je déboutonnais et dézippais mon pantalon, l'abaissant.

Bella s'emparait de mon désir tendu dans sa main et la sensation de sa paume contre moi me rendit fou. J'étouffais mon plaisir dans un langoureux baiser et je la soulevais afin qu'elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes. Je l'asseyais sur la surface plane, attirant son bassin vers le mien et la pénétrais doucement pour ne pas la blesser, échappant un râle de plaisir. Elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes, ses jambes nouées derrière mes reins. J'entamais des mouvements dans la douceur de ses muscles intimes en admirant son visage fermé par le désir.

- Oh chéri... Oui...

Je me laissais envahir par les sensations grisantes et accélérais inconsciemment les mouvements de mon bassin en elle.

- Edward... C'est si bon... Oh...

- Bella... Putain, oui !!

Je me penchais vers elle pour m'emparer de ses lèvres et les caresser de ma langue. Je sentais ses muscles personnels se resserrer doucement autour de mon membre. La sensation grisante me fit trembler et je retenais mon plaisir bien que mes gestes en elle se firent plus pressants encore.

- Oui Edward... Oui... Oh ouiii... Edwaaard !!

Ses yeux se fermaient et elle se mordait la lèvre violemment, se contractant autour de moi. Cette vision explosait en moi et je relâchais la tension accumulée, me répendant en elle dans un long râle de plaisir. Je sentis le souffle chaud de ma compagne contre mon cou. J'attendis quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte afin de me retirer d'elle. Je la descendais de son perchoir et entrepris de la nettoyer de nos ébats. Une fois stable sur ses pieds, elle déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Je t'aime, Edward !

Mon coeur s'emballait en l'entendant.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur sa délicieuse bouche et nous nous rhabillions rapidement.

Dans le temps qui nous restait, nous primes notre déjeuner ensemble.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai discuté avec Maria ce matin de ce que j'ai ressenti à l'annonce de l'arrivée du bébé et elle m'a proposé quelque chose. Mais je lui ai dis qu'avant de lui répondre, je voudrais t'en parler d'abord.

- Oui bien sûr, dis-moi...  
- Et bien...

Je la voyais fixer longuement sa serviette et jouer avec.

- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?  
Elle acquiessait et prit une grande respiration.

- Que dirais-tu si je voyais... un ou une psychologue ?

Je dois avouer que la question m'avait étonné mais si elle en avait vraiment besoin, je ne serai pas celui qui s'y opposerait. Je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait avec la présence du bébé dans son ventre. Elle me l'avait bien expliqué et c'était une douleur réelle pour elle psychologiquement de ne pas contrôler tout ce qui arrivait comme changements à son corps. Je croisais le regard inquiet de ma compagne et lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Mon Amour, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. C'est ta décision parce que c'est ton corps qui change. Moi, je te soutiendrai dans tout ce que tu entreprendras.

Au dessus de la table, elle croisait sa main dans la mienne.

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le prenne mal ?  
Elle déglutissait.

- J'ai quand même considéré un temps _notre _bébé comme un étranger...

Je voulais la rassurer.

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu t'y fasses, non ? Et puis, si cela peut t'aider à être en phase avec toi-même, je suis à 100% d'accord avec cette idée.

- Je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Etonnemment, quand Maria m'a dit au début de la grossesse comment mon inconscient considérait ce bébé, ça m'a fait mal mais ça m'a rassuré de savoir que je pouvais mettre un mot sur ce qui m'arrivait.

- Bella, le fait que tu veuilles faire cet effort prouve que tu as envie de sortir totalement de ça. Et ce qui t'aide à te rendre heureux est mon allier !

Elle se levait et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- T'en aurais un autre qui t'aimerait tout autant...

Elle posait son front sur le mien et caressait mon nez du sien.

- Mais cette idée me déplait fortement ! ajoutais-je en riant et elle déposait un baiser sur ma bouche.

**..::..**

Le deuxième samedi du mois, nous étions tous partis au match de baseball d'Emmett. C'était le dernier avant la trève hivernale et l'air plutôt frisqué de ce mois de novembre donnait raison à cette coupure. Bella, Rosalie et Alice nous avaient suivis. Nous étions tous emmitouflés dans des manteaux mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Bella. Je m'étais enfoncé dans les marches en béton faisant office de gradin autour du stade et ma compagne s'était installée entre mes jambes, calant son dos contre mon torse. Je l'entourais de mes bras lorsqu'elle se mit à frissonner, malgré la couverture que nous avions pris pour nous réchauffer en attendant et que j'avais placé tout autour de son corps.

- Vivement que ça se termine, grelottait-elle.

- T'aurais dû rester à la maison... répondis-je en frictionnant son petit corps.

Au même moment, Emmett partit seul balle en main pour inscrire les derniers points du match. Jasper et moi laissions échapper quelques cris de joie alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match. Rosalie partit rejoindre Emmett tandis qu'Alice et Jazz se relevaient. Je me relevais accompagné de Bella et la prenait contre moi toujours enveloppée dans le grand plaid en laine à l'intérieur de mon manteau en attendant notre beau-frère.

Nous avions ensuite tous accompagné Emmett et Rose qui visitaient un petit appartement à la sortie de Forks. Ils avaient décidé de quitter la maison de Charlie, afin de lui laisser son intimité avec Sue et pour avoir la leur aussi. Bella avait souhaité les accompagner ainsi que Jasper. Du coup, Alice et moi avions suivis le mouvement. Je conduisais, Bella à l'avant avec moi, Alice et Jazz derrière et résonnant dans l'habitacle une radio spécialisée dans le classique.

- Mon cher Cullen, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'écoutez que de la merde ! scandait Jasper de l'arrière.

- Mon cher Hale, laissez-moi vous répondre que votre étroitesse d'esprit me fait froid dans le dos. Et c'est celui qui conduit qui choisit la musique !

- Dans ce cas-là, cédez-moi votre volant mon très très très cher compagnon de route !

- Que nenni !

Bella et Alice souriaient et finalement, je me garais derrière la Jeep de mon beau-frère devant un immeuble vieillot. Bella eut une grimace de dégout et je partageais son opinion : l'appartement se situait à moins d'un kilomètre seulement de la décharge publique.

- Ca me donne envie de vomir, lançait ma compagne devenue soudainement très blanche.

- Tiens, mets ça sur ton nez et rentrons dans l'immeuble, répondis-je en lui tendant mon écharpe et en l'entraînant dedans.

Dans le hall, l'odeur était un peu moins prononcée mais restait quand même assez forte. L'intérieur était délabré, par endroit le plâtre fissuré.

- " Un endroit calme et apaisant " hein ? Foutue annonce mensongère ! lâchait Rosalie, furieuse.

Emmett s'approchait d'elle.

- Attends, peut-être que l'appartement ne sera pas comme ça à l'intérieur et qu'on ne sentira rien ! suggérait Emmett.

Jasper soutenait l'opinion de sa soeur :

- Attendez, on est dans un hall et ça schlingue encore. Je ne pense pas que les appartements y échappent...

Une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, extrêmement mince et au regard sombre nous attendait. Elle nous inspectait tous les six d'un air mauvais.

- Mr et Mrs Swan ?

- C'est nous !

- Il me semble que nous avions convenu 16h30 ?  
Je regardais ma montre, il était à peine 16h45.

- Excusez-nous, nous avons été retardé.

- Vous comptez vous installer à six dans cet appartement ?

Rosalie la regardait, interdite. _Quelle peau de vache aigrie ! _

- Ces personnes sont notre famille.

Elle nous jetait un regard et lorsque Jasper et Rosalie se rapprochaient, elle ne put que constater la ressemble physique frappante entre eux.

- Nous allons monter au cinquième étage, l'appartement est sous une mansarde...

La vieille femme montait les escaliers, suivie par Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Jasper me regardait et eut la même pensée que moi en posant son regard sur Bella.

- Excusez-moi, il y aurait un ascenseur ?  
La bonne femme se retournait surprise, avec un rictus mauvais.

- Un ascenseur ? A votre âge vous ne prenez déjà plus la peine de monter quelques marches ?

La colère me montait. Cette femme ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

- La jeune femme est enceinte et...

- Je peux monter des marches, je ne suis pas malade... murmurait Bella.

Mais j'étais présentement de l'avis de Jasper, bien que je me rappelais que Bella souhaitait que je la laisse gérer elle-même des situations.

- Bella, tu es régulièrement essouflée quand on prend les escaliers pour monter à l'appartement...

- Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ici ! Et de l'exercice dans sa situation est un bon moyen pour ne pas vivre sa grossesse en fardeau ! lâchait durement la propriétaire.  
Elle se tournait vers Bella.

- En plus, vous avez l'air malade ma petite. Un peu d'efforts ne serait pas du luxe ! A voir votre visage, on dirait que vous avez une maladie incurable.

Jazz et moi échangions un regard furieux tandis que je voyais que Bella rougissait et baissait la tête. Emmett s'était retourné le visage rouge et très énervé. Alice avait la bouche ouverte et Rosalie s'apprêtait à répliquer.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, _Madame_ !

La petite vieille regardait Emmett, furieuse.

- Vous prenez rendez-vous, vous arrivez en retard et vous ne voulez pas monter voir l'appartement ?

J'avais envie d'exploser. Seule la main de Bella sur mon bras me calmait. Rosalie s'énervait.

- Nous ne sommes pas des chiens. Nous sommes clients et qui plus est, vous passez des publicités mensongères. Votre attitude laisse à désirer ! Vous venez de rater un vente mais il ne faut vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

Sur ce, j'entraînais Bella dehors derrière Rose et Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Je raccompagnais ma compagne dans la Volvo pour lui limiter les effluves mais l'odeur trop forte eut raison d'elle et elle se penchait dans un ravin pour évacuer sa nausée. Alice, qui la soutenait, se penchait pour lui tenir les cheveux en arrière.

- Cette femme est une vraie connasse ! Je retournerai bien lui dire deux mots !

- Non tu n'iras pas ! lui ordonnait Rosalie.

- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, Emmett ! ajoutait Jasper

- En tout cas, vous pouvez aller visiter l'appartement on sait jamais, mais je ramène Bella à la maison...

- Je ne veux pas de cette chamelle comme propriétaire ! On trouvera autre chose de mieux aéré.

- A côté d'une plantation de freesias... suggérait Bella alors qu'Alice lui donnait un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche.

Nous éclations tous de rire devant son air blasé.

Nous étions revenus dans notre appartement, bredouilles. Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient entraîné dans deux autres visites, plus appréciables cette fois-ci. J'avais ramené une Bella fatiguée à la maison, manquant ainsi leur troisième et dernière visite de la journée mais qu'importe ! Bella était ma priorité ! Elle s'était allongée dans le lit sitôt arrivée.

- Ca va, Bella ?

- Oui... C'est cette odeur de poubelles qui m'a détraqué l'estomac...

J'avais amené un lange mouillé et lui appliquais un peu sur le front pour la rafraîchir.

- Ca fait du bien... me souriait-elle

Je lui rendais son sourire et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Allez ma chérie, essaie de te reposer.

Je me levais mais elle m'attrapait le bras.

- Attends Edward... Est-ce qu'il reste de cette confiture à l'abricot que tu as acheté l'autre jour ?

- Hum oui, il doit en rester un peu dans le pot, pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller me le chercher... s'il te plait ?  
Son air timide me fit craquer et je me mis à rire.

- A ta prochaine échographie, ce ne sera plus un haricot à ce rythme mais un abricot que t'auras dans ton ventre, ma douce !

- J'en mange tant que ça ?

Je me penchais à nouveau vers elle et taquinais son nez du mien.

- Boh, t'as juste vidé à toi toute seule trois pots en quinze jours...

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Ca me fait envie... Je suppose que ça doit être comme les fraises...

Sa peau conservait sa délicieuse teinte rosée et je ne pus m'empêcher de la caresser d'un revers de main.

- Tu veux bien aller me le chercher, s'il te plait ?

J'acquiessais et me relevais, embrassant son front.

- Avec du pain ?

- Non... Avec une cuillère seulement... Une cuillère à soupe ! me répondit-elle, malicieuse.

Je partais en riant à la cuisine pour lui ramener son pot qu'elle puisse assouvir son envie. Elle l'arrachait presque de mes mains et affichait une mou déçue en voyant le peu qu'il en restait.

- Oh ben mince, je crois que j'ai eu un appétit plus féroce que ce que je pensais... C'est le dernier ?

- Je le crains.

- Zut de zut !

- Je vais appeler Alice qu'elle aille t'en prendre un stock au supermarché !

Bella terminait en quelques coups de cuillère son pot, gourmande, et s'allongeait pour fermer les yeux. J'appelais ma cousine qui acceptait de s'arrêter en route.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Bella s'était profondément endormie, Jasper fit résonner la sonnette. Je me levais du canapé où je zappais les deux pieds sur la table. J'ouvris la porte à la volée. Je tombais nez à nez avec un carton d'une marque de confiture.

- Tadam ! Et voilà pour la future maman ! scandait mon meilleur ami

- Elle dort !

- Et merde !

Alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett s'installaient sur le canapé et le fauteuil, nous entendimes la voix de Bella s'élever de la chambre dont la porte était entrouverte.

- Non elle ne dort pas ! Mais par contre elle aimerait bien son pot de confiture !

Nous éclations tous de rire et j'accompagnais Jazz jusqu'à la chambre. Le visage de ma compagne s'illuminait lorsqu'elle aperçut le carton plein de douze pots de confiture.

- Saint Jasper, Dieu vous offrira son meilleur fauteuil au Paradis ! plaisantait Bella

- En voilà une au moins qui a compris quel est mon réel statut ! Rien que pour ça Bella chérie, je te réserverai le deuxième meilleur fauteuil du Paradis !

- Ben voyons, et moi je vais où ? demandais-je

- Toi, jeune souillon qui ne prévoit même pas de réserves de confiture à l'abricot avec 30% de sucre en moins que dans les autres confitures pour sa femme enceinte, tu récureras nos bottes !

- Oh génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de connaitre la pointure de notre Seigneur ! soupirais-je en aidant Bella à ouvrir son pot.

Jasper et elle éclatèrent de rire. Alice, Rose et Emmett nous rejoignirent.

- On s'amuse sans nous ? demandait Alice en venant s'allonger à côté de Bella et en posant sa main sur son petit bedon légèrement rond.

Bella léchait sa cuillère, malicieuse, les yeux pétillants. Décidément, la maternité à venir la rendait magnifique chaque jour un peu plus.

- J'ai hâte de le sentir bouger, trépignait ma cousine.

- Oh oui, ce sera vraiment super, dès que ça arrive, tu nous appeles hein ? insistait Rosalie en posant elle aussi sa main sur le ventre de Bella.

Je m'étais assis sur le rebord du matelas, au niveau des genoux de ma compagne et posais ma main aussi sur son ventre. Elle se mit à rire.

- Vous avez les doigts froids !

- Vous allez faire geler mon neveu sur place ! Moi j'ai les mains réchauffées ! lâchait Emmett, convaincu lui aussi de devenir tonton d'un garçon, en posant sa grande paluche plus large sur le ventre de sa soeur.

- Héé ! Moi aussi je veux participer ! lançait Jasper en mettant sa main un peu sur le côté par manque de place.

Bella avait un sourire ému et déposait sa main par-dessus les notres.

- Attendez !

- Quoi ? Il a bougé ? s'interrogeait Alice

- Non... Jasper, tu peux attraper l'appareil photo sur le bureau s'il te plait ?

Mon meilleur ami se relevait et attrapait l'appareil.

- Remets ta main où elle était, lui demandait Bella

Elle reposait sa main sur les notres en même temps que Jasper et prit un cliché de son ventre découvert et de nos six mains unies sur elle. Elle nous montrait le résultat sur le numérique et je reliais l'appareil à l'ordinateur portable pour en imprimer plusieurs exemplaires.

**..::..**

Une semaine plus tard, alors que je partais travailler, je croisais les Parralo dans la cage d'escaliers avec des cartons.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, Edward !

- Vous déménagez ? demandais-je, étonné

- Oui, Kelly a été muté à Seattle. J'ai trouvé un travail là-bas, une école pour Théo et une crèche pour Mia, m'informait Sergio, le mari.

A ce moment-là, Théo, leur fils de six ans, descendait avec son cartable plein et deux voitures dans la main. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

- Alors Théo, tu vas dans une nouvelle maison ?

- Ouais, Papa il a dit comme ça que j'aurai une salle pour jouer pour moi tout seul !

- Et t'es content d'aller dans la grande ville ?

- Ouais, ça va être bien ! Sauf que je vais plus voir mes copains d'ici et c'est triste.

- Tu te feras d'autres copains et puis quand tu sauras écrire, vous pourrez vous envoyer des cartes postales avec des voitures de collection dessus ! répondis-je dans un sourire

Il poussa un petit cri de joie.

- Papa ! Papa ! On pourra acheter des cartes de voitures pour Javier et Michael ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée qu'a eu Edward. Tu lui fais un bisou avant de partir ?

Je me penchais vers le petit qui m'embrassait, tout à sa joie. Je me demandais si les baisers de mon futur enfant auraient la même saveur ou si ce serait encore plus puissant...

Kelly arrivait, portant Mia sur un bras et dans l'autre deux poches.

- Attendez Kelly, je vais vous aider !

- Merci c'est très gentil. Vous pouvez prendre la petite un instant ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut que je m'entraîne !

Kelly me souriait.

- Comment va votre compagne ?

- Elle va bien, elle se sent plus en forme. Elle a moins de nausées et dort mieux. Elle mange pas mal aussi... riais-je tout en admirant le visage très éveillé de Mia dans mes bras.

- Elle est enceinte de combien ?

- Quatre mois !

- C'est normal, en général les nausées s'atténuent au quatrième mois. Elle a une chance folle, pour Mia j'ai eu des nausées tout le long de la grossesse.

- Et pour Théo ?

- J'ai été malade jusqu'à trois-quatre mois, comme Isabella...

La petite bougeait dans mes bras, essayant de me pincer le nez.

- Si un jour, nous devons en avoir un deuxième, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas malade jusqu'à la fin !

Elle m'adressait un sourire indulgent.

- Chaque femme réagit différemment. Elle peut très bien avoir deux grossesses idéales. Une grossesse bien et une autre moins bien... Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses, vous savez...

- Je touche du bois que tout aille bien pour elle ! dis-je en effleurant la rambarde d'escalier en bois.

- Moi aussi ! répondit Kelly.

Je les accompagnais jusqu'à leur break et essayais d'installer Mia dans son siège. Je m'emmêlais dans les harnais et me pinçais dans la fermeture à clip. Sergio se mit à rire et me montrait la méthode.

- Vous avez encore cinq mois pour vous y préparer ! Je vous conseille d'acheter un baigneur en plastique pour apprendre le B.A-BA ! plaisantait-il avec son accent sud-américain.

Je lui souriais quand une idée me frappait brutalement.

- Dites-moi Sergio, vous avez loué votre appartement ?

- Non pas encore. On va faire un détour pour rendre les clés à Mr Delford. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur qui cherchaient un appartement...

- Le notre était très bien. Deux chambres + une pièce qui nous servait de lieu de stocage mais qui peut très bien être aménagé en chambre, avec cuisine indépendante et un balcon...

- C'est un couple sans enfant.

- Ce sera bien pour eux.

- C'est le même loyer que chez moi ?

- Delford a les mêmes loyers pour tous les étages sauf le quatrième où ce ne sont que des studios !

- Je l'appelerai ce soir.

- Bonne idée, on lui rend les clés dans trente minutes. C'est dommage, il était là hier soir pour l'état des lieux !

- Si j'avais su...

- Sergio, nous devrions y aller. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, Edward...

- Oui bien sûr ! La route est longue ! Passez-nous voir si vous revenez dans les coins, ça me fera plaisir !

- Evidemment ! Tenez c'est notre nouvelle adresse... prévenez-nous à la naissance de ce bébé !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Je les aidais à ranger dans leur coffre et les regardais partir avant de filer au Conservatoire.

**..::..**

Deux jours plus tard, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella et moi entrions dans l'ancien appartement des Parralo avec Mr Delford. L'endroit était vaste et lumineux. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir. Dans ce couloir, la porte de droite donnait sur la cuisine, tandis que le coridor déboulait sur une vaste pièce salon-salle à manger avec du parquet. Les murs étaient peints en un bleu pâle très discret. Il y avait un balcon attenant à la baie vitrée comme chez nous. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, il y avait deux portes : les deux chambres. Deux pièces de taille correcte. Sur la droite du salon, deux autres entrées à nouveau : la pièce indépendante que Sergio avait identifié comme un débarras. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait y faire tenir une chambre sans soucis. La salle de bains et des toilettes indépendants se trouvaient à côté de cette pièce.

Emmett et Rosalie arpentaient l'endroit, scrutant chaque recoin.

- Alors, cet appartement vous convient ?

Ils se concertèrent un moment puis Emmett répondit.

- C'est exactement ce que l'on recherche...

- En plus, mon frère habite l'immeuble.

Emmett se retournait vers Jasper.

- Je suis jaloux de toi, tu le sais ça ? dit-il grognon.

Le proprio éclatait de rire. C'est vrai que Rosalie et Jasper faisaient rarement des choses séparément ou sans en parler... Excepté peut-être son mariage avec le frère de Bella. Ma compagne qui, justement se baladait dans l'appartement, visitant avec Alice.

- On peut signer tout de suite ? demandait Rosalie

- Bien sûr, restez ici, je vais chercher les papiers !

Une fois la porte claquée, nous explosions de joie, tous heureux de vivre dans le même immeuble.

- Ce sera super ! Je m'y vois déjà ! exultait Emmett

- On pourra mettre un bureau dans cette pièce et notre chambre ici hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon gros matou ?

- Tu sais moi la déco... Tant que y a un lit pour pioncer et une table pour bouffer...

- Et là dans la deuxième chambre Rosalie, tu pourras y faire un dressing ! suggérait Alice

- Très bonne idée !

- Hé ! Mais je mets où ma console, mes BD et mes DVD ? râlait mon beau-frère

Jasper et moi éclations de rire tandis que Bella soupirait.

- Dans le salon !

- Sûrement oui ! Je vais connecter la console sur la télé mais je pourrais pas en faire quand je veux parce que tu voudras regarder tes feuilletons à deux balles avec le Docteur Mamour ou Shepakoi là... Je te préviens que si on a pas deux télés dont une que j'installe dans l'autre chambre, tu pourras attendre avant de revoir _ça _! lâchait-il en pointant du doigt la bosse de son jeans.

Nous éclations de rire mais Rosalie ne scillait pas.

- Je ne cèderai pas à ça ! Je te préviens que je peux certainement passer plus de temps sans _ça _(à ces mots, elle passa sa main sur les couilles d'Emmett en les remontant brutalement), que toi sans _ceci _! dit-elle en pressant rapidement sa poitrine.

Jasper s'aggripait à moi tellement il rigolait et j'en pleurais presque moi aussi tout comme Alice et Bella.

- Oh fermez-la ! râlait Emmett

Rosalie semblait très fière d'elle quand Mr Delford revint avec les papiers. Nous regardions Emmett et son épouse signer les documents et aposer leurs initiales en bas du feuillet de contrat de location.

Nous fêtions tout cela le soir-même avec Charlie autour d'un verre de champagne alors que Bella, elle, se contentait d'une eau aromatisée à la framboise en boudant.

***o**o**o***

**Prochain chapitre... Difficile à dire,**

**j'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser avec mon nouvel emploi du temps qui ne cesse de bouger...**

**... Merci qui ? Merci le Grec ! **

**(**Non, pas Nikos A-ilmagace hein!**)**

**et le fait que je n'ai pas internet chez moi. **

**Si j'ai le temps de le taper et d'aller au cyber, ce sera pour mercredi ou jeudi.**

**Sinon vendredi soir.**

**Je vais tout faire pour mercredi mais ne vous étonnez pas si rien n'arrive avant vendredi.**

**J'en suis désolée... **

**Je vous embrasse, à très vite ! **

**Tiffany.**


	45. Chapter 45 : Le bébé abricot

**Stephenie Meyer... ne se déguisera peut-être pas en vampire pour Halloween. **

***o**o**o***

**amel : Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore et encore =) Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Audrey : Tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que j'adore Nikos en fait MDR. J'aime le Grec, il me fait trop rire :D (**Bon oui OK j'me tais on s'en fout que j'adore Nikos mdr**)**

** : LOL c'est vrai que le chapitre 25 a énormément plu. Le coup des indiens a marqué pas mal d'esprits MDR. **

**Morgane : Mdr on va envoyer Bella en désintox de confiture à l'abricot. Moi aussi j'suis un peu triste de faire bientot la fin de cette fic... Mais les OS prolongeront un peu l'aventure et puis faut bien que ça se termine à un moment donné pour passer à autre chose =) A bientot et bonne lecture. **

**sophiebelier : Merci à toi de continuer à etre fidèle au poste. **

**twilighteuse27 : Emmett **_**vient**_** d'apprendre que les femmes sont plus fortes pour s'abstenir ! Maintenant, il va pouvoir protéger d'encore plus près le bébé de sa soeur et controler le niveau sonore du piano d'Edward LOL. J'ai croisé des proprios du calibre de la vieille mégère ! Y en a qui se foutent vraiment de la gueule du monde LOL. Jasper est prévoyant : un stock entier de confitures. Il pense à tout cet homme-là XD. Non c'est clair c'est pas facile mais c'est juste le temps que je prenne mon rythme de cours parce que j'suis assez nonchalante donc c'est pas facile de me bouger LOL. Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Merci aussi à 1christelle1, bébé23, fleur, PrincetonGirl1818.**

**Il m'est arrivé un truc drôle cette semaine à la fac. Je discutais avec une de mes camarades de groupe avant un cours et on a parlé de livres tout ça, on en est venues à Twilight. Elle me disait qu'elle lisait des fics sur ce site. **

**Quand je lui ai dis que j'étais l'auteure de celle-ci et de Fragile Comme Du Crystal, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope MDR. **

**C'était vraiment un moment très étrange pour moi ! Hormis le fait qu'elle m'ait harcelé pendant nos trois heures de TD pour avoir des spoilers et la fin du Hasard. **

**Un petit coucou donc à ma Isaya-La-Boiteuse **

**(**C'est elle même qui se surnomme ainsi, hein!**)**

**qui va sûrement me poser 1000 questions mercredi prochain =)**

**Bon je sais, on s'en fout :D Je vous laisse à votre chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

***o**o**o***

_Cinquième mois de grossesse._

**POV BELLA :**

Anxieuse. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je regardais le réveil : 4h17. Edward ronflait depuis trois heures maintenant. J'essayais même de me concentrer sur ses nuisances nocturnes mais rien n'y faisait. Mon esprit se tournait inlassablement vers demain. J'avais mon premier rendez-vous avec le psychologue que m'avait conseillé Maria. J'avais pris cette décision, je devais être honnête envers moi-même pour être honnête avec les autres et à commencer avec ce bébé que je portais : je n'étais pas complètement guérie. J'étais physiquement capable : j'étais un tout petit peu plus à l'aise avec mon corps, très heureuse de pouvoir faire l'amour avec mon compagnon, je ne sursautais plus au moins bruit étrange... Mais j'avais peur de ne savoir comment gérer tout ce qui se passait dans mon corps actuellement. Ce bébé qui grandissait en moi, qui me donnait parfois nausées, étourdissements, qui faisait que je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mon intérieur... je l'avais perçu comme une force étrangère implantée en moi, qui me contrôlait. Comme lorsque James m'avait violentée. Ses mains qui m'avaient fermement maintenue au sol, qui avaient laissé des hématomes, des blessures, qui m'avaient frappé à la mâchoire, dans le ventre. Ces mains qui contrôlaient les moindres mouvements que j'osais faire... Ces mains qui avaient ouvert mon jeans pour me l'arracher et lui permettre de...

Je me mis à frissonner et eus du mal à contenir mes larmes. J'écoutais les ronflements de mon compagnon : tout cela était fini maintenant ! J'étais en sécurité ! Hier, à l'agence, Carmen m'avait expliqué que, pour elle, le fait d'avoir Alice dans ses bras, de la voir grandir, s'épanouir, s'émerveiller d'un rien, lui avait fait reléguer au second plan tout le reste : l'absence du père de sa fille, les longs mois de solitude et de questionnemment, toutes les souffrances. C'est ce en quoi je portais un grand espoir envers "ce petit abricot" comme avait commencé à l'appeler Edward, en référence à mes envies de ce fruit sous quelque forme que ce soit !

_Hum... Des abricots... _

De nouveau, je sentais comme des petites bulles qui éclataient dans mon ventre puis des gargouillis. J'avais encore faim ! Ce n'est que debout que je réalisais que mon mal de jambes ne s'était pas estompé durant la nuit. Esmé m'avait rassuré : c'était un symptome tout à fait courant avec le poids que je commençais à avoir dans mon ventre qui avait encore grossi. J'enfilais mon peignoire. Je regardais un instant Edward dormir. Il ne ronflait plus mais était sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte, en tee-shirt, serein. Il semblait si apaisé quand il dormait... Loin du feu folet qui vivait avec moi.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'allumais les petits néons du plafond incrustés juste au dessus du plan de travail et dénichais mes petites barquettes à l'abricot. J'attrapais le paquet, m'installais dans le canapé, aposant mes jambes afin de les soulager, sur deux coussins entassés. J'avais essayé la semaine dernière des gâteaux, plutôt que la confiture. Carlisle m'avait demandé de surveiller ma consommation de sucres. J'en étais à ma troisième petite barquette quand je vis Edward sortir de la chambre, les yeux endormis, son tee-shirt froissé sur son bas de pyjama. Il fronçait les sourcils en grognant, ébloui par la lumière. Il se frottait le visage.

- Bella ?  
Je le regardais, comme une gamine prise en pleine bêtise, ma barquette dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-il en venant se placer debout derrière moi.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai eu faim, alors...

Il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il soulevait mes jambes des coussins, balançaient ces derniers sur le fauteuil pour prendre leur place et allongeais mes jambes sur ses cuisses. Il entreprit de me les masser légèrement, ce qui me fit un tel bien que j'en laissais échapper un petit gémissement.

- T'as toujours mal aux jambes ?

J'acquiessais en croquant mon gâteau. Je lui tendais le paquet :

- T'en veux ?

Il jaugeait l'emballage un moment puis finalement en prit une en me remerciant.

- J'espère que tu te rends comptes du sacrifice que je viens de faire pour toi là ?!

Il riait en mordant sa barquette puis la mangeait en une seule fois, massant toujours mes jambes.

- Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de demain ?

- Oui... J'ignore comment ça va se passer...

- Sûrement très bien ! Ca ne peut te faire que du bien, tu as énormément de volonté... Et puis tu sais, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui voient un psy. Même ma mère en a vu un pendant quelques mois...

- Ta mère ?  
Ca m'étonnait énormément. Esmé avait tout d'une personne épanouie et heureuse sur tous les tableaux.

- Quand elle a monté l'entreprise avec Carmen, les débuts ont été difficiles. Elles ont même envisagé de devoir fermer, avec les crédits et tout. Tu sais que Papa l'avait aidé à monter sa boite. Il en a financé une partie, il voulait investir dans un truc qui comptait pour maman. Elle a beaucoup souffert en imaginant que l'argent de Carlisle serait perdu... Elle était triste tout le temps. Elle a consulté... Les affaires ont lentement commencé mais sûrement. Et ça l'a aidé ! Elle est plutôt bien dans ses pompes, tu trouves pas ?

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire et je n'en revenais pas. Ca me montrait d'une part qu'une femme aussi éblouissante qu'Esmé avait pu avoir besoin d'aide et d'une seconde part, que ça avait été efficace. Bien sûr, je ne consultais pas sur le même propos, mais ça m'encourageait.

- Tu vois ma puce, tout ira bien !

J'avais confiance en lui : s'il le disait, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il pressait ma main et m'attirait à lui. Je posais mes jambes sur la petite table, sur un coussin. Je me calais contre l'épaule de mon compagnon et fermais les yeux en humant son odeur. Il m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou et il vint caresser ma joue.

- Je t'aime Bella. J'ai confiance en toi : tout ira très bien !

- Je t'aime aussi...

Nous restions blottis l'un contre l'autre, Edward caressait mon ventre. Je sentais toujours ces espèces de petites bulles quand soudain, Edward sursautait :

- Ohh !

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé...

- Quoi, le bébé ?  
Il restait ébahi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, en tatant mon ventre un peu partout autour de l'endroit où il avait sa main.

- Je suis persuadé que je l'ai senti bouger !

- QUOI ?

J'avais quasiment hurlé.

- Là ! Là, Bella !

Il s'emparait de ma main, un large sourire sur son visage, pour la poser sur le dessus de mon ventre là où étaient ses doigts avant. Je ressentais comme une très légère vague contre ma paume avec toujours cette sensation de petites bulles.

- Tu le sens ?

J'écarquillais moi aussi les yeux.

- C'est... Oh mon Dieu !

C'était clair que notre bébé bougeait dans mon ventre. J'établissais un lien direct entre ce que j'avais qualifié de "bulles" et ce que je sentais... Je sentis des larmes couler sur mon visage et je vis les joues d'Edward rougir et des larmes se tasser au bord de ses yeux. Lorsque je croisais son regard, il laissa couler ses pleurs et reposait sa main juste à côté de la mienne.

- Bonjour petit bébé... murmura-t-il dans un sourire resplendissant.

- Ces petites bulles, ça devait être lui...

Edward se penchait vers mon ventre.

- Hé ben alors mon petit bouchon, on fait déjà des bulles ?

Je souriais et il s'essuyait les yeux.

- Rah putain ! C'est trop fort !

Je riais de le voir tenter de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses larmes. Il embrassait la peau de mon ventre et nous passions le reste de notre nuit, à savoir 1h, nos mains posées au niveau de mon estomac, à essayer de capter le moindre infime mouvement du bébé-abricot.

**..::..**

Le psychologue me fit entrer dans son cabinet. Je m'installais face à lui à son bureau. L'endroit était intimidant, presque strict. Après m'avoir expliqué brièvement son travail, il m'aidait à cibler ce pourquoi j'étais face à lui.

- Vous êtes une future maman, à ce que je vois... Vous avez eu des problèmes par rapport à votre grossesse ?

Je rougissais, me sentant prise de nausées à repenser au fait que j'ai eu rejeté mon bébé. Ca me rendait malade, surtout après avoir senti sa présence cette nuit.

- Ce n'était pas une grossesse volontaire, murmurais-je

Il notait quelque chose sur un petit carnet et me regardait à nouveau.

- Comment avez-vous accueilli cette nouvelle ?

- Mal... J'ai rejeté ce bébé en quelque sorte... J'en ai voulu énormément à mon compagnon et à moi-même également. Je veux dire... Nous avions toujours été prudents et... une erreur, un oubli... d'une nuit...

- Quels ont été les motifs de votre colère envers votre ami ?

Je réfléchissais. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas évident d'en vouloir à Edward. Il avait été en tout point parfait avec moi depuis que je le connaissais.

- Parce que... ni lui ni moi n'avons...

- Non, juste ce que vous lui reprochiez à lui...

Je n'aimais pas ça, parce qu'Edward n'avait pas été le seul fautif dans cette histoire et tourné comme il me le présentait, j'avais l'impression d'accuser uniquement Edward et je ne le voulais pas. Comme le psy ne parlait plus, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais ressenti.

- Je crois que je lui en ai voulu parce que... cette "erreur" précipitait les choses et que comme je n'ai pas eu ma mère avec moi contrairement à lui, je ne me sentais pas prête.

- Vous venez de dire quelque chose d'important. Vous n'avez pas eu de mère avec vous. Parlez-moi de votre famille. De votre enfance. Des interactions avec votre entourage proche, j'entends par là vos parents, votre fratrie...

Je lui racontais alors tout : d'un Charlie malmené et entrainé dans un mariage sans issue, d'une mère tricheuse qui était partie sans rien dire, de mon frère qui avait toujours souffert en silence.

- Mon frère a toujours été très fort physiquement. Je me suis souvent appuyée sur lui et il encaissait sa souffrance mais aussi la mienne et celle de mon père. Emmett a toujours été très intuitif et très émotif. Il s'est subitement endurci. Mais parfois, je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette au baseball et s'investisse à un tel point qu'il est devenu un vrai "roc".

- Votre frère a trouvé en le sport un exutoire. Quel a été le votre après le départ de votre mère ?

Je réfléchissais. De mémoire, je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu d'activités particulières. A part peut-être la lecture.

- Je lisais, souvent.

Je lui expliquais mon attrait pour l'imaginaire, l'évasion que tout cela me procurait.

- Quel type de livre ?  
- Ca varie : d'abord du fantastique puis des histoires d'amour plus tard.

- Qu'aimiez-vous dans ce type de lecture ?

- Je ne sais pas... Le fantastique peut-être parce que ça créait souvent un nouveau monde... Un endroit que j'imaginais et dans lequel je m'évadais. Ca me plaisait.

- Et les histoires d'amour ?

Mes trippes se serraient. Je ne m'étais mise à ce genre de romans qu'après mon viol.

- J'aimais parce que ça représentait ce que je n'avais pas : un petit ami qui m'aurait aimé très fort, m'aurait aidé à avancer, m'aurait dit de me reprendre par rapport à tout ça.

- Tout ça comme le départ de votre mère ?  
J'acquiessais.

- Et mon viol.

Il ne scillait pas mais notait dans son carnet. A ce rythme-là, il devrait en changer ce soir.

- Que lisez-vous actuellement ?  
Cette question me paraissait un peu ridicule. _Je ne consultais pas pour trouver de nouveaux bouquins !_

- Je lis un livre de puériculture.

Esmé m'avait prêté un ouvrage assez gros sur la grossesse et l'accouchement que je parcourais avec Edward le soir.

- Vous semblez très portée sur votre grossesse.

- C'est le cas, je ne veux pas faire comme Renée : je ne veux pas être une mauvaise mère !

- Au début, vous m'avez dit avoir "rejeté" ce bébé... Comment cela s'est traduit ?

- Et bien j'ai refusé de regarder mon ventre pendant longtemps. Je me suis séparée brièvement du Papa, j'ai énormément paniqué, j'ai considéré cet enfant comme un étranger qui me faisait du mal par les nausées, les vertiges, les malaises...

- Avez-vous dépassé ce stade ?

J'acquiessais vigoureusement.

- J'ai discuté avec la mère de mon compagnon et l'amie de mon père. Elles m'ont dépeint la grossesse et ce que cela apportait à une femme.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec le Papa ?

Je souriais.

- Excellentes. Je l'adore !

Il ne souriait pas mais notait encore. Après un long moment, il reposait son stylo.

- Je pense que vous avez posé de bonnes bases, Miss Swan. Nous avons, semble-t-il, deux grands axes à explorer : votre relation à la maternité, et cet abus sexuel. Nous nous reverrons d'ici deux semaines si vous le voulez bien. Vous vous installerez sur le divan à côté de vous, je vous tournerai le dos. Vous me parlerez de tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je ne veux aucune censure mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez forcée de parler. Nous pourrons très bien passer 45 minutes dans un silence total et je n'interviendrai pas. Ou alors 45 minutes à parler de choses très diverses sans lien apparent. Cela vous convient-il ?

J'acquiessais, ne sachant pas trop ce que je pourrais dire spontanément à cet inconnu.

- N'y réfléchissez pas à l'avance : je voudrais que cette séance soit spontanée. C'est important. Vous comprenez ?

J'acquiessai encore une fois. Je réglais la séance et partis avec un nouveau rendez-vous. Le psy me raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte. Edward m'attendait dans la salle d'attente et j'étais surprise de le voir ici, il était censé ne pas pouvoir quitter le Conservatoire. Je me détendais en le voyant et courrais presque dans ses bras. Il m'enserrait avec toute sa force et je m'agrippais à sa taille.

- Tu es venu... chuchotais-je, conscience du regard du psychologue sur nous.

- Berthier m'a accordé une heure pour vous retrouver... répondit-il en embrassant le haut de mon front.

Il passait sa main entre nous sur mon ventre en nous dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- C'était étrange de lui déballer ma vie en 45 minutes presque montre en main !

- Tu vas continuer ?  
J'acquiessais. Aussi étrange que ce moment m'avait paru, il avait su, par ses questions, me faire réaliser énormément de choses sur ma vie généralement, sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte auparavant et cela en une séance.

Edward et moi nous baladions dans un parc près du cabinet du psy. Nous nous étions assis sur un banc dans la fraicheur hivernale et avions passé l'essentiel de notre temps à nous embrasser, comme bien souvent, comme dépendants à ce contact physique vital. Plus les baisers défilaient et plus j'avais envie de lui. Mais j'avais encore une après-midi de travail avant d'assouvir mes besoins...

**..::..**

Edward et moi nous y étions pris comme des manches pour nos cadeaux de Noël. C'était dans quinze jours et il nous manquait encore quelques présents. Nous étions samedi dans un centre commercial avec ses parents et mon frère. Ce dernier cherchait encore le cadeau idéal pour Rosalie. Nous avancions dans les allées, Edward me tenant par les épaules alors que j'enserrais sa taille. Emmett se grattait la tête, faisant mille suppositions pour Rose.

- Un tipi ? proposait Edward

Carlisle et moi pouffions discrètement de rire tandis qu'Esmé soupirait d'un air désespéré.

- Emmett, pourquoi ne lui offrirais-tu pas un bijou ? suggérait-elle

- Elle en a des dizaines de bagues, de bracelets, de boucles d'oreilles...

- Un arc et des flèches ?

Carlisle détournait la tête en mettant sa main devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer son rire. Personnellement, je calais ma tête contre le torse d'Edward pour rigoler.

- Je te jure un jour Cullen, je me vengerai ! menaçait Emmett

- Pouah ! Hé Bella, regarde !

Mon compagnon m'entraînait dans la galerie marchande devant une boutique pour bébés. En vitrine, ils avaient installé une magnifique chambre pour enfant : le berceau était en pin teinté avec une ribambelle de petits nounours sculptés sur la tête du lit. Il y avait une petite commode blanche, où s'adaptait une table à langer dessus avec trois petits tiroirs desquels dépassaient des produits pour le bébé. Il y avait une armoire dans les mêmes tons, les poignées étant des nounours comme ceux du lit. Il y avait également quelques cadres décoratifs. Dans le berceau étaient exposées deux couettes : une rose et une bleue. Le descriptif indiquait que les couettes pouvaient se décliner en jaune ou vert également.

- Elle est magnifique ! murmurait Edward

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Nous avions commencé à déblayer mon ancienne chambre dans l'appartement qui deviendrait celle du bébé. J'avais donné mon ancien lit à Rose et Emmett pour quand ils emménageraient dans l'immeuble, début janvier. Esmé, Carlisle et mon frère regardaient avec nous.

- Cette boutique est vraiment chère, dis-je en voyant le prix intégral de la chambre

- C'est vrai que ça flambe pas mal, répondit Emmett

- En tout cas c'est vraiment joli, soupirais-je, consciente que mon enfant n'aurait pas tout ceci.

- On pourra revenir voir en Janvier quand on aura fini notre folie dépensière, plaisantait Edward.

Mais je le sentais mélancolique. _Même après les achats de noel, et malgré le fait que nous gagnions tous deux notre vie, nous ne pourrions pas avoir cette chambre pour notre bébé. _Il posait sa main sur mon ventre et je resserrais ma pression sur sa taille. Nous nous séparions d'Esmé et Carlisle. Nous avions acheté les tickets pour la thalasso de mes beaux-parents quand Edward déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Maintenant, tu vas sagement aller faire un tour dans le centre commercial avec ton frère.

- J'allais te demander d'aller retrouver tes parents...

Edward souriait.

- On se laisse une demie-heure ?

Il déposait un dernier baiser sur ma bouche et passait ses doigts dans une légère caresse sur mon ventre arrondi.

- Tu restes sage avec Maman ! A tout à l'heure...

- Vingt trois ans et tu gâtifies déjà mon pauvre Edward ! plaisantait Emmett qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Méfies-toi que le premier mot qu'il dira ne soit pas Kocoum ! rétorquait Edward dans un grand sourire.

Edward s'éloignait de nous d'un pas décidé et je partis avec mon frère regarder les boutiques. Finalement, il finit par dénicher pour son épouse un livre sur les voitures de collection. Ma belle-soeur avait une sorte de passion pour la mécanique. Ce livre était magnifique, retraçant les premières voitures à celles d'aujourd'hui. Il achetait également un collier en argent faisant graver son prénom dans le pendentif en forme de coeur. En passant dans le rayon puériculture, je craquais devant des petites chaussures pour nourrisson. Symboliquement, je décidais de les prendre pour l'offrir à Edward. Mais je cherchais autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort qui aurait pu lui démontrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui écris pas ? suggérait Emmett

Son idée me séduisait. Après tout, j'aurai pu lui écrire une lettre par exemple sur du beau papier, avec les plus beaux mots qui auraient existé pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux.

- Tu pourrais faire ça sous forme d'une petite histoire que tu ferais relier comme un faux-livre, tu vois ? T'es plutôt douée pour ce genre de trucs toi...

- Emmett ! Tu sais que je t'adore ?

- Je sais ! plaisantait-il

**..::..**

- Bella... ma puce...

Une main se glissait sous mon haut de pyjama en effectuant de tendres cercles sur la peau de mon ventre. Des baisers mouillés glissaient sur ma peau. J'étais consciente de chacun des gestes de mon compagnon mais j'aimais le faire "languir". Je ne pus cependant retenir un gémissement lorsque Edward se mit à titiller le lobe de mon oreille avec sa langue, créant des dizaines de petits frissons sur mon corps. Sa bouche parcourait chaque centimètre de peau découverte et ses mains effleuraient désormais ma poitrine sensible. Je me cambrais sous l'effet, gémissante.

- Bonjour mon Amour... murmurais-je d'une voix endormie

- Bonjour ma chérie. Il faut te réveiller, tu as l'échographie ce matin...

J'ouvrais mes yeux : aujourd'hui 20 décembre, nous allions avoir un deuxième contact avec ce bébé. Mais la langue d'Edward jouant sur mes clavicules me fit temporairement tout oublier. Sa main se faufilait sous l'élastique de mon pantalon de pyjama pour frôler ma fente déjà humide d'envie pour lui. Je sentais le sexe tendu de mon compagnon contre ma cuisse et j'en rougissais de bonheur.

Je glissais ma main jusqu'à son membre pour le caresser à travers son caleçon. Il émit un grognement significatif tout en avançant son doigt dans mon entrée et caresser ma terminaison nerveuse.

- Oh, Edward...

- Laisse-toi aller, Bella...

Il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois. Je l'aidais à me retirer mon pyjama et je tirais ensuite violemment sur son tee-shirt. Il retirait son boxer et reposait sa main sur mon entrée qu'il flattait délicieusement. Je me laissais emporter par l'expérience de ses doigts. La boule au fond de mon ventre allait exploser quand il s'arrêtait brusquement. Je grognais et regardais son visage souriant.

Il m'aidait à me redresser en position assise et je m'emparais de son sexe entre ma main que je caressais, le sentant encore plus durcir dans ma paume. Nous échangions un langoureux baiser.

- Retourne-toi et mets toi à quatre pattes... murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Je m'exécutais et il me fit légèrement écarter les jambes. Je sentais son sexe tendu caresser mon entrée et il me pénétrait enfin dans une lenteur démesurée. Les sensations étaient tellement fortes que j'en gémissais de plaisir quand il m'eut investi totalement.

- Oh putain !

Les mains de mon compagnon sur mes hanches m'imprimaient un mouvement et je laissais tomber ma tête en avant, grisée par cette position. Je soupirais de plus en plus fort et Edward accélérait son mouvement en moi. Je me mordais la lèvre en l'écoutant manifester son plaisir bruyamment.

- Pl...us f...ort...

Il accélérait encore et encore et bientot ses va-et-vient se firent désordonnés. Il passait ses mains sur mes épaules puis les fit glisser sur ma poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il titilla. Je joignais ma main sur ses cercles mais ma respiration se coupait pratiquement, je me perdais dans les étoiles autour de moi. Je me resserrais autour de lui en l'entendant balbutier mon prénom. L'orgasme fut fort. Intense. Il se déversait dans mon ventre et je me redressais pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, toujours dos à lui. Je calais ma tête contre la sienne et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour atteindre sa nuque et la caresser. Il avait les yeux clos et son souffle chaud balayait mon épaule. Ses mains remontaient de mes cuisses à ma poitrine. Il déposait de petits baisers sur ma mâchoire et nous restions ainsi soudés le temps de retrouver nos rythmes cardiaques normaux.

**..::..**

Le gel pour l'échographie me fit frissonner. Edward et moi étions rivés sur l'écran face à nous, entendant les battements de coeur de notre enfant. Nous étions anxieux de voir ce bébé qui ne ressemblait plus trop à un haricot. On le distinguait bien mieux déjà. Maria effectuait quelques vérifications sur son état global. Je sentais la main d'Edward se crisper dans la mienne.

- Tout a l'air de bien aller pour ce bébé ! Il est morphologiquement normal, annonçait-elle enfin, nous soulageant de l'angoisse d'avoir appris un souci.

Nos visages se fendirent d'un large sourire.

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ? Je peux vous le dire ! Il est visible...

Je regardais mon compagnon dont les yeux brillaient. Il me caressait le front.

- Comme tu veux, me murmurait-il

Je fis " Oui " de la tête et demandais à Maria de nous le révéler.

En sortant du petit cabinet, je sautais dans les bras d'Edward. Il me serrait contre lui et je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine. Nous décidions d'attendre le soir de Noël pour le dévoiler aux autres et dans la voiture, nous débattions déjà sur de futurs prénoms. Nous eumes du mal à contenir le secret mais nous y parvenions, difficilement.

**..::..**

_**(Playlist : David Lanz - Silent Night)**_

Nous étions tous réunis chez Carlisle et Esmé. Même Charlie, Sue, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth et Leah étaient de la fête. Les meubles avaient été poussé pour installer deux tables l'une contre l'autre afin que nous ne soyons pas compressés. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un grand sapin magnifiquement décoré sur des thèmes colorés de violet et de gris. La table suivait les couleurs, ainsi que la robe d'Esmé. Bienveillante, elle m'avait cuisiné du poisson et des pommes de terre rissolées. Elle avait garni sa table avec un échantillon de plats du monde. Quand j'avais vu une petite choucroute française arriver, j'avais été étonnée de ne pas me sentir écoeurée, moi qui d'habitude avait horreur du chou.

- Bella, tu détestes le chou ! me rappelait Edward

- Je le déteste mais je ne le déteste pas...

Il haussait un sourcil quand Jasper m'en servait généreusement une cuillère.

- Jasper, tu seras le parrain du bébé ! déclarai-je solennellement

Il éclatait de rire.

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait te dire que t'allais être le père officiel du bébé ! soufflait Edward.

Minuit arrivait tranquillement. Nous nous étions tous assis au sol, sur de grands coussins, en cercle. J'étais calée contre Edward. Alice debout au milieu, vêtue d'un bonnet de père Noel et habillée d'une splendide robe rouge avec de la fausse fourure blanche, distribuait les paquets qui tronaient au pied du sapin. Alice m'avait offert des vêtements de grossesse (quelle surprise!), Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient fait encadrer une photo de mon frère et moi quand nous étions enfants avec Charlie qui nous tenait dans ses bras. Charlie et Sue me tendaient un bon d'achat dans une librairie. Même Seth et Leah y avaient été de leur petite participation en m'offrant un tee-shirt blanc qui portait l'inscription : Jolie maman.

Edward me donnait deux petits paquets. Dans le premier, j'y trouvais un petit doudou pour mon bébé. Je riais, il était si doux. Dans l'autre paquet, un magnifique bracelet en or dans lequel il avait fait graver nos deux prénoms. J'eus également droit à une splendide composition florale. Je l'embrassais avec un entrain non dissimulé pour le remercier. Il m'aidait à mettre le bracelet et tandis que j'humais le délicat parfum des fleurs, il ouvrait ses paquets. Il eut un grand sourire en découvrant la paire de chaussures pour bébé. Sa joie fut redoublée en découvrant la petite histoire que j'avais créé pour lui et fais relier comme un vrai livre (*****).

Il m'embrassait pour me remercier et nous pumes voir les autres heureux de nos présents : Esmé et Carlisle furent heureux de savoir qu'ils partaient trois jours à Vancouver pour une thalasso, Emmett et Rosalie trouvèrent un chèque cadeaux dans un magasin de bricolage et décoration pour leur appartement, Charlie reçut avec joie son attirail pour la pêche et Sue nous remerciait pour le livre que j'avais déniché sur les femmes indiennes des premières tribus à aujourd'hui. Comme je ne connaissais que peu ses enfants, ils recevaient de notre part un bijou pour Leah et une veste tricotée main avec des broderies indiennes pour Seth. Sa mère m'avait dit qu'il se fendait d'un très vif intérêt pour ses coutumes. Edward s'était occupé du cadeau de Jasper et était revenu avec tout un attirail de choses coquines comme un antistress en mousse qui avait la forme d'une poitrine féminine, une boite de préservatifs " _divers et variés _", un boxer jaune avec le visage de Bob L'Eponge sur la partie du devant. Rosalie m'avait aidé à choisir des vêtements pour Alice. Quant à Carmen et Eleazar, Edward avait obtenu par le Conservatoire des places pour un opéra qui passait à Seattle.

Carlisle et Esmé nous tendirent ensuite une guirlande de Noël qui semblait suivre une piste. Nous nous levions et suivimes le long cheminement jusqu'à la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je te préviens Papa, si c'est une nuit coquine que tu nous offres, on ne le fera pas devant vous ! plaisantait Edward.

Son père tapotait son épaule en riant tandis que les yeux d'Esmé brillaient de plaisir. Nous ouvrions la porte de la chambre. L'éclairage était tamisé et lorsque Carlisle augmentait un peu l'allogène, nous découvrimes la chambre pour bébé que nous avions vu dans la vitrine du magasin. Edward et moi nous avancions dans la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre, alors que je sentais les pleurs me gagner.

- Elle est magnifique, commentait Charlie.

Je restais sans voix. Voir la commode, la table à langer, l'armoire, le petit lit... Ils avaient acheté un rocking chair ancien et je m'imaginais déjà bercer notre bébé dedans. Il y avait déjà quelques peluches sur le lit. Chacune d'entre elle avait un bavoire brodé avec le nom de toutes les personnes de la famille. C'était trop, je me mis à pleurer et me précipitais dans les bras de ma belle-mère. Edward était aussi ému que moi et étreignit son père.

- C'est... magnifique... Vous n'auriez pas dû...

- Laisse-nous gâter notre premier petit-enfant, Bella. Laissez-nous vous gâter...

- Merci...

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Esmé me caressait les cheveux dans un signe d'apaisement. Je retrouvais un peu plus la chaleur maternelle de ma belle-mère, celle que j'espérais transmettre à mon bébé... Je pris mon beau-père dans mes bras. Je lui devais une fière chandelle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ces cinq derniers mois... Je ne pourrais jamais le lui rendre totalement. Je ne pouvais que faire en sorte qu'il soit un grand-père comblé.

- Merci... Carlisle... hoquetais-je. Merci pour tout !

- Joyeux Noël, Bella !

Esmé nous signalait que Carmen et Eleazar avaient également participé. Je me surprenais à enlacer ma patronne et son mari. Même si elle était exigeante au possible, c'était une femme formidable sous ses apparences. Après tout, Alice ne pouvait pas être une personne si chouette si sa mère ne l'avait pas été elle même ! Finalement, je tombais dans les bras de mon compagnon qui avait le visage rougi. Il essuyait ses larmes en riant.

- Je suis trop émotif !

Je riais avec lui et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous regardions et d'un commun accord, décidions de faire notre révélation.

- Nous avons encore un cadeau pour vous. Venez...

Ma main entrelacée à celle d'Edward, je les ramenais dans le salon et cherchais mon sac à mains. Edward m'aidait à distribuer douze petites enveloppes. Nous avions fait faire une reproduction du dernier cliché de notre échographie pour chaque membre de notre entourage. Ils nous remerciaient mais Edward levait la main tandis qu'il serrait ma taille.

- Bella a eu sa deuxième échographie il y a quatre jours et...

- Oh bon sang Edward ! Abrège ! Dites-nous le sexe du bébé ! exigeait Esmé

Nous nous sourions devant son empressement. Et après un dernier regard, je pris la parole en me tournant vers Alice.

- Je crois que d'ici quatre mois, tu auras une nouvelle petite partenaire de shopping !

- C'est une fille ! ajoutait Edward avec un vaste sourire.

Esmé fondit en larmes en venant nous enlacer. Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais à passer de bras en bras. Je vis Emmett donner un billet de 5 dollars à Jasper.

- J'en étais certain que c'était une fille, ajoutait le meilleur ami d'Edward.

- Pas grave, à défaut de lui apprendre le baseball, je lui apprendrais des techniques d'auto-défense ! s'enthousiasmait mon frère.

Rosalie et Alice sautaient dans tous les sens.

- Une fille !

Carlisle nous étreignit.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer bien entourés ! J'ai harcelé Maria pendant quatre jours pour savoir, elle a fermement refusé de me dire ! Vous brisez le maillon des garçons Cullen. Mon grand-père a eu deux fils, mon père un fils et moi un fils...

Seth et Leah nous présentaient leurs félicitations. Ils étaient très à l'aise dans cette assemblée qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et je m'entendais bien avec eux. Sue m'annonçait qu'elle concevrait une petite couverture en patchwork.

Je vis mon père un peu plus loin, le visage rouge. Edward me fit signe de le rejoindre. Charlie se fendit d'un sourire à mon attention.

- Une petite fille...

J'acquiessais, sentant mes larmes couler.

- Tu es content ?

- Ma chérie, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me déçois jamais...

Je vis ses sanglots et je tombais dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Il déposait, hésitant, sa main contre mon ventre. Emmett vint nous rejoindre et lorsque je lui proposais de toucher mon ventre, il refusait d'abord.

- Non... Je veux dire c'est...

Je savais qu'il était gêné. Emmett avait toujours été pudique vis-à-vis de moi. Je sentais dans mon ventre le bébé. J'avais chaque jour, de plus en plus conscience de sa présence. Edward m'aidait à me familiariser avec elle. Nous prenions tous les jours une demie-heure voire une heure à essayer de nous poser l'un contre l'autre, touchant mon ventre. Je me concentrais sur ce que je ressentais. Et là, je savais précisément que notre fille se manifestait avec sa petite force. Je pris la main de mon frère et la déposais à l'endroit où je la ressentais. Il écarquillait les yeux.

- Rosalie ! Viens sentir ! Vite !

- Elle bouge ?  
- Je crois...

Charlie touchait une fois et repoussait sa main. Nos amis, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé se pressaient autour de nous. Alice restait fascinée et Rosalie m'adressait un large sourire. Je m'installais dans le canapé. Je commençais à avoir de nouveau mal aux jambes et au dos. Tout le monde ne put pas sentir l'enfant mais la soirée se teintait d'une délicieuse ambiance de Noël. Edward s'installait derrière son piano et nous gratifiait de musiques douces pour cette soirée. Je me sentais apaisée, heureuse. Esmé était installée près de moi et avait sa main sur mon ventre. Alice, de l'autre côté, la tête appuyée contre mon épaule, posait également de temps à autre ses doigts, espérant sentir le bébé. Jasper et Emmett riaient dans leur coin avec Seth de l'antistress qu'avait déniché Edward. Ils pressaient dessus, tous un peu ivres, et morts de rire. Rosalie discutait avec Leah tandis que Charlie et Sue écoutaient mon compagnon jouer. Carlisle était appuyé contre le coin de la cheminée, bras croisés, un petit sourire flottant aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de ma mère, en les regardant tous un par un, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille.

**..::.. **

Avant de monter me coucher dans la chambre d'Edward chez ses parents, je repassais dans la petite chambre d'amis pour admirer le berceau du bébé. Je me sentais enfin apaisée pour la première fois depuis des années en caressant la minuscule couette blanche. Ma fille se manifestait très discrètement comme bien souvent lorsque j'étais au calme. Je la ressentais plus à l'intérieur de moi que sur ma peau. Je caressais mon ventre.

- C'est pour toi tout ça ma chérie... Tu vas arriver dans une famille qui t'aime déjà tellement... Tu seras adorée comme personne d'autre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être une bonne maman... Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je vais suivre cette thérapie pour toi. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois fière de moi...

Je sentis deux bras encercler mon ventre et je sursautais.

- Tu seras une maman parfaite, Bella. Je serai là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon Amour...

Le ténor d'Edward apaisait mes craintes. Je tournais la tête vers lui pour recueillir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains me caressaient et lorsque nous approfondissions le baiser, je sentais son sexe se durcir contre mes fesses.

Sans un mot, nous montions dans sa chambre et une fois la porte refermée à clefs, il m'allongeait dans son lit. Dans le silence le plus apaisant, il défit les lanières de mes chaussures et me déshabillait avec la plus grande douceur. Il passait ses lèvres sur ma peau, tétant mes seins, me faisant gémir. Sa langue le guidait jusqu'à mon intimité et il alternait des pénétrations avec deux doigts et des cercles sur mon petit bouton de plaisir avec sa langue. Après m'avoir causé de délicieux cris et d'excitantes palpitations dans ma féminité en feu, je l'aidais à retirer ses vêtements. Après avoir gouté sa peau si douce par des baisers mouillés et du bout de ma langue, je prenais dans ma bouche son membre gorgé de désir, le suçant lentement et le caressant de ma langue. Il durcissait un peu plus et après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient supplémentaires, et un gémissement plus profond, il m'intimait de m'arrêter. Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, dirigeant son membre à mon entrée. Je retombais sur lui rapidement et il entreprit de m'aider dans mes déhanchements.

- Oh, Bella... Tu me rends dingue... haletait-il

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage et je descendais mes bras de ma nuque sur ma poitrine pour me caresser. Les palpitations de mon sexe me rendaient folle.

- _Vraiment _dingue... soupirait-il en me voyant.

Je lui adressais un large sourire tout en rougissant et je guidais ma main à l'endroit où nous étions liés. Les yeux de mon amant s'écarquillaient lorsque je vins presser de mes doigts mon clitoris pour le stimuler. La main gauche de mon compagnon remontait sur mon corps et son index vint caresser mes lèvres. Je le pris entre mes lèvres et enroulais ma langue autour. Edward lâchait un râle de plaisir en retombant dans l'oreiller et sentir son abandon me fit me resserrer autour de lui.

J'étouffais mon orgasme dans sa paume et le sentis se déverser au fond de moi dans un cri retenu. Je ne le trouverai jamais plus beau que lorsqu'il jouissait. Le voir si abandonné, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses muscles tendus... Je me retirais de lui en le regardant dans les yeux pour m'allonger sur le dos. Il me prit contre son torse et embrassait ma tempe. Ses mains caressaient mon corps dénudé alors que j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration. Il m'offrit un lent et langoureux baiser, effleurant du bout des doigts mon corps complètement détendu.

- Joyeux Noël, Edward...

- Joyeux Noël, Bella...

***o**o**o***

**(*) = J'écrirais la mini-histoire que Bella rédige pour Edward dans la série de OS.**

***o**o**o***

**Voilà les miss. Une petite fille.**

**Je sais on ne voit que des filles. J'ai essayé d'imaginer Edward avec un garçon**

**mais ça a été impossible. **

**Je ne le vois pas gâtifier autrement que devant une petite princesse. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**Il n'a pas tellement d'actions mais je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi je l'ai aimé. Je m'excuse pour mercredi, mais ça a été difficile, on a déjà pas mal de boulot & j'ai eu un petit coup de mou, ce qui ne m'a pas incité à écrire.**

**Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, **

**mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre rapidement**

**. Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui me touchent.**

**Je vais essayer de me rattraper très vite.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, prochain chapitre vendredi (**POV EDWARD**).**

**Couvrez-vous parce que ça commence à cailler sévère ! **

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Tiffany. **


	46. Chapter 46 : Une promesse

**Stephenie Meyer va-t-elle se déguiser en vampires pour Halloween ? **

***o**o**o***

**Alexa27 : Effectivement, de la tendresse il en faut. Mais c'était Noel aussi donc ça allait bien avec l'esprit de calme et de festivités. Surtout que l'occasion s'y prêtait... Merci à toi =) Bonne lecture. **

**Amel : Rassure-toi j'ai rallumé le chauffage moi aussi LOL Vive la Bretagne ! C'est une région que j'adorerai découvrir ! Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**bébé23 : Il est probable que la petite Cullen fasse craquer tout son entourage dès qu'elle viendra au monde ! Bonne lecture à toi. **

**bella - v- swan : Les OS ne sont pas encore publiés, ils arriveront quand la FF sera terminée :) **

**Eris59 : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 41 tranchait bien avec les autres. Mais il en faut bien des disputes, non ? =)**

**Loiisl : Ce dernier chapitre était tranquillou. Effectivement, ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer Edward gatifier devant un p'tit boy =) Et puis c'était Noël, tout était chouette ^^ Bonne lecture =)**

**M. : J'essaye de faire des choses qui pourraient arriver à tout le monde. Je ne sais que trop bien que les paroles de Charlie que tu as relevé peuvent être dites et blesser... Ca existe, malheureusement. Bonne lecture =)**

**Morgane : Je voulais essayer de rendre la plus paisible possible cette fameuse première fois où Edward et Bella sentent le bébé. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé la façon dont je l'ai amené. Je crois que l'achat de cette chambre revenait de droits presque à Carlisle et Esmé. Je voulais que leur présent se distingue. Effet réussi... enfin je crois :) Bonne lecture. **

**Petit-monde-a-creer : C'est vrai que Jasper a pas mal de succès dans ma fic LOL Je le ressens vraiment comme ça donc bon =) Hum déjà elle ne s'appelera pas Renesmée parce que primo je trouve ce prénom vraiment trop laid et secondo ça collerait pas avec l'histoire de Bella, effectivement ! Donc t'inquiète pas : zéro chance qu'elle s'appelle Renesmée LOL. Merci à toi et bonne lecture. **

**sophiebelier : Merci, contente que ça t'ais plu =) Bonne lecture ! **

**TinaLuxembourg : Hey =) T'inquiète pas pour les reviews :) J'adore en recevoir y a rien de plus gratifiant pour moi mais je comprends aussi celles et ceux qui ne souhaitent pas en laisser ! Bonne lecture pour celui-ci :) **

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou ! Ce sont des chapitres tout inoffensifs que je fais en ce moment. Mais il en faut et puis de ceux-là ressortent leur esprit de famille, de solidarité, et les liens très forts tissés entre eux. Edward est déjà un futur papa-gâteau. Encore une qui ne sera pas malheureuse :^D Ah t'as résisté à la tentation d'aller voir à la fin du chapitre ? ;^) Une petite fille c'est plein de douceur, de tendresse, de calins... exactement ce dont Bella a besoin pour s'habituer en douceur à son rôle de maman. Attention, je dis pas qu'un p'tit boy c'est moche, au contraire ! Mais bon, je la sentais bien la fille sur ce coup-là ! Roh flûte ! J'avais oublié les paparazzis MDR. Non mais rencontrer une lectrice m'a paru vraiment bizarre en fait ! C'était étrange... Le pire ça a été quand elle s'est mise à dire : "**Oh mon Dieu c'est toi qui écris ça ! Oh mon Dieu **!" mdrrr... Pendant 30 secondes, je me suis demandée si Robert Pattinson se sentait comme ça quand des fans hurlent après lui MDR. Bonne lecture en tout cas, bisous !**

**Vanessa : LOL C'est malheureusement rare que je publie avant le jour que j'ai annoncé, désolée de te décevoir LOL Mais bon avec la fac j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire en fait... Pour ta première réponse entre Bella et Renée... Hum... Tu vas lire ici peut-être un début de réponse. Il n'y aura pas de " Tome 2 " parce que les bonnes choses ont une fin mais il y aura la série d'OS qui reviendra sur des points de l'histoire, et quelques bonus sur leur futur... Voili voilou ! Merci de ton enthousiasme en tout cas ! Gros bisous. Bonne lecture.**

**Merci aussi à Anonyme-08, Audrey, Baby-07, fleur, Grazie (**merci de tes trois passages**), my-fiction-twilight pour tes trois reviews... Merci à tout le monde pour vos nombreux passages ! **

***o**o**o***

_Sixième mois de grossesse._

**POV EDWARD :**

Nous avions fêté le premier de l'An chez Charlie. Mes parents étaient partis en Alaska chez les cousines d'Esmé pour l'occasion. Nous nous étions donc tous retrouvés, Jasper et Alice compris, chez le père de Bella. Rosalie avait fait la cuisine avec son frère. Les compétences culinaires de mon meilleur ami me bluffaient toujours.

- Jasper, si tu veux venir t'installer ici, la porte te sera grande ouverte ! plaisantait mon beau-père, repu.

- J'ai trop mangé, lançait Bella de son côté en se massant le ventre.

- Incroyable, je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça ! rigolais-je en posant moi aussi ma main sur son ventre.

Elle se mit à rire dans un souffle et passait sa main sur mes épaules.

- Y aura bien un peu de place pour le dessert, riait-elle

- Et beeeeeen ! Heureusement que y en a qu'un bébé hein ! chariait Emmett

Ma compagne lui adressait un large sourire ironique :

- Heureusement que biologiquement parlant, tu ne puisses pas être enceinte Emmett ! Les supermarchés fermeraient tous : approvisionnemment en pénurie et toute la compagnie !

- Mais quel argument de choc ! répondit-il en souriant.

Rosalie soupirait dans un sourire tandis que Sue l'aidait à débarasser la table avec Leah et Alice. Je restais sur mon siège, écoutant Seth qui parlait avec Charlie. C'était un gamin très mature pour ses 17 ans. Même s'il conservait une certaine innocence et une curiosité très agréable, il avait déjà pas mal de recul sur les choses.

- Alors Seth, comment ça se passe avec Claire ?

- Qui est Claire ? Ta petite-amie ?

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Jasper et moi éclations de rire. Emmett, assis à sa droite, lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Oublie qu'ils se marrent ces deux idiots ! T'as raison ! Dans la vie, faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Mais exactement ! T'es encore jeune mais y a pas de raison ! renchérissait Charlie

Alice revint de la cuisine.

- Si vous voulez aller au spectacle des Quileutes, il va falloir accélérer le dessert !

- Hé ! Non ! Moi je veux le savourer mon dessert ! râlait Bella

- Il nous reste à peine vingt minutes si on veut partir dans les temps...

- On pourra le manger en rentrant, proposait Sue.

- On peut pas en manger avant et après ?

J'éclatais de rire en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Bella en version : opération bouffe... J'avais beau comprendre, ça me faisait toujours autant sourire. Surtout que c'était pour une excellente raison... Sue lui servit une petite part du gâteau qu'elle dégustait rapidement. Nous autres préférions attendre notre retour.  
Charlie et Sue nous avaient invité au traditionnel spectacle annuel que donnaient les indiens de la réserve Quileute. Seth y participait. Danses traditionnelles avec musique, contes et légendes étaient au programme pour atteindre minuit. Nous montions en voiture pour nous rendre à la réserve. Je me garai dans le giron du Chef Swan devant une petite maison toute en bois, semblable à un chalet, avec un toit rouge.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant se tenait sur le perron. Le père de Jacob. Mon ventre se serrait de colère aux souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre.

Il vint tous nous saluer, ne manquant pas de nous féliciter pour notre future fille.

- Charlie m'a dit que c'était une fille, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi jolie que sa maman ! lança-t-il dans un sourire.

- C'est ce que j'espère aussi ! répondis-je, me laissant gagner par une grande joie.

Nous terminions le trajet à pieds jusqu'à la plage, atteignant l'une des bordures qui regagnaient les bois en suivant un chemin tracé avec des palettes en bois. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde en cercle autour d'un grand foyer de feu parfaitement contrôlés. Nous regagnâmes un espace sur la droite et j'enlaçais fermement ma compagne contre moi. La chaleur était parfaite et le ciel couleur encre.

- J'espère que ça commence bientôt ! râlait Emmett en regardant sa montre

- Je crois qu'ils n'attendent que toi pour commencer ! répondis-je en souriant

- Moi ?

- Tiens écoute, tu les entends pas ? Kocoum ? Où est Kocoum ?

- Ah ah ah ah ... Espèce de clown ! soupirait-il en se renfrognant tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

Sur le côté, je vis Billy Black faire de grands signes et quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette massive avec de longs cheveux noirs arrivait, une chaise à la main.

Jacob Black.

Bella crispait ses doigts sur mes bras autour de son buste et je me rapprochais d'elle, instinctivement. Même si elle ne craignait rien de lui, j'imagine combien les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. L'indien nous adressait un large sourire. Je ne pus qu'admirer son courage d'être torse-nu, seulement vêtu d'une sorte de jupe en peau de bête et d'un collier avec un croc au cou. Il avait également deux traits de couleur terre sur ses paumettes et un tatouage sur l'épaule droite.

- Et voilà une chaise pour la future Maman ! annonçait-il, joyeux en installant à mes côtés une chaise pour Bella.

- Merci, Jacob ! répondit-elle poliment en lui faisant la bise.

Il me serrait ensuite la main en une poigne sincère. Il saluait tout le monde. Je ne voyais aucune trace de Jessica autour de nous.

- Tu es tout seul ? demandait Bella

- Jess' passe le nouvel An chez ses parents. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se plait pas beaucoup à la Réserve...

Billy grimaçait.

- Je dois vous laisser, on a quelques petits trucs à fignoler ! Bon spectacle ! Bella, si tu veux des couettes ou des coussins, tu peux aller t'adresser à Emily, elle est au courant !

Ma compagne acquiessait et nous le regardions s'éloigner alors que la foule s'ameutait bien autour de nous. Il y avait énormément de monde ! Au loin, dans la forêt, nous entendions comme des hurlements de loup et certains petits enfants dans l'assemblée s'étonnèrent. J'admirais leurs visages émerveillés et les regards emplis d'amour de leurs parents qui les rassuraient.

Ma compagne les remarquait aussi et nous échangions un sourire. D'ici quelques années, nous en arriverions là nous aussi !

Puis soudain, trois indiens s'avancèrent de la forêt, en costume traditionnel de leur tribu. Deux d'entre eux se postèrent derrière des tam-tams tandis que le troisième, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'installait devant le feu, face à la foule. Tout le monde fit silence. Trois autres indiens barraqués à l'image d'Emmett s'approchèrent de la foule et nous firent reculer de quelques pas, se postant en ligne. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient impressionnants dans leurs costumes. Celui du milieu, que Bella me présentait comme Sam, parlait d'une voix grave. Il racontait la légende de la tribu des Quileutes, le tour rythmé d'anecdotes et de récits de conquêtes de territoires sur Forks. Il y avait toujours parfois des hurlements de loup, qui s'interrompaient très vite.

- Nos ancêtres qui ont conquis cet espace, cette forêt, cette plage et toute notre région descendaient de loups... De loups sauvages.

Sam se tournait en direction de la forêt et cinq indiens tenaient chacun une laisse avec, attachés à un collier, cinq vrais magnifiques loups. Dans l'assistance, beaucoup de gens retinrent leur respiration ou, comme Alice, manifestait leur surprise et leur impressionnement. J'étais derrière la chaise de Bella, mes mains posées sur ses épaules. Elle fixait le spectacle, attentive.

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler ni applaudir. Ce sont des loups dressés, vous ne craignez rien. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont des animaux sauvages.

Sa dernière phrase alourdissait l'atmosphère et il fit signe de lâcher les chiens. Ils avancèrent en trottinant vers les trois indiens qui étaient proches de nous. Deux d'entre eux tentèrent de renifler le sable mais furent rappelés à l'ordre.

- Gaby ! Sara !

Ils reprirent immédiatement leur chemin pour rejoindre leurs maîtres.

- La légende de notre tribu veut que nos ancêtres aient la faculté à muter en loup-garous lorsque des vampires se trouvaient dans leur territoire.

_Des vampires et des loup-garous... Ben voyons ! Rien que ça ! _

Les loups furent ramenés dans des grands enclos où ils s'allongèrent, calmes. J'admirais la façon dont ils obéissaient au moindre sifflement tout en gardant une vraie complicité avec leurs dresseurs. L'assemblée applaudissait alors bruyamment l'entrée spectaculaire des loups.

Puis, ce fut au tour des jeunes de la réserve comme Jacob et Seth d'entrer en scène. Ils entamèrent une sorte de danse traditionnelle autour du feu au rythme des percussions.

- C'est la grande première d'Embry en tant que cracheur de feu cette année ! annonçait Billy.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, un autre indien entrait avec une grande torche. Il ne se plaçait cependant pas dans le cercle mais plus vers l'eau. Il soufflait plusieurs fois, crachant de l'alcool sur la petite flamme au bout de sa torche. Celle-ci se transformait inévitablement en grande léchée orangée qui nous ébahissait tous. Par la suite, deux des indiens qui s'occupaient des loups arrivèrent avec pour seule tenue un short en peau et ils sautèrent par-dessus le feu devant nous. Le spectacle prit fin sur une récitation de proverbes indiens faites par des enfants. Nous applaudissions tous très forts. Je devais m'avouer bluffé par ce show. Lorsque Sam reprit la parole, il écartait les bras :

- Au nom de la tribu des Quileutes : bonne année à toutes et à tous !

Bella se relevait vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Nous échangions un long regard qui nous coupait du monde et je caressais sa joue.

- Bonne année mon Amour... murmurais-je en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Elle sera merveilleuse... Bonne année à toi, Edward !

Je me penchais vers elle pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa douceur enhivrante envahissait tous mes sens et je ne sentais plus que sa bouche contre la mienne, tendre et délicate. Elle passait ses bras derrière ma nuque tandis que je posais mes bras sur ses reins. Contre mon estomac, je sentais son ventre arrondi. Je souriais contre ses lèvres et nous rompimes le baiser. Je passais mes mains sur le symbole de sa grossesse.

- Bonne Année ma petite Princesse... dis-je à son ventre.

Bella se prit au jeu.

- Bonne Année ma chérie...

Comme une réponse, un énorme hasard qui nous fit rire, notre fille se manifestait à ce moment-là et je sentais un petit coup contre ma paume, sur la peau de Bella.

- BONNE ANNEEEEEE EDWAAAAARD !

Alice rompit notre bulle en hurlant à mes oreilles.

- BONNE ANNEEEEEE ALIIIIIIICE ! répondis-je sur le même ton en imitant ses sautillements tandis que Bella tombait dans les bras de son frère pour lui souhaiter une bonne année.

Revenus dans notre petit appartement le soir-même, nous fêtions ensemble cette nouvelle année qui débutait. Je nous servais dans deux coupes du sirop d'abricot et même si je commençais à faire une saturation de ce fruit qui avait envahi la maison, je trinquais avec elle. Elle but malicieusement son verre et le reposait sur la table du salon. Puis, elle agripait le col de ma chemise pour la déboutonner.

- Une bonne année commence par un sentiment de bien-être...

Elle murmurait ces paroles tout en embrassant mon menton et mon cou. Ses doigts descendaient sur les attaches qu'elle faisait sauter l'une après l'autre, suivant de sa bouche le tracé.

- Avec beaucoup de joie...

Elle embrassait d'un baiser humide mon torse.

- De plaisir...

Sa bouche atteignit mon nombril qu'elle flattait. Je durcissais instantanément sous son toucher délicieux et laissais un gémissement incontrôlé m'envahir.

- Et d'amour...

Elle remontait vers mes lèvres et j'aggripais sa nuque afin de donner un ton plus fougueux à notre baiser, nos langues s'entrelaçant pour une danse sensuelle.

- Beaucoup d'amour, ma Bella ! ajoutais-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et, sans décoller ses lèvres, prit mes mains et m'entraînait vers la chambre.

- Toujours autant d'amour, Edward... murmura-t-elle en enlaçant ma taille.

Je me laissais griser par ses baisers sur ma bouche.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours !

Elle m'adressait un sourire flamboyant et entreprit de défaire ma ceinture tandis que je lui retirais ses vêtements. Je l'installais sur le rebord du lit lorsque nous fumes nus tous les deux. Mon membre palpitait d'impatience mais je voulais qu'elle mesure combien je l'aime. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle pour embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau que je croisais. Je laissais ma langue trainer sur sa poitrine désormais très généreuse, goutant ses pointes avec une délectation dévouée. Ma main gauche trainait sur son ventre, sur lequel je traçais des cercles du bout des doigts de plus en plus rétrécis. Mon bras glissait ensuite jusqu'à son sexe que je flattais... Elle était si humide et si belle... Ses gémissements stimulaient mon excitation et je manquais de mourir de plaisir lorsque sa main cajolait mon membre tendu. Je pénétrais deux doigts en elle avec une facilité si excitante... Nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas et elle caressait mon buste.

- Oh oui... Oh... Edw... ouiiii !

Ses doigts griffèrent mon épaule lorsqu'elle sa féminité se resserrait autour de mon index et mon majeur. Je vénérais de baisers son visage alors qu'elle haletait, ne me rassasiant pas de l'admirer dans sa jouissance. Je descendais du lit pour l'attirer vers le rebord du matelas et m'agenouiller entre ses cuisses. Je calais ses fesses sur le rebord du lit et admirais ses yeux noircis de désir. Elle avait ses pieds reposés au sol. _J'avais envie d'elle... Très envie même ! Maintenant ! _

- On va fêter la nouvelle année, Bella ! Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que crier mon prénom te devienne insupportable... murmurais-je, d'une voix éraillée.

Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et cambrait son dos. J'écartais ses cuisses et je passais ma main sur sa fente humide et baissais mon visage à hauteur de son sexe. Je glissais ma langue sur son intimité avant de titiller son clitoris de petits mouvements lents. Ses doigts se serraient sur mes cheveux et mes mains caressaient ses cuisses avec douceur. Son nectar était le plus délicieux et j'en grognais de satisfaction...

- Edwaaard... Je t'en... Ooohhh...

Je remplaçais ma langue par mon membre tendu qui manquait d'exploser quand je la pénétrais rapidement.

- Oh putain oui...

J'entamais des mouvements langoureux dans sa féminité totalement trempée et m'enfonçais de plus en plus profondément en elle, savourant cette sensation délicieuse. Je me perdais dans le plaisir, ne retenant pas mes râles. Bella caressait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de mon corps et je suffoquais presque. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'éprouver autant de plaisir, à chaque fois plus intense, en faisant l'amour à ma compagne. Et pourtant... Je me nourrissais de ses gémissements de plus en plus intenses qui vibraient directement sur mon sexe.

- Edward... Edw...ard...

- Oh... Bel...la... Tu es tellement chaude... et si douce...

J'accélérais mes va-et-vient en elle et elle criait une dernière fois mon prénom, cambrant son dos violemment.

- EDWAAAAAAAARD !

Je partais avec elle, expulsant mon plaisir dans son ventre. Mon corps explosait littéralement, mes membres tremblaient mais j'étais tellement bien... J'effectuais de légers mouvements en elle pleins de douceur deux ou trois fois avant de me retirer pour caresser son corps magnifique en sueurs. Je vins m'allonger près de Bella. Je l'aidais à remonter dans le matelas et elle s'allongeait sur le dos, dans les oreillers. Je rabattais les couvertures sur nos corps nus et m'allongeais sur mon flan gauche, admirant son ventre arrondi.

- En voilà une année qui commence bien, souriait ma compagne

Je me joignis à son rire et me redressais pour embrasser son visage. Elle capturait mes lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au dos ? m'inquiétais-je soudainement. _C'était bien le moment, tiens, crétin !_

- Non... T'inquiète pas pour ça... souriait-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres en un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime ma Bella. Tu m'apportes tellement de bonheur...

Je vis une larme couler de son visage rougi de plaisir.

- Mon Doudou... T'es vraiment trop mignon... Je t'aime moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement...

Nous échangeames un dernier sourire ainsi qu'un dernier long baiser et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ma petite femme et ma fille bien au chaud dans son ventre, je m'endormais...

**..::..**

J'attendais patiemment dans la salle d'attente, en lisant une revue posée sur la table. L'article devant moi concernait une analyse des cortex cérébraux et leurs liaisons ainsi que leur rôle dans les transmissions des émotions... _En fait, je n'y comprenais pas grand chose_... La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Bella plutôt triste. Je me levais immédiatement et m'avançais vers elle. Elle avait la tête baissée.

- Bella, mon Amour... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Son psychologue me tendait la main.

- Bonjour, Monsieur !

- Bonjour Docteur... Bella ?

Elle se serrait au plus contre moi et ses bras entouraient ma taille.

- Nous avons eu une séance difficile mais productive. Une thérapie n'est pas toujours facile. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Prenez votre temps, Isabella. Vous me rappelez quand vous vous sentirez prête.

- Merci...

- Accrochez-vous !

Ma compagne acquiessait et m'entraînait en dehors du cabinet. Comme à notre habitude, nous entamions une petite balade dans le parc qui jouxtait l'immeuble. Bella était étrangement silencieuse, serrée contre moi, fixant sans cesse le sol. Nous regagnâmes un des bancs alors que de la neige commençait à tomber en cette mi-janvier.

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je en m'acroupissant devant elle qui s'était assise.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler... murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Elle fondit soudain en larmes devant moi.

- Bella !

Je me relevais pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle reposait sa main gantée contre mon torse et sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caressais son dos et son côté droit. Elle pleurait ainsi en silence. Je ne voulais pas insister, elle était un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment.

- On a parlé de Renée... m'avoua-t-elle enfin.

J'embrassais son front doucement, l'encourageant à me parler.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon Amour ?

- Comment... tu appréhendes l'arrivée du bébé toi ?

Sa question me désarçonnait un peu. J'essayais de rassembler toutes mes sensations pour être le plus honnête possible avec elle. Je sentais le regard de ma compagne sur moi.

- Je suis heureux. J'appréhende bien sûr, j'ai certaines angoisses. Mais je sais qu'on s'en sortira.

- Quelles angoisses ?  
Bella reniflait légèrement.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de manquer quelque chose, de ne pas savoir comment t'aider correctement. Et après, j'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père, de ne pas savoir être attentif au bon moment... De ne pas arriver à trouver le bon sens de la couche !

Elle riait doucement.

- Et toi, comment tu l'appréhendes ma puce ? C'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas trop parlé...

Elle reposait sa tête contre moi et soupirais.

- J'ai peur d'un tas de choses, tu sais... De ne pas savoir les besoins de notre fille. Quand elle va pleurer, qu'est-ce qu'elle va vouloir nous dire ? Comment la soulager ? Et si elle a mal et que je fais de mauvais gestes ? Et si je n'ai pas l'instinct maternel parce que Renée ne m'a pas donné un exemple d'une maman ? Si je ne sais pas plus tard quand elle aura besoin de parler ? S'il lui arrive des trucs dans sa vie et que je ne suis pas capable de m'en apercevoir ? Et si...

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche et vrillais mon regard sur le sien.

- Bella, écoute-moi... Toutes ces questions que tu te poses, que l'on se pose, c'est le lot de tous les nouveaux parents.

- Mais les autres mamans, elles ont eu des mamans et...

- Pas toutes mon Amour... Tu sais, il y a dans le monde d'autres femmes orphelines d'une présence maternelle... Et elles ont su devenir de bonnes mamans pour leurs enfants. On apprendra sur le tas, Bella. Mais je te promets qu'on y arrivera !

Elle me regardait, cherchant la vérité dans mes yeux.

- J'ai peur de tellement de choses... J'en ai parlé pendant la séance et j'ai compris que j'avais ces peurs en moi à cause de Renée ! Elle a gâché ma vie de femme, de future maman et de maman quand le bébé sera là !

- L'essentiel mon Amour, c'est que tu saches à quel point tu es différente d'elle : tu es anxieuse à l'idée d'être une mauvaise mère, anxieuse de ne pas savoir le bien-être de ta fille. A mon sens, c'est là toute la différence entre elle et toi. Tu seras une mère fantastique parce que tu te bats pour l'être... Alors que ta mère elle, excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais elle n'a rien fait de tout ça.

Elle me scrutait toujours et un pli se marquait sur son front, entre ses deux sourcils. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait intensément sur mes dernières paroles.

- J'ai besoin que l'on se fasse une promesse... murmura-t-elle enfin.

- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi laquelle !

Elle se redressait et prit mes mains dans l'étau des siennes. Ses gants réchauffaient mes doigts gelés. Autour de nous, un petit duvet blanc de neige s'était installé.

- Je veux qu'on se promette que quoi qu'il arrive : ni toi ni moi ne laisserons tomber notre fille...

- Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais : je te le promets ! Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais : je te le promets également.

Elle acquiessait.

- Je te promets également de n'abandonner ni notre fille, ni toi !

Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient et je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes pour souder notre promesse autour de notre future petite princesse...

**..::..**

Le troisième samedi du mois, Emmett, ma mère, Bella et moi partions dans la zone commerciale. Nous étions dans un magasin de bricolage afin d'acheter du papier peint pour la chambre à retaper dans notre appartement.

- Je voudrais une chambre chaleureuse pour elle... dit enfin Bella

Esmé notait dans son calepin.

- J'avais pensé peut-être à mettre des planches teintées sur le long des murs, arrivant à peu près en hauteur du petit lit, non ?

Bella acquiessait vigoureusement.

- Il faut faire des couleurs adaptées avec celles de la chambre. Le meuble de la table à langer est blanc. Vous pouvez imaginer mettre du papier peint blanc avec des petits motifs et tes planches, Edward. Elles arriveraient à mi-hauteur.

- On met de la moquette ou on laisse le parquet ?

- La moquette est plus chaleureuse, me répondit Bella.

Ma compagne, son frère, ma mère et moi-même étions entrain de regarder les échantillons de papier peint quand un vendeur vint à notre rencontre.

- Mrs Cullen ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Bonjour Eric !

- Vous êtes ici pour de nouveaux clients ?

- Non, je viens pour redécorer la chambre de ma future petite-fille !

Le vendeur regardait ma compagne d'un air un peu trop envieux et je resserrais ma prise sur elle, méfiant.

- Vous ferez une grand-mère absolument magnifique, Mrs Cullen !

Ma mère lui souriait poliment.

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour être grand-mère mais je suis certain que même plus tard, vous resterez une Mamie resplendissante !

J'étais vert. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ? Il a un souci ou quoi ? _Esmé se mit à rire.

- Eric, cessez de me flatter, je vais y prendre goût !

- Mais je ne vous flatte pas, je suis sincère !

Ma mère rougissait légèrement, détournant le regard très dignement. Je me penchais vers Bella.

- Je rêve où il drague ma mère, là ?

Bella se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire.

- Allons allons mon chéri... Ta mère est une femme vraiment resplendissante, tu sais...

- Ouais je sais... Mais c'est ma mère ! couinais-je

Esmé dut m'entendre car elle se retournait vers moi, souriante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Trésor ! Je ne suis la femme que de deux hommes et personne ne te remplacera ni toi ni ton père dans mon coeur, hein ? Allez, sois sage maintenant !

Elle me tapotait les joues et retournait à sa tache de trouver du papier peint.

Je restais debout dans l'allée, comme un con, alors que Bella et Emmett riaient sous cape. Finalement, après quelques secondes où je végétais, je me reprenais et nous finissions d'acheter le matériel. Pour une fois, la camionnette de Bella fut bien utile : nous avions pu aisément entasser les dix rouleaux de papier blanc à petits motifs de feuilles d'arbre vert pâle aux contours dorés. Nous avions acheté des planches teintées en bois, comme à mon souhait, ainsi qu'une frise de feuilles assortie au papier. Emmett et moi entassions la moquette dans la camionnette et attachions une grande bâche sur le dessus avec des tandeurs afin que la neige ne foute pas tout en l'air ! Je prenais le volant de la Chevrolet, Bella à mes côtés. Emmett et Esmé suivaient dans la voiture de ma mère. Ma compagne posait sa main sur mon genou, un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es contente, mon Amour ?

Elle acquiessait, souriant toujours.

- Ta mère a des idées formidables et je suis contente que Delford nous laisse refaire la chambre...

- Notre fille aura un lieu très chaleureux pour dormir...

- Exactement ce que j'imaginais...

Je pressais sa main et me garai sur le parking du centre commercial. Nous entrions dans le hall et regardions un magasin de décoration.

- Je pense qu'ici, vous pourrez trouver des cadres-photo sympas pour la chambre et toute autre sorte de babioles...

- On va voir ?

J'acquiessais en entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux de Bella. Elle m'entraînait, impatiente, à l'intérieur.

- Ah, je voulais voir un truc ! Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes ! lâchait Emmett, souriant.

Il n'avait pas un sourire honnête : ça sentait le coup fourré ! Il ne me laissait pas riposter... De toute façon, Bella m'entraînait dans un rayon de rangements.

- Regarde, Edward ! Des caisses à roulettes ! On pourrait déjà en prendre une qu'on rangerait sous son lit. On aurait juste à tirer pour la faire venir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu sais moi, pour tout ce qui est rangement, je te donne carte blanche !

Nous embarquions dans notre chariot une caisse à roulettes. Plus loin, nous trouvions des petits coussins décoratifs avec des animaux différents. Nous en prenions trois pour mettre dans le berceau. Puis, nous dénichions des cadres, des petits bibelots et des petits stickers en forme de fleur multicolores pour coller sur les carreaux. Je n'étais pas très doué question décoration, mais voir Bella sourire et avoir des coups de coeur me rendait littéralement heureux d'acheter tout ça.

- On devrait aller à la boutique de bébés, dit ma mère.

- Où est Emmett ? demandait Bella

Elle n'eut pas dit ça qu'Emmett sortit d'un rayon, un rouleau avec un élastique pour le tenir et me fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

- Partez devant, je veux montrer un truc à Edward !

- Quel truc ? s'interrogeait ma compagne en fronçant les sourcils

- Des trucs cochons !

- Vous nous rejoignez dans la boutique dès que vous avez fini vos "trucs cochons" ?

J'acquiessais et Emmett m'entraînais dans sa suite.

- C'est quoi ça ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt le rouleau.

- Ca, c'est pas important. Y a un truc plus chiant là tout de suite !

- Quoi ?

- J'étais entrain de chercher ceci quand j'ai machinalement levé mon regard à travers la vitre là derrière moi. Est-ce que tu vois cette femme là avec ce type baraqué qui porte une casquette beige ?

Je regardais dans la foule et distinguais effectivement le couple qu'il me désignait.

- C'est quoi le souci ? Le mec t'a montré ses fesses et ça a choqué tes chastes petits yeux d'amoureux ?

Il me mit un coup dans l'épaule gauche.

- Hé ! Ca fait mal !

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parte du centre commercial !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que cette femme là, c'est Renée !

Je reculais d'un pas, hébété.

- T'es sûr de ce que t'avances ?

- Oui ! Enfin non... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vu... Mais c'est le portrait de l'ex-femme de mon père ! Et ce mec là, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son amant ! Donc oui, j'en suis sûr que c'est elle ! J'aimerais vérifier mais je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe sur Bella... Tu imagines la cata ?

J'imaginais même très bien ce qui se produirait si cette femme était bien leur mère et si Bella s'en apercevait. Pour l'instant, j'apercevais ma compagne avec ma mère, qui regardaient des vitrines, se rapprochant inexorablement du banc où se trouvait le couple.

- Comment être sûr que c'est elle ? me demandais-je

- Je sais pas... Mais je ne veux pas que Bella souffre ! Peu importe la manière... Mais il faut l'éloigner d'ici !

- Attends, j'ai une idée...

Je voyais Bella et Esmé entrer dans la boutique et soufflais, soulagé.

- Paie ton truc et retrouve-moi dehors...

Je sortais du magasin et me dirigeais vers eux, feignant d'être perdu dans ce centre commercial. Si c'était eux, ils ne sauraient pas m'indiquer avec précision un endroit ici. Renée avait vécu à Forks mais elle était partie il y a longtemps.

Un souffle de colère m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que j'approchais des deux amants, qui avaient faits tant souffrir ma compagne. Moi vivant, elle ne revivrait pas cette merde ! Elle avait entamé une thérapie pour s'en sortir et tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie. Pour devenir une bonne mère. A moi de la protéger de tout perturbateur externe. Et si cette femme était venue ici pour tenter de l'approcher, elle allait avoir affaire à moi !

J'accrochais à mon visage mon sourire le plus innocent, malgré la tension qui m'habitait. J'angoissais que Bella ne m'aperçoive. Heureusement, je ne l'apercevais plus dans l'avant du magasin et en déduisais donc qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

- Excusez-moi Madame.

- Oui ?

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux chatains foncés, de la couleur de ceux de Bella, levait son regard vers moi. Elle avait le même nez que ma compagne, j'en étais presque certain !

- Je ne suis pas du coin. Savez-vous où je peux trouver le Conservatoire de la ville ? Je me suis arrêté pour faire quelques courses en vue de mon trajet mais je ne vois pas par où je vais devoir repartir en voiture...

Je souriais malgré tout.

- Le Conservatoire... J'ignorais qu'ils en avaient construit un... Excusez-moi, je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide. Mon mari et moi venons de Floride. Mais allez demander à l'accueil, ils vous indiqueront probablement la route avec exactitude !

- Oui, merci du conseil ! Excusez-moi, au revoir !

_Surtout pas au-revoir ! _

Je me dirigeais, sentant son regard sur moi, vers l'accueil pour demander comme un imbécile le chemin du Conservatoire. L'employé m'indiquait un chemin que je connaissais par coeur et je repassais devant Renée et son mari.

- Vous avez trouvé ?

- Oui, c'était parfait ! Merci !

Je souriais faiblement et me dirigeais tranquillement vers la sortie. Je me retournais pour vérifier qu'elle ne me regardait plus et rejoignis Emmett au café.

- C'est elle ! Enfin je crois... Elle m'a dit qu'elle descendait de Floride.

- Bordel !

Emmett frappait la table devant nous. Quelques clients nous regardaient.

- La question c'est : qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- Elle va sûrement vouloir approcher Papa ! Elle n'a pas dû bien comprendre la dernière fois... Je sais qu'elle continue d'appeler Charlie parfois.

- Il lui répond ?

- Des fois oui, des fois non. Il le fait moins depuis qu'il a Sue.

- Ecoute, allons retrouver ta soeur, elle va se poser des questions. Si on reste dans la boutique le temps qu'ils sortent, ça ira !

Il acquiessait et nous regagnâmes la boutique pour bébés.

Bella me sautait littéralement au cou, toute souriante.

- Edward, mon Amour ! Regarde !

Elle me tendit deux petits bodys rose et blanc.

- Elle sera belle là-dedans !

- Très belle ma chérie...  
Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne remarquait pas notre trouble à son frère et à moi.

- J'en ai trouvé d'autres ! Les mêmes en jaune et blanc aussi ! En taille un mois ! Tu veux les voir ?

Son enthousiasme m'envahissait peu à peu.

- Bien sûr mon Amour !

Elle me montrait tout ce qu'elle avait dans son panier. Esmé avait aussi fait des achats pour notre fille.

- Ils sont partis, me murmurait Emmett à l'oreille.

Je m'investissais alors à 100% dans la collecte de vêtements pour ma fille. C'était si petit et si adorable... Bella avait élargi ses achats sur trois mois au niveau des tailles, sur les conseils de ma mère qui nous avait dit qu'un bébé changeait rapidement. Mais aussi en fonction du printemps et de l'été qui se succèderaient, notre fille devant naitre fin avril. Bella glissait une petite robe rose avec deux petites fraises brodées sur le devant, ainsi qu'un petit body rayé rose et blanc pour aller dessous.

- Si tu mets ça dans le panier, notre fille fera craquer tous les boys en couche culotte dans le bac à sables ! Et je ne veux pas commencer à faire la police à ses trois mois !

Esmé et Bella se mirent à rire.

- Mais je suis sérieux !

Emmett me tapotait l'épaule.

- Je te soutiendrai ! Il est hors de question que ma nièce se fasse draguer à coup de sucettes pour bébé !

- Tu es un frère pour moi !

Nous achetions quelques peluches pour la petite. Emmett participait et nous offrait un hochet à mettre au congélateur qui la soulagerait grâce à la fraicheur lorsqu'elle ferait ses dents.

Nous ne croisâmes pas Renée et son mari, à notre plus grand soulagement. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Bella souffre... Elle avait déjà tellement de mal... Je la protègerai, pour elle et pour notre fille !

**..::..**

Le dernier samedi de janvier, j'étais à peine réveillé que Bella me sautait littéralement dessus, grisant mon corps de caresses. _Merci les petites hormones de grossesse... Je vous aime ! _Elle suivait du bout de ses doigts les muscles de mon ventre, me faisant frissonner de plaisir, jusqu'à mon membre tendu et gorgé de désir pour elle. Je sentais la chaleur de sa bouche et de sa langue sur mon nombril et lorsqu'elle mordillait doucement ma peau, je laissais échapper un râle de plaisir. Ses doigts experts se refermaient sur mon sexe, m'envoyant dans un pays aux saveurs exceptionnelles... Lorsque sa langue vint titiller mon gland, je resserrais mes doigts sur sa tête involontairement en gémissant. Elle soufflait sur mon membre, passant sa langue sur toute ma longueur.

- Oh, Bella...

Elle émit un gémissement qui se répandit dans tout mon corps et j'eus à peine le réflexe de la pousser que mon érection palpitait et je me déversais sur mon ventre. Langoureuse et coquine, ma compagne m'essuyait l'estomac et prenait mes mains pour les porter sur sa taille.

- Edward... caresse-moi... touche-moi... j'en ai tellement envie...

A ses mots soufflés, je durcissais de nouveau... _Putain de merde ! Elle aurait ma peau ! _Je la caressais sur son corps, vénérant de baisers sa peau si douce... Je l'allongeais sur le dos. Elle émit un gémissement quand je capturais l'une de ses pointes durcies entre mes lèvres.

- Hmmmm... Edward...

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchoti. Après avoir joué sur ses deux seins magnifiques avec ma langue, je regagnais sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle caressait mon visage et je glissais ma main droite sur tout son corps, retrouvant chaque recoin de sa peau que j'aimais tant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de désir démesuré. Je ne me lassais pas de ce regard envoutant.

- Fais-moi me sentir désirable, Edward... Fais-moi me sentir belle et femme... La tienne...

Je perdais la tête à ces mots. Je plongeais sur sa bouche pour la reprendre en un baiser fougueux. Je descendais peu à peu mes lèvres sur son corps, atteignant avec impatience son sexe luisant de désir. Je titillais son petit bouton de plaisir et son bassin bougeait au rythme de mes caresses.

- Oh... Edward...

Je mordillais ses petites lèvres et les aspirais dans ma bouche. Elle avait un gout si délicieux... Je joignis deux doigts à ma caresse buccale et bientot, ses parois se resserraient autour de moi. Elle criait mon prénom et je durcissais encore plus... J'ignorais que ce pouvait être possible...

Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle devenu heratique, je remontais à son niveau et me plaçais derrière elle. Je m'appuyais sur mon bras droit et embrassais sa tempe et son épaule.

- Tu es si désirable, Bella...

Ma main caressait sa cuisse droite et glissait entre ses deux jambes pour, de nouveau, caresser son intimité. Elle tournait la tête vers moi pour se goûter sur mes lèvres. Deux gouttes de mon liquide perlaient sur mon sexe et Bella passait sa main dans son dos pour atteindre mon membre tendu. Je sifflais entre mes dents tellement sa caresse me procurait un bien-être fou. Je me baissais légèrement par rapport à elle et inclinais son bassin légèrement vers moi. J'élevais sa cuisse pour la pénétrer rapidement.

- Oh oui !

Elle mordillait l'oreiller sous sa tête alors que je reposais sa jambe en douceur. J'entamais des va-et-vient dans son intimité, complètement resserrée autour de mon membre par la position. De ma main droite, je caressais sa cuisse, son flanc et embrassais son épaule et sa nuque.

- Edward...

J'haletais, faisant de lents mouvements en elle.

- Tu es si belle, mon Amour... Si douce... Tu es la mienne...

Je la pénétrais un peu plus vivement.

- O...oui...

Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour les aggriper et son intimité se contractait autour de mon membre qui n'en demandait pas tant et je me perdais dans mon deuxième orgasme de la matinée, en même temps qu'elle.

- Oh ouiii... OUIII !

Je retombais dans le matelas de tout mon poids, détrempé de sueurs. Bella avait la respiration saccadée, les cheveux désordonnés et un vaste sourire sur son visage rougi. Nous nous regardions, tous les deux sur le dos et éclations de rire à nous voir aussi essouflés. Elle caressait ma joue et je pressais ma bouche dans sa paume.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Je me retournais sur le ventre pour m'approcher d'elle et déposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle enlaçait ma nuque de ses bras et j'embrassais ensuite son cou de neige.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella. Tu es la femme la plus belle qui soit pour moi, n'en doute jamais...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et caressait mes cheveux. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient et mon coeur fondait pour elle... Encore et encore... battant de manière hératique et désordonné, comme à chaque fois que je la croisais.

- Même avec toutes ces rondeurs et ces formes ?

- Même avec toutes ces rondeurs et ces formes... Tu seras toujours la plus belle femme pour moi... Quoi qu'il advienne...

- Je t'aime, mon chéri. Je t'aime tant... Je n'échangerai jamais ma vie avec toi pour rien au monde !

Emu et touché de sa déclaration sincère, j'apposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller l'éternité de notre amour.

***o**o**o***

**Voilà le chapitre de la semaine.**

**J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire.**

**On approche doucement de la fin... Plus que 4 chapitres...**

**Ca me rend toute chose... **

**Prochain chapitre vendredi. **

**Je vous remercie toutes vraiment de votre soutien, votre enthousiasme et tout le reste.**

**Vous êtes des lectrices formidables, vous le savez ça ? **

**J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que, **

**contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé à certaines d'entre vous,**

**je vais participer au concours Allocop**

**sur un OS en duo avec **_BostonDirty_**.**

**J'en profite pour dire que tous les OS publiés jusqu'à présent étaient vraiment formidables ! **

**Bon week-end à vous et à vendredi !**

**Prenez soin de vous.**


	47. Chapter 47 : La dernière confrontation

**Stephenie Meyer... est vraiment une femme formidable !**

***o**o**o***

**amel : Vive les femmes enceintes ! Ce pauvre Edward a l'air ravi de cette condition LOL. Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**bébé23 : J'te remercie =) Le spectacle Quileute a apporté un souffle différent c'est vrai, j'avais un peu laissé les indiens de côté. On va découvrir le fameux truc qu'a acheté Emmett et quant à Renée... tu auras des réponses ici sur sa présence. La petite Princesse va effectivement être archie gâtée. Emmett et Edward agissent déjà en super-protecteurs xD. Bonne lecture à toi. **

**Morgane : Effectivement, une nouvelle épreuve se dessine pour Bella, sa confrontation avec Renée. Mais désormais, elle sait qu'elle a une famille entière qui fait bloc avec elle, avec Edward à ses côtés. Bonne lecture. **

**Roxanne : Pour ta question, je te dirai juste un seul mot : patience =) Tu auras ta réponse... au dernier chapitre ;) Merci de ton soutien, bisous.**

**twilighteuse27 : Hello ! J'ai bien aimé moi aussi écrire le passage avec le spectacle des Quileutes. Edward, c'est définitif, ne se remettra pas de Kocoum. Ca change d'Emmett qui les persécute toujours, là c'est Ed qui persécute son beau-frère LOL. Bella vs Renée j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Malgré leurs efforts pour empêcher la confrontation, elle aura lieu ! Et pas plus loin qu'ici ! Humm... Garde du corps de Robert Pattinson... Ca peut se négocier :-D Mais alors par contre j'te raconte pas les journées de malade qu'ils doivent avoir ces pauvres gars qui s'occupent de nous le garder vivant ! Pour le concours j'ai eu une petite préférence pour : Laisse-moi mourir... (**je me rappelle pas le titre entier mais j'ai été hyper émue sur celui-ci**!) Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Bisous. **

**Vanessa : J'essaie d'être régulière, je déteste faire attendre les gens. Si j'avais internet dans mon appart, je publierai plus souvent mais à défaut, j'attends le week-end pour poster de chez mes parents =) . MDR ouais je crois que t'as eu des éléments de réponses LOL. Il n'y a pas de " Tome 2 " mais je vais publier une série d'OS qui évoquera des moments de cette FF que je n'ai pas pu écrire donc ça prolongera un peu l'aventure en quelque sorte =) Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur Fragile Comme Du Crystal. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je compte entamer une autre FF dès que Le Hasard aura pris fin, sans oublier les OS que j'avais promis ! Bisous bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Merci aussi à emmymarks, Floraline, habswifes, leeloo (**Merci à toi, moi aussi j'suis triste que la fin se rapproche**), louloute0310, lucille, schaeffer, vans1985.**

***o**o**o***

**Je voudrais juste préciser une petite chose. Je sais que nous sommes vendredi, qu'il est 22h quasiment mais je tenais à dire que je rentre assez tard de Bordeaux vu que j'ai cours toute la journée. J'apprécie les reviews qui me demandent la suite c'est vraiment génial mais attendez qu'on soit samedi avant de me faire remarquer que le chapitre n'a pas été publié =) C'est juste pas facile pour moi de tout gérer d'un bloc et je suis plutot fatiguée en ce moment donc merci de votre patience :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

***o**o**o***

_Septième mois de grossesse_

**POV BELLA :**

J'étais dans la salle de bains entrain de m'habiller pour partir au travail. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais de nouveau des nausées. Esmé m'avait dit que, parfois, les vomissements reprenaient en fin de grossesse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'en étais déjà à sept mois. Sept mois de grossesse et dix mois que je vivais avec Edward. Notre petite fille poussait tranquillement à l'abri de mon ventre. Hormis la nuit où elle ne me rendait pas le sommeil facile, elle était plutôt calme. Elle commençait à réagir aux caresses que son père et moi lui prodiguions le soir lorsque l'on s'allongeait dans le lit. C'était une habitude qu'Edward et moi avions pris : il se positionnait derrière moi et j'enlevais mon tee-shirt. Nous posions tous les deux nos mains sur mon ventre et attendions que notre princesse veuille bien se manifester. Il avait voulu faire ça afin de nous aider à nous familiariser avec elle... Et ça marchait plutôt bien ! Je ne mesurais plus la joie qui m'envahissait, mais également l'étonnement ou la fierté, quand je la sentais donner des petits coups.

C'était vendredi : demain nous ne travaillerons pas. Edward, Emmett et Jasper devaient se mettre à remonter la chambre de la petite que nous venions de ramener de chez Esmé et Carlisle. Charlie serait également présent. Il s'investissait beaucoup dans cette grossesse. Il m'appelait désormais deux fois par jour minimum. Je l'avais charié à cause de ça :

_" Tu sais Papa que d'habitude, ce sont les mères qui appellent leur fille enceinte ! "_

_" Je ne suis pas d'accord pour me faire opérer mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi ! "_

Et quand ce n'était pas Charlie, c'était Sue, mandatée par le Chef Swan. J'appréciais vraiment Sue. Elle rendait mon père heureux. Bien sûr, je la connaissais depuis des années mais elle n'avait pas changé : emplie d'une grande gentillesse. Elle s'était même mis à tricoter une couverture pour ma fille. Elle et Esmé s'entendaient à merveille.

- A quoi tu penses, mon Amour ?

Edward m'avait extirpé de mes pensées, en embrassant ma joue. Je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je pensais à Sue et ta mère qui s'entendent plutôt bien ! Et à Charlie qui s'inquiète trop pour moi !

Edward eut un petit sourire et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ma douce... On va être en retard !

- La barbe, bougonnais-je

Il se mit à rire.

- Courage ma belle ! Tu viens ?

- Je finis de me coiffer, je me dépêche !

- D'accord !

Il m'embrassait sur le front et quittait la salle de bains.

J'étais entrain de nouer mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval quand je sentis une sorte de crampe dans mon estomac. La douleur fut assez vive. Je portais mes mains instinctivement sur mon ventre et le sentais peut-être un peu plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Edward...

- Quoi ?

- Vi...ens...

Il accourut rapidement pour me trouver accrochée au rebord du lavabo.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai...

La douleur s'estompait déjà et je me redressais doucement. L'émotion m'avait fait trembler de tout mon corps.

- Ca va ?

Il était penché vers moi, sa main posée sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre tenait mon épaule droite.

- Ca va...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est le bébé ?

Je tentais d'inspirer calmement, pour ne pas céder à la panique.

- Je ne suis pas sûre mais... je crois que... j'ai eu une contraction...

- DEJA ?!

Je le sentais paniquer à son tour.

- Je vais appeler Carlisle ! Viens t'allonger !

Il m'entraînait dans la chambre tout en attrapant son portable.

- Ca va, Bella ?

- Oui, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler ton père... C'est déjà passé !

- Je préfère l'appeler, par sécurité !

Je soupirais mais il semblait bien décidé. Je m'allongeais quelques instants, je me sentais quand même un peu affolée... Il composait le numéro de son père et mettait les haut-parleurs pour me rassurer.

- Papa ? C'est Edward !

" _Hé mon gamin ! Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles si tôt ? "_

_- _Bella vient d'avoir une contraction !

" _Une contraction ?_"

- Oui, elle était dans la salle de bains et elle a eu mal au ventre d'un coup !

" _C'est la seule pour l'instant ? _"

Edward me regardait. Je fis " oui " de la tête tout en caressant dans de grands cercles mon ventre bien rond.

- Oui c'est la seule !

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est chose courante d'en avoir... Ca commence à peu près aux alentours du septième mois. Ce qu'il faut surveiller, c'est le temps entre deux contractions. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle l'a eu ? "_

- Cinq minutes à peu près.

_" Elle n'en a pas eu d'autres ? "_

_- _Non !

_" Si ça se reproduit trop souvent et avec un intervalle très court, vous..."_

_- _Qu'est-ce que t'appelle intervalle très court ?

_" Si c'est récurent et régulièrement dans cette journée ! Si c'est le cas, tu me l'amènes ! Comment elle se sent ? " _

Je fis signe à mon compagnon que j'allais bien. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était calmé et je me sentais mieux.

_Un petit sirop à l'abricot et je serai d'applomb !_

- Elle a l'air d'aller bien !

_" Alors pas d'affolement. Ecoute, je dois te laisser je prends mon service. Tout va bien aller ! Reste cool gamin ! "_

- Facile à dire, c'est pas ta femme qui accouche !

_" Elle est déjà passé par là, la mienne ! "_

Carlisle se mit à rire.

_" Bonne journée mon grand ! Embrasse Bella pour moi ! "_

- Toi aussi P'pa !

J'avais dû finalement insister pour aller travailler. Edward avait rechigné et je l'avais un peu charié avec tout ça. Déjà que ça faisait quinze jours qu'il insistait pour me conduire tous les jours à l'entreprise et venir me récupérer... Toute son attention me touchait quand même. Il était tellement parfait, tellement à mon écoute... En arrivant à l'agence, j'avais raconté à Esmé ma contraction et la réaction d'Edward.

- Ma chérie, si j'étais toi, quand votre fille sera là, tu devras le surveiller sinon ta fille entrera dans un couvent à ses 6 ans !

J'avais ri, mais quelque part elle avait raison et j'angoissais déjà du jour où notre fille reviendrait avec son petit-ami à la maison...

**..::..**

Je m'étais éveillée tard le lendemain. Il était plus de 13h quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. A ma décharge, je n'avais pas pu m'endormir avant 7h du matin. C'est d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer qui m'avait faite sursauter. Je m'étais levée un peu la tête dans le sac et avais passé mon peignoire. Dans le salon, Emmett et Jasper étaient là en compagnie d'Edward. Je les saluais et retrouvais les bras de mon compagnon qui me tenait contre lui tout en caressant mon dos.

- Ca va aujourd'hui ?

J'acquiessais, fermant les yeux dans son étreinte.

- Petite Bella elle est fatiguée ! plaisantait mon frère.

Je ne retins pas un baillement et Edward embrassait mon front.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Je n'avais pas trop faim mais Carlisle m'avait conseillé de bien me nourir.

- Ouais je vais manger un morceau...

J'étais entrain de me servir mon assiette et écoutais les garçons.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Faudra terminer la pose des planches et monter la chambre !

- Vaut mieux attendre Charlie pour les planches, il est plus doué que nous !

- De toute façon Emmett, je te laisserai pas te servir de la perceuse c'est hors de question ! plaisantait Jasper.

- Dommage, j'avais bien envie de te percer le crâne voir si tu as un cerveau ! rétorquait son beau-frère.

- Oh attention ! Kocoum déterre la hâche de guerre ! rigolait Edward

- Bella, si un jour tu te maries avec cet énergumène, compte pas sur moi pour la cérémonie !

Je soupirais alors que Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire. Je déjeunais rapidement alors que mon père arrivait.

- Salut les zozos ! Bonjour ma fille !

- Salut Papa !

Emmett et Charlie partirent dans la chambre et je les regardais poser les planches tandis qu'Edward et Jasper remontaient de la cave les meubles de la chambre. La moquette avait été posé il y a dix jours par un entrepreneur. J'aidais mon compagnon et son meilleur ami à ouvrir les cartons. Mais rapidement, je me sentis essouflée. La viseuse électrique de mon père me faisait mal aux oreilles.

- Descends chez ton frère avec Rosalie si tu veux te reposer...

- Vous allez vous en sortir ?

- T'en fais pas ! Ca devrait aller !

Je me levais pour revêtir mon pantalon en coton gris et un large sweat d'Edward. Je prenais mon portable pour descendre chez ma belle-soeur.

- Hé, Bella ! Entre !

Elle était au téléphone et me fit signe. Je m'asseyais sur leur canapé, au milieu des cartons d'emménagement. Lorsqu'elle raccrochait, elle avait l'air énervé.

- Encore un refus de travail... soupirait-elle

- Je suis désolée Rosalie...

- Je suppose que ça finira bien par marcher, hein ?

- Probablement !

- Alors, Edward t'a mise dehors ? plaisantait-elle en posant son stylo

- Ils font des travaux. J'ai voulu les aider mais je suis fatiguée et je me sens vite essouflée...

- Tu as pu dormir cette nuit ?

- Pas trop... C'est qu'elle bouge beaucoup la petite demoiselle !

Rosalie me souriait et passait sa main sur mon ventre. La petite mit un coup quelques instants plus tard.

- Je ne m'en lasse pas, souriait ma belle-soeur.

Je lui adressais un sourire à mon tour.

- Est-ce que tu veux aller t'allonger ? Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée...

- J'aimerais bien, si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Non vas-y ! Installe-toi dans notre chambre. Alice arrive dans deux heures.

- Alice va venir ?

- Oui, elle réglait quelques trucs avec sa mère et elle vient me voir pour me montrer les essais qu'elle a fait pour ma robe de mariage !

- Oh super ! Réveille-moi quand elle est là ! Je ne veux pas manquer ça !

- Promis !

Je me levais pour aller m'allonger.

Je dûs m'endormir rapidement, parce que quand ma belle-soeur me secouait doucement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi huit ans. Dans le salon, Alice avait exposé sur un mannequin la robe qu'elle était entrain de concevoir pour Rose. C'était une robe droite blanche magnifique. Les rebords du bustier étaient tracés par des perles rouges. La découpe était simple mais conviendrait parfaitement à mon amie. J'admirais les talents d'Alice. Ca laissait rêveuse... Le voile était assorti à la robe, maintenant par un serre-tête ornés de perles rouges. Il y avait aussi une paire de gant blanc qui remonterait aux coudes.

- Je dois encore faire quelques retouches. Ma Rose, tu as pris quelques kilos ! C'est à Bella de les prendre, pas à toi !

Je m'étonnais. A oeil nu, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte des rondeurs éventuelles de Rosalie. Et même si elles existaient (ce dont je doutais fortement), je trouve que ça l'aurait embelli.

- Je t'assure que ça se voit pas ! rétorquai-je alors que ma belle-soeur se contorsionnait pour voir ses fesses.

- Ca se voit peut-être pas, mais mes coutures le sentent !

Rosalie passait la robe pour qu'Alice puisse effectuer des mesures. Je me servais un verre d'eau tout en posant mes mains sur mes reins. Mon dos me faisait souffrir de plus en plus... La petite s'agitait, j'en avais de plus en plus conscience. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre pour la rassurer. Je m'installais dans le canapé, un coussin derrière moi tandis qu'Alice s'affairait autour de Rosalie, deux épingles coincées dans sa bouche. Nous échangions nos avis et Rosalie retirait sa future robe. Puis, Alice me regardait.

- Et toi Bella ! Tu sais que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile !

- Pardon ?

- En tant que témoin de ton frère, tu te dois d'être parfaite !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas témoin d'Emmett...

Rosalie me regardait :

- Nous en avons parlé, il compte te le demander bientôt...

_Ah bon, première nouvelle !_ Bien que l'idée me touchait sincèrement et que je n'avais qu'une envie : serrer mon frère dans mes bras...

- D'ici là, tu ne lui dis pas que tu sais !

- Bon d'accord, mais en quoi je te pose soucis, Alice ?

Elle haussait les sourcils comme si je passais à côté d'une évidence flagrante. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour presser mes mains.

- Ecoute-moi : tu sais que j'adore mon cousin, que je t'adore et que j'adore le fait qu'il ait implanté en toi sa petite graine...

J'éclatais de rire à son regard consterné.

- Mais il ne m'a pas rendu la tâche facile ! Par sa faute, je dois encore attendre trois mois pour créer ta robe...

- Une robe achetée en magasin me suffira, tu n'as pas à...

- Oh ! Que tu me fais un affront là !

- Ma chérie, tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! riait Rose

- Quoi qu'il en soit : ta robe sera comme la mienne. La découpe comme celle de Rosalie, à ceci près qu'il y aura sur la poitrine un bandage vert pâle citron. Mais comme je dois attendre que Mademoiselle veuille bien faire sortir de son bidon sa petite princesse, on est pas prêtes de la voir sur toi !

Je massais mon ventre.

- T'exagère hein ! Fin avril elle est là, le mariage est début juillet !

Alice se renfrognait.

- J'espère bien que tu seras moins têtue que ta maman toi ! Et que quand tu vas sortir de là, tu seras d'accord pour du shopping !

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel quand Edward, Jasper et Charlie entrèrent en riant dans l'appartement.

Mon compagnon vint s'asseoir près de moi et m'embrassais. Son visage était rougi et il paraissait essouflé. Il embrassait mon ventre et laissais sa main trainer dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Où est Emmett ?

- On s'était partagés les murs pour poser les planches et on a parié que le dernier qui les posait monterait tout seul le lit du bébé ! Emmett a perdu...

- C'est imprudent de le laisser avec des outils...

- Je sais ! On n'avait pas quitté la chambre qu'on l'entendait déjà jurer comme un perdu !

Jasper fit semblant de frissonner :

- Autant de gros mots dans la chambre d'une petite fille me fait froid dans le dos !

Les garçons se servaient à boire et nous discussions une dizaine de minutes tous ensemble.

- Si on remontait voir Emmett ? Je n'ai pas confiance à le savoir tout seul avec une perceuse... proposait Rosalie.

Je me levais du canapé, aidée par Edward. Nous grimpions les marches. Lorsque nous entrions dans l'appartement, Emmett nous fit signe ! Il avait réussi à monter la base du lit et s'affairait à emboiter les barreaux en bois dans les planches. Je les voyais tomber les uns derrière les autres.

- Non là non ! Faut que je l'aide ! Hors de question que ma fille dorme dans ce lit ! rétorquait Edward en voyant le spectacle.

Je les suivis quand je vis Edward s'arrêter net. Il fixait la tête du lit qui reposait contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le visage de mon frère se fendit d'un large sourire mais il ne dit rien, continuant de visser ses barreaux...

Edward approchait et se frottait le visage.

- Je rêve !

Et il éclatait de rire. Je m'approchais pour découvrir que sur la tête de lit, Emmett y avait collé des stickers Pocahontas en une petite frise. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. En me retournant, je constatais que sur le meuble qui portait la table à langer, il y avait un cadre. La photo représentait Emmett et Rosalie à Las Vegas en tenue d'indiens.

- Je vous ai maché le travail avec elle : elle saura directement ce qui est arrivé à son oncle et sa tante comme ça !

Je soupirais en riant.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin, je m'en serai chargé ! riait Edward

- Il faut qu'elle sache la vérité : pas celle de son écervelé de père !

**..::..**

- Arly ? Ca te plait pas, Arly ?

- Tu sors ça d'où, toi ?

- Bon ok, Arly on zappe ! dit Edward, d'un ton blasé en rayant un des prénoms sur sa liste.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous essayions de trouver un prénom pour notre fille, sans tomber d'accord. Mercredi, nous avions convenus de faire chacun une liste pour la partager ensuite et voir ce qui nous plairait.

- Brenda ? proposais-je

- Ben voyons : Brenda, Kelly, Ken et Barbie !

- Jessica ? ironisais-je.

Edward fit semblant de se faire vomir et j'éclatais de rire.

- Erine ? suggéra-t-il

- Erine-la-Terrine Cullen... Très chouette !

- Sofia ?

- Non !

- Jaelyn ?

Il semblait hésiter.

- Ouais... Jaelyn Cullen... Bof...

- T'as raison !

- Madilyn ?

- Maryline ! Non !

- Aileen ?

- Abricotte ?

- J'ai trouvé ! Pocahontas ! En plus ça ira bien avec sa chambre !

Je me mis à rire.

- Je rêve !

- Bon, je crois que c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on trouvera ton prénom ma belle princesse... dis-je à mon ventre.

- On a le temps encore...

- Oui c'est vrai ! On trouvera bien !

- Bien sûr ! Je vais faire un peu de piano, est-ce que je peux ou tu veux dormir un peu ?

- Non vas-y ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écouté !

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et m'embrassait doucement. Il se levait pour s'installer derrière son instrument. Je l'écoutais jouer les premières notes d'un morceau tout en caressant mon ventre.

Hier, j'avais eu mon premier cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Tout le cours avait porté sur la péridurale, quand la demander, quand la recevoir, comment... J'avoue que d'avoir vu la taille de cette aiguille, aussi grande qu'un bras, m'avait pas mal effrayé. Christine, la sage-femme qui s'occupait de moi et animait les ateliers, nous avait rassuré. Le fait d'avoir ses cours rendaient plus palpables pour moi cette future maternité. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être totalement prête à cette idée mais il fallait bien que je le sois ! Et puis avoir Edward à mes côtés restait une incroyable force. Il me semblait que je pouvais tout traverser avec lui me tenant la main.

Il entamait un nouveau morceau qu'il jouait très souvent. Je l'écoutais en réalisant que ce morceau de piano faisait partie de ses préférés. Il le jouait pratiquement tous les jours. Et... Je me levais pour me poster derrière lui et poser mes mains sur ses épaules. J'exerçais une petite pression dessus et le vit sourire, sérieux. Puis, il interrompit brutalement la mélodie.

- Bella, est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Je souriais. Il avait cette lueur triomphante dans ses yeux. J'acquiessais.

- Si tu penses au prénom de notre fille, alors oui je pense comme toi... Ca te convient ?

Il acquiessait.

- Ca lui ira très bien !

Il se levait de son banc pour m'embrasser.

- Merci Bella...

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour porter ma fille... _notre _fille. Je sais que ça n'a pas été évident pour toi d'accepter la situation mais tu fais tellement d'efforts et tu prends tellement sur toi... Que je me dis que j'ai une chance incroyable d'être tombée sur toi !

Il caressait ma joue lentement avec une tendresse sans égale.

- C'est aussi ma fille... Et le fait que ce soit la tienne me pousse à me donner encore et toujours plus pour elle et pour toi !

- Je t'aime !

Il m'embrassait et rapidement, nos baisers se firent plus enflammés...

**..::..**

Nous étions tous descendus chez Emmett et Rose. Charlie et Sue étaient allés à La Push et étaient repassés par notre immeuble pour nous inviter à dîner.

- Charlie m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé le prénom ?

Edward et moi acquiessions, heureux.

- Ce sont deux têtes de lard ! Pourquoi le garder secret jusqu'à la naissance ? s'indignait Emmett.

- Mais fous leur la paix un peu ! soupirait ma belle-soeur.

Emmett boudait. Edward se levait pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui serrer les épaules.

- Mon Emmett, mon cher beau-frère ! Je vais tout te dire !

- Aaaaah ! Merci mon Eddie !

- Ta nièce va s'appeler... Pocahontas ! En l'honneur d'un mariage à la sauvette !

Emmett soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que nous éclations de rire.

- Mon cher Cullen, si je n'avais pas peur que ma nièce soit orpheline de père, il y aurait belle lurette que je t'aurai tué !

- Bon les enfants, avant que je sois obligé de vous coffrer tous les deux pour homicides, on ferait mieux d'aller diner ! Sue a encore le repas à préparer !

Nous nous levions tous et chacun prenait la direction de sa voiture.

Dans l'habitacle, Edward et moi écoutions la radio. Lorsque nous atteignimes la maison de mon père, une voiture bleue était garée.

- Qui c'est ? demandait mon compagnon

- Aucune idée. Un collègue de Papa sûrement !

Je descendais de la voiture. Je vis le regard d'Edward écarquillé par-dessus mon épaule.

- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que...

Je me retournais pour suivre ce qui semblait l'effrayer lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur la raison de son trouble...

Le monde s'était arrêté autour de moi. Toutes les images autour s'étaient immobilisées, floues. Deux visages me faisaient face : deux visages que je ne pouvais oublier, deux visages qui, malgré le temps, étaient intacts à ma mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Renée ? Je croyais avoir été clair : les enfants ne veulent pas te voir !

En entendant le ton sec et sans appel de Charlie, je sortais de ma léthargie. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père parler sur ce ton.

- Bella... Emmett... Il fallait que je les vois...

- Ils ont refait leur vie sans toi ! Tu ne viendras pas leur faire du mal ! Je m'y opposerai, tu m'entends ?

Dans mon champ de vision, Emmett apparut, massif. Et puis Edward et Rosalie. Je vis mon compagnon venir à grandes enjambées à mes côtés pour m'enlacer, appuyant ma tête contre son torse comme pour m'épargner de _la _voir. De _les _voir. Un flot de haine m'envahissait.

- Vous êtes Edward ? demandait cette voix que je haissais entendre. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents tant cette voix me faisait mal... _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ La main d'Edward maintenait ma tête contre lui.

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure et sèche.

- Ecoutez... essayons de raisonner entre adultes... Pouvons-nous rentrer pour discuter ? proposait Phil.

- Non ! Emmett et Charlie avaient parlé en même temps.

- Emmett... Mon grand garçon...

- Je n'ai pas de mère !

La voix de mon frère était chevrotante. Je relevais la tête du torse de mon compagnon pour regarder son profil. Malgré son ton, il semblait sûr de lui. Rosalie était à ses côtés, tout aussi déterminée, le regard résolument fixé vers les deux intrus.

Je réalisais la présence d'Edward près de moi, ses mains sur mon corps, la fermeté dans sa voix. Notre fille aussi, entre nous, dans mon ventre.

_Le passé est le passé, Bella. L'avenir est contre toi, il bat en toi... _

Je me détachais de l'étreinte d'Edward pour leur faire face. Mon compagnon entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens. _Tu n'es plus toute seule. Ta famille est avec toi. _

- Bella... Tu es enceinte...

Je croisais enfin le regard de ma " mère ". Ses prunelles me brûlaient de l'intérieur et ma gorge se nouait à me faire mal. Mais je devais tenir ! Je le devais à Charlie, qui avait su nous élever. Je le devais à Emmett qui m'avait si souvent consolé et fait rire. Je le devais à Edward, qui donnait un sens à mon existence. Je le devais à notre fille, qui ne méritait pas d'avoir une maman malheureuse et paralysée par ses démons. Je le devais à Rosalie, qui avait su être une confidente parfaite et la soeur que je n'avais pas. J'eus également une pensée pour Alice et Jasper, ainsi que pour Sue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Renée ? _Que nos vies se sont arrêtées ? Que nous allions t'attendre sagement dans nos coins et t'accueillir dans la famille, te sautant au cou ? J'ai fait ma vie, nous avons faits nos vies. Point à la ligne. Fin de l'histoire. Tout le reste, tu n'as pas à le savoir !

Elle fixait toujours mon ventre, comme hypnotisée. Je passais ma main sur ce dernier. Edward me rapprochait de lui.

- Chérie, je voudrais vraiment que nous discutions calmement et...  
Son ton détaché, comme si cette chose était acquise, me fit exploser.

- DISCUTER CALMEMENT ? TU TE MOQUES DE NOUS ? NOUS AS-TU LAISSE LA POSSIBILITE DE DISCUTER CALMEMENT IL Y A 16 ANS ?

- C'était diff...

- DIFFERENT ???? DIFFERENT ??? DIFFERENT DE QUOI PUTAIN ? TU ES PARTIE COMME UNE VOLEUSE AVEC TES PROMESSES ! CROIS-TU QUE JE VAIS EFFACER TOUTES CES NUITS OU J'AI PLEURE POUR TOI ?

Un silence s'installait entre nous tous. Ce ne fut que lorsque Edward caressait ma nuque en embrassant ma tempe que je me rendais compte que je tremblais. Mon ventre se crispait et la petite me donnait un coup que je réprimais dans une grimace. Ceci n'échappa pas à mon compagnon.

- Ma puce, respire lentement... Pense à la petite...

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Bella... Pense à ton bébé au moins... murmurait Renée.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

- TU TE FOUS VRAIMENT DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE ! CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! TU N'ES PLUS MA MERE ! TU AS CESSE DE L'ETRE QUAND TU ES PARTIE ! CE BEBE, IL VIENDRA AU MONDE ET TU N'EN VERRAS PAS UN SEUL CHEVEU !

- Je serai quand même sa grand-mère, quoi que tu en dises !

Les larmes roulèrent sur mon visage.

- NON ! TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS ! JA-MAIS TU M'ENTENDS ?! MA FILLE N'AURA QU'UNE SEULE GRAND-MERE ET CE SERA LA MERE D'EDWARD ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS POURRIR LA VIE DE MA FILLE COMME TU AS POURRI LA MIENNE ! JE COMPTE BIEN M'EN SORTIR SANS TOI ! C'EST FINI RENEE ! VA-T'EN !

Le visage de ma mère fut strié de larmes. Je n'en éprouvais aucune pitié. Ce n'était même plus ma mère. Ce n'était qu'une étrangère. A ces pensées, mon coeur s'emballait. Je le sentais accélerer dans ma poitrine et j'eus envie de vomir. Je sentis soudain comme une crampe dans mon bas-ventre... _Une contraction_... Je m'appuyais sur le bras d'Edward et il vit que je pâlissais. Je repensais aux conseils de Maria sur la maîtrise de ma respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Tout irait bien.

- Bella ! Mon Amour...

Edward me maintenait contre lui, passant sa main sur mon ventre dans de grands cercles apaisants. Je me concentrais sur le frottement de sa paume.

- Respire mon Amour... Calme-toi... Il faut qu'elle reste là-dedans, on a pas fini la chambre encore !

J'expirais tout en riant faiblement.

_Edward a raison... Tu dois te calmer... Ne mets pas la vie de ta fille en danger pour Renée. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. _

Autour de moi, je voyais Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Sue.

- Bella, détends-toi... m'exortait l'amie de mon père.

- Oui... soufflais-je.

- Ca va ? demandait Edward qui me soutenait toujours.

Je me redressais un peu, constatant que mon rythme cardiaque s'était calmé. J'acquiessais.

- Ramène-moi... à la maison...

- Bien sûr ! Désolé Sue, pour le repas...

- Non non ! Ramène-la chez vous !

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture quand mon frère nous rattrapait. Il m'enlaçait contre lui, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur mon ventre. Il embrassait ma joue bruyamment et je sentis son corps se secouer.

- Merci Bella... Merci de lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur...

J'hésitais mais après tout, autant profiter de ce moment.

- Je t'aime, Emmett !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Il s'éloignait de moi pour me regarder.

- Tu seras une super maman, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Je le lui rendis et me hissais à son oreille.

- Je vais te dire un secret que tu devras garder pour toi ! Même pas à ta femme...

- Croix de bois, croix de fer !

Je lui murmurais le prénom de sa nièce à l'oreille. Il embrassait ensuite ma joue, tout heureux et m'aidait à m'installer dans la volvo qu'Edward avait déjà fait chauffer. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir si Renée et Phil étaient encore là...

.

.

.

Dans la voiture, je regardais le profil de mon compagnon. Je n'oubliais pas son soutien infaillible. Si j'avais pu cracher ma haine, c'était aussi grâce à lui. Il vit que je l'observais. Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Ca va, Bella ?

J'acquiessais. Je le regardais, fascinée, comme si je découvrais ses traits magnifiquement dessinés pour la première fois, le coeur plus libre.

- Je t'aime !

Il haussait un sourcil et eut son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Il lâchait son levier de vitesse pour venir poser sa main sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Amour...

Ses paroles me firent rougir de plaisir. Je me mordillais la lèvre lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'oeil. Arrêtés à un feu rouge, je m'emparais de ses lèvres douces et pleines. Nos bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre et je savourais sa tendresse. Ma langue, impérieuse, se faufilait un chemin vers la sienne. Son baiser m'électrisait, faisant palpiter mon bas-ventre... _J'avais très envie de lui... Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour... Qu'il me fasse tout oublier... _Je ne retins pas un gémissement qui le fit sourire.

- On arrive bientôt... murmura-t-il contre mon visage lorsqu'un coup de klaxon nous interrompit.

Le feu était vert.

Il enclenchait la première puis la deuxième et reprit la conduite. Nous étions à dix minutes de chez nous. Cinq si Edward accélérait... Depuis que j'étais enceinte, il avait considérablement réduit son allure habituelle de conduite. Je me languissais de ses caresses. J'eus alors une idée...

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et la fis glisser vers le haut lentement.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il en me regardant, la bouche entrouverte.

Incapable de modérer mon envie et mes hormones, je posais ma paume contre la bosse de son jeans... _Intéressant... Il est dans le même état... _Je pressais légèrement et il étouffait un grognement très... excitant...

- Peut-être pourrais-tu... accélérer un peu ? susurrais-je avec une petite voix

J'entendis le moteur rugir alors que je caressais son érection compressée. Edward pila à un stop alors que la circulation était inexistante.

- Tu vas me tuer... lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

- Vraiment ? rétorquais-je dans un sourire que je savais carnassier...

_Carnassier oui c'était ça ! Je voulais tout de lui et tout de suite ! J'avais cette irréprécible envie de me noyer dans son étreinte, d'y oublier ce qui venait de se passer. _Je détachais le bouton de son pantalon et faufilais ma main le long de son boxer. Mon bas-ventre était en feu. J'hésitais presque à me caresser moi aussi tant l'envie me consumait.

Edward garait la volvo sur deux stationnements dans le parking de la résidence et coupait le moteur brutalement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres sauvagemment. Il introduisit immédiatement sa langue en moi. Je gémissais de bonheur alors qu'il nous détachait. Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, à bout de souffle, il murmurait :

- Viens...

Je sortais de la voiture rapidement et il me rejoignit. Nous grimpions difficilement les escaliers, nous arrêtant à chaque palier. Arrivés à notre étage, il me fut difficile de retrouver mes clés alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant gémir sans retenue. Je parvins à ouvrir la porte et à peine refermée, Edward me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et nous amenait à la chambre.  
Notre baiser se fit sauvage alors que chacun de nous essayait de retirer nos habits. Il y avait dans nos actes une certaine urgence. Edward dégrapha mon soutien-gorge et se jetait immédiatement sur ma poitrine, la titillant langoureusement.

- Oh... Edward...

Il remontait vers mes lèvres qu'il mordillait avec délicatesse. Il se laissa se faire allonger sur le dos et je retirais rapidement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il était nu devant moi, perfection dans toute sa splendeur. Je fis glisser ma langue de ses lèvres à son torse que je flattais. Ma main se dirigeait vers son pénis tendu que j'effleurais du bout des doigts.

- Bella...

Je fis descendre mon visage sur son corps magnifique que je léchais, suçotais et mordillais, emportée par la passion. Lorsque ma bouche se refermait sur son sexe, il poussa un lent soupir qui me fit humidifier mon intimité.

- Hmmm... Comme ça... Putain !

Je léchais sa longueur, prenant soin d'insister sur ses points sensibles. J'aimais lui procurer cette caresse, autant pour la sensation agréable de le sentir durcir grâce à moi, que le plaisir que j'y prenais moi-même. L'entendre gémir et jurer me donnait un sentiment de toute-puissance.

- Bella non de Dieu ! Putain c'est bon...

Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux dans l'élan et ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de ma bouche.

- Chérie, attends... Je veux...

Il me repoussait et me rallongeait sur le dos. Il plongeait immédiatement sa tête sur ma poitrine, la vénérant de caresses qui me faisaient soupirer. Sa langue délicieuse se jouait de mes pointes durcies, m'arrachant un soupir.

- Hum.... Edward...

Sa main descendit pour titiller ma féminité. Il introduisit directement deux doigts dans mon sexe détrempé et gémissait.

- Tu es tellement mouillée...

- Grâce à... à toi... Oh là ! Oui ! haletais-je alors que son pouce vint effectuer des cercles sur mon bouton de plaisir.

La boule de plaisir grossissait au fond de mon ventre. Dangeureusement... Mais je ne voulais pas venir comme ça ! Je voulais jouir sur lui...

- Edward... Fais-moi l'amour... lui demandais-je en admirant son regard noir.

Il émit un grognement et plongeait sur mes lèvres. Il se plaçait à genoux entre mes jambes et les positionnait sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'il inclinait mon bassin vers lui, il me pénétrait lentement. Se retirait un peu et replongeait plus loin. Nous ne nous lâchions plus du regard et lorsque enfin, il m'emplissait totalement, nous poussions tous deux un râle de plaisir.

_**Playlist : __**Aaron**__ - You turn Lily **_

Le voir si dévoué et tendre m'émouvait considérablement. Et alors qu'il allait et venait en moi, je me laissais aller aux sensations et à l'amour démesuré que j'éprouvais pour lui. Dans ses mouvements, il m'adressait un sourire. Il était lent et tendre... Tant de sentiments ouvrirent les vannes... J'en voulais à mes larmes de surgir à ce moment là et essayais de les retenir...

- Plus... murmurais-je d'une voix peu sûre

Je fermais les yeux, sentant les traitresses affluer. Le plaisir au fond de mon ventre décuplait lorsque la main droite d'Edward lâchait ma hanche pour venir caresser mon clitoris.

- Bella... Je vais jouir... Viens av... ec moi...

Il ressortit de moi presque entièrement pour mettre un dernier coup brutal. Les décharges décuplaient dans mon bassin et j'aggripais les draps sous moi.

- Edward... OUI... OU...

Mon orgasme explosait en moi jusqu'à envoyer des décharges électriques à la plante de mes pieds, mon coeur haletant, ma respiration saccadée... Je resserrais mes muscles internes autour de son membre et sentit sa jouissance se répandre en moi.

- Bellaaa...

Entendre mon prénom dans sa voix abandonnée fut le déclencheur : je laissais les larmes rouler sur mes joues, m'en voulant de pleurer dans un moment pareil.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, ma vue était voilée et je distinguais Edward se retirer de moi pour venir s'allonger près de mon corps. Il embrassait ma joue et recueillait mes larmes dans sa bouche. Sa main caressait mon visage lentement et ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir pris me fixaient. Je restais sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, ne luttant pas contre la peine qui m'avait envahi. Je repensais à Renée, à sa présence... _Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Ne cesserait-elle jamais de revenir nous torturer ? Saurai-je être assez forte pour ma fille ? _

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et Edward approchait son visage du mien pour m'embrasser doucement. Il caressait toujours ma joue. J'appréciais qu'il ne prononce pas un seul mot, s'évertuant à me réconforter, me laissant me plonger dans ses yeux qui me faisaient tout oublier. Son pouce balayait ma joue et à aucun moment il ne montrait des signes d'impatience. Il rabattit la couette sur nous et reprit sa place, embrassant mon front tendrement. Il savait ce qui se passait dans mon esprit. Il savait tout et il me consolait, dévoué, acceptant mon silence.

Je fermais les yeux sous son souffle chaud qui emplissait mon âme de paix. Je me hissais contre lui, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, mes épaules appuyées contre son torse, mon corps légèrement en biais par rapport à lui. Il passait son bras sur mon buste et j'entrelaçais nos mains. Il entamait alors doucement une petite chanson, dont les paroles apaisèrent mes sanglots au fil de sa voix douce et chaleureuse :

**Your the best paint life ever made**

_(tu es le plus beau table que la vie a peint)_

**For every step in any walk **

_(A chaque pas de chaque trajet)_

**Any town of any thought**

_(dans chaque ville de chaque pensée)_

**I'll be your guide**

_(je serai ton guide)_

**For every street of any scene**

_(dans chaque rue de n'importe quel lieu)_

**Any place you've never been**

_(dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée)_

**I'll be your guide **

_(je serai ton guide)_

Edward, mon seul rempart. Ma seule force. La plus importante aussi.

Le père de ma fille.

***o**o**o***

**J'ai pu m'avancer cette semaine en rédigeant intégralement**

**le dernier chapitre de Fragile Comme Du Crystal.**

**Du coup, je vais sans doute pouvoir vous poster le chapitre 48 lundi dans la journée.**

**Ce n'est pas absolument certain**

**(**surtout que demain c'est Halloween et que j'ai une petite soirée de prévu**)**

**mais je vais essayer de vous taper ça pour lundi.**

**Sinon, si jamais ce n'est pas possible,**

**ce sera vendredi comme d'habitude.**

**Merci en tout cas de votre soutien, **

**que ce soit sur cette fic, sur l'autre ou sur notre OS avec **BostonDirty :

**SEA, SEX AND SURF. **

**Prenez soin de vous**

**Joyeux Halloween.**

**Tiffany**


	48. Chapter 48 : Derniers moments à deux

**bébé23 : Pocahontas aura marqué cette FF lol. Bella va surement avancer avec sa relation avec son bébé qui va bientot arriver. D'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait à sa mère va sûrement la soulager. Bonne lecture. **

**Candy : L'amour que se portent Bella et Edward est effectivement plus fort que tout le reste. Concernant ce qui te trottine dans la tête... J'crois que c'est spécifique aux personnes, t'en as qui aiment parler pendant l'amour, ça leur procure plus de sensations... Ca varie d'un couple à l'autre... Eux ils sont très bavards MDR. Bella n'a pas digéré l'absence de sa mère et ne la digèrera pas. Pour Sea, Sex And Surf, OUI on la continue après le concours comme on l'a dit =) Bisous. Bonne lecture. **

**Laura : Tu as trouvé =) Ca sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre mais je l'avais cité effectivement. La chanson c'était pas vraiment un clin d'oeil en fait =) Juste une de ces musiques que j'adore en fait. Le film est très sympa et très émouvant. C'est juste parce que je voulais placer cette chanson au moins une fois =) Merci à toi =) Bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : L'amour prédomine en tout cas, c'est clair ! Bella a explosé face à Renée et on peut espérer que lui avoir dit de vive voix ce qu'elle ressentait, va l'aider. Bonne lecture. **

**pimousse : Hey bien merci pour ton enthousiasme =) Bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : Coucou ! Effectivement, Bella n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Mais elle a bien fait... A sa place moi je l'aurai dépecé MDR. Rassure-toi, ce n'est ni Renesmée (**Seigneur, y a bien que Stephenie Meyer et Bella qui aiment ce prénom**), ni Carlie. Tu peux essayer de jouer aux devinettes si tu veux MDR. Ou attendre la naissance de la gamine MDR. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Merci aussi à amel, Anonyme08, aude77, Claire91, Dawn266, Fleur50, Loiisl, scrapfaconed, Vanessa...**

***o**o**o***

**BONNE LECTURE**

***o**o**o***

_Huitième et neuvième mois._

**POV EDWARD : **

Bella ne cessait de m'épater. Elle était chaque jour plus belle et plus forte que jamais. Bien sûr, après la venue de sa mère, elle avait eu un contrecoup assez difficile. Elle avait souvent pleuré, la nuit surtout. Elle ressentait le poids de sa grossesse, la peine engendrée par la venue de Renée, le manque de sommeil... Elle ne dormait pas la nuit et somnolait toute la journée. Carlisle avait décidé d'attendre dix jours de plus, et sa dernière échographie, pour l'arrêter de travailler. L'autre jour, j'étais arrivé vers 12h20 à l'agence, retardé par un élève. Bella s'était pelotonnée dans le canapé à l'entrée, son blouson sur elle, dormant paisiblement. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la réveiller pour déjeuner. Elle devait à tout prix récupérer.

Ajoutez à cela le fait que la petite faisait des siennes. Dès que ma compagne somnolait un peu, elle s'agitait. Un soir, après une séance avec son psychologue, elle était rentrée à la maison et avait éclaté en sanglots dans la chambre.

_- Je suis fatiguée... Je voudrais qu'elle sorte de là et qu'on n'en parle plus... _

Je comprenais sa lassitude... Enfin pas vraiment mais je l'imaginais... Neuf mois, ça restait très long. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois. Dans un mois, elle tiendrait notre fille dans ses bras et nous oublierons alors toutes les souffrances, les longues journées à courir des rendez-vous médicaux et tout le bastringue... Quant à moi, j'oublierai mes cours de bricolage avec Jazz et Emmett... Nous avions plus tordus de vis que nous n'en avions planté mais on s'était bien amusés. La chambre était prête, les vêtements rangés et les couches avaient investi les placards, ainsi que la salle de bains. Même si j'essayais de me modérer devant Bella, j'attendais impatiemment ce moment où je pourrais voir et porter ma fille. J'espérais qu'elle ressemblerait à sa maman...

Bella avait toujours quelques contractions de temps en temps. Mon père nous avait rassuré : tout allait bien. J'essayais d'assister à ses cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Christine m'avait montré quelques techniques de massage pour soulager le dos de ma compagne. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux, même si je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à tous ces trucs de bonnes femmes... Heureusement, il y avait Maman... Ma petite maman chérie qui nous secondait beaucoup. Elle passait au moins trois fois par semaine le soir afin d'avoir des discussions avec sa belle-fille sur ce que devait faire une future mère. Je sais que cela rassurait Bella.

Ma compagne entrait dans sa trente-deuxième semaine de grossesse. Elle me faisait rire à cocher les jours sur le calendrier. Chaque soir, elle mettait une petite croix rouge. Nous étions vendredi et je me garai devant l'agence pour la récupérer. Je l'aidais à s'asseoir dans le siège de la voiture. Même ce simple geste lui posait des difficultés...

_Et c'est là que je réalisais que j'étais bien content d'avoir une paire de testicules ! Merci Seigneur !_

Nous étions attendus chez Carmen et Eleazar pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Alice ce 13 Mars. Ma diabolique cousine fêtait ses 22 ans. Jasper s'était mis en quatre pour lui trouver des places pour un défilé de haute-couture en Europe, à Milan. Il lui offrirait ces deux billets pour aout. Nous nous étions joints à lui, ainsi que mes parents, pour leur offrir les billets d'avion. Mon meilleur ami bossait dans l'informatique et ne roulait pas sur l'or. Ils partiraient tous les deux en Europe pour leurs vacances. Jazz mettait un point d'honneur à partir en vacances chaque année. Il adorait voyager.... et voyager avec Alice. Bella et moi avions également un petit cadeau plus symbolique pour eux. Nous en avions parlé elle et moi il y a quelques jours : nous allions demander à mon meilleur ami et ma cousine d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre fille.

Au début, je voulais qu'elle choisisse un membre de sa famille pour la marraine et moi un membre de mon entourage pour le parrain. Bella n'arrivait pas à se décider entre Rosalie et Bella. Elle adorait littéralement sa belle-soeur. Au bout de quelques jours, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle choisirait Alice, parce que Rosalie serait déjà la tatie alors qu'Alice, elle, n'aurait que le titre de grande-cousine. Et aussi, je l'avais appris à ce moment-là, parce qu'Alice avait été la première au courant de sa grossesse.

Dans la voiture, Bella essayait de dormir un peu. J'eus de la peine de devoir la réveiller quand j'avais garé la Volvo devant chez ma tante.

- Bella...

- Je veux dormir... murmura-t-elle en s'agitant dans son sommeil.

- On est arrivés ma chérie...

- Encore une heure ou deux...

Elle me fit sourire.

- Dans une heure ou deux, le repas sera froid... Carmen a fait une salade de fruits... avec des abricots...

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

- Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, s'il te plait Homme de ma vie ?

Je caressais sa joue doucement, traçant le sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Carmen a fait une salade de fruits pour le dessert avec pleins d'abricots rien que pour toi !

Elle se détacha, décidée.

- J'adore ta tante !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Je sortais de la voiture pour l'aider à s'extirper du siège. Quelques instants après, Eleazar vint nous ouvrir.

- Entrez les enfants ! Oh, la jolie future maman que voilà !

Bella rougissait et passait ses mains sous son ventre.

- Alice et Jazz sont arrivés ?

- Pas encore.

- On ne s'éternisera pas, Bella est fatiguée.

- Bien sûr !

Une délicieuse odeur de grillade s'échappait dans la maisonnée. Dans le salon, Esmé et Carlisle prenaient un verre avec Carmen. Nous embrassions tout le monde et nous installions dans le canapé. Mon père vint s'asseoir près de Bella et lui prit la main.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, Bella...

- Elle dort sur son bureau tous les jours, murmurait doucement ma mère.

- Tu comptes l'arrêter quand ? interrogeait Carmen

- Non ça va, je peux tenir... gémissait ma compagne.

Je me redressais et elle vint se blottir contre moi.

- Sois pas têtue, bébé. Tu dors debout, je t'ai eu connu plus pétillante...

- De toute façon, tu as un rendez-vous prénatal demain. On étudiera ça !

Rosalie et Emmett firent leur apparition, plus souriants que jamais. Ils avaient ce regard lubrique sur eux.

_Pour eux, tout roulait tout le soleil... _

Emmett vint embrasser sa petite soeur. Depuis la venue de Renée, tous deux semblaient plus proches que jamais. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ce jour-là, quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas mais en tout cas, leur relation était bien plus forte. Bella avait besoin de son frère.

- Charlie et Sue vous demandent de les excuser, ils devaient assister à un repas au commissariat ! annonçait Rosalie.

Enfin, Alice et Jasper débarquèrent. Ma cousine portait une robe mauve tandis que Jasper avait passé un costard...

_Attends... Jazz. A. Passé. Un. Costard..._Là, quelque chose cadrait pas ! Jasper ne mettait jamais de costume. Il dut voir mon regard étonné car il me fit un petit "chut". Quelque chose se tramait. Ma cousine reçut ses cadeaux avec toute la démesure que ça impliquait. Elle manquait de faire tomber Jasper à la renverse pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle découvrit les places pour le défilé... et manquait de m'étouffer quand elle vit ses billets d'avion.

- Alice, on a dernier petit cadeau pour toi... souriait Bella

Ma cousine levait les bras au ciel en criant :

- JE SUIS LA MARRAINE !!

Bella et moi nous regardions. _C'est officiel : elle était complètement fêlée... mais très forte !_ Ma compagne acquiessait tandis que ma cousine vint nous enlacer tous les deux.

- Et le parrain, c'est qui ? demandait Carmen

- Mon Jazzou ! annonçais-je.

Mon meilleur ami se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Alors ça, ça me fait plaisir ! Alors ça ! Alors oui !

Nous éclations de rire et il vint nous embrasser à son tour.

- Enfin cela dit, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose...

Il rejoignit Alice qui s'était assise sur le canapé et je le vis passer sa main à l'intérieur de son veston.

_Et bordel ! Allait-il VRAIMENT faire ça ?_

Il s'agenouillait devant elle et je vis les yeux de ma cousine briller.

- Alice, je suis pas doué pour tout ça et comme c'est la première fois, je ne connais pas bien la marche à suivre mais est-ce que tu voudrais te marier avec moi ?

Je vis le visage de ma cousine se décomposer et j'entendis Carmen émettre un petit couinement. Jazz ouvrit l'écrin sur une petite bague en argent avec un diamant.

- Jasper...

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Alice et un large sourire se fendit.

- Alors, tu veux bien ?

- OH OUiiiiii !

Elle se jetait sur le cou de mon meilleur ami et l'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Il lui passait la bague et elle l'aidait à se relever. Nous applaudissions tous et Carmen vint embrasser Jasper et Alice. Ma mère pleurait tout comme Rosalie. Bella aussi d'ailleurs. Mon coeur se serrait étrangement. _Ma cousine... Mon Alice... On avait été pratiquement élevé ensemble tous les deux... Et elle épouserait Jasper bientôt. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer très fort dans mes bras.

- Merci Edward ! Si tu ne me l'avais pas présenté... Merci de me faire marraine, merci de m'avoir présenté mon futur mari...

Elle exhibait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles tandis que j'étreignais Jasper.

- T'aurais pu me mettre au courant, mon salaud !

- Tu sais pas garder un secret, toi !

- Enfoiré ! riais-je

- Bon, t'es le dernier !

- Le dernier ?

- T'es pas encore marié !

- T'es pas encore marié non plus !

- Oui mais moi je vais le faire !

_Moi aussi je vais le faire... _

**..::..**

L'échographie avait duré plus longtemps que les précédentes. Je ne me lassais pas de voir notre petite fille sur l'écran et d'entendre battre son coeur. Chaque fois, je me remémorais la première fois où ce son avait résonné dans la pièce. Maria avait fait de longs examens et nous avions pu avoir une échographie en 3D. C'était comme si la petite était déjà là. Bella avait un petit sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Ah zut...

La voix de Maria nous fit sursauter.

- Il y a un souci ? demandait ma compagne.

- Un souci, oui et non...

Mon coeur se mit à battre très fort.

- La petite a une malformation ? Elle a une maladie ?

- Non non, de ce côté là, elle est en parfaite santé. En fait, elle est en position de siège, ce qui peut compliquer l'accouchement.

- Le compliquer ?

Le ton de Bella indiquait clairement qu'elle paniquait. Je passais ma main sur son visage pour essayer de la rassurer mais je n'étais pas crédible, moi-même tremblant pour elle, qui allait sûrement souffrir comme pas permis.

- Ne paniquez pas, dans une majorité de cas, le bébé reprend sa place tout seul. On fera une quatrième échographie d'ici une semaine pour voir où elle en est.

J'échangeais un regard avec ma compagne, pas rassuré pour deux sous.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle ne se retourne pas ?

- Je vais te donner quelques astuces pour essayer de la faire retourner par toi-même. Si, à la prochaine écho, elle n'a pas bougé, on programmera une version. On t'installe en position gynécologique et j'essaierai en palpant ton ventre de faire se retourner la petite. Ca marche dans la moitié des cas.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?  
- Alors on fera un scanner de ton bassin pour le mesurer et voir si l'accouchement par voie basse est possible. Sinon, on programmera une césarienne...

Bella n'ajoutait rien et je la sentais déçue. Maria lui donnait quelques exercices à faire régulièrement pour essayer de retourner notre fille. Pour nous changer les idées, Maria nous parlait de l'allaitement. Mais ma compagne n'avait aucun entrain.

Lorsque nous quittions l'hôpital, je la prenais contre moi et l'emmenais nous promener.

- Bella, tu sais, je ne mesure pas ce que tu peux vivre mais ce n'est pas si grave un bébé par siège... Et si tu dois avoir une césarienne tu en auras une... L'essentiel c'est que toi et la petite alliez bien...

- C'est pas ça...

- Parle-moi Bella. J'aime pas quand tu t'enfermes dans le silence comme ça...

Elle soupira et s'arrêtait de marcher. Je me mis face à elle et prenais ses mains dans les miennes.

- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?

Elle baissait les yeux et je commençais à flipper.

- Je te jure que non !

- Je... ne veux pas allaiter...

Un gros poids me quittait. _Ce n'était que ça... _Elle levait des yeux timides vers moi.

- Ne m'en veux pas... Je veux juste... En fait c'est bizarre mais je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise pour faire ça... Je veux dire... sortir ma poitrine devant tout le monde... chez les gens... C'est idiot je sais mais... Avec toi c'est pas pareil... Mais l'idée qu'un petit être me tète... Même si c'est ma fille... Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas ça, je sens au fond de moi que je l'aime déjà tellement mais...

Bien sûr, je comprenais sa position. Bella n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps. Même si ça devenait rare, il arrivait encore parfois que lorsque nous faisions l'amour, le lendemain elle entoure son corps du drap pour regagner la salle de bain... Je pouvais concevoir qu'elle ait du mal avec l'idée même d'allaiter. Elle n'avait pas eu un passé facile, elle avait été violé, son corps lui avait été pris. Je gardais à l'esprit ce que mon père lui avait dit lors de sa dernière visite et que l'allaitement avait été abordé : " _Il vaut mieux un biberon donné avec plaisir, qu'une tetée donnée dans la contrainte _". J'imagine qu'elle y avait réfléchi. C'était sa décision et je n'avais pas le droit d'aller contre ce qu'elle voulait. Et de cette façon, ce serait aussi pour moi la possibilité de faire "connaissance" avec ma fille et de soulager ma compagne qui aurait suffisamment souffert pendant neuf mois.

- Ma chérie, je serai très heureux de devoir me lever la nuit pour te laisser dormir et donner son biberon à notre fille...

Elle m'adressait un large sourire et je ne résistais plus. Je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

**..::..**

Bella avait effectué tous les jours les manoeuvres de Maria. Elle avait arrêté de travailler, mon père ayant jugé nécessaire qu'elle se repose le plus possible. Evidemment, ma mère avait approuvé, la sommant de se reposer et de ne penser qu'à elle et la petite. Esmé trépignait d'impatience et chaque semaine, elle nous ramenait un petit vêtement, une peluche, une sucette... Elle et Bella avaient eu une discussion sur son refus d'allaiter. Ma mère l'avait soutenue dans sa décision. Seule la sage-femme, Christine, avait essayé de faire changer d'avis ma compagne, prônant les bienfaits du lait maternel. J'avais vu Bella déglutir et se tasser dans son siège face à elle. J'avais dû taper du poing sur la table pour faire respecter sa décision.

- Ecoutez, nous avons été bien informés, on sait tout ce qui se dit sur l'allaitement. Mais Bella ne veut pas allaiter. Et si elle ne veut pas, elle n'allaitera pas, point ! Ca ne sert à rien de l'oppresser avec ça...

- Je vous informe, simplement.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais c'est sa décision.

Après le rendez-vous avec Christine, nous avions revus Maria pour la quatrième échographie. Nous avions appris avec grande joie qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de faire de version ni de césarienne : la petite s'était retournée d'elle-même.

Ce soir-là, je décidais d'inviter ma douce au restaurant. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de tête à tête. J'avais décidé que Bella se détendrait ce soir : nous irions au restaurant et en rentrant, elle prendrait un bon bain bien chaud pour se détendre. Elle m'avait confié que ses cours de préparation en piscine la soulageaient énormément. Je n'avais pas de piscine privée à lui offrir mais notre baignoire était spacieuse. Je voulais lui donner du calme, de la douceur... Je voulais qu'elle se détende, qu'elle prenne soin d'elle... J'avais déposé ma compagne à l'appartement pour qu'elle se change et étais redescendu en bas. Je rentrais, un bouquet de roses rouge dans la main. Bella avait passé une jupe à taille élastique et une chemise pour femme enceinte. Ses cheveux détachés bouclaient sur ses épaules. Je remarquais ses cernes sous ses yeux et pourtant, son magnifique sourire l'embellissait comme jamais.

- Tu es prête ma chérie ?

Je l'embrassais et lui tendis le bouquet de roses. Elle me remerciait avec un tendre baiser.

- Un restaurant en amoureux et quand on rentre, tu vas prendre un bon bain et te relaxer...

- Tu es vraiment un amour, tu le sais ça ?

Je lui souriais et après m'être changé, je nous conduisais au restaurant. Nous avions hérité d'une petite table intimiste contre la baie vitrée donnant sur une vue magnifique de la ville illuminée. Nous dinions en discutant de tout et de rien. Au dessert, elle commandait une glace artisanale... à l'abricot !

- T'es vraiment infernale avec tes abricots, toi ! riais-je.

- Tu en causeras à ta fille quand elle sera là ! plaisantait ma compagne

- Je te préviens que s'il faut courir les magasins à 4h du matin parce que la petite mademoiselle veut des abricots pressés dans son biberon, ça sera ta faute !

- Tu le ferais pas pour elle ?

- Si ! Elle pourrait me faire descendre les escaliers sur la tête même...

Bella éclatait de rire.

- Je suis entrain de t'imaginer...

- Fous-toi de ma poire de papa-gâteux, petite coquine !

Elle m'adressait un sourire radieux. Nous quittions notre table vers 21h30 et à 22h10, je lui faisais couler son bain. J'avais mis énormément de gel pour faire un bain moussant comme elle les aimait. Elle entrait dans la pièce en peignoire. Je finissais d'allumer des bougies parfumées et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

_L'idée me tentait diablement. _

- Ca fait combien de temps que l'on n'a plus fait l'amour ? me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, aguicheuse.

Des frissons parcoururent mon échine et je durcissais à ces mots.

- Tu ne me désires plus ? m'interrogeait-elle en déboutonnant lentement ma chemise bleue, laissant des baisers mouillés sur ma peau qui apparaissait devant elle.

- Si... J'ai toujours tellement envie de toi... Mais je ne veux pas...

Elle me retirait mon habit et sa langue vint tracer le haut de mon buste tandis que ses mains descendaient sur mon désir naissant.

- Oh Seigneur... murmurais-je dans un souffle, fermant les yeux pour profiter de son contact.

- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase... Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

J'avais conscience de ses mains défaisant ma ceinture, de son pouce et son index qui déboutonnaient et dézippaient mon pantalon...

- Te fatiguer...

- Tu sais... Je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit... Peut-être pourrais-tu... m'y aider ?

Elle fit tomber mon bas, entrainant directement mon boxer dans le mouvement. Je ne pouvais bouger, comme paralysé... Elle me faisait tellement d'effets... Comme dans un rêve, je la vis lentement retirer son peignoire pour le poser sur le porte-serviettes. Son corps déjà parfait était sublimé par les formes de sa grossesse. Elle s'approchait de moi et déposait un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, effleurant du bout de ses doigts mes bras.

- Bella... Va dans ce bain immédiatement avant qu'il ne t'arrive des malheurs... souriais-je en dévoilant toutes mes dents.  
Elle ne bougeait pas, provocante, souriante... Magnifique...  
Je passais derrière elle pour dégager sa nuque et y poser ma langue. Des frissons naissaient sur sa peau et mes mains massèrent son épiderme pour arriver sur sa poitrine. Je la pressais lentement, collant mon membre dur contre ses fesses. Elle haletait de surprise.

- Tu m'as bien dit que l'eau te soulageait ?

Elle acquiessait alors qu'elle appuyait ses hanches contre mon bassin, créant une agréable friction.

- Viens, mon Amour...

Je l'entrainais dans l'eau, m'installant contre la paroi de la baignoire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait entre mes jambes. Je la laissais savourer l'eau chaude sur son corps alors que je caressais lentement ses bras. Je remontais mes doigts vers sa gorge puis son délicieux visage. Elle avait les yeux clos, bien calée contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Lorsque je traçais ses lèvres, sa langue taquine vint lécher mon index dans un geste sensuel qui me fit grogner d'excitation. Son bassin se mouvait contre moi et je crus perdre la tête. Elle se dégageait de moi et nous nous installions face à face, la largeur suffisante de la baignoire m'aidait à ne pas appuyer sur son ventre. Nous flattions nos corps de tendres caresses quand ma compagne descendit sa main sur mon pénis pour entamer un léger mouvement de sa main. Je soupirais de bien-être... Mes doigts descendaient vers sa toison sous l'eau et alors qu'elle titillait mon bout avec son pouce me faisant gémir, je glissais un doigt sur sa fente pour constater que son humidité n'était pas dûe qu'au bain...

Elle hoquetait de surprise lorsque j'introduisis deux doigts en elle. J'aimais sentir la douceur de ses muscles autour de moi. Je courbais ma main, appuyant sur son point sensible et son corps se cambrait, sa poigne se resserrant sur mon sexe. Je me retenais d'exploser. Je voulais lui faire l'amour... je voulais la vénérer... Bella soupirait de plus en plus difficilement et gémissait.

- Edward... C'est si bon...

Je voulais qu'elle se détende. Je voulais qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle. Je me redressais pour prendre dans ma bouche un de ses seins qui sortait de l'eau et le sucer doucement. J'aimais la saveur de sa peau... Peu à peu, ses cris augmentèrent dans l'espace clos et ses parois se refermaient sur mes doigts alors qu'elle prononçait mon prénom d'une voix aigue.

- Edward !! Oui ! C'est si bon !  
Son corps s'arquait et mon érection se raidissait devant ce spectacle magnifique. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux haletante, souriante et rougissante, je ne pus que lui sourire et embrasser ses douces lèvres. Lorsque je rompais notre baiser, sa main se faufilait sur mon sexe.

- Edward... Sortons du bain et fais-moi l'amour...

- A tes ordres !

Je me relevais pour sortir et aidais Bella à descendre sans glisser. Je l'enveloppais dans une grande serviette mais elle la repoussait aussitôt pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je nous dirigeais vers le lit. Avec son ventre, le choix de positions devenait restreint. Je l'allongeais donc sur le rebord du matelas, amenant son bassin vers moi. Je m'agenouillais avec empressement devant elle et ma compagne écartait ses cuisses lorsque je glissais ma main vers son intimité. Après l'avoir flatté un instant, je remplaçais ma main par ma bouche... Son nectar était tellement délicieux... Elle se cambrait sous moi, soupirant, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je connaissais son corps parfaitement... Ses bras tremblants et ses cuisses se resserrant autour de mon visage m'indiquaient que son orgasme n'était pas loin. Je la léchais une dernière fois et me redressais alors qu'elle grognait de frustration. J'attirais son bassin vers moi et la pénétrais lentement, savourant la sensation.

J'admirais ma compagne gémir et se mordre la lèvre, ses yeux clos alors que ses mains se posaient sur sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient sensibles et lors des pénétrations, il arrivait que les mouvements lui fassent mal. Je laissais échapper des râles de plaisir en m'enfonçant en elle, sentant son liquide sur mon membre. Je baissais les yeux là où nous étions joints et manquais de jouir à cette vision si érotique... J'accélérais mes coups en elle, ses fesses butant contre mon bassin.

- Oh Bella... Putain ! Tu es si serrée...

Je sentis ses muscles internes se serrer encore plus sur moi.

- Ah putain... Bordel... Je vais...

Mes mains tremblaient sur sa taille. Je peinais à amener mes doigts sur son bouton de plaisir. J'y effectuais des petits cercles désordonnés et lorsqu'elle criait, j'exultais, explosant en elle.

- Bordel... Bella !

- Edwaaaard !

Son corps retombait lourdement dans le matelas tandis que je manquais m'effondrer tellement l'orgasme m'avait subjugué. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis quinze jours et j'avouais que même si je faisais tout pour le confort de ma compagne, ça devenait difficile pour moi. Je me retirais de Bella et m'allongeais près d'elle dans le matelas sur mon côté gauche, afin d'embrasser son visage rougi. Sa langue se fit joueuse avec la mienne et elle maintenait mon visage près d'elle par son bras autour de ma nuque. Longtemps, le bruit de nos baisers alimentait le silence. Lorsque je rompis le contact, je posais mon front sur le sien, savourant son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- Je t'aime Edward... Cette soirée était parfaite...

Je ne pus que sourire à ses paroles.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Amour... Je t'aime comme un fou...

**..::..**

Ca y est ! Bella avait entamé son dernier mois. Elle avait coché la date du 22 avril, jour où l'arrivée de notre fille était prévue. Ma compagne avait des contractions régulièrement maintenant et de plus en plus fortes. Rien d'anormal, cependant. En rentrant du boulot le soir, je la secondais sur tout ce que je pouvais : ménage, repassage, bouffe... même le rangement ! Rosalie me relayait la journée pour rester avec elle le plus possible comme elle ne travaillait pas. Bella restait allongée pratiquement toute la journée. Alice trépignait d'impatience de voir sa filleule arriver. L'excitation était palpable ! Même Jasper et Emmett étaient envahis d'une sorte d'euphorie ! Ca me faisait plaisir de nous savoir tous unis autour d'elle... autour de notre fille...

Ce matin, je me rendais au bureau de Berthier pour lui signifier mon congé paternité. Je comptais m'arrêter la semaine prochaine afin d'être là quand Bella aurait besoin d'être amenée à la maternité. Je toquais à son bureau.

- Entre, Edward !

Je m'exécutais et lui serrais la main, une enveloppe entre mes doigts.

- Ne me dis pas que tu démissionnes ?

- Non t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste te signifier le congé que je vais prendre la semaine prochaine... Si tu es d'accord !

Il décachetait l'enveloppe et lut mes lignes.

- Bien sûr, Edward ! Bien sûr ! Mais avant, j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Oui dis-moi !

- Ta femme n'accouche qu'en fin de mois, c'est ça ?

- C'est prévu aux alentours du 22 oui.

- En fait, demain il faudrait que tu te rendes à Seattle pour deux jours. Il y a une colloque sur l'enseignement dans les Conservatoires et on m'a supplié de t'y envoyer pour parler de ton expérience...

Ma réponse fusa sans même que j'y réfléchisse.

- Non !

Il était hors de question que je parte maintenant !

- Edward... Tu es un vrai virtuose ! Il en va de la réputation de notre Conservatoire ! Il y aura des centaines d'élèves là-bas qui ne viendront que pour te voir. Ils attendent un concert de toi... Ils l'ont annoncé dans les prospectus...

Je bouillais ! J'adorais Berthier mais je détestais quand il prenait des décisions pour moi comme ça... Surtout en ce moment...

- Berthier, ma femme est enceinte, elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher.

Il consultait son calendrier.

- Il reste encore un peu plus de 15 jours... Ne me fais pas ça, ne me lâche pas. Si tu acceptes, je suis même prêt à te laisser ton congé dès ton retour...

Je soupirais... En même temps ce n'était que deux jours... Je ferai ce que j'avais à faire et reviendrai en quatrième vitesse... Bella se portait bien, elle ne stressait pas trop...

- C'est ok...

Il explosait.

- Merci Edward !

- Mais je te préviens : je veux mon congé dans deux jours et une prime !

- Une prime ?

- Ouais heh dis donc ! J'ai des paquets de couches à acheter moi maintenant !

Il me souriait et vint me donner une acolade. Il acceptait de me laisser une prime de 100 dollars. Il en rajoutait cinquante, officiellement pour les frais d'essence, officieusement pour l'arrivée de ma choupette.

Je rentrais à l'appartement pour trouver Bella et Rose dans le salon, mangeant des crèmes glacées.

- Et ben ça va l'appétit vous deux !

- T'en veux ? me demandait Bella en me tendant sa cuillère.

Je goutais la glace au chocolat et embrassais ma compagne. _Pourquoi avais-je accepté de partir ? _

- Edward... Il y a un souci ?

Je soupirais.

- Chérie, je dois partir deux jours à Seattle. Berthier m'a tendu un traquenard, je dois assister à une colloque sur l'enseignement du piano en Conservatoire et faire part de mon expérience. Je dois donner un mini-concert en début de journée jeudi...

Le regard de ma compagne brillait d'inquiétude.

- Tu seras rentré à temps hein ?

Je l'enlaçais en embrassant son cou.

- Je te le jure mon Amour... Dès que le concert est terminé, je reviens immédiatement. Je ferai tout pour revenir très vite ! Et Berthier a accepté de me donner mon congé dès mon retour. Dès ce moment, je ne te quitte plus.

Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Jasper et Alice sont en haut, Emmett et Rose en bas...

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir dormir à l'appartement, proposait ma belle-soeur.

- Je peux ?

Je frottais le dos de Bella tandis que Rosalie acceptait.

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, je serai avec toi en permanence. Emmett et moi on te laissera la chambre, on dormira dans le canapé.

- Merci.

J'embrassais ma compagne longuement avant de devoir préparer mes affaires. Je partirais tôt le lendemain, à 5h30 pour pouvoir être à 10h là-bas. Durant la soirée, Bella eut deux contractions... J'angoissais déjà... Elle m'assurait que tout irait bien, que dès que 7h sonneraient, elle descendrait chez Emmett et Rosalie. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit. J'admirais ma compagne dans son sommeil troublé... Je me levais en pleine forme. Bella m'accompagnait à la voiture et elle pleura beaucoup.

- J'aime pas quand tu pars...

- Je reviens vite mon Amour... Je suis un vrai boomerang : je reviens toujours ! plaisantais-je

Après un dernier long baiser, je montais dans ma Volvo et quittais ma compagne...

*

*

*

*

**..::..**

Rasoir... Chiant... Emmerdant... La colloque m'avait gonflé. Je détestais ce genre de truc : faire bonne figure, toujours souriant, toujours poli... La prochaine fois, Berthier crachera plus que 150 $, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Bella me manquait horriblement. Je l'avais eu au téléphone sept fois en deux jours. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait toujours des contractions et qu'elles lui faisaient de plus en plus mal... Carlisle l'avait vu mais comme elle approchait du terme, il disait que c'était normal... J'angoissais quand même...

Le seul avantage de ces représentations, c'est que le temps passait plus vite ! Aussi était arrivé le temps de mon mini-concert, après quoi je reprendrais ma volvo et serais en vacances. L'amphithéâtre dans lequel je jouais comportait au moins 200 personnes déjà assises. Je faisais des gammes les plus silencieuses possible sur le clavier quand Celestine, l'organisatrice du concert montait sur scène, essouflée.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Votre portable a sonné cinq fois, je me suis permis de vous l'amener !

Effectivement, il était entrain de sonner. Jasper.

- Merci Celestine.

Je décrochais.

- Ouais mon Jazzou !

_" Edward ? Ramène ton cul tout de suite ! "_

Sa voix tremblait et était excitée à la fois. Je me mis à trembler moi aussi...

- Pourquoi ?

_" Bella a perdu les eaux il y a une heure ! Emmett et Rosalie ont foncé à la maternité ! Ils viennent d'y arriver !"_

- Qu... Quoi ? Mais elle n'est pas encore à terme...

_" Réfléchis pas crétin ! Elle va accoucher ! Ramène ton cul !"_

Bella va accoucher... Ma Bella va accoucher... Elle va avoir notre bébé et je suis là... A 4h de route...

_" EDWARD ! Bouge-toi bordel ! Rapplique ! Tu vas être Papa ! "_

***o**o**o***

**Voilà, j'ai eu le temps de vous faire ce chapitre.**

**Comme vous vous en doutez, **

**le 49eme sera l'accouchement et l'arrivée de la petite...**

**Ce sera aussi l'avant-dernier chapitre. **

**Il sera en Pov alterné (**Un coup Bella, un coup Edward**).**

**Concernant l'allaitement, en fait je fais passer ici ma position sur le sujet**

**mais je respecte et comprend toutes celles qui souhaitent allaiter.**

**Et je les admire aussi un peu... **

**'Fin bref =) **

**Et notre Jasper, vous l'avez aimé ??**

**Ca, c'était pas du tout prévu :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi soir donc !**

**Passez une bonne semaine**

**je vous embrasse**

**Tiffany.**


	49. Chapter 49 : Nouvelles Vies

**Stephenie Meyer… n'a pas été traumatisé par la mort de **

**Ma clé USB.**

**Coucou les filles !**

**Voilà, comme j'ai terminé ce chapitre mais que je le poste **

**De chez melacullen, je ne peux pas poster les réponses aux reviews anonymes.  
Je les adjoindrai au prochain et dernier chapitre. **

**Je vous remercie toutes, vous avez pété les reviews !**

**Je vous laisse donc avec un jour d'avance sur l'accouchement.  
Edward arrivera-t-il à temps ?  
Bella paniquera-t-elle à l'idée de voir sa fille ?  
A votre lecture et vos commentaires !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Tiftouff.**

**O**o**o**O**

**POV BELLA :**

Je n'avais pas senti ce départ d'Edward. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il parte, pas maintenant ! J'avais trop besoin de lui... J'avais pleuré toute la matinée sans lui, angoissée de ne pas le voir revenir à temps s'il y avait un problème. Les quelques contractions que j'avais ressenti s'étaient faites plus intenses au fil des heures. J'étais descendue chez Emmett et Rosalie et avais essayé de me détendre à leur contact. Et puis, ce matin, mes contractions s'étaient faites plus rapprochées, pratiquement toutes les demie-heures. Elles étaient de plus en plus longues. Emmett avait appelé Carlisle et au téléphone, mon beau-père m'avait exorté au calme et à la détente. J'essayais d'appliquer les conseils reçus lors des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Ca avait marché, jusqu'à 12h45 très précisément. J'étais sur le balcon de chez mon frère, inspirant l'air frais et m'emplissant du faible soleil qui brillait. J'avais senti un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes et Rosalie avait hurlé derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Rose... Amène-moi à la maternité... J'ai perdu les eaux !

- Oui ! D'accord oui ! Oh punaise ! Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett !

Mon frère était arrivé en courant.

- Bella a perdu les eaux, vite ! Va chercher son sac dans son appartement et préviens Jasper qu'il appelle Edward ! Il faut qu'il revienne ! Je l'emmène à la maternité !

Mon frère m'avait regardé, bêtement.

- Ma nièce... Elle va arriver...

- MAGNE-TOI !

Rosalie avait presque hurlé cet ordre et mon frère disparut dans la seconde dans l'escalier.

- Viens Bella ! On y va ! Prends ton sac !

Elle attrapait mon sac et m'aidait à avancer alors que je soufflais calmement. Elle s'installait au volant de sa voiture et démarrait en trombe.

J'essayais de tempérer ma respiration mais ne cessais de penser à Edward... _Et si Jasper n'arrivait pas à le joindre ? S'il râtait la venue au monde de sa fille ? S'il paniquait sur la route et avait un accident ?_ Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahissait alors que Rosalie se garait sur le parking.

- Tout va bien se passer Bella ! Tu vas devenir maman ! me dit-elle dans un large sourire.

J'essayais de le lui rendre mais je ne pus faire qu'une grimace et éclatais en sanglots.

- Hé ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- E... E... d..war...d...

Elle me prit contre elle.

- Il va arriver ma chérie. Jasper l'a sûrement déjà prévenu...

- Mais si... il va conduire... stresser et...

- Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Edward est un excellent conducteur ! Il ne se laissera pas distraire : il veut être auprès de toi ! Allez viens maintenant, je ne suis pas certaine que le sang s'en irait des sièges si tu accouchais dans la voiture !

Sa tentative d'humour fonctionnait et je riais. Nous entrions dans la maternité et nous patientons en essayant d'être calmes pendant que la secrétaire enregistrait mon arrivée avec les informations de mon dossier de grossesse. Nous vimes Emmett, Jasper et Alice arriver en courant.

- Edward est en route ! Il est parti sans donner son concert ! Il va tout faire pour arriver à temps !

Ca me soulageait de l'apprendre mais la route de Seattle était longue. Au moins 4h, même avec Edward qui conduisait vite.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me levais, soutenue par mon frère.

- Je vais vous emmener auprès de l'obstréticien et de votre sage-femme qui vont contrôler la santé de votre bébé et mesurer votre dilatation.

- D'acc... ouille... d'accord!

Je la suivis auprès de Christine et de son collègue. Tous deux m'assuraient que la petite était placée la tête en bas et pas en position de siège, ce que je craignais.

- Vous êtes dilatée d'un centimètre...

- C'est tout ?

Christine me fit un petit sourire.

- On va vous installer dans une chambre de service et vous allez avoir des contractions qui vont aider à la dilatation. C'est la partie la plus pénible du travail car vous ne ferez que subir. Quand vous serez à dix centimètres, on vous conduira en salle de travail et vous aiderez cette petite princesse à sortir de là...

Une incroyable angoisse s'emparait de moi. J'avais envie de vomir. _Et Edward qui n'était pas là... _Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Allez Bella ! Tout ira bien ! Vous pouvez être accompagnée dans la chambre. On va vous poser un monitoring sur l'abdomen pour contrôler le rythme cardiaque de votre fille et la fréquence de vos contractions. On va vous poser une perfusion qui vous hydratera.

Elle me distillait mille autres informations mais aucune ne retenait mon attention. J'angoissais soudainement à l'idée de devenir maman. De me dire que d'ici quelques heures, ma fille serait dans mes bras. _Tout devenait tellement plus concret d'un seul coup... _Une infirmière me conduisit dans une chambre avec deux lits mais j'étais seule. J'enfilais une chemise donnée par la maternité et posais la bague du grand-père d'Edward que je portais. Christine vint procéder à la pose du monitoring et à diverses manipulations.

- Je vais informer vos amis que vous êtes ici. Si vous vous en sentez le courage, je vous conseille de faire quelques pas dans la chambre, dans le couloir. La position verticale favorise la descente du bébé.

- C'est d'accord...

Elle refermait la porte sur moi et je laissais de nouvelles larmes couler. Je ressentis une nouvelle contraction, moins intense. Je caressais mon ventre dans un large cercle.

- Reste là-dedans ma chérie... Attends Papa... Il va vite arriver... Reste calme ma puce... Je vais essayer de me calmer d'accord ? On va attendre Papa toutes les deux... Voilà c'est ça, reste calme...

Je sentais ma fille moins bouger en moi et je continuais de la caresser tout en fermant les yeux...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Putain d'embouteillages de merde ! Cela faisait 2h30 que j'étais parti et je n'avais pas encore tout à fait effectué la moitié du trajet ! Je jurais comme un perdu dans l'habitacle, klaxonnant toutes les dix secondes...

_Et Bella qui était peut-être entrain d'accoucher ! _

Je composais le numéro de Jasper. Deux tonalités et il décrochait.

" _Oui Edward ? "_

- Elle en est où, Bella ?

_" Ils viennent de la monter dans une chambre en attendant que son col soit suffisamment dilaté "_

- Tu as pu la voir ?

_" Oui, j'en sors ! "_

- Comment elle va ?

_" Rosalie reste avec elle en permanence ! Charlie et Sue viennent d'arriver. Ton père fait sa dernière consultation et il arrive également avec Esmé. Bella va bien, elle essaie de faire quelques pas dans la chambre. "_

- Et les contractions ?

"_ Elles se rapprochent en temps et sont plus longues et peut-être un peu plus douloureuses. _"

- Putain de merde !

" _Tu en es où ?_"

- Ben y a des embouteillages à cause d'un accident sur l'autoroute ! J'aurai fait la moitié d'ici trente minutes. Après la circulation est plus fluide d'après la radio ! Je fais tout ce que je peux.

" _Dépêche-toi mec ! Bella a besoin de toi ! Elle ne fait que te réclamer ! _"

Ses paroles m'énervèrent encore plus... C'était décidé, demain je tuai Berthier !

- Putain ! Bon écoute, dis-lui pour moi que je serai là à temps. Je vais prendre la prochaine sortie, j'en suis à deux kilomètres. Je ferai de la route plutôt que l'autoroute mais au moins, j'avancerai ! Ca va me rallonger le trajet mais je vais accélérer sévère !

Devant moi, les voitures avançaient un peu et j'en fis de même.

" _Sois prudent quand même !_ "

- T'inquiète pas ! Je veux voir ma fille !

" _T'as intérêt, sale gosse !_ "

La route se désengorgeait un peu et je pus atteindre la sortie en accélérant.

- J'ai atteint la sortie. Merde, y a des flics, je raccroche j'arrive dans trois heures !

Je fermais vivement le clapet et balançais mon portable sur le siège.

_Trois heures... _Putain de merde !

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

C'est Esmé qui était venue relayer Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre un café. Christine était venue contrôler ma dilatation... Quatre centimètres...

_Quatre centimètres et déjà quatre heures que j'étais arrivée à la maternité... Et Edward qui n'arrivait pas. _

Lorsque Christine quittait la chambre, Jasper entrait. Les contractions étaient espacées et encore supportables mais je n'osais pas me projeter sur ce qui m'attendait.

- J'ai eu Edward au téléphone, il sera là dans 1h30 grand maximum !

_Merci Seigneur ! _

Le temps passait encore plus lentement. Je ne cessais de regarder la montre d'Esmé pour compter les minutes me séparant d'Edward. Je changeais de position, me levais pour faire quelques pas, soutenue par ma belle-mère. Je retournais dans le lit. 17h45. Jasper avait dit 1h30 maximum... Ca faisait bientôt 1h30. Charlie passait sa tête par la porte et vint s'installer près du lit. Esmé nous laissait.

- Comment tu te sens chérie ?

- Je voudrais Edward...

- Il va arriver ! Jasper l'a encore rappelé. Il a passé Port Angeles depuis dix minutes.

Je regardais mon père qui posait sa main sur mon ventre, timidement.

- Tout va bien se passer... Ce sera une très belle poupée...

- J'espère... murmurais-je

- Je voulais te dire Bella...

- Oui ?

- Je suis... vraiment fier de toi... De ta remontée à la vie... de ton couple avec Edward... De ta petite fille... De la façon dont tu as su dire non à Renée. C'est en te voyant te battre toi et Emmett, en te voyant lui dire tout ce que tu ressentais... que j'ai trouvé la force de la mettre dehors... et de tourner la page définitivement pour me consacrer à vous et à Sue !

Les larmes jaillirent de nouveau sur mes joues. J'étais heureuse qu'il guérisse lui aussi... Il le méritait.

- Je t'aime Papa !

- Je t'aime, Bella.

Il me serrait contre lui, trop brièvement. Je sentis de nouveau la crampe dans mon ventre, plus violente que les précédentes.

- Bella ? Bella, ça va ?

J'essayais de retenir un sifflement et calmais ma respiration pour continuer d'oxygéner mon bébé et moi. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Edward ! _

- Bella !

Charlie se poussait pour lui laisser la place et mon compagnon me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais les larmes affluer... _Il était revenu... Il avait pu revenir à temps... Il était entier et il me serrait contre lui... _Les sanglots coulèrent sur mon visage.

- Ed...ward...

- Chuuut, ma puce... Je suis là... Tout va bien se passer.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Dis-moi tout ! Tu es à combien ?

- Quatre centimètre... Ca va encore être long...

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie de te masser un peu ?

Je reconnaissais là toute sa dévotion et mon coeur se serrait d'amour pour lui... Avec Edward, je pourrais accoucher et être courageuse pour le faire. Je caressais son visage marqué de cernes.

- Va d'abord te chercher un café et te détendre... Tu as roulé longtemps...

Un large sourire illuminait son visage. Il passait avec dévotion sa main sur mon ventre.

- Je vais prendre un café à la machine rapidement, je reviens tout de suite.

Il déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de crocheter sa nuque pour le garder près de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Je le laissais aller prendre son café mais il fut très rapide. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

- Est-ce que tu peux te redresser ? Je vais te masser...

Il s'installait sur le lit derrière moi et entreprit de caresser mon dos. Ses gestes me soulageaient instantanément.

- Ca va comme ça ?

Je fermais les yeux, savourant la peau de ses doigts contre mes reins.

- C'est parfait... Tu as des doigts de fée !

Je l'entendis rire et je souriais.

_Nous étions deux, nous étions biens... Nous allions avoir notre petite fille... _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Il était 21h quand Christine vint faire son contrôle. Six centimètres... J'avais l'impression que nous n'y arriverions jamais. Bella souffrait et ça me rendait malade de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je ne pouvais que lui donner ma main pour qu'elle la serre quand elle avait des contractions. La sage-femme sortait de la pièce. Huit heures... Ca faisait huit heures que Bella était dans cette chambre.

- J'y arriverai jamais... murmurait Bella, découragée et fatiguée.

Je passais ma main sur son visage en sueurs. Les contractions se faisaient plus rapprochées. Plus douloureuses aussi...

- Mais si ma puce... Tu vas y arriver... Tu seras parfaite !

- Oh mais arrête avec tes phrases toutes faites ! Arrête d'être si parfait ! C'est pas le moment !

Elle était fatiguée, énervée, à bout de nerfs.

- J'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour faire passer le temps plus vite...

- Je sais que c'est long Edward, mais si ça t'agace, va faire un tour dans les couloirs !

Bella était énervée. Elle souffrait. Je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

- Non, je n'irai pas faire un tour, je veux rester auprès de toi !

- C'est inutile pour l'instant ! Je ne suis qu'à six centimètres ! Je ne vais pas faire les quatre derniers à la prochaine contraction. Va te balader ! Va manger un morceau.

Je la regardais en soupirant. Plus que tout, je voulais rester près d'elle. Mais je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment de solitude. J'embrassais son front et quittais la pièce, un peu dépité.

- Alors Edward ?

- Six centimètres... Elle m'a foutu dehors !

Emmett éclatait de rire bruyamment et je haussais un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Pardon...

Ma mère s'avança vers moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, elle a sûrement besoin d'être toute seule. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cette pièce et tout devient tellement plus concret pour elle... Elle a sans doute besoin de profiter de ses dernières heures de grossesse où elle est seule... Papa est descendu te chercher un sandwich.

- J'ai franchement pas faim !

- Les prochaines heures seront longues chéri. Mange un peu !

Carlisle arrivait à ce moment-là avec un sandwich que j'avalais de moitié. Sue était rentrée dans la chambre voir Bella. Je devais accepter d'être patient, accepter d'être en retrait.

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

Sue était avec moi dans la chambre depuis presque deux heures et m'encourageait. J'aimais sa présence, elle était apaisante. Elle avait ce sourire qui calmait instinctivement. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit mon père sur elle. Moi non plus, je n'oubliais pas toute la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve à mon égard.

- Il faut que tu t'accroches, Bella ! Les prochaines heures ne seront pas faciles mais ça ira, tu verras...

Elle dégageait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, d'un geste affectueux.

- Je me rappelle de toi quand tu es née et que Harry et moi étions venus te voir à la clinique. Tu étais une vraie petite crevette ! Toute petite et toute légère ! Tu es déjà très mignone.

Je lui souriais lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction nous interrompit. Elle m'aida à modérer ma respiration et à me redresser.

- Je vais lui tricoter un petit pancho pour l'hiver prochain.

J'étais touchée de toute l'attention qu'elle m'offrait. Toute cette attention qu'une mère aurait dû avoir, c'était Sue qui me la donnait. L'évidence s'imposait alors à mon esprit...

- Sue... est-ce que tu voudrais bien que notre fille te considère comme sa grand-mère ?

Elle eut un sourire à mon encontre et je crus voir une larme briller dans ses yeux.

- Bien sûr ma jolie ! J'en serai ravie !

- Merci Sue ! C'est important pour moi qu'elle ait une famille complète...

- Elle l'aura, Bella ! Pour l'instant, pense à elle et à toi ! Nous, on s'occupe de lui former une belle petite famille qui l'aimera !

J'avais finalement rappelé Edward à mon chevet vers 1h du matin. Il semblait fatigué mais heureux de revenir. Je m'excusais pour mon comportement et il me pardonnait avec un grand sourire et sa douce tendresse. Je lui parlais de ma conversation avec Sue et il s'en réjouissait.J'étais exténuée et ne parvenais pas à trouver de repos entre deux contractions. Ce fut à 2h30 du matin que Christine me souriait.

- Dix centimètres, Bella... On peut descendre... Vous allez avoir votre bébé !

_Je vais avoir mon bébé... _

_Je vais avoir mon bébé..._

Du chemin de la chambre à la salle de travail, je ne retins rien. Edward me rejoignit après être passé dans un sas. Je ressentais cette envie de pousser, comme si je ne pouvais me contrôler. Christine avait relevé le dos du lit. L'accoucheur m'aidait à me positionner et installait un drap bleu sur mes jambes. A côté de moi, Edward me prit la main. Je soutenais son regard bercé de larmes. Il embrassait ma paume.

- Mademoiselle Swan, on va y aller. Dès que je vous le dirai, vous pousserez de toutes vos forces. La petite est bien descendue. Entre deux poussées, vous respirerez selon vos cours de préparation à l'accouchement. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant ! Allez-y, poussez !

J'effectuais une première poussée avec ce qui me semblait être toute ma force.

- Soufflez... Il faut pousser plus fort, Isabella !

_MERDE ! J'avais poussé de toutes mes forces... _

- Vas-y mon Amour...

La voix d'Edward me donnait du courage. Je ressentais une nouvelle contraction.

- Allez-y Isabella !

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

J'essayais de soutenir du mieux que je pouvais Bella qui hurlait de tous ses poumons. Elle transpirait comme jamais encore. Ses ongles se plantaient dans ma main et la douleur était cuisante mais sûrement pas aussi dure que la sienne. Je serrais les dents et continuais de l'encourager. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, en imaginant ce qui se passait sous le drap bleu, je crus me sentir mal. Une envie de vomir me tiraillait et mes mains étaient moites.

- Allez ma puce... Encore un peu ! Vas-y...

J'essayais de l'encourager mais c'était difficile.

- Allez, inspirez expirez Isabella ! Encore deux poussées ! Je vois la tête !

Bella se mit à pleurer et je resserrais ma main sur la sienne.

- Allez ma chérie... Ne craque pas...

- Je suis fatiguée... merde ! Qu'elle sorte de là ! J'en ai marre !

- Il va falloir que vous poussiez comme jamais aux deux prochains coups et après ça ira plus vite ! Allez-y... Prochaine contraction... Poussez !

Bella poussait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et sa tête retombait contre l'oreiller. Elle me regardait.

- Ca v..a ? haletait-elle

_Non, ça va pas non ! _

- Ouais, ouais... Concentre-toi mon Amour... Vas-y ! Il faut que tu y arrives !

- Poussez !

Et encore une fois, elle se déchirait sur ce coup, hurlant tous ses poumons. _Bordel ! J'admire les femmes ! _

- C'est bien, respirez... La tête est sortie ! Une dernière poussée ou deux et l'épaule sera là !

- Edward ! La prochaine fois que t'oublies la capotte, je te fais bouffer la boîte !

- C'est pas comestible chér...ayaaaaa...

Une nouvelle contraction pour elle qui venait une nouvelle fois de broyer mon bras...

- Poussez !

Je ne comptais même plus, concentré sur le fait d'encourager ma compagne. Quand enfin résonnait dans la pièce un premier petit cri qui me fit immédiatement pleurer...

**..::..**

_(__**Play-list :**__ Sufjan Stevens - To be alone with you)_

**POV BELLA :**

Le monde se coupait autour de moi. Je voyais le personnel médical en blouse s'agiter avec de larges sourires devant la table et Edward pleurer. Je n'entendais plus que ce petit cri qui émanait dans la pièce... La main de mon compagnon se serrait sur la mienne.

- Elle est là, Bella... T'as réussi... Mon Amour, elle est née !

Je ne bougeais plus, rivée sur l'accoucheur qui attrapait des langes. Je vis Edward bouger et prendre une sorte de ciseaux. Christine s'approchait de moi, tenant dans ses mains ce petit être... Elle le déposait sur mon ventre. La chaleur incomparable me fit instantanément oublier les 14h de travail et la demie-heure d'accouchement. Cette petite chose s'agitait en pleurant. C'est alors que je croisais ses yeux et que je revins à la réalité.

- Elle est magnifique, Bella... murmurait Edward.

_Ma fille... Ma petite fille... J'étais devenue Maman... _Les larmes se mirent alors à couler, inarrêtables. Elle était si minuscule, si petite. Je vis Edward approcher son index en tremblant. Lui aussi pleurait. Lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec la sienne, il eut un sanglot plus bruyant.

- Bonjour ma petite chérie...

Je remarquais ses cheveux bruns et ses sourcils plus clairs... Sa petite peau s'agitait contre mon ventre. Elle eut un mouvement de tête très léger, comme si elle tournait la tête vers Edward, hésitante. Je relevais moi aussi ma main, tremblante et posais mon index sur son visage rougi. La chaleur m'envahissait et je me sentais pleine d'une fierté démesurée, d'une joie sans pareille.

Deux bras emportèrent ma fille dans une petite salle à côté où l'on demandait la présence de mon compagnon. Je sentais comme de nouvelles poussées dans mon ventre.

- C'est l'expulsion du placenta. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vite se passer !

- Où sont-ils allés ?

- La nettoyer, faire un bilan de ses réflexes, la mesurer et la peser. Ils reviendront vite. Vous la garderez pendant deux heures en peau à peau. Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Edward peut rester ? J'ai l'impression qu'il la connait mieux que moi...

Et c'était vrai : c'était lui qui l'avait senti en premier bouger dans mon ventre, lui qui avait touché son corps en premier lors de son arrivée... et lui qui était avec elle dans l'autre pièce.

- Il sera là, Isabella. Ne vous angoissez pas. On va vous laisser tous les trois et vous en profiterez pour tisser le premier contact. Elle va chercher votre chaleur. Profitez-en pour la toucher, la câliner. Nouez déjà votre relation avec elle. Comment allez-vous l'appeler cette petite demoiselle ?

Je souriais en voyant Edward revenir, tenant dans ses bras notre fille.

- Elise. Elise, Esmé, Alice Cullen.

Mon compagnon s'approchait de moi avec lenteur, tenant Elise dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux cristal du monde. Il la déposait précautionneusement sur ma poitrine dénudée. La petite ne pleurait déjà plus. Je croisais ses yeux dont je ne distinguais pas encore bien la couleur et me remis à pleurer. L'équipe médicale quittait la pièce.

- Bonjour Elise... Tu me reconnais ?

Edward souriait près de moi et vint embrasser ma tempe.

- Je suis certain qu'elle te reconnait. Elle reconnait déjà nos deux voix. Elle pèse 2kg890 et mesure tout juste 49 cms. C'est une toute petite abricote en parfaite santé !

Je riais à ses paroles. J'approchais un index tremblant de sa petite joue nettoyée.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup et j'en suis très heureux.

C'est vrai qu'en la regardant bien, elle avait au moins quelques similitudes avec mon physique. La peau douce et chaude de ma fille donnait toute sa température à mon corps. J'en oubliais l'angoisse, j'en oubliais la peur et les disputes, j'en oubliais mes doutes, j'en oubliais les souffrances... Je ne savais plus qu'une seule chose : c'est que j'aimais Elise pour le restant de mes jours, tout comme j'aimais Edward pour une éternité et bien plus...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Papa... J'étais devenu Papa... Ma fille était une pure merveille... Un petit mélange de Bella et de moi... J'avais immédiatement vu la ressemblance avec sa maman... _Elle serait parfaite. _La prendre dans mes bras fut un acte magique même si j'eus peur de la faire tomber. Elle était tellement petite et si légère... J'aurai pu la garder là dans mes bras, pour l'éternité. J'avais désormais trois femmes dans ma vie : ma mère, ma femme et ma fille.

_Ma femme... _Je sondais le regard de Bella qui était rivé sur celui de notre petite Elise. Un sourire illuminait le visage de ma compagne. Voir son profil radieux, sa main tremblante et le regard de notre fille sur elle me confortèrent dans mes choix.

_Ma décision était prise !_ Mais pour l'instant, je voulais profiter d'elles. Les garder près de moi toute ma vie. Je voulais que ce peau à peau dure plus longtemps que deux heures. Je voulais rester ici pour toujours et admirer ce spectacle. La peau de Bella était aussi douce que celle d'Elise.

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je t'aime de toutes mes forces. De toute mon âme. Merci de m'avoir fait ce cadeau. C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie et je te le dois. Et même quand je te dis " je t'aime ", je ne trouve pas ça assez fort...

Bella fondit en larmes de nouveau et prit ma main.

- Je t'aime moi aussi tellement, tellement... Merci de m'avoir amené là où je suis aujourd'hui. Merci de m'accepter, merci de m'aimer et d'accepter que je t'aime... Et merci d'avoir oublié le préservatif le soir du concours de Seattle !

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire m'envahissant. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle me remercierait pour cela. L'arrivée d'Elise changeait tout dans ma vie, mais certainement pas l'amour que je portais à sa maman.

Nous étions remontés dans une chambre après deux heures entre nous... Cela faisait presque trois heures que notre fille avait vu le jour... ou plutôt la nuit car il était à peine 6h du matin. La sage-femme de garde passait nous voir pour le tout premier petit biberon de notre fille._ Je savais même pas que des biberons si petits existaient !_ Je regardais de loin la professionnelle donner des indications à Bella pour qu'elle puisse bien tenir notre Elise, lui présenter la tétine et faciliter sa tétée. Je me rapprochais du lit pour admirer ce spectacle apaisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella relevait son visage vers moi et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Edward... Tu voudrais bien aller... prévenir notre famille ?

_Putain ! J'avais complètement oublié que huit personnes attendaient l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Elise dans une salle pas confortable. _

- Bien sûr mon Amour ! Ils seront très heureux !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde... murmurait Bella alors que la sage-femme lui disait de la faire têter par petits coups, pour éviter les rejets.

Je me redressais du lit et embrassais le front de ma compagne. Puis, je me penchais vers celui de ma fille. Elle était si douce... Je marchais à reculons jusqu'à la porte pour les admirer. Une fois dans le couloir, j'exultais !

**_(play-list : Stellar Project, Brandi Emma - Get up stand up)_**

Je courrai jusqu'à la salle d'attente, poussant un petit cri. _Heureux, hein ?_ J'arrivais dans la pièce. Alice et Jasper dormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Rosalie était à la machine à café avec Esmé. Carlisle était plongé dans une grande discussion avec Charlie et Sue. Emmett était debout mais somnolait. Les voir tous encore ici me rendit encore plus heureux. Je me jetais sur Emmett, m'appuyant de toutes mes forces sur ses épaules comme pour sauter sur lui.

- Héééé !  
Il sursautait.

- Réveillez-vous ! Il est 6h39 et la famille s'est agrandie ! Elise est née il y a trois heures !

Des cris de joie explosèrent de tous les côtés, Rosalie lâchait son café au sol et étreignit Esmé qui s'était mise à pleurer. Carlisle et Charlie dissimulaient mal leurs larmes, s'échangeant une accolade entre " papis ". Alice me sautait dessus tandis que Jasper et Emmett s'étreignaient. Sue vint me féliciter, suivie par ma mère qui me couvrait de baisers.

- Elise ! C'est vraiment magnifique !

- Moi j'le savais ! Moi j'le savais ! claironnait Emmett

Rosalie lui lançait une petite tape sur le crâne :

- Arrête de fanfaronner !

- Allez Edward ! Dis-nous tout ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Combien de temps ? Elle est comment ?

- Bella est descendue en salle à 3h. Ca a duré presque trente minutes. La petite est née, elle pèse 2kgs890 pour 49 cms.

- C'est une vraie demie-portion ! lâchait Emmett, tout joyeux.

- A qui elle ressemble le plus ?  
_Ca, c'était ma fierté à moi !_

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir de Bella !

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Elise est en pleine forme. Elle prend sa première tetée là ! Et Bella va bien aussi, malgré la fatigue.

- On peut la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Ca, j'en fais mon affaire ! Moi grand-père, personne ne me fera attendre les heures de visite pour voir ma petite-fille ! dit mon père, convaincu, en se dirigeant vers le secrétariat.

- Je vous suis, Carlisle ! renchérissait Charlie

Je reçus une foule d'étreinte et de baisers.

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie ? Non, c'était encore mieux que ça ! _

_**..::..**_

**POV BELLA : **

Elle était si belle... Si petite... J'avais peur de lui faire mal rien qu'en lui mettant la tetine dans sa bouche. Je suivais les conseils de la sage-femme qui était adorable. Elle m'avait donné un traversin pour reposer mon bras et caler ma fille pendant sa tetée.

- Vous lui redonnerez la même dose d'ici cinq à dix minutes. Elle doit y aller par accout.

- D'accord...

Je posais le biberon et elle m'aidait à lui faire faire son rot. Malheureusement, Elise régurgitait son lait. Je me mis à paniquer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la dose était peut-être simplement trop. C'est difficile d'évaluer précisément pour la première têtée et en plus, votre fille est toute petite. Attendez un peu plus avant de lui donner la suite, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Après, on viendra la récupérer pour vous permettre de dormir.

J'acquiessais et reportais mon attention sur ma fille, que nous avions habillé d'un petit pyjama blanc épais tout simple avec une petite paire de chaussettes. J'aurais pu rester dans sa contemplation pour l'éternité tant elle me fascinait. Ses deux petits poings étaient fermement serrés, ses jointures blanchies. Elle fermait et rouvrait ses yeux doucement, comme si elle testait son nouvel univers. Je caressais sa petite tête et m'essayais à l'embrasser sur le front... _La sensation était incomparable... _Je comprenais pourquoi Edward aimait tant ce geste. C'était si tendre et si doux...

Je glissais mon doigt sur son petit poing pour le caresser et peu à peu, au bout d'un certain moment, ma fille l'ouvrit et je faufilais mon index dans sa paume minuscule qui se refermait. Ses doigts encadraient mes deux phalanges. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward entrait, tout sourire, en murmurant :

- Surprise mon Amour...

Je vis alors entrer Carlisle, Charlie et Esmé derrière lui. Mon père et mon beau-père semblaient pleurer. Esmé, elle, sanglotait carrément. Ils s'approchèrent à pas discrets du lit tandis qu'Edward fit le tour pour venir s'installer sur le matelas. J'admirais Elise qui reportait son attention sur son père. Edward se penchait pour l'embrasser sur le front et elle eut un petit sursaut dans mes bras. Nous échappions un petit rire.

- Elle est si jolie... murmurait Esmé

Je vis dans ses yeux toute une lueur envoutante d'amour et lui tendis sa petite-fille.

- Tenez, prenez-la !

Elle attrapait ma fille avec une grande maîtrise et la serrait dans ses bras. Je vis Carlisle faire des photos.

- On a eu une dérogation pour venir pour dix minutes. Les autres devront attendre les heures de visite. Ils sont furieux mais ils veulent des photos ! m'expliquait le père d'Edward.

Charlie regardait avec envie Esmé et Elise puis il s'approchait de moi pour m'enlacer.

- Ma fille...

- Mon père...

Edward se mit à rire à côté de moi et Charlie en fit autant. Et Carlisle qui nous prenait en photo. _Voleur d'intimité, va !_

- Tenez Charlie !

Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment où mon père prit dans ses bras sa petite fille. Il semblait totalement dévoué et subjugué par ce petit-être devant lui. Des sanglots discrets coulèrent sur ses joues. Je fus heureuse de voir Carlisle faire un nouveau cliché. Celle-ci irait dans ma chambre, agrandie...

- Hé, c'est à moi maintenant ! C'est grâce à moi qu'on a pu avoir cette dérogation ! râlait Carlisle.

Edward se mit à rire.

- Papa !

Pendant que Carlisle portait sa petite-fille et que Charlie le prenait en photo, Esmé vint m'embrasser.

- Merci ma chérie... C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu avec mon fils. Tu es une bénédiction et je t'aime !

C'était la première fois qu'elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait... Je me sentais enfin dans une vraie famille.

- Merci Esmé... Je... vous aime aussi...

C'était finalement sorti et j'en étais heureuse. Durant tous ces mois, depuis presque un an, elle avait pris la place maternelle qui me manquait. Elise se mit à pleurer et Edward se redressait instantanément pour la récupérer.

- Papa, tu lui fais peur !

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère, gamin !

- Pffff, n'importe quoi hein !

Edward, en vrai papa-poule, reprit sa fille contre lui et essayait de la calmer.

- La petite est déboussolée de passer de bras en bras... On va laisser Bella se reposer... On te voit à ton réveil ma chérie ! annonçait Esmé

- Embrassez les autres pour moi et dites leur que je les aime !

- Promis !

Carlisle fit plusieurs photos de la petite et quittait la pièce en dernier. Je me mis à bailler. La sage-femme revint me voir.

- Vous allez réessayer de lui donner son biberon et puis nous vous laisserons dormir.

Edward me rendit Elise et je la calais contre moi, pour la faire téter. Elle vint à bout de son lait après plusieurs tentatives. Elle ne cessait de balayer son regard d'Edward à moi pendant la tétée, de façon lente. Elle semblait également très attentive à nos voix.

Puis, la sage-femme prit ma fille après un dernier baiser, et me laissait me reposer vers 8h30. Je m'allongeais dans le lit pendant qu'Edward fermait le store. Il revint près de moi tandis que je trouvais une position légèrement surélevée assez confortable. Il rabattit la couette sur moi et se couchait par-dessus. Il déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en savourais la douceur et l'amour qui en émanaient. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais. J'en étais certaine. Aujourd'hui 12 Avril, toutes mes certitudes se cimentaient.

- Tu vas veiller sur elle, hein ?

- Oui ma puce, bien sûr. Elle est entre de bonnes mains mais je vais veiller sur elle, je te le promets. Essaie de te reposer maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité.

Je calais ma tête contre son cou et embrassais sa peau, humant sa fragrance.

- Je vous aime...

- Je vous aime aussi toutes les deux...

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis d'Edward pour la matinée, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'avais dormi à peine 3h mais j'étais en pleine forme. Bella, elle, se reposait encore. La sage-femme était venue me chercher vers 11h pour donner le biberon à ma fille. Lui donner sa tétée fut un moment merveilleux. J'étais secrètement très heureux que Bella ait refusé de lui donner le sein parce que je pourrais moi aussi faire connaissance avec ma fille et profiter de ces instants privilégiés avec elle. Carlisle se tuait à prendre en photo chaque moment, tournant autour de nous. Elise essayait de temps à autre de le suivre du regard. Elle finissait par s'endormir sur sa tétine. Toute la famille était autour de moi mais je ne voyais qu'Elise. _J'étais inconditionellement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. _Ils étaient tous tombés sous le charme d'Elise et elle était passée de bras en bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer, un peu dérangée par tous ces visages autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de repères et en l'occurence, j'étais l'un de ses deux repères avec Bella.

- Je vais la ramener à la nurserie pour qu'elle dorme... murmurais-je à Rosalie

Immédiatement, elle prenait le biberon et le traversin et plaçait ses mains pour soutenir la petite pendant que je me relevais de ma position en tailleur.

- Je te suis ! lançait Emmett

- J'arrive aussi ! ajoutait Jasper

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, Elise endormie dans mes bras, accompagné de mes deux potes.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être papa ?

Je regardais encore et encore le visage de ma gamine, sans me lasser.

- C'est encore mieux que ce que vous imaginez... Le reste, les broutilles, plus rien n'a d'importance que de croiser son regard.

Jasper me tapotait l'épaule tandis qu'Emmett se penchait pour voir sa nièce.

- Elle ressemble à Petite Bella !

- Ouais c'est vrai !

Dans le couloir, nous croisions un futur papa qui fixait Elise. _C'est quoi son souci à lui ? _

- Vous avez une belle petite fille, me dit-il en souriant.

Je ramenais Elise contre moi. _Hé oh ! C'est MA fille ! Si t'es jaloux t'as qu'à faire accélérer ta femme!_

A la nurserie, je rendais à contrecoeur mon petit bébé à une infirmière qui la couchait dans un petit berceau transparent. Jasper, Emmett et moi restions derrière la grande fenêtre pour la regarder dormir.

- C'est une chouette petite crevette, j'suis fier que vous vous soyez sautés dessus !

- Et moi je suis bien content d'en être le parrain !

L'infirmière amenait à gauche du berceau d'Elise un petit garçon, habillé d'un pyjama bleu. Il ne dormait pas complètement et ne semblait pas bien vieux. Il tournait sa tête sur sa droite, vers ma fille. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblaient la regarder fixement.

- Heh ! Regardez ! Il reconnait une de ses semblables ! plaisantait mon beau-frère.

Nous nous mimes à rire alors qu'Elise dormait dans l'indifférence générale.

- Il est peut-être amoureux !

L'idée me fit grimacer... Ma fille avait à peine 8 heures... Il était bien trop tôt pour parler de tout ça mais ça me chagrinait ! C'est alors que je vis le petit garçon taper plusieurs fois contre la paroi plastifiée transparente de son berceau, comme pour essayer d'attirer l'attention d'Elise.

- Hé oh ! Il se calme lui !

La réflexion avait fusé de tous les trois. _Non mais il croyait quoi perché dans sa couche ? _Nous entendimes un rire derrière nous et nous nous retournions pour voir Carlisle, caméra en main.

- C'était parfait : très synchro en version garde du corps ! On la garde !

Il coupait sa caméra et nous montrait sa vidéo. _Bon ok... On avait l'air de trois molosses jaloux et un peu stupides à parler à cette fenêtre... _Mon père se tordait de rire.

- Celle-là, elle va faire le tour de la famille !

- Je me demande si maman n'a pas raison quand elle te demande ton âge...

- Ne me gache pas ma joie d'être papi ! A ce propos, Bella est réveillée...

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et passais la tête pour la trouver, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux cernés, s'étirant comme un petit chaton.

- Bonjour, mon Amour...

Elle m'adressait un large sourire et me tendit les bras. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre pour la serrer dans mes bras et poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Au bout de quelques instants, je sentis sa langue glisser contre mes lèvres. Je penchais la tête pour approfondir ce baiser.

_Notre premier vrai baiser en tant que parents... _

Je l'aimais encore plus. Je l'aimais pour toute ma vie.

- Je t'aime...

Nous avions parlé en choeurs.

_Parfaite symbiose d'un amour que je savais plus fort que le reste... _

**O**o**o**O**

**Je vous retrouve avec un peu de bol lundi pour le dernier chapitre si j'ai le temps**

**(c'est toujours la même histoire) **

**sinon c'est vendredi prochain.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu à lire**

**Que moi à l'écrire.  
Je suis navrée d'avance si, lors du déroulement de l'accouchement,**

**Il y a quelques « erreurs « mais je n'ai jamais moi-même accouché**

**Donc j'ai tatonné à l'aveuglette !**

**Bises à l'œil**

**Tchao les poulettes !**


	50. Chapter 50 : Trouver sa place

**Stephenie Meyer est la maman des personnages de Twilight.**

**Sans elle, cette fiction n'aurait pas vu le jour et n'aurait pas eu son final.**

**Merci au génie de cette écrivain !**

* * *

**Je poste ici les réponses aux reviews de mes Sans-Comptes des chapitres 48 et 49 vu que je n'ai pas pu le faire précédemment.**

**POUR LE CHAPITRE 48 :**

**Alexa27 : A mon avi, Edward va finir par étriper Berthier un de ces quatre LOL. C'est vrai ces pauvres mecs quand même, ils se saignent pour faire plaisir et encore après ça va pas pour nous les femmes LOL Bonne lecture.**

**amel : Tu n'imaginais pas un chapitre comme ça ? =) Je t'ai surprise en bien ou en mal xD ? Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Candy : Edward et Jazz ont effectivement une complicité à toute épreuve. Edward a eu effectivement un petit beug LOL Il faut bien une fin et la voilà =) Merci de ton enthousiasme. Bonne lecture =)**

**CarlieCullen : Aaaahhh... Ca m'avait manqué =) Ben vingt dieu ! On peut pas dire que la période que tu as passé était des plus joyeuses... La loi des séries comme on dit... Pour en revenir aux chapitres, Bella et Edward ont retrouvé leur complicité d'avant, de manière différente, peut-être plus forte encore. Quant à Kocoum et Pocahontas... Je ne m'en lasse pas :^p J'ai décidé d'être têtue : Edward et Bella apprendront à faire des biberons industriels :-D De toute façon, Berthier risque d'en prendre pour son grade :^) Bella a bien explosé face à sa mère : c'était aussi nécessaire que distrayant LOL J'te fais de gros bisous et t'envoie tout plein de courage si nécessaire !**

**CDG : Mdr apparemment ça t'avais contrarié que je coupe à ce moment-là LOL. Tu vois, Papa-poule a eu le temps d'arriver =) Bonne lecture. **

**fleur : Je ne sais pas si Bella changera d'avis à ce sujet à un quelconque moment mais elle fera comme elle le sentira =) Bonne lecture. **

**Gwendoline : Ah mais c'est Super-Edward. Super-Edward ne se laissera pas avoir par le trajet pour retrouver sa Bella xD Bonne lecture. **

**Katou : Je vais te dire, ma mère ne m'a pas allaité et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal et ma maman ne s'en sent pas moins mère pour autant. L'essentiel c'est que la décision que prend la future maman soit la bonne. Bonne lecture. **

**Pepino : Oui j'ai effectivement un projet pour une nouvelle fic je n'en dis pas plus mais je la mettrai sur pieds très bientot, sans compter la suite de mon OS avec BostonDirty : SEA SEX AND SURF. **

**twilighteuse27 : Si seulement ça existait des catalogues spécial Edward... Super-Ed' s'est rapidement mis en route sur ce coup LOL La demande de Jazz n'était pas prévue en fait mais bon j'me suis dit que ça rendrait bien p'tètre LOL. Bella fera ce qu'elle voudra pour l'allaitement, je pense que la meilleure solution c'est celle qui convient à la maman. Bisous bonne lecture !**

**Merci aussi à Bébé23, Laura, Loiisl, Morgane, Petit-monde-a-creer, PrincetonGirl1818, sophiebelier, tasia, twilight-poison. **

**POUR LE CHAPITRE 49 :**

**amel : Ouais, je suis aussi un peu triste que cette FF soit terminée sur ce chapitre. Faut bien s'arrêter un jour je crois LOL Bisous, bonne lecture. **

**Bébé23 : J'ai essayé d'innover et changer parce que j'adore le prénom de Carlie mais bon... Edward en version protecteur même avec sa piaute et Emmett et Jazz qui s'en mêlent LOL. Merci, bonne lecture =)**

**CarlieCullen : Une chose est sûre : Berthier ne survivra probablement pas au retour d'Edward quand il va reprendre le travail LOL. Je crois qu'Elise a emballé tout le monde dès sa venue au monde, ils en sont tous gagas ça c'est certain. Ah... Edward... ^^ Bella a été très entouré et elle a compris qu'elle n'est pas toute seule et qu'elle peut faire des choses parce qu'elle est extrêmement courageuse. Et Saint Carlisle qui impose pour une fois son pouvoir pour passer à travers les règlements... Si c'est pas un papi gateau, je sais pas ce que c'est. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir placé Pocahontas :-D Mais tu les retrouves ici. Les OS arriveront dans quelques temps, juste le temps de me faire un p'tit break avec cette FF que j'ai adoré écrire et crois moi que ça m'en coute de l'arrêter. Merci à toi de ton soutien tout du long. Bisous et bonne dernière lecture =)**

**Loiisl : J'imagine bien qu'au bout d'un moment, ça doit être super long de subir toutes ces contractions, pendant des heures LOL Merci à toi, bonne lecture !**

**Morgane : Ce chapitre était central pour Edward et Bella, c'est leur tournant à eux deux. Edward, Emmett et Jasper ont abusé copieusement de la situation. Pauvre bébé en couche MDR. Oulah, le jour où Elise ramènera son petit-ami à la maison, Edward a intérêt d'être à 5000 kilomètres de là :-) Moi aussi je ressens un peu de tristesse pour ce dernier chapitre. Mais il y aura les OS du Hasard, récits que je n'ai pas pu caser ici et qui seront formulés en OS... Ca prolongera un peu l'aventure... ou pas xD I LOVE TES PAVES, tu le sais LOL. Bonne lecture ! **

**Petit-monde-a-creer : Ouais t'as vu à peine quelques heures et Elise a déjà un soupirant à ses pieds LOL Saint Carlisle était parmi nous MDR. Merci à toi, bonne lecture. **

**sophia : Oui effectivement, mon accouchement était truffé d'erreurs, apparemment le site web que j'ai consulté à ce sujet n'était pas des plus sérieux. J'ai essayé de garder le fil conducteur de ma fic, à savoir la thérapie, la remise sur les rails d'une vie brisée... Maintenir qu'il y a toujours un espoir, même si c'est parfois difficile. Merci infiniment de tes encouragements. Bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : Ouais effectivement, c'est à cause de ce morceau qu'Elise s'appelle Elise. Bien vu :^D Edward ne lâchera pas sa gamine si tu veux mon avi LOL J'te confirme, avoir écrit ce dernier chapitre ça m'a fait tout drôle... Bisous bonne lecture !**

**Merci aussi à Ally1915, assya, audreydidi, chriswyatt, Dawn266, JaneDeBoy, lena-lna933-, LettyM, Llylith, louloute0310, Mixetremix, PrincetoneGirl1818, Sabrina, sandra, schaeffer, sg59, sophiebelier, twilight-poison, **

_Pour le chapitre précédent, je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser de la non-exactitude et des multiples erreurs concernant l'aspect technique de l'accouchement de Bella. Je le répète mais je n'ai jamais accouché et visiblement, mes quelques recherches étaient fausses. Alors même si je suis légèrement impardonnable, j'espère que vous ne jugerez pas ma fic QUE sur ça, car l'important n'était pas de savoir si la dilatation était bonne ou si le placenta provoque telle ou telle sensation... L'essentiel était ailleurs =) Je sais que je la fous mal pour une nana qui prétend vouloir faire quelque chose de réaliste mais bon... peux pas tout savoir, hein ? Vous me pardonnez ? =))_

***o**o**o***

**Quoi qu'il en soit, Bonne lecture à vous pour ce dernier chapitre...**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

- C'est bon chérie, tu as tout récupéré ?

J'attrapais le dernier pyjama resté sur le lit et le fourrais dans le sac.

- Oui c'est bon, je crois...

- Vérifie une dernière fois, je veux pas revenir ici ! Ca pue et la bouffe est dégueulasse !

Je riais en faisant une dernière fois le tour de la chambre de la maternité. Plus rien ne trainait.

- Attends, passe-moi son bonnet à la petite...

- Ah oui...

Je rouvrais le sac de notre fille qu'Esmé nous avait apporté pour y dénicher un petit bonnet rose que je posais sur la tête d'Elise. La sage-femme de garde arrivait dans la chambre.

- Prêts à rentrer chez vous ?

Edward et moi acquiessions dans un sourire. Elle vint nous montrer comment placer correctement l'écharpe pour porter Elise. Elle nouait le tissu autour du buste de mon compagnon. J'avais encore un peu mal au dos et il avait accepté de se charger de la porter pour me soulager. Elle installait notre fille dans l'écharpe en position de grenouille. J'avais craint que la petite ne s'étouffe mais elle me rassurait immédiatement. De toute façon, le trajet était très court jusqu'à la voiture. Un infirmier nous aidait à amener notre sac et nous saluait.

Mon compagnon me donnait notre fille pendant qu'il vérifiait que le siège du bébé soit solidement attaché sur le siège avant. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, elle était tellement belle, tellement minuscule...

- Bella ?

Je vis Edward me sourire et je le lui rendais en installant Elise dans son siège. Elle ne bronchait pas, adorable petite poupée... Je l'attachais et montais dans le véhicule tandis qu'Edward prenait place côté conducteur. Alors qu'il démarrait et manoeuvrait pour quitter la place de parking, mes entrailles se serrèrent.

_Ca y est ! Cette fois, vous ne serez que tous les trois... Plus d'infirmières, plus de sage-femme, plus de nurserie... _Une bouffée de panique m'envahissait soudain. _J'y connais rien moi au métier de maman ! _Au feu rouge, Edward me regardait dans le rétroviseur.

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage... Ca devenait une manie en ce moment. Satanées hormones et satané manque de sommeil... Voyant que je ne lui parlais pas, il se garait le long de la chaussée et coupait le contact pour descendre et venir s'asseoir avec moi sur le siège arrière.

- Mon Amour... est-ce que tu as peur ?

J'acquiessais et me blotissais dans son étreinte. Il me consolait longuement en caressant mes cheveux.

- Tout ira bien ma puce, tu verras... On a eu pleins de conseils qu'on va appliquer, ma mère passera nous voir tous les jours et Sue aussi.

Bien sûr, je savais que leurs présences seraient très utiles et m'aideraient à me reposer.

- Mais... Et la nuit, Edward ? Comment... on va faire ? hoquetai-je.

Mon compagnon embrassait mon front.

- Les premiers temps, je prendrai ton relai la nuit. Je me lèverai pour les biberons, toi je veux que tu récupères, d'accord ? On s'en sortira, Bella !

- Et toi... E...dward, est-ce que ça te fait peur des fois ? hoquetais-je

Il me fixait un petit moment.

- Oui, des fois j'ai peur. Je me dis que ce n'est pas facile d'entendre pleurer Elise sans savoir comment bien réagir et réagir vite, mais je sais aussi qu'on apprendra à la connaitre au fil du temps.

- Et si on n'y arrive pas à... la calmer des fois ?

- On y arrivera, c'est notre fille tu sais...

J'aimais la conviction avec laquelle il prononçait ces mots. Comme si le simple fait que ce soit notre enfant soit un gage de sûreté.

- On apprendra à la connaître, on s'en sort déjà très bien je trouve... Et si ça ne marche pas, tu sais ce que nous a dit Esmé : qu'on l'appelle elle ou papa dès qu'il y aura un souci. Carlisle est médecin et Maman ben... c'est maman, elle est déjà passée par là ! C'est sa petite-fille et elle en est déjà folle. Mais il faut qu'on y croit tous les deux, d'accord ? Qu'on soit sûrs de nous pour être au mieux avec Elise. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça chérie ? Avec moi ?

Ses mains tenaient mon visage en coupe et ses yeux vert pétillants étaient ma force.

_Tant qu'il était avec moi... Tout irait bien ! Enfin, je crois... _

- Tu peux me promettre de te faire confiance et de nous faire confiance ?

J'acquiessais et l'embrassais. Il me serrait contre lui avec force et conviction.

- On va y aller, ma chérie... D'accord ? N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux...

Il reprit sa place après m'avoir embrassé et nous ramenait vers l'appartement. Durant tout le trajet, je regardais Elise ouvrir et fermer les yeux.

_Edward avait raison : je ne paniquerai que lorsque j'aurai une vraie raison ! _Lorsque Edward se garait, je sortais de la voiture, plutôt satisfaite de retrouver mon appartement. Je détachais Elise avec douceur car elle s'était endormie. C'était incroyable comme sentir son calme m'apaisait à mon tour. Mon compagnon vint nous embrasser. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi heureux et joyeux depuis que je vivais avec lui. Il semblait serein, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il attrapait nos sacs pour les monter tandis que je gardais Elise dans mes bras.

Lorsque Edward ouvrit la porte, un véritable comité nous attendait dans le salon décoré de petites fleurs en crépon rose et blanc, avec une guirlande de bienvenue. Esmé, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Seth, Leah et... OH MON DIEU ! ANGELA ET BEN !

Ma meilleure amie était là, avec son compagnon, tous sourires. Je me retenais de hurler ma joie et de sautiller partout. Si je n'avais pas eu Elise dans mes bras, j'aurai déjà étranglé de plaisir Angie. Je me tournais vers Edward qui m'adressait un large sourire. _Il était au courant ! _Il me tendit les bras et j'y déposais Elise pour rejoindre Angela. Des larmes roulèrent sur nos joues.

- Bella !

- Angie ! T'aurai pu me dire que tu étais là !

- Non, sinon ce n'était plus une surprise ! riait-elle

- Félicitations, Bella !  
Ben vint à son tour me prendre dans ses bras. Je les adorais tous les deux. Et je leur devais tellement...

- Merci...

Mon compagnon s'approchait de nous, ma fille dans ses bras. Il la tendit à ma meilleure amie qui prenait Elise contre elle.

- Angela, Ben, je vous présente Edward et Elise... Mon compagnon et ma fille...

- Edward et moi nous sommes déjà parlés au téléphone quand il m'a contacté pour te faire la surprise... souriait Angela en admirant le visage de ma fille.

Je me tournais vers Edward.

- J'ai fouillé dans ton répertoire... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?  
Je fis un " non " de la tête, souriante, et regardais Angela.

- Comme elle est jolie ! Elle est toute petite. Elle te ressemble, Bella. Regarde Ben ! Regarde comme elle est belle...

Angela caressait la main de ma fille et Ben se penchait vers Elise. Un flash illuminait la pièce...

_Carlisle, le pro du numérique depuis quelques jours qui repartait en safari-bébé ! _

- Mais regarde Ben comme elle est belle !

Le compagnon de mon amie soupirait dans un sourire.

- Je sens qu'on va se retrouver en phase de travail intensif...

Edward eut un petit rire et bientôt, Elise se mit à pleurer. Esmé s'approchait.

- Serait-ce l'heure du biberon pour ma jolie petite-fille ?

Je regardais la pendule du four. C'était effectivement à peu près l'heure de la tétée. Elise prenait de toutes petites doses à intervalles très réguliers. Esmé partit faire chauffer le biberon avec Edward tandis que je discutais avec nos invités et les remerciais. Je remarquais également toute une pile de cadeaux entreposés sur la table basse. J'essayais de bercer ma fille tout en caressant sa joue.

- Le biberon arrive ma puce... Viens, on va aller voir ta chambre...

Angela et Ben me suivirent et je leur faisais visiter l'appartement. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Elise. Tout était là, prêt à servir.

- Elle est très belle sa chambre... Tiens, qui c'est ça ?  
Ben s'approchait de la photo de mon frère et Rosalie.

- Oh non je rêve ! C'était carnaval ou quoi ?

Angela et lui éclatèrent de rire. Mon frère arrivait derrière nous.

- Dites donc les guignols, rigolerait-on du grand Emmett ?

Dans mes bras, Elise pleurait toujours. Mon frère se penchait vers elle.

- Et bah alors ma cocolette en sucre, on a faim ?

Il passait ses deux index sur les poings serrés de ma fille et Elise entrouvrit ses doigts pour serrer ceux de son oncle. Tous deux avaient une incroyable interaction.

- Ton petit papa est entrain de préparer ton biberon avec Mamie ! Edward ? Magne-toi le cul, elle a faim !

J'entendis Edward de la cuisine.

- Ouais, ça arrive dans deux secondes !

- Elle a faim ma petite nièce adorée ouh oui elle a faim ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma cocotte, Tonton va se charger de raboter les fesses de ton papou s'il ne se bouge pas pour t'amener ta pitance ma louloute !

Elise eut une drôle d'expression, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer en regardant son oncle. Angela et moi échangions un sourire.

- Tu as une chance incroyable, Bella. Cette petite fille est vraiment magnifique... Et Edward a l'air si prévenant avec toi...

Je ne sus que répondre. Oui, j'avais une chance infinie d'avoir Edward et Elise. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans eux.

- Tu vois, tout s'arrange à la fin...

**..::..**

Nous eumes quelques pataugements avec Edward durant les deux premiers jours. Fort heureusement pour nous, Elise dormait beaucoup, ne se réveillant que pour téter ou être changée. Les deux premiers jours, je dormais moi aussi beaucoup. Cette deuxième nuit, vers 2h30, j'entendis le portable d'Edward vibrer à côté de lui. Il se jettait dessus immédiatement et se levait. Je crus qu'Elise avait pleuré mais le babyphone n'émettait aucun son. Je me tournais sur le dos, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, quand mon compagnon revint. Il referma la porte doucement.

- Merde... Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

- Non... C'est ton portable... Il a vibré ?

- Oui c'est rien chérie, c'était le réveil. Rendors-toi ma puce...

Edward s'allongeait près de moi et m'embrassait la tempe avant de rabattre la couette sur nous deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_Attends 30 secondes là... Le réveil à 2h30 du matin ? Serait-il devenu fou ?_

- Edward ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était le réveil ?

Il acquiessa dans mon cou avant de me l'embrasser, me causant un petit frisson.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis le réveil à 2h30 ?

Je n'obtins pas de réponse et deux minutes plus tard, un ronflement s'élevait dans la pièce. Il était assez fatigué parce qu'il tenait absolument à se lever toutes les nuits pour nourrir Elise. Je lui avais proposé d'alterner : une tetée lui, une têtée moi mais il avait refusé en bloc : " _Tu as suffisamment travaillé et souffert pendant neuf mois... On alternera quand tu te sentiras plus reposée... "_. Je savais que j'avais une chance infinie de l'avoir près de moi et de l'avoir pour père d'Elise, parce que ce ne sont pas tous les maris qui se lèveraient la nuit... Je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil, bien calée dans les bras d'Edward.

Vers 3h, Edward se relevait, alerté par les pleurs d'Elise. C'était incroyable de voir que de sommeil lourd, il avait désormais un sommeil léger, réveillé très rapidement dès que sa fille pleurait, parfois même avant que je n'ais le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. _C'est qu'il me filerait le complexe de la mauvaise mère à force ! _

- Edward, laisse-moi y aller... Repose-toi...

- Dors chérie !

Je décidais pour cette fois de ne pas me laisser faire. A ce rythme là, bientôt il aurait la double casquette papa et maman ! Je ne lui en voulais pas, bien au contraire. Il faisait tout pour me soulager. C'est vraiment un Amour... Je me levais donc pour le retrouver assis dans le rocking-chair, Elise dans ses bras alors qu'il se balançait lentement, notre fille prenant son biberon. J'observais le regard fasciné de mon compagnon, souriant malgré la fatigue. De temps à autre, il laissait trainer son index sur la joue de notre fille. Je fus émue de découvrir que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Ni lui ni elle ne fixaient autre chose que le visage en face, totalement absorbés. Les petits doigts de ma fille bougeaient sur le pouce d'Edward.

Une larme m'échappait du coin de l'oeil et mon compagnon relevait la tête vers moi, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Je me rapprochais d'eux et m'agenouillais devant le rocking-chair. Elise bougeait ses yeux vers moi.

- Tu es bien là dans les bras de ton papa, mon Amour... murmurais-je à ma fille

- Je ne m'en lasse pas...

La voix d'Edward était pleine de dévotion. Il finit par lui faire faire son rot et après avoir essuyé son menton, nous la recouchions ensemble. Elle s'endormit rapidement et nous repartions au lit. Je m'allongeais près d'Edward qui bidouillait son portable. Je me pelotonnais contre son torse et il enlaçait ma taille de son bras gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à 4h du matin avec ton téléphone ?

- Je mets le réveil...

Je regardais l'écran, il le programmait à 5h.

- 5 heures ? Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je vis Edward rougir... _Edward rougir ?! _

- Tu te moqueras pas de moi ?

- Non, dis moi...

- Je programme le réveil toutes les heures pour aller vérifier que la petite respire bien...

Mon premier réflexe fut de rire mais je me retins, le trouvant touchant. Je me contentais de me redresser pour embrasser son cou et ses lèvres.

- T'es un peu cinglé comme type mais je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour père de ma fille...

Il eut un large sourire et reprit mes lèvres, m'embrassant encore et encore. Nos langues se mélangèrent avec amour, se savourant l'une l'autre, et j'en soupirais de bonheur et de satisfaction avant de replonger dans un repos mérité...

**..::..**

Ce jour-là, j'avais un rendez-vous avec le psychologue, mon premier depuis l'accouchement. Edward avait dû s'absenter, me cachant mystérieusement sa destination. J'avais prévu de laisser Elise chez Esmé mais mon psy avait souhaité que je l'emmène avec moi... Je n'avais pas trop vu l'intérêt mais j'avais obtempéré. J'étais dans la salle d'attente avec ma fille dans mes bras, caressant son visage endormi.

- Isabella Swan ?

Je me relevais et le psy vint m'aider à porter le sac que je faisais suivre pour Elise.

- Alors, c'est votre fille ?

J'acquiessais alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

- Elle est magnifique. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elise.

- Oh, comme ma fille cadette !

J'eus un sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! J'ai deux enfants, un fils ainé Andrew de 21 ans et Elise, qui a 16 ans. J'ai l'impression que leurs naissances étaient hier. Mais installez-vous, je vous en prie !

Je m'allongeais sur le sofa, ma fille contre ma poitrine.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons changer un peu notre façon de procéder. Vous n'allez pas me parler de vos souvenirs, sauf si vous en ressentez l'irréprécible envie...

- Non ça va...

- Nous allons parler de vos ressentis à propos de la naissance de votre Elise. Comment avez-vous perçu sa venue au monde ?

J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs.

- Le travail a été long... Mais quand elle est arrivée, que je l'ai eu sur mon ventre... Je ne crois pas avoir réalisé immédiatement. C'est Edward qui a réagit en premier. C'est lui qui l'a touché et j'ai fait pareil ensuite. Et après, j'ai pris pleinement conscience de son corps contre le mien et...

Des larmes roulèrent sur mon visage. Un tas d'images toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres me revinrent en mémoire. Je les essuyais bien vite, calquant ma respiration sur celle apaisée d'Elise.

- Avez-vous eu des craintes particulières ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai peur de manquer à mon devoir, j'ai peur d'un tas de choses... Mais j'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe, je me sens plus à l'aise. Je ne la connais pas par coeur et bien souvent, j'ai peur en l'entendant pleurer mais je sais qu'on m'a appris des choses à la maternité, mes belle-mères aussi m'ont donné pleins de conseils... Je ne suis pas toute seule.

- Le papa vous aide-t-il dans vos craintes ?

- Edward est toujours présent, plus que jamais ! Il est toujours là pour elle, pour moi... Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un ange tant il est réceptif à sa fille mais aussi à moi.

- Vous sentez-vous délestée par votre époux ?

- Ce n'est pas mon mari...

- Votre compagnon pardon !

- Non, pas du tout ! Il prend soin de moi mais il me laisse aussi gérer. Sauf la nuit ! Il tient absolument à se lever à chaque fois, mais j'arrive à le faire céder des fois ! Ca me permet de me reposer... Je sais qu'il fait ça par pur souci que je me sente bien et heureuse. Et je ne l'en aime que beaucoup plus !

J'eus l'impression de me dévoiler de façon la plus intime possible. Je ne faisais que vanter Edward et son comportement exemplaire. J'aurai voulu tout de suite être sûre de moi, assurer toutes les tétées et tout le reste, mais je savais que peu à peu, ça viendrait. Peu à peu, j'aurai récupéré de ma grossesse. D'ici quelques jours, je me sentirai mieux, je serai moins stressée. Je finirais par ne plus rêver de l'accouchement comme je le faisais chaque nuit. Peu à peu, la vie reprendrait son cours. Avec Elise. Alors certes, c'était un changement de taille, mais je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Ni d'elle, ni d'Edward.

Le reste de la séance se passait sur le même niveau et je quittais le cabinet, plus légère. Je dus faire une pause dans le square pour nourrir Elise. Je la regardais boire son lait et constatais avec ravissement qu'elle me comblait du même regard qu'elle avait pour son papa. Mon coeur se serrait de joie.

- Je t'aime, Elise. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Ses petits doigts bougeaient contre son ventre.

- Et oui, c'est maman qui te donne ton biberon... Papa a dû aller faire une course mais quand on va rentrer, il sera là. On lui fera un gros calin, d'accord ? Papa est vraiment formidable avec nous deux... On a une chance extraordinaire ma chérie. Je sais que tu es bien trop petite pour comprendre ma puce mais sans lui, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu trouver la force de m'en sortir et de tout faire pour devenir une bonne maman pour toi. Je ferai tout pour toi ma puce. Tout. Et avec toi et ton papa, j'y arriverai.

J'embrassais le front d'Elise qui me regardait toujours. Je repensais alors à Renée. J'aimais tellement Elise que songer à l'abandonner me donnait envie de vomir. J'avais pensé que peut-être, en devenant maman, je pourrais éventuellement comprendre certains des points de vue de l'ancienne femme de mon père mais la seule chose que j'assimilais était que je ferai toujours passer la vie de ma fille avant la mienne, avant même de penser à moi, je penserai toujours à Elise.

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

Ô souffrance ! Je dûs mordre mon poing pour ne pas crier. J'avais l'impression qu'une lame de cutter me lascérait des morceaux de peau. J'avais su par Jasper que c'était douloureux mais j'imaginais pas à ce point ! Mais ça vallait le coup !

- Voilà, c'est terminé !

Je me redressais et faisais tourner mon bras, sentant une douleur un peu cuisante sur l'omoplate. Le tatoueur fit une photo pour me montrer le résultat.

- Les contours sont rouges mais c'est normal parce qu'on vient de le faire ! Ca se résorbera petit à petit. Vous mettrez de la pommade régulièrement et ce papier célophane pour protéger vos vêtements et vos draps.

J'étais satisfait de mon oeuvre. C'était simple et sans chichis mais c'était ainsi que je voyais les choses.

- Merci...

Je payais le type et quittais la boutique. Je m'arrêtais dans une pharmacie pour acheter de la pommade et filais ensuite vers la dernière étape de ma journée : le bijoutier. En regardant les anneaux, je me mis à flipper. Bien sûr, je voulais épouser Bella mais elle, le voulait-elle vraiment ? Nous n'en avions jamais sérieusement parlé.

Au tout début de notre relation, je me le rappelais très bien, nous l'avions évoqué mais nous n'en avions plus reparlé depuis. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire ! Je voulais que notre fille ait une famille unie et soudée dans les règles de l'art ! Je voulais épouser sa maman, faire de ma compagne mon épouse, et pas uniquement ma " petite femme ". Je voulais voir briller dans ses yeux la même lueur qui avait brillé dans ceux d'Alice quand Jasper lui avait demandé sa main.

J'étais un éternel romantique. Surtout depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie en fait ! Mais j'étais sûr de moi. Aussi sûr que ce soir, cela ferait un an que je l'avais embrassé pour la première fois. C'était notre anniversaire et je voulais le marquer. _Quoi de mieux que d'offrir ce mariage à la mère de ma petite fille ? _

En admirant les anneaux, je repensais au chemin parcouru depuis le jour où j'avais trouvé Bella dans ma cuisine pour la première fois... Je me souvenais du trouble ressenti, des palpitations de mon coeur à cet instant... En un an, j'avais conservé tout ça ! J'étais toujours aussi troublé et amoureux en la voyant. Dès notre premier regard échangé, j'avais su qu'elle serait différente des autres, qu'elle m'emmènerait loin. J'avais dû me dépasser pour elle : ne pas vivre que par ma bite, agir raisonnablement. Petit à petit, je me rappelais nos découvertes et nos jeux sexuels qui m'avaient enchanté. Et ce jour fabuleux où, pour la première fois, le soir de mes 23 ans, elle m'avait demandé de la posséder. Chaque frisson sur mon corps était gravé en moi. C'était pour ça que je m'étais aujourd'hui même fait tatouer son prénom entrelacé par le " L " à celui d'Elise : je voulais les graver en moi, symboliquement. Elles étaient ma vie, elles étaient mon âme. Et je les aimais plus que tout.

La jeune bijoutière s'approchait de moi.

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?  
Elle était très jeune mais déjà, elle me faisait de larges sourires et un clin d'oeil. _Plus aucun effet ! Plus aucun désir pour les autres... _

- Oui, je cherche une bague de fiançailles pour ma compagne...

Je crois qu'elle fut déçue à ce moment-là !

- D'accord oui ! Comment est votre amie dans la vie ?

- Oh, c'est une femme discrète mais brillante, magnifique et pourtant tellement en manque de confiance en elle... Elle est douce et tendre... C'est la mère de ma fille...

- Je vois. Puis-je vous proposer cette gamme d'anneaux ? Très discrets, des petits diamants peu voyants ? Aime-t-elle les choses luxueuses ?

- Non, elle se contente de peu. Elle apprécie davantage une beauté plus discrète.

- Dans ce cas, celui-ci pourrait être très bien !

Elle me tendit un petit anneau doré, dont le dessus était en petites vagues. Dans chaque recoin, un petit diamant discret certissait la bague. _Ca c'était Bella ! Discret et pourtant magnifique... _Je craquais immédiatement. La vendeuse m'en montrait d'autres, avec un unique diamant sur le dessus mais trop gros, ou quelque chose de trop sophistiqué. Je boudais à chaque fois.

- Non, celui-ci sera parfait !

- Vous avez eu le coup de coeur ?

- Oui, souriais-je.

- Pensez-vous que la taille sera suffisante ?

- Oh oui ! Attendez !

J'extirpais de ma poche la bague de ma grand-mère que Bella portait. Elle ne la mettait plus ces derniers temps parce que ses doigts gonflaient un peu lorsqu'elle était fatiguée. Je l'avais donc emporté discrètement. La bijoutière comparait et nous remarquâmes que la taille était la bonne.

- Souhaitez-vous faire graver quelque chose, Monsieur ?

- Oui, pouvez-vous faire inscrire : Edward, Elise et Bella à l'intérieur ?

- Evidemment ! On peut vous le faire pour cette fin de journée, nous n'avons aucune commande pour notre atelier...

- Parfait, j'ai quelques courses à faire...

- Revenez dans trois heures. Elle sera prête !

- Merci !

Je partis chez le fleuriste où je fis composer un bouquet pour Bella et un identique mais plus petit pour Elise. J'en profitais ensuite pour aller faire quelques courses afin de racheter des paquets de couches d'avance. C'est fou ce qu'elle consomme ma petite louloute ! Je refaisais également un plein pour la maison. Depuis qu'Elise était arrivée, nous pataugions un peu et nous mettions du temps à nous organiser mais ce n'était que du bonheur en barre ! J'adorais me lever la nuit pour lui donner son biberon, j'adorais la regarder téter... Elle était si belle... Tout dans ses expressions de visage me rappelait Bella. J'en aurai mis ma main à couper que plus tard, ce serait la copie de sa maman. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie avait pu me faire.

Au détour du rayon de surgelés, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Edward ?

- Oh, Maman !

Ma mère vint m'enlacer et m'embrasser.

- Alors mon chéri, tu fais les courses ? Bella m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous mystérieux !

Je lui adressais un large sourire, je savais qu'elle allait hurler.

- En fait, je suis allé me faire tatouer...

- Pardon ?

Je tirais sur le haut de mon tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que j'avais fait faire.

- Si je n'étais pas contre les tatouages, je trouverai ça magnifique... Tu vas le montrer à Papa, il doit être au rayon des chaussures... Ca t'a fait mal ?

- Ouais, t'as l'impression que ça te lascère la peau c'est assez douloureux !

- Tu pouvais pas te contenter d'offrir un bijou à Bella et un cadeau à Elise ?

- Oh maman ! En plus ça faisait vachement longtemps que je voulais me faire tatouer ! Je savais pas quoi faire et là je trouve que c'était une bonne idée !

- Très bonne mon trésor, très bonne !

Nous rejoignimes mon père au rayon chaussures. Il regardait les paires de pantoufles.

- Alors P'pa ! On s'achète ses charentaises ? Elles sont où la bouillotte et la canne ? plaisantais-je

- Ta mère me les a planqué ! Ca va gamin ?

- Impec' !

- Et comment va mon adorable petite-fille ?

- Elle se porte très bien ! Le psy a voulu que Bella y aille avec Elise.

- Demande à Edward ce qu'il vient d'aller se faire faire, Carlisle !

Mon père me regardait.

- Que viens-tu d'aller te faire faire, fils adoré ?

J'eus un large sourire en lui dévoilant mon omoplate.

- Oh génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire tatouer le prénom de ta mère et le tien sur les deux fesses mais elle a toujours refusé !

J'éclatais de rire alors que ma mère s'indignait.

- Carlisle !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Alors tu fais tes courses ?

- Oui, je tourne je vire en attendant 17h.

- Rendez-vous galant ?

- Non, rendez-vous à la bijouterie...

Un petit silence suivit ma déclaration. Mon père et ma mère échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire. Je crois qu'au fond d'eux ils avaient compris. Compris que je me séparais d'eux définitivement, pour fonder ma propre famille. Ils seraient toujours une part de moi-même. J'étais fier d'être leur fils. Pour toujours. Et j'espérais être un aussi bon père pour Elise que Carlisle l'avait été pour moi.

- Je vais demander ce soir à Bella de m'épouser...

Ma mère éclatait en sanglots alors que Carlisle se fendit d'un large sourire. Ils m'étreignirent tous les deux de toutes leurs forces.

- Toutes mes félicitations, gamin !

- Oh... Edward... Mon bébé...

- Du calme Maman ! riais-je en l'embrassant

- Je t'aime mon chéri ! Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi tu sais...

- Merci...

Ma gorge se serrait quand je vis mon père réprimer une larme. Je décidai de terminer mes courses afin qu'ils ne voient pas l'émotion qui me gagnait.

Vers 17h30, ils m'accompagnèrent à la bijouterie après un café, pour aller récupérer la bague. Quand je la montrais à ma mère, elle la trouvait magnifique. Mon père ne dit rien et je ne compris son émotion que lorsqu'il me tapota l'épaule... juste au-dessus de mon tatouage.

- Arghhh... P'pa...

- Oh excuse-moi !

- Voilà ce que c'est que de se faire charcuter l'épaule, Edward ! rajoutait ma mère comme si je n'étais qu'un ado qui avait fait une betise.

Carlisle m'aidait à récupérer les bouquets pour les mettre dans la voiture. J'embrassais mes parents et leur promis que nous irions déjeuner chez eux le lendemain midi. Quelque chose changeait irrévocablement. Je suppose que c'était ça, devenir un homme. Ressentir pleinement cette cassure, ce changement inévitable et qui pourtant, même en vous rendant heureux, vous faisait mieux ressentir une certaine nostalgie.

En passant devant le commissariat, je sentais qu'il était de mon devoir de m'arrêter. J'entrais dans le petit bâtiment boisé et vit immédiatement Charlie, plongé dans un dossier.

- Chef Swan ?

- Oh, Edward ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Comment vont Bella et Elise ? Elles ne sont pas avec toi ? me demanda-t-il en me serrant la main et en m'invitant dans son bureau.

- Elles vont bien, Bella avait rendez-vous au psychologue en cette fin de journée et il a voulu qu'elle emmène Elise avec elle.

- Est-ce que Bella a récupéré ? Elise dort bien la nuit ?

Je souriais devant son empressement. Depuis que nous étions devenus parents, il appelait deux voire trois fois par jour à la maison. Pire que mes parents, en fait.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour que Bella se repose un maximum mais elle peut être très têtue parfois !

- J'espère que votre fille ne tiendra pas d'elle sinon t'es pas prêt de faire la loi chez toi mon garçon !

Je me mis à rire avec lui. Mais rapidement, je sentis de nouveau dans ma poche le petit coffret.

- Charlie ?

Il me regardait un instant et soupirait.

- Je suppose que tu viens me demander la main de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je restais étonné. _Comment avait-il su ? _Il eut un petit sourire.

- Non, mais je savais que ce moment viendrait. Je l'ai su dès le jour de l'accouchement. Quand tu es arrivé dans cette chambre d'hopital, que tu as serré ma fille dans tes bras... J'ai su que je la perdais. Au début, j'ai cru que tu allais le faire à l'arrivée d'Elise mais... J'ai su que ça viendrait tôt ou tard. Que d'un jour à l'autre, tu allais venir me demander sa main...

- Charlie...

Je le sentais nostalgique et je vis son menton trembler. Il ne me regardait pas.

- J'accepte, Edward. Rends la heureuse. Tu as mon consentement. Je perds ma petite fille mais je sais que je la laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Mon coeur se serrait en l'entendant m'accorder la main de sa fille, même si cela lui fendait le coeur.

- Charlie, je ne vous enlève pas Bella. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous, vous le savez. Vous êtes un grand-père formidable avec Elise ! Vous avez été le seul repère de Bella pendant des années...

Il m'interrompit.

- Edward, je sais que rien ne va changer dans le quotidien si ce n'est son nom sur son chéquier mais... maintenant je peux te parler d'égal à égal. Imagine-toi quand Elise arrivera d'ici 15-18 ans, un jeune homme lui tenant la main et qu'elle te dira : "Papa, je te présente mon petit ami..."

Je voyais la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux. J'imaginais ma fille franchissant la porte et m'annoncer qu'elle allait se marier. Mes entrailles se serrèrent. _Oh putain Edward ! Ta fille a une semaine ! Commence pas avec ça ! _

- Je comprends Charlie. Vous avez toujours su prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais !

- Je sais... Allez maintenant file ! Va les retrouver ! Allez !

Je me levais, comprenant là que c'était une invitation à le laisser seul avec tout ça. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournais vers lui.

- Merci pour tout, Charlie !

- Oh Edward ! N'oublie pas d'informer Emmett ! Il me tuerait si tu ne lui demandais pas la main de sa Petite Bella !

- J'y vais de ce pas !

Il m'étreignit brièvement mais ne me raccompagnait pas à la porte. Je savais que j'avais son accord. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Arrivé à la résidence, je filais chez Emmett et Rose. Il y avait Alice et Jasper. Ma cousine prenait mille mesures sur Rosalie tandis que Jazz et Emmett sirotaient une bière.

- Hé ! Edward ! Une petite bière ?

- Non t'es gentil je vais voir ma fille et Bella !

- Lâche-les dix minutes, elles vont pas s'envoler ! me chariait Alice

- Ca fait quatre heures que je les ai pas vu...

- Oh mais quel grand malheur ! soupirait Emmett tandis que Jasper se foutait de ma gueule.

Je lui balançais un coussin à la tronche, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

- Emmett, je peux te voir une minute ?

- Ouais Edward ! Viens, on va dans la cuisine !

- PAS LA CUISINE ! TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A CE BROWNIE QUI RECHAUFFE DANS LE FOUR !

- Quoi ? Y a un brownie dans le four ? Viens Edward !

- EMMETT THOMAS SWAN !

- Rosalie ! Arrête de gesticuler ! J'arrive pas à finir de mesurer pour ta robe !

Jasper, affalé sur le canapé, était mort de rire.

- Hey putain je vous jure c'est folklo la vie avec vous !

Je suivis Emmett dans la cuisine et le vis tripoter le gâteau.

- Tu vas te faire tuer ! La grève du sexe te pend au nez toi !

- Un brownie... Du sexe... Du sexe... Un brownie... ça s'équivaut mon petit ! Bon alors, tu veux me parler de quoi ?

Mon ventre se nouait un peu. J'appréhendais sa réaction, au même titre que celle de Charlie.

- Emmett... Ce soir, je compte demander à ta soeur si elle veut m'épouser...

Je vis le bout de brownie tomber de sa main. _Est-ce que c'est le moment où je pars discrètement vers la sortie ? _Je l'entendis soupirer et je vis son visage se froncer.

- Je me doutais qu'avec l'arrivée d'Elise, tu allais finir par le faire...  
Il s'approchait de moi et je commençais à me crisper, attendant le moment où il allait m'en coller une. Au lieu de ça, je sentis deux bras m'encercler le buste. _Ah, il utilise la technique broyeuse du python pour me tuer ? Vachement plus original !_

- Prends soin d'elles ! De Bella... D'Elise... T'avises pas de leur faire du mal sinon je te promets que c'est pas le brownie qui passera au four !

Je me mis à rire dans son étreinte. Il me tapotait l'épaule et je réprimais une grimace parce qu'il venait d'éclater mon omoplate tatouée.

- Bienvenu dans la famille !

- Merci !

J'étais heureux d'avoir son consentement. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, je montais dans mon appartement. La maison était silencieuse. _Bon sang, elles sont où ? _Je redescendais chercher les fleurs et les poches de course. Une fois la porte refermée, j'entendais une voix agréable et douce fredonner... Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Bella chanter mais j'étais certain que cette voix si apaisante était la sienne. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Elise, où Bella et ma fille se trouvaient dans le rocking-chair. Cette dernière ne tétait pas mais elle était bien éveillée, son regard plongé dans celui de sa mère.

_(Play-list : James Blunt - Love Love Love*)_

Le tableau serrait mon coeur. Plus que jamais, j'étais sûr de moi.

- Oh, regarde ma puce... Papa est rentré...

Je m'approchais dans la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de ma compagne. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant sa douceur incomparable. Entre nous, notre fille bougeait ses bras.

- Je crois qu'elle veut un calin de son papa... me dit Bella en souriant.

Une fois de plus, mon coeur fondit lorsque je pris dans mes bras ma fille.

- Bonsoir ma chérie...  
J'embrassais son petit front et ses petites joues. Je me nourrissais de son odeur délicieuse de petite poupée.

- Elle a pris son biberon ?

- Oui, il y a dix minutes. Elle a aussi pris son bain. Je voulais t'attendre pour le faire mais...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu à faire !

- Où étais-tu ? Chez ta maîtresse ? me demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Non, attends, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait ! annonçais-je, tout heureux.

Je déposais Elise dans les bras de ma compagne et soulevais mon tee-shirt.

- Oh ! Edward !

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ca te plait ?

Je la vis déglutir et poser Elise dans son lit. Délicatement, elle vint frôler de son doigt les lettres, ce qui m'arrachait un frisson.

- C'est vraiment adorable mais... T'es complètement taré, tu sais ça ?

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et je la serrais contre moi, embrassant son front.

- Un taré qui est fou de toi et de sa fille !

Elle eut un sourire que j'embrassais, glissant ma langue contre la sienne. Nos corps se complétaient à la perfection dans ce baiser délicieux. Nous nous caressions chastement, profitant simplement de l'étreinte de l'autre.

- Attends, j'ai encore deux cadeaux !

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et les entrainais toutes les deux dans le salon. Je montrais son bouquet à Bella tandis que j'approchais Elise de la minuscule réplique que j'avais fait faire pour elle.

- Edward, tu es... elles sont magnifiques ! balbutiait Bella en rougissant.

- Regarde, Elise a le même !

Bella se mit à rire alors que notre fille regardait les fleurs, intriguée.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella...

Une nouvelle fois, nos lèvres s'unirent.

**..::..**

Il était 19h30 à la pendule. Je venais de mettre le lave-vaisselle en route alors que ma compagne était partie s'allonger sur le lit avec notre fille. Je m'essuyais les mains et serrais la bague dans ma poche. _Quand faut y aller... _Je soupirais un grand coup, mes mains tremblantes et moites. Mais j'étais aussi sûr de moi que j'étais ému. J'entrais dans la chambre. Elise était allongée sur le dos, bougeant ses bras et ses jambes. Bella était à la droite de notre fille, la tête appuyée sur une main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire aussi m'envahissait en les regardant toutes les deux. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Au fil des journées, Bella prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle par rapport à Elise. Je m'installais sur le matelas de l'autre côté de notre fille et cette dernière tournait ses yeux vers moi. Elle fermait et ouvrait ses petits poings. Je lui adressais un grand sourire et embrassais sa joue. Je déposais mes lèvres sur le front de Bella qui fermait les yeux, calant sa main sur ma nuque. Je caressais le ventre de notre fille de ma main gauche. Dans ma poche, je sentais le poids de mon avenir...

- Elle n'est pas décidée à dormir ce soir, me dit Bella en regardant Elise.

- Peut-être qu'elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose auquel elle doit assister...

Ma voix était plus rauque que prévue. Bella relevait la tête vers moi et ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ceux qui m'avaient fait succomber un an plus tôt, me brulèrent... Mon coeur battant une chamade désordonnée.

- Edward ?  
Sa voix tremblait. _Avait-elle compris ? _Je me redressais légèrement et m'installais en tailleur sur le matelas. Ma compagne en fit de même. J'extirpais de ma poche le petit écrin. Bella émit un petit : " _Oh !_ " et plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Ma gorge nouée, je laissais moi aussi couler une larme en ouvrant la boite sur la bague.

- Isabella Marie Swan... Tu es toute ma vie. Je ne peux plus attendre. Ca fait un an que tu es entrée dans ma vie... Un an ce soir que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois... Un an que ma vie a changé... Que j'ai trouvé ma place dans tes bras... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Bella se mit à pleurer, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Dès cet instant, mon coeur s'emballait et je sus que c'était gagné. Qu'elle deviendrait ma femme.

- Oui... Oui je veux devenir ta femme ! Oui, Edward... C'est oui oui oui !

Elle se jetait à mon cou pour m'enlacer très fort et je passais mes bras sur sa taille. Je la sentais pleurer dans mes bras tandis qu'elle embrassait ma joue et ma mâchoire, répétant inlassablement :

- Oui, Edward ! Oui...

Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle pour m'emparer de ses lèvres avec force. C'était très étrange de s'embrasser en pleurant tous les deux mais c'était un instant que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier, tout comme je n'oublierai jamais notre premier baiser... Je m'emparais de sa main pour passer à son doigt l'anneau fin.

- Elle est magnifique... Tu es fou, Edward !

J'embrassais la bague sur sa main et la repris dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je ne pouvais que lui prouver à quel point elle comptait pour moi...

- Je t'aime... murmurais-je la voix éraillée, des larmes pleins les yeux et des étoiles plein le coeur.

- Je t'aime, Edward !

Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, unissant nos langues dans une danse amoureuse, au dessus de notre petite puce qui nous liait pour la vie, bien au-delà de ce futur mariage, bien au-delà de tout le reste.

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Mon coeur s'était totalement enflammé en découvrant cet écrin et ce bijou... Je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes. Il m'offrait ce soir tout ce que je désirais le plus au monde : avoir ma famille. Ma propre famille dans laquelle je coulerai sous le bonheur. Et voir le visage si ému d'Edward m'avait conforté. Ses larmes roulant sur son visage... Il me voulait vraiment. Il voulait vraiment que nous ne fassions plus qu'une seule et même identité aux yeux de tous... C'est sans hésiter, le coeur battant la chamade que j'aboutissais à ce rêve enfoui de me marier avec Edward Cullen et ainsi de prouver que toutes les histoires étaient différentes... J'avais dit oui. J'avais crié mon amour à cet homme. Pour toujours. C'était le " Oui " le plus important de ma vie, et je l'avais donné à Edward. Au père de ma étaient ma force, ils étaient mon tout. J'allais devenir Madame Isabella Marie Cullen...

J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans le puzzle de la vie. J'étais étroitement emboitée entre Edward et Elise. Autour de nous gravitaient fidèlement Charlie et Sue qui allaient vivre ensemble à la Push avec Seth et Leah... et Claire, la petite amie du fils de Sue. Mon père avait décidé, avec notre accord, de vendre la maison. Elle contenait " _trop de souvenirs _" avec Renée pour qu'il puisse vivre pleinement son amour avec Sue. Emmett et moi n'avions pu que l'encourager. Dans ces murs, je n'avais que des souvenirs difficiles, liés à l'absence de ma mère ou mon isolement après mon viol.

_Mon passé._

Dans le puzzle de ma vie, je comptais aussi sur Emmett et Rosalie. Ils allaient se remarier... C'était drôle d'imaginer que ce serait là leur deuxième mariage... sans Kocoum et sans Pocahontas ! Jasper et Alice aussi allaient se marier. En décembre. Alice rêvait d'un mariage en blanc, avec de la neige, une robe rouge. Eux aussi rêvaient de cette union plus que du reste... Angela et Ben essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Ma meilleure amie s'était décidée en voyant Elise. Jacob avait quitté Jessica pour Vanessa, une jeune femme adorable rencontrée sur les bancs de la fac. Carmen et Eleazar s'étaient offerts une deuxième résidence. Esmé et Carlisle avaient décidé de s'octroyer une deuxième lune de miel... Ils devaient partir en Europe pour un mois, pour " _profiter des bonnes ondes actuelles et montrer que nous non plus on n'a rien à envier aux petits jeunots amoureux que vous êtes ! _".

_Mon présent_.

J'étais dans notre chambre, avec mon futur mari et ma fille. Edward appuyé contre la tête de lit, moi appuyée contre son torse, lovée dans son étreinte et Elise dans mes bras. Qu'importe le lieu, qu'importe l'heure... J'étais à ma place. Je savais enfin qui j'étais et où j'allais.

_Mon éternité. _

_Tout finit toujours par s'arranger, à la fin... _

**o**O**o**

*** = Je sais que la traduction de la chanson n'a rien à voir au niveau du texte, sauf peut-être symboliquement l'amour conditionnel qui amène à tous les sacrifices, Amour que ressentent Edward et Bella l'un pour l'autre. **

**o**O**o**

**Et bien voilà. **

**Here it's the end of the story...**

**Je viens de mettre un point final à cette FF. **

**Ca va vous paraître idiot, mais je me sens super triste en fait. **

**En ce qui concerne les OS que je vous ai promis,**

**je les lancerai d'ici quelques semaines**

**(**don't worry, vous aurez le mariage dans ces OS xD

Et vous inquiétez pas y aura pleins d'autres petites choses

concernant l'enfance d'Elise dans ces OS !**)**

**mais pas immédiatement.**

**Je veux d'abord me consacrer à FCDC et à mon OS avec ma super copinette**

BostonDirty **=)**

**Si j'avais un ou deux messages à vous dire pour terminer, ce serait ceux-ci :**

*** Un immense merci à vous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout (**ou pas^^**) et d'avoir contribué à toutes ces reviews, toutes ces alertes... Vous avez réalisé une petite partie de mon rêve. Je vous en remercie infiniment. Je pourrais remercier celles qui mettront un message avec un compte, mais je tiens aussi à remercier d'avance les Sans-Comptes également.**

**J'ai également un dernier petit mot pour vous toutes :**

**- Gardez toujours espoir. **

**Quoi qu'il arrive, chaque seconde, chaque minute nous réserve son lot de bonheur. **

**Ce n'est pas facile d'essayer de relever la tête quand on souffre, mais ça vaut le coup parfois. Je dédie cette histoire à toutes celles (**et ceux**) qui ont vécu quelque chose de douloureux (**quoi que ce soit**) et qui ont du mal à s'en relever. Si vous deviez ne me faire qu'un cadeau, ce serait de garder ça toujours présent en tête. N'oubliez pas :**

_**"**__ Tout s'arrange toujours, à la fin ! __**"**_

Merci à vous toutes. Merci infiniment.

Je vous embrasse très fort

(Gros calin à je sais pas combien de bras** =)** )

Tiffany.


End file.
